La Rosa Blanca
by WingzemonX
Summary: CAP 29. Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco se reanudan, y la Primera Rosa Negra que Sakura debe enfrentar es Kozue Kaoru, la hermana gemela de Mikki. ¿Se descubrirá el secreto oculto detrás del Jardín Soleado? Sakura C.C. X1999 S.K. Utena
1. Cap 1 El Sello de la Rosa

_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había una pequeña princesa, la cual estaba sufriendo por la muerte de sus amados padres. Entonces, apareció un príncipe, montado en un caballo blanco. Era una figura galante con una dulce sonrisa, que envolviendo la princesa con un aroma a rosas y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, le dijo: 'Pequeña, vas a tener que soportar toda esta pena y esta tristeza que llevarás contigo. Pero nunca pierdas esta nobleza y esta fuerza cuando crezcas.' Y colocando un anillo en su dedo continuó: 'Esto es para que recuerdes el día de hoy', '¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?', le pregunto la princesa, y él contestó 'La sortija te guiará hacía mí, con ella estarás siempre a mi lado.' ¿Ese anillo que él le dio era un anillo de compromiso como ella creía? Es posible, pero de todos modos, la princesa quedó tan impresionada por aquel príncipe, y lo buscó con tanto vigor, que decidió transformarse en uno ella misma... Pero¿Fue una buena idea...?"_

**LA ROSA BLANCA  
****Capitulo 1:_ El Sello de la Rosa _**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, al tiempo que todas las negras nubes cubrían por completo el cielo. Todo se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, como si la noche supiera de la tristeza que había en ese momento. Las luces rojas de una ambulancia cruzaban las calles mojadas a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital de la ciudad. Rápidamente, los paramédicos bajan a una persona en una camilla. Su cuerpo se encuentra tapado con una sabana blanca.

Sentados en la sala de espera del lugar, se encontraban dos niños. Uno de ellos era un niño de diez años, cabello negro y corto, y la otra era una niña de apenas tres años, con cabello castaño y corto. El niño la sostenía en sus brazos, mientras ésta parecía dormir, sosteniendo a su vez un pequeño oso de color café oscuro. Él parecía tener en su rostro una expresión de preocupación y angustia que no le era posible esconder en ese momento.

De pronto, la niña se despierta de su sueño, abriendo sus grandes ojos verdosos. Luego, con una actitud inocente levanta la mirada hacía el joven que la sostiene.

- Hermano – comenzó a decir la niña.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – Le preguntó el joven al escucharla, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué esta mi mamá aquí? – Le preguntó ahora ella. Él la miró con una expresión casi de tristeza, o más bien de impotencia. Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad.

- No te preocupes Sakura – le respondió mientras le acariciaba su cabello castaño – todo va a salir bien hermana. – en ese momento, se escucha la voz de dos personas paradas del otro lado de la puerta de la sala.

Justo afuera de la sala de espera, se encontraban dos hombres hablando. Uno era un hombre de cabellos castaños y anteojos, el otro era un hombre vestido con una bata blanca como la que usan los doctores. El hombre de pelo castaño parece estar muy preocupado.

- ¡Doctor, eso es imposible! – decía mientras tomaba al doctor de sus ropas como señal de desesperación.

- Lo siento señor Kinomoto, no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Le respondió el hombre de bata blanca con la mirada blanca – Su esposa ha fallecido...

Estas palabras fueron como una espada atravesándole el estomago. Sus ojos se dilataron por completo y su rostro se llenó de sudor. Lentamente bajó la mirada ante la noticia, tratando de poder aceptarla. En ese momento pudo oír como la puerta detrás de él se abría, haciéndolo voltear. Parados ahí viéndolo, se encontraban sus dos hijos. Ambos habían escuchado a la perfección toda la conversación que habían tenido.

El mayor de ellos, el niño de cabello negro, se contenía las lágrimas mostrando una expresión seria, tratando de esta manera no reflejar su tristeza. Por otro lado, la niña, inocente y pequeña, no comprendía del todo lo sucedido. Se acercó hacía su padre lentamente, tirando de su pantalón.

- Papá – dijo la niña con su dulce voz – ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?

El hombre la miró con una expresión de tristeza¿cómo explicar algo como esto a una niña de solo tres años? Su padre se agachó, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Sakura – comenzó a decir – tú madre ahora esta muy, muy lejos.

- ¿Muy lejos¿adonde fue? – Preguntó con Inocencia.

- A un lugar muy distante pequeña.

- ¿Y cuando va a volver?

- Hija... ella nunca volverá...

La niña no podía entender esas palabras, pero a pesar de que no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, por alguna razón esto le comenzaba a causar una gran tristeza por dentro.

- ¿Por qué papá¿por qué ya no va a estar con nosotros? – le peguntaba la niña cerca del llanto.

- Hija, ahora no puedes comprenderlo, pero en ocasiones la gente que queremos se va, pero esto no quiere decir que nos dejen, o que ya no estarán con nosotros. Ella siempre estará contigo pequeña Sakura...

- Pero yo quiero que este con nosotros.

- Lo siento mi pequeña Sakura… pero eso ya no será posible…

A pesar de él trataba de aliviarla, no pudo evitar que comenzara a llorar. Aferrándose con fuerza a su oso y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se soltó de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a correr por los pasillos del hospital.

- ¡Sakura, espera...! – Le gritó su hermano antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

En esos momentos lo único que quería era estar sola. Era solo una niña, ella no comprendía lo que ocurría, pero amaba a su madre, y ella también la amaba, y el hecho de que le digieran que ya no iba a estar con ellos simplemente le rompía el corazón. Ni siquiera vio para donde corría, cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba afuera del hospital, se encontraba afuera en la lluvia. En poco tiempo, su cabello, su ropa e incluso su oso, se empaparon con el agua que caía del suelo.

Después de caminar unos minutos, se encontraba un poco más tranquila. Pensó en volver de una vez al hospital, pero al querer caminar de regreso, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba perdida. Era peligroso que una niña tan pequeña estuviera en las calles a esas horas de la noche, y en especial con esa lluvia; las aguas del río comenzaban a correr con fuerza. Se sentó en la acera abrazando con fuerza su oso, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo ante el miedo que ahora la inundaba. A sus espaldas, se encontraba la barda que separaba a la baqueta con el canal por el que pasaba el río.

En ese momento, a lo lejos, un carro se movía rápidamente por la calle. Ésta se encontraba mojada por la lluvia e iba demasiado rápido, lo que provocó que el conductor perdiera el control del automóvil. Cuando menos lo pensó, el auto se subió por accidente a la baqueta, comenzando a moverse con fuerza hacía donde estaba sentada la niña. Ésta, al momento de mirar hacía su lado, sólo pudo ver las luces del carro que rápidamente se abalanzaban contra ella. La niña se quedó paralizada sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

De pronto, frente a los ojos del conductor y de la pequeña, justo cuando parecía que el auto la golpearía, una figura, salida de entre las sombras de la noche, pareció cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, tomar a la niña en sus brazos, y saltar junto con ella la barda del río segundos antes de que el auto se estrellara contra ésta.

El extraño la pegó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La niña se sintió segura en los brazos de esa persona. Su cabeza se encontraba recargada en su pecho, cálido y fuerte, y podía sentir como sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza, como lo hacía su padre.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – logró preguntar la niña entre toda la conmoción, antes de que ambos cayeran juntos a las aguas del río...

Es una mañana muy tranquila y normal en esta pequeña ciudad japonesa bautizada con el nombre de "Tomoeda". El sol ya ha cubierto con su resplandor cada rincón de la ciudad; desde el parque de diversiones hasta la escuela que lleva su mismo nombre. La gente empieza poco a poco su rutina diaria común de los días laborales. Se pueden ver diferentes figuras uniformadas, caminando algunos hacía una misma dirección. Esto ya era como un ritual típico para todos los estudiantes que aún trataban de olvidarse de las vacaciones y adaptarse al nuevo ciclo escolar. Claro esta, algunos adoptaban esto mejor que otros.

En un barrio de la ciudad, se encuentra una pequeña casa pintada en un tono amarillo. En el interior de ésta, el día también comienza para sus habitantes. El despertador comenzó a sonar con fuerza justo cuando sus números rojos marcaron exactamente las seis de la mañana. La figura resguardada debajo de las sabanas comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, siendo esta la única señal de vida que daba, mientras el despertador seguía sonando. De pronto, algo parece comenzar a alzarse lentamente por encima de la cama, como flotando. Su forma era pequeña, de cuerpo en un tono amarillo claro, cabeza grande y cuerpo pequeño. El rostro del extraño ser comprendía unos pequeños ojos negros y una larga boca.

El pequeño voló con una expresión adormilada hasta el despertador. Una vez colocado sobre él, descendió hasta poner sus dos pequeño pies en el botón de apagado para que así dejara de hacer tanto ruido. Sin embargo, una vez realizado su propósito, cayó rendido de sueño sobre el aparato. Segundos después, ignorante de que el ruido ya se había ido, la persona debajo de las sabanas asomó una de sus manos, acercándola lentamente hacía el despertador, para luego hacerla descender con fuerza, golpeando de esta manera al ser dormido sobre él.

- ¡Hay! – Gritó en cuanto se sintió aplastado por la mano. Al escuchar este gritó, la habitante de la cama separó su rostro de la almohada.

Era una joven de unos trece años de edad, piel blanca y tersa, de cabello castaño corto hasta sus hombros, de ojos grandes y en un tono verdoso. Aún con el sueño en su rostro, logró sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Porqué me golpeas! - Le preguntó la victima de su golpe, elevándose mientras se frotaba sus dos manos en su cabeza

- Lo siento – Le respondió mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho – ¿Pero qué haces en el despertador?

- Es que tú no te despertabas. Se ve que aún no te acostumbras de nuevo a levantarte temprano.

- Sí, eso creo – Agregó con un largo bostezo – Es mejor que me levante o llegaré tarde a la escuela.

La joven se quitó de encima las sabanas blancas que la resguardaban y con un algo de entusiasmo en sus actos se puso rápidamente de pie. Se dirigió a su ropero, esculcando en él hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un traje de escuela de falda verde claro, una playera blanca de cuello verde y una boina del mismo color.

_"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto…" _

La joven comenzó a cambiarse de ropas lo más rápido que pudo, quitándose primero la pijama y luego poniéndose cada una de las prendas que correspondían a su uniforme. Una vez lista, se dirigió a su espejo, dónde empezó a arreglarse su hermoso cabello castaño.

_"… Tengo 13 años y vivo en la hermosa ciudad de Tomoeda, en Japón. Voy en primero de Secundaria, y asisto a la Secundaria Tomoeda."_

Mientras la dueña de la habitación se arreglaba, el pequeño ser de color amarillo se posó de nuevo sobre las sabanas de la cama, entregándose de nuevo al sueño, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía fuera de su cabeza. De pronto, su pequeña siesta es interrumpida cuando el lugar en el que esta dormido comienza a moverse, a elevarse y luego aparentemente arrojarlo contra la pared.

Del otro lado de la sabana, aparecen las manos de la joven castaña, ya vestida con su uniforme, aparentemente arreglando sus tendidos.

- Kero, deberías de hacer algo de provecho mientras no estoy – Le decía la joven mientras arreglaba su cama. Al mismo tiempo, el muñeco prácticamente de despegaba de la pared.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga todo el día aquí yo sólo? – Le preguntó algo enojado, y adolorido por el golpe.

_"Este ser tan curioso es Kero, un ser mágico que siempre esta a mi lado. A veces es algo glotón, pero la mayoría de tiempo es adorable."_

Después de una limpieza general de su habitación, y con su mochila en hombro, se dirigió hacía la puerta del cuarto, dispuesta a retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de tocar la perilla con su mano, dirigió su vista hacía su compañero para despedirse.

- Ya me voy Kero, nos vemos en la tarde. – El muñeco se posó de nuevo sobre la cama ya tendida, al tiempo que la joven se despedía.

Una vez afuera, bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, para luego dirigirse hacía la cocina. Sin embargo, durante su camino, pasó frente a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Sin poderlo evitar, desvió su vista hacía el interior de ésta. Entre tanta pila de papeles y libros, distingue una cabellera castaña que se encuentra recostada sobre la mesa.

- "Pobre" – Pensó al verlo – "Debió estar tan cansado que se durmió en su escritorio."

Lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido, cerró la puerta del estudio para que pudiera seguir durmiendo.´

_"Él es mi padre, Fujikata Kinomoto. Es maestro de historia y Arqueología en la Universidad de Tomoeda. Últimamente su trabajo parece ser más agotador. Él se ha encargado de mí desde hace ya mucho años."_

La joven entró en el comedor, clavando su mirada en la mesa. Sobre ésta, se encontraba un pequeña portarretratos, con la foto de una mujer de cabello claro y largo en ella. Sakura se acercó e inclinó su rostro al frente.

- ¡Buenos días Mamá! – Saludo Sakura al retrato con una gran sonrisa.

_"Ella es mi madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Murió hace años, cuando yo tenía sólo 3 años, por lo que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella."_

Rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador, buscando algo que desayunar. Aún era algo temprano, pero parecía tener un poco de prisa. La casa estaba algo callada, como si fuera la única en el sitio. Sólo se escuchaban sus pasos resonar en el suelo de madera. Colgados en la pared, se encontraban varias fotos. Entre ellas, se encontraba una en la que se veían a una niña de pelo castaño y corto, un hombre alto del mismo color de cabello y anteojos, y un joven alto de cabello oscuro y corto.

_"Ese joven es mi hermano Touya. Hace unos meses él y su mejor amigo Yukito se mudaron a Kyoto para estudiar la Universidad de haya. Él siempre fue alguien molesto, pero aún así lo extraño a veces."_

- Gracias por la comida – Se dijo así misma mientras cruzaba sus dos manos al frente. Estando sentada y sola en la mesa, comenzó a comer su desayuno tranquilamente.

Una vez acabado su desayuno, la joven se puso de pie, y con su mochila en mano, se encaminó hacía la puerta. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, vio un tumulto de sobres que yacían en el suelo; parecía ser el correo. Antes de colocarse sus zapatos para salir, se agachó para tomar las cartas en sus manos.

Comenzó a ver una por una con cierta curiosidad, como esperando ver alguna cosa en especial. De pronto, se detiene en una carta en especial, una con un sobre de color azul claro.

- ¡Es de Tomoyo! – Se dijo así misma a reconocer el nombre en el sobre.

_"Tomoyo Daidouji fue mi mejor amiga desde hace más de tres años. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo las dos juntas. Sin embargo, su madre la envió a estudiar la secundaria a una escuela de Hooshi. No la he visto en los últimos meses, pero constantemente estamos en contacto por carta o teléfono._

Sakura había visto la carta en sus manos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, ésta se desvaneció poco a poco hasta cambiar a una expresión totalmente diferente. Era como un reflejo de tristeza, nostalgia. Miró el sobre detenidamente en silencio por unos segundos.

- Shaoran… - Se dijo así misma.

La presencia de esa carta pareció traerle un mal recuerdo a su mente. Nostalgia, tristeza, incluso algo de rencor y melancolía. La carta de su amiga en si no era la culpable de eso, sino un recuerdo que le trajo consigo. De pronto, algo hace que la atención de la joven cambie. Siente una extraña sensación en su nariz, un extraño aroma.

- "¡Este aroma!" – Pensó al sentirlo. – "Ya lo he olido en otra parte."

Rápidamente, pasó la carta de color azul hacía atrás junto con las otras. Frente a ella quedó la última de ellas. El sobre era de color blanco, y era este de donde salía ese aroma tan extraño que había sentido; era como el olor de las rosas. El sobre estaba sellado con un emblema, un emblema que asemejaba a una rosa.

Sakura se quedó quita, clavando su mirada fijamente en ese extraño emblema. Tanto el aroma que despedía el sobre, como el emblema que lo adornaba, la hacían sentir algo familiar, pero no estaba segura de que era…

De pronto, frente a los ojos del conductor y de la pequeña, justo cuando parecía que el auto la golpearía, una figura, salida de entre las sombras de la noche, pareció cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, tomar a la niña en sus brazos, y saltar junto con ella la barda del río segundos antes de que el auto se estrellara contra ésta.

El extraño la pegó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La niña se sintió segura en los brazos de esa persona. Su cabeza se encontraba recargada en su pecho, cálido y fuerte, y podía sentir como sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza, como lo hacía su padre.

- "Este aroma a Rosas ya lo he sentido." – Seguía pensando – "Pero… ¿Dónde?"

- ¿Sakura? – Escucha que alguien le habla a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se da la media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. De inmediato distinguió la figura de su padre, parada frente a ella con una cara algo adormilada.

- ¡Papá! – Dijo al ver – ¿Te desperté?

- No, no hija – Le contestó – Me sorprende verte aquí¿no vas a llegar tarde?

Al oír esto, sin perder el tiempo alzó su muñeca izquierda para ver su reloj. Efectivamente, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Apresurada tomó las cartas y se las dio a su padre. Se despidió, se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo de la casa.

El señor Kinomoto, por su parte, se quedó de pie viendo al frente; aparentemente algo adormilado aún. Lentamente bajó la mirada y vio la carta con el sobre blanco que Sakura estaba viendo.

La campana de la secundaria sonó como de costumbre. Para estas alturas cada alumno ya se encontraba en su respectivo salón, o por lo menos cerca de ésta. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el interior de una de ellos. Su asiento se encontraba a lado de la ventana. Esto le traía muchos recuerdos, ya que en la primaria se sentaba en un lugar muy parecido. La joven estaba sentada, viendo a través del cristal de la ventana. Del otro lado, se encontraba un árbol, con todas sus ramas cubiertas de hojas verdes.

La mirada de la joven era llena de nostalgia, tristeza. Era la misma expresión que había puesto en esa ocasión, cuando vio la carta de su amiga, y le recordó… aquella persona…

La figura de la joven era alumbrada por la luz que despedía aquella marca a sus pies. El ser frente a ella cerró los ojos en señal de aceptación. Ella, por su parte, alzó su bastón hacía ella. Las alas de este se alargaron hasta casi tocar al ser frente a ella.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! – Al decir estas palabras, el cuerpo del ser comenzó a cambiar. Un brillo la cubrió, y como si fuera parte del viento, su cuerpo comenzaba a alargarse y acercarse al bastón. La joven cerró unos momentos sus ojos. Parecía que por un instante lo dudaría, pero no fue así. Rápidamente los abrió de nuevo, mirando fijamente su objetivo – Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño… ¡hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

El brillo proveniente de la marca a sus pies creció a gran medida hasta cubrirlos a ambos. La forma del ser comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, tratando de tomar la forma que necesitaba: la forma de una carta Sakura.

De pronto, Sakura vio como algo no pasaba como ella esperaba. Lo que se supone era la carta que estaba sellando, se movió drásticamente hacía su izquierda, directo a la escalera que se había destruido. Ahí vio como la silueta de una persona era rodeada por la carta, hasta convertirse una esfera de color oscuro que lo rodeó por completo. Ella identifico de inmediato quién era-

- ¡Shaoran! – Gritó la joven mientras volvía a las escaleras. Quería ir a donde él estaba, pero entre ellos había un gran abismo. Aún dentro de esa esfera, pudo ver como él alzaba su mirada, viéndola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que bueno que llegué a tiempo – Le dijo – Parece que aún me quedaba algo de magia. Es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un sólo día.

- Pero Shaoran – Decía ella con la desesperación brotando sin remedio de su boca. El chico la miró tranquilo, talvez tratando de calmarla.

- Aunque este sentimiento se pierda… no importa que cosa pase… te prometo que aún así… te seguiré…

En ese momento, la esfera se cubrió por completo de un resplandor dorado. Por un instante, no fue capaz de ver nada de lo que ocurría en su interior. Impotente, sólo se pudo quedar de pie, viendo como pasaba lo que ella más temía…

- ¡Shaoran no! – Gritó alzando su mano al frente, como si pudiera alcanzarlo.

El resplandor se esfumó por completo, y una vez más el joven fue visible para ella. Ella se quedó de pie, sin saber que decir o hacer. En ese momento, volteó a verla. Sintió en su expresión tal frialdad que casi le desgarraba el alma. Trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero le era imposible.

En ese momento, Sakura vio como una luz pasaba frente a su rostro y se mantenía flotando ahí por unos instantes. En esos momentos no lograba ver al chico frente a ella, pero aún así ese resplandor le despedía algo de confianza. Escuchó una voz dulce que le hablaba, al tiempo que el resplandor llegaba hasta su mano y tomaba forma. Era una carta, con la forma de una niña sosteniendo un corazón. La miró por unos momentos y luego volvió a alzar su rostro hacía el frente. Él la seguía mirando.

- Sabes Shaoran – Comenzó a decir, armándose de valor. – A decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gusta mucho Shaoran, y siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí…

La joven tomó la carta entre sus manos y la presionó contra su pecho. Aún podía sentir algo cálido en ella, algo cálido que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo. Bajó la mirada, como no queriendo verlo. Sin embargo, algo sorprendente para ella pasó…

- Para mi también – Escuchó de pronto que su voz le hablaba. Lentamente subió su mirada de nuevo. Él estaba de pie, del otro lado, mirándola fijamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, como si le estuviera diciendo que todo estaba bien. – Sakura…

- ¡Buenos Días Kinomoto! – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía a su lado. Esto la sacó drásticamente de sus pensamientos.

Parada a lado de su escritorio, se encontraba una joven de cabello rojizo y corto hasta los hombros, vestida con su misma uniforme. Sakura la volteó a verla un poco exaltada ante la sorpresa de escuchar su voz, pero luego de un rato pareció calmarse.

- ¡Eres tú Tsubaki! – Dijo agarrando un poco de aire. La joven notó algo raro en ella.

- Oye¿te sucede algo? – Le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

- ¡No¡No! – Le contestó apresurada. – Creo que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sorprendiste… eso es todo.

Sakura terminó sus palabras con una risa nerviosa que no convenció del todo la joven pelirroja. Sin embargo, decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Sakura volteó su vista hacía pupitre. Casi había olvidado por completo de lo que estaba pensando hace un momento. Tsubaki se sentó en el escritorio que estaba a lado.

- Otra vez estas muy pensativa¿no? – Comentó la joven pelirroja. – ¿En que piensas ahora?

- En nada en especial. – Le contestó.

- A mí no me engañas. Siempre que una chica mira por la ventana, debe de estar pensando en algo romántico.

- ¿Romántico!

- Sí... Yo creo que la linda Sakura Kinomoto esta enamorada…

- Bueno yo…

Sakura trataba de encontrar que decir para zafarse del comentario de su amiga. En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Sakura volteó a ver hacía haya por simple reflejo. En el umbral, se encontraba un chico, vestido con un uniforme de color negro, alto, de piel ligeramente morena, cabello negro y largo agarrado con una pequeña cola de cabello y ojos grandes y oscuros. El chico pareció llamar la atención de todas las alumnas presentes en el salón.

- ¡Es Hirameshi! – Dijo Tsubaki con un tono emotivo. – ¿No te parece realmente encantador Kinomoto?

- ¿He? – Dijo ella algo extrañada ante la pregunta.

Ya parecía una costumbre de la gente de este salón el reaccionar así al entrar ese chico. Parecía la clase de chico que una chica buscaría: alto, apuesto, fuerte e inteligente. Su amiga parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que el resto. Sin embargo, Sakura no le ponía mucha atención. El chico caminó hacía su escritorio, que se encontraba justo enfrente del de Sakura.

- Buenos días Kinomoto – Saludó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

- Buenos días. – Regresó ella el saludo. El chico colocó su mochila en sobre el escritorio y luego se sentó en la silla, volteando hacía Sakura.

Sakura sintió sus grandes ojos oscuros encima de ella. En un principio no le puso mucha importancia, pero después de un rato comenzó a incomodarla.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Qué hermosos ojos verdes tienes Kinomoto. – Le dijo con un tono suave.

Tsubaki que estaba sentada a lado, se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Sakura por su parte, se quedó muy extrañada ante la pregunta, y al mismo tiempo más nerviosa que antes.

- Bueno… gracias… - Le contestó ella tratando de ser amable.

- Me hubiera encantado estar en tu misma escuela durante la primaria. Así los hubiera contemplado desde hace muchos años. – Las palabras de Hirameshi la hacían ponerse roja de vergüenza. Los años al parecer no la habían ayudado a separarse de su lado tímido. – Kinomoto…

- ¿Si? – Dijo casi sin poder hablar.

- ¿Podrías verme detrás del gimnasio durante el receso?

- ¿Qué! – Gritaron tanto Sakura como Tsubaki al escuchar esa pregunta.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos comían sus respectivos almuerzos, detrás del Gimnasio de la Secundaria, Sakura asistía a la cita que había acordado. Se encontraba de pie esperando, mientras a lo lejos Hirameshi se acercaba con una soda de bote en cada mano. Al mismo tiempo, entre los arbustos, Tsubaki espiaba lo que ocurría. En el rostro de la joven de veía estaba realmente nerviosa; no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

- "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí!" – Pensaba inquietantemente – "¿Porqué me meto en esas cosas!"

En ese momento, el chico le arrojó una de las sodas que traía consigo, tomando desprevenida a la joven. Sakura trata de reaccionar, tomando la soda que le habían arrojado. Casi se le resbalaba de las manos, pero al final pudo sostenerla.

- Tienes buenos reflejos. – Le comentó Hirameshi.

- Gracias. – Le contestó ella.

Hirameshi abrió la soda que tenía en su mano y luego dio un largo trago de ésta. Por su parte, Sakura seguía inmóvil, sosteniendo entre ambas manos el regalo que le acababa de dar. Por unos instantes todo su sumió en un incómodo silencio.

- Kinomoto. – Dijo de pronto Hirameshi, llamando de nuevo la atención de Sakura. – Sé que sólo nos conocemos desde hace unos pocos meses. Sin embargo, tengo que decirte algo. – Sakura, y también Tsubaki oculta en los arbustos, se exaltaron al escuchar esas palabras. – Quiero decirte… que me gustas…

Sakura se quedó como piedra al escuchar eso. Tal fue su sorpresa, que sin querer soltó la soda que tenía en sus manos. La lata descendió hasta caer con fuerza en la tierra a sus pies.

- "¡Qué chica tan afortunada es Kinomoto!" – Pensaba Tsubaki sin quitar sus ojos de la escena.

- Kinomoto… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La joven se quedó petrificada con su rostro totalmente rojo de la pena. Parecía estar aún en shock después de escucharlo. Entonces, pareció despertar y salir un poco de la sorpresa. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, bajó la mirada hacía sus pies. La soda se había abierto al caer al suelo, manchando un poco sus zapatos; sin embargo, esto pareció no molestarla.

- Lo… lo siento… - Dijo de pronto aún con la mirada baja. Al oír esto, el chico se sorprendió. – Lo siento pero… no puedo ser tu novia…

Sin dar más explicación, la joven se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, mientras Hirameshi se quedaba de pie viendo como se alejaba. Al principio se vio extrañado por esa reacción. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo su rostro demostró cierto enojo. Apretó con fuerza el bote en su mano, haciendo que el jugo saliera de este y manchara su mano. Al mismo tiempo, Tsubaki se había quedado congelada ante la reacción de su amiga.

En los bebederos de la escuela, Sakura se encontraba mojando un pequeño paño blanco. Después de unos momentos, cierra la llave del agua y luego camina hacía una banca, en la cual apoya su pie. Con el paño comienza a limpiar la soda que le había caído encima. En su expresión una vez más se dibuja la tristeza y la nostalgia. No sabía si era por lo que acababa de pasar, o si era por lo… otro…

- Shaoran… - Se dijo así misma como un suspiro, sin perder de vista sus zapatos de color blanco.

- ¿Qué estas loca Kinomoto! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Tsubaki le gritaba a su lado. Del susto, la joven casi cae al suelo, pero logró recobrarse.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó mientras trataba de agarrar algo de aire.

- ¿El chico más apuesto del salón te pide que seas su novia y tú te echas a correr de esa manera! – Le gritó casi enojada – ¿Qué te pasa?

- No había forma de que le dijera que sí… - Le contestó con un tono algo triste. Tsubaki se extrañó al escuchar ese tono en la voz de su amiga. De pronto, una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro.

- Lo sabías – Dijo algo de sospecha. Luego, extendió su mano derecha, hasta que su dedo pulgar tocó la frente de Sakura – ¡Estás enamorada de alguien¿verdad? – Sakura miró nervios el dedo que estaba sobre su frente.

- Yo…

- ¿Quién es Shaoran?

- ¿Qué! – Gritó sorprendida – ¿Cómo…!

- Los estabas suspirando hace un momento, y creo que no es la primera vez.

- Es que… es algo privado…

- ¡Dímelo! – Le gritó con un tono rudo, acercando su rostro a ella. Era tal la determinación de la chica, que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que ceder…

Sakura y Tsubaki se encuentran ahora conversando entre los árboles del jardín, sentada a la sombra de uno de ellos. Tsubaki tenía sobre sus piernas una caja de almuerzo, del que tomaba algunos bocados mientras escuchaba a su compañera.

- Shaoran fue la persona más importante de mi vida. – Le comenzó a contar la joven castaña – Fue la primera persona en confesarme abiertamente lo que sentía por mí… y la primera persona a quien le dije con todo mi corazón que me gustaba. – La joven guardó silencio unos instantes. – Yo creí que él y yo teníamos algo… pero hace más de un año que no tengo ninguna noticia de él.

Al oír esto, Tsubaki pareció ahogarse con un pedazo de su almuerzo, ya que comenzó a toser con fuerza mientras se golpeaba el pecho. Sin embargo, Sakura pareció no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

- Su familia vive en Hong Kong. – Prosiguió. – Creo que le he escrito casi 100 cartas, pero no he recibir ni una sola respuesta. He querido ir a visitarlo, pero siempre que quiero comunicarme para haya para avisar o algo así, nunca me responden. – Después de un rato, Tsubaki parece haber podido hacer pasar el pedazo de comida, y comenzó a respirar normalmente – Es como si quisiera que yo pensara que ha desaparecido…

- ¡Eso no! – Gritó Tsubaki mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Cómo es posible Kinomoto¿Sigues detrás de un chico del que no tienes noticia en un año¿Dónde esta tu dignidad por favor? – Las palabras de Tsubaki no agradaban del todo a la joven. – si ese tipo estuviera realmente interesado en ti¿Crees que actuaría de esa manera?

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de Shaoran! – Le respondió ella con un tono agresivo, poniéndose también de pie.

Tsubaki dio inconscientemente un paso hacía atrás al escuchar ese grito por parte de su amiga. Era la primera vez que veía algo de furia en la expresión de Sakura. Tsubaki vio que todo lo que le había dicho era realmente enserio. De pronto, Sakura vio como la pelirroja extendía sus dos manos hacía el frente, colocándolas en sus hombros.

- Parece que realmente lo quieres. – Le dijo Tsubaki, con tono tierno y sensible que tranquilizó a la castaña – ¿Pero te parece justo que te quedes siempre esperando a que él te responda sin ningún resultado? Escúchame, eres linda, simpática, lista, enérgica… Piénsalo¿crees en verdad que si él tuviera un sentimiento especial por ti te trataría de esa manera? – Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar ese último comentario…

- ¿Un sentimiento… especial…? – Se dijo así misma en voz baja, la joven de ojos verdes bajó su mirada sin perder la expresión de sus ojos…

La conversación con Tsubaki no le había ayudado del todo a sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, sus palabras le habían hecho recordar algo muy importante que sucedido hace cerca de un año. Los recuerdos de esa noche eran tan vividos en su mente como siempre lo había sido. Podría ser que entre sus palabras, Tsubaki le había dado una clase de respuesta…

- Para lograrlo, tendrás que sacrificar el sentimiento más especial que posees en este momento…

- Aunque este sentimiento se pierda… no importa que cosa pase… te prometo que aún así… te seguiré…

- "Eriol me lo advirtió." – Pensaba la joven de cabello castaño. – "Si quería salvar a la ciudad, a las cartas y a las personas, tenía que sacrificar el sentimiento más especial que tenía. Shaoran… ¿Podrá ser que en verdad todo lo que sentías por mí se esfumó esa noche?"

- ¿Te pasa algo hija? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de su padre le hablaba. – Te notó algo callada.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su casa, acompañada de su padre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Afuera estaba lloviendo, y aún en el comedor se pueden escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer. Ambos se encontraban comiendo la cena, aunque Sakura se encontraba metida profundamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que su padre la sacó de ellos.

- No, no… no es nada. – Le contestó apresurada, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa falsa en sus rostro.

- Últimamente has estado muy pensativa¿ocurre algo malo? – Sakura volvió a descender su vista, quitando la sonrisa de su cara.

- Nada malo. – Le dijo con algo de desgano. – Solamente que me he sentido muy sola sin Tomoyo o Touya por aquí… eso es todo.

- Sí. Parece que muchas cosas en tu vida están cambiando pequeña Sakura. – Le dijo su padre con una voz algo profunda. Sakura volteó a ver a su padre. Una expresión algo pensativa adornaba su perfil – Los cambios son parte de crecer, y nos gusten o no tenemos que afrontarlos. – La joven se extraño al escuchar esas palabras de su parte. No era normal verlo de esa manera tan serie. – Sakura, hay algo que quiero comentar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó algo preocupada.

El señor Kinomoto alzó sus manos hacía el frente, cruzándolas frente a su rostro. Luego, recargó sus codos en la mesa, de tal manera que su plato de comida quedará ente ellos.

- Unas personas se acaban de comunicar conmigo hace poco. – Le dijo con un tono serio. – Sakura, me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo en la Universidad de Keio.

- ¿Enserio! – Gritó emocionada Sakura al tiempo que se separaba de su silla. Por primera vez en el día se le veía un gran entusiasmo en su mirada. – ¿En la Universidad de Keio¡No puedo creerlo¡Te felicito¡Es una gran oportunidad para ti!

La niña parecía saltar de alegría ante la noticia. Keio era una de las Universidades más antiguas y prestigiosas del Japón. El que su padre fuera a trabajar en ese lugar era un gran orgullo para ella y no podía evitar el sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, como de golpe, algo le llegó a la cabeza sacándola por completo de toda su alegría.

Su padre permanecía sentado, con la misma expresión; parecía que sabía muy bien que era lo que por la mente de su hija estaba pasando en ese instante. Sakura bajó sus brazos lentamente, y miró perdidamente hacía el frente.

- Pero… La Universidad de Keio está en Tokyo… - Dijo la joven con algo de ahogo en sus palabras. Su padre cerró un momento sus ojos.

- Si acepto el trabajo, tendría que mudarme a Tokyo. – Le mencionó sin cambiar su tono de voz. Sakura se quedó totalmente callada al escuchar esto. – Sé que ya empezaste el año, y no sé si estés dispuesta a dejar a estas alturas Tomoeda y venir conmigo. – El señor Fujikata bajó sus manos, y apoyándose con ellas en la mesa se puso de pie. – Este sería un gran cambio para todos. Podría arreglar que te quedarás a vivir con Sonomi por una temporada si así lo prefieres. – Sakura no decía nada; simplemente se le quedaba viendo. – Dejaré que lo pienses…

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que ésta le iba a estallar. Con su mirada perdida y moviéndose como si no tuviera nada de vida en el cuerpo, Sakura caminaba hacía su habitación. La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, mostrando del otro lado la silueta de su dueña. El lugar era únicamente alumbrado por la luz de una lámpara que se encontraba sobre el buró a lado de la cama. Afuera la lluvia continuaba. Lentamente caminó hacía la cama y sin esperar ni un segundo, se desplomó sobre ella de tal manera que su rostro cayera sobre una almohada. Aferró con fuerza sus manos a este objeto, atrayéndolo por completo hacía si.

- ¿Porqué? – Se decía así misma mientras clavaba su rostro en la almohada. – ¿Porqué me tienen pasar estas cosas?... – En la voz de la joven se veía una gran desesperación y tristeza. Parecía no poder soportar todo lo que le esta pasando. – Mi mamá, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo… Shaoran… Todos se han ido¡Todos!... Y ahora¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer¿Me iré de Tomoeda para siempre¿O me tengo que separar de mi padre…¿Qué demonios es lo que debo de hacer!... Desearía que las cosas fueran como siempre… desearía que las cosas fueran como siempre han sido… ¿Porqué…?

Sakura ocultó por completo su cara en la almohada de su cama, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se sentía tan fuera del lugar, como si no perteneciera a ese sitio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía las ganas de no existir…

En ese instante, algo llamó su atención. Una vez más, entre toda la oscuridad en que se había metido, sitió de nuevo ese aroma a rosas. Despegó rápidamente su rostro, alzando la cabeza. Era ese aroma una vez más. Lentamente se giró hacía el buró que estaba a lado de su cama. Ahí se encontraban dos sobres. Uno era le sobre de color azul claro que le había enviado su amiga Tomoyo. Pero sobre éste sobre, estaba la otra carta, la carta de sobre blanco y con ese sello en forma de rosa.

- ¡Es la carta de esta mañana! – Se dijo sorprendida al verlo. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera se había acordado de leer el correo que le había llegado.

Era raro como una vez más ese aroma llegaba a ella. Extendió su mano hacía el buró, tomando la carta del sobre blanco. La acercó hacía ella, mirando detenidamente el sello que la mantenía cerrada. Se quedó inmóvil y silenciosa unos momentos, antes de decidir abrirlo.

Con su mano derecha abrió el sobre de un tirón. Luego, metió su mano para sacar el contenido de ésta. Al jalar los papeles que estaban adentro, algo más salió. Sakura vio como un pequeño objeto salía del sobre y caía directo a su almohada.

Rápidamente, la joven bajó la vista, centrándola en ese misterioso objeto. Al principio no pudo identificar de qué se trataba; era pequeño y blanco. Acercó su mano a él y lo alzó para verlo de cerca. Ya frente a su rostro, pudo ver que era una sortija… una sortija de color blanco, con un sello de color rosa en ella. El sello era algo similar al que estaba en el sobre, el sello de una rosa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó mientras miraba la sortija con cierta extrañes. El sello parecía brillar con intensidad cuando la escasa luz del cuarto lo tocaba.

En ese instante, Sakura volteó hacía su otra mano, donde sostenía el contenido del sobre. Sin soltar ninguna de las dos cosas, se sentó en la cama y luego acercó los papeles hacía ella. Eran dos cartas, ambas dobladas con dos dobleces. La primera parecía estar rodeada por un listón rosa que lo mantenía cerrado. Sakura quitó el listón lentamente y luego abrió la carta.

El Papel era de forma rectangular y de color blanco. En las orillas tenía como adornos algunas líneas de color rosa. Esta carta tenía el mismo aroma que el sobre. Extrañamente, sólo contenía una oración en letras negras, colocada en el centro del papel con un tipo de letra muy llamativo.

- 'Ven y conoce tu destino.' – Dijo Sakura, leyendo el contenido de la carta. Se quedó muy extrañada al leer eso, ya que no le encontraba ninguna clase de sentido.

Después de unos segundos cambió a la otra carta que había recibido. Esta era diferente a la otra; parecía más que nada una especie de documento. Sakura centró primeramente su atención en el título de la carta, escrito con letras grandes y negras: "Academia Othori".

- 'Estimada Señorita Kinomoto Sakura' – Comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta – 'Nos complace informar que ha sido aceptada en la Academia Othori de la ciudad de Hooshi, como alumna del 1º Grado de Secundaria en el presente ciclo escolar.' – Mientras leía, la confusión se hacía claramente visible en su mirada. – 'Será un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia dentro de nuestra Institución. Por favor, repórtese lo antes posible para que pueda implantarse en sus clases sin más tardar… ¿Atentamente… la Directiva de Othori…?'

Una vez terminada, Sakura bajó la carta hasta sus rodillas. La verdad no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa de leer. Era como si le estuvieran hablando a otra persona.

- ¿Academia Othori? – Se preguntó así misma algo, confusa. – ¿Esa es la es la escuela en que estudia Tomoyo, Pero si yo nunca pedí solicitud para entrar…

En ese momento, volteó la carta hacía atrás, teniendo al frente de nuevo la primera de ellas. Se quedó un largo tiempo, viendo fijamente esas palabras escritas… "Ven y conoce tu destino…"

- "¿Mi Destino?" – Pensaba sin quitar sus ojos de la carta. De pronto, su expresión cambió. Parecía sorprendida, asombrada, o hasta asustada. – "¡No puede ser!"

- 'Tú destino aún no esta preparado…' – Recordaba Sakura que una voz le decía. Frente a ella, simplemente se encontraba la silueta de una persona que no distinguía con claridad – 'Hasta que ese día llegue, tú tendrás que olvidar esta noche… pero nunca olvides la fortaleza de tu corazón. Sólo ella te llevará hacía tu verdadero destino…'

Sakura soltó las cartas, haciendo que estas cayeran sobre sus rodillas. Sobre éstas, además, cayó la sortija de color blanco. Sakura se quedó con la mirada perdida, viendo hacía el frente. Parecía estar asustada o intranquila por algo. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de soltar las lágrimas, pero no eran por tristeza. No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

- "¿Qué son…?" – Pensaba con cierta ansiedad. – "¿Qué son esos recuerdos!... ¡Eso no pasó en realidad!... ¿o sí?... ¿O sí!"

La joven llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, apretándola con fuerza, Parece tratar de evitar que soltara un grito. La otra mano ha aferró con fuerza su pecho. Podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón subían cada vez más de ritmo.

- ¡Sakura! – Escuchó de pronto que una voz chillona le gritaba a su derecha. El grito al asustó tanto que inconscientemente alzó su mano derecha, golpeando lo que fuera que la había llamado.

La figura amarilla del guardián Kerberos salió volando por la habitación después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de su ama. Su pequeño cuerpo quedó estampado en la pared por unos instantes, antes de descender hasta el suelo. Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente con el susto aún en los ojos. Su respiración se había vuelto muy agitada por la impresión.

- ¿Porqué me golpeas! – Le gritó Kero, que se levantaba del suelo y volaba hasta ponerse frente a su rostro.

- Lo siento mucho Kero. – Le dijo, aún algo exaltada. – Pero me asustaste.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Te veo muy intranquila.

Sakura no le contestó. Guardó silencio unos momentos, volteando a ver de reojo las cartas y la sortija que estaba sobre ella. Se les quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Kero la observaba con preocupación y extrañes.

De pronto, Sakura agachó la cabeza y llevó sus dos manos hacía ella, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Más imágenes venían a su cabeza sin entender de qué se trataba. Era oscuro, veía charcos de agua, un río y las luces de un carro. Todo lo vio en menos de un segundo, y al terminar se desplomó de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó exaltado el guardián, acercándose a ella.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera desmayado. Kero descendió hasta las sabanas de la cama, colocándose frente al rostro de su ama. Una vez ahí, comenzó a moverla, tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Después de unos segundos, la joven abrió de nuevo sus ojos verdes. Aunque borroso al principio, pudo distinguir la figura amarilla de Kero frente a ella.

- Sakurita – Le dijo Kero, mirándola con preocupación. – ¿Qué te pasa?

- Esa noche – Dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama. – La noche en que murió mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero… eso fue hace diez años… - Sakura se encontraba balbuceando en voz baja, y Kero era incapaz de entenderla. En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Por reflejo, Kero se quedó paralizado, como su fuera un muñeco.

- ¡Sakura! – Escuchó que su padre decía desde la puerta. Ella lo volteó a ver rápidamente. – ¿Te sucede algo!

Sakura no dijo nada. Lentamente volteó a ver de reojo las cosas que le habían llegado por correo, en especial la sortija blanca. Rápidamente tomó la sortija en una mano y a Kero en la otra, apretándolo tanto que casi lo asfixiaba.

- ¡Tengo que salir un momento papá! – Dijo apresurada mientras salía del cuarto.

- ¡Pero esta lloviendo!

- ¡No importa, llevaré mi sombrilla!

Fujikata se quedó extrañado al ver como su hija salía disparada sin dar explicaciones. Aunque en el fondo lo hacía sentir mejor, ya que no se veía tan triste como antes. En ese momento, volteó su mirada hacía la cama de su hija. Las cartas colocadas sobre las sabanas llamaron de inmediato su atención.

Sin importar el clima que hay afuera, Sakura salió a la calle, cubriéndose con un amplio paraguas de color azul. En su hombro, inocentemente sentado, se encontraba Kero, quien aún estaba algo confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando. La joven caminó unos minutos y luego se paró de golpe. Kero miró en todas direcciones para ver porque se habían parado.

- ¡Es aquí! – Dijo de pronto la castaña, con sus ojos centrados en el otro lado de la calle. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en los recuerdos que difícilmente podía ver. – ¡Aquí es donde ocurrió!

En la otra banqueta, había una larga barda de color verde que tenía un agujero en la parte baja. Del otro lado de la barda se encontraba un canal por el que pasa el río. Debido a la lluvia que estaba cayendo, en ese momento el río parecía estar muy abundante. Sakura miraba en esa dirección sin desviar ningún segundo su mirada.

- ¿De que hablas Sakura? – Le preguntó Kero algo extrañado.

- La noche en que murió mi madre, yo me sentía muy triste y sin querer me salí del hospital en plena lluvia… yo sola. – En ese momento, la joven alzó su mano derecha hacía el frente, apuntando hacía la reja que rodeaba al río. – Cuando menos lo pensé me encontraba ahí, en ese mismo lugar.

Kero miró hacía la dirección en que su dueña apuntaba. Se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un camino desconocido para ellos. En el tiempo que él llevaba en Tomoeda, recordaba que Sakura ya había pasado algunas veces por ahí. Entonces¿por qué hasta ahora le venía ese extraño interés?

- Creí que tu madre había muerto cuando tenías tres años¿Cómo puedes recordarlo?

- No lo sé… en verdad no lo sé. – Sakura bajó un poco la cabeza. En su rostro se veía gran confusión. – Nunca había pensado en eso antes de este día, y no sé porqué ese recuerdo se me vino a la mente de nuevo. Aún así… no tengo muy claro que fue lo que sucedió…

Sakura seguía tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado aquella noche. Lo único que tenía eran ciertas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, imágenes que cada vez se volvían más confusas. En ese momento, un extraño sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Un sonido que a su vez lo sentía relacionado con lo que estaba tratando de recordar. Entre el sonido de la lluvia caer, escuchaba otra cosa: llanto, el llanto de una persona.

Rápidamente alzó su mirada hacía el frente, al lugar al que estaba mirando hace un momento. Se trataba de una pequeña niña, de cabello en un tono rubio y largo, vestida con traje de color rosa y, lo que a Sakura le llamó más la atención, uno oso en sus manos. La niña caminaba por la otra banqueta. Se veían las gotas resbalar por sus mejillas; y no eran gotas de lluvia.

- ¿Qué hace es niña afuera con este clima? – Preguntó Kero al verla.

Sakura, por su parte, se le quedó viendo fijamente con una expresión de confusión. Esto le había dado otro recuerdo. En lugar de esa niña, se vio así misma parada del otro lado de la banqueta. Esa noche llovía, y también estaba triste.

- ¿Porqué estoy recordando esto? – Se preguntaba así misma totalmente confundida.

De pronto, escuchó otro sonido que la hizo reaccionar de la misma manera. Era el sonido de las llantas de un carro, acerándose por la calle. Las luces delanteras del carro atravesaban la lluvia, llegando hasta donde ellos estaban. El vehículo pareció perder el control y salirse del camino. La niña alzó su mirada al frente y vio como el vehículo se dirigía directo hacía ella. Sakura, al ver esto, reaccionó en un instante.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó la joven, al tiempo que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía el otro lado de la calle. En el transcurso, había soldado su paraguas, el cual cayó lentamente hacía el suelo.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó el pequeño guardián, pero la sombrilla de Sakura descendió hacía él, cubriéndolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La niña se había quedado paralizada al ver ese auto acercarse a ella. De pronto, cuando menos se dio cuenta, las manos de la ex Card Captor la tomaron con fuerza y luego ambas se arrojaron hacía el frente…

- ¿La Academia Othori? – Preguntó una mujer de cabello rojizo y corto que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Ésta se encontraba sentada en su oficina, con su teléfono puesto en su oreja derecha. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

En la casa Kinomoto de Tomoeda, el profesor Fujikata se encontraba de pie frente al teléfono. En su mano izquierda, sostenía un par de papeles.

- Tomoyo está estudiando haya¿no es así? – Mencionó el profesor con seriedad.

- Así es. Se trata de una escuela algo antigua de Hooshi. Es muy exclusiva y costosa, por lo que no cualquiera logra entrar.

- Sakura acaba de recibir una carta. – Le informó al tiempo que alzaba la carta de su mano. – Al parecer le están ofreciendo una beca para que estudie haya

- ¿Una beca, no sabía que habías enviado solicitud.

- Bueno, yo no lo hice. Pensé que a lo mejor tú lo habías hecho.

- Yo tampoco fui. De hecho yo no fui la de la idea de que Tomoyo fuera a esa escuela.

- ¿No?

Una sombrilla de color rojo se movía por las calles a lado del río. Debajo de ésta, la figura de la amiga de Sakura, Tsubaki, se refugiaba de la lluvia.

- Qué clima tan horrendo. – Se decía así misma con desganó, mientras caminaba. – Es casi tan horrendo como el día que he pasado.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido llamó su atención de golpe; había sido como una especie de choque. Tsubaki giró su atención hacía su izquierda. En la barda que se encontraba del otro lado del río, se encontraba un auto, con la mitad de él prácticamente adentro. El golpe del auto había tumbado la barda de protección.

Mientras tanto, Kero se quitaba la sombrilla azul de encima. Rápidamente volteó a ver hacía la otra banqueta. El carro había chocado contra la barda.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó el muñeco mientras se elevaba en el aire, sin importar quien pudiera verlo.

Debido a la lluvia que caía le era muy difícil mantenerse en el aire. Sin embargo, pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba el auto, manteniéndose flotando en el aire. La barda había sido derrumbada. Sin embargo, no parecía haber rastro de Sakura y de la niña. El guardián se movió un poco hacía el frente, hasta colocarse sobre el río. Una vez ahí, pudo ver algo. Sakura se encontraba colgada de la orilla del canal, sostenida únicamente de su mano derecha. Al mismo tiempo, con su mano izquierda, sostenía a la pequeña, que tenía sus pies volando hacía abajo.

- ¡Tengo miedo! – Decía la niña entre lágrimas, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su oso, usando su otra mano.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. – Le decía ella mientras trataba de sostenerse. Su brazo poco a poco comenzaba a perder fuerza. Si no hacía algo, ambas caerían al río. – "¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?... " – Se preguntaba con insistencia. – "Mamá…"

- ¡Sakura! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Kero le gritaba desde arriba. Sakura alzó su mirada y vio la pequeña figura de su amiga flotando sobre ellas.

- Kero… - Dijo la joven casi sin fuerzas.

En ese momento su brazo ya no pudo resistir más tiempo el peso de ambas. Los dedos de la joven se soltaron de golpe, y ambas se comenzaron a precipitar hacía las aguas del río. Kero trató de alcanzarla, abalanzándose hacía abajo.

Mientras caía, Sakura tenía su mano derecha alzada hacía el arriba, y ésta era la única cosa que era capaz de ver. Inconscientemente, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, como si comenzara a quedar inconsciente…

- 'Tú destino ha preparado…' – Se escuchó de pronto que una voz profunda le decía.

En ese momento, los ojos de la joven de cabello castaño se abrieron, separando sus parpados con toda su fuerza. En ese momento, un fuerte destello de luz pareció estallar justo frente a ella, brillando como si se tratará de una gran estrella. Sentía algo raro, como si estuviera flotando o cayendo lentamente en una piscina. Sin embargo eso parecía no llamarle la atención; sólo podía ver esa gran esfera de luz frente a ella.

De pronto, de entre toda la luz blanca en sus ojos, distinguió una gran silueta negra que poco a poco se volvía más grande. Era la figura de una persona, pero no lograba verla con claridad. La persona comenzó a descender rápidamente, hasta estar prácticamente a su frente. Quien quiera que fuera, extendió su mano hacía ella, tomándola con fuerza la de ella. Sakura, sin dudarlo, apretó con fuerza la mano que le había extendido.

Su rostro parecía opacado por el fulgor a sus espaldas. Aún así, sentía algo conocido, algo confiable, algo cálido. Su mano la hacía sentir tan segura como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Por un instante, sintió como si ambos estuvieran suspendidos en el aire, inmóviles. Aún así, sentía como una ligera brisa pasaba entre ellos.

- ¿Eres tú! – Le preguntó sin quitarle sus ojos de encima. – ¿Eres tú a quien vi hace diez años!

- 'El día que te prometí llegó.' – Le siguió diciendo sin soltarla. – 'La fortaleza de tu corazón ha sido lo que te ha traído hasta este momento.'

- ¿Quién eres tú¿Qué sabes de mi destino!

- 'Esas son preguntas que tú responderás por tu cuenta tarde o temprano…. Sakura, Ven y conoce tu destino…'

En ese momento, el destello se volvió más fuerte, tanto que los ojos de la joven fueron incapaces de ver. Y en un solo segundo, todo se volvió… blanco…

Sus ojos seguían aún cerrados. El agua había dejado de caer del cielo, pero el suelo en el que ella estaba recostada seguía muy húmedo. Frente a su rostro, su guardián en forma de muñeco flotaba. Lentamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a tocar su mejilla con su pequeña patita.

- Sakura, Sakurita… - Decía, mientras trataba de despertarla.

- ¡Kinomoto¡Kinomoto! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien cerca de ahí gritaba.

Rápidamente Kero se quedó totalmente paralizado, quedándose tirada a lado de Sakura como si fuera un muñeco. Tsubaki corrió por la banqueta hacía donde la joven castaña se encontraba. Una vez ahí, se agachó un poco y la agitó algo brusca en sus actos. Después de unos momentos, los ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella al verla despertarse. Con una mano en su cabeza, logró sentarse en la banqueta.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó algo confundida.

- Es lo que quiero saber. – Le contestó ella. – ¿Qué fue ese resplandor?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Sakura se olvidó por completo de su cabeza o de donde estaba. Rápidamente se giró hacía su amiga, mirándola con ansiedad y tomándola de sus hombros.

- ¿Resplandor! – Preguntó apresurada. – ¿Tú lo viste Tsubaki¿Tú también lo viste! – Tsubaki retrocedió un poco sin entender la reacción de Sakura.

- Sí, eso creo. – Le contestó nerviosa. – Pero no estoy segura de que era…

Sakura bajó sus manos y su mirada lentamente. Se quedó muy pensativa sobre lo que acababa de ver. Todo parecía haber sido como una clase de sueño. De pronto, escuchó unas voces a su lado. La pequeña niña a la que acababa de tratar de salvar se encontraba acompañada de una mujer; parecía ser su madre. Sakura se quedó perpleja, viendo a la mujer abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña.

- Kinomoto¿Y esa sortija? – Escuchó de pronto que su amiga le preguntaba.

Entonces, Sakura desvió su mirada hacía abajo una vez más. Notó de inmediato lo mismo que Tsubaki acababa de ver. En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, se encontraba esa sortija que había recibido; la sortija de color blanco y un sello en forma de rosa. Aún admirada por todo, alzó su mano y la acercó a su rostro. El sello se veía tan claro a pesar de estar nublado.

- "¿Fue real!" – Se preguntaba así misma. – "¿Todo este tiempo fue real!"

Mientras Sakura tenía sus ojos clavados en el sello de esa sortija, Tsubaki tomaba en sus manos a Kero, que seguía inmóvil como muñeco.

- ¡Qué raro, juraría que este muñeco estaba volando hace unos momentos. – Comentaba la joven, mientras tiraba lentamente de una de las orejas del guardián.

- Es una buena escuela, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Le dijo Sonomi al señor Fujikata con quien aún seguía hablando por teléfono. – No hubiera enviado a Tomoyo si no hubiera estado segura de eso. Con Tomoyo haya puede que no se sienta tan sola. Creo que sería una mejor opción que llevarla hasta Tokyo.

- Sí, también lo creo así. – Le mencionó el profesor, el cual tenía sus ojos puestos en una de las cartas que traía en sus manos. Era una carta blanca que sólo tenía escrita una frase en letras negras…

Las nubes poco a poco parecían despejarse del cielo. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pero por las nubes que cubrían el firmamento éste no tenía el color típico del ocaso. Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa, sosteniendo su paraguas en las manos. Kero, igual que antes, estaba sentado en su hombro. Sakura había estado muy callada en todo el camino, y Kero lo había notado.

- Oye Kero. – Dijo de pronto la joven rompiendo todo el silencio. – ¿Tú fuiste quien nos salvó? – Kero pensó un poco antes de contestar.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero algo raro sucedió. – Le dijo con firmeza. Sakura se detuvo y se quedó parada con cierta seriedad. – Fue un resplandor que las cubrió por un segundo y luego se esfumó. Como por arte de magia, las dos aparecieron en la banqueta. No sé que fue todo eso.

- ¿Sólo fue un segundo? – Le preguntó con algo de ahogo en su tono.

- Sí, así es. – Le contestó el muñeco. Sakura desvió en ese momento la mirada y se quedó muy pensativa. – Sakura¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella pensó en contestarle, pero no estaba segura de que palabras decirle. De nuevo en silencio, comenzó de nuevo la marcha hacía su hogar. Las palabras que había escuchado en ese momento le seguían dando vueltas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el frente de su casa.

- ¿Sakura¿Eres tú? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de su padre le hablaba desde el comedor.

- Sí papá. – Le contestó desde la puerta. Colocó sus zapatos en la entrada y caminó hacía el interior. Sakura y su padre se encontraron en el recibidor. Por alguna razón, no tenía ánimos de verlo a los ojos. – Lamento haberme tardado.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver algo mojada.

- Sí, sí… - Contestó. – ya me siento mejor. Sólo necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Su padre se quedó de pie inmóvil por unos momentos. Sakura también se quedó parada, con su mirada en el piso. De pronto, el señor Fijikata caminó hacía ella, colocándose a una corta distancia de su hija. Sakura alzó la cabeza, viendo a su padre que la miraba con una extraña sonrisa. Esa era la sonrisa que acostumbraba ver en él. Hubo algo en ella que la tranquilizó un poco.

- Sakura, leí la carta que recibiste de Othori. – Le dijo de pronto. Esto dejó atónita a la chica. – Le acabo de hablar a Sonomi para preguntarle al respecto. Es una buena escuela según dice. – Guardó silencio antes de continuar. – Pienso que talvez el estudiar ahí junto con Tomoyo te sea de mejor agrado que quedarte aquí en Tomoeda o venir conmigo a Tokyo.

- Bueno… - Comenzó a decir ella con algo de balbuceos. – Lo estuve pensando, y creo que sería agradable ir a Othori y estar junto con Tomoyo de nuevo… pero…

Sakura calló de golpe. Su padre había sentido algo en su tono. Era talvez miedo o dudas. Ella bajó una vez más su mirada. Se sentía aún muy confundida sobre lo que tenía que hacer, ya que ahora tenía que elegir algunos de los caminos que se le habían puesto. En la vida con cada decisión que se toma, se escoge un camino. Sakura tenía miedo de tener que decidir que camino era el que tenía que seguir.

En ese momento sintió como las manos firmes de su padre se colocaban sobre sus hombres. Alzó una vez más su mirada. El rostro de su padre estaba justo frente al suyo, ya que éste de había puesto en cuclillas frente a ella. La mirada de su padre era la que siempre había visto. Ésta le inspiraba una gran confianza, una gran seguridad. Era tierna, era sensible pero firme. Esa era la mirada de su padre.

- Siempre hemos estado juntos hija. – Comenzó a decirle. – Nunca nos hemos separado, ya que siempre has sido mi pequeña. Después de que tu madre murió, siempre estuvimos tú, yo y tu hermano. Sin embargo, en este momento tu hermano ya se ha retirado, y esto lo hizo para poder seguir su propio camino. Esa fue una decisión que el tomó por su cuenta. En este momento es tu turno de que tú también tomes una decisión… el momento de que también tomes un camino… mi pequeña Sakura…

Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. Simplemente se quedaba de pie, escuchando cada una de las palabras que su padre le decía. Siempre su padre había sido su principal fuente de confianza, y en esta ocasión no había sido la excepción. Sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, los ojos de la joven se comenzaron a llenaron poco a poco de sus lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó hacía el frente, abrazando con fuerza a ese ser a quien tanto quería.

- ¡Papá!… ¡Te quiero!… - Le decía con gran alegría aunque lo dijera entre sollozos. Él por su parte, la tomaba con el mismo cariño en el que ella lo hacía.

- Y yo a ti cariño…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, igual que hace unos segundos. Aún la luz estaba apagada con excepción de la luz sobre el buró. Sakura en esta ocasión no fue a su cama, sino que caminó hacía la ventana de la habitación. En el camino, el pequeño ser amarillo se retiró de su hombro y comenzó a flotar a lado de su ama.

Sakura se paró frente a la ventana, viendo hacía arriba. Las nubes poco a poco parecían retirarse; casi parecía que no hubieran estado ahí. Y poco a poco la luz de la luna comenzaba a alumbrar. Sakura centró sus ojos verdes en el brillo de ese astro que tan buenos recuerdo le traía.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó Kero, que flotaba a lado de su rostro.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si no lo hubiera oído. De pronto, giró su mirada hacía su guardián, teniendo una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya lo he decidido… - Le dijo con seguridad – Tú y yo iremos a Othori…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 1_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ Tratando de buscar una respuesta al misterio de esta sortija, me dirijo ahora hacía la ciudad Hooshi, donde me reúno de nuevo con mi amiga Tomoyo. Lo que busco esta aquí, en la Academia Othori¿Pero que clase de lugar es esté¿Qué hace esta chica aquí¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa en esta escuela?_

**_Kotori: _**_Cuando entras en Othori, entras en un nuevo mundo._

**_Sakura:_**_ No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"…¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **


	2. Cap 2 La Entrada

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Su rostro parecía opacado por el fulgor a sus espaldas. Aún así, sentía algo conocido, algo confiable, algo cálido. Su mano la hacía sentir tan segura como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Por un instante, sintió como si ambos estuvieran suspendidos en el aire, inmóviles. Aún así, sentía como una ligera brisa pasaba entre ellos._

_- ¿Eres tú! – Le preguntó sin quitarle sus ojos de encima. – ¿Eres tú a quien vi hace diez años!_

_- 'El día que te prometí llegó.' – Le siguió diciendo sin soltarla. – 'La fortaleza de tu corazón ha sido lo que te ha traído hasta este momento.'_

_- ¿Quién eres tú¡¿Qué sabes de mi destino!_

_- 'Esas son preguntas que tú responderás por tu cuenta tarde o temprano…. Sakura, Ven y conoce tu destino…'_

_En ese momento, el destello se volvió más fuerte, tanto que los ojos de la joven fueron incapaces de ver. Y en un solo segundo, todo se volvió… blanco…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

A lo lejos se escuchaba el agua de la regadera cuando ésta caía sobre el suelo. La puerta del baño estaba cuidadosamente cerrada, y su interior estaba completamente cubierto por el blanco vapor surgido de la ducha caliente. Al mismo tiempo, una joven de cabello oscuro y largo, se movía de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez. La joven tenía el pelo recogido, y usaba una visera blanca en su cabeza; además, llevaba puesto una playera verde clara de mangas cortas, una falda blanca corta y debajo de este unos shorts de tela del mismo color. Se movía revisando cada rincón, como buscando algo.

- ¡Aquí esta! – Se dijo así misma después de agacharse debajo de una de las camas del cuarto. Rápidamente estiró su mano para sacar una larga raqueta de tenis negra con cuerdas verdes.

Una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, se alzó de nuevo para poder irse. Sin embargo, justo cuando se levantaba, escuchó un ligero timbre que venía de encima de la cama. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía ella. Colocado sobre sus sabanas, había un objeto de color amarillo, de forma rectangular, con algunos botones que brillaban al ritmo del timbre que sonaba.

- ¡Oye Daidouji¡Tú teléfono está sonando! – Gritó la joven al tiempo que se dirigía hacía la puerta de la habitación – ¡Voy a jugar Tenis¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Para cuando ella salió del cuarto, el sonido del agua ya había cesado por completo. Pasaron unos escasos dos o tres segundos antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera, dejando pasar por ella gran parte del vapor. Entre toda la neblina, se distingue una figura blanca que camina hasta colocar sus pies desnudos en la alfombra de la habitación. Su piel era blanca, prácticamente se puede decir que era pálida. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, y sus ojos azules y grandes.

La joven se encontraba cubierta por una bata blanca y por una toalla en su pelo del mismo color. Del lado izquierdo, la bata parecía tener una insignia bordada, algo parecido a una rosa. Caminó hasta la cama, tomando el teléfono. Después de presionar un botón, lo dirigió a su oído.

- Hola – Dijo con una voz dulce. – ¿Quién habla?

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa voz del otro lado de la línea. Su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo ni hablar al principio, pero luego toda su emoción se desmoronó de golpe.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó entusiasmada – ¡Qué sorpresa¡¿Cómo has estado amiga!

Después de unos momentos, la sonrisa amistosa de su rostro se borró momentáneamente, regresando a esa expresión de sorpresa que tenía al principio. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su boca como señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dices! – Preguntó por último con la voz entrecortada, pero luego su emoción volvió a surgir – ¿Estas aquí en Hooshi!

** La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 2:_ La Entrada_**

Parada en la banqueta de la ciudad, con su maleta a un lado y un mapa frente a su rostro, se puede distinguir una cabellera castaña que se asoma por encima del papel blanco del mapa. En su mirada se ve cierta preocupación o confusión. Detrás de ella, la gente de la ciudad se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sin ponerle mucha atención.

- ¡Cielos! – Se decía así mima – ¡Esta ciudad es realmente grande!

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar esa escuela? – Comentó el pequeño Kero, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la maleta.

- Mejor le llamo otra vez a Tomoyo para que me diga como llegar.

La joven acercó su mano al bolso que traía consigo, sacando de éste uno de esos teléfonos de color amarillo. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a marcar los números, alguien que pasaba detrás de ella la empujó por accidente, haciendo que el aparato en sus manos se le fuera para el frente. El teléfono rodó hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle.

- ¡Rayos! – Se dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba hacía su aparato, dejando su maleta en la banqueta.

Algo distraída en sus actos, había olvidado fijarse en los carros de la calle. Kero, que la veía desde su posición, pudo ver como un vehículo se acercaba rápidamente hacía donde estaba su joven dueña.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó el muñeco, tratando de advertirla.

La recién llegada se agachó para poder tomar su aparato. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo tuvo en la mano, escuchó el grito de su acompañante. Por instinto, alzó la mirada hacía su derecha, viendo como la parte de enfrente del vehículo estaba por precipitares en su contra.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo ni moverse. Simplemente se dignó a cerrar sus ojos y bajar la mirada, como esperando que algo pasara. Par su suerte, ese milagro pasó. Se escuchó claramente el rechinado de las llantas contra el asfalto, al tiempo que detenían su marcha. La defensa del auto se detiene a tan sólo unos centímetros de la chica. Ella pudo sentir como el frío metal se posaba justo frente a ella.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, siendo la matrícula del vehículo lo primero que ve; un rectángulo largo y blanco con unas letras en un tono rosa que deletreaban la palabra "Rose". La joven se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sin reaccionar aún.

- ¿Te encuentras bien linda? – Escucha de pronto que una voz le dice al frente. Aún algo asustada, logra ponerse de nuevo de pie, centrando su mirada en el conductor, que la miraba con una expresión despreocupada – Deberías de tener cuidado en la calle...

El auto era conducido por un chico de largo cabello rojizo que se escondía detrás de la tela blanca de su uniforme, que se encontraba además adornado por algunos botones y bandas en un tono dorado. Lo que más llamó la atención de la castaña, fueron sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, y esa sonrisa que adornaba su blanco rostro.

- Sí... lo siento... – Logró responder, aún algo afectada por el susto.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo el joven. Su voz hacía sentir muy extraña a Sakura. Era cálida y segura. – También fue mi culpa por no fijarme bien. – Luego de decir esto, abrió la puerta del conductor, bajando del carro sin perderla de vista en ningún momento – Así que dime¿Qué hacía una chica como tú a la mitad de la calle?

- Bueno... – Sakura alzó el teléfono para mostrárselo – Es que estaba tratando de tomar mi teléfono porqué se me había ido.

- Qué tontita – Le dijo con algo de burla, no pero con la intención de ofender. – ¿No te das cuenta que me hubieras causado una gran pena?

Mientras Sakura conversaba con el extraño, Kero se encontraba observándolos desde la maleta en la banqueta.

- "¿Y ese chico quién será?" – Se preguntaba el ser mágico.

En ese momento, Sakura pensó que sería buena idea preguntarle a ese chico sobre el lugar que buscaba en lugar de llamarle de nuevo a su amiga.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien? – Le preguntó amablemente el joven, recargándose en la carrocería de su vehículo.

- Sí, gracias. – Le contestó recobrando su aliento normal. – Disculpe, no sé si me pueda ayudar. – El chico no aparentaba tener más de uno o dos años más que ella, pero aún así no pudo evitar el tener que llamarlos de "usted". – Vera, es que estoy buscando un lugar.

- Bueno, conozco muy bien esta ciudad. – Le contestó – ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Estoy buscando la "Academia Othori", donde estudia una amiga¿No sabe dónde se encuentra?

Después de oír tal pregunta, el joven pelirrojo se le quedó viendo con una cara de extrañado. Sakura notó esto al instante, y también se quedó extrañada.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio? – Preguntó el joven sin perder la expresión.

- Sí... – Contestó ella sin entender muy bien la sorpresa del chico – ¿Por qué¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, no es nada – Le dijo, con una sonrisa de regreso en su rostro – Es que me parece raro que alguien pregunte sobre donde se encuentra la Academia Othori.

Mientras le contestaba, el chico extendió su mano derecha, haciendo que su dedo apuntara por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Sakura alzó la mirada hacía donde le apuntaba. De pronto, por encima de todos los edificios de la ciudad, alzándose en todo su esplendor, vio una larga torre blanca, que parecía casi como un faro. La joven se le quedó viendo unos momentos, como hipnotizada. De pronto, la voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Es la Torre de la Rectoría – Le mencionó – Esta justo en medio de toda la Academia Othori. Esa torre se puede ver desde cualquier punto de Hooshi. Además, mira a tu alrededor.

Sakura bajó la mirada, volteando hacía las banquetas. Estaba tan apresurada y concentrada en sus cosas que no había notado algo. Casi todos los jóvenes que caminaban estaban vestidos de la misma manera, con el mismo uniforme escolar. Los chicos vestían unos pantalones verdes claros, y un chaleco color negro. Las mujeres usaban una falda corta color verde claro, y un chaleco también negro.

- ¡Todos visten el mismo uniforme...! – Dijo sorprendida.

- Si vives en Hooshi es seguro que estudies en Othori. Por estas cosas no es muy difícil dar con la Academia. – Al mismo tiempo que le decía esto, el chico regresaba al interior de su vehículo, colocando sus manos sobre su volante. – Sube.

- ¿Qué?

- En estos momentos me dirijo para aquel sitio. Si quieres te puedo llevar.

- ¡Muchas Gracias! – Le contestó corriendo hacía la puerta del copiloto.

- No olvides tu maleta.

Al escuchar esto último, rápidamente giró su mirada hacía la banqueta, y algo apenada corrió hacía ella, tomando su maleta por la manija. Rápidamente corrió de regreso al auto y de inmediato este comenzó la marcha.

Una vez en camino, Sakura tenía su atención puesta en todos los alrededores que iban pasando. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, le había parecido un sitio muy extraño. Todos los edificios parecían tener cierta antigüedad, a la vez belleza, desde sus molduras, puertas, altas ventanas, calles blancas, faros de luz, etc. Parecía como una antigua ciudad europea justo aquí en Japón.

- ¡Qué ciudad más hermosa! – Mencionó Sakura, mientras miraba con cierta admiración.

- Es la primera vez que vienes a Hooshi¿verdad? – Le preguntó el chico pelirrojo sin quitar su atención del camino. La joven respondió con una afirmación de su cabeza. – Disculpa mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Kiryuu Touga del Tercer Grado de Secundaria; ¿Tú como te llamas?

- Yo soy Kinomoto… Kinomoto Sakura. – Le contestó con una sonrisa amistosa.

- 'Sakura' – Se dijo así mismo el chico con algo de satisfacción. – ¡Qué bello nombre! – La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al oír esas palabras. – Así que¿a qué vas a Othori¿Vienes de visita?

- No, no exactamente… - La joven no contestó del todo la pregunta.

En ese momento, su expresión cambió a una más seria. Bajó un poco la mirada al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano izquierda, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con esa sortija blanca que ahora traía consigo. El sello en forma de rosa que tenía parecía brillar más con la luz del sol de esa ciudad. Touga, por su parte, al sentir la seriedad a su lado, volteó a verla de reojo. Lo primero que vio al voltear, fue la sortija que traía consigo. La miró por unos segundos, y luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada la frente, adornando de nuevo su rostro con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, así que eres tú… - Mencionó en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Sakura no lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó confundida, volteando a verlo.

- Mira, hemos llegado. – Le informó de inmediato, mirando hacía el frente.

Al oír estas palabras, Sakura desvió su atención hacía la parte delantera del auto. A lo lejos, más delante de la calle, Alzándose por encima de árboles y construcciones, se encontraba los grandes edificios de la Academia Othori. Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban, con una gran maravilla en su expresión. Todo el lugar se cubría poco a poco con el brillo de sus construcciones blancas y adornos dorados en ellas. La Academia parece situarse por encima de cualquier cosa en la ciudad, como un gran castillo ubicado en lo más alto de su reino, lleno de ríos, árboles y costas.

El auto marchó por una pequeña calle, rodeada de algunos árboles y al mismo tiempo de estudiantes que marchaban hacía la misma dirección. Sakura alzó su mirada con admiración. En el arco dorado de la puerta principal, se podía ver el sello de la rosa, el sello de academia, y justo detrás de esté, se ve la torre principal de la Escuela, aquella que ella ya había visto desde lo lejos pero que de cerca se veía tan prepotente y fuerte.

- ¿Esta es la Academia! – Preguntó sorprendida la joven castaña, al tiempo que se acercaban a la puerta. – ¡Qué grande es!

- Eso es porque tiene los grados de primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad en el mismo campus – Le comentó el conductor con algo de elocuencia al hablar. – así como dormitorios para la mayoría de sus alumnos.

En cuanto el automóvil estuvo justo frente a la Entrada, Sakura sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera por un momento. Sintió casi como una presión sobre el pecho en cuanto pasaban por debajo del arco. La sensación duró sólo un instante, ya que en cuanto estuvieron adentro ésta desapareció. Era extraño, no había sentido esa sensación desde hace ya algo de tiempo.

Touga los dirigió hasta el gran estacionamiento que estaba en la parte de enfrente, dónde se encontraban varios vehículos estacionados. Sakura pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de averiguar que había sido. Una vez colocado en uno de los lugares, Touga apagó el motor delicadamente. En cuanto el sonido del carro se esfumó, otro ruido tomó su lugar.

- ¡Superior Touga! – Escuchó de pronto la joven que varias voces gritaban a los lejos. Los gritos la hicieron reaccionar de golpe.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio como una multitud de alumnas vestidas con el uniforme de la Academia se reunía frente a la puerta de Touga, casi peleándose por estar más cerca. Sakura las miró totalmente confundida y hasta algo asustada.

- Buenos días. – Le contestó el joven, alzando su mano derecha. Luego, abrió lentamente la puerta, y las jóvenes se hicieron hacía atrás para dejarlo salir de su vehículo. El joven se puso de pie y rápidamente fue rodeado por completo. En ese momento, voltea a ver a su acompañante por encima de su hombro. – Discúlpame, tengo algunas cosas que hacer; ¿Podrás seguir tú sola?

- ¿He?... Sí, sí… - Contestó Sakura, agitando su mano. – Gracias por todo…

- No me agradezcas ahora. – Le dice por último girándose al frente y comenzando a caminar, seguido por toda la multitud. – Puede que algún día te pida que me pagues el favor.

Sakura lo miró con extrañes mientras se alejaba del vehículo. Al principio no lo había notado, pero justo ahora que se iba sentía una extraña presencia que rodeaba a ese misterioso joven. Cada vez le parecía más extraño este nuevo lugar.

Sakura salió del auto cargando su maleta con las dos manos. Luego caminó hacía la pequeña banqueta frente al estacionamiento, sentándose en ella con la maleta al frente. Miró unos momentos hacía los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Luego la abrió un poco acercando su rostro. Desde el interior, se asomó la pequeña cabeza redonda de Kero.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó apresurado el guardián. – ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos de hace un momento?

- Kero¿no sentiste algo extraño hace poco? – Le preguntó la joven con seriedad. Kero se quedó algo extrañado ante la pregunta que le hacía.

- ¿Algo extraño¿qué quieres decir?

- No estoy segura… Pero en cuanto entramos a este lugar, sentí una extraña sensación. No era exactamente igual, pero era parecida a la sensación que me causaba la presencia de una Carta o el poder Mago Clow…

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó algo asombrado. – ¿Un Presencia Mágica?

- No estoy segura. – En ese momento, Sakura alzó su mirada hacía el cielo; éste se encontraba totalmente azul. – Pero creo que algo raro ocurre en este lugar…

La campana del elevador sonó con un tono despacio en cuanto llegó al piso requerido. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, revelando a su pasajera. La joven comenzó a adentrar lentamente en la oficina. Era una habitación realmente amplia, con alfombra y tapiz rojos, con varios libreros repletos de volúmenes, y en la pared del fondo una amplia ventana cubierta con unas cortinas del mismo color que las paredes y el suelo. Frente a las cortinas, estaba un gran escritorio de madera, con una silla reclinable y una computadora de color blanco.

La recién llegado contempló por un momento todos los alrededores de la habitación. El lugar estaba realmente silencioso, tal y como había estado el viaje en el elevador. A simple vista parecía que no había ni una sola alma además de la suya en ese lugar.

- Hola. – Dijo en voz alta la joven, volteando hacía todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta. – ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Los llamados de la joven parecieron no ser oídos, ya que todo se volvió a quedar callado en cuanto ella dejó de hablar. Sin ponerle mucha importancia a este detalle, siguió inspeccionando el lugar de lado a lado. Sobre los libreros y lo muebles con cajones había varias cosas, como pequeños portarretratos, figuras de porcelana frágiles ante la vista de cualquiera, algunas otras figurillas de acero, y hasta una que otra planta.

De pronto, algo en especial del cuarto llamó la curiosidad de la joven de cabello castaño. Sobre un librero que estaba contra la pared del lado derecho, se encontraba un cuadro, un cuadro relativamente grande, como esos que ella había visto en la televisión colgados sobre una chimenea, pero ahí no había ninguna. El cuadro era pintado a mano según parecía, y en él tenía la imagen de tres personas.

En realidad la pintura se veía más nueva de lo que realmente era. Las tres personas usaban atuendos antiguos al estilo occidental, lo cual le pareció muy curioso. Miró con la vista a cada uno de ellos. El primero, el que se encontraba más hacía la izquierda del cuadro era un hombre joven pero alto, de cabello rubio muy claro, casi blanco, de ojos grandes y verdes y piel blanca. Vestía un saco de color gris oscuro, y no se le veía la parte de cintura para abajo. El chico tenía una larga sonrisa despreocupada, y una mirada en sus ojos a la vez penetrante, como si lo estuviera viendo cara a cara.

La joven bajó un poco la vista. A la derecha del chico, sentada hacía delante de los otros dos una elegante silla de tapiz rojizo, estaba una mujer, también de aspecto joven. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, sujeto con un extraño peinado. Sus ojos estaban entre abierto, y por ellos se asomaban dos grandes perlas de extraño color rojizo, también con una mirada algo penetrante. Tenía la piel blanca, pero muy blanca. Hasta ese día las personas más "pálidas" que Sakura conocía eran su amiga Tomoyo y su madre, que la conocía más que nada por medio de fotos. Pero ahora que veía a esa mujer, parecía casi ser un fantasma. Vestía un atuendo de extraño color negro con algunos detalles blancos. La joven estaba sentada con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacía el frente con una posee algo elegante.

Sakura movió lentamente su mirada hacía un lado, para contemplar al tercer y último personaje. La joven centró su atención en el rostro del tercero. Pareció contemplarlo por unos instantes con una gran expresión de confusión. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cambiando de confusión a gran asombro. La tercera persona era un hombre, también joven y sólo un poco más bajo que el otro. Tenía el cabello negro, aparentemente agarrado con una pequeña cola que se mostraba por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Tenía piel blanca, y sonreía con una expresión tranquila y con sus ojos aparentemente cerrados; frente a estos traía un par de anteojos transparentes. Vestía casi igual que el primero, sólo que en lugar de gris era un saco negro, y sobre éste traía algo similar a una capa o algo así, del mismo color que el saco.

Sakura se le quedó viendo totalmente paralizada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella ya había visto a ese hombre antes, estaba casi segura.

- "¿Qué es esto?" – Pensó Sakura sin poder reaccionar aún. De pronto, pareció recuperar algo de energía y rápidamente se agachó hacía su maleta, sacando con su mano al pequeño guardián que ahí aguardaba. – ¡Kero!

- ¿Qué sucede! – Preguntó algo confundido y exaltado mientras Sakura lo sostenía cerca de ella.

- ¡Mira este cuadro! – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y lo colocaba frente a su pecho.

El guardián se quedó unos segundos mirando al frente, con sus pequeños ojos puestos en la pintura frente a él. De pronto, se notó como el rostro del pequeño poco a poco se mutaba, hasta estar con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, al igual que su boca. La impresión había sido la misma.

- ¡No puede ser! – Se dijo así mismo, sin quitar los ojos de esa tercera persona que también había impresionado a su ama. – ¿Clow!

- ¿Hola? – Oyeron de pronto que una voz les decía a sus espaldas.

Los dos se exaltaron o más bien se asustaron al oírla, respondiendo con un fuerte grito, sobre todo de la joven. Rápidamente se Sakura se dio la media vuelta mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad ante la situación. Frente a ella estaba la causante de su último susto.

- Perdón si te asusté. – Le dijo la misma voz, asomándose por encima de una pila de libros y papeles que traía consigo.

La persona caminó hacía el escritorio, colocando las cosas sobre éste y luego se giró hacía la confundida Sakura. Para su sorpresa, era una joven de cabellos rubios y largos hasta la mita de su espalda, ojos grandes de color verde, vestida con el mismo uniforme escolar que usaban el resto de las estudiantes de esa academia.

- Me encontraba ordenando algunas cosas. – Agregó la extraña, volteando a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro. A simple vista se veía que era algunos años mayor que ella; puede que se trate de una estudiante de preparatoria.

- No se preocupe. – Le contestó la joven recobrando un poco la calma, y apretando con fuerza sus manos.

- Bonito muñeco. – Mencionó ella girándose hacía la pila de cosas que traía.

Al oírla decir eso, Sakura se acordó de Kero. Al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que por la impresión lo había apretado entre sus manos hasta casi ahogarlo.

- Lo siento… - Dijo la joven en voz baja al tiempo que soltaba al guardián. Después de recobrar un poco la calma, se volvió hacía la joven rubia. – Estoy buscando al director...

- ¿Al director? – Preguntó ella volteando a verla por encima de su hombro. – No se encuentra por el momento, pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. – La joven le dio la vuelta al escritorio y luego se sentó en la silla detrás de él. Sakura por simple reflejo caminó hacía el frente y se sentó en una de las sillas del frene. – Soy Kanae Othori.

- ¿Othori! – Preguntó sorprendida la joven.

- Sí, así es. – La extraña volteó su mirada hacía su izquierda, mirando el cuadro sobre el librero que solamente unos segundos antes Sakura estaba observando con tanta extrañes. – Mi antepasado fue uno de los principales fundadores de la Academia, hace más de un siglo creo. Fue la primera Academia en Japón con un sistema al estilo occidental, y desde entonces ha estado creciendo.

La joven castaña volteó a ver el cuadro de nuevo. Una vez más su atención se centraba en esa persona tan familiar para ella.

- "¿Ese hombre será el Mago Clow?"

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó Kanae al notar una mirada extraña en la joven.

- No, no es nada. – Contestó apresurada.

Sakura sacó de entre sus cosas las dos cartas que había recibido. Tomó aquella que le decía que había sido aceptada y se la entregó a la estudiante, la cual la vio detenidamente por algún tiempo.

- Las clases comenzaron hace más de un mes. – Le dijo por fin sin quitar sus ojos del papel en sus manos.

- Lo sé, pero recibí esta carta hace unos días apenas.

- ¿Enserio, Eso es muy extraño. – Kanae se veía algo confundida al respecto. Colocó su mano en su barbilla y se quedó pensando por unos instantes. – ¿Habrá sido un error de la administración? Déjame revisar la base de datos.

La joven se giró hacía la computadora en el escritorio y comenzó a teclear en ella rápidamente, mientras se veía como la pantalla cambiaba de diferentes formas. Sakura se quedó unos momentos esperando una respuesta. En sus manos traía a su acompañante, que se quedaba inmóvil para no llamar la atención.

- Las cartas de aceptación se enviaron antes de que acabara el semestre anterior. – Comentaba la joven mientras continuaba ocupada en la máquina. – No sé que pudo haber pasado. – Después de un rato dejó de teclear y centró su atención en el monitor. – Aquí estás, te encuentras registrada en la lista de alumnos.

Kanae se quedó contemplando unos momentos la lista frente a ella con algo de duda en su mirada. Sakura sintió de inmediato que algo raro pasaba.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, no pasa nada. – Le contestó ella recobrando la normalidad. – Todo tu expediente está bien, solamente falta de asignarte un dormitorio. Pero fuera de ello todo está en orden. Es extraño. Normalmente si no hay respuesta por parte del aceptado es dado de baja, pero al parecer sigues en lista. Eres una persona con suerte. Si aún deseas integrarte a las clases puedes empezar pero hasta mañana. Por lo pronto si no tienes donde quedarte me puedo encargar de conseguirte alojamiento.

- Gracias, se lo agradecería mucho.

- Muy bien. – Le joven se puso de pie y caminó hacía una puerta que estaba al lado de la puerta del elevador. – Espera aquí, te traeré algunas cosas.

La joven entró en la puerta dejando a Sakura y a Kero solos una vez más. La joven sin pensarlos dos veces dirigió su atención de regreso a la pintura. Aún tenía su mente metida en ese asunto.

- Kero¿Ese hombre de ahí es el Mago Clow? – Preguntó por fin la joven para tratar de librarse de dudas. – Se ve algo más joven que cuando lo conocí en el pasado, pero se parece mucho.

- No tengo ninguna duda. – Le contestó el guardián con seriedad. – Ese chico en el retrato es el Mago Clow.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él fue uno de los fundadores de esta Academia?

- Yo no sabía nada de esto.

- ¿Qué?

Kerberos se quedó callado y bajó su mirada como pensando en algo. Kero parecía estar aún más confundido de lo que estaba su ama.

- No recuerdo haber oído hablar de una Academia llamada Othori hasta ahora, y jamás recuerdo que el Mago Clow la haya mencionado. A pesar de eso, el primer recuerdo que tengo de Clow se ve justo como en este cuadro, así que no creo que todo esto haya ocurrido antes de que Yue y yo fuéramos creados, y aún así no tenía motivos para esconderlo.

- ¿Lo habrás olvidado acaso? – Mencionó Sakura alzando la mirada.

La antigua Card Captor recordó en ese momento que no era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso. Ya hace algo de tiempo Yue y Kerberos habían olvidado cosas de su pasado sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, como el lugar en que se encontraba la casa del Mago Clow o detalles más de su vida con él. En ese momento Sakura pensó que había sido causa de Eriol, pero en estos momentos estaba teniendo sus dudas. ¿Podría ser éste otro detalle de la antigua vida de Kero que el Mago Clow no quería que recordara?

- Pero esas otras dos personas... – Kero volvió a alzar su mirada hacía el cuadro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión centró su atención en las otras dos personas que ahí se encontraban, en esa joven en el otro hombre. – yo... creo que...

De pronto, antes de que Kero pudiera pensar o decir algo más, otra cosa en la habitación llama la atención de ambos. Es una canción que sonaba algo baja pero que ellos podían oír bien. Sakura algo confundida comenzó a voltear a todos lado tratando de buscar el origen de esa música. De pronto, su atención se centra en el causante de su impresión: sobre uno de los muebles, rodeado a los lados por un par de figurillas, se encontraba un pequeño radio, largo de color dorado, con una apariencia algo antigua. Al frente tenía con números rojos la hora del día que era. De pronto, la canción ceso y en su lugar quedaron las voces de unas personas.

- _'¿Qué será¿Qué será¿Qué será lo que pasará?' _– Escuchó de pronto que las voces de dos jóvenes decían al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron extrañados ambos, clavando su mirada en la radio.

_- 'Para todos nuestros readioescuhas, en estos momentos están sintonizando la Radio Sombra de nuestra Academia, aquí con sus amigas A-Ko y B-Ko.'_

_- 'Hola a todos.'_

_- 'Y dime¿Has escuchado la nueva nueva que se cuenta en el jardín?'_

_- '¿Si he escuchado la nueva nueva que se cuenta en el jardín?'_

_- 'Sí, si has escuchado la nueva nueva que se cuenta en el jardín.'_

_- 'Creo que no he escuchado la nueva nueva que se cuenta en el jardín.'_

_- '¡Ah, Pues parece que una nueva Rosa Blanca acaba de florecer en el lugar.'_

_- '¿Es verdad¡¿Es verdad!'_

Las dos parecían conversar entre ellas al mismo tiempo que informaban a quienes los escucharan. Sakura no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero aún así se quedó escuchando.

_- 'Y la hermosa Rosa Blanca está confundida por el aroma de las rosas.'_

_- '¿Una rosa confundida con el aroma de las rosas?'_

_- '¡Qué insólito¿No?'_

_- 'Tendremos que tener a esta rosa confundida como invitada algún día.'_

_- '¿Qué será¿Qué será¿Qué será lo que pasará?'_

En ese momento, las cortinas rojas del cuarto fueron movidas hacía adelanta por una fuerte ráfaga de aire que entró por ella, moviendo a su vez varios papeles y libros que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Sakura se cubrió un poco de los papeles que volaban. El viento se detuvo tan rápido como empezó. La joven bajó lentamente sus brazos, centrando su mirada hacía el frente.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso! – Preguntó extrañado Kero, pero su ama parecía no escucharlo.

Sakura tenía su atención puesta en la ventana, ya que debido al viento que acababa de entrar las cortinas se había corrido como por arte de magia. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacía ella lentamente, hasta estar justo delante de la ventana. Del otro lado, a lo lejos en el campus, se veía una forma algo singular. Parecía una especie de cúpula formada por las verdes copas de varios árboles, que a su vez estaban rodeados por una barda blanca. Era como un pedazo del bosque que rodea a la Academia rodeado por todos los edificios del lugar. Desde la oficina del director ese sitio se veía en línea recta.

La joven se le quedó contemplando por unos momentos sin saber muy bien que era lo que miraba. Aún así, había algo en ese extraño lugar que parecía llamarla…

- Ya estoy aquí. – Dijo de pronto Kanae entrando de nuevo a la Oficina con algunas cosas en la mano. Sakura volteó a verla por encima de su hombro. La joven miró casi asustada todos los papeles tirados en el suelo. – ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Entro algo de viento por la ventana. – Contestó Sakura algo nerviosa.

- ¿Viento, no puede ser. – Kanae colocó las cosas sobre el escritorio y se agachó para comenzar a rejuntar. Sin embargo, antes de empezar, alzó su vista y se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba frente a la ventana. – ¿Estás viendo el bosque?

- ¿Un bosque?

- Así le decimos. – Comentó mientras empezaba a juntar todo. – Aunque bueno más bien es una fracción del bosque que existía en este lugar antes de que la Academia se construyera. Cuando la Academia se comenzó, los fundadores especificaron que esa parte en especial no se debería de tocar para nada, y ha perdurado así hasta ahora. Suena algo romántico ir hasta haya, pero nunca he estado en ese sitio, pues está prohibido para los alumnos.

La castaña se iba a poner a ayudarla a levantar las cosas. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, volvió su atención de nuevo al "Bosque" que estaba frente a ella. Aún sentí algo muy extraño al verlo…

Casi al mismo tiempo, las puertas de otro elevador se abren de par en par en cuanto éste llega a su destino. Del otro lado de las que casi parecen rejas, se ve el arco de una puerta alta, que tiene en la cima un hermoso vitral con la forma de una rosa, por donde pasan algunos de los rayos de la mañana. La puerta lleva hasta un amplio balcón que se encuentra del otro lado de la Torre de la Rectoría, dándole la espalda a la puerta principal de la Academia. En medio del balcón, se encuentra una mesa de centro de color blanco, con cinco sillas alrededor, de las cuales sólo dos estaban ocupadas por dos personas.

Uno era una joven, de unos 15 años de edad, delgada, de cabello en un singular tono naranja claro, de largo hasta la altura de sus hombros, de ojos grandes y verdes; vestía un saco blanco de mangas largas y cuellos alto, y unos pantalones anaranjados, diferente al uniforme habitual de la escuela. El otro era un chico más joven, delgado con cabello azuloso y corto, de ojos del mismo color; traía casi el mismo traje que la joven, sólo que con pantalones azules.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a lados opuestos de la mesa, dándose la espalda el uno al otro. El joven traía en sus rodillas un cuaderno de apuntes en el que escribía algunas cosas con la mano derecha y en la mano izquierda sostenía un cronometro. Los dos parecían esperar algo o a alguien.

- ¿No es muy temprano para reunirse? – Preguntó la joven de cabello anaranjado, rompiendo esta manera el silencio entre los dos. En ese momento, se ve como el chico toma su cronometro y lo detiene aplastando uno de los botones.

- Se dice que se trata de algo importante. – Contestó el joven peliazul sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno. – En la escuela, ya se comenzaron a surcar los rumores…

- ¿Rumores? – Preguntó la joven, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacía su derecha.

En ese momento, vemos como algo cae justo en el centro de la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque a los dos jóvenes nos le llama para nada la atención. Era un sobre, de color blanco, sellado de la misma manera que la carta que le había llegado a Sakura en aquella ocasión; de hecho, era prácticamente igual.

- Rumores surcados por el viento. – Se escuchó de pronto que una voz les decía desde el umbral.

Poco a poco se escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban al balcón, saliendo de las sombras para ser alumbrado por la luz. Frente a ellos, surgió la figura de Touga Kiryuu, el chico que acababa de ayudar a Sakura. Ahora se veía que él también vestía como el resto, sólo que con pantalones blancos. El joven caminó hasta colocarse frente a la mesa; los otros permanecieron en su misma posición.

- ¿Dónde está Sainoji? – Le preguntó la joven, volteando a verlo de reojo.

- Parece que aún sigue dormido. – Contestó el pelirrojo con algo de burla.

- Perderá el primer periodo. – Agregó el chico de azul.

Touga se dio media vuelta y se recargó delicadamente en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando de aquí un teléfono celular de color negro. Tomó el celular y lo colocó sobre la carta. Luego, alzó su mirada un poco. Desde su posición, podía ver con claridad el vitral en forma de rosa. Parecía brillar con la luz.

- Acabo de ver a la persona que esperábamos. – Les comentó el chico sin desviar la mirada.

- ¿Te refieres a la nueva Rosa Blanca? – Le preguntó el joven de cabello corto con tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Agregó la joven de la misma manera. – ¿Él ya lo sabe?

- Yo creo que sí. – Contestó Touga mirándola por unos momentos y luego regresando su atención al mismo lugar. – Pero lo que preocupa es que "Ellos" ya lo sepan.

- ¿Y cómo es ella?

- Es muy singular. Me parece la clase de persona que creería en los cuentos de hadas…

- Los cuentos de hadas pueden hacerse realidad. – Comentó el chico, siguiendo aún con su trabajo.

- Sobre todo… si las hadas son en realidad insectos… - Agregó por último la joven de naranja, y después de eso los tres se quedaron el silencio…

- Qué profundo…

El ascensor vuelve a sonar al mismo tiempo que la rosa sobre ella brilla como un foco. En está ocasión ocurre porque había llegado hasta la planta baja. Las puertas se abren y la figura de la joven castaña aparece de nuevo del otro lado. Después de estar en la oficina del director, Sakura había vuelto a lo que parecía ser el recibidor de la Torre de la Rectoría. Era un lugar amplio y que seguía la forma de la torre, con varios caminos y escaleras a los lados, y unos pisos arriba tenía varios vitrales de colores por donde entraba la luz del sol. Los alumnos y alumnas que caminaban de un lugar a otro hacia sus respectivos destinos.

Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de ese sitio se encontraba en el centro. Era una fuente de agua, grande y de forma circular, en cuyo piso tenía dibujada la figura de una rosa, que era como el símbolo de la escuela. Con el agua sobre ella, le daba un hermoso efecto a la rosa. Sakura caminó con la cabeza baja hacía la fuente. Sobre el borde colocó las cosas que Kanae le acababa de dar y a lado en el suelo recargó su maleta. Como tratando de descansar, se sentó en el borde a lado de las cosas y bajó la mirada hacía el agua. Aunque parecía muy cristalina, Sakura era capaz de ver su reflejo en ella, algo enturbiado por el agua que seguía cayendo.

- Qué escuela más extraña. – Se decía así misma, mientras contemplaba su reflejo.

Desde que llegó, todo en ese lugar le parecía raro, totalmente diferente a lo que ella conocía. Prácticamente parecía como si hubiera llegado a "Otro Mundo". Sumida en sus pensamientos, no despegó su mirada del agua ni un solo momento. Viéndose en la fuente, se daba cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo de lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente, y no sólo por el largo de su cabello o cositas como esa. Aunque ahora se veía más grande, por dentro seguía siendo casi la misma persona.

En ese instante, algo hizo que Sakura recobrara su atención hacía el mundo exterior y no al de su cabeza. Era eso otra vez, eso que la seguía desde hace días: el olor a rosas. Lo sintió una vez más cerca de ella, tan cerca como en aquella ocasión. Rápidamente la joven alzó su mirada hacía el frente. El agua de la fuente salía de la columna principal y caía en forma de cascada. A través del agua que caía, Sakura nota una silueta, que se veía algo borrosa, pero de inmediato identificó que era una persona.

Sakura se quedó totalmente callada, teniendo su mirada puesta al frente. Sentada del otro lado de la fuente, se encontraba otra persona que ella no había visto cuando se sentó. Era una joven, vestía con el mismo uniforme de chaqueta negra y falda verde que traían todas las alumnas. Tenía cabello castaño claro, largo hasta su cintura; piel blanca y unos ojos grandes y castaños claros. La joven tenía en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una rosa de pétalos blancos, misma que sostenía cerca de su pecho. Al igual que ella, se encontraba sentada, viendo su reflejo en el agua.

Extrañada, Sakura miraba la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro, una sonrisa despreocupada, tranquila y clara, así como una mirada calmada pero profunda. Ella no sabía porque se le quedaba viendo, pero había algo en ella que simplemente le llamaba demasiado la atención; ¿vendrá de ella el aroma a rosas? Mientras Sakura pensaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, en un momento la extraña alzó su mirada hacía ella. La chica de Tomoeda sintió con fuerza esa mirada en ella, tanto que sintió como sus cabellos se levantaban.

La extraña se le quedó viendo fijamente sin cambiar su expresión. Por unos segundos ambas se vieron la una a la otra, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque Sakura hubiera querido decir algo, no tenía la voz en ese momento para decirlo. De pronto, vio como la joven bajaba su mano, hasta colocar en el agua la rosa de pétalos blancos.

La rosa fue arrastrada por la corriente, y casi como magia, se fue acercando poco a poco hacía la joven de ojos verdes. Sakura desvió su atención en ese momento hacía la rosa, siguiéndola la vista hasta que ésta se encontraba justo frente a ella. Algo tímida, acercó su mano izquierda, en donde traía su sortija, tomándola y sacándola del agua. Sakura alzó la rosa, acercándola a su rostro. Las pequeñas gotas de agua en los pétalos la hacían brillar con una gran hermosura.

- "¿Una Rosa Blanca!" – Pensó algo extrañada mientras veía la flor.

Después de unos segundos de parecer estar hipnotizada por esa rosa, Sakura reaccionó, alzando la mirada de nuevo al frente. La joven ya se había puesto de pie desde hace rato, y se veía como se alejaba poco apoco.

- ¡Oye¡Espera! – Le gritó Sakura mientras trataba de darle la vuelta a la fuente para alcanzarla.

En ese momento recordó que una vez más había olvidado su maleta. Sin perder tiempo se giró de nuevo hacía el sitió en donde estaba sentada y corrió hacía su equipaje, tomándolo de la manija. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió a voltear al frente para seguirla, la joven ya había desaparecido por completo de su vista, aparentemente mezclada entre toda la multitud de estudiantes.

Sakura se quedó unos momentos de pie, muy pensativa mirando en la misma dirección. Después de un rato miró de nuevo la rosa que tenía en sus manos. Varias de las gotas de agua ya se habían caído debido a sus movimientos tan bruscos.

- Me pregunto quién era. – Se dijo así misma sin quitar la atención de la flor.

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 2_**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Sakura:_**_ No entiendo nada¿Quiénes son estos sujetos¿Porqué él trata tan mal a su novia?... ¿Cómo¿Un duelo en la Arena del Bosque?_

**_Sainoji: _**_Si tanto te interesa el bien de la Prometida de la Rosa, demuéstralo en un Duelo._

**_Kotori: _**_Yo le poseeré a aquel que sea el campeón de los Duelos del Sello de la Rosa._

**_Sakura:_**_ ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto!_

**_Sainoji: _**_¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás¡O pierdes o mueres!_

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

En la serie original Touga esta en 11º Grado (2º Año de Preparatoria), pero en esta historia Touga, Sainoji y Jury están en 9º Grado (3º Año de Secundaria). Recuerden que en el caso de esta serie esto sería como un UA. Las edades de los personajes de _Utena_ variarán a los que tienen en la serie original. En otras palabras, la mayoría será algo más joven que en la serie, con la excepción de Mikki y Nanami que seguirán estando en 7º (1º Año de Secundaria) y otros más. Las especificaciones de los grados se harán a lo largo de los capítulos.


	3. Cap 3 La Doncella

El sol se apartó por completo del cielo, haciendo que la noche cayera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobre la ciudad de Hooshi. Los edificios blancos de la Academia, sus salones, y la gran Torre que se erguía en el centro, ahora se veían oscuros por el efecto de las sombras. Detrás de todas las construcciones, se encontraba ese singular lugar, una porción de árboles, rodeados por una especie de barda blanca, y al frente unas escaleras que llevaban hacía un portón alto con el sello de la rosa en él.

Todo el sitio se encuentra en silencio. Los alumnos de seguro ya se encuentran en sus respectivas casas o dormitorios. Pero este silencio no era del todo absoluto. Cruzando el aire de la noche, se escuchaban unos sonidos consecutivos, los sonidos de los pasos que avanzaban en línea recta hacía el bosque. Entre toda la oscuridad de la escuela, se ve una figura blanca que sube las escaleras al frente de la singular construcción. Quien quiera que fuera, marchaba con pasos lentos, hasta colocarse frente al portón que indicaba la entrada al bosque. La persona alzó su mirada hacía el enorme sello que en ella se encontraba. De pronto, se escucha como algo suena en el interior de su bolsillo, con un singular tono.

Después de un par de segundo, introduce su mano derecha en el bolsillo, sacando de aquí un pequeño teléfono celular de color oscuro. Lo abrió con sólo una mano y luego lo acercó a su oído derecho, todo esto sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta.

- Llamas con algunas horas de retrazo. – Dijo de golpe sin esperar siquiera a que la persona del otro lado de la línea comenzara a hablar.

- 'Los asuntos importantes acaparan mucho el tiempo.' – Le contestó una voz del otro lado. – 'Además, no eres una persona fácil de localizar.'

- He estado ocupado en mis propias cosas. – Agregó la persona delante de la puerta, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía ésta.

- 'La persona que esperabas ha llegado; me refiero la sexta Rosa Blanca.'

- Sí, eso oí. Fue más pronto de lo planeado. – Mientras hablaba por su teléfono, alzó la otra mano y la colocó sobre la puerta. En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, llevaba una sortija de color blanco con un sello de color rosa. – El Bosque está agitado. Dentro de poco habrá un gran movimiento.

- 'Y de eso me tengo que encargar yo¿no es así?' – Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, pero el chico no le contestó. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, antes de volver a hablar.

- Estaremos en contacto otra vez. – Dijo por último antes de cerrar el teléfono de nuevo, cortando de esta manera la llamada. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a bajar su mano izquierda, hacía una las perillas de la puerta…

** La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 3:_ La Doncella_**

Con el sol asomándose ya por encima de las montañas, y con el cielo azul y cristalino sobre las personas, la mañana se encontraba comenzando con normalidad en la reluciente ciudad de Hooshi. Con los rayos de luz alumbrando el frente de la escuela, vemos a los alumnos de Othori comenzar a marchar hacía el interior de ésta, con el propósito de comenzar otro nuevo día de clases. Esa mañana hacía una ligera brisa, muy agradable para la mayoría.

- ¡Qué hermosa mañana! – Mencionó una de las alumnas que caminaba hacía la escuela a otra que caminaba a su lado.

- Hacía rato que el día no empezaba tan bien. – Agregó la otra. – ¿No será que va a pasar algo importante el día de hoy?

Las dos jóvenes pasaron a lado de otra persona que también traía su uniforme, hacía como decenas de otras que iban detrás y delante de ellas. Sin embargo, había una diferencia entre ella y el resto. Mezclada entre todas las demás alumnas, aparentemente no llamando para nada la atención, y vistiendo el mismo uniforme de chaleco negro y falda en tono verde claro, se encuentra la figura de una joven de hermoso cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, con unos ojos grandes y verdes que adornaban su rostro. La joven camina hacía la escuela al igual que el resto, pero en su lugar lo hace con la cabeza baja y la mirada algo perdida en su mente. Ese va a ser su primer día de clases en Othori.

Sus pensamientos aún se encontraban algo revueltos, debido a tantos cambios que surgieron en su vida. Aún no puede creer que en esos momentos se encuentre en ese lugar tan diferente y extraño para ella, y en verdad era "diferente" y "extraño". Su mayor propósito para ir hasta ese lugar era encontrar algunas respuestas, pero con tan sólo un día ahí, había obtenido más preguntas. Dio un rápido vistazo al sello de la sortija que con cuidado porta en su mano izquiera, recordando de esta manera parte del día anterior, el día en que llegó a Othori por primera vez…

La extraña se le quedó viendo fijamente sin cambiar su expresión. Por unos segundos ambas se vieron la una a la otra, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque Sakura hubiera querido decir algo, no tenía la voz en ese momento para decirlo. De pronto, vio como la joven bajaba su mano, hasta colocar en el agua la rosa de pétalos blancos.

La rosa fue arrastrada por la corriente, y casi como magia, se fue acercando poco a poco hacía la joven de ojos verdes. Sakura desvió su atención en ese momento hacía la rosa, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que ésta se encontraba justo frente a ella. Algo tímida, acercó su mano izquierda, en donde traía su sortija, tomándola y sacándola del agua. Sakura alzó la rosa, acercándola a su rostro. Las pequeñas gotas de agua en los pétalos la hacían brillar con una gran hermosura.

- "El aroma a rosas que recuerdo… es aroma a Rosas Blancas…" – Pensaba confundida la joven mientras veía su sortija. Ese aroma lo había percibido sólo una vez hace diez años, y ahora parecía percibirlo en todas partes. Colocó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Por algo razón había guardado en ese lugar la rosa que le habían entregado ayer. – "Hay algo muy raro en esto…"

Todo lo que le había pasado hasta entonces le parecía demasiado extraño, y eso era mucho considerando que Sakura ya no era la clase de joven que se le hacía raro cualquier cosa. Aún tiene presente en su memoria cuando hace sólo tres años su vida cambió por completo, embarcándose en esa extraña casería con propósito de sellar los poderes de las Cartas Clow. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, fue en esa época en donde obtuvo a tantas grandes amistades, y vivió tantos buenos momentos. Pero esa época ya había acabado con la partida de todas aquellas personas queridas que tenía a su lado. Desde entonces había tratado de tener una vida normal; lo más raro en estos años había sido la presencia de Kero en su casa. Sin embargo, ahora algo aún más raro le estaba pasando.

Todo había comenzado con ese extraño encuentro con aquella misteriosa persona hace más de diez años, y luego ese segundo avistamiento hace unos escasos días. La sortija con un sello de rosa que ahora usaba en su mano, la carta que recibió de un extraño invitándola a venir a Othori, y ahora el ver la imagen del Mago Clow colgada en la oficina del director… y sobre todo se encontraba el aroma a Rosas Blancas, el cual la comenzaba a rodear. De todo esto, sólo había algo de lo que estaba segura: Othori no era una escuela normal.

- ¡Sakura! – Escuchó en ese momento que su nombre era pronunciado por una voz al frente del camino. La joven es sacada de golpe de sus profundos pensamientos y obligada a alzar su mirada hacía el frente para ver quien le hablaba.

En ese instante, en cuanto levantó sus ojos, pudo distinguir de quien se trataba; de hecho la voz ya le había dado muchas pistas. Parada en el camino, agitando con fuerza su mano en el aire de lado a lado, estaba una joven, de largos cabellos oscuros que le llegaban hasta su cintura, y ojos azules en su rostro. Estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que el resto, sólo que como algo extra parecía tener detrás de su cabeza una especie de listón del mismo color que su falda.

- ¡Hola Tomoyo! – Le regresó el saludo la joven castaña, tratando de reaccionar.

Sí, había olvidado otra ventaja que tenía al venir a esta ciudad y a esta Academia. Tomoyo Daidouji, que había sido su mejor amiga durante años, se había mudado ella sola a este sitio, y había entrado a estudiar a esa misma Academia. Esta sería una oportunidad para estar de nuevo con su vieja amiga, aunque el fondo sentía algo de extrañes por las coincidencias que tenía la vida en este aspecto.

Una vez encontradas después de meses de no verse, Sakura y Tomoyo tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Ambas chicas caminaban juntas por la Academia, como tratando de recorrerla de punta a punta. Aún era temprano y faltaba algo de tiempo para que la primera clase comenzara, así que no había ninguna clase de apuro. En su recorrido, ambas conversaban de muchas cosas, sobre todo de que había sido de ellas desde que se separaron. Aunque hasta ese momento Tomoyo había omitido por completo el tema de porqué Sakura estaba en la Academia, la joven sabía que tarde o temprano se lo preguntaría, y la verdad no estaba muy segura de lo que tendría que responderle.

- ¡Sakura¡Enserio te ves divina con ese uniforme! – Le decía la joven con cierta emoción consigo.

- ¿Tú crees eso Tomoyo? – Le preguntó ella algo avergonzada por los halagos de su amiga.

- ¡Por supuesto, en verdad te sienta muy bien... ¿Porqué no habré traído mi cámara? – La joven puso una cara de tristeza ante su situación, la cual no sorprendió del todo a Sakura pero de igual manera incómodo.

- ¿Aún sigues haciendo grabaciones con tu cámara Tomoyo?

- Así es, aunque la verdad no he encontrado nada más interesante que grabar después de ti Amiga.

- Me lo imagino… - Agregó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al parecer su amiga tampoco había cambiado mucho en su interior durante estos tres años. Aún seguía siendo la misma chica simpática, agradable, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no parecía poder ser perturbada con nada. Seguía siendo una persona con una gran facilidad al hablar, y aunque algo introvertida cuando se refiere a temas relacionados con ella misma, siempre prestaba mucha atención a lo que los demás le decían, sin importar que fuera.

Sin embargo, al igual que ella, físicamente Tomoyo no era exactamente igual. Estaba ahora más alta, claro está, pero prácticamente se podría decir que ella y Sakura se encuentran en iguales alturas. Su piel se había refinado aún más, aunque aún seguía con esa singular ausencia de color en ella que no había disminuido ni aumentado en ese tiempo. Siempre había tenido el cabello de ese largo, pero ahora acostumbraba arreglárselo con mucho cuidado, y eso se notaba a simple vista. El singular moño colocado detrás de su cabeza le llamaba mucho la atención a su amiga, ya que sus listones eran tan largos que casi igualaban el largo de su cabello. Además de algunos otros atributos, era lo único que había cambiado en ella.

Por primera vez en semanas, Sakura se sentía en verdad contenta. El platicas con su amiga de esa manera la hacía recordar muchas cosas, y eso le hacía regresar su antigua sonrisa. De pronto, como por arte de magia, algo hace que ambas jóvenes desvíen su atención de la conversación por unos momentos. Se trataba de una melodía, una melodía hecha en el piano. Por alguna razón, esa melodía pareció llamar a Sakura. Al girarse hacía su izquierda, de donde parecía provenir la pieza, pudo ver ahí una pequeña área verde que se encontraba rodeada por completo por los salones. En ese lugar, hacía un lado, se encontraba un árbol, rodeado por algunos arbustos, que también se esparcían a lo largo del área.

Y ahí, en el centro de ese lugar, rodeado a su vez por varios rosales que tenían en si rosas de diferentes colores, se encontraba un pequeño kiosco, blanco como las construcciones que lo rodeaba, y brillante como la luz del sol que se reflejaba en él. Tenía al frente unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a su interior. Y en el interior de este kiosco, blanco como el mármol y brillante como diamante, se encontraba la fuente de esa melodía: un piano, de aspecto algo antiguo pero bien cuidado. Justamente sentada al frente del piano, se encontraba la persona que hacía música con sus dedos. Era una joven que vestía el mismo traje que ellas y que el resto, otra estudiante, con un largo cabello en un tono castaño claro y piel blanca. La joven tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente por las teclas del piano, al ritmo de la melodía que con ellos creaba.

Las rosas alrededor del Kiosco parecían florecer con la hermosa canción que ella tocaba, iluminadas a su vez por los rayos del sol de la mañana. Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente, mientras al igual que las flores escuchaba esa canción. No lo podía creer, pero era ella, la misma chica que el día anterior había visto en la fuente de agua. Era algo extraño que la viera de nuevo, percibiendo a su alrededor el mismo olor a Rosas Blancas.

- ¡Es esa joven! – Se dijo así misma con sorpresa, sin quitar los ojos de su posición.

Tomoyo miró a la joven del kiosco por unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a su amiga. Le extrañó mucho el ver la mirada tan fija que tenía en sus ojos. Volvió de nuevo su mirada al kiosco, mirando esta vez con curiosidad el kiosco, el piano, y a la misteriosa joven…

La campana que anunciaba el inició de las clases sonó al fin, y como reflejo todos los alumnos se comenzaron a reunir en los salones. En uno de ellos, en un salón del 1º Grado de Secundaria, todos los alumnos se encontraban ya sentado en sus lugares. El maestro estaba al frente, teniendo a su izquierda a una estudiante, una estudiante cuyo rostro no era familiar para el resto del salón, pero que sí fue el centro de atención de muchos por vario tiempo.

- Alumnos, les presento a Kinomoto Sakura. – Comenzó a decir el maestro, alzando su mano hacía la alumna a su lado. – Ella viene de la ciudad de Tomoeda y será su nueva compañera a partir de este día. Sakura…

- Buenos días. – Saludó la joven, inclinándose un poco hacía el frente. – Soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer conocerlos a todos…

Entre los alumnos comenzaron a oírse varios mormullos con respecto a la nueva noticia. Sakura se quedó de pie al frente, el recorriendo el salón con su vista. Por azares del destino no había quedado en el mismo salón que su amiga Tomoyo, pero esperaba que ese no fuera un problema.

- Hay un lugar al final de la última fila. – Dijo el profesor, indicándole a la joven donde sería su asiento.

Sakura de inmediato dirigió su vista hacía el lado derecho del salón, del lado en el que estaban las ventanas. Al final de esa fila el asiento estaba desocupado, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la curiosidad de Sakura, sino el asiento de adelante. Era como si lo hubiera pedido así. En el asiento de frente, mirando hacía la ventana con una expresión soñadora, estaba esa misma joven de cabello castaño. Era ya la tercer vez que la miraba. Aún tenía en su mente la melodía que estaba tocando hace unos momentos.

- Ya puedes sentarte. – Le dijo el maestro al ver que Sakura parecía no reaccionar. Algo apenada, caminó hacía su nuevo asiento, mientras el profesor daba inicio a la clase.

Caminó entre las dos últimas filas para poder llegar a su lugar. Una vez que pasó a lado de ella, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. La joven por su parte ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Parecía tener su atención puesta en el exterior, en el cielo azul y en la mañana brillante. Sakura se sentó en su silla y alzó la mirada al frente, colocando sus ojos en la cabellera de la joven delante de ella. Para variar, el perfume que traía consigo esa joven le seguía recordando ese aroma…

Pasaron algunas clases, la mañana continuó, y luego vino un pequeño receso para los alumnos. En todo ese tiempo Sakura no había cruzado ni un sola palabra con esa chica, no porqué no quisiera, más bien porqué la seriedad que la rodeaba la hacía sentirse de una manera muy incomoda. No había sentido algo así con un extraño desde hace mucho, no desde aquella vez en que un alumno nuevo llegó a su salón de primaria, y por rarezas de la vida le había tocado sentarse justo detrás de ella… ese fue un día muy singular.

Pero ahora le pasaba algo parecido. En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba frente una ventana del segundo piso, viendo hacía abajo el kiosco blanco rodeado por los edificios. Esa chica estaba ahí de nuevo, pero ahora no tocaba piano. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña regadera con la que echaba agua a las rosas que rodeaban el kiosco. Sakura no entendí para nada porque esa joven le llamaba tanto la atención. Lo más seguro era el porqué de ese aroma que siempre la rodeaba, y que era el mismo que ella percibió en aquella ocasión. Podría ser una coincidencia¿o no¿y por qué le había dado esa rosa en la fuente¿Ella sabría algo de la sortija que traía consigo en esos momentos, eran las preguntas que surcaban sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sakura? – Escuchó de pronto la voz de Tomoyo que se acercaba su derecha. Su amiga caminaba por el pasillo hacía donde ella se encontraba. – ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Sabes quién es la chica del Kiosco? – Le preguntó volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacía el mismo lugar. – Toca el piano de una manera hermosa.

Tomoyo miró a la joven con detenimiento, viendo como seguía regando las rosas. Pareció pensar por unos momentos antes de contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

- No estoy muy segura, ya que no llevó mucho tiempo en esta escuela. Pero si no me equivocó ella está en tu salón¿No es así? No conozco su nombre, pero me parece que es parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

- ¿Consejo Estudiantil? – Preguntó extrañada Sakura al oírla, volteando a ver a su amiga.

- Sí, es un consejo que se conforma por la Elite de la Secundaria y la Preparatoria. Deportistas, intelectuales, es un grupo reducido en donde puedes encontrar de todo. Al parecer se encargan de los asuntos referentes al Alumnado. Son como un lazo entre los alumnos de Othori y la directiva de la Academia. Aquellos que tienen el privilegio de estar en este consejo se pueden considerar afortunados. Lo puedes identificar de inmediato, ya que la mayoría suele vestir diferente al resto de los alumnos.

- ¿Y ella es miembro de ese consejo?

En ese momento Sakura volvió a voltear hacía el frente. La escena ya había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues había una segunda persona en el kiosco. La otra persona era un chico, alto y fornido, de cabello verdoso, ondulado y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda aproximadamente. Vestía un traje compuesto de un saco de color blanco con algunos adornos de dorado y rojo, y unos pantalones de color verde más fuerte que el que usaban los alumnos; ese estilo de traje ella ya lo había visto antes. La chica estaba parada frente a él, con la mirada baja y sosteniendo la regadera en su manos. El chico parecía estarle diciendo algo, pero por su expresión no parecía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Y él? – Preguntó Sakura. Tomoyo lo miró por unos segundos.

- Me parece que es el Capitán del Equipo de Kendo. – Respondió. – Pero por su vestimenta debe de ser miembro del Consejo.

- ¿Será su novio o algo parecido?

De pronto, la aparente discusión que había ante a ellas pareció aumentar de nivel. Frente a los ojos de ambas chicas, el joven de cabello verde alzó su mano derecha hacía un lado, para luego jalarla y golpear con fuerza a la chica de cabello castaño justo en su mejilla derecha. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron atónitas al ver esto. El golpe fue tan fuerte que dejó roja la mejilla de la joven, y a su vez la empujó a tal escala que cayó hasta el suelo, tirando de esta manera toda el agua de la regadera que traía consigo.

- ¡O por Dios! – Gritó Sakura asustada; Tomoyo simplemente se quedaba en silencio.

La joven trató de ponerse una vez más de pie, pero él pareció no esperarla. La tomó con violencia de su muñeca y la jaló con fuerza para que se parara. La joven bajó la mirada, sin poder verlo a los ojos. El chico alzó su otra mano hacía atrás para volver a golpearla. Al ver esto, Tomoyo no pudo resistir e hizo la mirada hacía otro lado, cerrando los ojos; sin embargo, Sakura pareció quedarse paralizada ya que ni siquiera se movía. En ese momento, justo cuando la mano del chico se estaba abalanzando de nuevo contra la joven, otra mano que llegó desde atrás lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo con fuerza los actos del chico de pelo verde.

Al sentir que alguien lo detenía, de inmediato giró su atención hacía sus espaldas. Sin nada de sorpresa en su rostro, distinguió de inmediato el rostro de la persona causante de esto, un joven alto y fornido, de cabello lacio y largo hasta su cintura de tono rojizo, vestido con el mismo traje que él, sólo que con unos pantalones de color blanco en lugar de verdes. El recién llegado lo miraba con una expresión severa en sus ojos azules.

- ¡Superior Touga! – Dijo Sakura sorprendida después de ver la escena tan heroica. Tomoyo volvió su atención de regreso al kiosco después de oír hablar de nuevo a su amiga. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue al joven de cabello rojo.

- ¿Lo conoces Sakura?

- No exactamente… - Sakura se encontraba muy pensativa en lo ocurrido.

Sin decir nada, el chico de cabello lacio jaló con fuerza al otro, moviéndolo hacía atrás y apartándolo de la joven. Luego, se puso delante de él, parándose entre el chico de cabello verde y la joven de cabello castaño, la cual tenía su mano puesta en el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe. En ese momento parecieron comenzar a hablar.

- Él es el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. – Le comentó Tomoyo a su compañera. – Touga Kiryuu…

- ¿Él es el Presidente de ese grupo? – Comentó sorprendida la joven de ojos verdes. – Por eso vestía un uniforme diferente al resto… Gracias al cielo que apareció…

Al igual que el día anterior, el extenso balcón que sobresale de la parte trasera de la Torre de la Rectoría parece estar ocupado por un grupo de personas. Parado frente a la mesa blanca, teniendo ésta a sus espaldas, se encuentra Touga, el chico de cabello rojizo, acompañado a su lado de las mismas dos personas con las que estaba el día anterior, la joven de cabello anaranjado y el chico de cabello azul, que estaban a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Frente a ellos tres, a algunos pasos de distancia, estaba el chico de cabello vede y ondulado, que los veía con despreocupación. Y a las espaldas del chico, estaba la joven de cabello claro y largo, que estaba parada con su mirada baja y con su mejilla derecha aún roja por el golpe.

- ¿Qué era tan importarme como para reunir al Consejo tan temprano? – Preguntó con cierta burla el chico de verde.

- Sainoji, las clases empezaron hace horas. – Contestó Touga con firmeza, pero al otro no apreció importarle del todo.

- ¿Estás enojado porqué no asistí a tu última reunión de emergencia?

- De haberlo hecho te hubieras enterado de algunas cosas. Pero en esta ocasión venimos a hablar de ti Sainoji.

El chico de cabello verde dejó de sonreír al oír esto. Su indiferencia cambió a algo de extrañes.

- ¿De mí?

- Nos preocupa mucho el trato que estás comenzando a tener con la Prometida de la Rosa. – Prosiguió el joven de rojo.

- Has olvidado por completo que la Prometida le pertenece al Fin del Mundo. – Agregó la joven a su diestra con la misma firmeza.

- Nosotros no somos más que los elegidos para protegerla y llevarla hasta el castillo. – Comentó seguido el chico de azul, mientras daba un vistazo a sus apuntes.

- Kotori podrá pertenecerte Sainoji – Siguió Touga. – pero estás yendo en contra de las reglas del Sello de la Rosa al hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

- Lo que te plazca.

- Lo que te plazca.

Eran más que evidentes las acusaciones que los tres estaban teniendo directamente hacía él. Sin embargo, no se le veía nada de preocupación al respecto. Después de oírlos, su sonrisa regresó a adornar su expresión.

- Eso no es cierto Touga, y tú lo sabes. – Les contestó con algo de indiferencia. – Déjense de tonterías. Kotori es mía, toda mía. Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con la funda de mi arma.

- ¿La Funda! – Gritó con algo de enojo el chico de azul, poniéndose de pie.

- Kotori es muy simpática, pero aquí entre nos, aunque la adornes y le llames "Princesa", todos sabemos que no es más que la funda del Poder de Dios. No tengo porque preocuparme por los sentimientos de una vaina.

Se veía a simple vista que estos comentarios no agradaban del todo al chico de azul, al cual se le comenzaba a ver algo de enojo en el rostro. Mientras tanto, los otros dos permanecían firmes ante todo.

- Miserable. – Le dijo el joven mientras daba un paso hacía adelante. Sin embargo, en ese momento Touga coloca su mano izquierda delante de él, señalándole que se calme.

- ¿Has olvidado por completo el verdadero fin de todo esto Sainoji? – Le preguntó el Presidente del Consejo sin quitarle ni un sólo momento la vista de encima. – ¿Has olvidado acaso que la Prometida de la Rosa que tienes en tu poder es la Doncella de Blanco?

El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro por algún tiempo sin decir nada. De pronto, él chico de verde desvió la mirada y volteó a ver a la joven detrás de él por encima de su hombro derecho.

- Kotori – Dijo el chico para llamar su atención. La joven alzó apresurada la mirada hacía él. – ¿eres feliz? – La joven se quedó unos momentos en silencio. De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, una larga sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Si señor Sainoji. – Le contestó sonriente.

- ¿Te desagrada como te trato?

- No, para nada. – Le respondió con la misma expresión. – Yo le pertenezco a usted, y puede tratarme como usted quiera.

- ¿Te gusta ser una funda?

- Sí señor Sainoji… me gusta ser una funda…

- ¡Kotori! – El chico de azul volvió a tratar de intervenir, pero fue inútil.

- Ya lo oíste Mikki. – Dijo el chico de verde al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta hacía donde estaba la joven. Ella al mismo tiempo se giró hacía la puerta y el chico la abrazó del hombro. – Si tanto les interesa la Prometida de la Rosa, demuéstrenmelo en un duelo, si se creen tan valientes.

Las cusas de la reunión del consejo se retiraron del balcón sin ninguna preocupación, dejando a sus tres compañeros algo disgustados, en especial por la actitud de aquel que llaman "Sainoji".

- Qué sujeto más patán. – Mencionó en voz baja la joven de cabello anaranjado, pero no lo suficiente como para que los otros dos no lo escucharan.

- ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así? – Preguntó el chico de azul, volteando a ver a Touga, que seguía viendo hacía el frente, aunque Sainoji ya había salido de su vista.

- No importa lo que digamos, Kotori en estos momentos está en propiedad de Sainoji. – Le contestó con algo de frustración. – Por lo tanto nosotros no podemos hacer nada… fuera de la Arena. Pero recuerden que una nueva rosa acaba de florecer.

- ¿Esa persona?

- Si las expectativas que tiene son tal y como él espera, esa rosa podría ser la llave para cambiar el estado actual de la Prometida. – Mientras decía esto, Touga se giró hacía un lado, mirando a lo lejos ese lugar al que llamaban "El Bosque". Desde ese balcón se tenía una vista directa d él – Por lo pronto, lo más que podemos hacer es esperar…

En el cielo comenzaban a verse algunas nubes blancas que volaban sobre la Academia a un ritmo muy despacio. En esos momentos vemos a Sakura recostada boca arriba en el pasto verde de uno de los espacios libres del campus. Se encuentra ahí acostada, con su mochila a lado y sus manos sobre el vientre. Su rostro se ve algo adormilado, mientras parece observar el movimiento lento de las nubes. Al parecer el día había sido algo pesado para ella. Inconscientemente comenzó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, hasta que pareció quedarse dormida…

Escuchó de pronto unos pasos que se acercaban hacía ella. La joven abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Ya no sé encontraba en el mismo lugar. En ese momento estaba en un lugar totalmente extraño. Parecía estar flotando en el aire, pero aún así sentía el suelo en sus pies. A su alrededor, arriba y debajo de ella, se veía el cielo estrellado, como si todas las estrellas la estuvieran rodeando.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe. La joven alzó su mirada hacía el frente. Parado en el aire de la misma manera que ella, estaba un hombre, de estatura alta, vestido con una extraña vestimenta de la cual resaltaba una amplia capa de color oscuro. Tenía el cabello de un color oscuro, con una cola de caballo que le pasaba por encima de su hombro. Su piel era blanca, traía los ojos aparentemente cerrados, y frente a estos traía un par de anteojos. Aún así, el hombre parecía mirarla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Usted es... – La joven quiso decir algo, pero la sorpresa no la dejó continuar.

- Finalmente nos conocemos. – Le dijo el hombre con una voz suave, pero que parecía resonar como eco. – Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder verte Sakura. Las Cartas necesitan a un amo poderoso, pero necesitan aún más a alguien con un corazón fuerte. Esta es la fuente de tu fuerza Sakura. Kerberos y Yue han hecho una gran elección.

- ¡Usted tiene que ser el Mago Clow! – Dijo por fin la chica castaña. El hombre movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo como señal de afirmación. La joven alzó el bastón que traía consigo y lo miró con detenimiento. – Entonces... este bastón le pertenece...

- No, de ninguna manera. Ese bastón fue hecho por tu propia cuenta. Tú bastón no está regido por el poder del sol o de la luna, sino por el poder de tu propia estrella.

- ¿De mi estrella?

- Ten cuidado con tu poder Sakura. Tu estrella tiene un brillo muy pequeño en estos momentos, pero dentro de poco ese brillo aumentará aún más. Ese brillo será el que te guíe por tu camino...

Pasaron sólo dos o tres segundos antes de la joven abriera de nuevo sus ojos. Esperaba que al abrirlos el cielo se encontrara una vez más frente a ella, pero no era así. En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue la figura redonda y amarilla del rostro de su guardián.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – Le preguntó Kero, mientras volaba sobre su rostro.

- ¡Kero! – Gritó exaltada la joven mientras se sentaba, golpeando al guardián con su cabeza y al tiempo empujándolo hacía el frente. Sakura no se veía muy contenta por la sorpresa. – ¿Te escondiste en mi mochila de nuevo, Te dije que te quedarás.

- No exageres tanto. – Le contestó mientras caminaba de nuevo hacía ella. – De todos modos nadie te está viendo.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie cerca. Luego se giró hacía su mochila, la cual se encontraba abierta pues Kero había salido de ella. Sakura la tomó para cerrarla.

- ¿Estuviste todo el día metido en la mochila sin hacer ruido? – Le preguntó al guardián mientras ella organizaba sus cosas.

- Sólo quería ver la escuela de nuevo y tratar de de averiguar más cosas

- Pues yo no he podido averiguar nada. He estado ocupada todo el día.

Desde que las clases empezaron, Sakura había tenido una clase tras otra, en las cuales tuvo hacer algunos ejercicios y a la vez tratar de ponerse al corriente con lo que iban. Hubiera sido más fácil para ella si su amiga hubiera estado en su salón, pero aún así trataba de no atrasarse. Además ya le habían dejado algunas tareas para hacer, así que en esos momentos su mente estaba muy ocupada en esos asuntos. Sin embargo, también seguía pensando en las otras cosas…

- Hola Sakura. – Escuchó que alguien le decía a sus espaldas, asustándola de golpe. Rápidamente se giró hacía atrás, quedándose aún sentado en el pasto. La joven se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de su amiga.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Dijo sorprendida. Tomoyo a su vez se giró hacía le pequeño ser amarillo que flotaba a su lado.

- ¡Hola lindo Kero!

- ¡Hola Tomoyo! – Le contestó emocionado el guardián. – ¡Te extrañé mucho, en especial a tus deliciosos pasteles.

- Tú no cambias.

Tomoyo se sentó a lado de su amiga, mientras Kero flotaba delante de ellas; no muy alto, para que la gente lo fuera a ver. Se veía que el guardián estaba contento de ver de nuevo a Tomoyo, tanto como a su dueña. Sakura, por su parte, parecía aún estar algo adormilada. Mientras Tomoyo y Kero conversaban, no pudo evitar volver a ver la sortija en su dedo, alzando un poco su mano.

- ¡Qué bonita sortija traes puesta Sakura! – Le dijo de pronto su amiga, volteando a ver la mano izquierda de Sakura.

- Sí, eso creo. – Contestó la joven mientras la contemplaba. – Su emblema se parece al sello de la escuela¿no, en casi todas partes lo he visto.

En ese momento, Sakura ve como Tomoyo toma su mano con las suyas y la acerca hacía ella. Aparentemente se puso a ver más de cerca la sortija y su emblema.

- Me parece que ese anillo ya lo he visto en otras personas. – Le mencionó Tomoyo mientras la inspeccionaba.

- ¿Enserio!

- ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

Sakura se quedó unos segundos callada al oír la pregunta de su amiga, quién notó de inmediato que algo le ocurría. Sakura trajo su mano de vuelta hacía a ella y volvió a ver ese anillo blanco. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que ese objeto y ese vago recuerdo del pasado la hayan arrastrado hasta ese lugar.

- Tomoyo. – Comenzó a decir la antigua Card Captor con seriedad. – Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre nos hemos contado todo¿verdad? Pero hay algo que hasta ahora nunca te he dicho, ni a ti ni a ninguna otra persona. No es porqué no te tuviera confianza ni mucho menos… es sólo que… hasta hace unos días yo no lo recordaba. – Tomoyo se quedó muy seria al sentir una extraña emoción en las palabras de su amiga. Era raro verla de esa manera. – Fue algo que pasó hace ya diez años… la noche en que mi madre murió…

Sakura trató de explicarle a su amiga todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, le era muy difícil ser clara en sus palabras, ya que aún en esos momentos no tenía los recuerdos concisos de lo ocurrido aquella noche, y mucho menos podría entrar en detalles. Aún así, Tomoyo la escuchaba con mucha atención, y aparentemente no tenía dificultad para comprenderla. Sakura le dijo lo que recordaba de hace diez años, luego la llegada de la misteriosa carta por parte de Othori.

- La sortija y la carta me llegaron hace algunos días. – Prosiguió la Card Captor con su relato. – No sé que relación tenga todo esto con lo ocurrido en aquel entonces. Pero siento la necesidad de averiguar que fue lo que pasó, y que quieren decir con "_Mi Destino…_". – Sakura alzó su mirada hacía el cielo. Las nubes parecen no haberse movido después de todo el tiempo. – "Mi Príncipe"… En ese momento, hace diez años, recuerdo haberlo llamado "Mi Príncipe", como lo que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas… No lo entiendo… eso ocurrió hace diez años, y yo era sólo un niña… ¿Cómo es posible que lo recuerde…? – Comenzó a preguntarse con algo de frustración. – Ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que murió mi madre… ¿Por qué ese recuerdo viene a mí después de tanto tiempo?

En ese momento siente como las manos de su amiga la toman del rostro y dirigen su cabeza contra su pecho, tratando de recostarla y al mismo tiempo de tranquilizarla. Ascua parecía algo afectada por todo.

- Tranquila Sakura. – Le decía su amiga.

- Lo siento. – Le dijo la joven, algo más tranquila. Después de unos segundos apartó la cabeza del pecho de su compañera. – Además hay otra cosa extraña. Al parecer el Mago Clow fue uno de los fundadores de esta Academia.

- ¿El Mago Clow?

- Pero eso es algo que aún no me explico. – Agregó Kero, cruzando sus brazos mientras flotaba en el aire. – No recuerdo que el Mago Clow haya tenido algo de relación con este sitio.

- Es uno de los tantos misterios que rodea a esta escuela.

Tomoyo volteó a ver tanto a Sakura como a Kero. Se les veía cierta preocupación en sus expresiones. De pronto, la joven de cabello oscuro se pone de pie en un segundo, llamando la atención de ambos.

- Pues no importa que sea lo que pase Sakura. – Comenzó a decir la joven con gran seguridad. – A partir de ahora yo estaré a tú lado para apoyarte a lo largo de esta búsqueda que has librado. No importa si sólo puedo ayudarte en cosas pequeñas, yo estaré aquí para ti. Tal y como en los viejos tiempo¿sí?

Tomoyo le sonrió de una manera alegre como era su costumbre. Sakura se le quedó viendo unos momentos en silencio. Era verdad, Tomoyo no había cambiado, y aún en estos momentos seguía dispuesta a estar a su lado. Recordaba que durante toda su travesía como Card Captor, buscando atrapar y convertir a todas las Cartas Clow, Tomoyo había sido una de las personas que había estado a su lado. No le importaba si no poseía poderes mágicos o algo parecido, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera, tratando de regresarle los alientos.

- Gracias Tomoyo. – Le contestó la Card Captor.

Una vez afirmada la aceptación de su amiga, Tomoyo pareció ponerse muy contenta. De pronto, juntó sus dos manos el frente y alzó su mirada feliz al cielo.

- Y si tengo una nueva oportunidad, te volveré a grabar con mi cámara. – Agregó la joven con un gran brillo en sus ojos. Este comentario pareció llegarle a la castaña. – Ya me imaginó la nueva colección de videos. "Sakura y sus aventuras en Othori"¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Aventuras…? – Preguntó nerviosa la joven.

- "Se ve que Tomoyo no ha cambiado para nada sus costumbres." – Pensaba el pequeño ser amarillo mientras miraba a ambas con una expresión pícara.

El día casi llegaba a su inevitable fin. El sol estaba cerca de llegar al horizonte, lo que provocaba que gran parte de su luz estuviera enfocada en la parte oeste del cielo. Sakura se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la academia, dirigiéndose aparentemente hacía la entrada de la escuela. Se había quedado hasta tarde para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con su ingreso, los cuales le habían tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

La escuela ya se encontraba prácticamente sola, pues la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado. Sólo quedaba uno que otro en sus respectivas actividades extracurriculares, pero la mayoría estaba reunida en el gimnasio o en la pista, por lo que la enorme escuela se sentía sola alrededor de la joven. Ni siquiera su amiga Tomoyo pudo quedarse con ella, ya que tenía que ir a su dormitorio y comenzar con sus tareas, que también eran algunas. Aunque ella quería quedarse a acompañarla, Sakura no podía permitir que por su culpa fuera a fallar con la escuela. A pesar de las negaciones de su amiga, la castaña pudo convencerla de que se fuera. Aún así, Sakura no se encontraba totalmente sola, ya que tenía a Kero con ella. La joven traía al guardián sujeto con su brazo derecho, cerca de su pecho, mientras con la otra mano sostenía la mochila.

Caminaban hacía la puerta con pasos lentos. En el rostro de Sakura se veía cierta incertidumbre sobre algo. En algunos minutos no habían cruzado palabra, pero rápidamente la joven rompió el silencio.

- Sabes algo Kero – Comenzó a decir. – hoy estuve recordando la primera vez que vi al Mago Clow. – Esto llamó de inmediato la atención del guardián. – Fue al final del Juicio Final. De repente apareció frente a mí, como su fuera un espejismo, pero fue real.

- ¿Enserio?

- En ese momento me dijo que mis poderes no venían del sol ni de la luna, sino que provenían del brillo de mi propia estrella. También me dijo que en ese momento el brillo de mi estrella era muy escaso, pero que con el tiempo crecería.

- Y así fue. – Afirmó con mucha confianza el ser mágico. – La prueba está en que fuiste capaz de convertir todas las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, y todas ellas te aceptaron como tu nueva dueña. Aunque la verdad hace ya algún tiempo que no utilizas ninguna de las Cartas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo de nostalgia volvía a la mente de la joven. Recordaba su última travesía como Card Captor, en donde su meta era transformarse en la Maestra de las Cartas Mágicas. En esos momentos, Eriol Hirakizawa, la reencarnación en persona del propio Mago Clow, le había puesto muchas pruebas en su camino, con el propósito de que sus poderes crecieran más y lograra transformar con éxito todas las cartas. Con duras penas, y contando siempre con la ayuda de sus amigos, logró pasar esa prueba con éxito, convirtiéndose en la nueva dueña de las Cartas Sakura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, en estos últimos años no había tenido ninguna razón para volver a usar las Cartas para alguna cosa. Aún traía colgando de su cuello esa llave mágica que era su mejor arma, de hecho siempre la traía consigo. Pero en este tiempo no la ha usado de nuevo a ella o las Cartas Sakura… no desde esa noche…

Como se estaba volviendo costumbre últimamente, algo en el exterior hizo que Sakura saliera una vez más de sus pensamientos tan profundos. Sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, se encontraba en el pasillo que pasaba junto al jardín en medio de los salones, donde se encontraba el kiosco de color blanco. De pronto, la joven detuvo sus pasos al ver pasar frente a ella la figura de una persona, vestida con su uniforme, y que llevaba consigo una pequeña regadera blanca. Caminó hacía el jardín, directo hacía los rosales que rodeaban al kiosco. Las coincidencias de la vida se hacían cada vez más extrañas para Sakura. Como por acción del destino, se había encontrado una vez más con esa misteriosa joven de cabello largo.

La extraña caminó frente a ella, sin voltear a verla siquiera. Sakura la miró con sorpresa, y la siguió con la vista hasta que ésta llegó a su destino. Kero, que seguía en los brazos de su dueña, se quedó extrañado ante su reacción.

- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? – Le preguntó el guardián, volteando a verla hacía arriba.

- Kero vuelve a meterte a mi mochila. – Le contestó la joven sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Otra vez! – Renegó el muñeco.

- ¡Anda, sólo será un momento. – Le decía su dueña, mientras lo tomaba con fuerza y lo introducía en la mochila. Kero se metió, pero aún así se mantuvo atento por lo que fuera a pasar.

La joven se encontraba semiarrodillada frente a las plantas, mientras delicadamente rociaba sobre las rosas el líquido cristalino de su regadera. Había una mirada seria en sus ojos, pero acompañada una sonrisa despreocupada. El rubor rojizo de su mejilla parecía tenerla muy indiferente para entonces, aunque se notaba a simple vista que estaba desapareciendo. De pronto, escucha como alguien se acerca hacía ella por detrás. Parece voltear a ver de reojo por unos segundos, pero de inmediato regresa su atención hacía la labor que realiza.

Sakura se detuvo a una cierta distancia de la joven, sosteniendo su mochila hacía el frente. La joven no volteó a verla ni dejó de hacer lo que hacía. La castaña se comenzó a sentir algo incomoda.

- Hola. – Saludó la joven después de unos segundos, tratando de romper el frío. – Lamento molestarte, soy Sakura Kinomoto, me siento detrás de ti en la clase y quise presentarme…

- Ya te presentaste frente a la clase¿o no? – Le contestó la extraña con un tonto normal, pero sin desviar su vista.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo de manera personal. – A Sakura le incomodaba, y al mismo tiempo le molestaba un poco la indiferencia que la joven tenía hacía ella. De pronto, se percató de ese singular perfume una vez más. – Y… también quería agradecerte por la rosa de ayer… ¿lo recuerdas?…

Este último comentario apreció llamar su atención, ya que se pudo apreciar como levantaba un poco la regadera, evitando que el agua siguiera cayendo. Al mismo tiempo alzó su mirada, clavándola perdida hacia el frente.

- No es nada. – Le respondió con un poco más de emoción, y luego continuó con lo suyo.

En este momento Sakura se alegró por esto, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba así misma que era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en conocer a esta joven? Cuando la vio por primera sintió algo extraño a su alrededor. Con el tiempo y su práctica con la magia había adquirido algo de intuición con respecto a algunas cosas. Ya se habían cruzado tanto en este poco tiempo que Sakura lleva en Othori, y por eso talvez era cosa del "Destino" el que se conocieran.

De pronto, Sakura voltea a ver el piano en el kiosco. De cerca se veía más hermoso que de lejos. Pareciera como si parte de la melodía de esa mañana siguiera rondando aún a su alrededor.

- Tocas el piano¿verdad? – Le preguntó Sakura, siguiendo con su plática. De nuevo, la otra joven pareció escucharla, pero no volteaba a verla. – Te escuché esta mañana. Lo haces muy bien. Yo tenía un amigo que también sabía tocarlo. Yo soy algo torpe como para tocar un instrumento así, pero en la primaria aprendí tocar la flauta.

- No importa con que instrumento lo haga… - Comenzó a decir la joven de las rosas para sorpresa de la ojos verdes. – Si lo hace con todo el corazón, la melodía que haga será hermosa…

En este instante, después de decirle estás palabras, lentamente se puso de pie, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la regadera. Luego, se giró hacía la chica que se le había presentado, mirándola con sus ojos grandes y castaños, y con esa sonrisa tan singular.

- Me llamo Kotori… Kotori Monou. – Agregó con algo de entusiasmo.

- Kotori… - Repitió Sakura en voz baja.

Después de por fin decirle su nombre, Kotori se giró hacía lo rosales, y quedándose de pie en esta ocasión, continuo con su trabajo. Sakura se quedó muy pensativa después de esto. Luego de oír su nombre, y mirarla a los ojos… todo eso le pareció algo conocido.

- Oye, Kotori… ¿nos conocemos de alguna otra parte? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- No lo creo.

- No estaba segura, pero ahora que hablamos… creo que ya nos habíamos visto en otra parte… - Kotori abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír esto. – Aunque no recuerdo cuando habrá sido…

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo o decir otra palabra, Kotori se dio rápidamente la media vuelta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos clavó sus ojos sobre la joven, asustándola un poco. Se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, sólo mirándola. Sakura se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa ante la mirada de la joven, cuando de pronto ésta tomó la regadera en sus manos y la colocó en el barandaza del kiosco. Luego, caminó lentamente hacía ella. Sakura se quedó de pie sin moverse.

Ante toda la sorpresa y pena de la antigua Card Captor, Kotori se le acercó, hasta estar a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. En ese momento, Sakura vio como la Joven metía su mano en el lado izquierdo de su abrigo, sacando de este lugar la rosa de pétalos blancos que Sakura guardaba en ese lugar.

- ¿Porqué guarda la rosa en el interior de su traje¿No sabe que se podría maltratar? – Le decía Kotori, mientras parecía estar arreglando los pétalos. Después de unos segundos, extendió sus manos de nuevo al frente, colocándole la rosa de color blanco en el lado izquierdo, como si fuera un prendedor o algo parecido. – ¡Listo, ahí se ve perfecta.

- Gracias… - Le responde la Card Captor, algo confundida con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

Sakura voltea a ver la rosa en su pecho. A pesar de que la acababa de mencionar hace unos momentos, no recordaba siquiera que la tenía guardada en ese lugar; parece que es más despistada de lo que creía. No estaba muy segura de que esa rosa concordara con el uniforme que traía consigo, pero aún así al verla, no podía evitar sentir algo muy profundo…

- ¡Kotori! – Gritó de pronto una persona detrás de Sakura, regresándola a la realidad.

Al momento en que se voltea a ver de quién, se sorprende al distinguir una brillante y abundante cabellera verdosa que se acerca hacía ellos, con una mirada llena de furia además. Sakura reconoció al sujeto de inmediato, en especial por ese singular color de pelo y el traje blanco que traía diferente al resto. El chico caminó con paso rápidos hacía el frente, empujando a Sakura hacía un lado con tan fuerza que casi caía al suelo.

- ¿Estás perdiendo de nuevo el tiempo con esas rosas? – Le preguntó a Kotori con un tono lleno de severidad. La joven no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante su presencia.

- Lo siento señor Sainoji. – Le contestó algo apenada.

El chico la miró con enojo en su expresión. De pronto, observa de reojo a Sakura, la cual parece estar algo aturdida por todo.

- ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? – Le preguntó con un tono no muy cortés.

- Pues yo…

- ¿Acaso eres alguna de esas tontas que busca ser amiga de Kotori, Apestas a Rosas Blancas igual que ella.

Esa clase de comentario no le agradó para nada a Sakura. Sobre todo le molestaba esa manera tan soberbia de actuar; ya de por si no le había parecido muy amigable que digamos al verlo golpear a su propia novia.

- ¿Y qué si lo fuera? – Le preguntó la joven con firmeza.

En ese momento, al escucharla dirigirle la palabra, cierta sorpresa apareció en el semblante del peliverde, que se le quedó viendo con una mirada tan dura y hasta cierto punto aterradora, que hizo que Sakura se asustara un poco. El chico se giró por completo hacía ella, acercándosele lentamente.

- Tu actitud me parece muy imprudente niña. – Le contestó él con un tono rudo, al tiempo que llevaba sus dos manos hacía su cuello. Luego, con un movimiento de sus mano, hizo todo su cabello hacía atrás.

En ese momento en que el chico movía sus manos, logró ver como un rayo del escaso sol que quedaba pegaba en su mano izquierda, dirigiendo hacía sus ojos un extraño brillo. Sakura al principio no supo de qué se trataba, hasta que puso más atención a su mano. El gran asombro en Sakura se hizo más que evidente al ver lo que adornaba la mano izquierda del chico; no podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba: la misma sortija blanca con el sello de la rosa.

- ¡Esa sortija! – Dijo sorprendida, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. El chico alzó su mano, mirando con algo confusión el motivo de la sorpresa de la chica. – ¿Porqué traes esa sortija!

La reacción de la joven pareció extrañarle. Una vez más la volteó a ver con serenidad, pero no parecía tener la intención de contestarle su pregunta. De pronto, Kotori aparece, parándose entre ambos.

- Por favor Señor Sainoji. – Le comenzó a decir con algo de desesperación, pero luego trató de fingir tranquilidad. – Ella no es nadie… por favor no le haga caso.

El chico que al parecer respondía al nombre de "Sainoji", la miró con una expresión seria por unos segundos. Una vez más, Kotori bajó su mirada delante de él. De pronto, la tomó su si barbilla usando su mano derecha y la obligó a alzar la mirada, de tal manera que la pudiera ver a los ojos.

- ¿Eso que veo en tus ojos es temor Kotori? – Le preguntó sin soltarla. Kotori no le contestó, y el su lugar pareció tratar de desviar de nuevo su mirada. Esto aparentemente enojó al chico. – ¡No me gusta como miras!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la empujó ligeramente hacía atrás con su mano derecha en su barbilla, para luego volver a golpearla en el rostro con la otra mano. Sakura se quedó sorprendida al volver a ver esto, pero en esta ocasión de cera.

- ¡Kotori! – Gritó, mientras la joven caía inevitablemente al suelo.

- ¡A tu dueño tienes que verlo con respeto, no con miedo¡¿Entiendes! – Le gritó Sainoji con furia.

Al tiempo que le gritaba esas palabras, se veía como el chico alzaba de nuevo su mano para rematar con un segundo golpe. Sin embargo, una vez más, tal y como había pasado esa mañana, una mano salvadora intervino en el acto, tomándolo inesperadamente de su muñeca, jalándolo hacía atrás. El chico se vio muy confundido ante esta acción. Inmediatamente volteó a ver que había pasado. Para su sorpresa, una pequeña mano blanca era la que sostenía su mano, pero más increíble aún fue lo primero que vio al voltearse: una sortija blanca idéntica a la suya.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo! – Escuchó de que una voz le preguntaba.

En el momento volteó a ver el origen de esa pregunta. En efecto, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se trataba de Sakura, la cual lo estaba sujetando con su mano izquierda, mirándolo con una expresión firme y decidida. El chico la miró de reojo, aún algo confundido. De pronto, Sakura pareció como reaccionar, quitando esa expresión de su mirada, e inmediatamente después retiró su mano del chico, colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

- "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – Se preguntó así misma, también algo confundida.

- Así que se trataba de la nueva Rosa. – Oyó que el joven de cabello verde decía al frente con cierta burla en su tono, haciéndola alzar su mirada. Sainoji estaba volteado hacía ella, con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- En ese caso, viendo tus acciones, debo de interpretar todo esto como que me estás retando¿no es así? – Sakura no entendió para nada sus palabras.

- Retando… ¿de qué estás hablando?

- No me salgas con eso. No puedes lanzar un desafío y luego tratar de retractarte. – Sakura notó en esto cierta seriedad en las palabras del chico, pero al mismo tiempo algo de confianza. Mientras decía esto, Kotori se ponía de pie. – Ya que al parecer estás tan interesada por el bienestar de la Doncella, te otorgaré tu derecho a un duelo. Te veré en la Arena de Duelos en el Bosque detrás de la escuela justo cuando el sol se oculte.

Sainoji se giró hacía su izquierda, comenzando a caminar para alejarse del kiosco. Sakura lo seguía con la vista, aún más confundida que antes, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡Kotori, Vámonos. – Gritó con fuerza mientras caminaba. Sin dudarlo, Kotori comenzó la marcha detrás de él. Sin embargo, Sakura aún seguía en la misma situación.

- ¿Al Bosque? – Preguntó, pero el chico pareció no hacerle caso. – Pero creí que los alumnos no pueden entrar. Espera…

- Procura no llegar tarde que mi tiempo es valioso. – Le dijo por último el chico de cabellos verdes, sin dar más explicación ni decirle nada. Luego desapareció por el pasillo junto con la extraña joven que acababa de conocer…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 3_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ ¿Un Duelo en el Bosque¿Qué quiso decir con eso¿Tendrá alguna relación con lo que busco?_

**_Touga:_**_ Del otro lado de la puerta hay un bosque, y en éste se encuentra la Arena de Duelos…_

**_Sakura: _**_¿Qué¿Qué es ese Castillo que flota en el Cielo!_

**_Sainoji: _**_Sólo aquellos que poseen el Sello de Rosa podemos entrar. Si quieres saber más¡Tendrás que vencerme!_

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**


	4. Cap 4 Donde Brilla la Luz de Dios

Los alrededores del dojo de kendo, dentro del campus de la Academia Othori, se encontraban en completa calma. Aún así, desde su interior, se escuchaban los repetitivos sonidos de una espada que cortaba con fuerza el aire, cada uno acompañado de un pequeño grito por parte de aquel que la blandía. Sainoji Kyoichi, capitán del equipo de Kendo, se encontraba en el interior del lugar vistiendo un traje de kendo de colores oscuros, y portando en sus manos una espada de madera, misma que movía hasta colocarla por encima de su cabeza, para luego avanzarla con fuerza hacía el frente. El chico de cabello verde tenía su vista fija al frente de él, mientas seguía haciendo el mismo ejercicio con mucha precisión.

El dojo era amplio, con paredes y suelo de madera. No tenía ninguna clase de iluminación extra que no fuera la luz que entraba por las ventanas altas de la construcción. Como ya estaba atardeciendo, la luz que entraba era muy poca, por lo que el lugar estaba casi a oscuras. Mientras el capitán realizaba su ejercicio, sentada en el suelo alejada de él, se veía la figura de Kotori, la joven que tocaba el piano en el jardín. La chica parecía estar preparando el té, ya que frente a ella había varios instrumentos para ello, incluyendo una sola taza. La joven realizaba su labor con una mirada perdida, pero sin descuidar lo que hacía.

- Es extraño. – Escuchó decir de pronto al chico de la espada, después de terminar una de sus repeticiones. Sin embargo, parecía ser más para si mismo que para ella. – Por alguna razón me estoy sintiendo emocionado…

Sainoji alzó de nuevo su espada y continuó con su ejercicio. Kotori se quedó unos momentos seria, dejando inconscientemente lo que estaba haciendo por unos instates. De pronto, alzó su mano con cuidado, colocándola en su mejilla, que aún tenía un poco de rubor en ella. Parecía estar recordando algo mientras hacía esto.

- ¡Kotori! – Le gritó Sainoji. – Apresúrate con ese té.

La joven obedeció de inmediato a las ordenes que le dieron, regresando a lo que se encontraba haciendo.

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 4: _Donde Brilla la Luz de Dios_**

Pasó algo de tiempo. El sol ya se encontraba prácticamente en el horizonte, y todo el cielo se cubría de anaranjado. Casi llegaba el momento que aquel chico le había indicado, pero Sakura aún seguía sin entender lo que le había dicho, y sobre todo le llamaba la atención la sortija que él traía consigo. Ella se encuentra ahora sentada en los escalones del kiosco blanco, con el pequeño guardián amarillo flotando a su frente. La joven tiene la mirada inclinada hacía el suelo, con su cabeza recargada en sus dos manos.

- ¿Un duelo, ¿De qué estaría hablando? – Se seguía preguntando con insistencia.

- ¿No dijo Tomoyo que era el capitán del equipo de Kendo? – Comentó el Guardián mientras seguía flotando.

- ¡¿Estabas escuchando eso! – Le preguntó su dueña, recordando el momento en que su amiga se lo había dicho. – Pero entonces, ¿a lo que se refería era a un duelo de espadas?

- ¿Si no sabes nada de eso entonces para qué lo retaste?

- ¡Yo no lo reté, o por lo menos creo que no lo hice…

Sakura trató de repasar lo ocurrido, y una vez más volvió a su posición, centrando su mirada al frente. Aún tenía en su pecho la rosa de pétalos blancos que Kotori le había colocado.

A Sakura siempre se le había considerado como una persona tranquila. Era extraña la ocasión en que se enojaba con alguien; normalmente los culpables de dichas ocasiones eran su hermano y Kero, pero fuera de ellos casi nunca reaccionaba de una manera agresiva o algo parecido ante alguien. Sin embargo, al ver a Kotori siendo tratada de ese modo por ese chico, no pudo evitar intervenir e incluso tomarlo del brazo, tal y como lo había visto en la mañana. No estaba segura de que la había empujado a realizar tal cosa, pero se sentía algo extrañada por ello.

- ¡¿Qué rayos voy a hacer! – Se preguntó ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

- No tienes porqué ir.

- Pero hay algo más… - Agregó la joven, alzando el rostro. – Ese chico de cabello verdoso… él tenía mi misma sortija.

- ¿La sortija de la rosa?

En ese momento, la joven miró su mano izquierda. Esa era la sortija que le había venido junto con el sobre y las dos cartas de Othori. Al mismo tiempo, después de ese extraño encuentro hace unos días, la sortija se había colocado en su dedo. Desde entonces no se la había retirado, ya que sentía que de alguna manera estaba conectada con lo ocurrido hace diez años. Ahora, encuentra a otra persona que también la tiene, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Mientras se preguntaba así misma sobre lo acontecido, recordaba además el momento en que el chico citó lo del "duelo".

- Creo que él la vio en ese momento… y luego habló del duelo. ¿Tendrá alguna relación? – Sakura dio un largo respiro y luego bajó su cabeza. – Ni siquiera tengo una espada.

- ¿Porqué no usas la Carta Espada?

- ¿Estás bromeando, ¿Cómo podría usar esa carta?

- Yo sólo daba una solución. Además ayudaría que vuelvas a utilizar tus poderes, que ya han de estar algo oxidados.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada oxidado…!

De pronto, cuando estaba dispuesta a responderle su comentario, un sonido familiar llega hasta ellos desde sus espaldas, el sonido de una tonada. Sakura se dio rápidamente media vuelta. Sobre el piano del Kiosco, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, parecía haber aparecido de la nada un pequeño radio, largo de color dorado, con una apariencia algo antigua. Al frente tenía con números rojos la hora del día que era, cerca del ocaso. Ellos ya habían visto esa radio antes, al igual que esa tonada, que ceso de repente.

_- '¿Qué será, ¿Qué será, ¿Qué será lo que pasará?' _

_- 'Para todos nuestros readioescuhas de Othori, ahora están sintonizando la Radio Sombra de nuestra Academia, aquí con sus amigas A-Ko y B-Ko.'_

- ¿Es esa radio otra vez? – Preguntó extrañado el Guardián. Sin saber por qué, ambos se quedaron escuchando con atención. Lo que ambas jóvenes decían les parecía demasiado extraño…

_- '¿Oíste la última nueva nueva A-Ko?'_

_- 'No lo creo B-Ko… la última nueva nueva que escuché es ahora la última vieja nueva.'_

_- '¡Pues parece que las puertas del bosque se volverán a abrir!'_

_- '¡¿Enserio, ¡¿Enserio!'_

_- 'Así es, así es.'_

_- 'Otro duelo en la Arena del Bosque, ¡Qué emoción!... ¿Y quines son está ocasión?'_

_- 'Por un lado, de brillante cabello verde y largo, se encuentra nuestro campeón y capitán del equipo de Kendo: Kyoichi Sainoji.'_

Unos extraños aplausos comenzaron a sonar en ese momento, pero parecía como si provinieran de su alrededor en lugar de la radio. Sakura volteó hacía todos lados algo confundida.

_- '¿Y quién es nuestro retador?'_

_- '¡Ah, en la esquina del retador, con brillante cabello castaño y corto, ojos grandes y verdes, tenemos a la Nueva Rosa del Jardín.'_

Los aplausos volvieron a sonar con fuerza. Eso de "La Nueva Rosa del Jardín" ya lo había escuchado en la ocasión anterior.

_- '¿A la que le confunde el aroma de las rosas?'_

_- '¡Sí, esa misma.'_

_- 'Qué rápido se adaptó al ambiente de la Academia. Desde nuestro estudio le deseamos la mejor de la suertes a la retadora'_

_- '¡Y recuerden, ¡Nunca pasa hasta que pasa!'_

En ese instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruzó en el lugar, haciendo que Sakura tuviera que cubrirse un poco. Al mismo tiempo fue tan fuerte que el pequeño Kero fue empujado hacía un lado, ya que se encontraba flotando desde hace un momento. La ráfaga duró sólo unos segundos, y luego tal y como llegó, cesó de golpe. Sakura alzó su mirada de nuevo al frente.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, expresando de esta manera un enorme asombro que le nació en ese instante. El radio ya no se encontraba para nada sobre el piano, había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar, parecía ver un extraño objeto alargado, de un material parecido a madera.

- ¡¿Qué! – Gritó sorprendida la joven mientras se lanzaba rápidamente hacía el kiosco, parándose frente al piano y mirando hacía todos lado para tratar de ver que había pasado con el radio. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de él. – ¡¿Pero qué…!

- ¿Cómo se habrán enterado tan rápido del duelo? – Oyó que la voz de Kerberos le preguntaba a su lado, volviendo hacía ella después de ser empujado.

- ¡Pero Kero, ¡¿No viste…! – Sakura trataba de hablarle sobre lo ocurrido con el radio, pero no pudo ya que el guardián continuó.

- ¡Oye, Si lo anunciaron por radio, ¿crees que vayas a tener público?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Sakura se quedó muy seria por unos momentos, mirando fijamente a Kero. De pronto, un extraño rubor rojizo cubrió por completo su rostro, seguido de por una expresión de vergüenza.

- ¡¿Público! – Gritó nerviosa. – ¡Hay no!... ¡Qué pena!

- A ti todo te da pena… - Le comentó el muñeco con seriedad.

En ese instante, Kero miró lo que se encontraba sobre el piano, en el lugar en el que antes estaba el radio. Era un objeto alargado, de un material parecido a la madera, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que fuera. Parecía tener en uno de sus extremos un mango de color blanco. Kero le encontró forma después de unos momentos: era una espada de bambú, usada en el Kendo para practicar. Era extraño, ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí?

- ¿Y esa espada? – Preguntó extrañado.

Sakura se olvidó un poco de su pena al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero. La hechicera bajó su mirada y la clavó en la espada de entrenamiento sobre el piano. La miró unos segundos con algo de extrañes en la mirada. Luego, tímidamente, comenzó a acercar su mano hacía ella, hasta tomarla de la empuñadura…

Y la noche cayó de golpe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al horizonte aún se veían unos escasos rayos de luz cuando el cielo oscuro ya se encontraba cubierto por el brillo de las estrellas. La luna parecía surgir de atrás del bosque, como el sol saliendo del horizonte. Con pasos solitarios en el camino, vemos la pequeña silueta de Sakura, que al parecer por alguna clase de reflejo se dirige hacía el misterioso lugar en el que la habían citado. En una mano traía su mochila, de donde sobresalía la pequeña cabeza amarilla de Kero; en la otra traía la misteriosa espada que había encontrado sobre el piano. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera dejado ahí justo para ella, justo para ese momento.

Sakura caminaba con su vista fija en el bosque. Aún sentía esa extraña sensación que había sentido la primera vez que vio la misteriosa construcción. Le habían dicho que se trataba de una parte del bosque original que existía en esa región, antes de que la Academia o la Ciudad fueran construidas. Al momento en que la Academia comenzó a construirse en esa colina, sus fundadores, entre los que al parecer se encontraba el Mago Clow, especificaron que esa parte del bosque se quedara intacta.

Se colocó un tipo de barda o algo parecido alrededor para que no cualquiera entrara a ese lugar. Aunque era muy chico para considerase un bosque de verdad, si se veía muy grande, más grande que los edificios de la escuela, y más alto también, con excepción de la Torre de la Rectoría claro está. Las copas de los árboles sobresalían demasiado por encima de la barda blanca. Era extraño que un pedazo tan apartado del resto el bosque haya proliferado tan bien, y sobre todo en tanto tiempo. De seguro debería de estar en constante cuidado por la directiva.

La razón del porque los fundadores decidieron tener esa edificación siempre fue un misterio para todos, además de qué fuera lo que se encontrara en su interior, ya que a los alumnos siempre se le había prohibido la entrada. Pese a esto, Sakura se dirigía hacía ese lugar. La joven se detuvo frente a las escaleras. Desde su posición, se veía un gran portó que parecía ser la entrada. Se quedó unos momentos de pie, contemplado todo.

- ¿Estás segura de qué quieres hacer esto Sakura? – Oyó de pronto que le preguntaba su acompañante.

- No. – Le respondió con desgano. – Pero aún así, siento que sería una buena oportunidad de averiguar algo de lo que venimos a investigar. Recuerda que ese chico tiene la misma sortija.

- Sí, tienes razón. Además se supone que ese extraño bosque fue colocado aquí por Clow y los otros dos.

En ese momento se vio como la ligera expresión del guardián cambiaba a una más seria, mientras veía al bosque fijamente. A Sakura le pareció muy extraña su reacción.

- Siento una extraña presencia alrededor de este sitio. – Comentó el guardián sin desviar la mirada.

- ¡¿Un presencia! – Parecía que Kero sentía lo mismo que ella. – ¿Cómo una presencia mágica?

- No exactamente. Es parecida, creo… pero es diferente. Supongo que es lo mismo que sentiste ayer, ¿no es así?

- Sí, es parecido. Kero, ¿crees que eso provenga del interior de este bosque? – Kero guardó silencio unos momentos, meditando en la pregunta de su ama.

- Sólo hay una manera de saberlo.

Sakura entendió de inmediato sus palabras. Una vez más clavó su mirada al frente y comenzó a subir uno por unos los escalones blancos. En realidad esperaba no tener que pelear o algo parecido, ya que no era exactamente buena con la espada, y menos como para enfrentarse a alguien del equipo de Kendo. Llevaba esa espada por si la situación lo ameritaba o algo parecido, pero más que nada esperaba poder obtener lo que quería sin tener que hacer algo como eso.

Después de subir los escalones, se encontraba frente a la puerta. Era una puerta alta, de un material brillante y fino. Tenía dibujada en ella un símbolo de color rojo en forma de una rosa, la misma que se veía en diferentes lugares de la academia, y que a su vez era parecida a la de su sortija.

- ¿Otro emblema de rosa? – Se preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos verdes.

- Se ve que en esta escuela les gusta ese tipo de plantas. – Agregó Kero desde la mochila.

Sakura caminó hasta estar justo enfrente de la puerta. Alzó su mirada para verla por completo. Algo con el doble de su altura entraría sin problema por esa puerta. Más debajo se encontraban lo que parecían ser dos manijas. Sakura alzó su mano izquierda hacía una de ellas, tratando de moverla, pero parecía estar cerrada con llave.

- ¡Está cerrada! – Se dijo así mismas, sin soltar la manija. – De seguro sólo los directivos tienen la llave. ¿Cómo se abrirá?

- Talvez el chico tiene llave.

Mientras trataba de pensar en una manera para entrar, algo ocurría en la manija que sostenía con su mano izquierda. De pronto, aparentemente de la nada, una pequeña gota transparente pareció surgir de la puerta, como si se tratara de un charco. Luego, como por arte de magia comenzó a flotar en el aire, directo a la mano de Sakura, o más bien directo hacía la sortija de su mano. La gota tocó con delicadeza el sello de la sortija, desplomándose al contacto.

Sakura retiró rápidamente la mano de la manija al sentir el líquido frío en su dedo. Extrañada, miró con detenimiento su mano. Extrañamente no había ningún rastro de agua o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó confundida.

En ese momento, algo comenzó a pasar. Casi podía sentir que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, y un extraño sonido la rodeaba. De pronto, la puerta pareció dividirse en dos, creando una línea de luz que dividió a cada una de las manijas. Una de las mitades se desplazó hacía la derecha, mientras la otra se movió hacía el lado contrario, cada una al mismo ritmo. Mientras se movían, Sakura veía como una extraña niebla blanca surgía de la abertura entre ellas, que cada vez era más grande. La joven miraba sorprendida como ambas partes se desplazaban hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista, dejando en su lugar el alto umbral de la entrada.

- ¡Se abrió! – Mencionó sorprendido el Guardián de color amarillo, mientras desde su posición veía atónito lo que acababa de suceder.

- Pero, ¿cómo…? – Sakura se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su acompañante, o talvez con una sorpresa mayor todavía.

Desde donde estaba parada, el interior del Bosque se veía algo oscuro. Sin embargo, al fondo de todo, podía distinguir un brillo blanco que sobresalía. Se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil por unos instantes, como dudando en lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, aún tenía esas palabras presentes en su mente, "Ven y conoce tu destino…" No sabía la razón, pero había algo en esa frase que en parte la había llevado hasta ahí.

- Entremos entonces. – Dijo al final mientras tomaba de nuevo su mochila. Miró al frente una vez más y comenzó a adentrarse al interior del bosque.

Frente a la puerta había un camino, un camino formado de una piedra blanca o algo que se le asemejaba. El camino parecía llevar hasta lo profundo del bosque. Al lado del camino había varios adornos cubiertos de rosas, por lo que todo el sitio parecía estar impregnado con su aroma. Atrás de estos adornos se encontraban los árboles, que parecían tomar diferentes formas y apariencias en la oscuridad.

- Mantente adentro de mi mochila Kero. – Le decía Sakura mientras marchaban.

- Sí…

- Y no vayas a salir por nada.

- ¡Ya lo sé!

Lo normal sería que mientras más se adentraran, más oscuro se pusiera. Sin embargo ese no era el caso en esta ocasión. Mientras más marchaban, poco a poco el lugar parecía comenzar a alumbrarse. Era todo muy extraño. Ese camino aparentemente tenía que llevar a algún lugar en especial. Era extraño además que todas esas rosas crecieran tan bien, considerando que por el alto de los árboles de seguro no les llegaba mucho la luz del sol. Ahora la sensación que sentían afuera los rodeaba por completo, como si todo el lugar fuera la fuente de ello.

El resplandor blanco que se veía desde el umbral parecía estar más claro mientras caminaban. Poco a poco, pudo distinguir que lo que se encontraba al frente era una especie de claro o algo parecido, y además veía una extraña construcción que no podía ver con mucha claridad como para decir que era. Después de caminar por un cierto tiempo, por fin llegaron hasta el final del camino blanco, y ahora estaban en una parte totalmente alumbrada como si fuera de día, pero no se veía por ningún lado la fuente de esa luz. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba su atención en ese momento era la figura realmente extraña que estaba frente a ellos.

Parecía ser una construcción seminclinada que se elevaba hasta lo alto. Aparentemente tenía la forma de un cilindro o algo parecido, hueco por dentro. Éste era rodeado por una escalera de color blanco en forma de espiral, misma que le daba vuelta tras vuelta hasta también elevarse junto él. Parecía como si el cilindro fuera como un soporte de la escalera en espiral, pero no había forma de que se mantuviera así con un soporte hueco como ese, y mucho menos con la inclinación que tenía.

- ¿Qué eso? – Se preguntó así misma, mientras caminaba hacía ella. Aún no estaba muy segura de qué se trataba.

Sakura se colocó frente al primero de los escalones. En ese momento se fijó bien y notó que no era una la escalera que subía, si no dos. Entonces alzó su mirada hacía lo alto, tratando de ver hasta donde subía esa extraña construcción. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante el asombro de ver que estaba sobre ella: era el cielo. Sobre ella había un cielo azul con nubes blancas, como si fuera de día. Pero era imposible, afuera era de noche, ¿cómo podía estar de día ahí adentro? La construcción se elevaba hasta lo más alto y se perdía entre las nubes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan elevado, de ser así de seguro se vería desde afuera del bosque. Cada segundo que proseguía en ese camino encontraba más cosas sin explicación.

- ¡Kero! – Comenzó a gritar conmocionada, pero su guardián su respondió para nada. – ¡Kero mira eso!

- Dijiste que no saliera para nada. – Le contestó desde la mochila.

- ¡Kero! – Apresurada, metió rápidamente su mano en la mochila, sacándolo abruptamente.

- ¡¿Qué es lo qué pasa!

- ¡Mira!

La chica lo alzó hacía lo más alto, apuntándolo hacía el lejano cielo azul sobre ellos. Kerberos se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, mirando hacía arriba con una expresión normal. Pasó algo de tiempo ante de que el pequeño se zafara delicadamente de las manos de su dueña y comenzara a flotar, todo esto sin quitar la vista del mismo punto.

- ¿Es el cielo? – Preguntó con tan sólo un poco de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Cómo puede estar de día! – Preguntó apresurada la joven, aún algo nerviosa al parecer. – ¡¿Qué es eso!

- Te sorprendes muy fácilmente Sakura. – Le contestó el Guardián volteando a verla de reojos. – Ni siquiera pareces una hechicera.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No es para tanto. Talvez sea una especie de pintura o algo parecido que asemeja al cielo, además de algunos reflectores o algo parecido para simular la luz del día. En estos tiempos no es muy raro hacer parecer que es de día cuando es de noche.

- Pero Kero, mira esa escalera.

Al oír las palabras de la joven, Kerberos bajó su atención hacía la escalera frente a él. Era de un material muy blanco, tanto que brillaba con fuerza, como si le pegaran en verdad los rayos del sol.

- ¡Qué construcción más extraña! – Comentó mientras volaba hacía ella. Le dio una vuelta mirándola con mucha atención. Después de se quedó flotando frente a su dueña con los brazos cruzados. – Me parece que ya había visto antes una espiral como ésta.

- ¿Enserio?

- Talvez la arena que dijo el chico está arriba. – Dijo por último alzando su mirada de nuevo.

- Estoy comenzando a creer que esto no es una buena idea. – Agregó la Card Captor, mirando también hacía arriba.

En ese momento se veía que Sakura se encontraba algo confundida con todo esto. Como ya había mencionado, Sakura ya había visto en los últimos años una gran variedad de cosas que para el resto de seguro serían cosas imposibles; con tan sólo contar al pequeño ser mágico que la acompañaba en esos momentos. Pero al parecer aún no perdía su habilidad para sorprenderse y hasta asustarse de las cosas. Ahora estaba ahí frente a algo que le parecía realmente raro. Talvez Kero tenía razón y era una clase de ilusión óptica. Aún así, ¿porqué tener algo como eso en medio de un bosque?

De pronto, desde la cima, de entre todas las nubes que se veían desde ahí, comenzó a ver algo. Todo ese lugar se veía iluminado como si fuera de día, pero aún así algo sobresalía. Había una luz blanca, una luz que sobresalía de todo lo demás. Ese resplandor, ella ya lo había visto antes. Al ver esa luz blanca frente a ella, y al sentir ese aroma a rosas blancas que la rodeaba, se sintió igual que en aquella ocasión… ¿era acaso alguna clase de señal?

- Sí tienes razón. – Mencionó de pronto el guardián, dándose la media vuelta. – La verdad, todo ha estado muy raro desde que llegamos a este lugar. Aún no tengo muy claro el motivo por el que decidiste venir. ¿Quieres regresar ahora?

Después de algunos momentos, Kero notó que Sakura parecía no reaccionar. Al joven seguía mirando hacía arriba, totalmente ida al parecer. Kero volteó hacía la misma dirección, intentando ver que era lo que llamaba tanto a su dueña. El guardián sólo vio el cielo…

- ¿Sakura…? – Preguntó algo confundido.

- No… está bien… - Dijo al final, pero sin desviar aún la mirada. – Continuemos…

En ese momento Sakura volvió su atención de nuevo a los escalones delante de ella. Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, pero luego comenzó a colocar sus pies en ellos. Kero la seguía por detrás, algo confundido. Sin que su dueña lo dijera, él mismo se introdujo en la mochila que la joven traía consigo. La Card Captor empezó a subir poco a poco, uno a uno cada escalón. Mientras subía, tenía su atención puesta en lo más alto, como esperando volver a ver el resplandor de hace unos momentos. Las escaleras de más arriba le bloqueaban un poco la vista, pero eso parecía hacerse menos.

La espera de Sakura no tardó mucho en acabar, ya que una vez más volvió a ver el mismo resplandor brillante y puro que deseaba ver. Sin embargo, dicho brillo vino acompañado de algo aún más extraño. Estando cerca de la cima, pudo ver que en lo más alto de las escaleras se encontraba una construcción alargada, misma que parecía sostenerse por la parte cilíndrica al centro de la escalera en espiral. Y exactamente sobre dicha construcción alargada, se encontraba la fuente del fulgor claro que había apreciado…

Era casi imposible, pero mientras subía la escalera hacía la cima, logró verlo. Su atención estaba tan centrada en él que ni siquiera notó que a su alrededor ya no había ni un solo árbol, ni nada parecido. Alrededor sólo se veía el cielo azul. Cuando menos los pensó, los escalones habían terminado. Ya en lo alto, logró ver con tal claridad ese objeto en el cielo, que casi se desmayaba; la cumbre de lo más extraño que había visto durante ese noche…

- ¡¿Pero qué…! – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al posar sus ojos sobre él.

Ese objeto completamente brillante que flotaba sobre ella, era… un CASTILLO…un castillo aparentemente invertido, con largas torres que apuntaban hacía abajo, flotando sobre la larga construcción en la que estaba parada, rodeada únicamente por el cielo azul que asemejaba al día.

- ¡Un Castillo! – Se dijo así misma totalmente confundida. – ¡¿Un castillo en el cielo!

Esa construcción flotante sobre ella era de un enorme tamaño, y radiaba un brillo tan fuerte como si se tratara del mismo sol.

- Es la primera vez que observas ese Palacio, ¿no es así? – Oyó que otra persona decía a su lado. Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, volteando a ver quien le hablaba. Parado frente a ella, estaba ese chico de cabello verde y largo otra vez, Kyoichi Sainoji.

Se encontraba vistiendo un traje muy singular, con chaleco de cuello alto, de mangas largas, blanco pero en la parte de enfrente tenía una franja de negro. Tenía unas hombreras de color dorado, y además todo el traje tenía algunos detallitos dorados y rojos, además de una especie de gema de color verde que usaba en la parte de arriba del pecho.

El chico la miraba con cierta malicia. En ese momento Sakura sacó su atención de lo que flotaba en el cielo y se fijó más en el lugar en el que ahora estaba parada. Era un lugar amplio y completamente despejado, elevado en el aire, con un piso de color blanco. En el piso además había algunos círculos rojos que parecían formar una figura. Alrededor había una especie de barrera pequeña, del mismo material blanco que la escalera. En efecto parecía ser una arena o algo parecido.

- ¿Ésta es… la Arena de Duelos? – Se preguntó así misma.

- Ese castillo sobre ti es el Palacio donde reside la Eternidad. – Le mencionó Sainoji de pronto, volteando a ver la imagen en el cielo. Esta respuesta extrañó a la joven castaña. Sainoji rió un poco y luego la volteó a ver. – Puedes tomarlo simplemente como un espejismo o un truco, despreocúpate.

- ¿Truco? – Sakura no pareció muy conforme con una respuesta como esa. En ese momento Sainoji se le quedó mirando fijamente, aparentemente con algo de incertidumbre.

- ¿Acaso subiste las escaleras? – Preguntó. – Qué gasto de energía. Había una góndola como ascensor.

- ¿Una góndola…?

El chico pareció reírse de la ingenuidad de la chica, algo que ella percibió de inmediato. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que la estaba rodeando ahora. Alrededor de la arena no había ninguna señal de árboles, sino el puro cielo y las nubes blancas.

- "¿Todo esto será en verdad un truco?" – Se preguntaba mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

Mientras la joven castaña trataba de encontrarle sentido a los sucesos, el Capitán del Equipo de Kendo la miraba con interés.

- ¿Empezamos? – Le preguntó con un tono pícaro mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Espera. – Le dijo ella, deteniéndolo. – Quería pedirte que me hablaras sobre esta sortija… ésta que usamos tú y yo…

Sainoji al principió ni la volteó a ver, pero al escuchar la petición miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo, observando la sortija que estaba en su mano.

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito saber qué es. – Le contestó con algo de inquietud, pero luego trató de recuperar la calma. – Además…

- ¿No sabes nada verdad? – Interrumpió el Capitán, casi burlándose. – Sí, eso lo sé. Hagamos esto: Si me vences en el duelo, te diré algunas cosas sobre el sello de la rosa que portas en tu mano izquierda. – Sakura pareció reaccionar al escuchar esto. – Por algunas razones no te lo puedo decir todo, pero será mejor que nada. Pero eso será sólo si logras vencer.

- Pero yo…

De pronto, le parece escuchar como unos pasos se acercan por su lado derecho. Los sonidos hacen que se distraiga del chico de cabello verdoso y volteé su atención hacía su diestra. Caminando desde el centro de la larga arena, en línea recta hacía donde se encuentran los dos, estaba una tercer persona, una joven vestida con un largo vestido blanco que le cubría hasta los pies, sin mangas y con algunos detalles negros y adornos dorados, incluyendo una diadema que asimilaba a una corona en su cabeza. En cuanto la vio dirigirse hacía ella, Sakura la reconoció.

- ¡Kotori! – Mencionó al distinguir el rostro de la muchacha de cabello largo, por encima de sus vestimentas brillantes.

La joven caminó hasta colocarse a lado del capitán, quien la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacía si mismo. Kotori tenía la mirada algo perdida, pero una sonrisa tranquila en su expresión.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Preguntó Sakura confundida, mientras admiraba el vestido blanco que portaba. Era realmente elegante, y hecho con un gran detalle. Ella se veía muy hermosa con él.

- La Doncella de Blanco siempre debe de estar a lado de su Príncipe. – Le contestó sonriente el capitán de Kendo.

- ¿Doncella de Blanco? – Cuestionó una vez más la joven sin comprender, aunque tenía una idea del porque "Blanco".

Mientras tanto, Kotori comenzó a alzar ambas manos hasta colocarlas sobre su pecho, luego junto sus palmas de tal manera que sus dedos apuntarán hacía arriba. Como si se tratara de un truco de magia, después de unos segundos la joven separó abruptamente las manos, y en su mano derecha sostenía ahora una rosa de pétalos blancos salida de la nada. Kotori se colocó delante de Sainoji, comenzando a colocar la rosa en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Mientras ella realizaba ese extraño preparativo, Sakura miraba confundida. En ese momento, volteó a hacía su lado izquierdo, en el lado en el que ella también traía una rosa blanca. La había olvidado por completo, pero al ver como le colocaba esa rosa al capitán recordó que la misma Kotori se la había colocado hacía un par de horas. Una Vez que el chico de cabello verdoso tenía su rosa en el pecho, Kotori se dio la media vuelta, volteando a ver a la supuesta retadora.

- El ganador del duelo será aquel que pueda mantener su rosa intacta hasta el final del mismo. – Le comenzó a decir. – El propósito del reto es tratar de alcanzar la rosa del enemigo con la hoja de su espada. Si su rosa se deshoja, perderá sin remedio.

Al parecer se trataban de las reglas del duelo. No eran muy complicadas, por lo que Sakura no tuvo problemas en comprender como estaba el asunto.

- Entonces… ¿aceptas mi propuesta o no? – Le preguntó Sainoji con insistencia. – La verdad como tú eres la retadora, no debería de tener ese tipo de consideraciones contigo, ¿lo sabes? Pero ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el último duelo que tuve, y la verdad me siento de buen humor en esta ocasión, por lo que te sugeriría aceptar.

Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba sobre la cuestión. Miró de reojo la rosa que estaba en su pecho, la espada de bambú que cargaba en una mano y la sortija que portaba en la otra. ¿En verdad tendría que tener un duelo de espadas con ese chico? La razón por la que estaba en ese lugar era el saber la verdad de lo ocurrido hace diez años, y estaba casi segura que esa sortija tenía mucho que ver. Podría averiguar algo si le seguía el juego y participaba en ese duelo, ¿pero valdría la pena?

Entre las Cartas Sakura que ahora tenía en su poder existía la "Carta Espada", que transformaba su cetro en una espada. Fuera de esa arma, nunca en su vida había tomado una espada, y de hecho en las ocasiones en las que la había usado nunca fue en un duelo o algo parecido. Pero ahora le daban esa oportunidad de averiguar un poco de lo que venía a buscar, ¿tendría que aprovecharlo?

Sainoji parecía estar esperando una respuesta por parte de su retadora. Kotori permanecía de pie justo enfrente de él, dándole la espalda y mirando a Sakura fijamente. Después de unos segundos, la joven de ojos verdes baja su mirada un poco y luego se da la media vuelta. Al principio da la impresión de quererse retirar, pero para alegría de Sainoji, la joven camina hacía la pequeña barda que rodea la arena y recarga en ella la mochila que trae con ella, dejándola en el piso.

El capitán sonríe al ver esto. Mientras Sakura les da la espada, Sainoji se mueve un poco hacía el frente, acercando su rostro al oído izquierdo de la joven vestida de blanco.

- Empecemos entonces Kotori… - Le susurra al oído en voz baja, a lo que ella responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

Estando la mochila de Sakura ya en el piso, se ve como el pequeño Kero, que aún estaba en su interior, asoma un poco la cabeza para mirar lo que ocurría. Desde adentro había estado escuchando todo, y en definitiva algo no le gustaba de todo esto.

- "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – Pensaba la antigua Card Captor mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie. – "Él es capitán del equipo de Kendo, y yo no sé nada de esto." – Sakura se volteó de nuevo hacía donde estaban los demás, caminando al lugar en el que estaba parada. En su mano derecha seguía portando la espada de bambú. – Talvez no fue tan buena idea…

En ese momento la joven alzó la mirada. Kotori comenzaba a caminar hacía el frente hasta colocarse algunos pasos delante de Sainoji. Éste a su vez permanecía de pie detrás de ella. Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ella traía una espada de bambú, la que había encontraba encima del piano, pero el chico de cabello verde no traía ninguna consigo… ¿Con qué se supone que iba a pelear?

- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Comenzó a decir Kotori de pronto, mientras alzaba ambas manos y las colocaba frente a su pecho, manteniéndolas un poco separas. De pronto, de entre las palmas de la chica, comenzó a formarse un pequeño resplandor, mismo que comenzó a hacerse más grande poco a poco, hasta formar una esfera de luz blanca que casi opacaba la luz que venía del castillo sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sakura, mientras trataba de cubrirse los ojos, pues el brillo era tan fuerte que casi la lastimaba.

Kotori separó por completo sus manos, bajándolas rápidamente.

- ¡Poder de Dios que duermes en mí, ¡Atiende a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu Maestro…!

En ese momento, entre todo el fulgor que los rodeaba en ese momento, Sakura logró ver como Sainoji se acercaba a la joven de cabello largo y la tomaba con su brazo derecho. De pronto, de su pecho, cubierto por la esfera de luz blanca, comenzó a surgir un objeto, un objeto alargado que parecía estar brotando su propio cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué! – Logró decir la joven castaña, que aunque no veía con toda claridad no podía creer lo que veía.

El capitán del equipo de Kendo tomó dicho objeto con su mano izquierda, sujetándolo con mucha firmeza. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a jalarlo, hasta que comenzó a tomar forma. A estas alturas quien sabe que era lo más raro, la arena en el aire, el castillo en el cielo, o el hecho de que el pecho de Kotori estaban sacando un objeto con la forma de la… "Empuñadura de una Espada"…

- ¡¡Dame el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo! – Gritó con fuerza el joven de cabello verdoso, sacando lentamente toda la espada del pecho de la joven, hasta que incluso la larga hoja metálica de la misma hizo acto de presencia. El filo de la extraña arma relució con un gran fervor, al tiempo que el joven la alzaba al aire una vez que esta estaba afuera. Era como si hubiera sacado una espada de su "Funda"…

Sakura se quedó totalmente atónita al ver esto, igual que su guardián, quien miraba todo desde lo lejos. La espada tenía una empuñadura larga de color verde claro, con un círculo dorado en la punta que parecía tener una figura parecida a una estrella. El protector de mano era grande, completamente dorado y decorado con varios detalles; su forma era casi abstracta. En el centro llevaba una gema de color verde que parecía absorber la luz que rodeaba al arma. La hoja era alargada, de un material reluciente, casi parecía diamante. En ella estaban incrustados varios signos de color negro.

- ¡¿Qué… qué… rayos… es eso! – Sakura había llegado al límite. Esa espada que estaba ahora en las manos de ese chico, no era una espada común. Todo su alrededor estaba cubierto por una extraña aura. Era como si la espada radiara un extraño calor, era algo realmente extraño.

- "¡Esa espada!" – Pensaba Kero con el mismo tipo de asombro. – "¡Siento un tremendo poder proveniente de esa arma!... ¡¿Pero cómo…!"

En ese momento, se pudo escuchar como comenzaban a sonar unas campanas, como si se tratara de lo que marca el inicio del duelo. Kotori se hizo a un lado, dejando el campo libre. En su rostro se veía un poco de cansancio. Sainoji, con su arma en mano, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su contrincante, quién aún parecía estar impactada.

- ¿Eso que traes ahí es acaso una espada de Bambú? – Le preguntó burlesco. – Pobre tonta, ¡¡¿Osas enfrentar a la Espada Sagrada con el Poder de Dios con una simple espada de entrenamiento!

Sin ninguna clase de advertencia previa, el capitán se lanzó hacía el frente drásticamente. Sakura sólo logró reaccionar cuando el chico ya estaba a una distancia muy corta de ella. Aún así, logró moverse rápidamente hacía un lado, sacándole la vuelta. Sainoji movió con fuerza su espada de izquierda a derecha, haciendo un rápido y certero movimiento circular. Sakura apenas y pudo salir librada de ese ataque, pero incluso pudo sentir como el viento creado por ese movimiento la golpeaba, casi como si fuera la misma hoja.

La Card Captor cayó al suelo debido al movimiento tan violento que tuvo que hacer para esquivarlo, soltando involuntariamente la espada que traía. Sainoji se enderezó tras su primer ataque, volteando a ver a la joven en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa, ¿Acaso fui muy rápido? – Le decía, siguiendo con la burla.

Sakura trató de levantarse, pero al principio sólo se quedó sentada en el piso, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¡Esa espada… es de verdad! – Mencionó en voz baja, casi asustada, pero Sainoji fue capaz de oírla aún así.

- Por supuesto que es de verdad. – La contestó, mientras alzaba el arma hasta colocar la hoja frente a su rostro. – ¿Qué pensabas tonta, ¿Qué tendríamos un duelo con espadistas de madera?... por favor, ¿enserio no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando?

Kotori miró esto desde una parte alejada de la arena. Su atención estaba más que nada puesta en Sakura, quien seguía en el suelo, casi espantada por lo que le acababa de pasar.

- "Esta joven…" – Meditaba la chica de blanco. – "Ella no tiene ninguna idea de lo que significa portar el sello de la rosa… ¿Será en realidad un Duelista de la Rosa Blanca?"

Mientras en la arena ocurrían todas estás cosas, un poco apartado y tan alto como la arena, se encontraba otra construcción. Parecía un edificio de piedra, semejante a un castillo, con dos largas torres. En cada torre se encontraba algo parecido a un balcón que daba hacía la arena. Además, entre las torres se encontraban unas campanas de metal, que posiblemente eran las que habían sonado hace algunos momentos.

Sentado en la barda de uno de los balcones, se encontraba la figura de una persona que veía hacía la arena. Se trataba de nada menos que Touga Kiryuu, el presidente del consejo, quien miraba lo que estaba pasando con la ayuda de unos binoculares de color dorado.

- Ese fue un movimiento torpe. – Se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba a Sakura a través de los lentes. – Pero supongo que cumplió con su cometido. Aún así se ve a simple vista que nunca ha tenido un combate de verdad, mucho menos con una espada. – El joven pelirrojo bajó sus miralejos, mirando con su propia vista la arena, claro que sin ellos no se veía a la gente en ella. – Me pregunto sin en verdad será ella…

Sin tener paciencia para que su oponente se recuperara, el capitán comenzó a marchar hacía ella con un paso desafiante.

- Anda chiquilla, ponte de pie que ese fue apenas mi primera ataque.

Sakura lo volteó a ver sin levantarse, aún con incredulidad en la expresión.

- ¡¿Qué está loco! – Le gritó con algo de desesperación. – ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre atacarme con espada como esa, ¿Qué no sabe que podría matar a alguien…?

- ¿Matar?... aquellos que peleamos por obtener el Poder de Dios, debemos de estar dispuestos a arriesgar la vida… ¡Así que en guardia!

Sainoji tomó la espada con ambas manos y la alzó hasta colocarla encima de su cabeza. Luego la lanzó con fuerza hacía adelante, haciendo un movimiento vertical con ella. Sakura de nuevo logró reaccionar para moverse y esquivar dicho golpe. Mientras reaccionaba, por alguna razón tomó la espada de bambú que había soltado, y comenzó a moverse hacía atrás, tratando de evitar el filo de la espada.

Si hay algo que sus años como porrista en la escuela y su travesía como Card Captor le dejaron, fue una buena condición física y reflejos agudos, que aunque no eran del todo "excelentes", en ese momento le estaban ayudando de mucho.

- ¡Esto es una locura! – Trataba de decirle Sakura, sin detenerse ni un solo instante. – ¡¿Estás conciente de lo que estás haciendo!

- ¡Ya deja de palabrear tanto! – Le gritó con algo de enojo. – ¡Si traes esa sortija es por algo, ¡Dime chiquilla, ¡¿Qué tienes de especial como para que el Fin del Mundo te haya elegido!

- ¡¿Fin del Mundo…! – La chica de ojos verdes se extrañó al oír esa expresión tan rara, y esto le costó caro.

Sainoji se lanzó con fuerza hacía el frente, aprovechando el instante de distracción de la joven. La hoja de la espada la alcanzó justo en el brazo derecho, provocándole una herida. Sakura dio un gemido de dolor al sentir el filo en su brazo. Por reflejo comenzó a caminar hacía atrás para alejarse del chico que la atacaba. Rápidamente alzó su mano izquierda para colocarla en la herida que acababa de recibir.

La joven miró asustada la sangre roja que brotaba de su cortada, manchando su uniforme y su mano. Aunque le provocaba cierto dolor, no parecía ser algo grave.

Mientras ella trataba de recuperarse, Sainoji no perdió el tiempo y de nuevo se preparó para atacar. Tomó otra vez la espada con ambas manos en la empuñadura, y la colocó al lado derecho de su cabeza, para después lanzarse directo hacía donde Sakura estaba. La joven en esta ocasión ya no pudo reaccionar para moverse a un lugar. Por reflejo, la joven alzó la espada de bambú para intentar defenderse, pero no le funcionó. La hoja de la espada de Sainoji rompió en dos la espada de Bambú…

La parte superior de la hoja de bambú se desprendió, cayendo a lado de los pies de Sakura, mientras la hoja de metal la hería de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión en el hombro izquierdo. La joven gritó del dolor ante su nueva herida, mientras soltaba la empuñadura de su ya rota espada y se desplomaba hacía el suelo, cayendo relativamente cerca de donde estaba su mochila.

- ¡Ese Sainoji! – Se dijo el Presidente del Consejo, con desaprobación. – Nunca tiene consideración con las damas…

- ¡Sakura! – Se escuchó que gritaba la voz de Kero, al tiempo que salía de la mochila y volaba bajo hasta colocarse sobre el rostro de su dueña. – ¡Sakura, ¡¿Estás bien!

La joven tenía los ojos cerrado como reacción, pero aún estaba consciente. Al abrir de nuevo sus grandes ojos verdes, vio una vez más el rostro preocupado de su guardián. Estando aún recostada sobre su costado derecho, bajó la mirada hacía la rosa en su pecho. Los pétalos blancos habían sido alcanzados por algunas gotas rojas provenientes de su segunda herida, pero fuera de ello seguía intacta.

- Kero… - Sakura trató de levantarse, pero cuando intentaba apoyarse con sus manos, el dolor de sus heridas se lo impedía. Kero se le acercaba con inquietud.

- Sakurita… ¡Estás herida!... ¡Sabías que esto no era una buena idea…!

Aún sin poderse levantar, Sakura escuchó de pronto como los pasos del chico se acercaban hacía donde ella estaba. La joven volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. Sainoji caminaba hacía ella, con una expresión fulminante en los ojos. Casi se queda congelada al verlo venir de nuevo en su contra. No podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de Card Captor, en los que tenía que atrapar y transformas las cartas mágicas, había recibido un daño como el que ahora tenía en su cuerpo…

- "¡¿Qué hago!" – Pensaba totalmente paralizada, mientras Sainoji se le seguía acercando. – "¡Esto es una locura!... ¿Me rendiré…?... ¿Podré rendirme…?"

De pronto, antes de pueda tomar alguna clase de decisión, nota como algo se interpone en el camino del chico de cabellos verdes. Frente a los ojos de Sakura, aparece la larga caballera castaña de la joven Kotori, que caía con gracia sobre la espalda blanca de su vestido. Kotori estaba de pie frente a ella, con la vista hacía Sainoji.

- ¡Kotori! – Dijo sorprendida al verla. Sainoji miraba a la chica de blanco con un expresión seria.

- ¡Por favor Señor Sainoji, ¡Ella ya está desarmada! – Le comenzó a decir la joven de ojos castaños, casi como suplica. – Además está herida, ¡No hay porqué continuar con este duelo!

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Le gritó el chico peliverde, golpeándola en la mejilla derecha con la mano que tenía libre. Como la vez anterior, el golpe fue muy fuerte, tanto que prácticamente derrumbó a la joven en el suelo de la arena.

- ¡Kotori! – Gritó Sakura, sentándose en el piso por simple reacción, pero detenida por el dolor.

- ¿Acaso crees que me voy a detener tan fácil, todo el mundo sabe que un Duelo no acaba hasta que las campanas no lo indiquen así. Además, no estoy conforme, este resultado no justifica mi emoción. Me quiero divertir más… - De nuevo Sainoji se dirigía en dirección a donde yacía su oponente. De pronto, su andar fue abruptamente detenido, pues comenzó a sentir como algo jalaba de su mano derecha. Al voltear para ver de que se trataba, se sorprende al ver que Kotori, estando de rodillas en el suelo, el sujetaba la mano evitando que prosiguiera. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!

- Yo soy su Prometida… le pertenezco por completo y por eso usted puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera… - Kotori alzó su rostro, volteando a ver con una mirada firme. – Pero no por eso puede hacer lo mismo con quién a usted le plazca…

Tanto Sainoji como Sakura parecieron sorprenderse de esta reacción por parte de la joven vestida de blanco. Sin embargo, la diferencia radicó en que después de unos momentos, la sorpresa del capitán pasó a ser furia ante tal osadía.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó enojado, y luego la empujó con fuerza usando su pie derecho. Kotori una vez más se desplomó en el suelo. Sakura miraba todo esto desde su posición. – ¡Si no vas ayudar, mejor no me estorbes!

En ese momento, la joven de cabello corto se olvidó de sus heridas y se concentró más en la persona que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo. Parecía que ese último golpe había sido más fuerte, ya que Kotori no reaccionó hasta unos segundos después, y con un horrible raspón en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía concebir siquiera que alguien tratara tan mal a una persona, era algo que ni siquiera ella podía tolerar…

Mientras Sakura tenía su atención puesta en la joven de blanco, su contrincante en el duelo se paró delante de ella, alzando de nuevo su arma. La miró con una expresión fulminante, antes de lanzarse de nuevo.

- ¡En Guardia niña! – Le gritó con furia el chico peliverde, mientras se arrojaba rápidamente hacía ella, pero en esta ocasión no le iba a resultar tan sencillo…

Mientras él se acercaba a ellos y Sakura tenía su vista fija en Kotori, Kero se giró rápidamente hacía la amenaza delante de él, con un brillo tan fuerte en sus ojos que casi parecían llamar. Al parecer Sainoji aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero ya lo haría…

- ¡No dejaré que la toques maldito! – Le gritó con su tono medio aniñado que poseía en esa forma.

De pronto, la figura amarilla del guardián se cubrió de un resplandor dorado, mismo que Sainoji percibió de inmediato. Las alas de Kero crecieron de golpe, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo. En unos cuantos segundo, las alas se volvieron a abrir, dejando el camino libre para la verdadera apariencia del Regente del Sol, un felino grande y dorado, con unas enormes alas blancas…

Kerberos se colocó justo delante de su ama, interponiéndose en el camino de su atacante. El Capitán se detuvo de golpe al ver tal criatura delante de él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir…

En las mandíbulas de la Bestia Sellada comenzó a verse el brillo de unas llamas resplandecientes, mismas que el guardián arrojó al frente sin titubear. Sainoji reaccionó de inmediato, dando un largo salto hacía atrás, hasta salir del alcance de las llamas. El chico descendió de su salto a varios metros de Sakura, mientras el guardián permanecía de pie, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados y profundos.

- ¡¿Una criatura mágica! – Preguntó Kotori al ver a Kerberos. La joven aún estaba en el suelo, y tenía su mano en la herida de la frente.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa! – Cuestionó el peliverde, aún algo exaltado.

- ¡No soy una cosa! – Le contestó Kero, ahora con un tono muy diferente de voz al igual que su apariencia. – Y la verdad no te importa que sea patán, pero lo que si te ha de importar es que si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo a Sakura, lo vas a lamentar de veras… - Los ojos de Kero brillaron de color dorado al dar esta última advertencia…

- Sea lo que seas, no puedes intervenir así… estamos en un Duelo…

- No tienes idea de cuanto me importa…

Se veía a simple vista que Kerberos no se encontraba de buen humor. Se veía la furia en sus ojos, y en su expresión que enseñaba todos sus colmillos blancos. Después de todo, su ama, su dueña… su amiga acababa de ser atacada abruptamente por ese sujeto, fuera un duelo o no. Ahora él era el único que estaba a su lado, y tenía más que la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella.

- Espera Kero. – Oyó de pronto que la voz de su ama le habla a sus espaldas. Kero volteó a verla y notó como se apoyaba en su cuerpo, tratando de levantarse.

Colocando sus manos en la espalda del felino, la joven de ojos verdes trataba de ponerse de pie poco a poco. Mientras lo hacía, Sakura echo un vistazo a su sortija. El anillo blanco había sido manchado con su sangre, al igual que su palma cuando le hicieron la primera herida. Sakura se quedó contemplando su mano derecha por unos instantes. Sus heridas parecían ya no molestarle.

- ¡Sakura! – Dijo el Guardián, extrañado por como se veía su acompañante.

- Castillo en el Cielo, Arena en el aire… espadas que salen del pecho de las persona… la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando… - La joven logró pararse de nuevo en sus piernas y girarse hacía Sainoji, que aún seguía algo alejado tras el ataque de Kero. Mientras lo hacía, colocaba la mano zurda sobre su pecho. – Pero algo muy adentro me dice que no debo permitir que destruyas la rosa que me regaló Kotori…

De pronto, Sakura pareció introducir su mano en el interior de su uniforme, sacando de ahí un pequeño objeto que colgaba de su cuello, un objeto similar a una… "llave".

- ¡Esa es…! – Dijo sorprendido el Guardián del sol al ver la llave mágica en las manos de su dueña.

En es momento, a los pies de Sakura, surgió de la nada un círculo de luz, un circulo que tenía en su interior la figura de una estrella, y a los lados uno sol y una luna. El brillo que rodeó a la joven era muy similar al que había rodeado a Kotori, al momento de sacar la espada que ahora tenía en sus manos el joven de cabello verde.

- ¡¿Qué es eso! – Preguntó asombrado el capitán al verla.

- 'Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella...' – Comenzó a recitar, mientras al frente su llave flotaba, envuelta en una esfera de luz. – 'Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!

La esfera de luz blanca que rodeaba a la llave se hizo más grande. En su interior, se pudo ver como el objeto parecía alargarse cada vez más, hasta dejar en su lugar lo que a simple vista parecía un báculo de color rosa, con una estrella dorada en la punta.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos…! – Se preguntó así mismo Sainoji, siendo ahora él el que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Desde su posición en el balcón, Touga miraba lo que estaba pasado en al arena a través de sus Lentes de Opera.

- "¡¿Qué es esa luz que proviene de ese objeto!" – Pensaba el Presidente, igual de sorprendido.

Sakura extendió su mano derecha, tomando el báculo que estaba frente a ella, dándole varias vueltas en el aire, antes de tomarlo con firmeza con las dos manos. Mientras en su mano derecha sostenía el bastón, con la otra mano sacaba un segundo objeto, un objeto alargado y plano, como un papel… o una Carta. La joven tomó la carta y la impulsó al frente, haciendo que esta diera varios giros en el aire frente a ella.

- 'Carta Sakura, convierte en mi arma para la victoria…' – Prosiguió, mientras giraba el báculo encima de su cabeza y luego alzaba la estrella del mismo hacía la carta. – ¡¡Espada!

La Carta dejo de girar, siendo cubierta por completo por un resplandor de color blanco. El objeto pareció comenzar a cambiar de forma, y como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento empezó a cubrir la vara de color rosa. El báculo en las manos de la joven cambió drásticamente su forma al momento de pasar esto. La extraña ráfaga se disipó, dejando en su lugar lo que asemejaba la forma de una espada, de una hoja larga y recta, con una empuñadura larga con un protector de mano algo similar al de la espada que Sainoji usaba, con una gema roja en el centro.

Por su parte, el capitán del Equipo de Kendo de la Academia pareció quedarse atónito al ver esto, pues no esperaba que fuera a sacar algo como eso.

- ¡¿Qué! – Se decía el capitán. – ¡¿Qué clase de espada es esa!

Touga sonreía desde su posición, ya que las cosas acababan de dar un ligero giro que no tenían previsto.

- Parece que esta rosa tiene algunas espinas. – Dijo para si mismo, mientras se daba la media vuelta para retirarse de ese lugar.

Sakura sostuvo su nueva arma con la mano derecha, extendiéndola hacía el frente. Luego, sin perder tiempo ni importarle su estado, se lanzó al frente, dispuesta a ser ella la que ahora tomaba la iniciativa. En su camino hacía el lugar en el que estaba su contrincante, pasó justo a lado de donde se encontraba Kotori, quien la seguía con la vista.

Demostrando sus habilidades con la espada, Sainoji reaccionó rápidamente, colocando su espada hacía el frente de tal manera que detuvo sin problema la ofensiva de la joven. Ambas hojas chocaron la una contra la otra, creando un fuerte estruendo. Sakura tomó el arma con ambas manos, tratando de empujarla hacía el frente, pero al parecer no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Ambas armas parecieron pelear la una contra la otra.

Después de resistir por un tiempo, Sainoji reaccionó de nuevo, empujando su arma con todas sus fuerzas hacía el frente. Esto provocó además que pudiera empujar a su oponente hacía atrás. Sakura dio algunos pasos de espaldas ante el impulso, pero logró mantenerse de pie y colocarse de nuevo en defensa (o más bien lo que ella trataba que fuera una defensa).

- "¡Impresionante!" – Pensó Kerberos después de ver el choque de las armas. – "Se supone que la Carta Espada es capaz de cortar en dos cualquier objeto de este mundo. Incluso el Poder defensivo de la Carta Escudo es inútil ante su filo. Pero la espada de ese chico logró repeler por completo su ataque, y además dejando su hoja totalmente intacta… Esa espada no es para nada común… ¿De donde habrá salido?"

- Veo que tenías un As bajo la manga después de todo. – Mencionaba Sainoji, sosteniendo su arma al frente. – ¿Tratabas de burlarte de mi acaso, ya decía yo que no podías tener esa sortija nomás porque sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le preguntó Sakura al escuchar tal comentario. – ¿Qué tiene de especial esta sortija?

- No seas ansiosa niña… ahora que tienes un arma como esa en tus manos, ¡En verdad va a valer la pena el haber desenvainado la Espada Sagrada!

De pronto, el chico peliverde bajó rápidamente su espada, hasta que la punta de la hoja tocó el suelo a lado de su pie derecho. Luego, se impulsó hacía el frente, arrastrando la hoja detrás de él. Del piso se levantaban chispas ante el contacto de la hoja contra éste. Una vez frente a su contrincante, movió su espada de abajo hacía arriba, directo a ella. Sakura colocó su espada en su lado izquierdo, haciendo que la hoja la protegiera. Una vez más ambos filos parecían pelear entre ellos.

- "Es la primera vez que Sakura utiliza su poder mágicos en algún tiempo." – Meditaba el guardián dorado, mientras veía el encuentro. – "Pero no se le ve agotada, aún considerando su estado. Además, es la primera vez que la veo con ese coraje en sus actos… es muy extraño… pero siento como el aura mágica de Sakura aumenta en estos momentos… ¿será acaso qué…?"

Kero parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que le ocurría. Sus ojos tenían cierta preocupación o inquietud en su mirada. De pronto, baja su cabeza por unos instantes, pero luego la sube de inmediato.

- ¡Sakura! – Le gritó desde su posición. La joven seguía deteniendo el ataque de Sainoji, por lo que no lo pudo voltear a ver por completo, pero sí lo escuchaba. – ¡Gira tu pie derecho por detrás y sácale la vuelta!

- ¡¿La vuelta!

Sakura trató de reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo las instrucciones que le acababan de dar. Rápidamente movió su pie por detrás, girando todo el cuerpo con él. El movimiento hizo que se moviera hacía el lado derecho de Sainoji, y al mismo tiempo se salió del alcance de su espada, la cual siguió la ruta del ataque original, yéndose de paso.

La joven quedó de pie a alguna distancia del chico, permaneciendo a su costado derecho. Éste por su parte volteó a verla rápidamente sorprendido.

- ¡Lo hice! – Dijo entusiasmada la antigua Card Captor.

- ¡No pierdas la posición Sakura! – Le volvió a gritar Kerberos, con algo de severidad. – ¡Sostén con firmeza la espada con la mano derecha, ¡Pie derecho al frente, el izquierdo atrás! – Sakura estaba un poco extrañada de que Kero le estuviera dando instrucciones, pero trataba de hacerle caso, tomando la espada con la mano derecha, y separando los pies. – ¡¡No tan separados, ¡Sostén la espada al frente de manera diagonal, procura que la hoja te cubra el pecho.

- "¡¿Ese felino le está dando instrucciones de cómo usar la espada! – Sainoji miraba esto sin entender de que se trataba, pero tampoco se quedó pensando mucho en eso.

Sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó de nuevo hacía Sakura para tratar de atacarla una vez más. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, esperando.

- ¡Sakura, ¡Extiende tu brazo al frente manteniendo la posición de la hoja! – Sakura lo obedeció, cubriendo de esta manera el ataque con su hoja. – ¡Retrocede rápido! – La joven se impulsó hacía atrás con ligereza, alejándose de Sainoji. – ¡Mantén la hoja cerca de tu cuerpo!

- Sí…

- ¡Qué fastidio! – Expresó el capitán con enojo. Igual como lo había hecho con anterioridad, Alzó su espada por encima de su cabeza para hacer un ataque vertical.

- ¡Alza la espada de manera horizontal sobre tu cabeza!

- Sí.

Sainoji hizo descender su arma hacía Sakura, quien por su parte levantó sus brazos, colocando la espada encima de ella. Logró cubrirse el golpe de esta manera, pero el impulso del mismo la empujó hacía abajo, queda semiarrodillada en el suelo, pero protegiéndose aún con su arma.

El capitán seguía empujándola hacía abajo, y aunque Sakura sostenía su arma con ambas manos, no podía hacer algo contra su fuerza, lo que provocaba que poco a poco fuera cediendo.

- ¡Aquí termina todo niña! – Le decía confiado, mientras seguía presionando su hoja contra la suya. – ¡Tú felino no podrá ayudarte ahora!

- ¡Sakura! – Kero parecía estar dispuesto a ir en su ayuda en ese momento. Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a moverse, el brazo derecho de Kotori se interpone en su camino, evitando que siga.

Kerberos voltea a ver extrañado a la joven que lo detiene. Kotori observa con detenimiento la escena delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? – Le preguntó Kero algo exaltado.

- Criatura Mágica – Comenzó a responderle. – No intervengas en el Duelo en estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Kotori se quedó callada mientras seguía viendo como Sakura era doblegada ante el capitán del Equipo de Kendo. Kerberos no entendía aún todo lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió guardarse su intervención de nuevo hasta que observar que realmente fuera necesario.

Sakura cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando su espada encima de su cabeza. La hoja de su arma casi tocaba su frente, pero aún intentaba resistir. Se sentía tan extraña. Era la primera vez que usaba la Carta Espada de esa manera, pero por alguna razón lo sentía de una manera casi natural. Además de todo, aún cuando había ido dispuesta a no tener que pelear o algo parecido, en esos momentos se negaba a rendirse. Sin embargo, en ese instante estaba siendo derrotada drásticamente.

- "¿Qué hago ahora?" – Pensaba la joven Kinomoto. – "No puedo hacerlo… no soy tan fuerte como él… ¿Qué debo hacer…?"

Sakura estaba en el recibidor de su casa, acompañada por una persona que pronto habría de ir. La joven seguía estando un poco triste por su despedida. Ella lo conocía desde toda su vida, siempre ha estado ahí con ella. Incluso estuvo con ella… esa noche. Pero ahora él se iba…

- Tienes que ser más fuerte Sakura… - Le contestó su hermano, volteándose rápidamente hacía ella.

Él estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, ya con su maleta en el hombro. La joven de cabello castaño se extrañó ante ese comentario, mientras él le hablaba con su habitual tono algo duro que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¿Fuerte?

- Ahora que me voy, es necesario que te vuelvas más fuerte hermana. – El chico le sonrió amablemente y prosiguió. – Debes de aprender a proteger a lo que quieres y a ti misma. Ya no estaré aquí para protegerte de todo.

- ¡Oye! – Le contestó ella. – ¡Tú no me protegías de todo!

- ¿A no? – El chico de estatura alta le hablaba en un tono aparentemente con la intención de hacerla enojar, pero luego volvió a un tono un poco más amable. – Nunca estarás sola Sakura. Incluso si no estoy contigo, siempre te protegeré, ¿entiendes, y también mi padre. Pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta.

- Yo hago muchas cosas por mi cuenta hermano.

- Pero la mayoría siempre ha sido entorno a otras personas. – Sakura se quedó sería ante ese comentario.

El chico bajó su maleta colocándola en el suelo. Luego, caminó hacía su hermana, colocando sus brazos en sus hombros.

- ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te dije que por alguna razón yo podía ver cosas que los demás no podían?

- Sí…

- Pues no necesito dicho don para ver en tu interior Sakura. Yo más que nadie sé de la gran fuerza que hay en tu corazón… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco hermana, y tienes que aprender a usar esa fuerza… nunca permitas que alguien trate de dañar dicha fuerza, ¿entiendes hermana…?

De pronto, como sacando fuerza de la nada, Sakura comienza a empujar su arma en el sentido contrario en el que Sainoji se encontraba haciéndolo. El chico se quedó asombrado al ver como la joven comenzaba a ganarle en fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando! – Preguntó con algo de desesperación.

- ¡Imposible! – Agregó Kero al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La hoja de la espada de Sakura comenzó a cubrirse de un brillo entre blanco y dorado, mismo que comenzó a extenderse por toda la espada, hasta llegar a la joven que la sostenía. Era como si Sakura comenzara brillar por alguna razón…

- "¡No puede ser!" – Pensaba el guardián de oro al ver tal acontecimiento. – "¡Sakura está brillando!... ¡Está brillando… como una Estrella!

El gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando se veía a simple vista en su rostro. Pero poco a poco logró ponerse una vez más de pie, empujando el arma de su oponente con ella. Luego, cono un último esfuerzo, impulsó a Sainoji junto con su arma directo hacía el frente. Sainoji sintió como la fuerza de la joven lo empujaba con fuerza hacía atrás, hasta casi caer de espaldas, pero logró mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente para no caer.

- "¡¿De dónde proviene esa clase energía!" – Se preguntaba el chico, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Para cuando el capitán logró alzar su mirada de nuevo hacía la joven ojos verdes, está mantenía este extraño brillo dorado a su alrededor. Comenzaba a respirar con algo agitación mientras sostenía su espada al frente de ella. De pronto, Sakura toma una posición que llama su atención. Tomó su espada con ambas manos, colocándola a su lado derecho de manera horizontal, de tal forma que la punta de la hoja diera derecho hacía donde estaba Sainoji.

- "¿Intentará un ataque directo?" – Pensó el peliverde al ver la posición, y sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad, ya que acompañada de un lago grito, la joven castaña se lanzó hacía el frente, manteniendo la posición para que la punta de la hoja apuntara a su enemigo.

- ¡No Sakura! – Gritó exaltado el Guardián. – ¡No podrás ganarle en un ataque frente a frente!

- ¡Ella lo quiso así! – Gritó Sainoji como respuesta.

Rápidamente, el chico de cabello verde se colocó en la misma posición en la que ella se había colocado, lanzándose también al frente, directo a colisionar contra su oponente. Sakura no se detuvo para nada, al contrario, corrió decidida en la misma dirección. Era la primera vez que tenía una reacción como la que acababa de tener.

- ¡¡AAAAAAHHH! – Ambos duelistas gritaron con energía cuando se encontraban ya el uno contra el otro.

Sakura y Sainoji lanzaron sus espadas hacía el frente al mismo tiempo, entre cruzándose en el aire y continuando su camino hacía el pecho del contrario. Los cuerpos de ambos contrincantes parecieron cruzarse el uno con el otro, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar ambos se estaban dando las espaldas entre ellos. Aún después de cruzarse, ambos continuaron su camino unos pasos más, antes de detenerse por completo.

Sakura comenzó a dar algunos pasos torpes, que terminaron por hacerla caer al suelo sin remedio. La Card Captor cayó, soltando su espada en el acto, misma que se deslizó por el piso hacía el frente; su fulgor dorado ya se había disipado. Sainoji por su parte logró detenerse poco a poco y mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Oh no, ¡Sakura! – Kerberos corrió apresurado hacía donde yacía su amiga. Quien sabe cual haya sido el resultado de todo esto.

Una sonrisa confiada surgió en el rostro del capitán, confiando en su victoria. Lentamente se comenzó a dar la media vuelta para ver a oponente caído. De pronto, mientras se da la vuelta, siento como algo cae desde su pecho, directo a la punta de su zapato. Rápidamente baja su mirada hasta en suelo, y sus ojos se horrorizan al verlo. En la punta de zapato, y en el suelo alrededor de su pie izquierdo, yacían varios pétalos blancos…

- ¡No! – Se dijo así mismo, casi con horror. Tímido, dirigió su atención hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Su miedo era realidad: la Rosa de Sainoji se había deshojado…

Kero llegó ante su ama. Ésta comenzó a intentar ponerse de pie. Lentamente se giró hacía sus espaldas. En efecto, los pétalos de la rosa de Sakura estaban completamente intactos.

- ¡No! – Sainoji soltó su arma ante la impresión, cayendo después de rodillas en el suelo. – ¡No, ¡Es Imposible!

En ese momento, siente como unos pasos se acercan hacía donde él está. El chico desvía un poco la mirada, sólo para divisar la silueta de la llamada "Doncella de Blanco", misma que aún con un golpe en la frente y una mejilla roja ante otro, lo mira con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Lo siento mucho… – Le comenzó a decir la joven de ojos castaños. – Superior Sainoji…

Los ojos del Capitán se abrieron de pare en par al oír esas palabras, las cuales fueron seguidas por el retinar las campanas lejanas, marcando el fin absoluto de ese "Duelo".

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura se sentaba en el suelo, teniendo a su lado a su leal y preocupado Guardián que trataba de ayudarla.

- Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó el felino alado.

- Sí. – Contestó ella con algo de desgano. – Kero… nunca voy a volver a hacer una locura como ésta… lo prometo…

Kerberos sonrío ante el comentario de su dueña. Parecía que todo estaba bien. Mientras tanto, el capitán del equipo de Kendo no se veía del todo bien. Sainoji había perdido contra su retadora, y esto era algo que el chico aún no asimilaba del todo.

- Acéptalo Sainoji. – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía a sus espaldas. Sainoji y el resto de los presentes dirigieron su vista en la dirección en la que habían provenido esas palabras. – La nueva Rosa te venció con todas las de la ley. Las campanas lo han decidido.

Unos pasos se acercaron lentamente hacía donde estaban, hasta detenerse unos metros detrás de Sainoji. Desde su posición, Sakura le pareció reconocer a esa persona vestida de traje blanco y de largo cabello rojo…

- ¡Usted es…! – Alcanzó a decir Sakura al verlo.

- ¡Touga! – Mencionó sorprendido el chico de cabello verde.

El Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes sonrío ante el asombro de los que ahí se encontraban. De pronto, el chico dirigió su atención ante la ganadora del desafío. Sakura seguía aún sentada, con su guardián a un lado, mismo que miraba al recién llegado con desconfianza.

- Sainoji. – Comenzó a decir, sin voltear a ver al dueño e ese nombre. – Según tengo entendido, hiciste una pequeña promesa antes de empezar tu duelo, ¿o no?

El derrotado capitán miraba al Presidente con algo de antipatía en su expresión. Sin importarle mucho esto, Touga caminó hacía donde estaba Sakura, parándose entre ella y Sainoji.

- Por el momento no tenemos permitido decirte mucho Kinomoto Sakura. – Comenzó a decirle con un tono gentil al hablar. En ese momento, el chico alza su mano izquierda hacía el frente, como si tuviera la intención de mostrarle a la joven aquello que adorna uno de sus dedos.

- ¡Esa…! – Sakura quedó asombrada al verla: Touga traía esa misma sortija que tenían ella, y también ese chico. – ¿Pero… cómo…?

- Pero creo que sí puedo decirte lo siguiente… - El joven alzó su mano hacía lo más alto, como apuntando con ella el castillo que se encontraba justo a sus cabezas. – Esta sortija que porto en mi mano, y que tú llevas en la tuya, es el Sello de la Rosa…

- ¿El Sello de la Rosa?

- Esta Sortija es la verdadera llave para nuestro Destino…

- ¿Acaso dijo… "Destino…"?

Esas palabras hicieron resonar en su cabeza aquellas que escuchó la otra noche… "Ven y conoce tu destino…" Entonces, ¿estaba en lo correcto al decir que todo esto se relacionaba con aquel hecho…? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad se esconde detrás de estos llamados "Duelos"? Había aún muchas preguntas, pero había algo que Sakura debería de saber en ese momento… y es que esto… era sólo el "Principio".

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**_

**00. LA PAZZO -" EL LOCO"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_** _Después de ese extraño duelo, me he mudado a mi nuevo dormitorio, ¡Y Kotori es mi compañera de cuarto!_

_**Kotori: **Las Reglas del Sello de la Rosa dicen que ahora le pertenezco._

**_Sakura:_** _¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este lugar, ¿Y qué es lo que se traen en manos el Consejo Estudiantil?_

**_Touga:_** _Hay cosas que tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta…_

_**Sakura: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas del Autor:** Pues bueno, este capitulo amerita algunas notas (Como si no fuera ya de por si lo suficientemente largo…). El capitulo se me alargo más de la cuenta, tanto que tuve que cortar algunas cosas, pero nada que modificara el entendimiento del mismo. Bueno, creo que este fue un capitulo un tanto enredoso, y o por lo menos fue algo difícil de escribir al momento de querer explicar algunos detalles. Creo (o espero) que aquellos que conocen la serie de "_Revolutionary Girl Utena" _no van a tener tanto problema en entenderle, pero aquellos que no la conocen a lo mejor se les dificulta un tanto.

Pues bueno, este fue el primer duelo, ¿Qué les pareció, un tanto distinto al primer duelo de la serie de Utena, ¿no lo creen, y además vemos algo nunca antes visto en la serie de CCS: Sakura sangrando… no puedo evitar admitir que siempre lo quise ver… pero bueno, informó desde ahora que todos los duelos van a tener un toque un tanto más de acción (Y violento si consideramos que aquí si se van a lastimar) con respecto a como aparecen en la serie original, pero nada muy excesivo, eso se los puedo asegurar.

A lo mejor los admiradores de "_Card Captor Sakura"_ no estarán muy acostumbrados a ver a su protagonista en situaciones como la planteada en este capitulo, pero más que nada espero no decepcionar a ninguno con el uso de sus personajes…

El siguiente capitulo no será tan largo como éste, pero si tendrá algunos datos importantes. Y también en las siguientes entregas se explicara más a fondo como está ese asunto de los duelos, así que no se preocupen aquellos que no conocen muy bien las series.

Aprovechó además para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han mandado mensajes o reviews con comentarios sobre mi historia. Me alegra mucho deberas que a algunos les haya gustado hasta hora como va la historia, y espero que más adelante les agrade igual o más todavía… está será un historia un tanto larga, y algo difícil de escribir, así que espero que me tengan paciencia si un capitulo se tarda más de la cuenta .

Hubo una pregunta muy singular que me hicieron algunas personas… y es sobre la pareja "**Sakura-Shaoran"**… pues bueno, prefiero no adelantar nada aún. Sólo puedo decir que con respecto a estos dos personajes surgirán algunas cosas muy singulares… así que estén pendientes…

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X  
"_The Last Power of This _


	5. Cap 5 Encuentros

El Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes sonrió ante el asombro de los que ahí se encontraban. De pronto, el chico dirigió su atención ante la ganadora del desafío. Sakura seguía aún sentada, con su guardián a un lado, mismo que miraba al recién llegado con desconfianza.

- Sainoji. – Comenzó a decir, sin voltear a ver al dueño e ese nombre. – Según tengo entendido, hiciste una pequeña promesa antes de empezar tu duelo, ¿o no?

El derrotado capitán miraba al Presidente con algo de antipatía en su expresión. Sin importarle mucho esto, Touga caminó hacía donde estaba Sakura, parándose entre ella y Sainoji.

- Por el momento no tenemos permitido decirte mucho Kinomoto Sakura. – Comenzó a decirle con un tono gentil al hablar. En ese momento, el chico alza su mano izquierda hacía el frente, como si tuviera la intención de mostrarle a la joven aquello que adorna uno de sus dedos.

- ¡Esa…! – Sakura quedó asombrada al verla: Touga traía esa misma sortija que tenían ella, y también ese chico. – ¿Pero… cómo…?

- Pero creo que sí puedo decirte lo siguiente… - El joven alzó su mano hacía lo más alto, como apuntando con ella el castillo que se encontraba justo a sus cabezas. – Esta sortija que porto en mi mano, y que tú llevas en la tuya, es el Sello de la Rosa…

- ¿El Sello de la Rosa?

- Esta Sortija es la verdadera llave para nuestro Destino…

- ¿Acaso dijo… "Destino…"?

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 5: _Encuentros_**

El día de escuela estaba cerca de acabarse para los alumnos. Ya sólo faltaban algunos cuantos minutos para que la campana sonara de una vez por todas, y dejara el camino libre para todos los estudiantes de la Academia. Aunque en realidad no todos estarían desocupados después del toque de campana, ya como en todos los días existían algunas actividades que había que realizar en las tardes.

Algunos pasillos se encuentran vacíos, pues unos cuantos grupos aún tienen clases. Aún así, se ve una que otra figura que camina por ellos. De pronto, la puerta alta del salón de música se abre lentamente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. El piano oscuro que se encontraba al fondo fue alcanzado de inmediato por la luz que entraba por la puerta. Una mano blanca se acerca al encendedor, prendiendo las luces para alumbrar el sitio.

El objeto principal del salón era sin duda el piano, negro completamente, a excepción de sus teclas blancas. Además de esto, había uno que otro instrumento, como guitarras y flautas. La habitación estaba totalmente sola, excepto por la joven que acababa de entrar. Era una estudiante de la Academia, vestida con el uniforme normal. Tenía largo cabello oscuro hasta su cintura, y ojos grandes azul oscuro. Su piel era totalmente blanca, casi como la nieve. En su cabello llevaba un largo listón blanco como adorno del mismo.

En el lado izquierdo del salón se encontraba algo parecido a un pequeño escenario, con algunos atriles en él. La joven caminó hacía este lugar, colocando en un atril unas hojas que traía consigo. En ellas había varias notas de música e indicaciones; parecían ser algunas partituras.

Una vez colocadas las hojas en su lugar, retrocedió unos pasos hacía atrás, sin perder de vista nunca las notas delante de ella. Luego, cerró los ojos por completo, manteniéndolos así por algún tiempo. Parecía estarse concentrando en algo, y se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos. Una tonada suave pareció comenzar a sonar en su cabeza, como el sonido del piano. Se sentía casi como si alguien lo tocara, pero el único piano del salón se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar.

De pronto, la joven alza la cabeza, tomando un poco de aire y luego abriendo sus ojos de golpe…

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari  
Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

Su voz era sueva y dulce, con un hermoso tono en ella. Su canción parecía de alguna manera cubrir todo el salón del música por completo, como influyendo en todo su alrededor.

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni  
Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao  
Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki  
Saige nai hagemashi ni  
Iku no tasukerareta darou  
Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

Al mismo tiempo que la intérprete realizaba su canción totalmente concentrada en sus acciones, en el pasillo se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la puerta. Vestido con el uniforme negro de los varones, un chico alto, de complexión algo tosca y cabello negro y corto, pasa enfrente de la puerta del salón de música. Casi parece haber escuchado la música imaginaria que acompañaba a los versos de la canción, ya que se detiene frente a ésta, mirando hacía su interior con algo de curiosidad.

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no  
Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_Itsushika michi wa hanare  
Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo  
Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

La chica de cabello oscuro parecía tan enfocada en lo que hacía, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta aún de que tenía un espectador que la miraba desde la puerta.

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki  
Tasuke ai sasae au  
Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo_

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo  
Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo  
Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni…_

La canción parecía haber llegado a su fin. La última parte de la misma había contenido cierta presencia de sentimiento que se había notada en su tono de voz. La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajando su mirada lentamente. Parecía que se encontraba tomando algo de aliento. De pronto, da la impresión de sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella. La joven se da rápidamente la vuelta, golpeando el atril y tirando sus partituras por accidente. El chico en la puerta se exaltó un poco al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella por su parte lo miraba confundida.

- ¡Lo siento, no quise asustarte. – Se disculpaba apresurado. Parecía un chico un poco mayor que ella; posiblemente estaba ya en el último grado de Secundaria.

- No, perdón. – Contestó amable, mientras caminaba hacía donde estaban sus hojas. – No esperaba que hubiera otra persona en la habitación.

La joven se agachó lentamente, colocándose se rodillas en el suelo para recoger sus cosas.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Le dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se acercaba para levantar también algunas partituras. Ella sólo le sonrió como agradecimiento. – Estaba caminando por el pasillo, pero me llamó mucho la atención la canción que cantabas. Tienes una voz hermosa.

- Gracias. He estado en coros desde que era una niña. Creo que ya tengo mucha práctica al respecto.

- Percibí un gran sentimiento brotar de ti al momento de cantar esa canción. – Le dijo el chico, sin mirarla. La joven se extrañó un poco al oírlo. Luego, la volteó a ver con una sonrisa leve. – Fue una experiencia muy agradable.

Había algo muy singular en su mirada. Sus ojos poseían un tono como rojizo oscuro, y eran profundos y algo penetrantes. Ella lo contempló, algo extrañada, y en especial sus ojos… sentía como si no era la primera vez que los veía. Cuando menos lo pensó, el chico ya estaba de nuevo de pie. La joven reaccionó de inmediato, parándose igual.

- Muchas gracias. – Le expresó la joven con gentileza. – Me llamo Tomoyo, del 1º Grado de Secundaria.

- Es un placer. – Le contestó, extiendo sus manos hacía el frente para entregarle sus partituras. La joven alzó su mano derecha, tomándolas con cuidado. Él sonrió con moderación, sin soltar las hojas aún. – Yo me llamo… Kamui…

Anunciando la llegada de un nuevo visitante, la campana del ascensor sonó, justo antes de que sus puertas se abrieran. Desde atrás de ella, surgió el brillo de un par de ojos verdes, que comenzaron a adentrarse en el interior del cuarto. Era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, pero la atmósfera silenciosa y calmada era idéntica a la primera ocasión en la que había estado. De nuevo parecía que no había nadie en la oficina.

Era extraño que la entrada a la Oficina del Director fuera justamente la puerta del ascensor. ¿Sería es la única habitación del piso? Después de éste, sólo quedaba un piso más, el último piso de la Torre de la Rectoría, pero la oficina del director estaba en el penúltimo. Al no ver a nadie, la joven no pudo evitar acercarse al cuadro en la pared que había llamado si atención la otra ocasión. Eran esas tres personas de nuevo, de las cuales sólo reconocía a una.

Sólo había visto al Mago Clow en dos ocasiones. La primera cuando el Juicio Final acabó y apareció frente a ella como un fantasma. La segunda fue en una ocasión cuando viajó al pasado. No sabía mucho de él, ya que nadie le hablaba demasiado al respecto, pero sabía lo suficiente.

- "Si el Mago Clow es en verdad uno de los Fundadores de esta Academia… ¿Habrá estado él detrás de la construcción de esa extraña arena?" – Pensaba Sakura con detenimiento, mientras miraba el cuadro delante de ella y recordaba parte de lo sucedido la noche anterior…

_- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Comenzó a decir Kotori de pronto, mientras alzaba ambas manos y las colocaba frente a su pecho, manteniéndolas un poco separadas. De pronto, de entre las palmas de la chica, comenzó a formarse un pequeño resplandor, mismo que comenzó a hacerse más grande poco a poco, hasta formar una esfera de luz blanca que casi opacaba la luz que venía del castillo sobre ellos._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sakura, mientras trataba de cubrirse los ojos, pues el brillo era tan fuerte que casi la lastimaba._

_Kotori separó por completo sus manos, bajándolas rápidamente._

_- ¡Poder de Dios que duermes en mí, ¡Atiende a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu Maestro…!_

_En ese momento, entre todo el fulgor que los rodeaba en ese momento, Sakura logró ver como Sainoji se acercaba a la joven de cabello largo y la tomaba con su brazo derecho. De pronto, de su pecho, cubierto por la esfera de luz blanca, comenzó a surgir un objeto, un objeto alargado que parecía estar brotando su propio cuerpo._

_El capitán del equipo de Kendo tomó dicho objeto con su mano izquierda, sujetándolo con mucha firmeza. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a jalarlo, hasta que comenzó a tomar forma. A estas alturas quien sabe que era lo más raro, la arena en el aire, el castillo en el cielo, o el hecho de que el pecho de Kotori estaban sacando un objeto con la forma de la… "Empuñadura de una Espada"…_

_- ¡¡Dame el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo! – Gritó con fuerza el joven de cabello verdoso, sacando lentamente toda la espada del pecho de la joven, hasta que incluso la larga hoja metálica de la misma hizo acto de presencia. El filo de la extraña arma relució con un gran fervor, al tiempo que el joven la alzaba al aire una vez que esta estaba afuera…_

Al recordar los acontecimientos, Sakura colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro, el lugar donde había recibido una de sus heridas. Aún le dolían un poco, pero parecía que ya se estaban cerrando. Era la primera vez que recibía una herida de ese tipo, y con más razón una herida hecha por otra persona.

- "Esa espada… esa arena… ese castillo…" – Pensaba con insistencia. – "¿Qué es todo eso?"

- ¿Hola? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía desde el escritorio. Sakura fue drásticamente sacada de su mente, y al mismo tiempo asustada.

Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, quedando de espaldas contra un librero. El movimiento fue algo brusco al parecer. Desde abajo del escritorio de madera, comenzó a asomarse la cabellera rubia de una persona, seguida por sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca. Sakura se calmó al reconocerla.

- ¡Eres la chica del otro día! – Decía la joven, saliendo de abajo del escritorio. Era la misma joven de preparatoria que la había atendido la vez anterior, Kanae Othori.

- Sí, soy Kinomoto Sakura. – Contestó ella, tranquila. Era la segunda vez que le salía de sorpresa a sus espaldas, y viendo el mismo cuadro exactamente. – Me dijeron que tenía que venir para acá para ver algunas últimas cosas.

Kanae se sentó en la silla en donde debería de estar el director. Sakura, siguiendo con la costumbre, se sentó en una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

- Bueno, de nuevo te tocó venir cuando el director no se encuentra. – Le comentaba la chica rubia. – Pero de nuevo yo te atenderé.

- ¿Acaso trabajas aquí?

- Bueno, mi familia es dueña de la escuela, pero se podría decir que ayudo como secretaria o algo parecido. – Mientras le contestaba, Kanae se giró hacía la computadora, tratando de buscar los datos que necesitaba. – Es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, y quedar bien con mis padres.

La familia de esa chica era dueña de la escuela; eso ya se lo había dicho antes. Sakura se preguntaba si ella sabría lo que en realidad hay en el bosque. Por lo que le dijo la primera vez que la vio, lo más probable era que no. Sin embargo, esos dos chicos, Sainoji Kyoichi y Touga Kiryuu, ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con esa arena?

- Ya se te asignó un dormitorio – Mencionó Kanae, llamando la atención de la joven. – y lo podrás comenzar a ocupar de inmediato.

- ¡¿Enserio, ¡Eso me alegra! – Expresó Sakura sonriente ante la noticia.

- Pero también falta un último detalle… - Agregó por último Kanae, extrañando a Sakura.

- ¿Un detalle?

La joven rubia abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, buscando de entre su contenido un fólder en especial. Una vez encontrado, lo sacó y colocó sobre el escritorio para que Sakura lo tomara.

- En esta Academia en especial la elección de una Actividad Extracurricular es obligatoria. – Le comentaba ella al mismo tiempo que la joven castaña veía los papeles en el interior del fólder. – Por lo menos por los primeros semestres, tienes que desarrollar una actividad aparte de tus clases. La mayoría de los alumnos la escoge al inscribirse, pero tú fuiste un poco irregular al respecto, por lo que aún no tienes asignada ninguna.

- Lamento las molestias.

- No te preocupes. Normalmente en un caso así, supongo que te colocarían en aquella que aún no estuviera ocupada o algo así. Pero el número de alumnos que ingresaron este año no fue tanto, y la mayoría de las actividades aún tienen cupo. Por eso todavía tienes oportunidad de elegir una.

En el interior del fólder había algunas hojas impresas. En algunas de ellas venían las actividades extracurriculares de la Academia, así como una descripción y los horarios de las mismas. Eran realmente muchas, varias más de las que había en su otra escuela.

- ¿Tengo que escoger alguna de estás?

- Othori tiene una gran variedad de Actividades. Tenemos las deportivas como el equipo de Fútbol, básquetbol, baseball, esgrima, kendo, natación… o las culturales como el club de teatro, música, el coro… lo importante es que elijas alguna lo antes posible. Te sugiero investigar cual se adapta más a tus gustos, habilidades y horarios. ¿Has practicado algún deporte?

- Bueno, cuando estaba en la primaria fui parte del Equipo de Porristas.

- Hay un Equipo de Porristas también, pero si quieres probar alguna cosa nueva tienes la libertad de hacerlo. – Kanae se puso de pie luego de proporcionar la información. Recargada a lado del escritorio, estaba su mochila. La joven la tomó, preparándose para irse. – Bueno, nos vemos luego. Asegúrate de elegir una actividad lo antes posible.

La joven de cabellos rubios caminó hasta el ascensor, presionando el botón para abrirlo. Sakura, por su parte, se quedó unos instantes viendo la hoja impresa frente a ella, con todas las actividades, entre las cuales tenía que escoger una…

Unos cuantos pisos hacía abajo, aparentemente a la mitad de la Torre, se encontraba el Balcón de la Rosa, lugar en donde el Consejo de Estudiantes tenía sus reuniones. En medio del balcón, en la mesa blanca que ahí se encontraba, estaban tres de los integrantes del consejo. Sentados cada uno en una silla, estaban una joven de cabello anaranjado y largo, y un chico de cabello azul corto, ambos vestido con trajes blancos. Los dos aparentemente se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez, ya que entre ellos había un tablero, con las piezas negras y blancas del juego.

Mientras ellos dos estaban ocupados en su partida, sentado en la mesa de espaldas a sus compañeros y a la puerta que daba al balcón, estaba Touga, el Presidente. En su mano derecha sostenía una raqueta de tenis de color negra, con la cual golpeaba una pequeña pelota amarilla, impulsándola hacía arriba para que luego cayera y la golpeara de nuevo. Repetía el mismo movimiento con cierto ritmo, evitando que la pelota se le cayera.

De pronto, la tranquilidad que hasta entonces había reinado en el balcón, se vio drásticamente interrumpida. Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron desde la puerta, rápidamente hacía la mesa. Sainoji, el capitán del Equipo de Kendo y también miembro del Consejo, caminó furioso hacía la mesa; su enojo se veía a simple vista.

- ¡Touga! – Gritó con enojo, mientras azotaba sus dos manos contra la mesa blanca. Las piezas del tablero de ajedrez saltaron ante tal acto tan brusco, cayendo de su lugar y por lo tanto arruinando el juego.

- Buenas tardes Sainoji. – Le contestó el Presidente del Consejo sin voltear a verlo. – ¿Te ocurre algo, ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo esta mañana?

- ¡Cállate! – Contestó el capitán igual de irritado. – ¡Vine a hablar del duelo de ayer, ¡Porque estoy casi seguro de qué tú fuiste el que envió a esa chica como un trampa!

- ¿Trampa dices? – Touga no se distraía para nada de lo que hacía. Ni siquiera le había dado la cara a la persona que le estaba reclamando, pero en su rostro se veía una sonrisa burlesca al respecto. Sainoji prosiguió.

- Primero tu maldita reunión y quejas de cómo trataba a la Prometida de la Rosa, y luego esa chica que me reta a un Duelo… ¡Tú tuviste algo que ver con todo esto!

Las palabras de Sainoji claramente poseían un tono de acusación. La joven de cabello anaranjado volteó a ver de reojo al presidente, esperando que repuesta daría. Mientras tanto, el chico de cabello azulado acomodaba las piezas del tablero, empezando por las piezas blancas.

- Sainoji, me halagas al considerarme el culpable de tu derrota. – Le respondió con burla. – Pero te guste o no la única culpa de los resultados de anoche es tuya.

- ¡Eso no fue justo, ¡Esa chica tenía una espada fuera de lo normal!

- ¿Una espada? – Preguntó la joven de grandes ojos verdes al oírlo. – ¿De qué tipo?

- Sí, en verdad era una espada muy extraña. – Mencionaba Touga para si mismo. – Me pregunto de donde la habrá sacado.

- ¡Touga! ¡Exijo que la Doncella de Blanco regrese a mi lado!

Como si fuera una reacción ante las exigencias del peliverde, en uno de los golpes que Touga le dio a la pelota, ésta voló demasiado, cayendo por consecuencia en el suelo, y rodando un poco hacía el frente. El Presidente la vio fijamente, hasta que se detuvo por completo.

- No estás en posición de exigir nada, ex-Príncipe Blanco. – Le decía al tiempo que se paraba de la mesa y caminaba hacía donde estaba su pelota. A Sainoji pareció no agradarle esa respuesta.

- Las campanas sonaron al favor de esa chica. – Agregó el chico que estaba a su lado, una vez que todas las piezas blancas estaban de nuevo en su lugar. Sainoji lo miró de reojo, mientras él por su parte adornó su rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – No importa lo que digas Sainoji… Kotori en estos momentos está en propiedad de la Nueva Rosa.

Hasta cierto punto, sus palabras parecían una provocación, talvez como venganza de lo ocurrido en la otra reunión que había tenido el consejo. Mientras tanto, Touga se agachó para tomar su pelota con la mano izquierda.

- Deja de pensar tanto en eso, y mejor vete buscando una nueva pareja para el baile. – Le decía al tiempo que se levantaba. – Después hablaremos sobre tu Derecho al Reto.

El Capitán del Equipo de Kendo no estaba para nada contento por sus respuestas. Se le veía realmente furioso por lo acontecido, y le enojaba aún más el hecho de que a simple vista el resto del Consejo se burlaba de él. Antes de irse, Sainoji volteó a ver el tablero, y con movimiento brusco de su mano, tiró todas las piezas blancas que habían acomodado, cayendo algunas en las mesas y otras sobre el chico de azul. El Capitán se dio la media vuelta y se retiró con pasos rápidos.

Por su parte, el chico en la mesa no pareció enojarse del último acto del capitán, ya que se le quedó viendo fijamente, hasta que desapareció por completo, aún con esa expresión de satisfacción en su semblante. Una vez que Sainoji se retiró, Touga se giró hacía sus compañeros.

- Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad Mikki? – Le preguntó el Presidente.

- No puedo negar que me siento de muy buen humor esta mañana. – Contestó él, al tiempo que tomaba las piezas y las comenzaba a colocar de nuevo.

- Sí yo también… - Agregó el pelirrojo, e inmediatamente después y sin espera, lanzó la pelota amarilla por encima de su hombro izquierdo, cayendo desde lo alto del balcón, hasta el rebotar en la tierra. – Al parecer tenemos a un mal perdedor en el Consejo.

El Presidente caminó de regreso a la Mesa, pero en esta ocasión se sentó en una silla, dándole ahora la espalda al bosque a lo lejos.

- ¿Y entonces como fue? – Preguntó por fin la chica de naranja. – ¿Era tal y como fue predicho?

- Fue un duelo algo extraño. – Contestó. – Al parecer la Nueva Rosa trae consigo algunos poderes mágicos que al menos yo no tenía contemplados. – Mientras decía esto, el chico recargaba su cabeza hacía atrás poco a poco, hasta que vio el cielo azul sobre él. – Y además, tenía junto con ella a un extraño ser con alas, parecía como un león o algo parecido. Debo aceptar que la Nueva Rosa es más interesante de lo que yo pensaba. Si alguno de nosotros la reta… no sé si la podremos derrotar…

La campana que marcaba la hora de salida sonó al fin, indicando de esta manera igual que en todos los días el final de las clases, por lo menos para la Secundaria. De nuevo se comienza a ver un movimiento de alumnos por los salones, pasillos y patios. Sakura había salido algo más temprano. Ya había ido a la oficina del director para recoger los papeles que tenía pendientes, y ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca blanca que estaba en el patio. A su lado se encontraba su mochila, y sobre sus piernas estaba el fólder que le había integrado. La joven miraba con detenimiento el objeto con los papeles, muy pensativa sobre algunas cosas.

- "Parece que oficialmente ya soy alumna de esta Academia." – Pensaba con algo de desidia.

Desde un principio el venir a esta Academia no era del todo normal, o algo del todo habitual. Dejar su ciudad atrás, su casa, sus amigos y a su padre, era una decisión muy difícil. Aunque era cierto que varias de las cosas que quería ya no estaban en ese lugar, aún había varios recuerdos en esa ciudad, los cuales aún tenía muy presentes en su corazón. Pero ahora todo se complicaba más de lo que ella creía. Seguía sintiendo la cortada de su hombro, y la herida de su brazo. No podía evitar seguir viendo la sortija en su mano izquierda, y preguntarse si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora valía realmente la pena.

- ¿Sakura? – Escuchó de pronto que una vocecita le decía a su diestra, proveniente de su guardián Kero, que para variar asomaba su pequeña cabeza hacía el exterior. – ¿Otra vez estás pensativa, ya te dije que eso no te queda.

- ¡Quédate adentro! – Le dijo rápidamente, pero guardando un poco el tono de su voz para no ser oída. Rápidamente acercó su mano derecha, tratando de tapar al pequeño, viendo hacía todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera. – ¿Porqué te está gustando tanto meterte a mi mochila últimamente?

- No veo cual es el problema, siempre lo hacía en tu otra escuela. – Le contestaba Kerberos, tratando de hacer a un lado la mano de su ama. – Además no veo el motivo de esconderme, si ya esos sujetos y la joven de anoche me vieron…

Su guardián le hacía recalcar de nuevo lo mismo en lo que ella estaba pensando hace unos momentos. Recordaba muy bien como lo de anoche se había comenzado a salir tanto de control, que hasta él tuvo que intervenir para ayudarla, aún frente a esos sujetos. En cierta forma se sentía algo mal al respecto, ya que fue ella la que al final de cuentas decidió ir, aunque Kero ya la había tratado de persuadir de lo contrario.

- Tienes razón Kero. – Mencionó la joven con seriedad, quitando su mano de la mochila. El guardián se quedó muy confundido por su cambio de tono. – Lo siento, por mi culpa tuviste que transformarte e intervenir para salvarme. Perdóname.

Kerberos comenzó a sentir una cierta sensación de culpa por parte de su dueña. Sakura era una persona tan noble y buena para él, que no podía tolerar el verla en ese estado.

- No te pongas así Sakura. – Le contestó con una sonrisa. – Recuerda que yo fui quien tomó la decisión, a pesar de que a ti no te gusta que me presente ante las personas. Pero cuando Yue y tu hermano se fueron, me prometí que yo sería el encargado de cuidar que nada malo te pasara, y pienso cumplirme a mí mismo esa promesa Sakurita.

- Gracias Kero. – Sakura pareció sonreír al escuchar tales palabras. – Hasta ahora tú has sido el único que ha estado a mi lado en todo, y casi nunca te lo agradezco. Debo de ser una ama terrible.

- No mucho. – Agregó Kero con un tono jovial. Aparentemente olvidándose de donde se encontraban, comenzó a elevarse hasta salir de la mochila, y pararse en la banca a su lado. – Pero mientras me des deliciosos bocadillos, yo te perdono cualquier cosa.

Sakura rió un poco ante los comentarios de su guardián. En ocasiones él era capaz de ponerla de buen humor cuando lo necesitaba. En ese momento, mientras se despreocupaba de los problemas, comenzó a molestarle la herida del brazo derecho. Inconscientemente llevó su mano al lugar donde había recibido su primer ataque. Kero se le acercó algo preocupado por ella. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que la presencia de ese duelo aún perduraba entre ellos.

- ¡Sakura! – Escucharon ambos que alguien les gritaba cerca de ellos.

De entre un grupo de alumnos que iba pasando a lo lejos, distinguieron como surgía el rostro conocido de su amiga Tomoyo, que caminaba hacía la banca.

- Tomoyo… – Dijo la joven con un tono bajo, sujetando aún su brazo.

Ellas no se habían visto desde el día anterior, por lo que Tomoyo aún no sabía lo que le había pasado a su amiga. La joven llegó hasta donde ambos estaban, distinguiendo de esta manera al pequeño guardián amarillo.

- Hola Kero… - Saludo la joven morena con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en este momento percibió algo extraño en sus amigos. En sus expresiones se veía cierta seriedad que la extrañaba. – ¿Porqué tan serios?

En ese instante Tomoyo notó como Sakura estaba sujetando su brazo, y parecía que le dolía un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – Preguntó algo angustiada, mientras se sentaba a su lado, quedando Kero entre ambas chicas.

- Sí… no te preocupes. – La castaña trataba de no alarmar a su amiga por el estado en el que estaba, pero tampoco quería mentirle o algo parecido. – Sólo son unas heridas…

- ¡¿Heridas! ¿Te lastimaste…?

La joven y el guardián permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos. Cuando por azares del destino Sakura se adentró en su misión como Card Captor hace cerca de tres años, ella no tenía muchas intenciones de divulgarlo. Fue su amiga Tomoyo por su propia cuenta la que la descubrió, y lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano, ya que es una chica demasiado lista. Pero en esta ocasión tendría que ser ella personalmente la que le contara lo que estaba pasando.

Sin temer, ya que confiaba ciegamente en ella, le comenzó a contar lo sucedido el día anterior. Comenzó desde su encuentro con Kotori y Sainoji en el Kiosco del pequeño jardín, el hecho de que el capitán tenía la misma sortija que ella, y lo del extraño reto. Le contó como era el verdadero interior del Bosque, la misteriosa escalera en espiral que llevaba a aquella arena, y el castillo que aparentemente flotaba sobre ella. Trató de contarle todo lo importante, y sobre todo con respecto al Duelo. Tomoyo escuchaba sorprendida lo que su amiga le contaba.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo al final de todo, con una expresión de asombro.

Tomoyo era otra de las personas que había estado a su lado cuando comenzó su travesía en busca de las Cartas Mágicas, y también cuando comenzó a transformarlas a su nombre. Incluso había sido victima de alguna de ellas, aunque gracias a Dios nunca fue nada grave. Ella incluso le hacía algunos vestidos para que los usara en sus misiones, y también la grababa usando sus poderes y demás. Quién sabe que tantas cosas había visto a su lado. Aún así, al igual que su amiga, le era parecía difícil de creer todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Yo tampoco lo creo… - Agregó Sakura al terminar su relato. – Aún no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que realmente pasó anoche.

- ¡¿Y te lastimaron, ¿No fue nada grave? – Tomoyo estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga. Ella nunca había estado en una situación en donde una persona la atacara como describía, y hasta donde sabía Sakura tampoco.

- No, sólo fueron dos heridas superficiales creo. – Le contestó, queriendo reflejar una sonrisa para que su amiga no se preocupara de más. – Pero si no fuera por Kero la verdad no sé que me hubiera pasado… - Sakura volteó a ver al pequeño guardián en Banca. – Muchas gracias Kero…

- No tienes que agradecérmelo. – Mencionó él con tranquilidad. – Como ya te dije, si Yue o tú hermano no están aquí, soy el único que puede protegerte pequeña Sakura.

- Pero, ¿Cómo supiste esas cosas al momento de decirme como usar la Carta Espada?

- Cuando Clow era joven practicaba mucho el uso de la espada. – Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso.

- ¿Enserio?

- Ya te había mencionado que el Padre de Clow era ingles y su madre era de origen chino, ¿lo recuerdas? Además de magia occidental y oriental, Clow aprendió además ambos usos de la espada, tanto la oriental como la esgrima occidental. Como has de entender, yo nunca he usado algo como eso – Kero rió un poco ante su comentario. – pero sí conozco algunas bases, gracias a ver las prácticas de Clow.

- Así que el Mago Clow acostumbraba usar la espada. – Aunque para Kero esto que le acababa de decir no era del todo significativo, a Sakura pareció llamarle la atención. Parecía estar pensando un poco en su mente. – Ahora comienzo a pensar que el Mago Clow debió de haber tenido algo que ver con esa extraña arena…

Las Bestia Sellada permaneció en silencio ante el último comentario de la castaña. Si el hombre al que conocía como Clow Reed estaba en verdad detrás de la fundación de esta escuela, y en la preservación de ese pedazo del bosque, era más que posible que la especulación de su ama fuera cierta, y que también él estuviera de alguna manera involucrado con la construcción de esa arena.

Kerberos también pensaba que Clow tenía algo que ver con esa espada que el Capitán había usado. Eso explicaría porque esa arma era tan extraña y poderosa, hasta el punto de resistir un ataque de la Espada de las Cartas Sakura. Sin embargo, no se parecía a nada creado por el Mago Clow, y la energía que radiaba de ella no era parecida a su magia, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro.

- Fue realmente extraño lo que nos pasó. – Comenzó a decir el guardián. – Pero esto nos hizo ver que hay algo muy secreto en este lugar, más de lo que nosotros teníamos previsto, algo que posiblemente Clow colocó aquí por alguna razón. Si queremos saber a ciencia exacta lo que ocurre, tendremos que investigar.

- Está bien… - Asintió Sakura con algo de calma. – Pero mientras no tenga que hacer otra vez lo de la otra noche…

- No digas eso, qué usaste la espada magníficamente para haber sido tu primera vez.

- ¡No digas esas cosas Kero!

Sakura parecía haber recuperado su habitual buen humor; era el efecto de ser molestada por su guardián. Tomoyo por su parte, se veía algo más tranquila al ver que su amiga estaba mejor. Sin embargo, aún parecía estar algo preocupada. No era muy habitual que ella reflejara algo como eso, aunque casi siempre estaba pendiente de lo demás. Ella sabía en el fondo que una vez más su amiga tendría que pasar por algunas dificultades, y fuera lo que fuera deseaba estar a su lado… una vez más…

Las dos jóvenes acababan de pasar por el portón principal de la Academia, caminando juntas hacía el exterior de la escuela. Kero seguía metido en la mochila de su dueña, aunque de todas maneras se encontraba asomando la cabeza hacía afuera.

- ¿Ya te asignaron un dormitorio Sakura? – Le pregunta Tomoyo al tiempo que continúan caminando.

- A, sí, casi lo olvidaba. – La joven se detuvo por unos momentos, para sacar de su mochila uno de los papeles que le había integrado. Una vez en su mano, siguió su camino mientras lo leía. – De acuerdo con esto… me asignaron al dormitorio D-3.

- ¡¿D-3! – La joven de cabello largo se detuvo de golpe al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Sakura extrañada, se detiene igual.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero en el tiempo que llevo aquí he escuchado algunas cosas sobre ese lugar. – Sakura y Kero estaban confundidos por las cosas que Tomoyo les estaba diciendo. La joven prosiguió. – Dicen que todos los alumnos que han sido asignados a ese dormitorio, no ha podido durar mucho en él, y se salen de inmediato.

- ¿Acaso nos tocó el dormitorio en peores condiciones por haber llegado tarde? – Cuestionó el pequeño guardián con apatía.

- No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que muchos dicen que ese dormitorio está "Embrujado"… - Ambos parecieron tardar algo que en procesar lo que les acababan de decir, peor después de unos segundos, Sakura reaccionó de golpe.

- ¡¿Embrujado! – Gritó algo asustada, mientras daba algunos pasos hacía atrás.

- Eso es lo que dicen, pero posiblemente sea sólo un rumor. – Agregaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa inocente.

Aún así se veía que Sakura no estaba del todo convencida. Ya le habían pasado varias cosas raras en esta academia como para que ahora tuviera que dormir en un dormitorio "embrujado".

- Sakura le tiene mucho miedo a los fantasmas… - Mencionó Kero con broma en sus intenciones.

- ¡No!… ¡no es cierto!... Bueno, sí…

- ¡Anda Sakura, ¡Si hay un fantasma en ese lugar lo derrotaras con tu espada!

- ¡¿Qué!

Un par de horas después, luego de pasear un poco y de conocer los rumores con respecto a su nueva morada, un poco a fuerzas y un poco por curiosidad, la antigua Card Captor y sus acompañantes fueron hacía donde estaba el dormitorio D-3. Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo estaban paradas afuera del lugar. A simple vista se veía como si fuera una casa normal, de color blanco, de dos pisos, con un jardín en el frente y rodeada por una pequeña barda blanca de madera. Había a simple vista algunos rosales y demás.

- ¿Éste es? – Preguntó la ojos verdes, mirando el edificio.

- No se ve como un lugar embrujado… - Agregó Kero desde su posición.

- Pero si se ve algo silencioso…

El lugar se veía muy calmado, sin ninguna clase de ruido a su alrededor. Era extraño, casi parecía que nadie estaba en el lugar, lo cual sería extraño considerando que ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que los alumnos salieron de la escuela.

- Tal vez todos se acostaron a dormir la siesta. – Mencionó Tomoyo como manera de explicar lo sucedido. – ¿No quieres que te acompañe adentro?

- No, estoy bien. – Contestó apresurada la joven castaña. – Tú tienes que regresar para tu práctica, ¿no? No me gustaría quitarte más el tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso Sakura. – Tomoyo adornó de nuevo su rostro con esa sonrisa tan calmada y dulce que acostumbra llevar consigo. – Estar contigo nunca será de alguna manera una perdida de tiempo. Podría faltar a mi práctica, sólo esta vez.

- ¡Eso no, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que faltes a tu práctica de coro sólo por mí.

- Pero… ¿y lo fantasmas? – Sakura recordó de nuevo lo acontecido a los rumores del dormitorio. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

- No hay problema. – Comenzó a decirle con una risa nerviosa. – Tengo a Kero conmigo, y él me protegerá de cualquier fantasma maligno.

Tomoyo sentía que su amiga aún seguía teniendo miedo, y no deseaba dejarla sola. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que se sintiera culpable o responsable porque ella faltara a su práctica. Pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su amiga.

- Bueno, está bien. – Asintió al final la morena – Prometo venir a verlos en cuanto termine, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!

Luego de despedirse, la joven se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso a la Academia. Sakura y Kero la miraron caminar por la calle hasta ya se encontraba muy lejos. Tomoyo siempre había sido la clase de persona que se preocupaba por los demás antes de preocuparse por ella misma. En cierta forma Sakura estaba feliz de tener una amiga como ella.

La castaña se volvió a girar hacía la casa delante de ella. El edificio yacía inmóvil frente a ella, aún con el mismo silencio a su alrededor. Por un cierto tiempo, la joven se quedó de pie, completa inmóvil y sin decir o hacer algo.

- ¿No piensas entrar Sakura? – Pregunta su guardián después de algún tiempo al ver que su ama no reacciona.

- ¡Ya voy! – Contestó apresurada, pero aún así no cambió mucho su posición.

Después de aparentemente meditarlo por algún tiempo, Sakura toma un largo suspiro y abre la pequeña puerta de la barda, para luego caminar hacía la entrad del dormitorio. Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Algunas luces del interior estaban apagadas. La ojos verdes se adentró con cuidado en el recibidor. El lugar a simple vista era espacioso, y se sentía una agradable sensación en su interior.

En el recibidor había un pequeño mueble, con un florero de rosas blancas en él. Había algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, pero no se distinguía con claridad que había dibujados en ellos. La joven comenzó a caminar con cuidado, entrando más y más en ese nuevo lugar para ella. Sin pensarlo, llegó al comedor. Había dos largas mesas con manteles blancos, con sillas a sus lados en donde seguro comían los estudiantes. A su derecha había unas puertas blancas con vidrios transparentes que daban hacía el jardín de enfrente. Del otro lado, parecía estar la entrada a la cocina. Tal y como lo suponía desde un principio, no había visto a ninguna persona desde que entró.

- ¡Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Comenzó a gritar con algo más de confianza, esperando que alguien le contestara, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. – ¿Acaso no hay nadie?

- ¿Todo el mundo tendrá actividad extracurricular el día de hoy? – Preguntó Kerberos confundido desde la mochila.

Era realmente extraño. El lugar parecía hermoso y agradable, pero estaba completamente solo. ¿Sería entonces verdad el rumor de que estaba embrujado, y de ser así posiblemente ningún alumno dormía en ese lugar, y por eso le habían asignado ese dormitorio. Los pensamientos de Sakura comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa. El saber que posiblemente estaba embrujado ya había sido malo, pero el saber que ahora posiblemente iba a estar ella sola no era una mejora.

En ese momento, algo rompe drásticamente el silencio que había en la casa, llegando rápidamente a los oídos de Sakura. Era un sonido que ella ya había escuchado antes, y que al principio no reconoció, pero que después de unos segundos percibió sin problema de que se trataba. Era una melodía, una melodía tocada en el piano. La joven salió al pasillo, caminando por él hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Estando de pie frente al primer escalón, alzó su mirada hacía arriba. La música provenía de arriba.

- "¡Esa canción!" – Se dijo así misma sorprendida. ¿Podría ser lo que ella estaba pensando?

Aún algo confundida, comenzó a subir las escaleras, guiada por las tonadas de la melodía. Conforme subía, la música se hacía más clara, y más se estaba cerciorando de lo que pensaba.

En el piso de arriba se veían algunas puertas, que posiblemente daban a los cuartos. Sakura percibió que el sonido provenía de su lado izquierdo. Al final del pasillo se veía una habitación, cuya entrada era sólo el umbral. Desde su posición parecía una especie de sala. La joven caminó hacía ese lugar, donde estaba la fuente de la canción. Al llegar al umbral de la sala, se quedó congelada al ver su interior.

En efecto parecía una especie de salón, cono unos sillones, unos arreglos en las esquinas del cuarto, una ventana alta al fondo por donde entraba la luz del sol, y en el centro, como si fuera la exhibición principal, estaba otro piano más, pero éste era completamente blanco, y era alumbrado por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Y tal y como ella lo temía, sentada frente al piano estaba la responsable de la melodía, la misma que ya había escuchado en el pasado.

- ¡No puede ser! – Se dijo así misma al verla de nuevo, la misma joven de piel blanca y largos cabellos castaños, sentada en un pequeño taburete, tocando las teclas rápidamente con sus dedos.

No podía ser posible que una vez más le tocara toparse con ella. Era la joven que tocaba el piano en el jardín el otro día, la que le regaló esa rosa blanca, y la misma que estaba en la arena durante su extraño duelo. Era como la tercera vez que se encontraba con ella sin que ella lo esperara… ¿era acaso una coincidencia?

Por unos segundos más, la castaña se quedó de pie en el umbral, simplemente viendo como ella continuaba con su interpretación. Después de un corto tiempo, la canción llega a su fin, y los movimientos de la joven se detienen. En ese instante, ella alza la mirada hacía la entrada, clavando sus ojos castaños en la confundida Sakura. Se exalta un poco al ver que ya sabía de su presencia, pero ella le sonríe con ternura.

- Bienvenida… Señorita Sakura. – Le dice la joven de cabello largo, estando sentada aún frente al piano.

- ¡Tú eres… Kotori, ¿Cierto? – Logró preguntar Sakura después de unos momentos.

- Así es señorita… soy Kotori Monou. – En este punto Sakura estaba un poco confusa, y le extrañaba el trato de "señorita", ya que ellas dos estaban en el mismo salón y por lo tanto era de la misma edad.

En este momento Sakura recordó que no la había visto en la escuela, y que su lugar había estado vacío todo el día. También notó que en la frente tenía una pequeña curita blanca, justo en el lugar donde había recibido un golpe esa noche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Comenzó a preguntar. – ¿Tú estás en este dormitorio?

- Así es señorita, y la estaba esperando. – Kotori se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

- ¿Esperándome? – Preguntó Sakura sin entenderle. Kotori pasó a su lado, saliendo del salón.

- Por favor sígame. – Le dijo la joven castaña volteando a verla para luego seguir con su camino.

Sakura no parecía muy convencida de seguirla, pero decidió ir con ella, siguiéndola por detrás con pasos lentos. Mientras caminaban, la joven no quitaba la mirada de su guía. Ella había tenido que ver con lo ocurrido esa noche.

- ¿No es la chica de anoche? – Escuchó de pronto que su guardián le preguntaba en voz baja.

- Sí, parece que ella duerme aquí. – Respondió casi en mormullos para que no los oyeran. Kotori estaba más adelante que ellos, por lo que no era mucho problema.

- Talvez ella sepa algo que nos sirva.

- No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle algo de eso. Después de todo ella es la novia de aquel capitán, y talvez no nos quiera decir algo.

Sakura estaba conciente de que esa joven debería de saber algunas cosas de los que necesitaba, peor aún no estaba segura de que la ayudaría. Por una parte, esa chica estaba con aquellas personas, las cuales tampoco le quisieron decir nada, más que esas palabras que le dijo el Presidente del Consejo. Sin embargo, aunque no la conocía realmente, le inspiraba cierta confianza, una sensación que o entendía muy bien. No parecía ser una mala persona.

Kotori la guió hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Una vez frente a ella, se dio la media vuelta hacía ella.

- Ésta es nuestra habitación. – Le dijo mientras sonreía. Sakura se exaltó al oírla.

- ¿Dijiste… "nuestra" habitación?

- Sí… yo seré su compañera de cuarto señorita.

- ¡¿Qué, ¡¿Tú! – Esto parecía ser más que una coincidencia.

La joven de cabellos largos abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño, con suelo de madera y una ventana en la pared del fondo. Del lado derecho había dos literas, cada una con sabanas blancas, tendidas y arregladas. En el centro había un tapete de color rojo, y sobre él había una mesa baja con algunos cuadernos sobre ella. En la pared del lado izquierdo había un escritorio y un mueble similar a un librero con una televisión en él. A lado de la puerta estaba el ropero, con dos puertas de madera.

Kotori entró a la habitación y caminó hacía las literas, sentándose en la cama de abajo y volteando a ver a la joven en la puerta.

- Yo dormía en la cama de abajo. – Le dijo la chica. – Pero si usted lo desea puede dormir en donde decida.

Sakura aún estaba confundida. No sólo le había tocado en el mismo dormitorio, sino que además estaba en su misma habitación. Con algo de cautela, colocó su mochila en el suelo, recargada en el ropero. Luego se acercó un poco, parándose frente a la mesa en el centro.

- Entonces, ¿nos asignaron en el mismo cuarto? – Le preguntó algo confundida.

- Así es. – Contestó Kotori sonriendo. – Era inevitable, las reglas del Sello de la Rosa especifican que ahora yo le pertenezco…

- ¿Qué? – Sakura no entendió para nada el significado de esas palabras. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

Kotori se le quedó viendo sin decir nada. Al parecer no tenía muchas intenciones de contestarle, por lo menos no aún. Sin aclarecer aún la dudas de su nueva compañera, la joven se puso de pie y caminó hacía el lugar en el que estaba la mochila de la ojos verdes.

- Por cierto, ¿no trajo consigo a su ser mágico? – Le preguntó mientras se paraba, a lo que Sakura reaccionó con algo de nerviosismo. Había olvidado que ella había visto a Kero esa noche.

- ¿Ser mágico…? – Preguntó nerviosa, tratando de ocultar las apariencias.

- Sí, me refiero a ese pequeño muñeco amarillo que se hace grande, el que apareció en el duelo. – Kotori se agachó frente a la mochila, con la intención de abrirla. – ¿Está aquí en su mochila?

- ¡Oye, ¡Espera…! – Sakura quiso detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde para ello.

La joven abrió la mochila de par en par, dejando el campo libre para la pequeña cabeza redonda de Kerberos, el cual se quedó congelado al ver la situación. Sakura tampoco se veía del todo bien al respecto. La chica de cabello largo por su parte, lo miraba tranquila con un gesto calmado en el rostro.

- Hola, mucho gusto. – Kotori acercó su mano hacía el guardián, tomando uno de sus pequeños bracitos como señal de saludo. – Mi nombre es Kotori Monou.

- Hola… - Contestó él, aparentemente más calmado. Incluso comenzó a elevarse, saliendo de la mochila. – Yo soy el Gran Kerberos, Guardián de las Cartas…

- ¡Kero! – Le gritó su dueña al ver lo que hacía.

- No se alarme así señorita Sakura. – Le dijo Kotori tratando de calmarla.

Sakura en ese momento notó que Kotori actuaba de lo más natural ante Kero. Sabía muy bien que lo había visto anoche, pero aún así le extrañaba la naturalidad con que lo trataba.

- Pero… ¿No te parece extraño? – Le preguntó confundida la antigua Card Captor.

- ¿Extraño?... – Kotori miró fijamente a Kero de arriba hacía abajo, mientras ésta flotaba frente a su rostro. – no para nada, porque yo también poseo un ser como él. – Sakura y Kero se quedaron pasmados al escucharla decir eso. – Se llama "Chu-Chu"

- ¿Chu… Chu? – Mencionó Kero con extrañes.

En ese momento, el guardián comienza a escuchar como la puerta del ropero a sus espaldas se comienza a abrir. Al oírlo, se voltea rápidamente para ver que era. Entonces, lo primero que tiene frente a él al voltearse es un par de ojos redondos y negros, que lo ven profundamente.

. ¡¡Aaaaah! – Gritó asustado mientras flotaba retrocediendo hacía atrás.

Ya un poco más lejos, logró ver con claridad de que se trataba. Extrañamente, parecía un ser pequeño, que también flotaba en el aire igual que él. Era de color morado, con una cabeza grande y redonda, con un par de orejas que parecían antenas. Tenía una cola larga medio enroscada que caía hacía atrás mientras flotaba. Sus ojos eran pequeños y negros, y sus mejillas tenían un singular rubor rojizo.

- Chu… tenemos invitados esta tarde… Chu… - Dijo de pronto el misterioso ser, con un tono algo aniñado y gangoso, mientras flotaba para colocarse a lado de Kotori.

- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa! – Preguntó exaltado el ser amarillo, aún algo impresionado.

- Chu-Chu, ellos son la señorita Sakura y el joven Kerberos. – Le decía la joven de ojos castaños al ser morado, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con el dedo índice de su mano. – Vivirán con nosotros a partir de ahora, saluda Chu-Chu…

- Chu-Chu… - Fue lo único que dijo, al tiempo que revoloteaba de un lado a otro en el aire. Kero por su parte, no lo veía con tan buenos ojos.

- ¡Qué lindo! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Sakura gritaba, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba.

- ¡¿Ese te parece lindo! – Le gritó irritado el Guardián del Sello de las Cartas-

Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él y extendió sus manos al frente. El pequeño descendió, posándose sobre ellas. Era muy ligero, casi parecía una pluma. Su rostro era algo singular, casi chistoso.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, es casi como Kero o como el Spinelsun de Eriol. – Decía la joven castaña con emoción.

- ¡¿Qué! – A Kerberos no le pareció del todo su comentario, pero Sakura parecía no ponerle mucha atención. – ¡Ninguno de ellos se parece a mí!

- ¿De dónde lo obtuviste? – Le preguntó a Kotori con curiosidad.

- Fue un regalo…

- ¿Un regalo?

- Lo obtuve hace mucho, cuando era niña, y desde entonces siempre ha estado conmigo.

La joven miró con detenimiento al pequeño mientras decía esas palabras. De pronto, se elevó de las palmas de Sakura, directo al hombro izquierdo de la chica, la cual le sonrió cariñosamente. Sakura los miraba fijamente con cierta fascinación.

- Voy a ir a preparar algo de té señorita. – Mencionó la joven al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Chu… té y panecillos… Chu… - Agregó el pequeño en su hombro.

Antes de que Sakura asintiera o algo, ambos dejaron la habitación dejando en ella a dos personas con algunas revolturas de sentimientos. Por una parte, Sakura estaba fascinada por encontrarse con otro ser mágico, y al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendida de que ella tuviera uno. Por otra, Kero estaba algo exaltado aún, y a simple vista parecía que su primera impresión de Chu-Chu no había sido muy buena.

- ¡Qué sujeto tan raro…! – Mencionaba Kerberos con antipatía.

- ¿No será qué también Chu-Chu es una creación del Mago Clow? – Mencionó Sakura, pensando un poco. Kero reaccionó ante esta pregunta, volando hacía el frente y colocándose frente a ella.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso! – Le gritó algo enojado. – ¡Todo lo creado por el Mago Clow posee un gran poder mágico, y yo no sentí nada en esa extraña criatura, ¡No hay forma de que ese Cho-Cho haya sido creado por Clow!

- Bueno, bueno, cálmate. – Le decía la joven, tratando de tranquilizarlo. – De todas maneras creo que Kotori tampoco es una persona normal. Después de todo anoche vi claramente como ese chico de cabello verde sacaba esa extraña espada de su pecho.

- Sí, también recuerdo eso. – Kero pareció tranquilizarse un poco. – Eso nunca antes lo había visto. Sabía de seres mágicos que se podían fusionar con objetos, o transformarse en armas… pero nunca de una persona que pudiera guardar en su interior una espada.

- Aún así me parece muy extraño que ella tenga un ser como ese… y además es raro también que hayamos quedado exactamente en el mismo dormitorio y como compañeras de cuarto… - Sakura comenzaba a sospechar que había algunas cosas detrás de todo esto que acababa de pasar. – "¿Qué habrá querido decir con 'Ahora le pertenezco'…?"

Ya era un poco tarde; la mitad del sol estaba prácticamente oculta ya, y en más de la mitad del cielo ya habían salido las estrellas. Desde las calles, la única luz que se veía encendida en dormitorio D-3 era la de la nueva habitación de Sakura. El lugar se encontraba en un distrito residencia, tranquilo y calmado. Alrededor del dormitorio había una que casa sencilla, algunas servían también de dormitorio. La mayoría de ellas tenían una apariencia más occidental que japonesa, pero en varia se podían percibir algunos detalles que las hacían ver como parte de su país.

Un par de calles hacía el sur, se encontraba una casa de dos pisos, con tejas anaranjadas. Pero lo singular de esta casa era el hecho de que alguien estaba sentado sobre el techo. El frente del dormitorio de Sakura daba hacía el sur, por lo que la persona que ahí se encontraba podía ver desde su posición el edificio. Esta persona estaba sentada en las tejas, mirando a lo lejos con la ayuda de unos binoculares dorados, directo a la única ventana con luz. La persona tenía además a su lado lo que parecía ser una espada al estilo japonés, de empuñadura en un tono marrón oscuro, envainada en una funda del mismo color y con un protector de mano de color dorado. Desde cierta perspectiva, evidentemente se encontraba espiado desde lo lejos.

- La Nueva Rosa y Doncella de Blanco ya se han encontrado. – Se dijo así mismo mirando a través de sus quevedos. – Se ve que el Fin del Mundo no pierde el tiempo. – En ese momento, el chico baja los objetos dorados, mostrando del otro lado unos grandes y profundos ojos azules. El espía era Touga, el Presidente del Consejo, vestido con su traje blanco y acompañado a su lado por esa espada; ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese lugar? – Me pregunto que reacción resultara de la interacción de estas dos chicas.

Touga se veía algo pensativo, mientras en esta ocasión miraba con su propia vista en dirección al dormitorio. Aún recordaba parte de lo ocurrido en el duelo de anoche, cosas que le había llamado demasiado la atención.

- ¿No te han dicho que es de mal gusto espiar a las personas sin su permiso? – Oyó de pronto que una voz pronunciaba cerca de él.

El presidente reaccionó rápidamente girando su atención hacía su derecha. A lado de la casa en la que se encontraba sentado, había un árbol, cuya altura rebasaba sólo un poco la altura del segundo piso. Exactamente parado sobre la punta del árbol, como si fuera un póster o algo parecido, se encontraba la persona que le había hablado. El chico comenzó a verlo de arriba hacía abajo con muy detenimiento, y con una expresión muy seria en los ojos.

El extraño era un joven, aparentemente unos dos o tres años mayor que él. Era de piel morena, de cabellos en un tono entre morado y púrpura, con una pequeño cola de caballo que le caía hacía atrás. Sus ojos eran verdes, y vestía un saco parecido al que él usaba, sólo que en lugar de blanco era rojo, y en la parte de abajo llevaba unos pantalones de color negro. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que él también traía una espada, no al estilo japonés sino más occidental, con una empuñadura similar a la de un sable, enfundada en una vaina negra, sujeta a un cinturón oscuro que llevaba en la cintura.

El extraño lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y una mirada muy extraña. Touga, por su parte, se mantenía serio, pero en el fondo se sorprendió de no haber notado su presencia hasta que él le habló… ¿Qué tanto tiempo habrá estado ahí?

- Si lo hiciera con su permiso no sería espiar. – Le contestó el Presidente a final de cuentas, al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie, tomando su espada a la vez. – Además sólo me encargo de que personas como tú no se acerquen demasiado… Rosa Negra…

Las palabras de Touga casi parecían una acusación. El otro chico ni siquiera se mutó ante ello. Se mantuvo tranquilo, con la misma expresión. De pronto, se escucha como ríe un poco y alza la mirada hacía el cielo.

- Me estás mal interpretando. – Le dijo con serenidad mientras volteaba hacía arriba. – El atardecer ya se encuentra en curso, y las estrellas ya han salido. Las estrellas del atardecer siempre se ven hermosas, por lo que quise venir a verlas de frente.

- Eso ni tú lo crees. – Touga sonrió ante las palabras sin sentido que le decían. El otro también se veía relativamente tranquilo.

- Pero para mí, las Estrellas más hermosas, son las de la mañana….

Touga pareció confundido ante sus palabras. De pronto, sin quitar la mirada del cielo, se ve como el chico de piel oscura acerca su mano izquierda a la funda, y luego con la otra toma la empuñadura de la misma.

- Hace demasiado silencio por aquí, ¿no te parece Presidente? – De pronto, se ve como el chico comienza a desenfundar lentamente su arma, hasta que la hoja recta de la misma ya se encuentra afuera. – ¿Te molestaría hacer algo de ruido conmigo?

- Con gusto… - Respondió sonriente el pelirrojo.

En ese momento, mientras sostenía su espada enfundada con la mano izquierda, Touga alzó su mano derecha, hasta colocarla a la altura de su pecho. El chico cerró los ojos unos momentos, como si estuviera meditando. El otro chico por su parte pareció esperar. De pronto, en la palma del chico de cabello largo, comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz blanca, seguida por una ráfaga de viento que comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, moviendo sus cabellos rojos de un lado hacía otro.

- 'Espíritus Protectores del viento...' – Comenzó a recitar el Presidente, aún con los ojos cerrados. – 'Invocó su poder para la protección de la Tierra y el Cielo, y la liberación de las almas combativas...' – Touga alzó su mano hacía lo más alto, y el brillo se hizo cada vez más fuerte. – '¡Protejan este Territorio de la destrucción del Acero!'

En ese momento, la luz en su mano pareció dividirse en varios rayos de luz, que se comenzaron a esparcir por todos lados. Todo un pedazo de lo que rodeaba a la cada comenzó a cubrirse una extraña atmósfera. El cielo, con su combinación de azul oscuro y anaranjado, comenzó a ponerse en un tono entre rosado y rojo. Al mismo tiempo, como si fuera magia, todas las personas o seres vivos que pasaban por la calle o estaban cerca, desaparecieron de golpe, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Desde lo lejos, se veía como una especie de domo rodeaba toda esa área, cubriéndola como si fuera niebla.

Al mismo tiempo en el dormitorio D-3, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la silla baja de su nueva habitación, tomando el té acompañada de Kotori, Kero y el misterioso Chu-Chu. De pronto, una extraña sensación le recorre la espalda, hasta llegar a su cabeza. La joven castaña reacciona ante esto, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, y soltado por accidente su taza con té, el cual se derramó sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Sentiste eso Sakura! – Le preguntó apresurado el guardián, volteándose hacía la ventana.

- Sí… ¿Qué fue Kero?

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente hacía la ventana. Desde ahí pudieron ver el extraño domo que se había formado sobre esa área. Su interior parecía cubierto de niebla, y no se podía ver su interior. Sakura y guardián se quedaron extrañados al verlo.

- Chu… es un Territorio de Duelo… Chu. – La pequeña criatura morada de Kotori estaba flotando detrás de ellos, cuando lo oyeron decir eso. Ambos lo miraron sin entenderle. Por su parte, Kotori seguía sentada en la mesa, bebiendo su té.

Con excepción de Touga y del otro chico, en el interior de esa misteriosa área, ya no quedaba ni una sola persona, ni un alma y ni un sonido… ¿A dónde había ido todo el mundo, ¿porqué el cielo se veía así?

- ¿Así que estos son los famosos Territorios de Duelo? – Preguntó el chico de cabello claro, mientras miraba su alrededor. – ¡Fascinante, es la primera vez que veo el interior de uno. ¿Es cierto que cualquier daño que hagamos al entorno dentro de él no afectará al mundo de afuera?

- Así es. – Contestó el Presidente. En ese momento, mientras sostenía su espada del lado izquierdo, el chico pelirrojo colocó su mano diestra cerca la empuñadura, como preparándose para desenfundar. – Es un espacio especial para llevar acabo un duelo fuera de la Arena. ¿No los conocías?

- La verdad no leo mucho. – Respondió con sarcasmo o broma. – Sólo los conozco por lo que he oído… Pero igual creo que me divertiré…

En ese momento, sin previa advertencia, Touga flexionó un poco sus piernas con la intención de tomar algo de impulso. Luego, dio un largo saltó hacía el frente, directo al árbol en donde aquella persona se encontraba. Una vez en el aire, y mientras se aproximaba a su objetivo, tomó la empuñadura, preparado para desenfundar. El otro chico, al verlo, se impulsó hacía atrás rápidamente, dejando el árbol en el que estaba posado. Touga desenvainó a toda velocidad, moviendo su arma hacía la derecha en forma circular. La hoja cortó justo la punta del árbol, pero no alcanzó a tocar a su verdadero objetivo.

Después de su movimiento evasivo, el chico de piel oscura cayó sobre el tejado de otra casa que estaba al otro lado de la calle, mientras el pelirrojo descendió hasta caer en el pavimento. Justo cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, sin perder el tiempo y sosteniendo su espada en la mano derecha y la funda en la izquierda, se impulsó de nuevo hacía arriba. En esta ocasión el salto fue tan alto que superó sin problema la altura de la casa. De inmediato embistió hacía el frente con la hoja de su espada. El adversario alzó su arma, cubriendo ese ataque sin el menor problema. Ambas hojas comenzaron a empujarse la una contra la otra, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera ganar a simple vista. El extraño dio un salto hacía atrás para alejarse del Presidente, y éste cayó de pie en el techo. Ambos quedaron sobre el tejado, frente a frente.

- Creo que fallaste Presidente. – Le decía con burla el chico de cabello blanco.

Touga por su parte parecía mantenerse tranquilo ante su presencia. Sin quitarle sus ojos azules de encima en ningún momento, tomó su espada y la comenzó a meter de regreso a su funda lentamente. Una vez envainada de nuevo, Colocó su pie izquierdo hacía atrás, sujetando el arma con la mano del mismo lado. Luego, acercó la otra mano a la empuñadura, sin llegar a tocarla.

- Veamos si fallo en esta ocasión. – Le contestó el Presidente, con cierta confianza.

Touga se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, corriendo rápidamente hacía el frente. Su contrincante ni siquiera se movía; se quedaba ahí parado, simplemente observándolo. Como la vez anterior, mientras se aproximaba a su enemigo Touga tomó el mango del arma, desenfundándola a toda velocidad. El hoja se dirigía hacía el costado derecho del chico vestido de rojo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo éste colocó su espada de manera vertical, con la punta de la hoja hacía abajo, de tal manera que el ataque de Touga chocó contra ella, protegiéndolo por completo.

Sin embargo, parecía que Touga no había terminado. El presidente plantó con fuerza sus pies en el techo, teniendo el derecho flexionado hacía el frente, y el izquierdo extendido hacía atrás. A simple vista se vio como comenzaba a apretar con fuerza la empuñadura, comenzando a tratar de mover su espada con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto, el chico de piel oscura comenzó a sentir como era empujado poco a poco, deteniendo aún la hoja de Touga en la misma posición. Sin embargo, el Presidente comenzó a ejercer más fuerza, hasta que toda su espada se movió violentamente hacía la derecha, empujando consigo su oponente.

Tras ese extraño movimiento, el extraño fue arrojado con fuerza hacía la orilla del tejado, hasta romper la pequeño orilla que lo rodeaba. Comenzó a caer hacía tierra sin remedio, chocando la planta de sus pie con fuerza contra la banqueta. El impacto terminó por dejar su marca en el cemento, fracturándolo moderadamente. De inmediato alzó su mirada hacía el tejado, sólo para ver como el pelirrojo descendía hacía donde él se encontraba. A pesar de todo, él seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara. Reaccionando rápidamente, se movió hacía un lado, rodando un poco por la banqueta para esquivarlo.

Una vez más había escapado de su alcance, por lo que Touga cayó justo en el mismo lugar en donde el extraño estaba, haciendo más grande el efecto del impacto. Al mismo tiempo, el otro se ponía de pie, estando a varios metros de distancia del presidente, comenzando a limpiarse el polvo de su saco rojo.

- Suerte que estamos dentro de este extraño territorio. – Mencionaba calmado, mientras se arreglaba el traje. – Este tipo de conducta llamaría demasiado la atención.

- Para eso son exactamente. – Agregó Touga, y también se puso de pie.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo soltó su vaina, dejándola caer al suelo. Ahora que tenía su mano izquierda libre, la colocó sobre su empuñadura, tomando su arma con ambas manos. Una vez más se lanzó al ataque, y el otro lo estaba esperando. Touga comenzó a atacarlo repetitivamente con su espada lo más rápido que podía, pero su contrincante, sujetando su arma sólo con la mano derecha, se las arreglaba para cubrir las embestidas de la katana.

- Parece como si disfrutaras de esto. – Mencionaba el Presidente del Consejo, sin dejar de atacar ni un segundo.

- Soy una persona tranquila Presidente. – Le contestó el otro, haciéndose hacía atrás, mientras se defendía. – Me divierten las cosas sencillas de la vida.

- Sí tú lo dices…

Después de mucho embestir sin tener resultados, Touga colocó su espada hacía su lado izquierdo para moverla con velocidad hacía el lado contrario. El chico de cabello claro se le adelantó a sus pensamientos, ya que justo cuando se disponía a tirar su golpe, se elevó de un salto, pasando por encima de cabeza. Luego de saltarlo, cayó justo a sus espaldas, desde donde se disponía a lanzar una estocada con su arma. Sin embargo, Touga siguió que el camino de su ataque, comenzando a girarse hacía atrás, moviendo su espada circularmente.

El extraño retador volteó hacía su diestra, y vio como Touga se comenzaba a girar, y su espada se dirigía de nuevo hacía él. Ante la situación, se vio en la necesidad de retroceder hacía atrás, hasta quedar fuera del alcance de Touga, el cual ni siquiera lo rozó.

- "Es muy rápido…" – Pensó el Presidente, al tiempo que se giraba por completo, colocando su espada al frente.

- Te falta velocidad en tus movimientos Presidente. – Le comentó el enemigo, mientras con la mano izquierda se quitaba el pelo de la cara. – De haberlo querido, con esa lentitud te hubiera acabado desde hace ya algún tiempo. – Touga pareció no ponerse contento al escuchar esas palabras.

- Y a ti te hace falta dejar de hablar tanto… - Le contestó con seriedad, antes de lanzarse hacía el frente.

En esta ocasión el chico de piel morena no se espero a que él se acercara. En cuanto vio la intención de volver a atacarlo, se volvió a elevar hacía arriba con un salto, quedando sobre un póster de luz. Touga no se detuvo para nada, y de inmediato se impulsó a donde aquel estaba para atacarlo en cuanto estuviera cerca. El retador se movió de su lugar, impulsándose hacía otro lado. La espada de Touga golpeó justo en el lugar en el que estaba parado. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que el póster de luz comenzó a partirse en dos, desde la cúspide hasta la base, cayendo ambas parte al suelo.

Tras eso, Touga comenzó a descender de nuevo. Mientras caía, giró la vista hacía el otro ser dentro del Territorio. Después de moverse de su lugar, el extraño estaba prácticamente suspendido en el aire, mientras descendió hacía el techo de otra residencia. Los pies del miembro del chico vestido de blanco tocaron suelo y sin pensarlo saltó a donde estaba su enemigo.

Parecía que el chico de rojo ya había tomado la decisión de esquivarlo, ya que de nuevo comenzó a saltar hacía otro lugar para evitarlo. Touga cayó de pie en el lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente su objetivo, volteando a ver de reojo como él comenzaba a descender hacía otra parte. Sin voltear a verlo por completo aún, la mano del Presidente comenzó a cubrirse de un extraño resplandor rojizo, mientras que empezó a expandirse hacía la espada, la cual fue cubierta con algo parecido a varios relámpagos rojos. Rápidamente se giró, extendiendo su arma en directo a donde estaba la otra persona. De la energía que rodeaba a la hoja, comenzó a formarse algo parecido a una esfera de luz roja, misma que salió disparada directo a donde estaba el chico de piel oscura.

- ¡¿Qué! – Se dijo así mismo el blanco del ataque, al verlo venir hacía él.

Rápidamente, estando aún suspendido en el aire tras el último salto, se giró un poco para colocar la hoja de su arma delante de él. El impacto de color rojo chocó justo en ella, deshaciéndose en el acto, pero al mismo impulsó hacía atrás con fuerza. El empujón provocó que cayera más rápido de lo previsto, cayendo con fuerza el otro techo.

Touga pareció no perder el tiempo, y de inmediato comenzó a mover su espada, alzándola con fuerza en dirección a donde estaba su objetivo. Con cada movimiento, se creaba otra esfera roja que era disparada en su contra. El chico vestido de rojo comenzó a saltar de tejado a tejado, esquivando los ataques del pelirrojo, los cuales chocaban contra las construcciones, dándolas en parte. Touga también comenzó a moverse, tratando de acércasele lo más que pudiera, sin dejar de atacar con su poder.

Después de evitar algunas de las esferas rojas del chico, el retador cayó sobre el techo de una residencia de dos pisos y se giró hacía atrás rápidamente. Touga estaba de pie en la casa del otro lado de la calle; su mano y la hoja de su espada seguían teniendo ese extraño brillo rojizo.

- ¿Ya te cansaste Presidente? – Le preguntó con burla.

- Yo me preguntaba si tú ya te cansaste de escapar. – Contestó él con un tono muy parecido.

- Sólo estaba viendo si eras capaz de seguirme el ritmo. Y lo has hecho muy hasta ahora… pero como vez ninguno de tus intentos ha sido capaz de herirme.

- Si es lo que quieres… ¡Te lo concederé!

Touga se impulsó con fuerza hacía el frente, directo hacía donde la otra casa. El chico ahora parecía no estar preparado para escapar. Touga ya estaba justo frente a él, cuando lanzó un certero ataque vertical, de arriba hacía abajo. A pesar de todo, su oponente no se movió siquiera. Touga prácticamente vio como su espada, resplandeciendo por completo de rojo, lo golpeaba hasta alcanzar incluso el tejado. El golpe la katana fue tan fuerte que se levantó una fuerte capa de polvo, gran parte de la casa pareció fracturarse, y el vidrio de las ventanas se rompió completo…

Touga quedó de pie después de dar su ataque; en su rostro se veía algo de agotamiento ante el último movimiento realizado. El polvo comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco, hasta que el chico pelirrojo logró ver el gran agujero que su ataque había provocado. Aún así, no había ni el menor rastro de la persona a la cual iba dirigida.

- ¡Pero qué…! – El rostro del chico se quedó lleno de sorpresa al ver esto. Aún la cortina de polvo no se disipaba del todo, cuando la silueta de una persona apareció justo detrás de él.

- Te dije que te faltaba velocidad… - Escuchó de pronto que la voz de ese chico le decía a sus espaldas.

Touga se quedó aún más impactado al oírlo. Podría jurar haberlo alcanzado, pero no sólo no lo tocó, sino que además se había colocado detrás sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. Trató de girarse lo más rápido posible, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El chico de rojo movió su espada hacía su lado izquierdo, para luego girarla con velocidad hacía la derecha. Touga quiso reaccionar y huir de su hoja. Logró hacerse hacía atrás, pero aún así el filo de su contrincante logró herirlo, provocándole una herida leve en el hombro derecho.

El chico de blanco se separó rápidamente del otro, saltando por encima del agujero que había provocado, y cayendo a la orilla del ya muy destruido tejado. En cuanto pudo, llevó su mano izquierda a la región de la herida. Parecía ser superficial, pero estaba comenzando a sangrar, manchando la tela blanca de su saco. En sus ojos se veía algo de incredulidad ante lo que le acababa de pasar.

- Buen movimiento. – Le dijo su enemigo, estando parado al otro lado del techo. Entre ambos quedaba el agujero provocado por el golpe de Touga. – Pero después de hacer esta destrucción, creo que ya has agotado tus fuerzas… ¿o no?

El Presidente se quedó unos momentos callado, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria. De pronto, una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro, lo cual extraño al chico de rojo. Touga quitó su mano de la herida y se paró con firmeza, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Te sorprenderá cuando energía soy capaz de tener. – Contestó el pelirrojo con gran seguridad, y su mano derecha y espada comenzaron a cubrirse de nuevo con la misma energía rojiza de hace unos momentos.

- Me sorprendes. – Mencionó sonriente la otra persona. – No tenía idea de que una Rosa Blanca tuviera tanta energía guardada. Talvez sea tiempo de ponerme serio…

En ese momento, el joven de piel oscura comenzó a alzar su espada, colocando su mano derecha sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho, con la punta de la hoja apuntando hacía el cielo. De pronto, una ligera brisa comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, como si él lo estuviera controlando. Ambos chicos parecieron prepararse para empezar de nuevo, lanzándose el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad. Ambos chicos se encontraron en el aire, justo frente al agujero en el techo. Las espadas de ambos chocaron entre si, provocando un fuerte destello…

De pronto, mientras ambos chocaban sus hojas, algo hizo que su atención se aparatar por completo de la pelea. Touga comenzó a notar como comenzaba a ocurrir algo irregular a la extraña barrera que rodeaba al territorio, mismo que también notó el otro chico. Ambos parecieron cruzarse en el aire, cayendo en el lado contrario en el que estaban parados antes de lanzarse. Los dos dirigieron su atención hacía el mismo punto de la barrera, donde parecía estar comenzando a abrirse o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Touga al verlo.

De pronto, ambos peleadores parecieron ver como una figura comenzaba a atravesar la barrera, tomando forma poco a poco en el área de su territorio. Los dos parecieron sorprenderse al ver que se trataba de una persona, una joven para ser exactos. La persona que acababa de entrar caminaba por la calle, pero en cuanto penetró se paró de golpe al ver frente a ella las casas destruidas, y los póster de luz derribados a causa del combate entre ambos chicos.

- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí! – Se preguntó así misma asustada.

Se trataba de una joven de cabello oscuro y largo adornado con un listón blanco, piel muy blanca y ojos grandes y azules, vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia. Touga se quedó atónito al ver que había entrado a su Territorio de Duelos.

- ¡Atravesó la barrera que rodea al Territorio! – Se dijo sorprendido.

Por su parte, el otro chico parecía algo más calmado, pero en su rostro se veía algo de curiosidad ante lo que acababa de acontecer. Se comenzaba a preguntar quien era esa chica. De pronto, se escucha como un timbre comienza sonar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Quintando su atención unos momentos de lo que sucedía, el extraño metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando un pequeño celular de color rojizo. No lo contestó ni nada parecido; simplemente miró la pantalla unos momentos y luego alzó la mirada hacía el otro chico.

- Lo siento Presidente, pero al parecer ya me tengo que ir. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Tengo una cita, pero terminaremos esto en otra ocasión, lo prometo.

- Como sea. – Le contestó Touga con algo de apatía. – De todos modos en estos momentos tenemos un visitante inesperado.

En ese momento, Touga alza su mano izquierda hasta colocarla a la altura de su pecho. Una ligera luz blanca se posa sobre su palma, y se ve como si comenzara a absorber el viento que los rodeaba. La extraña barrera comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeña. Mientras se reducía, como por arte de magia todos los destrozos que habían hecho y demás comenzaban a desaparecer, y todas las construcciones regresaban a su estado normal. Los póster de luz se alzaron de nuevo, las casas y sus techos estaban intactos, y las calles estaban tal y como estaban antes de que todo comenzara.

El cielo regreso a su color normal, y al igual que todo el alrededor; incluso las personas y demás seres que habían desaparecido, reaparecieron de nuevo, siguiendo con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado.

El chico de piel oscura vio con asombro como todo regresaba a la normalidad. Después de todo, lo que había escuchado acerca de los Territorios de Duelos era verdad. Sin agregar algún comentario extra, el extraño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, descendiendo por arte de la gravedad hacía tierra firme. Una vez de regreso a la calle, enfundo de nuevo su espada y alzó la mirada hacía el Presidente, que estaba aún en el tejado.

- ¡Mi nombre es Himemiya, ¡Akio Himemiya! – Le gritó desde su posición. – ¡Recuérdalo! – Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar como si nada por la calle, alejándose del lugar. Touga, por su parte, lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Akio…

Al mismo, Tomoyo, que iba a visitar a Sakura y a Kero como había prometido, se quedó congelada en la calle. Todo lo destruido que había visto había desaparecido, y la calle y las casas estaban como si nada. La chica se frotó los ojos con cuidado, casi con ingenuidad.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó sin entender que era lo que pasaba. – ¿Habrá sido un espejismo?

Sin tener aún muy claro lo que le había pasado, prosiguió con su camino, marchando hacía donde estaba el dormitorio de su amiga. En ese mismo momento, desde las alturas, Touga la seguía con la vista, con algo de confusión en su mirada.

- Bueno, todo resultó bien. – Se dijo así mismo al ver como todo estaba sin ningún rasguño tras su pelea. Pero seguía viendo con misterio a esa estudiante. – Me pregunto quién será, ¿Y cómo habrá podido penetrar al Territorio de Duelos?

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el presidente acercó su mano izquierda a la herida que había recibido. Tomoyo prosiguió con su marcha, ignorante de lo que había acontecido en ese lugar antes de su llegada…

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_** _¿Un Baile de Bienvenida para los Alumnos de Nuevo Ingreso, es extraño que lo hagan hasta ahora._

**_Touga:_** _Todas las Rosas Blancas se han reunido en el Campo… este Baile marcara el inicio del verdadero Juego._

_**Sakura: **¿Cómo?... ¡¿Tengo que pelear una vez más en la Arena en el Bosque!_

_**Sainoji: **¡No permitiré que tal humillación persista! ¡Exijo ahora mismo mi Derecho al Reto!_

_**Sakura: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, este fue un capitulo, que aunque no pasó un duelo o algo parecido, resulta ser más importante de lo que yo tenía previsto al principio. Y de seguro aquellos que conocen la serie de "_X"_ habrán notado algunas similitudes con un capitulo de Anime, y admito que está basado en el mismo, pero recuerden que más que nada esta es una historia que involucra parte de los aspectos de "_Utena"_ y "_X"_ en el universo de "_Card Captor Sakura"_, así que no se sorprendan si hay parecido en capítulos posteriores.

Como ven en este capitulo Touga y Akio nos mostraron algunas habilidades especiales que no tenían en la serie original. De hecho incluso en el Duelo de Sakura y Sainoji, éste demostró algunas cosas fue de lo común (y por supuesto que Sakura también), y creo que ya en este punto algunas personas ya habrán entendió hacía donde va todo esto. También como habrán notado aparece la letra de una canción en este capitulo; esto se dará varias veces en capítulos más adelante, y será como algo especial.

Pues bueno, el siguiente capitulo será también algo singular, y les sugiero que no se lo pierdan. Pues bueno, hasta la próxima entrega entonces.

Canción Interpretada en este Capitulo: "_Tomoe (To My Friend)" _de la serie "_Card Captor Sakura"_.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X  
"_The Last Power of This _


	6. Cap6 En la Noche del Baile

El aire a su alrededor parecía ser cubierto por los pequeños pétalos rosados, que eran movidos con delicadeza por el viento hasta caer en el suelo. La joven estaba sentada, de espaldas contra ese enorme árbol, cubierto por completo por esas hermosas flores rosadas que lo adornaban. En su rostro se veía una expresión perdida, además de algunos golpes y heridas, mismos que fueron recibidos por su cuerpo tras el último golpe encestado. Ella parece estar observando algo con sus grandes ojos verdes. Parados frente a ella, se encontraban dos siluetas, dos siluetas que se ven cara a cara.

Una de ellas le está dando la espalda, y la otra se encuentra algo lejos de ellos, volteando a ver en su dirección. Era extraño, pero no podía distinguir ninguna clase de facción o seña en sus rostros; era como si un manto oscuro los tapara por completo, por lo que no tiene ni la menor idea de quienes son. La que está frente a ella aparentemente viste un traje de color blanco, mientras que el otro usa un traje de color azul. Ambos sostienen en sus manos derechas una espada, como preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

La joven se siente como una simple espectadora de ello, y no es capaz de moverse o de decir algo. De pronto, sin previo aviso, ni nada que lo desencadenara, ambas siluetas parecen impulsarse hacía arriba a gran velocidad. Una vez suspendidos en las alturas, ambas se acercan entre si, chocando las hojas de sus espadas la una contra la otra. El golpe creó un fuerte destello blanquizco, que la dejó ciega por unos instantes…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 6: _En la Noche del Baile_**

La mañana estaba comenzando con un hermoso cielo azul encima de la ciudad. Poco a poco comenzaba a hacer más calor, indicando que el verano casi llegaba para Japón. Es temprano por la mañana, y en Hooshi el movimiento de estudiantes y personas ya ha dado inicio. Unos cuantos alumnos madrugadores ya se encuentran en camino a la escuela, mientras que otros apenas tratan de separarse de la cama.

El dormitorio D-3 se encuentra muy callado, tal y como estaba el día anterior. En el interior de la cocina se encuentra una sola persona, Kotori Monou, vistiendo ya su uniforme de falda verde y saco negro, además de un delantal blanco como extra. La joven está frente a la estufa, cocinando unos huevos sobre un sartén. Mientras realiza su labor, su rostro se ve adornado con una larga sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que tararea una canción en voz baja.

Mientras Kotori preparaba el desayuno en el primer piso, arriba en su cuarto aún había una persona que no despertaba. La cama de abajo ya se encontraba tendida y arreglada, mientras que en la de arriba se veía aún un bulto oculto bajo las sabanas. La figura de su ocupante se movía de un lado a otro, como rehusándose a levantarse. Después de algunos segundos, vemos como lentamente el cobertor y las sabanas son retiradas hacía un lado, dejando al descubierto a la joven de ojos verdes, vestida con una pijama en un tono rosado claro. La joven está acostada boca arriba, con la mirada somnolienta puesta en el techo. Con delicadeza alza su mano derecha, frotándose los ojos con cuidado.

- "¿Qué fue ese sueño?" – Pensaba mientras intentaba despertar por completo.

Esa había sido su primera noche en su nuevo dormitorio, y también la primera vez que dormía en una litera. Aún así aparentemente había dormido bien, e incluso había soñado algo.

- ¡Buenos días! – Le gritó de pronto con entusiasmo su pequeño guardián amarillo, apareciendo de golpe frente a sus ojos.

La joven, aturdida y exaltada, dio un fuerte grito, cayendo de la cama por consiguiente y azotando con fuerza en el suelo. Kerberos, algo tímido, flota lentamente para colocarse en el aire sobre su ama. Sakura, por su parte, se sienta lentamente en el piso, mientras se frota la cabeza debido al dolor del golpe.

- ¡Deja de asustarme así Kero! – Le gritó enojada, volteando a verlo desde el suelo.

- ¿Ahora que te pasa? – Le preguntó el ser mágico, sin entender muy bien su actitud.

La joven castaña trató de ponerse una vez más de pie, aparentemente algo mareada por haber caído de tan alto. Sin poder sostenerse muy bien, se sentó en la acama de abajo.

- Tuve un extraño sueño anoche. – Le contesta mientras alza la mirada.

- ¿Otro sueño? – Al escuchar las palabras de su ama, Kerberos desciende, hasta quedar flotando a su lado. – ¿qué viste?

La joven desvió sus ojos verdes en dirección a su guardián en cuanto éste le hizo esa pregunta. Luego, alzó un poco la mirada, como meditando con respecto a que respuesta dar. Kero la miraba fijamente, como ansioso de saber que le diría. Después de algunos segundos, la Maestra de las Cartas voltea a ver de nuevo a su guardián, para luego sacar una sonrisa tímida de sus labios.

- Ya… lo olvidé… - Contestó avergonzada, a lo que la Bestia Sellada reaccionó, descendiendo en seco hacía el piso como roca. – ¡Talvez más tarde lo recuerde!

Sakura intentaba recordar con claridad que era lo que había soñado, pero cada vez que trataba de acordarse de algo, parecía que olvidaba aún más. Sólo tenía en la cabeza algunas imágenes, pero nada claro.

- Talvez sea buena idea recurrir a la Carta Sueño para averiguar de que se trata. – Sugirió el ser de color amarillo, mientras se comenzaba a elevar de nuevo.

Kero estaba conciente de que en más de una ocasión los sueños de Sakura no habían sido del todo normales. Ya había sido capaz de ver en ellos acontecimientos del futuro, y del pasado, por lo que frecuentemente estaba al pendiente de que era lo que soñabas. Aún así, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que Sakura tuvo un sueño de ese tipo. De pronto, mientras se elevaba, Kero notó algo singular en la mano izquierda de su dueña.

- ¿Dormiste con esa sortija puesta? – Le preguntó extrañado al ver la sortija blanca en su mano. Sakura alzó su mano al oírlo, viendo que la sortija aún estaba ahí. – De hecho, creo que no te la has quitado desde que llegamos a este lugar.

- Se me ha olvidado quitármela, eso es todo. – Le contestó la joven, como intentado zafarse de problemas.

- ¿Y porqué no te la quitas ahora? – Cuestionó el guardián.

Sakura parecía algo dudosa. Miró con detenimiento el adornó de su dedo anular, sobre todo el sello de color rosa. Ya habían pasado unos tres o cuatro días desde que llegaron a Hooshi, y aún más desde aquella noche en la que esa sortija apareció. Desde entonces aparentemente no se la había quitado. Posiblemente si se le olvido, ya que en realidad casi ni la sentía. Ella nunca había sido muy seguidora de ponerse anillos, aretes, collares o cosas de ese tipo. Cuando mucho se colocaba algunos adornos en el pelo, como listones o broches, pero nada ostentoso. Siempre había vivido como una persona sencilla.

Pero esa sortija no era un adorno ni nada parecido. Esa sortija tenía que ver con lo que ellos vinieron a buscar, de eso estaba segura. Aún así, no tenía ningún motivo para traerla siempre.

- Está bien… - Contestó, mientras acercaba su mano derecha para retirarla. Colocó sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre ella para jalarla de un pequeño jalón, cuando fue interrumpida de golpe.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Sakura! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Kotori gritaba con alegría desde la puerta, justo después de que ésta fue abierta. Sakura y Kerberos desviaron su atención hacía la entrada, donde se encontraba la joven de cabello largo, con un delantal blanco, y su pequeña mascota Chu-Chu flotando a su lado. – ¿Ya se despertó señorita, el desayuno está servido,

- Chu, huevos y pan tostado, Chu… - Agregó el pequeño ser púrpura, mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

- Gracias Kotori… - Contestó la recién levantada, aún algo exaltada por la sorpresa.

Minutos después, luego de cambiarse, colocarse el uniforme de la Academia, arreglarse y demás, Sakura se reunió con Kotori en el primer piso. Por supuesto, ambas eran acompañadas por sus respectivos seres mágicos. Kotori había esperado a que Sakura bajara; se notaba ya que su plato se encontraba intacto en el momento en que ambos, la joven castaña y su guardián, entraron al comedor. Ahora ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas la una frente a la otra, con sus platos de comida colocados delante de ellas en la mesa.

La joven de cabello largo se encontraba desayunando con tranquilidad, masticando su comida con una sonrisa despreocupada. Su mascota Chu-Chu estaba sentada en la mesa, sujetando un tenedor que para su tamaño parecía enorme, y comiendo con él de la misma manera. Sin embargo, Sakura y Kero parecían no compartir su sentimiento. La joven estaba sentada, mirando el plato sin decir nada, mientras su guardián, se colocaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Hay algo malo con su desayuno señorita? – Preguntó Kotori al ver que no había tocado su plato.

- No, nada de eso… - Contestó apresurada, agitando sus manos. – Es sólo que…

La joven volteó lentamente hacía su lado. Ambas estudiantes se encontraban sentadas en el centro de una de las largas mesas del comedor, la cual al igual que la otra se encontraba completamente vacía, con excepción de ellas dos.

- ¿En verdad somos los únicos que dormimos aquí? – Preguntó tímidamente al ver que tan solo estaba el lugar.

En todo el día de ayer, ni en la noche, ni en lo que iba de la mañana, nadie había estado en el dormitorio además de ellas y de sus acompañantes. En otras palabras, todos los cuartos de arriba estaban vacíos, excepto el de ellas, ya que nadie más dormía ahí. Era realmente extraño… parecía que los rumores con respecto a ese lugar no eran del todo un invento.

- Así es. – Le contestó con un tono elocuente. – En este dormitorio sólo habíamos estado yo y Chu-Chu hasta que usted llegó.

Así que después de todo sí estaban ellas solas en ese lugar. Ayer Tomoyo había ido de visita después de su practica, tal y como había prometido. En ese momento Sakura le contó un poco sobre lo que hasta entonces sabía, incluyendo el hecho de que Kotori afirmaba que en ese momento "le pertenecía". Kotori sólo le había contestado unas pocas de sus preguntas, pero aún no tenía nada que le pudiera ayudar.

- ¿Quiere más jugo señorita? – Le preguntó, extendiendo la jarra de jugo hacía ella.

- No gracias… - Contestó Sakura con vergüenza. El trato de Kotori le empezaba molestar. – ¿Podrías dejar de decirme "señorita Sakura"?

- ¿Porqué?

- Es sólo que me incómoda. No estoy muy acostumbrada a que me hablen de "usted". – Al escucharla decir eso, Kotori bajó su mirada como seña de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento…

- ¡No te preocupes! – Le dijo apresurada, tratando de no hacerla sentir mal. – ¡Está bien…! puedes decirme como tú quieras, no es necesario de que me trates con tanto respeto… ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto… Señorita Sakura… - Le contestó alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta de que no le iba a hacer caso. En realidad su nueva compañera era una chica realmente extraña, incluso dejando a un lado lo de la otra noche. También la criatura mágica que tenía consigo, el tal "Chu-Chu". No dejaba de pensar que había detrás de ellos dos… ¿será que Kotori era también una maga como ella¿Y exactamente que tiene ella que ver con ese duelo?

- Kotori. Siento insistir¿pero no puedes decirme más sobre aquello? – Le preguntó en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien la escuchara. Sakura intentaba preguntarle de nuevo sobre sus dudas.

- ¿Se refiere a lo del duelo con el superior? – Le cuestionó ella a su vez, también en voz baja, como siguiéndole el juego.

- Ayer, aunque me contéstate algunas cosas, no me quisiste decir nada claro. ¿No puedes decirme que significa esta sortija o porque tuve ese duelo?

- Lo siento de nuevo. Si por mí fuera le diría exactamente de lo que se trata todo esto…

- ¡Ya basta de ocultar cosas! – Se escuchó de pronto que la voz chillona del guardián le gritaba, justo antes de aparecer entre ambas, flotando encima de la mesa. Sakura retrocedió un poco hacía atrás al verlo justo frente a ella. – ¿Qué no ves que necesitamos saber esto y tú no cooperas!

- ¡Kero…! – A Sakura no le agradaba que su acompañante se pusiera a gritar así.

- ¡Tú misma dijiste que ahora le perteneces a Sakura¿o no? – Afirmó con firmeza, apuntando a su dueña con su pequeña manita amarilla. Sakura se exaltó al oírlo. – ¡Eso quiere decir que tienes que obedecerla y decirnos toda la verdad ahora mismo¡¡Así que hazlo!

- ¡Kero! – Sakura tomó con fuerza al pequeño guardián, y lo bajó rápidamente hasta pegarlo contra la mesa.

Aunque deseaba tener respuestas, en definitiva exigirlas no era una opción. Pero al parecer Kero lo deseaba más, y más rápido. De pronto, ambos escucharon como Kotori se comenzaba a reír moderadamente, como si le pareciera divertido.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo mientras se reía. De repente, la joven de cabello largo se puso de pie y dejó rápidamente el comedor. Sakura y las dos criaturas mágicas en la mesa la siguieron con la vista hasta que se alejó.

- ¿A dónde va? – Se preguntó Sakura sin entender que era lo que había pasado.

Los presentes en el comedor parecieron esperar a que regresara, a excepción de Chu-Chu, que no tardó en seguir comiendo. En menos de un minuto, Kotori hizo acto de presencia de nuevo. En su mano izquierda sostenía lo que parecía ser un cuaderno grande de dibujo, mientras con algunos crayones en su otra mano parecía dibujar algo. La joven se sentó en su silla, mientras seguía haciendo algo con sus colores. Luego dio vuelta y movió el cuaderno para que Sakura y Kerberos lo vieran.

Los dos de inmediato pusieron sus ojos sobre él. De repente, una expresión de confusión se hizo presente en los semblantes de ambos.

- Está bien señorita, intentaré darle una pequeña explicación. – Le decía desde atrás del cuaderno.

En la hoja blanca se encontraba un dibujo muy extraño, hecho con crayones, que casi daba la impresión de haber sido dibujado por una niña. El dibujo constaba de cinco caritas de caricatura. De izquierda a derecha, había una con cabello verde largo, otra con cabello anaranjado largo, el tercero con cabello azul corto, y el último de cabello pelirrojo largo. Por encima de esas cuatro, había una quinta, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. La quinta tenía una corona sobre ella, y unas flechas que apuntaban hacía cada una de las otras.

- En está escuela existen varios estudiantes en papel de "Duelistas", y se les llama "Duelistas de la Rosa". – Comenzó a decirle, mientras apuntaba a las caras del dibujo. – Todo duelista usa una sortija como la suya; el hecho de que la porte quiere decir que usted fue elegida para ser uno de ellos. – Kotori comenzó a apuntar a las cuatro caras de la parte baja de la hoja. – Hasta que usted llegó, todos los duelistas de la Rosa Blanca habían sido los miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes, como el Superior Sainoji y el Superior Touga. Los duelistas se baten en duelo para poseer a una de las Prometidas de la Rosas… ¡Cómo yo!

La joven de cabello castaño subió lentamente su mano, hasta que su dedo apuntó a la cara de la parte de arriba. Por los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, parecía que se trataba de Sakura.

- Desde hace algún tiempo el campeón había sido el Superior Sainoji, pero como usted lo venció, en estos momentos usted se encuentra como la actual campeona. Por consiguiente usted posee a la Doncella de Blanco, es decir a mí. – Luego, señaló cada una de las flechas, que iban desde el dibujo de Sakura, hacía el resto de las caras dibujadas. – Cada duelista posee algo que se llama "Derecho al Reto", que es un derecho que se les otorga de poder retar al nuevo campeón una vez, y así tener la posibilidad poseer a la Prometida. Para mantenerse en su lugar de Campeona, debe de vencer a todos aquellos que la reten a partir de ahora. ¿Entiende?

Una vez termina su explicación, alzó la mirada hacía los dos receptores. Kero flotaba a lado de su ama, con una expresión seria en el rostro, mientras que ella parecía algo confundida ante el tipo de explicación que le acababan de dar.

- Sí… - Contestó algo tímida la castaña. – Pero… ¿Por qué usas dibujos?

- Traté de hacerla lo más clara posible. – Le respondió Kotori con una sonrisa inocente.

Ambos parecieron tardar un poco de tiempo en asimilar la información que les acababan de dar. Después de unos segundos, Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, y rápidamente se puso de pie, despegándose de la silla.

- ¡Un segundo! – Dijo exaltada. – ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora otras personas me vendrán a retar a mí a un duelo como el que tuve!

- Así dicen las reglas. – Contestó la joven de ojos castaños con naturalidad.

Sakura se sentó de golpe en la silla, manteniendo su mirada perdida en el frente. El sólo escuchar eso había provocado que le volvieran a doler sus heridas. Kotori tomó su vaso de jugo, dando un ligero sorbo de él.

- El actual campeón no puede rehusar el "Derecho al Reto" de otro duelista – Prosiguió – aunque si usted es retada posteriormente por alguien que ya ha usado ese derecho ante usted, se puede dar el lujo de rechazar o aceptar dicho duelo.

- ¿Entonces no me puedo rehusar a pelear!... – Sakura no parecía muy feliz. – Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera?

- En ese caso… - La joven tomó otro trago de su vaso, acabándolo por completo. Luego, lo colocó lentamente de nuevo en la mesa. – Yo le perteneceré a quién la derroté señorita.

Sakura se extrañó al escucharla decir eso. En ese momento recordó esa parte de la explicación, la cual por la conmoción inicial había pasado por alto. Había dicho que los supuestos duelistas se batían en duelo para tener a la "Doncella de Blanco". Sainoji había llamado a Kotori de esa forma. Además estaba eso de que ahora le "pertenecía". Ahora lo entendía, aunque en realidad no era algo que se pudiera entender.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú le perteneces a quién gané alguno de esos duelos? – Preguntó la joven ojos verdes, confundida al respecto. Kotori asintió con su cabeza. – No lo entiendo¿Acaso sirves de trofeo de estos duelos como si fueras un objeto¿cuál es el propósito de todo esto¿por qué lo haces?

- No se lo puedo contestar todo. – Le dijo Kotori, mientras se levantaba y recogía su plato. – Pero ese es mi destino señorita, y yo lo he aceptado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tu destino…? – Una vez esa palabra se hacía presente en una conversación.

Kotori recogió todos sus cubiertos, y se encaminó hacía la cocina. Sakura la siguió con los ojos por unos momentos. Había obtenido nuevas respuestas, tal y como quería. Sin embargo, aún tenía otras preguntas que responder… varias otras…

El lugar, la Academia Othori de Hooshi. Más exacto en el área que corresponde a los edificios de Preparatoria. A pesar de ser relativamente temprano, ya varios alumnos de esta área se encuentran presentes en el campus. Curiosamente el uniforme de los alumnos de Preparatoria era básicamente el mismo que el de los alumnos de Secundaria. En otras palabras, parecía como si todos los alumnos de la Academia Othori pertenecieran al mismo nivel. Claro que los alumnos de preparatoria ya eran más grandes, y tenían otros privilegios que los de secundaria no tenían.

Sin embargo, entre todos los trajes negros y verdes que había en el campo, había un punto de un color diferente que de alguna manera resaltaba del resto de los alumnos. Recargado en un pilar afuera de uno de los edificios, se encontraba un joven que no vestía igual que el resto. Llevaba puesto algo parecido a un saco de mangas largas, de color azul y de algunos detalles en rojo. A la altura de la cintura, llevaba un cinturón grueso de color negro, y en la parte de abajo vestía unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros. Por debajo del cinturón, su sacó se alargaba hasta llegar un poco por debajo de sus rodillas. El chico era tes clara, con pelo en un singular color entre rosa y blanco que le llegaba hasta sus hombros; además, sus ojos eran de color púrpura oscuro, con una expresión seria y penetrante.

El joven se encontraba tranquilo en ese lugar, sosteniendo con su mano derecha un libro de pasta verde, el cual parecía estar leyendo con detenimiento. El resto de la gente que caminaba cerca de él parecía serle del todo indiferente; era casi como si estuviera él solo. De pronto, se escuchan unos pasos acercarse rápidamente.

- ¡Superior Mikage! – Se escuchó que gritaba una voz femenina en las cercanías.

El chico de traje azul volteó un poco su mirada hacía su derecha, mirando de reojo a las personas que le hablaban. Tres estudiantes se le acercaron rápidamente, colocándose a su lado. El chico las miró sin cambiar de posición.

- Superior¿ya tiene pareja para el Baile de Bienvenida? – Le preguntó sonriente una de ellas.

- ¿Porqué no va conmigo superior? – Preguntó otra.

- No, mejor vaya conmigo… - Agregó la tercera.

Las tres chicas parecían estarle pidiendo con mucha insistencia. El joven mantuvo la calma mientras ellas le hablaban una tras otra. De pronto, se vio como cerraba lentamente su libro y se separaba del pilar.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo pensado ir. – Les contestó con delicadeza.

- Vamos superior¡Salga a divertirse una noche! – Comentó una de ellas como bromeando. – No le hará daño ir al baile un par de horas.

- Lo lamento, pero hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer por lo que me será imposible. – Volvió a disculparse el chico, mientras parecía prepararse para irse. – Con su permiso, me retiro…

Dichas estas palabras, el joven se alejó caminando por el pasillo exterior del edificio. Las chicas lo siguieron perdidamente con la mirada.

- ¿No es lindo el Superior? – Comentó una de ellas, seguida por un largo suspiro. – Es el chico más inteligente y brillante de la preparatoria…

- No, posiblemente es el chico más inteligente de toda la Academia Othori. – Agregó otra de ellas con elocuencia.

- ¡Además es muy lindo!

- Aunque aún así es algo serio…

Luego de haberse despedido, el joven de azul caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su final y pasar al jardín. Mientras caminaba, se veía como algunos de los alumnos lo volteaban a ver con curiosidad. Posiblemente se debía a que usaba un uniforme diferente al resto, o el hecho de que algunos lo han de conocer. La verdad era que sólo había dos grupos en Othori que tenían permitido no traer el uniforme reglamentario: uno era el Consejo de Estudiantes, formado en ese momento por puros alumnos de secundaria. El segundo era el llamado "Círculo de la Rosa", un grupo exclusivo de alumnos de los tres niveles de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, que se suponía reunía a las mejores mentes de la escuela. Entre estos, se encontraba este chico tan singular.

De pronto, sus pasos son detenidos al escuchar una tonada de timbre que suena cerca de él. Rápidamente acercó su mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su saco; en el dedo anular de esa mano, el chico traía puesta una sortija… una sortija de color negro, con un sello de color azul oscuro en forma de rosa. Del bolsillo sacó un pequeño celular de color negro. El chico presionó uno de los botones y luego lo acercó a su oído.

- Mikage. – Dijo contestando la llamada.

- 'Vaya, hasta que te dignas a contestar.' – Se escucha de pronto que una voz dice al otro lado de la línea. El joven parece reconocerla de inmediato. – 'Sabes que odio dejar mensajes en los buzones.'

- ¿Se te ofrecía algo Himemiya? – Le preguntó con algo de fastidio.

Al mismo tiempo que él se encontraba en los patios de la preparatoria, del otro lado de la línea, en el estacionamiento general de la Academia, un automóvil rojo y brillante llegaba a uno de los cajones. El auto tiene unas matrículas negras, con la palabra "OTHORI" escrita en letras azul marino. El conductor del auto se baja de éste, sosteniendo a lado de su oído su teléfono de color rojo.

- ¿No puedo llamar sólo para saludar? – Preguntó con burla, mientras se bajaba.

El conductor era un chico, aparentemente también de la edad como para estar en preparatoria. Su piel era oscura, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello era de un tono claro, y estaba sujeto en forma de una cola de caballo. Él tampoco vestía el uniforme de la escuela, sino un traje parecido al que usaba la otra persona, sólo que su saco era rojo y sus pantalones eran negros.

- '¿Qué pasó con el rumor de la nueva Rosa Blanca¿pudiste cerciorarte de ello?' – Preguntaba el chico de azul con seriedad, e ignorando los comentarios del principio.

- No, Kiryuu, el presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes, intervino en mi misión, y dejamos un duelo pendiente.

Al escuchar eso, un semblante de incertidumbre apareció levemente en la mirada del chico de azul.

- ¿El Presidente estaba cuidando el Dormitorio de la Doncella de Blanco¿Entonces era cierto o no que una nueva rosa le ganó a Kyoichi?

- 'No lo comprobé exactamente, pero me parece que sí.' – Contestó. – 'De ser así, la Doncella de Blanco está ahora en su poder.'

El chico en el estacionamiento tomó su mochila, que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás de su auto, y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él.

- Hay otra cosa de que te quería comentar. – Agregó mientras caminaba. – En el duelo de ayer contra el Presidente, alguien intervino.

- '¿Intervino¿qué quieres decir?'

- Una persona desconocida logró entrar al terreno de duelos inesperadamente.

- ¿Una persona? – Esto pareció llamar de inmediato la atención del joven. – ¿Quién era?

- No lo sé, por eso es "desconocida". Su rostro no me pareció familiar. Era una joven de cabello oscuro y largo; vestía el uniforme de la Academia, por lo que debe de estudiar aquí. Lo más seguro es que sea en la secundaria.

La persona que había recibido todas estas noticias se recargó en uno de los árboles del patio, como empezando a meditar sobre ello.

- Eso hay que Investigarlo con cuidado. – Agregó luego de unos segundos.

- De eso me encargo yo, no te preocupes. – Le contestó el otro con ligera. – Pero pasando a otro tema¿piensas ir al Baile de Bienvenida?

- ¿Porqué habría de ir?

- Vamos, sal de tu estudio por unas horas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con Kanae?

- ¿Acaso quieres salir con tu novia y conmigo?

- Lo siento Mikage, pero no eres lo suficientemente atractivo como para calificar para una cita conmigo. – De nuevo el chico de rojo le hablaba en tono de burla. Este último comentario pareció desagradar al otro.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo en un baile. – Le respondió con un tono agresivo.

- Genial, te recogeremos a las ocho…

- ¿Qué¡Yo nunca…! – Antes de que pudiera decirle alguna cosa, la llamada se cortó de golpe.

El chico de cabello rosado separó su teléfono del oído y miró la pantalla de éste con cierta inconformidad en su mirada.

Después de unos minutos de camino y demás, Sakura se encontraba ya en su salón de clases, sentada en su lugar asignado al final de la última fila. Durante sus últimos años de Primaria se había sentado en un lugar muy parecido. De hecho, imaginándose que su antiguo salón y ese fueran el mismo, ella se sentaría en el lugar justo delante de ella, el sitio que en ese momento le pertenece a Kotori. Ella no estaba en el salón en esos momentos, ya que ambas se habían separado en cuanto llegaron a la escuela.

Sakura estaba sentada con su mirada en la ventana. Recordaba que en su primer día de clases en la Academia, Kotori estaba viendo por ella también. Era curioso, pero justo frente a la ventana había un árbol de cerezos, uno de los cuales crecía la flor llamada "Sakura". La época en que esos árboles florecían ya había pasado hace más de un mes, por lo que ahora sólo se veían sus hojas verdes. Su madre le había puesto ese nombre, ya que según varias personas la flor de Sakura era su flor favorita. Su nombre de alguna manera se suponía que le daba fuerzas… incluso sus cartas mágicas tenían ahora su nombre en ellas.

No pudo evitar el recordar a su madre al momento de pensar en todas esas cosas. Su madre… apenas y lograba recordarla por su cuenta. De no ser por todas las fotos que había de ella, talvez ni siquiera sabría como era. Siempre tenían una fotografía de ella en la mesa, y la saludaban cada mañana como si aún estuviera ahí. Nunca se sentía triste o sola sin ella, ya que siempre la sentía consigo, en especial por varias cosas que le decía su hermano. Sin embargo, desde que recordó de golpe aquella noche en que su madre murió, no había podido evitar tener una mezcla de sentimientos con respecto a ese día. Hubo una ocasión, en sus principios como Card Captor, en que una de las cartas la había hecho ver la imagen de su madre una vez más. Ese había sido al parecer un deseo inconsciente de su parte… y ahora algo parecido le brotaba.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía a su lado.

Sakura se sobresalta un poco, ya que estaba tan metida en lo suyo que ni siquiera la había sentido. La voz pertenecía a su amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, la cual estaba parada a su lado. Sakura la volteó a ver con cuidado, y luego quiso regresarle el saludo.

- ¡Buenos días Tomoyo! – Le contestó con alegría, aunque se le notaba algo de nostalgia en el fondo.

- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? – Le preguntó su amiga al notar su actitud. Sakura negó moviendo su cabeza hacía los lados, y luego sacó su mente por completo de sus pensamientos pasado.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo pensaba un poco. – Tomoyo no se veía del todo convencida con esa explicación, pero prefirió no molestar con más preguntas.

- ¿Hoy no viene Kero contigo? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el asiento de Kotori. Tomoyo no iba en su salón, pero aún así parecía haber ido a verla.

- No. Por suerte lo convencí de que se quedara en el dormitorio. Para compañías extrañas tengo suficiente con Kotori. – Sakura mencionó esto último con algo de broma. La verdad era que el trato de "usted" y la forma de ser de su compañera de cuarto, la incomodaban casi igual que tener a Kerberos en su mochila.

- ¿Y donde está ella?

- En el Kiosco del Jardín creo.

En ese momento, antes de decir alguna otra palabra, Sakura volteó hacía los lados. En el salón sólo había algunos cuantos alumnos. Parecía que por algunas cosas en dirección, los maestros estaban retrasados en su clase. Todos los alumnos que estaban ahí se encontraban platicando entre ellos. Sakura se cercioró de que nadie las oía para seguir hablando. Acercó la cabeza hacía el frente, como si fuera a decir un secreto.

- Esta mañana me contó algunas cosas. – Le comentó a Tomoyo en voz baja. Ayer le había comentado lo que hasta ese momento sabía, pero quería decirle lo que Kotori le había dicho. – Parece que la gente que trae esta sortija son duelistas o algo parecido, que se baten en duelos en donde el ganador la gana a Ella.

- ¿A ella? – Tomoyo supuso de inmediato que se refería a Kotori. – ¿En qué sentido?

- No estoy segura. Pero cada vez estoy más convencida que hay más de un secreto en esta Academia… y creo que todos ellos tienen que ver con el Mago Clow o con el Consejo Estudiantil…

Tal y como se había pensando, por alguna razón las clases aún no habían dado inicio. Se siente algo de movimiento en la escuela, con clases o sin ellas. Parecía que un evento estaba apunto de suceder en el lugar. Varios alumnos y alumnas hablaban entre si con entusiasmo y alboroto. Los maestros parecían haberse reunido en la dirección ese día, y por eso al parecer iban a tener la primera hora libre.

Aparentemente con el propósito de aprovechar este tiempo, Sainoji, el capitán del Equipo de Kendo, se encontraba en el Dojo, con su traje de entrenamiento y una espada de madera en sus manos. Como era común en los entrenamientos de este deporte, el chico movía su arma de manera vertical, de arriba hacía abajo con gran fuerza. Luego volvía hacía atrás y hacía el mismo movimiento.

La mirada del chico de cabello verde era seria, casi de enojo. Parecía aún resentido por lo pasado. Todavía recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, y lo había analizado paso por paso. No podía creer el hecho de que había perdido de esa manera, y contra una niña que ni siquiera sabía usar la espada. Durante varios años, sólo una persona había sido capaz de vencerlo en espadas… pero aún así, en la última ocasión él se había coronado como el Campeón.

- Me sorprendes Sainoji. – Se escucha de pronto que alguien le habla desde la puerta del lugar. El joven detiene su ejercicio y voltea de reojo hacía la entrada. – ¿Te levantaste temprano esta mañana?

Parada en el umbral de la puerta del Dojo se encontraba la joven de cabello anaranjado y traje blanco que estaba el otro día en el Balcón de la Rosa. La joven sostenía su mochila en la mano derecha, y en la otra traía un objeto alargado cubierto con una manta de color naranja.

- ¿Se te ofrecía algo Jury? – Preguntó el Capitán con desgano, al tiempo que reiniciaba su ejercicio. La joven ignoró su actitud.

- Sólo vine a informarte que el día de ayer, Touga tuvo un enfrentamiento con una Rosa Negra en el interior de un Territorio de Duelos.

Al oír esa noticia, Sainoji se detuvo por un par de segundos. Sin embargo, sin prestarle mucha importancia ni decir alguna otra cosa, de inmediato continuó con lo suyo.

- Él está bien, gracias por preguntar. – Agregó la joven con sarcasmo.

- No veo porque me debería de interesar las tonterías que haga Touga. – Le contestó con fastidio. – Pero ya que estás aquí, quiero le des un mensaje a él y al resto del Consejo. – Sainoji se detuvo de nuevo. Sin embargo, en está ocasión comenzó a cambiar de posición, moviendo su arma hacía el lado derecho. – No voy a permitir que está humillación perduré por más tiempo… Con baile o sin él, voy a cobrar mi Derecho al Reto esta misma noche. – Dicho esto, movió con fuerza su arma de derecha a izquierda, cortando el aire a su paso sin problema…

- ¿Baile de Bienvenida? – Preguntó Sakura luego de escuchar a su amiga.

Sakura y Tomoyo habían salido del salón para caminar un rato por el patio, ya que parecía que no iban a tener la primera clase. Las dos jóvenes seguían platicando de sus asuntos. De repente, en su plática salió a relucir el tema del "Baile de Bienvenida", mismo que al parecer sería esa misma noche. Tomoyo tenía en sus manos un volante del evento, el cual leía mientras caminaban.

- Se realiza al inicio del ciclo escolar con el propósito de darle la bienvenida los alumnos de nuevo ingreso de la Secundaria y la Preparatoria. Cómo tú y yo por ejemplo. – Tomoyo le acercó el volante para que pudiera verlo con más detenimiento. A Sakura le extrañaba un poco la fecha.

- Pero si los primeros exámenes parciales ya se encuentran muy cerca. – Comentó – ¿No es un poco tarde para hacer un baile como ese?

- Parece que por problemas administrativos, el baile se tuvo que suspender hasta ahora.

Sonaba un poco lógico, pero a la vez un poco extraño. Sakura recordaba que de igual manera su carta de aceptación había llegado algo tarde, aunque estaba omitiendo el hecho de que ni siquiera se había inscrito o algo parecido.

- ¿Quieres ir Sakura?

- ¿Yo? No lo sé. Ahí dice que es un baile formal, y yo no tengo ningún vestido o algo parecido.

- ¡No seas tonta Sakura! Yo misma te puedo hacer un vestido.

- ¿Para esta noche…?

- Tú sólo déjamelo a mí.

Como siempre Tomoyo trataba de ayudarle fuese lo que fuese. Sakura hasta llegaba a sentirse culpable de que su amiga se tomara tantas molestias por ella, pero existían ocasiones en las que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a un evento como ese, pero no quería dejar a su amiga sola.

- ¿Van a ir al Baile de Bienvenida? – Mencionó de pronto una tercera persona detrás de ellas. Sakura se sobresaltó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta. Parecía que ya era una costumbre el que la gente le hablara sin que ella se diera cuenta. Kotori apareció en el patio, parándose detrás de ambas.

- ¡Kotori! – Dijo sorprendida al verla. – ¿De dónde saliste?...

- ¡Hola! – Saludó Tomoyo con gentileza mientras se le acercaba. – Ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos adecuadamente. Me llamó Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Mucho gusto. – Regresó el saludo la joven de cabello largo. – Yo soy Kotori Monou…

- Encantada. Sakura me ha contado varias cosas de ti… ¿Es cierto que de tu pecho sale una Espada?

Sakura se exaltó al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de su compañera. Tomoyo siempre acostumbraba tomar todas esas cosas con mucha tranquilidad. Por su parte, Kotori pareció algo dudosa con respecto a que decir.

- Tomoyo está enterada de todo ese asunto… - Le comentó Sakura con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Se refiere a lo referente a los Duelos?...

- Sí, Sakura me lo contó. – Agregó la joven morena. – Pero no te preocupes, soy de completa confianza, y nunca contaría a otra persona lo que mi amiga Sakura me confiara. – De pronto, el semblante de Daidouji cambia a uno más serio y pensativo. – Aunque yo tampoco entiendo muy bien de que se trata. – Tomoyo comenzó a caminar un poco hacía un lado; parecía estar pensando en algo. – De acuerdo a lo que Sakura y Kero me han descrito, todo esto es como un juego… ¿no?

- ¿Juego? – Preguntó la joven de cabello corto sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

- Sí, es como un juego, en donde cada participante pelea por ganarte a ti. – Tomoyo volteó a ver fijamente a Kotori. – Pero un juego donde simplemente se reparten un mismo premio entre el que gane y el que gane, no tiene mucho sentido. Todo esto me hace pensar que debe de existir un "Premio" aún más grande al final de todo esto¿no es así?

Sakura se quedó impactada al escuchar a su amiga. Con las pocas cosas que Sakura le había dicho, parecía que Tomoyo ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones, algo que ni ella ni Kero habían hecho. Tal parece que ella era más buena para este tipo de cosas.

- ¡Qué lista es joven Daidouji! – Asintió Kotori con una sonrisa. Parecía que después de todo sí tenía razón.

- ¿Entonces los Duelistas que tienen esta sortija pelean para ganar un premio en especial? – Cuestionó la joven de ojos verdes.

- Se podría decir que sí hay algo especial que todos buscan con estos Duelos. Yo soy sólo como una de las llaves que sirven para obtenerlo. – Kotori bajó un poco su mirada y cerró sus ojos. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron algo serias al notar la actitud de la joven. – Ese "Premio" que todos desean se llama… "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo"…

- ¿El Poder para Revolucionar la Mundo! – Expresaron las dos al mismo tiempo. En realidad parecía una expresión muy extraña… ¿se estaría refiriendo a algo "literal"?

- ¿Y qué es? – Preguntó Tomoyo sin poder resistir la curiosidad.

Kotori continuaba con su cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados. Al principio pareció no reaccionar ante la pregunta. Luego de unos segundos, la chica alzó la mirada hacía las dos jóvenes impacientes.

- ¡Ya casi comienza la segunda clase! – Mencionó sonriente, mientras se giraba hacía su derecha. – ¡Es mejor que vayamos hacía nuestros salones!

Sin decir o explicar alguna otra cosa, la ojos castaños comenzó a caminar indiferente en la dirección en la que se encontraba su salón. Sakura y su acompañante se quedaron de pie, viendo como se alejaba.

- Creo que es otra de esas cosas que no nos puede contar. – Mencionó resignada la joven castaña, al ver como se iba evitando el tema. Tomoyo rió un poco ante la situación.

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa… - Sugirió. – ¿Porqué no vamos tú, yo y Kotori juntas al Baile?

- Creo que me sentiría incomoda entre tanta gente… Pero si tú quieres ir, te acompañaré Tomoyo.

- ¡Maravilloso!... ¡Así podré llevar mi cámara y grabarlo todo! – Sakura de alguna manera veía venir esto. – ¡Comenzaré esta noche los Videos de tu Nueva Aventura por obtener!... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- ¿Te refieres a eso de…

- … El Poder para revolucionar al Mundo. – Decía la voz del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil desde uno de los balcones de la construcción. Sus ojos azules estaban puestos en la entrada principal, por donde poco a poco comenzaban a ingresar los alumnos.

El cielo sobre ellos estaba de color azul oscuro, alumbrado por las estrellas que brillaban esa noche. No había luna, por lo que la luz de estos astros no era opacada por nada.

La Academia Othori tiene un sitio especial para llevar acabo sus eventos como bailes u ocasiones de ese estilo. Se trata de un gran salón, ubicado fuera del campus en un sitio en especial de la ciudad, y que también tiene un teatro para llevar a acabo las representaciones del Club. El edificio era de tres pisos, y en cada piso había una serie de balcones exteriores. El lugar tiene una fachada que da la impresión de antigua, como barroco o algún otro tipo de arquitectura muy adornada. Es como una típica construcción al estilo europeo, elegante y grande. La entrada principal tenía unas puertas altas, y frente a éstas había unas largas escaleras. Varios alumnos de la Secundaria y de la Preparatoria, con sus trajes y vestidos formales, caminaban hacía el interior del recinto. Parecía un lugar demasiada elegante y formal como para ser el sitio de un baile de escuela. Este lugar era conocido como el "Salón de la Luna".

Touga Kiryuu se encontraba de pie en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, mirando hacía el frente del Salón. Mientras todos los demás alumnos llevaban trajes formales y demás, él traía consigo el mismo traje de color blanco que siempre trae en la escuela. Claro que no era exactamente el mismo que siempre usaba, ya que el saco que usaba el día anterior había sufrido algunos daños tras su "encuentro". De repente, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, una figura se acerca sigilosa por detrás de él. Cuando menos lo pensó, un par de manos blancas y suaves le taparon los ojos desde su espalda.

- ¿Quién soy? – Preguntó una voz femenina. El chico sonrió aún con sus ojos tapados.

- Eres tú Nanami. – Contestó con serenidad el Presidente y las manos se retiraron de golpe de sus ojos.

- Adivinaste… hermano. – Agregó por último la joven detrás de él.

La persona en cuestión era una joven, de estura media, rubia y de cabello largo hasta su cintura, de ojos grandes en un tono azul oscuro. La chica traía un vestido largo de color amarillo, con un chal de color morado claro. La joven era de buen ver, con unas facciones refinadas y delicadas. Su piel era blanca, y se veía muy bien cuidada.

- Hermano¿no pudiste preocuparte un poco por tu arreglo? – Le mencionó con un tono burlón al ver el traje que traía.

- Fue un día un poco ocupado. – Contestó sonriente para justificarse. – Tuvimos que venirnos directo de la escuela para acá.

- ¿Y no trajiste a ninguna de tus novias contigo hermano? – Le preguntó de una manera pícara mientras se le acercaba.

- ¿Novias¿de qué estás hablando?

- No te hagas el inocente.

La joven parecía bromear con el Presidente de la manera más natural. Él por su parte parecía no incomodarle en lo más mínimo su presencia. La verdad era que entre ambos había cierto aire de refinamiento o de "altura".

- Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de preocuparme por conseguir una pareja. – Agregó el pelirrojo sin demora.

- ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo la primera pieza hermano? – La joven se le acercó y tomó su brazo para jalarlo hacía el interior del edificio. En ese momento, se notó como en la expresión de Touga se notaba algo de dolor.

- ¿Te duele algo Touga? – Preguntó al notarlo extraño.

- No es nada… es sólo una lesión que me hice practicando. – Touga hizo que la joven se sostuviera de su brazo y ambos entraron hacía al salón.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Touga y su acompañante se retiraron del balcón, frente al edificio se detenía un auto, que pertenecía a uno de los alumnos que iba al baile. En Hooshi eran poco los alumnos de nivel de secundaria que tenían un auto; sólo unos cuantos de tercer grado como Touga tenían uno. En la preparatoria era más común verlos. Este auto en especial, un hermoso carro rojo y brillante, pertenecía a un chico en especial, ya que venía conducido por el mismo chico de piel oscura y cabello claro que había peleado con el Presidente la otra noche.

El chico venía vestido con un chaleco de color negro, y debajo de éste una camisa blanca, además de unos pantalones de vestir también negros. El conductor se bajó por su puerta, y en un movimiento rápido saltó el cofre, deslizándose por el con gran agilidad, hasta caer del otro lado del auto. Una vez ahí, colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta, abriéndola con delicadeza.

- Ha llegado la reina del baile. – Mencionó con elocuencia al tiempo que abría la puerta y se agachaba como reverencia.

Del lado del copiloto, se bajó por la puerta una persona que venía con él, una joven de preparatoria, de cabellos rubios claros y de ojos verdes y grandes. Tenía un vestido de color anaranjado y largo.

- ¿Qué es una reina sin su rey? – Agregó la joven mientras se paraba y se sostenía del brazo de su acompañante.

- Para eso estoy aquí¿no? – Mencionó él, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Akio Himemiya del último año de Preparatoria, era otro miembro del famoso Círculo de la Rosa Negra. Su novia era Kanae Othori, cuya familia era la dueña mayoritaria de la Academia, y uno de los fundadores de la misma había sido su antepasado. Ambos eran muy conocidos en el campus como una pareja muy popular, y por lógica ambos venían juntos al Baile de Bienvenida.

De pronto, el chico desvió su atención hacía el interior del automóvil. En los asientos traseros, había aún una tercera persona que no parecía haber reaccionado, un joven de cabello largo hasta sus hombros en un tono rosa claro, vestido con un traje de color azul. El chico estaba sentado, con sus ojos cerrados, una expresión completamente seria y sus brazos cruzados.

- Anda Mikage¿no ves que ya llegamos? – Le informó Akio al ver que no se movía.

El chico abrió sus ojos de golpe, volteando a ver a los dos de reojo. Resignado, colocó su mano sobre la puerta, impulsándose con ella para saltar hacía afuera el auto.

- Mikage, pudiste ponerle un poco más de empeño al momento de arreglarte. – Le comentó Kanae al ver su atuendo, el mismo traje que siempre llevaba a la escuela en lugar del uniforme.

Souji Mikage del segundo año de Preparatoria. A sus 17 años de edad, es considerado el más grande genio y prodigio dentro de la Academia Othori, tanto en lo académico como en lo deportivo. Es el único encargado del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, el cual él mismo creó hace dos años tomando un antiguo proyecto que había en la Academia, mejorándolo y haciéndolo lo que ahora es. Aunque es un alumno de preparatoria, se le considera ya a un nivel universitario o mayor.

- Sólo estaré un par de minutos y luego me iré. – Contestó el chico con indiferencia ante el comentario de la joven. – No tenía caso el arreglarme con esmero.

- Tú siempre tan serio. – Comentó entre burlas la ojos verdes, mientras se sujetaba de su brazo y del de su novio al mismo tiempo. – Bueno caballeros¿qué les parece si entramos? – Un poco a fuerzas, y un poco con gusto, los tres comenzaron a marchar juntos hacía el interior del salón.

El lugar era de gran tamaño, con una larga pista de baile y mesas a los lados, con manteles blancos y finos sobre ellas. Había mesas de bocadillos para los que asistían, y varios meseros caminaban de lado a lado con bandejas y carros con comida. El sitio era alumbrado por varios candelabros de cristal que colgaban desde el techo. En una especie de pequeño balcón elevado en el segundo piso, se encontraba una orquesta de violines que daba ambiente al lugar. Todo parecía demasiado arreglado y formal, y con más razón no parecía tratarse de un baile de escuela.

Estando de pie frente a la mesa de bocadillos, una de las estudiantes que asistió al baile se encontraba sujetando con su mano derecha una cámara de video, misma que movía lentamente alrededor, grabando todo el salón con ella.

- ¿No es hermoso! – Exclamó la joven de largo cabello oscuro, mientras se giraba lentamente a su derecha, continuando con su cámara. – ¡Casi parece un baile de cuentos de hadas!

La persona detrás del lente de la cámara se giró hasta que su aparato enfocó a una de sus acompañantes, una joven de cabello castaño y corto, vistiendo un hermoso vestido largo de color de rosa claro.

- ¿No te parece Sakura? – Preguntó mientras la enfocaba.

- Sí… - Respondió ella con algo de vergüenza. – Tomoyo… - La joven bajó su mirada, viendo lo que traía puesto. – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer este vestido tan rápido?

- ¡Eso es lo de menos Sakura! – Contestó su amiga sin bajar la cámara. – ¡Te ves bellísima con ese vestido de noche!

Sakura miró su traje con algo de pena. El vestido le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y era con una falda amplia. Le cubría los hombros y la mitad de los brazos, y venía junto con unos guantes de color blanco. En el pecho, traía una rosa de color rojo como adorno. En realidad no era tan raro para ella usar vestidos de ese tipo, ya que siempre había sido una persona que disfrutaba de vestir bien. Sin embargo, todo el ambiente que la rodeaba, todo ese aire tan formal y serio, sumado con el vestido que casi por arte de magia su amiga le había conseguido… todo eso la hacía sentir un tanto incomoda. De todas maneras, el avergonzarse con facilidad era una de sus características principales.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso señorita Sakura. – Agregó una tercera persona al comentario.

Kotori estaba parada a su lado, mirándola sonriente como siempre. La misteriosa joven traía un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. En el centro también tenía una rosa como adorno. Tomoyo desvió un poco su cámara hacía la joven de cabello largo.

- Kotori, tú también te ves muy bien… - Le comentó mientras la enfocaba. – ¿Puedo llamarte "Kotori"?

- Sí, no hay problema. – Contestó ella con tranquilidad. – Y usted también se ve muy bonita joven Daidouji.

- Muchas gracias…

Daidouji bajó su filmadora, mostrando de nuevo su rostro. Ella traía un vestido elegante de color azul, largo que le llevaba hasta los tobillos. El traje le mantenía descubiertos los hombros, y traía además unos guantes largos que le llegaban por debajo de los codos. Traía el cabello arreglado con una larga trenza, sujeta con un listón azul.

Las tres habían llegado hace sólo unos minutos. En todo el camino, Tomoyo había estado grabando con su cámara. Se veía que en este tiempo sus gustos y pasatiempos no habían cambiado para nada. Tampoco se había hecho menos su habilidad para el diseño y la confección. Sakura miraba sorprendida su vestido. Su amiga lo había hecho algo cubierto, aparentemente con el propósito de cubrir las vendas de sus heridas, las cuales ya casi estaban curadas a pesar de que eso había pasado hace sólo un par de noches.

- Es extraño. – Comentó Sakura con confusión. – ¿No es demasiado para un Baile de Bienvenida?

- Othori es una escuela de mucho prelitigio y tradición. – Le contestó Kotori. – Siempre se esmera mucho en sus eventos y concursos. Este es sólo un baile pequeño. Los eventos más importantes de la Academia son el Baile de Invierno, y el Festival que se hace en la época en que florecen los cerezos.

- ¿Entonces éste es un Baile "Pequeño"!

- Así es.

La hechicera estaba sorprendida con el lugar en el que ahora estaba. No sólo estaba en una extraña escuela donde pasaban cosas fuera de lo común, sino también en un lugar muy diferente a su natal Tomoeda. A estas alturas Sakura comenzaba a sentirse como pez fuera del agua.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, los ojos de casi todas las personas estaban puestos en el centro, específicamente en una pareja que bailaba lentamente al ritmo de los violines. Esta pareja en especial estaba integrada por dos personajes muy conocidos de la Secundaria. Uno era Touga Kiryuu del tercer grado, presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes, y uno de los chicos más populares del campus. Su pareja era Nanami Kiryuu del primer grado, su hermana menor, y una de las chicas más populares y cotizadas, incluso cuando aún estaba en la primaria. Ambos hermanos eran el reflejo de la "belleza" y de la elegancia. Ambos pertenecían a la Familia Kiryuu, una familia muy conocida y que había residido en Hooshi casi desde sus inicios; También eran unos de los principales benefactores de la escuela. Touga y Nanami eran algo diferentes entre ellos, en especial por algunas actitudes o reacciones. Aún así, había mucho parecido en sus ojos…

La pieza terminó, y ambos se detuvieron al tiempo. Con su hermana sostenida de su brazo izquierdo, Touga caminó hacía afuera de la pista. Las personas se hicieron hacía un lado para dejarlos pasar; era casi como si pertenecieran a la realeza.

- No has perdido tu gracias hermano. – Comentó la joven rubia mientras caminaban.

- Tú tampoco Nanami. – Agregó el pelirrojo. – Y dime¿no viniste con alguna persona en especial?

- Estoy en las misma situación que tú hermano. Claro que recibí varias invitaciones, pero ninguno cumplía con mis expectativas.

- Me parece que nadie puede cumplirlas Nanami…

En ese momento, Touga desvió un poco su mirada hacía un lado. Entre toda la multitud, logró distinguir el rostro de Kotori y de Sakura, las cuales seguían de pie frente a la mesa. El chico se detuvo de pronto, extrañando a su acompañante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó.

- No, no es nada. – Le contestó, volteando a verla. – Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente. ¿Has visto a Jury o a Mikki por aquí?

- Me parece que los vi hace unos minutos. ¿Acaso vas a trabajar incluso en este baile?

- Ya sabes como son los deberes del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. – Dijo Touga con cierta broma. – Nos vemos al rato Nanami.

El Presidente se soltó delicadamente de su hermana y caminó apresurado hacía un lado del salón. Nanami, por su parte, se le quedó viendo con los brazos cruzados y con cierta inconformidad en su mirada. Siempre parecía que su hermano le estaba ocultando algo.

Cuando la siguiente pieza empezó, ya varias parejas estaban en la pista listas para comenzar. Entre ellas estaban Akio Himemiya y Kanae Othori, otra pareja que llamaba la atención de los asistentes al baile. Por su parte, la tercera persona que venía con ellos, Souji Mikage, estaba sentado en una de las mesas, indiferente ante lo que pasaba. Con su mano derecha, se encontraba moviendo la sortija de color negro que traía consigo en la mano.

De pronto, como había pasado esa tarde, tres jóvenes se le acercaron rápidamente, parándose a su lado. Mikage volteó a verlas con cuidado, mientras ellas lo miraban con cierta emoción.

- ¡Superior, Creí que había dicho que no vendría. – Le mencionó una de ellas.

- Me trajeron contra mi voluntad. – Contestó. – Pero me iré dentro de poco.

- ¡No diga eso Superior¿Porqué no baila conmigo una pieza?

- No, mejor baile conmigo. Vamos, tiene que animarse un poco…

El chico no estaba de humor como para cumplir las peticiones de las jóvenes. Había muchas cosas que estaban ocurriendo y que tenían su atención puesta en ello.

- Lo siento, pero no me estoy sintiendo del todo bien. – Se disculpó mientras se paraba. – Voy a salir a tomar algo de aire. – Con en excusa o sin ella, se alejó de la mesa para intentar evitarlas de nuevo.

Sakura y sus amigas seguían de pie en el mismo sitio, mirando el baile como simples espectadoras. Tomoyo continuaba grabando los alrededores con su cámara, mientras Kotori se entretenía con los bocadillos de la mesa. Sakura por su parte miraba a las diferentes personas que bailaban y conversaban. Ese baile y la música la hacían recordar, recordar lo ocurrido hace un año, durante el festival de su ciudad.

Había sido durante los días de verano, en los cuales la última de las Cartas Clow se rebeló, la carta que había sido sellada en su mansión. En esos días su escuela había organizado un festival, donde ella había participado en una obra de teatro. Le había tocado ser una princesa, una princesa que peleaba en una guerra entre dos reinos por un gran poder, que asistía a un baile como en el que se encontraba ahora, y conocía a un Príncipe que se le declaraba… era muy curioso que esos recuerdos le vinieran a la mente. Esa noche siempre estaría en sus recuerdos, por la obra… por esa carta… y también por ese otro "Príncipe".

- Me sorprende verlas por aquí. – Escuchó de pronto que alguien les decía a su derecha.

Las tres jóvenes voltearon hacía la misma dirección al oírlo. La persona era Touga Kiryuu, parado frente a ellas a algunos pasos.

- ¡Superior Touga! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven de ojos verdes.

Sakura ya había tenido algunos encuentros con en ese joven. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, la había llevado a la escuela en su auto, y en la noche del aquel Duelo que tuvo, él apareció en la arena. La joven no pudo evitar voltear a ver hacía la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, donde portaba la misma sortija que ella. Sakura recordó en esos momentos lo que Kotori le había dicho sobre los que portaban esa sortija… los llamados "Duelistas".

- Buenos días Superior. – Saludó Kotori con amabilidad.

El chico se acercó a ellas con cuidado. De pronto, cuando ya estaba cerca, vio con claridad a la tercera persona que estaba Sakura y Kotori. Los ojos de Touga se abrieron por completo al ver a Tomoyo con detenimiento. A simple vista no se había dado cuenta, pero ya cerca notó que la había visto antes.

- "¡Esa chica…!" – Estaba casi seguro de que era la misma chica de la otra noche, aquella que había atravesado su Territorio de Duelos.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – Preguntó la joven de cabello largo al notar algo extraño en su mirada. Touga estaba convencido de que era ella, o al menos se parecía mucho. Sin embargo, era mejor no llamar la atención con eso.

- No, no es nada. – Contestó tratando de excusarse. – Creo que no nos conocemos… ¿o sí?

- Ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. – Comentó Sakura, alzando su mano hacía su amiga.

- Mucho gusto Superior. – Agregó la ojos azules, inclinándose un poco hacía el frente.

Touga pareció meditar por unos segundos. Tenía curiosidad por saber quien era ella, pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse.

- Encantado, soy Kiryuu Touga, Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. – Contestó el chico con amabilidad. Luego de eso, se giró hacía Sakura y Kotori. – ¿Te apellidas "Kinomoto" no es así?

- Sí. – Contestó apresurada la joven.

- Me gustaría que tú y Kotori me acompañaran por unos momentos. Me parece que hay un pequeño asunto que debemos tratar… ¿no lo crees tú?

Sakura supo de inmediato que con esas palabras el Presidente le quería insinuar algo. Ella volteó a ver de reojo a Kotori. Sabía que de seguro se trataba de ese asunto tan peculiar, del cual ella tenía mucha curiosidad en saber.

- Está bien… - Respondió algo tímida. – En un momento volvemos Tomoyo.

- Sí, no se preocupen.

El chico pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta, y las dos jóvenes lo comenzaron a seguir. Tomoyo se les quedó viendo mientras se alejaban, con algo de preocupación en el semblante. Al mismo tiempo, desde otro lado del salón, los ojos azules de la Nanami también seguían los movimientos de su hermano, y de las dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

- "¿Qué se trae mi hermano con ellas…!" – Se preguntó la joven rubia, aparentemente no muy feliz.

Touga guió a las jóvenes hasta uno de los balcones del segundo piso. En ese lugar los esperaban otras dos personas. Al verlos, Sakura se detuvo en el umbral del balcón, como desconfiando un poco; Kotori se detuvo a su lado. Las otras dos personas se encontraban paradas frente a la pequeña barda que rodeaba al balcón. Lo primero que llamó la atención de la joven, fueron sus trajes, muy similares al que traía puesto el presidente y al que usaba aquel chico de cabello verde.

Uno de ellos era una joven, de cabello anaranjado y ondulado, de largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, eran grandes y con una mirada penetrante. Traía un saco de color blanco parecido al que usaba Touga, con un adorno de color dorado en los hombros. En el frente, la franja roja por la que se abría llegaba hasta su cintura, donde se separaba y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba unos pantalones anaranjados claros y zapatos negros.

La otra persona era un chico de cabello azul claro y corto, aunque detrás de su nuca se veía ligeramente largo. Sus ojos eran azules, igual que su cabello, grandes y profundos; tenía una expresión gentil en el rostro. Vestía un saco igual que el de los demás, y con el mismo largo. Sus pantalones eran azules, y sus zapatos negros. Touga caminó hacía el frente, parándose en medio de ambos. Llevó sus manos hacía atrás de su espalda y luego se giró hacía las dos jóvenes.

- Kinomoto Sakura… - Comenzó a decirle con una sonrisa. – Déjame presentarte al resto del Consejo Estudiantil...

- Yo soy Arisugawa Jury, capitana del Equipo de Esgrima. – Mencionó la joven de anaranjado.

- Yo soy Kaoru Mikki, miembro del Equipo de Esgrima, pero también participó en ocasiones con el Club de Música. – Agregó inmediatamente después el chico de azul.

- Yo soy Touga Kiryuu, miembro del Club de Kendo, y Presidente actual del Consejo. – Comentó por último el chico vestido por completo de blanco. – Aunque tú y yo ya nos habíamos presentado antes.

- Mucho gusto. – Respondió Sakura, tratando de ser amable, aunque en el fondo no podía ocultar su sorpresa o reacción. – ¿Todos ustedes son…?

- ¿Duelistas? – Interrumpió la joven de cabello naranja, y de inmediato alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando sin problema la sortija con el Sello de la Rosa en ella. Sakura se quedó impactada al ver de nuevo a una persona con ese objeto.

- En estos momentos no sabes nada de esto¿verdad? – Le preguntó el chico de azul. Él también poseía una sortija blanca en su dedo.

- No. Kotori me ha dicho un poco… pero no todo…

- No culpes a Kotori, ella sólo sigue algunas peticiones. – Le comentó el Presidente. – ¿Le has contado a otra persona lo que te ha sucedido hasta ahora?

Al oír la pregunta, Sakura dudo un poco con respecto a cual debería de ser su respuesta. Después de uno segundos de meditar, decidió ser sincera al respecto.

- Sí… a mí amiga Tomoyo. – Contestó, con algo de timidez. Touga pareció ponerse serio al escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿La joven que estaba con ustedes?

- Sí… pero ella es muy confiable, y no se lo contará a nadie.

Los tres chicos notaban algo curioso en la forma de ser y en la forma en que la joven se expresaba. Parecía algo nerviosa, como si dudara qué decir o que hacer, como si quisiera quedar bien con ellos o algo parecido. A simple vista aparentaba ser una persona moderada y amable, pero por alguna razón eso los extrañaba.

- Entiendo que en estos momentos te sientas confundida con respecto a cosas que te acaban de suceder. – Comenzó a decir Touga, mientras caminaba hacía el frente. – Puede que librar un duelo de espadas, en una arena elevada en el cielo, colocada bajo un enorme castillo flotante, en contra de una espada sacada del pecho de una chica… - Touga se detuvo en medio del balcón, y bajó un poco su mirada. Una sonrisa de broma o burla surgió en sus labios. – Bueno, puede que todo esto resulte algo extraño para algunos. – Luego, el chico alzó el rostro hacía el frente. – Pero tengo entendido que las cosas extrañas no son cosa nueva para ti… ¿O sí?

Sakura se exaltó al oír ese comentario. El chico la miraba con una expresión ladina, como esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Ese comentario probablemente se refería al hecho de que ella posee poderes mágicos, y eso de seguro lo habrá notado en el duelo que había tenido. Sin embargo, ella sentía que había algo más detrás de eso… como si el Presidente conociera que clase poderes, o que clase de "cosas raras" ha visto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?... – Le preguntó confundida. Kotori la volteó a ver con algo de preocupación.

- Sí Touga… - Escucharon de pronto que otra persona decía desde las espaldas de Sakura y Kotori. Touga y los otros rápidamente alzaron su mirada en esa dirección. Justo detrás de ambas jóvenes, surgió la silueta alta y prominente de una persona de cabello largo, que se paraba con firmeza, teniendo las luces de los candelabros como fondo. – ¿Por qué no nos dices qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Sainoji! – Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo en cuanto lo reconoció.

Sainoji Kyoichi, el Capitán del Equipo de Kendo, y también actual vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil; también era la persona con la que Sakura había tenido ese extraño duelo. El chico traía puesto el mismo sacó blanco que traía el resto de los miembros del consejo, además de unos pantalones verdes y unos zapatos de color gris oscuro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era lo que sujetaba en su mano izquierda: una espada, una Katana japonesa para ser exactos, guardada en su vaina de color negro y con una empuñadura de color verde oscuro.

- Sainoji¿Qué haces con esa espada? – Le preguntó la joven de cabello anaranjado al ver el arma que traía consigo.

- ¿Qué no te lo dije Jury? – El chico comenzó a caminar hacía el balcón. Sakura y Kotori se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El chico no quitó ni un momento sus ojos púrpura de la joven castaña, la cual casi se sentía asustada ante su presencia. – Tengo pensado tener un duelo esta noche.

- ¿Un duelo! – Exclamó sorprendida la antigua Card Captor.

- ¡Así es! – Le gritó con severidad. – ¡Exijo ahora mismo mi Derecho al Reto!

- ¿Derecho al Reto…?

- Sainoji, éste no es el momento para esas cosas. – Intervino Touga, acercándose al chico.

- ¡Tú no te metas! – Le gritó girándose hacía él, y apuntándolo con la punta de su funda. – ¿Sabes qué es lo creo Touga, deliberadamente tú sabías de esta chica, y no me quisiste decir nada antes de que tuviera el duelo. En otras palabras… tú y el Consejo se las arreglaron para poner las cosas en mi contra… ¿o no?

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó con indiferencia el Presidente. – Déjate de tonterías, tú sabes tan bien como yo que el único culpable de que hayas perdido a la Prometida de la Rosa eres tú… por tu descuido y por subestimar a tu contrincante.

- ¿A sí?... pues no volveré a cometer esos errores. – Sainoji se giró de nuevo hacía Sakura, clavando su mirada como flecha sobre ella.

En ese momento, una persona caminaba en dirección a donde estaba el balcón. Souji Mikage, que ya estaba un poco cansado de estar en ese sitio, caminaba sin rumbo, cando notó a toda la multitud que se encontraba en ese lugar. Aparentemente reconoció a casi todos los del balcón. Sin que se dieran cuenta, se escondió un poco para lograr escuchar lo que ocurría.

- Kinomoto Sakura… - Sainoji alzó su mano izquierda con todo y su espada, colocándola a la altura de su pecho. Desde esa posición, era visible su sortija con el Sello de la Rosa. – ¡Te reto a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco! – Gritó con energía. Sakura se quedó atónita al oírlo. – A cambio de ello, apuesto mi Derecho al Reto…

Todos en el balcón se quedaron en silencio al oír esas palabras. Kotori volteó a ver al receptor de dicho reto. Sakura se había quedado casi paralizada al oír lo que le acababan de decir… ¿otro de esos extraños duelos¿otra vez tendría que ir a ese bosque y a esa arena?... ¿Otra vez estaría en esa situación…?

- ¿Un… Duelo…?

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Sakura: **¡No puede ser¿Otro Duelo en esa Arena¿Pero porqué? _

_**Touga: **Eres el Campeón de las Rosas Blancas. Si deseas obtener el Poder de Dios, tienes que derrotar a todos tus retadores._

_**Sakura: **¿Qué es el Poder de Dios¿Porqué ellos lo desean con tanto ahínco?... ¿Será acaso algo ligado a la verdad de esta Sortija?... ¿Quién es…?... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas del Autor:**

Pues bueno, fue un capitulo de un largo estándar, pero muy significativo si me lo preguntan. En el próximo se viene el segundo Duelo, donde veremos algunas otras cosas interesantes. Ahora voy aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosas con respecto al "Tiempo" y el pasar de los años.

Primero que nada, debo aclarar que en Japón el ciclo escolar no comienza en Septiembre, como es aquí en México, sino a comienzos a "_Abril"_. También deben de recordar que el cumpleaños de Sakura es el _1º de Abril_, lo que quiere decir que cumple años justo antes de iniciar el nuevo ciclo.

Al comienzo de la serie, especifican que Sakura tiene **10 años **y cursa el **4º Grado**. En los capítulos se ve como llega el verano, el otoño, y luego el invierno. El _Capitulo 36_ fue titulado en México como "_El nuevo curso escolar de Sakura inicia"_. Considerando los hechos, esto quiere decir que Sakura inicia el **5º Grado** y acaba de cumplir los **11 años**. Todo lo siguiente a ese capitulo (El Juicio Final y lo referente a la 3º Temporada) pertenece al 5º Grado. Shaoran vuelve a Hong Kong, y no regresa a Japón hasta la 2º Película de "_La Carta Sellada"_. Aquí especifican que se encuentran en las Vacaciones de Verano, y que han pasado cuatro meses desde que Shaoran se fue. Como él se fue antes de que terminara ese curso, y ya están en las vacaciones de verano, esto quiere decir que Sakura ya está en **6º Grado** y ya cumplió los **12 años**.

Entonces, está historia se sitúa cerca de un año después del final de esta película, cuando Sakura ya cumplió los **13 años** y ha comenzado el **1º Grado de Secundaria**. Esto quiere decir que se sitúa más o menos a mediados o finales de _Mayo,_ cuando poco a poco ya se está acercando el verano. Sólo quería aclarar ese punto para ubicarlos un poco en el tiempo, y espero haber sido claro al respecto para que no haya confusiones un poco más adelante.

Atte.

Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This_


	7. Cap 7 El Brillo de los dos Corazones

- ¿A sí?... pues no volveré a cometer esos errores. – Sainoji se giró de nuevo hacía Sakura, clavando su mirada como flecha sobre ella. – Kinomoto Sakura… - Sainoji alzó su mano izquierda con todo y su espada, colocándola a la altura de su pecho. Desde esa posición, era visible su sortija con el Sello de la Rosa. – ¡Te reto a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco! – Gritó con energía. Sakura se quedó atónita al oírlo. – A cambio de ello, apuesto mi Derecho al Reto…

Todos en el balcón se quedaron en silencio al oír esas palabras. Kotori volteó a ver al receptor de dicho reto. Sakura se había quedado casi paralizada al oír lo que le acababan de decir… ¿otro de esos extraños duelos¿otra vez tendría que ir a ese bosque y a esa arena?... ¿Otra vez estaría en esa situación…?

- ¿Un… Duelo…?

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 7: _El Brillo de los Dos Corazones_**

Las puertas del bosque se abrieron como la otra noche. Detrás aparecieron las sombras provocadas por árboles, y al fondo de todas ellas se veía ese escaso rayo de luz blanca. Todo era igual que aquella noche. Pero ahora, la persona que abría la puerta estaba acompañada de otra persona. La joven de cabello castaño, vestida con el mismo traje rosa que llevaba en el baile, se quedó pie frente al umbral, viendo con cuidado lo que yacía delante de ella. Unos pasos detrás, la acompañaba su nueva compañera, la joven de cabello castaño y lado, la cual observaba a su "dueña" con algo de preocupación. En la mirada de la ojos verdes aún se notaba la incredulidad ante su situación…

Sakura se quedó completamente en silencio tras el reto que había recibido por parte del Capitán del Equipo de Kendo. Los presentes en el Balcón del Salón de la Luna parecieron quedarse en silencio, como esperando que respuesta daba. Ella parecía intentar procesarlo todo, ya que no parecía haberlo asimiliado por completo.

- ¿Otro duelo…? – Se dijo así misma en voz baja. Kotori, que estaba a su lado, la observaba en silencio. De pronto, la actitud de Sakura da un giro drástico, alzando su mirada con firmeza. – No¡De ninguna manera!

- ¿Qué! – Gritó sorprendido Sainoji ante tal reacción. La sorpresa pareció no limitarse al Capitán, ya que el resto pareció reaccionar de la misma manera.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Expresó Kotori con exaltación ante esa respuesta.

- No puedo tener otro duelo sin sentido como ese. – Comenzó a decirles la ojos verdes. – No entiendo cual es el propósito de todo esto, y ninguno me lo quiere decir. ¿Qué es esta sortija¿Porqué se pelan para obtener a Kotori¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Por primera vez Sakura parecía haber reaccionado, exigiendo que dejaran de jugar con ella. Estaba conciente de que se había metido sin querer en algo muy serio, pero no toleraba que esas personas tan extrañas estuvieran tan dispuestas en disponer de ella, y también de Kotori a su antojo. El humor de Sainoji no mejoró con esas palabras.

- ¡A mí no me interesa si sabes o no en que estás metida! – Le contestó con enojo, haciendo que Sakura retrocediera un poco. – Si no me otorgas mi derecho al reto, no sólo perderás a la Prometida de la Rosa al instante… además serás expulsada de esta escuela…

Ese último comentario por parte del chico de ojos púrpura pareció impactar a la joven castaña. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar la palabra "expulsada". Por su parte, Touga y el resto del Consejo se quedaron serios en su mismo lugar.

- ¿Expulsada! – Preguntó Sakura con asombro en su voz.

- Lo creas o no, las Reglas del Sello de la Rosa se encuentran por encima de cualquier otra regla de esta escuela. Aquellos que son elegidos por encima de todos para portarlo reciben varios privilegios que el resto no posee. – Sainoji alzó de nuevo su mano izquierda, en donde sujetaba su espada, mostrando de nuevo su sortija al frente. – Sin embargo, su supervivencia en este lugar también se encuentra regida por sus reglas. Si no aceptas mi reto… serás expulsada de inmediato.

Sakura se quedó de pie en silencio. Esas palabras, podrían ser una advertencia… o incluso una amenaza, pero fuera como fuera no le daban muchas opciones. Volteó a ver por encima del hombro de Sainoji a Touga y los otros. Ellos simplemente miraban todo desde el barandal, sin decir nada. Al parecer no tenían nada para desmentir al Capitán. Sin poder resistir por mucho, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con su mirada puesta en el piso. Kotori rápidamente se le acercó, agachándose a su lado.

Por su parte, Sainoji la miraba con superioridad en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo con algo similar a odio. Sin importarle la respuesta de Sakura, el chico le sacó la vuelta para dejar el balcón.

- Te esperaré en la arena. – Le decía mientras caminaban. – Si no vas, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias.

El Capitán del Equipo de Kendo se adentró de nuevo en el salón, dejando a sus espaldas un aire denso de incertidumbre. Sakura se quedó en el suelo por unos momentos. Lentamente levantó su mano derecha, colocándola en su hombro. Debajo de ese vestido rosado, se encontraban las vendas blancas que cubrían su herida. Si no aceptaba esa proposición, la expulsarían de la Academia. Si se iba, tal vez nunca descubriría la verdad de ese lugar… de esa sortija… del mago Clow… y de lo ocurrido hace diez años. Pero para ellos tendría que volver a hacer una locura como la de la otra noche. Si participaba otra vez en un duelo como ese, quién sabe en que clase de resultado culminé en esta ocasión.

Kotori seguía a su lado. Ella no le había dicho nada, ya que la verdad no estaba muy segura de que tenía que decirle en esos momentos. En los ojos de la Doncella se veía una expresión de culpa, culpa ante la situación actual de su compañera.

En ese momento, las tres personas que estaban con ellas en el balcón comenzaron a caminar hacía el frente. Sakura percibió como una de ellas se paraba frente a ella y luego se agachaba hasta colocarse a su altura. La joven alzó su mirada, admirando de inmediato los ojos azul claro del chico de cabello corto del consejo. El joven estaba frente a ella, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

- Tranquila Kinomoto. – Le dijo él con tranquilidad, talvez intentando transmitirle el mismo sentimiento a ella. – Puede que todo esto sea nuevo para ti, pero no tienes porque preocuparte. Sabes, yo también me asuste la primera vez que llegue a esta Academia y me encontré en la Arena de los Duelos. – El chico le hablaba con una gran amabilidad y naturalidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un extraño le hablaba de esa manera. – Dime¿te gustan los cuentos? Si te hace sentir mejor, mira todo esto como algo que tienes que afrontar para llegar al final, como si fuera un obstáculo. Si logras afrontarlos todos, te aseguro que descubrirás todo lo que viniste a buscar.

Dichas estas palabras, el joven de cabello azul se levantó, regalándole al final una sonrisa amistosa. Inmediatamente después, él, así como el joven de blanco y la joven de anaranjado, comenzaron a caminar hacía el interior del salón. Sakura y Kotori se pusieron de pie segundos después. La hechicera volteó a verlos fijamente, viendo como se perdían entre toda la gente en el interior.

Ese momento inmediatamente la había llevado ante la puerta del bosque, donde ella y Kotori se encuentran en ese momento. Pero en realidad todo esto había comenzado hace ya tiempo. Los caminos escogidos por la joven la habían llevado una vez más ante ese lugar tan misterioso, tan llamativo. Aún desde la puerta, la Card Captor era capaz de percibir la esencia y el aura profunda que rondaba en sus alrededores. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos al estar de nuevo en ese lugar, pero el principal de todos era la duda.

La Doncella de Blanco era capaz de percibir la duda y la indecisión en su acompañante. Estaba segura que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Sakura venía de un mundo totalmente diferente al que ahora estaba, y en el fondo le preocupaba que clase de consecuencias aparecerían en ella con el pasar del tiempo.

- Lo siento mucho Señorita Sakura. – Dijo de pronto Kotori, bajando su cabeza. Sus palabras rompieron el silencio que había reinado entre ambas desde hace algunos minutos. Sakura la volteó a ver confundida.

- ¿De qué hablas Kotori?

- De no ser por mí, posiblemente usted no estaría en estos problemas.

De alguna manera Sakura percibía una culpa verdadera en la expresión de la joven de cabello largo. Era tan extraña su actitud. La Hechicera de cabello corto desconocía que clase de vida había tenido como para tomar esa forma de ser tan sumisa que ahora tenía. Su personalidad y su actitud… Kotori en definitiva era uno de los tantos misterios de ese lugar. Sakura intentó sonreír con la intención de aliviar las culpas de su nueva amiga.

- No Kotori, no digas eso. – Le respondió de pronto con tranquilidad. – Si hay una culpable en todo esto, supongo que soy yo. Mi padre siempre me enseñó a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, ya fueran buenas o malas. Venir hasta acá persiguiendo un recuerdo que había olvidado, el entrar a este bosque aquella noche y aceptar aquel duelo… todas esas cosas fueron decisiones que tome por mi cuenta. Mi hermano también me dijo que la mayoría de las cosas que hago, son con respecto a otras personas, y que algún día me tocaría a mí decidir mi camino propio. No estoy muy segura si éste es mi verdadero camino… pero… - La joven cambió su vista de nuevo hacía el frente, distinguiendo desde lo lejos la escasa luz que se encontraba rodeada de puras sombras. – Lo único que me queda es continuar lo que empecé.

Kotori pareció asombrarse ante tal reacción. Aunque Sakura intentaba proyectar cierta seguridad en sus palabras, la joven de blanco podía percibir de inmediato algo de confusión en ella. El semblante de Sakura le recordaba mucho a otra persona, una que ella conoció hace mucho tiempo. Pero ella podía jurar verla reflejada en esta chica…

De pronto, Sakura comenzó a caminar hacía el frente, adentrándose en el bosque de una vez. Después de dar un par de pasos, se giró hacía atrás, mirando a Kotori.

- Vamos Kotori. – Le dijo sonriente. – La vez anterior estaba con Kero… y en esta ocasión tampoco me gustaría hacerlo sola.

Una sonrisa adornó de nuevo el semblante de la joven de blanco. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su acompañante, Kotori comenzó a marchar hacía el frente, siguiendo por detrás a la ojos verdes.

En el Salón de la Luna, el Baile continuaba con normalidad, ya que la mayoría de los asistentes a éste desconocían lo que ocurriría esa noche en la Academia. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Sakura y Kotori se marcharon con el Presidente del Consejo. Tomoyo se había quedado sola en el baile, sólo ella y su cámara de video. En esos momentos se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del salón, simplemente esperando. Parecía revisar en su aparato las grabaciones que había hecho hasta entonces, de cómo llegaron al Baile y demás. Parecía estar algo preocupada por su amiga.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido Sakura? – Se preguntaba así misma, sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña pantalla de la cámara.

- ¿Por qué estás tan sola aquí? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le preguntaba a sus espaldas.

Al principio no estaba muy segura si la pregunta era para ella, pero de todas formas giró su cabeza hacía atrás, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Detrás de su silla se encontraba parada una persona, vestida con un traje formal de pantalón y saco negro, así como una camisa blanca debajo de ella. Era un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y corto, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó el chico alzando su mano derecha. – ¿Me recuerdas?

- ¡Claro! – Respondió la joven de ojos azules, sonriéndole desde su silla. – Eres Kamui… ¿cierto?

- Sí, así es. – Contestó el chico de la misma manera.

Tras una caminata ligera, Kotori y Sakura estaban ahora frente a la escalera en espiral. Sakura no pudo evitar maravillarse al apreciarla de nuevo, claro que en esos momentos ya conocía que era lo que había al final de ella. La sensación era exactamente la misma que en aquella ocasión. Desde abajo no se podía percibir el castillo encima de la arena, pero si se podía ver el rastro de la luz que éste irradia.

Kotori por su parte no parecía compartir exactamente la misma maravilla; de seguro para ella no era algo muy nuevo. De pronto, Sakura nota como su acompañante comienza a caminar hacía el frente, directo al pilar central de la escalera. Parándose a una corta distancia de la construcción, comienza a alzar su mano derecha hacía el frente. De pronto, su palma se cubre con un brillo blanquizco claro. En cuanto vio esto, Sakura comenzó a sentir algo extraño; esa era la sensación que le provocaba la magia. En ese momento, en el pilar central, aparecieron de la nada un par de puertas blancas, mismas que de inmediato comenzaron a abrirse hacía los lados, como las puertas de un ascensor.

- ¿Ese es el ascensor que mencionó aquel chico? – Preguntó Sakura al verlo.

- Así es. – Le contestaron. – Con esto ya no tiene que subir las escaleras.

Kotori entró al interior del ascensor, el cual más bien era únicamente un suelo circular con una marca roja en él. Sakura la siguió unos momentos después, algo dudosa. No recordaba haber visto eso la primera vez que estuvo en ese bosque, pero no le dio mucha importancia en realidad.

- Ahora que lo pienso, este vestido no es el adecuado para este tipo de cosas. – Mencionó las Card Captor al entrar al ascensor.

- No se preocupe por eso señorita Sakura. – Le contestó Kotori, con tranquilidad.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron adentro, las puertas se cerraron de golpe. En ese momento, Sakura comenzó a sentir como el suelo a sus pies se comenzaba a mover. Poco a poco, el suelo se comenzó a elevar por si solo, casi como si fuera magia.

- ¡Increíble! – Mencionó sorprendida la castaña. La joven de blanco pareció reír un poco ante las repetidas sorpresas de su amiga.

- Ahora es momento de que el Príncipe de Blanco se vista como tal. – Le mencionó Kotori, mientras caminaba hacía el frente de Sakura, la cual al parecer no entendió a que se refería. – El Campeón no puede pisar la Arena con cualquier traje…

Kotori se paró delante de Sakura con firmeza. Ésta por su parte la veía confundida. De pronto, la joven de cabello largo cierra sus ojos y alza sus dos manos, colocándolas en su propio pecho. En ese momento, Sakura comienza a ver como un resplandor blanco comienza a cubrir a Kotori poco a poco, hasta que se vuelve prácticamente invisible para ella. Intentó cubrirse los ojos, ya que el brillo era demasiado fuerte como para verlo directamente. Toda la góndola pareció cubrirse con ese fulgor, como envolviendo a sus dos ocupantes por completo.

Por unos segundos, Sakura logró sentir un calor muy fuerte en su pecho. No lograba ver nada por ese brillo. Toda esa sensación era casi la misma que había experimentado la ocasión en la que vio a ese extraño de nuevo, y al despertar tenía su sortija puesta. Sentía como si flotara en el aire, y al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo ligero, como si no estuviera en él.

El ascensor llegó hasta la arena. Cuando Sakura menos lo pensó, el brillo comenzó a esfumarse de sus ojos, y ante ella surgió la amplia y elevada Arena de Duelos. Se sentía algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, ya que en realidad no sabía que era lo que pasó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando había llegado a ese lugar. Miró a todos lados, y de nuevo vio el cielo azul rodear la Arena, aunque afuera era de noche, y el enorme castillo flotante sobre ella, en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior.

- ¿Estoy en la Arena? – Se preguntó así misma, algo confundida.

De pronto, acercó su mano derecha a su pecho, como intentado tomar algo de aire. En ese momento, sintió como su mano tocaba algo, que no era la rosa que su vestido llevaba de adorno, sino algo duro, casi como metal. Sakura bajó rápidamente su mirada. Lo que vio pareció despertarla de su aturdes, pero la llenó de aún más confusión, ya que lo que traía puesto en ese momento, no era su vestido rosa.

- ¿Qué! – Exclamó asombrada al ver el nuevo traje que traía puesto, el cual parecía aún mantener algo del resplandor blanco de unos momentos.

Su vestido rosa había desaparecido por completo, y ahora vestía un extraño traje. La parte de arriba comprendía un saco blanco de mangas y cuello largo, con una franja de negro al frente. Tenía botones dorados, así como unas hombreras iguales. En el pecho se encontraba lo que había tocado su mano hace unos momentos, algo parecido a un prendedor dorado con una joya verde en ella. Luego, llevaba una falda corta de color blanco, y debajo de ésta surgían dos medias negras que cubrían sus piernas, terminando con un par de botines de color blanco.

La joven se miró por todos lados, intentando entender que había pasado con su ropa. Esa no era la que traía puesta¿qué era lo que había pasado? Después de algo inspeccionar, pareció reconocer el saco blanco, ya que era muy parecido al que Sainoji traía puesto la otra noche durante su duelo, aunque ahora éste parecía estar perfectamente a su talla. En ese momento, se da cuenta que detrás de ella se encuentra otra persona. Rápidamente se da la media vuelta, sólo para darse cuenta de que a sus espaldas se encuentra la persona con la que había venido.

Kotori estaba de pie detrás de Sakura. Para sorpresa de la joven de ojos verdes, de igual manera el traje de Kotori había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no traía el mismo vestido que llevó al baile, sino aquel enorme y elegante vestido blanco que traía aquella noche, en la que también tuvo un duelo.

- ¡Kotori! – Expresó con confusión al verla. – ¿De dónde salieron estos trajes!

- Eso que traes puesto es el traje del Príncipe de Blanco. – Escuchó de pronto que una voz ya algo familiar para ella le contestaba al frente de la arena.

Sakura se olvidó unos segundos de su traje y se volteó hacía el frente rápidamente. Como lo esperaba, el Capitán Sainoji se encontraba de pie en la arena, mirándola con seriedad desde el lugar en el que estaba parado. A su lado izquierdo, seguía sosteniendo la misma espada que traía en el baile, y en su pecho traía puesta una rosa blanca, tal y como había sido la vez anterior.

- Disfrútalo, porque será la primera y última vez que lo tengas. – Agregó por último con confianza.

- ¿Príncipe de Blanco? – Se preguntó la castaña, mirando con cuidado el traje.

A lo largo de su travesía como Card Captor, su amiga Tomoyo le había confeccionado una gran cantidad de disfraces y trajes, y la mayoría los había usado en sus misiones. Pero ese extraño uniforme le había aparecido de la nada, como por arte de "magia", al igual que el vestido blanco que Kotori usaba ahora. Aún así, era una sensación muy singular, ya que lo sentía realmente cómodo, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ella.

Mientras Sakura una vez más trataba de hallarle sentido a lo que le pasaba y a lo que la rodeaba, la persona que la había acompañado hasta arriba se le acercó, parándose a su frente. Kotori, acercó sus manos al lado izquierdo de su "ama", colocando en su pecho una rosa blanca, tal y como ella lo había hecho en la otra ocasión pero con Sainoji. La joven ojos verdes miró la flor en su pecho. No sabía porque, pero estaba casi segura de que era la misma rosa que había usado en el duelo anterior… tenían la misma esencia.

- ¿Recuerda las Reglas señorita? – Le preguntó la joven de vestido blanco, dando dos pasos hacía atrás.

- Sí… eso creo. – Contestó aún algo aturdida.

Kotori se le quedó viendo por unos momentos, como admirando la confusión en la joven de saco blanco. Al mismo tiempo, recordaba lo que había pasado en la ocasión anterior a esa, en la que Sakura resultó lastimada por culpa del Capitán del Equipo de Kendo. Kotori se había dado cuenta que ella no sabía usar del todo la espada, y que su ser mágico ya no estaba con ella para ayudarla. Además, el capitán se veía particularmente molesto ahora, y no estaba segura de cómo podría reaccionar en el duelo. La Doncella de Blanco bajó un poco la mirada, meditando por unos cuantos segundos. Luego, volteó a verla de nuevo.

- Puede perder si así lo desea señorita. – Le dijo con tranquilidad, y con una expresión sonriente. Sakura se extrañó al oír esas palabras. – Si desea terminar con esto y ya no intervenir más en este asunto, puede perder a propósito y retirarse. Así yo le perteneceré de nuevo al Superior Sainoji y usted será libre.

- Pero Kotori… - Sakura volteó a ver al chico de cabello largo por encima del hombro de Kotori. Sainoji seguía de pie, al parecer impaciente para que el duelo empezara. – ¿Cómo podrías regresar con ese sujeto que te trata tan mal?

- Soy la Doncella de Blanco señorita, ese es mi destino. – Kotori cerró los ojos, y comenzó a hablar con mucha firmeza. – Mi propósito es servirle a aquella persona que sea el Príncipe de Blanco, por lo que en estos momentos lo único que busco es cumplir sus deseos.

La antigua Card Captor parecía no comprender del todo lo que su compañera le decía. Desde el momento en que la había conocido, había sentido que en ella existía algo diferente, algo que de alguna manera hizo que le llamara la atención. De igual manera, se le había complicado demasiado el entenderla, a ella y a todo este juego de duelos en el que se había metido.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer alguna pregunta más, Kotori comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, alejándose de ella. Cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia una de la otra, la joven de cabello largo bajó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y alzó sus manos hacía delante del pecho. En ese momento, Sakura pareció reconocer esa postura.

- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Comenzó a recitar la Doncella, sin perder su posición. Igual y como había pasado la otra vez, entre las manos de la joven comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz blanca, misma que comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. – '¡Poder de Dios que duermes en mí¡Atiende a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu Maestro…!'

La esfera en el pecho de Kotori comenzó a radiar una luz cegadora que iluminó toda la arena. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que le había pasado la otra noche, en esta ocasión la luz no lastimaba para nada a Sakura. La joven se quedó de nuevo atónita al ver como una vez más la empuñadura sobresalía de su pecho, rodeada por todo el fulgor. Kotori se hizo un poco hacía atrás, alzando la cabeza hacía arriba.

- ¿Esa espada otra vez! – Se preguntó así misma la ojos verdes al verla.

- Señorita Sakura, tómela. – Le decía la Doncella, teniendo aún los ojos cerrados y la empuñadura sobresaliendo de su pecho.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Esta arma frente a usted es la Espada Sagrada, el arma que puede invocar consigo el Poder de Dios. Ahora esta espada le pertenece… ¡Tómela!

La joven castaña se quedó dudando unos momentos. No estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer. En su primer duelo, había tenido que combatir contra esa arma, y a simple vista había notado que no era normal. Ahora que aparentemente ella es la "Campeona", parece que tiene que usar esa misma arma… pero¿podría usar algo como eso?

Aún con todas sus dudas, vemos como después de unos momentos decide seguir la petición de su compañera, acercándose lentamente hacía la fuente de esa fuerte luz. Con mucho cuidado acerca su mano izquierda al objeto con brillo dorado, tomándolo con fuerza. Luego, comenzó a jalarla delicadamente, sacándola poco a poco. La empuñadura, su protector dorado y su hoja, salieron del cuerpo de Kotori, siendo alumbrada por la luz que caía del castillo sobre ellos.

Una vez que la espada estaba afuera, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, colocando su mano derecha arriba de la izquierda, y así tomando el arma con más firmeza. El brillo en el pecho de Kotori se esfumó, y ésta parece haber quedado algo agotada por el proceso. Por su parte, Sakura sostenía esa extraña espada hacía el frente, teniendo sus brazos lo más bajo posible. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y puestos sobre la hoja de metal.

- "¿Qué es esto?" – Pensaba ella al sostenerla. La sensación a su alrededor era totalmente nueva, nunca había sentido algo así. Escuchaba su propio corazón latir con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo sentía algo muy parecido en la espada. – "¿Qué es esta sensación que la rodea!... ¡Es casi como si estuviera viva!"

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó en tono burlesco el Capitán al ver el rostro de la muchacha. – ¿Acaso la espada pesa demasiado para ti?

Acompañado de una ligera risa molesta, Sainoji alzó su arma hacía el frente de su rostro, colocándola de manera horizontal mientras la tomaba de la funda con la mano izquierda y de la empuñadura con la otra mano. Luego, lentamente comenzó a separar sus manos, moviéndolas hacía sus respectivos lados. La espada comenzó a ser desenfundada poco a poco, hasta que su larga hoja estuvo fuera de la vaina. El chico tiró con fuerza la funda hacía el suelo, haciéndola rodar por el mismo hasta que cayó lejos de él.

- ¡En esta ocasión no habrá ninguna clase de consideración! – Le gritó con furia el Capitán, mientras tomaba su arma con ambas manos y la alzaba hacía su lado derecho. – ¡Lamentarás el momento en que decidiste hacerme ver en ridículo!

Las campanas comenzaron a resonar con fuerza a lo lejos, y el Duelo dio por fin inicio. Sin esperar siquiera que las campanas dejaran de sonar, Sainoji se lanzó violentamente hacía el frente, sosteniendo su espada del lado derecho. Sakura aún parecía algo confundida por lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto las campanas sonaron la joven pareció despertar. El chico de cabello verdoso intentó envestirla con un movimiento horizontal de su arma para comenzar. Sakura simplemente retrocedió por reflejo, chocando al mismo tiempo su espada con la de su oponente para tratar de detenerlo. Sainoji no paró, y comenzó a atacar hacía el frente repetitivamente. La joven por su parte se limitaba a tratar de protegerse, retrocediendo cada vez hacía atrás.

Kotori se había hecho a un lado para no estorbar en el combate, y así poder ver el duelo. Sin embargo, ella no era la única espectadora. Como la vez anterior, desde el balcón alejado de la arena, algunos ojos se encontraban observando el combate. En esta ocasión no era sólo una persona, sino tres. Touga Kiryuu y el resto del Consejo, estaban en aquel balcón, mirando en dirección a la arena. El chico pelirrojo, como siempre observaba hacía aquel lugar con la ayuda de sus binoculares.

- Sainoji comenzó atacando con mucha violencia. – Mencionó de pronto el chico de cabello corto y azul, refiriéndose a la manera de atacar de su compañero.

- Será mejor que habrán muy bien los ojos en este duelo. – Les comentó el Presidente sin quitar su atención de la Arena.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Cuestionó la única mujer que los acompañaba. – ¿Esperas acaso que algo increíble pase esta noche?

- Digamos que el final de este duelo no está del todo decidido.

- Sí, supongo. ¿Crees que Sainoji pueda ganarle a esta chica ahora que usa la Espada Sagrada?

- No lo sé. Pero algo te puedo asegurar Jury. – Touga bajó moderadamente los objetos frente a sus ojos. – Sainoji es como un Lobo salvaje… el cual enseña lo más filoso de sus colmillos cuando le han quitado lo suyo.

Ambos chicos parecieron extrañarse ante tal comentario. Sin importarle la reacción de sus acompañantes, el Presidente alzó de nuevo sus binoculares para ver mejor.

Al momento de atacar, en los ojos de Sainoji se podía percibir cierta rabia en sus acciones. Parecía estar más que dispuesto a llevar ese enfrentamiento hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

- "Voy a ganar." – Pensaba sin dejar de atacar ni un sólo momento. – "¡Tengo que ganar! Nadie en esta Academia obtendrá lo que me pertenece…"

El chico se lanzó sin moderación hacía el frente, embistiendo a su contrincante con todas sus fuerzas…

El sol se estaba ocultando a lo lejos. El horizonte se teñía de anaranjado, y los edificios eran alumbrados por los escasos rayos de luz que aún quedaban. Tirado en la calle a los pies de su agresor, un chico de unos trece o catorce años de edad yacía inmóvil, aparentemente inconsciente ante el último golpe encestado por esa persona. Otros tres chicos de la misma edad se encontraban de pie frente a él, con sus rostros cubiertos por la rabia.

- ¿Qué te estás creyendo mocoso! – Gritó uno de ellos, refiriéndose a la persona frente a ellos.

- ¡Eres un presumido! – Agregó otro con el mismo sentimiento.

Parado más haya de su amigo caído, estaba el causante de sus rabias. Era un niño, de tan sólo unos nueve o diez años de edad al parecer, de cabello verdoso y largo, sujeto con una cola hacía atrás. Sus ojos púrpura eran adornados con una expresión de malicia, misma que reflejaba su confianza y su superioridad al parecer.

- El presumido hace alarde de cosas. – Mencionó el niño, casi con burla. – Yo por el contrario, se las estrello en la cara…

Como respuesta ante los comentarios tan soberbios del chico, los tres se lanzaron en su contra abruptamente. Parecía que el niño a su corta edad ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con las peleas. Sus atacantes no lograron tocarle ni un sólo cabello al principio. Por el contrario, él logró dejarlos de combate con gran facilidad. El primero de ellos fue atacado directo a su estomago luego de fallar su intento de golpearlo. El impacto fue tal que el chico cayó al suelo, con sus manos aferradas a su abdomen. El segundo intento acercársele por la espalda, pero no logró tomarlo por sorpresa, ya que de inmediato se giró hacía él, acertándole una patada justo en la garganta.

Los tres intentaron repetidamente de agredirlo. Cuando mucho alguno logró darle un o dos golpes, pero para él parecían no significar nada. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que no estaban tratando con alguien normal. Tomando a su amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo, todos salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo, alejándose del lugar. El ganador de la riña se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, observando con orgullo como sus oponente huían de él.

- Nadie puede ganarme… - Dijo de pronto para si mismo. – Nadie… porque yo soy el mejor.

Esa era la vida que había escogido vivir desde siempre. Peleándose, discutiendo, ganándose cada vez más enemigos, todo con el propósito de demostrar que era el más fuerte, que no había nadie que pudiera ganarle. Pero si existía una persona cercana a él que lograba vencerlo, que lograba ponerlo en la misma situación en la que él ponía a esos chicos. Era la presencia de la esa persona la que en parte lo orillaba a actuar de esa manera, a seguir intentando superarse. Cuando esa otra persona se doblegara, él podría ser feliz…

Sin embargo, cada vez que ganaba una pelea de ese tipo, se sentía lleno de vida. El derrotar a su contrincante, por más insignificante que éste fuera, lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Pero ese sentimiento se esfumaba cuando volvía a su mundo, al mundo en donde no era aceptado ni querido, el mundo en donde sus acciones no eran para nada sinónimo de orgullo. Cada tarde al regresar, era recibido de la misma manera. Ese hombre siempre lo recibía con una bofetada en su mejilla. No importaba con que tanta fuerza esa persona lo golpeara, él jamás caía al suelo ante él.

- ¡Chiquillo insolente! – Le gritó llena de rabia esa silueta alta y prominente, que alzaba su mano en alto para acertar un segundo golpe en su contra. Como siempre, el niño se mantenía de pie. – ¿Cuántas veces te he prohibido pelearte en la calle!

Los regaños de esas personas le eran siempre de todo indiferentes. Ni los gritos ni los golpes lo harían cambiar. De ninguna manera caería de rodillas ante alguien, ni siquiera ante esas personas.

- ¡No sabes más que meterte en problemas Kyoichi! – Agregó la mujer sentada en el fondo de la habitación con un tono de completo regaño. El chico mantenía su vista en el suelo. – ¿Porqué no eres más como tus hermanos mayores? Ninguno de ellos no provocó alguna vergüenza como la que tenemos que pasar contigo.

- Ya estoy harto de estas tonterías. ¡Apártate de mi vista!

Casi todas las sesiones de regaños terminaban de la misma manera. Esas dos personas no eran capaces de mirarlo por mucho tiempo antes de exigirle que se fuera. En silencio, el chico de cabello verdoso se giró hacía la puerta, saliendo de ese cuarto.

- Este niño terminará por volverme loco. – Agregó el hombre una vez que el niño se había retirado. Se acercó hacía su mesa, donde había una botella con un liquido oscuro. – Además… parece que esa tontería se está haciendo más grande cada vez.

El chico se había quedado en la puerta unos momentos, sólo para escuchar el último comentario por parte de esa persona. "Tontería" era lo que había dicho. Ese comentario era sólo para no usar la palabra "Fenómeno", pero estaba seguro que se moría por decirla. Tarde o temprano le daría la razón para hacerlo.

El niño alzó su mano derecha, hasta colocarla a la altura de su pecho. De pronto, justo sobre su palma, pareció formarse algo. Poco a poco, pareció surgir en su mano lo que aparentaba ser una flama… una flama de un fuego de color verdoso…

Él último ataque lazando por Sainoji había empujado a Sakura hacía atrás. La ojos verdes retrocedió unos pasos, intentando recuperar la compostura. Sainoji se detuvo por unos momentos. De nuevo volvió a tomar su arma con ambas manos. Después de un par de segundos, reanudo su ataque, moviendo su espada que rápidos movimientos diagonales. Sakura sólo colocaba la espada en sus manos hacía el frente, intentando que su hoja la protegiera.

Al mismo tiempo, Touga, que seguía mirando todo desde el balcón, bajó de pronto sus binoculares, reflejando un cierto semblante de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Touga? – Le preguntó el chico de azul al ver su expresión.

- Hay algo extraño. – Contestó con seriedad. – La Espada Sagrada parece estar reaccionando en las manos de esa chica.

- ¿Reaccionando?

Sakura parecía tener algo de problemas, pero aún así se las arreglaba para protegerse de los ataques de su contrincante. La joven retrocedía inconscientemente de espaldas, hasta que sin preverlo siguiera, llegó hasta la pequeña barda que rodea a la arena, la cual le impidió continuar. La barda apenas y le llegaba a la cintura. Sainoji no desaprovechó y de inmediato alzó su hoja, atacando de arriba hacía abajo. Sakura alzó su arma para protegerse, pero la fuerza del chico era mayor a la de ella, por lo que la hizo prácticamente pegar la espalda en la parte superior de la barda, quedando con su cabeza colgando en el aire. Sainoji seguía empujándola, como intentando intimidarla. Ella por su parte trataba en vano de resistir.

- Ahora no tienes esas cartitas, ni a ese león alado para que te ayude. – Le decía el chico de cabello verde, mientras continuaba ejerciéndole presión. – Aunque empuñes la Espada Sagrada en tus manos, no hay forma de que me venzas en esta ocasión.

Dichas esas palabras, el chico se separó un poco, levantando de nuevo su arma con la mano derecha. Inmediatamente después, la dejó caer con fuerza hacía donde estaba la joven castaña. Sakura reaccionó rápidamente, moviéndose hacía un lado para esquivarla. La hoja de la katana chocó contra la barda, atravesándola con su filo hasta casi alcanzar su base. Sakura rodó un poco por el piso, alejándose de Sainoji. Había escapado sólo por poco.

- Sainoji tiene razón. – Mencionó Jury, quién acompañaba a los otros dos miembros del Consejo. – Desde aquí puedo ver claramente que esa chica nunca ha usado una espada de verdad, mucho menos una con la naturaleza de la Espada Sagrada.

- La experiencia no siempre lo es todo Jury. – Le comentó el chico de cabello azul, sin quitar sus ojos de la arena.

- No, también influyen las habilidades. – Agregó Touga. – Y estoy seguro de que esta joven posee algunas fuera de lo común.

Sainoji sacó su espada de un fuerte tirón, rompiendo parte de la barda. Luego, se giró hacía la chica de saco blanco, la cual intentaba alzarse de nuevo.

- ¿No se supone que el propósito es deshojar mi rosa? – Le preguntó nerviosa, mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡Actúas como si quisiera matarme!

- Si murieras, igual yo sería el ganador. – Le contestó con descaro. Sakura se quedó exaltada al escuchar esas palabras. No podía creer que una persona dijera algo como eso. – Te lo dije la vez anterior¿o no? Los Duelistas peleamos por obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo… en esta batalla…. ¡Uno tiene que estar dispuesto a perder la vida!

Sakura estaba asombrada de oír algo como eso¿exactamente en qué clase de juego se había metido? También estaba extrañada de oír de nuevo esa expresión, "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo"; ¿Qué era exactamente eso?

De pronto, Sakura ve como Sainoji comienza a tomar una posición de ataque. Coloca su pie derecho hacía atrás y el izquierdo flexionado hacía adelante. Toma la espada con ambas manos, y la mueve hacía su lado derecho, hasta que su torso queda de perfil. La espada es colocada de manera horizontal, de tal manera que la punta de la hoja apunta hacía el frente, derecho a Sakura.

- Como te lo dijé, en esta ocasión no habrá ninguna clase de consideración…

En ese momento, Sainoji parece comenzar a apretar con fuerza la empuñadura del arma, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos parecen encandecerse. De pronto, su cuerpo parece ser cubierto por una aura verdosa que comienza a rodearlo como si fuera viento. Sakura sintió un extraño poder que comenzaba a rodear del chico, y casi sentía como si la jalara.

- ¡No puede ser! – Gritó exaltada Kotori al ver lo que Sainoji planeaba.

- ¡Sainoji va a usar su poder! – Comentó Mikki al ver como el resplandor verde aumentaba.

- ¿No es algo exagerado? – Preguntó Jury confundida. – Podría derrotarla sin necesidad de hacer algo como eso.

- Él siempre ha sido una persona a la que le gusta hacer cosas innecesarias.

El brillo que rodeaba a Sainoji comenzó a concentrarse por completo en la espada. De pronto, toda la hoja de la misma fue cubierta por ese resplandor, comos si fueran en realidad llamas verdes. Hecho esto, el capitán se lanzó rápidamente hacía el frente con un fuerte impulso, manteniendo la misma posición.

- ¡Recibe esto mocosa¡¡Midori no Yaiba! – Gritó mientras se aproximaba al objetivo.

En el transcurso, el chico apartó su mano izquierda de la empuñadura, extendiendo con fuerza su brazo derecho hacía el frente junto con el arma. Todo fue muy rápido, y a Sakura le era casi imposible ver con claridad lo que ocurría; simplemente pudo apreciar como el brillo verde se le acercaba, como un rayo de luz.

La joven alzó la llamada Espada Sagrada, como queriendo usarla de escudo. Instantes después sintió como la punta del arma de Sainoji chocaba contra su hoja, acompañada de un fuerte impulso. Sakura fue empujaba hacía atrás, al mismo tiempo que Sainoji seguía moviéndose hacía el frente como bala de cañón. Los pies de la joven de blanco eran arrastrados por el suelo, sin poder siquiera detenerse. De pronto, Sainoji se detuvo de golpe, pero Sakura siguió con el mismo impulso, siendo arrojada hacía atrás, hasta caer de espaldas en el suelo de la arena.

Sakura apenas e intentaba recuperarse cuando Sainoji se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Tomó su arma con la mano derecha, aún con la misma aura verdosa a su alrededor, jalándola hacía atrás para agarrar impulso. La joven logró semiarrodillarse antes de que Sainoji estuviera prácticamente frente a ella. El chico jaló su arma hacía el frente, moviéndola de manera circular hacía el costado izquierdo de la ojos verdes. Sakura colocó su espada de ese lado, para que la protegiera. Las hojas chocaron entre si, creando un fuerte estruendo. La fuerza del golpe fue tan grande que Sakura fue empujada drásticamente hacía su derecha. La joven fue impulsada, como volando cerca del suelo, hasta que su cuerpo chocó radicalmente en contra la barda de la Arena.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Gritó Kotori desde su lugar, pero al parecer no tenía la intención de acercársele.

La joven quedó recostada sobre su hombro izquierdo, con la espalda contra la construcción blanca. Sainoji se repuso después de su golpe, parándose firmemente. Inmediatamente después, agitó su mano derecha un poco, y las flamas verdosas se esfumaron. En su mano se veían unas ligeras marcas similares a quemaduras, aunque leves a simple vista.

- ¿No creen que esa chica cae demasiado al suelo? – Mencionó la joven de cabello naranja, mirando ahora a través de los binoculares de Touga.

- Me parece que tiene problemas con su equilibrio. – Mencionó el chico de azul, arrebatándole los binoculares para ver mejor. – La complexión de su parte superior parece fuerte, pero talvez sus piernas necesiten más fuerza.

- No hay remedio. – Jury recuperó los objetos dorados de un tirón y los acercó a sus ojos. – Con habilidades especiales o no, y aunque La Espada Sagrada parece estar reaccionando en sus manos, no hay duda de que no sabe como usarla.

- Si Sainoji usa su técnica una vez más, este duelo ya no durará mucho…

El Presidente parecía no escuchar lo que sus acompañantes platicaban. Su atención a simple vista estaba fija en la arena.

El golpe que tuvo contra la barda pareció aturdir a Sakura. Con un poco de esfuerzo intentaba pararse de nuevo, pero le resultaba difícil el lograrlo en esa ocasión. Sentía un dolor en la cabeza, y comenzaba a ver borroso. La fuerza del último ataque había sido muy grande, y de no haberse protegido de seguro estaría muerta. Sainoji se veía impaciente. Lo que más deseaba el capitán era acabar de una vez por todas con ese duelo y recuperar lo que según él le pertenecía.

- ¡Anda ya! – Le gritó exaltado. – ¡Ponte de pie y continuemos¡O arranca tu rosa y ríndete! Esto ya me está aburriendo, y ambos sabemos muy bien en que va a acabar…

Sakura continuaba en su intento de alzarse. La espada se encontraba tirada a su lado, y ella apenas y podía arrodillarse en el piso. Una vez que estuvo algo levantada, trato de enfocar bien su mirada. Frotó un poco sus ojos y después de unos segundos logró ver con algo más de normalidad. La joven estaba confundida sobre que era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. Lo más sensato sería el rendirse y dejar eso, pero algo la había detenido de hacerlo desde un principio.

Por su parte, Kotori la admiraba con algo de preocupación en la mirada. Era algo extraño; había tenido que ver muchos duelos hasta ese día, pero era la primera vez que le preocupaba tanto la seguridad de su Príncipe. En esos momentos ella era la Doncella de Blanco, y su labor debería de ser el velar por el bienestar de la joven castaña. Aún así, no le estaba permitido intervenir directamente en el encuentro. De pronto, Kotori cerró sus ojos lentamente y pareció concentrarse.

- _"Señorita Sakura…" _– La joven en el suelo comenzó a oír una voz que resonaba en su cabeza. Al oírla, Sakura se sorprendió, ya que de inmediato reconoció de quién era la voz.

- ¿Kotori? – Preguntó confundida, volteando a ver a la chica de vestido blanco. Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, y permanecía inmóvil.

- _"Por favor señorita, ríndase. Usted no tiene porqué continuar con esto." _– Prosiguió la voz de la Doncella, con preocupación en el tono.

Sainoji a simple vista parecía ignorante de lo pasaba. Harto de esperar a que Sakura se repusiera, colocó sus manos sobre la empuñadura de la Katana, y comenzó a correr hacía ella. Su contrincante se había distraído unos momentos, pero al ver que se acercaba apresurado en su contra, de inmediato extendió su mano hacía la espada, alzándola para defenderse.

La hoja de Sainoji chocó contra la Espada Sagrada, empujando a ésta y a su dueña hacía atrás. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda contra la barda, mientras Sainoji la seguía empujando. Luego, el capitán separó su arma deliberadamente, para luego comenzar a atacar repetitivamente con ella, una y otra vez, chocando su filo contra la hoja de la Espada Sagrada, como esperando que ésta cediera. Sakura cerraba sus ojos, simplemente usando la espada como si fuera un escudo e intentando resistir.

_- En estos momentos se encuentra en una gran desventaja. _– Oyó en ese momento que Kotori le seguía hablando. – _La mayoría de los Duelistas de la Rosa son espadachines ya experimentados, y poseen mejor control de sus poderes. Usted tiene un gran poder señorita, pero no tiene el suficiente control de él como para poder usar la fuerza de la Espada Sagrada._

- ¿La Espada Sagrada?

Sainoji se detuvo al oír esa pregunta. Se veía un poco confundido por haberla escuchado decir eso. De pronto, voltea a ver de reojo a Kotori, que continua en la misma posición.

_- "Esa espada contiene sellado en su interior el Poder de destruir y de crear, poder que sólo puede se invocado por alguien de experiencia y habilidad. Si sigue así, el superior la matará…"_

A pesar de que el capitán había detenido su ataque, Sakura continuaba con su espada alzada hacía el frente. Al tiempo que Kotori le hablaba por la mente, ella miraba el arma que tenía en sus manos, sobre todo la gema verde en el centro. En ese momento, Sakura bajó su atención hacía su pecho. La gema del sacó era prácticamente igual a la de la espada, como si representara el corazón de ambas partes.

En ese momento, el chico de cabello verdoso comenzó a notar que era lo estaba pasando, y a simple vista no parecía contento.

- ¡Kotori! – Gritó disgustado, mientras se giraba hacía ella. De pronto, la hoja de la Katana se cubrió temporalmente por un extraño brillo verdoso, mismo que luego pareció convertirse en rayo de luz que chocó contra el suelo justo debajo de los pies de Kotori. Esto hizo que perdiera su concentración, y abriera sus ojos de golpe. – ¡Deja de intervenir en el duelo! Cuando vuelvas a mi lado haré que recuerdes cual es tu lugar.

Kotori bajó su cabeza, desviando la mirada del duelo. Sakura aprovechó ese momento para levantarse por completo. Aún seguía un poco aturdida, pero ya era menos, por lo que trataba de mantenerse de pie lo más que podía. Comenzaba a sentir de nuevo las heridas del otro duelo; posiblemente entre tanto ajetreo se le habían vuelto a abrir. En su mano derecha sostenía la Espada Sagrada, cuya hoja se encontraba tocando el suelo. Ella aún seguía admirándola.

Esa espada que tenía en su mano había surgido del cuerpo de Kotori, rodeada por un resplandor blanco similar al que ella había visto en el pasado. La otra noche, su hoja había sido capaz de aguantar un golpe de la Carta Espada, la cual según su guardián Kerberos era capaz de partir en dos cualquier objeto. Desde que puso sus manos en ella, había presentido una extraña sensación que le rodeaba el cuerpo. Era uno de los objetos más misteriosos que había visto.

- "Esta espada no es común." – Se encontraba pensando. – "De alguna manera esta espada parece poseer su propio corazón…"

El capitán se giró de nuevo hacía Sakura, sin importarle donde ésta tuviera la mente. Abalanzó su arma de nuevo hacía ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ahora que se encontraba de pie, logró reaccionar mejor y mover hacía un lado para evitarlo. La joven se movió hacía el lado derecho de Sainoji, alejándose de él lo más que pudo. Luego, estando a cierta distancia de él, tomó su arma con ambas manos, intentando sujetarla con firmeza.

La verdad era que a pesar de su forma, la espada no le parecía pesada ni nada de eso. La verdad era ligera, por lo menos para ella. Era extraño que pudiera usarla con tal naturalidad, si era la primera vez que la usaba. Sainoji no tardó mucho en lazarse de nuevo hacía ella.

- "Este chico hizo aparecer una flama verde en su arma." – Pensaba mientras lo veía venir. – "Esta arma es como un objeto mágico… este traje y el vestido de Kotori, aparecieron de la nada… y el castillo en el cielo…"

El capitán chocó su arma contra la hoja de la Espada Sakura, creando un fuerte estruendo con ella. Sakura sujetó la espada con fuerza, intentando resistir el ataque.

- "Entonces… todos los que poseen esta sortija…"

Sainoji movió por completo su espada hacía el lado derecho. En ese momento la soltó de su mano izquierda, y la alzó hacía arriba con la mano diestra.

- "Todos ellos… incluyéndome a mí… son personas que habilidades que no todos poseen…"

El chico de blanco lanzó su espada con fuerza de arriba hacía abajo. Sakura se intentó defenderse del ataque, pero como siempre la fuerza del chico fue mayor a la suya. El impacto la empujó hacía atrás, casi haciéndola caer.

- "¿Acaso todos son personas con poderes mágicos como yo…?"

Antes de que Sakura lograra recuperarse de ese impacto, Sainoji reaccionó primero, alzando su pierna izquierda rápidamente, clavando la planta de su zapato justo en el abdomen de la joven. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Sakura sintió como le sacaba todo el aire. La joven fue empujada hacía atrás, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Llevó de inmediato su mano izquierda a su estomago como señal de dolor, mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. Kotori parecía ver todo esto con impotencia. Por su parte, Sainoji seguía mirándola con la misma expresión del principio.

- Ya no perderé más el tiempo. – Dijo Sainoji con seriedad. – Acabaré de una vez con esto…

Una vez más, el capitán tomó el arma con ambas manos, y la misma aura de color verde comenzó a cubrirlo. La espada poco a poco brilló de nuevo con el mismo fulgor, tal y como había estado hace unos minutos. En esta ocasión, parecía que le estaba tomando algo más de esfuerzo el lograrlo.

Por su parte, Sakura parecía intentar pararse luego del golpe. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba entender el arma que tenía en sus manos, y todo lo que le ocurría. Las palabras de Kotori y la extraña presencia que la rodeaba, todo era muy raro, pero aún así había algo en todo ello que la hacía querer descubrir que era exactamente. De pronto, sin importarle que su enemigo estuviera frente a ella preparándose para atacarla, la chica se puso de pie, parándose con firmeza. Separó su mano izquierda de su abdomen, y tomó su arma con ambas manos. En ese momento, cerró los ojos, colocando la espada frente a ella. Comenzó a concentrarse, intentado sentir con más calma la presencia a su alrededor. Sainoji y Kotori parecieron extrañarse al verla hacerlo…

El baile continuaba su curso, al igual que la noche. Tomoyo, que seguía aguardando a sus acompañantes, ahora no estaba sola. Se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa, pero ahora acompañada de ese chico que conoció el día anterior, Kamui. Era un joven del grado superior, educado y amable. Le extrañaba un poco el que un extraño se le acercara de esa manera, pero se sentía a gusto con él.

- No viniste sola¿verdad? – Le preguntó el chico después de un rato de estar hablando.

- No, vine con una amiga, pero el Delegado del Consejo se la llevo hace unos momentos. – Contestó la ojos azules. Kamui pareció extrañarse un poco de su respuesta.

- ¿Una amiga? – Preguntó algo confundido. – Entonces creo que hay un problema.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó la joven sin entenderle muy bien sus palabras.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me pareció verte llegar con dos chicas… pero aún así dices que vienes con "una amiga".

Tomoyo se apena un poco ante esto. Sí, al haber dado esa respuesta sólo había estado pensando en su amiga Sakura. Por un momento pareció olvidarse de Kotori, que también iba con ellas.

- Lo que pasa es que apenas acabo de conocer a la otra persona que venía con nosotras. – Intentó contestar para explicarse. – Pero supongo que dentro de poco también se convertirá en mi amiga.

El chico pareció sonreír ante las palabras de la joven de cabello largo. En su tono de voz se notaba tanta dulzura y amabilidad. Era como ese tipo de personas las cuales es casi imposible enojarse con ellas.

- Eres una persona muy buena¿lo sabías?...

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ni un sólo sonido o movimiento se sentía en el aire. Sakura estaba totalmente rodeada por oscuridad, parada en medio de toda ella, intentado ver más haya de lo que sus ojos cerrados podían percibir. Todo estaba muy quieto, muy calmado; era una extraña sensación de paz para una situación como en la que se encontraba. Ella ya había sentido eso en otras ocasiones, y lo recordaba aún. De pronto, comenzó a sentir una ligera brisa que soplaba frente a ella.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – Se preguntó al sentirlo, y luego empezó a presentir una brisa tras otra. – "Es viento... Hay una extraña sensación en el viento…"

Permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados, extrañamente comenzaba ver imágenes en su mente. Parecía poder ver el viento que la rodeaba, como si se tratara de niebla o algo parecido, acompañada de diferentes brillos. Frente a ella, podía percibir un resplandor verdoso, que parecía estar jalando el viento hacía él. Esa presencia debería de ser de Sainoji; era raro, pero casi lo estaba viendo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados.

- "Ese es el poder que rodea al superior… Puedo sentirlo¡Puedo sentir su poder en el viento!" – De pronto, comenzó a sentir algo parecido muy cerca de ella. Era como una ligera ráfaga que le daba la vuelta, casi como un pequeño tornado. Esa energía era de color entre blanco y dorado, y su origen estaba justo en las manos de la antigua Card Captor. – "¡La Espada¿La Espada también posee ese tipo de ráfaga?... no, ese poder proviene del mango, de la parte en la que la sujeto…"

En ese instante, recordaba lo que Kotori le acababa de decir con respecto a esa arma, que en su interior tenía un gran poder que sólo podía ser usado por alguien con gran habilidad. Ella había logrado desarrollar sus poderes en un tiempo relativamente corto, y aunque hacía ya algún tiempo que no los usaba, ella aún estaba segura que continuaban en su interior. Si no lograba usarlos en ese momento, quien sabe lo que le depararía.

- "Esta espada es como una arma mágica." – Se decía así misma. – "Es similar a mi bastón, el cual recibe mis poderes. Debo de hacer que esta espada reciba mi magia… o si no… o si no…"

- ¡Prepárate! – Se escuchó de pronto que el capitán gritaba con energía. De inmediato, y con toda la espada cubierta con esas flamas verdes, se lanzó de nuevo en contra de su enemigo.

Sakura permanecía aún de pie, con sus ojos cerrados y la Espada Sagrada colocada al frente. Kotori, y el resto del Consejo que miraba desde el balcón, enfocaron sus ojos por completo en esta última parte. Sainoji se impulsó rápidamente al frente, sujetando su espada con la mano derecha para acertar con ella de nuevo un ataque al costado izquierdo de la joven.

De pronto, mientras el chico de verde se aproximaba a su meta, algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Los cabellos castaños de Sakura, así como la falda blanca que traía, comenzaron a ser movidos con delicadeza, como si el viento la comenzara a perturbar. Igual que como había pasado con Sainoji, la chica también comenzó a ser cubierta por una misteriosa aura, pero ésta era de color dorado. Los que lo miraban se quedaron atónitos al ver como su poder parecía aumentar de golpe.

Todo esto ocurrió en tan sólo unos segundos. Sainoji recordó que ese mismo brillo la había cubierto la vez anterior. Pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso. Estando ya frente a ella, jaló su espada hacía sus espaldas y luego la trajo de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas hacía adelante. De pronto, sin que el capitán lo pudiera percibir siquiera, algo se interpuso en el camino de su arma. La hoja de la Espada Sagrada, sujetada por Sakura a su lado izquierdo, había detenido el golpe de Sainoji, y la chica no se había movido siquiera tras recibirlo.

- ¿Qué! – Gritó estupefacto el capitán al verla. ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para resistir el poder de su Midori no Yaiba?

- ¿Qué es eso! – Exclamó sorprendida la capitana del Equipo de Esgrima en el Balcón.

- ¿Está liberando los Poderes de la Espada Sagrada! – Agregó el chico de azul en las mismas condiciones.

- ¡No¡Eso es imposible! – Contestó la joven. – ¡Es la primera vez que la porta, no hay forma de que ese poder provenga de la espada…

- ¡Entonces…!

Touga parecía no compartir la sorpresa de sus amigos. Al contrario, se le veía de lo más tranquilo. De pronto, mientras miraba desde su posición, una sonrisa confiada surgió en sus labios.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe, enfocándolos en Sainoji. Luego, mientras tomaba la empuñadura con ambas manos, comenzó a moverla por encima de su cabeza, hacía su lado derecho. Con este movimiento, desvió a su vez la espada de Sainoji, el cual por la fuerza que había puesto en el golpe terminó por ser él que caía en el suelo en esa ocasión. Sakura se alejó un poco haciéndose hacía atrás, sin perder la posición. En ese momento, una sonrisa de felicidad se hizo visible en su rostro.

Sainoji por su parte se quedó tirado unos momentos. No lo podía creer… había caído, ahora estaba en el suelo. Pero no había sido por ella… ¿o sí?... en realidad había caído por su propia fuerza, pero ella había sido quien lo provocó. No podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho esto. Las flamas de su espada fueron esfumadas de nuevo. Su mano una vez más se cubrió con esas marcas de quemaduras.

- ¡Imposible! – Exclamó incrédulo Sainoji desde el suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar una rabia tan grande, que parecía que explotaría.

- ¡Lo logré! – Se dijo así misma Sakura, al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado.

Kotori, seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, admirando de lejos lo que acababa de acontecer. Al principio se le veía totalmente atónita, como no pudiendo creer lo que veía. De pronto, su rostro cambio de semblante, una expresión de felicidad, así como el que adornaba el rostro de Sakura en esos momentos.

- ¡Muy bien señorita! – Gritó como manera de ánimo. El oír eso, no pareció componer el humor de Sainoji.

Levantando un poco del cuerpo, centró sus ojos en su espada y en su mano derecha. Miraba las marcas que su técnica le había provocado. No podía creer que estuviera en una situación como esa, y en contra de un enemigo tan insignificante como ese.

- No lo toleraré… - Se decía así mismo, mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Ya de pie, mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo. – ¡No lo toleraré!... ¡No lo toleraré! – El chico alzó rápidamente su cabeza, enfocando sus ojos púrpura llenos de odio en Sakura.

Su grito de rabia fue acompañada por una extraña ráfaga, que Sakura sintió casi como golpe. Esa parecía haber sido una representación del poder de Sainoji, el cual estaba cerca de explotar al parecer.

- ¡No puedo creer que tenga que usar mi Midori no Yaiba por tercera vez! – Decía el chico entre rabietas. – ¡Pero ya no interesa¡Lo único que quiero es acabar contigo!

Sainoji alzó su mano derecha hasta lo más alto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo su brazo se cubrió de golpe con las flamas verdes, pero en esta ocasión eran más fuertes que las veces anteriores. Sakura, Kotori y el resto de los espectadores se quedaron atónitos al ver esto. Sainoji estaba dispuesto a apostarlo todo en ese último ataque. Sakura se veía algo dudosa, pero seguía sujetando su espada con firmeza, y delante de ella.

- ¡Veamos que tal te va con esto! – Le gritó el chico de cabello verde, antes de lanzarse hacía el frente. – ¡Aaaah!

En esta ocasión, Sakura ya no se quedaría de pie esperando a que el ataque llegara hacía ella. Sujeto su espada con fuerza, y sin dudarlo, también se lanzó hacía frente, dirigiéndose directo a la coalición con el Superior. Ambos se dirigían hacía el final del duelo…

_- Aquellos que peleamos por obtener el Poder de Dios, debemos de estar dispuestos a arriesgar la vida…_

Sainoji alzó su mano derecha hacía lo más alto, preparado para hacer de nuevo un ataque vertical con ella.

_- Esta sortija que porto en mi mano, y que tú llevas en la tuya, es el Sello de la Rosa… Esta Sortija es la verdadera llave para nuestro Destino…_

Sakura movió su espada hacía su lado izquierdo, aún empuñándola con sus dos manos. Se preparaba para contraatacar el movimiento de Sainoji. En ese instante, se ve como su hoja comienza a brillar como hace unos momentos

_- Pero ese es mi destino señorita, y yo lo he aceptado desde hace ya mucho tiempo._

Acompañado cada uno por un fuerte grito, Sakura abalanzó su espada de abajo hacía arriba, mientras Sainoji hizo un movimiento completamente contrario, con su arma cubierta por el fuego. Ambas colisionaron la una contra la otra entre ambos, aplicando toda su fuerza en ese ataque…

_- Dime¿te gustan los cuentos? Si te hace sentir mejor, mira todo esto como algo que tienes que afrontar para llegar al final, como si fuera un obstáculo. Si logras afrontarlos todos, te aseguro que descubrirás todo lo que viniste a buscar._

Ambos duelistas se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, mirando hacía el frente con toda su atención. En ese momento, los ojos de Sainoji se abren ante la sorpresa. La parte superior de la hoja de katana, aún cubierta con algo de las flamas verdes, se desprendía del resto de su espada, dando varias vueltas en el aire tras el golpe que había recibido de la Espada Sagrada. La hoja descendió lentamente hacía el suelo…

_- 'Esas son preguntas que tú responderás por tu cuenta tarde o temprano…Sakura, Ven y conoce tu destino…'_

Luego de realizar su movimiento final, Sakura sujetó su espada con la mano derecha, moviéndola hacía el lado contrario. Rápidamente, y antes de que Sainoji pudiera reaccionar, movió su arma de manera circular de izquierda a derecha, con la hoja a la altura del pecho de Sainoji. La punta de la espada pasó sin tocar el cuerpo del capitán, hasta que llegó a su costado izquierdo, donde de un sólo jalón desprendió la rosa blanca de su pecho. Al mismo tiempo que la rosa de Sainoji se desprendía, la hoja de su katana caía al suelo, rebotando en éste por unos momentos, antes de quedar inmóvil a los pies de Sakura.

La rosa iba soltando sus pétalos blancos en el camino. Sainoji, incrédulo aún, la seguía con su mirada casi perdida. La rosa tocó el suelo, quedándose inerte sobre él. Sakura se alejó rápidamente de él dando varios pasos hacía atrás. La respiración de la joven era algo apresurada, y su mirada se veía cansada.

Sainoji se quedó mirando la rosa en el suelo. Las flamas de su mano comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que dejaron en su lugar una espada rota, y un brazo algo quemado, así como su manga. El resultado era innegable… el duelo había terminado.

- ¡No!... – Se escuchó de pronto que el chico de cabello verde decía en voz baja, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. – ¡No¡No¡¡¡NO!

El chico soltó la parte de la espada que le quedaba, y chocó sus dos puños con el piso como señal de furia. Este movimiento fue acompañado del resonar de las campanas a lo lejos, las cuales indicaban de esa manera que el enfrentamiento de esa noche había terminado.

Sin que las campanas dejaran de sonar, Sakura se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo casi de rodillas. Aún seguía sujetando su arma al frente. Ahora más que nunca no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Por alguna razón no era capaz de quitar sus ojos verdes de la hoja de la espada. Pero ella no era la única que estaba asombrada. Kotori se había quedado totalmente paralizada. Parecía que ese resultado había sido toda una sorpresa para ella.

- Señorita… Sakura… - Mencionó con la voz entre cortada, con sus ojos fijos en su ama.

El sentimiento era mutuo en el balcón en donde estaba el Consejo. Jury y Mikki parecían no creer lo que acababan de ver. Touga por su parte se le veía más tranquilo, pero también se veía algo de incredulidad en su semblante.

- ¡Eso fue impresionante¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó el chico de azul sin recato. – ¿Son estos los poderes que trae consigo la Nueva Rosa!

Parecía que lo que Touga les había dicho al principio sí se cumplió después de todo. Algo impresionante ocurrió esa noche.

En ese momento, mientras todos estaban sumidos en la conmoción del final, una figura extra a ellos, colocada en el otro balcón de la construcción, comenzó a moverse con la intención de retirarse para esa noche. Jury pareció percibir de pronto esa presencia extraña. De inmediato volteó su atención hacía su derecha, en dirección a donde estaba el segundo de los balcones. Desde su perspectiva, parecía que estaba completamente vacío.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jury? – Le preguntó Touga al verla reaccionar de esa manera.

- Me parece que teníamos a un observador en el otro balcón. – Le contestó la chica de anaranjado sin quitar sus ojos de esa dirección.

Touga se extraña al oírla decir eso. De inmediato voltea en la misma dirección que su acompañante, pero tampoco logra ver algo.

Al mismo tiempo, bajando por unas escaleras, las cuales lo llevaran a la salida, se encuentra otra persona que también estaba viendo el duelo desde las alturas. De entre toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, sobresalieron sus ojos púrpura y profundos, su cabello en un tono rosa claro hasta sus hombros, y su traje de color azul y largo. Su mirada era seria, pero algo pensativa al mismo tiempo. Al parecer meditaba sobre lo que acababa de ver.

El haber ido a ese baile no fue una perdida de tiempo después de todo. De no haber ido, no habría tenido la oportunidad de ver ese duelo tan singular.

- "Antes de cualquier clase movimiento, hay que investigar con cuidado a esta nueva rosa que responde al nombre de 'Sakura'…" – Pensaba con cuidado el chico de azul, mientras seguía bajando por las escaleras…

Ya era algo tarde cuando Sakura y Kotori se encontraban de regreso en su dormitorio. La única luz encendida del lugar era la de su cuarto, en donde las dos eran acompañadas por Kero y Chu-Chu. El primero de estos no parecía del todo feliz.

- ¿Tuviste otro duelo! – Gritó exaltado el ser amarillo, mientras se elevaba frente al rostro de su ama. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo tendrías¡¿Y con ese desgraciado de cabello verde otra vez!

La joven castaña se hizo un poco hacía atrás ante los reclamos del guardián. Las dos jóvenes volvieron a traer los mismos vestidos que usaban en el baile, el vestido rosa para Sakura y el blanco corto para Kotori. Mientras Kerberos le gritaba con un tono casi de regaño, Kotori se encontraba curándole algunos de los golpes que había recibido durante la confrontación de esa noche. Mientras tanto, Chu-Chu estaba parado en la mesa del cuarto, devorando una pequeña galleta sin importarle la discusión.

- No tenía mucho tiempo como para venir a decirte Kero. – Intentó disculparse la Card Captor.

- ¿Pero porque lo volviste a hacer!

- Tú escuchaste lo que nos dijo Kotori. – Contestó con un tono más firme. – No podía rehusarme. Si no lo hacía iba a ser expulsada de la escuela.

Kerberos se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver hacía otro lado. Lo que más le molestaba en el fondo era el no haber estado a su lado para poder ayudarla. Sin embargo, al parecer su dueña no necesitó de su ayuda en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué decidió ganar el duelo después de todo señorita? – Escuchó de pronto que Kotori preguntaba, luego de colocarle una pequeña venda en su mejilla izquierda.

- No lo sé. – Contestó, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla. – Últimamente no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que me obliga a hacer las cosas. Venir a esta escuela, ir a la arena aquella noche… ganar este duelo.

- ¿Siente que algo la empuja a hacerlo?

En parte esa expresión usada por Kotori se aplicaba bien a su situación, pero no era del todo exacta. "Empujar"¿algo la estaba empujando en verdad a hacer todo eso¿o esas decisiones las tomaba por su propia cuenta, era un pensamiento que la perturbaba en verdad, y en especial en esos momentos.

- No lo sé… la verdad no lo sé. – Fue lo único que logró decir. – Pero creo que el destino me ha puesto en este sitio por alguna razón… tal y como pasó hace diez años… y también hace tres años…

Sakura se quedó unos momentos en silencio, meditando unos segundos. Sin fijarse, sus ojos se encontraban puestos en el pequeño Chu-Chu, que seguía en la mesa devorando su galleta…

La Academia se encontraba sola para esas horas de la noche. De los estudiantes "especiales" que habían ido a ese lugar durante la noche, sólo quedaba uno, un chico pelirrojo que estaba parado en el estacionamiento, recargado en su hermoso automóvil rojo. A simple vista parecía estar hablando por teléfono con alguna persona, ya que a lado de su oído izquierdo sostenía un pequeño celular oscuro.

- 'Gané la apuesta.' – Se escuchó de pronto que decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Así es. – Contestó el presidente con resignación. – Tenías razón, ganó el duelo después de todo. Esta chica es más misteriosa de lo que pensaba. Pero sólo ha ganado un duelo hasta ahora¿Crees que logre derrotar a los otros? – La voz del otro lado del teléfono se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

- 'Eso estamos por comprobarlo.' – Contestó al final, antes de colgar.

Touga sonrió satisfecho al tiempo que guardaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. Inmediatamente después, se introdujo en el interior del vehículo, saltando la puerta de un sólo salto. El vehículo se comenzó a mover, dejando a sus espaldas la puerta principal de la Academia Othori.

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 7_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ ¿Duelos¿Espadas¿Castillos¡¿Cómo me puedo concentrar en la escuela así!_

**_Tomoyo:_**_ Tienes que dejar de pensar en todo eso Sakura, o reprobarás los primeros parciales._

**_Sakura: _**_Mikki Kaoru… Él es un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil¡Pero parece ser muy amigo de Kotori y de Tomoyo¿Será acaso un engaño¡¿Cómo¿Se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a estudiar¿Será correcto confiar en esa persona?...No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 8:_ Amanecer en el Jardín Soleado _**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Cap 8 Amanecer en el Jardín Soleado

Aún en el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta se podía percibir la hermosa melodía que brotaba del salón de música. En su interior, la habitación era completamente cubierta con su presencia, como una esencia flotando en el aire. El causante de todo este efecto se encontraba sentado frente al brillante piano negro del salón, con sus ojos cerrado, como si tuviera toda su mente concentrada únicamente en el movimiento de sus manos sobre las teclas. La melodía transcurría con armonía y elegancia, con toda naturalidad. En su interpretación se podía percibir un gran sentimiento brotar de sus movimientos. Esa melodía parecía más que una pieza cualquiera de piano.

La persona era un chico de cabello azul y corto, vestido con ese saco blanco y rojo que tanto distinguía a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Era de complexión delgada, y de rostro fino y elegante. En su mano izquierda, con la que acompaña a su diestra en la interpretación, porta esa sortija blanca con el sello de la rosa en ella, el cual brilla con la luz que entra por las ventanas. Su apariencia tan insignificante para algunos, era como un escudo protector para la gran fuerza que guardaba en su interior. Frente a él, recargadas encima del piano, se encontraba una libreta, y varias partituras, aunque ninguna de ellas estaba en el lugar apropiado para que el interprete la viera; parecía que éstas no eran necesarias para él.

El chico no estaba del todo solo en el salón. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, y desde el arco una persona se encontraba de pie observándolo. Una vez que la interpretación del chico se detuvo para marcar el final de la misma, el mismo abrió lentamente sus ojos y dejó de mover sus dedos. La quietud del salón no duró mucho, ya que casi de inmediato los aplausos de la personas en la puerta se hicieron presentes.

- ¿Estás tocando otra vez Mikki? – Escuchó que la voz femenina y refinada de su espectadora le hablaba. – Me gusta mucho escucharte tocar esa pieza.

El chico de azul pareció no ponerle mucha importancia a las palabras de la chica. Su atención permaneció por completo fija en el piano frente a él, aún después de haber dejado de tocarlo. La segunda persona, una estudiante de cabello rubio y claro, y de ojos azul oscuro, comenzó a caminar hacía él con pasos cuidadosos.

- Es la misma con la que ganaste aquella competencia hace algunos meses¿cierto? – Le preguntó mientras se le acercaba.

- Sí, eso creo. – Contestó él al mismo tiempo.

La joven de cabello rubio se recargo en el piano negro, volteando a ver al chico por encima de su hombro derecho. Éste, a pesar de estarla escuchando, parecía como si intentara encontrar algo entre las teclas blancas y negras.

- ¿De quién es? – Preguntó por último su visitante, intentando llamar su atención.

- De nadie famoso o algo parecido. Yo la compuse. – Contestó.

- ¿Enserio? No sabía que fuera tuya. Varios de los Alumnos de música la saben tocar¿o no?

El último comentario pareció llamar la atención del chico sentado en el piano, lo que provocó que la volteara a ver de reojo. Luego, alzando de nuevo sus manos hacía el frente, obligó una vez más que sus dedos se movieran por el marfil, para que diera inicio una vez más a la misma pieza de hace unos momentos.

- Bueno, en realidad no es completamente mía, pues la compuse junto con otra persona. – Agregó al tiempo que cerraba de nuevo sus ojos para concentrarse por completo.

- Pues me parece hermosa. – Le mencionó su reducido público con una sonrisa alentadora. Al mismo tiempo que la canción proseguía, se ve como la mano derecha de la rubia se acerca hacía la parte frontal, tomando de entre las cosas del chico una libreta de color verde claro.

- Supongo que lo es. – Mencionó él sin dejar de tocar. Al mismo tiempo, la otra persona con él comenzaba a hojear su libreta con algo de curiosidad infantil. – Pero para mí es hermosa únicamente porque cada vez que la toco va dirigida a una persona especial.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica de ojos azules dejara por unos momentos lo que hacía. Sus mejillas se cubrieron con un escaso rubor rojizo ante el tono en que éstas fueron pronunciadas.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó ella algo nerviosa, mientras reanudaba lo que hacía hace unos segundos.

- A los profesores de música de este lugar les gustó desde que la toque por primera vez en la Academia. Por eso últimamente acostumbran enseñarla a casi todos sus alumnos. Uno pensaría que de este modo una obra de arte podría perder su belleza.

El joven de azul estaba tan concentrado en su interpretación y en sus propias palabras, que no parecía poner mucha atención a las expresiones de la joven a su lado. Luego de revisar con algo de cuidado la libreta en sus manos, sus ojos se habían quedado parados en una parte en especial de ella. La expresión de éstos era seria, con un ligero toque de inconformidad.

- Aún así yo sigo tocándola, esperando que esa persona la escuche… - Agregó por último el chico del saco blanco, con su canción cerca del final.

- ¿A sí?... – Mencionó su acompañante con desgano, sin quitar nunca los ojos del mismo sitio. En la libreta del chico de azul, escondida entre dos de sus páginas, se encontraba una fotografía, la fotografía de una chica de cabello castaño y largo, sentada enfrente de un piano blanco, mirando con una sonrisa hacía la cámara. – ¿Y como se llama la canción…?

- Se llama… "El Jardín Soleado"…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 8: _Amanecer en el Jardín Soleado_**

Y la primavera casi se apartaba por completo. Con el pasar de cada día, Japón se acercaba cada vez más y más al esperado verano de ese año. Ya algo entrada la mañana, ésta se ilumina con un cielo completamente despejado, con un clima relativamente agradable, y un viento tranquilo. Era un día casi perfecto sobre Hooshi, brillante y tranquilo. Los alumnos de la tan reconocida Academia Othori marchaban por las calles, deseándose los buenos días en su camino, y dirigiéndose juntos hacía su mismo destino. La verdad era que el día anterior había sucedido el llamado "Baile de Bienvenida", el cual por su retazo y problemas, había sido programado en un día de semana. Por esta razón, y previendo que los alumnos se desvelarían por ello, las primeras dos clases del día habían sido libres, y por esta razón los alumnos se dirigían un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, aunque existían algunos alumnos que pese a esto sí habían llegado temprano a su escuela.

La Torre de la Rectoría, el símbolo principal de Othori y prácticamente de toda la ciudad, se alzaba con esplendor por encima de todo, como un faro vigilante desde su posición. La verdad era que toda la ciudad había comenzado a brillar con más fuerza esa mañana, y su verdadera razón era un secreto para la mayoría de la gente.

Pero de igual manera que en el resto de la ciudad, donde por las calles se percibían los uniformes negros y verdes de los alumnos, las únicas dos personas que habitaban el Dormitorio D-3, ubicado en el lado este de la ciudad, se encontraban ya despiertas, vestidas y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que tomaran su camino. Sin embargo, había aún algo que inquietaba a la mayoría de sus ocupantes.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba de pie en su cuarto, algunos pasos enfrente de la ventana, volteando en dirección al armario. Aunque sus ojos apuntaban en esa dirección, la verdad era que no tenía su atención puesta en ningún punto de la habitación. La joven ya estaba vestida con su uniforme, y sobre el único escritorio del cuarto su mochila la esperaba. Flotando a su lado izquierdo, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro redondo, Kerberos la observaba con cuidado. Los sucesos de esa noche la tenían muy intrigada, aún más que la primera que fue a ese bosque.

Lentamente, la joven castaña alza sus dos manos, cerrándolas como si estuviera sujetando algo al frente, pero no había nada en ellas. En sus palmas se podía percibir algunas escasas marcas, tal vez vestigios de su último duelo. Su mente seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez, sobre todo a la parte final del duelo…

_Acompañado cada uno por un fuerte grito, Sakura abalanzó su espada de abajo hacía arriba, mientras Sainoji hizo un movimiento completamente contrario, con su arma cubierta por el fuego. Ambas colisionaron la una contra la otra entre ambos, aplicando toda su fuerza en ese ataque. Ambos duelistas se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, mirando hacía el frente con toda su atención. En ese momento, los ojos de Sainoji se abren ante la sorpresa. La parte superior de la hoja de la katana, aún cubierta con algo de las flamas verdes, se desprendía del resto de su espada, dando varias vueltas en el aire tras el golpe que había recibido de la Espada Sagrada. La hoja descendió lentamente hacía el suelo…_

_Luego de realizar su movimiento final, Sakura sujetó su espada con la mano derecha, moviéndola hacía el lado contrario. Rápidamente, y antes de que Sainoji pudiera reaccionar, movió su arma de manera circular de izquierda a derecha, con la hoja a la altura del pecho de Sainoji. La punta de la espada pasó sin tocar el cuerpo del capitán, hasta que llegó a su costado izquierdo, donde de un sólo jalón desprendió la rosa blanca de su pecho. Al mismo tiempo que la rosa de Sainoji se desprendía, la hoja de su katana caía al suelo, rebotando en éste por unos momentos, antes de quedar inmóvil a los pies de Sakura._

_La rosa iba soltando sus pétalos blancos en el camino. Sainoji, incrédulo aún, la seguía con su mirada casi perdida. La rosa tocó el suelo, quedándose inerte sobre él…_

Todo eso lo recordaba como un sueño, o como algo que ella había visto más no hecho en realidad. Era casi imposible para ella el aceptar que había hecho algo como eso, y por segunda vez. Eso ya no era una coincidencia, y estaba segura de ello.

- ¿Cómo fue que logré hacer eso? – Se preguntó así misma, manteniendo aún sus manos al frente como si sujetara la espada.

- Esa reacción que me describes debe significarse que tus poderes deben de estarse desarrollando una vez más. – Le contestó su guardián con cautela. La hechicera desvió sus ojos hacía él. – La mayoría de los hechiceros comienzan con un entrenamiento riguroso de sus poderes desde una edad relativamente corta. Tú por otra parte, aunque siempre tuviste esos poderes en ti, no comenzaste a usarlos en verdad hasta que cumpliste los diez años. Debido a los acontecimientos relacionados con las Cartas Clow, tuviste que desarrollar esos poderes más rápido que de costumbre, y obtuviste unos resultados excelentes. Eso me sorprendió incluso a mí. Ahora parece que tus poderes mágicos están comenzando a madurar de nuevo, y todo gracias a que venimos a este sitio.

- Creo que eso lo puedo entender. – Mencionó Sakura volteando de nuevo al frente. La joven alzó su mano derecha, simulando que apuntaba hacía adelante con la punta de su arma. – Pero eso no explica como fue que logré usar esa espada de tal manera. El Superior era el Capitán del Equipo de Kendo, y yo nunca había usado un arma de esa manera. Todo eso fue una sensación muy extraña.

Una vez más los dos venidos de Tomoeda se quedaron en silencio algo pensativos. Aunque ya tenían a su disposición varias cosas, había aún demasiados secretos detrás de todo lo ocurrido, secretos que parecían estarlos perturbando. Sakura temía por su modo de actuar en ese momento. Por un momento creyó no tener control de su cuerpo, como si éste hubiera actuado por su propia cuenta. La primera vez había recibido dos heridas y algunos rasguños, y la segunda sólo fueron algunos golpes. Pero temía que si seguía en ese asunto, el resultado podría ser peor, y su miedo más profundo era si en una de esas ocasiones perdía el control otra vez y terminara lastimando ella a otra persona. Eso sería algo que no podría manejar.

Y encima de todo, ni siquiera sabía porque seguía en todo esto. Bien pudo haberse rendido anoche, pero no lo hizo, algo no la dejó, y ella quería pensar que hubo "algo" que no la dejo, ya que en el fondo se rehusaba a creer que ella misma lo hizo. Más que averiguar la verdad de hace diez años, no había nada más que la llevaba a participar en eso¿tendría tanto valor para ella en realidad como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones? Desde ese momento Sakura no se sentía dueña de sus propios sentidos…

De pronto, escucha como la puerta se abre, llamando de nueva cuanta su atención. Kotori, vestida con su mismo uniforme, aparece delante de ella. Su rostro y sonrisa reflejaban tal tranquilidad, como si en verdad no le diera la menor importancia a todas las preocupaciones que molestaban a su compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Ya está lista señorita Sakura? – Le pregunta la joven desde la puerta.

- Sí. – Contesta ella a su vez, intentando sacar por completo su cabeza de tantas cosas.

La joven caminó hacía el escritorio, en donde reposaba su mochila. Tomándola con cuidado, la acercó hacía ella. Al hacer este movimiento, reveló algo que se encontraba oculto debajo de ella. Eran algunas hojas de papel, con algunas palabras impresas. Sakura miró las hojas con sorpresa, como la expresión de una persona que recuerda algo que había olvidado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Kero, apareciendo a su lado. Sakura caminó hacía el escritorio y tomó las hojas.

- Es la lista de las Actividades de la academia. – Respondió. – Se supone que debo de escoger alguna.

- ¿Aún no escoge algún club o equipo? – Cuestionó Kotori, acercándose lentamente hacía el escritorio. Sakura miraba la hoja con algo de duda.

- ¿Por qué no escoges alguna actividad deportiva Sakura? – Escuchó que le comentaba su guardián. – Siempre has sido muy buena en los deportes.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero toda la primaria estuve haciendo cosas de ese tipo, como el club de porristas, atletismo y eso. Kanae, la chica de la oficina del director, mencionó que si quería experimentar algo nuevo, podría hacerlo aquí.

El guardián del sol pareció exaltarse un poco por las palabras de su dueña. Le parecía algo singular las posturas que tomaba en estos días.

- Últimamente estás muy abierta a cambios¿cierto? – Comentó el guardián, lo que extrañó a la Card Captor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues a cosas o decisiones que has tomado. Como dejarte crecer el pelo… mudarte a esta ciudad tan extraña… y ahora quieres intentar algo nuevo diferente a alguna actividad deportiva¿no es así?

Sakura pareció sorprenderse un poco de lo que Kero le contaba, aunque se tratara de si misma. Sin pensarlo siquiera, levantó su mano derecha, acercándola a su cabello. Durante todos sus primeros años de vida, había usado el cabello corto. Pocas veces había dejado que creciera más de la cuenta, ya que casi siempre se encargaba de cortarlo en cuanto le crecía un poco. Su madre siempre lo usaba largo. Si ella hubiera continuado viva, tal vez la hubiera convencido de dejárselo crecer desde hace mucho.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenía los trece años, tenía el pelo casi a la altura de sus hombros, más largo de lo que habitualmente usaba. La decisión de dejárselo crecer la había tomado hace ya algunos meses, bajo algunas circunstancias algo singulares, que en parte iban ligadas a lo ocurrido un año atrás. La verdad era que en esos momentos no estaba segura si se lo dejaría crecer más o se lo cortaría de una vez. Pero el comentario de Kero no iba sólo dirigido a su cabello. Era cierto que varias cosas habían estado cambiando en ella y en su alrededor, aunque la mayoría de esas cosas habían estado fuera de su control.

La joven tomó las hojas de las actividades extracurriculares y la guardó en su mochila, intentando no pensar mucho en ello.

- Será mejor que lo piense en otro momento. – Agregó, mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro derecho. – Andando o llegaremos tarde.

Luego de despedirse de Kero, Sakura y Kotori dejaron el cuarto en dirección a la academia.

Las rejas rojizas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par al llegar al piso en el que se encontraba el Balcón de la Rosa. Del otro lado surgían los ojos y la cabellera azul del joven Mikki Kaoru del nuevo ingreso, vestido con el saco blanco del Consejo Estudiantil y los pantalones del mismo estilo de los usados por los alumnos normales, pero de color azul. El chico caminó hacía el balcón, donde ya lo esperaban el presidente Touga Kiryuu, y Jury Arisugawa, la capitana del Club de Esgrima.

- ¿Hoy tampoco contamos con la presencia de Sainoiji? – Preguntó Mikki, mientras se sentaba en su silla habitual, situada en el lado contrario del de Jury, mientras Touga estaba al frente, dándole la espalda al bosque.

- Me parece que ni siquiera va a venir a la escuela el día de hoy. – Le contestó la joven de anaranjado con calma.

- Lo más seguro es que no haya tomando muy bien su segunda derrota. – Agregó por último el presidente, casi como burlándose de su compañero ausente.

Estando ya los tres reunidos, y aunque no estaba todo el consejo, decidieron comenzar con la reunión ellos mismos. Mikki, a pesar de todo, colocó sobre la mesa una pequeña libreta verde que traía consigo, y al mismo tiempo que ponía atención en lo que hablaban, parecía estar revisando algo en ella. Los sentados ahora en la blanca mesa también recordaban lo que vieron la noche anterior, todo visto desde el balcón alejado de la Arena. Cada uno tenía sentimientos diferentes sobre lo acontecido, así como su propia opinión. Pero algo en común en los tres era la curiosidad de saber quién era en realidad esta chica que ahora tenía a la Doncella de Blanco.

- El nombre de la Nueva Rosa es Kinomoto Sakura del Primer Grado. – Comenzó a decirle Touga a sus dos compañeros. – Acaba de llegar a Hooshi hace sólo unos días. Díganme¿cómo describirían su última victoria?

- Inesperada. – Contestó la joven Jury con indiferencia.

- Impresionante. – Fue la respuesta de Mikki con un todo parecido.

- En definitiva sus Poderes mágicos son especiales, pero no me pareció algo exuberante.

- Al final de cuentas controló la Espada Sagrada a la perfección, a pesar de ser su primera vez.

- Sí, lo sé. – Agregó Touga a los comentarios, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla. – Durante los dos duelos que tuvo, en el último momento logró despertar su fuerza y prevalecer.

De los reunidos en el balcón, el presidente era el único que había visto los dos duelos. Al mismo tiempo, había sido el primero en encontrarse con esa chica, aquella tarde donde casi la atropella con su auto. En ese momento no pareció percibir nada especial en esa chica, además de su lindo rostro y de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Fue hasta que subió a su vehículo y vio la sortija en su dedo cuando se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor había una extraña energía, la cual había prácticamente explotado en los dos combates contra el capitán Sainoji.

- La información que se me otorgó en estos momentos es la siguiente. – Continuó el chico pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con la sortija de su mano izquierda. – Durante su niñez no tuvo ningún tipo de entrenamiento o algo parecido en la magia. A la edad de once años, se convirtió en la Nueva Dueña de las Cartas Clow.

- ¿Cartas Clow? – Preguntó extrañada la chica de anaranjado al escuchar esa expresión.

- Escuché de ellas en Kyoto. – Comentó Mikki, despegando sus ojos de la libreta. – Unos de los objetos mágicos perdidos. Son como cincuenta objetos mágicos en forma de cartas, que encierran en su interior a una especie de ser mágico. Cada ser posee una clase de poder, como un hechizo de fuego, agua o de alguna otra clase, pero con un poder muy grande. El Mago puede usar esa clase de hechizos sin problema si recurre a la Carta, pero algunas consumen mucha de su energía.

- El Mago Clow Reed, uno de los fundadores de la Academia Othori, fue el creador de estas Cartas. – Agregó Touga a la explicación de su amigo. – Él murió hace ya muchos años, pero las Cartas quedaron ahora en manos de esta chica. Entre estas llamadas cartas se encuentra la espada con la que derrotó a Sainoiji la primera ocasión.

- ¿Entonces su único poder reside en esos objetos? – Cuestionó Jury, basándose en lo que le acababan de decir.

- No lo sé. Pero en el duelo pasado no las usó y aún así fue capaz de ganar. Todo esto me hace pensar que posiblemente tenga habilidades innatas para ello.

- De ser así, debe de pertenecer a una familia poderosa de Magos.

- Jamás he oído hablar de un clan Kinomoto. – Comentó el chico de azul, regresando a los apuntes de su libreta.

- Yo tampoco, pero podría ser un apellido falso.

- ¿Podría haber cambiado su apellido para pasar inadvertida?

- Tranquilícense, dije que era una posibilidad. – Les dijo el Presidente, intentando que no sacarán conclusiones tan apresuradas.

Los miembros del club de Esgrima parecían algo exaltados ante la nueva información que habían recibido, pero más que nada mantenían la calma y la prudencia en su habla. Touga parecía algo más relajado, posiblemente porque era él que se los comunicaba. Aún así, un aire de incertidumbre los rodeaba a los tres.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo? – Cuestionó la única chica en la mesa, volteando a ver al pelirrojo. En su tono de voz se notaba algo de inconformidad. – Es una tontería, debería de haberte dicho más que eso.

- Sí, eso mismo pensé. – Afirmó Touga. – Parece que nos encontramos en la misma situación. Ella no sabe nada de nosotros… y nosotros no sabemos nada de ella. Por lo tanto, lo que deberíamos de hacer en estos momentos es investigar un poco al respecto.

En ese instante, tanto Touga como Jury desviaron su mirada hacía el mismo lado, posando su atención en el chico de azul. Mikki por su parte estaba concentrado en sus apuntes. De pronto, tras oír todo el silencio, comenzó a sentir las miradas de sus compañeros encima de él. Lentamente alzó su cabeza y vio como ambos lo miraban.

- ¿Por qué me miran así! – Preguntó exaltado.

- Tú eres el indicado para este tipo de cosas Mikki. – Comentó Jury con elocuencia.

- Según tengo entendido, los primeros parciales son la siguiente semana… - Agregó el Presidente, con un ligero tono de broma. – Y tú prometiste ayudar a estudiar a la Doncella de Blanco.

A la vista de los otros dos, Mikki se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Al mismo tiempo pareció sorprenderse al extremo.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso! – Preguntó extrañado mientras se ponía de pie.

- Tengo mis contactos, no te sorprendas tanto. – Le contestó con cierta ironía. El presidente se separó de su silla y se paró a lado del chico. – No te pido nada fuera de lo normal Mikki. Ya que estarás cerca de Kotori para ayudarla a estudiar, no te perjudicaría el ofrecerle tu ayuda también a la Nueva Rosa.

- Buena idea. – Agregó la chica de naranja. – Así posiblemente puedas averiguar algo sobre ella.

El chico volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla.

- Supongo que no hay problema… - Les contestó al final.

- Entonces está decidido. – El presidente parecía disponerse a dejar el balcón, pero antes de eso se volvió una vez más hacía su amigo. – Por cierto… ¿De paso podrías averiguar algo de su otra amiga?

- ¿Otra amiga? – Preguntó Mikki extrañado.

- Una chica de cabello oscuro y largo que estaba con ella en el baile. No recuerdo su nombre en estos momentos.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Para nada en especial. – Le dijo Touga mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida. – Es algo de curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad…?

Sin dar más explicaciones, el Presidente del Consejo comenzó a marchar hacía el ascensor que llevaba a la planta baja de la Torre. Mientras tanto, en la mesa del balcón, Mikki se veía confundido ante su actitud, mientras que Jury parecía divertida.

- ¿Qué estarán tramando ahora esos dos? – Preguntó la chica, mientras veía en dirección al ascensor. Parece que la misma pregunta también rondaba en la mente de su acompañante.

Después de algunas clases, pocas considerando que el día prácticamente comenzó dos horas más tarde de lo acostumbrado, llegó la hora del almuerzo para los alumnos de la secundaria. La Academia Othori tenía un comedor principal, donde se servía una gran cantidad de alimentos de modo de restaurante, pero donde también se tenía que pagar. Se encontraba dentro de la Torre de la Rectoría, y en este comedor podían comer los alumnos de todos los niveles, aunque los que más lo frecuentaban eran los alumnos de los grados superiores de la Preparatoria, y los de Universidad, así como varios profesores.

A parte de este comedor general, cada nivel contaba con su pequeña cafetería. Era un lugar pequeño dentro de los edificios que constituían a cada uno de los niveles, donde se podía comer algunos alimentos no tan complejos como en el comedor, pero que servían para aliviar el hambre de los estudiantes. Además también se servía un café y un té deliciosos, que casi siempre era lo que llamaba a los alumnos, los cuales se sentaban en las mesas blancas que estaban al aire libre, para conversar por el tiempo que durará ese tiempo de receso.

Pero Sakura de nuevo no era capaz de disfrutar el tiempo libre como los demás estudiantes. En esos momentos se encontraba cerca de una banca en el jardín, en la cual se encontraba sentada su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella estaba de pie frente a ella, con una expresión de preocupación.

- ¡Por favor discúlpame Tomoyo! – Dijo rápidamente la joven castaña, inclinándose hacía adelante. – No fue mi intención abandonarte en el baile¡deberás! – Tomoyo miraba a su amiga algo extrañada. En su voz se veía un gran arrepentimiento por lo que pasó esa noche. – Sucedió algo fuera de mi control… me siento muy mal.

- No te preocupes Sakura – Le contestó su amiga poniéndose de pie, y con una voz cordial para no perturbarla más. – entiendo que en estos momentos hay muchas cosas que requieren de tu atención.

- Pero esa no es excusa para lo que te hice. – Mencionó ella mientras alzaba de nuevo el rostro.

- No tengas cuidado Sakura, enserio. Tampoco estuve del todo sola.

- ¿A no? – Sakura se extrañó al oír eso, ya que no sabía con quién pudo haber estado si no eran ellas.

- Pero me siento muy mal… - Agregó la joven de ojos azules, poniendo una expresión triste. – Deseaba grabarte bailando con ese lindo vestido.

Una gota de sudor pareció resbalar de la cabeza de la chica al escuchar tal comentario, acompañada de una risa nerviosa. De alguna manera eso la tranquilizaba un poco, ya que si su amiga decía ese tipo de cosas era porque se encontraba bien.

Esa noche cuando estaban en el baile y el capitán le lanzó ese reto, Sakura ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para buscar a su amiga y explicárselo. Ella y Kotori salieron de inmediato hacía la escuela, donde ya los esperaba Sainoji. En tanto ajetreo, no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de disculparse con ella, por eso esperaba poder verla ese día y hacerlo personalmente.

Sin embargo, Sakura no le decía por completo la verdad. En todas sus disculpas nunca tocó el punto de que la razón por la que se había ido fue porque tuvo otro duelo. Los golpes que habían recibidos no eran del todo visibles, excepto los del rostro, pero eran pocos y se las había arreglado para disimularlos. Esto era con el propósito de que Tomoyo no lo supiera. La verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de ocultárselo, pero pese a que ella había dicho que la apoyaría en todo, en el fondo la castaña no deseaba involucrar a su amiga en ese asunto, ya que mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se convencía de que no sería algo del todo seguro. La búsqueda por las Cartas Clow también había sido peligrosa, e incluso ella y varios de sus amigos en algún momento estuvieron en algún peligro, pero en lo que ahora estaba envuelta era algo completamente diferente a ese asunto. Además, la primera vez que le contó de su primer duelo, le pareció que Tomoyo se había preocupado demasiado por ella, y no deseaba que eso se incrementara.

Sakura pensaba que era mejor mantener a Tomoyo lo más alejada que pudiera de todo eso. Si en un determinado caso la Card Captor decidía continuar por ese camino, sería por su decisión, y lo menos que ella quería era que una decisión suya perjudicara a su amiga. Tal vez Tomoyo se lo reprocharía algún día, pero esperaba que la entendiera.

Luego de sus disculpas, las dos se reunieron con Kotori y comenzaron a caminar hacía la cafetería de la secundaria con la intención de comer un almuerzo ligero. Ya había olvidado por completo el tema de lo sucedido en el baile o de las disculpas de Sakura. Ahora el grupo parecía concentrado con lo referente a la elección de una actividad para la ojos verdes, la cual tiene que ser elegida lo antes posible.

- ¿Por qué no entras al club de porristas? – Comentó Tomoyo mientras caminaban. – Eras muy buena en la primaria.

- Lo consideré. – Contestó Sakura. – Pero en estos momentos no estoy muy segura de tomar de nuevo ese camino. Tal vez el equipo de Voleibol o algo parecido… - Sakura pareció pensar un poco. Luego de unos segundos, se volteó hacía Kotori que las acompañaba. – Oye Kotori. ¿Tú en que club estás?

- En ninguno. – Fue la sencilla respuesta de la joven de cabello largo.

- ¿En ninguno! – Exclamó sorprendida la ojos verdes, parándose de golpe. – Creí que era obligatorio pertenecer a uno.

- Lo es… para la mayoría.

- ¿Es algún privilegio para Doncellas de Blanco? – Preguntó Tomoyo con alegría.

- Sí, algo así.

Sakura estaba algo sorprendida por eso, aunque tal vez le daba más importancia de lo que debía. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kotori, además de su extraño estado como "Doncella de Blanco", era diferente a las estudiantes normales. Había dormido en un dormitorio prácticamente para ella sola, tenía ese kiosco en el jardín con su propio piano y sus rosas, y además no tenía que hacer ninguna clase de actividad extra a las clases de la escuela. Viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, Kotori era casi como una "princesa".

En ese momento en el que las tres detuvieron su marcha, Sakura notó algo singular cerca de ellas, que no había percibido al principio. Se encontraba justo a su lado izquierdo. Era una enorme pared, que las rebasaba en altura por más de medio metro, que en realidad no parecía ser parte de ninguna construcción. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de esto era lo que había en ella.

- ¡Miren! – Expresó Sakura al posar sus ojos en la pared.

En ella se encontraba pintado un hermoso mural, el cual casi parecía una obra de arte en un lienzo. Las figuras que lo conformaban eran de forma abstracta, acompañados de un sin número de colores y figuras. Aunque a simple vista se veía que la obra era de manera subliminal o abstracta, se podía distinguir algo parecido a un paisaje, rojizo por el atardecer, con un hermoso lago que parecía hecho de cristal. En el cielo había varias figuras oscuras, que tal vez formaban una parvada de pájaros. Las formas de las nubes y de los árboles, los colores que rodeaban al sol, y las miles de figuras que lo adornaban, todo era hermoso. Aunque Sakura no sabía nada de arte, al mirar esa pintura pudo sentir algo calido en su pecho.

- ¡Qué hermoso mural! – Escuchó que exclamaba su amiga Tomoyo al verlo. Kotori permanecía algo atrás, mirando el mural con calma.

- No lo había visto en el tiempo que llevo aquí. – Comentó Sakura sin quitar sus ojos de él.

Luego de de apreciarlo por algunos instantes, bajó su mirada hacía la esquina inferior derecha, esperando encontrar el nombre de la persona que la había pintado. En efecto, con letras negras de forma cursiva, se encontraba un nombre escrito.

- 'Takatsuki… Shiori…' – Dijo la castaña en voz baja, leyendo el nombre en el mural.

Tomoyo al mismo tiempo dirigió su vista a ese sitio. El nombre no les parecía para nada familiar. Lo más seguro era que lo había pintado uno de los alumnos de la escuela, talvez uno que ya ni siquiera está en ella. Mientras ellas observaban con fascinación la pintura, Kotori permanecía algo alejada. Casi pareciera que había algo en el mural que la mantenía atrás. En ese momento los ojos castaños de la joven se giran hacía otro lado, posándose en una persona que caminaba sin rumbo por el patio.

Luego de su reunión en el Balcón de la Rosa, el Consejo se había dividido para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Mikki Kaoru caminaba por uno de los patios de la secundaria luego de haber dejado la Torre de la Rectoría. En su mano derecha sostenía su libreta, la cual parecía estar revisando con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, le era imposible el lograr concentrarse por completo en sus apuntes. Aún tenía en su cabeza todo lo que trataron en el Balcón. Parecía aún algo aturdido por la petición que le había hecho el presidente, presintiendo que había gato encerrado detrás de todo ese asunto.

- ¡Buenos días joven Mikki! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba cerca de él.

Las palabras entraron por sus oídos, casi perforándolos. Era una sensación general que le ocurría al escuchar esa voz en particular, la cual con el tiempo se había vuelto inconfundible para él. Lentamente se giró hacía su lado izquierdo, apreciando de inmediato el rostro blanco de la Doncella de Blanco, la cual lo saludaba desde cierta distancia agitando su mano. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de él al verla. Era siempre una reacción instantánea a sus encuentros, pero con unos cuantos segundos ese signo lograba desaparecer de su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días Kotori-san! – Regresó el saludo cordialmente mientras alzaba la mano.

Desde que escucharon las palabras pronunciadas por Kotori, Sakura y Tomoyo se habían volteado para ver al receptor de sus saludos. A cierta distancia de donde ellas estaban paradas, pudieron ver a ese chico de cabello corto y de saco blanco y largo. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al verlo, ya que casi inmediatamente le pareció conocido.

- "¡Ese chico…!" – Pensó la joven al reconocerlo.

La noche del baile en que el presidente Touga la llevó a uno de los balcones del Salón de la Luna, se encontró con otras dos personas que también portaban el sello de la rosa. Una de esas personas era una chica de cabello anaranjado y largo, y la otra era ese chico de pelo azul que Kotori saludaba con tanta amabilidad. Recordaba que en aquel momento había sido algo amable con ella, a diferencia del capitán Sainoji. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir algo de desconfianza en su interior.

De pronto, nota como Mikki se acercaba a donde están paradas, cargando su libreta bajo el brazo izquierdo. Una vez parado frente a Kotori, desvió sus ojos azules en dirección a Sakura, que seguía de pie frente al mural.

- Me alegra volverte a ver Kinomoto. – Le mencionó con una sonrisa. – No me has olvidado¿o sí?

- No, no… - Contestó ella algo nerviosa. – Eres uno de los chicos que estaba en el balcón… pero tu nombre…

- Me llamo Kaoru Mikki, y voy en el Primer Grado. – Le mencionó él con naturalidad al notar de inmediato que no recordaba su nombre.

Kaoru Mikki. Sí, recordaba haber oído ese nombre la noche anterior. La parecía recordar que dijo pertenecer al Club de Esgrima. Le parecía un poco extraño que en una secundaria de Japón hubiera equipo de esgrima. En su escuela de Tomoeda había un equipo de Kendo, pero no uno de esgrima. Pero en si, con todo el escenario europeo y refinado que rodeaba a la Academia, tal vez no era algo del todo extraño.

Luego de presentarse de nuevo con Sakura, se giró hacía Tomoyo, parada al lado de su amiga.

- ¡Buenos días Daidouji! – Saludó el chico de la misma manera en que saludó a las otras personas.

- Buenos días. – Regresó el saludo la chica de cabello largo. Sakura pareció sorprenderse al ver esto.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó confundida la hechicera.

- Sí, algo así. – Contestó de inmediato el chico de azul, antes de que Tomoyo lo hiciera. – Como frecuentemente participó con varios de los grupos de música, he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con Daidouji. Además vamos en el mismo salón.

- ¿Enserio?

Eso también se lo había mencionado la noche anterior. Ahora que lo pensaba, mientras que el superior Touga y el capitán Sainoji se encontraban en el último año, este chico se encontraba en el mismo año que ella. Eso la hacía sentir un poco más de confianza, además de que el chico se presentaba de una manera muy amable y cordial. Pero aún así temía que sólo fuera una especie de pantalla.

El chico las invitó a las tres – aunque poniendo un poco más de atención a la joven Monou. – a la cafetería, para invitarles el almuerzo. Tomoyo y Kotori aceptaron de inmediato, y aunque Sakura aún seguía con sus propias dudas, decidió acompañarlas, talvez por la presión de la mayoría. A simple vista el chico de azul no parecía una mala persona, de hecho parecía alguien realmente atento.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas blancas que estaban afuera de la cafetería. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comieron su desayuno, esto debido a lo relativamente tarde que había empezado ese día de escuela. Por esta razón no se esperaba que fueran a comprar algo muy fuerte para comer. La única que si tenía algo de hambre era Tomoyo, ya que ella si se había ido temprano a la escuela a pesar del baile. Había aprovechado el tiempo libre para practicar un poco, ya que dentro de algunos días el coro tendría que participar en una competencia. Además de esto, la maestra encargada del coro le había asignado el solo principal a ella, aunque era tal vez la más nueva del grupo. Esto era algo que la llenaba de mucha emoción. Tomoyo pidió por su cuenta un plato pequeño de sushi para calmar su apetito por unos momentos.

El resto de los sentados en la mesa no tenían tanta hambre. Mikki pidió sólo una taza de té y unos pastelillos para compartirlos con sus compañeras. Kotori los aceptó con gusto, aunque Sakura se sintió algo mal de que él les pagara por todo. El chico parecía no aceptar un no por respuesta, por lo que además pidió una taza de té para cada una, incluyendo para la Card Captor. Una vez sentados, y mientras esperaban a que les llevaran lo que habían pedido, lo primero que el chico de cabello azul comenzó a tratar era lo de la asignación que le habían dado a Tomoyo en el coro.

- Escuché que la maestra Sasaki te encomendó el solo principal en la competencia de la próxima semana. – Comentó el chico, mirando a la ojos azules.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó sorprendida Sakura al escuchar ese comentario.

- Sí, así fue. – Contestó ella, manteniendo la compostura. – Pero me pareció muy extraño, considerando que soy apenas de nuevo ingreso y hay alumnas con más experiencia.

- ¿Qué es la experiencia después de todo? La verdad con entregarte a ti esa responsabilidad, la maestra Sasaki ha comprobado ante mí lo que siempre he dicho: que ella es la única maestra en esta Academia que realmente entiende que es el arte, en especial la música.

- Sí, es una buena persona. – Agregó la joven sonriente. – Pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa…

- No lo estés. Si te lo otorgaron es porque puedes hacerlo Daidouji. Las que realmente deben de estar nerviosas son las demás del grupo, las cuales tendrán que esforzarse mucho en estos días para lograr seguirte el ritmo en la competencia.

Sakura miraba con sorpresa la conversación de ambos chicos. La tranquilizaba notablemente el ver como Tomoyo platicaba con él con tanta naturalidad, aunque posiblemente eso se debiera a que hablaban de música. Su amiga era realmente hábil en un sin número de cosas, pero su mayor talento, y posiblemente el más hermoso de ellos, era su canto. Ese talento la había hecho acreedora de varios reconocimientos, y del triunfo en varias competencias. Parecía que en ese lugar su talento seguía aún siendo reconocido, y eso a ella la alegra realmente.

En ese momento, un chico alto de camisa blanca y pantalón negro se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja. En ésta se encontraban las cuatro tazas de té y los pastelillos que Mikki había pedido; el plato de Tomoyo tardaría un poco más. El chico depósito los cubiertos en la mesa y les deseó buen provecho antes de retirarse.

Cada uno acercó su taza hacía si. El té era del tipo oscuro, como el de occidente. En Japón se acostumbraba beber un té verde, de un sabor un poco amargo, pero este té negro era delicioso. La primera vez que Sakura lo probó fue preparado por la señorita Makki, que tenía una tienda de juguetes y de artículos variados en su natal Tomoeda. Ella le había enseñado a Tomoyo a servirlo, la cual también lo preparaba muy bien. Sakura tomó su taza, y alzó su vista hacía Kotori. Le llamó mucho la atención que la joven le comenzó a echar varias cucharadas de azúcar, casi como si fuera café.

- Daidouji es la chica que dices que sabe todo lo del Sello de la Rosa¿cierto? – Escuchó que la voz de Mikki preguntaba. De inmediato supuso que era para ella, por lo que se giró hacía él.

- Sí… yo le conté todo. – Contestó la castaña con algo de preocupación ante la reacción que podría tener. Mikki parecía sonreír ante la actitud de la joven.

- No te preocupes tanto Kinomoto. – Le comentó Mikki con calma.

- La verdad yo desconocía que Mikki era parte de ese tipo de duelos. – Comentó Tomoyo luego de dar un sorbo de su taza. – Fue en él donde también vi la sortija de la rosa¿lo recuerdas Sakura?

Sakura recordó en ese momento que hace algunos días, cuando Tomoyo vio su sortija, le comentó que ya la había visto antes. Ahora lo entendía, ya que en ese momento desconocía que más de una persona en esa Academia también la portaba.

- Últimamente tú eres de lo único de lo que hablamos en nuestras reuniones. – Comentó el chico de azul, introduciendo una pequeña cucharilla a su té para darle algunas vueltas. Sakura se extrañó al oírlo. – Tú presencia en la Academia fue toda una conmoción en el Consejo, en especial por el hecho de que llegaste ya con la Sortija en tu mano.

Al hablar tanto de su sortija, una vez más Sakura no pudo evitar mirar el sello de la rosa en la suya. Ese objeto era el símbolo de todo lo extraño que le estaba pasando. Recordaba la manera en que lo había recibido, y como había adornado su dedo desde entonces. Se seguía preguntando que era lo hacía ahí, porque estaba en ese lugar. Probablemente la razón sería la misma por la que ese chico sentado ahora con ella, y posiblemente los otros, estaban en esa situación.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Cuestionó Sakura con seriedad.

- Puedes hacerla… pero no te aseguro que yo pueda responderla. – Fue lo que le contestó.

- ¿Sabes tú porqué fui involucrada en esto? – Preguntó la joven, posando sus ojos de nuevo en la sortija. – ¿Porqué yo?

- La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros escogió entrar en estos duelos. – Escuchó que Mikki le contestaba con el mismo tono grave. – Todos nosotros, Touga, Jury, Sainoji… todos fuimos elegidos.

- ¿Elegidos por quién? – Preguntó apresurada la joven de ojos verdes.

Kotori dejó por completo su té en cuanto escuchó a su dueña pronunciar tal pregunta. Tomoyo permanecía en silencio, como si también deseara saber la respuesta. El receptor por su parte miraba la taza, y observaba como el líquido se movía al compás de su cuchara y su mano. Pareció pensar por un largo rato en que decirle, pero en el fondo contestar esa última pregunta no era del todo una opción para él.

- Mejor no hablemos de eso ahora¿te parece? – Dijo al final de cuentas, alzando su mirada hacía la joven.

El chico a simple vista le había sacado por completo la vuelta a su preguntaba. Sakura se sentía algo frustrada por esa constante negación por parte del Consejo. ¿Porqué lo hacían¿porqué no le informaban de una vez de que se trataba todo¿acaso ya sabía todo lo que podía saber? Por otra parte, Mikki parecía diferente al resto de los que portaban esa sortija. Tal vez si se ganaba un poco su confianza, el chico por si solo se lo diría.

- Escuché que te mudaste al Dormitorio D-3 junto con Kotori y Chu-Chu. – Comentó Mikki, cambiando el tema.

- ¿Conoces a Chu-Chu? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

- El joven Mikki es muy bueno con Chu-Chu. – Le contestó Kotori sonriente.

- Los primeros parciales son dentro de muy poco. ¿Te encuentras preparada a pesar de que entraste algo tarde Kinomoto?

- Bueno, la verdad me ha costado algo de trabajo el ponerme al corriente.

- Yo le prometí que la ayudaría a estudiar. – Agregó Tomoyo, introduciéndose en la plática.

- ¿Porqué no me permiten ayudarlas? – Sugirió el chico de azul, extrañando un poco a las dos amigas. Mikki volteó a ver a Kotori con cuidado. – Desde el último año de primaria, acostumbro asesorar a Kotori en algunas pruebas, sobre todo en matemáticas. Ustedes son las primeras amigas que le conozco¿así que porque no me dejan ayudarlas también?

- ¿Harías eso por nosotras? – Preguntó emocionada la joven Daidouji.

- El joven Mikki es el chico más inteligente de la Secundaria. – Le comentó Kotori a Sakura, como intentado justificar la reacción de Tomoyo. – Si alguien puede ayudarla a ponerse al corriente es él.

- Me apenas Kotori… - Exclamó el chico, sin poder evitar sonrojarse una vez más.

Mientras los cuatro conversaban entre ellos, ignoraban que unos ojos ajenos los observaban desde lo lejos. Los lentes de los binoculares apuntaban con cuidado al único chico sentando en la mesa. Luego, lentamente se comienzan a mover, hasta que son visibles la chica de ojos verdes de Tomoeda, y la Doncella de Blanco. Su vigilante se encontraba alejada, admirando en dirección a la cafetería a través de sus quevedos.

- Esas dos chicas son las que estaban con mi hermano en el baile. – Mencionó la vigilante con un tono casi de odio. – Y además esa cara bonita es la que Mikki tiene en su libreta… ¡Y ahora las dos están hablando con él!

La chica bajó rápidamente los objetos oscuros, revelando de esa manera sus ojos azul profundo, los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban llenos de furia. La persona en cuestión era la famosa Nanami Kiryuu, la hermana menor de Touga Kiryuu, el presidente del Consejo, con su cabello rubio y largo, vestida con el uniforme de la academia. Se encontraba acompañada de otras tres estudiantes, que también miraban hacía esa dirección con sus propios binoculares, aunque no eran tan elegantes como las de la chica Kiryuu. Una de ellas era de cabello oscuro hasta sus hombros, otra de pelo rojizo y corto, y la tercera era castaña, con el pelo peinado con dos colas a los lados.

- Esa chica es Kotori Monou¿no? – Mencionó la chica de cabello rojizo, bajando sus aparatos.

- Sí, es esa. – Respondió entre dientes la chica rubia. – ¿Pero quién rayos es la otra?

- Creo que es nueva señorita Nanami. – Contestó otra de ellas.

- Pero parecen muy amigas. – Agregó con seriedad la tercera.

- Yo creía que Monou no tenía ni una sola amiga.

- Bueno, la verdad yo no sé mucho de ella. Siempre ha sido una chica demasiado seria.

Nanami no parecía poner mucha atención a lo que decían sus acompañantes. Sus ojos se encontraban totalmente centrados en esas personas sentadas en la mesa. A Kotori Monou ya la conocía de antes. Nanami y su hermano habían estado toda su vida en Othori. En algunas ocasiones le había tocado quedar con ella en el mismo grupo de primaria, pero la verdad nunca cruzaron palabra alguna. Sin embargo, últimamente, desde el año pasado de hecho, esa chica había comenzado a estar constantemente en compañía de los miembros del Consejo.

Sobre la otra chica, la verdad no sabía nada. Nunca la había visto antes del baile. De seguro era nueva. En realidad nunca se había molestado en saber más sobre la tal Kotori, pero ahora sentía más que deseos de saber que había detrás de esa chica y del Consejo Estudiantil, y también quien era esa otra.

- ¡Tsuwabuki! – Gritó de pronto con fuerza, con un tono de orden. En ese momento, justo detrás de sus tres acompañantes, surgió la figura de una tercera persona.

- ¡Sí señorita Nanami! – Se escuchó que una voz gritaba a sus espaldas.

Las tres estudiantes se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa, haciéndose rápidamente a un lado. La persona que prácticamente había salido de la nada, era un chico aparentemente de primaria, de cabello rubio y corto, con unos ojos grandes azul profundo. A simple vista debería de tener unos 10 o 11 años. Usaba un uniforme con un saco negro idéntico al que usaban los varones de la secundaria, sólo que usaba unos pantalones cortos del mismo color verde que los pantalones del uniforme de secundaria. El chico se paró con firmeza, mientras Nanami le daba la espalda.

- Te quiero encomendar una misión muy importante. – Le comenzó a decir sin voltear a verlo. – Eres el mejor de mis seguidores, por eso te la encomendaré a ti.

Esas palabras parecieron caer como piedra sobre las otras tres chicas presentes en el lugar.

- "¿Eso significa que no somos tan buenas!" – Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo con una expresión de desgano.

- ¿De que se trata señorita Nanami?

- Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre esas dos. – Nanami alzó su mano izquierda, apuntando a las que se encontraban en el comedor. El chico dio unos pasos al frente para poder verlas. – Kotori Monou… y también la otra que no conozco su nombre. Todo lo que puedas recolectar de ellas… ¿entiendes?

- ¡Sí señorita!

La joven miró de reojo al chico tan servicial con ella. Luego de unos segundos volvió a alzar sus binoculares para volver a ver mejor a las personas a lo lejos.

- Ésta será tu labor principal Tsuwabuki, así que no me falles.

- Pero señorita… ¿entonces quién se encargará de sus tareas y de sus almuerzos?

La chica se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Luego, bajó sus aparatos y lo miró con una expresión ladina.

- Dije que sería tu labor principal… no que sería tu única labor.

- ¡Entendido!

Dicho esto, el chico dio drástico salto hacía arriba, perdiéndose entre las hojas de un árbol ubicado justo detrás de él. Las tres acompañantes de Nanami comenzaron a ver confundidas hacía el árbol, intentando ver al chico entre sus ramas. La joven de ojos azules se mantuvo calmada, mirando de nuevo hacía la cafetería.

- Por mi parte, haré una investigación propia… - Se dijo así misma antes de levantar una vez más sus binoculares, apuntando su vista directo a la llamada "Doncella de Blanco". – 'Desconfia de toda confidencia, pues un secreto revelado es secreto perdido…'

Ya de tarde, con el sol prácticamente rozando el horizonte, el dormitorio D-3 se encontraba en un movimiento ligero. Además de las dos ocupantes de siempre y sus dos seres tan singulares, también estaba de visita Tomoyo. El motivo de esto era porque Mikki iría justo esa tarde para cumplir su promesa de ayudarlas a estudiar. Los exámenes empezarían la próxima semana, pero él había insistido en comenzar de una vez con ello.

Habiendo sólo dos personas en un dormitorio tan grande, era de esperarse que no se ensuciara tanto. Pero también habiendo dos personas en un dormitorio tan grande, el trabajo de la limpieza tendría que dividirse sólo entre ellas dos. Pero por esta vez contaban con la ayuda de Tomoyo, que no se podía quedar sin hacer nada mientras sus dos amigas limpiaban. Mientras Tomoyo limpiaba los cristales de la puerta del comedor que daba al jardín, Sakura colocaba un mantel nuevo en las mesas.

- ¿Tendremos visitas? – Preguntó el guardián Kerberos, el cual flotaba encima del mueble del comedor.

- Sí, un chico amigo de Kotori que nos ayudará a estudiar. – Contestó su dueña, mientras se encargaba de que el mantel quedara a la perfección.

- ¿Amigo de ella? – Preguntó extrañado el ser amarillo, mientras volteaba hacía la cocina, donde Kotori limpiaba la estufa.

- Es otro miembro del Consejo de Estudiantes. – Le contestó Tomoyo desde las ventanas que limpiaba. – Ya sabes, los que también usan la sortija de Sakura.

- ¿Entonces vendrá otro de esos sujetos como el patán de cabello verde y el sujeto pelirrojo del auto? – Comentó la Bestia Dorada con algo de antipatía.

- No se debe de preocupar. – Escuchó que le decía Kotori desde la cocina. El guardián pareció exaltarse al darse cuenta de que escuchaba desde aquel lugar. – El joven Mikki no es como el superior Sainoji. Él es un chico muy amable.

- Sí, la verdad desde que lo vi en el baile me pareció una buena persona. – Agregó Sakura con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar de la misma manera lo que había ocurrido en ese balcón…

_En ese momento, las tres personas que estaban con ellas en el balcón comenzaron a caminar hacía el frente. Sakura percibió como una de ellas se paraba frente a ella y luego se agachaba hasta colocarse a su altura. La joven alzó su mirada, admirando de inmediato los ojos azul claro del chico de cabello corto del consejo. El joven estaba frente a ella, mirándola con una gran sonrisa._

_- Tranquila Kinomoto. – Le dijo él con tranquilidad, talvez intentando transmitirle el mismo sentimiento a ella. – Puede que todo esto sea nuevo para ti, pero no tienes porque preocuparte. Sabes, yo también me asuste la primera vez que llegue a esta Academia y me encontré en la Arena de los Duelos. – El chico le hablaba con una gran amabilidad y naturalidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un extraño le hablaba de esa manera. – Dime¿te gustan los cuentos? Si te hace sentir mejor, mira todo esto como algo que tienes que afrontar para llegar al final, como si fuera un obstáculo. Si logras afrontarlos todos, te aseguro que descubrirás todo lo que viniste a buscar…_

Las mismas dudas que habían llegado a Sakura en la tarde volvieron a ella de golpe. En ese momento ese chico le había transmitido cierta confianza, a pesar de que aún no lo conocía. Pero la verdad era que ni siquiera lo conocía aún en ese momento. Sainoji era una persona realmente extraña, y en sus dos duelos había estado dispuesto incluso a matarla. El Superior Touga por otra parte no parecía como él, pero había algo en su actitud y forma de ser que la hacía sentir que ocultaba algo, aún más que el resto. Tampoco era una persona que en esos momentos le inspiraba mucha confianza, pese a que había sido muy amable con ella en aquella ocasión. Y esa otra chica de cabello anaranjado, no la conocía todavía, pero había algo en sus ojos que le daba escalofríos. Y este chico¿qué clase de persona será en realidad?

- Pero si él es otro de esos duelistas… entonces… - Sakura levantó su mano izquierda con duda. Esa sortija seguía ahí, casi como si la observara.

De pronto, Sakura siente como una mano se posa sobre su hombro diestro. Sakura voltea hacía ese lado, y de inmediato se encuentra con los ojos azules de su amiga Tomoyo, los cuales la ven con ternura.

- Será mejor que no piensen tanto en eso Sakura. – Le comenzó a decir con el mismo sentimiento que su mirada. – Si no te logras concentrar, talvez no se te pegue nada del estudio.

- Sí… tienes razón. – Contestó la chica castaña con alegría. Tomoyo sonrió ante su reacción. – Debo de despejar por completo mi mente.

- Mikki es una persona muy buena. – Comentó la chica de ojos azules. – Cuando recién entré a Othori, él me ayudó en muchas cosas, sobre todo en el coro.

Sí, Sakura ya había notado que Tomoyo y él se llevaban bien. Tomoyo siempre fue una persona muy buena, y siempre le pareció que podría hacer amistades en cualquier parte del mundo. Aún así, analizando el tiempo en que la conocía, ese chico podría ser el primer amigo que ella le sabía, y que Sakura no había conocido antes. Pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía esperanzas de que si a Tomoyo le agradaba, podría también hacerse amigo de él; sería agradable contar con un amigo que también estuviera envuelto en esas cosas.

La campana de la puerta suena de repente. Kotori de inmediato camina hacía la entrada para abrir la puerta a su visitante. Tal y como lo esperaban se trataba de Mikki, el cual acudía con sus libros en mano. Todos usaban aún el uniforme de la escuela, e incluso el chico de azul portaba aún en esos momentos ese saco blanco y rojo que usan los del consejo.

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! – Saludo el chico al entrar al comedor.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – Regresó Sakura con amabilidad, mientras se inclinaba hacía el frente. – Gracias por ayudarnos a estudiar…

- No tienes que ser tan educada conmigo. – Le comentó él, algo divertido ante la forma de ser de la joven. – No importa de qué manera me trata Kotori, todos estamos en el mismo año después de todo, por lo que no son necesarios los tratos amables. Si gustas puedes llamarme "Mikki", todos mis amigos me dicen así.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante el trato tan cordial del chico. Por más dudas que tuviera de él, con tan sólo escucharlo hablar hacía que todas se desaparecieran.

- Sí, así lo haré. – Contestó la Card Captor con una sonrisa.

Mikki sonrió de igual manera. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su amabilidad y saludos, en su mente recordaba la petición que le habían hecho. Se suponía que Touga le había pedido que averiguara cualquier cosa útil en relación a ella, ya que desconocían que clase de poderes podría tener. En realidad no era algo del todo grave, pero por alguna razón se sentía mal al respecto. Y estaba la otra chica, Daidouji. Su descripción encajaba con la que había hecho Touga, y la verdad jamás pensó que se tratara de ella. La verdad no sabía para qué rayos quería saber de Tomoyo, y en el fondo le desagradaba pensar en los motivos ocultos que pudiera tener. La fama del presidente del Consejo era muy conocida por él, pero se negaba a creer que pusiera sus ojos sobre una chica como lo era Daidouji.

En ese momento, intentando despejar su mente de todas esas cosas, observó al pequeño ser amarillo que flotaba sobre la mesa. Kerberos no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni un sólo momento desde que entró, y él lo había percibido. Sobre el mantel blanco también se encontraba Chu-Chu, quien parecía estar dormido luego de tener una rica comida.

- ¿Éste es el ser mágico que me mencionó Touga? – Preguntó Mikki mientras caminaba hacía la mesa.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto al escucharlo decir eso y al verlo ir hacía Kero. Se le había olvidado por completo que su guardián estaba con ella. El chico se inclinó un poco hacía el frente, colocando su rostro a la altura de Kero. El guardián lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

- ¡Oye no hables de mí como si fuera un objeto! – Le gritó el ser con forma de muñeco, en referencia a su comentario.

- Me disculpo, deberás. – Dijo el chico de azul con una sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Mikki Kaoru.

Kero seguía flotando, sin quitarle la mirada ni un segundo. Había algo en ese chico que le había llamado demasiado la atención. Por otra parte, Sakura parecía haberse tranquilizado por completo al ver como Mikki le hablaba con tal naturalidad. Por un momento se había olvidado con que persona estaba hablando, o que él ya le había dicho que conocía a Chu-Chu, aunque en realidad no era lo mismo. El hecho de que el ser amarillo le fuera del todo natural, era una señal para indicar que esa idea que cruzó por su mente durante el último duelo no era del todo errada.

- Por lo que veo tú también estás familiarizado con seres como Kero o como el Chu-Chu de Kotori. – Escuchó que comentaba la voz de Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

- Bueno, algo así. – Contestó él, volteando a verla. – No exactamente como ellos… pero sí he estado desde muy pequeño familiarizado con asuntos mágicos. De hecho, todos los que poseemos el Sello de Rosa, tenemos habilidades especiales que el resto de la gente no posee… como tú por ejemplo. – Mikki volteó a ver de golpe a Sakura, sobresaltándola un poco. – En el duelo que tuviste anoche con Sainoji pude ver tus poderes claramente.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura pudo ver como Tomoyo casi perdía el aire, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron por completo y el asombro se apoderaba de su rostro. Sakura no contaba con que su amiga se enterara de ello de esa manera.

- ¿Otro duelo…? – Preguntó confundida la joven de cabello largo.

- A sí… fue anoche, durante el baile. – Le contestó nerviosa la Card Captor, temerosa por la reacción que su amiga pudiera tener por habérselo ocultado. – Fue por eso que Kotori yo nos tuvimos que ir.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Es que no quería preocuparte Tomoyo! – Fue la respuesta apresurada de la castaña.

A simple vista Tomoyo no quedaba del todo satisfecha, y en su semblante se dibuja cierta angustia ante la situación. Sakura pensaba en arreglar las cosas, pero ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello. Con discreción se giró de nuevo hacía Mikki.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que me viste? – Le preguntó confundida. – No había nadie más en la arena viendo, además de Kotori.

- ¿No sabes de la Torre del Campanario?

- ¿La Torre del Campanario¿Qué es eso?

- La Arena de los Duelos no es lo único que está dentro del Bosque. – Mencionó el chico, recargándose en la mesa. – ¿Escuchaste las campanas que suenan al empezar y terminar el duelo? – Sakura recordó en ese momento el resonar de las campanas que había oído en ambos duelos. – Cerca de ahí se encuentra otra construcción, con dos largas torres, con un balcón en cada una. Entre cada torre hay unas campanas de metal que resuenan durante los duelos. Los balcones están diseñados para que los otros Duelistas puedan ver el duelo del Príncipe y de su retador. Desde el balcón podemos ver y oír lo que sucede en la arena…

- ¿Estás hablando enserio! – Exclamó la joven casi como un gritó de pasmo.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que alguna persona, además de las presentes en la arena, la habían visto realizar aquellas acciones. No pudo evitar sentirse apenada ante tal descubrimiento.

- ¿Entonces tú también eres un mago Mikki? – Oyó que su amiga Tomoyo preguntaba de pronto. El oírla pareció sacar a Sakura de su asombro, aunque aún pudo percibir en sus ojos azules cierta incertidumbre.

- Sí. Bueno, es un tipo de magia orientada al poder del alma. Pertenezco a una familia algo antigua que reside en Kyoto. Pero viene a Othori, para participar en esto.

Mikki alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando a las presentes su sortija. En efecto era idéntica a la que usaba Sakura.

- ¿Viniste desde Kyoto sólo por estos duelos? – Cuestionó la chica de cabello oscuro, admirando con detenimiento la sortija en el dedo del chico.

Por su parte, la chica de ojos verdes se había quedado concentrada en un sólo pensamiento. Kyoto no estaba más lejos que Tomoeda. Se preguntaba si Mikki había llegado a ese lugar bajo las mismas circunstancias que ella. Tal vez todos los que portaban esa sortija había pasado por lo mismo.

La campana de la puerta principal vuelve a sonar. Esto de inmediato llama la atención de todos los presentes en el dormitorio, incluyendo a Kero, que seguía flotando en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Esperan a alguien más? – Preguntó Mikki confundido.

- No. – Respondió Kotori con el mismo sentimiento. – Voy a ver de quien se trata.

La Doncella abandonó el comedor para dirigirse a la entrada principal del dormitorio. Kotori comenzó a abrir con cautela la puerta, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera por su cuenta, la persona parada del otro lado arrebató con fuerza su mano hacía el frente, abriendo la puerta de golpe y casi empujando a la joven hacía atrás.

- ¡Buenas tardes Monou! – Exclamó con elocuencia una voz femenina del otro lado.

Al mismo tiempo, en el comedor, los presentes pudieron escuchar desde ahí el grito de esa persona. Mikki casi se puso blanco al oírla.

- ¡Joven Nanami! – Dijo sorprendida Kotori. La chica del otro lado era la hermosa y elegante Nanami Kiryuu, vestida con su uniforme y con su mochila en la mano derecha.

- No llego tarde¿o sí? – Decía al tiempo que entraba al recinto, prácticamente sin permiso.

Al escuchar sus pasos acercarse, Sakura rápidamente volteó a ver a Kerberos y a Chu-Chu. En esta ocasión, la chica se lanzó rápidamente hacía ellos, tomando a cada uno con una mano, y ocultándolos detrás de ella. La mano de su dueña prácticamente asfixiaba a la Bestia del Sello de las Cartas, el cual ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! – Expresó con cordialidad la recién llegada. – ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Nanami! – Dijo sorprendido el miembro del Consejo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me llegó el rumor de que el mejor tutor de la Academia había sido reservado para las chicas del dormitorio D-3. – Contestó ella mientras se le acercaba, tomándolo del brazo derecho en cuanto estuvo a su lado. – Por eso quise venir a ver si también me ayudabas a mí.

- No sabía que necesitabas ayuda para estudiar. – Comentó Mikki. En su semblante se veía algo de desconfianza con respecto a las palabras de la joven.

Sakura continuaba ocultando a ambos seres mágicos a sus espaldas, mientras en su rostro se veía algo de nerviosismo. Pero la verdad era que le extrañaba la presencia de esa chica, la cual actuaba con demasiada naturalidad con todos. No le parecía familiar en su aspecto, pero había en ella un cierto aire que ya había percibido en el pasado. En ese momento, ve como Nanami se gira hacía ella, clavándole sus grandes ojos azules.

- Tú eres nueva¿cierto? – Preguntó, sin soltar el brazo de Mikki. – No reconozco tu cara.

- Sí… me mude a Hooshi hace unos cuentos días. – Contestó la Card Captor, ocultando sus manos hacía atrás. – Me llamó Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura.

- ¿Kinomoto Sakura?... – Exclamó con un ligero toque de fastidio, el cual era ocultado por su larga sonrisa. – Yo soy es Kiryuu Nanami, del Primer Grado.

- ¿Kiryuu! – Dijo asombrada la joven castaña al recordar ese apellido.

- Sí… Nanami es la hermana menor de Touga, el Presidente del Consejo. – Comentó Mikki, no del todo tranquilo aún.

- Eso es cierto… pero creo que tú ya conociste a mi hermano¿cierto?

La joven rubia la miraba profundamente. Su mirada era realmente penetrante, y de alguna manera le causaba una sensación muy extraña. Por otra parte intentaba pensar en algo para que no viera a Kero o a Chu-Chu, ya que desconocía en esos momentos la reacción que podría tener. Tomoyo y Kotori parecieron percibir la incomoda de la situación de su compañera.

- ¿Qué les parece si subimos arriba para comenzar a estudiar? – Sugirió Tomoyo, colocándose entre Sakura y la recién llegada, la cual la miró casi con indiferencia.

- ¡Sí¡Es buena idea! – Agregó Sakura de manera afirmativa. – En un momento los alcanzo.

Con la ayuda de su amiga, los visitantes a su dormitorio comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacía el cuarto, incluyendo a su compañera de habitación. Sakura se quedó por unos instantes sola en el comedor, con excepción de los dos seres escondidos en sus manos. Una vez sola, la joven logró dar un profundo suspiro de alivio, mientras ponía a ambos de nuevo en la mesa. El ser morado de Kotori parecía totalmente normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Kero parecía atareado, casi como si fuera a caer inconsciente.

- Perdónenme Kero… Chu-Chu. – Se disculpaba apresurada con cierta pena.

- Casi me asfixiaba… – Mencionó el ser amarillo entre mareos. Luego agitó rápidamente la cabeza para recobrar la normalidad.

- Bueno, como viste, a Mikki le pareciste normal, y él me había dicho que ya conocía Chu-Chu… pero luego llegó esa otra chica y yo…

- Chu… Hermana de Kiryuu chica extraña… Chu… - Agregó el ser morado, elevándose en el aire.

- Si es hermana de aquel sujeto de cabello rojo¿no debería también estar enterada de esto? – Preguntó con sospecha el Guardián.

- Chu… Hermana de Kiryuu no ser como su hermano… Chu…

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir "Chu"!

- Por favor Kero, quédense aquí abajo en lo que ella se va¿de acuerdo? – Le suplicaba su ama, juntando sus dos manos al frente. – No tardaremos mucho estudiando, lo prometo…

Kero se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a su dueña de reojo. Ella la miraba con una expresión de suplica, más que de orden. Era ella realmente diferente a su antiguo amo…

- ¡Está bien! – Contestó suspirante el ser amarillo.

- Gracias. – Exclamó la joven mientras recuperaba la compostura, para luego dirigirse hacía las escaleras.

Con su diminuto cuerpo suspendido por encima de una de las mesas del comedor, Kerberos escuchaba como a lo lejos Sakura subía las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Su ligera expresión reflejaba cierta preocupación, como algo de incertidumbre, misma expresión que había estado en él desde el momento en que Mikki entró a ese edificio.

Volteó a ver por unos momentos al otro ser que estaba con él. El llamado Chu-Chu revoloteaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera flotando. Era evidente que no sería del todo una buena pareja de conversación. El guardián comenzó a flotar hacía las puertas del comedor, las cuales se comunicaban con el jardín frontal. Por los cristales de las ventanas entraba la luz que aún quedaba del sol, mientras los ojos redondos y oscuros del guardián parecían contemplar el vacío.

- "Ese chico llamado Mikki…" – Pensaba la Bestia Dorada, recordando el momento justo en que vio entrar a esa persona de cabello azul. – "Posee en su interior poderes que no había sentido en una persona desde hace ya algunos años."

_- Por lo que veo tú también estás familiarizado con seres como Kero o como el Chu-Chu de Kotori. – Escuchó que comentaba la voz de Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa._

_- Bueno, algo así. – Contestó él, volteando a verla. – No exactamente como ellos… pero sí he estado desde muy pequeño familiarizado con asuntos mágicos. De hecho, todos los que poseemos el Sello de Rosa, tenemos habilidades especiales que el resto de la gente no posee…_

- "En definitiva no es una persona normal." – Kerberos bajó un poco la cabeza, cerrando por unos momentos los ojos. – "Y luego… justo cuando esa chica entró, sentí un fuerte escalofrío en mi cuerpo."

_- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! – Expresó con cordialidad la recién llegada. – ¿Cómo están?_

_- ¡Nanami! – Dijo sorprendido el miembro del Consejo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Me llegó el rumor de que el mejor tutor de la Academia había sido reservado para las chicas del dormitorio D-3. – Contestó ella mientras se le acercaba, tomándolo del brazo derecho en cuanto estuvo a su lado. – Por eso quise venir a ver si también me ayudabas a mí._

El Guardián alzó repentinamente su mirada, clavando su atención en lo que había del otro lado de esas puertas.

- "Ella tampoco es una persona común." – Pensó. – "Toda esta casa se encuentra sumergida en un extraño aire… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ocurre en esta ciudad…?"

El sol poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse, acercándose de esa manera cada vez más al ocaso de ese día…

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 8_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura: _**_¿El Jardín Soleado¿Qué es lo que reencuentra detrás de su composición?_

**_Mikki:_**_ Ésta es la canción que representa las cosas brillantes que perdí, y las que deseo recuperar._

**_Sakura: _**_¿Por qué sus ojos se ven tan solitarios?... ¿Qué es lo que Mikki está buscando¿Cómo¿Por qué Kotori también toca esa melodía¿Será acaso que no podremos estudiar en paz?_

**_Mikki:_**_ ¡Ella es¡La Doncella de Blanco es mi cosa brillante!_

**_Nanami:_**_ ¿Qué rayos significa eso de "Cosa Brillante"?_

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 9:_ La Tarde en el Jardín Soleado _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Cap 9 La Tarde en el Jardín Soleado

- Mikki. – Exclamó la joven con cierta tristeza, mientras miraba a lo lejos al chico de azul. – ¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que tú eras diferente…

- Lo siento deberás. – Le contestó él, cerrando por unos momentos los ojos. – Pero nunca podré recuperar mi brillo mientras tú seas quién lo tenga. Debo ganar a la Doncella de Blanco cueste lo que cueste.

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esta última frase, comenzó a alzar lentamente el brazo con el que sostenía su espada, hasta que su mano derecha se colocó justo frente a la rosa blanca que adornaba su pecho, y la punta del arma apuntaba hacía el cielo. En ese momento abrió con fuerza los ojos, clavándolos sobre su oponente actual. Sakura se mantuvo firme, parada a lado de su acompañante. En sus ojos se comenzó a dibujar algo de dureza.

- ¿Y la harás tu esclava igual que el capitán? – Preguntó el Príncipe de Blanco con firmeza.

- ¡Nunca haría algo así! – Le contestó el chico sin perder su posición.

- ¿Entonces porqué la llamas "Doncella de Blanco"?

El chico se exaltó al oír esas palabras. Lentamente giró su atención hacía Kotori, la cual se encontraba aún de pie a la izquierda de su actual poseedor. Había sacrificado demasiadas cosas para obtener de nuevo su brillo, recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Sí tenía que hacer algo como eso, lo haría, todo con tal de cumplir su deseo…

Lentamente el chico comenzó a mover de nuevo su espada para que la punta de la hoja apuntara hacía Sakura. Luego, alzó su otra mano hacía atrás y flexionó sus rodillas, colocándose de esa manera en la posición de ataque típica de la esgrima.

- ¡En guardia! – Gritó lleno de energía. – ¡Desenvaina la Espada Sagrada!

Sakura miraba incrédula al joven. No podía creer que ahora estuviera obligada a pelear con una persona que ya había comenzando a considerar su amigo…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 9: _La Tarde en el Jardín Soleado_**

Una vez que todos los visitantes subieron las escaleras, el Edificio D-3 se sumió en el silencio. En el comedor, Kerberos y Chu-Chu esperaban a que les dieran permiso de moverse libremente. Sin embargo, a éste último parecía no importarle nada, pero Kero estaba muy inquieto, en especial desde que esas dos personas extrañas aparecieron. Había algo en el aire que rodeaba el edificio que le provocaba una mala sensación al Guardián.

- Chu… Kerberos está intranquilo… Chu. – Se escuchó de pronto que el ser de morado hablaba desde la mesa. Kero, que seguía frente a las puertas que daban al jardín, lo volteó a ver con desgano.

- "Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de este sujeto…" – Pensaba para si mismo el ser amarillo.

En total eran cinco los que se encontraban en el segundo piso, todos alumnos del primer grado de secundaria. Todos se encontraban en la habitación que compartían Sakura y Kotori. Además de ellas dos se encontraban Tomoyo y Nanami, y por supuesto Mikki, que era quien se supone las iba a ayudar a estudiar. La materia era matemáticas, ya que sería el examen más próximo que empezaría la próxima semana.

Mikki tenía facilidad para la mayoría de las materias, y ésta no era la excepción. Tomoyo igual no tenía mucho problema para estudiar. Las que más requerían del chico de cabello azul eran Sakura, que las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte y además se integró al curso algo tarde, y Kotori, que tampoco era muy hábil en ese campo. La quinta persona, Nanami Kiryuu, no era exactamente la estudiante más brillante, pero tampoco era mala. En realidad siempre ha tenido un buen promedio en todas sus materias, y no necesitaba en realidad de una ayuda como las otras. Los motivos de Nanami para estar esa noche en esa habitación eran de otro tipo.

Los cinco estaban sentados frente a la mesa baja que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Sobre la misma había varios cuadernos, libros, lápices y calculadoras. Mikki estaba sentado en un lado de la mesa y revisaba algunos de sus apuntes.

- El primer parcial del primer año de secundaria más que nada se basa en un repaso rápido de lo visto en la primaria. – Les comenzó a decir con un tono tranquilo y seguro. – Lo principal veremos serán las operaciones con números naturales, suma, resta, multiplicación y división. Lo más seguro es que el examen se conforme por varios problemas donde tendrás que hacer uso de estas operaciones. Suena fácil, pero en ocasiones pueden ser confusos.

- En realidad nunca fui del todo buena en matemáticas durante la primaria. – Comentó con algo de pena Sakura.

- Sí, en realidad no era su materia favorita. – Agregó Tomoyo a modo de broma, y no tanto como algo malo. Sakura seguía algo preocupada de que su amiga se hubiera enojado por lo del duelo, pero ahora la veía más calmada.

En realidad las matemáticas no eran la especialidad de Sakura. Por supuesto era una alumna aplicada a la que no le gustaba salir mal en la escuela, por eso le ponía mucho empeño. Aunque nunca reprobaba ni una sola materia, si no fuera por Matemáticas en especial hubiera salido con un mejor promedio de la primaria. No era lo mismo que varias de sus amigas, en especial Tomoyo. También aquella persona, Shaoran… recordaba que a él le gustaban y se le facilitaban. Como le gustaría que él estuviera ahí para ayudarla. Pero ahora contaba con la ayuda de este chico, y tenía pensado aprovecharlo al máximo.

Mikki rió un poco ante los comentarios de ambas chicas, cosa que a Nanami no le agradó.

- ¿Cuales eran tus materias favoritas en la primaria? – Le preguntó Mikki con amabilidad.

- Pues… creo que eran educación física y música… - Contestó sin pensarlo mucho. De inmediato se escuchó la risa burlona de la joven rubia.

- ¿Educación física y música¿esas son materias de verdad? – Mencionó Nanami con un tono burlesco que apenó a la chica castaña. Después de reírse unos momentos, notó que Mikki la miraba con cautela y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. – ¡No lo digo por ofender a la música Mikki¡La música me gusta…!

Nanami rió nerviosa esperando que Mikki le dijera algo. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió para tranquilizarla y luego se giró de nuevo hacía Sakura.

- En esta Academia, "Música" se encuentra dentro de las materias opcionales o extracurriculares. – Le comentó el chico.

- Ahora recuerdo que me habías dicho que también participabas con el grupo de música¿no? – Preguntó Sakura recordando su conversación previa. – ¿Cantas igual que Tomoyo?

- Bueno, no… - Contestó Mikki desviando la mirada por unos momentos. – En realidad…

- ¡Se ve que no sabes nada! – Gritó enojada Nanami mientras azotaba su mano contra la mesa. – Para tu información, Mikki es un genio del piano, es el mejor de toda la escuela, y posiblemente el mejor de todo Japón.

El tono de voz de la chica rubia hizo retroceder sin pensarlo a Sakura. Mikki por su parte se acercó a Nanami para tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila Nanami. – Le dijo con un tono calmado. – No soy famoso o algo como eso, como para que todo Japón me conozca, además ella es nueva. – Nanami lo volteó a ver de reojo y luego cruzó sus brazos al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacía un lado. Sakura recobró la compostura en poco tiempo.

- ¿Tocas el piano igual que Kotori? – Le preguntó después de escuchar la afirmación de la joven Kiryuu.

Lentamente la sonrisa se comenzó a borrar de los labios de Mikki, y su semblante tomó una actitud más seria. Casi sin querer, comenzó a mover su vista hacía Kotori, quien durante todo ese rato había estado en sus cuaderno escribiendo algo y no se había metido en la plática. La joven miraba las hojas blancas con sus profundos ojos castaños, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Mikki la contempló unos segundos y luego desvió su atención.

El resto de las jóvenes en la mesa pareció notar esto sin problema. Sakura pareció quedarse algo confundida, mientras que el rostro de enojo de Nanami pareció agravarse. Tomoyo por su parte, simplemente sonrió para si misma.

- Bueno… no, no igual que Kotori… - Contestó Mikki después de un rato mientras bajaba la mirada. Como si su nombre la hubiera llamado, Kotori dejó lo que hacía y puso atención al resto. Cuando menos lo pensaba, Mikki sintió la mirada de todas sobre él. Rápidamente se compuso y alzó la mirada de nuevo. – Bueno, será mejor que comencemos.

El chico les sonrió como señal de que olvidaran el tema y que se concentraran de lo importante. Obedeciéndolo, las chicas abrieron sus cuadernos y libros, y tomaron sus lápices y borradores. Mikki después de todo estaba ahí para ayudarlas, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, sin importar que otra cosa haya planeado el Consejo Estudiantil. Comenzó leyendo el libro de matemáticas, y explicando algunos conceptos básicos que se usaban en las operaciones. Sakura intentaba entender a la perfección lo que el chico le explicaba. Normalmente le tomaría algo de trabajo, pero la manera de explicar de Mikki era muy clara, incluso para ella.

Mientras el resto se dedicaba a resolver algunos problemas que Mikki les había puesto, el chico de cabello azul le ponía especial atención a la joven Monou, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

- La obtención de perímetros y áreas son muy comunes en los problemas de esta naturaleza. – Mencionó Mikki al tiempo que dibujaba algunas figuras en su cuaderno para que Kotori las viera. – Por ejemplo…

Mientras Mikki se concentraba en explicarle especialmente a la chica de cabello largo, era observado por Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa junto con Sakura. Parecía algo curiosa ante la actitud del chico de azul, una actitud que de alguna manera le provocaba cierta alegría para si misma. Luego de un rato se giró hacía su amiga, quien parecía estar concentrada en su problema.

- ¿Cómo vas Sakura? – Escuchó Sakura que su amiga le preguntaba a su lado.

Era la primera vez en la noche que Tomoyo le dirigía la palabra directamente, desde lo que pasó en el comedor cuando llegó Mikki. Ese no era el lugar adecuado para hablar de ese tema, en especial con Nanami ahí, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con su amiga al respecto. Algo dudosa, alzó la mirada y le sonrió para intentar reflejar algo de confianza.

- Bien. – Contestó Sakura sonriente. – Creo que lo estoy comenzando a comprender por completo.

Tomoyo le regresó la sonrisa como señal de confianza. Sin embargo, la joven no podía evitar seguir algo pensativa sobre el mismo asunto. Sin intentar retener la mirada de Sakura por mucho tiempo, miró de reojo a Mikki y a Kotori.

- Por cierto¿No te parece que Mikki tiene muchas consideraciones con Kotori? – Le preguntó casi en voz baja, como un comentario sólo para ellas dos.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al oír esa pregunta. Igual que su amiga, volteó a ver a Mikki y a Kotori al otro lado. Ambos estaba inclinados frente al mismo cuaderno, y Mikki parecía estarle explicando con mucho cuidado, mientras la joven lo escuchaba con cautela. Sakura había notado la extraña reacción que había tenido Mikki hace algunos momentos cuando le mencionó a Kotori y que tocaba el piano, y en realidad la había confundido.

- Además, se ve a simple vista que a Nanami no parece agradarle del todo eso. – Agregó la joven de cabello oscuro a su explicación.

- ¿Tú crees? – Le preguntó algo confundida la chica de ojos verdes.

- Bueno, esa es la impresión que tengo.

Desde siempre, Tomoyo había sido más observadora que ella en ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo había sido Tomoyo la que se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que Shaoran sentía por Sakura, mientras que a ésta la idea nunca le pasó por la cabeza. Y en esta ocasión las observaciones de Tomoyo no estaban del todo erradas. Nanami había estado de mal humor durante todo ese rato. No se notaba mucho, ya que estaba centrada en su cuaderno, pero por dentro no estaba para nada concentrada en lo que decían las hojas de su apuntador.

De repente, sin mover el rostro hacía ninguna dirección, la joven voltea a ver de reojo a Kotori, que está sentada prácticamente a su lado. Desde su posición logra ver tanto a Kotori como a Mikki.

- "¿Ésta es la persona especial para la que Mikki toca su mejor canción?" – Pensó para si misma, con cierta irritabilidad. Sin llamar en lo más mínimo la atención, la rubia parecía inspeccionar de arriba abajo a la castaña a su lado. – "¿Qué tiene de especial, parece como un perrito indefenso. Tal vez a los chicos les gustan las chicas indefensas… Yo podría actuar indefensa si quisiera… no lo creo, porque en realidad soy muy dominante. ¡Espera¡¿Yo dije eso!"

- Nanami. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Mikki pronunciaba hacía ella, y esto la sacó de sus pensamientos tan profundos. Al regresar a la realidad, alzó de nuevo su cabeza. El chico de azul la miraba desde su lugar. – ¿Ya tienes el resultado?

- A sí… - Contestó algo nerviosa. – En eso estoy.

De inmediato la joven se giró de nuevo hacía su cuaderno, y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Nanami bajara su lápiz y le alcanzará su cuaderno a Mikki. El chico tomó el apuntador y lo revisó con cuidado.

- Muy bien Nanami, está perfecto. – Le mencionó Mikki con una sonrisa tras revisar sus apuntes. Esto llamó la atención de las presentes.

- Pues claro¿qué esperabas? – Agregó la chica Kiryuu con orgullo.

- Nanami-san también es muy inteligente. – Mencionó Kotori, girándose hacía Nanami con una sonrisa amistosa como siempre. Nanami intentó no mutarse ante la expresión de la castaña, pero de nuevo el mirarla le causaba enojo por dentro.

- Así es… - Mencionó Nanami casi entre dientes.

- Aunque las matemáticas no son tu materia favorita¿no? – Agregó Mikki al comentario.

- No lo son. Pero este tipo de cosas las recuerdo bien por esa maestra que tuvimos en el último año de primaria.

Sin motivo aparente, este comentario pareció llamar la atención de Sakura. Su rostro reflejó algo de confusión, mismo que al parecer sólo fue visto por Tomoyo, que seguía a su lado.

- ¿La recuerdas Mikki? – Le preguntó Nanami, inclinándose hacía él, y prácticamente haciendo a un lado a Kotori.

- A sí, la recuerdo. – Respondió el chico sonriente. – Era una buena maestra de matemáticas.

- "¿Maestra de matemáticas?" – Se preguntó así misma Sakura en su mente. No sabía a que se debía, pero había algo en esas palabras que le provocaba una sensación en el pecho.

Cuando menos lo pensaron, el reloj digital que Kotori tenía sobre el escritorio sonó al tiempo que sus números verdes marcaban las ocho de la noche en punto. El tiempo se había ido volando. Ya llevaban un par de horas en ese lugar, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

- ¿Ya son las ocho? – Preguntó Tomoyo tras ver el reloj. En ese momento Kotori dejó su lápiz en la mesa y se puso de pie.

- ¿No les gustaría tomar o comer algo? – Ofreció amablemente la chica de cabello largo.

Mikki, Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron con la misma amabilidad con la que se les fue ofrecida. Sin embargo, Nanami no pareció compartir el mismo sentimiento. Aunque sonreía, su mano apretaba con fuerza su lápiz, hasta estar a punto de romperlo.

- "¿Porqué tiene que ser tan amable?..." – Pensaba para si misma con enojo. – "Veamos hasta donde le llega…" – Disimulando y colocando con una expresión de completa gentileza, la joven rubia se dirigió hacía Kotori. – Gracias Monou, no quiero ser una molestia… pero me encantaría un té de eucalipto y miel, acompañado de unos pastelillos estilo occidental con cubierta de crema de chocolate…

Nanami pensaba que de seguro Kotori tendría que negar dicha petición, lo cual mostraría que su gentileza no era tanta como todo el mundo creía. En su momento le pareció una buena idea, pero en realidad era algo que le había llegado a la cabeza en el momento sin pensarlo mucho. Aún así, las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaba…

- Enseguida Nanami-san. – Agregó la joven Monou con una sonrisa ante su petición.

- ¿Qué! – Gritó sorprendida Nanami, al tiempo que sin querer apretaba con más fuerza su lápiz, rompiéndolo con su dedo pulgar.

- Yo sólo quiero un té, gracias. – Le dijo Mikki a la chica castaña antes de mirar sus apuntes de nuevo.

- Algo dulce estaría bien por favor. – Pidió Tomoyo con su habitual gentileza.

- Yo te ayudo Kotori. – Comentó Sakura al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Sakura y Kotori caminaron a la puerta de la habitación y salieron de ésta para traerles algo a sus visitas. Mikki mientras tanto revisaba los problemas de Tomoyo, y Nanami seguía viendo en dirección a la puerta con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te pasa algo Nanami? – Le preguntó Mikki al notar su extraña expresión. Nanami reaccionó al escucharlo, e intento volver a la normalidad.

- No, nada… – Contestó apresurada sin perder la compostura, alumbrando de nuevo con su sonrisa.

Abajo en el primer piso, Kero continuaba suspendido en el aire frente al cristal de las puertas del jardín. Aún seguía muy pensativo sobre lo mismo, pero no lograba concentrarse por completo en el asunto. A sus espaldas, Chu-Chu revoloteaba de un lado a otro sin preocuparse de absolutamente nada, cosa que poco a poco comenzaba a molestar al guardián amarillo.

- Chu… Kerberos está muy serio… Chu. – Dijo el ser morado sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto! – Gritó molestó el ser amarillo, girándose hacía él.

En ese momento, Sakura y Kotori aparecieron en el umbral del comedor, a tiempo para escuchar el grito del guardián.

- Kero¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Sakura al escuchar el gritó de la criatura mágica.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Kero feliz al verlas. Rápidamente voló hasta colocarse frente a su ama. Al mismo tiempo, Kotori pasaba a la cocina y Chu-Chu volaba hacía su hombro. – ¿Ya terminaron?

- No, sólo hicimos un pequeño descanso.

- ¡Éste sujeto ya me tiene harto! – Kerberos apuntó con su manita al pequeño ser en el hombro de Kotori.

- Chu-Chu, no molestes a Kerberos-san. – Le dijo Kotori al ser en su hombro, mientras ambos entraban en la cocina.

- Chu… Kerberos es un enojón… Chu… - Dijo Chu-Chu ya en la cocina, pero aún así Kero fue capaz de oírlo.

- ¿Qué dices! – Gritó Kero aún más molesto. Si no fuera por la voz de su ama, en ese mismo momento se hubiera lanzando en contra de él.

- Ya basta Kero. – Le dijo con firmeza Sakura deteniéndolo. El guardián se quedó quieto al escucharla. – En serio no sé que es lo que te pasa. Desde que llegamos a este lugar has estado siempre de mal humor, y gritándole a todo el mundo. ¿Qué ocurre?

El guardián de los ojos dorados se quedó algo serio al escuchar el pequeño regaño de su dueña. En realidad eran muchas cosas las que lo perturbaban, en especial desde aquella noche que tuvieron en el bosque. Desde que aquel sujeto de cabello verde quiso atacar a su querida Sakura, Kerberos había estado muy a la defensiva y desconfiado de todo. Además estaba la extraña aura que rodeaba al lugar, y todos los misterios que se le aparecían uno tras otro y sin ninguna respuesta. Todo esto perturbaba a la Bestia del Sello. Sin embargo, Sakura ya tenía sus propias preocupaciones…

- No lo sé. – Le contestó Kero, girando la cabeza hacía otro lado. – Ya te había dicho que este lugar no me gustaba… hay algo muy extraño en el aire que no me deja estar tranquilo.

- Sí, también lo siento. – Agregó Sakura. Ella también se había sentido extraña desde que llegaron a aquel sitio.

- Además estoy muy aburrido… no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, y ni siquiera tengo mis videojuegos para entretenerme…

- ¿Alguien dijo videojuegos? – Escucharon que pronunciaba la voz de Mikki cerca de ellos. De pronto, la figura delgada del chico del consejo se hizo presente en el comedor en el que se encontraban.

- ¡Mikki! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven de ojos esmeralda al verlo llegar.

- Vine a ver si podía ayudarlas en algo.

- No se preocupe Joven Mikki, yo me encargo. – Escuchó que le decía Kotori desde la cocina. Desde su lugar, no era posible ver lo que hacía en su interior. Mientras tanto, Mikki centró su atención en el guardián que flotaba a lado de Sakura.

- ¿Te gustan los Videojuegos...? – Mikki interrumpió su pregunta al darse cuenta de que todavía no sabía s nombre. – ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

Kero se le quedó viendo unos momentos con cierta desconfianza. Después de unos momentos se digno a contestarle.

- Mi nombre es Kerberos… el Guardián del Sello de las Cartas Clow. – Contestó con algo de orgullo en sus palabras.

- Chu… la gente lo llama Kero… Chu… - Se escuchó que la voz de Chu-Chu pronunciaba desde su lugar. Oírla de nuevo no ayudo al humor del guardián, que a su vez no le pareció extraño que lo haya escuchado desde aquel sitio.

- Kerberos entonces. – Mencionó sonriente el chico de azul. – No sabía que se podía jugar teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño.

- Es que yo soy un jugador experto. – Pronunció Kero de nuevo con gran orgullo.

- ¿Enserio?... Si gustas te puedo prestar alguno de mis juegos y consolas.

- ¿Tú tienes! – Exclamó sorprendido Kero volteándose hacía él. – ¿Cuáles?

- De todo tipo. Desde muy niño era fanático de los videojuegos, y siempre tuve la oportunidad de conseguir gran variedad de ellos.

- ¡Eso estaría bien¿No te parece Kero? – Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa. Esa sería la mejor forma de que Kero se calmara un poco y no estuviera de tan mal humor.

Sin embargo, el Guardián del Sello tenía sus dudas con respecto a aceptar la invitación del chico. Aún seguía desconfiando de él, pese a todas las buenas intenciones que parecía tener. No era nada personal, pero tenía que mantenerse atento para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Después de todo, ese chico de cabello azulado era del mismo grupo que aquel sujeto que atacó a Sakura en la Arena del Bosque. Por otra parte, la oferta de los videojuegos era muy tentadora.

- Sí, como sea… - Contestó al final de cuentas, girándose hacía otro lado como si no le importara mucho.

- ¡No seas grosero! – Le gritó Sakura, molesta por su actitud.

- No te preocupes Kinomoto. – Le dijo Mikki con tranquilidad.

Mientras Kero y Sakura parecían estar hablando entre ellos, Mikki no pudo evitar girarse con cuidado hacía la cocina del dormitorio. A través del umbral de la puerta, veía como Kotori se movía de un lado otro, preparando el té, buscando los panecillos y demás. Casi siempre Kotori era así, sonriente, movida, concentrada en lo que hacía. Era una de las pocas personas de las que desconocía con exactitud que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Sakura, esta persona que desde su llegada pareció causar revuelo entre los que portan el Sello de la Rosa. Mikki se encontraba realmente furioso por la manera en la que Sainoji trataba a Kotori, y por eso estaba feliz cuando alguien lo derrotó. Sin embargo, no sabía aún que tipo de persona era Sakura; de hecho lo habían enviado para averiguar algo, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en como era la vida de Kotori ahora que existía otro Príncipe de Blanco.

- Dime Kinomoto¿cómo te llevas con Kotori? – Preguntó de pronto Mikki, sin quitar su mirada en dirección a la cocina.

Sakura y Kero parecieron extrañarse de escuchar esa pregunta. Sakura permaneció unos segundos en silencio sin comprender la naturaleza de la misma. Luego, volteó su vista en la misma dirección en la que veía el joven. Por el umbral de la cocina, logró ver a Kotori buscar algunas cosas en la alacena. No le constaba ya que estaban algo lejos, pero parecía que mientras realizaba su labor, ella sonreía y tarareaba una pequeña canción.

- Yo creo que bien. – Respondió la castaña después de unos momentos. – Kotori es una persona algo singular, pero creo que ya nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

- ¿Buenas amigas? – Mikki sonrió algo incrédulo, pero igual se sentía feliz de escuchar esas palabras. – Me alegra mucho. Cuando Kotori le pertenecía a Sainoji, él siempre la maltrataba y prácticamente la transformó en su esclava. Eso no me hacía sentir bien…

Esta última frase fue acompañada por cierta cantidad de furia o enojo. El chico apretó con fuerza sus puños como señal de este sentimiento, y Sakura lo notó. Sakura en persona había sido testigo de la forma en la que el capitán Sainoji trataba a Kotori, como si fuera su esclava tal y como Mikki acababa de decir. Eso también la hacía enojar. Ninguna persona merecía ese tipo de trato.

De pronto, a la mente de Sakura vino la situación en la que Kotori se encontraba. Se centró por unos momentos en una de las frases que el chico de azul acababa de decir: "Cuando Kotori le pertenecía Sainoji", y sobre todo en esa palabra, "Pertenecía". Kotori también la usaba, ella le pertenecía a quien ganara el duelo, como si fuera un objeto que se podía cambiar de persona a persona. ¿Así era como la veían los que portaban esa sortija? Mikki no parecía ese tipo de personas, pero él también era miembro de ese Consejo, e igual acababa de hablar de Kotori como si no estuviera hablando de una persona, casi como un perro o algo parecido.

- Mikki. – Dijo Sakura con seriedad. Su tono hizo que Mikki se olvidara por unos momentos de Kotori. La joven lo miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos verdosos – Dime algo¿Por qué la usan como si fuera un trofeo? – Mikki se exaltó al escuchar esa pregunta. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo en señal de asombro. Sakura notó de inmediato su reacción, pero quiso continuar. – Ella es un ser humano¿porqué la usan como un trofeo para cualquier que gane estos duelos?

El chico se quedó muy serio y no estaba seguro de que contestarle. Se tranquilizó un poco después de escuchar las últimas preguntas y desvió su mirada hacía otro lado. Sin proponérselo, volvió a mirar hacía la cocina. Kotori ya no se veía por la puerta, pero estaba seguro que seguía en ese lugar.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que todos nosotros fuimos elegidos? – Mencionó Mikki, haciendo alusión a la conversación que habían tenido esa tarde. – Yo no sé que haya pasado con Kotori, pero creo que de igual manera como nosotros, ella también fue elegida para cargar con esta labor…

A Sakura esas palabras le parecían muy similares a lo que había oído de los labios de la propia Kotori aquella mañana, el día después de haberse mudado al dormitorio…

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú le perteneces a quién gané alguno de esos duelos? – Preguntó la joven ojos verdes, confundida al respecto. Kotori asintió con su cabeza. – No lo entiendo¿Acaso sirves de trofeo de estos duelos como si fueras un objeto¿cuál es el propósito de todo esto¿por qué lo haces?_

_- No se lo puedo contestar todo. – Le dijo Kotori, mientras se levantaba y recogía su plato. – Pero ese es mi destino señorita, y yo lo he aceptado desde hace ya mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Tu destino…? – Una vez más esa palabra se hacía presente en una conversación..._

Su "Destino"¿Por qué esa palabra le causaba tantas emociones diferentes cada vez que la escuchaba? Esa persona que apareció ante ella hace diez años también se la había dicho, y la había escuchado con frecuencia en ese lugar. Sin embargo, destino o no, no podía concebir que una persona viviera de esa manera.

- Sea como sea… ¿Por qué la tratan ustedes así? – Agregó la joven castaña sin perder la firmeza de sus palabras.

- A mí tampoco me agrada Kinomoto. No me gusta la manera en que todo el consejo ve a Kotori, sólo como un objeto, una llave… - Una vez más Mikki reflejaba cierto sentimiento en sus palabras. Ahora más que enojo, parecía un sentimiento de impotencia. – Sin embargo… me guste o no, es algo que tenemos que hacer… es la única manera para obtener lo que deseamos…

- ¿Lo que desean…? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, sin lograr comprender a que se refería el chico con eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mikki seguía mirando en dirección a la cocina, y Sakura parada a su lado lo miraba confundida. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir con esas palabras?

De pronto, Mikki divisa la silueta de Kotori en el umbral de la cocina, sosteniendo en sus manos una larga bandeja con algunas tazas, platos y bocadillos en ella. Chu-Chu seguía posado en su hombro, pero en cuanto entraron al comedor el ser de color morado volvió a elevarse, colocándose sobre la mesa de mantel blanco.

- Ya está listo. – Afirmó la joven Monou sonriente. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando Mikki y Sakura.

- Yo lo llevo Kotori. – Se ofreció Mikki de inmediato, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mikki tomó la bandeja con todos los objetos y caminó en dirección para volver arriba. Kotori iba detrás de él, pero se detuvo en la entrada, volteando a ver a Sakura. La joven castaña tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero luego siguió a los otros dos.

- Kero, quédense aquí abajo por favor. – Dijo la Card Captor mientras se iba.

- Está bien. – Dijo desganado el guardián mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En ese momento, escucha como Chu-Chu volvía a ponerse a flotar de un lado a otro a sus espaldas, justo como hace unos momentos.

Todos se encontraban de nuevo reunidos en el cuarto del segundo piso. Mientras cada uno bebía o comía algo, seguían con su repaso de matemáticas. Después de todo, el tiempo es oro.

- Ahora haremos un repaso rápido a los quebrados. – Mencionó Mikki, luego de dar un sorbo de su té. – Todo número puede ser representado por un quebrado, por ejemplo…

Sin embargo, aunque Mikki se encontraba haciendo su explicación, Nanami parecía no ponerle mucha atención. Sus ojos estaban completamente centrados en la taza de té de eucalipto que Kotori le acababa de traer, misma que apretaba con fuerza como si la quisiera romper.

- "¡No es más que una creída!" – Pensaba con enojo para sus adentros. – "Me trajo exactamente el té de eucalipto y los panecillos que le dije¡¿Qué se cree¡¡¿Qué rayos se cree esta…!"

- ¿Hay algo malo con el té Nanami-san? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Kotori le preguntaba a su lado. Esa interrupción hizo que saliera drásticamente de sus pensamientos.

- No, para nada… está muy rico. – Contestó con una sonrisa amistosa y a la vez falsa en el rostro, ya que en el fondo estaba a punto de explotar. – "Pero por alguna razón me sabe amargo…"

Tomoyo pareció reírse para si misma al ver el enojo de Nanami. Era muy evidente lo que pasaba por su mente, al menos para ella. Sakura notó la reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo? – Le preguntó al ver como se reía.

- No, nada. – Contestó tranquila la joven de cabello oscuro. – Mikki¿podrías revisar esto?

Tomoyo le extendió su cuaderno a Mikki para que revisara algunas cuentas que había hecho. El chico tomó el cuaderno y lo comenzó a revisar con cuidado. Después de unos segundos, alzó su rostro sonriente.

- ¡Muy bien Daidouji, tú también eres muy buena en esto. – Exclamó el chico como señal de que lo había hecho bien.

- Muchas gracias. – Contestó Tomoyo ante su comentario.

- Parece que yo soy la única con problemas… - Exclamó Sakura algo desganada al darse cuenta de que todos lo hacían muy bien.

- No lo tomes así Kinomoto. – Le comentó Mikki intentando tranquilizarla.

- Yo tampoco soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas señorita Sakura. – Mencionó Kotori de la misma manera que Mikki, e igual con su habitual sonrisa.

Sakura se sintió más tranquila al escuchar a Kotori decirle eso. Por otra parte, esa no era la misma reacción de Nanami, ya que esa sonrisa por parte de Kotori prácticamente la tenía harta.

De pronto, los presentes escucharon un sonido, similar a un timbre. No era el timbre de la puerta o algo parecido, era más como el de un teléfono. Después de unos segundos, Mikki introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el lugar de donde efectivamente provenía el sonido. El chico sacó de este sitio un pequeño teléfono celular de color azul, con la pequeña pantalla parpadeando. Miró el aparato por unos momentos, antes de reaccionar de nuevo.

- Discúlpenme un momento… - Se disculpó el chico amablemente mientras se paraba y caminaba hacía la puerta. En ese momento las cuatro chicas se quedaron solas en la habitación.

Esa oportunidad pareció traerle algunas ideas a la cabeza de Nanami, que al momento adornó su semblante con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mientras Mikki salía del cuarto, Nanami se acercó a Kotori, sentándose a su lado. Al sentir la presencia de la rubia tan cerca de ella, Kotori no pudo evitar voltearse hacia Nanami.

- Bien… Monou… - Mencionó la chica de cabellos rubios, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó sonriente Kotori, al parecer si percibir las intenciones de Nanami. Sakura y Tomoyo, que estaban sentadas al otro lado de la mesa, miraban la escena, algo extrañadas.

- Sabes, hacía mucho tiempo que tenía deseos de hablar contigo. – Agregó la joven Kiryuu.

- ¿Conmigo?

Dicho esto, Nanami se acercó aún más a la chica, hasta casi pegar su rostro con el de ella. Kotori se hizo un poco para atrás ante este movimiento, como algo temerosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Mikki? – Preguntó directamente Nanami sin rodeos. La pregunta pareció exaltar a las dos espectadoras, pero Kotori se mantuvo tranquila a su modo.

- ¿A qué se refiere Nanami-san? – Contestó Kotori con su habitual sonrisa, misma que de alguna manera llenó de furia a la joven Kiryuu.

- ¡No te hagas la chistosita conmigo! – Gritó con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie. Kotori la miraba desde abajo, en el lugar en el que estaba sentada. – ¿Sabías que tiene una foto tuya en su libreta verde, siempre la trae consigo, y además es tan amable contigo y tú siempre tan sonriente… ¿Dime que te propones?

- Yo no me propongo nada… - Intentó decirle al tiempo que también se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, la joven aún no se había puesto por completo pie, cuando fue recibida por la mano derecha de la rubia, la cual la golpeó con fuerza en su mejilla, empujándola hacía un lado. Por la fuerza del golpe y por la posición en la que se encontraba al momento de recibirlo, no pudo evitar ser empujada con fuerza y caer al suelo.

- ¡Kotori! – Gritó Sakura, parándose también.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo a lado de las escaleras, Mikki se encontraba parado, recargado en el barandal de éstas. A lado de su oído derecho sostenía su teléfono de color azul, por el que hablaba con otra persona del otro lado de la línea. En la expresión de Mikki se marcó algo de seriedad desde que tomó esa llamada.

- ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó algo sorprendido en su tono, pero su mirada permanecía serena. La persona del otro lado siguió hablando. – No, no es eso, es que me sorprende que me llames… No, no fui a la Mansión de la Rosa, lo dejé dicho esta mañana… Sólo leer el siguiente capitulo de Historia, y nos dejaron unos ejercicios, te los pasaré cuando regrese… Sí, estoy en el dormitorio de Kotori y Kinomoto. – La persona en el otro lado de la línea pareció hacer mención a algo que a Mikki no le agradó del todo. – Eso fue idea de Touga, pero igual yo iba a venir a estudiar con ellas sin importar lo que él dijera… No, nada…

En ese momento, Mikki escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del cuarto en el que se encontraban Kotori y el resto. Pareció ser el de una persona cayendo al suelo o algo similar. Esto preocupó al chico de inmediato.

- Tengo que colgar. – Mencionó Mikki a la persona en el teléfono antes de cortar la llamada.

Kotori estaba en el suelo luego de recibir la bofetada de Nanami. Su mejilla se había puesto en un tono rojizo tras el golpe. Intentó levantarse al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla. De pronto, Nanami se le para de frente, agachándose hacía ella. Ahora sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por toda la ira que se había guardado durante la noche.

- ¡Siempre estás con esa sonrisa tan falsa! – Le gritó Nanami enojada. En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abre y Mikki aparece detrás de ella, pero nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de ello. – ¿Qué es lo que Mikki ve en una tonta como tú!

Nanami alzó de nuevo su mano derecha, con toda la intención de volver a golpear a la joven Monou. Ésta, al ver la intención de la joven rubia, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos, esperando recibir de nuevo el golpe.

- ¡Nana…! – Mikki, que seguía en la puerta, reaccionó de inmediato e intentó acercarse a Nanami para detenerla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos siquiera, alguien se le adelantó.

Antes de que la mano de Nanami pudiera acercarse siquiera a la chica de cabellos largos, alguien la detuvo al instante. La chica rubia jaló con fuerza su brazo hacía el frente, pero a la mitad del camino sintió como algo la tomaba de la muñeca y la detenía con fuerza. Confundida, volteó rápidamente hacía su derecha, sólo para encontrarse de inmediato con los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura. La chica castaña estaba parada a su lado, deteniendo su golpe con la mano derecha, y mirándola con una expresión severa en los ojos.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo! – Le preguntó molesta la Card Captor sin soltarla.

- ¡Sakura…! – Exclamó Tomoyo, sorprendida al ver tal escena.

Nanami y Sakura se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra con una mirada firme y severa en cada una. Mikki, desde la entrada, parecía haberse quedado paralizado tras ver esto. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y fijos en la escena frente a él. Desde su posición era capaz de sentir una misteriosa energía que irradiaba de ambas jóvenes desde el momento en que tuvieron contacto. Por su parte, Kotori permanecía en el suelo, mirando con admiración como su Príncipe de Blanco la vuelve a proteger.

Después de un rato, Nanami parece reaccionar.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó al tiempo que movía su brazo hacía atrás, empujando con él a Sakura. La fuerza de la joven rubia pareció ser demasiado para la castaña, ya que con ese movimiento la empujó con fuerza hacía atrás, haciéndola caer sentada en el mesa baja de la habitación, entre los cuadernos, libros y lápices.

Tomoyo rápidamente se alzó hacía su amiga para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por su parte, Mikki también reaccionó al momento.

- ¡Nanami! – Gritó con fuerza para que la joven Kiryuu lo escuchara. Al oír la voz de Mikki, Nanami casi se queda petrificada. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!

- ¡Mikki, Yo…- Dijo Nanami algo temerosa ante la reacción que pudiera tener el chico con lo que acababa de hacer. Parecía que se había dejado llevar.

- Supuse desde el principio que no había venido con buenas intenciones… - Agregó el chico del consejo mientras se le acercaba.

Al principio Nanami se vio intimidada ante la presencia de Mikki, pero no permitió que eso la dominara por mucho tiempo. De inmediato recuperó su compostura y se paró firme ante el chico de azul.

- ¡Es que no te entiendo Mikki! – Le gritó con firmeza. El chico se detuvo frente a ella, sin entender a que se refería. – ¿Por qué estás enamorado de una chica como esa?

- ¿Enamorado! – Exclamó sorprendido a oírla. No pudo evitar que esas palabras hicieran aparecer un poco de rubor rojizo en sus mejillas. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No finjas… - Reiteró Nanami. – ¿Es a ella a la que le tocas tu canción no es cierto, Dime de una vez¿Qué es lo que los chicos ven en ella¡Dime!

Ahora era Mikki el intimidado ante la rubia. No sabía que contestarle. Nanami parecía de alguna manera mal interpretarlo, pero no sabía que podría decirle para calmarla. Ella lo miraba impaciente con sus ojos azules y profundos, como ansiosa de escuchar una respuesta.

Sakura, luego de caer en la mesa, logró recuperarse en parte. Primero dio un vistazo a Nanami y a Mikki, pero de inmediato se dirigió al lugar en el que yacía Kotori. Para su sorpresa, en ese momento ya no había el menor rastro de la joven de cabello largo. Kotori había desaparecido de la habitación.

- ¿Kotori? – Exclamó extrañada la ojos verdes, mientras miraba hacía los lados. Al oírla, el resto de los presentes se dio cuenta de que Kotori ya no estaba…

Kotori caminó hacía la pequeña estancia en forma de sala que había en el segundo piso. La estancia se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de la poca luz que lograba entrar por la ventana, la cual tocaba con delicadeza el pequeño piano de la habitación. La mejilla de Kotori seguía con ese tono carmesí que adornaba su rostro cada vez que alguien la golpeaba, lo cual parecía ser más común en los últimos días. Sin ponerle atención a su mejilla o a las sombras de la estancia, la joven caminó hacía el piano, sentándose con cuidado frente a las teclas del mismo.

- Tal vez el té de Eucalipto me salió amargo. – Dijo para si misma al tiempo que se sentaba en el pequeño taburete.

Alzó la mirada hacía el libro de partituras colocado al frente. Con mucho cuidado dio vuelta a una de las hojas, cambiando de composición. Pareció revisar por un par de segundos las notas en ella antes de levantar sus manos y posar sus dedos sobre el marfil blanco de las teclas.

Las primeras notas sonaron despacio en la estancia, pero conforme fue progresando la pieza la música del piano tomó más fuerza. Al tiempo que las personas en el cuarto se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Kotori, la melodía tocada por la chica Monou parece llegar hasta sus oídos. De todos, el más sorprendido pareció ser Mikki, que al escuchar la canción su rostro se cubrió por completo por un gran asombro.

- ¡No puede ser! – Se dijo así mismo, al tiempo que se volteaba en dirección a la puerta abierta del cuarto. Permaneció de pie, simplemente escuchando, hasta que salió decidido del cuarto a toda marcha.

Sakura y el resto miraban confundidas como el chico salía del cuarto con prisa. Nanami seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, e igual que Mikki pareció reconocer la pieza tocada a lo lejos.

- "¡Esa melodía!..." – Pensó para si misma, con incredulidad.

Mikki caminó apresurado por el pasillo, derecho hacía el lugar en el que surgían esas notas. Se detuvo de golpe en el umbral, posando sus ojos azules por completo en el piano del cuarto. Tal y como lo esperaba, era Kotori, sentada frente al piano, con sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos moviéndose con cuidado por las teclas.

Sin embargo, Mikki estaba sumido por completo en la melodía que la chica interpretaba. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo prácticamente imposible. Pero ahí estaba frente a él, como un espejismo, pero era real…

- ¡No!... – Se dijo así mismo en voz baja. De un momento a otro, sintió como todo su alrededor cambiaba por completo. De un momento a otro ya no se encontraba en esa estancia, ni en ese dormitorio, ni siquiera en esa ciudad. De un momento a otro, Mikki se encontraba de pie en un jardín, amplio y cubierto de verde hierba y altos y frondoso árboles, con el hermoso sol de verano brillando sobre él, iluminando todo a su alrededor. La persona sentada en el piano, colocado en un pequeño kiosco de color marrón, ya no era Kotori, sino otra persona, alguien de cabellera azul celeste como la suya… - ¡El Jardín Soleado!... ¡El Jardín Soleado vuelve a brillar!

La melodía que Kotori interpretaba en ese momento no era una cualquiera, era suya, era el Jardín Soleado. No era la primera vez que oía a otra persona tocar esa melodía en el piano, pero esta ocasión era especial, era diferente. Una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir como su melodía volvía a "Brillar"…

Las rejas del gran ascensor que llevaba al Balcón de la Rosa se abrieron de un tirón. En el objeto ascendente no había ninguna persona, pero como en las veces anteriores, el balcón era habitado por los sacos blancos usados por el Consejo de Estudiantes. Eran tres de nuevo, y los tres sentados de la misma manera. Touga volteando hacía la puerta del balcón con Mikki a su derecha y Jury a su izquierda, ambos frente a frente. Como la última vez, Mikki parecía indiferente ante sus compañeros, y se limitaba a realizar algunas anotaciones en su libreta. Touga cruzó sus manos al frente y comenzó a hablar.

- Ya que estamos los tres, es el momento de que Mikki nos rinda su pequeño informe. – Comentó Touga con una combinación de seriedad y burla, que en ocasiones era muy común en el Presidente. Mikki en esos momentos no parecía muy dispuesto a seguirle la corriente al pelirrojo.

- ¿Lo quieres oral o por escrito? – Preguntó con algo de desgano el chico de azul.

- Como tú gustes. – Contestó el presidente relajado.

Mikki se preguntaba porque Touga era así, tan relajado y indiferente, era casi como si todo le causara gracia o no le preocupara. Desde un principio no le había agradado esa petición que le hizo de ir a espiar a Sakura sin razón, pero ahora había otra cosa. Tenía su mente muy ocupada en otras cosas como para preocuparse en verdad de las ocurrencias del Presidente. Pese a todo, decidió decir unas palabras, nunca quitando los ojos de su libreta. Sus dos compañeros aguardaban en silencio.

- La verdad no tengo nada importante que informarles. – Comenzó. – No logré averiguar nada importante de sus poderes. A simple vista no radia una gran presencia, pero sí percibí un aura singular a su alrededor. Conocí a la bestia que la acompaña, me parece que se llama "Kerberos", aunque lo llaman "Kero". Tiene un carácter algo fuerte, y se ve que al principio desconfiaba de mí. También me parece que posee cierta magia en su interior, aunque no pude identificarla bien. Tal vez si viera su verdadera forma. – Touga recordó el primer duelo que Sakura tuvo con Sainoji y como esa bestia había intervenido. Sin darse cuenta de que él pensaba en otra cosa, Mikki terminó de hablar. – Kinomoto parece llevarse muy bien con Kotori, y ambas actúan como amigas. Pero fuera de ello, no tengo más que informar.

- ¿Amigas? – Exclamó algo extrañada la chica de cabello anaranjado. – Muy diferente al trato de Sainoji¿no les parece?

Lo más seguro es que el chico de cabello corto no se había dado cuenta, pero a pesar de todo sí le había dado algunos datos importantes a sus compañeros. No era exactamente lo que ellos esperaban saber, pero era mejor que nada.

- ¿Qué hay de la otra chica¿pudiste verla? – Preguntó Touga luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

La pregunta de Touga hizo que Mikki se concentrara más en la plática. Un poco de enojo se hizo presente en su mirada, pero los otros no parecieron notarlo, ya que seguía viendo hacía su libreta.

- Ya la conocía de antes Touga. – Comenzó a hablar, disfrazando un poco su inconformidad. – Se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, va en mi grupo. No sé que quieras que te diga de ella. A simple vista percibo que no tiene ninguna clase de facultad "especial", al menos nada más que su canto, que a mi modo de ver es el más hermoso que he oído en mucho tiempo. Pero fuera de ello, algún poder en especial o algo parecido, no me parece, aunque si tiene conocimiento de los poderes de Kinomoto y de la criatura que la acompaña.

Estas últimas palabras eran las de más importancia para Touga. Los escuchó con mucha cautela, y el resultado fue de confusión. Juraría que la chica que estaba con la Nueva Rosa en el Baile era la misma que atravesó su Terreno de Duelos la otra noche. Pero para que ello fuera posible, sólo existía una posibilidad, y para que esa posibilidad fuera viable, esa chica tenía que ser "especial". Aún así, de acuerdo a Mikki no presenta ninguna señal de poseer algún poder mágico o similar.

¿Se habrá confundido? en la Academia existen muchas chicas, pudo haberla confundido con otra. Pero esa chica en especial tenía relación con la tal Kinomoto¿habrá sido coincidencia que se confundiera con ella? El otro sujeto, el tal Himemiya con el que había peleado. Él también la había visto¿él la habrá reconocido mejor?

- Es una persona normal – Oyó de pronto que la voz de Mikki seguía hablando, obligándolo a salir de su cabeza. Sin querer, su semblante había tomado una apariencia seria mientras pensaba en todo eso. – Por lo tanto, cualquier otro interés que puedas tener sobre ella, te recomiendo que lo olvides. No es tu tipo. – Touga se quedó confundido ante tal comentario.

- ¿Y porqué dices eso? – Cuestionó el chico sin perder la serenidad.

- Porque ella es pura y decente…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron por completo como señal de asombro. De inmediato percibió a su otro lado como Jury alzaba su mano hacía su boca, como intentando evitar que surgiera una carcajada ligera. Pese a eso, Touga pudo notar que el comentario de Mikki le había provocado gracia. En otras circunstancias de seguro el Presidente hubiera compartido esa reacción, pero no fue así en esa vez. Posiblemente se debía a los pensamientos tan profundos que tenía en la mente, pero se quedó muy serio tras oír esas palabras. Mikki pareció notarlo.

- Tus palabras me hieren Mikki. – Comenzó a decirle con algo melodrama, pero que aún así reflejaba un ligero toque de veracidad. – Además, yo nunca dije que quisiera algo de lo que tú piensas con esta chica, pero ya veo en que punto de vista me tienes.

Ahora el sorprendido era Mikki. Era la primera vez que veía reaccionar a Touga de esa manera ante alguno de sus comentarios. Por supuesto que ya en otras ocasiones se había hecho el ofendido y cosas así, pero siempre eran totalmente cubiertas de su original toque de burla, agregando el cinismo de sus acciones. Pero en esta ocasión todo eso era acompañado de otra cosa. Mikki creyó que en el fondo su comentario si había molestado a su amigo.

- Me disculpo. – Agregó el chico bajando la cabeza. Touga pareció volver a sonreír tras escucharlo. – ¿Pero entonces cual era tu interés?

- Nada especial, era sólo un presentimiento, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. – Le contestó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía arriba. Parecía que la posibilidad en la que había pensando ahora había sido descartada.

- Por lo menos con respecto a buscar información de Kinomoto, su idea no funcionó. – Comentó de nuevo Mikki, sonriendo con elocuencia. Jury no comprendió que quiso decir.

- ¿Y con respecto a que nuestra idea si funcionó Mikki? – Le preguntó con seriedad. El chico le sonrió y alzó el rostro hacía ella.

- Encontré mi "Cosa Brillante". – Le contestó casi en voz baja.

- ¿Tu cosa brillante? – Exclamó la capitana sin comprender.

- Pues conservará mientras puedas Mikki. – Agregó el Presidente al tiempo que se sentaba derecho en su asiento. Tras decir esto, comenzó a acercar su mano derecha al bolsillo de su saco. – Además de lo referente a Kinomoto, los cité para tratar un tema aún más serio. Me acaban de entregar esto.

Touga sacó su mano del bolsillo, trayendo consigo un objeto que en él guardaba. Sus dos compañeros se quedaron atónitos en cuanto lo distinguieron. Una vez más estaba frente a ellos: un sobre blanco con nada escrito, sellado con el emblema de la rosa y cubierto por una esencia de peculiar aroma que era percibido incluso desde sus asientos. Touga colocó el sobre la mesa, colocándolo justo en el centro. El sello ya estaba roto, se apreciaba que ya había sido leída. Mikki y Jury contemplaron la carta por unos instantes.

- ¡Eso es…! – Mikki intentó exclamar algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

- Una carta… del Fin del Mundo. – Terminó de decir Jury, sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. – ¿Cuándo llegó?

- Anoche. No los aburriré con detalles, pero les explicaré cual es su contenido. – El pelirrojo tomó un porte y un tono de voz más serio. Juntó sus manos al frente y recargó su barbilla en ellas. – La carta dice que hace dos noches, con el desafió lanzando abiertamente por Sainoji hacía la nueva dueña de la joven Monou, el Fin del Mundo dio inicio inmediato a que se abriera una nueva ronda de Duelos. En otras palabras, el duelo de Sainoji dio por inicio a los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco.

El silencio los cubrió por unos instantes. Ambos chicos reaccionaron ante tal anuncio, aunque de manera distinta. Mikki se sobresaltó al oírlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su semblante pareció palidecer. Jury se mantuvo más tranquila. Miraba con cautela el sobre blanco, mientras sus ojos apenas y mostraban su asombro.

- ¿Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco? – Logró preguntar el chico de azul después de un rato. – ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?

Antes de que Mikki terminara de hablar, Touga asintió y alzó su vista al frente.

- Todo duelista en esta academia que posea el sello de la rosa en su mano izquierda, ya sea Rosa Blanca o Rosa Negra, tendrá el camino libre para utilizar su Derecho al Reto en contra del actual Príncipe Blanco, en otras palabras contra Kinomoto. El desenlace de estos duelos debe de concluir con el establecimiento del Campeón Absoluto a poseer a la Doncella de Blanco.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, como intentando procesar bien la información. Mikki no quitó los ojos de la carta ni un momento. En su mente giraban un gran número de ideas. Touga seguía con su cabeza apoyada en las manos, mirando al frente, mientras que Jury se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos unos momentos para meditar.

- Entonces, a partir de ahora comienzan los verdaderos duelos. – Comentó la joven de anaranjado sin abrir sus ojos. – Estos ya no serán como los que libramos en nuestro tiempo. Estos son los duelos definitivos.

- Las Rosas Blancas, y también las Rosas Negras… - Mikki comenzó a hablar casi en voz baja, pero los otros dos aún lo podían escuchar. – pelearán desde este día para ganar a Kotori… El que la obtenga poseerá una de las llaves…

- Una de las llaves para obtener el Pode para Revolucionar al Mundo… - Dijo Touga con firmeza.

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. – Agregó Jury de la misma manera, aún sin perder la compostura.

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo… - Dijo por último Mikki, apretando sus puño izquierdo, pero aún con su mirada perdida…

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 9_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura: _**_Mikki es una gran persona, me alegra haber encontrado a un "amigo" como él… ¿Pero que pasa¿Qué te ocurre Mikki?_

**_Mikki:_**_ He encontrado mi "Cosa Brillante", pero ahora otra persona la posee…_

**_Touga: _**_Tienes que pelear para recuperar lo que es tuyo._

**_Sainoji:_**_ Y recuperar lo que es tuyo para pelear._

**_Sakura: _**_¿Cosa brillante¿Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco¿Qué es lo que eso significa?_

**_Mikki: _**_Pelear para recuperar lo que es mío…recuperar lo es mío para pelear…_

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 10:_ El Ocaso en el Jardín Soleado _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Cap 10 El Ocaso en el Jardín Soleado

Touga sacó su mano del bolsillo, trayendo consigo un objeto que en él guardaba. Sus dos compañeros se quedaron atónitos en cuanto lo distinguieron. Una vez más estaba frente a ellos: un sobre blanco con nada escrito, sellado con el emblema de la rosa y cubierto por una esencia de peculiar aroma que era percibido incluso desde sus asientos. Touga colocó el sobre en la mesa, colocándolo justo en el centro.

- La carta dice que hace dos noches, con el desafió lanzando abiertamente por Sainoji hacía la nueva dueña de la joven Monou, el Fin del Mundo dio inicio inmediato a que se abriera una nueva ronda de Duelos. En otras palabras, el duelo de Sainoji dio por inicio a los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco.

- ¿Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco? – Logró preguntar el chico de azul después de un rato. – ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?

Antes de que Mikki terminara de hablar, Touga asintió y alzó su vista al frente.

- Todo duelista en esta academia que posea el sello de la rosa en su mano izquierda, ya sea Rosa Blanca o Rosa Negra, tendrá el camino libre para utilizar su Derecho al Reto en contra del actual Príncipe Blanco, en otras palabras contra Kinomoto. El desenlace de estos duelos debe de concluir con el establecimiento del Campeón Absoluto a poseer a la Doncella de Blanco.

- Entonces, a partir de ahora comienzan los verdaderos duelos. – Comentó la joven de anaranjado sin abrir sus ojos. – Estos ya no serán como los que libramos en nuestro tiempo. Estos son los duelos definitivos.

- Las Rosas Blancas, y también las Rosas Negras… - Mikki comenzó a hablar casi en voz baja, pero los otros dos aún lo podían escuchar. – pelearán desde este día para ganar a Kotori… El que la obtenga poseerá una de las llaves…

- Una de las llaves para obtener el Pode para Revolucionar al Mundo… - Dijo Touga con firmeza.

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. – Agregó Jury de la misma manera, aún sin perder la compostura.

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo… - Dijo por último Mikki, apretando sus puño izquierdo, pero aún con su mirada perdida…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 10: _El Ocaso en el Jardín Soleado_**

El salón de música se encontraba alumbrado gracias al sol que entraba por las altas ventanas ubicadas en la pared del fondo del cuarto. Los rayos de luz tocaban el piano oscuro, haciéndolo brillar gracias a su superficie pulida. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había ninguna melodía siendo interpretada en él, ni notas de ninguna clase volando por el aire, ni personas afuera en el pasillo intentando oír lo que adentro surgía. Una vez más el salón de música estaba prácticamente solo, a excepción de una persona. Mikki estaba de nuevo sentado en el taburete frente al piano, pero en esos momentos sus manos ni siquiera estaban cerca de las teclas.

Era extraño en él, pero esa mañana no tenía el menor humor para tocar. Tenía sus ojos melancólicos puestos en las partituras, revisándolas una y otra vez. De nuevo se trataba de su canción, "El Jardín Soleado". Pero, aunque pasara sus ojos una y otra vez por esas hojas, su mente no estaba en lo más mínimos concentrada en sus notas. Las palabras que había escuchado esa mañana en el Balcón de la Rosa seguían resonando en su cabeza.

"Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco". El asunto era simple, ahora cualquier duelista que portara el Sello de la Rosa tenía el libre derecho de retar al Príncipe de Blanco y tener la oportunidad de obtener a la Doncella de Blanco. Los duelos seguirían uno tras otros, hasta que todos usaran su Derecho al Reto, y en ese momento el Príncipe de Blanco que quedara sería el poseedor de la Doncella. Eso quería decir que ahora cualquiera podría convertirse en el nuevo dueño de Kotori…. en su príncipe. En estos momentos, cualquier persona podría quedarse con su "brillo"…

De pronto, escucha como abren la puerta del salón. Mikki reacciona de inmediato, casi nervioso; posiblemente se debía a las cosas en las que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, el chico es tranquilizado en cuanto sus ojos divisan a quien está en la puerta. Se trataba justamente de quien pensaba: Kotori, la misma chica de grandes ojos castaños mirándolo desde la puerta. El chico se sorprendió un poco al verla, pero de inmediato sonrió ante lo que sucedía. Detrás de ella, venía Sakura, tal y como él lo esperaba.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó Sakura, en cuanto ambas chicas estuvieron en el interior del salón.

Mikki se retiró del taburete para dejarle el camino libre a la joven Monou, quien poco a poco comenzó a mover sus dedos por las teclas blancas y negras. Al principio no tocaba nada en especial, como si estuviera calentando los dedos, pero después de un minuto comenzó la composición que tanto Mikki esperaba escuchar de nuevo. Una vez más escuchaba el Jardín Soleado siendo interpretado por ella. El sentimiento que había percibido esa noche era el mismo, pero ahora en su interior tenía algunas otras preocupaciones que no lo dejaban disfrutarla igual. Al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de melancolía se hizo presente en lo más hondo.

- ¿Enserio tú compusiste esta hermosa melodía? – Le preguntó Sakura, sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos. – No lo puedo creer.

- No es la gran cosa. – Le contestó el chico de azul, sin quitar sus ojos ni un momento de las manos de Kotori sobre las teclas. – La compuse junto con mi hermana cuando los dos éramos niños.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, gemela de hecho, aunque ella es mayor que yo por un par de minutos creo. Ambos tocábamos juntos el piano desde niños en el jardín de nuestra casa. De hecho, por eso la titulamos "El Jardín Soleado", ya que fue en ese jardín donde la hicimos. – Una sonrisa adornó de pronto el rostro de Mikki al recordar de nuevo aquellos días. – Cuando la tocábamos, yo me sentía brillar… Esta canción últimamente se está haciendo algo famosa, y ya varias personas, sobre todo en esta escuela, la han comenzando a tocar. Pero no había encontrado a otra persona que pudiera transmitirme ese mismo sentimiento que lograba mi hermana. Por lo menos no hasta que te escuché tocarla Kotori. – Mikki alzó la mirada hacía el rostro de la castaña, que tenía toda su atención puesta en sus manos y en las partituras. – ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano?

- Aprendí hace ya muchos años. – Contestó Kotori sin quitar la atención del piano. – Creo que la verdad he olvidado cuando exactamente.

- Tocas de una manera hermosa. – Agregó el joven Kaoru. – Te había visto tocar en el kiosco del jardín algunas veces, pero cuando tocaste El Jardín Soleado…. pude percibir otra vez el brillo de la canción. ¿Por qué nunca entraste al club de Música?

- Me gusta tocar como un pasatiempo, como una manera de relajarme.

Una vez más la forma de ser de Kotori intrigaba al chico. Mientras tocaba, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción a gran escala. Era casi como si lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera importante para ella, al contrario de Mikki, que en esos momentos para él era lo único que importaba.

- Entiendo…. – Fue la respuesta de Mikki ante el último comentario de Kotori. – Pero, ¿no te gustaría tocar conmigo en un dueto algún día de estos? – Sakura y Kotori parecieron sorprenderse de oír esta pregunta, hasta el punto en que la última dejó de tocar un poco antes del final de la composición. – Hace mucho que busco a alguien que toque el Jardín Soleado como lo hacía mi hermana para que la toque conmigo.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces con tu hermana? – Cuestionó Sakura algo extrañada. La pregunta pareció no agradar a Mikki.

El joven de azul desvió su mirada hacía la izquierda, observando de reojo las partituras sobre el piano, las partituras originales que él y su hermana habían escrito hace y muchos años. Un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia y frustración surgió en su pecho, pero no dejó que éste se mostrara.

- Hace más de dos años que mi hermana y yo no tocamos juntos… - Contestó Mikki después de unos segundos, casi como si no quisiera decirlo. Sakura se quedó algo apenada por lo que había preguntado.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó la ojos verdes con pena.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo el chico, levantando de nuevo la mirada e intentado volver a sonreír para no preocuparla. Luego, dirigió su atención de nuevo a Kotori. – ¿Y qué me dices Kotori?

- Me encantaría, si la Señorita Sakura me deja.

- ¿Yo, No tienes que pedirme permiso para eso. – Exclamó Sakura confundida por sus palabras, aunque no era la primera vez que hacía un comentario similar a ese.

- Por supuesto que sí señorita, ¿olvida acaso que soy su prometida? – Le contestó Kotori, sonriéndole como siempre. Sakura se quedó aún más extrañada al escuchar eso.

- ¿Mi prometida?... eso suena extraño… - Comentó Sakura tras el comentario de su compañera.

Eso la hacía recordar la conversación que ella y Mikki habían tenido la noche anterior con respecto a Kotori. No sólo eran los que portaban esa sortija, la propia Kotori parecía verse así misma como un objeto, o alguien que sólo vive para cumplir los caprichos y deseos de su supuesto dueño. Eso no era correcto, o al menos a Sakura eso no le parecía.

- Mejor hablamos de eso luego, tengo que buscar a Tomoyo. – Dijo por último la joven de cabello corto al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo su mochila. La joven caminó hacía la puerta, cuando de golpe pareció detenerse. – Casi lo olvidaba…

Sakura se volteó de nuevo hacía el piano, y comenzó a buscar algo en el interior de su mochila mientras se acercaba a los demás. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de andar buscando, retiró su mano del interior de su maletín y la extendió hacía Mikki.

- Toma. – Le dijo la chica extendiendo su mano. Sakura tenía en su palma un pequeño objeto que parecía ser una pulsera, hecha con un hilo o algún material similar de color azul claro. Algo dudoso, Mikki acercó su mano y tomó el objeto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundido.

- Es un regalo, para agradecerte el tomarte tantas molestias para ayudarme a estudiar. – Explicó la joven de ojos verdes. – La verdad es que me fuiste de mucha ayuda, ahora me siento más tranquila… - Sakura notó que Mikki sostenía la pulsera en su mano derecha, y la miraba fijamente con duda. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda. – Sé que es algo insignificante, y no sé si los chicos usen cosas como esas… pero la hice azul, como tus ojos y tu cabello…

- Me gusta mucho. – Escuchó de pronto que Mikki le decía con un sonrisa, como intentando tranquilizarla. De inmediato tomó la pulsera azul y la colocó en su muñeca izquierda. – Gracias Kinomoto. La usaré aquí, en mi muñeca izquierda, ¿está bien?

- Sí, ¡Me alegra que te gustara! – Dijo feliz la castaña. – Nos vemos más tarde.

Hecho lo que tenía que hacer, Sakura se despidió y salió del salón, dejando en éste a Kotori y Mikki.

Inmediatamente después de que su "dueña" se retiró del salón de música, Kotori centró de nuevo sus ojos en las partituras sobre el piano. Una vez más alzó sus manos e inició de nuevo con la misma interpretación de hace unos momentos. Mikki permaneció parado del lado izquierdo del piano, recargado sobre éste. En esa posición cerró sus ojos, y simplemente dejó que sus oídos percibieran la música.

Mikki intentaba imaginarse otro espacio, otro tiempo, el tiempo en el que compuso esa melodía. Intentaba recordar aquel jardín de aquella residencia en Kyoto, sentado en el kiosco del mismo frente al piano, sentado a lado de esa persona… Y de nuevo la realidad vuelve a él. La persona que está tocando el Jardín Soleado es otra diferente, pero todo en ella es igual a como lo recuerda. Kotori mira el piano y las partituras con una sonrisa, y toca con tanta naturalidad, como si hubiera tocado esa melodía toda su vida.

- Kotori, ¿te gusta tocar el piano? – Preguntó Mikki casi sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí, me siento bien cuando lo hago. – Le contestó la joven sin dejar de tocar.

- Yo también. – Agregó Mikki con una sonrisa. Luego permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, como si estuviera meditando en algo. Después de un minuto de no decir nada, hizo otra pregunta. – ¿Te gustaría poder tocarlo cuando quisieras?

- Supongo, siempre que eso no moleste a la señorita Sakura.

Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que Mikki esperaba escuchar. Una vez más parecía poner la opinión de Kinomoto por encima de todo, como lo que había dicho hace unos momentos, "Me encantaría, si la Señorita Sakura me deja". Cuando estaba con Sainoji presentaba una actitud muy similar, pero ahora sólo cambió de nombre al usar sus oraciones.

- Te importa mucho lo que Kinomoto piensa o sienta, ¿cierto? – Cuestionó Mikki no muy feliz.

- Es mi deber como Doncella de Blanco. – Le contestó ella con tranquilidad, y la melodía continuaba su curso. – Tengo que acatar los deseos de la persona a la que le pertenezco.

No era la primera vez que Mikki escuchaba ese tipo de cosas, pero no pensaba que esa actitud fuera tan lejos.

- ¿Qué pasaría si tu Príncipe de Blanco te dijera que dejaras de tocar el piano para siempre? – Preguntó el chico de azul con firmeza.

Lentamente se vio como la sonrisa en el rostro de Kotori se esfumaba. Sin embargo, no dejó de tocar en ningún momento pese al sentimiento que le producía la pregunta.

- Dejaría de hacerlo… - Le contestó directamente sin quitar los ojos de las teclas del piano.

Mikki se sobresaltó por completo tras escuchar esa respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una fuerte impresión se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sentía casi como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso! – Gritó Mikki casi molesto o indignado. – ¡Me acabas de decir que te gusta mucho tocarlo!

- Pero los deseos de la Doncella de Blanco… siempre serán subordinados a los deseos del Príncipe de Blanco… - Agregó Kotori a su explicación con la misma calma de antes.

Apenas y podía creer lo que oía. Justo después de decir que le gustaba tocar el piano, que la relajaba, que se sentía muy bien cuando lo hacía y que le gustaría tocarlo cuando quisiera, dice ahora que lo dejaría de tocar para siempre, sólo con que aquel con el titulo de "Príncipe de Blanco" le dijera que lo dejara de hacer.

- ¿Tan estricta es la vida que el Sello de la Rosa impone a las Prometidas de la Rosa? – Preguntó en voz baja, más para si mismo que para ella. – ¿Qué clase de vida puede ser esa?

Había otro lado de la moneda que Mikki no había considerado hasta ese momento. Había pasado gran partes de los últimos tres años buscando su "Cosa Brillante", aquello que le regresara la fuerza y el brillo que poseía en el pasado, en el tiempo en el que se encontraba con su hermana. Ahora estaba parado ante ella, Kotori, que con gracia parece llenarlo de nuevos con esas energías. Por fin después de tanta búsqueda encontró lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, ahora veía la realidad. Lo había encontrado, pero no era "su" Cosa Brillante. No, no lo era, ya que en estos momentos lo que él más desea se encuentra en manos de otra persona…

En ese momento los pensamientos de Mikki se hicieron aún más confusos. Recordaba de nuevo lo que había pasado en el Balcón de la Rosa, la nueva carta enviada por el Fin del Mundo. Recordaba a Sainoji la otra noche, peleando con todas sus fuerzas para luego escuchar las campanas sonar en su contra. Mikki de un momento a otro vio lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir su deseo… algo que creía haber dejado atrás…

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas blancas que había en los patios de la secundaria. Estaban ahí desde hace algún rato, hablando sobre todo por lo que ocurrió el día anterior, en el que Sakura le había ocultado a su amiga que había tenido otro duelo. Eso lo había hecho con el propósito de no preocupar de más a su compañera, ya que la primera vez pareció inquietarse demasiado, sobre todo por sus heridas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo se enteró de igual forma, y estaba preocupada de que su amiga se hubiera molestado por ello, además de haberla dejado la noche del Baile de Bienvenida sola en el Salón.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo parecía ser muy comprensible en el asunto. Así era ella, siempre podías hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, o disculparte sin problema si le hacías algún mal. Pero Sakura más que nada deseaba que Tomoyo comprendiera el motivo por el cual tomó esa decisión.

- Por favor entiéndeme Tomoyo. – Decía Sakura con recato. – Este asunto no es como lo que antes pasamos en Tomoeda. Siento que si te involucras en esta ocasión, podrías salir lastimada. Incluso en aquel entonces cuando estábamos con el asunto de las Cartas Clow, me preocupaba mucho cuando alguna carta afectaba a alguna persona cercana a mí, como cuando perdiste la voz, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. – Contestó Tomoyo. – Pero incluso en ese entonces a mí no me importaba que tan peligroso o que tan terrorífico fuera el asunto… Yo siempre me sentía segura a tu lado Sakura.

- Bueno… talvez en aquel tiempo tenía las posibilidades de protegerte… pero en esta ocasión, no sé si me podré cuidar a mí misma.

En ese momento, Sakura siente como su mano es tomada entre las palmas de su amiga con confianza. Tomoyo alza su mirada hacía Sakura, con una expresión segura y firme en ella. A su vez, su rostro es adornado de nuevo con esa sonrisa que siempre era capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera que la viera.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí Sakura. – Le dijo Tomoyo. – No importa por que situación tengamos que pasar, yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, y apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. No importa que tan peligroso sea. Así que nunca dudes en contarme lo que te ocurre, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura miraba fijamente a su amiga, mientras procesaba todas las palabras que le acababa de decir. Ella ya la conocía, y sabía muy bien lo perseverante que era en la mayoría de los casos. Tomoyo a su vez también era muy valiente. Afrontaba todos los problemas que le surgían a Sakura a pesar de que no posee ningún tipo de magia, y siempre desea estar con ella a pesar de ello. Había muchas cosas que Sakura admiraba de su amiga.

- Sí, lo haré Tomoyo. – Contestó la joven castaña sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Sakura siempre estaba feliz de poder contar con su amiga para que la apoyara. A pesar de todo lo que en esos momentos le pasaba, el estar con Tomoyo la hacía sentir mucho mejor y más aliviada. Y pasara lo que pasara, nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara por su culpa.

De pronto, Tomoyo soltó las manos de su amiga y desvió su atención hacía otra dirección. Sakura notó como el rostro de la chica se ponía más serio, y parecía que algo la estaba preocupando en ese momento.

- Ya que hablamos de eso Sakura… Yo también tengo que confesarte algo. – Comentó la morena con seriedad, misma que extrañó mucho a su compañera. – Hay algo que yo tampoco quise decirte hace algún tiempo… verás la razón…

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Gritó la voz de Kotori muy cerca de ellas.

Al oírla, Sakura volteó en dirección a su diestra, por donde se acercaba apurada su compañera de cuarto. Esto provocó que Tomoyo tuviera que cortar de golpe lo que iba a decir, lo que en parte le causó algo de frustración, pero a su vez prácticamente le daba un gran alivio en su alma…

- ¡Kotori! – Exclamó Sakura al verla. La joven de cabello largo se paró a lado de la banca, mientras las otras dos chicas permanecieron sentadas por más tiempo. – ¿Qué pasó con Mikki?

- El joven Mikki salió repentinamente a tratar otro asunto – Explicó. – pero me pidió que fuera mañana. ¿Puedo hacerlo señorita Sakura?

- Ya te dije que no me tienes que pedir permiso para hacer algo. – Volvió a decir Sakura, haciendo énfasis en lo que ya había dicho antes. – No sé que clase de reglas tengan, pero no está en mis intenciones el tratarte como un objeto Kotori.

La joven de ojos castaños se quedó en silencio como algo avergonzada, pero intentó reaccionar lo más rápido posible para alzar de nuevo su vista y sonreírle a su "dueña".

- Entiendo, señorita Sakura… - Exclamó Kotori sonriente. Parecía que al menos ese punto estaba aclarado, luego habría de ocuparse del "señorita".

Sakura se separó de la banca y estiró un poco los brazos hacía arriba al igual que su cuerpo.

- Tengo algo de hambre, ¿vamos a comer? – Le preguntó a Tomoyo, girándose hacía ella. La chica parecía concentrada en otras cosas.

- No, gracias, pero recordé que tengo que ir a ver a la maestra del coro. – Se disculpó la joven Daidouji mientras también se paraba.

- ¿Qué pasó con lo que me ibas a decir Tomoyo?

- Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. – Contestó con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, aunque a Sakura no le convenció del todo ese gesto.

Una vez que se despidieron, Tomoyo se dirigió justo en la dirección de la que Kotori venía, para ir al Salón de música. En el camino, no pudo evitar pasar a lado de la Doncella de Blanco. En ese momento, Kotori sintió una extraña sensación en su costado derecho, al tiempo que Tomoyo pasaba justo a su diestra. La joven se quedó unos momentos completamente quieta, hasta que la chica de ojos azules ya estuvo algo alejada de ellas.

La mayoría del tiempo, el Dojo de Kendo y sus alrededores, eran rodeados por alumnos de todos los niveles, que admiraban al equipo de la Academia practicar durante las clases o después de ellas. El número de estudiantes femeninas se aumentaba considerablemente cuando se realizaba algún combate por parte del capitán del Equipo, o por el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, que también era parte de él. Pero a ésta, la hora del almuerzo, el lugar está prácticamente solo. Ese día el equipo no tenía práctica hasta la tarde. Aún así, las puertas del Dojo estaban abiertas, y su interior no estaba completamente vacío.

Kyoichi Sainoji se encontraba en el interior del amplio espacio hecho completamente de madera. Estaba de rodillas frente al pequeño altar colgado en la pared, vistiendo su traje oscuro con el que habitualmente practicaba. Sainoji no estaba almorzando, de hecho no había ingresado a la última hora antes del almuerzo, pero eso era algo común en él. Todos conocían que era un milagro ver que el capitán del equipo ingresara a tres clases consecutivas en el día. Aún así, era un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, uno de los mejores peleadores con la espada de la región, y también uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria. Y, por supuesto, no se puede olvidar que en su mano izquierda porta el Sello de la Rosa, el emblema que distingue a los Duelistas de la Rosa, claro que esto último no todos lo sabían.

Sainoji se encontraba colocando un vendaje nuevo en su mano derecha. Las quemaduras que había sufrido su brazo la otra noche durante el duelo aún no estaban del todo curadas, pero se veían mucho mejor considerando que no había pasado mucho tiempo. Tiradas en el piso, a lado de una boken de entrenamiento, estaban sus vendajes viejos, sucios y rotos. En realidad no eran vendajes comunes, pero sus quemaduras tampoco lo eran.

De pronto, el capitán siente de inmediato la presencia de una segunda persona. Usando todos sus reflejos, se volteó rápidamente hacía la entrada del Dojo. Sus ojos púrpura se posaron sobre el chico parado en el umbral, de saco blanco, pantalones azules igual que su cabello y ojos. Lo reconoció de inmediato, incluso antes de verlo.

- Ah, eres tú Mikki. – Exclamó el capitán sin mucha emoción, volviendo a sus vendas.

Mikki tampoco esperaba un gran recibimiento. La verdad casi nunca se paraba en el Dojo de Kendo, y casi nunca entablaba una conversación con Sainoji a pesar de que eran compañeros en el Consejo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo evitar ir a verlo.

- ¿Cómo siguen las quemaduras de tu mano? – Preguntó Mikki, ingresando al interior del sitio. El chico no fue muy lejos. Dio unos pasos, y luego se sentó a lado de la puerta, recargando su espalda contra la pared.

- No es la primera vez que mi mano recibe este tipo de daño gracias a mis flamas. – Le contestó de la misma manera que antes. – Sanará en un par de días.

Una vez que apretó bien su vendaje, el chico de cabello verde se puso de pie, tomando su espada madera. Como si su compañero no estuviera ahí, Sainoji se paró en el centro del cuarto, tomó el arma con ambas manos y comenzó a practicar con el movimiento habitual, moviendo la espada de manera vertical de arriba hacía abajo, al tiempo que daba un paso hacía el frente. Continuó con el mismo movimiento una y otra vez sin ponerle atención a la lesión de su mano.

Mikki continuaba sentado en el mismo lugar, mirando el ejercicio de Sainoji. Mientras lo veía, recordaba claramente la otra noche, durante el último de los Duelos. Las quemaduras de su brazo se las había provocado a causa de utilizar su fuego mágico al máximo en contra de Sakura, pero ni siquiera usando eso logró ganar el duelo. Él había visto el enfrentamiento desde el balcón de la Torre del Campanario, y aún no entendía a la perfección lo que había visto.

- Me di cuenta de que diste todo de ti en ese duelo – Dijo de pronto Mikki sin razón aparente. Sainoji, algo extrañado por ello, detuvo su ejercicio y miró de de reojo al chico sentado en la entrada. – Pero a pesar de todo no pudiste vencer a esa chica, a la Nueva Rosa… Yo quería disculparme por mi forma de actuar la otra ocasión en el Balcón de la Rosa... Creo que no comprendía lo que realmente significaba poseer a la Doncella de Blanco.

Sainoji no podía disimular su sorpresa ante la actitud del chico, pero intentaba moderarla lo más posible en su expresión. El capitán recordaba lo que había pasado aquella mañana después de su primer duelo con Kinomoto, y en realidad su disculpa le parecía algo exagerada. De seguro él le había dicho en ocasiones bromas o comentarios peores, y hasta ahora las "disculpas" no eran algo que el chico de cabello verdoso acostumbraba. Pero parecía que Mikki era el tipo de personas a los que no les gustaba tener problemas con las personas.

Además de la disculpa, también le parecía extraño el otro comentario que hizo sobre su duelo, y sobre todo lo último, "Creo que no comprendía lo que realmente significaba poseer a la Doncella de Blanco". Esa expresión no le pareció muy clara, pero después de unos segundos, el capitán lo entendió todo con total lucidez. Sainoji desvió de nuevo su atención al frente y tomó su arma con firmeza.

- Piensas retarla, ¿cierto? – Mencionó de pronto antes de comenzar a realizar de nuevo su ejercicio. Mikki se exaltó un poco al oírlo, y su rostro reflejo sin demora el asombro al respecto. Sainoji prosiguió al ver que no reaccionaba. – A la chica, a la tal "Kinomoto", vas a retarla, ¿no es así?

Parecía obvio que Sainoji ya tenía conocimiento de la última carta que había llegado, y sobre el asunto tratado en ella. Lo había subestimado, o tal vez él se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, pero al parecer el capitán había percibido de inmediato lo que sentía, casi como si hubiera leído su mente.

- Yo… - Mikki no fue capaz de articular ninguna respuesta ante la pregunta de Sainoji, lo cual para el capitán fue suficiente para saberlo.

- Ella no sabe como contraatacar. – Comenzó a decirle, empezando de nuevo con su entrenamiento. Mikki no entendió al principio de que hablaba. – No tiene la más mínima experiencia con la espada. Si la presionas se limita a defenderse. Además, su defensa es principalmente vulnerable del flanco izquierdo. No intentes irte con rodeos. Mientras más rápido acabes el duelo, menos oportunidad le darás para que saque a la luz sus extraños poderes.

Mikki se quedó en silencio. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería: Sainoji estaba compartiendo con él lo principal que había notado de Sakura en sus dos duelos, detalles que tal vez el haberlos sabido antes le hubieran ayudado a ganar. Mikki no entendía porque compartía eso con él, era casi "insólito". En esos instantes, tal y como estaba escrito en la Carta del Fin del Mundo, se encontraban en los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco, y Sainoji ya había usado su Derecho al Reto ante Sakura, así que no habría forma de que volviera a retar al Príncipe de Blanco, al menos por el momento. Eso ambos lo sabían muy bien.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Preguntó Mikki después de un rato. Sainoji le contestó rápidamente sin rodeos.

- Porque prefiero que Kotori esté con cualquier persona… antes que esté con la que me derrotó… - Fue su respuesta, justo antes de alzar su espada y lanzar un golpe hacía el frente con todas sus fuerzas…

Las clases de la secundaria culminaron por fin, y cada día estaba más cerca la temida primera semana de exámenes parciales. Pero esa tarde por suerte los alumnos no tenían mucho porque preocuparse, salvo aquellos que tenían alguna actividad en especial.

Sakura no había vuelto a ver a su amiga Tomoyo en el resto del día. Parecía que el coro se había ido a otra parte para ensayar. No estaba segura si las cosas ya estaban por completo bien entre ellas, pero estaba segura de que su amiga la perdonaría por haberle ocultado algo. También recordaba que antes de que Kotori llegara le iba a decir algo, ¿de que se trataría? Ahora ella y Kotori caminaban hacía la salida para ir a su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué ha pensado sobe la actividad opcional señorita Sakura? – Le preguntó Kotori a su compañera mientras marchaban.

- Aún no estoy segura. – Respondió ella sin detenerse. – Pero creo que estoy considerando una opción…

De pronto, ambas chicas divisaron un punto blanco entre todas las personas de negro y verde que salían por la puerta principal. Sólo el Consejo Estudiantil sobresale de esa manera, y éste en especial era ni nada menos que el propio Mikki.

- ¡Joven Mikki! – Exclamó sonriente la Doncella de Blanco. Mikki escuchó la voz de Kotori, de hecho estaba esperando el oírla.

- Hola… - Regresó el saludo el chico con cierto desgano, volteando hacía ellas. Ambas jóvenes se le acercaron lentamente. – ¿Van al dormitorio?

- Sí, tenemos algo de tarea. – Contestó Sakura con amabilidad. – Casi olvidaba decírtelo… Kero está muy emocionado desde que le dijiste que lo dejarías jugar con tus videojuegos. Es casi como un niño pequeño. – Mikki la miraba con una expresión algo melancólica. Escuchaba lo que le decía, pero en realidad no le ponía mucha atención a ello. – Esta mañana me preguntó con insistencia cuando irías, y yo no supe que contestarle.

- Puedo ir esta noche o mañana, si no tienes problema… - Le respondió más por reflejo que por gusto.

- No, de ninguna manera. El pobre Kero se ha aburrido demasiado desde que llegamos, y me gustaría que por una vez se entretuviera…

- Kinomoto… - Interrumpió de pronto el joven del Consejo, con un tono severo en su voz. Sakura y Kotori parecieron extrañarse de esa reacción. – Necesito hablar contigo… a solas…

Sakura no comprendía el porque de esa actitud tan repentina. Lo acababa de ver hace algunas horas, y aunque lo notó algo pensativo, ahora se le veía completamente diferente. El caso no parecía ser el mismo para Kotori, que más que sorprendida o extrañada, parecía preocupada. Miró de reojo a su compañera por unos momentos, antes de que ésta volviera a hablar.

- Está bien… - Contestó vacilante la hechicera.

Mikki comenzó a caminar en dirección a un conjunto de árboles que había en el patio. Sakura lo seguía con cautela sin saber que era de lo que deseaba hablar con ella. Sin embargo, por el lugar al que la llevaba, parecía que era algo que no deseaba que los oídos de alguien más los oyera.

- El "Fin del Mundo". – Comentó de pronto Mikki mientras caminaban y sin voltear a verla. Sakura se sobresalto al oírlo, ya que no sabía a que venía esa expresión. Mikki la volteó a ver unos momentos por encima de su hombro derecho, aún caminando. – Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste ayer, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura se paró de golpe al procesar esas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo como señal de su sorpresa. Tardó unos momentos en hacer memoria del día anterior, y sobre todo lo que había hablado con Mikki. De seguro no se refería a la conversación que habían tenido con respecto a Kotori en la noche. Entonces de seguro se refería a cuando estaban en la cafetería con Kotori y Tomoyo.

La escena le vino prácticamente de golpe, ahora lo recordaba. Le había preguntado el porque la habían involucrado en el asunto de los duelos, y si no mal recordaba él le contestó que todos los que portaban el Sello de la Rosa habían sido "Elegidos"… sin embargo, no contestó nada cuando ella le preguntó "Quién" los había elegido…

_- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Cuestionó Sakura con seriedad._

_- Puedes hacerla… pero no te aseguro que yo pueda responderla. – Fue lo que le contestó._

_- ¿Sabes tú porqué fui involucrada en esto? – Preguntó la joven, posando sus ojos de nuevo en la sortija. – ¿Porqué yo?_

_- La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros escogió entrar en estos duelos. – Escuchó que Mikki le contestaba con el mismo tono grave. – Todos nosotros, Touga, Jury, Sainoji… todos fuimos elegidos._

_- ¿Elegidos por quién? – Preguntó apresurada la joven de ojos verdes._

_Kotori dejó por completo su té en cuanto escuchó a su dueña pronunciar tal pregunta. El receptor por su parte miraba la taza, y observaba como el líquido se movía al compás de su cuchara y su mano. Pareció pensar por un largo rato en que decirle, pero en el fondo contestar esa última pregunta no era del todo una opción para él._

_- Mejor no hablemos de eso ahora, ¿te parece? – Dijo al final de cuentas, alzando su mirada hacía la joven._

¿El Fin del Mundo, ¿Esa era la respuesta a esa pregunta? No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa expresión. El Capitán del Equipo de Kendo la había mencionado durante su primer duelo.

_- ¡Ya deja de palabrear tanto! – Le gritó con algo de enojo. – ¡Si traes esa sortija es por algo, ¡Dime chiquilla, ¡¿Qué tienes de especial como para que el Fin del Mundo te haya elegido!_

_- ¡¿Fin del Mundo…! – La chica de ojos verdes se extrañó al oír esa expresión tan rara._

Sakura prácticamente lo había olvidado para ese momento. Aún así, ¿Qué significa "El Fin del Mundo", ¿Era acaso el seudónimo de alguna persona?

Cuando Sakura volvió a reaccionar, Mikki ya se encontraba varios pasos delante de ella. Aceleró un poco la marcha para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué es el Fin del Mundo? – Preguntó apresurada en cuanto lo alcanzó.

- No conozco a nadie que te pueda contestar por completo esa pregunta. – Le comentó el chico, dándole la espalda. – Hasta donde sé, sea lo que sea está detrás de estos duelos.

Creía que se sentiría más tranquila de tener alguna respuesta, pero no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba. Prácticamente la duda que tenía ahora simplemente tenía un nombre, "El Fin del Mundo", pero seguía siendo una pregunta sin respuesta por donde la vieras.

Pero eso no era para lo que Mikki la había hecho ir hasta ahí. De un momento a otro se encontraban completamente rodeados por árboles, y ningún edificio se veía a los alrededores, al igual que ninguna persona. Mikki se detuvo de pronto y se giró hacía su nueva "amiga", la cual también se detuvo a cierta distancia de él. No la había traído hasta ese sitio sólo para decirle lo del Fin del Mundo, de hecho eso lo hizo para poder hablar con ella de lo otro…

- Dime una cosa Kinomoto. – Comenzó a decir Mikki con gravedad y completamente firme. – tú recibiste una carta del Fin del Mundo, ¿cierto? – Sakura se volvió a confundir por las palabras del joven de azul. Mikki lo notó de inmediato, por lo que prosiguió. – Me refiero a una carta en un sobre blanco, decorado y sellado, con perfume a rosas, y con una sola frase en ella. ¿No es así?

Ahora Sakura estaba prácticamente boquiabierta ante lo que escuchaba. No podía creerlo, pero en efecto era la descripción exacta de la misteriosa carta que recibió en aquel momento en su casa de Tomoeda, la carta que desencadenó todo esto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro.

Mikki sonrió por dentro al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, pero en realidad era algo obvio considerando las cosas. Un poco inseguro sobre compartir lo que tenía que decir ahora, el chico se recargó por completo en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Hubiera sido más fácil el modo directo y sin rodeos como Sainoji, y si se tratara de él sería más sencillo. Pero ahora estaba con esta joven, que no se parecía en lo más mínimo al capitán. Mikki dio un ligero suspiro y empezó…

- Como te dije esta mañana, yo tengo una hermana… su nombre es "Kozue". Desde el día de nuestro nacimiento, Kozue y yo siempre estuvimos juntos. Todo era perfecto si lo hacíamos juntos. Nuestros juegos, nuestras interpretaciones en el piano… todo.

Sakura se encontraba escuchando lo que Mikki le decía con toda su atención. No sabía porque le estaba compartiendo eso a ella, a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. Sin embargo, había un cierto sentimiento en el tono de Mikki, un sentimiento de frustración, tristeza, y hasta cierto enojo, un sentimiento que ella no había percibido antes en una persona. El chico guardó silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir.

- La carta que recibiste, se le llama "La Carta del Florecimiento". Se supone que se le envía a cada Duelista de la Rosa cuando está preparado para entrar en el juego de los Duelos. – Sakura se exaltó un poco al escuchar esta explicación, ¿Entonces todos los Duelistas recibieron una carta como la suya? – Como te dije, mi hermana es unos minutos mayor que yo. Yo siempre pensé que ese tiempo no podría significar que ella fuera más madura o algo parecido… pero parecía que estaba equivocado. A los diez años, Kozue recibió una carta, una extraña carta con un perfume singular, con un mensaje que no entendimos ninguno… excepto ella. No sé que pasó en realidad, pero Kozue discutió con mi abuela por culpa de esa carta. Mi hermana se fue de la casa y de Kyoto, y vino a esta academia…

- Entonces… - Sakura interpretó de inmediato esos mensajes. – ¿tu hermana también…?

Mikki sabía muy bien lo que le iba a preguntar, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera terminar de articular la pregunta, el chico quiso continuar con lo que tenía que decir.

- Dos años después de eso, yo recibí otra carta, con un sobre y un perfume diferente… y otro mensaje. En otras palabras, mi Rosa Blanca floreció mucho después de Kozue. – Comentó con algo de ironía. – Esa carta, acompañada por el mismo mensaje de Othori… todo era casi igual.

En ese momento, Mikki comenzó a apretar con fuerza sus puños, y su expresión cambió por completo. Ahora era cubierta por la misma frustración, y ahora acompañada por una gran furia que casi asustó a la joven Kinomoto.

- Cuando mi hermana se fue… lo perdí todo. – Comenzó a decir casi entre dientes. – Cuando estaba con ella, teníamos un brillo especial… un brillo que podía afrontar cualquier problema, a cualquier rival. Pero cuando se fue… lo perdí por completo… - El chico bajó unos segundos la mirada, clavándola en el pasto a sus pies. – Yo vine a esta Academia con la esperanza de encontrar un poder que me hiciera recuperar ese brillo, un poder que me regresara lo que había perdido. En otras palabras… vine a buscar el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. – Estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono grava, al tiempo que alzaba de nuevo sus ojos azules hacia Sakura. – Ahora he encontrado de nuevo algo que me puede regresar el brillo que me dejó cuando mi hermana se fue. Y para poder obtenerlo… tengo que vencerte a ti.

- ¡Mikki…! – Sakura se sobresaltó por completo. Esas palabras no podían significar otra cosa… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, o al menos no lo esperaba… La joven intentó decir algo para persuadirlo de lo que iba a hacer, pero Mikki no la dejó decir nada.

- Lo siento Kinomoto… ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! – Gritó con firmeza de inmediato. En ese momento, alzó su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, mostrando su sortija a la joven Kinomoto. – ¡Te reto a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco, y a cambio de ello, apuesto mi Derecho al Reto…

La misma frase que Sainoji usó la Noche del Baile, y la misma posición mostrando su sortija hacía ella. Entonces no había vuelta atrás. Tal y como la vez anterior, tendría un duelo en la Arena del Bosque Prohibido…

Tras el atardecer, una vez que gran parte del cielo se cubrió por estrellas, el Bosque Prohibido comenzó a moverse de nuevo. La Arena de los Duelos, alumbrada por la brillante luz que surge del Castillo en el Cielo, aguardaba por los dos duelistas. Las campanas esperaban con ansias el resonar que marca el inicio del duelo. El choque de las hojas y el combate entre dos corazones, esos eran los Duelos de la Rosa.

Los pasos de Mikki resonaron en contra del mármol blanco del suelo de la arena. El chico caminaba con firmeza hacía el centro del área, sosteniendo de su lado izquierdo la que sería su arma esa noche: una espada de esgrima, de hoja larga y recta con doble filo. El costado izquierdo de su pecho era adornado con una rosa blanca, la que decidiría su triunfo en este duelo o su derrota. Mikki se repetía en la cabeza sus motivos y lo que lo había llevado a eso. "Su Brillo", "su fuerza", "Su deseo", tenía que recordarlo para no vacilar en el duelo. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que ganar, la derrota no podía ser una opción.

Una vez en el centro de la amplia arena de combate, el chico alzó su vista al castillo. La mayoría del tiempo lo había admirado desde la Torre del Campanario; esa era una de las pocas veces que admiraba el castillo desde la arena, y ese era el mejor lugar. Nunca ha sabido que es en realidad. Él no creía que fuera un truco de luces como dice Sainoji. No, no era nada de eso, Mikki estaba seguro que era algo más "especial".

El sonido del ascensor acercándose a la arena se hizo presente con fuerza. Las puertas se estaban abriendo cuando Mikki se giró hacía él. Tal y como lo estaba esperando, el Príncipe de Blanco y su Doncella arribaban a la Arena. Una vez más Sakura se encontraba vistiendo ese misterioso traje de saco blanco y largo, al igual que Kotori que portaba su vestido blanco.

Mikki las miraba con firmeza desde su posición. Quería que eso comenzara lo antes posible para que terminara rápido…

- Mikki. – Exclamó la joven Kinomoto con cierta tristeza, mientras miraba a lo lejos al chico de azul. – ¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que tú eras diferente…

- Lo siento deberás. – Le contestó él, cerrando por unos momentos los ojos. – Pero nunca podré recuperar mi brillo mientras tú seas quién lo tenga. Debo ganar a la Doncella de Blanco cueste lo que cueste.

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esta última frase, comenzó a alzar lentamente el brazo con el que sostenía su espada, hasta que su mano derecha se colocó justo frente a la rosa blanca que adornaba su pecho, y la punta del arma apuntaba hacía el cielo. En ese momento abrió con fuerza los ojos, clavándolos sobre su oponente actual. Sakura se mantuvo firme, parada a lado de su acompañante. En sus ojos se comenzó a dibujar algo de dureza.

- ¿Y la harás tu esclava igual que el capitán? – Preguntó el Príncipe de Blanco con firmeza.

- ¡Nunca haría algo así! – Le contestó el chico sin perder su posición.

- ¿Entonces porqué la llamas "Doncella de Blanco"?

El chico se exaltó al oír esas palabras. Lentamente giró su atención hacía Kotori, la cual se encontraba aún de pie a la izquierda de su actual poseedor. Fuera de todos esos vestidos y adornos, títulos o demás, Kotori seguía siendo una persona. Ella era una de las personas más dulces y buenas que había conocido, y su música… su música no podría sonar de esa manera si no tuviera un corazón puro.

¿Sería justo que la usara con la intención de recuperar lo que según él había perdido, si lo hiciera estaría actuando como todos los demás. Y luego tendría que pelear, y tal vez lastimar a esa persona, alguien inocente y que en realidad no tenía nada que ver en todo esto. Pero no podía dar un paso atrás. Había sacrificado demasiadas cosas para obtener de nuevo su brillo, recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Sí tenía que hacer algo como eso, lo haría, todo con tal de cumplir su deseo…

Lentamente el chico comenzó a mover de de nuevo su espada para que la punta de la hoja apuntara hacía Sakura. Luego, alzó su otra mano hacía atrás y flexionó sus rodillas, colocándose de esa manera en la posición de ataque típica de la esgrima.

- ¡En guardia! – Gritó lleno de energía. – ¡Desenvaina la Espada Sagrada!

Sakura miraba incrédula al joven. No podía creer que ahora estuviera obligada a pelear con una persona que ya había comenzando a considerar su amigo. Volteó a ver de reojo a la Doncella de Blanco, la cual parecía esperar sus órdenes. Kotori pareció interpretar la mirada de la chica castaña, ya que de inmediato comenzó a prepararse para realizar su acción en el duelo.

- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Comenzó a decir la chica de la misma manera, invocando el poder que guardaba en su interior. – 'Poder de Dios que duerme en mí… ¡Atiende a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu maestro!'

La luz comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Kotori con una gran fuerza. De la misma manera que las veces anteriores, del pecho de la joven comenzó a surgir la empuñadura perteneciente a la Espada Sagrada. La joven de ojos verdes observó con la misma maravilla de siempre el objeto que ahora estaba surgiendo sólo para ella. Sin embargo, ahora más segura que antes, acercó su mano izquierda hacía el objeto, comenzando a sacarlo hacía el exterior con cuidado. Una vez con la hoja afuera, el brillo blanco de Kotori desapareció.

El duelo dio inicio de esta manera, marcado desde lo lejos por el resonar de las campanas de la segunda construcción en el interior del bosque. Sakura sostenía su nueva arma con la mano izquierda. Por alguna razón la sentía un poco más natural que la primera vez que la usó en esa arena. Casi sentía que ya la había portado diez veces o más en sus manos.

En ese instante, Mikki, flexionando un poco sus piernas, rápidamente se impulsó hacía adelante con la estocada hacía el frente de la espada de esgrima. Su movimiento fue acompañado por un ligero grito de ataque. Sakura tomó su arma con ambas mano y desvió el ataque de Mikki hacía su lado izquierdo. De inmediato el chico retrocedió un paso hacía atrás con la intención de tomar la distancia adecuada para embestir de nuevo hacía el frente con sus estocadas. La joven castaña, como siempre, se limitaba a defenderse de los ataques.

Observando desde la Torre del Campanario, Touga meditaba sobre lo que estaba pasando en la arena. Miraba con cuidado en dirección a ella con una expresión de análisis. El Presidente intentaba averiguar en ese duelo lo que Mikki no pudo averiguar con su otro "plan".

De pronto, siente unos pasos a su espalda, los cuales se acercan a donde está parado. Lentamente se gira a voltear por encima de su hombro, sólo para distinguir la figura de su compañera del Consejo, Jury Arisugawa.

- ¿Llego tarde? – Mencionó la chica mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Jury! – Dijo algo sorprendido. – No sabía que vendrías. – De pronto, la chica de cabello anaranjado saca del interior de su saco unos objetos que le son familiares al chico pelirrojo: unos binoculares dorados. – ¿Esos no son mis…?

- No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me enteré que Mikki era el retador. – Comenzó a decirle sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que le iba a preguntar. – De alguna manera esto despertó mi curiosidad. Si esa chica es capaz de vencer a Mikki, entonces podría llegar a considerarla un rival interesante.

Jury alzó los binoculares para ver con más cuidado el duelo que suscitaba en la Arena de Duelos. Aún sin los binoculares, Touga era capaz de ver lo que pasaba, así que no le puso mucha importancia y se volteó de nuevo hacía el frente.

- Entonces veremos como le va a nuestro amigo.

Por uno instantes Mikki simplemente se dignó a lanzar estocadas hacía el frente, mismas que parecía incluso estar haciendo con la intención de que Sakura las cubriera. La joven simplemente retrocedía lentamente, sin intentar hacerse a un lado o salir del alcance del chico. Mikki parecía estar analizando los movimientos que hacía su oponente.

- "Sainoji tenía razón, sólo se defiende sin contraatacar." – Pensaba él sin dejar de lanzar su espada al frente.

Después de algún tiempo sin mucho cambio, el propio Mikki se movió con agilidad hacia un lado, colocándose con gran rapidez en el flanco izquierdo de la chica. Sakura tardó algo en reaccionar. Mikki se lanzó de nuevo desde esa posición hacía ella. La castaña de nuevo golpeó la hoja de Mikki con la suya para desviar el ataque.

Una vez que pasó esto, Mikki mantuvo su espada a un lado, e intencionalmente abrió por completo su defensa, casi regalándole su rosa a Sakura. Sin embargo, la chica pareció no reaccionar ante esta acción, y lo único que hizo fue dar un par de pasos hacía atrás para alejarse de él, y una vez quieta de nuevo tomó con firmeza su arma al frente.

Mikki pareció extrañarse demasiado de este movimiento. Rápidamente volvió a su posición, con la espada apuntando hacía el frente, su mano izquierda alzada hacía atrás y sus rodillas flexionadas. Parecía no comprender lo que pasaba.

- "¿Estará esperando el momento justo, Tal vez lo hace para analizar mis habilidades y buscar puntos débiles." – Pensaba con insistencia el chico de azul, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni perder la posición. – "Eso explicaría porque venció a Sainoji… o talvez en verdad no sabe lo que está haciendo…"

Mientras Mikki pensaba en lo suyo, por su parte Sakura se encontraba pensando en sus propias cosas. El duelo no llevaba mucho, y ya se había dado cuenta de que Mikki poseía mucha más habilidad con la espada que ella. Una vez más tenía la duda de que hacer. Aún no tenía dentro de sus acciones la idea de ser ella la que atacara. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y herir a su oponente.

- "¿Ahora que es lo que debo hacer?" – Pensaba con cuidado la joven de ojos verdes. – "No podré defenderme para siempre… pero la verdad no sé que hacer." – Sakura bajó lentamente sus ojos hacía la Espada Sagrada. – "Por favor espada… ayúdame una vez más, con lo hiciste en la otra ocasión…"

En ese instante, escuchó como Mikki se lanzaba de nuevo hacía ella, acompañado de nuevo por el mismo grito de ataque. Sakura intentó de nuevo reaccionar para defenderse. Ambas hojas chocaron, y parecieron danzar entre ellas por unos momentos, sin que los filos se separaran.

- "No puedo estarme preocupando por esas cosas ahora." – Pensaba el chico de azul, intentando empujar la hoja de su oponente. –"Tengo que terminar esto rápido…"

Luego de un rato, Mikki pareció poner más fuerza a su brazo derecho, empujando a espada y dueña al mismo tiempo para que se alejaran de él. Sakura dio algunos pasos torpes hacía atrás antes de recuperar la compostura. De pronto, ve como su contrincante se lanza hacía ella, pero no con la intención de atacarla con su espada. Mientras sostenía el arma hacía atrás, Mikki alzó su mano izquierda hacía adelante, colocándola a la altura de su abdomen.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera notar que era lo que ocurría, oyó como Mikki gritaba con fuerza, y de pronto sintió como algo la golpeaba con fuerza justo en el estomago, pero no era el puño de Mikki. No sabía que había sido, era casi como si el aire la hubiera golpeado, pero fuera lo que fuera la sacó volando con fuerza hacía atrás, prácticamente haciéndola arrastrar los pies en su camino. Luego de unos segundos, el impulsó parece haberse acabado. De inmediato la chica pareció casi desplomarse en el suelo, al tiempo que llevaba su mano izquierda a su abdomen, y comenzaba a toser.

- ¡¿Está bien señorita Sakura! – Gritó preocupada Kotori.

Mikki la volteó a verla al escuchar ese grito. El chico pareció estar algo extrañado por la reacción de la Doncella. Parecía que al contrario de con Sainoji, Kotori se preocupaba por la seguridad de la chica de ojos verdes. Sakura no respondió con palabras la preocupación de su compañera. Simplemente intento ponerse de nuevo de pie, ayudándose de la espada. Sakura retiró su mano de su abdomen una vez que el aire pareció regresar a ella. El golpe lo había sentido aún más fuerte que cuando el capitán Sainoji la había pateado en el otro duelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó, mientras se paraba con algo de torpeza.

- Ya te lo había dicho. – Contestó Mikki, volteándola a ver de nuevo. – No eres la única con poderes. Todos los que hemos sido elegidos para portar el Sello de la Rosa, somos personas que se encuentran por encima de la gente normal. Esa fue una prueba de mi poder espiritual sobre el aire de esta arena… el poder que corre por mi familia desde generaciones.

En ese momento el chico comenzó a tomar la misma posición que tenía antes de que diera inicio el enfrentamiento. Acercó su mano derecha hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho, cuidando que la punta señalara al castillo sobre ellos. De pronto, mientras Mikki mantenía su atención firme en la chica delante de él, se comenzó a sentir como empezaba a correr a su alrededor una ráfaga de viento que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar. Sakura comenzaba a sentir como ese viento parecía jalarla hacía el frente, aunque ella se resistía ante esta fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué es este viento que proviene de Mikki! – Se dijo así misma, mientras imponía resistencia ante ella.

Después de varios segundos sin hacer ningún movimiento, Mikki jaló con todas sus fuerzas su espada hacía la derecha. El movimiento fue tan fuerte que creó una brisa de viento con ella, tal que Sakura pudo sentir que la golpeaba en el rostro. De pronto, sin que ella se diera cuenta al principio, justo en su mejilla izquierda se comenzó a dibujar una línea roja, misma que culminó con una ligera mancha de sangre que brotaba de una herida.

- ¡Enserio lo siento Kinomoto! – Gritó con energía, aún rodeado por todas esas ráfagas. – ¡Pero necesito obtener a Kotori, ¡¡Necesito obtener de nuevo mi cosa brillante!

Dicho esto, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacía el frente, jalando consigo todo el aire que lo rodeaba. En menos de un segundo, ya estaba frente a su oponente. De inmediato comenzó a atacarla con su arma lo más rápido que podía, con diferentes movimientos de su hoja. Sakura no era capaz de alcanzar su misma velocidad. Se cubría lo más que podía usando la Espada Sagrada.

De repente, la joven nota como el chico desaparece por completo de su frente. Mikki se había impulsado hacía arriba con un sólo salto, girando en su propio eje mientras se elevaba. El salto lo había colocado por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante, la cual lo veía sorprendida. Una vez que el impulso del salto se esfumó y comenzó a caer de inmediato, el chico jaló su espada hacía atrás, para luego lanzarla en dirección a Sakura.

La chica alzó una vez más su espada, haciendo que la hoja de Mikki chocara con la suya. El golpe se escuchó con un fuerte estruendo. En cuanto ambas armas chocaron, el viento se dispersó hacía los lados. La joven pudo sentir como este viento pasaba por la empuñadura de la espada, haciéndole algunas heridas en sus manos.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, y aprovechando que estaba sostenido por unos momentos gracias al choque de ambas espadas, Mikki alzó su pierna derecha, colocándola justo en la hoja de la Espada Sagrada. Con su pie en la hoja, se impulsó de nuevo hacía arriba. Sakura sintió el impulsó de pie, el cual la empujó hacía abajo, provocando que casi cayera. En el aire una vez más, Mikki se impulsó hacía el frente con la intención de caer a las espaldas de su contrincante. Los zapatos oscuros del chico se posaron con suavidad de nuevo en el suelo blanco de la arena, colocándose detrás del otro duelista, la cual se veía algo confundida.

- ¡Señorita Sakura, ¡Detrás de usted! – Le gritó Kotori con fuerza, aunque de inmediato tapó su boca con ambas manos como si se hubiera arrepentido.

Tras el grito de su amiga, Sakura volteó por encima de su hombro hacía sus espaldas. El chico del club de esgrima abalanzó su espada hacía el frente de manera de estocada. Ante los ojos de Mikki, Sakura reaccionó con gran precisión, girándose hacía su derecha. La joven sujetó su arma con la mano diestra, con la punta del arma apuntando hacía abajo. Se giró rápidamente, hasta que su espada chocó contra la del joven de cabello corto. Continuando con el giro, la hoja de Sakura desvió la hoja de la espada de esgrima hacía un lado, evitando que pudiera alcanzarla.

Mikki se quedó sorprendido de ver tal reacción. Era el primer movimiento que su contrincante realizaba y que realmente lo había asombrado. La reacción del joven no sólo se limitó a él, ya que sus compañeros en el balcón de la Torre del Campanario también lo habían visto.

- Gran movimiento para ser una persona que nunca ha usado una espada. – Comentó el presidente Touga sonriente.

- No te emociones Touga. – Le comentó su acompañante, que seguía viendo a través de sus binoculares. – Fue un golpe de suerte, como un movimiento desesperado inspirado por el momento.

- Pues si la situación se pone más desesperada, posiblemente esta chica tanga más golpes de suerte, ¿no lo crees?

A Jury pareció no gustarle del todo los comentario del pelirrojo. Pero no le contestó nada, simplemente continuó mirando hacía la arena.

Luego de espontáneamente haberse librado del ataque de su oponente, Sakura retrocedió lo más que pudo para alejarse de él. Mikki, por su parte, siguió algo extrañado por lo que ocurrió, y al principio no se movió. Pero después de unos segundos pareció no ponerle mucha importancia, y de nuevo subió la guardia.

- "¡Tengo que alcanzar su rosa lo antes posible!" – Pensó desesperado el Chico de azul momentos antes de lanzarse de nuevo en su contra.

Sakura parecía ser la única que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Ella simplemente se había movido como pudo para evitar la estocada. Posiblemente lo que Jury había dicho era cierto. La verdad era que Sakura no estaba pensando en sus movimientos o en lo que hacía. Casi se podría decir que la joven de ojos verdes esperaba que la espada peleara por ella. Aún así, la Card Captor seguía pensando en una manera de terminar con eso lo antes posible. De pronto, vio de nuevo como su contrincante se dirigía en línea recta sin perder el tiempo.

Sakura comenzó a hacerse hacía atrás mientras desviaba con la hoja de su espada las estocadas del chico. Mikki lograba con gran facilidad hacer retroceder a su oponente, lo que en cualquier otro duelo podría ser fatal para aquel que no es capaz de contraatacar.

- La verdad, considerando los hechos, tienes una buena defensa, y no eres del todo mala en tus movimientos. – Comenzó a decir el chico de cabello azul con una sonrisa al tiempo que continuaba con sus ataques. Sakura se quedó algo confundida al escuchar esas palabras. – Es obvio que te faltan muchas bases Kinomoto, pero con un poco de práctica serías una buena adquisición para el club de Esgrima.

- ¿Para el club de Esgrima?

De pronto, después de lanzar una estocada profunda que hizo retroceder a Sakura varios pasos hacía atrás, Mikki se agacha rápidamente, saliendo del alcance visual de la castaña. Agachado en el suelo, colocó su mano izquierda en el suelo, y apoyándose con ella comenzó a girar la parte baja de su cuerpo cerca del suelo. Su pierna derecha, extendida hacía el frente, golpeó con fuerza a la joven a la altura de su tobillos, lo que hizo que perdiera por completo el equilibro y por consiguiente comenzara a caer al suelo.

Mikki por su parte, aún después de haber tumbado a Sakura, continuó con el impulso del giro, ayudándose de éste para pararse de inmediato. Para cuando el cuerpo de Sakura ya se encontraba tirado, el chico de azul ya estaba de nuevo erguido. Sin perder ni un segundo, desvió su mirada y la clavó en la rosa blanca del pecho de la chica. Rápidamente lanzó su brazo derecho hacía ella, apuntando la hoja de su espada hacía la rosa para acabar con ese duelo de una vez.

- Se acabó. – Afirmó la capitana del Club de Esgrima con confianza al ver tal movimiento.

Y parecía que la rosa de Sakura terminaría por deshojarse en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, una vez más la joven retó y ganó a todas las especulaciones. Casi sin pensarlo, la joven en el suelo comenzó a rodar por éste lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del alcance de Mikki. La punta de la hoja recta chocó sin remedio en el suelo de la arena, clavándose en éste moderadamente. El chico observó incrédulo esta acción.

Ya alejada por el momento del peligro, Sakura se colocó semiarrodillada en el suelo, intentando tomar un poco de aire antes de que la volvieran a atacar. Seguía apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada con su mano, como aferrándose a su única posibilidad de salir bien librada de esto. Mikki, aún con la hoja de su espada en contacto con el suelo, alzó su vista hacía la chica de ojos verdes. Era más que evidente el hecho de que no era un ser ordinario.

- "¿Porqué defiende con tanto ahínco su rosa?" – Pensaba el chico de azul algo confundido. – "¿Tendrá acaso un motivo muy poderoso para desear el Poder de Revolucionar al Mundo?"

Por su parte, en la Torre del Campanario, parecía haber un choque de sentimientos. Por una parte, Jury bajó algo incrédula los binoculares dorados del presidente, y colocó una mirada seria en sus ojos.

- Creí que sería el final. – Mencionó algo decepcionada. – ¿Acaso la velocidad de Mikki se estará atrofiando, o tal vez se está reprimiendo para no lastimar a la chiquilla…

- No lo creo. – Le contestó el Presidente. – Es cierto que Mikki no está peleando con todas sus fuerzas ni cerca de ello. Pero no puedo negar que en sus acciones se nota una gran decisión. Mikki desea con todo su corazón ganar este duelo…

- Decir eso es como darle demasiado crédito a la Nueva Rosa. – Comentó la chica de cabello anaranjado ante tales comentarios. – Debe de haber otra explicación….

Mikki sacó de un sólo jalón la espada del piso y se paró firme volteando a ver a Sakura, la cual se ponía de pie una vez más. El chico parecía muy pensativo mientras la contemplaba. Lentamente desvió su rostro hacía uno de los lados de la arena, donde Kotori seguía de pie, mirando con atención el combate. En ese momento la chica de cabello largo tenía sus ojos puestos en él. Mikki recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace algunos momentos, en la cual Kotori advirtió a su príncipe de su presencia. Se suponía que la Doncella de Blanco no podía intervenir en el Duelo, pero parecía que Kotori intencionalmente intentaba ayudar a su actual dueña.

¿Porqué lo haría, ¿acaso Kotori desea en realidad quedarse a lado de Sakura, ¿O no deseaba que Mikki ganara, o talvez simplemente se preocupaba por la seguridad de la joven… como una amiga. Mikki desvió una vez más su mirada hacía la castaña. Ésta ya estaba de pie, sosteniendo su espada al frente para defenderse de lo que viniera. El chico recordaba las cosas que Sainoji le había dicho, intentando hallar la manera de acabar con el duelo.

- "Tendré que recurrir por completo a mis poderes mágicos." – Pensó el chico sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su oponente.

De pronto, Mikki comienza a alzar lentamente su mano derecha hacía arriba, colocando su espada de forma vertical. La hoja de metal apuntó hacía el castillo del cielo, reflejando en su filo el brillo que provenía de él. Mikki extendió por completo su brazo hasta lo alto, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la Card Captor. Ésta, por su parte, lo miraba sin comprender del todo lo que hacía, aunque esperaba de seguro alguna clase de ataque. El chico de azul cerró unos momentos sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

- 'Dioses del viento…' – Comenzó a decir en voz baja. Justo al pronunciar esas palabras, las dos chicas presentes en la Arena sintieron de inmediato una extraña corriente de aire.

Kotori notó como la falda de su vestido blanco comenzaba a moverse por acción de esta presencia. Los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron ante la impresión, y luego volteó a ver asustada a los dos duelistas.

- '¡Denme su poder, y hagan que su furia sople por las cuatro direcciones!' – Gritó con energía el chico, abriendo de golpe sus ojos.

La corriente creció de golpe, sin motivo aparente. El viento comenzó a moverse con velocidad alrededor de la arena, concentrándose en una especie de remolino alrededor del chico. La parte baja de su saco blanco era movido con furia por el fuerte viento que soplaba. Sakura por su parte sentía como el viento parecía rodearla, y era tan fuerte que le era difícil mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo, Mikki no parecía tener este problema.

- ¿Magia del viento? – Cuestionó Jury desde el balcón. – No sabía que Mikki tuviera un tipo de magia como esa.

- Lo que dijiste hace unos momentos podría aplicarse ahora Jury. – Mencionó el presidente a su lado. Ella lo volteó a ver confundida. – A este duelo ya no le queda mucho tiempo. Es en este momento en el cual cualquiera puede ganar.

Mientras tanto, Sakura intentaba mantenerse firme ante todas esas ráfagas rodeándola. Incluso puede ver como algunas gotas de sangre provenientes de la herida de su rostro, son llevadas por el viento y pasan justo frente a ella. De pronto, nota como algo comienza a pasar a su alrededor. El viento parece estarla sujetando casi como si fueran cadenas, hasta el punto de que la joven se da cuenta de que no se puede mover.

- "¡No me puedo mover!" – Pensó exaltada la joven de ojos verdes. – "¡Es casi el mismo efecto que logra la Carta del Viento, ¡¿Acaso Mikki está creando esto con sus propios poderes!"

- ¡Tenga cuidado señorita Sakura! – Le gritó Kotori desde su posición.

El viento movía con violencia los cabellos largos de la Doncella de Blanco, así como la falda de su vestido, pero no parecía tener el mismo efecto que tenía sobre su compañera.

- ¡No intentes zafarte de la opresión de mi viento Kinomoto! – Le gritó el prodigio del piano en la misma posición. – Podrías salir lastimada si lo intentas. No te preocupes, sólo quédate de pie en ese lugar y yo terminaré con todo…

- ¡¿Qué dices!

De pronto, parecía como si el viento que rodeaba a Mikki comenzara a tomar un color azul profundo. El cuerpo del chico comenzó a cubrirse con un aura del mismo color, y el viento azul empezó a girar alrededor de la hoja de su espada. Una vez más miraba ese viento de color, como el que había visto en aquella ocasión del duelo pasado.

- Mi última estocada Kinomoto… ¡Prepárate!

Mikki colocó su espada al frente, tomando de nuevo la posición de ataque de esgrima, y se lanzó una vez más en contra de la chica. Sakura era incapaz de moverse debido al viento que Mikki había hecho que la apresara, por lo que su rosa sería blanco fácil de su espada. Sakura miraba impotente como ese brillo azulado se lanzaba en su contra, acompañado de ese largo grito de ataque. Su hoja apuntaba directo a la rosa blanca de su pecho, amenazando con su derrota. Aún sin poder moverse, la joven sostenía con fuerza su arma en la mano derecha, sin soltarla ni un sólo instante.

En la mente del joven Kaoru sólo se encontraba el deseo de ganar el duelo y acabar con ello de la mejor manera. Atacando la rosa de Sakura en ese momento, todo acabaría de una vez. Sin dudarlo, alzó con todas sus fuerzas su arma hacía adelante, esperando deshojar la rosa del contrincante. Kotori en la arena, así como Touga y Jury en el balcón, tenían sus ojos completamente puestos en esta última jugada.

De pronto, de un segundo para el otro, la imagen que se predecía cambió drásticamente. Mikki ya estaba delante de la chica, con su brazo extendido y su espada al frente. Pero algo no había ocurrido como lo esperaba. Su espada no había apuntando al pecho. La hoja del arma había sido drásticamente redirigida hacía abajo, clavando su peligroso filo justo en el costado izquierdo de la chica castaña. La hoja atravesó sin remedio el uniforme blanco que traía puesto, y de inmediato su tela comenzó a oscurecerse por la herida que se había hecho.

Mikki tardó un par de segundos en procesar todo esto. Miró horrorizado lo que había ocurrido. Rápidamente posó sus ojos sobre lo que había cambiado el rumbo de su ataque: la hoja brillante de la Espada Sagrada. En un momento de fuerza y rapidez, de alguna manera Sakura había logrado mover su brazo derecho hacía su lado contrario, y desviar el ataque de la espada de Mikki directo a su propio cuerpo, protegiendo de esta manera la integridad de su rosa.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron y su rostro de cubrió de dolor ante la herida que había recibido. La amenaza o advertencia que Mikki le había hecho no era falsa. La manga de su brazo derecho estaba rota de varias partes, y se veían varias heridas que se habían hecho por zafarse del efecto de su viento. Mikki miraba todo esto con espanto. Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado, rápidamente se impulsó hacía atrás de un largo salto, sacando su hoja del cuerpo de la castaña, quien gritó de dolor ante esta acción.

El viento dejó de soplar de golpe y todo volvió a una especial calma. Sakura comenzó a caer de lleno al suelo, pero antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra éste, logró poner su brazo izquierdo para evitar el golpe. Tirada casi bocabajo en el suelo, la joven soltó por unos momentos su espada y llevó su herida mano derecha al lugar en el que había sido lastima por la estocada. Por unos instantes gimió ante el dolor de la estocada.

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo asombrada la joven de anaranjado, soltando los binoculares que tenía en su mano. Estos cayeron al suelo, golpeándose. – ¡¿Cómo hizo eso!...

- Esa fue una jugada muy arriesgada, pero fue efectiva.

- Tuvo que serlo, protegió su rosa después de todo…

- Sí, protegió su rosa, pero no sólo eso. – Jury volteó a ver a Touga al escucharlo decir esto. – Por surte o lamentablemente, nuestro amigo Mikki es un chico muy bueno… no peleará de la misma manera después de esto.

Sakura seguía con sus rodillas pegadas al suelo, y sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cuerpo con su mano izquierda en el suelo. Su otra mano se encontraba aferrada a su costado, y sentía como su propia sangre escurría entre sus dedos. No sabía que tan grave era su herida, pero el poder de Mikki de seguro había causado un daño más grave que el que aparentaba. Posiblemente era la adrenalina del momento, pero el dolor de su brazo o el de su herida no era tan fuerte como para detenerla. Aguardó unos segundos, intentando recuperar algo de sus fuerzas. Temía en cada momento que Mikki se le lanzara con su espada mientras ella estaba indefensa, pero eso no pasó. Parecía que el chico le estaba dando la oportunidad de pararse.

- "Esto todavía no acaba…" – Pensaba para si misma, retirando su mano de la herida. – "Hemos peleado con todas nuestras fuerzas… sería incorrecto que me dejé derrotar ahora…" – Desde su posición, alzó un poco la vista, en la dirección en la que Kotori aguardaba de pie. La joven la miraba con preocupación en los ojos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Sakura movió lo más rápido que pudo su brazo derecho, alcanzando la espada que estaba a su lado. Sujetó la empuñadura con fuerza usando su mano ensangrentada. La gema verde de la espada comenzó a brillar al contacto con su poseedora, así como la gema del traje. Sakura no pareció percibir esto, pero Mikki, entre su estado de Shock, logró divisar ese fulgor.

La joven castaña pareció ser guiada por la simple inercia. De inmediato se puso de pie y se lanzó hacía el enemigo, lanzando su espada de manera horizontal al frente. Era la primera acción ofensiva que la joven intentaba en todo el duelo. Mikki tuvo una reacción demasiada retardada. Pese a esto, fue capaz de mover su arma al lado izquierdo para desviar el curso de la Espada Sagrada. Desde esa perspectiva, miró la sangre que se encontraba en la punta de su hoja… sus ojos se abrieron por completo de horror al verla…

Un horrible recuerdo vino a la mente del chico en ese momento. Era una noche, alumbrada por completo por una luna llena. Tirada en el suelo estaba la silueta de una mujer de cabello blanco, vestida con kimono oscuro. Frente a ella, la figura de una niña de diez años, sosteniendo un arma en su mano derecha. La hoja se encuentra manchada por la sangre de quien está tirada… el rostro de la niña se encuentra completamente cubierto por lágrimas, al tiempo que se gira a mirarlo…

- Kozue… - Dice de pronto Mikki en susurros sin quitar sus ojos de la hoja. Su mente pareció desconectarse por completo del lugar en donde estaba.

Luego de que Mikki desvió su ataque, Sakura de inmediato comenzó a moverse de nuevo. La joven pareció no percibir que su oponente ya no tenía la atención puesta en el duelo, lo que cualquier duelista experimentado hubiera aprovechado de inmediato. Pero Sakura simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo hiciera en ese momento. Después de que Mikki la desviara, Sakura comenzó a girar hacía la derecha, al tiempo que con sus pies se alejaba lo que pudiera del duelista. El giró fue completo, de tal manera que en menos de un segundo ya estaba de nuevo mirando a Mikki de frente. En cuando sus ojos divisaron los pétalos blancos del pecho de Mikki, estiró por completo su brazo hacía ella, embistiendo al frene con la punta de su espada.

La hoja alcanzó sin remedio la rosa y ésta se deshojó al instante. Los pétalos comenzaron a volar por el aire frente al rostro del chico de azul. Sin embargo, Mikki no fue completamente traído a la realidad hasta que las campanas a lo lejos comenzaron a resonar a lo lejos por aire. Mikki miró incrédulo al frente, y divisó como sus pétalos caían al suelo. Las campanas a lo lejos y su rosa deshojada le decían lo mismo: el duelo había acabado.

- ¿Perdí…? – Se dijo así mismo en voz baja. Aunque en parte no lo podía creer, era algo que no podía negar.

Sakura, después de haber lazando su último ataque, se había hecho hacía atrás torpemente. Parecía estar medio inconsciente desde el momento en que se paró de nuevo para atacar. Parecía estarse tambaleando, con sus ojos entre cerrados y su mirada perdida. Lentamente alzó su mirada hacía el cielo. Sus ojos verdes y cansados se centraron en el castillo que flotaba desde el cielo hacía ella. Lo admiró por unos momentos, como maravillada por su belleza. Unos segundos después, su mano se abre y deja caer la espada sagrada al suelo. Sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo se desploma como papel en el suelo. Su herida comienza a sangrar más que antes.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Gritó Kotori al tiempo que corría hacía ella. Sakura logró escucharla, sólo un instante antes de quedar inconsciente…

De un momento todo se volvió oscuro para ella. No podía ver, escuchar o sentir algo. Prácticamente sentía que ya no estaba en su cuerpo. De pronto, escucha unos sonidos lejanos, casi como voces llamándola. Era pequeños sonidos que poco a poco eran más fuertes. Tuvo que luchar contra todo su cuerpo para lograr abrir sus párpados. Al lograrlo, lo primero que logró divisar fue la funda blanca de una almohada.

La joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y despertar por completo. Estaba confundida, no sabía donde estaba y no recordaba nada. De pronto notó que se encontraba recostada en una cama. Los sonidos que había escuchado se hacían más claros. No eran voces llamándola, parecían más sonidos electrónicos.

Lentamente se enderezó en la cama. Al levantarse, su cabeza tocó algo sobre ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama inferior de una litera. Tras esto, pareció recobrar sus sentidos y procesar en que lugar se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y se cercioró de lo que creía: estaba en su cuarto del Dormitorio D-3.

- ¡Ya verás! – Escuchó una voz singular que gritaba cerca de ella. Tardó un poco en reconocerla, pera estaba segura que era Kero.

Volteó su atención hacía un lado de la habitación, Divisó de inmediato a una persona, sentada en el suelo frente a un televisor de tamaño normal. A su lado, el pequeño ser amarillo estaba parado en el suelo, frente al gran control del videojuego.

El rostro del Guardián era adornado por un sentimiento de ansiedad, mientras su personaje se movía al compás de sus movimientos en el monitor. Sin embargo, su adversario parecía estarle llevando mucha ventaja. Aún así en el último momento podría derrotarlo. Cada vez el ser mágico comenzaba a moverse más rápido, intentando desesperadamente el ganar la delantera. De pronto, en el último segundo, el personaje contrario esquivo el golpe de Kerberos, rematando con una patada que terminó con dejar totalmente roja su barra de vida.

Kero se quedó paralizado por completo al tiempo que veía como en la pantalla surgían las palabras "Game Over", y le daban la victoria a su adversario.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Perdí! – Exclamó atónito el guardián, prácticamente hecho piedra.

- Diste un buen juego Kerberos-san. – Comentó el chico de cabello azul sentado a su lado, intentando alivianar la situación con su sonrisa.

- ¡Pero yo nunca pierdo! – Gritó el ser mágico con gran frustración mientras se elevaba. Aunque estaba muy concentrado en la frustración de su última derrota, logró divisar en ese instante la figura de su dueña en la cama inferior de la litera. – ¡Sakura!

Al escuchar a Kerberos pronunciar la voz de la joven, Mikki rápidamente se giró hacía la cama en la que ésta reposaba.

Aún algo aturdida, Sakura intentó enderezarse hacía un lado para levantarse de la cama. En ese momento, sintió un dolor pulsante en su costado, lo que por reflejo hizo que llevara su mano hacía esa región. Por debajo de la playera blanca de su uniforme, tenía algunas vendas blancas que cubrían su herida. En ese momento todo se aclaró en su mente.

- Kinomoto… - Escuchó que la voz de Mikki le hablaba desde su izquierda. El chico se paró y rápidamente caminó hacía ella, parándose delante de la joven.

- ¡Mikki! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven al verlo. El chico tenía una expresión de pena o vergüenza en el rostro. De pronto, el joven se agacho, hasta sentarse de nuevo en el suelo.

- Estoy muy arrepentido por haberte herido Kinomoto. – Se disculpo el chico, inclinando por completo su cuerpo hacía abajo, hasta casi tocar el suelo con su frente. – Quería ganar el duelo fuera como fuera, pero en mi intento por lograrlo actúe como resto del Consejo y eso no me lo puedo perdonar. – Mikki se alzó de nuevo y dirigió su mano derecha en dirección a la pulsera azul que aún portaba en su muñeca izquierda. – Te regreso tu regalo.

Mikki estaba a punto de retirarse la pulsera de su muñeca, cuando fue detenido por la mano de Sakura.

- No, no te preocupes por nada Mikki. – Le contestó la joven ojos verdes desde su cama con una sonrisa. – Después de todo fui yo la que decidí hacerlo, y en parte esta herida me la ocasioné yo sola. Además, tú y yo ahora somos amigos… así que porqué no me llamas "Sakura"…

El chico permaneció unos momentos en silencio. Esa sonrisa, y también esa actitud, no lo había notado pero Sakura era en algunos aspectos similar a Kotori. Hasta ese momento, la joven Monou era la única persona cuya actitud o forma de ser intrigaba a Mikki, pero ahora veía que también había algo especial en esta chica. Lo pensó desde el duelo con Sainoji, y ahora que tuvo un duelo con ella pudo cerciorarse de ello. Sakura no era como ellos, ella es muy diferente a los otros duelistas…

Después de unos segundos, el joven de azul sonrió de la misma manera, aceptando de esa manera las palabras de Sakura.

- De acuerdo… Sakura. – Afirmó el chico, lo cual hizo sentir bien a la castaña. – Pero aún así…. hay algo que tengo que advertirte… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hice.

En ese momento, la expresión de Mikki se puso más seria que antes. Sakura reaccionó prácticamente de la misma manera. Kerberos se acercó a su ama, colocándose sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirando intrigado al chico de azul.

- Escucha Sakura… El Fin del Mundo es quien dirige los Duelos de la Rosa, y ha decidido el inicio de estos Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco.

- ¿Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco? – Preguntó la Card Captor sin entender muy bien.

- Eso quiere decir que ahora todo duelista que porte el Sello de la Rosa tiene el camino totalmente libre para retar al Príncipe de Blanco. En otras palabras, a partir de hoy comenzarás a recibir reto tras reto de duelistas que buscan posee a la Kotori. – Sakura y Kero palidecieron ante las noticias del chico. La sola idea que les estaba contando era suficiente para causarles escalofríos. – En estos momentos tú ya has derrotado a dos de tus retadores, a Sainoji y a mí… Sin embargo, aún quedan en esta academia algunas rosas aún más peligrosas que nosotros dos… y ganar sus duelos no será tan fácil… eso te lo puedo asegurar…

Sakura se quedó en completo silencio, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que Mikki le acababa de decir. No comprendía a la perfección todo lo que Mikki había compartido con ella ese día, pero en el fondo había algo importante que no podía pasar por alto. Los duelos que había tenido hasta ese momento eran sólo el comienzo…

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Sakura: **He decidido optar por el grupo de Música, intentando encontrar el mismo brillo que desea Mikki. ¿Pero quién es esa otra persona que viste de anaranjado?... Jury Arisugawa, la capitana del Club de Esgrima, ella también posee la misma sortija con el Sello de la Rosa._

**_Kotori:_** _La Princesa que se transformó en príncipe para hacer los milagros realidad._

_**Sakura: **¿Qué motivos tendrá la hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjados para pelear?_

**_Touga:_** _La princesa que perdió las esperanzas y espera la llegada de un milagro…_

_**Sakura: **¿Un milagro?... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 11: _El Antiguo Milagro _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas del Autor: **Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde las últimas Notas que coloque en la historia. De hecho no soy muy fanático de poner notas en los capítulos, pero bueno, está historia ameritará que en varias ocasiones tenga que hacerlo para aclarecer algunos puntos. Sobre este capitulo en particular, se me alargó más de la cuenta como pueden ver, sólo espero que no esté algo pesado de leer, sobre todo la parte del Duelo. Este fue el tercer Duelo, y dentro de poco se viene el cuarto como pueden ver en los adelantos. Una vez más vemos a nuestra protagonista salir de las situaciones peligrosas con su fuerza interior. Pero como se dijo al final del capitulo, "_es sólo el comienzo"_, ya que a partir de ahora se comenzaran a realizar algunas revelaciones muy importantes.

También espero que las diferentes explicaciones que se han dado en los últimos capítulos hayan aclarado algunas dudas que tenían varios de los lectores. Como habrán notado, la mecánica de los Duelos no es tan complicada, pero puede que alguno batalle para comprenderla por completo. También estoy intentando, puesto que en la historia se realizaran muchos duelos, que los combates no sean tan repetitivos o iguales entre si. Espero lograrlo.

Bueno, dentro de poco en mi sitio, en la sección dedicada especialmente a esta historia, colocaré un "Diccionario" con algunas expresiones, lugar u objetos usados en la historia y que ayudara mejor a la comprensión de los capítulos. Si alguien tiene alguna "Duda" o pregunta que desea que le conteste, sugiero que me la envié a mi correo, ya que será más sencillo y rápido que le responda.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This _


	11. Cap 11 El Antiguo Milagro

La pequeña niña de ojos grandes y verdes disfrutaba de sentarse frente al hermoso lago de cristal, recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un pequeño árbol y ver el reflejo del cielo en el agua, casi como si el propio cielo estuviera ahí abajo. Estando en ese sitio, parecía que nada era imposible. Si en ese lugar el cielo podía verse sin voltear hacía arriba¿Por qué tendríamos que pensar que algo en este mundo era imposible?

Esa era la forma de pensar de esa persona que la acompañaba, sentada a su lado bajo el mismo árbol, admirando el mismo reflejo. Los ojos entre violetas y azul de la joven reflejaban cierta inocencia que la otra siempre disfrutaba admirar.

- ¿Lo has hecho de nuevo Jury? – Preguntó la chica de cabello morado oscuro sin quitar su atención del lago frente a ellos. Su compañera rápidamente la volvió a ver con confusión.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿Has vuelto a hacer otro milagro como el de la otra ocasión?

- ¿Otra vez con eso? – La joven suspiró ante la pregunta y bajó la mirada. – Ya te dije que no fue un milagro…

- A mí no me engañas… - Rió divertida la joven de ojos violeta. – Algún día yo también quiero lograrlo… algún día…

Al mismo tiempo que esos recuerdos venían a su mente, la joven de cabellos anaranjados veía a través de la ventana de la gran edificación en la que residía, admirando como las gotas de agua escurrían por el cristal y se perdían en el marco inferior. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y la lluvia caía sin cesar desde hace algunos minutos. Su recuerdo terminó con esas palabras que se repetían constantemente, "Algún día". Mientras las pronunciaba en voz baja sólo para sus oídos, la joven acercaba su mano izquierda hacía el colgante de oro que adornaba su cuello, un pequeño relicario con una rosa de adorno…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 11: _El Antiguo Milagro_**

El cielo permaneció nublado prácticamente todo el día, pero no había caído ni una gota desde la noche. Ya era viernes, pero no cualquier viernes, era el viernes anterior a la primera y temida semana de exámenes, que comenzaría justo el lunes. A lo largo de cinco días, se llevarían a acabo examen tras examen. Esto ponía nervioso a la mayoría, en especial para aquellos que eran de nuevo ingreso.

Con el día nublado y la hora de salida prácticamente sobre ellos, los alumnos de la secundaria Othori parecen estar algo ansioso. Varios de seguro irán a realizar alguna actividad ese día, ya que el fin de semana de seguro tendrían que ocupar su tiempo para estudiar.

Algunos alumnos en particular tenían otras preocupaciones además de los exámenes, entre ellos el coro de la secundaria. El domingo se iba a llevar a acabo un festival especial, cuya sede iba a ser justamente la academia. Iban a participar algunas escuelas y diversos grupos musicales, y se darían algunos premios al mejor grupo, al mejor solo, a la mejor dirección, entre otras cosas. Por esta razón el Salón de Música se hallaba muy ajetreado, con diferentes alumnos y alumnas yendo de un lado a otro.

Entre todos los chicos, sentada en el asiento frente al piano, se encontraba la única adulta, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y sujeto con una coleta, que tocaba el piano con delicadeza al tiempo que una alumna de cabellos rubios cantaba a su lado al compás de la melodía que ella tocaba.

- ¿Quieres entrar al club de música? – Preguntó extrañada la mujer en el piano, volteando a ver con sus ojos oscuros a la chica que le hablaba, esto sin dejar de tocar ni un sólo momento.

Parada a su lado se encuentra una visitante, una chica del primer grado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. La chica había traído consigo los papeles que le habían dado en la dirección con respecto a su materia optativa.

- Sí. – Contestó algo nerviosa la chica. – Me dijeron que aún había algunos cupos…

La mujer desvió drásticamente su atención a la chica que cantaba del otro lado, dándole rápidamente unas indicaciones para que subiera su tono. Una vez realizada la indicación, se volvió hacía el piano.

- Bueno, así es. – Le contestó mientras tocaba. – Aunque ya la mayoría de los grupos especiales están formados… Además, ya van a ser los primeros exámenes señorita¿por qué te reportas hasta ahora?

- Hubo algunos problemas con mi ingreso profesora… - Intentó explicar la alumna de ojos verdes.

Sakura se sentía algo apenada. Las clases ya habían empezado hace más de mes y medio, y Sakura apenas había cumplido su segunda semana ahí. Aún así, apenas se estaba presentando para tomar su materia optativa. Parecía algo difícil de creer, en especial para Kero, pero en contra de todas las expectativas o predicciones, no había escogido algún deporte. Al final, ella había optado por el club de Música.

Posiblemente no había escogido el mejor día para ir a hablar con la maestra encargada. Todo el salón de música estaba en constante movimiento en esos momentos, y a pesar de que la mujer estaba ocupada en otras cosas, intentaba atenderla.

- ¡Sakura! – Escuchó de pronto que una voz familiar pronunciaba su nombre entre todo el alboroto. Lentamente se giró hacía atrás, encontrándose como lo esperaba con el rostro blanco de su amiga Tomoyo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven de ojos azules se le acercó sonriente. Por su parte, la maestra dejó de tocar el piano. Le dijo algunas cosas a la alumna rubia, que después se inclinó hacía adelante como agradecimiento y se retiró.

- ¿La conoces Daidouji? – Preguntó la maestra, poniéndose de pie.

- Sí maestra. Es mi amiga Sakura, también es de Tomoeda.

- ¿Enserio, eso no lo sabía. – La profesora centró sus ojos negros sobre Sakura. La alumna comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda ante su mirada. – Bueno, me estaba diciendo que acababa de escoger Música como su materia opcional.

- ¿Enserio! – Tomoyo se giró rápido hacía su amiga, con un singular brillo de alegría en los ojos. – ¡Eso es fantástico Sakura, ahora podremos estar juntas incluso después de clases…

- Sí, eso creo… - Intentó decir Sakura, algo asustada por la emoción de compañera.

- No te emociones tanto Daidouji. – Comentó la maestra. – Las prácticas del coro no están siempre relacionadas con el resto de los grupos. – La mujer se volvió de nuevo a Sakura. – Bueno señorita… normalmente no debería aceptar a una alumna después de casi dos meses, pero bueno, si es una orden de la dirección no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Yo soy la maestra Sasaki encargada del área de música. En este club se imparten algunas clases en general para todos aquellos que eligieron Música, pero a su vez hay alumnos que se especializan en un instrumento en especial o en el canto, y llevan una práctica diferente. Por ejemplo, Daidouji está en el coro.

- ¿Y debo de elegir algún instrumento…?

- ¿Has tocado alguno en el pasado?

Sakura meditó un poco antes de contestar la pregunta. No era precisamente buena en el canto, no se podía igualar nunca a su amiga. Posiblemente el único instrumento que había tocado era la flauta…

- ¿No tenías un piano en tu casa Sakura? – Le comentó Tomoyo, devolviéndola por unos momentos a la realidad.

- Sí, pero yo nunca aprendí a usarlo bien. Mi hermano sabía tocar alguna melodías, pero yo sólo he tocado el piano en una ocasión creo…

La joven recordaba que ese piano rara vez era tocado en su casa, en especial desde la muerte de su madre. Su padre y su hermano decían que ella acostumbraba tocarlo, pero ella la verdad no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que la hubiera oído, posiblemente porque era muy pequeña. Su hermano sabía tocarlo, pero no estaba segura de que tanto. La única vez que ella se animó a tocar el piano, no había sido el de su casa, pero lo había tocado gracias a su amigo Eriol, quien le enseñó una hermosa melodía, la cual la usó como un regalo para sus Cartas. Eso ya había sido hace más de un año.

- En la primaria tocábamos la flauta. – Contestó Sakura después de un rato.

- ¡Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado. – Exclamó Tomoyo al recordar lo mismo que su amiga.

- ¿Flauta¿y que tan buena eras? – Preguntó con seriedad la maestra Sasaki.

- Bueno, no mucho… pero la clase de música me gustaban mucho…

La maestra alzó su cabeza un poco, y guardó silencio mientras pensaba profundamente en algo. Sin bajar la mirada ni un momento, comenzó a caminar hacía un lado del salón. Sakura y Tomoyo la siguieron con la vista.

La profesora de música comenzó a buscar algo en unos estantes. Después de unos segundos, se volteó hacía ambas chicas, trayendo en sus manos una caja larga de color blanco.

- ¿Has tocado algo como esto? – Le preguntó a Sakura al tiempo que abría la caja para mostrar su contenido.

Adentro de la caja, puesto sobre un material rojizo de apariencia acolchonada, se encontraba un objeto largo, de un color metálico. Sakura se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una flauta, con agujeros para los dedos, y su forma era casi como la de una obra de arte.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Exclamó la hechicera tras contemplarla durante algún tiempo. – Pero no es como las que tocábamos en la escuela.

- Lo supuse. – Mencionó divertida la maestra. – Este tipo de flauta es diferente a la que normalmente utilizan en las primarias. Como ves, tiene la boquilla en un costado, en lugar de un extremo, pero las bases para su uso con prácticamente las mismas. Tiene dieciséis agujeros a lo largo de cuerpo, y está hecha de un material metálico en lugar de madera. Es conocida como Flauta Travesera. ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocarla?

- Sí. – Exclamó ferviente la joven castaña.

- Bien…

La maestra cerró drásticamente la caja y regresó al lugar de donde la había sacado, guardándola de nuevo. Para cuando la maestra se volvió hacía ellas, llevaba en sus manos otros dos objetos diferentes. Uno de ellos era una flauta, también con la boquilla en un costado de su cuerpo, pero elaborada totalmente de madera a diferencia de la otra. El segundo objeto era un libro, de pasta azul con unas letras amarillas en la portada.

- Por lo pronto te prestaré ésta de madera para que practiques y este libro. – Informó la mujer, entregándole ambas cosas.

Sakura contempló la flauta de madera que le acababan de dar por unos instantes. En parte era similar a la que usaba en la primaria, pero era algo más larga, y además tenía la misma característica de que no se tocaba de un extremo.

- Los horarios de las clases están en la pizarra afuera del salón. – Le informó la maestra al tiempo que regresaba al piano. – No tengo mucha tolerancia con los retrasos¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, está bien. – Afirmó la joven apenada, interpretando que de seguro hacía referencia al hecho de que se había inscrito tarde al curso.

Un par de alumnas se le acercaron rápidamente a la profesora, lo que de inmediato llamó a su atención.

Sakura contempló de nuevo el instrumento en sus manos y luego vio el libro que le había prestado. El título era "Bases de la Flauta". De seguro era una guía general para aprender a tocarla, aunque ella ya había tocado flauta en el pasado.

- ¿Crees que pueda aprender a tocarla Tomoyo? – Le preguntó con algo de preocupación a su antigua compañera de primaria.

- Por supuesto que sí Sakura. – Le afirmó que su habitual júbilo. – Tú puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, y tú lo sabes…

- Daidouji… - Llamó de pronto la maestra Sasaki desde el asiento del piano. – Ven aquí un momento.

- Enseguida voy. – Contestó con afabilidad la joven de cabellos oscuros. – Sakura, Espérame unos minutos y nos vamos juntas¿sí?

- Sí. – Contestó Sakura, al tiempo que su amiga iba hacia donde estaba la maestra. Sakura por su parte salió unos momentos al pasillo.

Después de terminar con algunos asuntos que tenían que ver antes del festival, Tomoyo se despidió de su maestra y de sus compañeras, para no hacer esperar más a su amiga Sakura.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar juntas en dirección a la salida de la escuela. Kotori se había ido temprano, y Sakura se había quedado para arreglar el asunto de su materia optativa. Había pensando que se tendría que regresar sola, pero no fue así ya que se encontró con Tomoyo, quien también estaba arreglando otros asuntos.

- ¿Esa señora es la maestra que Mikki dijo que era la única que entendía el arte o algo así? – Comentó Sakura, haciendo memoria con respecto a la plática que había tenido algunos días atrás.

- Sí, ella es la maestra Sasaki. – Le contestó Tomoyo sonriente.

A simple vista a Sakura la maestra le había parecido algo exigente. Era aún muy pronto para juzgarla, pero al parecer no le había gustado del todo que se hubiera presentado tan tarde. De seguro en esos momentos la profesora tenía una muy mala imagen de ella. Pero la joven castaña prefirió no pensar más en eso y tocar otro tema. Al recordar la plática con Mikki en la cafetería, también recordó como surgió el tema de la maestra en aquella ocasión. Mikki había comentado que a Tomoyo le habían asignado un solo en un festival que estaba apunto de suceder.

- El domingo es tu presentación¿Cierto? – Preguntó Sakura luego de recordarlo.

- Así es. – Comentó Tomoyo. – ¿Podrás asistir, al siguiente día comienzan los exámenes.

- Eso no importa. No me perdería de ninguna manera el verte cantar.

- ¡Eso me da mucha alegría! – El rostro de la chica de ojos azules se adornó con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antes. – Y ya que irás, aprovecharé para presentarte a alguien.

- ¿A quién? – Preguntó algo extrañada la chica de ojos verdes.

- A un nuevo amigo que hice hace poco.

- ¿Un amigo?

- El domingo lo sabrás… - Tomoyo rió divertida, mientras Sakura no entendía muy bien la diversión.

Ahora recordaba que Tomoyo ya le había comentado sobre un nuevo "amigo" que había hecho, pero hasta ese día nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sakura no podía evitar tener curiosidad sobre quién sería ese misterioso amigo.

- ¿Y estás lista para los exámenes? – Cuestionó la joven Daidouji cambiando el tema repentinamente.

- Sí, bueno eso creo… Además, Mikki me ha sido de mucha ayuda con el estudio, y no creo tener problemas.

En cuanto los labios de la hechicera mencionar el nombre del chico de cabellos azules, el rostro de Tomoyo se apagó lentamente. Como por arte de magia, su sonrisa se esfumó, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos. La joven desvió su mirada hacía abajo, mientras seguía caminando.

- Hablando de Mikki… ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – Le preguntó a su amiga sin voltear a verla.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante la nueva postura tan extraña que había tomado su amiga. Como lo había prometido hace unos días, le había contado todo lo ocurrido en su último duelo, incluyendo que había sido contra Mikki y la herida que había recibido. Como lo esperaba, Tomoyo se había preocupado mucho por ella, y aunque intentara tranquilizarla, sabía que su amiga seguiría pensando en ello.

En esta ocasión no había recibido muchas heridas, pero la de su costado izquierdo había sido muy grave. Por suerte, al parecer Mikki poseía ciertos poderes curativos, magia de curación que servía para aliviar heridas y demás. Sin embargo, esta magia tenía sus límites y no era capaz de curar por completo a una persona. Se podría decir que más bien ayudaba a que el cuerpo sanara rápido. En ese momento ya se encontraba totalmente bien, a excepción de la última herida que había recibido. Además de que era algo grave, Mikki había usado cierta magia en su espada para realizarla, y al parecer las heridas hechas con magia eran más complicadas de curar. Aún así la magia curativa del chico había ayudado a que la herida no se complicara y su vida no corriera ningún peligro, y eso en parte era un gran logro.

- No te preocupes. – Comentó Sakura, intentando sonreír para no preocuparla más. – Gracias a los poderes Mikki me encuentro bien… - La joven se detuvo unos momentos y bajó la mirada. – Es extraño, pero también parece que mis poderes mágicos de alguna manera están ayudando a que mis heridas se curen más rápido que antes, o al menos eso dice Kero. Mi brazo ya está prácticamente bien… - De pronto, inconscientemente la joven dirigió su mano derecha hacía la región en la que había recibido la última estocada. Aún bajo su uniforme llevaba un vendaje sobre la herida. – Pero la herida de mi costado fue más grave, y aún no cicatriza del todo.

- No debiste haber venido a la escuela estos días. Debiste de reposar la herida hasta que cicatrizara bien.

- No, estoy bien. – Exclamó Sakura, recuperando de nuevo la alegría. – Además no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar a clases en estos momentos. Pude haber recibido un daño más grande tras ella, pero gracias a la magia de Mikki parece que no pasará a mayores.

- Considerando que fue él quien la provocó… - El comentario de Tomoyo fue acompañado de un cierto resentimiento oculto entre las palabras. Sakura se extrañó de escuchar ese tipo de cosas dichas por su compañera.

- ¿No me digas que tú también te pondrás en su contra Tomoyo, Kero prácticamente ya lo marcó de su enemigo declarado, en parte por haberme hecho esta herida, y también porque lo derrotó en los videojuegos. – Sakura intentó reír un poco ante el último comentario, pero al parecer Tomoyo no lo compartió.

Sakura se sintió incomoda. Comenzó a pensar que talvez no había sido buena idea el contarle lo ocurrido a Tomoyo. Además de que la había preocupado, parecía que ahora Tomoyo no veía con buenos ojos a Mikki, posiblemente enojada por lo que le hizo. Kero no era tanto problema, desde que le puso los ojos encima no le había agradado. Pero se veía que la joven Daidouji y él eran amigo, o al menos se llevaban bien, y posiblemente ahora Tomoyo le dejaría de hablar o algo parecido. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que Tomoyo no era esa clase de persona.

Por otra parte, tal vez tampoco hubiera sido bueno que se lo ocultara. Después de todo le había hecho una promesa, de que pasara lo que pasara se lo contaría todo a ella, y no sería correcto el romperla. Tenía la esperanza de que todo eso no se fuera a mayores.

En el transcurso de su caminata, ambas chicas pasaron por enfrente del gimnasio de la Academia. Desde su interior surgían varios sonidos, voces y algunos gritos. Sin embargo, justo cuando pasaban por la puerta abierta del lugar, un sonido paralizó por completo a Sakura, de tal manera que se paró de golpe. Era el sonido similar al de dos objetos metálicos chocando. Pero Sakura en esos momentos pareció reconocer exactamente de lo que se trataba.

Lentamente se giró hacía su diestra. En el interior del gimnasio había varios alumnos, admirando lo que ocurría en medio de todos. Sobre una plataforma azulada, se encontraban dos personas, vistiendo un traje de color blanco y verde claro que les cubría por completo todo el cuerpo. En el rostro usaban una careta blanca que les cubría por completo toda la parte delantera de la cabeza. El sonido que había escuchado era justo el que ella creía: el choque de dos espadas, tal y como lo había escuchado en la arena las últimas ocasiones. Ambos estaban practicando con sus espadas, intentando tocar al contrario.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó algo sorprendida Sakura sin quitar sus ojos de ambos.

- Parece que el club de esgrima empezó temprano su práctica. – Comentó Tomoyo.

- ¿Club de esgrima?

Había escuchado hablar de la esgrima de competencia, la esgrima que se enseña en las escuelas o salones de armas con el propósito de competir. Había visto algo sobre ello en la televisión, pero nunca había visto de frente a dos esgrimistas. Sin pensarlo en verdad, ambas chicas se acercaron, juntándose con el resto de la multitud que miraba el combate.

Con un último toque, uno de los dos se colocó como ganador. La pelea se detuvo, acompañada de una serie de aplausos del resto del grupo y de algunos espectadores. El perdedor del combate hizo un gesto de respeto hacía su adversario y luego se retiró, siendo suplantado por otro retador que portaba el mismo traje.

Sakura miraba con curiosidad los movimientos que realizaban las personas en el área. Sentía como algo la llamaba a ver eso. Lo más seguro es que tuviera que ver con los duelos que había tenido en la arena, pero no estaba segura de por que ello provocaría ese sentimiento. Tomoyo notó la expresión atenta de los ojos de Sakura al ver el duelo frente a ella. La joven posó sus ojos azules en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Así son los duelos en los que te enfrentas Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo en voz baja para que nadie más que ella lo oyera.

- No… no son así…- Fue la respuesta corta de la chica.

No era como los duelos que ella había tenido, no se le comparaban. Aquí los oponentes usaban una protección, y se veía a simple vista que sus movimientos y su área de acción estaban limitados por reglas o normas. Los duelos que se llevaban en la arena no eran para nada parecidos.

Una vez más, la misma persona que había ganado el duelo anterior alcanzó al adversario dándole tres toques, y el desafío terminó. Una vez más el triunfo fue celebrado por varios aplausos.

- ¡Sakura-san¡Daidouji-san! – Escuchan de pronto Sakura y Tomoyo que alguien las llamaba.

Al ver a las dos en el gimnasio, Mikki se apartó del lugar en el que admiraba los duelos y se les acercó con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, otro retador tomaba el lugar adecuado para pelear con el ganador. El chico de cabellos azules usaba el mismo traje blanco y verde claro que usaban el resto de los miembros del club, y llevaba su careta debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Es Mikki! – Exclamó Sakura al verlo. El chico se paró frente a ambas, saludándolas con amabilidad.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, gracias. – Contestó Sakura con cortesía, pero Tomoyo pareció no decir nada por unos instantes.

Mikki notó que Tomoyo lo veía con cierta seriedad. Luego de unos segundos, regresó el saludo, pero se notaba cierta inconformidad en su voz al momento de decirlo. Mikki ya había notado que Daidouji se portaba muy extraño con él en los últimos días, pero él sabía muy bien a que se debía.

- Ahora recuerdo que tú estás en el Club de Esgrima. – Comentó Sakura, haciendo de nuevo memoria.

- Sí, aunque no soy tan bueno como algunos. – Comentó el chico, volviéndose hacía la ojos verdes. Al regresar la atención hacía Sakura, notó el objeto alargado de madera que sobresalía de su mochila. – ¿Y esa flauta?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Sakura volteó rápido hacía el lugar en donde había guardado el instrumento. No se había dado cuenta de que había quedado hacía afuera.

- Me la prestó la maestra de Música. – Contestó la joven, sacándola por unos momentos.

- ¿Escogiste Música como extracurricular? – Los ojos de Mikki se llenaron de asombro al oírlo. Últimamente todo el mundo reaccionaba de alguna manera singular al momento de que se enteraban de ello.

- Sí… espero poder aprender.

- No te preocupes, no es tan difícil como crees.

Mikki sintió una mezcla de sentimientos. En parte le agradaba la idea de que hubiera elegido incursionarse en la música, nadie más que él conocía la belleza que se podía encontrar por medio de su práctica, no importaba con que instrumento lo hiciera. Por otro lado, en el fondo deseaba que Sakura se uniera al club de esgrima. Tenía algunas habilidades que había visto durante su duelo y que le hubieran servido mucho en ese club. Además de que practicando esgrima, tal vez no tendría tantos problemas en los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco, pues él sabía que las cosas no se iban a poner más fáciles para ella, sino todo lo contrario.

Mikki fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al escuchar los aplausos y los gritos de la multitud tras decidir el ganador de otro desafío. Era el mismo peleador de las otras veces, y una vez más había ganado. Mikki sonrió para si mismo mientras lo veía.

- ¡Ese chico ha ganado todos los duelos! – Exclamó sorprendida Tomoyo.

- No es un chico. – Comentó divertido el joven Kaoru.

Una vez que el retador se retiró de la pista, ningún otro tomó su lugar. El ganador de los últimos asaltos acercó su mano izquierda hacía la careta con la intención de retirarla. Lo primero que se asomó por debajo de ella fueron los largos cabellos anaranjados que salieron hacia el exterior en cuanto fueron liberados. Fueron seguidos por la piel clara de su rostro y por último los grandes ojos verde oscuro.

Sakura se sobresaltó al verla. Era una chica, aparentemente de tercer grado, pero no era cualquiera. Sakura ya la había visto antes, la misma noche en la que conoció a Mikki en el Salón de la Luna.

_Touga caminó hacía el frente, parándose en medio de ambos. Llevó sus manos hacía atrás de su espalda y luego se giró hacía las dos jóvenes._

_- Kinomoto Sakura… - Comenzó a decirle con una sonrisa. – Déjame presentarte al resto del Consejo Estudiantil..._

_- Yo soy Arisugawa Jury, capitana del Equipo de Esgrima. – Mencionó la joven de anaranjado._

_- Yo soy Kaoru Mikki, miembro del Equipo de Esgrima, pero también participó en ocasiones con el Club de Música. – Agregó inmediatamente después el chico de azul._

_- Yo soy Touga Kiryuu, miembro del Club de Kendo, y Presidente actual del Consejo. – Comentó por último el chico vestido por completo de blanco. – Aunque tú y yo ya nos habíamos presentado antes._

_- Mucho gusto. – Respondió Sakura, tratando de ser amable, aunque en el fondo no podía ocultar su sorpresa o reacción. – ¿Todos ustedes son…?_

_- ¿Duelistas? – Interrumpió la joven de cabello naranja, y de inmediato alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando sin problema la sortija con el Sello de la Rosa en ella. Sakura se quedó impactada al ver de nuevo a una persona con ese objeto…_

- ¡Esa chica! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven castaña en voz baja. Ella también era miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, y sino mal recordaba también usaba la misma sortija del Sello de la Rosa… por lo tanto era otro Duelista.

- Jury Arisugawa… la capitana del club. – Mencionó Mikki al notar la expresión en el rostro de Sakura.

Alumna del salón 3-A, miembro activo del Consejo Estudiantil, capitana del equipo de esgrima, hermosa, elegante e inteligente, esa era la famosa Jury Arisugawa. Por lo menos en su club, no existía algún espadachín que la derrotara. Sus habilidades con la espada, y con casi todo lo que hacía, la hacían temida y respetada. La apodaban "El Príncipe", ya que decían que aunque era tan elegante y hermosa como una princesa, su fuerza y determinación la hacían más bien parecer un príncipe.

Era sabido por algunos que no era originaria de Hooshi. Al igual que Mikki, venía de otra ciudad, pero no todo sabían de qué ciudad era.

- ¿Qué sucede¿No hay nadie más que quiera retarme por hoy? – Preguntó con elocuencia la capitana dirigiéndose hacía los miembros del club.

Todos los miembros del club se miraban las caras, esperando encontrar a algún valiente que se atreviera a retar al Príncipe, después de que había derrotado a cinco retadores seguidos sin recibir ni un toque. Ese día en especial la capitana parecía estar con más energías que nunca. Entre los miembros del club era sabido que normalmente la capitana comenzaba a pelear de esa manera tan extraordinaria cuando se acercaba una competencia "importante", pero hasta donde ellos sabían ese no era el caso, o al menos eso creían...

Jury suspiró decepcionada al ver la poca participación de sus chicos. Aún no se sentía conforme como para dejar su entrenamiento. Comenzó a recorrer el sitio con la vista buscando a Mikki, de seguro él estaría dispuesto a pelear con ella, después de todo era el único que le seguía el ritmo. Los ojos de la joven encontraron a la persona que buscaba, pero al hallarlo también se posaron en algo más interesante: la chica de cabello castaño que lo acompañaba.

No estuvo segura al principio en cuanto la vio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la Nueva Rosa, la chica Kinomoto. Jury sonrió satisfecha ante las casualidades de la vida; justamente estaba pensando en esa persona…

- ¿Qué tal tú? – Preguntó la joven en el área, extendiendo su brazo hacía el frente para apuntar a la chica con su espada.

Sakura se sintió intimidad al sentir la punta del arma y los ojos de la capitana señalando hacía ella al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Yo! – Preguntó exaltada. Mikki también compartió esa reacción¿en qué estaba pensando Jury?

- Por supuesto. – Afirmó con cierta burla la chica de ojos profundos y verdes. – ¿O acaso me dirás que nunca has hecho algo como esto?

- ¡Jury-san! – Gritó sobresaltado Mikki al escuchar esas palabras.

La capitana se le quedó contemplando por un largo rato, esperando alguna respuesta. Mikki intentaba decir o hacer algo. No era posible que Jury sugiriera algo como eso. Posiblemente se trataba de algún tipo de provocación o algo similar.

Al mismo tiempo, el resto de los presentes se extrañó por completo de lo que ocurría. No entendían porque la capitana del club retaba a una persona de entre la multitud, y en especial a esa chica que prácticamente nadie había visto antes. Por unos momentos todo el lugar se sumió únicamente en mormullos.

Mientras todos tenían su atención puesta en la pista y en la chica que había recibido ese extraño desafío, en la parte superior del gimnasio, donde algunos espectadores veían desde ahí los partidos y competencias, unos pasos se acercaban al barandal de dicha parte, hasta que la vista de aquella persona tuvo completa apreciación de lo que ocurría. Su mano izquierda se alzó lentamente, colocándose sobre el brandal. En ese momento se ve que el dedo anular de la mano izquierda era adornado por una sortija de color negro, con un sello azul oscuro.

- ¡Si ella no acepta, yo lo haré con gusto! – Se escuchó en todo el gimnasio que una voz gritaba desde las alturas.

Los ojos de Jury se abrieron por completo en cuanto percibió esa voz. Pareció quedarse congelada por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar por completo. Las miradas de todos los presentes se giraron de golpe hacía el lugar de donde provenían esas palabras. Después de unos segundos de no hacer nada, la joven de cabellos naranja se giró rápidamente hacía la misma dirección que el resto de los presentes.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron de golpe ante aquella persona. Mirándola fijamente desde lo alto, se encontraba una joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años, que aparentemente era una alumna, pero no vestía el uniforme. Su cabello era de un tono entre morado y rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran entre violeta y azul, con una expresión ladina en ellos que casi daba miedo. Vestía un traje de color marrón oscuro, que a simple vista era muy similar en apariencia al traje que usaban los miembros del consejo. Consistía de un saco largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas como el de ellos, pero en lugar de ser de blanco era de un color marrón oscuro, con el mismo adorno dorado en las hombreras. Llevaba además unos pantalones blancos y unas botas altas de color negro.

A su lado se encontraba otra persona, aunque permanecía unos pasos atrás de ella. Era una joven, aparentemente de unos trece años, de piel ligeramente morena y cabello corto en un tono púrpura claro, casi blanco. Sus ojos eran grandes en un verde esmeralda. Ella si vestía el mismo uniforme que el resto de las alumnas. Aún así, la atención de todos estaba puesta en la chica que se encontraba hasta el frente.

- ¡Es Takatsuki del club de pintura! – Exclamaron algunos en el gimnasio. – Y también es miembro del Círculo de la Rosa Negra¿o no?

- "¡Oh no!" – Pensó preocupado el joven Kaoru, más preocupado que sorprendido.

Sakura y Tomoyo también habían volteado a verla. Las jóvenes de Tomoeda se extrañaron ante la nueva presencia. En parte llamaba la atención el traje que poseía, diferente al uniforme y similar al que usan los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, pero no era el mismo traje, y además se suponía que la única mujer del consejo era precisamente Arisugawa Jury, por lo que esa chica en definitiva no era del consejo¿entonces quién era?

- "¿Quién es esa persona?" – Se preguntaba Sakura mientras la admiraba.

La expresión de Jury al observar a esa persona se tornó algo dura. Ambas chicas se miraban fijamente la una a la otra, como si incluso a su distancia ya estuvieran peleando. Mikki notó que esto podría desencadenarse en algo muy peligroso, por lo que decidió actuar antes de que algo malo pasara.

- ¡No¡Espero Jury-san! – Dijo en voz alta el chico de cabellos azules, al tiempo que se aproximaba rápidamente a la arena. – Yo pelearé contigo las veces que desees…

La mujer del traje marrón desde su posición miró de reojo al chico de ojos azules, y luego miró con indiferencia a Sakura, que estaba parada entre la multitud, como si estuviera viendo algo totalmente insignificante. Jury por su parte, no apartó sus ojos de ella ni un momento, ni siquiera teniendo a Mikki a su lado.

- No… está bien… - Comentó la capitana de pronto, comenzando a desviar su atención hacía otro lado. – Comencemos con la práctica.

Todos los miembros del club de Esgrima se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a obedecer a su capitán. Una vez terminado los enfrentamientos, varios de los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse. Por su parte, aquella joven que estaba en la parte superior del gimnasio, pareció insatisfecha ante el resultado.

- Andando Mamiya. – Ordenó la joven mientras comenzaba su marcha.

- Sí señorita… - Contestó la chica de piel morena que estaba a su lado, siguiéndola por detrás.

Mikki suspiro aliviado al ver que la chica de ojos violeta se retiraba y Jury parecía tranquilizarse. Antes de unirse al resto de su grupo, se acercó a Tomoyo y Sakura, mientras ésta última parecía tener la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Siento eso. – Les comentó Mikki estando frente a ellas.

- ¿He?... Descuida. – Contestó apresurada la joven, volviendo a la realidad.

- Y dime¿sabes tocar bien la flauta Sakura?

- Un poco. Aún recuerdo lo que aprendí en la primaria, pero en realidad nunca fui muy buena… creo que ya te lo había comentado.

- Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte hoy con tu práctica de flauta, así podrías comenzar a practicar después por tu cuenta.

- Gracias, pero no tienes que molestarte…

- No es ninguna molestia. – Mikki rió ante el comentario de la joven Kinomoto. – Iré después de la práctica si no te molesta, además de que no tengo planes para esta tarde.

Uno de los miembros del club llamó al chico por su nombre, lo que le indicaba que tenía que unirse a la práctica. Sin decir más, el chico se retiró del sitio. Mikki ya se había tomado muchas molestias en ayudarla, y no le agradaba que ahora también la ayudara en la flauta. Posiblemente se seguía sintiendo mal por el duelo. Se veía a simple vista que era muy diferente al capitán Sainoji.

Tomoyo había estado en silencio todos esos momentos. Una vez que todo se calmó, volteó a ver extrañada la singular sonrisa que surgió en el rostro de Sakura. La joven de ojos azules bajó un poco la mirada, pero después de unos segundos no pudo evitar alzarla de nuevo en dirección al lugar en el que estaban paradas aquella chica de traje marrón y también la otra persona que la acompañaba. Sin embargo, para cuando volteó hacía ahí, ambas habían desaparecido.

No sabía porque, pero había sentido algo extraño al verlas…

La chica de cabello morado salió del gimnasio y comenzó a caminar por los jardines de la escuela. La joven de cabello claro la seguía sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. En ese momento, la joven que iba hasta adelante se paró de golpe y alzó su cabeza. Un par de pájaros pequeños con plumajes rojos sobrevolaban por encima de ella. Una sonrisa alegre surgió de sus labios y alzó su mano izquierda hacía ellos.

Como por arte de magia, uno de los pájaros bajó hacía ella y se posó sobre sus dedos. La joven bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar a la pequeña ave. La otra ave pareció seguir a su compañero, y lentamente se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven.

- Hola pequeños. – Dijo la chica con dulzura. – ¿Qué hacen fuera de sus casas¿no ven que dentro de poco va a llover?

Las aves parecían estar en total confianza con esa chica, como si se tratara de un animal más. La joven por su parte, parecía arreglárselas para hacer que no huyeran de ella. Su acompañante la observaba unos pasos alejadas, con una expresión seria en el rostro. De pronto, la joven morena se gira hacía atrás al escuchar unos pasos cercanos. La otra parece no notar a esa tercera persona, hasta que su voz se hace presente.

- Los pájaros parecen quererte. – Escucha de pronto que una voz firme pronuncia a sus espaldas. La joven de marrón sonríe y voltea a ver de reojo por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

Tal y como le esperaba se trataba de esa persona, un chico alto de complexión delgada, de cabello en un tono rosa blanco, y vestimenta prácticamente igual a la suya, pero su saco era de color azul. Souji Mikage, el miembro principal del Círculo de la Rosa Negra.

- Siempre tuve facilidad con los animales, aún desde pequeña. – Le comentó la joven a su vez, girándose de nuevo hacía el ave en su mano. Después de unos segundos, alza de nuevo su brazo, haciendo que ambos pájaros salieran volando.

La joven de cabellos morados se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos, mientras el recién llegado permanecía de pie recargado en uno de los lados del tronco. La tercera persona, la chica de cabellos claros, estaba alejada, viendo a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos que jugaban en la cancha de soccer.

Los ojos violeta de la joven sentada reflejaban cierta sorpresa al tiempo que se posaban sobre esa foto que le había entregado Mikage, en la cual aparecía una única persona vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la Academia.

- ¿Es ella? – Preguntó extrañada la chica sin quitar sus ojos de la foto.

- Se llama "Kinomoto" del salón 1-B de Secundaria. – Informó el chico de azul, teniendo su mirada puesta en la joven de piel morena a lo lejos.

Por su parte, la alumna de traje marrón observó por unos instantes más la foto, como intentando asegurarse de que era la persona que ella creía.

- Sí, la acabo de ver justamente el día de hoy. – Comentó con seriedad. – Casi tiene un encuentro con Jury en el gimnasio, pero no se dio. No creí que se tratara de ella, no viste como el resto.

- Se incorporó tarde a las clases. Además, aunque sea una Rosa Blanca, no creo que la vayan a incluir como parte del consejo, o al menos no por ahora.

- Honestamente a simple vista me pareció una chiquilla tonta e insignificante. – Comentó la joven con cierta diversión.

- Tal vez lo sea, pero tú más que nadie debería de saber el no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Además, en el duelo que vi demostró tener algunos poderes prometedores.

- ¿Prometedores dices? es extraño que hables así de una persona Mikage. Debe de ser buena.

- No te ilusiones mucho.

La joven rió divertida ante la actitud de su compañero. En efecto él no era la clase de persona que acostumbraba decir con frecuencia comentarios buenos sobre los demás. De seguro había visto algo especial en esta chica para que ameritara ese comentario. Después de todo tendría que tener algo especial para en esos momentos ser el Príncipe de Blanco, y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie…

- Así que esta chica le ganó al Capitán Sainoji del Equipo de Kendo. – Comentó divertida admirando la foto. – ¿Qué tal le habrá caído eso a su ego?... Y bien¿Cuándo la comenzaremos a retar? Supongo que no querrás ser el primero en hacerlo.

- Por el momento no lo haremos. – La respuesta del chico la dejó sorprendida. Él por su parte no esperó a que ella le dijera algo y pasó a explicarse. – En estos instantes Himemiya y yo estamos haciendo una investigación en torno a esta chica.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Sólo quiero estar seguro de algo antes de que comencemos a participar en los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco. No nos tomará mucho. Además, recuerda que aún faltan tres Rosas Negras en florecer.

- ¿Y si en el transcurso del tiempo en el que ustedes hacen eso alguien como Jury gana a la Doncella?

- Si eso pasa seremos los primeros en retar al nuevo poseedor.

Una vez la joven de cabellos morados rió ante las palabras del chico. Era espectacular ver como todo lo pensaba con tanto cuidado en tantas ocasiones, pero había otras donde las cosas las tomaba tan a la ligera y sin la menor importancia. Era un misterio para ella cual era la jerarquía de prioridades para el cabecilla del círculo de la rosa negra.

- Como quieras entonces. – Agregó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Tú sabes que haré lo que me pidas Mikage. Pero si esa mocosa me llega a molestar en algún momento, no me contendré las ganas de practicar con ella.

- Asegúrate que eso sea en la Arena. – Comentó él, volteándola a ver reojo.

- Por supuesto.

El chico sonrió con ligereza y volvió su atención al frente, mirando la cancha de soccer. Algunos alumnos se movían de un lugar a otro en ella, intentando robarles el balón a sus adversarios. Por unos instantes permaneció en silencio muy pensativo.

- La verdad es que me parece que ya he visto a esta chica antes. – Mencionó de pronto, prácticamente de la nada.

- ¿A sí¿En dónde? – Preguntó su acompañante.

- En la Torre de Tokio. – Fue la respuesta corta y simple que dio a la pregunta, la cual al parecer la chica de ojos violetas no pareció entender.

- ¿La Torre de Tokio?...

Ya en la tarde, el cielo nublado ahora fue acompañado por el resonar de los relámpagos y el resplandor perdido entre las nubes. Ahora era más evidente que la lluvia terminaría por caer dentro de poco, como se había esperado todo ese tiempo.

Como lo había prometido, después de la práctica de esgrima, Mikki había acudido al Dormitorio D-3 con Sakura. En su habitación del segundo piso se encontraban tres personas: Sakura, Mikki y también Kero, que para variar se entretenía con los videojuegos de Mikki e intentaba no ponerle el menor caso a la presencia del chico de azul en el cuarto. Era más que evidente la nueva actitud que Kerberos había tomado.

Mikki y Sakura estaban sentados en la mesa baja del cuarto, cada uno en un extremo separado de la distancia corta de la misma. Mikki sostenía la flauta con ambas manos, al tiempo que comenzaba a darle algunas explicaciones a la joven castaña.

- En los instrumento de cuerda como la guitarra, o también en los teclados como el Piano, el movimiento primordial es el de las manos, que es el que crea el ritmo. – Explica el joven Kaoru con cuidado. – En los instrumentos de aire como la flauta también se usan las manos como puedes ver. – Al tiempo que decía estas palabras, Mikki movía sus dedos por los agujeros del cuerpo de la flauta. – Sin embargo, el punto primordial de estos instrumentos se encuentra en el esfuerzo que haces con tu boca y tu propio aire.

Mikki alzó la flauta hacía él y acercó la boquilla que estaba en uno de los costados a su boca, haciendo que la flauta quedara a lo largo hacía su derecha. En ese momento comenzó a soplar por la boquilla, y acompañado por unos movimientos lentos de sus dedos comenzó a interpretar una pequeña melodía.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al ver esto. Era impresionante ver que fuera tan bueno con el piano, y además también pudiera tocar la flauta, y sin olvidar que también practicaba esgrima. ¿Cuántos talentos tendría escondidos? Luego de tocar por unos segundos, Mikki se detuvo y alzó la mirada algo apenado.

- Lo siento, olvidaba que no eras una novata y que ya había tocado la flauta antes. – Comentó el chico con vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo las cosas como si le hablara a una principiante.

- No, descuida. – Dijo la chica con alegría. – Tampoco soy muy experta. Además ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que toque la flauta, así que creo que sería bueno empezar desde el principio.

- Muy bien, como desees. Como sabrás, la respiración es importante para tocar la flauta, así como lo es para la mayoría de los deportes. – Mikki comenzó a ponerse de pie y le indicó a Sakura que también lo hiciera. – Tienes que tener una buena respiración, por eso consideró es bueno comenzar la práctica haciendo unos ejercicios básicos de respiración¿te parece?

- Sí, de acuerdo. – La joven se puso de pie, lista para hacer lo que Mikki le dijera.

Mikki cerró unos momentos los ojos y luego comenzó a alzar lentamente los brazos en forma de círculo, hasta que sus manos se juntaron por encima de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, tomaba aire por la nariz. Luego, comenzó a bajar de nuevo los brazos, soltando todo el aire por la boca.

- Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca al tiempo que mueves los brazos así. – Le instruyó Mikki luego de realizarlo.

Sakura intentó repetir el movimiento de Mikki con cuidado. Era muy parecido a varios ejercicios de respiración que había hecho en las clases de deportes y en otro tipo de actividades.

- La respiración también es importante en la magia. – Agregó Mikki con elocuencia. – ¿No es así Kerberos-san?

El chico se giró hacía el ser mágico al mismo tiempo que hacía esa pregunta. Kerberos por su parte no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo que ese sujeto le dirigiera la palabra. No despegó sus ojos de la pantalla de un sólo momento. Sakura estaba apunto de decirle algo por su actitud, pero el guardián se le adelantó.

- Me sorprende que hayas elegido entrar a música. – Comentó el ser mágico, al mismo tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro aplastando los botones del control. – Siempre fuiste una chica muy deportista.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Comentó Sakura, deteniendo el ejercicio por unos momentos. – Pero al escuchar como Mikki y Kotori tocaban el piano… sentí algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Por eso quiero intentar tocar algún instrumento.

- Respira. – Dijo Mikki, pidiéndole de esa manera que continuara.

El chico se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y miraba como Sakura realizaba su ejercicio con cuidado. De un momento a otro, Mikki cruzó sus manos al frente y bajó la mirada. Seguía algo pensativo sobre lo ocurrido en el gimnasio.

_- ¿Qué tal tú? – Preguntó la joven en el área, extendiendo su brazo hacía el frente para apuntar a la chica con su espada._

_Sakura se sintió intimidad al sentir la punta del arma y los ojos de la capitana señalando hacía ella al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿Yo! – Preguntó exaltada. Mikki también compartió esa reacción¿en qué estaba pensando Jury?_

_- Por supuesto. – Afirmó con cierta burla la chica de ojos profundos y verdes. – ¿O acaso me dirás que nunca has hecho algo como esto?_

_- ¡Jury-san! – Gritó sobresaltado Mikki al escuchar esas palabras._

_La capitana se le quedó contemplando por un largo rato, esperando alguna respuesta. Mikki intentaba decir o hacer algo._

Era más que evidente, al menos para ellos, de lo que Jury hablaba pero a él no le pareció el mejor lugar para hacer ese tipo de comentario. Además, había puesto a Sakura en una situación algo complicada. No quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Sakura aceptaba. Por encima de todo, las cosas no se habían puesto muy bien cuando llegó esa otra chica.

- Lamento lo ocurrido en la escuela. – Escuchó de pronto Sakura que Mikki le decía con seriedad. La joven se detuvo para oírlo. – Jury normalmente es una chica muy sensata, pero a veces dice cosas muy soberbias. Además, hay algunas ocasiones donde no puedes anticipar en lo más mínimo que es lo que va a hacer… - Mikki rió divertido ante su propio comentario. – Por eso en ese momento quise evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

- ¿A que te refieres con una locura? – Preguntó extrañada la chica, mientras se sentaba.

- Nada… son sólo cosas. – Comentó el chico, intentando evitar el tema.

La chica lo miró extrañada. Parecía que había algo que le preocupaba, pero no estaba segura de que se trataba. Tal vez con eso de "locura" se referiría al reto que ella le había lanzando enfrente a todos, o talvez a la presencia de la otra chica.

- Oye Mikki… - Comentó la joven de Tomoeda, llamando de nuevo su atención. – ¿Tú conoces a esa chica que apareció en el gimnasio? – Mikki se exaltó un poco al oír la pregunta. Prácticamente la chica le había leído el pensamiento. – Me pareció que ella y la superior se conocían… además¿por qué no usaba el uniforme, creí que sólo el Consejo Estudiantil podía venir con un uniforme diferente.

Mikki dudó un poco contestar la pregunta. No le agradaba la idea de hablar de otras personas, además tenía que ser algo cuidadoso con las cosas que decía.

- Esa chica que estaba hoy en el gimnasio se llama "Takatsuki Shiori". – Contestó con seriedad el chico de Kyoto.

Sakura se sorprendió de golpe al oírlo. Ese nombre pareció rebotar en su cabeza, hasta que vino a su mente. Ese nombre ya lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no estaba segura de donde.

- Supongo que has visto el mural cerca de la cafetería. Fue pintado por ella misma, hace menos de un año.

Sakura recordó de nuevo la mañana de hace algunos días, el día en que conoció a Mikki, y también el día en el que estudiaron ahí en su dormitorio. Recordó que cuando ella, Kotori y Tomoyo caminaban, antes de encontrarse con Mikki, había visto ese mural que parecía una puesta de sol. Sí, ahí había leído ese nombre, "Takatsuki Shiori".

- Ella es una de los tantos genios artísticos que hay en la academia. Su arte es la pintura. – Mikki se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar. – No estoy muy seguro de cómo estuvieron las cosas entre ella y Jury, pero según tengo entendido ellas dos eran grandes amigas en el pasado. Pero ahora se encuentran distanciadas…

- ¿Y eso porqué?

Mikki de nuevo dudo en seguir hablando. En realidad él no conocía una respuesta concisa a esa pregunta. Él conocía a Jury desde hace poco, un poco más de medio año más o menos. En estos momentos él conocía la situación actual de las dos chicas, pero la verdad era que no sabía nada de su pasado, y menos el porque se separaron, más que puras especulaciones. No era correcto hablar de la vida de las demás personas, en especial si no estabas seguro de lo que iba a decir.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. – Le contestó. – Jury no es la clase de persona que cuenta su pasado a cualquiera. Es una persona con un carácter muy fuerte, aunque creo que eso ya lo notaste. – De pronto, el chico bajó la mirada y sonrió divertido ante sus pensamientos. – Pero si la conoces bien te darás cuenta de que tiene un buen corazón. Claro que a ella no le gusta mucho demostrarlo.

De un momento a otro en el tiempo en el que los chicos hablaban, el juego de Kero terminó, colocando al guardián en la victoria. Aunque hubiera ganado, parecía que no estaba de humor para celebrar en esos momentos. El ser amarillo se elevó lentamente en el aire y comenzó a moverse hacía la puerta del cuarto. Antes de salir, volteó a ver hacía donde se encontraba su dueña y su visita.

- Voy abajo… - Informó con algo de desgano, para luego salir de la habitación.

Sakura seguía molesta por esa actitud que Kero había tomado. Prácticamente había estado con una actitud muy agresiva desde que llegaron a ese lugar, o más bien todo eso había comenzado desde el primer duelo que tuvo. Sakura entendía el hecho de que se preocupara por ella y que no le gustara que se lastimara, pero aún así su nueva forma de ser no dejaba de molestarle.

- Creo que Kerberos se encuentra molesto conmigo. – Comentó Mikki con una sonrisa que aún siendo sonrisa reflejaba cierta seriedad. – Daidouji tampoco parece tratarme de la misma manera últimamente.

- Lo lamento, es mi culpa. – Se disculpó la chica, sabiendo muy bien a que se debía todo eso.

- Están enojados conmigo por lo que hice¿verdad? Descuida, me lo merezco…

Sí, Mikki también sabía a que se debía su actitud. En parte estaba arrepentido por haber lastimado a Sakura durante su duelo y haberla puesto peligro. Sin embargo, el chico sabía muy bien que no estaba arrepentido de haberla retado y de haber tenido ese desafío… en ese aspecto, no había nada de que arrepentirse…

Jury Arisugawa se encontraba caminando por el camino de cemento que llevaba hacía la cafetería de la escuela. Sostenía su maletín de la escuela con la mano derecha, mientras de su hombro izquierdo colgaba la maleta deportiva en donde traía sus cosas del club de esgrima, como su traje y su espada de entrenamiento. Normalmente los miembros del club dejaban ese tipo de cosas en los casilleros de los vestidores, pero la capitana acostumbraba entrenar incluso afuera de la escuela, en la Mansión de la Rosa donde residían los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil.

En su trayecto, sus ojos se encontraron con la pared que estaba a un lado de la cafetería, donde reposaba aquella pintura desde hace ya un año o talvez un poco menos. La joven se detuvo y contempló la pintura por unos instantes. "El Atardecer de los Milagros" era el título que su autora había usado para su mural, ella lo conocía incluso antes de que estuviera pintado en esa escuela. Todos los que la veían lograban ver el lago, los árboles, el atardecer, las aves, las figuras que comprendían la obra. Sin embargo, por su parte, Jury era capaz de ver en esa pintura cosas que los demás no lograban apreciar. Era prácticamente imposible para ella el no hacerlo…

Estando en el estudio de su amigo, la joven de trece años posó sus ojos sobre un dibujo que estaba colocado sobre algunos libros en una mesa. El dibujo estaba en una hoja blanca, y consistía en un atardecer que se veía desde la orilla del lago a la que ellas llamaban "El Lago de Cristal". De seguro se trataba del dibujo que la había visto hacer el otro día, pero no tenía idea en ese momento de que iba a ser un regalo. Con letra cursiva en una esquina estaba escrito: "de Shiori para Ruka".

- ¿Estás viendo el dibujo que Shiori? – Escuchó la joven que la voz del dueño del estudio pronunciaba al tiempo que entraba a en la habitación con un par de libros bajo su brazo derecho.

El chico era unos dos años mayor que ella, a simple vista de complexión delgada, aunque sus hombros eran algo anchos. Su cabello era corto y de un color azul oscuro, así como sus ojos. Vestía una desalineada camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. La joven lo volteó a ver con cuidado, y se olvidó del dibujo.

- No es el mejor lugar para guardar algo como esto. – Comentó la joven de cabellos anaranjados, casi como regaño.

- Lo sé. – Contestó él con una sonrisa inocente. – Pero en estos momentos estoy arreglando el estudio. Como puedes ver está algo desordenado.

La verdad era muy extraño ver arreglado ese lugar. El estudio no era muy grande, o al menos todas las cosas que en él había lo hacían parecer pequeño. Sólo había una ventana, ubicada en la pared contraria a la puerta, pero siempre estaba tapada por las cortinas. Había dos libreros grandes y uno pequeño colocado a lado de la puerta, y los tres casi siempre estaban llenos por completo de libros de diferentes portadas y colores, e incluso diferentes idiomas, pero en esos momentos los libros estaban dispersos en varios puntos del cuarto. Había un escritorio de madera con una silla de tapiz rojizo, y una mesa que aparentemente era de centro al igual que dos sillones para una persona, aunque en esos momentos la mesa y los sillones estaban llenos de libros.

- A ti también te regaló uno hace poco¿o no? – Le preguntó el joven mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

- Sí, uno de mí pero en versión historieta. – Contestó la chica. – Dice que sería un personaje perfecto para un manga.

El chico rió un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

- Shiori parece admirarte mucho Jury. – Comentó Ruka desde su asiento.

- Supongo, pero no entiendo aún el porque. – La joven se giró de nuevo hacía el dibujo del paisaje y lo alzó con sus manos para verlo más de cerca. – Ella cree que puedo hacer milagros.

- ¿Y no es así?

- ¿Tú también Ruka? – Le chica lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro con una cara de enojo.

- Perdóname. Pero ya te había dicho en el pasado que tú no eras una chica normal¿lo recuerdas?

- Tú y Shiori tampoco son normales. – Comentó, volviéndose al dibujo. – Esta ciudad no es normal… ya no veo nada de raro en todo eso.

- No me refería precisamente a eso. – El chico abrió uno de los libros que traía y acercó hacía él una libreta en la que comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones. – Lo creas o no, tú posees algo especial que Shiori ha estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jury se quedó confundida al escuchar esas palabras. Jamás había comprendido que era lo que Ruka quería decir con ellas…

Mientras admiraba el mural, Jury no pudo evitar recordar esa escena del pasado. Una vez que su recuerdo acabó, la joven desvió su cabeza hacía lado y bajo la vista con cuidado.

- ¿Algo especial? – Mencionó en voz baja con algo de desgano. – Cómo no…

- ¿Jury? – Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. La joven reaccionó de golpe, girándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Detrás de ella, sus ojos divisaron al Delegado del Consejo Estudiantil, cubierto por un amplio paraguas rojizo sobre su cabeza, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía su mochila. Sujeto a la mochila se encontraba otra sobrilla, pero ésta era de color blanco. El presidente se le acercó con cuidado y alzó su mano derecha al frente, mostrándole la sombrilla extra.

- ¿No te parece que va a llover dentro de poco? – Preguntó el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se comenzaban a apreciar como unas delicadas gotas empezaban a caer.

Jury admiró la sombrilla unos segundos y luego extendió su mano izquierda hacía el frente para tomarla.

- Gracias Touga. – Agradeció la capitana del club de esgrima, más por obligación que por gusto.

La lluvia se soltó de golpe azotando la ciudad. No era muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que la gente necesitara refugiarse de ella. Touga y Jury caminaban justo hacía la salida de la escuela, refugiándose cada uno en su respectiva sombrilla.

- Escuché lo que pasó en el gimnasio. – Comentó el presidente abriendo de esa manera la plática.

- ¿Era verdad eso de que tenías contactos por toda la escuela? – Cuestionó no muy convencida la capitana.

- Digamos que no fue del todo una exageración. – Rió Touga ante su propio comentario. – Pero también se enteró nuestro "querido" presidente.

- Me sorprende. ¿Aún faltando a clases se entera de todo?

- Dice que no es sensato tener un conflicto con las Rosas Negras en estos momentos. Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco están empezando y tenemos que estar alerta. También supe que casi retas a la Nueva Rosa en esgrima.

- No veo porque eso debería de interesarles.

- La herida que recibió de Mikki aún no está del todo curada, o al menos eso informó él.

- Lo supuse, se veía algo profunda. Pero esa no es excusa…

Touga miró de reojo a su compañera del consejo. Su mirada estaba centrada al frente, firme y segura como siempre. Touga sonrió con malicia después de un rato y giró de nuevo su mirada en el camino.

- ¿Acaso quieres retar a la chica a un duelo de verdad? – Le preguntó con sarcasmo, pero Jury no pareció mutarse.

- Derrotó a Mikki, pero esa victoria no fue del todo justa, y tú lo sabes. – Comentó con seriedad la capitana.

- Todos perdemos a causa de nuestras debilidades. No creo que la Nueva Rosa haya querido aprovecharse de las de nuestro compañero.

- Sea como sea, lo estoy considerando.

Tal y como lo esperaba. Después de todo ella misma había comentado algo parecido en el momento en el que veían el duelo de Mikki. Hasta el momento no tenían nada conciso con respecto a los poderes que esta chica podía desencadenar durante los duelos, pero Touga no dejaba de tener curiosidad de saber que era lo que sucedería cuando esos poderes chocaran contra los de su compañera. Jury era sin lugar a duda uno de los mejores duelistas, sobre todo en su velocidad. Sería interesante ver como se enfrentaba a esta nueva rosa.

- ¿Y como te sentiste de ver al Príncipe de Negro otra vez? – Comentó con cierto humor el chico de cabellos rojizos, volteando al frente. Jury pareció reaccionar con la pregunta y se paró en seco. – Te encontrabas de pie frente a su mural. Sólo vas a verlo cuando piensas en ella…

- No sé de que estás hablando. – Le contestó la joven con dureza. – ¿Acaso ustedes dos me están espiando?

- No te pongas así. – El delegado rió divertido ante esa reacción por parte de la esgrimita. – Lo creas o no, hay detalles más importantes que han llamado nuestra atención. Hasta ahora ninguna de las cuatro Rosas Negras que hay en la Academia ha intentado retar a la Nueva Rosa, a pesar de que de seguro recibieron la carta anunciando el inicio de los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco.

- Tal vez esperen a ver como nos va a nosotros. – Mencionó la joven, reanudando su marcha. – Tal vez le tengan miedo sólo porque venció a Sainoji y a Mikki.

- No creo que "miedo" sea la palabra. – Respondió Touga, caminando a su lado. – Otro tema importante es que según parece la última Rosa Blanca está a punto de florecer.

Los ojos de Jury se abrieron por completo al escuchar esa afirmación.

- ¿Te refieres a…!

El joven afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

- Si deseas retar a la chica será mejor que sea pronto…

Mikki se había retirado tiempo después de que la lluvia empezó. A pesar de que Sakura le pidió que esperara a que ésta se calmara, el chico insistió en irse, ya que al parecer tenía otras cosas que hacer que no había anticipado en un principio. Alguien le había hablado a su celular como la otra noche, y eso hizo que se retirara.

La joven de Tomoeda ahora se encontraba sola en su habitación. Kotori iba a salir a comprar algunos víveres a la tienda y Sakura se había ofrecido a acompañarla, especialmente por la lluvia que caía. Para protegerse, la castaña se estaba colocando un impermeable blanco que se había comprado hace algunos meses para la época de lluvia. Además por supuesto, tendría que recurrir a una sombrilla para proteger su cabeza. Intentaba arreglarse rápido para no hacer esperar mucho a su compañera.

En ese momento, la pequeña figura de Kero penetra en el interior de la habitación, manteniéndose elevado.

- ¿Ya se fue ese sujeto? – Preguntó con desganó el guardián.

- Se llama "Mikki". – Contestó disgustada su dueña, al tiempo que se arreglaba un poco el cabello. – Y no me agrada que te portes tan grosero con él, en especial después de que te prestó sus juegos.

- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Además, yo no se los pedí, él los ofreció.

- Pues no sé porque dices que te cae tan mal… la noche después del duelo estabas muy a gusto jugando con él en cuanto me desperté.

- ¡Eso no significa nada! – Gritó el guardián con enfado, y luego se giró hacía el lado contrario. – También jugué una vez con Spi, pero eso no quiere decir que me caía bien.

- ¿Spi? – Sakura dejó el cepillo en su lugar y se quedó algo seria al escuchar ese nombre.

"Spi" era la forma con la que algunos llamaban a Spinelsun, uno de los guardianes que acompañaba a Eriol Hirakizawa, la reencarnación del antiguo Mago Clow. Lo había conocido cuando estaban en quinto grado de primaria. Él llegó a Japón después de las vacaciones de verano, aparentemente como cualquier alumno normal. Luego descubriría que no era del todo normal, pues ese chico tan misterioso resultó ser la reencarnación de Clow, el hechicero que creo las cartas mágicas que ella misma había atrapado.

Era extraño que una vez más esa persona viniera a su mente. De hecho había pensado en él hace algunas horas, recordando que él había sido la persona que le enseñó aquella melodía, la única que ha tocado en el piano. Eriol le había causado varios problemas en aquel tiempo, todo con la intención de que se presionara así misma y cambiara todas las cartas a su nombre. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas, el chico originario de Inglaterra se transformó en un gran amigo para la castaña. Aún recordaba los consejos y las cosas que el chico había compartido con ella. Le había sido de mucha ayuda en varias ocasiones. Era algo extraño en su forma de ser, pero era una buena persona. No había tenido noticias de él en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué habrá sido del chico?

- Oye Sakura¿me estás escuchando? – Le pregunta con insistencia el guardián Kerberos al notar a su ama con la mirada perdida en el aire y la atención en otra cosa.

- ¿He? – Preguntó desorientada al volver a la realidad. Kero simplemente suspiró.

- No tienes remedio Sakurita. – Se dijo así mismo mientras bajaba la mirada y se volteaba hacía otro lado. – Al menos el tal Mikki es algo amable y te ayuda con tus estudios y demás… Pero si volviera a ver al patán ese de cabello verde… - Una gran vena de enojo adornó la cabeza redonda del guardián y sus ojos se marcaron con furia. – ¡Te juró que se arrepentiría mil veces por lo que te hizo!

Las palabras del capitán del equipo de kendo fueron interrumpidas de golpe por un fuerte estornudo que casi lo sacudió de su asiento.

- Salud. – Exclamó el Presidente Touga, mientras seguía conduciendo.

Touga y Sainoji se encontraban a bordo del convertible rojo del presidente, dirigiéndose hacía la Mansión de la Rosa. El dueño del carro iba en el asiento del piloto, mientras que su compañero estaba a su lado en el del copiloto. Normalmente Sainoji no aceptaría viajar en el carro del Delegado tan fácil, pero las condiciones del clima no le dejaban muchas opciones. Por la misma razón, la capota del auto estaba extendida sobre ellos.

- ¡Esta maldita lluvia! – Maldijo el chico de cabellos verdosos con rabia. – Voy a terminar resfriándome, y todo por tus reuniones.

- No te quejes. Casi nunca asistes, y no es mi culpa que esté lloviendo el día en que decides maravillarnos con tu presencia. – Comentó el presidente con burla.

- Muy gracioso.

El capitán alzó su mirada hacía el parabrisas. Los limpiados del auto se movían de un lado a otro, limpiando el vidrio para que el conductor pudiera ver a la perfección el camino por el que transitaba. Sainoji aguardó un poco antes de retomar de nuevo lo que estaba diciendo hace unos momentos.

- En todo caso, aunque la chiquilla haya vencido a Mikki, Jury no es alguien fácil. De seguro tras haber visto mi duelo y el de Mikki, ya tiene en su mente una o dos formas de acabar con ella rápidamente.

- Y no podemos olvidar que a diferencia de Mikki, Jury no es exactamente la persona más amable dentro de las Rosas Blancas… bueno, a excepción de ti amigo.

- Lo tomaré como algo bueno viniendo de ti. – Sainoji sonrió satisfecho, mientras seguía viendo hacía el frente. – Quiero ver ese duelo…

El automóvil rojizo continuó por su camino, abriéndose paso por las gotas de agua que caían sobre él…

Como estaba planeado, Sakura y Kotori habían ido a comprar algunos víveres a pesar de la lluvia. La tienda donde normalmente compraban los alimentos era en un pequeño mini súper que se encontraba cerca de la Academia. Era frecuentado en varias ocasiones por algunos alumnos de Othori en busca de algo para calmar su hambre. Pero también vendían las cosas esenciales, como verduras y demás alimentos.

Kotori se encontraba revisando los productos de la sección de verduras, intentando escoger los mejores. La joven también se encontraba abrigada a causa de la lluvia.

- Veamos… - Decía en voz baja la Doncella, mientras revisaba con cuidado cada uno de los alimentos. – ¿qué necesitaré para preparar la cena?

- ¿Te falta algo más Kotori? – Le preguntó su acompañante, que cargaba en su brazo derecho la canasta con los víveres. Hasta entonces sólo llevaban un par de latas, un cartón de huevos y leche.

Kotori parecía ser muy minuciosa en todo lo que hacía, y escoger la comida que comprar no era la excepción. Alzó su mirada un poco, meditando al respecto.

- Señorita Sakura¿no le gustaría comer una lasaña? – Le preguntó la joven de ojos castaños, girándose hacía ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lasaña¿no es algo complicada de preparar?

- No mucho. Tal vez la prepare mañana, después de todo es sábado. Enseguida vuelvo.

Kotori caminó apresurada hacía otro lado de la tienda. Mientras la veía alejarse, Sakura sonrió para si misma. Se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Kotori. Ya había pasado medio mes o tal vez más desde que se conocieron y comenzaron a compartir su habitación. Aunque al principio la joven de Tomoeda se confundía por la actitud de la chica Monou, actualmente convivían muy bien. Nunca pensó que al venir a esa ciudad se haría de una nueva "amiga".

Amigos… una palabra que le traía muchas alegrías y a la vez muchos recuerdos tristes. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa época en la que la joven había sufrido tanta desesperación y soledad, misma que incluso había dejado algunas marcas en ella. Prefería no recordar ese entonces. Ahora tenía que pensar en otras cosas. No tenía sentido pensar en las cosas tristes de otro tiempo.

Las puertas electrónicas de la entrada principal se abren en cuanto una persona intenta entrar en el establecimiento. Sakura no le pone atención, y ni siquiera voltea a ver al principio.

- ¡Senpai! – Exclama la joven que se encontraba en el mostrador. Esto llamó de pronto la atención de la joven de ojos verdes. – ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Ni tanto. – Dijo la voz de la persona recién llegada. La voz le pareció familiar al instante. – Sólo vine a comprar un bocadillo.

La hechicera se giró lentamente hacía la entrada. La persona parada frente a las puertas eléctricas, que se cerraban tras ella, vestía un saco blanco y largo y unos pantalones anaranjados. En cuanto estuvo bajo el techo de la tienda, guardó la sombrilla blanca que traía consigo.

Era de nuevo esa chica de ojos verdes, Arisugawa Jury del club de esgrima. La acababa de ver hace un par de horas, y ahora la veía una vez más.

- Creí que la Escuela le proporcionaba todo a los miembros del Consejo. – Comentó la joven encargada desde el mostrador de la tienda. La joven aún portaba el uniforme de la Academia.

- Así es, pero a veces me apetece comer algo de mi propio dinero. – Comentó la capitana, revisando los estantes. – Además, estando en una casa con puros hombres, no se puede confiar mucho en varios aspectos.

La estudiante rió un poco ante el comentario de la superior.

Los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil se habían reunido todos después de clases, no en el Balcón de la Rosa, sino en el estacionamiento de la Academia junto al auto de Touga. No era una reunión importante ni nada parecido. De hecho sólo habían estado Touga, Jury y Sainoji. Mikki se encontraba en el dormitorio de Sakura, y no tenía caso llamarlo con ese clima. Touga le informaría de lo dicho cuando estuvieran en la Mansión de la Rosa.

No habían hablado de nada en especial. Comentaron el encuentro en el gimnasio, y sobre todo sobre el siguiente duelo… Jury le había entregado su mochila y su maleta deportiva a Touga para que se la llevara en su auto. Ella por su parte tomó la sombrilla blanca que el chico le había prestado y había salido a dar la vuelta.

La capitana buscaba entre los estantes algo como papas fritas o algún otro producto que calmara su antojo. De pronto, percibe de inmediato que alguien la observa. Lentamente alza su vista en dirección a donde se encuentra Sakura. La joven se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada tan seria de la superior, y rápidamente desvió su vista hacía otro lado. Jury la miró largo rato con una expresión severa, pero después de unos segundos adornó su rostro con una sonrisa ligera.

Tomó al azar una bolsa de papas fritas chica y caminó hacía la caja registradora. Sakura miró por encima de su hombro como la chica sacaba un poco de dinero y se lo entregaba a la encargada.

- Aquí tiene Senpai. – Dijo la chica, entregándole su cambio.

- Gracias… - Exclamó la joven de saco blanco, dándose la vuelta hacía la salida.

- ¡Mucha suerte en los exámenes del lunes!

- Igualmente.

La capitana tomó la sombrilla que traía con ella y salió por las puertas eléctricas que se abrían ante ella y se cerraban a sus espaldas.

Sakura había volteado a verla una vez más cuado ésta estaba saliendo. Admiró las puertas cerradas por unos instantes. Esa chica igual que el resto del consejo no era una persona común. La joven de Tomoeda no podía evitar preguntarse que clase de poderes tenía esa persona.

De pronto, Kotori se acercó hacía ella rápidamente.

- Mire señorita Sakura… - Exclamó la joven, mostrándole un pan que traía consigo. – Este pan dulce se parece al joven Kerberos.

Sakura miró el dulce que Kotori traía consigo. Tenía la forma de una cabeza redonda con dos orejas, similar efectivamente a la cabeza de Kero. Una risa ligera se hizo presente en ella al verlo, cambiando casi por completo su estado.

Afuera de la tienda se encontraban dos maquinas de videojuegos donde algunos de los clientes iban a jugar un rato. Las máquinas estaban debajo de un pequeño techo, por lo que no eran tocadas por la lluvia. Era de esperarse que nadie estuviera ahí por el clima, pero sí había alguien, parado frente a la maquina que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada.

Jury se había parado unos momentos a jugar en ella después de salir de la tienda. Sobre el tablero había colocado su bolsa de papas, la cual estaba casi intacta. El juego era uno de peleas, común y corriente como tantos que había visto antes. Dos personajes irreales y hechos virtualmente peleando entre ellos siendo controlados por otro ser "superior". Esa era la manera en la que su antiguo amigo de su ciudad natal describía los videojuegos, como un juego en miniatura para ser Dios. Ella por su parte no se molestaba en analizar tanto ese asunto. De hecho se reía de lo efímero de esa diversión.

Los videojuegos no eran exactamente lo suyo. Siempre había preferido la recreación física. Pero pese a todo, era buena en ello, como en todo lo que hacía. Mikki era mejor que ella obviamente, y de hecho era mejor que el resto de los miembros del Consejo, en especial que Sainoji. Pero ella le ganaba en esgrima, aunque tenía que admitir que dentro del club era el único que realmente podía hacerle frente.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados movía la palanca negra con su mano derecha y su personaje respondía al instante a sus movimientos. Presionaba los botones con la mano contraria y éste golpeaba o daba alguna patada. Después de unos momentos, la barra de vida de su contrario se convirtió en rojo, y el enemigo cayó derrotado. Jury admiró la pantalla por unos instantes sin decir nada.

- ¡Gracias por todo! – Se escuchó que una voz exclamaba muy cerca de la puerta desde el interior de la tienda.

Las puertas electrónicas se abrieron por si solas. Sakura y Kotori salieron, cargando con ellas las bolsas con víveres. En cuanto salían, Sakura observó a la persona frente a la máquina de juegos, quien las volteó a ver de reojo desde su posición. Ella creía que ya se había ido, y se sorprendió de verla ahí todavía.

- El clima no está muy bien como para que dos jovencitas salgan solas a comprar víveres. – Comentó la capitana del club de esgrima, introduciendo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kotori no había notado la presencia de la superior hasta que ésta les dirigió la palabra.

- ¡Buenas Tardes superior Jury! – Saludó la Doncella de Blanco con su habitual amabilidad.

El saludo de Kotori no fue contestado de la misma manera. Jury la volteó a ver con indiferencia, mirada que incómodo de inmediato a la castaña y la hizo bajar su cabeza. Sakura percibió esta acción en el instante.

Jury sacó algunas monedas de su bolsillo y pasó a introducirlas en la máquina. Una vez hecho, alzó su vista hacía Sakura, sonriéndole con astucia.

- ¿Quieres jugar un poco? – Le preguntó la capitana a la ojos verdes.

- Yo no soy muy buena par ese tipo de cosas… - Le contestó con timidez la castaña. Jury pareció no hacer el menor caso a esas palabras.

- No te pregunté si eras buena. – Mencionó al tiempo que volvía su atención al juego.

Sakura percibió que esa petición no era del todo una petición. Además al parecer había puesto dinero para que dos jugaran, y no sería bueno ser descortés. No muy convencida, se acercó a la maquina, dejando sus bolsas a un lado.

Jury había elegido ya a su personaje, un hombre de cabellos rubios y un traje al estilo de karate rojo. Sakura ni siquiera conocía el juego, por lo que eligió un personaje cualquiera, y escogió a una chica de cabellos castaños con un traje azul. Una vez elegidos los personajes de cada una comenzó la pelea. Kotori se limitó a observar alejada.

Una foto de cada personaje apareció en la pantalla junto con sus nombres. El escenario de combate parecía ser sobre una construcción larga de piedra sobre unas montañas, que bien podría ser la Muralla China. En cuento el encuentro dio inicio, el personaje de Jury se lanzó en contra del de Sakura sin ningún aviso. La joven castaña tuvo una reacción tardía. La verdad no sabía que tenía que aplastar, pero sabía por supuesto que se tenía que mover con la palanca y que los botones harían que el personaje hiciera algo. A Jury pareció no importarle la situación del oponente y continuó.

- Si no mal recuerdo, tu nombre es "Kinomoto"¿Cierto? – Preguntó la superior sin quitar sus ojos del juego.

- Sí… así es… - Contestó Sakura, intentado evitar los golpes moviendo rápidamente la palanca.

- Me quería disculpar por lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio. Creo que me dejé llevar…

Sakura se extrañó de esa disculpa. No esperaba que se fuera a disculpar, especialmente porque no había hecho en realidad nada.

- Descuide… no fue nada…

- Pero… no puedo evitar decir que me sentí decepcionada… - Mencionó de pronto como si nada.

De nuevo Sakura se confundió. De pronto, su personaje cae al suelo derrotado, sin haber tocado casi nada a su oponente. La joven se sintió apenada.

- Con el botón azul lanzas golpes y con el rojo las patas, puedes saltar moviendo la palanca para arriba. – Le comentó la joven de anaranjado sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. De pronto, pareció que el juego volvió a empezar. – Aún queda el segundo Round.

Como la capitana indicó, el juego reinició para el segundo asalto. Sakura intentó recordar los botones que le había dicho para poder jugar mejor, pero de nuevo Jury comenzó tomando de inmediato la iniciativa.

- Decepcionada pues esperaba ver tus habilidades. – Mencionó Jury mientras jugaba. – Luego de verte vencer a Sainoji y a Mikki, esperaba ver algo "impresionante". Pero no pude… supongo que eso me pasa por impaciente.

Kotori se sobresaltó de golpe al escuchar esas palabras. Sakura por su parte también pareció reaccionar, desviando por completo su atención de la pelea en la pantalla. El personaje de la esgrimita terminó por acabar a su personaje con varios golpes, y de nuevo el combate terminó, indicando la victoria de Jury.

La capitana percibió la reacción de las chicas pero no les puso la menor atención. Rápidamente introdujo su mano de nuevo a su bolsillo para sacar algunas otras monedas.

- Te daré la revancha. – Le mencionó mientras introducía las monedas en la ranura de la máquina.

La superior ni siquiera le había preguntado si deseaba seguir jugando. Sólo introdujo las monedas de nuevo para tener una revancha para el personaje de Sakura. Una vez más los dos se pusieron de pie listos para combatir. Sakura por simple reflejó tomó de nuevo la palanca y acercó su otra mano a los botones.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó Jury mientras jugaba. – ¿Por qué viniste a esta Academia y porque compites en los Duelos? – Sakura se confundió por la pregunta, pero intentó no distraerse en esa ocasión. – Hasta donde sé…. ni siquiera sabes porque portas esa sortija en tu dedo.

La joven intentó no dejar los controles al momento de responder esa pregunta, la cual de hecho no tenía una respuesta clara. De seguro ella lo sabía y por ello le hacía esa pregunta. Lo único que en esos momentos se le ocurría era mencionar el motivo por el que vino a la Academia.

- ¿Por qué lo hago?... Yo quiero averiguar la verdad de algo… - Contestó Sakura no muy segura al respecto.

- ¿La verdad, eso me suena a una excusa… - Mencionó la capitana con severidad. – ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que deseas obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo?

- ¿Motivo?

Jury guardó silencio unos momentos. Hasta el momento parecía tener ventaja frente al personaje de Sakura, pero a diferencia de la pelea anterior la card captor parece estar haciendo las cosas mucho mejor. De hecho ya le había dado algunos golpes.

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo es el poder que hará todos tus deseos realidad – Comenzó a decir con seriedad sin apartar su vista del juego. Sakura se quedó extrañada ante la afirmación. – hará que lo imaginable se haga realidad, podría incluso destruir al Mundo o crear uno nuevo. Eso es por lo que peleamos. Todos los que peleamos en estos duelos tenemos un sueño que alcanzar, un deseo que queremos hacer realidad con ese poder ¿sabes cual es el tuyo?

- ¿Deseo? – Sakura se vio muy confundida ante todo lo que la capitana acababa de compartir con ella.

El Poder para Revolucionar al mundo, esas palabras que ya le habían mencionado antes en varias ocasiones, ahora le estaban diciendo de que se trataba. Aún así, no terminaba por entenderlo.

Jury pareció notar como la chica parecía completamente ignorante de lo que le decía. De pronto, la joven de anaranjado pareció a sentirse molesta por esa manera de ser.

- Si no sabes que deseas, que es lo que quieres, o que es lo que buscas, no tiene sentido que portes esa sortija y pelees en los duelos como el Príncipe de Blanco… si no sabes que es lo que estás haciendo¡Deberías de haberte arrancado tu rosa en el primer duelo!

Las últimas palabras que la capitana pronunció fueron acompañadas de un cierto tono de disgusto. Esta reacción pareció provocar que por accidente no presionara el botón que quería, y por lo tanto su personaje no hizo lo que ella deseaba. Sakura no notó eso, pero de inmediato hizo que su personaje se lanzara al ataque, atacando al de su contrincante. Dio dos golpes con el mismo botón, y la barra de vida de Jury se puso totalmente roja.

El primer encuentro de la revancha había sido ganado por Sakura. Ni siquiera la propia castaña podía creerlo. Jury apartó sus manos de los controles lentamente, continuando observando la pantalla del juego. Aún quedaba un segundo asalto, pero parecía que Jury ya no tenía las intenciones de seguir jugando.

- ¿Crees en los milagros? – Preguntó de pronto la superior sin razón. De nuevo, la ojos verdes no comprendió el porque de la pregunta. Jury continuó sin esperar una respuesta. – Porqué yo no, y me niego a pensar que la forma en la que derrotaste a Sainoji y a Mikki fue "Milagrosa"… no fue más que suerte.

Sin previo aviso, la joven de cabellos ondulados alzó su mano izquierda y la colocó contra el cristal de la pantalla del juego, abriendo por completo su palma y pegándola a la pantalla. Los ojos de Sakura se posaron sin remedio sobre la sortija del Sello de la Rosa.

- Espero que no tengas nada que hacer esta noche. – Afirmó con sarcasmo. – Te reto a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco niñita… y cambio de ello apuesto mi Derecho al Reto.

Sakura se quedó atónita ante esas palabras. Sus ojos verdes contemplaban la mano de la capitana sobre el cristal, y sobre todo la sortija blanca que la adornaba. Jury se mantuvo firme y no le importó la reacción de la receptora de su desafío. Retiró su mano del cristal de la pantalla y se dio la media vuelta. Dejó las papas fritas que había comprado sobre la máquina y sólo tomó su sombrilla.

- Te espero en la Arena… - Afirmó la joven mientras se retiraba, dejando a sus espaldas a la sorprendida joven de ojos verdes.

Kotori se le acercó con cuidado una vez que la capitana se fue. Sakura estaba de pie totalmente silenciosa, con su mirada en la pantalla, como si aún continuara ahí la mano de la capitana. Los dos personajes del juego estaban moviéndose en su lugar, esperando a sus jugadores, mientras el reloj corría, pero ninguno era movido.

- No… no otra vez… - Se dijo en voz baja la joven de Tomoeda después de unos segundos. Lentamente alzó su mano derecha y la colocó en su costado izquierdo, donde se encontraba su herida…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 11_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura: _**_¡No es posible¿Otro Duelo¿y ahora con esa Joven del Equipo de Esgrima¿Qué voy a hacer, mis heridas aún no se curan…¡Necesito un Milagro!_

**_Jury:_**_ Los Milagros no existen… Quiero ver todas tus habilidades. Si logras derrotarme de una manera "Milagrosa", creeré en tu Poder._

**_Kotori:_**_ La Princesa que se transformó en príncipe para hacer los milagros realidad… y el Príncipe que los hará aparecer…_

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 12:_ El Nuevo Milagro _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Cap 12 El Nuevo Milagro

La lluvia continuaba con moderación, pero parecía que no iba a durar por mucho más tiempo. Toda la calle frente a la tienda permanecía en silencio. Ninguna persona pasó por ahí durante un largo rato desde que la capitana se retiró. Sakura y Kotori no se habían ido. De hecho, la antigua Card Captor no había dicho mucho desde aquel momento.

Kotori estaba frente a la máquina de videojuegos en la que Sakura y Jury habían estado jugando. La ojos verdes, por su parte, estaba sentada en la banqueta, admirando como el agua caía de la orilla del pequeño techo y creaba un charco frente a ella. Kotori jugaba contra la computadora, y al juzgar por su rostro y movimientos ésta le estaba causando problemas.

- ¿Otro duelo?, ni siquiera me he recuperado por completo de los últimos dos. – Comentó Sakura después de algún tiempo de estar en silencio. De nuevo colocó su mano en el costado izquierdo, donde aún podía sentir el vendaje debajo de sus ropas. – Y esta herida… aún me duele…

- La senpai se quiere aprovechar ahora que usted está débil. – Comentó Kotori desde su lugar.

- ¿Cómo dices eso Kotori? – Exclamó Sakura poco contenta por su comentario.

- Lo siento señorita.

A Sakura no le agradaba que dijeran cosas malas de otras personas, aunque esa persona no fuera su amigo. Pero debía aceptar que posiblemente Kotori tenía razón. Pero en esos momentos no le preocupaba tanto si esa chica se quería aprovechar de ella o no. Pensaba en el hecho de que tendría otro duelo, y parecía que intentaba retrasarlo lo más que pudiera. También tenía otra cosa en que pensar. Intentaba meditar sobre las cosas que la chica de cabello anaranjado había dicho.

- Kotori… - Mencionó Sakura sin quitar sus ojos del agua. – ¿lo que esa chica dijo es cierto¿Ese es el poder que todos desean obtener¿la razón por la que todos pelean?

El juego de Kotori terminó al mismo tiempo que su dueña le hacía esa pregunta. El personaje elegido por la joven perdió ante el de la computadora y yacía tirado en el suelo. Kotori había oído lo que Jury le había dicho con respecto a ese tema… "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo".

- Así es señorita. – Le contestó la joven, volteándose hacía ella. – Sólo uno de los duelitas alcanzará obtener ese poder.

- Entonces, lo que Mikki me dijo en aquella ocasión…

_- Cuando mi hermana se fue… lo perdí todo. – Comenzó a decir casi entre dientes. – Cuando estaba con ella, teníamos un brillo especial… un brillo que podía afrontar cualquier problema, a cualquier rival. Pero cuando se fue… lo perdí por completo… - El chico bajó unos segundos la mirada, clavándola en el pasto a sus pies. – Yo vine a esta Academia con la esperanza de encontrar un poder que me hiciera recuperar ese brillo, un poder que me regresara lo que había perdido. En otras palabras… vine a buscar el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo…. – Estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono grava, al tiempo que alzaba de nuevo sus ojos azules hacia Sakura…_

- Mikki desea obtener eso que perdió cuando su hermana se fue. – Comentó casi para si misma. Eso había ocurrido hace algunos días. Se lo había dicho antes de retarla a un Duelo. – Entonces, los demás también tienen un deseo que quieren hacer realidad con eso. Esa es la razón por la que pelean…

Sakura alzó su mano izquierda. Quería ver de nuevo su sortija. La primera vez que vio ese anillo jamás pensó la verdad que se encontraba detrás de él. Cada vez se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaba portar el Sello de la Rosa en su mano. ¿Era acaso un privilegio o una clase de maldición?

- Yo no necesito ese poder… - Dijo con fuerza, mientras movía su mano hacía otro lado. – No quiero obtener algo que amerite lastimar a otras personas.

Kotori se quedó en silencio, mirando su espalda. La joven de cabello largo se sentía algo extraña. Sentía una inquietud al verla tan preocupada, tan insegura. Eso era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

La joven comenzó a caminar hacía ella y se sentó a su lado, mirando lo mismo que ella estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué es lo que usted desea Señorita Sakura? – Le preguntó con cautela al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Qué deseo? – Le preguntó con extrañes.

- ¿Por qué ha peleado hasta ahora y ha ganado sus tres duelos incluso arriesgando su vida¿Qué la ha hecho ir en esas ocasiones a la Arena y enfrentar a su enemigo? Los Duelistas de la Rosa pelean para obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y hacer realidad su deseo, es por eso que ponen todo su empeño en ganar los duelos… ya que la Doncella de Blanco es una de las llaves para lograrlo.

- ¿Una llave? – Sakura se sorprendió de ese comentario.

Era verdad. Los duelistas competían contra aquel que poseía a la Doncella. El que ganaba, la ganaba a ella. Si todos buscaban obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, entonces Kotori estaba ampliamente relacionada con él.

Sakura bajó de nuevo su cabeza. Ella intentaba encontrar la respuesta correcta a las preguntas que le había hecho la capitana, y también las que ahora les hacía Kotori, pero la verdad era que no existía una contestación adecuada para ella.

- Yo vine a este sitio en un principio porque quería saber la verdad de algo que me ocurrió hace diez años… - Los ojos de Kotori se abrieron por completo al oírla decir eso. Sakura no lo notó y continuó con su explicación. – También deseaba volver a ver a esa persona que me salvó en la lluvia… pero ahora… no sé qué estoy haciendo.

Sakura levantó sus rodillas, cruzando sus brazos sobre ellas. Acercó su rostro a sus brazos, ocultándolo por completo a excepción de sus ojos.

- Se supone que aquí encontraré mi destino… eso fue lo que esa persona y también esa carta me dijeron. Pero ni siquiera sé que significa eso. Creo que ahora peleo para tener respuestas a todo ello…

- Pero ese no es su verdadero deseo… ¿no es así? – Le preguntó la joven castaña con seriedad.

- ¿Mi verdadero deseo?... – Repitió, levantando un poco la cabeza. – Mi verdadero Deseo…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 12: _El Nuevo Milagro_**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente. La luz de su interior se encontraba apagada, pero en cuanto la habitante del dormitorio penetró a él lo primero que hizo fue prenderla. La castaña se quedó unos momentos en el umbral, admirando cada punto de la habitación. Colocó su sombrilla a lado de la puerta y mientras entraba se retiraba con cuidado su impermeable. Kotori no entró al cuarto. Permaneció en el pasillo, esperándola.

Kero estaba recostado sobre la cama superior de las literas, la cama en la que dormía Sakura. Cuando la luz se encendió, el guardián despertó de golpe. Poco a poco comenzó a elevarse, hasta que percibió la figura de su dueña. Notó de inmediato la seriedad que rodeaba a la joven. Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos y sus pasos eran lentos.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó el guardián, acercándose a ella.

- Hola Kero. – Saludó la ojos verdes con un tono bajo y algo serio, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba el impermeable y lo colocaba sobre su cama.

Kerberos se sorprendió ante la actitud de su ama. Ella no estaba así cuando se fue. Algo había pasado que ahora le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó el ser mágico con preocupación.

La joven no contestó de inmediato. Una vez que puso su impermeable sobre la cama, se giró hacía el armario y comenzó a buscar algo entre la ropa colgada en él. Kero no entendía que pasaba. Se le estaba acercando por atrás, cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

- Oye Kero. – Comentó la chica, dándole todavía la espada. El tonó de Sakura había cambiado a uno más normal, pero se veía que había cierta mentira en él. Kero se detuvo de golpe, quedándose en el aire. – ¿Notaste que la Carta Espada se parece un poco a la espada que sale de Kotori?

El guardián se extraño mucho del comentario. Él había pensado algo parecido la ocasión en la que la pudo ver. No eran la misma; esa otra espada era más adornada, pero si se parecían en algunas cosas.

- Aún no entiendo como esa espada surge de ella. – Continuó mientras seguía buscando. – Me pregunto si en estos momentos está dentro de ella, o tal vez aparece sólo en un duelo y Kotori la hace aparecer con magia... La verdad no lo entiendo. Ya he utilizado esa espada en dos ocasiones. Es muy diferente a mi báculo mágico. Es extraño, pero casi siento que es un ser viviente.

La joven sacó del armario dos trajes suyos que había traído de Tomoeda. Uno de playera de color amarillo oscuro, y una falda de color anaranjado. El otro era un traje blanco de mangas largas, con unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor para la presentación de Tomoyo? – Preguntó a su guardián, enseñándole los dos trajes. Kerberos la miraba totalmente extrañado. Sakura le sonrió con supuesta alegría. – No me mires así. Anda Kero¿cuál te gusta más?

El ser amarillo se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato. Había algo que a Sakura le perturbaba, era imposible el no notarlo.

- El amarillo. – Contestó con seriedad después de un rato.

- ¿El amarillo?... Sí, creo que estará bien. Talvez haga algo de calor.

La joven se giró de nuevo al armario, guardando ambos trajes. Kerberos se le acercó, manteniéndose flotando a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? – Le preguntó con firmeza, esperando una respuesta en ese momento.

Sakura no lo volteó a ver. Guardó los dos trajes y cerró las puertas del armario después. En ese momento, Kotori entró a la habitación.

- Señorita Sakura… - Mencionó la joven desde la entrada.

- Ya voy. – Comentó la joven para luego encaminarse hacía ella.

- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Kero algo molesto al ver como su dueña evitaba la pregunta.

Sakura se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su guardián. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras le daba la espalda.

- Tendré otro duelo… - Le contestó de inmediato sin evitar la respuesta.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó asombrado el guardián al escucharla.

¿Otro duelo¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Habían pasado sólo un par de días desde que tuvo aquel duelo con el chico de cabellos azules. La estocada que le habían hecho en su costado izquierdo de seguro seguía abierta. Era inconcebible que fuera a tener otro de esos tontos duelos en ese mismo momento.

- ¡No puede ser! – Gritó disgustado mientras volaba hacía ella y se colocaba justo frente a su rostro. La joven desvió la mirada hacía otro lado. – ¡Acabas de tener uno de esos estúpidos duelos y tú herida aún no se cura¡No puedes ir!

- Tengo que hacerlo… - Le contestó ella con seriedad, sin voltear a verlo. – si no lo hago seré expulsada y además…

- ¡Eso no importa! – Gritó con energía, haciendo su cuerpo hacía adelante. La joven se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar encontrar su mirada con la del ser mágico. – Sakura, no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar, no tiene caso que arriesgues de esa manera tu vida para averiguar todas esas preguntas que tienes.

- Pero Kero… ¿Tú no quieres saber que es lo que pasa en este lugar o que tiene que ver el Mago Clow en esto?...

- Nada de eso es más importante que tu seguridad… - Exclamó con algo de nostalgia el guardián amarillo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras que Kero le pronunciaba justo frente a su rostro. Se percibía una gran preocupación en él.

- En estos momentos tú eres mi ama… - Prosiguió. – y lo más importante para mí es tu seguridad… no me interesa que haya hecho Clow en este lugar hace años, o que es lo que se esconde en todo este sitio. Nada de eso vale la pena si saldrás herida por ello¿Qué no te das cuenta?... ¡Olvida esto y volvamos a casa con tu padre!… por favor Sakurita…

La hechicera bajó drásticamente su rostro, mirando el suelo de la habitación. Sus ojos reflejaban cierta desesperación y también confusión. Por una parte Kero tenía razón en lo que decía, pero había algo que no la dejaba hacer lo que él le pedía. Una parte de ella deseaba con fuerza hacerlo, retirarse y lagarse de esa ciudad, pero había una aún más grande que la obligaba a quedarse. Sentía como todo eso poco a poco la iba a ser explotar.

- Lo siento Kero… - Pronunció la joven sin levantar la mirada. Kero se exaltó al oírla. – lo siento pero no puedo…

La joven le sacó rápidamente la vuelta al guardián y se dirigió hacía la puerta sin ver atrás.

- ¡Sakura…! – Gritó Kero girándose hacía la puerta.

La castaña ya había desaparecido de su vista. Kotori seguía aún de pie mirando hacía el pasillo. El rostro de ambos se cubrió con el mismo sentimiento…

Sakura bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Había corrido de ahí por simple reflejo. Se sentía muy mal por dentro y no estaba segura de porqué. Tenía tantas preguntas dentro de ella que no lograba siquiera armar alguna en su cabeza. Tenía que ir a pelear, pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo. No quería, pero iba a ir. Todo eso la tenía ya demasiado confundida. No había sentido tanta ansiedad en mucho tiempo, y parecía que la estaba afectando demasiado. Sentía que algo le iba a salir del pecho de golpe, y no sabía de que manera aliviar todo eso. Era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que realmente necesitaba de alguien a su lado…

_- '¿Qué será¿Qué será¿Qué será lo que pasará?'_

La joven castaña alzó de golpe su rostro al escuchar esas voces en las cercanías. Esas voces, ya las había oído en el pasado. Se giró rápidamente a su derecha, hacía el extremo de una de las mesas de mantel blanco. Era otra vez ese radio dorado, el mismo que había visto los primeros días que llegó a Othori. Sakura se sorprendió por completo al verlo de nuevo aparecer de la nada.

- ¡Ese radio otra vez! – Se dijo así misma al verlo.

_- 'Buenas noches a todos nuestros leales radioescuchas de Othori. Están sintonizando la Radio Sombra de nuestra Academia, aquí con sus amigas A-Ko y B-Ko.'_

_- 'Oye A-Ko¿Sabes todas las novedad que han pasado últimamente?'_

_- 'Por supuesto que sí B-Ko. Nuestra Nueva Rosa en el Jardín parece estar creciendo con mucha efectividad'_

_- 'Desde su victoria en la que se coronó como la nueva campeona, ha ganado dos desafío.'_

_- '¡Qué chica tan atrevida!, todavía no cumple su mes y ya está dando de que hablar.'_

_- 'Pero ahora tiene otro desafío más. Y ni más ni menos que con nuestro querido Príncipe, la capitana del Club de Esgrima.'_

_- 'La Princesa que se convirtió en Príncipe para hacer realidad los milagros.'_

_- 'Y es posible que esta noche se encuentre con el Príncipe que logré hacerlo.'_

_- '¡¿Qué será lo que pasará esta noche¡¿Qué milagro ira a pasar…?!_

Las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín se abrieron de golpe y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró al comedor. Sakura sintió como el viento la golpeaba y una vez más fue forzada a desviar la mirada. Después de unos segundos el viento se disipó. De inmediato alzó su vista hacía el extremo de la mesa. No podía creerlo, pero de nuevo había desaparecido.

Ya era la tercera vez que aparecía frente a ella y escuchaba esas dos voces. No entendía que era eso. ¿Sería acaso otro de los misterios que tendría que averiguar?

- Señorita Sakura. – Pronunció la voz de Kotori, mientras entraba al comedor. Sakura la volteó a ver reojo. Aún se le veía muy confundida. – Es hora de que vayamos a la Arena señorita.

Afuera era de noche, una noche totalmente oscura gracias a todas las densas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo nocturno. El Bosque Prohibido sin embargo, era alumbrado por su propio sol, alumbrando el área de la Arena como si fuera de día. Sin embargo, al igual que en el exterior, el cielo alrededor del Castillo era cubierto por nubes inmóviles. Si en cualquier lugar normal alguien viera ese cielo, diría que dentro de poco volvería a llover. Sin embargo, ese podría ser uno de los lugares menos normales de todos…

Se escuchó el sonido profundo de la larga góndola acercarse hacía la cima. Las puertas del extraño ascensor se abrieron y como las veces anteriores el rostro del Príncipe de Blanco apareció detrás de ellas. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban una extraña melancolía cuando puso su primer pie en la Arena. Volteó a ver extrañada el traje que portaba, el traje de saco blanco largo que le llegaba por debajo las rodillas, pero sus botones dorados cerraban hasta la cintura. Kotori caminaba con pasos lentos a sus espaldas, siguiéndola como una leal vasalla.

De pronto, la joven de ojos verdes divisa la presencia de la otra persona en la arena. Sentada en la barda contraria al lado por el que acababa de llegar, pudo ver la figura blanca y anaranjada de la retadora. Jury la volteó a ver fulminante desde su posición, clavando sus ojos en ella.

- Te estaba esperando. – Pronunció con fuerza la joven de anaranjado desde el otro lado de la arena.

Sakura se puso nerviosa al sentir sus ojos verdes oscuros contra ella. En su mano derecha sostenía su arma. Como también era del club de esgrima, esperaba que posiblemente usara un arma como la de Mikki, pero no era así. Su hoja era similar, larga de doble filo y no muy ancha. Sin embargo, su empuñadura era diferente. Igual era corta para tomarse con una mano, y con un protector en la parte que unía el mango con la hoja de forma curva y dorado. Una vez que el príncipe de blanco llegó, Jury se puso de pie con un salto y comenzó a caminar hacía ella, sujetando su espada de manera baja; la punta de la hoja casi tocaba el suelo mientras marchaba. Su andar estaba caracterizado por movimientos rectos y firmes.

Iba ser el cuarto duelo que Sakura tenía en ese lugar, el tercero usando esa espada y ese traje. No podía creer que ya fueran cuatro. Intentaba comprender con exactitud que la orillaba a todo eso, sobre todo desde las conversaciones que tuvo con Jury y Kotori. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería¿solamente hacía todo eso para saber que ocurrió hace diez años? Eso no podía ser el único motivo. No había ganado los duelos anteriores pensando en eso, había algo más pero ella no sabía que era. Ahora estaba de nuevo en ese sitio, con otra persona frente a ella esperándola. De nuevo estaba la duda de que hacer. Aunque ya se había dicho así misma que seguiría en eso hasta que encontrara lo que buscaba, ahora una vez más volvía a estar llena de dudas.

Jury no se presentaba muy paciente. Aún tenía algo de enojo, pero en realidad no era directamente hacía esa chica, y ella lo sabía bien. Recordaba que por instante esa tarde se había sentido furiosa, y casi no fue capaz de disimularlo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?, nunca había actuado así frente a una persona, y menos con una que ni siquiera conocía. Jamás se había dado ese lujo, era el tipo de actitud que la chica de anaranjado siempre tomaba. Pero no iba a dejar que todo eso la molestara, tenía que concentrarse ahora en otras cosas.

Había analizado los duelos de Sainoji y Mikki con cautela, y aún después de que terminaran los había revisado cuidadosamente con los recuerdos que guardaba. De haber tenido ese pequeño desafío en el gimnasio, tal vez hubiera obtenido más detalles, pero estaba segura de que no lo necesitaría. A simplemente vista se había dado cuenta de que con Espada Sagrada o sin ella, sus habilidades con la espada eran pobres. Tenía cierto potencial, pero ni siquiera conocía las bases de la esgrima. En ese aspecto no había nadie que pudiera vencerla, ni siquiera Mikki, y en definitiva era más cuidadosa y serena que Sainoji, así que tenía cierta ventaja. Por otro lado, no podía olvidar que sus compañeros habían perdido sus enfrentamientos contra ella. A lo largo del combate, comienza a revelar sus poderes, y en un momento de alguna manera se las arregla para superar a su enemigo. No podía subestimarla en lo más mínimo. No le importaría que tan novata fuera, pelearía como si lo estuviera haciendo contra el peor de sus enemigos.

- Antes de comenzar… quiero preguntarle algo superior. – Dijo la chica castaña con cierta cautela. Jury se detuvo a una distancia no muy lejos de ella. – ¿Merece el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo que peleemos entre nosotras y nos lastimemos?

- Jamás lo entenderás… - Contestó la capitana de un modo muy cortante. – Pues no tienes ningún deseo por el cual pelear… parece que sólo estás aquí porque no tienes un mejor lugar a donde ir…

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso? Jury no le dio mucho tiempo para meditar al respecto. Unos instantes después de haber dicho eso, la chica se giró y marchó hacía el centro de la Arena, colocándose impaciente en posición para el combate.

- No tengo pensado pasar toda la noche aquí. Andando, "Príncipe de Blanco…" – Le dijo desde el centro con una sonrisa burlona.

No era precisamente la persona más amable que había conocido. En realidad no la conocía muy bien, y no tenía idea de que tipo de poderes tendría. Sin embargo, siendo uno de estos duelistas, era obvio que poseía grandes poderes, que posiblemente se encontraban por encima del control que ella poseía de los suyos.

Sakura caminó hacía el centro, acompañada por la Doncella de Blanco que seguía sus pasos. Ahora ya tenía la respuesta a aquello de lo que estaban hablando el día antes del Baile de Bienvenida.

_- ¿Entonces los Duelistas que tienen esta sortija pelean para ganar un premio en especial? – Cuestionó la joven de ojos verdes._

_- Se podría decir que sí hay algo especial que todos buscan con estos Duelos. Yo soy sólo como una de las llaves que sirven para obtenerlo. – Kotori bajó un poco su mirada y cerró sus ojos. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron algo serias al notar la actitud de la joven. – Ese "Premio" que todos desean se llama… "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo"…_

Kotori sólo le había dicho eso, pero ahora la capitana le había dicho de qué se trataba. Peleaban por obtener un poder que haría todos sus deseos realidad. Ya sabía lo que Mikki quería, recuperar aquello que perdió cuando su hermana se fue, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que era ese algo. Si ese era el caso, entonces todos deben de tener un deseo que los llevaba a competir en los Duelos, excepto ella. Sakura había ido a esa Academia sin saber absolutamente nada de esto, ni predecir lo que le esperaba. Ahora que sabía que todos peleaban por hacer realidad algo, no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué estaba ella peleando… ¿qué era lo que le empujaba a pelear y ganar?

Mientras Sakura seguía algo pensativa, Kotori se paró a su lado y se preparó para realizar el Conjuro.

- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Exclamó la Doncella, acercando sus manos al frente.

Sakura observó por unos instantes la escena como lo había hecho las veces anteriores a esa. En cuanto el resplandor blanco que precede a la Espada Sagrada comenzó a brillar, sintió un extraño calor emerger de su pecho. Sentía algo diferente en esta ocasión, tal vez debido a sus pensamientos.

- ¡Poder de Dios que duerme en mí, atiendo a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu maestro!

Del resplandor blanquizco surgió el objeto dorado y alargado, aguardando por su poseedor. El Campeón actual acercó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura emergente del pecho de la Doncella, tomándola con firmeza. En cuanto la tocó, la sensación de su pecho se hizo más fuerte. Era similar a lo que había sentido en su segundo duelo con el Capitán Sainoji, una sensación desconocida para ella hasta ese momento.

Lentamente hizo que la hoja del arma saliera hacía el exterior. Una vez afuera, el resplandor se opacó y Kotori se hizo a un lado. Sakura, una vez más contempló el arma fijamente, posando su atención sobre todo en la gema de color verdoso. Sentía algo extraño en su interior al momento de contemplarla. De pronto, le pareció escuchar algo, como un susurro, pero no logró identificar de donde venía. Antes de que pudiera averiguar algo, el estruendo de las campanas resonando a lo lejos se hizo presente a su alrededor.

Antes de las campanas de la torre dejaran de sonar, Jury reaccionó de inmediato, lanzándose en contra del Príncipe de Blanco. Su velocidad era demasiado grande, tanto que Sakura prácticamente no la vio, hasta que ya estaba ante ella. Jury atacó con un movimiento circular de izquierda a derecha a la altura del pecho de Sakura, quien intentó defenderse torpemente con su arma. El movimiento de la capitana fue más fuerte que la defensa de Sakura. En cuando sus hojas chocaron, la joven castaña sintió como era empujada hacía un lado por la fuerza del golpe.

Sakura se movió con pasos entre cruzados hacía su izquierda debido a la fuerza del impacto. Jury se giró de lleno hacía su oponente y colocó su espada al frente, con la punta señalando hacía la castaña. Permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, contemplándola detrás de su hoja, para luego lanzarse sin pudor en su contra. Jury sostenía su arma únicamente con la mano derecha, la cual movía a gran velocidad, lazando varios ataques de forma diagonal. Como siempre, Sakura prácticamente usaba la hoja de su espada como un escudo para bloquear los golpes. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no le era de mucha ayuda. Jury notaba de inmediato los puntos más vulnerables de su defensa, y casi sin que su oponente lo notara lograba alcanzarla en varias partes, haciéndole algunas heridas leves.

Después de un rato de estar retrocediendo y cubriendo los golpes de Jury, Sakura reacciona y usando su agilidad se mueve hacía su diestra para salir del alcance de la capitana. Sin embargo, la joven de anaranjado se dio cuenta de sus intenciones de inmediato. Aún antes de que Sakura terminar de hacer su movimiento, Jury se paró con firmeza y se giró hacía la nueva posición de su contrincante. Moviéndose más rápido que el contrincante, la embistió con su arma de un movimiento horizontal. De nuevo la chica se defendió, pero la fuerza de Jury volvió a derrotarla, empujándola hacía sus espaldas. Esto hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo, pero logró reponerse, alejándose unos pasos hacía atrás.

Una vez que ya estaba algo alejada, Sakura tomó el arma con ambas manos, sujetándola al frente y comenzó a tomar aire. En ese momento, notó el resultado que había tenido en su cuerpo los ataques consecutivos que la capitana había lanzado. Tenía ligeros cortes en diferentes partes de su traje, y algunas la alcanzaron a herir. Tenía un par en el brazo derecho, otras en el izquierdo, una en el hombro derecho y otra más en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Todas eran superficiales. No había notado el momento en que se las hizo debido a la gran velocidad que tenía.

- ¿Qué ocurre "Príncipe"? – Comentó la chica de anaranjado con ironía. – No me digas que ya estás exhausta…

Como las veces anteriores, el duelo era observado por los respectivos observadores del Consejo Estudiantil. En esta ocasión se trataba del Delegado Touga, que por insólita ocasión estaba acompañado de Sainoji, el capitán del equipo de Kendo. Se veía que ambos tenían puntos diferentes de ver el duelo que se llevaba acabo en esos momentos. Por una parte, Touga, que estaba sentado sobre la pequeña barda del balcón. Miraba con una sonrisa burlona a los dos duelistas, mientras que Sainoji mantenía un semblante serio y pensativo, mientras observaba la arena a lo lejos.

- Jury comenzó muy enérgica. – Comentó el Presidente con sátira. – Sólo espero que se mantenga.

- Parece que intenta terminar rápido con el asunto. – Comentó Sainoji. – Sin embargo, no puede confiarse en esta ocasión.

- ¿Debo recordarte que tú te confiaste de más en tu primer Duelo compañero?

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero en todo caso, Jury es una experta en la espada… además, creo que ninguno de nosotros puede igualarla en velocidad. Esa chica es inferior a Jury en muchos aspectos… pero aún así en el último momento siempre logra mantenerse y ganar… no lo entiendo…

- Es como un "Milagro"… - Comentó Touga con ironía. Sainoji pareció extrañarse de ese comentario.

Jury quiso aprovechar estos escasos segundos en lo que el Duelo se detuvo para analizar como iban las cosas. Evidentemente iba ganado. Los ataques que había lanzado no habían sido con la intención de lastimarla de gravedad, y era evidente que su defensa no era lo suficientemente buena como para detener el filo de su arma. Aún así, Sakura había logrado mantener su rosa completamente intacta, al igual que la mayoría de la región del torso.

- ¿Te limitaras a simplemente defenderte? – Preguntó la capitana, al tiempo que retomaba su posición de ataque, sujetando su arma hasta el frente. – Si no intentas atacar, no ganaras.

Sakura se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta. La mayoría del tiempo durante los duelos se limitaba a defenderse, y eso en ocasiones le traía muchos problemas. Pero en realidad ella no sabía muy bien como atacar usando un arma como la que ahora portaba. Claro que en sus duelos anteriores en un determinado momento tomó la iniciativa de la ofensiva, pero siempre eran situaciones que ella sentía no podía controlar, como si fuera algo que simplemente se daba.

Sin embargo, ya había visto que su defensa no era del todo útil. La capitana había sido capaz de alcanzarla con facilidad en esta ocasión. Si no tomaba la ofensiva, posiblemente perdería sin remedio.

De pronto, antes de que Jury hiciera algún otro movimiento, Sakura apretó sus manos, intentando sujetar su arma con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, no muy convencida de lo que hacía, se lanzó al frente, sujetando la Espada Sagrada de manera vertical.

- "Qué predecible…" – Pensó la joven de anaranjado al verla acercarse.

Jury ni siquiera se movió hacía algún lado. Cuando el Príncipe de Blanco se encontraba a la distancia adecuada, Jury rápidamente movió su arma hacía su derecha, desviando sin el menor problema la trayectoria del ataque de Sakura. Al mismo tiempo que hacía esto, Jury giró su cuerpo hacía un lado, sacándole de alguna manera la vuelta al cuerpo de Sakura, quién a su vez por el impulso que llevaba siguió avanzando. Con el giro de Jury y el impulsó que llevaba Sakura, la capitana logró colocarse justo detrás de la ojos verdes. Jury colocó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de la joven, para luego empujarla con furia.

El empujón la impulsó con fuerza hacía el frente, de nuevo poniéndola cerca de caerse. Sakura prácticamente ni había notado lo que había pasado, ya que todo fue en una fracción de segundos. En un momento Jury estaba frente a ella, y al siguiente estaba empujándola desde su espalda. En cuanto pudo pararse con firmeza de nuevo, se giró lo más rápido que pudo hacía la capitana, intentando mantener la espada en la posición adecuada para defenderse.

Para cuando Sakura puso sus ojos de nuevo en el oponente, ésta ya estaba un par de metros de ella. Jury lanzó su espada de nuevo al frente, pero ahora lanzando estocadas horizontales, igual que como lo hacía Mikki. Sakura fue alcanzada por la primera de las estocadas, la cual la hirió su mejilla izquierda. Luego de haber recibido esa herida, intentó una vez más de usar la espada para defensa. Jury siguió atacándola de la misma manera al tiempo que avanzaba y provocaba que Sakura retrocediera por lo tanto. La Card Captor logró que el resto de los ataques no la tocaran, pero cada vez las estocadas eran más veloces.

De pronto, la capitana se abalanzó, estirando su brazo y cuerpo al frente para que su espada alcanzara al oponente. Sakura logró cubrir el golpe con su arma, retrocediendo a su vez. Sin embargo, en cuanto ambas hojas chocaron, Jury realizó otro movimiento. Rápidamente alcanzó su mano izquierda a la punta de la empuñadura, justo debajo de su otra mano. Retiró su diestra del mango del arma y estirando su brazo izquierdo al frente y dando un paso de avance con el pie del mismo lado, logró acercarse más que antes y provocó que la espada se impulsara más hondo en la guardia de la chica. Sakura no logró evitar este último movimiento, y la hoja recta de la capitana penetró justo a la altura de su hombro derecho, provocándole una herida profunda.

Por un momento la castaña sintió un tremendo dolor ante la estocada, mismo que se reflejo en su expresión y por un ligero grito de dolencia. Jury se mantuvo indiferente ante esto. Retiró súbitamente su arma del cuerpo de la chica y luego la movió a un lado, desviando la Espada Sagrada hacía la izquierda de Sakura. El movimiento hizo que su cuerpo fuera ligeramente jalado hacía ese lado. Jury se le acercó rápidamente, y sujetando su brazo con la mano derecha, hizo que se diera una media vuelta. Una vez que la chica casi le estaba dando la espalda, la capitana alzó su pie y la golpeó justo en la parte trasera de su hombro derecho. El golpe provocó que cierta cantidad de sangre brotara de la herida que Sakura acababa de recibir al frente, además que la impulsó hacía adelante hasta chocar drásticamente con la pequeña barda que rodeaba la Arena.

Sakura se desmoronó, recargando la parte superior del cuerpo sobre la barda blanca. Sin querer soltó la Espada Sagrada que cayó a su lado. Por unos instantes no fue capaz de moverse, pero era capaz de sentir como su herida sangraba.

- Defenderse ya no le servirá de nada. – Comentó sonriente el capitán del Equipo de Kendo desde el balcón. – Jury es una experta en romper las defensas de sus oponentes, y era obvio que no le tomaría trabajo romper una tan mediocre como esa.

Touga no pudo evitar darle la razón a su compañero. En definitiva Jury no era el enemigo adecuado para esa chica. Pero el duelo aún no terminaba, y de nuevo podría ocurrir lo de los duelos anteriores. El actual Príncipe de Blanco aún podía levantarse y de un momento a otro tomar la delantera.

En ese momento, Touga y Sainoji escuchan unos pasos apresurados que suben las escaleras que llevaban al Balcón. Un segundo después, la figura de Mikki se hace presente en el umbral de piedra. En cuanto el chico llegó a su destino, se detuvo unos momentos para tomar un poco de aire.

- ¡Mikki!, llegas un poco tarde¿no te parece? – Le comentó el delegado, burlándose un poco de su compañero. Mikki no le puso mucha atención y de inmediato se acercó a ellos para ver mejor la Arena.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó el chico de azul. – ¿Jury retó a Sakura¿Pero qué no se da cuenta de que sus heridas aún no se curan?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Le contestó el Capitán. – El Príncipe de Blanco debe responder al Derecho al Reto, sin importar en que condición esté. No es culpa de Jury que esa chica esté herida. – Sainoji se detuvo unos momento, meditando un poco en lo que Mikki acababa de decir. – ¿Y desde cuando llamas a esa chica por su nombre?

Touga también se sorprendió, no había notado que acababa de llamarla "Sakura", con toda confianza.

- Eso no es importante. – Les contestó Kaoru. – Sólo espero que Jury no abuse de su condición…

- Tranquilo Mikki. – Le dijo el Presidente con una sonrisa. – El duelo va comenzando.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Gritó Kotori en la Arena, mostrando una gran preocupación ante lo que le acababa de pasar a su compañera. Sin embargo, su marcha fue interrumpida drásticamente por la hoja recta del arma de Jury, que la alzó prácticamente frente a su rostro

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le preguntó la capitana, dándole la espalda. – Te has pasado de lista últimamente Monou, pero yo no dejaré que intervengas.

Kotori retrocedió ante las palabras de la joven. Tenía que intentar mantenerse alejada del duelo, no importaba en que peligro se viera su actual dueña.

Sakura intentó alzarse de nuevo, pero no fue capaz de lograrlo del todo. A lo más que llegó fue a voltear su cuerpo, pero luego cayó sentada en el piso, dejando su espalda recargada en la barda. Dirigió su mano izquierda hacía su hombro derecho, sujetando su herida más nueva. La joven alzó sus ojos verdes y vio a la chica de cabello anaranjado, mirándola fijamente a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

- No contestaste mi pregunta. – Comentó Jury con seriedad sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – ¿Crees en los Milagros Kinomoto?

La hechicera estaba algo aturdida tras la herida y el golpe que se había dado, pero aún así fue capaz de oír a la perfección la pregunta de su contrincante. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de contestar algo. Jury no se vio muy paciente al respecto.

- ¿Crees que es posible que en este mundo ocurran cosas milagrosas, situaciones fantásticas que ocurren en el momento justo a tu favor¿Crees que se puede hacer posible lo completamente imposible¿Crees que exista un poder que pueda cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro de manera instantánea, ir en contra de todo lo esperado, y destruir las especulaciones o reglas marcadas?... ¿Crees tú que exista algo parecido en un mundo como en el que vivimos?

- No lo sé… - Fue lo único que Sakura logró responder en su posición. Jury pareció fruncir el ceño como señal de desaprobación ante una respuesta como esa. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, Sakura extendió su mano derecha, alcanzando rápidamente su espada. Al tiempo que se paraba, Sakura siguió hablando. – Pero yo creo que si alguien tiene la suficiente fe en algo, por imposible o increíble que parezca, entonces eso se lograra…

Sakura logró pararse poco a poco, apoyándose en el arma que ahora portaba. Jury se mantuvo serena ante la nueva respuesta. Era mejor que la anterior, pero no dejaba de causarle desaprobación. Una vez de pie, Sakura alzó su rostro cansado, más que nada por sus heridas.

- Yo también deseo que me contesté mi pregunta Superior… ¿Qué es lo que usted desea y que la hace pelear en estos duelos?

- Si no conoces tu propio deseo¿de que sirve que conozcas el de los demás? – Respondió con un tono severo al tiempo que cambiaba su arma hacía su mano derecha y se ponía de nuevo en posición de combate. – Como te dije antes, me niego a creer que la forma en la que venciste a Sainoji y a Mikki fue "Milagrosa"… Pero si logras derrotarme creando un "Milagro", aceptaré tu poder…. y también te diré que es lo que más deseo…

La joven castaña no comprendía porque usaba tanto la palabra "Milagro", en especial porque decía que no creía en ellos. Había algo más detrás de esa actitud. No pensó mucho en eso, ya que no quiso hacer esperar por mucho al duelista.

A pesar de su condición, una vez más Sakura quiso tomar la iniciativa en el ataque. Tomó el arma con ambas manos, y la colocó de su lado izquierdo, haciendo que la hoja quedara horizontal y señalando al frente. Recordaba que el Superior Sainoji había usado una postura parecida en alguno de sus duelos. Intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible, Sakura se lanzó hacía el frente, sosteniendo el arma en la misma posición.

Jury se mantuvo totalmente calmado mientras la veía venir hacía ella. Una vez más Jury hizo un movimiento similar al de antes. Cuando la chica estaba a corta distancia, desvió su ataque y rápidamente movió su cuerpo hacía un lado, sacándole la vuelta y haciendo que se moviera hacia el frente por su propio impulso.

En cuanto notó lo que había pasado, Sakura se detuvo de golpe y se giró rápidamente hacía el oponente. Jury estaba a una distancia similar a la que se encontraba antes de que Sakura lanzara el ataque, y de nuevo sostenía su espada, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

- Inténtalo de nuevo Príncipe… - Le dijo la capitana con cierto sarcasmo. Sakura sostuvo su espada al frente, y aguardó por unos momentos antes de volver a atacar. A su vez, Jury parecía observarla con cautela. – "Tiene una gran condición física a pesar de su complexión tan delgada. Se ve que ha practicado varios deportes…"

Sakura se volvió a lanzar en contra de Jury, sujetando su espada de la misma manera que en el ataque anterior. Jury cubrió la estocada con su espada, y luego dejó que la chica la siguiera atacando un par de veces más, cubriendo cada golpe con facilidad. Después de cubrir algunos intentos de Sakura, la capitana alzó su mano ligeramente, sujetando la espada verticalmente. Luego, giró su muñeca hacía adentro y movió su mano hacía el lado derecho, de tal manera que su espada se moviera hacía abajo. En el transcurso, la hoja del arma de Jury chocó contra la Espada Sagrada y el movimiento hizo que el brazo derecho de Sakura fuera completamente jalado hacía el lado contrario.

Después de desviar el golpe, Jury alzó su mano izquierda hacía el frente, colocándola en el hombro derecho de la chica. La capitana volvió a empujar con fuerza a la Card Captor, haciéndola avanzar torpemente tras el empujón. La joven dio algunos pasos tardos pero en esta ocasión no logró evitar caer al suelo boca abajo.

La caída no fue de ayuda para la herida de Sakura, la cual seguía sangrando, manchando de esta manera el saco blanco de su traje. La joven intentó ponerse de nuevo de pie, pero en cuanto quiso apoyarse con su brazo derecho, resintió de nuevo la estocada.

- "De haber tenido el entrenamiento adecuado en el pasado, de seguro sería muy hábil." – Pensaba sonriente la joven de ojos verdes y oscuros, mientras la observaba. – "Es una lastima, pero te encuentras en el lugar y en el tiempo equivocado. Lo único que puede salvarte ahora… es un Milagro…"

Sakura permaneció un poco más de tiempo en el piso, ya que no era capaz de pararse por completo. Al caer, Jury había quedado a sus espaldas, por lo que aunque no pudo levantarse, se las arregló para voltearse y poder ver a su oponente. Notó como Jury se preparaba para contraatacar, aún estando ella en el suelo.

- "No puedo vencerla…" – Pensaba la hechicera con desesperación. – "Es muy rápida y hábil… y no me está dando ninguna oportunidad… ni siquiera intentando atacarla puedo hacer algo… ¿Qué debo hacer...?"

Inconscientemente la ojos verdes comenzó a apretar con más fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, como aferrándose a su única esperanza. En ese momento, una vez más volvió a sentir ese calor sofocante en el pecho, misma que pareció paralizarla por completo. Por un instante en el tiempo, una vez más todo a su alrededor pareció borrarse, y no podía ver más haya de su nariz. Sentía como algo le recorría todo el cuerpo a gran velocidad sin saber de que se trataba.

- '_Libéralo…'_ – Escuchó rápido que una voz le hablaba en su cabeza, pero no logró entender bien de que se trataba o que le decía.

- ¿Qué fue eso…? – Se preguntó así misma tras percibir ese sonido…

- '_Libéralo…'_

Todo eso había ocurrido en una fracción de tiempo. Justamente después reaccionó de golpe, posiblemente llamada por la presencia ante ella.

Jury se lanzó al frente, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el contrincante. La capitana jaló su arma por completo hacía atrás, sujetándola con la punta del arma señalando a la ojos verdes. Acompañada de un fuerte grito, la capitana estiró su brazo derecho hacía adelante, emboscando con la punta de su hoja directo a la rosa blanca en el pecho de Sakura.

La chica intentó defenderse incluso estando en el piso. Rápidamente intentó hacer el cuerpo un poco hacía atrás para alejarse de su alcance, y luego desvió el ataque lo más rápido que pudo hacía otro lado.

- "Su reacción es buena." – Pensó Jury tras ver este movimiento, pero no muy sorprendida. – "Sin embargo sus movimientos son torpes y parece improvisarlos todos sin pensarlos…"

El arma de Jury había sido desviada hacía su zurda, pero eso no la detuvo. Mientras su brazo era jalado hacía su lado contrario, rápidamente alzó su mano izquierda, haciendo que su palma apuntara directo al rostro de Sakura. La joven al ver esto, sabía que la iba a atacar con magia.

Sin palabra o grito alguno, la palma de Jury se cubrió con un resplandor dorado, mismo que pareció volar por el aire directo hacía la chica en el piso. Sakura intentó usar su reacción para moverse hacía un lado y evitar dicho ataque. Sin embargo, este movimiento no le sirvió de mucho, ya que la energía arrojada por Jury la golpeó justo en su brazo derecho en el momento en que intentaba esquivarlo.

Sakura sintió esto como un fuerte golpe, el cual destruyó gran parte de su manga derecha y por supuesto la hirió. A su vez, el movimiento tan brusco provocado por el golpe, pareció agravar la herida de su hombro. La hechicera gritó ante el dolor del nuevo golpe, soltó involuntariamente su espada y se desmoronó en el suelo, cayendo sobre su brazo izquierdo.

- Sakura… - Exclamó algo inquieto Mikki desde el Balcón.

- Calma Mikki, Jury no matará a tu amiga. – Comentó el Presidente sin quitar sus ojos de la Arena. – Ella no es esa clase de persona.

- Eso lo sé. Pero si esto sigue así Sakura saldrá muy lastimada…

- Todo eso se puede arreglar si se rinde… - Agregó Sainoji con cierta elocuencia.

Pero los tres sabían que si la joven no se había rendido en ninguno de los duelos anteriores, era poco probable que lo hiciera en éste. Las cosas estaban totalmente en contra de Kinomoto.

Kotori miraba totalmente alarmada a su actual dueña tirada en el piso y herida. Se sintió muy mal de verla en esa situación, pero le era imposible como Doncella de Blanco intervenir. Ya lo había hecho antes, y no lo debía de haber hecho.

Sakura ahora estaba casi inconsciente. Se apoyó con su brazo izquierdo para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo y luego quiso usar el otro brazo, pero el momento en el que quiso moverlo sintió un dolor profundo y fuerte, tanto que le fue imposible alzarlo siquiera. Sakura soltó un ligero quejido de dolor, y en sus ojos se comenzaban a marcar unas ligeras lágrimas. La herida de su hombro y el golpe de magia que acababa de recibir le habían repercutido gravemente.

- Tu brazo derecho está gravemente lastimado. – Le aclaró Jury, que estaba parada a algunos metros detrás de Ella. Sakura intentó voltearse y mirarla desde su posición. – No podrás usarlo más en este duelo, y por lo tanto no podrás pelear. Resígnate y arranca la rosa de tu pecho… así terminará todo…

- ¿Arrancar mi rosa? – Sakura volteó a ver por unos instantes la flor que adornaba su lado izquierdo. Era sorprendente, pero a pesar de todo el ajetreó sus pétalos estaban totalmente intactos. Era obvio que no se trataba de una rosa común.

Jury permaneció en silencio, como esperando a que Sakura terminara por si misma con todo eso. Sin embargo, no fue así. La joven no le contestó de ninguna manera. Simplemente se mantuvo en el suelo y alzó su vista desafiante y firme hacía la capitana. Jury se sorprendió y a la vez se irritó con esa actitud.

- Cómo quieras… será del modo difícil…

La capitana tomó su espada del lado derecho, y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad. Lanzó su espada hacía el frente para que fuera derecho a la rosa del contrincante, pero de nuevo, para su sorpresa, a pesar del estado del cuerpo Sakura logró girar su cuerpo para moverse hacía otro lado y escapar del ataque. Al no encontrar su destino, la hoja de Jury chocó sin remido en el suelo de la arena. La capitana casi pierde el equilibrio por esta acción, pero rápidamente se repuso.

Sakura se deslizó cerca del suelo en dirección al lugar en el que había caído su espada. Tomó la empuñadura con su mano izquierda, se giró hacía el oponente y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez levantada, sujetó la espada del lado izquierdo, sujetando la hoja de manera diagonal frente a ella.

- ¡No estás hablando enserio! – Exclamó sorprendida la chica de anaranjado al verla. – Ni siquiera puedes hacerme frente usando la Espada Sagrada con tu derecha o con ambas manos¿y quieres intentar manejarla con la zurda?, es una locura…

- Tal vez lo sea… - Le contestó Sakura, intentando mantenerse firme. Su brazo derecho colgaba a su lado debido a la incapacidad que tenía para moverlo en ese momento. – Pero no tengo otra opción…

La esgrimita se exaltó ante esa respuesta tan escasa, pero a la vez inentendible para ella. No tenía sentido, era algo que no podía comprender en lo más mínimo.

- Pensaba que eras algo confiada, y posiblemente no muy inteligente¡Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estás loca! – Comentó Jury irritada. – ¿Porqué rayos insistes en continuar¡Tú no tienes ningún deseo!, no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que te obliga a estar peleando si no sabes ni qué estás haciendo. No tienes el poder, ni la habilidad, ni siquiera tienes el espíritu de pelea. Se ve a simple vista que no deseas en lo más mínimo herirme, me sorprendería que quisieras derrotarme. No tienes un propósito… entonces¡¿Porqué rayos insistes en continuar con esto?!

- Yo… yo no sé cuál es mi propósito. – Le contestó Kinomoto con firmeza. – Creo que tampoco poseo un deseo que quiera hacer realidad como Mikki, o como todos ustedes… tampoco sé qué es lo que me hizo venir en realidad a esta Academia… y posiblemente es por todo ello que deseo continuar…

Jury se extrañó al escuchar una afirmación como esa.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tal vez… si continuó peleando, lograré descubrir que es lo que en realidad quiero, y por qué estoy peleando… mientras eso no ocurra, la idea de encontrar ese camino será la que me mantendrá…

Jury se quedó totalmente muda al escuchar tales palabras. No podía creerlo¿Qué clase de cosas eran las que pasaban por la mente de esa jovencita? Se negaba a admitirlo, pero se había dado cuenta en ese momento que Sakura poseía un coraje imaginable, un coraje que sólo había visto en aquella persona…

La capitana frunció el ceño de nuevo, y su rostro se lleno de completa desaprobación. Esa mentalidad no podía llevarla a ningún lugar.

- Sólo dices tonterías… - Exclamó Jury en voz baja para si misma. – No importa… si es lo que quieres.

La chica de anaranjado movió su pie izquierdo hacía atrás, hasta que su cuerpo quedó de perfil. Alzó su mano derecha al frente, sujetando la espada cerca de su rostro. Alzó su otra mano hacía atrás, con la palma abierta. La posición era muy similar a la que utilizaba Mikki, pero no era exactamente igual. Sakura sabía en ese momento que el duelo continuaría sin demora.

Jury tenía cierta ira adentro, pero no estaba segura de a que se debía. El caso era que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que alguien tan insignificante como esa chiquilla la hiciera sentir de esa manera. Tomó con firmeza su arma y sin hacer esperar más al Príncipe de Blanco, se lanzó en su contra.

Era evidente que el utilizar la Espada Sagrada con la mano izquierda no era exactamente la mejor medida para Sakura. Los ataques de Jury eran veloces y fuertes, y los movimientos de Sakura usando su arma eran torpes y la mayoría inútiles. Aunque la espada le era más ligera que la primera vez que la uso, aún no la podía manejar muy bien con una sola mano, y menos con la izquierda ya que no era zurda.

Varias de las estocadas de Jury volvieron a alcanzar a su contrincante, hiriéndola en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Sakura simplemente gemía cada vez que recibía una cortada, pero no dejaba que eso la detuviera. Retrocedía al tiempo que se defendía, pero ahora no lo hacía exactamente en línea recta como siempre. Ahora intentaba moverse hacía los lados, intentado moverse en círculos grandes. Así era más sencillo salir del alcance de los golpes.

- ¡Anda Príncipe! – Decía Jury con cierto enojo al tiempo que continuaba atacando. – Muéstrame tu coraje, tu convicción… muéstrame que tanto deseas ganar…

Sakura no le hacía caso. Ella estaba concentrada en la pelea. Después de un rato la presión que Jury ejercía sobre la castaña se hizo más y más constante y grande, hasta el punto en el que Sakura ya no podía hacer mucho por ella misma.

De pronto, Jury cambió súbitamente de estrategia. Luego de lanzar un par de golpe, la chica dio un fuerte salto hacía un lado a toda velocidad. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Sakura no reaccionó hasta un segundo después. Después de lanzar el salto, los pies de Jury tocaron el suelo, quedando alejada a la izquierda de la castaña. La esgrimita flexionó un poco las rodillas bajando el cuerpo. Sakura intentó girarse hacía ella, pero no fue muy rápida.

Jury levantó su mano, colocando la empuñadura de la espada a la altura de su oreja izquierda. En ese momento, unos pequeños rayos dorados similares a electricidad, comenzaron a surgir de la mano de la joven y pasaban a la hoja. En menos de un segundo la hoja de la espada pareció cubrirse por completo por esa extraña energía.

- Prepárate. – Advirtió antes de realizar su siguiente jugada.

La capitana colocó su espada hacía atrás y luego la jaló con fuerza hacía el frente, acompañando el movimiento con un fuerte grito. Tras el blandir de la espada, Sakura pudo ver como se comenzaba a crear una onda de energía, misma que se dirigió directo hacía su lugar, destruyendo todo el suelo de la arena en su camino.

Sakura se quedó paralizada al ver esto y no fue capaz de reaccionar. Se limitó a cubrirse el rostro con su brazo y cerrar los otros. La onda de energía creada por Jury la golpeó con fuerza en el frente, empujándola con violencia hasta atrás. Los pies de Sakura dejaron el suelo y salió prácticamente volando hacía sus espaldas si que pudiera detenerse. El impulso del ataque la hizo volar por el aire una distancia corta, para luego caer de nuevo al suelo y comenzar a rodar por él hasta la fuerza que le habían aplicado desapareció.

La joven quedó bocabajo del otro lado de la Arena, con su cabeza a menos de un metro de la barda. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión jamás soltó la Espada Sagrada. La joven quedó tirada sin moverse por un largo rato.

En el Balcón de la Torre, Touga y Sainoji veían sorprendidos el enfrentamiento, mientras que Mikki lo observaba casi con horror.

- No lo entiendo… - Mencionó Sainoji. – A estas alturas debería de ser imposible poder pararse incluso. Ha recibido varias heridas, y se ve que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese daño. Esta chica sigue siendo un completo misterio…

- Es muy tenaz. – Agregó Mikki. – Pero esa actitud puede hacer que la lastimen de gravedad. Lo más sensato es que se rinda, ella no es rival para Jury.

- Ni siquiera ha logrado acercársele. Pero sigue en lo mismo… ¿tenacidad?... yo lo llamaría terquedad…

Touga guardó silencio mientras sus dos amigos hablaban entre ellos. Su expresión era muy pensativa. Algo le inquietaba ampliamente en este duelo. En realidad el delegado deseaba verla de nuevo saliendo del problema como las veces anteriores y demostrando sus poderes a todos, pero no podía estar en parte deacuerdo con sus compañeros. Además, si le ocurría algo más a esta chica, esa persona de seguro no estaría feliz…

Sakura pareció volver a este mundo después de un rato. Logró girarse para permanecer boca arriba. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos instantes y comenzó a respirar con agitación. Seguía sosteniendo su espada a su lado izquierdo, y el suelo bajo su brazo diestro comenzó a cubrirse de la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

Kotori, parada en un sitio alejado del combate, tenía su rostro desviado hacía otro lado y sus ojos cerrados. No deseaba ver como su dueña era lastimada de esa manera sin que pudiera hacer nada. No sabía que le ocurría. Nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupada por la seguridad de alguno de los Príncipe de Blanco. Posiblemente se debía a que todas las demás Rosas Blancas tenían más conocimientos y habilidades con sus espadas y magia, y los combates no eran tan desiguales como los que afrontaba Kinomoto. Posiblemente era porque Sakura era la primera que la trataba bien, como una "amiga" más que como lo que era en realidad… o tal vez era porque le comenzaba a recordar a "alguien", a ese alguien que casi había olvidado ya en sus memorias, pero nunca en su corazón…

- "Por favor señorita Sakura…" – Pensaba con ansiedad la joven de cabello largo. – "Por favor no continúe con esto… los deseos de la Prometida de la Rosa no son importantes… pero aún así, en estos momento… yo no deseo que le pase algo malo."

Sakura logró abrir su ojo derecho, ya que el otro le comenzaba a doler. Lo primero que su vista divisó fue el enorme y brillante castillo que flotaba sobre el cielo. Aún en ese momento no podía evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vio. En definitiva sintió un gran asombro, y hasta la asustó¿Cómo podría haber un Castillo flotando en el cielo? El superior dijo que era sólo un truco de luces o algo similar y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a contemplar como en ese momento, a pesar de que ya había ido a la Arena un par de ocasiones más.

Ahora que lo veía desde ese sitio, recostada en el suelo blanco, cansada y casi inconsciente, lo veía tan cerca que casi creía que podía tocarlo. Era hermoso, brillaba como el sol pero aún así su luz no la lastimaba. Ese sitio sobre ellos era algo especial, ella lo sentía… ese no era un truco de luces, no lo era… Ese Castillo que flotaba sobre ella era más que eso…

- Un ataque más, y tu rosa se hará pedazos… o te harás tú… - Comentó Jury, avanzando unos pasos hacía el frente hasta colocarse justo en punto del centro de toda la Arena. – Esto terminó aquí… "Príncipe"…

Jury volvió a colocar su espada en la posición previa que había tomado hace unos momentos, y de nuevo la hoja de su espada se comenzó a cubrir con el mismo brillo dorado. La joven se quedó unos instantes sin hacer ni un movimiento. Contempló serena el cuerpo tirado de su oponente. Sabía que estaba consciente, pero no sería posible que se pusiera de pie una vez más. Tenía que terminar todo por su cuenta…

- "Y al final… nunca pude ver un milagro…" – Pensó la capitana con melancolía por dentro, pero manteniendo su semblante sereno por fuera.

Sin más demora, sujetó firmemente su arma y la agitó con fuerza hacía un lado, creando de nuevo la misma onda de energía. La energía dorada rompía el aire a su camino, al igual que todo lo que se encontraba.

Kotori, y también Mikki en el Balcón, desviaron su mirada hacía otro lado, no deseando ver como culminaría ese combate, mientras que Touga y Sainoji, así como la misma Jury, observaban ansiosos la travesía del ataque, aunque cada uno poseía en su interior un sentimiento diferente…

Sakura seguía tirada en el suelo, apretando su mano izquierda a la empuñadura verdosa, y su escasa vista colocada sin revuelo en el castillo sobre ella. Parecía que no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, y menos de lo que se acercaba tan amenazante hacía ella. Sin embargo, igual que todos, sabía que estaba prácticamente perdida. Aún así, el tiempo dentro de la cabeza de Sakura parecía transcurrir diferente al tiempo real. En su mente, todo parecía estar en silencio, y todo se movía muy lento…

- "Ese castillo es hermoso…" – Pensó la chica sin quitar su atención de él. Una ligera sonrisa pareció surgir en sus labios. – "Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, soñaba con vivir en un gran castillo, brillante y lleno de cosas gigantes y hermosas… Soñaba con ser una princesa a la que todos escuchaban y hacían caso… sí, lo recuerdo… Me pregunto qué habrá adentro de ese castillo…"

- '_Libéralo…' _– De pronto, esa voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, pero ahora con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Una vez más todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente oscuro. No existía nada más frente a ella. No había castillo, ni arena, ni nada. Se encontraba totalmente sola, en un lugar totalmente diferente. Sentía su cuerpo extremadamente ligero, como si flotara en el aire. De un momento a otro, ya no sentía ningún dolor o cansancio.

- "¿Qué…?" – Pensó sorprendida la chica sin entender que había ocurrido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tirada en el suelo, sino parada sobre sus dos pies, aunque no era capaz de ver en que estaba parada. Aunque sentía el suelo, prácticamente estaba flotando. La joven miró su cuerpo. Su traje de Príncipe estaba intacto y no tenía ni una sola herida. ¿Qué era eso¿acaso se trataba de un sueño?

- "¿Estoy soñando?" – Se preguntó así misma totalmente confundida.

Alzó su mano izquierda y notó que aún sostenía en ella la espada larga de doble filo con el protector dorado y esa joya redonda color verdoso. También dio un vistazo a su sortija, el Sello de la Rosa, que también portaba en la misma mano. Luego, levantó su mirada y comenzó a ver algo entre toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Eran pequeños objetos blanquizcos que comenzaban a caer lentamente como nieve. Sakura alzó su mano derecha; extrañamente no sentía ningún dolor en su brazo. Uno de esos objetos cayó en su palma. Se trataba de un pétalo, un pétalo blanco.

- ¿Pétalos de rosa blanca? – Preguntó para si misma al ver el objeto en su palma.

- '_Libéralo'… _- Volvió a repetir la misma voz con insistencia. Sakura se sobresaltó, volteando hacía todos los lados y gritando quién era el que le hablaba… - '_Libéralo… libera el poder de la Espada Sagrada…'_

Sakura se quedó totalmente confundida al escuchar tal afirmación.

- ¿Los Poderes… de la Espada Sagrada…? – Exclamó sorprendida.

Algo más comenzó a mostrarse a lo lejos. Sakura rápidamente se volteó hacía ese lugar, donde una imagen parecía aclararse. De la nada, surgió una luz que iluminó un parte del sitio. En ese lugar había un árbol grande y frondoso, cubierto por completo por pétalos rosados, de los cuales varios caían como lluvia hacía el suelo.

- ¿Un árbol de Cerezos? – Preguntó la chica al reconocer el árbol donde florece la flor que tiene su mismo nombre.

En ese momento algo más pareció mostrarse. Bajo la sombra del árbol, parados entre los pétalos que caían con lentitud a su alrededor, surgieron las siluetas de dos personas, paradas frente a frente.

- ¿Quién está ahí?... – Preguntó para si misma la chica, mientras veía la escena.

Eran dos personas a las cuales al principio no reconoció, y que además parecían estar ahí frente a ella pero no notaban en lo más mínimo su presencia. En ese punto se dio cuenta de que sí se trataba un sueño.

Una de ellas estaba de espaldas al árbol, y la otra se encontraba volteando a ver a la primera. Logró ver a aquella que estaba volteando en dirección al árbol. Era una chica que traía un extraño vestido blanco y largo, y cabellos largos que eran movidos por la delicada brisa que soplaba. La chica miraba a la otra persona con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo al verla, en especial al reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Kotori?... – Exclamó sorprendida la chica castaña.

Esa chica era Kotori, no tenía duda de ello. Sus cabellos castaños y largos y sus ojos grandes y profundos, además de su rostro claro. El vestido que usaba era en cierta forma muy similar al que usa actualmente como "Doncella de Blanco"; pero no usaba tantos adornos como el otro vestido. Después de unos momentos, cambió su atención hacía la otra persona.

Era alguien ligeramente más alto que Kotori, que vestía una larga capa de color rojo la cual lo cubría por completo hasta el suelo. Además la capa tenía una capucha amplia que le tapa casi todo el rostro, por eso no tenía ni la menor idea de quien se trataba.

- ¿Quién es esa persona?... – Se preguntó mientras los observaba.

De pronto, la chica que se parecía tanto a Kotori se acercó a la otra persona y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho. La otra persona alzó sus brazos, revelando que debajo de esa capa usaba un traje oscuro de mangas largas. Colocó sus pálidas manos en la espalda de la chica y también la abrazó con dulzura. Ambos se quedaron así por algún tiempo.

Sakura los contempló confundida. ¿Qué era esa escena¿Por qué la estaba viendo¿esa chica era en realidad Kotori?

- '_Libéralo'_ – Insistió la voz de su cabeza, llamando de nuevo su atención.

La escena, el árbol, y las dos personas, así como los pétalos blancos que caían, desaparecieron por completo de su vista, y una vez más estuvo rodeada por completa oscuridad.

- '_Libéralo… tú sabes como hacerlo…' _– Dijo por último aquel que le hablaba por su mente.

Sakura sintió de nuevo esa sensación calida en el pecho, misma que casi la asfixiaba. Alzó su mano derecha y la llevo al área en la que tenía dicha sensación, pero su mano terminó por encontrarse con la joya verde claro que colgaba en ese sitio. En cuanto su mano tuvo contacto con ella, ésta comenzó a brillar…

Sakura abrió sus dos ojos por completo, mirando de nuevo el castillo sobre ella. Estaba de regreso en la arena, tirada en el suelo, y el ataque de Jury seguía amenazándola. No había pasado absolutamente nada de tiempo¿qué era lo que le había pasado?

Aunque ya no escuchaba esa voz, lo que le había dicho aún resonaba en su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo podía escuchar como el suelo era rotó en el transcurso de la onda de energía dorada. La voz sabía que ella sabía como lograr lo que le pedía… a duras penas, comenzó a levantar su mano izquierda, haciendo la Espada Sagrada apuntara directo al cielo, directo al castillo flotante.

- Li… Li… - Sakura batallaba un poco en decir lo que deseaba debido a su debilidad. Pero en el último momento, utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo para gritar su deseo. – ¡¡Libérate Espada Sagrada!!

Tras decir estás palabras, la joya que adornaba la Espada comenzó a brillar con más fuerza que nunca, hasta el punto que los que estaban en el balcón pudieron percibirlo sin el menor problema. Pero no fue sólo eso, ya que todos los presentes, en la arena o fuera de ella, comenzaron a sentir como una gran energía comenzaba a radiar del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamó totalmente atónito el capitán Sainoji, compartiendo la misma emoción que se veía en el rostro de sus compañeros.

Una fuerte ráfaga comenzó a girar en torno al brillo que surgía de la Espada Sagrada. Cuando el ataque de Jury estaba por tocar a la Card Captor, éste se desvaneció por completo, como destruido por la fuerza de esa nueva energía.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – Exclamó totalmente sorprendida la esgrimita al ver tal escena. En es instante sintió como una fuerte energía la golpeaba de frente, casi empujándola hacía atrás pero logró resistir.

Kotori se quedó igual que todos. Miraba incrédula como ese brillo entre dorado y blanco comenzaba a rodear a su dueña como un remolino. De pronto, entre todo el viento y brillo, se ve como la silueta de Sakura comienza a ponerse una vez más de pie lentamente, sin importarle ninguna herida o cansancio.

Una vez de pie, Sakura alzó con firmeza su rostro, mirando a Jury a lo lejos con una expresión severa y decidida. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la chica volvió a alzar su mano izquierda, mostrando a todos la Espada Sagrada, y también el Sello de la Rosa, que brillaba con fuerza al sentir ese resplandor sobre él. Las palabras prácticamente estaban en su cabeza, y pedían salir con toda la fuerza posible.

- ¡Espada Sagrada! – Gritó con una gran energía, la cual ya no debería de poseer para esos momentos. – ¡¡Dame el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo!!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló en todas las direcciones; incluso los tres que estaban afuera de la arena pudieron sentir parte de ella. Todos estaban incrédulos y atónitos. Todos sabían que tenía que ser eso, pero era completa increíble que lo fuera, eso no era posible.

- ¡Los Poderes de la Espada Sagrada! – Exclamó Mikki sin poder salir de su asombro.

- ¡Imposible! – Agregó Sainoji de la misma manera.

- No puede ser… - Dijo Touga de igual forma pero intentando no perder la compostura.

Toda la energía que rodeaba a Sakura, comenzó a concentrarse en la hoja, rodeándola por completo con un fuerte resplandor dorado que enceguecería de seguro a cualquier persona normal. Jury miró estupefacta esa energía brillar con tanto fulgor ante ella.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Se preguntó Jury sin comprender qué es lo que había pasado. – ¡¿Es este… el Poder de los Milagros…?!

- ¡Espada Sagrada! – Gritaba Sakura, al tiempo que colocaba su espada totalmente a su lado derecho con la intención de agarrar impulso para el movimiento. – ¡¡LIBÉRATE!!

La joven jaló su espada con todas su fuerzas hacía el frente y ocurrió lo mismo que había hecho Jury. El resplandor que cubría la hoja, se separó de ella, volando con toda su fuerza directo a la su contrincante.

La capitana se dio cuenta de inmediato del tremendo poder que se dirigía en su contra. Sin poder hacer algo para esquivarlo, alzó rápidamente su espada al frente, pegándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo e intentó usar su propio poder para defenderse a ella y a su rosa. Sorprendentemente, la energía de Sakura la golpeó totalmente de frente y no fue capaz en lo más mínimo de evitar su tremendo poder.

- ¡¡AAAAHHHH!! – Gritó con fuerza la chica de Anaranjado, mientras era arrastrada sin remedio por el ataque de Sakura.

La chica fue lanzada por el aire separada del suelo, hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló de lleno en contra de la barda de la arena. La energía de Sakura culminó por pulverizar por completo el suelo, hasta estar a punto de crear un agujero en ella. También se vio como el golpe de Jury contra la barda, así como el propio ataque de la Espada Sagrada, dañó la barda blanca, la cual comenzó a quebrajarse, pero logró resistir sin desmoronarse.

El resplandor se esfumó por completo dejando en su lugar una densa nube de polvo blanquizco provocado por la destrucción del ataque. La espada en la mano izquierda de Sakura volvió a la normalidad, y la chica comenzó a resentir una vez más sus heridas. Dejó caer drásticamente su brazo, para luego desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo. Comenzó a respirar con velocidad, intentando recobrar el aliento.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Exclamó preocupada Kotori una vez que su ama cayó de nuevo al suelo. La Doncella de Blanco se le acercó rápidamente, hincándose a su lado. Ayudándola con sus manos, se encargó de que no cayera de nuevo al suelo y de que se mantuviera ligeramente firme. – Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?…

La castaña no le contestó a su preocupada amiga. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar respirando con agitación. No estaba segura si se había desmayado o aún estaba consciente.

Por su parte, el resto de consejo miraba atónito hacía la Arena. A simple vista se veía que ninguno de los tres lograba procesar por completo lo que acababa de acontecer.

- ¡¿Lo hizo de nuevo?! – Exclamó Sainoji con una rabieta, golpeando la barda del balcón con su puño derecho. – ¡No puede ser posible!

- Esta ocasión fue diferente. – Agregó Touga con una singular seriedad. – Algo ocurrió en el interior de esa chica.

- Sin embargo… - De los tres presentes en la Torre del Campanario, el más inquieto parecía ser Mikki. Sus ojos azules estaban quietos y fijos en la arena, como inspeccionándola. – Sakura no debió de haber hecho algo como eso. Su cuerpo no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para un esfuerzo como ese…

Touga compartía el mismo sentimiento que su compañero. Además de impresionante, esa última movida parecía haber sido no del todo segura.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura parecieron comenzar a abrirse. El rostro de Kotori mostró un gran alivio al ver que su dueña aún parecía estar viva. Los ojos entre abiertos de la chica distinguieron el rostro de Kotori a su lado.

- Kotori… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja, aparentemente con el aliento ya recuperado. – ¿Lo logré…?

- Todavía no… - Se escuchó de pronto que una voz pronunciaba con fuerza desde el otro lado de la Arena.

Sakura despertó de golpe al oír esas palabras, como si por un escaso momento le volvieran las energías por causa de la impresión. Unos pasos secos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, y poco a poco la silueta de una persona se aclaró entre todo el polvo gris que cubría el extremo del área de duelos.

- Mi rosa aún está intacta, por lo que el duelo aún no ha terminado…

Los ojos verdosos y el cabello largo y anaranjado de la capitana se presentaron ante el Príncipe de Blanco y su Doncella. La joven tenía una expresión seria y firme en el rostro, en el cual se le veían algunas manchas de polvo, así como unas ligeras marcas de golpes. En su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo su arma, con el filo apuntando al suelo, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba aferrada a su costado derecho. Cojeaba ligeramente de la pierna diestra, pero no parecía nada preocupante. Su saco estaba ligeramente roto de algunas partes, sobre todo de la parte larga que caía hacía atrás y sus mangas. Fuera de ello, su apariencia era totalmente normal, y no tenía ninguna clase de daño grave visible.

La expresión de Sakura prácticamente se cubrió horror al divisar como lo que acababa de decir era cierto: la rosa blanca en el pecho de Jury estaba intacta; ninguno de sus pétalos se había desprendido en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera estaba manchada. Eso era prácticamente imposible de creer para la Card Captor.

Los miembros del Consejo también compartieron algo de su asombro al ver a Jury resurgir de entre toda la destrucción.

- ¡Jury-san! – Exclamó exaltado el chico de cabello corto al verla.

- ¡Resistió por completo un ataque directo de la Espada Sagrada! – Agregó sorprendido el capitán.

- Sólo Jury podría hacer algo como eso. – Dijo por último el Presidente manteniendo la serenidad, como si ya tuviera previsto que algo como eso ocurriría.

Sakura estaba totalmente incrédula ante lo que veía. ¿Cómo era posible?, ni siquiera había podido tocar su rosa, a pesar de que todas su fuerzas se habían ido en ese ataque.

- No… no puede ser… - Exclamó casi horrorizada la chica de cabello castaño.

Jury caminó hasta colocarse aproximadamente en el centro de la Arena, volteando a ver con severidad a la chica hincada en el suelo.

- Impresionante despliegue de energía. – Comenzó a decirle. – Debo aceptar que me impresiona que hayas podido invocar tales poderes en el último momento. Es obvio que no eres una chica común. Sin embargo, fue más llamativo que útil. – Sakura se sobresaltó al oírla. – Desperdiciaste energía a lo tonto, y sin obtener un resultado favorable. El daño que mi cuerpo sufrió no compensa en lo más mínimo el gasto que recibió el tuyo. En otras palabras, fue una perdida de energía innecesaria.

- ¿Una perdida de energía innecesaria? – Expresó confundido Mikki desde el Balcón.

- Era de esperarse. – Agregó Touga, dándole la razón a su compañera. – Esa chica logró liberar los poderes de la Espada Sagrada, pero desplegó toda esa energía liberándola en un sólo ataque. Fue muy poderoso, pero al parecer el estado de su cuerpo y su debilidad hicieron que no fuera del todo efectivo. Por otra parte, Jury, que se presentaba en perfecta condición, logró utilizar sus poderes para disminuir el daño recibido y proteger por completo su rosa. Si nos ponemos a pensar quién salió más perjudicada por ese ataque, Kinomoto fue la más dañada. Es una lastima, pero al parecer su última oportunidad de ganar este duelo se ha desperdiciado.

- Bien… parece que todo acabó. – Agregó el capitán Sainoji con una sonrisa. – No hay manera de que tenga la fuerza para continuar con esto.

El semblante de Mikki reflejó una preocupación aún mayor que la que ya tenía. Las cosas seguían completamente en contra de Sakura. Hace unos momentos lo único que parecía que podía salvarla era que como en los duelos anteriores surgiera algo espectacular que la salvara. Sin embargo, parecía que eso ya había ocurrido.

- Por un momento pensé que no saldría bien librada, pero al parecer la suerte está de mi lado este día. – Pronunció Jury, recuperando su sonrisa de confianza. Lentamente alzó de nuevo su arma, apuntando con ella a su contrincante caído. La hoja de Jury seguía intacta, no había sufrido ningún daño por el ataque. – Si ese fue el milagro que tenías a tu favor… entonces ya no te queda nada más en que creer. Anda, levante o ríndete…

Sakura permaneció en silencio. Era cierto, ya no le quedaba nada en que apoyarse para seguir peleando. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento¿Rendirse¿pelear hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más y posiblemente morir?, fuera como fuera tendría que perder… ¿estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

- Kotori… - Pronunció de pronto la chica de Tomoeda, colocando su espada al frente. Kotori la volteó a ver extrañada. – Por favor, hazte a un lado…

- Señorita…

Sakura tomó la Espada Sagrada y la colocó frente a ella apoyando la punta de la hoja en el suelo. Tomó la empuñadura con las dos manos y se apoyó con ella para ponerse de pie, como si la espada fuera un bastón. La joven pareció implementar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en pararse. Se tambaleó un par de veces y parecía que caería, pero al final logró enderezarse de nuevo.

Kotori seguía hincada en el mismo lugar, observando atónita como su dueña se paraba. Jury se mantuvo tranquila, pero en el fondo le impresionaba su terquedad. Por otra parte, por más terca que fuera, a esas alturas debería de estar desmayada. Se veía que era una persona muy enérgica; eso y su aparente condición física parecen haberla estado salvando en todo esto.

Una vez de pie, el Príncipe de Blanco se apoyó por completo en su arma. La Espada casi parecía mantenerse erguida por si sola, como si de alguna manera quisiera ayudarla a mantenerse de pie. La joven bajó su mirada y observó con cuidado el arma en sus manos. La gema había dejado de brillas hace algunos momentos, y ahora toda la espada permanecía normal. Ni siquiera sentía esa misma sensación que le provocaba cada vez que la tomaba. Todo eso le daba la impresión de que ella no era la única agotada por el combate, ya que la espada en esos momentos parecía estar durmiendo. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras contemplaba su arma.

- "Gracias Espada…" – Pensó para si misma. – "Después de todo una vez más quisiste salvarme… te lo agradezco… pero me temo que ahora sólo quedo yo…"

Apoyándose torpemente en su improvisado bastón, la chica comenzó a marchar hacía adelante, como señal de que continuaría con el duelo hasta que la capitana le deshojara su rosa, y ésta pareció comprender de inmediato esta acción.

- Será así entonces. – Mencionó la joven de cabellos naranjas, haciendo que su cuerpo tomara de inmediato la posición para el ataque. Las heridas de su cuerpo parecían no preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

- Va seguir peleando. – Dijo Sainoji con fastidio. – En verdad que está loca.

- ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en su situación? – Le preguntó Mikki con algo de enojo.

- ¿Yo?, yo jamás llegaría a una situación como esa, ya que a diferencia de esta chiquilla yo sí sé como pelear. Y si en determinado momento llegara a tener un daño como ese, te aseguro que mi contrincante no estaría mucho mejor. No conocer sus límites parece ser su mayor punto débil, en especial si no tomas en cuenta también el estado de tu oponente.

- Quién sabe. – Agregó Touga. – Posiblemente sus límites aún se encuentren muy lejos.

- Le sigues dando demasiado crédito Touga.

Eran prácticamente incomprensibles las razones de Sakura. La herida de su brazo de seguro se debió de haber agravado con todo el esfuerzo, y posiblemente esa herida del costado izquierdo que había sufrido en el duelo con Mikki también podría haberse vuelto a abrir. Por encima de todo, debería de estar ya muy débil. Sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, y era de esperarse que no resistiera mucho tiempo si seguía peleando en el duelo. Pero ahí estaba, marchando hacía el frente con la espada en sus manos. Ya para ese punto ninguno de los que observaban el duelo en el balcón, ni tampoco Jury en la arena, se molestaban en intentar comprenderla. Para esos momentos lo único que ocupaba la mente de la capitana era derrotarla de una vez por todas.

Cuando ya estaba a algunos metros de Jury, Sakura hizo todo lo posible para pararse con firmeza y alzar su espada con la mano zurda; se veía a simple vista que ni la primera ni la segunda acción eran realizadas con facilidad. Sin embargo, la capitana no vaciló. Contempló a su contrincante por un par de segundos, antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacía ella.

Jury le lanzó una estocada profunda, la cual Sakura intentó detener con torpeza. Una vez más la joven de anaranjado la comenzó a atacar repetidas veces, haciéndola retroceder. Con cada paso que Sakura daba hacía atrás parecía que terminaría por caerse de nuevo al suelo, pero en ningún momento ocurrió. Kotori se puso rápidamente de pie y se hizo a un lado al ver que ambos duelistas se acercaban a ella. Gran parte del suelo de la arena presentaba ahora una superficie irregular, gracias a la destrucción que los ataques de ambas provocaron, y esto no ayudaba del todo al equilibrio de la chica de Tomoeda. Poco a poco la capitana comenzó a avanzar más rápido de lo que Sakura lograba retroceder, hasta que esta última comenzó a sentir su presencia muy cerca. Jury desvió el arma hacía debajo de tal manera que quedara fuera de su camino, y luego se acercó amenazante colocándose cara a cara con ella.

Sakura se quedó por unos instantes completamente paralizada al ver tan de cerca los profundos ojos de su oponente, lo cual pudo haber sido fatal. Jury alzó rápidamente su mano izquierda, colocándola con fuerza contra el hombro derecho de la castaña. Comenzó a apretar esta área, en la cual tenía la herida que le había hecho con la espada. Kinomoto resintió gravemente esta acción y casi caía de rodillas al suelo por el dolor, si no era porque Jury la sujetaba con su mano izquierda.

- No puedo perder este duelo… ¡De ninguna forma! – Le dijo con firmeza la chica de saco blanco, reflejando a su vez algo de furia.

De pronto, sin soltarla del hombro, volvió a mover su espada de tal manera que pudiera controlar con ella el arma de su enemigo. Movió con violencia el arma hacía arriba, empujando la Espada Sagrada con ella. El brazo de Sakura tenía tan poca fuerza que fue alzado con facilidad por el movimiento. Esto hizo que de nuevo la espada de de la Card Captor saliera del camino de la chica de anaranjado. Estiró su brazo izquierdo hacía el frente, empujando a Sakura con la intención de ganar algo de distancia entre ambas. Antes de que el brazo y la espada de Sakura volvieran a descender, Jury rápidamente levantó su pierna derecha, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas al frente. El empeine de la chica golpeó con fuerza a la castaña justo en su costado izquierdo, justamente en el área que tenía vendada desde hace algunos días…

Todos los que miraban el duelo miraron sorprendidos esa acción. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo al resentir el golpe contra su área herida. Pudo sentir incluso como la tela blanca de su saco era empapado de rojo al abrirse por completo la herida de su costado. Jury sabía muy bien que de la estocada que había recibido en el duelo contra Mikki, y también sabía que no se había curado, y sabiendo eso la golpeó justamente en ese lugar. El grito de dolor de la chica pareció ser cortado por completo, ya que de su boca no surgió ni un sólo sonido. Su rostro se quedó pálido y su mirada se perdió por completo, dejándose caer sin oponer la menor resistencia. Jury retrocedió rápidamente, dejando que Sakura cayera sin el menor estorbo de nuevo al suelo destruido.

- ¡No puede ser¡Eso fue muy bajo! – Exclamó molesto Mikki al ver el último movimiento.

- Por supuesto que no. – Defendió Sainoji. – Jury está aprovechando todas las oportunidades, como un verdadero guerrero.

- Un verdadero guerrero no hace algo como eso. No es necesario que se aproveche de esa manera, Sakura ya está prácticamente derrotada, no veo el caso de lastimarla aún más. No es justo, y tampoco es correcto. La herida de Sakura podría empeorarse…

- Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado considerado Mikki. Por eso perdiste tu duelo…

Mikki lo volteó a ver de reojo. Su comentario no le había provocado mucha gracia, pero prefirió no contestarle nada.

Aún así, al chico de cabello azul no le dejaba de extrañar esa acción. ¿Por qué atacó de esa manera la herida de su costado si prácticamente con un sólo esfuerzo podría acabar con el duelo? Los ojos de Mikki reflejaron de pronto un gran asombro ante la idea que pasó por su cabeza… ¿Sería posible que Jury no estuviera segura de su victoria¿Habrá visto ella algo en la arena que los demás no habían percibido?...

Como había pasado con mucha frecuencia en ese combate, Sakura cayó boca abajo en el piso. Tenía su mano derecha aferrada al lugar en el que había recibido la patada, como esperando que su mano pudiera de alguna manera curar la herida o por lo menos evitarle el dolor. Por algunos momentos se había olvidado de su hombro, pero lo comenzó a resentir junto con su brazo. Por donde le viera, sentía que el cuerpo se le estaba haciendo pedazos.

La hoja recta de la espada de Jury se posó justo frente a su rostro pegado en el suelo. Sakura abrió sus ojos, mirando el metal a unos escasos centímetros de ella.

- Levántate Príncipe… - Le decía Jury de pie frente a ella. – Anda, es la última oportunidad que te doy de rendirte. No tiene caso continuar con esta locura.

Sakura alzó lo más que pudo su cabeza hasta que logró divisar el rostro de la capitana del club de esgrima. Sus ojos verdes y cansados se centraron por completo en la joven que esperaba su respuesta. De pronto, de la nada una extraña rabia comenzó a reflejarse en su mirada, un enojo como no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Miró fijamente a esa persona al tiempo que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada con la palma de su mano izquierda.

De la nada, la joven pareció sacar las energías suficientes para erguirse y lanzar un ataque de manera circular hacía el frente, directo a Jury. La joven de anaranjado se sorprendió al principio al ver tal cambio de actitud, pero sus reflejos pudieron más que su sorpresa y retrocedió aún antes de que Sakura terminara de lanzar el golpe, saliendo con facilidad de su alcance.

- ¡Ah!, parece que alguien obtuvo algo de iniciativa… - Mencionó burlona la única mujer del consejo haciendo para atrás.

Una vez que el movimiento de Sakura terminó así como su esquivada, Jury volvió a recuperar la compostura y se lanzó en contra de la rosa blanca de la castaña, estando ésta aún tirada en el piso. Aún con la mitad de su cuerpo pegado al suelo, Sakura se las arregló para cubrir dos de las estocadas que le había lanzado, protegiendo efectivamente los pétalos en su pecho. Luego, apoyó el antebrazo derecho en el suelo, usándolo lo más que pudo para alzarse. Con un movimiento casi atlético se puso de rodillas, y aunque al momento de erguirse resintió un poco los golpes, logró mantenerse en su lugar.

Jury se volvió a lanzar, esta vez con un ataque circular de izquierda a derecha. Sakura interpuso su hoja y desvió la hoja de Jury hacía su izquierda. De inmediato, justo cuando evitó el golpe, la hechicera alzó su pierna derecha, plantando la planta de su bota blanca en el suelo, quedando de esa manera semiarrodillada. Volteó el arma de tal manera que su hoja apuntara hacía atrás y la punta de la empuñadura al frente. Resistiendo cualquier tipo de dolor que le pudiera ocasionar, acercó su mano derecha a la empuñadura y la extendió directo al frente, levantando un poco el cuerpo gracias a su postura. La punta del mango que se encontraba adornado con ese círculo con una estrella, se clavó con fuerza justo en el costado derecho de Jury.

Los ojos de la capitana se abrieron por completo y sus pupilas se dilataron al extremo. Se quedó inmóvil un largo rato igual que su oponente, como si ninguna fuera capaz de hacer algún movimiento. Jury no pudo articular ninguna palabra los primeros segundos, al parecer gracias al dolor tan singular que ese golpe le había ocasionado…

- Des… graciada… - Fue lo primero que surgió entre dientes de la boca de Jury después de haber recibido el impacto. Como si perdiera las fuerzas del cuerpo, comenzó a desplomarse hacía su diestra, cayendo al suelo en seco. Sakura aprovechó este hecho para sentarse y tomar algo de aire.

Por su parte, una vez más las tres Rosas Blancas en la Torre del Campanario parecían no comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó confundido Sainoji sin entender como un golpe tan sencillo y al parecer con poca fuerza logró derribar a alguien como Jury.

Mikki y Touga también se veían algo confundidos. De pronto, el Presidente comenzó a meditar con cuidado en lo acontecido y algo pareció venirle a la mente. Al parecer habían olvidado por completo que Jury acababa de recibir de frente un ataque lanzado por la Espada Sagrada, que aunque no la había afectado mucho, de seguro debió de haber repercutido de alguna manera en su cuerpo. Ahora recordaba que cuando salió de la cortina de humo levantada por el ataque, su mano izquierda estaba puesta en ese lugar, en su costado derecho, justo donde Sakura la acababa de golpear. De seguro había recibido algún daño en esa zona, y al parecer la chica de ojos verdes se había dado cuenta. Además del hecho de que lo hubiera visto, le sorprendía también la efectividad y la decisión con la que había lanzado ese golpe directo. Ese había sido diferente a todos los ataques que había intentado, diferente en su actitud.

Jury se levantó usando su brazo derecho, mientras seguía sosteniendo el área golpeada por la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada. Logró sentarse de igual manera, y volteó a ver de reojo al Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que sufrí un golpe en mi costado? – Le preguntó, aparentemente aún afectada por el golpe. – Está bien… supongo que fue una venganza… Me impresionaste, pero ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que veo una verdadera intención de ofensiva en todo el duelo.

Sakura estaba igualmente sentada en el piso, no muy lejos de la capitana. Parecía como si ambas se hubieran tomado un pequeño receso del duelo y se hubieran sentado juntas a descansar. La expresión de la joven de Tomoeda cambió súbitamente y una singular sonrisa surgió al tiempo que alzaba su cabeza en dirección a Jury.

- Superior… es usted una persona realmente fuerte… - Pronunció Sakura continuando con la misma sonrisa. Jury pareció confundida. – Nunca había conocido a una chica tan hábil y fuerte como usted, es realmente admirable… sin embargo, no lo tome a mal… pero no me agrada en lo más mínimo…

- El sentimiento es mutuo… - Agregó la chica cabello naranja, resistiendo la tentación de reírse ante el comentario tan divertido que acababa de escuchar.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra por unos segundos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sakura no hizo esperar mucho. Una vez más se apoyó en su arma para alzarse. Poco a poco parecía estar recuperando las fuerzas, aunque el dolor de las heridas no desaparecía.

- Y por alguna razón siento un dolor en el estomago cada vez que pienso en rendirme o de alguna manera dejar que usted gane… algo que nunca había sentido… Algo que me dice que no quiero que usted me venza… simplemente no lo deseo…

La sonrisa de Jury se hizo más clara que nunca. Esas palabras por parte de la chica cambiaban por completo todo lo que ese duelo había sido hasta ese momento. No estaba segura de que le había pasado en ese momento en el que estuvo tirada en el suelo antes de que liberara ese gran poder, pero había vuelto a la vida como un ser totalmente nuevo.

La capitana siguió a su contrincante, parándose de la misma manera.

- Ese es el deseo de combate… - Comentó. – el deseo de mostrar que eres el más fuerte, derrotando a toda costa a tu enemigo…

Sin esperar ni un sólo momento más, una vez que había recuperado la compostura, Jury tomó de nuevo su arma y se alzó velozmente hacía el frente. Atacó con un movimiento hacía el lado izquierdo de la castaña, quien reaccionó casi tan rápido como ella deteniendo el golpe con su propia arma. Jury continuó sonriendo.

- Parece que te subestime demasiado; ahora entiendo porque venciste a Sainoji y a Mikki… Al parecer no se trataba de un milagro, sino de algo más… Pero sea como sea… ¡Yo ganaré¡Porqué soy más fuerte!

Jury jaló su arma para separarla de la Espada Sagrada y comenzó a embestir a su contrincante de nuevo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se encontró con algo diferentes. Ahora Sakura no sólo se limitaba a defenderse y a retroceder, sino que por primera vez se encontraba contraatacando, cubriendo estocadas y lanzando las propias al frente una vez librada del peligro. Jury reaccionaba y se defendía, y volvía a atacar, cada una intentando alcanzar la rosa de la contraria.

- ¡Increíble! – Comentó Mikki atónito. – Ambas ya se encuentran débiles, pero aún así siguen combatiendo. Y no sólo eso, a pesar de los daños de su cuerpo, Sakura está intentando pelear a la misma velocidad que Jury.

- Le das mucho crédito. – Repitió Sainoji, aparentemente no muy contento por lo que veía. – Cómo tú bien lo has dicho, Jury también está débil. Es natural que su velocidad no sea la misma.

- Sea como sea, a este duelo no le queda mucho. – Agregó el Presidente con atención. – La próxima que cometa un error y caiga al suelo será la perdedora… aunque se trate de Jury…

Jury y Sakura continuaron por largo rato intentando atacarse sin que ninguna tuviera alguna efectividad en su intento. Los ojos de Kotori intentaban seguirlas a cada paso, pero le era difícil ya que ambas llevaban su propio ritmo.

Sakura tenía todos los sentidos que le quedaban puestos en Jury, poniendo una atención en su enemigo que no había tenido en ninguno de sus duelos. De pronto, la capitana alzó su brazo derecho al frente de manera horizontal. Sakura reaccionó y desvió el ataque de Jury hacía la izquierda. La capitana regresó su brazo hacía atrás, aparentemente para intentar de nuevo su ataque.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de Sakura divisaron algo. Todo fue en una fracción de segundos, aunque en su mente fueron varios minutos. Justo cuando Jury jaló su arma de nuevo hacía atrás, había visto justo frente a ella su pecho, y también su rosa. Por un instante, pudo divisar como la guardia de la chica se habría hacía ella.

- "Puedo verla…" – Pensaba la joven de ojos verdes. – "Es el momento…"

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, justamente cuando divisó esa apertura en la defensa, extendió todo su brazo izquierdo al frente, impulsándose a su vez con los pies, dirigiendo la punta del arma justo al lado izquierdo del pecho de Jury.

Kotori se sobresaltó al ver ese movimiento, al igual que los miembros del Consejo que parecieron notarlo al mismo tiempo.

Jury por su parte, permanecía con su espada jalada hacía atrás, como si aún pensara dar un ataque horizontal desde esa postura. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que Sakura había divisado… Sus ojos estaban firmes y puestos al frente, y en su mirada se comenzó a ver una cierta expresión de meditación…

- "Me dijiste que podía hacer milagros…" – Pensaba la capitana de ojos verdes, mientras la hoja de Sakura se aproximaba amenazante a su rosa blanca. – "pero tú eras la única persona que podía creer en eso… Ya que yo nunca he visto un milagro…"

De pronto, la mano derecha de Jury se alzó de golpe. De un momento a otro, entre la rosa blanca de su pecho y la hoja de la Espada Sagrada se interpuso con fuerza su hoja larga de dos filos. Casi se pudo ver como surgían chispas del roce de ambos filos. Sakura se quedó atónita al ver esto. El impulso de su movimiento seguía jalándola hacía el frente, aunque su objetivo ya estaba fallado.

Sin separar su arma de la de Sakura, Jury comenzó a moverla de manera circular hacía afuera, usando una técnica muy común en la esgrima para desarmar al contrincante. Jury avanzó al tiempo que realizaba este movimiento, y la hoja del Príncipe de Blanca quedó prácticamente atrapada en el protector de manos circular de la espada de la capitana. El movimiento provocó sin remedio que la fuerza de la muñeca de Sakura se quebrantara y ella lo pudo sentir. Una vez segura de que había atrapado el arma de su enemigo con su técnica, alzó con fuerza su brazo derecho, llevándose consigo el arma de la empuñadura dorada. La mano de Sakura soltó la empuñadura sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, y la Espada Sagrada se elevó súbitamente hacía el cielo.

Inconscientemente los ojos verdes de Sakura siguieron el curso de su arma desde que se separó de su mano; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía avanzando hacía adelante por el mismo impulso que llevaba. Cuando menos lo pensó, los cuerpos de Sakura y de Jury se encontraron el uno con el otro, casi chocando. La mano izquierda de la capitana se colocó justo en el cuello de la campeona para luego empujarla desde ese lugar con fuerza hacía el frente. La fuerza del empuje, la mala postura en la que estaba al momento de recibirlo, así como la propia distracción de la joven y su debilidad provocaron que la chica diera unos pasos fallidos en retroceso para después caer sentada en el suelo desquebrajado.

- Ya terminó. – Comentó, Touga con cierta combinación de alivio y resignación en sus palabras. Sus compañeros compartieron el sentimiento.

Lo primero que los ojos de la chica lograron visualizar en cuanto le fue posible alzar de nuevo la vista fue la punta directa de la espada de dos filos de Jury, colocada a una corta distancia de su rostro. La joven de cabellos naranja estaba de pie frente a ella, con su brazo derecho totalmente extendido en su dirección, y su cuerpo colocado de perfil, de tal manera que toda la parte derecha de su figura apuntara directo a la chica. Su rostro la veía por encima de su hombro derecho, con la misma expresión decidida que había mantenido todo ese tiempo; el triunfo estaba decidido.

- Esto acaba aquí Príncipe… - Exclamó la capitana, amenazando a su enemigo.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, aparentemente resignada ante su destino. De pronto, tanto ella como la propia Kotori parecen ser tentadas a alzar su rostro hacía el castillo sobre ellas.

Después de ser lanzada al aire por la técnica de Jury, la espada giró y se elevó hasta llegar a una cierta altura en la que todo su impulso desapareció. No permaneció ni un segundo arriba, cuando de pronto la gravedad comenzó a ejercer su acción en ella, provocando que bajara de golpe de nuevo a tierra firme, teniendo la punta de la hoja señalando su dirección.

Ambas chicas parecieron quedarse atónitas al ver esa arma descender drásticamente en dirección a la joven del saco blanco.

- ¡Cuidado Superior! – Gritó exaltada Sakura, intentando advertirle.

Jury pareció reaccionar al escuchar ese grito. Por una milésima de segundo pasó por su mente la idea de que era una especie de trampa para distraerla, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que voltear en la misma dirección en la que esa chica tirada en el suelo veía. Levantó drásticamente sus ojos hacía el castillo, pero no logró ver más que las largas torres brillantes que apuntaban en su dirección. De pronto, pudo sentir como un aire fuerte pasaba a toda velocidad justo frente a su oreja izquierda, casi rozándola en este lugar.

La espada siguió bajando a toda velocidad, atravesando el aire en su transcurso. El movimiento en línea recta del arma terminó súbitamente en cuanto la peligrosa punta de la hoja se clavó sin remedio en el piso.

Todos en la arena y todos en la Torre del Campanario se quedaron totalmente paralizados mirando en dirección a donde estaba Jury, quién seguía con su cabeza alzada hacía el cielo, igualmente inmóvil. Lo primero que surgió en los espectadores fue confusión al no saber que era lo había ocurrido; esta confusión cambió a una gran sorpresa en cuanto lograron divisar la imagen ante ellos, para luego pasar a la incredulidad en cuanto pudieron procesar con cuidado lo que veían.

La Espada Sagrada estaba clavada en el suelo, a menos de un centímetro del pie izquierdo de Jury; ahí permanecía inmóvil como el resto. De pronto, algo comienza a moverse, descendiendo drásticamente por todo el filo del arma. El objeto bajó lentamente por la fricción que provocaba el objeto que lo atravesaba, hasta que fue delicadamente colocado a la altura de la plataforma. El objeto en cuestión, atravesado justamente en el centro por la hoja del arma, era la rosa blanca, la rosa blanca que había estado adornando el pecho de Jury durante todo ese gran desafío. Ahora esa hermosa flor llena de victoria, yacía clavada en el piso, mientras algunas partes de sus pétalos esperaban caer por su cuenta a su lado.

Jury ni siquiera había volteando a ver al suelo como el resto de los observadores; por alguna razón sintió que no era necesario usar los ojos en ese instante. Aún sin poder reaccionar del todo, comenzó a levantar lentamente su mano en dirección a donde se suponía que debería de estar su rosa. Su sorpresa no fue del todo grande al darse cuenta de que su mano solamente tocaba el aire…

- ¡No!...- Fue lo único que logró exclamar después de unos momentos. Reaccionó de golpe y bajó rápidamente su cabeza al suelo. A pesar de todo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlos. – No… eso no… no…

Sus pensamientos fueron drásticamente interrumpidos por el resonar de las campanas lejanas, las cuales la sorprendieron aún más que la horrible visión que tenía ante ella. Las campanas sonaban anunciando de esta manera al ganador y aún campeón de los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco.

Ni siquiera el sonido de las campanas había hecho reaccionar al resto del consejo, cuyos sentimientos se encontraban totalmente revuelto después de tal particular secuencia de hecho. Mikki fue el primer valiente que se atrevió a abrir su boca después de esto.

- ¿Ustedes también vieron eso? – Les preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de la arena.

Fue la voz de Mikki la que cambió la sorpresa de Sainoji a una drástica negación.

- ¡Eso no fue justo! – Exclamó enojado. – Fue pura suerte… Jury iba a ganar ese duelo…

Mikki no hizo mucho caso a las quejas de Sainoji. Unos segundos después de oírlo, pareció reaccionar de golpe.

- ¡Las heridas de Sakura! – Pronunció apresurado mientras se daba media vuelta y corría hacía la salida del balcón, con la intención de ir lo más rápidamente posible hacía la Arena.

El único que en ese momento ya había recuperado su serenidad era el Delegado del Consejo, quien de pronto, adornó su rostro con una sonrisa cándida que le llegó de golpe.

- ¿Suerte?... ¿O algo más?... – Pronunció más para si mismo que para su compañero de cabellos verdosos…

Jury estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando aún su rosa clavada en el suelo, con la espada colocada justo en su centro. Aún no lograba comprender que era lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso¿porqué ocurrió? Comenzó a preguntarse si había sido un error suyo, si no se había dado cuenta de algo, si hizo algo mal, todo lo que de alguna manera pudiera explicarlo. Sin embargo, su mente no podía darle ninguna respuesta satisfactoria en esos momentos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita…? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Kotori a sus espaldas, acercándose a donde yacía sentada su ama, la cual a simple vista tampoco parecía digerir su victoria, ya que en el fondo no la sentía como tal.

La joven de cabellos naranja alzó de nuevo su mano izquierda, pero ahora no hacía el área en la que debería de estar aún su rosa, sino más al centro. A través de las telas de su traje, podía sentir el objeto duro que estaba justo frente a su pecho, colgando desde su cuello con esa cadena dorada. Aferró con fuerza su mano a esa área, como si quisiera sacarlo drásticamente de su lugar rompiendo el saco blanco en el transcurso.

- Eso no fue un milagro… - Se dijo así misma en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que Sakura y Kotori lo oyeran. Repitió lo mismo una vez más y comenzó a caminar con pasos secos con la intención de irse de una buena vez.

- Superior… - Le detuvo de pronto la voz de Sakura. Sentía un gran deseo de marcharse de una vez, pero algo la hacía detenerse y escuchar. Jury le daba la espalda, pero aún tirada en el suelo Sakura prosiguió con lo que deseaba decir. – Usted desea el Poder para Revolucionar el Mundo, para poder hacer que un milagro se haga realidad… ¿no es así?, ese es su deseo… pero¿porqué?...

La capitana no respondió ni dio ningún tipo de señal que le indicara a la Card Captor que la había escuchado siquiera. Por un par de segundos la joven de tercer grado se quedó paralizada, solamente para después reanudar la misma marcha que había empezado.

Jury Arisugawa se retiró ene se momento de la Arena, repitiendo en su mente la misma frase y la misma imagen…

--------

Unas cuantas horas después, Sakura se encontraba ya en su dormitorio, sentada en el jardín justamente frente a las puertas de cristal de la cocina. En su rostro tenía algunas marcas que le habían dejado los golpes del duelo. De la manga derecha del saco de la escuela surgían las vendas que le cubrían aproximadamente hasta la mitad de la mano, aunque por debajo de la tela negra se podría ver que dicho vendaje le cubría el brazo entero. Su cuerpo había sido herido y curado en diferentes zonas, pero en esos momentos eso parecía ya no incomodarle.

La joven tenía la cabeza alzada hacía el cielo, admirando como poco a poco las nubes comenzaban a retirarse después de haberlos acompañado todo el día. La luz de la luna empezaba a ser visible para el pueblo de abajo, mas no aún su forma completa. La mente de la joven estaba concentrada en todo lo que había sido aquel duelo, el más difícil y peligroso de los que había tenido hasta ese momento, pero más que nada pensativa en la que fue su contrincante esa noche.

Una luz dorado surge a sus espaldas, junto con un singular sonido. Sakura sintió ese brillo, y de inmediato se giró a mirar por encima de su hombro. En el umbral de la puerta de cristal, surgió la figura del león dorado con sus largas alas blancas, la que es la "verdadera" forma de su guardián Kerberos.

- Kero… - Pronunció algo extrañada la chica. El ser mágico la miraba desde el interior, con una expresión melancólica.

El guardián comenzó a marchar hacía al frente, parándose a lado de su ama. De igual manera levantó su mirada al cielo, aunque Sakura ahora lo miraba a él en lugar de a la luna.

- ¿Te lastimaron de nuevo? – Preguntó con seriedad sin desviar sus ojos dorados.

- Sí… pero no mucho… - Contestó Sakura, sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto. Sin embargo, su guardián de igual manera se había dado cuenta de ello.

- La herida de tu costado… se volvió a abrir.

Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente al escucharlo. Movió su cabeza al frente con vergüenza.

- Mikki se encargó de curarla de nuevo en lo que pudo. – Comentó con seriedad.

El guardián bajó drásticamente la mirada hasta que se encontró con el verde pasto del jardín. Había algo que le perturbaba mucho, y su ama podía sentirlo estando a su lado. No había olvidado la última conversación que habían tenido ellos dos antes de irse, y eso en parte incomodaba a la joven de ojos verdes.

- Sakura… - Pronunció de pronto con serenidad. Sakura reaccionó a su voz, volteándolo a ver. Kerberos cerró lentamente sus ojos, como meditando. – Lo lamento...

Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron por completo al escucharlo. ¿Se estaba disculpando?... Kerberos sintió la impresión de su ama, pero aún así prosiguió.

- Soy tu Guardián, y tú eres mi dueña, por eso me preocupo demasiado por tu seguridad, y de igual manera te sigo en todo esto porque tú así lo deseas. Pero creo que últimamente he olvidado que por encima de ser mi ama… eres mi amiga…

- Kero… - Sakura sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era la primera vez desde que llegaron a Hooshi que Kero se abría a ella de esa manera.

- No apruebo el que participes en estas cosas y salgas lastimada de esa manera… pero, si eso es lo que en estos momentos tú deseas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es apoyarte… y ayudarte. Por eso, a partir de este momento deseo realizar contigo algo que talvez debí de haber hecho desde el momento en el que te pedí que fueras una Card Captor.

- ¿Qué cosa Kero? – Le preguntó confundida su dueña.

El guardián abrió sus ojos y la volteó a ver con aparente firmeza.

- Si de todas maneras vas a pelear en estos duelos, por lo menos quiero asegurarme de que no te lastimes. Por eso te comenzaré a entrenar.

- ¿A entrenar? – Exclamó Sakura sin comprender de que estaba hablando.

- Soy el único que en estos momentos puede enseñarte a controlar a la perfección tu magia, la cual se ha incrementado mucho en estos años, pero sin el debido cuidado no podrás controlarla para tu beneficio. Además, intentaré enseñarte a utilizar la espada, al menos lo poco que sé…

Sakura se quedó en silencio, simplemente escuchando lo que su guardián le pronunciaba con tanta serenidad. Aún así, en su mente pensaba en otras cosas. Una alegría comenzó a nacer en su interior al oírlo, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momento, misma que no pudo evitar reflejar con una sonrisa y una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro. Kero siempre se preocupaba por ella, siempre estaba a su lado y siempre intentaba protegerla. Este último año en los que sintió que todos la dejaban, él había sido el único que la había apoyado todo el tiempo. Era más que verdad lo que había pronunciado, pues más que ser su guardián, él era su amigo…

- Pero esto que te propongo puede ser muy pesado para ti Sakura… - Comenzó a decirle Kero como advertencia, pero fu interrumpido al sentir el brazo su ama alrededor de su cuello en forma de abrazo.

La joven se acercó al guardián, recargando su rostro en su pelaje dorado, y lo intentó abrazar lo más que su apariencia le permitía.

- No hay problema, lo haremos. – Le contestó la chica, cerrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su guardián. – Te lo agradezco mucho Kero… Gracias…

Kerberos se contagió de la alegría que su ama radiaba en esos instantes, y de igual manera le sonrió con ligereza. Ambos se quedaron sentados juntos y alzaron su vista para apreciar como la luna comenzaba a asomarse detrás de las nubes…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 12_**

** - - - - - - - - - - - **

**02. LA PAPESSA -"LA SACERDOTISA"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura: _**_En el recital del coro de la escuela conozco a "Kamui", el nuevo amigo de Tomoyo. Es un chico muy misterioso, pero parece que hay algo entre ellos… ¿Qué ocurre?, algo parece perturbar a Tomoyo últimamente¿Qué pasa?_

**_Kamui: _**_El Destino parece estar confundiéndote… pero el Destino fue quien te trajo hasta este lugar._

**_Sakura:_**_ Todo lo que ocurre en este lugar parece estar conectado con el Mago Clow… ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de estos duelos?_

**_Tomoyo:_**_ ¿Todo esto fue decidido por el Destino…?_

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 13:_ Deseos del Destino _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas del Autor: **Saludos¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Ya sé que el capitulo de por si está muy largo (de hecho creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho de esta historia) como para que ahora llegue yo a ponerles notas, pero bueno como siempre hay cosas que decir. Pues he aquí el cuarto duelo, y hasta ahora el más extraño¿no les parece? Notaran que existe demasiada similitud entre este duelo y el que originalmente ocurrió en la serie de _"Revolutionary Girl Uten"_, esto es apropósito, ya que los dos duelos de Utena y Jury en el anime son mis favoritos, es por eso que en esta ocasión el duelo de este capitulo tiene muchas similitudes con el original de Utena, principalmente en la forma en la que terminó. Pero bueno, como siempre están mis desvaríos al momento de la pelea que lo hacen completamente diferentes al original. También me parece que ha sido el duelo más largo, y también el más complicado a la hora de escribir. Pero bueno, espero que la pelea no haya sido muy difícil de entender.

Pasando a otro tema. Últimamente hemos tenido muchos duelos seguidos, pero descansaremos de ellos por un par de capítulos para tratar otros asuntos importantes. Poco a poco nos acercamos a la parte cumbre de esta primera cuarta parte (NOTA: La historia constará de 80 capítulos, que en mi mente divido en cuatro partes de 20 capítulos cada una) en donde se revelaran muchos secretos (y más preguntas). Nos vemos en el capitulo 13, un capitulo que será muy importante, al menos yo lo considero importante, así que no se lo vayan a perder.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This Revolution…"  
_


	13. Cap 13 Deseos del Destino

La mano derecha de Jury se alzó de golpe. De un momento a otro entre la rosa blanca de su pecho y la hoja de la Espada Sagrada se interpuso con fuerza su hoja larga de dos filos. Sin separar su arma de la de Sakura, Jury comenzó a moverla de manera circular hacía afuera, usando una técnica muy común en la esgrima para desarmar al contrincante. Jury avanzó al tiempo que realizaba este movimiento, y la hoja del Príncipe de Blanca quedó prácticamente atrapada en el protector de manos circular de la espada. El movimiento provocó sin remedio que la fuerza de la muñeca de Sakura se quebrantara. Una vez segura de que había atrapado el arma de su enemigo con su técnica, alzó con fuerza su brazo derecho, llevándose consigo el arma de la empuñadura dorada. La mano de Sakura soltó la empuñadura sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, y la Espada Sagrada se elevó súbitamente hacía el cielo.

Los cuerpos de Sakura y de Jury se encontraron el uno con el otro. La mano izquierda de la capitana se colocó justo en el cuello de la campeona para luego empujarla desde ese lugar con fuerza hacía el frente. La chica dio unos pasos fallidos en retroceso para después caer sentada en el suelo desquebrajado.

Lo primero que los ojos de la chica lograron visualizar en cuanto le fue posible alzar de nuevo la vista fue la punta directa de la espada de dos filos de Jury, colocada a una corta distancia de su rostro. La joven de cabellos naranja estaba de pie frente a ella, con su brazo derecho totalmente extendido en su dirección, y su cuerpo colocado de perfil.

- Esto acaba aquí Príncipe… - Exclamó la capitana, amenazando a su enemigo.

De pronto, tanto ella como la propia Kotori parecen ser tentadas a alzar su rostro hacía el castillo sobre ellas.

Después de ser lanzada al aire, la espada giró y se elevó hasta llegar a una cierta altura en la que todo su impulso desapareció. No permaneció ni un segundo arriba cuando de pronto la gravedad comenzó a ejercer su acción en ella, provocando que bajara de golpe de nuevo a tierra firme, teniendo la punta de la hoja señalando su dirección.

- ¡Cuidado Superior! – Gritó exaltada Sakura, intentando advertirle.

Por una milésima de segundo pasó por su mente la idea de que era una especie de trampa para distraerla, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que voltear en la misma dirección. Levantó drásticamente sus ojos hacía el castillo, pero no logró ver más que las largas torres brillantes que apuntaban en su dirección. De pronto, pudo sentir como un aire fuerte pasaba a toda velocidad justo frente a su oreja izquierda, casi rozándola en este lugar.

La espada siguió bajando a toda velocidad, atravesando el aire en su transcurso. El movimiento en línea recta del arma terminó súbitamente en cuanto la peligrosa punta de la hoja se clavó sin remedio en el piso. La Espada Sagrada estaba clavada en el suelo, a menos de un centímetro del pie izquierdo de Jury. De pronto, algo comienza a moverse, descendiendo drásticamente por todo el filo del arma. El objeto bajó lentamente hasta que fue delicadamente colocado a la altura de la plataforma. El objeto en cuestión, atravesado justamente en el centro por la hoja del arma, era la rosa blanca, la rosa blanca que había estado adornando el pecho de Jury durante todo ese gran desafío. Ahora esa hermosa flor llena de victoria yacía clavada en el piso, mientras algunas partes de sus pétalos esperaban caer por su cuenta a su lado…

- Impresionante. – Pronunció una voz rodeada por toda la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras admiraba sonriente.

Entre todo el espacio negro, lo único que resaltaba al ojo visible era un espejo alto de cuerpo completo, de forma semi-ovalada, con un marco oscuro y la forma de una rosa que adornaba su parte superior. A través del cristal de este espejo no se reflejaba la oscuridad del cuarto, sino otra escena, otra imagen ocurrida en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. A través de ese cristal se veía fijamente el rostro de una joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño corto a la altura de sus hombros, con una mirada perdida en el suelo.

La persona rodeada por las sombras y sentada frente al espejo sonrió al ver con cuidado una vez más lo que había ocurrido en la arena. Lentamente se separó de su asiento y se acercó al espejo. La escasa luz que radiaba del objeto alcanzó a tocarlo un poco, revelando solamente que usaba un traje largo de color negro.

- La rosa más reciente ha abierto por completo sus pétalos. – Mencionó para si mismo, viendo la misma imagen reflejada. – Es probable que ninguna de las Rosas Blancas se haya dado cuenta aún, pero esta noche el Príncipe de Blanco hizo más que liberar los poderes de la Espada Sagrada… esta chica acaba de liberar algo que se encontraba sellado en su interior, algo que la hará cambiar…

De pronto, la persona alza su mano derecha y la mueve frente al espejo. La imagen reflejada en él se distorsiona, dando lugar a una completamente diferente… Una sonrisa de satisfacción surge al mirar a la nueva persona reflejada.

- Ya casi se acerca el momento de que su rosa gemela haga lo mismo… - Expresó con soberbia, mientras posaba su mano en el cristal del espejo, como si pudiera tocar a la chica que en él se veía…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 13: _Deseos del Destino_**

Era un domingo en la noche a finales de mayo. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y ausente incluso de la presencia de la luna. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, cubriendo casi por completo el espacio oscuro. Cada vez las noches comenzaban a ponerse más cálidas. El segundo mes de la primavera ya había terminado, y por lo tanto los días que faltaban para el inicio del verano ya eran escasos.

A pesar de ser domingo y de ser de noche, Othori no estaba del todo calmado y callado como se esperaría. El pequeño escenario al aire libre que la Academia poseía para algunas presentaciones especiales, estaba justamente en uso esa noche. Se estaba llevando a acabo un pequeño festival musical, al cual ya no le faltaba mucho para acabarse. Había alumnos de varias partes, invitados, padres, profesores, entre más personas, todos reunidos para admirar el talento musical de los chicos, si es que no era para participar. Ya en ese momento sólo quedaba una demostración: la interpretación individual de canto, en la que los alumnos con habilidades de vocalización participaban cantando una canción por su cuenta. Al mejor participante de esa presentación se le otorgaría una medalla como premio, igual que se les había dado reconocimientos a los mejores participantes de las otras áreas.

La luz de los reflectores se centró en el centro del escenario, el cual aún seguía cubierto por las largas cortinas de color rojo. La siguiente participante se encontraba detrás de ellas, esperando con ansias su turno.

- 'Y ahora, la siguiente participante de la competencia de solos.' – Pronunció la voz de la anunciadora del festival a través del micrófono. – 'Del coro de de la Secundaria Othori: Daidouji Tomoyo del salón A de primer grado.'

El anuncio del siguiente alumno en presentar su canción fue recibido con una ola de aplausos por parte del público, e incluso de algunos participantes cuyo turno había pasado o habría de venir más adelante. El telón comenzó a levantarse con cuidado, descubriendo el escenario poco a poco. Del otro lado, surgió a los ojos del público el rostro blanco de Tomoyo, quien estaba de pie en el centro con las luces justo sobre ella. La joven de cabellos largos y oscuros traía un largo vestido de color verde oscuro con algunos detalles de verde claro, de mangas largas y falda larga hasta los tobillos, además de una boina de color verde claro en su cabeza.

Los aplausos se prolongaron hasta que el telón desapareció. Justamente cuando todo quedó en silencio, comenzó a escucharse una ligera melodía a través de las bocinas, similar a la melodía de un piano. La melodía continuó por unos quince segundos antes de que la alumna en el escenario comenzara su interpretación. Lentamente, alzó sus dos manos juntándolas al frente de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un poco la cabeza.

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari  
Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

Todo el público se encontraba en completo silencio. Ya habían escuchado para ese entonces muchas interpretaciones, pero había algo en la que veían en ese momento que la hacía diferente. La joven parada en el escenario no sólo tenía una hermosa voz y una manera única de cantar… al momento de pronunciar cada una de las palabras de la letra, parecía transmitirles a todos los oyentes parte de sus propios sentimientos…

Entre el público, sentada en la tercera fila y mirando con detenimiento hacía el escenario, se encontraba tal vez la principal persona que la interprete esperaba que estuviera esa noche escuchando su canción. Kinomoto Sakura estaba vestida con un traje comprendido de una playera de mangas cortas de color amarillo y una falda naranja por encima de las rodillas. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente cubierto por vendas blancas, colocadas ahí a causa de las heridas que había recibido en ese brazo.

Sakura había estado esperando con ansias que fuera por fin el turno de su amiga…

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni  
Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao  
Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki  
Saige nai hagemashi ni  
Iku no tasukerareta darou  
Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

La joven se detuvo por unos instantes, y la melodía continuó por si sola por unos cuantos segundos más. Sakura veía con admiración a su amiga desde su asiento, sintiendo una extraña alegría en el pecho al escuchar de nuevo su hermosa voz. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero tenía la sensación de que su canto se oía más hermoso que en las veces anteriores que la había oído cantar.

De pronto, aún cuando su amiga de Tomoeda no comenzaba de nuevo con la canción, Sakura percibió una extraña sensación a su derecha, como lo que sentía cuando alguien la observaba con detenimiento, pero era diferente. Dudosa, se giró hacía su diestra, aunque no fue capaz de ver mucho en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, con el destello de luz que provenía de los reflectores, a la castaña le pareció visualizar con claridad el rostro de una persona en específico.

Estaba sentado a unos siete u ocho lugares a su derecha. Era un chico, posiblemente de tercero, de cabello negro y corto, vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones negros. El chico, aún sentado, parecía ser alto, y de complexión ligeramente gruesa. Miraba con detenimiento al escenario con una larga sonrisa en su expresión. Sakura no supo porque, pero algo le pareció llamar la intención en ese muchacho.

Cuando la voz de Tomoyo se volvió a escuchar, Sakura se giró rápidamente de nuevo al frente.

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no  
Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_Itsushika michi wa hanare  
Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo  
Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki  
Tasuke ai sasae au  
Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo_

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo  
Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo  
Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni…_

La joven bajó con cuidado su cabeza tras pronunciar con gran sentimiento las últimas palabras de la canción. La melodía del piano se prolongó unos segundos más, hasta que todo quedó de nuevo callado. Sin embargo, este silencio no duró por mucho, porque de inmediato fue rotó por el sonido ensordecedor de la multitud de aplausos, celebrando la interpretación tan hermosa que acababa de concluir. Tomoyo abrió rápidamente sus ojos y le sonrió dulcemente a todo el público. Se inclinó con delicadeza al frente para agradecer todos los aplausos que acababa de recibir.

Sakura, desde su asiento, compartía la misma emoción que el resto, y de igual manera le aplaudía a su querida amiga. Casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, se giró discretamente de nuevo a su derecha. El mismo chico estaba aún en su lugar, aplaudiendo con delicadeza sin quitar sus ojos de la chica de cabellos largos…

El resultado del último evento estaba completamente decidido desde el momento en que la participante del Salón A de primer grado terminó su canción: No había la menor duda de quien debería de ser la ganadora de la mejor interpretación individual. Tomoyo había recibido por lo mismo una hermosa y brillante medalla de color dorado, con el signo de la rosa, el signo distintivo de la Academia Othori, y el grabado: "_1er Lugar en Interpretación Individual"_. Una vez que le fue entregada su medalla como reconocimiento, sólo faltó la clausura del evento, poniendo fin a éste antes de que fueran las ocho de la noche.

Con el evento terminado, la mayoría de los participantes y asistentes se encontraban aún en las instalaciones. Sobre todo se veían los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros, que estuvieron tomando fotos de todo el festival, y ahora también tomaban fotos de los participantes, especialmente a los ganadores; varias de esas fotos estarían en el periódico del día siguiente.

Tomoyo estaba sola, de pie en el escenario en el que minutos antes había cantado. Sostenía la medalla que colgaba de su cuello y la levantaba para admirarla por más tiempo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro cuando las luces de los faros tocaban el material brilloso, reflejándolo a su rostro. Se sentía feliz esa noche, pero no estaba muy segura del motivo. No sabía si se trataba de esa medalla, o por el simple hecho de haber ganado. La verdad nunca había sido del tipo de personas que se preocupaba mucho por premios o concursos. A lo largo de sus años, ya había ganado varias competencias similares, y varios premios como ese. Aún así, había algo "diferente" en esa noche…

De pronto, la joven escucha unos pasos sobre el suelo del escenario, los cuales se acercan desde su lado diestro. La joven deja caer con libertad la medalla sobre su pecho y voltea hacía su derecha. Para cuando volteó, parado a su lado se encontraba el chico alto de cabello negro y corto, sujetando en sus manos un amplio ramo de rosas rojas. El chico le sonreía con ternura desde su posición.

- Felicidades Tomoyo. – Mencionó el chico de playera negra, extendiendo hacía ella el ramo de rosas.

- ¡Kamui! – Exclamó sonriente al ver al chico de tercero.

Tomoyo tomó el ramo entre sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho. Las rosas eran naturales. Sus pétalos estaban todos parejos del mismo color rojo brillante. Nunca había visto tantas rosas tan perfectas juntas en un sólo ramo.

- Gracias, son hermosas… - Mencionó la jovencita, alzando su rostro feliz a su amigo. Kamui pareció regresarle el mismo tipo de gesto.

- Me pareció más hermosa que cuando la escuché en el Salón de Música. – Comentó el chico, haciendo alusión a la canción que había cantado, la misma que estaba cantando cuando ambos se conocieron. – Es obvio que deslumbras más cuando el público es mayor. Primer Lugar, impresionante.

- Gracias, pero no todo fue gracias a mí…

Sujetando el ramo aún en sus brazos, la joven se giró hacía el frente del escenario. De pronto, la pareció divisar una silueta familiar que se acercaba al espacio de su última interpretación.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó ferviente la chica de ojos azules al ver a su mejor amiga acercársele.

La joven de ojos verdosos se acercó con cuidado al escenario, parándose justo frente a él y alzando su mirada hacía Tomoyo.

- ¡Tomoyo¡Felicidades¡Estuviste estupenda! – Le dijo la chica castaña desde su posición.

Acto seguido, la Card Captor intentó subir al escenario desde el frente, casi resbalándose al principio, pero al final logró llegar al mismo nivel en el que estaba su amiga.

- ¡Muchas gracias Sakura! – Agradeció la felicitación la joven del ramo de rosas.

Tomoyo estaba especialmente feliz de que Sakura hubiera podido ir a ver su canción, a pesar de que el día siguiente era el primer día de exámenes. Además, había algo que deseaba hacer esa misma noche, y la presencia de Sakura era primordial para ello. Una vez que Sakura estuvo junto con ellos en el escenario, Tomoyo volteó a ver a Kamui, que seguía en el mismo sitio viendo con curiosidad a la recién llegada.

- Déjame presentarte Sakura. – Comentó la joven, mirando al chico y luego volteando a ver a su amiga. – Él es Kamui, el amigo del que te había hablado.

Sakura fijó sus ojos verdes en el muchacho alto y fornido. Desde que se estaba acercando al escenario pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba del mismo que había logrado ver durante la interpretación de Tomoyo. Era curioso; había estado toda la noche en el mismo lugar, y no fue hasta que fue el turno de su amiga en el que lo diviso.

El amigo de Tomoyo la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, pero con una extraña expresión en sus ojos de un singular tono rojizo oscuro. Ya había visto antes a personas con un tono tan poco común como ese, como los ojos de Meling, su amiga de Hong Kong. Sin embargo, además de ser un color diferente, su mirada también lo era. No era una mirada que expresara algún tipo de sentimiento o pensamiento… era rara, pero no estaba segura de porque le estaba dando esa impresión.

La ojos verdes reaccionó después de un rato al darse cuenta de que no había dicho nada.

- Mucho gusto. – Mencionó algo apresurada, inclinándose ligeramente hacía el frente. – Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura…

- Encantado de conocerte. – Regresó el saludo el chico, con mucha más tranquilidad que ella. – ¿Puedo llamarte simplemente "Sakura"?

- Sí, no hay problema.

Poco a poco el extraño sentimiento que había percibido al principio pareció esfumarse, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que escuchó su voz. Tenía una linda voz, y hablaba con un tono amable que le inspiro de inmediato una extraña confianza… aunque, más que "extraña", parecía una confianza "familiar". Ese chico tenía que ser aquel a quien Tomoyo le había mencionado el viernes.

_- Y ya que irás, aprovecharé para presentarte a alguien._

_- ¿A quién? – Preguntó algo extrañada la chica de ojos verdes._

_- A un nuevo amigo que hice hace poco._

_- ¿Un amigo?_

_- El domingo lo sabrás… - Tomoyo rió divertida, mientras Sakura no entendía muy bien la diversión._

Desde entonces había tenido curiosidad de saber a quien se refería, y ahora lo sabía. Parecía ser un chico mayor que ellas. Lo primero que pensó fue que de seguro era un chico de preparatoria, o al menos del grado superior de secundaria. Era alto, bien parecido, de complexión gruesa, típica de aquellos jóvenes que se dedican a algún deporte en especial; por su altura, tal vez practicaba basketball. Sakura se comenzó a preguntar como Tomoyo lo había conocido.

- ¡Hey Daidouji! – Pronunció de pronto la voz de una joven, la cual subía al escenario apresurada llamando a Tomoyo. Vestía el mismo traje que usaban todos los miembros del coro de Othori. – Te van a tomar una foto para el periódico¡ven!

- ¡Ya voy! – Contestó la chica. – Enseguida vuelvo, discúlpenme.

Una vez que se disculpó, Tomoyo se apresuró a donde estaban los reporteros que le tomarían la foto. La mayoría de la gente estaba segura que la foto de Tomoyo sería la principal del artículo que se haría sobre el evento.

Cuando Tomoyo se retiró, Sakura y Kamui permanecieron de pie en el escenario para esperarla. Ambos la siguieron con la vista, hasta que vieron como llegaba a su destino. De inmediato, el chico de tercero se giró hacía la Card Captor, la cual al parecer reaccionó igual al sentir de nuevo los ojos del muchacho.

- Tenía deseos de conocerte en persona Sakura. Tomoyo ha hablado mucho de ti en varias ocasiones.

- ¿Enserio? – Exclamó la ojos verdes.

- No te preocupes, no ha dicho nada malo hasta ahora. – Le contestó el muchacho con tono de broma.

Kamui volteó de nuevo en dirección a donde había ido Tomoyo. A lo lejos podía ver como le tomaban las fotos, sosteniendo aún en sus brazos el ramo de rosas rojas que le acaba de regalar. La expresión de Kamui reflejó una singular satisfacción mientras admiraba a la joven de cabello largo.

- La verdad creo que te tiene un gran aprecio. – Agregó el chico mientras miraba al mismo lado.

- Yo también la quiero mucho… - Contestó Sakura con firmeza. – Es la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida.

- Es una chica muy especial¿no lo crees?

- Sí… sí lo es. – Sakura sonrió con felicidad al tiempo que reafirmaba lo dicho por Kamui.

El chico de cabellos cortos miró de reojo a la joven en cuanto ella dio esa respuesta. Sin que Sakura lo percibiera, la expresión de satisfacción de Kamui cambió por una sonrisa pícara.

- Tú también lo eres¿no es así? – Comentó el chico, casi como un comentario al aire.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa pregunta. Volteó rápidamente hacía él confundida; Kamui estaba mirando de nuevo al frente, como si nunca hubiera hecho tal comentario.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó algo dudosa.

- Nada, olvídalo. – Contestó él, sonriéndole de manera inocente. – Simplemente pensé que las dos deben de tener varias cosas en común…

- ¿En común…?

La joven de Tomoeda se quedó algo confundida al oír eso. ¿Qué le habrá hecho pensar que ambas tenían cosas en común?, en especial porque a ella la acababa de conocer¿o era que acaso se basaba en lo que Tomoyo le habrá contado? Pero en ese momento una pregunta singular llegó a su mente. ¿Tenían ella y Tomoyo muchas cosas en común? Deberían de tener algunas, ya que después de todo eran muy buenas amigas. Aunque, viéndolo desde cierto ángulo, no eran tan parecidas después de todo. No lo había pensado antes, pero en realidad eran diferentes en ciertos detalles. Tomoyo era muy buena en casi todas las cosas en la que Sakura no lo era tanto, al igual que Sakura tenía ciertas habilidades especiales, además de la magia claro que estaba.

Sakura era muy extrovertida y enérgica la mayoría del tiempo, mientras que Tomoyo era muy callada y tranquila. Sakura siempre había sido más orientada a las actividades físicas, a las cosas que la tuvieran en movimiento. Tomoyo era muy buena en las actividades culturales, artísticas y escolares. Había así algunos detalles pequeños que las hacían diferentes, pero en realidad no eran cosas importantes. Fuera como fuera, ambas siempre habían hecho un gran equipo, como si las dos se "complementarán" a la perfección.

Los reporteros terminaron de tomarle las fotos a la joven de ojos azules, la cual después de agradecer se dirigió apresurada de vuelta al escenario. Sakura divisó la cercanía de su amiga, lo cual la distrajo de los pensamientos que le había ocasionado el comentario de Kamui.

- Disculpen la demora. – Mencionó Tomoyo al volver con sus amigos.

Kamui dio un paso adelante, acercándose a la ganadora de la mejor interpretación individual.

- ¿Qué les parece si les invito algún refrigerio para celebrar el premio? – Propuso el muchacho con elocuencia.

Tomoyo sonrió feliz con la propuesta. Estaba a punto de responderle al chico, cuando Sakura pareció adelantarse.

- A mí me encantaría… - Comentó la joven castaña con algo de pena. – Pero… mañana tengo un examen y creo que debería ir a estudiar un poco más.

Tomoyo hizo desaparecer lentamente su sonrisa tras el comentario de su amiga. Kamui la volteó a ver algo decepcionado.

- Es verdad, olvidaba que mañana comenzaban los exámenes. – Comentó el muchacho.

- Pero, no tienen que preocuparse por mí. – Agregó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Ustedes pueden ir sin mí.

El chico de tercero se volvió de regreso a la ojos azules. Tomoyo estaba observando discretamente a Sakura.

- ¿Qué dices Tomoyo? – Preguntó sonriente Kamui, llamando su atención.

- Yo… también creo que tengo que ir a estudiar un poco más. – Dijo la chica del coro, intentando decirlo con una sonrisa. – Lo siento Kamui…

- No te preocupes. – Contestó el chico sin cambiar su expresión. – Supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

El chico caminó hacía la orillas del escenario, cayendo de un brinco en tierra firme. Se giro de nuevo hacía las dos chicas en el escenario, ofreciéndoles una última sonrisa.

- Suerte… - Exclamó con sinceridad, antes de comenzar a alejarse caminando.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Sakura se quedó observando fijamente la espalda del muchacho, el cual caminaba en línea recta entre los asientos usados para el público, y luego se perdía entre la multitud que aún seguía cercana al escenario. La castaña se había quedado muy concentrada en la nueva persona que acababa de conocer…

¿Quién era ese chico? De alguna manera podía jurar que no era la primera vez que lo veía… ¿a qué se debía esa extraña sensación?

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Pronunció Tomoyo, aparentemente sin notar la inquietud de su amiga. Sakura reaccionó, volviendo su mirada confundida a la joven de cabellos largos. – Me refiero a Kamui.

La hechicera dudo en la respuesta que daría, pero luego decidió olvidar las cosas que le molestaban.

- Me pareció muy simpático, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que fuera del grado superior. – Comentó la chica con aparente serenidad. – ¿Dónde lo conociste Tomoyo?

- Lo conocí un día en el Salón de Música, y luego lo vi en el Baile de Bienvenida, y ahí hablamos lo que restaba de la noche.

- ¿Enserio?

Sakura recordó que su amiga también le había mencionado en alguna ocasión que no se había quedado sola en el baile cuando ella y Kotori se fueron al Bosque para tener aquel segundo Duelo con el Capitán Sainoji. Todo este tiempo parecía que su amiga se estaba refiriendo a esa persona.

- ¿No vas a estudiar Sakura? – Preguntó sonriente Tomoyo al notar que su amiga se había quedado de nuevo muy pensativa.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó sobresaltada al reaccionar. – Es verdad¡nos vemos mañana Tomoyo!

La ojos verdes se dirigió apresurada a la orilla del escenario, bajando con cuidado de él. Se giró de nuevo a su compañera, que la observaba sonriente sujetando en ramo de rosas contra su pecho.

- ¡Felicidades de nuevo por tu premio¡Y suerte en los exámenes de mañana! – Le gritó la castaña mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Al igual que la primera persona que se bajó del escenario, Sakura marchó hasta perderse de la vista de su amiga.

Estando sola y de pie en el mismo lugar en el que había cantado hace sólo algunos minutos, Tomoyo volteó su atención al ramo en sus brazos. Por un momento incluso se había olvidado que lo cargaba. Su sonrisa volvió a disiparse poco a poco al contemplar de nuevo los hermosos pétalos rojos. Alzó su mano izquierda, comenzando a acariciarlos con delicadeza.

- La verdad… creo que ya estudié demasiado… - Pronunció en voz baja mientras admiraba las rosas, aparentemente muy pensativa…

- ¡Tadaaa! – Exclamó con energía Kotori, en cuanto ella y su ama entraron en su cuarto.

Sakura miró extrañada como la chica de cabellos largos apuntaba con sus manos en dirección al lado derecho de la habitación, dónde se encontraba un mueble nuevo, el cual no estaba en ese lugar hace algunas horas, cuando se fue al festival.

Era un escritorio, colocando cerca de la puerta, lo suficientemente separado para que ésta pudiera abrir sin dificultad. Era exactamente igual al escritorio que estaba al fondo de la habitación, a excepción de que éste nuevo estaba vacío, sin ningún libro, papel o cuaderno en él. El mueble que estaba a lado del primer escritorio, aquel sobre el cual estaba la televisión, había sido intercambiado por uno más pequeño, de tal manera que pudiera caber entre los dos escritorios. Aunque en esos momentos la televisión no se encontraba en ese lugar, ya que había sido cambiada al suelo a lado de las camas, para que Kerberos pudiera jugar con mayor comodidad sus videojuegos, que era justo lo que hacía en esos momentos.

La chica de ojos verdes parpadeó confundida, mientras miraba fijamente la nueva mesa de trabajo.

- ¿Otro escritorio? – Preguntó después de un rato.

Kotori asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a explicarle.

- Como sabe, durante mucho tiempo estuvimos únicamente Chu-Chu y yo en este lugar, y como Chu-Chu no necesita un escritorio, sólo tenía el mío aquí. – Mientras Kotori seguía hablando, Kinomoto comenzó a acercarse al escritorio, colocando su mano izquierda sobre él. – Pero pensé que le gustaría tener el suyo propio, ahora vive aquí con nosotros… ya sabe, un lugar donde pueda acomodar sus libros, hacer las tareas…

- ¿Y ordenaste que trajeran uno nuevo? – Preguntó mientras admiraba el nuevo mueble.

- ¡Así es señorita!

La joven de Tomoeda miró con curiosidad el escritorio que Kotori le había traído. Hasta ese día, un lugar para ser las tareas no había sido un problema. Cuando Kotori ocupaba su escritorio, ella podía hacerla en la mesa de centro del cuarto, o incluso en la mesa del comedor de la planta baja. En el caso de sus libros y cuadernos, era verdad que no había tenido un lugar fijo donde colocarlos. La mayoría se encontraba metida en su mochila, y el resto servía de adorno para la pequeña mesa del cuarto. También había traído algunas cosas desde su cosa, las cuales aún seguían metidas en su maleta, y que no había podido encontrarles un lugar para ser colocadas. De alguna manera la idea del nuevo escritorio comenzaba a parecerle llamativa.

- Eres muy considerada Kotori¡Gracias! – Exclamó contenta Sakura, girándose de nuevo a su compañera de cuarto, la cual sonrió feliz ante el agradecimiento.

- No lo agradezca, recuerde que es mi deber como su Doncella de Blanco.

Casi había olvidado ese asunto del Príncipe y la Doncella. Fuera como fuera, no lograba acostumbrarse a ese trato, pero el intentar que Kotori no lo hiciera ya parecía imposible. Lo único que podía hacer es intentar que esos "favores" por parte de la Doncella no se excedieran.

Sakura se acercó al armario, en donde guardaba su maleta y su mochila. Sacó ambas y las acercó al escritorio para poder acomodar de una vez sus cosas. En su mochila tenía guardados algunos libros y diccionarios que estaban en su casa, y su padre le dijo que tal vez le serían de utilidad en la escuela. No había traído muchas de sus cosas personales, además de algunos cambios. El resto de su ropa se suponía que llegaría por paquetería, pero ya llevaba casi dos semanas en ese lugar y aún no llegaban.

Kero estaba también en la habitación, sentado en el suelo frente al televisor. Mientras jugaba, se movía a un lado a otro del control de la consola de videojuegos, grande en comparación al pequeño tamaño que tenía con esa apariencia.

Sakura abrió su mochila y comenzó a colocar sus libros y libretas sobre el escritorio.

- Kotori. – Comenzó a decir mientras sacaba sus cosas. – Me estaba preguntando, si somos las únicas en este dormitorio¿porqué tenemos que dormir las dos en una sola habitación?

Kotori cambió su semblante a uno de sorpresa. Segundos después, bajó su mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Le molesta que durmamos con usted señorita? – Le preguntó con un tono melancólico.

- ¡No¡No¡No quise decir eso! – Exclamó apresurada la Card Captor, apenada por el comentario que había hecho.

Kotori comenzó a reírse divertida ante la reacción de Sakura, cosa que extrañó un poco a la ojos verdes.

- La verdad eso no depende de nosotras. – Le comenzó a explicar una vez que dejó de reír. – Los alumnos deben dormir en sus cuartos asignados. No pueden dormir en otra parte sin permiso de la directiva. Pero creo que en este caso, el Fin del Mundo fue el que decidió que viviéramos juntas.

Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar esa explicación, sobre todo por la última parte. "El Fin del Mundo"… la primera vez que escuchó esa expresión fue en el duelo contra Sainoji, pero fue Mikki el que le dijo de qué se trataba…

_- El "Fin del Mundo". – Comentó de pronto Mikki mientras caminaban y sin voltear a verla. Sakura se sobresalto al oírlo, ya que no sabía a que venía esa expresión. Mikki la volteó a ver unos momentos por encima de su hombro derecho, aún caminando. – Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste ayer¿lo recuerdas?_

_- ¿Qué es el Fin del Mundo? – Preguntó apresurada en cuanto lo alcanzó._

_- No conozco a nadie que te pueda contestar por completo esa pregunta. – Le comentó el chico, dándole la espalda. – Hasta donde sé, sea lo que sea está detrás de estos duelos._

_- Escucha Sakura… El Fin del Mundo es quien dirige los Duelos de la Rosa, y ha decidido el inicio de estos Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco._

Fuera lo que fuera eso a lo que llaman con el nombre de "El Fin del Mundo", se suponía que era el responsable detrás de los Duelos por los cuales todos buscaban obtener a Kotori, quien acababa justamente de hacer mención a ese nombre. Desde lo que habló con Mikki aquel día, la pregunta de que era el Fin del Mundo rondaba por su cabeza.

- ¿El Fin del Mundo hizo esto? – Preguntó haciendo alusión a la explicación de la chica de cabellos largos. – Kotori… ¿Tú sabes que es o quién es el Fin del Mundo?

Kotori se exaltó al oír esa pregunta, pero la reacción le duró poco tiempo.

- No… - Exclamó con un tono serio mientras baja la cabeza. – Ni siquiera las Prometidas de la Rosa tenemos ese privilegio.

La chica de Tomoeda se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo había incomodado a Kotori al momento en el que le hizo esa pregunta. Le costaba trabajo creer que ni siquiera ella supiera de que se trataba, ya que de seguro era la más involucrada en estos duelos al servir casi como "trofeo" al campeón. No estaba segura si Kotori le era honesta o no con esa respuesta, pero prefirió no presionarla de alguna forma a que se lo dijera. Parecía que "El Fin del Mundo" sería uno de los grandes misterios que tendría que responder por su cuenta, al igual que el tan nombrado "Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo".

- Bueno, no importa. – Comentó Sakura después de un rato, transmitiéndole a Kotori una gran sonrisa de bienestar. Cuando terminó de sacar todos sus libros de la mochila, pasó a sacar lo que guardaba en su maleta. – Supongo que las cosas están mejor así. Igual y tal vez dormir sola, sabiendo que toda esta gran casa está casi vacía… tal vez me daría algo de miedo…

La Maestra de las Cartas se acercó a su maleta y la abrió con cuidado. De pronto, justo cuando sus ojos pudieron apreciar su contenido, la joven se quedó completamente congelada; había algo en el interior de la maleta que prácticamente olvidó que había traído consigo. Colocados sobre los libros que buscaba, se encontraban dos singulares muñecos, recostado el uno junto al otro sobre la pasta de un largo atlas de color rojizo.

Se quedó un largo rato observando los dos muñecos, antes de tener las fuerzas necesarias para tomarlos y sacarlos de su pequeño aposento. Sujetó uno en cada mano y los acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera verlos con cuidado. En su mano derecha, sostenía una muñeca de cabello castaños, con un peinado similar al que ella misma tiene, pero más corto, vestida con un gorro de color rosa en su cabeza, y una larga capa del mismo color, mientras que en el pecho la adornaba un listón de color amarillo claro. En su mano izquierda, sostenía un oso de peluche, de un color café muy oscuro, casi negro, con dos pequeños ojos.

La chica admiraba algo pensativa ambos muñeco, pero su atención parecía centrarse más en el oso de su mano izquierda, el cual parecía provocar que en su rostro se reflejara cierto sentimiento de nostalgia…

- ¿Esos muñecos son suyos señorita? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Kotori le preguntaba a su lado.

Sakura reaccionó algo confundida, ya que al parecer estaba muy concentrada en ambos juguetes.

- Sí… - Contestó algo dudosa. – En mi casa tenía varios muñecos de peluche como estos, pero no creí necesario cargar con todos ellos… sin embargo, me quise traer estos dos en especial…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañada la Doncella de Blanco.

- Bueno… estos dos fueron regalos que me hicieron… - Sakura alzó la muñeca de su mano derecha, acercándola a su rostro. – Esta muñeca me la regalo Tomoyo hace mucho por mi cumpleaños número diez. Creo que ella misma la hizo, ya que la diseñó especialmente para que se pareciera a mí. Ella acostumbraba hace tiempo a hacerme muchos trajes, y el que tiene esta muñeca también me lo hizo…

De pronto, Sakura se volvió al osito de su izquierda, mirándolo de nuevo con seriedad.

- Y este oso… - Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. – Este oso… fue un regalo de Shaoran…

Kotori miró confundida al actual Príncipe de Blanco. Sakura tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y reaccionó rápidamente.

- Lo siento, por un momento me puse a pensar en otra cosa… - Se disculpó la ojos verdes, al tiempo que se colocaba ambos muñecos sobre el escritorio; desde ahora deseaba tenerlos a la vista.

- ¡No puede ser! – Escuchó como gritaba frenético Kerberos al tiempo que el juego en la pantalla le indicaba que había perdido. – ¡¿Porqué estoy perdiendo tanto en estos juegos?!

- Kero, deja de jugar con eso. – Le ordenó su ama, girándose hacía él. – Has estado jugando desde antes de que yo me fuera al festival.

- Tengo que aprovechar al máximo los juegos antes de que ese sujeto se los lleve. – Le contestó el guardián, mientras se disponía a empezar un nuevo juego.

- No hables así de Mikki, él fue muy amable en prestarte sus juegos. Además, él dijo que te los podías quedar el tiempo que quisiera.

Esa nueva actitud negativa ante Mikki ya se había hecho muy recurrente en el Guardián, y al parecer la compartía con Tomoyo, aunque ella era más amable que él. Era muy probable que si la Bestia del Sello conociera a Jury, su actitud hacía ella no sería mejor que la que tiene hacía los otros, ya que él mismo vio lo malherida que había quedado tras ese último duelo, heridas que aún le faltaban mucho curar.

Sin embargo, parecía que poco a poco Kero estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre. Desde esa plática que tuvieron la noche después del duelo con la capitana, parecía que Kero estaba más tranquilo. Sin embargo, se notaba que aún le faltaba mucho para recuperar su humor anterior.

- En lugar de preocuparte por mí y mis juegos deberías ocuparte de que tus heridas sanen lo más rápido posible. – Le comentó Kerberos, casi como regaño. – Recuerda que tenemos que empezar tu entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Era verdad, había acordado esa noche que Kero le enseñaría la forma correcta de usar sus poderes para los Duelos. Eso había sido hace sólo un par de noches, y por lo tanto sus heridas no les habían dado la oportunidad de empezar con ello. Kero esperaba que en la semana ya estuviera completamente curada, ya que sus poderes parecen estarla curando con efectividad últimamente.

Mientras Kero empezaba otro juego, Sakura pasó a acomodar sus cosas.

- Kero¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a la escuela? – Le preguntó mientras realizaba su acción.

La pregunta de la hechicera sorprendió por completo a la Bestia Dorada, tanto que se olvidó por unos momentos de su juego.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido mientras se giraba hacía ella. – Pero, tú siempre me dices que no te gusta que me meta a tu mochila.

- Sí, ya lo sé… Pero mañana voy a ir a ver a la chica que conocimos en la dirección el otro día¿recuerdas?

Kero pensó de inmediato que se refería a esa chica rubia que conocieron en aquella oficina, la oficina en la que estaba colgado ese extraño "cuadro". Si no mal recordaba era la hija de los dueños de la escuela o algo parecido.

- ¿Y eso para qué? – Preguntó confundido el guardián, sin entender porque ello requería de su presencia.

Kero se separó del suelo, elevándose hasta estar a la altura de su dueña. Mientras Sakura y Kero hablaban de lo suyo, Kotori se había acercado sigilosamente a donde estaba el control de la consola, para intentar jugar.

- Hasta ahora es a la única persona que conozco que pudiera saber la historia de la escuela. – Contestó la ojos verdes, girándose a su guardián. – Deseo preguntarle sobre el Mago Clow.

Kero pareció comprender de qué se trataba. Desde que vieron la imagen de Clow colgada en esa pared, había estado presente el misterio de qué relación tenía ese hechicero con la Academia, y sobre todo el Bosque Prohibido y los duelos que se suscitaban en él.

- Todo parece indicar que el Mago Clow fue uno de los fundadores de esta Academia, junto con otras dos personas… Y quisiera saber al respecto.

Kerberos asintió con su cabeza ante la afirmación de la Maestra de las Cartas. Ese era un tema a aclarar que les podría ser de mucha ayuda para comprender otros.

- Me parece bien… - Contestó con firmeza a la petición de su dueña.

- ¡Gané! – Escuchó de pronto que gritaba emocionado la chica de ojos cafés a sus espaldas.

Kero se dio rápidamente la media vuelta al escuchar ese grito, sólo para darse cuenta que la pantalla del televisor marcaba la victoria de la Doncella. El guardián se sobresaltó impresionado al darse cuenta de ello…

El renombrado y conocido "Círculo de la Rosa Negra", el grupo de se dedicaba a reunir a los estudiantes más sobresalientes de las diferentes áreas de la Academia Othori, tenía su propia casa, que servía de dormitorios para cada uno de sus miembros. Se ubica un tanto alejada de la Academia, en la parte suroeste de la ciudad, y era conocido como el "Edificio Conmemorativo Nemuro", un edificio misterioso que se suponía tenía una historia muy singular detrás de él, una historia que no muchos conocían a la perfección.

Esa mañana de lunes, con el sol brillando a toda intensidad en el exterior, y siendo el primer día de los exámenes parciales, se esperaría que ni siquiera los miembros de este renombrado Círculo faltaran a clases. Sin embargo, siempre existía una persona que iba en contra de todos los pensamientos o preconclusiones de los otros, y dentro de este grupo esa persona tenía muchos nombres, pero el principal era "Mikage Souji".

El chico de preparatoria, y cabecilla del grupo, tenía su propio estudio en el Conmemorativo Nemuro, un cuarto en el que tenía todos sus libros, papeles, apuntes, su propia computadora personal conectada a la red de la escuela, entre otras cosas. Era su lugar predilecto, en el que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo. Entre sus compañeros se dice que pasa más tiempo metido ahí que lo que pasa en la escuela o durmiendo. Siendo una mente tan brillante como lo es, es de suponer que tiende a tomarse sus pequeños lujos, como faltar al primer día de exámenes para estar toda la mañana sentado frente a su ordenador, revisando una y otra vez la información que había estado recolectando.

El estudio se encontraba algo desordenado. Sobre el escritorio tenía algunos papeles que casi lo tapaban por completo. A lado de él había algunas cajas con libros en su interior, y otros más apilados en el suelo. También sobre el escritorio a lado de la computadora de color negro, se encontraba una pequeña taza de elegante diseño, con un poco de café humeante en su interior. Después de mover sus dedos por un largo rato sobre el teclado, también negro, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento mientras extendía su mano al frente para tomar con delicadeza su café.

- Sainoji Kyoichi, Kaoru Mikki y también Arisugawa Jury… - Mencionó justo antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza, aparentemente leyendo los nombres de la pantalla. – Tres de las Rosas Blancas ya han usado su Derecho al Reto ante esta chica y perdieron sus duelos.

Su expresión seria ahora parecía intrigada al tiempo que recorría todos los datos que se imprimían ante él. Alzó de pronto su mano izquierda, llevándola a sus ojos, como intentando calmar con ella un ligero dolor que tenía en ellos. No había logrado encontrar sus gafas esa mañana, pero intentaba que eso no fuera un impedimento.

- Parece que con cada duelo su habilidad para manejar la Espada Sagrada se hace mayor… ¿Cuál es el secreto de esta chica?

Mikage había estado un largo tiempo pensando con respecto a la Nueva Rosa que ahora poseía a la Doncella de Blanco. No había podido averiguar mucho, pero si lo necesario para comenzar a formarse una idea de quien era. Su nombre era Kinomoto Sakura, venía de Tomoeda, y se integró tarde a las clases. Tenía alrededor de trece años e iba en el primer grado de secundaria. Había intentado encontrar su nombre o alguna referencia a su apellido en los documentos mágicos que guardaba entre sus cosas, o aquellos que tenía registrados en su disco duro, pero no había encontrado ninguna referencia a un clan de Magos en especial. Había logrado ganar tres duelos prácticamente seguidos uno detrás del otro, y contra duelistas cuyas habilidades él ya había conocido. Todo eso le indicaba que de alguna manera este nuevo Príncipe de Blanco era de mucho cuidado…

Le intrigaba el saber más de esa chica, en especial por esa inquietud que le inundaba desde la primera vez que reconoció su rostro… eso no podía ser una coincidencia…

Una tonada comienza a sonar no muy lejos de él. De inmediato se da cuenta de que se trata de tu teléfono celular, guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco. Con algo de decidía dirige su mano al bolsillo, sacando con cuidado el teléfono.

- Mikage. – Contesta sin quitar sus ojos del monitor.

- '¿Sigues en la casa?' – Preguntó burlesco la voz del otro lado, pero Mikage no le hizo mucho caso. – 'Bueno, eso no importa¿Tienes el periódico de hoy Mikage?'

- Me lo envían cada mañana, pero casi nunca lo leo. – Le contestó al tiempo que tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Mientras tanto, ya en la Academia Othori, en el segundo piso del edificio de la Preparatoria para ser exactos, Akio Himemiya se encontraba hablándole por su celular, estando de pie frente a una de las ventanas del pasillo. Mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía el teléfono a lado de su oreja, con la derecha sostenía una página del periódico de ese día, la cual la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te sugiero que lo leas en esta ocasión. – Le comentó a Mikage con elocuencia. – Para ahorrarte la molestia de leerlo todo, como buena persona que soy, te recomiendo la sección dedicada exclusivamente a la Academia…

Mikage no pareció comprender las palabras del chico moreno. No muy convencido de lo que le decían, dejó su taza de café a lado de su computadora y se giró hacía todas las cosas en su escritorio; había dejado el periódico de ese día colocando sobre todos sus papeles. Apartó el celular de su oído y comenzó a buscar entre todas las hojas la sección en especial que le pedía.

Casi todos los periódicos locales tenían una sección dedicada exclusivamente a la Academia Othori, y salía cada lunes. No sabía que clase de noticia de relevancia con respecto a la Academia podría interesarle, pro igual decidió hacerle caso a su compañero y ver qué era.

No tardó mucho en dar con la sección. La retiró del resto de las páginas y la extendió por completo para verla. El chico de cabello claro se quedó unos momentos en silencio, admirando la sección con cierta confusión. La noticia central era referente al festival de música que había acontecido la noche anterior. Ya había oído de él, pero no era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Sin embargo, la noticia sí pareció atraer al joven genio, pero no era precisamente la nota, sino una foto, la foto principal que era prácticamente el centro de todo el artículo.

La foto ocupada casi la mitad la página, y era la imagen de una jovencita de cabellos oscuros y largos, ojos grandes y azules, de piel blanca con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; se encontraba sosteniendo contra su cuerpo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Mikage no supo a que se debía, pero en cuanto divisó esa foto algo pareció llamarlo de inmediato. Se vio tentado después de un rato a leer el pie de imagen.

- Primer lugar en el evento de "Mejor Interpretación Individual"… – Leyó con cuidado antes de dar con el nombre de la chica. – ¿Daidouji Tomoyo?

- 'Por si te interesa saberlo, estoy casi seguro de que ella es la persona que intervino en mi duelo con el Presidente la otra noche.' – Logró escuchar que Akio le hablaba desde el auricular.

Mikage se sobresaltó moderadamente al escuchar tal afirmación. Acercó rápidamente su teléfono de regreso a su oído.

- ¿La que penetró al Territorio de Duelos? – Preguntó extraño. – ¿Podría ser lo que sospechamos?

- 'No lo sé… pero tenemos que cerciorarnos¿no lo crees?'

El joven de ojos púrpura volvió a ver la foto con cuidado, como si pudiera analizar por medio de esa imagen el interior de la persona que retrataba.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó después de algunos segundos de silencio.

Kanae Othori se encontraba sentada en una banca frente al edificio de la preparatoria; leía un grueso libro de pasta verdosa al mismo tiempo que revisaba una libreta repleta de anotaciones que portaba sobre sus piernas. La joven de cabellos rubios sacó su rostro de entre las amarillentas páginas de su libro, volteando a ver extrañada a la estudiante de secundaria que acababa de llegar a su lado.

- ¿Quieres saber sobre los fundadores de la Academia? – Le preguntó, mientras terminaba de masticar el pedazo de almuerzo que había introducido en su boca.

- Sí… - Contestó algo nerviosa la castaña. – Es que tengo algo de curiosidad desde que vi ese cuadro que estaba colgado en la oficina… No quería molestarte, pero eres la única persona que podría ayudarme…

- No hay problema. – Mencionó la Kanae, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Sakura había pensado primero en irla a buscar a la oficina del director, ya que había sido el lugar en el cual se la había encontrado en todas las ocasiones pasadas. Sin embargo, no había tenido suerte, ya que le habían dicho que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en sus clases, ya que tenía exámenes ese día.

Su búsqueda por la verdad la había llevado hasta la preparatoria, donde tuvo que preguntar sobre su paradero. No había sido tan difícil, ya que al parecer estaba buscando a una persona muy conocida entre el alumnado. Fuera como fuera, de seguro la gente conocería a una alumna que tuviera como apellido en nombre de su escuela.

- Creo que en la oficina de mi padre había un libro de eso… - Comentó Kanae, intentando hacer memoria. – O tal vez se lo llevó a la casa.

- ¿Su padre es el director? – Preguntó Sakura, intentando resolver una duda que había tenido desde la primera vez que la conoció.

- Sí, pero la verdad es extraña la vez que viene. – Contestó entre risas. – Bueno, te puedo contar lo que recuerdo de esa historia hasta que te consiga ese libro¿te parece bien?

La joven de Tomoeda asintió ante la propuesta de Kanae. No le urgía tener datos precisos en esos momentos; lo más importante en ese entonces era asegurarse que esa persona pintada en el cuadro era quien ellos creían.

- Déjame ver. – Kanae alzó su vista al cielo, intentando hacer memoria. – La Academia Othori abrió sus puertas oficialmente en 37º Año de Meiji. Originalmente fue fundada por tres personas, los "Tres Fundadores" como se les dice por aquí: Mi antepasado, Othori Kanzaki¿recuerdas al hombre rubio en el cuadro? La señorita Hajiwara Yuuko, que es la mujer que estaba sentada hasta al frente, y Reed Clow, el hombre de cabello negro a la izquierda.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo, y pudo sentir como se le iba al aire al momento se escuchar mencionar ese nombre: "Reed Clow". Entonces no había duda, el Mago Clow era aquel que aparecía en ese cuadro, uno de los Tres Fundadores de la Academia Othori, y uno de los responsables en la construcción del llamado "Bosque Prohibido".

Kanae continuó con su explicación, sin darse cuenta de la reacción que el nombre de Clow había tenido en la jovencita.

- Mi antepasado era un empresario reconocido durante la Era Meiji. Había estudiado algún tiempo en Europa, y regresó a Japón con una gran variedad de ideas y conceptos nuevos, mismos que uso para formar su propia fortuna. La razón por la que decidió fundar esta escuela nunca se supo en realidad. De los otros dos fundadores yo no conozco mucho. Creo que la familia del señor Clow era originaría de China, pero residía en Japón, aunque también acostumbraba ir a Inglaterra y a otros lugares de Europa. De la señorita Hajiwara sé aún menos. Creo que funcionaba más que nada como inversionista.

Lo que había mencionado con respecto a Clow coincidía con lo que Sakura sabía del mago. Su madre era miembro del Clan Li, y su padre era de origen ingles. Pero aún había algo que no encajaba, y que comenzó a molestar a Sakura…

- Aunque la relación de los tres siempre se mantuvo en un tremendo misterio, aquí en Hooshi se les honra mucho, ya que se podría decir que gracias a la fundación de esta escuela se creó la ciudad que ahora existe. Lamento no poder decirte más.

- No, está bien. – Agradeció Sakura con gentileza, un poco apenada de que haya tenido que interrumpir sus estudios. – Gracias por todo.

Kanae tomó sus libros, su libreta y su almuerzo, y se preparó para retirarse.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un examen en el próximo periodo y estoy algo apurada. Búscame mañana y tal vez te tenga el libro que te digo.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

Apresurada, la joven Othori se paró de blanca y luego se dirigió hacía su salón a toda velocidad, dejando a sus espaldas a una pensativa Sakura. La chica de Tomoeda se sentó con cuidado en la banca, manteniendo aún la misma inquietud en su vista. Colocó la mochila sobre sus piernas y bajó la mirada hacía ella.

- ¿Escuchaste Kero? – Preguntó en voz baja, mientras miraba a la mochila.

La joven de ojos verdes abrió con cuidado su maletín, saliendo de éste la pequeña y redonda cabeza de su guardián Kerberos. La expresión de su sencillo rostro no era muy diferente a la de su ama.

- Sí. – Contestó a su pregunta. – Pero en realidad no nos dijo mucho. Desconocía que en un lugar como este reconocieran a Clow.

Kero no dejaba de pensar en ello. El guardián no sabía nada de esta escuela antes de su llegada, y mucho menos que el hechicero que fue su creador estaba tan relacionada con ella. Sin embargo, había algo más importante que le preocupaba… al momento de comenzar a pensar al respecto, Kerberos había comenzado a darse cuenta de algo…

El guardián sintió de pronto mucha seriedad en torno a su dueña. Alzó la mirada hacía ella, notando una mirada muy peculiar en ella.

- ¿Te ocurre algo malo Sakura? – Le preguntó con algo de preocupación.

- Estaba pensando… - Sakura centró sus grandes ojos verdosos en su acompañante. – Kero¿Alguna vez habías oído hablar de Hajiwara Yuuko o Kanzaki Othori?

La Bestía del Sello se quedó en silencio al escuchar la pregunta. Él mismo ya se había hecho esa pregunta en cuanto Kanae mencionó dichos nombres. Él nunca había visto a muchos otros seres humanos cerca de Clow. Las Cartas Clow, Yue y él, esos eran los únicos seres que Kerberos había visto cerca del Mago.

- No estoy muy seguro. – Le contestó con duda. – La verdad no recuerdo a muchas de las personas con la que Clow se relacionaba. En realidad la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba solo…

Pero en contra de lo que Kero afirmaba y de la imagen que él tenía del Mago Clow, ahora sabían que en algún momento de su vida tuvo contacto con esas dos personas en especial, y los tres eran fundadores de esta extraña Academia. Sin embargo, Kero no tenía ningún conocimiento de esa escuela o de esas dos personas.

Había otro detalle que Kanae le había contado y que había hecho confundir a la chica de Tomoeda.

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. – Agregó Sakura con una singular seriedad. – Ahora que estamos en este lugar me he comenzado a preguntar muchas cosas. Kero¿qué edad tiene?

La simple pronunciación de esa pregunta dejó desconcertado al Guardián.

- ¿Qué? – Le contestó confundido.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos, intentando hacer una memoria completa de lo que le habían contado.

- De acuerdo a lo que esa chica me dijo, está escuela fue fundada hace como un siglo. Si el Mago Clow fue uno de sus fundadores… ¿entonces tú…?

En ese momento la pregunta de su dueña pareció aclararse por completo. Kanae le había dicho que esa Academia había sido fundada hace muchos años, alrededor de cien años en el pasado sino mal recordaba. Clow fue uno de sus fundadores, lo que indicaba que debió de haber vivido en esa época. Si Clow vivió hace cien años, esto quería decir que Kero debería de tener más o menos esa edad.

La verdad, hasta ese momento Sakura no se había preguntado concretamente hace cuantos años fueron creadas las cartas o sus guardianes. Cuando viajó al pasado usando la Carta "El Regreso" para hablar directamente con el Mago, ella no había decidido el día o el año en al que quería ir; simplemente le había pedido a la carta que la llevara al tiempo anterior a la muerte de Clow, y por si sola llegó a ese lugar. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que desconocía que tanto había retrocedido en el tiempo aquella ocasión.

Kero cruzó sus brazos y pensó unos momentos como responder.

- Bueno, Yue y yo somos seres mágicos, y vivimos de la Magia de nuestro amo, por lo tanto no envejecemos como los seres humanos.

Eso era algo que la ojos verdes ya había contemplado. Kero podría ahora tener alrededor de cien años, pero al no ser un humano no tiene porque envejecer como todos; eso no era difícil de imaginar. Sin embargo, había otro detalle que no tenía una explicación tan fácil.

- Pero… si el Mago Clow vivió hace más de un siglo… ¿Cómo fue que llegó el libro que guardaba las Cartas Clow al sótano de mi casa? – Kero alzó la cabeza hacía su dueña; de nuevo estaba confundido por la pregunta. – Fue ahí donde lo encontré, en el sótano, junto con todos los libros de mi padre… Al principio no me preocupe mucho por eso. Llegué a pensar que de seguro mi padre lo habría obtenido de alguna parte, lo había comprado o se lo regalaron… Pero ahora… no entiendo como fue que llegaron a ese lugar¿tú lo sabes?

Sakura notó que su Guardián se veía algo desconcertado. A simple vista parecía que intentaba comprender o intentar explicar algo.

- Cuando fui al pasado – Prosiguió la Maestra de las Cartas. – oí la última conversación que tuvieron Yue y tú con el Mago Clow. ¿Tú la recuerdas Kero? Ahí les dijo que tú serías el encargado de elegir al nuevo dueño de las Cartas, y que Yue lo probaría para verificar que fuera apto. Kero, si eso ocurrió hace cien años¿Por qué tardaste tanto en elegir a un nuevo dueño?

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – Contestó dudoso. – No… lo sé…

La hechicera se extrañó de la actitud del ser mágico. Se podía apreciar que algo le preocupaba de más, como si se hubiera percatado de algo importante.

- ¿No lo sabes?... ¿Qué fue de tu vida y de la de Yue después de la muerte del Mago Clow?... Acaso… ¿Lo has olvidado también?

Kerberos guardó completo silencio, y respondió mejor a la pregunta de su ama que si hubiera pronunciado cualquier palabra: No recordaba casi nada de su pasado después de Clow. De hecho, aún en sus recuerdos de su vida con el Mago existían algunos agujeros que no tenía con que llenarlos.

Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero de hecho no era la primera vez. Hace más de un año, durante la época en la que Sakura comenzó a convertir las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, la época en la cual Eriol vino a Japón. En ese momento también había olvidado varias cosas, como la localización precisa de la casa en la que él y Yue habían vivido tantos años. Cuando todo ese incidente terminó, parte de sus recuerdos regresaron, y él pensaba que era todo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado…

¿Por qué no recordaba eso? Se suponía que había sido obra de Eriol, para que no descubrieran su verdadera identidad, pero no era así. De hecho, no recordaba la localización de la casa desde antes, y sólo comenzó a recordar cuando estuvo en ella. Eso no podía ser obra de ese chico de Inglaterra… el culpable de esto tenía que ser otro ser...

- Se ve que soy alguien que vive mucho en el presente. – Contestó de pronto la criatura amarilla con una seriedad demasiado profunda. – De nuevo no soy capaz de darme cuenta de que no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi pasado hasta el momento en que me las preguntan. Lo siento Sakura, pero la verdad es que de los recuerdos de lo ocurrido después de la muerte del Mago Clow… no tengo nada claro…

Todo comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más extraño en la mente de Sakura. Kero afirmaba no saber nada claro de lo que fue su vida después de Clow, aunque eso pasó hace cien años. Aún así, cosas como la televisión, los videojuegos, los automóviles y demás objetos modernos no le eran desconocidos, lo que indicaba que no había estado sellado en ese libro durante todo ese tiempo. Si era así¿Por qué había sido sellado en el libro, por quién y cuanto tiempo había estado ahí? Si no recordaba su vida después de Clow, entonces tampoco recordaría eso, y tampoco recordaría como fue que el libro llegó a su casa. Cada vez que lo pensaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que esto no podía ser obra del azar.

Había demasiados acontecimientos que se estaban comenzando a entrelazar unos con otros, desde aquella noche en la que murió su madre, hasta el día en que recibió la carta de Othori y esa sortija que había comenzado a admirar, como esperando a que el emblema de la rosa le diera respuestas…

- El Libro de las Cartas estaba en mi sótano. – Comenzó a pronunciar en voz baja. – Yue era en realidad Yukito, un amigo de mi hermano que yo conocía de mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara ese libro y antes de que te conociera a ti. ¿Qué habrá hecho que Yue saliera del libro… y se hiciera pasar por una persona tan cercana para mí¿Y porqué habrán tardado tantos años en buscar al nuevo dueño de las cartas?... Y siendo yo la nueva Ama de las Cartas Clow¿tiene esto algo que ver con mi participación en estos duelos?... pero el incidente con esa "Persona" ocurrió hace diez años, muchos años antes de que tuviera cualquier contacto con las cartas… ¿Puede todo esto ser una coincidencia?

- En ese mundo no existen las coincidencias… sólo existe lo inevitable. – Contestó de pronto el guardián en sus piernas.

Sakura lo volteó a ver sin comprender esa frase. No era la primera vez que la oía, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Kero prosiguió con sus palabras.

- A eso es a lo que le llaman "Destino". Hay una creencia antigua que dice que el camino de cada persona está decidido desde el momento de su nacimiento. Inconscientemente esa persona recorrerá ese camino a lo largo de su vida, y no hay manera de cambiarlo. Ese es el destino… De alguna manera que no logro explicar, el destino fue hecho de tal forma que tú fueras la nueva Dueña de las Cartas Clow… especialmente tú… es como si alguien lo hubiera planeado así.

- ¿Alguien lo planeó¿Habrá sido acaso el Mago Clow?

Kerberos dudó de que esa pregunta tuviera una respuesta afirmativa, pero tenía que aceptar el hecho de que tampoco era imposible.

- Si Clow tuviera predestinado desde un principio quién sería nuestro nuevo amo¿porqué no decírnoslo antes de morir y ya?... Pero conociéndolo, es muy probable que lo haya hecho con un motivo oculto… Aunque ya en estos momentos no me siento capacitado para decir que lo "conozco".

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que ahora estaban peor que antes. Les había ocurrido con demasiada frecuencia desde que intentaban aclarar todos los misterios que los rodeaban: cuando iban en busca de una respuesta, sólo obtenían diez preguntas más. Aún había demasiadas cosas que no lograban entender, pero su búsqueda los había llevado en dirección a ese personaje tan significativo en la vida de ambos: Clow Reed, y también a la manera en la que influyó en sus vidas…

Todo esto provocaba que Sakura recordara constantemente aquella frase que había escuchado pronunciar en su cabeza hace mucho tiempo, acompañada de la voz del mismo Clow: 'A partir de este momento, comenzaré a darte muchas dificultades…' Y al parecer esa advertencia seguía vigente.

Creía que había ido a ese lugar para averiguar la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace diez años aquella noche, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba sólo de eso. Ahora los hechos a su alrededor le indicaban que no podía ser una coincidencia su encuentro con la Cartas Clow, que se haya convertido en la Maestra de las Cartas, y que ahora se encontrara en esa escuela, envuelta en esa Batalla… todos estos acontecimiento, y también lo que la llevo a ese sitio en primer lugar… ¿Era posible que todo estuviera de alguna manera conectado…?

Tomoyo se había ido a pasar su descanso en la sala de música, la cual estaba sola en el momento en el que llegó. Había estado practicando algunos ejercicios de vocalización desde su arribada, esperando no ser interrumpida por alguna otra persona que pensara igual que ella. Frecuentemente le gustaba ir a ese salón, sobre todo cuando no había ninguna persona además de ella. Últimamente, más exacto desde el tiempo que llevaba en Othori, se estaba acostumbrando a estar sola, y en ocasiones le ayudaba mucho a pensar.

De hecho, ese estado de preferencia por la soledad no era algo nuevo para ella. Ya le había ocurrido, era cierto, pero le preocupaba la razón de retomar tan olvidada costumbre. Pocas personas, además de sus padres, conocían como era su vida cuando era más pequeña, cuando asistía a aquel otro colegio privado, similar al que ahora se encontraba, y antes de que la conociera a ella… a su querida amiga Sakura... ¿Era posible que su situación actual le hiciera recordar dicha época?

Principalmente las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy extrañas para la chica de ojos azules, incluyendo en esto la repentina llegada de su amiga. El tener a su vieja compañera de clases cerca de nuevo le había traído un sentimiento de calma a su alma, pero éste no había sido duradero. No sabía que le ocurría con claridad, ni comprendía lo que sentía en esos momentos; sólo estaba segura de una cosa: traía algo en el pecho que le incomodaba, y ese algo no la dejaba estar tranquila… Podía hacerse la tonta y fingir que no conocía el origen de todo ello, pero era imposible intentar engañarse así misma. Lo que le pasaba, fuera lo que fuera, iba ligado a un asunto pendiente en especial, mismo que ya había comenzando a llamarla en los últimos días.

Justo cuando realizaba sus ensayos, el sonido de la puerta la hizo distraerse. Lentamente giró su atención a la puerta, donde una vez más un visitante inesperado la observaba. En esta ocasión se trataba de una chica, una chica de ojos azules profundos que la miraba fijamente desde la puerta…

- Tienes una voz hermosa… Daidouji-san. – Pronunció la joven en la entrada, mas no parecía precisamente alguna clase de halago.

- Gracias… - Agradeció Tomoyo, algo dudosa.

La chica tenía cabello celeste y corto, con peinado hacía los lados. Sus ojos eran grandes, del mismo color que el cabello, y de piel clara. El dato más curioso que llamó la atención de Tomoyo fue la ropa que vestía: un saco de azul oscuro con botones y hombreras doradas, largo hasta sus rodillas, con unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros. Obviamente no era el uniforme de la Academia.

La extraña penetró en el salón de música, dirigiéndose directo al hermoso piano negro de la habitación. Tomoyo la siguió con sus ojos, algo temerosa; por alguna razón la presencia de esa chica le inspiraba desconfianza. La chica de cabellos cortos se paró frente al piano, y lo admiró con la vista por un largo rato.

- Vi tu foto en el periódico, muy impresionante. – Mencionó, casi como burla. – En lo personal creo que esa melodía que cantaste anoche hubiera sonado mejor acompañada de la melodía en vivo del piano¿no lo crees?

Dicho este comentario, pasó velozmente sus dedos por algunas de las teclas en el mueble, produciendo con ellos la pequeña parte de una melodía; luego se detuvo, separando su mano de las teclas. Daidouji creyó ver algo familiar en el momento en el que esa chica tocó el piano, como algo que ya había oído antes.

- A perdón, fui muy descortés. – Se disculpó la misteriosa chica después de unos segundos de silencio, girándose hacía la cantante. – Déjame presentarme, me llamo Kaoru Kozue…

- ¿Kaoru…? – Preguntó extrañada al escuchar su apellido.

- Sí, como mi hermano… Mikki. ¿Lo conoces no?

La joven de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta en ese instante del parecido: el cabello, el rostro, los ojos, la forma en que tocó el piano… Era verdad, se parecía mucho a Mikki, el miembro más joven del Consejo Estudiantil.

- ¿Qué sucede¿no me crees? – Preguntó con algo de sátira en su tono, mientras se le acercaba con pasos lentos. – ¿No notas el parecido?, debes de, pues de hecho somos gemelos…

Tomoyo no sabía que Mikki tuviera una hermana, y mucho menos una hermana gemela que asistía a su misma escuela. Aunque en realidad no sabía mucho de Mikki personalmente hablando, además de que era el mejor tocando el piano en toda la región. Además, desde el duelo con Sakura, Tomoyo se había distanciado de él, así que a todo esto no era difícil de creer que tuviera una hermana que ella no conociera.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba principalmente. Esa chica no vestía el uniforme de la Academia. De hecho, ahora que lo veía con cuidado, el estilo de su traje era muy similar al que utilizaban los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, aunque la diferencia radicaba en que todos ellos usaban un saco blanco, y el de ella era de color azul oscuro, y también traía pantalones en lugar de falda, así como vestía Arisugawa Jury, la única mujer del consejo. Pero esa chica no era miembro del Consejo, al menos no que ella supiera. Se suponía que efectivamente, Jury era la única mujer, y además, nunca había escuchado que tanto Mikki como su hermana estuvieran en el Consejo.

¿Quién era esa chica¿Porqué tenía ese uniforme¿y con que propósito estaba ahí?...

- Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí… - Agregó la chica de cabello azul, deteniéndose cerca de ella. – ¿No quieres divertirte un rato?

La joven de cabello oscuro no comprendió esas palabras. De pronto, Kozue alzó sus dos manos, colocándolas extendidas frente a su pecho. Fue en ese momento en el que Tomoyo pudo ver que en su mano izquierda, portaba una singular sortija de color negro…

El afamado Consejo Estudiantil aprovechaba el descanso a su modo. Touga, Sainoji, Jury y Mikki, se encontraban en esos momentos en la cafetería, sentados los cuatro en una misma mesa. Los secretos Duelistas de la Rosa tomaban una taza de té oscuro mientras conversan, aunque no todos le ponen la atención debida a su bebida. Mikki, por ejemplo, tenía su cabeza metida en su famosa libreta verde, en la que escribía algo sin cesar. El resto, por su parte, parecía tener la mitad de su atención en la plática y la otra mitad en otro lado.

- Tres menos… y nos quedan dos. – Agregó Jury al tema que trataban en esos momentos.

A la capitana se le veía a simple vista como si nada, a excepción de algunas marcas de golpes que ya se le desaparecerían con el tiempo. Su uniforme estaba completo y limpio. Obviamente se había puesto uno nuevo, y el usado durante el duelo estaba guardado; no sabía si lo mandaría a arreglar o simplemente lo tiraría. Debajo del sacó llevaba el abdomen vendado, sobretodo por el golpe que había recibido en el costado. Su pierna aún le dolía un poco, pero ya comenzaba a calmarse. Comparada a como había a terminado Sakura luego de su enfrentamiento, Jury había salido prácticamente ilesa.

- Tres si consideras que está apunto de florecer una Nueva Rosa. – Contestó Touga a la pregunta de su compañera, antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

- Dos si consideras que una de ellas esta temporalmente "fuera de servicio". – Mencionó Sainoji con desganó.

El capitán del equipo de Kendo ni siquiera había tocado su té. En lo personal, el té de occidente nunca le había agrado del todo; prefería mil veces el té verde.

Como siempre, el Consejo charlaba del tema que los mantenía tan unidos en ese momento: Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco. Sakura, el actual Príncipe de Blanco, ya había derrotado a tres contrincantes en tres difíciles duelos: Sainoji, Mikki y Jury, pero ya se sabía que eso no era el final de la historia, ya que aún quedaban algunos retadores, más de los que el Dueño de Kotori o que el propio Consejo conocían…

- Por cierto, hablando de la "Nueva Rosa"¿Eso cuando será? – Preguntó Jury al Delegado, tomando también su probada del líquido oscuro.

- Creo que no falta mucho… - Comentó sonriente el pelirrojo. – Es muy probable que ocurra cuando menos lo esperemos. Pero bueno, hasta entonces, supongo que dejaremos que la chica Kinomoto descanse sus heridas.

Ese comentario pareció distraer a Mikki por unos instantes de lo que hacía, instante que Jury pareció captar y a su vez aprovechar para jalar a su compañero a la realidad.

- Oye Mikki¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó la capitana, haciendo alusión a que lo veía desanimado. – El rostro que traes no parece el de alguien que está en la víspera de su cumpleaños.

Con esa sola referencia a lo que acontecería al día siguiente, la chica de cabellos naranja había hecho que Mikki alzara su vista el resto. En efecto era verdad lo que su compañera afirma: el día de mañana sería su treceavo cumpleaños, pero hacía ya como tres años que ese día había dejado de serle importante, ya que hace tres años el significado de ese día se había reducido prácticamente a la mitad.

- No es nada… - Contestó cortante el chico de azul, cerrando de golpe su libreta. – Sólo pensaba un poco…

La respuesta divirtió al pelirrojo y a la capitana. Ésta última sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta de que su movida le había proporcionado la victoria; tal vez sería buena idea jugarle ajedrez en esos momentos.

Mikki, por su parte, aunque había entrado de nuevo al terreno de discusión de sus camaradas, seguía teniendo la mente en otros asuntos más "personales".

- "Además… no es solamente 'mi' cumpleaños…" – Pensó en muchacho, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

Una extraña sensación cruzó por el cuerpo de los cuatro de pronto. Pudieron darse cuenta que el resto sintió lo mismo con tan sólo ver el cambió tan repentino en sus miradas. Eso no era algo nuevo o extraño para ellos; había sido una presencia mágica que surgió fuertemente de la nada, pero un cualquier "presencia"…

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Preguntó sobresalto del joven de cabellos verdes, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Al principio no habían identificado con exactitud la fuente y el tipo, pero después de unos momentos todos parecieron concordar en el mismo presentimiento.

- ¿Un Territorio de Duelos? – Preguntó extrañado Touga; ya en ese momento todos estaban levantados. – Pero si es pleno día…

- Iré a ver. – Afirmó Mikki justo cuando comenzaba a correr en la dirección en la que habían sentido dicha presencia mágica.

- Iré con él. – Agregó Jury y de inmediato salió detrás de él.

Sainoji y Touga se quedaron en el lugar. El hecho de que un Territorio de Duelos se haya levantado de pronto a esas horas del día no podía indicar nada bueno.

El delegado sacó rápidamente su celular y con una mano comenzó a marcar apresurado un número; tenía que informar de inmediato del suceso. Sin embargo, recién iba en el cuarto digito cuando se detuvo de golpe. Centró su vista pensativa en la pantalla del teléfono, aunque no estaba en realidad observando ese objeto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Sainoji al ver su actitud.

- Es extraño. – Comentó Touga, cancelando de momento la llamada que iba a hacer. – Si nosotros estábamos aquí¿quién puede estar peleando en el Territorio?

El capitán no había pensado al respecto. Aún así no había tanto de que alarmarse, ya que ellos no eran los únicos que podrían estar en ese lugar ahora mismo.

- Podría ser Kinomoto… - Contestó despreocupado. – O tal vez están atacando de nuevo a la Nueva Rosa antes de que florezca…

Touga asintió las respuestas de su compañero de equipo, aunque por alguna razón no las vio probables. Parecía que el pelirrojo tenía su propia teoría…

- También puede tratarse de una pelea entre Rosas Negras…

El aire de la sala se había tornado diferente, pero no era sólo el aire. Tomoyo había comenzando a sentir que algo no estaba bien. La Joven había alzado sus manos al frente y después comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras. Una luz surgió de la nada entre sus palmas y luego se extendió hacía todas las direcciones. Cuando el resplandor se esfumó, algo había cambiado en el entorno; Todo se había sumido en un completo silencio…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó confundida, mirando hacía los lados.

- ¡Vaya¿sigues aquí? – Exclamó emotiva la joven de cabello corto, mirándola fijamente. – Entonces es verdad… Si puedes estar dentro de este territorio, entonces no puedes ser alguien común… ¿Estás involucrada en la Batalla por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo?

Tomoyo la volteó a sin comprender sus palabras.

- ¿El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? – Pronunció en voz baja; esa expresión ya la había escuchado antes.

- No importa… Se supone que debo ver que eres capaz de hacer… Daidouji-san…

De pronto, la chica levantó sus dos manos, extendiéndolas levemente hacía los lados. Una ligera brisa de aire comenzó a correr de la nada, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Tomoyo por un momento pudo ver como todo ese viento comenzaba a concentrarse en la mano de la muchacha, dando vueltas entorno a éstas.

- Dioses del Viento… - Pronunció la chica de saco azul. – ¡Denme su poder, y hagan que su furia sople por las cuatro direcciones!

Kozue jaló de golpe su brazo derecho al frente, provocando que un violeto vendaval golpeara a Tomoyo justo de frente. De un momento a otro la joven de cabellos largos sintió como su cuerpo era empujado con tanta fuerza que la mandó volando hacía atrás. El cuerpo de Tomoyo chocó con fuerza contra la pared de la sala de música, provocando que cayera sentada tras el impacto. La joven llevó su mano derecha hacía su hombro izquierda; parecía que el golpe la había afectado principalmente en esa área.

La chica de traje oscuro jaló su mano izquierda hacía atrás, jalando consigo la misma brisa que la rodeaba. El viento sopló hacía atrás, golpeando de frente el hermoso piano del salón, el cual fue empujado hacía la pared contraria. Sin importarle lo que su movimiento había provocado, Kozue extendió de nuevo su brazo hacía el frente, provocando otra ventisca. Tomoyo percibió como ese viento se dirigía de manera baja, destruyendo el suelo a su paso.

Por sólo reflejo la muchacha se paró de golpe, haciéndose a un lado. La ventisca chocó contra la pared, justo en el lugar en el que Tomoyo se encontraba sentada. Luego de levantarse, se dirigió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacía la puerta, saliendo de golpe al pasillo. Esperaba poder salir y buscar ayuda, pero en cuanto colocó un pie fuera de esa sala se dio cuenta de algo. El pasillo estaba vacío y en completo silencio, tal y como estaba el salón de música. No se percibía la presencia de ninguna persona cercana, ningún sonido y ni nada parecido. Tímidamente se acercó a la ventana del pasillo, sólo para cerciorarse de lo que había previsto: el patio estaba vacío, aunque no era hora de que se acabara el descanso todavía.

De pronto, viró su vista al cielo. Éste también era diferente. Su tono ya no era más el azul de siempre, sino que se habría tornado en un tono entre rojo y blanco que rodeaba prácticamente toda la edificación en la que se encontraba. Confundida, intentaba hallarle algún significado a lo que estaba pasando… fue en ese momento en el que recordó la sortija negra en la mano de su misteriosa atacante…

- ¿Es una sortija como la de Sakura? – Se preguntó así misma algo impresionada. – Entonces…

- Anda¿Por qué huyes? – Escuchó que pronunció con fuerza la chica de cabello azul, mientras salía del salón. – Se supone que tengo que ver tus poderes.

- ¿Poderes…? – Preguntó Tomoyo al oír esa afirmación.

La extraña elevó de nuevo sus dos manos y el aire giró de nuevo entorno a ella. Extendió con fuerza su brazo derecho al frente y toda la ventisca se dirigió directo a la joven de Tomoeda. Tomoyo reaccionó y se hizo a un lado, corriendo lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo. El viento chocó violentamente contra las ventanas, destruyendo por el completo el vidrio y esparciendo sus pedazos por el exterior.

- ¡No seas cobarde! – Le gritó enérgica mientras la comenzaba a perseguir.

La antigua Card Captor ya había regresado al área de la secundaria. Su descanso estaba por acabarse e inmediatamente después tenía su tan temido examen de matemáticas. En ese momento esto debería de ser lo primero en su mente, pero no era así. No lograba apartar sus pensamientos de la conversación con Kanae, y de la que tuvo posteriormente con Kero. ¿Serían verdaderas esas conclusiones a las que había llegado¿todo aquello que le pasó hace tres años al encontrar el libro con las Cartas Clow tenía que ver con la situación en la que se encontraba? Ya para ese instante se había hecho a la idea de que las respuestas no vendrían tan fácil…

Sus pasos fueron detenidos de golpe; algo divisado a lo lejos la hizo parar su marcha. La joven alzó sus ojos verdes, quedando parada entre toda la multitud de alumnos que pasaba a su alrededor; ningún otro parecía compartir la reacción de la castaña.

El guardián oculto en su mochila pareció notar la pausa tan repentina. Asomó con mucho cuidado su mirada hacía el exterior, volteando a ver el rostro sorprendido de su ama.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Le preguntó extrañado.

- Mira Kero… - Le contestó el voz baja, sin apartar su mirada del mismo lugar.

Por encima de algunos de los árboles del patio, se podía ver uno de los edificios de secundaria. Sin embargo, este edificio blanco parecía estar rodeada por lo que parecía ser una cúpula gigante, cuyo interior estaba cubierto por una niebla oscura entre rojo y gris. Esa imagen le pareció conocida de inmediato…

- Es lo mismo que apareció la otra noche. – Comentó la muchacha al reconocerlo.

Había ocurrido hace algunas semanas, la misma noche en la que ella y Kero se mudaron al dormitorio con Kotori y Chu-Chu. Una cúpula similar a esa había surgido entre los edificios frente al dormitorio; lo recordaba porque ella y Kero habían percibido una extraña energía en aquel momento.

La joven viró hacía los lados rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de ella, todos los demás alumnos no se daban cuenta de ello. Todos caminaban o charlaban con naturalidad, sin notar que el edificio de la secundaria estaba rodeado por esa niebla encerrada.

- Nadie más parece notarlo¿qué está pasando?

- Sólo los Duelistas de la Rosa pueden ver y estar en ese lugar. – Pronunció una persona a sus espaldas.

Sakura se giró rápidamente, divisando de inmediato la brillante cabellera rojiza y el traje claro del delegado Touga. El chico del grado superior se le acercó con pasos lentos, centrando sus ojos azules en lo mismo que le causaba tanta sorpresa.

- ¡Superior! – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida, y a la vez nerviosa.

- Es un Territorio de Duelos. – Prosiguió el muchacho, parándose a su derecha. Sakura se quedó exaltada al oír esa afirmación; si no mal recordaba, Chu-Chu había dicho lo mismo la otra noche. Touga siguió con lo que decía. – Para los que están afuera y que no poseen poderes especiales como nosotros, el mundo sigue normal y sin ningún cambio. Pero en el interior de ese sitio se está librando acabo una batalla en estos momentos.

- ¿Una batalla¿pero quién? – Preguntó apresurada la hechicera.

- No estoy seguro. Pero no te preocupes, Mikki y Jury se encargarán de revisarlo.

Sakura continuó sin entender por completo lo que ocurría. Viró de nuevo sus ojos hacía lo que el presidente había nombrado "Territorio de Duelos". Sintió de pronto una extraña preocupación

Tomoyo había corrido hasta uno de los salones, esperando encontrar a alguien en su interior. Al igual que el pasillo y el patio, el salón estaba vacío. ¿Qué era eso¿Por qué no había nadie cerca? Era casi como si se hubieran esfumado.

Entró apresurada al salón y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Corrió al fondo del salón y se ocultó debajo de uno de los pupitres. Su mano seguía aferrada al hombro que se había lastimado, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos reflejaban un cierto grado de miedo. Había estado a lado de Sakura desde el momento en el que comenzó a atrapar las Cartas Clow, y también cuando las cambió a su nombre. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a todas esas cosas diferentes a las normales, era la primera vez que sentía de frente que una persona la "atacaba" de esa manera…

¿Qué era lo que sentía¿Era miedo en realidad? No, no tenía miedo, no era eso. Ella nunca le tuvo miedo a ninguna carta o a ningún enemigo que su compañera enfrentara¿Por qué lo tendría ahora? En el pasado, Sakura siempre estaba a su lado para protegerla cuando ocurría algo, o estaba segura de que la salvaría o la ayudaría… Pero ahora no sentía lo mismo. Antes, a pesar de que no estaba físicamente con ella, siempre la sintió cerca, pero ya no era así. Estaba en ese momento ante a un peligro frente al cual se sentía completamente sola... otra vez…

- "¿Quién esa chica?" – Se preguntaba al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la calma. – "¿Por qué me está atacando…¿A dónde habrá ido todo el mundo?... "

Comenzó a escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo, pasando lentamente frente a la puerta del salón. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, como esperando que de esa manera el enemigo desapareciera. De un segundo a otro todo se sumió de nuevo en silencio, un silencio que le pareció eterno.

- Sakura… - Pronunció en voz baja sin abrir ni un momento sus ojos.

- Te encontré… - Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Kozue decía justo encima de su cabeza.

La extraña de traje azul se encontraba parada de cuclillas, sobre el escritorio en el que Tomoyo se escondía, mirándola con malicia.

La ojos azules reaccionó de golpe, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse del pupitre. Kozue saltó hacía el frente, al mismo tiempo extendía su mano derecha para atraparla. Con su mano, logró alcanzar el listón blanco que adornaba en cabello de Tomoyo, el cuál jaló con fuerza en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. El jalón detuvo de pronto la marcha de la chica, casi haciéndola caer.

- ¡¿Porqué huyes?! – Le gritó Kozue, enojada.

La chica de azul jaló el listón, haciendo que éste se soltara y se separara del cabello de Tomoyo. La alumna venida de Tomoeda dio unos pasos torpes al frente después de que su listón fue desprendido, para luego caer de lleno al piso del salón. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, quedando sentada y de frente a Kozue, que la miraba de pie con su listón en la mano.

- Espera… ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó asustada la ojos azules.

- ¿Porqué hago esto? – Preguntó extrañada la atacante. – ¡Deja de huir y pelea!

La muchacha jaló de nuevo el viento hacía el frente, golpeándola de frente con él. Tomoyo una vez más fuerza empujada hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared. Sin embargo, después de recibir tal golpe, la joven pareció quedar inconsciente. Su cuerpo cayó de nuevo al piso, quedando tirada e inmóvil.

Kozue se quedó muy confundida al ver esto. Se acercó lentamente a la desmayada Tomoyo, agachándose a su lado. Colocó su mano cerca del rostro de la cantante, picándole su mejilla con su dedo; parecía estar realmente inconsciente.

- Qué decepción. – Dijo para sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. – No es más que una chica común y corriente… No lo entiendo.

Kozue se alzó de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos sin comprender que había pasado. ¿Por qué Mikage le había pedido que fuera a buscar a esa chica e intentara probar sus habilidades? Obviamente no poseía ningún poder mágico, al menos no uno que se apreciara a simple vista. Incluso si era lo que ellos pensaban, tenía que tener ya un cierto grado de poderes, pero no era así. Por más que lo pensaba, sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que era una joven común.

Sin embargo, si era una joven común¿cómo era posible que estuviera adentro del Territorio de Duelos? Eso era algo que no podía omitir…

- ¡El ruido viene de por aquí! – Se escuchó que una voz decía con fuerza no muy lejos de ahí, seguida por varios pasos acercándose.

Kozue se levantó al oírlo y se giró a la puerta. Esa voz, no había forma de que la confundía; ella ya la conocía muy bien. Sonrió divertida mientras caminaba a la salida del salón, dejando a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo…

Mikki y Jury pasaban corriendo por el pasillo del segundo piso. Se dirigían hacía el lugar en el que había escuchado un sonido. Dentro de un Territorio, si algo provocaba ruido, tenía que ser la presencia de un Duelista. De pronto, justo cuando ambos iban a llegar a uno de los salones, fueron detenidos por una silueta que salió de pronto de la puerta. Ambos miembros del consejo se detuvieron de golpe ante la presencia de otra persona en ese lugar. El más impresionado de los dos pareció ser Mikki, que quedó paralizado al momento de ver esos grandes ojos azules frente a él.

- Hola hermanito. – Mencionó la chica con una pícara sonrisa, centrando su mirada justo en el muchacho de primero.

Mikki miró incrédulo a la muchacha. Por unos segundos pareció no reaccionar, hasta que sus ojos llenos de sorpresa cambiaron a una expresión más seria y dura. Jury miró de reojo a su compañero; esa mirada no era común en él.

- Kozue… - Pronunció algo cortante el muchacho de cabello azul.

- ¡Feliz treceavo cumpleaños Mikki!, aunque son algunas horas de adelanto… - Gritó enérgica la extraña, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Mikki se mantuvo con la misma cara, como si dicho comentario no le hubiera hecho gracia. – ¿No me vas a felicitar a mí?

Jury notó como el chico parecía enojarse un poco más con cada palabra que esa muchacha decía, aunque él no decía nada. El hecho de que estuviera dentro de ese Territorio, y la forma tan singular de su traje, hacía que Jury supusiera de inmediato lo obvio. Una vista rápida a la mano izquierda de la chica lo confirmó: portaba una sortija de color negro con un sello azul.

- "¡Es una Rosa Negra!" – Pensó para sí misma. Ya habían previsto la posibilidad de encontrarse a una de ellas en ese lugar. Sin embargo, había algo más que la había incomodado, surgido de las reacciones de Mikki y la extraña. – "¿Está chica es la hermana gemela de Mikki?"

- ¿Tú levantaste el Territorio? – Preguntó de golpe el muchacho, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido. Kozue afirmó con su cabeza.

- Sí¿no te gusta?

- ¿Con qué motivo? – Exigió con energía el peliazul. – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Kozue contestó la pregunta del chico con un suspiro de decepción.

- Nada en realidad. – Mencionó mientras alzaba la mirada al techo. – Me mandaron para hacer una especie investigación, pero parece que no saque nada de provecho.

- ¿Investigación?

La chica caminó lentamente a las ventanas, mientras los dos miembros del Consejos le seguían fijamente con su vista. Kozue se asomó hacía el exterior, admirando toda la soledad del patio.

- Sería un desperdicio haber levantado este Territorio por nada¿no te parece? – Comentó con un tono sarcástico, mientras se volvía de nuevo a su hermano. – ¿Qué te parece hermanito?... ¿No deseas un duelo como los viejos tiempo?

Dichas esas palabras, la chica de cabello corto levantó su mano derecha lentamente, colocándola extendida frente a su rostro. Mikki la miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de imitar su mismo movimiento.

- Retrocede Jury. – Le dijo con un tono cortante a su compañera, la cual se quedó extrañada al ver esa inusual forma de ser.

Mikki se comenzó a mover hacía su izquierda, sin perder la posición y sin quitar su vista de su gemela. Kozue hizo lo mismo, imitando el mismo movimiento. Ambos se movieron de manera circular, hasta quedar el uno frente al otro en el pasillo. Los dos se mantuvieron inmóviles por largos segundos, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso.

Kozue fue la primera en reaccionar. Se lanzó rápidamente hacía Mikki, yendo directo en su contra. El chico se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil, como esperando a que se acercara. En medio de su camino, Kozue dio un largo salto en el aire, girando sobre su propio eje para lanzar una patada hacía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Mikki. El chico reaccionó, moviendo su mano derecha del frente de su rostro hacía su zurda, golpeando directo al pie de su hermana.

La chica hizo su cuerpo hacía atrás en cuanto su pie chocó con la mano de su hermano. Tocó el suelo con sus manos, con las cuales logró sostenerse. Estando parada de manos, abalanzó su otra pierna hacía Mikki, intentando golpearlo ahora por el otro lado. Sin embargo, el muchacho logró evitar su segundo intento, agachándose rápidamente y haciendo que la pierna de su hermana pasara rozando sus cabellos. El chico se agachó lo más que pudo, extendió su pierna al frente y luego la movió de manera circular en el suelo, barriendo con ella las manos de su hermana.

Mikki provocó que Kozue perdiera el equilibrio de sus manos y por lo tanto cayera de espaldas al suelo del pasillo.

- Veo que has entrenado tus movimientos Mikki… - Comentó sonriente tirada en el piso.

La joven se puso de pie rápidamente, volteándose de inmediato en posición de batalla hacía el oponente. Mikki también se volvió a alzar, tomando la misma posición que tenían antes de comenzar el combate. Ahora fue él quien tomó lo iniciativa, comenzando a atacarla con varios ataques directos de sus puños. Kozue comenzó a retroceder, cubriendo todos los golpes con sus brazos y manos.

Después de cubrir una serie de golpes, Kozue tomó el brazo derecho del chico con sus manos, sujetándolo con fuerza. Lo jaló haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Luego, se le acercó, clavándole su puño derecho directo en la boca del estomago. Mikki sintió como todo el aire abandonaba su cuerpo y por un momento se vio tentado de desmoronarse, pero logró sostenerse.

Luego de haberlo golpeado, Kozue dio un salto para alejarse de su hermano, esperando que éste cayera tras el impacto. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el muchacho se sostuvo, y alzó de inmediato su vista hacía ella.

- Dioses… del Viento… - Pronunció en voz baja, aparentemente aún afectado por el golpe.

El viento comenzó a soplar en su dirección. Kozue lo percibió, por lo que comprendió que su hermano se iba a poner más serio.

Mikki se lanzó de nuevo en su contra, intentando atacarla de nuevo con sus manos limpias. Sin embargo, podía percibirse como esta vez parecía jalar consigo todo el aire. Kozue esquivó el primero de sus golpes, pero sintió como el aire alrededor de su puño casi la jalaba y la aprisionaba. Mikki la embistió tres veces más, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar contra las ventanas.

- ¡Viento Divino del Norte! – Pronunció con energía, al tiempo que jalaba sus dos manos hacía atrás. De pronto, el viento comenzó a concentrarse entre sus palmas, creando un pequeño remolino. – ¡Destruye a mi Enemigo!

Mikki extendió sus manos hacía Kozue, golpeándolo con el viento que había juntado gusto en su estomago. El cuerpo de la chica salió volando por la ventan, destruyendo por completo el cristal y cayendo en seco sobre el patio. Sin perder el tiempo, el chico se dirigió de un salto al lugar en el que había caído su enemigo.

Jury, por su parte, había visto toda esa pelea manteniéndose alejada. Nunca había visto a Mikki con esa actitud en una pelea; era casi como si odiara a su adversario. Pero no era odio, era algo diferente, tal vez "resentimiento". También era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto pelear sin una espada, y se daba cuenta de que no era malo en el combate a mano limpia.

Kozue se había quedado tirada en el piso desde que cayó después de recibir el ataque. De pronto, antes de que Mikki se acercara por completo, la chica se alzó de un sólo movimiento, haciendo que su hermano se detuviera de golpe.

- Que conjuro que tan barato hermanito… - Le dijo con burla, mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su traje. – ¿Y es todo lo que tienes?

- ¡Claro que no! – Le contestó apresurado.

Kozue sonrió al percibir en el rostro de su hermano algo de decepción.

- Entonces muéstrame de que eres capaz….

La joven alzó de pronto sus manos, juntándolas frente a su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos para luego extender y unir el índice y el medio hasta que estos apuntaron al cielo. Acercó su manos unidas a su pecho, mientras miraba fijamente en dirección a su oponente. Separó un poco sus piernas y mantuvo su espalda derecha.

Mikki miró sorprendido la posición de su hermana. De pronto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse poco a poco por un aura de color azul oscuro que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

- H**okufuu… Nanpuu… Nishikaze… T**oufuu… - Pronunció con un tono enérgico, sin perder ni un momento la posición. – Invoco con este conjuro a los cuatro vientos sagrados que soplan en la orilla del mundo… Acudan a mi llamado y obedezcan todos mis deseos…

La corriente de aire comenzó a soplar en dirección a la muchacha de cabello corto, tan fuerte que casi empujaba al muchacho hacía ella. Terminadas sus palabras, levantó un poco sus dos manos, colocándolas frente a su rostro. Separó un poco las manos, haciendo que se tocaran únicamente en la yema de los dedos.

- ¡¡Aoi no Shippuu!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de soplar entre sus palmas.

Por arte de magia, el aliento de Kozue pareció convertirse en un enorme torbellino de que energía añil que se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de su contrincante. Mikki no estaba en el tiempo adecuado para esquivarlo. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro, haciendo que éstos recibieran todo el impacto. El cuerpo de Mikki fue lanzando a toda velocidad tras el impacto de la energía, la cual lo siguió empujando hasta hacerlo chocar contra el edificio.

- ¡Mikki! – Gritó Jury al ver como su compañero recibía de frente el conjuro

El impacto provocó que todas las ventanas del edificio se rompieran de inmediato, provocando que los cristales salieran volando en todas las direcciones. Jury se cubrió los ojos y el rostro para que los vidrios no la alcanzaran.

La energía azul se esfumó después de un rato, dejando en su lugar una niebla delgada del mismo color. Kozue intentó visualizar a su hermano una vez que la técnica había concluido su ejecución. Para su sorpresa, había un enorme agujero en la pared en la que había chocado su contrincante, que se extendía hacía el interior y se perdía entre el polvo y la propia niebla azul.

- ¿Mikki? – Preguntó extrañada mientras daba un paso al frente. – ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, Kozue vio como una piedra en el suelo era levantada y lanzada de golpe, pasando no muy lejos de su cuerpo. Esa roca se había movido gracias a una ráfaga de viento que la levantó. La ráfaga fue creciendo cada vez más y más, y parecía girar entorno al interior del edificio. Las piedras y pedazos de pared comenzaron a ser levantados por el viento, girando no muy lejos de Kozue. De entre los escombros, comenzaron a oírse los pasos lentos de Mikki, que se asomó hacía el exterior con sus ropas dañadas y algunos golpes, pero nada serio a simple vista. El viento giraba justamente alrededor de sus dos manos, levantando todo lo que estaba su ardedor.

- Qué conjuro tan barato hermanita. – Dijo el chico con seriedad. – ¿Y es lo mejor que tienes?

- Tú sabes que no. – Le contestó sonriente e indiferente la muchacha.

Mikki, aparentemente algo irritado, levantó su furia sus dos manos y luego la extendió con fuerza hacía el frente.

- ¡¡Viento Divino del Norte¡¡Destruye a mi enemigo!!

Un fuerte tornado de viento se dirigió de golpe hacía Kozue, la cuál intento contestarle con otro ataque viento. La ráfaga de Kozue al parecer no fue tan fuerte como la de Mikki, resultando que al final Kozue fuera golpeada de frente y arrojada con furia hacía atrás, chocando contra uno de los árboles del patio. El tornado de Mikki se aferró al tronco, al tiempo que desprendía cada hoja en el árbol. Cuando el viento terminó, Kozue cayó sentada en el suelo.

Mikki dejó caer sus brazos. Su respiración rápida era señal de su cansancio, así como sus ojos agotados. Por su parte, entre gemidos y quejas, Kozue se volvió a poner de pie.

- Te has fortalecido Mikki… te felicito. – Comentó la chica, sonriente como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado. – Pero… sigues siendo muy "blando".

El muchacho se molestó ampliamente al escuchar tal comentario. En ese momento parecía estarse preparando para volver a atacar, cuando desde el segundo piso descendió la silueta de Jury, posándose entre ambos.

- Creo que es momento de acabar con esto. – Comentó firme la capitana, centrando su vista en Kozue. La muchacha pareció compartir las palabras de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Tranquilos amigos… sólo intentaba divertirme un rato.

Kozue se enderezó y comenzó a limpiar su traje, el cual había sido ligeramente dañado.

- Por cierto, me dieron un mensaje para su presidente… - Comentó por último, volteando a ver de nuevo a las dos Rosas Blancas. – Para su verdadero presidente…

Jury y Mikki se sobresaltaron al oírla. La chica de cabello corto levantó sus dos manos al frente, extendiendo las palmas. Una luz surgió entre ellas, y toda la niebla a su alrededor comenzó a concentrarse en ese lugar.

- Mikage-senpai le manda decir que no se sienta tan confiado – Continuó la muchacha, mientras el Territorio de Duelos desaparecía poco a poco a poco. – que el Derecho al Reto de las Rosas Negras aún está vigente…

Conforme el Territorio se esfumaba, igual lo hacían los daños creados en su interior. El piano del Salón de Música volvió a su lugar totalmente intacto. Todas las ventanas del edificio se reconstruyeron, y el agujero por el que había entrado Mikki se recompuso. Todo el edifico de secundaria había quedado exactamente como estaba antes del combate, como si éste nunca hubiera ocurrido.

El patio, por su parte, se lleno de alumnos de un momento a otro, alumnos que no había notado que por unos instantes toda esa área estuvo sumida en una pelea. Los tres duelistas quedaron rodeados por personas, de las cuales sólo algunas volteaban a verlos con curiosidad, pero no más.

Kozue se enderezó, intentando aparentar sus golpes. Fue en estos momentos en los que entendió porque ese tipo de cosas se hacían de preferencia en las noches. Igual sonrió y volteó a ver a ambos rivales con soberbia.

- Adiós… Hermanito… - Dijo por último, antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Miki miró fijamente como su gemela se alejaba con pasos lentos. Cuando Kozue ya se encontraba a cierta distancia, el muchacho se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, para luego clavar sus dos manos al frente en la tierra. Jury lo volteó a ver confundida al notar tan extraña reacción; Mikki miraba desesperado el suelo. En un momento, alzó su puño derecho, golpeando con éste la tierra…

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Tomoyo y comenzó a moverla; la joven se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo del salón. Después de unos segundos sin el menor movimiento propio, la joven pareció reaccionar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, divisando borroso el piso blanco. Se giró con cuidado hacía arriba para lograr ver el rostro de quien la trajo de vuelta la realidad. Poco a poco, los ojos rojizos del muchacho se hicieron cada vez más claros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó con un tono amable.

Tomoyo tardó un poco en volver por completo en sí. Se levantó con cuidado, intentando sentarse.

- ¿Kamui?... – Preguntó algo mareada mientras se sentaba. En ese momento, el dolor de su hombro pareció volver, obligándola a detenerse.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – El chico de tercero la ayudó a enderezarse.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Exclamó extrañada mientras alzaba la vista.

Pasó sus ojos por el salón, intentando encontrar alguna señal de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, el aire ya no se encontraba cubierto por esa extraña niebla, y los escritorios que habían sido azotados por el viento de Kozue, estaban de nuevo en su lugar, como si nunca hubieran sido movidos.

- "¿Qué pasó aquí…?" – Pensó confundida al ver su alrededor.

- Parece que te caíste y recibiste un fuerte golpe. – Le comentó el muchacho con preocupación, pero la chica parecía más concentrada en lo extraño de la situación. – ¿Te duele el hombro?

Tomoyo permaneció unos momentos callada, intentando comprender. ¿Acaso su atacante había acomodado de nuevo los escritorios y la había dejado tirada ahí? Eso parecía muy difícil de creer. Reaccionó entonces a la pregunta de Kamui y pasó a contestarle. Desde los tiempos en los que ayudaba a Sakura en sus misiones, aprendió que mientras menos personas supieran de los acontecimientos extraños, era mejor. Igual, aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido de alguna manera explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que había sido.

- No, estoy bien… - Le respondió con una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias…

Intentó pararse por sí sola, pero sus piernas parecieron fallarle, provocando que casi cayera de nuevo al suelo. Sin embargo, las manos de Kamui intervinieron de inmediato, sujetándola para detener su caída. Luego, el chico pasó a ayudarla a levantarse, sin soltarla incluso cuando ya estaba erguida.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar a la enfermería. – Mencionó el muchacho.

- No, enserio, estoy bien… - Insistió la joven. – Creo que tengo que ir a mi dormitorio.

- Te acompaño. – Agregó Kamui, mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón, ayudando a que Tomoyo caminara sin tropezarse.

Justo cuando salieron al pasillo, lo primero que hizo la chica de ojos azules, fue mirar de inmediato a las ventanas. Se quedó pasmada al darse de cuenta de que todas estaban intactas… Ella recordaba muy bien como esa chica las había roto todas con su viento, pero ahora estaban completas. Todo el pasillo estaba de igual manera limpio, sin ninguna señal de daño, como si lo de hace unos momentos jamás hubiera pasado…

¿Qué significa eso¿Qué había pasado con todos los destrozos que esa chica causó¿Habrá sido un sueño? No, no podía serlo. Su hombro le dolía y había aparecido tirada en ese salón, no podía haber sido un sueño. Sin embargo, si eso no fue un sueño… entonces¿qué fue…?

Sin notar la impresión de la chica, Kamui comenzó a marchar hacía las escalares, mientras Tomoyo simplemente dejaba que él la llevara.

- Parece como si hubiera ocurrido algo fuera de la común en ese sitio. – Comentó de pronto el muchacho sin detenerse.

Tomoyo se impresionó de escuchar esas palabras, como si su acompañante hubiera leído su mente.

- ¿Qué dices? – Le preguntó confundida.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta. – El chico la volteó a ver con una sonrisa. – Había algo singular en el aire¿no lo sentiste?... como si dos fuerzas hubieran chocado…

La joven se quedó muda. Esos comentarios por parte de Kamui¿Acaso él sabía lo que había ocurrido? Después de un rato el chico dejó de hablar, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

- Perdón… creo que estoy alucinando…

Sin decir más, ambos siguieron caminando, primero saliendo del edificio de la secundaria, luego de la Academia, y después dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Tomoyo. En todo el camino, la joven seguía pensando en lo que le acababa de ocurrir, repitiendo todo lo que había pasado en su mente… Recordaba principalmente las palabras de esa chica…

_- ¡Vaya¿sigues aquí? – Exclamó emotiva la joven de cabello corto, mirándola fijamente. – Entonces es verdad… Si puedes estar dentro de este territorio, entonces no puedes ser alguien común… ¿Estás involucrada en la Batalla por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo?_

"El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo". Esa expresión ya la había oído hace algún tiempo, por los días en los que Sakura acababa de llegar a Hooshi, y por los mismos días que se entero de la nueva situación en la que se encontraba su amiga. Kotori se los había dicho…

_- Se podría decir que sí hay algo especial que todos buscan con estos Duelos. Yo soy sólo como una de las llaves que sirven para obtenerlo. – Kotori bajó un poco su mirada y cerró sus ojos. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron algo serias al notar la actitud de la joven. – Ese "Premio" que todos desean se llama… "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo"…_

¿Qué era eso a lo que Kotori y esa chica de cabello azul se referían¿Estaba Sakura de alguna manera buscando también obtener ese "premio" como ella misma lo había llamado en aquel entonces?... pero ahora había una pregunta más… ¿estaba ella relacionada con todo eso como Kozue le había preguntado?...

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba ante la puerta de su cuarto. Kamui la había guiado hasta ese lugar por su cuenta, como si ya conociera de antemano en donde dormía. A Tomoyo no le pareció extraño de eso, y de hecho ni siquiera se dio cuenta por pensar en el otro asunto. El chico entró al cuarto acompañado de la herida, colocándola con delicadeza sobre su cama.

- Gracias por acompañarme Kamui. – Le agradeció la joven, aparentemente regresando a la realidad.

- No hay de qué. – Contestó el muchacho, sonriéndole. – Después de todo… ahora somos amigos¿no es así?

La muchacha alzó su vista al chico, un poco extrañado por su frase, pero de inmediato le regresó la misma expresión.

- Sí… lo somos. – Afirmó, también sonriente.

Kamui asintió satisfecho ante la respuesta de la chica y pasó a retirarse para dejarla descansar. Sin embargo, descansar era lo menos en lo que Tomoyo pensaba para ese entonces.

Justo cuando Kamui se fue, la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de la joven, bajando éste hasta que sus ojos divisaron el suelo. Se sentía más inquieta que nunca, y la presión en su pecho era más. Después de dudarlo por un largo tiempo, se separó lentamente de la cama y se acercó a su escritorio. Se paró frente al mueble de madera, mirando cabizbaja uno de los cajones por largo rato. Temblorosa, acercó su mano y lo abrió con cuidado.

En su interior había varios objetos, como lápices, borradores, notas, entre otros objetos de trabajo escolar. La joven introdujo delicadamente su mano en el cajón, sacando de éste una bolsita de color amarillo, amarrada con un listón rosa. La chica la sostiene en su mano, mirándola fijamente con cierta tristeza. Había algo muy preciado por ella guardado en esa pequeña bolsa, algo muy querido que no se había apartado de su lado desde hace varios años.

Separó la vista del objeto y volvió al cajón que acababa de abrir. Introdujo su mano izquierda en él, intentando sacar otro de los objetos en su interior. Después de buscar un poco, logró dar con un pequeño libro de pasta de color rojo oscuro. Tomó el libro y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. Dudo unos momentos en abrirlo, pero al final, aferrándose al objeto que guardaba en su mano derecha, pareció obtener las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Abrió el libro en una de las páginas de la mitad, donde se encontraba algo muy singular como separador.

En el interior del libro, colocado entre dos de sus páginas, estaba un sobre alargado de un extraño color negro, sin nada escrito ni pegado en él. Tomoyo apartó el sobre del libro y lo acercó a ella, volteándolo hacía el lado por el que se abría. En ese lugar se podía apreciar que el sobre había sido abierto, y lo que una vez fue un sello de color azul ya había sido roto hace mucho tiempo. La expresión triste de la joven cambió por una más firme y seria al tiempo visualizaba ese sobre, el sobre que guardaba aquella carta, llegada a su nombre un día de invierno…

- "¿El Poder… para Revolucionar al Mundo…?" – Pensó para si mismo, mientras sostenía el sobre negro en su mano izquierda y la pequeña bolsa amarilla en la derecha…

El rostro blanco y los ojos celestes de la joven se mostraron vividamente en el reflejo del espejo. Una mano firme se posó sobre el cristal, como si pudiera tocar su rostro de esa manera. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó por completo la expresión del observador, el cual no quitaba su atención del espejo ni un sólo momento…

- Y es en este momento, en una tarde cercana al verano, en el que las Arenas del Destino comienzan a moverse hacía la misma dirección… - Pronuncia para sí misma, sin quitar su mano del espejo. – Y la más hermosa de las rosas negras… se da cuenta de que ya ha florecido…

La imagen de Tomoyo se esfuma poco a poco, dejando en su lugar sólo oscuridad…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 13_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Nanami:_**_ "Antorcha en las tinieblas, ella aparece y es el día. Ella aparece y con su luz se iluminan las auroras"… Yo soy Nanami Kiryuu… la hermosa, elegante, sofisticada, enérgica, inteligente, y perfecta hermana menor del Presidente Touga Kiryuu…_

**_Jury: _**_Y sobre todo modesta…_

**_Nanami: _**_Soy la Princesa y emperatriz del alumnado de Othori… pero a pesar de que puedo tener todo lo que yo deseo, no he sido capaz de tener a mi lado a las personas más importantes para mí… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer¿qué es lo que me hace falta… ¡Esas dos chiquillas de Monou y Kinomoto¿Quién rayos se creen¡¿Qué tienen ellas de especial?!... les demostraré como son las cosas aquí en MI Academia Othori…No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 14:_ El Plan Maligno de Nanami _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	14. Cap 14 El Plan Maligno de Nanami

Tras escuchar sus nombres pronunciados con fervor por el instructor, las dos competidoras comenzaron a dirigirse a la línea de salida. Para cuando ambas se encontraban casi hombro con hombro en la pista, la atención del resto del grupo pareció centrarse paulatinamente en las jóvenes. Una de ellas se veía más preocupada que la otra. Mientras la alumna de cabellos castaños y cortos parecía estar estirando aún sus piernas, como intentando relajarlas, su oponente, de cabellos rubios y largos, simplemente caminó a la línea y se colocó en posición sin esperar mucho.

- La señorita Nanami va a correr. – Mormuró una de las observadoras a su compañera.

- Correrá contra Kamiya-senpai. – Agregó otra. – ¿No es dos años mayor que ella?

La segunda competidora se preparó. Esperaron ansiosas a que les indicaran la señal de partida, mientras miraban fijamente a lo lejos la afamada meta. El instructor estaba de pie a lado de las chicas pero fuera de la pista de carreras. Levantó con cuidado su silbato, colocándolo en su boca y dejándolo en ese lugar por unos segundos antes de soplar por él.

El sonido del silbato funcionó como señal de reacción para las corredoras. Una vez recibido el estimulo, el cuerpo de cada una tenía que procesarlo y luego responder a él. Entre los dedicados a las carreras de velocidad, sabían que el instante de reacción desde que el estimulo era percibido hasta que el cuerpo realizaba el primer movimiento, era primordial. En este caso, la joven rubia reaccionó más rápido que su oponente, iniciando su marcha unas milésimas de segundo antes.

Ambas comenzaron a correr, estando la chica rubia unos milímetros delante de la otra. Poco a poco la distancia entre ambas se fue haciendo más grande a causa de la corredora rubia que se comenzaba a adelantar. Teniendo ya la meta muy cercana, la joven castaña intentó acelerar su paso, poniendo todas sus energías en ello. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, pues sólo logró que su cuerpo se cansara más de lo debido y quedara cada vez más atrás.

La ganadora pasó la meta, y un segundo después lo hizo su contrincante. La joven castaña frenó su avance y luego bajó la parte superior del cuerpo, intentando recuperar aire. Por su parte, la chica rubia se mantuvo serena, sólo con una respiración ligeramente profunda. Todos los presentes habían visto maravillados la victoria.

- ¡La señorita Nanami es muy rápida! – Comentó una alumna.

- Sin lugar a duda la señorita Nanami es la mejor. – Dijo otra persona. – No hay nadie que pueda ganarle en algo.

- Y además su hermano es tan guapo…

La muchacha rubia se acerca hacía una de las bancas, donde se encontraba una maleta de color amarillo. A lado de ella estaba una botella con agua que es tomada de inmediato por la ganadora y le da un ligero trago.

- En definitiva la señorita Nanami es la Princesa del la Academia Othori… - Agregó con energía una de las chicas.

La joven separó la botella de su boca y miró de reojo al grupo que hablaba de ella. Se limpió con cuidado el agua de sus labios, sin desviar su atención de ellas.

- "¿Princesa…?" – Pensó con seriedad, antes de volver la atención de regreso a su botella transparente…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 14: _El Plan Maligno de Nanami_**

Ohori tiene dentro de su sistema un programa semanal como en occidente, en el cual las clases son únicamente de lunes a viernes. Esa semana en especial ya había pasado, la larga y difícil primera semana de exámenes parciales. Cada dos meses los alumnos de la secundaria tenían una semana en la que realizaban todos los exámenes de cada materia, y al final de cada semestre tenían un examen general de lo visto en esos seis meses. Esa era la vida estudiantil de la secundaria por los alumnos de Othori.

Frecuentemente se tienen igual algunas clases "especiales" una o dos veces al mes, clases del área de las labores domésticas como eran cocina o costura, o del área de saludo como deporte o nutrición. Ese viernes, el último día de la semana de clases, el Salón A y el Salón B del primer grado de Secundaria tenían una de esas clases, los dos grupos juntos, y era precisamente cocina.

Sakura y Kotori se encontraban en el Salón B, por lo que a ambas les tocaba tomar esta clase especial. Los alumnos estaban divididos por parejas, de preferencia parejas del mismo salón, por lo que las dos habitantes del Dormitorio D-3 se encargarían juntas de la actividad. Después de la explicación del profesor, los estudiantes tenían que intentar preparar el platillo. En esa ocasión se trataba del famoso "Karee Raisu", o "arroz con curry", posiblemente una de las comidas más populares de Japón y la favorita de muchos de sus habitantes. Mientras que el arroz ha sido desde hace años un elemento básico de la dieta japonesa, el curry es una mezcla de especias utilizadas como condimento y que son ampliamente utilizadas en todo el mundo, y cuyo origen proviene de la India, aunque curiosamente los responsables de internacionalizarla fueron los europeos.

El Karee Raisu es un plato de carne condimentado con salsa curry y arroz a un lado. La carne que los alumnos utilizarían para esta clase eran muslos de pollo, posiblemente la más común, y la salsa será la mezcla de nombre "Garam masala". En la actualidad el curry se puede comprar ya en pastillas o cubos que se les agregan a la receta sin problema. Sin embargo, para efectos prácticos, y también por la naturaleza de la mezcla, los estudiantes tienen que prepararla ellos mismo.

Las especias que conformarán al Garam masala son canela, clavo, semillas verdes de cardamomo, nuez moscada, granos de pimienta negra y comino. Los ingredientes para el resto del platillo serán los muslos de pollo, dos patatas, una zanahoria y tres cebollas. Las verduras tienen que ser peladas y cortadas, para luego ser doradas al igual que el pollo. Esto se coloca en una olla con agua junto con el Garam masala en polvo. El agua de reduce y queda una salsa espesa, lo que da como resultado el curry con carne. Luego de eso sólo faltaría preparar el arroz.

Sakura miraba fijamente, casi con miedo, el sartén con aceite colocado sobre la estufa. Al lado, puestas en un plato hondo, se encontraban tres piezas de pollo, las cuales tenían que ser colocadas en el sartén para ser doradas. Las gotas estaban comenzando a saltar; el sartén ya estaba preparado, pero aún así Sakura no reaccionaba. Volteaba a ver las piezas de pollo y luego miraba de nuevo la padilla caliente, turnando su vista dudosa. No era un secreto que Sakura tenía muchas habilidades, pero también había otras actividades en las que no era tan "buena"… y para su mala suerte, la cocina era una de esas cosas.

- Recuerden que las piezas de pollo y las verduras deben de ser doradas antes de ser colocadas en la olla. – Comentaba la profesora mientras pasaba a revisar como iban. – Una vez que la temperatura del aceite llegue al punto indicado, coloquen el pollo con mucho cuidado.

La joven ojos verdes tragó un poco de saliva como señal de nervios. Tras oír esa instrucción de la profesora, tomó con mucho cuidado una de las piezas con los largos palillos de madera y lo dejó caer en el sartén. El aceite saltó con fuerza y la joven como respuesta se hizo hacía atrás de inmediato, mirando asustada hacía la estufa. Percibió de momento varias risitas provenientes de las dos alumnas que estaban en la estufa delante de ellas, que disimuladamente la volteaban a verla burlonas. El rostro de Sakura se coloró ligeramente, apenada por su propia actitud; parecía ser la única que tenía problemas con la cocina.

Volvió su vista a la derecha, hacía su compañera en esa actividad. Kotori estaba cortando las verduras con gran facilidad, mientras sonreía feliz, como si la actividad la divirtiera.

- Tú eres muy buena cocinando¿verdad Kotori? – Mencionó la ojos verdes con pena.

- No lo sé, supongo que sí señorita. – Contestó sonriente la chica de ojos profundos, volviéndose hacía su dueña.

Kotori era otra de esas personas que era muy hábil en varias cosas. En parte había sido una fortuna que le tocara ser su compañera en esa clase, ya que por sí sola lo más seguro era que el platillo saldría quemado o la habitación se llenaría de humo. Su problema con la cocina se encontraba principalmente con la comida que se tenía que hacer frita. Había pocos platillos fritos que había aprendido a preparar, como croquetas, las cuales le habían enseñado a preparar en las prácticas de cocina de la primaria. Aprender a cocinar bien había sido unas de las cosas que más había deseado lograr, y no sólo limitarse a hacer crepas o panqueques.

- No siempre he sabido cocinar. – Comentó de pronto la muchacha de cabellos largos. Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida al oírla.

La Doncella de Blanco dejó por unos momentos las verduras y tomó un par de palillos que había a lado del plato de pollo. Tomó una de las piezas y la colocó con facilidad en el sartén.

- Debe de colocarlas antes de que aceite se queme señorita. – Comentó la castaña, dejando los palillos de nuevo a su lugar. De hecho no era necesario que se lo dijera; ya tenía muchas malas experiencias pasadas con aceite quemado.

Sólo faltaba colocar una última pieza. La ojos verdes observó con firmeza la última pieza de pollo, casi como un reto. La tomó con mucho cuidado entre los palillos de madera y pasó con cuidado a colocar su mano por encima del sartén, mientras mantenía todo el resto de su cuerpo lo más alejado posible; el resto de las alumnas la miraban confundida. Las otras dos piezas ya se comenzaban a dorarse, y la tercera tenía que ponerse lo antes posible.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó caer de golpe la pieza pollo, que se depositó en el sartén con fuerza. El aceite sonó y saltó, haciendo que la chica castaña se hiciera atrás, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada en el piso del salón. Su caída fue seguida por la risa de varios de los alumnos presentes, lo cual la apenó demasiado.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? – Pronunció la voz de Tomoyo mientras se apresuraba a ella.

La ojos azules extendió su mano hacía su amiga, la cual la tomó para ayudarse a levantar. Ya de pie, aún se sentía apenada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Tomoyo estaba en el Salón A, por lo que a ella también le tocaba llevar esa clase especial. Era de esperarse que ella no tuviera problemas, después de todo era muy hábil para ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿La comida con aceite caliente te sigue causando problemas Sakura? – Comentó Tomoyo, intentando de ninguna manera hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

- Sí… - Contestó desanimada Sakura. – Por suerte Kotori es buena para esto…

Kotori se encargaba de cuidar que el pollo estuviera listo. Luego de que el pollo estuviera dorado se tenían que dorar un poco las patatas y después colocarse todo en una olla. Claro que antes de de ello se tenía que hacer la mezcla de las especias.

- ¿Y tú como vas Tomoyo? – Le preguntó su compañera alzando de nuevo su vista.

- Bien, esta comida no es tan complicada… – Comentó la chica, pero de inmediato guardó silencio. – Pero bueno, después de una semana exámenes como ésta, una clase cocina me parece más tranquila¿no crees?

- Sí. – Exclamó la muchacha de cabello castaño con una sonrisa.

De hecho, a excepción de uno o dos exámenes que requirieron de su completa atención, la semana le había parecido muy tranquila a Sakura. El motivo principal de esta tranquilidad se debió a que fue una semana libre para el Príncipe de Blanco. El último duelo que tuvo había sido contra Jury justamente el viernes pasado, y no había tenido mucho contacto con el Consejo después de ese día, a excepción de algunos encuentros casuales y algunas ocasiones en las que Mikki la ayudó a estudiar. Esto fue muy provechoso para la joven, la cual se encargó de que todas sus heridas se curaran por completo y logró estudiar sin dificultad.

También estaba el asunto pendiente con Kero. Ya para el martes sus heridas estaban mejor, por lo que desde ese día su guardián comenzó con lo prometido: ayudarla a controlar sus poderes y a ayudarla a usar la espada. Como no quería exigirle mucho, empezaron a hacer algunas cosas sencillas con su magia, conjuros y hechizos para que pudiera practicar y aprendiera a controlar mejor sus poderes.

El miércoles en la noche comenzaron a hacer una rutina de ejercicio. Cuando salió de la primaria y dejó por lo tanto el equipo de porristas, su vida se había vuelto un tanto "sedentaria", ya ni siquiera usaba con mucha frecuencia sus patines para ir a la escuela. Aún así, Sakura siempre había sido una chica enérgica y amante de los deportes, y era necesario capacitar su cuerpo para que no perdiera su excelente condición física. Igual no se habían excedido de más para no forzar su cuerpo herido. Ya esa mañana muy temprano habían salido a correr, y al parecer sería parte de su rutina de ahora en adelante.

Con respecto al uso de la espada, Kerberos había deseado practicar directamente con la Espada Sagrada, aprovechando también para aprender sobre sus poderes, pero Kotori pareció no poder cumplir con ese deseo…

- ¡¿Cómo que no podemos usar esa espada?! – Exclamó un poco enojado Kero, flotando frente al rostro de la Doncella.

Recién Kotori le había afirmado justamente eso, que era imposible que utilizaran la Espada Sagrada para entrenar. Kerberos no comprendió esa negativa.

- No depende mí joven Kerberos. – Comenzó a explicar la chica de ojos castaños. – La verdad es que la Espada Sagrada no puede ser invocada fuera del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿No puede ser invocada afuera…? – Preguntó extrañado el guardián.

Sakura y Kero se quedaron confundidos ante esa explicación. ¿Se referiría a que alguna regla especificaba que no podía ser usada fuera de la arena¿o era que realmente "no se podía" invocar afuera de ella?

- ¿Entonces la Espada Sagrada sólo puede ser sacada para un duelo? – Preguntó Sakura, acercándose a donde estaban Kotori y Kero.

- No lo sé muy bien… - Comenzó a decirle dudosa la Prometida de la Rosa. – Pero parece que se trata de un objeto muy especial… la Espada Sagrada y el Castillo que flota sobre la Arena… ambos guardan una relación muy profunda. Se dice que el poseedor de la Doncella puede empuñar esa arma, pero en realidad no le pertenece…

- ¿No le pertenece? – Exclamó Kerberos, aparentemente sin entender.

- No sé como explicarlo… - Kotori desvió su mirada hacía otro lado, aparentemente algo preocupada. – Pero en estos momentos, me es imposible invocar la Espada Sagrada si no me encuentro en la Arena de los Duelos… lo siento…

Kero no se había quedado muy conforme con eso, pero Sakura le había pedido que no le insistiera. Habían tenido que optar por espadas de entrenamiento que Mikki les había conseguido, una de esgrima al estilo de la de él usaba, y una espada de bambú que usaban en el kendo. Entrenarían algunas bases con esas, y luego pasarían a usar la Carta de La Espada, que al parecer sería lo más cercano que podrían utilizar a la Espada Sagrada.

La Bestia del Sello quería darse prisa con eso, pues sabía que un nuevo duelo podría venirse en cualquier momento, y no deseaba que su dueña estuviera desprotegida. Sin embargo, por su parte Sakura no estaba del todo preocupada. Era extraño, pero ya sentía algo diferente a los duelos. No era que ya los disfrutara; estaba segura de que eso nunca sucedería, pero ya no le preocupan tanto como antes. Además, se había puesto a pensar, y en realidad ella sólo conocía a cuatro personas que portaban esa sortija como la de ella, los cuatro miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Al menos de que existiera algún otro duelista que no estuviera entre ellos cuatro, entonces el último con el que le tocaría pelear sería el Delegado del Consejo, Kiryuu Touga. Si era así, sólo le quedaba un duelo más… uno más… pero por alguna razón no sentía que sólo le quedaba un duelo.

- Señorita Daidouji… - Pronunció la profesora al ver a Tomoyo fuera de su lugar. La joven de ojos azules no necesitó más instrucciones para entender que tenía que volver con su compañera.

- Lo siento… - Contestó apenada. – Hablamos después¿sí Sakura?…

Tomoyo se dirigió rápidamente a su estufa, donde su compañera la esperaba. Sakura igualmente recibió una mirada de su instructora, indicándole que volviera a su lugar. La hechicera lo hizo de inmediato; después de todo no podía dejar que Kotori lo hiciera todo.

Mientras tanto, ubicado en una de las estufas al otro extremo del salón, Mikki observaba divertido las escenas que acababan de acontecer, desde la caída de Sakura hasta el regaño de Tomoyo. Mikki era del Salón A como Tomoyo, por lo que igual le tocaba tomar la clase especial de cocina. El muchacho sobresalía del resto con su saco blanco y pantalones azules, aunque igual traía el delantal y el gorro color verdoso que traían todos. Una risita se escapó de los labios del chico, mientras miraba fijamente en su dirección. Ese gesto no fue invisible para su compañera, a la cual no pareció agradarle del todo.

- ¿Porqué miras tanto para haya Mikki? – Pronunció con tono cortante la estudiante a su lado. – Te va a doler el cuello.

- Lo siento… Nanami-san. – Se disculpó el muchacho de cabello azul, volviéndose sonriente hacía su compañera de salón, y ahora de esa clase.

Kiryuu Nanami, la elegante y hermosa hermana menor de Touga, era su compañera. Estaba en el Salón A junto con Mikki y Tomoyo, y aunque ella no lo deseaba, si el propio Mikki que era miembro del Consejo tenía que tomar esa clase, entonces con más razón la hermana del Presidente que ni siquiera era miembro del Consejo. La joven de refinados cabellos rubios y ojos azules era miembro del club de atletismo, reconocida ampliamente en esa área, siendo la mejor en muchas de actividades sobre todo en las carreras de velocidad.

También tenía uno de los mejores promedios del primer grado de secundaria, además de ser una de las chicas más populares y llenas de pretendientes y seguidores de todo Othori, siguiendo muy de cerca la imagen que te tiene su propio hermano mayor. Pero para la joven Kiryuu había algunas actividades, y sobre todo personas, que le parecían especialmente desagradables. Una de las actividades era especialmente la "cocina".

Sakura estaba equivocada cuando pensó que era la única en ese salón que tenía problemas para la preparación de comida con aceite caliente. Nanami se encontraba viendo fijamente el sartén con aceite, sin apartarle los ojos ni un sólo momento. Acababa de llegar a la temperatura adecuada, pero igual la joven no reaccionaba.

- No sé porque tuvieron que juntar nuestros grupos para una clase de cocina tan simple como ésta. – Comentó la joven, sosteniendo los palillos cerca de su rostro.

La presencia de un salón adicional al suyo ya era considerado demasiado por ella, con más razón la presencia del salón en el que se encontraban esas dos personas a las que actualmente no tenía en su lista de amigos. Nanami y Sakura no se habían cruzado de nuevo desde lo ocurrido aquella noche en el Dormitorio D-3.

_- ¡Siempre estás con esa sonrisa tan falsa! – Le gritó Nanami enojada. – ¡¿Qué es lo que Mikki ve en una tonta como tú?!_

_Nanami alzó de nuevo su mano derecha, con toda la intención de volver a golpear a la joven Monou. Ésta, al ver la intención de la joven rubia, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos, esperando recibir de nuevo el golpe._

_Antes de que la mano de Nanami pudiera acercarse siquiera a la chica de cabellos largos, alguien la detuvo al instante. La chica rubia jaló con fuerza su brazo hacía el frente, pero a la mitad del camino sintió como algo la tomaba de la muñeca y la detenía con fuerza. Confundida, volteó rápidamente hacía su derecha, sólo para encontrarse de inmediato con los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura. La chica castaña estaba parada a su lado, deteniendo su golpe con la mano derecha, y mirándola con una expresión severa en los ojos._

_- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Le preguntó molesta la Card Captor sin soltarla._

_Nanami y Sakura se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra con una mirada firme y severa en cada una. Después de un rato, Nanami parece reaccionar._

_- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó al tiempo que movía su brazo hacía atrás, empujando con él a Sakura. La fuerza de la joven rubia pareció ser demasiado para la castaña, ya que con ese movimiento la empujó con fuerza hacía atrás, haciéndola caer sentada en el mesa baja de la habitación, entre los cuadernos, libros y lápices._

Desde entonces, algo se encontraba en torno a Sakura que hacía que Nanami simplemente no pudiera soportarla. Había algo en ella que no conocía, pero que le inspiraba el deseo de ir hasta haya y abofetearla, en especial cuando Mikki la volteaba a ver divertido como hace unos momentos. Kotori aún seguía siendo una persona a la que no podía descuidar; su asunto pendiente con ella no concluyó esa noche.

Hubiera sido bueno que la rubia se pusiera a pensar en esas cosas en otro momento, en lugar de sólo ver como el aceite comenzaba a quemarse. Por su parte, Mikki optó por tomar las especias y comenzar a molerlas en el mortero, haciendo polvo cada una para luego mezclarlas y hacer el Garam masala. Cuando volvió a su trabajo, se dio cuenta que Nanami miraba fijamente el sartén sin hacer nada.

- Nanami-san, el aceite ya está a la temperatura adecuada. – Señaló el muchacho.

- ¡Ya losé! – Contestó firme la joven, mientras acercaba rápidamente los palillos y tomaba una de las tres piezas de pollo.

Mantuvo su mano temblorosa elevada por encima del sartén, dudosa de colocar o no la pieza en el aceite. Bajó poco a poco la mano, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el calor del aceite. De pronto, mientras baja, una gota de aceite saltó, tocando la delicada mano de Nanami. Retrocedió con violencia hacía atrás junto con un agudo grito, soltando el pollo y haciéndolo caer de golpe en el aceite.

La acción de Nanami igual llamó la atención del resto de los alumnos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de con Sakura, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola risa, a excepción de Mikki. El muchacho de azul se rió moderadamente, mientras seguía moliendo las especias en el mortero.

- Creo que cocinar no es una de tus habilidades Nanami-san. – Comenta divertido el muchacho.

Nanami reaccionó al comentario del miembro del Consejo, recuperando la compostura mientras soplaba el área de su mano que había sido tocado por el aceite. Caminó de regreso a su puesto, intentando caminar lo más firme posible.

- Bueno, no se puede ser completamente perfecta en esta vida. – Comentó Nanami con una sonrisa elegante.

En efecto, la cocina no era una de las tantas facultades de la joven Kiryuu. La propia Nanami a veces afirmaba que no era precisamente porque no tuviera las habilidades para ello, sino que en realidad no le interesaba aprender algo como eso. Entre las personas se mormuraba que esa era una excusa para justificar su falta… claro que nunca se lo dirían de frente; de hecho, pocas personas le decían las cosas de frente.

Estábamos hablando después de todo de la gran Kiryuu Nanami, la hermana del Delegado del Consejo Estudiantil, la hija menor de una de las familias más ricas e importantes de Hooshi, y la llamada "Princesa de Othori". Era difícil creer como una alumna del primer año de Secundaria había llegado a tal nivel de popularidad en toda la escuela, pero la verdad era que tenía muchas cartas a su favor para lograrlo, como las mencionadas anteriormente. Además, traía consigo una larga reputación de la primaria que le daba gran peso. Aunque no fuera miembro del consejo y fuera del grupo de las novatas, Nanami tenía tal poder en la escuela que acertadamente le daba ese título de "Princesa".

Pero pocos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de lo que era Nanami Kiryuu. Esa imagen de princesa¿era realmente la imagen verdadera de la hija menor de la familia Kiryuu?

Mikki terminó de moler la nuez moscada y extendió su mano hacía el pequeño frasco de canela. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había muy poco en él; de seguro el grupo de alumnos que pasó antes que ellos se la habían acabado.

- Creo que nos falta algo de canela. – Comentó mientras volvía el frasco al lugar de las especias. – Enseguida vuelvo…

El chico de cabello corto caminó hacía donde estaba la profesora, dejando a Nanami sola con las piezas de pollo y el sartén. La chica rubia miró de reojo como el muchacho se alejaba. Luego, cuando Mikki ya estaba con la maestra, ella se giró de nuevo hacía el sartén, mirándolo fijamente.

- Tsuwabuki… - Pronunció en voz baja, pero a la vez con un tono severo.

De pronto, uno de los anaqueles a lado de Nanami se abre de golpe, apareciendo justo dentro de él la figura de un chico de cabello rubio corto y ojos grandes y azules, con el uniforme para varones de la primaria de Othori, con saco negro y pantalones cortos verdes. Algunos de los alumnos notaron al chico metido en ese lugar, y vieron sorprendidos como salía discretamente y se paraba junto a la chica.

- Si señorita Nanami. – Pronunció con firmeza a su lado.

Nanami le pasó los palillos de madera que traía consigo, indicándole que colocara los otros pedazos de pollo en el sartén. El chico tomó de inmediato los palillos y pasó a realizar su encargo. Tomó una de las piezas de pollo y la colocó en el sartén sin problema; Nanami simplemente lo observaba.

Algunos alumnos ya habían notado la presencia del extraño niño, pero simplemente parecían "ignorarlo".

- ¿Qué has averiguado de lo que te pedí? – Preguntó la chica Kiryuu mientras el muchacho colocaba la otra pieza,

- De la chica de cabello largo ha sido difícil averiguar. – El chico colocó la terca pieza. – Parece que todo sobre ella es un secreto.

- ¿Secreto? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Su nombre es Monou Kotori. Ha cursado todos los niveles de educación aquí en la Academia, desde el jardín de niños hasta actualmente la secundaria, por lo que especulo que ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Hooshi. Un dato extraño es que no tiene ninguna materia optativa.

- ¿Ninguna? – Ese detalle llamó la atención de la muchacha. – ¿No se supone que es obligatorio?

Nanami viró su atención hacía Kotori, parada a lo lejos junto con Sakura. ¿Era esa chica tímida y callada un "misterio"? A Nanami le parecía que llamarla de esa manera era darle demasiado crédito.

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo al muchacho, el cual cuidaba los pollos en el sartén.

- No se le conoce ningún familiar, habita en el dormitorio D-3 desde casi siempre, y nunca ha tenido ningún compañero, por lo menos hasta que esa otra chica se mudó.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la misteriosa Monou es aún más misteriosa de lo que parece?

Esto extrañaba demasiado a la muchacha rubia. ¿Cuándo había conocido a Kotori? Tanto como conocerla tal vez nunca, pero al igual que ella había estudiado todos los niveles escolares ahí mismo en Othori. Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos castaños le había sido completamente indiferente, más que la mayoría de los compañeros que había tenido en el jardín de niños o la primaria. No fue hasta el último año de primaria en la que la prácticamente anónima "Kotori Monou" se convirtió en alguien lucido para la princesa de Othori. Esto no se debía al gusto de la rubia, y mucho menos a que esa chica hubiera hecho algo que la hiciera "resaltar". El interese en Kotori se debía a otras personas.

Lo mismo que hizo sobresalir a Kotori en un principio, hizo relucir ahora a una persona más, recién llegada a la escuela: esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que casualmente habitaba el mismo dormitorio que la otra.

- ¿Y qué hay de la otra chica? – Preguntó olvidándose del hecho de que no había conseguido saber mucho de la Doncella.

- De ella fue más sencillo, pero aún me faltan algunas cosas por averiguar. – Los pollos estuvieron listos, por lo que el muchacho pasó a cerrar el paso de gas. – Su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura. Se incorporó tarde a las clases por un error de la dirección. Hace poco acaba de escoger "Música" como su materia optativa.

- ¡¿Música?! – Gritó con fuerza en cuanto escuchó esa noticia, aparentemente olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a la propia profesora y Mikki, voltearon de golpe en su dirección. Nanami sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, lo que provocó que se sonrojara un poco. Tosió un par de veces y se giró de nuevo a su área de trabajo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Sigue… - Mencionó con firmeza para que el chico rubio continuara.

- Bueno… - El muchacho estaba también algo extrañado por el grito de la chica. – Es originaria de Tomoeda…

- ¿Tomoeda¿qué es eso?

- Una pequeña ciudad de la Prefectura de Tokio, no muy lejos de la capital.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ella. – Una sonrisa maliciosa surgió en los labios de la chica. – Debe de ser un pequeño pueblo insignificante y mediocre… tal vez sea una simple campesina…

La imagen de Sakura en un pueblo rural y pobre pareció divertir a la chica Kiryuu, aunque su imagen estuviera alejada de la realidad.

- Por el momento es todo, pero seguiré investigando.

- Gracias Tsuwabuki, continúa.

- ¡Sí señorita! – Contestó el niño con entusiasmo, antes de volver al estante en el que había salido.

Nanami se quedó pensando en lo que le acababan de informar. No era precisamente de lo que quería saber, pero por algo se empezaba. Hasta ahora, Monou era una chica misteriosa y sonriente, y su compañera de cuartos era una campesina común. Hasta ese momento no lograba comprender porque ambas parecían haberse convertido en el centro de atención del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Qué tenían esas dos chicas de especial?

- Aquí está. – Escuchó de pronto que Mikki pronunciaba a su lado tras su regreso. La hermana de Delegado reaccionó, disipando sus intrigas por unos momentos.

Mikki tomó la canela y la colocó en el mortero, comenzando a molerla. Ahora que el pollo estaba listo, tenían que freírse las patatas, y por supuesto las especias del curry tenían que estar listas.

- ¿Y en qué clase de misión tienes ahora al pobre de Tsuwabuki? – Comentó el chico de azul mientras molía la canela.

Nanami se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta, pero mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo.

- No sé de que estás hablando Mikki… - Le contestó, aparentemente fingiendo demencia, mientras tomaba la tabla y el cuchillo para cortar las papas en cuadros.

Un suspiro se escapó con delicadeza del chico. Conocía a Nanami apenas desde el último semestre de la primaria y lo que iba del primer grado de secundaria, pero era suficiente como para saber que insistirle en algo nunca da buenos resultados. Por lo mismo, prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

- No importa. – Comentó indiferente. – Sólo espero que no estés planeando algo en contra de Kotori o Sakura.

De pronto, Nanami se quedó congelada, petrificada en cuanto escuchó esas últimas palabras por parte de su compañero. Inconscientemente comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuchillo de cocina, mientras sus ojos parecían prenderse en llamas.

Mikki, que estaba tranquilamente cumpliendo con su deber, sintió en ese momento como la mano de Nanami lo tomaba por su saco y lo jalaba hacía ella. Los ojos azules del muchacho se encontraron de golpe con la mirada fulminante y furiosa de la "Princesa".

- ¡¡¿Desde cuando llamas a esa estúpida de ojos verdes por su nombre?!! – Le gritó Nanami con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lo sujetaba del traje con su mano izquierda, y sostenía el cuchillo de cocina en la derecha.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir miedo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la impresión tan repentina, la mirada llameante de Nanami, el cuchillo en su mano, o tal vez era una combinación de todo. Para su suerte, incluso la Princesa de Othori tiene sus límites.

- ¡Señorita Kiryuu! – Pronunció con enojo la profesora.

El sólo pronunciar de su apellido de labios de la maestra, provocó que Nanami recordara en donde se encontraba, soltando de golpe al muchacho de cabello azul. La profesora se le acercó molesta; ya había provocado demasiadas distracciones…

Un par de minutos más tarde, podemos ver a la joven Kiryuu de pie en el pasillo, frente al salón de cocina, cargando en cada mano un balde de agua como castigo por gritar dentro de un salón. Nanami podría ser considerada la Princesa del alumnado de Othori, pero incluso ella tenía que atenerse a las reglas de los profesores en turno, algo que al parecer no le agradaba del todo.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a castigarme a mí? – Se decía así misma, mientras veía inconforme el suelo del pasillo. – ¿Es que acaso no sabe quién soy?

Claro que el castigo la hacía enojar, pero más que nada le seguía el enojo que la había provocado a inconscientemente amenazar a su compañero con un cuchillo de cocina. ¿Por qué Mikki la había llamado "Sakura"¿Hace cuanto que la conocía?, Aún hace como una semana, cuando fueron a estudiar todos al dormitorio de esa chica, la llamaba "Kinomoto". ¿Por qué de repente la llama por su nombre? Se sentía aún más frustrada que el momento en el que encontró la foto de Kotori en la libreta de Mikki. Había algo diferente en esta chica, algo que de alguna manera la hacía querer golpearla, y en ese momento ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez mayor.

Intentó calmarse, olvidar el asunto, pero le era casi imposible. No podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta: "¿Qué tenían de especial ellas dos?"

Recordó de pronto el día en el que se encontraba, casi por reflejo. Era viernes 31 de Mayo, el último día de quinto mes del calendario occidental. Durante casi toda su vida este día, y aquellos que lo rodeaban eran muy significativos para ella. Era una época en el que constantemente se preocupaba mucho por hacer las cosas "perfectas"… cuatro días después de ese sería el cumpleaños de Kiryuu Touga, su hermano mayor… el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

Cada año se realizaba una fiesta en su honor, donde acudían amigos importantes de sus padres y, por supuesto, algunos alumnos "elegidos" de Othori. Cada año, en cada fiesta, Nanami se esforzaba por darle un gran regalo, algo que sobresaliera de todo lo que le regalaban, sin importar que tan caro fuera o que tan difícil de conseguir resultara. Ella se esforzaba por obtener una gran gratitud de su parte, y casi siempre se acercaba a su deseo. El muchacho pelirrojo tomaba su regalo, lo abría con delicadeza, lo veía y luego exclamaba "_Gracias Nanami… me encanta"_ y a veces le daba un beso en su mejilla, aunque eso se hacía poco común. La mayoría de las veces sentía que esa gratitud era más por deber que por verdadero sentimiento, y siempre esperaba poder lograrlo el año siguiente.

Sólo una vez había logrado su cometido, sólo en una ocasión había sentido que esa gratitud por parte de su hermano había sido realmente "genuina", y que el beso en su mejilla le transmitió un verdadero sentimiento cálido. Ocurrió en el cumpleaños número diez de Touga, un año que fue muy significativo para él, más de lo que su hermana sabía. Después de eso, Nanami había luchado por volverlo a lograr… pero cada vez parecía estar más lejos de su cometido…

Hace casi un año, su hermano se había salido de la casa para mudarse a la Mansión de la Rosa junto con el resto del Consejo Estudiantil. Conforme el día del cumpleaños se acercaba, Nanami había llegado a pensar que la fiesta no se llevaría acabo en esa ocasión, pero se equivocó. Hace como dos semanas Touga le había sorprendido con la noticia: sí tendría una fiesta de cumpleaños, dos días antes de 4 de Junio pero igual haría fiesta, y se haría en el salón de su casa. Esa noticia había entusiasmado y a la vez preocupado a la Princesa; para ese momento, en el que estaba parada en ese pasillo, la preocupación había superado por completo al entusiasmo…

- "El Domingo es la fiesta de mi hermano…" – Pensaba la muchacha rubia sin quitar sus ojos del suelo. – "La fiesta será en la casa. Hacía mucho que mi hermano no iba…. Pero… " – De pronto, la chica comienza a apretar con fuerza las agarraderas de los baldes. – "Estoy segura que va a invitar a ese par de harpías…"

Y con "par de harpías" se dirigía directa a esas dos chicas que tanto la perturbaban en esos momentos. Su mayor preocupación para esos momentos tendría que ser el regalo para su hermano, no la presencia de esas dos en su propia casa. Era casi inverosímil creer que una princesa fuera de tal manera perturbada por un par de "campesinas"; ese hecho la molestaba aún más que la razón por la que tanto comenzaba a "odiarlas".

Mientras pensaba en sus propias rabietas, inconscientemente se separó de la pared del salón y caminó hacía las ventanas. Lentamente alzó sus manos hacía el frente, haciendo que los baldes de agua quedaran suspendidos en el aire afuera de la ventana. Los miró fijamente, como si cada uno fuera el rostro de una de esas dos "harpías".

- Cómo me gustaría tirarles estos cubos de agua en sus estúpidas cabezas… - Pronunció en voz baja sin quitar sus ojos de los baldes.

De pronto, las manos de la muchacha se abren de golpe, dejando los baldes de su castigo a disposición completa de la gravedad. Los dos descienden en caída libre, directo a la cabeza de dos alumnos que se encontraban frente al edificio, aparentemente faltando a clases. Los baldes los golpearon y luego vertieron toda el agua sobre ellos.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Exclamó enojado uno de los chicos al ver todas sus ropas empapadas.

- ¿De dónde cayó? – Preguntó el otro confundido.

Nanami veía con indiferencia a los dos alumnos desde la ventana. Un largo suspiro surgió de su boca, mientras alzaba su vista hacía el cielo despejado.

- No me siento mejor…

Las horas de la mañana pasaron una detrás de la otra, hasta que llegaron a la hora del almuerzo. Por supuesto los alumnos que habían participado en la clase especial de cocina habían almorzado ahí mismo sus propias creaciones, lo cual provocó que algunos tuvieran un almuerzo más agradable que otros. En el caso de Sakura, su platillo salió particularmente esquisto, no gracias a ella sino a su compañera de equipo. Tomoyo igual pudo preparar un buen plato, mientras que Mikki tuvo que arreglárselas él solo después de que Nanami fue sacada del salón, pero igual logró "sobrevivir".

Aunque ya habían comido, ese no era motivo para no aprovechar ese tiempo para relajarse y descansar. Sakura y Kotori fueron a buscar a Mikki hasta una arboleda cercana a la cafetera. Mikki estaba sentado a la sombra de los árboles, cuando ambas chicas se le acercaron. El joven se quedó muy extrañado a ver como Sakura caminaba hacía él con una caja envuelta en un color brillante y un moño.

- Es para ti Mikki. – Le dijo la castaña mientras le extendía lo que traía en las manos.

- ¿Otro regalo? – Exclamó sorprendido mientras lo tomaba con cuidado.

Sakura lo miraba algo apenada.

- Lo siento, pero no sabía que el martes había sido tu cumpleaños – Mikki se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la palabra "cumpleaños", pero intento disimularlo. –, y por eso me quiero disculpar y darte este regalo.

Mikki se quedó algo extrañado. Después de escuchar a Sakura, volvió su vista de nuevo al regalo. Era ligero, tal vez ropa o algo similar. Recordaba que hace años los regalos de cumpleaños le emocionaban mucho... pero ahora se preguntaba si eran los regalos en sí lo que lo emocionaba o el hecho de abrirlos junto con su hermana. Desde que su hermana se fue de la casa, los cumpleaños posteriores habían sido para él como un día más, sin importar los regalos que le daban o fiestas que le hicieran. Ahora que volvió a encontrar a su hermana, aún así ese último cumpleaños no había sido diferente a los otros, hasta ese momento.

El regalo no le emocionaba. Podría ser cualquier prenda de ropa, pero sí había algo en el hecho de recibir un regalo por su cumpleaños que le provoca un mínimo de "felicidad", aunque fuera atrasado. ¿Tendría que ver con la persona que se lo daba?

- Además, gracias a ti me siento muy segura con respecto a mis exámenes. – Agregó después de un rato de silencio. – Creo que saldré muy bien en todos… y por eso espero que te guste.

- No te hubieras molestado Sakura… - Le comentó el muchacho, intentado esbozar una sonrisa aunque le era algo difícil, lo cual era raro en él. – De todas maneras no me agrada mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños últimamente…

Ese comentario se le había salido casi sin darse cuenta. Sakura pareció sorprenderse de escuchar eso, y Mikki notó de inmediato lo que había ocasionado. Pretendió cambiar las cosas y volvió a alzar su mirada con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Pero te agradezco por le regalo… ¡Muchas Gracias! – Le exclamó apresurado.

Aún después del agradecimiento, Sakura no dejó de sentirse confundida por el comentario del muchacho. ¿Qué habría querido decir con que no le agradaba celebrar su cumpleaños¿Qué motivo podría tener para decirle eso?... Lo único que había ganado era que Sakura se sintiera algo apenada por el regalo, que ya de por sí le causaba pudor a causa de lo tardío.

Pero la verdad era que Mikki nunca lo había comentado, y de hecho los únicos que tenían conocimiento de su cumpleaños eran los miembros del Consejo, que ya de antemano habían sido advertidos del sentimiento tan negativo de Mikki hacía ese día. Kotori también lo sabía, y de hecho había sido ella quien se lo comentó a Sakura. La joven ojos verdes entonces quiso darle un presente, por su cumpleaños y también como agradecimiento por su ayuda para estudiar… pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había sido algo imprudente.

- Espero que tengas más dinero para otro regalo Kinomoto. – Comentó una voz profunda a las espaldas de las dos chicas.

Sakura y Kotori se giraron con cuidado al escuchar ese llamado. Con la habitual elegancia que rodeaba a esa persona tan singular, se les acercó con cuidado llamando su atención con su amplia sonrisa, mientras las admiraba fijamente con esos profundos ojos azules. Sakura se quedó unos momentos totalmente quieta, casi paralizada al ver a ese chico acercárseles.

- Superior Touga… - Exclamó en un tono bajó la ojos verdes al reconocerlo.

- ¡Buenos días Superior! – Saludó con energía la Doncella de Blanco al contrario de su dueña.

El Delgado del Consejo se acercó al grupo con tranquilidad, acompañado a sus espaldas por su compañera Jury, que igual caminaba con un paso tranquilo. Al principió las dos sólo vieron a Touga, pero cuando ambos ya estaba más cerca, los ojos verdes de Sakura divisaron la cabellera larga y anaranjada de la capitana.

- ¡Buenos días Jury-senpai! – Exclamó apresurada la castaña, inclinándose con delicadeza al frente. La capitana se quedó algo extrañada por la reacción.

- Buenos… días…

Ambas no se habían visto de nuevo desde el viernes anterior, la noche en que tuvieron ese duelo tan largo y difícil. Jury ya estaba totalmente bien, sin ninguna marca o herida visible. Al parecer después de cada duelo, Sakura obtenía un cierto sentimiento particular para su oponente. Para Sainoji había sido desconfianza, para Mikki amistad, mientras que Jury parecía hacerla sentir "respeto", algo que al parecer extrañaba a la capitana.

Touga se paró con firmeza frente a la Doncella y a su Príncipe, mirándolas con su expresión despreocupada y serena. Sakura se sentía hasta cierto punto "intimidada" por la presencia de ese chico, un sentimiento que le había nacido desde hace tiempo sin razón aparente. El chico acercó su mano derecha hacía el bolsillo de su saco, sacando de este sitio dos sobre cuadrados de color rojo claro.

- Éstas son para ustedes dos. – Les comentó mientras les acercaba ambos sobres.

Las dos chicas tomaron con duda los sobres que el Delegado les ofrecía. Sakura miró con curiosidad su nombre escrito con letras doradas sobre el papel, algo muy elegante para ella.

- Mi cumpleaños también está cerca y a mí sí me gusta celebrarlo. – Comentó el muchacho pelirrojo con un tonto en broma.

De inmediato Mikki supo que ese comentario iba indirectamente relacionado con él, pero no le puso importancia.

Sakura abrió con delicadeza el sobre para ver lo que contenía. Como lo había previsto, se trataba de una invitación, de color blanco con algunos adornos en rojo y letras japonesas de color negro.

- ¿Una fiesta…? – Comentó en voz baja la ojos verdes mientras leía la invitación.

- Mi cumpleaños verdadero es el próximo martes, pero haré la fiesta el domingo. – Comentó el Presidente mientras las chicas leían sus invitaciones. – Será en la residencia de mis padres.

Mikki se exaltó un poco al escuchar esa última afirmación. ¿Había dicho que la fiesta sería en la casa de su familia?

- ¿Será en la casa de tus padres? – Preguntó extrañado mientras se ponía de pie, sujetando aún el regalo en sus manos.

- Sí, suena raro, pero era mejor que hacerla en la Mansión de la Rosa. – Comenta el muchacho pelirrojo girándose hacía su compañero.

Mikki se sorprendió un poco al oír eso. En el corto tiempo que conocía a Touga, nunca lo había visto en la casa de sus padres, ni siquiera una mención de su parte con respecto a su familia a excepción de Nanami. Le había dicho que se fue de su casa desde hace ya algún tiempo, y le parecía singular que su fiesta fuera a ser precisamente en ese lugar.

Igual o tal vez más confundida se encontraba Sakura, que no quitaba su vista de la invitación. Después de unos momentos el Delegado notó la seriedad en la chica. La ojos verdes no tardó mucho en sentir la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, haciéndola reaccionar y alzar de nuevo la mirada.

- Gracias por la invitación… Superior… - Mencionó dudosa la chica castaña, a lo que el Delegado pareció sonreír divertido.

- No se preocupen, no es de gala ni nada parecido, pero soy muy exigente con los regalos. – Les mencionó antes de guiñarles el ojo con picaría, acción que también incomodo a la chica de Tomoeda. – Es una broma… Pero por cierto¿cómo siguen tus heridas?

El tono en el que el Presidente hizo esa pregunta provocó que Sakura se sobresaltara con moderación. Casi inconscientemente alzó su mano izquierda, llevándola a su brazo derecho.

- Mejor… gracias. – Contestó la muchacha, mirando fijamente al Delegado.

En ese momento, Jury y Mikki notaron algo singular en la manera en la que Sakura miraba a Touga. Igual el Presidente detectó lo mismo que sus compañeros, pero su típica sonrisa despreocupada parecía demostrar su falta de inquietud ante ello.

- Bien, espero que no haber tenido ningún duelo esta semana te haya ayudado a reposar… Es posible que dentro de poco lo necesites…

Los otros dos miembros del Consejo compartieron la misma sensación de confusión ante ese comentario, que casi sonaba como "advertencia". Mikki y Jury sabían muy bien que "advertencia" no estaba muy apartada de lo que Touga acababa de decir; después de todo, aún faltaban algunas personas que no habían usado su Derecho al Reto, y entre ellas estaba el pelirrojo.

Sakura igual también comprendió que era lo que el Delegado le quería decir. Ella ya lo había previsto, y no le sorprendía. Touga Kiryuu… estaba casi segura que su siguiente duelo sería contra él.

- Bien, Mikki, Jury, tenemos cosas que hacer. – Exclamó el muchacho de ojos azules, disponiéndose a retirarse junto con sus dos compañeros. – Nos vemos el domingo.

Touga y Jury se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron su marcha. Al mismo instante Mikki se puso de pie de donde estaba sentado, llevando su regalo debajo de su brazo derecho y apresurándose para alcanzar a los otros dos.

- Hasta luego Sakura-san, Kotori. – Exclamó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a marchar. Antes de alejarse de las chicas, el chico las miró de reojo con algo de preocupación. – Nos vemos después…

Las dos muchachas se quedaron inmóviles en el mismo sitio, mirando a los miembros del Consejo alejarse con un paso casi idéntico entre los tres. Sin embargo, la atención fue mayor en el caso de Sakura, ya que cuando Touga y los otros estaban lejos, la mirada de Kotori se volvió hacía su dueña, que seguía mirando en la misma dirección; la expresión de Sakura era aún la misma con la que había estado mirando al Delegado todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Le sucede algo señorita Sakura? – Se atrevió a preguntar la joven de cabellos largos después de un rato; Sakura se sobresaltó un poco.

- ¿Cómo…? No, nada. – Le contestó apresurada la ojos verdes con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. – Es sólo qué…

La joven no fue capaz de mentir, y casi por reflejo su expresión despreocupada que intentó usar como disfraz se esfumó de golpe y de nuevo miraba con inquietud.

- Últimamente no me siento cómoda en presencia del superior. – Comentó con algo de seriedad.

- ¿Qué dice? – Exclamó confundida la Doncella de Blanco.

- No lo sé… - Sakura se giró de nuevo al frente; la presencia de los tres chicos ya era prácticamente imposible de captar para sus ojos. – Siempre he sido una persona un poco distraída, sobre todo con respecto a otras personas… pero hay algo en el Superior que me hace desconfiar de él, como si me ocultara algo apropósito… o se burlara de mí…

- No creo que eso sea así Señorita. – Comentó Kotori con su habitual sonrisa tranquila en rostro.

- Sí, tal vez es mi imaginación. – Agregó por último la muchacha, bajando un poco la mirada.

Su imaginación, eso era lo más probable ¿Qué podría haber hecho el Superior Touga para ganarse su desconfianza? Además, Sakura no era el tipo de persona que tenía ese tipo de ideas hacía las personas. De hecho, no había gente alguna que le desagradara o le provocara un sentimiento de inquietud, sin contar claro al Capitán Sainoji, que se había ganado esa imagen a pulso. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que le molestaba al momento de verlo… ¿Se debería acaso a que posiblemente iba a ser su próximo oponente?

Miró de nuevo la invitación que le acababan entregar, releyendo de nuevo su contenido. ¿Por qué la había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños¿No eran algo así como enemigos? No tenían porque serlo, a pesar de los duelos; después de todo comenzaba a tener una amplia amistad con Mikki a pesar de todo. El único motivo viable para ser invitada era el hecho de que era en esos momentos el tan afamado "Príncipe de Blanco", y si era ese el motivo¿tendría el capitán otros planes para ella esa noche?

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse muy dudosa al respecto, y eso no le agradaba. Ella siempre había sido una persona con mucha confianza, y dispuesta a estar abierta a las personas, y esa nueva personalidad dudosa e insegura no le agradaba; tal vez Kero se la estaba comenzando a pegar.

- ¿Irá a la fiesta señorita? – Escuchó que Kotori le preguntó de pronto, después de no quitar por largo rato sus ojos de la invitación.

La hechicera reaccionó algo lenta, desviando su atención en dirección de su compañera. Al igual que con sus pensamientos, dudo unos momentos en que respuesta dar, no porque no quisiera decirle la verdad, si no porque en verdad no sabía que responder.

- No lo sé… - Fue la respuesta más sensata que se le ocurrió, y que siempre era buen remedio cuando se tiene dudas. – No sé si me sentiré cómoda en un lugar como ese. De seguro habrá gente mayor y sofisticada…

Dejando el asunto de los duelos totalmente para un lado y considerando los hechos como parecen ser, acababa de ser invitada a una fiesta. Pero de seguro no sería una "fiesta" como a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, con los amigos y la familia, un pastel, algunas botanas y regalos. Con tan sólo ver lo elegante de la invitación podía darse una idea de cómo sería la fiesta, y eso le provocaba algo de vergüenza, ya que, además del Baile del Bienvenida en el cual no estuvo mucho tiempo, nunca había asistido a una fiesta o evento de "clase".

Kotori se mostró despreocupada ante el comentario de su ama, y de hecho provocó que su sonrisa se hiciera considerablemente más amplia.

- Usted es mayor y sofisticada señorita Sakura. – Comentó sonriente la joven de ojos castaños, comentario que avergonzó ligeramente a la ojos verdes.

- Por supuesto que no… - Aclaró Sakura, mientras en su rostro se notaba algo de rubor rojizo.

Touga y sus otros dos acompañantes caminaban por los pasillos externos del Edificio de Secundaria, con tal porte que casi parecían ser los reyes del lugar, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de su estado. El Delegado caminaba al frente de los otros dos, casi como el líder de una caravana. Desde que estuvieron lejos de las dos jóvenes, los tres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre lo sucedido, manteniendo con cuidado no llamar la atención con su plática.

- ¿Qué fue eso que le dijiste a Sakura? – Preguntó Mikki, casi con un tono de reclamó que extrañó a Jury, mas a Touga ni lo mutó.

- ¿Qué fue? – Contestó divertido, mirándolo encima de su hombro sin detenerse. – La invité a mi fiesta a de cumpleaños¿algún problema con eso Mikki?

- No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes… - Antes de proseguir, el chico cuidó de mirar hacía los lados y verificar que no había nadie tan cerca como para oírlo. – Me refiero a lo que dijiste del duelo. ¿Acaso… tienes pensado retarla dentro de poco?

El Delegado no pudo evitar reír moderadamente ante la pregunta de Mikki, cosa que no agradó mucho al chico de cabello azul.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Le contestó con un tono burlesco. Mikki comenzaba a pensar que el Presidente se burlaba de él.

- Sólo tú tienes aún el Derecho al Reto entre las Rosa Blancas además de…

- Hay una Nueva Rosa Blanca apunto de florecer… no lo olvides. – Comentó Jury de inmediato, interrumpiendo las palabras de Mikki e introduciéndose en la conversación.

De nuevo el tema de la "Nueva Rosa" se prestaba entre ellos. Era algo que había tenido a los Duelistas algo inquietos desde hace una semana, y el propio Mikki se incluía.

- Hemos estado hablando de lo mismo por mucho tiempo¿pero cuando será el momento en el que eso pasé? – Preguntó el chico con curiosidad, volviéndose de nuevo hacía Touga, que les daba la espalda a ambos mientras marchaban.

- Más pronto de lo que creemos… - Contestó con firmeza el muchacho pelirrojo. – si no es que ya pasó.

Los dos acompañantes del delgado se quedaron asombrados al oír esa explicación, tanto que detuvieron su marcha por unos instantes, dejando que él se les adelantara.

Yuuko, Keiko y Aiko, las tres chicas que eran las mejores amigas de Nanami Kiryuu, se encontraban muy emocionadas minutos antes de que terminara el almuerzo. Las tres admiraban con detenimiento el objeto que la chica rubia les acababa de entregar hace sólo unos momentos.

- ¡¿Un invitación?! – Exclamó emocionado la joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras admiraba el sobre rojo claro.

- ¡¿Para la fiesta de Touga-senpai?! – Agregó la chica de las dos coletas, mientras abría el sobre y miraba el material blanco de la invitación.

- ¡¿Enserio Señorita Nanami?! – Dijo por último la tercera de ellas, la chica de cabello corto, mientras leía la invitación con impresión.

Las cuatro se encontraban en una de las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso del edificio de Secundaria. Las tres chicas estaban paradas algunos escalones arriba, mientras Nanami estaba sentada en los primeros, comiendo con desgano un plato de curry que había logrado obtener de la clase de cocina de la que le habían sacado, cortesía de sus compañeras claro estaba.

- Sí, claro… - Exclamó con desidia las joven de ojos azules sin dejar de comer. – Mi hermano me dijo que si quería invitarlas que lo hiciera, así que ya que. Pero compórtense como se debe. – Les dijo por último, mientras las volteaba a ver por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Muchas gracias Señorita Nanami! – Agradecieron las tres muchachas mientras abrazaban sus invitaciones.

Nanami por su parte parecía no compartir el sentimiento de entusiasmo de sus amigas. La hermana menor del Delegado del Consejo tenía su atención puesta en su plato de curry, el cual comía lentamente y sin muchos ánimos. Desde que el almuerzo comenzó había estado en las mismas condiciones, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algún asunto. Después de que el silencio de su "líder" comenzó a incomodarlas, las tres muchachas decidieron igual guardar silencio.

- Creo que a la señorita Nanami le perturba algo. – Comentó Keiko en voz baja al resto de sus compañeras.

- ¿Es verdad que la profesora de cocina la sacó del salón por estar gritando? – Preguntó Yuuko, también en voz baja.

- Sí, fue muy extraño. – Contestó Aiko. – De repente gritó…

A pesar de sus intentos para que su conversación quedara inadvertida, Nanami percibió de inmediato que los comentarios que se referían de ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y se giró hacía a ellas con una gran mirada de furia en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Quién les da permiso de hablar de mí tontas?! – Les grito furiosa, conteniéndose de no arrojarles el curry encima.

- ¡Lo sentimos! – Se disculparon las tres al mismo tiempo, haciéndose hacía atrás.

Si normalmente hacer enojar a la Princesa de Othori era peligroso, este peligro se incrementaba cuando se encontraba de mal humor, tanto que Keiko y el resto temían por sus vidas. Pero como a veces el destino les sonríe a quien menos lo espera, su salvación pasó justo ante sus ojos. El enojo de Nanami pareció desvanecerse de golpe al divisar en la cercanía la cabellera abundante y rojiza de su hermano, el cual caminaba por el pasillo aún acompañado de Mikki y Jury.

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó emocionada la chica rubia, mientras soltaba su plato de curry y se aproximaba hacía los tres miembros del consejo.

Las tres compañeras de Nanami se lanzaron con fuerza al frente para atrapar el plato, siendo Keiko la afortunada en tomarlo entre sus manos antes de que tocará los escalones.

La joven se paró frente a los tres, deteniendo su avance.

- Nanami… - Exclamó Mikki al verla, aún un poco nervioso. No la había vuelto a ver desde ese arranque de ira que la rubia había tenido en el salón de cocina, cosa que aún lo tenía muy confundido.

- Hola Nanami. – Saludó cordial el Presidente, reflejo del buen humor que había tenido todo el día. – Escuché que te sacaron de la clase de cocina.

Nanami se apenó un poco ante el comentario, pero luego se esforzó por recuperar por completo su compostura.

- Bueno, es que Mikki y yo estábamos… - Al tiempo que comenzaba a dar su explicación de lo sucedido, los ojos de la chica se dirigieron al que había sido su compañero durante esa clase.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Nanami se trabaron de pronto al divisar el objeto que el chico de azul traía debajo de su brazo izquierdo: un regalo envuelto en un papel de colores oscuros. La chica miró confundida el paquete por unos segundos antes de dignarse a preguntar.

- Mikki… ¿y ese regalo? – Preguntó señalando delicadamente el paquete.

Mikki ya casi se había olvidado del regalo que le habían dado. Lo volteó a ver de reojo y luego iba a pasar a contestar. Sin embargo, el comentario que Touga acababa de hacer, y lo que Nanami le preguntó, de alguna manera los relacionó de pronto…

_- ¡¡¿Desde cuando llamas a esa estúpida de ojos verdes por su nombre?!! – Le gritó Nanami con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lo sujetaba del traje con su mano izquierda, y sostenía el cuchillo de cocina en la derecha._

¿"Estúpida de ojos verdes"¿acaso se refería a la persona que él pensaba? Sí, en ese momento había mencionado a Kotori y a Sakura, y eso hizo que Nanami reaccionará de esa manera; la impresión de la reacción de seguro hizo que no se diera cuenta en un comienzo. Miró de nuevo el regalo, intentando pensar en que contestar.

- Ah… esto… - Balbuceo el muchacho con duda.

- Una chica se lo dio por su cumpleaños. – Comentó Touga totalmente tranquilo.

Tanto Mikki como Nanami se sobresaltaron al oírlo, aunque por motivos diferentes. Mientras que Mikki se impresionó por el hecho de que Touga lo hubiera dicho prácticamente de la nada mientras él penaba en como no decirlo, Nanami se sorprendió por escuchar eso de "cumpleaños".

- ¿Cumpleaños? – Preguntó aún extrañada. – ¡¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños Mikki?!

- No, no… - Contestó apresurado el chico de azul, recordando que sólo los miembros del Consejo tenían conocimiento de eso. – Fue… el martes…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó casi molesta, dirigiéndose a él. – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?... ¿Y quién te dio ese regalo?

De nuevo el muchacho de azul dudo en que responder. Si le había molestado que llamara a Sakura por su nombre¿Cómo reaccionaría se enteraba que Sakura le había dado ese regalo y ella ni siquiera sabía que había sido su cumpleaños? Por suerte o por mala suerte para Mikki, Touga se las arregló para que esa pregunta no se quedara en la duda.

- Kinomoto del Salón B de primer grado. – Dijo de inmediato, logrando que de nuevo los dos chicos de primero se exaltaran. – ¿La conoces?

Nanami se quedó atónita al oír ese apellido… era el apellido de esa chica, tal y como Tsuwabuki se lo había dicho. Ella no sabía del cumpleaños de Mikki, nunca se lo había dicho, y mucho menos sabía que acababa de pasar, y ahora se enteraba que "esa" incluso le había dado un regalo. De nuevo esa chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño; casi la estaba viendo parada frente a ella, imagen que prácticamente la hizo encenderse en rabia.

Sin dar ni pedir más explicaciones, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, para luego salir de inmediato del edificio.

- ¡Señorita Nanami! – Al ver que se alejaba, sus amigas intentaron alcanzarla, o al menos entregarle su plato de curry, pero un vistazo de reojo de su fulminante mirada furiosa logró de las tres desistieran de sus intentos.

Mikki se quedó impresionando, simplemente observando como la chica se iba. La conocía poco, pero con eso podía adivinar que era capaz de muchas cosas, en especial cuando estaba enojada. El regalo, y ese arranque que tuvo en el salón de cocina… ¿Acaso iba en dirección a hacerle algo a Sakura?

- ¡Espera Nanami! – El muchacho pasó a intentar alcanzarla, cuando sintió como la mano de Touga lo tomaba con fuerza de su muñeca, deteniéndolo. – ¡Touga!

- Tranquilo Mikki… - Le dijo el Delegado con una expresión despreocupada.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?! – Gritó el muchacho, más que enojado por lo que el pelirrojo acababa de hacer.

- No deberías de meterte en asuntos de otras personas Mikki.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice!

De un jalón fuerte se liberó de la mano del presidente y salió rápidamente detrás de Nanami. Touga miró con detenimiento como el muchacho bajaba las escaleras y se perdía de sus vistas. Rió divertido ante la escena, intentando no sobrepasarse.

- Debo admitir que Mikki está algo singular últimamente. – Comentó Jury, mientras pasaba a pararse junto a él. – Unos momentos está sumido en sus pensamientos, y en otros está singularmente extrovertido. ¿Qué crees que lo haya cambiado?

- Mikki siempre ha sido un chico avanzado. – Comentó el Delegado con elocuencia. – Simplemente se nos ha adelantado al parecer…

- ¿Adelantado?

Touga no dio explicación a su comentario, pero esperaba que Jury lo descifrara sin problema con algo de tiempo. Sin decir más, caminó en la misma dirección en la que habían ido su hermana y su compañero del consejo.

Sakura y Kotori ya se dirigían a su salón justo cuando la campana sonó. La dos chicas no habían hecho gran cosa desde que el consejo llegó y se llevó a Mikki, simplemente estuvieron en la cafetería platicando un rato. A diferencia de otros días, Tomoyo no los había acompañado. Sakura no había visto mucho a Tomoyo en toda la semana, pensando que posiblemente se debía a que estaba ocupada con sus exámenes, pero esperaba que ya a partir de ese día estuvieran más libres para volver a salir juntas.

El Príncipe de Blanco sin embargo ya tenía algunas otras cosas de que preocuparse, empezando por la invitación que le acababan de entregar, la cual seguía cargando entre sus manos. En cualquier otra situación hubiera sido algo común y corriente, exceptuando el hecho de que la había invitado el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, y uno los chicos más populares de la escuela. Aún se preguntaba que era lo que debía de hacer al respecto… ¿iría o no iría?

- ¿Qué ocurre señorita Sakura? – Preguntó inocentemente Kotori al notar que caminaba muy pensativa.

- ¿He?, no, nada Kotori. – La chica sonrió despreocupada, intentando no hacer más grave el asunto.

- Si le preocupa que se pondrá para la fiesta, el superior dijo que no era formal.

- No, no es eso…

- El traje de playera blanca y falda rosa funcionaría.

- No se trata del traje… - Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos al darse cuenta de lo que Kotori acababa de decir. – ¿Cómo sabes que tengo esa ropa?

En ese momento, Sakura notó como Kotori detenía de golpe sus pasos y plantaba su mirada al frente. Ella se detuvo unos segundos después, volteando extrañada hacía la misma dirección a la que Kotori observaba con tanta atención. Lo que la Doncella estaba viendo era a una persona, parada justo en su camino, observándolas con una expresión penetrante. Sakura no la reconoció a primera vista, pero después de un rato le pareció recordar su rostro. Era esa chica rubia que había conocido la noche en la que Mikki los ayudó a estudiar por primera vez. Si no mal recordaba, era la hermana menor del Delegado… ¿sería una coincidencia considerando en lo que pensaba hace unos momentos?

Nanami caminó lentamente hacía ellas, centrando sus ojos azules principalmente en Sakura, la cual incluso llegó a sentirse "intimidada" de nuevo. La princesa de Othori se paró con firmeza justo frente a ella.

- Quiero hablar contigo… - Le dijo sin mayor rodeos, dejando confundida a la chica de Tomoeda.

Sakura no había vuelto a ver a esa chica desde la noche en la que estuvieron en su dormitorio, exceptuando esa mañana en la que estuvieron sus grupos juntos en la clase de cocina, pero no le había puesto principal atención hasta que la profesora la sacó del salón por gritar de la nada. Ahora, después de haber recibido la invitación de su hermano, ambas se vuelven a ver, ya que la chica Kiryuu había ido directo a buscarla.

A pesar de que las clases ya habían reanudado, eso no evito que la Princesa de Othori hiciera realidad su deseo o capricho. Nanami las llevó a la pista de carreras de la Academia, que se encontraba detrás de la Torre de la Rectoría y justo frente a las escaleras que llevaban al Bosque Prohibido. Sakura ya había tenido que pasar por ella para ir al Bosque, pero ahora se había tenido que detener a la mitad del camino, quedándose en la parte centrar de la pista. Una vez ahí, no pudo evitar admirar unos segundos el Bosque a lo lejos. A pesar de que Nanami se había dirigido directo a ella, Kotori la acompañó, sin importar que las clases ya hubieran empezado. El haber caminado hasta ese lugar con Kotori a su lado, de alguna manera la hizo recordar las veces que había tenido que subir esas escaleras y abrir esa puerta; por alguna razón sintió que en ese momento se iba a dirigir de nuevo a ese lugar.

Nanami de inmediato sacó a la chica ojos verdes de sus pensamientos, pues ella no había ido a perder el tiempo.

- Iré directo al grano. – Exclamó con fuerza llamando su atención. Sakura y Kotori se giraron preocupadas hacía ella. La rubia clavó sus ojos justos en Sakura. – ¡¿Qué te propones con Mikki?!

La pregunta provocó que Sakura se sobresaltara de golpe, y también provocara que un ligero rubor apareciera en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamó confundida.

¿A que se había referido con "qué te propones"¿Acaso ella creía que existía algo más que amistad entre ellos? Sakura recordó que mientras estuvieron estudiando en su cuarto, Tomoyo le comentó que a Nanami le parecía gustar Mikki, cosa que ella también llegó a pensar por el arranque tan extraño que había tenido al atacar a Kotori; ¿Ahora estaba celosa de ella?

- No te hagas la que no sabe. – Prosiguió con un tono acusador. – ¡¿Te propones algo con él?!

- No sé de que hablas… - Le contestó dudosa mientras daba un paso hacía atrás.

- ¿No…? – Nanami bajó un poco su atención del rostro de Sakura hacía sus manos, en donde la chica sostenía el sobre rojo claro de la invitación de Touga; lo reconoció de inmediato. – ¡¿Entonces con mi hermano?!

De nuevo Sakura se impresionó ante la pregunta. Miró el sobre que sostenía entre sus manos; casi se había olvidado que lo traía consigo.

- No… yo no… - Sakura intentaba dar alguna explicación, pero en verdad no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir, y de hecho tampoco estaba muy segura de porque la acusaban de algo.

- ¡Calla! – Le gritó furiosa la chica rubia, haciendo que guardara silencio. Nanami la volvió a ver fijamente con sus ojos llenos de rabia. – Desde hace algunos meses, Monou había sido la única perdida que me hacía enojar, y creí que era la única de la que tenía que preocuparme… pero ahora tú… tú… - Nanami apretó con furia sus puños mientras hablaba. – ¡Tú si me molestas¡¿Qué tienen de especial ustedes dos que mi hermano y el resto del Consejo están tan interesados en ustedes?!

Esas últimas palabras parecieron ser aclaratorias. Sakura sí tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, y de hecho ya había pensado en ella hace unos momentos. Si no fuera por su estado de "Príncipe de Blanco" o el asunto de los duelos, el Consejo Estudiantil, incluyendo al delegado y a Mikki, no tendría porque tener interés en ella. Pero de seguro Nanami desconocía ello; si lo supiera, de seguro entendería el porque de eso que la perturba tanto, pero ella no podía explicarle todo eso¿o sí?

- Yo… bueno… yo… - Sakura de nuevo intentaba descubrir que decir, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

- ¿No me quieres decir?... – De pronto, Nanami extiende su mano y la toma con fuerza del saco de su uniforme, jalándola con violencia hacía ella. – ¡Tal vez deba de sacártelo!

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nanami no era así. Tenía su carácter, eso todos lo sabían aunque nadie se atreviera a pronunciarlo. Pero siempre era la clase de persona que mantenía la compostura, o al menos procuraba no siempre recurrir a ese tipo de actitudes; siempre había "otras formas" de tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero por alguna razón esas dos chicas la hacían reaccionar así, en especial esa nueva.

Sakura se quedó paralizada al sentir tan cerca de ella los ojos furiosos de la joven. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿la iba a golpear acaso? Y si lo hacía¿Cómo tendría ella que responder?

- ¡Deténgase señorita Nanami! – Escuchó de pronto que pronunciaba la voz de Kotori, colocándose justo a lado de las dos chicas. Lo último que Nanami quería era escuchar la voz chillona y molesta de Kotori a su lado.

- ¡Tú no te metas! – Gritó enojada, mientras casi inconscientemente le daba una fuerte bofetada con la mano que tenía libre.

Como había ocurrido la vez anterior, la fuerza de Nanami provocó que la frágil Kotori cayera directo hacía el césped verde. Sakura reaccionó al ver esto.

- ¡Kotori! – Exclamó con fuerza después de que ésta cayera. Inmediatamente la joven se giró a Nanami, mirándola con enojo. – ¡No la lastimes!

Al parecer por simple reflejo, Sakura tomó con fuerza la mano de Nanami que la tomaba, haciendo rápidamente que la soltara. Luego la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacía el frente, haciendo que diera unos pasos torpes hacía atrás y luego cayera de lleno al suelo.

La joven ojos verdes no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer hasta que Nanami ya estaba en el suelo. Prácticamente se quedó congelada al darse cuenta, solamente alzando su mano para mirarla con algo de miedo.

- "¿Por qué… hice eso…?" – Pensó sorprendida mientras admiraba su palma.

Kotori compartía el mismo sentimiento de su dueña, viendo sorprendida a Nanami tirada en el césped mientras se sentaba con cuidado. Igual la Princesa de Othori no estaba del todo tranquila por lo que acababa de pasar; una vez más esa chica se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima. Alzó la mirada de nuevo a Sakura, de nuevo con la misma expresión de rencor, mientras la chica castaña seguía sumida en su propia cabeza.

Mikki no había tardado mucho en dar con el paradero de Nanami y las dos chicas del Salón B. A lo lejos miró a la muchacha rubia en el suelo al igual que Kotori, y a Sakura parada entre ambas. El chico miró extrañado la escena y se dirigió de inmediato al lugar.

- ¡Maldita! – Gritó furiosa la chica rubia, tan fuerte que Mikki fue capaz de escucharla, mientras se ponía de inmediato de pie y se lanzaba en contra de Sakura.

Nanami tumbó de golpe a la confundida chica castaña, cayendo de espaldas en el césped con la princesa de Othori sobre ella. Se veía que la chica rubia intentaba golpearla, pero Sakura le sostenía las manos con fuerza para evitarlo. Nunca en sus años de escuela se había peleado con alguien. Era la primera vez que otra alumna se le lanzaba en su contra, y ella no estaba segura de cómo actuar.

- ¡Nanami! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Mikki decía con fuerza mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

Esta vez la voz de Mikki no detuvo a Nanami; el enojo de la chica parecía ser muy grande en esa ocasión. El joven de azul se dirigió hacía ella, jalándola con fuerza para apartarla de Sakura.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba furiosa la chica mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Mikki.

Mikki intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella lo menos que quería era calmarse. Mientras tanto, Kotori se dirigió a su dueña y la ayudó a levantar.

- Señorita Sakura¿está bien? – Le preguntó preocupada la chica castaña.

- Sí, no te preocupes… - Contestó algo agitado el Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¡Nanami¡contrólate! – Le decía Mikki con insistencia sin soltarla.

- ¡No me quiero controlar! – Le gritó mientras intentaba zafarse. – ¡¡Así que suéltame ya!!

En ese momento, mientras la chica comenzaba a gritar con fuerza, los presentes notaron como su cuerpo y principalmente sus ojos se cubrieron de un resplandor dorado. Sakura en ese momento percibió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, algo que ya había sentido. Ese brillo… ¿era lo que estaba pensando?

Mikki de pronto también fue cubierto por ese resplandor dorado y de inmediato fue lanzado con violencia hacía atrás, casi flotando. El chico cayó de espaldas en la pista de carreras, golpeándose con fuerza con el suelo. Nanami se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y se dirigió de inmediato hacía él.

- ¡Mikki!

Sakura se le quedó viendo totalmente extrañada. ¿Nanami era la que había lanzado a Mikki de esa manera? Si había sido ella, entonces lo había logrado con tan sólo verlo. Eso que acababa de hacer… ¿acaso había sido "magia"?

Nanami se detuvo de golpe antes de llegar a donde estaba Mikki; alguien más ya estaba cerca del muchacho.

- Nanami… - Exclamó con un tono severo el recién llegado, mientras la miraba fijamente a lado de Mikki. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Todos reconocieron de inmediato la voz del Delegado Touga, y sobre todo su largo cabello rojizo, su traje blanco y sus ojos profundos y azules. La presencia de su hermano intimido de más a la muchacha rubia, hasta casi producirle "miedo". ¿Había visto lo que acababa de hacer¿Su hermano mayor había visto como atacaba a Sakura y luego lanzaba sin querer a Mikki? Esa idea la paralizó de golpe.

Mikki se paró sin problema, notando como Touga observaba con tanta seriedad a su hermana; eso no era muy común en él.

- Hermano… yo… yo… - La joven rubia quería justificarse ante su hermano, pero no tenía en la mente alguna explicación efectiva que no fuera simplemente pedir disculpas. Pero ella no quería pedir disculpas…

Bajó la mirada casi sin pensarlo, intentando no seguir sintiendo los ojos azules y profundos de su hermano sobre ella. De pronto, el propio Touga percibió como la chica volvía a apretar sus puños como señal de enojo.

- No puedo entenderlo… no puedo entenderlo… - De pronto, Nanami alzó su mirada frustrada hacía su hermano, con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas. – ¡¿Qué tienen de especiales esas dos que no tenga yo¡¡Dímelo hermano!!

Touga se mutó ligeramente tras ese reclamo por parte de su hermana mayor. Los ojos de Nanami no reflejaban enojo o algo parecido; por alguna razón ella nunca había sido capaz de verlo de esa manera. El Delgado recuperó lentamente la serenidad, manteniendo aún su mirada en la chica, pero no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

La Princesa de Othori no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el "Príncipe" no le iba a contestar esa pregunta. Sin decir más, se apartó, le sacó la vuelta al Delegado, el cual se quedó mirando al frente mientras su hermana pasaba a su lado. Nanami se alejó corriendo sin mirar atrás, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes, a excepción del Presidente.

- Nanami… - Mikki pensó en ir con ella, pero Touga lo detuvo de pronto con su voz.

- Tranquilo Mikki. – Exclamó el Presidente, aún mirando en la misma dirección. Unos segundos después, se giró hacía un compañero, con su rostro adornado con una amplia sonrisa. – Ya ha pasado… Justo como lo esperábamos…

- ¿Cómo dices…?

Mikki no fue el único que se confundió con ese comentario. Sakura y Kotori seguían en ese lugar, y habían oído ese último comentario con claridad. El Príncipe de Blanco se quedó muy pensativo, mientras miraba como Nanami se alejaba rápidamente… ¿Qué había querido decir el Delgado con "ya ha pasado".

Nanami Kiryuu entró a su casa mucho más temprano que de costumbre, sin siquiera anunciarse al llegar. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacía su habitación, se cruzó con una de las empleadas de la casa, que la se sorprendió a verla tan temprano en la casa.

- Señorita Nanami… - Mencionó la empleada, pero la chica pasó a su lado con la mirada baja, prácticamente ignorándola. – ¿Se encuentra bien…?

- Sí… - Dijo con desgano, continuando con su camino.

La joven abrió de golpe la puerta y penetró a su habitación, caminando directo a la cama casi arrastrando sus pies. Se dejó caer de golpe sobre ella, casi dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera en las sabanas. Ocultó su rostro en su almohada, la cual abrazó con delicadeza, como si esperara desaparecerse de esa manera.

- "Mi hermano… y también Mikki…" – Pensaba la chica sin apartar su rostro de su almohada. – "Monou… y Kinomoto… ¿qué tienen esas dos?... ¿qué tiene de especial?"

Lentamente, la muchacha alzó su mirada hacia su cabecera. Aún en su rostro se veían marcas que de que había estado llorando… aún así, su expresión ya era más decidida y firme, como la que tenía habitualmente.

- No pueden tener nada que yo no pueda superar… - Se dijo así misma en voz baja, mientras inconscientemente apretaba su almohada. – Todo lo que ellas hagan, yo lo puedo hacer mucho mejor… todo los logros que tengan, yo los puedo superar con los míos… no importa que hagan, yo las puedo superar…

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, mirando decidida a la cabecera. De pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa surgió en su rostro, mientras ante ella se imaginaba el rostro de las dos personas que tanto le desagradaban para ese momento.

- Desearía tener el poder para superarlas en este mismo momento… - Lentamente alzó su mano derecha, colocándola en forma de pistola y apuntando hacía donde imaginaba el rostro de ambas. – Y demostrarles que son unas simples plebeyas… y yo… una princesa... bang… - Con cuidado, simuló el movimiento con su mano de disparar, y la imagen de ambas se esfumó por completo de su frente.

Rió divertida después de hacer esto. No importaba que tanto esas dos se esforzaran, ni juntas podrían superarla a ella, la "Princesa del Alumnado de Othori".

De pronto, un extraño aroma llegó de golpe a su nariz, un aroma que nunca percibido. Bajó lentamente su mirada de regreso a su almohada, quedándose casi atónita al notar algo sobre ella que no estaba ahí sólo unos escasos segundos antes. Nanami miró confundida el objeto: un sobre alargado y blanco.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó extrañada al verlo.

Tomó el sobre con cuidado y lo alzó hacía su rostro. Mientras lo acerca, se dio cuenta que el aroma provenía de él, una esencia similar a rosas. El sobre no tenía nada escrito en él, ni siquiera un nombre, ni tampoco tenía ni una estampilla. Lo giró para ver el otro lado. Estaba sellado con un emblema de color rosa, que asemejaba a la forma de una "rosa". Los emblemas en forma de rosa no eran muy extraños en esa ciudad, en especial si eras un alumno de Othori

- "¿Es una carta de la escuela?" – Pensó al ver el sello. – "¿Cómo llegó aquí?"

Aún le extrañaba el hecho de que esa carta hubiera aparecido de la nada justo sobre su almohada, pero el hecho de que fuera una carta de Othori lo hizo menos sospechoso. La abrió con cuidado para ver su contenido. La semana de exámenes acababa de terminar, así que no podían ser calificación, además que la escuela no mandaba las calificaciones de los alumnos a sus casas.

Adentro del sobre sólo había una carta de papel blanco doblada y con un listón rosa a su alrededor; a Nanami eso le pareció un extraño detalle. Retiró el listón sin tardarse mucho y la abrió; tal vez era algún tipo de carta de felicitación del director. Para su sorpresa, no era una carta, ni siquiera un aviso. El papel tenía unas líneas rosas a los lardos como marco, y sólo una frase escrita en ella con letras negras.

Nanami miró confundida el papel en general, y después pasó a darle una leída rápida a la frase. La primera leída, que hizo rápido con los ojos, pareció confundirla y se vio tentada a volverla a leer con más cuidado para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

- 'Sigue el camino para florecer...' – Releyó de nuevo en voz baja. – ¿Qué… qué es esto…?

Bajó la carta y el sobre, colocándolo sobre sus rodillas y centrando de nuevo su atención en su cabecera. Intentaba entender que era eso¿Por qué alguien le enviaría eso a ella? Aún así, aunque no sabía de que se trataba ni quien se lo había enviado, había algo en esa frase que le llamaba ampliamente la atención…

- ¿Flo…recer…? – Se dijo así mismo, alzando de nuevo la misteriosa carta...

Touga, Mikki y Jury habían ido directo al Balcón de la Rosa después de que Nanami se fue corriendo. Mikki estaba muy confundido por lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Touga mantenía su misma sonrisa divertida que había tenido todo el día, sonrisa que hacía sentir muy incómodos a sus compañeros. Jury no sabía que pasó, pero acudió de inmediato al llamado de su Presidente, al cual notó algo "emocionado".

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya ocurrió? – Preguntó Jury confundida, sentada en la mesa del balcón.

Touga estaba sentado en el barandal, mirando hacía el bosque con curiosidad. Una brisa ligera había comenzado a soplar, moviendo con delicadeza sus cabellos rojizos hacía un lado con singular elegancia.

- La Última Rosa Blanca ya ha florecido… - Le contestó directamente sin desviar sus ojos de lo que tanto admiraba, como un niño viendo su regalo. – Y si me equivoco, entonces de seguro ocurrirá en los siguientes días… pero estoy casi seguro de que ya ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? – Preguntó Mikki, contradiciendo la seguridad del Presidente, aunque éste no se vio incomodado ante la falta de confianza de su compañero.

- Llámalo corazonada. – Respondió sin cuidado, girándose hacía ellos. – Por antecedentes, se puede decir que es el momento justo para que ocurra.

Los otros dos no entendían del todo que quería decir con eso de "momento justo", pero igual ya se les había dicho que faltaba muy poco para que eso ocurriera, y no había mucha diferencia si ocurría ya en ese momento. Sin embargo, eso que Touga les informaba, si hacía la diferencia en una sola cosa en especial…

- ¿Entonces... ya es el momento? – Preguntó Jury después de un rato de silencio.

- Así es… - Contestó el muchacho pelirrojo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después de buscar por mucho rato, sacó de este sitio un objeto blanco y pequeño en forma de aro, con un círculo rosa. – Ya es el momento de que Nanami porte el Sello de la Rosa en su mano…

Los otros dos duelistas admiraron desde su lugar la otra sortija que Touga sostenía en sus manos. Inconscientemente los dos bajaron sus miradas hacía sus manos izquierdas, mirando sus propias sortijas, y sobre todo el sello rosa en ellas…

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Era ya domingo temprano, muy temprano, tanto que el sol no terminaba de salir del todo y la ciudad continuaba dormida. Incluso aún en algunos de los sectores de Hooshi seguí oscuro, mientras que en otros estaba comenzando a aclarecer. ¿Qué estaría haciendo una persona levantada a esas horas?

- Kero… - Exclama entre suspiros profundos la joven de ojos verdes, provocados por la larga distancia que había estado corriendo desde muy temprano. – Casi toda la semana estuve levantándome a correr muy temprano… ¿no podíamos hacerlo un poco más tarde hoy que era domingo?

Sakura corría a paso constante por los desolados caminos del parque. Aunque aparentaba ir sola, en realidad la joven iba acompañada de su guardián, escondido secretamente en su pequeña mochila rosa que portaba en sus espaldas. El pequeño ser cuya forma asemejaba a un muñeco asomaba su cabeza con cuidado hacía el exterior, cuidando que su ama no reduzca su ritmo.

- Anda, no es tiempo de quejarse. – Le contestó el guardián con energía. – El entrenamiento físico es muy importante para el perfecto control de tus poderes, en especial si vas a pelear con ellos.

- Yo no tengo problema con eso… ¿Pero porque tiene que ser tan temprano?

Como lo acababa de mencionar la propia Sakura, desde el miércoles ella y Kero habían salido a correr desde muy temprano antes de la escuela, siempre por la misma ruta del parque. Sin embargo, ese fin de semana parecía que iba a ser más exhausto, ya que no tendrían el problema de la escuela para detenerlos. Kero parecía estar muy ansioso de continuar con su entrenamiento; tal vez pensaba que su dueña podría tener otro de esos duelos en cualquier momento, y se preocupaba de que estuviera lo más lista posible para ello.

Sakura no tenía ningún problema con el ejercicio ni nada parecido; lo único que le molestaba era lo temprano que tenía que levantarse para ello, ya que era muy sabido por los miembros de su familia, e incluso por el propio Kero, que no le era del todo fácil levantarse por la mañana.

Normalmente el parque siempre está totalmente solo a la hora a la que Sakura pasa por él, pero esa mañana fue la excepción. Justo al momento en el que la joven iba pasando por la intercepción con otro de los caminos, nota de golpe la figura de una persona que pasa rápidamente frente a ella. En ese segundo en el que esa otra persona pasó corriendo ante ella, logró ver con claridad su rostro y sus largos cabellos rubios. Sakura se detuvo poco a poco, hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil, siguiendo con la vista la figura veloz de la chica.

- ¡Es esa chica! – Pronunció en voz baja mientras la ve alejarse.

Por su parte, la chica rubia se pasó de largo, aparentemente sin ponerle mucha atención. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya estaba algo lejos, volteó cuidadosamente hacía atrás, divisando la figura de la hechicera.

- "Creí que era la única que salía a correr a estas horas…" – Pensó para sí misma, para luego voltearse de nuevo a su camino…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 14_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Touga: _**_La última Rosa Blanca ha florecido en el Jardín llamado Othori._

**_Sakura: _**_¿La Última Rosa Blanca es Nanami?... ¿Ella también ha recibido el mismo tipo de carta que yo?... ¿Por qué ahora porta esa sortija?_

**_Nanami:_**_ Por fin he recibido lo que esperaba… la llave de mi verdadero Destino._

**_Touga: _**_Ahora es tu turno Nanami de pelear por tus sueños…_

**_Nanami:_**_ Prepárate Kinomoto… voy a derrotarte de una vez por todas…_

**_Sakura: _**_Una vez más es el momento de pelear en la Arena de los Duelos…No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 15:_ El Florecimiento _**

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Cap 15 El Florecimiento

La pelota amarilla de la pequeña había volado hasta encontrarse con las ramas de aquel árbol de su patio. Parecía que caería de nuevo a sus manos, pero terminó atrapándose en él. La pequeña miró frustrada su juguete, como si su mirada pudiera moverla. Cuando ocurría algo así, su hermano estaba a su lado y la ayudaba. De seguro él subiría a ese árbol sin problema y bajaría la pelota; sin embargo, su hermano no estaba ahí en ese momento. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo para que la bajara.

La pequeña se giró unos momentos hacía la casa, disponiéndose a ir a buscar al que consideraba su príncipe. Sin embargo, a penas dio el primer paso cuando se detuvo de golpe. ¿Por qué tendría que ir a buscar a su hermano¿No podría ella hacerlo? Si su hermano lo hacía ella también debería¿no?

Se giró de nuevo al árbol y viró sus ojos a la pelota. No estaba tan alto; se había atrapado en una de las ramas bajas, así que sólo tendría que escalar hacía ella y bajarla. Nunca había subido a un árbol, pero su hermano lo hacía muy fácil, así que no tendría que ser mucho problema. Se acercó a él y comenzó a escalar con cuidado. Desde que sus pies se separaron del suelo, sintió que la labor que realizaba no era del todo sencilla, pero aún así continuó.

Tardó algo de tiempo, pero logró llegar a la rama que buscaba. Aún después de eso, le faltaba poco para alcanzar su objetivo. Fue en ese momento cuando alguien salió hacía el jardín, posiblemente a buscarla, sólo para visualizar su silueta subida en el tronco como animal.

- ¡Nanami! – Exclamó el recién llegado con preocupación.

Era un muchacho un poco más grande que la chica, alto y delgado con cabello rojizo, largo hasta sus hombros, con ojos grandes y azules. La chica escuchó la voz del muchacho, pero no le hizo mucho caso y continuó, casi como si su voz en lugar de detenerlo le hubiera dado más fuerza para seguir.

- ¡Baja de ahí! – Gritó el muchacho acercándose rápido al árbol. – Yo te daré tu pelota.

- ¡No! – Contestó con fuerza la niña, cuando ya estaba en la rama. – Yo… puedo… tomarla…

La chica se aferró a la rama del árbol y luego extendió lo más que pudo su brazo, intentando alcanzar el juguete. Desde un principio se percibió que la rama no aguantaría su peso por mucho tiempo, y así fue. La rama se rompió de golpe y la pequeña descendió con violencia hacía el suelo.

- ¡AAAHHH! – Gritó con fuerza la pequeña mientras caía.

- ¡Nanami! – Gritó apresurado el chico pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba hacía el frente, intentando atraparla, pero era obvio que eso iba a ser imposible.

La niña rubia cerró por completo los ojos mientras caía. De pronto, ante el preocupado hermano, la pelota, la rama rota y la propia pequeña fueron cubiertas con un resplandor dorado. La velocidad de su caída se fue reduciendo gradualmente, hasta que las tres quedaron totalmente flotando a unos escasos centímetros del suelo. El chico pelirrojo se detuvo de lleno al ver esa imagen, mirando sorprendido lo que ocurría.

- "Esto es…" – El muchacho estaba totalmente paralizado.

De pronto, ese brillo dorado se esfumó por completo, y de inmediato la niña y los otros dos objetos cayeron al suelo. La pequeña se quedó en el césped, totalmente inmóvil. Su hermano se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo hacía ella, preocupado de que le pudo haber pasado.

El chico pelirrojo tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la alzó un poco. La pequeña estaba totalmente inconsciente, al parecer dormida. Él la miró con extrañes, pero al vez con curiosidad.

- Nanami… - Pronunció en voz baja al tiempo que le retiraba el cabello del rostro. – "Lo sabía…"

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 15:_ El Florecimiento_**

La joven Kiryuu se dejó caer en la banca del parque Hooshi, dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás mientras agarraba aire. Esa mañana había corrido más que de costumbre sin razón aparente, al menos no una que el resto de las personas conozcan. Era al fin domingo, el domingo 2 de junio en el que sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amado hermano. Debería de ser un día emocionante para ella, pero no lo era. Los problemas recientes habían hecho que ese día tan especial para ella en el pasado perdiera casi toda su importancia, y eso la hacía enfurecer aún más. Enderezó su cabeza y alzó con violencia su botella de agua, dando un largo trago de ella.

Aunque también existían otras dos cosas que ocupaban su mente además del asunto de la fiesta. Por una parte estaba la vergüenza que había pasado ese viernes ante los ojos de su hermano. No había vuelto a ver a Touga desde entonces, y lo más seguro es que ya para esa hora debería de estar en su casa, preparando todo para la fiesta de esa noche. Inconscientemente esa podría ser la razón por la que le había usado tanto tiempo en su ruta habitual e intentaba no volver a su casa aún.

¿No quería ver a su hermano¿A que se debía? Podría ser por vergüenza, o tal vez por enojo, pero en verdad no estaba segura de cual de las dos era. No deseaba ir a su casa para esos momentos, y en especial no quería verlo a él, pero sabía muy bien que tendría que hacerlo. Después de todo¿cómo podría la Princesa de Othori faltar a la fiesta del principie?

La otra cosa adicional era lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día cuando regresó a su casa: la carta que había aparecido de la nada en su cuarto.

- "¿Quién me habrá enviado esa carta?" – Pensó detenidamente mientras baja de nuevo su botella.

_Nanami miró confundida el papel en general, y después pasó a darle una leída rápida a la frase. La primera leída, que hizo rápido con los ojos, pareció confundirla y se vio tentada a volverla a leer con más cuidado para asegurarse de que había entendido bien._

_- 'Sigue el camino para florecer...' – Releyó de nuevo en voz baja. – ¿Qué… qué es esto…?_

- "¿Sigue el camino para florecer¿qué se supone que significa eso?"

No había tirado la carta ni nada parecido; de hecho la guardó con cuidado en su cuarto, para que nadie la encontrara. No sabía el porque de tantas molestias, pero algo la había llevado a hacerlo después de examinarla con tanto cuidado. Aún no entendía que era lo que esa frase quería decir, y menos quien se la había enviado. Pero seguía muy pensativa en eso. En el fondo, sentía como si hubiera esperado esa carta toda su vida, y ahora no sabía que era lo que decía. Era una sensación muy extraña.

Acabó de golpe con toda el agua que quedaba en su botella y luego la aplastó con su mano como señal de su enojo. Sin voltear a ver siquiera, la arrojó hacía el bote de basura que se encontraba a lado de la banca. El envase de plástico rebotó contra la orilla del bote y luego cayó en el suelo frente a la banca. Nanami miró con fastidio la botella y se paró hacía ella. Sería lo que fuera, pero no tiraba la basura en la calle. Se paró frente a ella y se agachó para tomarla. De pronto, cuando sus dedos ya estaban cerca de su objetivo, se detuvo de golpe. La admiró por unos momentos antes de alzarse sin levantarla del suelo.

La miró otros segundos ya de pie y luego miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. El parque Hooshi estaba particularmente solo ese día considerando que era domingo. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente al frente. En ese instante, todo a su alrededor se cubrió de silencio. Alzó lentamente su mano, colocándola al frente, justo sobre la botella de plástico en el suelo.

Después de un par de segundos, la botella comenzó a brillar con un resplandor dorado. El envase se tambaleó un poco por si solo y luego se elevó muy lentamente del suelo, moviéndose hacía los lados algo errática.

¿Por qué le causaba tanto problema levantar una botella de plástico? Era verdad que hacía mucho no lo practicaba, pero levantar un objeto como ese no debería de darle problemas… al parecer, no lograba concentrarse…

_- No importa. – Comentó indiferente. – Sólo espero que no estés planeando algo en contra de Kotori o Sakura._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó casi molesta, dirigiéndose a él. – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?... ¿Y quién te dio ese regalo?_

_- Kinomoto del Salón B de primer grado. – Dijo de inmediato, logrando que de nuevo los dos chicos de primero se exaltaran. – ¿La conoces?_

_- Nanami… - Exclamó con un tono severo el recién llegado, mientras la miraba fijamente a lado de Mikki. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

_- No puedo entenderlo… no puedo entenderlo… - De pronto, Nanami alzó su mirada frustrada hacía su hermano, con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas. – ¡¿Qué tienen de especiales esas dos que no tenga yo¡¡Dímelo hermano!!_

La joven abrió sus ojos de golpe y la botella salió volando con violencia hacía el frente, chocando contra el tronco de uno de los árboles y rebotando de nuevo al camino, lejos de Nanami. La joven rubia la volteó a ver molesta; de nuevo había perdido el control.

- Necesitas relajarte Nanami. – Escuchó que pronunciaba una voz profunda detrás de ella.

La chica se quedó congelada; esa voz¿Por qué tenía que oírla justo en ese momento? La reconoció de inmediato, después de todo la había escuchado toda su vida, y aún con el pasar de los años seguía siendo clara para ella.

- Hermano… - Exclamó con la voz entre cortada mientras se giraba hacía él.

Touga estaba de pie detrás de ella con firmeza. Extrañamente, aunque era domingo, traía ese uniforme blanco que siempre vestía en la escuela. Debajo de su brazo derecho traía una caja amarilla larga con un lazo blanco a su alrededor. Parecía ser un regalo, no muy extraño considerando que ese día era su fiesta de cumpleaños. De seguro se había encontrado a alguna admiradora y se lo dio por adelantado.

Sin embargo, el regalo que traía consigo era lo que menos le preocupaba a su hermana. Ocurrió justo lo que en esos momentos no deseaba: encontrarse con su hermano. Aún así, él no pareció sentir la perturbación de la princesa de Othori, o si fue así la ignoró. Como fuera, el muchacho pelirrojo camino hacía ella con pasos lentos; Nanami ni siquiera se movía.

- Relájate, no te presiones. – Le decía mientras se le acercaba. El Delegado caminó hasta pararse a su lado, mirando hacía el envase de plástico que había caído lejos de la joven. – Cierra los ojos un momento…

Nanami lo miraba confundida.

- No tienes que verlo, simplemente sentirlo… - Agregó el joven, mirando aún hacía el envase de plástico. Esto provocó que la atención de la rubia también se volviera hacía él. – Tú ya sabes que está ahí frente a ti; enfócalo en tu mente…

Nanami miró unos segundos la botella de plástico, pero luego prosiguió a hacer lo que su hermano le decía. Estando en su propia oscuridad, comenzó a intentar concentrarse. Respiraba levemente, intentando olvidarse de todas las cosas que la perturbaban, pero le era difícil, considerando que su hermano estaba justo a su lado. A su vez, Touga notó que le dificultaba concentrarse.

De pronto, la chica rubia sintió como su hermano se paraba a sus espaldas, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Eso la hizo perder toda la concentración que tenía, y se vio tentada por unos momentos a abrir los ojos, si no fuera por escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermano.

- Concéntrate Nanami. – Le repitió. – ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho? Ese poder es parte de ti… piensa en lo que deseas hacer y ocurrirá.

La joven recuperó la compostura, quedándose de nuevo inmóvil. Respiro profundamente por unos momentos y luego se tranquilizó por completo. Intentó olvidarse de las cosas que la molestaban, y centró toda su mente en el objeto que deseaba mover. Por unos instantes vio todo oscuro, interrumpida sólo por los sonidos lejanos.

- Olvídate de su alrededor, concéntrate únicamente en el bote. – Le decía en voz baja el muchacho pelirrojo sin apartar las manos de sus hombros.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se olvido de todo lo que la rodeaba, incluyendo la presencia de su hermano. Tenía que intentar ver ese objeto en su cabeza. De pronto, así ocurrió: entre todo su alrededor cubierto por sombras, logró divisar un punto brillante, el objeto depositado con delicadeza a su frente.

- ¡Lo veo! – Exclamó con ligera emoción sin abrir los ojos.

- No pierdas la concentración… - Le mencionó su hermano, obligando que la joven mantuviera la calma. – Alza tu mano hacía él; Has que tus poderes fluyan hacía él.

Nanami hizo exactamente lo que le decía, levantando su mano derecha y apuntando con ella en dirección al objeto en el suelo. De nuevo todo se sumió en silencio, y para Nanami sólo existía ella y ese objeto a lo lejos. Una vez más la botella comenzó a brillar de dorado, y se empezó a elevar delicadamente. Touga sonrió al ver el resultado.

- La botella se trasformará en una parte de ti, como otra extensión. – Agregó el Delgado. – Tú puedes moverlo con tal facilidad como mueves tus manos.

Y tal y como lo dijo, en esa ocasión el envase se elevó sin ningún problema y sin tambalearse tanto; Nanami había logrado concentrar de nuevo sus poderes.

- Bien hecho. – Exclamó sonriente el pelirrojo.

- Espera… - Contestó de pronto la joven, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. El envase de plástico se mantuvo en al aire aún después de eso.

La Princesa volteó a ver el bote de basura que estaba a lado de su banca. Colocar la botella en ese lugar sería demasiado sencillo; era mejor hacer algo más divertido. Sin virar su mano hacía él, únicamente con su mirada, el bote también comenzó a brillar, separándose un poco del suelo.

Touga miró esto con extrañes. La botella de plástico seguía flotando en el mismo lugar, mientras el bote de basura comenzaba a moverse lentamente, hasta colocarse justo frente a Nanami. La joven alzó su mirada y el bote comenzó a elevarse hacía la botella con cuidado. Después de unos momentos, el envase se esfumó de su vista, oculto por en el interior del bote de basura, que detuvo su avance unos momentos después.

Nanami sonrió con picares al ver lo que había logrado. De pronto, bajó de golpe su mano derecha, alzando con fuerza la izquierda hacía el bote. De inmediato, el objeto aún brillando de dorado pareció ser empujado con fuerza, siendo expulsado hacía enfrente, cayendo de golpe contra el suelo.

- Impresionante Nanami. – Comentó sonriente el Presidente al ver el último movimiento. – Esto me muestra que ya eres capaz de hacer cosas más grandes que antes.

Nanami miró con detenimiento sus propias manos. Creía que se sentiría agotada después de no intentarlo en mucho tiempo, pero no era así. De hecho se sentía más llena de energía, aún considerando todo lo que había corrido.

- Después de que te fuiste de casa, yo comencé a practicar por mi cuenta – Le comentó Nanami a su hermano mientras bajaba sus manos. – Sólo un poco. Pero últimamente lo he dejado.

- ¿Y que te hizo intentarlo con esa botella de agua?

La pregunta ya se la esperaba desde hace rato. La respuesta en verdad no era algo claro, simplemente se le ocurrió hacerlo justo en el instante antes de levantarla. Tal vez se debía a lo que había ocurrido el viernes, en el que por accidente sacó volando a Mikki, al igual que había hecho con la botella antes de que su hermano llegara.

Por otra parte, estaba el asunto de la carta. ¿Qué tenía que ver la carta con eso? Parecía que nada, pero justo antes de pensar en intentar usar sus poderes, había recordado esa carta, y la extraña frase en ella. Sin responder aún la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano, Nanami comenzó a caminar de regreso a la banca. Ya para ese momento parecía que la presencia del Presidente no la molestaba como en un principio.

- Recibí una carta muy extraña hermano. – Comentó la muchacha mientras se sentaba. Esa noticia hizo que Touga se sobresaltara un poco. – El viernes, justo después… de lo ocurrido…

Nanami levantó la mirada hacía el pelirrojo, que había cambiado su expresión para esconder lo que esa noticia le había provocado. Sin embargo, por dentro el chico sonería triunfante.

- "Lo sabía…" – Pensó mientras observaba con detenimiento a la chica.

- No sé que significa esa carta… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que decía. – Prosiguió la princesa de Othori sin notar la singular reacción que esa noticia tuvo en su hermano.

- ¿Qué decía la carta Nanami? – Le preguntó mientras también caminaba hacía la banca.

Nanami dudo en contestar. Se quedó en silencio hasta que Touga se sentó a su lado, colocando el regalo que traía consigo sobre sus propias piernas. Él la miraba fijamente, esperando escuchar la respuesta con ansias.

- Sigue el camino para Florecer. – Contestó la chica después de un rato sin levantar la vista.

- "¿Florecer?" – Pensó extrañado el Presidente. – "Cómo lo supuse, cada Carta del Florecimiento tiene un mensaje diferente para cada duelista. Pero es extraño, ésta hace alusión a Florecer… ¿Qué significa?"

La Carta del Florecimiento, todo Duelista que se encontraba peleando por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo la conocía, ya que todo Duelista la había recibido en algún momento, incluyendo al propio Touga. Todas las cartas eran iguales, a excepción de la frase en ella, y cada una llegaba en momentos diferentes. Que alguien recibiera esa carta sólo podía significar dos cosas: la primera, que era un Duelista de la Rosa elegido por le Fin del Mundo, y la segunda que estaba preparado para recibir su Sello de la Rosa.

- Sí, ya veo. – Comentó sonriente el chico mientras se volvía hacía el frente.

Nanami notó que esa expresión significaba más de lo que había percibido. De antemano había pensado que era muy probable que su hermano supiera algo al respecto, aunque no estaba segura de que le causaba ese pensamiento. Su hermano siempre parecía saber algo que los demás no, y era obvio que al le agradaba radiar esa impresión a los demás. Pero¿sería sólo impresión?

- ¿Tú sabes que es esa carta hermano? – La preguntó con honestidad su hermana, girándose hacía él.

Touga, por su parte, no le contestó de inmediato, y dejó a la muchacha en suspenso por casi un minuto. La joven llegó a pensar que su hermano estaba buscando la manera de no contestarle, lo que de seguro quería decir que sí sabía lo que esa carta significaba. Sin embargo, lo que el chico pronunció después de ese silencio, en verdad la confundió.

- Nanami. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Tienes un gran poder, pero cuando pierdes el control de tus sentimientos, pierdes también el control de ellos, como lo que ocurrió el viernes. – El muchacho se giró hacía ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. – ¿No quieres hablar de lo que pasó en ese momento?

¿Porqué su hermano tocaba ese tema justamente ahora¿En verdad estaba evitando la pregunta que le había hecho?, tal vez viendo lo que acababa de pasar, de seguro pensó que tratando ese tema Nanami se olvidaría del otro. Por otra parte, era mucha coincidencia que el hecho de que el pensamiento de esa carta la hubiera inspirado a intentar lo que había hecho. Entonces¿realmente tenían una conexión sus poderes y esa carta? Nanami decidió arriesgarse y contestar, ya que en verdad también era un tema que le preocupaba.

- Nunca me he preguntado en realidad el porque tengo estos poderes... – Contestó la muchacha con algo de seriedad. – Supongo que eso se debió a que no estaba sola. Como tú también tenías unos poderes parecidos, yo comenzaba a pensar que era algo especial entre nosotros… pero luego me di cuenta de que no era algo especial entre tú y yo, porque había otros que también lo poseían.

Mientras hablaba, Nanami volteó a ver a lo lejos el bote de basura tirado más adelante en el camino; de seguro alguien se enojaría cuando lo viera ahí.

- Ahora que lo sé… - Prosiguió la joven sin quitar sus ojos del bote. – No dejo de preguntarme porqué los tengo, y cómo los obtuve…

- No existe una respuesta para ello Nanami. – Escuchó que su hermano pronunciaba de pronto, llamando su atención de nuevo. – Simplemente nacimos con ese poder… fue nuestro Destino.

- ¿Destino…? – Exclamó extrañada la joven rubia.

¿Destino¿Qué quería decir con esa palabra? No podía ser una coincidencia que ellos dos, siendo hermanos, hayan nacido con esos poderes, aunque en realidad eran muy distintos entre ellos. ¿Tendrían sus padres poderes como esos? Ya lo había pensando antes, y por más que lo analizaba sus padres parecían ser personas comunes. Aún así los dos habían nacido con esas habilidades especiales. ¿Cuál era su origen?, siempre se lo había preguntado, y la respuesta que su hermano le daba era el "Destino".

¿Qué significaba que el Destino les haya dado esos poderes¿Qué era una coincidencia que los tuvieran¿O acaso los tenían por un motivo en especial? Touga no tardó mucho en notar todas las dudas que se reflejaban en los ojos de su hermana; era justo el momento que estaban esperando.

- Hay muchas cosas que has querido saber y que nunca me has preguntado¿verdad? – Le preguntó de pronto el Delegado, impresionando aún más a su hermana menor.

Touga la vio directo a los ojos, haciendo que la rubia casi se perdiera en esos profundos fanales azules.

- Nanami…. este día, el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, yo te daré un regalo a ti.

De pronto, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Touga tomó el regalo de envoltura amarilla que traía consigo, y se lo pasó a la joven, colocándolo sobre sus piernas. La joven miró totalmente confundida el paquete, sin comprender en lo más mínimo lo que significaba.

- Te contaré lo que no conoces de mí, y de la Academia Othori. – Escuchó que su hermano le comentaba, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Nanami alzó su mirada hacía él, mirando casi con adoración su silueta enmarcada con los rayos del sol.

- ¿Othori? – Se preguntó así misma mientras lo veía.

Sakura se dejó caer exhausta en la cama de Kotori, colgando sus pies de la orilla. La chica cerró unos momentos los ojos, comenzando a respirar agitada, intentando recuperar un poco de sus energías. Había corrido todas la mañana, casi el doble de lo que había corrido los otros días. Luego, al llegar al dormitorio, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de descansar. Siguieron con otra rutina de ejercicios más, y luego con algunos ejercicios de magia, y para terminar las lecciones de espada.

La antigua Card Captor siempre había sido muy enérgica, pero hasta ella tenía sus límites, en especial si su entrenador era Kerberos, y en especial si tenía que ver con sus poderes mágicos.

- Estoy exhausta… - Comentó la chica castaña entre respiros. – Hoy te excediste Kero…

El guardián volaba por la habitación con cuidado. Mientras tanto, Kotori hurgaba por el armario, viendo todos los trajes que había en él.

- Todo entrenador sabe que para tener resultados, se debe de aumentar el grado de dificultad en cada sesión. – Comentó el guardián, colocándose frente a la cama en la que estaba recostada Sakura.

- No es tan corto tiempo y tanto… - Comentó la chica mientras se sentaba. Ya poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse.

Al sentarse, la joven vio algo colgado a lado de la cama. Se giró hacía él notando que se trataba de una ropa. Era una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y una falda rosa. Ese traje era de ella, de los pocos que había traído consigo de Tomoeda, al menos hasta que su maleta perdida de ropa llegara, pero ella no la había sacado.

- Kotori¿tú sacaste esas ropas? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Sí señorita. – Le contestó desde el armario, mientras miraba dos vestidos, uno amarillo oscuro y otro azul. – Me dijo que le gustaba ese traje para la fiesta¿no?

- ¿He? – Exclamó sorprendida. – Yo no dije… ¿o sí?

Sakura había olvidado por unos instantes la fiesta del Delegado Touga, pero la presencia de ese traje en especial la hizo recordarla, ya que Kotori lo había mencionado como el atuendo que podría llevar a ella.

- ¿Fiesta? – Preguntó extrañada Kero, mientras se acerca a su ama. – ¿Qué fiesta?

También recordó que nunca le habían mencionado de la fiesta a su guardián. De hecho, ella y Kotori ni siquiera habían vuelto a hablar de ella hasta ese momento, y era un poco extraño como incluso la Doncella ya hasta le había preparado la ropa que podría llevar.

Por otra parte, que Kerberos le preguntara de la fiesta la hizo recordar que se trataba de la fiesta del Delegado Touga, uno de los que tenían el sello de la rosa en su mano.

- Bueno… - Comentó Sakura algo dudosa sabiendo lo que Kero pensaba de los Duelistas. – El Superior Touga me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó el guardián al no parecerle familiar el nombre.

- ¿No lo conoce joven Kero? – Escuchó que le comentaba Doncella de Blanco, mientras se alejaba del armario con un vestido largo de color azul. – Es el Presidente del Consejo estudiantil, un joven alto y de cabello rojo y largo. Conduce un convertible rojo.

La Bestia del Sello imaginó en su mente cada pequeño rasgo que la Prometida de la Rosa le pronunciaba. Sólo con la descripción del pelo y el comentario del auto logró recordar de golpe al Delegado, en especial la primera vez que lo vio, el día en que llegaron a Hooshi, y los llevó a Othori en su automóvil.

- Ah¿Es el muchacho que nos recogió el primer día que llegamos aquí? – Preguntó el ser mágico a su dueña después de recordarlo, a lo que Sakura contestó asintiendo con su cabeza. Kero recordó entonces que también lo había visto en otra ocasión. – Él también estaba en la arena la noche de aquel duelo, y el traje que traía era el mismo que los otros… ¡Entonces también es uno de esos sujetos!

- Ah, si te refieres a los que tienen esta sortija… - La Hechicera levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando el Sello de la Rosa con cuidado. – Pues… sí…

- ¡No puedes ir a una fiesta de esos sujetos! – Exclamó con energía el guardián, acercándose con fuerza hacía el rostro de su ama. – ¡Es muy peligroso!

Sakura ya sabía que Kero reaccionaría así si se enteraba. Ella también había tenido sus dudas en ir a esa fiesta, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes.

- Pero joven Kero, fuimos invitadas. – Comentó sonriente la joven cabellos largos. – Es de mala educación no asistir, en especial si no avisamos con anticipación.

- Chu… Kerberos es un maleducado… Chu… - Exclamó Chu-Chu de pronto, flotando en el aire justo frente el rostro de Kotori.

- ¡¿Qué dices tu?! – Exclamó enojado el ser amarillo, girándose hacía él.

Los dos seres mágicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Chu-Chu pronunciando cosas en su habitual forma despreocupada, mientras que a Kero se le veía cada vez más enojado.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la cama, mirando desde su lugar el traje que Kotori le había elegido. Había surgido un cambio en su opinión con respecto a la fiesta, proveniente de lo que había ocurrido el viernes anterior.

_- ¡Nanami¡contrólate! – Le decía Mikki con insistencia sin soltarla._

_- ¡No me quiero controlar! – Le gritó mientras intentaba zafarse. – ¡¡Así que suéltame ya!!_

_En ese momento, mientras la chica comenzaba a gritar con fuerza, los presentes notaron como su cuerpo y principalmente sus ojos se cubrieron de un resplandor dorado._

_Mikki de pronto también fue cubierto por ese resplandor dorado y de inmediato fue lanzado con violencia hacía atrás, casi flotando. El chico cayó de espaldas en la pista de carreras, golpeándose con fuerza con el suelo. _

- "No puedo equivocarme…" – Pensaba la muchacha al recordar esa escena. – "Esa chica arrojó a Mikki… Utilizó magia… ¿también ella posee poderes especiales?"

Esa chica que era la hermana del Delegado, había usado un poder mágico para arrojar a Mikki, aunque de seguro fue por accidente. Había visto a otra persona con poderes especiales; había conocido a muchos desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Sin embargo, todos los que había conocido con esa característica en esa ciudad tenían un factor en común.

La joven castaña levantó de nuevo su mano izquierda, admirando la sortija. ¿Sería posible que esa chica fuera como todos los demás? Aunque no había visto el Sello de la Rosa en ella en ninguna de las ocasiones en la que la había visto. ¿Entonces….?

- ¿No desea ir a la fiesta señorita? – Escuchó que Kotori le preguntaba de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se sobresaltó de golpe, bajando rápidamente su mano. Volteó a ver a la Prometida aún confundida, antes de que procesar por completo la pregunta. Aún así, su mente seguía sumida en lo que había pensado hace unos momentos.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la hermana del Delegado? – Preguntó de pronto viendo a otro lado. – Creo que lo olvide.

- ¿Nanami-san? – Contestó la chica de cabello largo confundida. – ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Ese era su nombre, "Kiryuu Nanami", ya lo había recordado. La conoció cuando Mikki las ayudó a estudiar para el examen de Matemáticas en ese mismo lugar. En ese entonces había ocurrido un incidente, en el que Nanami atacó a Kotori y ella intervino para detenerla. Después de eso, la próxima vez que la vio ocurrió algo muy parecido. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el incidente que había pasado con Mikki.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en las sabanas, mirando la parte de abajo de su propia cama.

- Lo más seguro es que ella va a estar en esa fiesta¿verdad? – Preguntó la chica ojos verdes, a lo que Kotori le contestó afirmativamente. – Hoy me la encontré en el parque mientras corría. No sé… pero me pareció diferente a la última vez que la vi.

- ¿Diferente? – Preguntó confundida la Doncella.

No sabía exactamente en que se basaba para decir eso, pero últimamente no sabía exactamente muchas cosas, así que no había mucho de que sorprenderse. Simplemente, cuando la vio pasar frente a ella esa mañana, percibió algo singular a su alrededor… algo "familiar".

- Chu… Príncipe de Blanco debe de ir a fiesta… Chu… - Agregó el ser púrpura a la discusión.

- Tú no eres nadie para opinar en esto ser extraño… - Contestó el ser amarillo como defensa. – y para empezar…

- Sí, está bien…. – Escuchó que Sakura pronunciaba de pronto.

Ese comentario hizo que todos en la habitación fijaran sus ojos en ella. Lentamente Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la cama, volteando a ver a sus compañeros con una amplia sonrisa.

- Iremos. – Dijo con firmeza mientras sonreía, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos, sobre todo a su guardián.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito la Bestia Dorada tras oírla.

La residencia Kiryuu era una elegante mansión ubicada en la zona más elegante de Hooshi. Era extensa, de tres pisos, con un amplio jardín que casi asemejaba un bosque alrededor de la casa. La mansión era el centro de atención de casi toda la secundaria esa noche de domingo, o al menos aquellos "elegidos" que tuvieron el honor de ser invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Presidente Touga Kiryuu.

Era curioso el hecho de que el Presidente haya decidido hacer la fiesta el domingo, considerando que su verdadero cumpleaños iba a ser hasta el siguiente martes. Otro dato singular era el lugar, la mansión Kiryuu, que no sería tan extraño ya que siempre la fiesta era ahí, sino fuera porque el Presidente ya no vivía en ese sitio. Fuera como fuera, todos los invitados asistieron al evento, por supuesto trayendo consigo un regalo para el distinguido anfitrión.

La fiesta era en el amplio salón de la mansión. La habitación era de gran tamaño, más que suficiente para albergar a los invitados. El suelo estaba adornado con una elegante alfombra roja, y al fondo de la habitación había una serie de puestas en forma de ventanales que llevaban al jardín. A los lados había varias mesas con bocadillos, por las cuales los invitados se paseaban de vez en cuando. El Presidente se encontraba sentado en una silla de forro oscuro a lado de la mesa de regalos, a donde los invitados recién llegados iban ante él para entregarle el regalo que le traían.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños superior! – Exclamó entusiasmada una de las invitadas, mientras le extendía un amplio regalo de envoltura brillante.

- ¡Felicidades Touga-sama! – Mencionó otra que estaba a lado de la primera. Las dos se veían nerviosas de estar ante la presencia del distinguido Delegado.

- Muchas gracias. – Exclamó con su amplia sonrisa el joven al tomar el regalo, lo que ocasionó que las dos jóvenes se sonrojaran con moderación al ver su expresión.

Algo curioso que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes fue que el Presidente traía puesto exactamente el mismo traje blanco de saco largo que usaba como uniforme en la escuela. De hecho, siempre lo traía desde que se convirtió en parte del Consejo, y era extraña ocasión en la que vestía otro traje que no fuera ese. Sin embargo, algunas admiradoras esperaban poder verlo con otro atuendo esa noche de su cumpleaños, pero no fue así. Y para sorprender aún más a los invitados, Sainoji, Mikki y Jury, también invitados a la fiesta y miembros del Consejo, traían su habitual uniforme diferente al resto.

Algunos alumnos se murmuraban entre ellos porque los miembros del Consejo traían puesto ese uniforme, considerando que era domingo. La mayoría pensó que se trataba de algún arreglo entre ellos, pero desconocían que el hecho de que los cuatro portaran ese uniforme respondía a otras razones. Después de todo, un Duelista de la Rosa tenía que estar vestido para la ocasión… si tenía que asistir a la Arena.

Mientras que el Delegado estaba sentado recibiendo sus regalos, los otros tres permanecían de pie frente a una de las mesas de bocadillos, mirando en dirección al Presidente. Parecía que algo ocupaba sus mentes, y no era necesariamente la fiesta.

- Esta escena me recuerda a cuando los plebeyos le ofrecían tributos al rey. – Comentó Mikki, viendo como los invitados le llevaban los regalos.

- ¿Te recuerda? – Comentó Sainoji con decidía. Era como si Touga estuviera sentado en su trono, y la gente del pueblo se acercaba de uno en uno a ofrecerle su regalo y esperaba que le gustara.

Jury no estaba tan preocupada por la imagen de rey del Presidente; ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con ella. Había otras cosas que ocupaban la mente de la chica y le eran más importantes. Jury miraba a todas direcciones, como buscando a alguien entre los invitados, alguien que al parecer no encontraba.

- Por cierto¿no vino nuestro querido Presidente a honrarnos con su presencia después de todo? – Comentó con sarcasmo la joven de cabellos naranja.

- A mí me dijo que vendría al menos un rato. – Contestó Mikki a la pregunta. – Pero parece que hubo cambio de planes…

Al tiempo que hacía ese comentario, notó que Jury estaba mirando hacía la puerta del salón con detenimiento. Eso lo extrañó, por lo que volteó en la misma dirección, visualizando a las mismas personas que habían llamado la atención de la capitana.

Sakura y Kotori acababan de llegar al salón de la mansión, y estaban de pie en la entrada. La joven ojos verdes miraba con admiración todo a su alrededor, así como a las personas. Algunos sí venían con trajes elegantes, pero en su mayoría vestían normal, tal y como les había afirmado el Presidente tres recibir sus invitaciones. Aún así, había un cierto aire de distinción en la habitación. Sakura vestía el atuendo que Kotori le había sugerido, de playera blanca y mangas cortas, con una falda rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas. Por su parte, Kotori traía un largo vestido azul hasta los tobillos de mangas cortas. La Doncella cargaba en sus manos un regalo de forma cuadrada y una envoltura amarilla.

- Hay mucha gente. – Comentó Sakura, mirando a todos los invitados.

Para Sakura era mucha, ya que estaba acostumbrado a fiestas pequeñas, pero no sabía que sólo unos cuantos alumnos de la secundaria tenían el privilegio de ser invitados a esa fiesta, así que en realidad eran pocos considerando todos los que deseaban asistir.

Las dos jóvenes del dormitorio D-3 no habían notado que los ojos del consejo se centraron en ellas en cuanto entraron, como si las hubieran estado esperando.

- Miren quienes acaban de llegar. – Mencionó con una sonrisa divertida la capitana de ojos verdes al verlas.

- Eso explica su ausencia¿no es así? – Comenta Sainoji, con respecto a lo que estaban hablando antes de ello.

El que más se fijaba en ellas era Mikki, que prácticamente tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en su dirección. Miraba a las dos chicas por igual, tanto a Kotori como a su dueña, y lentamente eso provocó que en su rostro apareciera un ligero tono rojizo.

- Qué hermosas se ven… - Comentó de pronto con una sonrisa, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decían.

- ¿Dijiste algo Mikki? – Le preguntó Jury, volviéndose hacía él.

- ¡No¡Nada! – Reaccionó de golpe el muchacho, agitando sus brazos. Jury sonrió con picaría ante tal reacción tan divertida.

Después de que dos alumnas se apartaron de su frente luego de entregarle su presente, Touga pudo ver con claridad a las dos jóvenes en la entrada, las cuales también lo vieron. El pelirrojo les sonrió desde su asiento, cosa que perturbo a la joven castaña, que lo miraba desde su lugar con desconfianza.

Kotori comenzó a caminar hacía él con el regalo en sus manos, lo que provocó que Sakura reaccionara y fuera detrás de ella. El Presidente las miraba fijamente mientras se le acercaban con cuidado. Él ya había notado la desconfianza con la que Sakura lo miraba, y eso no le molestaba. Aún a pesar de todo, había asistido a su fiesta, justo como lo esperaba.

- Felicidades Touga-senpai – Exclamó sonriente la Doncella de Blanco, mientras le extendía el presente. – Este regalo es departe de las dos.

Touga miró con detenimiento el paquete envuelto por unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a Sakura, que permanecía un par de pasos detrás de Kotori. La joven se sobresaltó un poco al sentir de nuevo su mirada sobre ella, pero intentó mantener la calma.

- Felicidades… Superior. – Exclamó algo dudosa la joven de ojos verdes.

El Presidente pareció divertirse ante esa reacción tan evidente de la chica. Alzó sus manos y tomó el regalo con delicadeza, colocándolo sobre sus piernas.

- Muchas gracias chicas. – Les mencionó con una amplia sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Sakura. – Significa mucho viniendo de ustedes.

De nuevo Sakura pareció sentir que ese comentario era una burla, ya sea hacía ella o hacía las dos. No le gustaba sentir eso, ella nunca había pensado ese tipo de cosas de una persona, pero había algo en Touga que lo hacía sentirlo y no podía evitarlo. Y por supuesto, el pelirrojo lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos.

- "Es obvio que no viniste a desearme feliz cumpleaños." – Pensó mientras miraba fijamente y sonriente al Príncipe de Blanco. – "Eres tan predecible, viniste tal y como él lo dijo que vendrías."

Otro grupo de alumnos se acercó al cumpleañero para entregarle su regalo, lo que provocó que las dos castañas se alejaran del Presidente para dejar el campo libre. Aún después de que se retiraron, el Delegado las observaba, cosa que incomodo demasiado a Sakura. Por su parte, Kotori no parecía compartir su sentimiento, ya que como siempre se veía muy despreocupada.

- Sakura, Kotori. – Escucharon que pronunciaba la voz de Mikki mientras se les acercaba.

La presencia del muchacho de cabellos azules tranquilizó un poco más a la chica de ojos verdes, aunque no del todo.

- Buenas noches joven Mikki. – Exclamó la Doncella, girándose hacía el miembro del Consejo.

- Buenas noches. – Contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa. – Creí que no vendrían.

- La señorita Sakura al final decidió venir.

Ese comentario llamó la atención del chico de azul, pero no lo reflejó en su exterior.

- ¿Enserio¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión Sakura? – Le preguntó sin perder su expresión.

Sakura no sabía si contestar esa pregunta, o al menos si debía de decir la verdad de lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión. La verdad era que no había ido por Touga, y eso le apenaba un poco, ya que había venido a su fiesta sin ser él la razón. Sakura había ido a ese lugar por otro motivo, o más bien por otra persona.

De pronto, una música ligera comenzó a sonar, la música adecuada para un baile. En ese momento, Touga se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a sus invitados.

- Esto no sería una fiesta sin un poco de música. – Comentó divertido. – ¿Porqué no pasan a bailar un rato?

Sakura notó como varios de los invitados le tomaron la palabra al anfitrión y comenzaban a caminar hacía una pequeña pista, todos en parejas. Mikki se giró hacía Sakura con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Te molesta si te robó a Kotori por unos momentos? – Comentó Mikki, aparentemente preguntándole a Sakura si podía bailar con Kotori. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntárselo a ella?

- No, adelante Kotori. – Contestó Sakura de inmediato.

- Sí señorita. – Respondió Kotori con afirmación.

En ese momento Sakura percibió que Kotori tomó eso como una orden, pero no se trataba de eso. Intentó aclararlo, pero conociendo de antemano a Kotori sabía que no iba a lograr nada. Aún así, sí los detuvo unos momentos.

- Mikki. – Pronunció Sakura llamándolo. El chico la volteó a ver confundido. – ¿No sabes donde está… Nanami-san?

- ¿Nanami? – Contestó confundido el chico. – No lo sé, no la he visto. ¿Para que la buscas?

Mikki recordaba lo que había pasado el viernes, y no entendía para que podría Sakura hablar con ella, al menos que fuera para aclarar las cosas. Pero él sabía que Nanami no estaría en lo más mínimo dispuesta a hacerlo. Igual Sakura parecía estar interesada en buscarla.

- Sólo, me gustaría hablar con ella. – Contestó con duda la chica castaña. – Es que creo que no le agrado, y me gustaría aclarar las cosas con ella.

- Bueno… si la veo le diré que la buscas. – Agregó el chico.

- Sí¡muchas gracias!

Mikki y Kotori siguieron su camino hacía la pista. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, Mikki volteó a ver con cuidado hacía Touga, que estaba de pie al fondo del salón junto con Jury y Sainoji. Los tres lo miran desde su posición, sobre todo Touga.

- "Parece que no estaremos mucho tiempo más en esta fiesta." – Pensó el muchacho sin detenerse.

Y así Sakura se quedó sola en el salón de fiesta de la residencia Kiryuu. Incluso el Presidente se había perdido de su vista, así que de un momento a otro se encontró rodeada por pura gente que no conocía.

¿Por qué había decidido ir a esa fiesta después de todo? Increíblemente la razón tenía que ver con lo que le acababa de preguntar a Mikki hace unos segundos. Sí, aunque sea difícil de creer, Sakura había ido a ese lugar para hablar con Nanami, la misma chica que en las dos ocasiones en las que la había visto las había agredido a ella y a Kotori. ¿Qué querría hablar Sakura con esa persona? Posiblemente era algo que sólo ella sabía.

Desde que vio lo que Nanami hizo por accidente aquel día, se dio cuenta de que ella poseía poderes mágicos. A partir del momento de que se enteró de que ella misma poseía poderes especiales se comenzó a encontrar con diferentes personas que compartían la misma característica que ella. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas había sido por "coincidencia". Shaoran y Eriol, así como la maestra Mizuki, no los había encontrado, ellos habían ido hacía ella y todo por el motivo de las Cartas Clow. Luego estaban Mikki, el capitán Sainoji, el superior Touga, y la capitana Jury, y lo más seguro es que también Kotori. Su encuentro tampoco fue coincidencia, ya que sin saberlo estaba involucrada en los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco, y todo ellos son parte de eso.

Y ahora estaba Nanami. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia que hubiera otra persona con esos poderes en esa misma ciudad? Tal vez estaba exagerando, no tenía nada para pensar ello, pero por alguna razón creía que Nanami era otro de los duelistas. Si lo que creía era cierto, y considerando que ella aún no tenía su sortija y al parecer desconocía el motivo por el que el Consejo estaba tan interesado en ella y Kotori, eso quería decir que aún no había entrado en el Juego. En un momento se vio en su lugar, ya que de hecho lo estuvo no hace mucho. No sabe que pasa a su alrededor, y en un momento será metida a ese mundo así como lo fue ella. No estaba segura de que quería lograr con verla, pero de alguna manera quería hablarle, aclarar las cosas, tal vez "advertirle"; pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con ella, o tal vez sí…

Una chica vestida con un atuendo de sirvienta entra con cuidado al salón, cargando una bandeja llena de vasos con refresco. Se paralizó un poco al ver a todas las personas, en especial aquellas que bailaban en la pista. Miró con timidez su bandeja, y supo de inmediato el riesgo que sería traspasar la habitación. Igual quiso tomar el reto y comenzó a caminar con mucho cuidado por el cuarto. Sakura, que seguía buscando con la vista entre la gente, divisó a la chica intentando caminar por la pista de baile. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacía ella para ayudarla; así era su forma de ser.

- Con permiso… - Exclama tímidamente la joven de la bandeja mientras intentaba abrirse camino. – Disculpen….

Sakura también intentaba acercarse, moviéndose entre las personas. Posiblemente si no se hubiera acercado, nada de lo que ocurrió después hubiera pasado. Pero en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable.

Una de las parejas que bailaba empujó con delicadeza a la doméstica, haciéndola dar pasos torpes hacía un lado. Sakura se detuvo de golpe al verla venir a su contra, sólo para que segundos después la joven se cayera de golpe y los vasos con refresco que traía consigo salieran volando en dirección a la joven castaña. Los refrescos cayeron de golpe sobre la joven, empapándola toda.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe y viraron su atención hacía la joven castaña empapada de refresco y la chica en traje de sirvienta en el suelo que miraba horrorizada lo que acababa de hacer. Sakura por su parte se sintió muy apenada al sentir las miradas de todos en ella.

- ¡¿Está bien señorita Sakura?! – Exclamó preocupada Kotori mientras se le aproximaba, seguida por Mikki.

- Sí… no te preocupes… - Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa la chica, mientras miraba sus ropas mojadas.

- ¡Lo siento señorita! – Escuchó que pronunciaba apresurada la sirvienta mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y se aproximaba a la muchacha.

- Ah, no, descuide. – La joven intentaba no ponerle importancia, pero tal parecía que la joven que la había mojado se veía muy preocupada.

- Déjeme limpiarla. – Exclamó la chica, tomando a Sakura por la muñeca. – Por favor venga conmigo.

La sirvienta jaló a la chica de primero fuera del salón, mientras todos los invitados los seguían con la vista. Una vez que se fueron, la fiesta no tardó mucho en regresar a la normalidad, a excepción de Kotori y los miembros del Consejo.

Después de que Sakura se retiró, Mikki se quedó con pendiente. De inmediato se giró hacía donde estaban sus compañeros del Consejo, los cuales parecían comentar lo que había ocurrido. Touga lo volteó a ver después de un rato por unos segundos y luego los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida del salón. Esa fue la señal para Mikki de que los siguiera, y así lo hizo…

La criada llevó a Sakura hasta una sala de la residencia, la cual estaba completamente sola. La joven abrió la puerta de la habitación y luego le dejó el campo libre para que pudiera pasar.

- Espere aquí por favor. – Le exclamó la joven. – Iré a buscar algo para limpiarla, y algo de ropa seca.

Dicho esto, salió lo más rápido que pudo para cumplir su labor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando sola a la joven ojos verdes en la sala.

Sakura no estaba del todo preocupada por su ropa. Se sentía pegajosa, y eso era incomodo, pero no era lo que más le preocupaba. Caminó hacía uno de los sillones, pero al final optó por no sentarse, ya que temía dejar el sillón en el mismo estado que su atuendo. Para distraerse y esperar, optó por mirar las cosas que había en esa sala. La habitación igual era amplia, con dos entradas además de la puerta por la que había entrado. En el centro, frente a una gran chimenea apagada, había dos sillones largos y uno corto, con una mesa de centro de color café oscuro y un elegante florero en él. Había algunos cuadros y pinturas colgadas en las paredes, y algunos otros detallitos.

Se respiraba elegancia en todo lo que veía; era realmente una casa hermosa. Recordaba que no hace mucho había soñado con vivir en una residencia así, grande, con muchas habitación y hermosos jardines, con muebles lujosos, un salón de fiesta y todo; como el castillo de una princesa. El deseo de tener una casa enorme se había olvidado moderadamente con la ocasión en la que fue encogida por una de las Cartas Clow, convirtiéndose al tamaño de un pequeño insecto en su casa; no fue una experiencia muy agradable, pero como tal fue una de las tantas que pasó en su cacería de Cartas.

Un objeto en particular llamó la atención de la joven desde que lo divisó. Se encontraba colocado con delicadeza sobre la chimenea en un pequeño estante. Se sorprendió de golpe al verlo, y al principio pensó que no era lo que ella creía, pero sí era: una espada, colocada ahí frente a ella.

- "¡Una espada!" – Pensó sorprendida mientras caminaba hacía la chimenea; últimamente era demasiado común que se encontrara con objetos como ese.

La espada era de un sólo filo, con una hoja larga y curveada, más que las espadas japonesas, con un protector de mano y una empuñadura dorada, muy elegante como el resto de lo que había en esa habitación. Sakua se paró ante ella y la admiró fijamente; nunca había visto una espada así. Encontrar otra espada esa noche y en ese lugar¿sería acaso una señal de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas?

- Es una cimitarra. – Pronunció la voz de alguien atrás de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó de golpe, porque ni siquiera había sentido que alguien entraba. Se giró rápidamente a la puerta, impactada al ver la figura elegante de la persona a la que había estado buscando.

Nanami Kiryuu estaba de pie en la entrada, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Traía puesto un vestido de color negro con mangas amarillos y una diadema negra en el cabello. La joven traía una expresión seria, mientras veía a la ojos verdes.

- Tú… - Mencionó Sakura, saliendo un poco de la impresión. – Yo, te estaba…

Sakura no pudo decir mucho, ya que de inmediato Nanami cerró con fuerza la puerta de la sala detrás de ella, quedando en esa habitación solas ella y la castaña, Sakura dio un paso hacía atrás, algo dudosa. La chica la seguía observando; ¿intentaría pelear con ella de nuevo?

- Es el sable por excelencia, utilizado por los soldados y héroes de leyendas del medio oriente durante siglos. – Comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacía Sakura, pero de pronto ya no la veía a ella, sino a la espada encima de la chimenea. – Si hubiera algo con que compararla aquí en Japón, de seguro sería nuestra Katana.

Nanami se paró a lado de Sakura, centrando sus ojos en el objeto que acababa de describir. Sakura, extrañada, se giró en su dirección, poniéndole más atención a la joven rubia que al objeto del que hablaba. Notó algo singular en la manera en la que Nanami miraba la espada, casi con "admiración".

- Es mía. – Agregó de pronto sin quitar sus ojos de la cimitarra. – Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermano… la llamo "Scherezade".

- ¿Un regalo? – Preguntó extrañada.

Nanami bajó la mirada y sonrió para sí misma.

- Me he esforzado cada año en darle un regalo que le gustara tanto como me gustó a mí cuando él me dio esta espada. Sólo una vez creo que estuve cerca de lograrlo, pero cada vez lo veo más lejano.

Ésta era una parte de Nanami que Sakura no había visto en las pocas veces que había estado con ella. Existía algo en su mirada, algo singular, como tristeza o nostalgia, combinada extrañamente con tranquilidad.

- Se supone que no es sólo un adorno, sino una verdadera arma para matar a tu oponente. – Comentó mientras alzaba de nuevo su vista al objeto en la chimenea. – Me dijo que tarde o temprano la necesitaría; en aquel entonces no sabía que quería decir con eso...

Sakura se impresionó al escuchar eso. Esa cimitarra, una espada… ¿acaso la necesitaría para tener un duelo? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que Nanami era un duelista como ella, y dentro de poco de seguro recibiría la carta que ella recibió y la sortija. Si su hermano le entregó esa espada, de seguro él lo sabía de antemano.

Después de un rato la rubia se volvió hacía ella, mirándola con seriedad.

- ¿Has oído hablar de _"La Mil y una Noches"_, campesina?

- ¿Campesina? – Comentó extrañada por esa expresión, pero no le puso mucha atención; prefirió concentrarse en la pregunta. – Es un libro de cuentos¿no?

- Un libro de cuentos… - Exclamó Nanami con algo de fastidio ante la respuesta. – Sí, así puedes llamarlo. Cuando era sólo una niña, mi padre me leyó varias de las historias de ese "libro de cuentos". Las versiones para niños, claro… historias conocidas como la de "Aladino", "Alibaba y los cuarenta ladrones", "Simbad el Marino", y otras que no han tenido la buena, o mala suerte de ser llevadas a una película de niños, como "El Mercader y el Efrit", "El Mandadero y las Tres Doncellas", "La Ciudad de Bronce", etc.

De pronto, mientras hablaba, la joven se estiró hacía el frente, alzando su mano hacía la empuñadura de la cimitarra. Sakura se impresionó poco al verla tomar la espada en sus manos, e inconscientemente se hizo un poco para atrás. Nanami no lo notó ni tampoco le importó mucho. Tomó el sable por la empuñadura con la mano derecha y colocó la hoja sobre su mano izquierda. Admiró el arma de un lado a otro, como si estuviera viendo una hermosa joya.

Mientras admiraba la espada, seguía hablando.

- Hubo algo en todas estas historias de princesas, príncipes, tesoros, genios, y héroes, que simplemente me atrapó. Desde niña, tuve el deseo de estar en algunos de esos cuentos… teniendo una cimitarra en mi mano…

De pronto, Nanami separó la hoja de su mano izquierda y la giró con cuidado al principio con delicadeza y luego con fuerza. Sin previo aviso, se hizo hacía atrás y movió la espada hacía un lado, colocándola justo frente al rostro de Sakura. La joven no hizo movimiento alguno, no sabía si no pudo reaccionar a tiempo o si de antemano tenía previsto que no la tocaría. Igual la chica ojos verdes se intimido al tener la hoja de la espada justo frente a ella.

- Ya fuera como princesa, príncipe… o héroe. – Agregó a su explicación y luego bajó de inmediato la espada. – Un sueño de niña, de seguro eso es lo que piensas.

Dicho esto, Nanami se separó de la chimenea con su cimitarra en mano.

- No, no es así… - Comentó Sakura, intentando detenerla. Nanami se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacía ella rápidamente.

- Eso es lo que piensan todos aquellos que no creen en las princesas, príncipes y héroes. – Comentó igual con seriedad. – Pero yo sé que todos ellos existen. Los príncipes son reales… Y yo conozco al más grande de ellos.

- "¿El más grande de los Príncipes?" – Pensó confundida la joven al escuchar esa afirmación.

- Pero él se encuentran demasiado lejos de mí. – Prosiguió Nanami sin notar la impresión que había surgido en la castaña. – Y la única manera de poder estar a su lado, es convertirme en un héroe o en un príncipe que se encuentre a su nivel.

¿Acaso Nanami le estaba diciendo que ella deseaba "convertirse en un príncipe"? Esa idea no podía ser cierta, no podía ser verdad. Todo eso era prácticamente una referencia a los Duelos de la Rosa, el Príncipe de Blanco, la Doncella de Blanco. ¿Era ese su deseo? Como Jury le había dicho, cada duelista tiene un deseo por el cual pelear y querer alcanzar eso a lo que llamaban "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo". Ahora no tenía duda: Nanami era un duelista como ella.

- Es por eso que tengo que ser la mejor en todo… - Agregó Nanami, sacando de nuevo a Sakura de sus propios pensamientos. – Sólo intentando ser la mejor, podré alcanzar mi sueño…. llegar al nivel de esa persona… trasformándome en un verdadero Príncipe.

Ambas chicas se vieron fijamente la una a lo otra, pero sin que ninguna supiera lo que estaba pensando la otra. Por un instante, de nuevo Sakura fue capaz de sentir eso mismo que había sentido cuando Nanami arrojó a Mikki. Ese poder que venía de ella y le llegaba de golpe. ¿En que pensaba Nanami?

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe. Lo primero que la chica castaña pensó era que se trataba de la sirvienta, por lo que rápidamente se giró hacía la entrada. Nanami repitió la misma acción, pero con más calma. La persona en la entrada no era quién el Príncipe de Blanca suponía, pero sí quien Nanami esperaba. Era Touga, de pie en el umbral, mirándolas desde su posición. Debajo de su brazo derecho, traía de nuevo el mismo regalo amarillo que traía esa mañana en el parque, pero se veía que ya había sido abierto.

- Hermano. – Exclamó algo extrañada la chica rubia.

Touga entró con cuidado hacía la sala, caminando hacía las dos chicas de primero. Detrás de él entraron Mikki y los otros, que optaron por quedarse cerca de la entrada.

- Nanami¿sabes lo que significa sostener tu arma de esa manera ante el Príncipe de Blanco? – Comentó el Delegado mientras se les acercaba, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura.

- ¿Ella es en verdad esa persona? – Preguntó con fastidio su hermana, mirando de nuevo a la ojos verdes.

Sakura ya había llegado tarde. Ese comentario le indicaba que Nanami ya sabía de su posición como Príncipe de Blanco, y sí sabía de eso, de seguro ya estaba enterada de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, en su mano aún no estaba esa sortija que adorna la de todos los demás.

- Nanami… tú posees un deseo¿verdad?... – Comentó el muchacho, parándose justo frente a la mesa de centro del cuarto, mirando a su hermana. – Un deseo que buscas alcanzar cueste lo que cueste.

- Sí, así es. – Exclamó con firmeza la joven rubia, virándose de nuevo a su hermano.

La expresión con la que Nanami miraba a su hermano era diferente, similar a la admiración, casi "adoración" con la que había examinado su cimitarra hace un minuto. Sakura simplemente se mantuvo alejada de la escena, como una espectadora más así como el resto del Consejo.

Touga prosiguió, sin quitar su mirada seria de su hermana.

- Ya te he dicho la manera en que lo lograrás. – Comentó mientras colocaba el regalo sobre la mesa de centro. – La manera será ganando la Batalla por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo.

De pronto, justo cuando el chico se volvió a levantar, sostenía en su mano derecha un objeto pequeño y blanco, con un círculo rosa en él. Sakura reconoció de inmediato el objeto: el Sello de la Rosa, Touga tenía en sus manos otra sortija como la de todos los demás; lo que faltaba acababa de aparecer.

- ¡Esa… sortija…! – Exclamó en voz baja la chica de Tomoeda, prácticamente sin poder creerlo.

- Yo te otorgo en estos momentos la llave para poder hacer que ese deseo se cumpla. La llave, es esta sortija… - Agregó el muchacho, alzando la sortija en dirección de la rubia.

Nanami miraba fijamente el objeto que su hermano sostenía hacía ella. Ya había visto ese anillo en los dedos de otros, pero nunca pensó que ese objeto tuviera tal significado. Además, a pesar de que ya lo había visto antes, el posar sus ojos en ese objeto le producía una sensación muy profunda, como ansiedad o emoción.

El Delegado caminó hacía ella, sosteniendo la nueva sortija en su mano derecha, y alzando la izquierda hacía Nanami. La chica comprendió dicha movida y alzó su mano izquierda, colocándola con delicadeza en la palma de su hermano.

- Kiryuu Nanami… - Comenzó a decir el Presidente, al tiempo que le colocaba la sortija con mucho cuidado en su dedo anular. – Por medio de este Sello, y en nombre del Fin del Mundo, te ofrezco el poder para alcanzar tu destino. – La sortija fue totalmente colocada en la mano de la chica, la cual no le había aparatado la mirada ni un sólo segundo. – ¿Aceptas este Sello Nanami?

La chica alzó su mano y la acercó a su rostro, mirando de cerca el símbolo de la rosa en ella. Podía sentir como una extraña energía brotaba de ella, pasaba por su mano y abarcaba todo su cuerpo. No era una sortija común, en definitiva era "especial".

- Sí, lo acepto… - Afirmó decidida mientras alzaba su vista hacía Touga.

El Delegado sonrió satisfecho ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que sus compañeros preferían permanecer neutrales. Desde hace mucho tiempo ya sabían que Nanami sería la última Rosa Blanca, pero aún no podían evitar sentir algo de sorpresa al ver como se dieron las cosas.

La más confundida del lugar era Sakura, un poco por la escena, y otro poco por su significado. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Había otro duelista, y ella sabía que significa, de hecho lo había presentido desde antes.

- Ahora es momento de que empieces el camino de tu florecimiento. – Comentó con energía el muchacho pelirrojo, levantando la mirada hacía Sakura, casi como si hubiera leído su mente.

Ese comentario sí sorprendió a los otros miembros del Consejo. ¿Era enserio lo que Touga les había dicho?

Nanami se giró lentamente hacía Sakura, apretando con fuerza su mano derecha a la empuñadura de la cimitarra. Ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, como si a través de sus miradas ya estuvieran peleando. La chica rubia alzó su arma con cuidado, apuntando de nuevo a la castaña con la punta de hoja.

- Kinomoto… - Pronunció con un férreo al tiempo que alzaba también su mano izquierda, abriéndola cerca de su rostro para que Sakura pudiera ver de frente su sortija. El Príncipe de Blanco sabía muy bien lo que es significaba. – Ahora mismo te estoy retando a un duelo. Sé muy bien que si te venzo en el Bosque, obtendré lo que siempre he anhelado. Así que andando… Falso Príncipe…

Sakura se quedó totalmente atónita. Sabía de antemano que su presencia en esa fiesta desembocaría en algo así, pero sabiéndolo aún fue. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, tal vez sólo ella lo entenderá, pero fuera como fuera, una vez más el Príncipe de Blanco tenía que atender al reto de otro Duelista.

Un parpadeo fue lo que pareció pasar entre esa sala en la residencia Kiryuu y el Bosque Prohibido ubicado detrás de la Academia Othori. Todo estaba igual a la primera vez, el castillo en el cielo, la Arena elevada en el aire, a lo lejos la torre, el balcón y las campanas. El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese sitio, como si se tratara de otro mundo, un tiempo diferente al del resto.

Sakura y Kotori llegaron al lugar acordado. Ya para cuando ambas colocaron su primer pie en aquel sitio, su vestimenta ya había cambiado, al igual que todas las veces anteriores. La castaña ya se había acostumbrado a ese cambio repentino, y ya para ese entonces no era lo que le impresionaba. La chica castaña recorrió toda la Arena con su vista. Era increíble, pero era verdad: la Arena estaba totalmente intacta.

En el Duelo anterior que había tenido contra la capitana Jury, ese espacio de pelea había quedado considerablemente dañado, pero ahora esta perfecto, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces¿acaso alguien la había reparado? En cualquier caso sería lo que se esperara, pero eso no podía ser el caso.

El campeón actual no pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que como era habitual la voz de su retador se hacía anunciar con fuerza desde su posición en el centro de la Arena.

- ¡¿Estás lista Kinomoto?! – Le gritó con fuerza Nanami al tiempo que alzaba su espada apuntando directo hacía ella.

Sakura permanecía inmóvil, mirando con confusión a su nuevo retador. Había algo en este duelo que la incomodaba; sentía que sería diferente a los otros. Sin embargo, había algo que permanecía igual con los otros duelos: pasara lo que pasara, Sakura sentía el deseo de continuar y ganar, sin importar como ni el porqué. El sentimiento seguía ahí, pero había algo desigual en ese momento…

- Nanami, no tienes porque hacer esto. – Le comentó el campeón, dando un paso hacía ella.

El comentario no hizo más que "ofender" a la chica rubia, lo cual aumentó su coraje, coraje que se había acumulado durante todos esos días.

- ¡Sí¡sí tengo! – Exclamó con energía la Princesa de Othori sin bajar su arma. – Ya me enteré que venciste a Mikki y a los otros aquí… pero yo no perderé, porque mi sortija me la dio mi Príncipe… por lo tanto¡¡no puedo perder!!

- ¿Tu… Príncipe….?

De nuevo usaba esa palabra tan singular: "Príncipe", la cual comenzaba a causarle una sensación curiosa en el pecho al Príncipe de Blanco, cosa que ya le había pasado muy a menudo en ese lugar… ¿Estaba entonces oculta en esa frase que le había dicho el secreto del deseo de Nanami?

_- Eso es lo que piensan todos aquellos que no creen en las princesas, príncipes y héroes. – Comentó igual con seriedad. – Pero yo sé que todos ellos existen. Los príncipes son reales… Y yo conozco al más grande de ellos. Pero él se encuentran demasiado lejos de mí. – Prosiguió Nanami sin notar la impresión que había surgido en la castaña. – Y la única manera de poder estar a su lado, es convertirme en un héroe o en un príncipe que se encuentre a su nivel._

Su "Príncipe"¿el más gran de los príncipes era su hermano¿Era esa persona a la que deseaba alcanzar obteniendo el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? Con tan sólo verla a los ojos se podía apreciar que deseaba con mucha fuerza alcanzar esa meta. Esos eran los ojos de las personas que tenían un deseo al cual aferrarse con fuerza, cosa que Sakura sabía que no tenía, o al menos eso pensaba ella… como fuera¿podría ese deseo tan fuerte vencerla en esta ocasión?

- Señorita Sakura… - Exclamó la Doncella de Blanco parándose a lado de su dueña; la ojos verdes no dejaba de ver en dirección a la retadora. – Es momento de que el duelo empiece señorita…

Sakura miró a Kotori con duda y luego viró de nuevo a Nanami. La rubia parecía haber cambiado su atención hacía la chica de cabellos largos en cuanto ésta hablo.

- "¿También esa otra harpía está aquí?" – Pensaba Nanami mientras la miraba con fastidio. – "¿Qué se cree con ese vestido?, la única princesa en este lugar soy yo… en todo caso¿Qué tiene que ver esa en esto?"

Nanami desconocía en ese momento la importancia que Kotori representaba en ese desafío gracias a su papel de Doncella de Blanco. Sin embargo, en verdad no le importaba la presencia de esa otra persona… Lo único que le interesaba era derrotar a Sakura. Tenía un deseo muy profundo de derrotarla, de dejarla en ridículo, casi tan incomprensible como el que tenía Sakura de ganar y no perder la posesión de Kotori.

- ¡Anda¡hazle caso! – Le gritó con energía la rubia. – Terminemos con esto de una vez… quiero que todos vean lo inferior que eres ante mí… plebeya…

El Príncipe de Blanco no comprendía porque Nanami tenía tal sentimiento en su contra. ¿Qué la habría hecho enojar tanto?

- Kotori… - Exclamó la chica castaña, no con mucha energía. – Andando…

- Sí… - Contestó la Doncella de Blanco, colocándose frente a su dueña. La retadora, por su parte, miró extrañada esa acción.

- "¿Y esas dos que van a hacer?"

Kotori cerró con delicadeza los ojos y alzó sus manos, colocándolas frente a su pecho como ya había hecho en las veces pasadas.

- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Pronunció la Doncella y la esfera de luz apareció entre sus palmas de pronto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Nanami extrañada al verla; la propia luz proveniente de esa esfera opacaba la del castillo. La chica extendió sus brazos hacia un lado, haciendo el cuerpo hacía atrás.

- ¡Poder de Dios que duerme en mí, atiendo a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu maestro!

De pronto, ante los ojos de la sorprendida retadora, del pecho de la chica de cabellos largos surge la empuñadora de la Espada Sagrada, apuntando directo hacia su dueño. Sakura tomó la empuñadura con fuerza y la retiró poco a poco sacándola hacía el exterior.

- ¡Espada Sagrada! – Gritó con energía la castaña mientras alzaba su espada hacía el cielo. – ¡Dame el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo!

La hoja de la Espada brilló con energía por unos segundos más y luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Sakura se colocó en posición lista para pelear a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

Nanami al parecer se había quedado unos segundos atónita ante lo que había visto. Eso en definitiva era muy diferente a los poderes que ella poseía ¿Cómo esa chica pudo sacar una espada del pecho de Monou? La rubia intentó no fijarse demasiado en ello y el resonar de las campanas pareció regresarla a esa arena y a ese momento.

- Bonito truco. – Mencionó con sarcasmo. – Pero yo también tengo los míos…

La rubia tomó la cimitarra con las dos manos y la colocó ante ella en posición de combate. Al tiempo que Kotori se hacía un lado, ambas duelistas se quedaban en el centro de la Arena, permaneciendo en la misma posición, con sus espadas colocadas entre ellas.

Justo cuando las campanas dejaron de sonar, ambas reaccionaron de golpe, lanzándose la una contra la otra. Ambas hojas chocaron con fuerza, causando un gran impacto. Quedan unidas sólo unos segundos antes de separarse de golpe y quedar prácticamente a lados contrarios de la Arena.

El balcón de la Torre del Campanario reservado para los Duelistas de la Rosa Blanca se encontraba particularmente poblado en esa ocasión. El duelo que acababa de dar inicio estaba siendo observado por cuatro miembros del Consejo Estudiantil: El Delegado Touga, la capitana del equipo de esgrima Jury, el capitán del equipo de Kendo Sainoji, y el prodigio del piano Mikki. Los cuatro habían dejado la fiesta para acudir al Bosque Prohibido, incluso el propio Touga, que de seguro para ese entonces tenía a sus invitados muy extrañados por su repentina salida.

Los tres varones estaban de pie en el balcón mientras Jury permanecía sentada en la barda mirando hacía la arena con los mismos monoculares dorados de Touga. De hecho los cuatro observaban en dirección al duelo, intentando captar cada uno de los movimientos realizados por las dos duelitas.

- Nanami-san es rápida. – Comentó Mikki mientras observaba con seriedad el encuentro. – Pero incluso desde aquí puedo notar lo errático de sus movimientos y la falta de la técnica.

Aunque no lo decían, la mayoría, si no era que todos los presentes, estaba de acuerdo con la observación de Mikki. Sin embargo, la idea o sentimiento que cada uno de los observadores tenía con respecto a este duelo era diferente entre ellos, aunque los cuatro compartieran esa misma observación con respecto a la manera de pelear de Nanami.

- Creo que es la primera vez que estamos más de tres en este Balcón. – Comentó Jury mientras miraba a la Arena con los monoculares.

- Tomemos una foto. – Comentó Sainoji con sarcasmo.

- Eso se debe a que este es un duelo entre las dos Rosas Blancas más recientes. – Contestó Touga sonriente.

- También es la primera vez que tenemos un duelo en domingo. – Dijo Mikki, volteando a ver al Delegado sin cambiar la expresión seria de sus ojos. – Normalmente en el pasado los asuntos de la Rosa siempre estaban ligados a los asuntos de la escuela. ¿Tener un duelo este día no provoca algo fuera de las reglas?

- Aunque parezcan concordar, los asuntos de la Academia Othroi y los Asuntos del Fin del Mundo no tienen porque ir de la mano. – Le respondió divertido el pelirrojo. – Y aunque así fuera, los duelistas ya están en la arena y las campanas han sonado. Ya no hay nada que pueda detenerlos.

Mikki frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación. Desde el momento en que se les fue anunciado ese duelo, había algo en él que molestaba demasiado al muchacho de cabello azul. Mikki viró su atención de nuevo a la arena, sólo para seguir viendo como las dos peleaban. El chico detectó algo diferente en la manera de pelear de Sakura, diferente a los otros encuentros.

El Príncipe de Blanco y la retadora chocaban sus armas la una contra la otra a gran velocidad. A simple vista ambas parecían tener el mismo ritmo de combate, algo muy diferente a los otros duelos que el actual Príncipe de Blanco había tenido. Kotori, que era la espectadora más cercana, también logró notar esto.

- "Las habilidades de la señorita Sakura para usar la Espada Sagrada han cambiado…" – Pensaba la Prometida de la Rosa mientras observaba como Sakura cubría con su espada cada uno de los ataques de Nanami.

Nanami, por su parte, parecía estar sorprendida de cómo Sakura reaccionaba ante sus ataques. La rubia lanzaba sablazos con su cimitarra a toda velocidad, pero su oponente los cubría todos a su misma velocidad, si no era que superior. Ella pensaba que sería pan comido vencerla, pero tal parecía que estaba muy equivocada; debería de haberlo sabido tras enterarse que había vencido a Mikki, Sainoji y a Jury.

Después de un choque fuerte de las hojas, Nanami decidió tomar distancia, saltando con fuerza y alejándose de Sakura. Ambas quedaron a algunos metros separadas entre sí, pero sin perder la defensa.

- "¡Maldición!" – Pensaba la chica rubia, casi enojada. – "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se mueve a mi misma velocidad?... ¿Que se cree?… no somos iguales¡no lo somos!"

Lo que no sabían era que la propia Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como los espectadores por la forma en la que iba el duelo. Había una gran diferencia en la manera en la que reaccionaba y usaba la espada en esa ocasión, detalle que justificaba su idea de que ese duelo sería diferente.

- "Puedo usar mejor esta espada…" – Pensaba mientras veía la hoja de su arma. – "Esto debe de deberse a los entrenamientos de Kero… pero sólo llevamos muy poco tiempo con él…"

El entrenamiento intensivo que su guardián le había impuesto llevaba un poco menos de una semana. En él le había dado instrucciones para lograr usar la espada y sus poderes, y al parecer esas sesiones habían surtido efecto. Pero había algo más que era diferente, pero esa otra cosa no tenía que ver con ella.

- "Es diferente… Nanami no es como los otros." – Pensó Sakura mientras miraba de nuevo a su retadora. – "Su velocidad, su forma de moverse y de actuar… es totalmente diferente al capitán, a la superior o a Mikki. Nanami no es como ellos… Ella es…"

- ¡¡Aaaah!! – Gritó de pronto la rubia, sacando a Sakura de su mente. Cuando menos lo pensó, Nanami ya estaba dirigiéndose de golpe hacía ella. – ¡¡¿Porqué te quedas ahí parada?!!

Nanami lanzó a Sherezade con todas su fuerzas hacía Sakura, pero como antes ésta pudo reaccionar y detener el ataque con su hoja y retroceder. La princesa de Othori pareció enfurecerse ante los constantes fallos en sus ataques. Comenzó a atacarla con fuerza y lo más rápido que podía, sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía. Lo movimientos erráticos de Nanami hacían más complicado poder predecirla, pero igual Sakura se las arreglaba para salir bien librada.

- "Nanami…" – Repetía en su mente mientras se defendía. – "Tú… tú…"

Los miembros del consejo miraban con cuidado el duelo. Era obvio para los cuatro lo novedoso de este desafío, pero sólo Mikki se atrevió a comentarlo.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto. – Comentó Mikki algo enojado.

El repentino comentario del chico de azul pareció llamar la atención de sus compañeros del consejo.

- ¿De que hablas Mikki? – Preguntó la capitana confundida después de bajar los monoculares.

Mikki de nuevo se volteó hacía Touga, que también estaba confundido al escuchar esas palabras, pero tampoco era algo que le perturbara mucho, como si ya de antemano esperara ese tipo de reacción por parte del miembro del club de esgrima.

- Nanami acaba de recibir apenas su Sello de la Rosa. – Comentó Mikki con firmeza. – ¿Por qué la hiciste que se batiera en duelo contra Sakura tan pronto?

- Yo no la hice que se batiera. – Le contestó Touga con serenidad. – Sabes que aunque la hubiéramos detenido, ella misma habría decidido retar a Kinomoto de inmediato. Era algo inevitable que podía fácilmente adivinarse conociendo a Nanami, y ningún Duelista tiene el poder para oponerse al Derecho al Reto de otro.

- Era algo inevitable que tú provocaste que pasara. – Agregó Mikki sin mutarse. – ¿Qué estás planeando? Sabes muy bien que tu hermana tiene un gran poder, el cual aún no controla en lo más mínimo. Es casi seguro que ella va a perder.

Eso era algo que ya los miembros del Consejo habían previsto, sobre todo al observar lo que iba del duelo, en el cual Kinomoto parecía tener cierta ventaja contra su retadora. Mikki y Jury miraban a Touga como esperando escuchar su respuesta, mientras Sainoji también lo veía de reojo.

Touga comprendió que los otros dos de alguna manera compartían la misma idea de Mikki, cosa que pareció divertirle, ya que antes de contestar cualquier cosa rió ligeramente con su habitual forma.

- Subestiman las habilidades de Nanami. – Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa de confianza al tiempo que se volvía de nuevo hacía la arena. – Pero sí, es muy probable que ella pierda.

Mikki ya se esperaba un comentario así, pero no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por él aún así. Si incluso Touga no creía que su hermana pudiera vencer a Sakura¿Por qué ese deseo de que se batiera con ella? Una idea oscura surgió en la mente del muchacho después de pensarlo por unos momentos. La única explicación, era que Touga no quería que su hermana ganara, si no todo lo contrarió

- ¿Entonces… tú…? – Exclamó Mikki sorprendido.

Nanami lanzó una estocada con fuerza hacía el frente, misma que Sakura desvió colocando la hoja de la Espada Sagrada verticalmente. Hizo el arma de su retadora a un lado y luego le sacó la vuelta, colocándose a su lado derecho. Nanami, por simple reflejo, detectó lo abierto de su defensa y de inmediato recupero la compostura, lanzándole otro ataque al campeón, que igual lo repelió. Nanami se le acercó y ambas espadas quedaron unidas, siendo éstas lo único que separaba a ambas duelistas.

- "Está chica… Nanami acaba de recibir su sortija… en ese momento…" – Recordaba Sakura al tiempo que ambas espadas permanecían unidas.

_- Kiryuu Nanami… - Comenzó a decir el Presidente, al tiempo que le colocaba la sortija con mucho cuidado en su dedo anular. – Por medio de este Sello, y en nombre del Fin del Mundo, te ofrezco el poder para alcanzar tu destino. – La sortija fue totalmente colocada en la mano de la chica, la cual no le había aparatado la mirada ni un solo segundo. – ¿Aceptas este Sello Nanami?_

- "Entonces…" – Seguía pensando la campeona dentro de sí misma. – "Ella es como yo… en aquella ocasión…"

_- Así que se trataba de la nueva Rosa. – Oyó que el joven de cabello verde decía al frente con cierta burla en su tono, haciéndola alzar su mirada._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- En ese caso, viendo tus acciones, debo de interpretar todo esto como que me estás retando¿no es así?_

_- Retando… ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_- No me salgas con eso. No puedes lanzar un desafío y luego tratar de retractarte. Ya que al parecer estás tan interesada por el bienestar de la Doncella, te otorgaré tu derecho a un duelo. Te veré en la Arena de Duelos en el Bosque detrás de la escuela justo cuando el sol se oculte. _

_- ¡Esto es una locura! – Trataba de decirle Sakura, sin detenerse ni un solo instante. – ¡¿Estás conciente de lo que estás haciendo?!_

_- ¡Ya deja de palabrear tanto! – Le gritó con algo de enojo. – ¡Si traes esa sortija es por algo¡Dime chiquilla¡¿Qué tienes de especial como para que el Fin del Mundo te haya elegido?!_

_- ¡¿Fin del Mundo…?! – La chica de ojos verdes se extrañó al oír esa expresión tan rara, y esto le costó caro._

- "Ella es casi como yo… acaba de ser introducida de pronto a estos Duelos…"

Después de unos segundos, que en la mente de Sakura parecieron ser varios minutos, Nanami notó que su oponente parecía estar pensando en algo diferente a su duelo, algo que la hizo enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡¡No te enseñaron a mantener la mente en el duelo!! – Le gritó con fuerza a tiempo que empujaba su espada hacía el frente, empujando también a Kinomoto con ella.

El empujón tomó a la castaña por sorpresa, lo que la hizo ceder ante él y retroceder torpemente. En los pasados duelos eso la habría provocado caer al suelo, pero en esa ocasión logró recuperar la compostura casi de inmediato. La ojos verdes logró notar esta novedad en sus movimientos, detalle que pareció sorprenderle. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar dicho progreso, ya que tal y como había progresado el duelo hasta entonces, Nanami no se hizo esperar para reanudar su ataque.

- ¡¿Qué te crees arpía?! – Le gritó furiosa la rubia mientras le tiraba el sablazo con fuerza.

- "Pero al parecer… ambas hemos tenido un entrenamiento reducido…"

El filo de la cimitarra no iba dirigido a la rosa en el pecho de Sakura; de hecho, casi ninguno de los ataques de Nanami hasta entonces era con la intención de alcanzar dicho objeto. La cimitarra iba en dirección al rostro de la castaña…

- "No me interesa nada…" – Se repetía la Princesa de Othori. – "¡¡Sólo quiero derrotarte!!"

De pronto, Nanami vio como la poderosa hoja de la Espada Sagrada se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando con gran facilidad su intento de alcanzar su objetivo. Primero, la castaña cubrió el ataque y acto seguido agachó el cuerpo para salir del alcance de la hoja de la cimitarra. Todo fue muy rápido, de tal manera que la retadora no pudiera reaccionar a su acción hasta segundos después. Con el cuerpo agachado, Sakura logró divisar la rosa en el pecho de Nanami. Casi por reflejo, extendió su brazo derecho hacía ella, directo a su blanco; fue en este momento en el que Nanami se reanimó.

Se movió con violencia hacia un lado lo más rápido que pudo. El movimiento fue tan desesperado que prácticamente se aventó así misma lejos de Sakura. Esa acción hizo que cayera al suelo y rodara a un par de metros antes de quedar de nuevo inmóvil. Se levantó lentamente después de un rato, quedando sentada en el piso. La respiración de la chica se agitó y se le notaba cansada.

- ¿Tú quieres que ella pierda? – Preguntó exaltado el chico de cabello azul en el Balcón de la Torre del Campanario a su Delegado.

Touga permanecía parado en el mismo lugar, viendo de igual manera hacía la Arena. La pregunta de Mikki no le afectó del todo. De nuevo la veía venir; parecía que conocía bastante bien a sus compañeros, o al menos al chico del club de esgrima sí. Mientras que a Mikki se le veía exaltado por lo que ocurría, sus otros dos compañeros se les veía más tranquilos. Tampoco tenían conocimiento de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Touga, y sí tenían curiosidad de que estaban tramando su Delegado y aquella "otra persona", pero no tenían los ánimos como para exigir una respuesta de esa manera.

- Tanto como "querer", no, claro que no. – Contestó el pelirrojo después de un rato sin voltear la atención de la Arena. – Pero ya a estas alturas estoy esperando a que suceda.

A Mikki no le impresionaron sus palabras, ni siquiera el tono tan indiferente en ellas como si estuviera hablando de cualquiera persona y no de su hermana menor. Jury pareció ya no querer guardar silencio; a veces le molestaba que les quisieran ocultar cosas.

- ¿Qué intentas probar con esto? – Le cuestionó la capitana con tranquilidad.

- ¿Probar? – Contestó divertido el Delegado mirando de reojo a su compañera.

- Me parece que sólo buscas ver una vez más las habilidades de esa chica… - Escucharon todos de pronto que Sainoji pronunciaba desde su lugar. Todos los voltearon a verlo de golpe; el capitán seguía viendo a la Arena mientras hablaba. – Antes de que tú la retes, y decidir cual es la mejor estrategia. Nuestros duelos te ayudaron, pero te hace falta uno más para comprobar algo que tienes en mente. Y para eso no te importa usar a tu propia hermana.

- No sabía que fueras tan sentimental Sainoji. – Le contestó tranquilo el Delegado, algo extrañado por la naturaleza de esos comentarios, sobre todo considerando de quien venían. – Sí, es cierto, tengo interés en ver otro duelo antes de intentarlo yo. Pero mis propósitos no se limitan sólo a eso. – La sonrisa de Touga se hizo más amplia, ahora reflejando hasta un poco de malicia en ella. – Quiero comprobar de que es capaz el Príncipe de Blanco.

Eso si era algo que no se esperaba la mayoría, excepto Sainoji, que como bien había expresado creía que Touga tenía pensado obtener algo de tal encuentro. El Delegado observaba desde el balcón a la rubia, que al parecer intentaba aún recuperar sus energías; parecía que le estaba exigiendo demasiado a su cuerpo. El Delegado prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

- Nanami tiene exactamente lo que Kinomoto no tiene: un fuerte deseo, y un sentimiento de apego hacía él como ninguno. Yo creo que Nanami desea más hacer realidad su deseo que cualquiera de nosotros. Si Nanami no logra vencer a Kinomoto aferrándose a ese Deseo que tanto anhela… entonces los Duelos de la Rosa deben de comenzar a tomarse desde otra perspectiva.

Ninguno de los tres lo había visto de esa manera. Era verdad, uno de los grandes misterios del Nuevo Príncipe de Blanco era el hecho de que según ella afirmaba, no tenía ningún motivo o deseo en especial para luchar por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, y aún así los había vencido a los tres. Igual todos, y sobre todo Mikki, conocían lo arraigada y apegada que era Nanami a lo que deseaba, y era obvio que si poseía un deseo que quería hacer realidad, daría todo por obtenerlo. Sin embargo, había un detalle que Mikki sentía que su Presidente no había considerado.

- Tal vez Nanami tenga un sentimiento muy profundo hacía su deseo. – Comentó el chico de cabello azul. – Pero hay algo que olvidas; en un Duelo gana el más fuerte, y es obvio que si Nanami acaba de recibir su sortija, no está lista… evidentemente Sakura la vencerá, ella es más fuerte…

- No, te equivocas en algo Mikki. – Lo interrumpió el muchacho de cabellos verdes. –Esa chica de ojos verdes… ella no es más fuerte que nosotros, y mucho menos lo era cuando nos enfrentó…

- Eso cierto. – Agregó Jury. – No tenía control de sus poderes, no tenía técnica con la espada ni una fuerza superior… lo que la hizo ganarnos no fue eso. Su poder radica en otra cosa, pero si no es un apego a su sueño¿entonces que rayos es?

- Es ahí donde radica el gran misterio de Kinomoto Sakura. – Agregó satisfecho el Delegado al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros parecieron comprender. – Si Nanami pierde, eso quiere decir que no puedes vencerla ni con un gran poder, ni aferrándote a tu deseo. En ese caso¿cuál es la manera de hacerlo?... quiero ver como transcurre este duelo. Tal vez con él podamos adivinar que la hace tan especial.

Ya en esos momentos no estaban del todo seguros si Touga estaba o no utilizando a su hermana, pero la verdad era que había logrado que el duelo se volviera más interesante para ellos.

Nanami se levantó rápidamente después de un rato. Tenía la mirada baja, pero su respiración ya comenzaba a regularizarse. En su mente ahora estaba sumida en un sólo pensamiento: "¿Por qué estaban las cosas así?"

- "No lo entiendo…" – Pensaba sin levantar la mirada. – "¿Por qué…¿Por qué no puedo tocarla¿Por qué no puedo…?"

La rubia no había considerado el hecho de que Sakura se había quedado totalmente quieta desde el momento en el que ella cayó al suelo. Cualquiera, incluyéndose así misma, hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para atacarla y no darle la ventaja de poder recuperar sus fuerzas. Era posible que Sakura también hubiera utilizado ese receso para tomar de nuevo aire. La había notado también algo cansada, pero no era nada comparado con ella; de seguro no tardó en recuperarse. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Realmente no comprendía a su oponente.

- Nanami… - Oyó que la molesta voz de esa persona le hablaba desde su lugar. Nanami alzó de nuevo su mirada hacía ella; Sakura la miraba fijamente con preocupación en sus ojos. – Por favor Nanmi… Ríndete…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sobresaltada la joven rubia ante tal comentario; las palabras de la ojos verdes hizo que recuperara de golpe su compostura. – ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!

- Nanami… - Sakura dio un paso hacia ella. – Tú y yo somos parecidas… Ninguna de las dos sabemos aún como pelear en este lugar… no quiero lastimarte…

Las intenciones de Sakura eran buenas, pues lo que deseaba era que el duelo no prosiguiera y alguien saliera herido sin razón. Las otras veces ella había sido la que se encontraba en esa situación, pero ahora era diferente. Los otros nunca le dieron esa oportunidad, pero ella era diferente.

Sin embargo, debió de cuidar más lo que decía considerando la persona con la que hablaba, ya que para la Princesa de Othori esas palabras era un poco menos que insultos. La mente de Nanami parecía sólo haberse centrado en dos partes: "Somos parecidas" y "No quiero lastimarte", cosas que sintió casi como una patada directa en el estomago.

- "Acaba de decir… que somos parecidas…" – Pensaba incrédula mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente. – "¿Parecidas… parecidas… parecidas…?"

¿Cómo había osado pronunciar siquiera algo así¿Qué podría tener de parecido una plebeya como esa con una princesa? El sólo hecho de pensarlo le ofendía… ¿parecidas¿Cómo podrían ser parecidas? Era un verdadero insulto para la rubia. Su mirada se cubrió de enojo y su mano derecha apretó con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de la cimitarra.

- ¿Parecidas dices….? – Pronunció casi entre dientes. – ¿Tú lastimarme a mí?... Pobre tonta… ¡¡¡Estás muy confundida!!!

El grito de Nanami fue pronunciado con gran fuerza, tanta que los miembros del Consejo pudieron escucharlo con toda claridad. Pero no había sido sólo el grito; los miembros del consejo percibieron otra cosa que llegó hacía ellos junto con la voz de Nanami.

- ¡¡Te enseñaré los diferentes que somos!! – Gritó con fuerza la rubia, y al instante sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color dorado profundo.

Sakura reconoció ese brillo de inmediato, y lo que ocurrió después la hizo rectificar su sospecha. El cuerpo de la joven castaña se cubrió con ese mismo resplandor dorado y de golpe sintió como fue empujada hacía atrás con gran fuerza, prácticamente movida por nada.

- "¡Es lo mismo que ocurrió con Mikki aquel día!" – Recordaba la ojos verdes mientras era arrojada.

Después de un segundo, la joven reaccionó, moviendo su espada hacía el frente y clavándola con fuerza en el suelo. La espada siguió avanzando junto con Sakura, rompiendo el suelo a su paso hasta que gracias a esto el impulso se redujo y pudo evitar llegar hasta la barrera, cosa que podría haberla hecho caer.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Exclamó preocupada la Doncella. – ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Antes de que su dueña pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, Nanami hizo su segundo movimiento. Alzó su cimitarra con fuerza hacía el cielo para luego jalarla hacía abajo y golpear el suelo con energía. El choque del filo partió el suelo, levantando varias partes de él. Esas partes blancas del suelo fueron cubiertas con el mismo brillo que había cubierto a Sakura y que aún seguía presente en los ojos de la joven Kiryuu.

La chica de ojos verdes intentó recuperar la firmeza. Al levantar su mirada lo primero que vio fueron esos pedazos de la arena, aproximadamente cinco, brillando y flotando alrededor de su retadora. Era obvio que ese era el poder mágico que Nanami poseía¿pero podría controlarlo?

- ¡¡Esquiva esto ahora!! – Le exclamó aún con enojo la rubia y de golpe los pedazos se dirigieron en contra de Sakura.

La castaña reaccionó de golpe, corriendo hacía un lado para salir de su alcance. Los pedazos chocaron contra el suelo y la barra, golpeándola con fuerza. Una vez que notó que falló, Nanami regresó a alzarlas junto con varias pequeñas piedras, y todas se dirigieron de golpe de nuevo hacía el Príncipe de Blanco.

Sakura intentó esquivarlas de nuevo pero ahora no le fue tan fácil. Logró escapar de uno de los pedazos grandes, el cual se clavó con fuerza en el suelo. Otro se le dirigía y ya estaba muy cerca como para evadirlo. Su primera reacción fue agitar su arma de un lado a otro, cortando se esa manera el pedazo en dos y haciéndolo a un lado. Sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo que las dos partes de ese se alejaban, otro un poco más pequeño se le acercó, golpeándola en el área del hombro izquierdo y empujándola con fuerza hacía atrás y provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! – Exclamó Mikki con preocupación.

- Era cuestión de tiempo para que recurriera a sus poderes. – Contestó Sainoji sin preocupación.

- ¡Alguna podría salir muy herida con eso! – Exclamó el muchacho de azul.

- Mikki… - Agregó Jury con indiferencia. – esa es la idea¿Lo olvidas?

Mikki guardó silencio; evidentemente había olvidado por un escaso tiempo en que estaban involucrados.

Sakura soltó por un instante la espada, aferrando su mano derecha al área que el pedazo de la arena la había golpeado. Le dolía mucho y era posible que le estuviera sangrando. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo y alzó su mirada hacía Nanami, que caminaba hacía ella con Scherezade en sus manos; su rostro era adornado con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que había logrado.

- ¿Ves como no somos iguales? – Le exclamó mientras se acercaba. – No nos parecemos en nada… ¡¡Somos completamente diferentes!!

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y de nuevo todas las piedras y pedazos de arena se elevaron, ahora hacía arriba, tanto que casi parecía que tocarían el castillo sobre ellas. Sakura no miraba los trozos, seguía viendo a Nanami. En su mirada no había enojo, miedo o algo parecido… parecía intentar comprender que pasaba por su mente.

- "No… no somos tan diferentes… lo sé…" – Pensaba detenidamente mientras miraba a la rubia. – "Tú también… no eres como Mikki o como Shaoran que nacieron en una familia de magos, que desde pequeños vivieron con esos poderes. De seguro tú también naciste en una familia normal… con un hermano mayor que te cuidaba, que también tenía habilidades que tú no comprendiste hasta que te diste cuenta de que eras como él… Aunque estés rodeada de personas y de gente que te admira… estás muy sola, y siempre has sentido que algo te falta…" Igual que yo…

Los pedazos se detuvieron de pronto, todos colocados sobre Sakura. Nanami la miraba con malicia, como ansiosa. No parecía estar muy conciente de lo que hacía, ni tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería una cosa y esa era demostrar que no era como ella, si no mejor, ella era mejor.

- ¡Aquí se acabó esto plebeya! – Gritó con fuerza y de pronto el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, y todos los pedazos cayeron por si solos hacía el Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¡¡Señorita Sakura!! – Gritó Kotori con todas su fuerzas desde su lugar, inconscientemente corriendo hacía ella.

Mikki en el balcón se volteó hacía otro lado para no ver, a diferencia de los otros que se pusieron más atentos que nunca ante lo que ocurriría.

- No… - Contestó Sakura al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo la empuñadura de su Espada. – ¡Todavía no!

Nanami se quedó confundida de escuchar tales palabras.

La joven ojos verdes tomó la espada con fuerza al tiempo que se levantaba un poco, pero no por completo. Alzó la espada, apuntando con ella hacía el cielo, pero sin que ella alzará siquiera la vista hacía los objetos que se dirigían hacía ella.

- ¡Libérate Espada Sagrada! – Gritó de la misma manera que lo había hecho en su Duelo pasado, y de nuevo su arma le contestó.

La gema de la espada y la gema del pecho de Sakura brillaron de la misma intensidad, y ante los ojos de la incrédula Nanami, los pedazos de la Arena se detuvieron de golpe, quedándose flotando sobre Sakura, la cual seguía en la misma posición totalmente tranquila.

- ¡No! No puede ser… – Se decía así misma la Princesa de Othori a ver tal escena. – Tú también… tú… "Entonces… no es algo especial…"

Sakura se puso lentamente de pie y luego bajó la espada con fuerza, haciendo que los pedazos de la Arena cayeran con fuerza a su alrededor sin acercársele en los más mínimo.

- "Algo me falta…" – Pensaba Sakura. – "Un sueño… algo que deseo… mi Destino…"

_- 'Tú destino se ha preparado… El día que te prometí llegó. La fortaleza de tu corazón ha sido lo que te ha traído hasta este momento. Sakura, Ven y conoce tu destino…'_

- "Mi Destino…" – Pensaba el actual campeón al recordar aquellas palabras. – "¿De eso se trata…?"

De pronto, la ojos verdes tomó de nuevo su espada entre sus dos manos, y se dirigió en línea recta hacía Nanami. La rubia estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio venir a su oponente. Reaccionó torpemente cubriendo el primero y el segundo ataque de Sakura, pero era obvio que no estaba mentalmente preparada para ello; la impresión que había surgido había sido demasiado. Al tercer golpe, la ojos verdes golpeó con fuerza la hoja de la espada árabe y ésta salió volando hacía un lado, alejándose de las manos de Nanami, que inconscientemente la siguió con la vista, olvidándose de quien se la había quitado.

- "No lo puedo creer… Mi hermano, y también Mikki… sólo están interesados en estas dos por estos duelos, por ese Poder que buscan… entonces… ¿yo también?.."

Nanami ni siquiera lo sintió ni tampoco le puso mucha importancia al momento en el que el filo de la Espada Sagrada alcanzó su rosa blanca y ésta de deshojo, rociando sus pétalos sobre la arena.

Una vez alcanzado su objetivo, Sakura retrocedió rápidamente tomando distancia. Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que las campanas comenzaran a sonar a lo lejos, marcando así el final del duelo y por lo tanto la nueva victoria del Príncipe de Blanco.

Nanami no reaccionó hasta que de nuevo las campanas cesaron. Cayó de rodillas, mirando hacía donde había caído su espada. Su mente estaba tan confundida, casi parecía sumida en otro mundo.

- No… no es así… - Pronunció de pronto la voz de la rubia. – Tú y yo… no nos parecemos…. ¡¡No nos parecemos en nada!!!

Casi con desesperación, la chica rubia alzo sus manos y luego golpeó con sus puños el piso, como esperando que eso rompiera el escenario de su derrotar. En el área que había golpeado se marcó un rastro de su sangre a causa de la fuerza del impacto. La princesa de Othori parecía llorar, pero no había ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos. No se permitiría llorar frente a una plebeya, la cual la observaba confundida desde su lugar.

Sakura no estaba mejor; a su vez también se encontraba muy confundida e intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

- "De nuevo gané…" – Pensaba para sí misma mientras observaba a Nanami. – "Pero… ¿Por qué…?"

A su vez, los miembros del Consejo habían guardado completo silencio desde hace algunos momentos, como también esperando a que cesaran las campanas. Los cuatro estaban serios, incluso el Delegado, y todos miraban en dirección a la Arena.

- El duelo terminó. – Comentó Sainoji rompiendo el silencio, aunque comentando lo obvio.

- El resultado estaba algo claro desde el principio. – Agregó Jury casi con fastidio.

- Aún no era el momento para que Nanami retara a Sakura. – Comentó Mikki. – Se los dije, este duelo no probó nada.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Escucharon los cuatro que una quinta voz los llamaba.

Tres de ellos casi sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba al oírla, mientras que Touga, aunque sí fue una sorpresa para él, parecía tampoco parecerle algo tan impresionante como a sus compañeros.

Mikki, Sainoji y Jury se giraron con cuidado hacía la puerta del balcón, aquella que llevaba hacía las escaleras; Touga siguió mirando hacía el frente.

En el umbral de la puerta, oculto entre las sombras que había del otro lado, distinguieron de inmediato esa silueta tan conocida por ellos, aunque con su voz era más que suficiente.

- Tú… - Pronunció confundida Jury. – ¿Estabas aquí?

Después de un rato, la típica sonrisa del pelirrojo regresó a su semblante al tiempo que se giraba hacía la persona que todos observaban.

- Vaya sorpresa. – Comentó divertido. – ¿Viste el duelo?

- No todo, pero vi suficiente. – Les contestó esa persona, la cual comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, en dirección a la barda.

- ¿Y qué tal? – Siguió preguntando el chico de ojos azules y cabello rojo.

- Es tal vez el Príncipe de Blanco más impresionante que hemos tenido. – Comentó el recién llegado, parándose frente a la barda del balcón. El comentario pareció no agradarle del todo a Sainoji.

- ¿Disculpa? – Comentó el capitán casi ofendido.

La persona recién llegada posó desde ese lugar sus ojos en las dos retadoras, primero en Nami y después en Sakura. Admiró por largo rato al Príncipe de Blanco, como examinándolo; después de todo, era la primera vez que veía fijamente al actual campeón de pie en ese lugar, vistiendo ese traje y portando esa espada; era casi imposible de creer que esa persona a simple vista tan común había derrotado ya a cuatro de las Rosas Blancas.

- ¿Y tú que piensas Kiryuu? – Preguntó la persona sin quitar sus ojos de su punto de interés. – ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

- Fue un duelo muy impresionante… - Le contestó divertido. – Pero esperemos que tenga las mismas energías para nuestro duelo…

Con esas palabras dejaba en claro lo que ya todos los miembros del consejo esperaban: el próximo duelo del Príncipe de Blanco sería contra el Delegado Kiryuu Touga. Aquel que le hizo la pregunta se sentó con cuidado en la barda, sin dejar de mirar a la Arena.

- Ya ha pasado casi todas las pruebas… - Comentó con un tono serio. – Sólo una más y entonces podremos quitarnos las máscaras…

Los otros cuatro parecieron seguirle y también dirigieron su atención de regreso a la Arena. Era un momento especial en verdad; era la primera vez que todo el Consejo Estudiantil se encontraba en ese balcón, sobre todo en compañía de su "Verdadero Presidente"…

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 15_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura: _**_Los Duelos de la Rosa, Doncella de Blanco, Espada Sagrada, Deseo que hacer realidad, el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo… el Príncipe de Blanco… Todas estas cosas se juntan una tras otra a mi alrededor. Me siento muy confundida sobre lo que debo hacer. ¿Porqué peleó¿Qué es lo que deseo¿Porqué continuo ganando los duelos?... Por qué me ocurren estás cosa¿Será acaso que este es mi "Destino"¿Acaso ya tengo un camino marcado que no puedo evitar?... ¿Qué es lo que impulsa al resto de los duelistas?... El Delegado Kiryuu Touga es el miembro del Consejo con quien no he tenido un desafío. ¿Qué verdades se ocultan tras su eterna sonrisa?... ¿Por qué me propone algo como eso?... ¿Qué es lo que debo elegir?... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar..._

** Capitulo 16:_ Los Caminos Marcados _**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**


	16. Cap 16 Los Caminos Marcados

Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, al igual que la televisión, la lámpara de mesa sobre el buró a lado de la cama y la del escritorio. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y sólo un ligero vestigio de luz era capaz de penetrar hasta ese recinto, aunque era opacado casi por completo por toda la oscuridad reinante. La dueña de ese cuarto estaba sentada en la cama, sentada encima del edredón y las sabanas, colocada como una muñeca inerte en el centro del mueble para dormir. Aún traía puesto el mismo traje se saco amarillo que se había puesto por primera vez la noche anterior, aunque entre tanta sombra era prácticamente imposible de ver.

La joven Nanami, la considerada por todos como la "Princesa de Othori", había estado encerrada en su cuarto desde el domingo en la noche. Aún cuando la fiesta todavía no acababa, se había metido a su cuarto sin que nadie lo supiera. Ya era lunes en la mañana, tiempo de ir a la escuela, y la puerta de su cuarto ni siquiera había sido abierta aún. Keiko, Aiko y Yuuko, las tres acompañantes de la chica rubia, se encontraban de pie frente a su habitación. Habían estado llamando insistentemente, pero no recibían ninguna respuesta por parte de su "líder"; ya se les veía realmente preocupadas.

- Señorita Nanami… - Exclama Keiko al tiempo que tocaba la puerta un poco fuerte. – Señorita, ¿está ahí?

- Por favor, contéstenos. – Agregó Aiko, con cierto tono preocupado en su voz.

- ¿No asistirá a la escuela señorita? – Preguntó Yuuko, confundida por esas acciones tan extrañas.

Nanami seguía en ese lugar, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas contra su cuerpo y ocultado su rostro, dejando que su cabello largo y desalineado cayera sobre sus hombros, su espalda y sus brazos. Scherezade, su cimitarra, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, como el símbolo de su vergonzosa derrota ante un enemigo tan vergonzoso. Había escuchado que le llamaban, pero no había respondido ni pronunciado palabra, aunque lo que quería era que se fueran de una buena vez y no la estuvieran molestando más. Después de mucho rato dio la primera señal de vida desde el día anterior, dirigiéndose a las personas del otro lado de la puerta.

- Váyanse… - Pronunció en tono bajo, aunque las tres chicas afuera sólo pudieron oír su susurro. – ¡Váyanse! ¡Largo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Sus tres compañeras se quedaron atónitas al oír como su compañera les gritaba de esa manera que se fueran. Al principio habían sentido un poco de alivio al escuchar su voz, pero ahora se sentían más alteradas por tales reacciones.

- Pero… señorita… - Exclamó casi como susurro una de ellas.

- Señorita Nanami… - Escucharon de pronto las tres chicas que una tercera voz pronunciaba muy cerca de ellas.

Keiko y el resto bajaron la mirada, sorprendiéndose de golpe al darse cuenta de que frente a ellas, justo ante la puerta del cuarto, otra persona de estatura más baja, de cabellera rubia y corta, había aparecido de pie de pronto. Las tres retrocedieron asustadas, pegando sus espaldas con la pared del pasillo.

Como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, Tsuwabuki, el muchacho de primaria que le servía a Nanami, había aparecido de pronto, ahora justo frente a la puerta. Ya portaba el uniforme de la primaria y cargaba su mochila en su espalda. El chico alzó su mano y tocó con delicadeza la puerta, esperando tener mayor suerte que las otras tres.

- Soy yo, Tsuwabuki. – Exclamó el niño. – Señorita…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Tsuwabuki! – Escucharon que Nanami pronunció de pronto con más fuerza que antes.

Mitsuru se sorprendió al escuchar tal gritó de enojo. Ninguna de las personas en ese pasillo entendía que podría haberle ocurrido el día anterior para ponerla así; ni siquiera la habían visto en la fiesta de su hermano. El chico rubio no se retiró e hizo un segundo intento.

- Pero… Nanami-sama – Le dijo de vuelta, intentando tomar valor. – tengo información sobre lo que me encargo… información que podría…

- ¡¡Ya no me interesa nada de lo que me puedas decir Tsuwabuki!! – Pronunció con todas sus fuerzas la rubia desde el interior de su cuarto, con un odio y enojo tan notable que las tres chicas y el chico rubio se hicieron hacía atrás, totalmente paralizados. – ¡¡No quiero saber nada de ellas!! ¡¡Nada!! ¡Ahora váyanse todos!

Todas las personas que había ido a verla se quedaron totalmente en silencio ante tales palabras. Se quedaron inmóviles en ese lugar, intentando comprender aunque fuera un poco lo que ocurría.

Nanami podía sentir aún sus presencias del otro lado. Estaba por gritarles de nuevo que se largaran cuando escuchó sus pasos, caminar por el pasillo y alejarse lentamente de su puerta. Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo, y todo su alrededor permaneció en las sombras. Soledad, quería que esa fuera su única compañera, olvidarse de todo… y de todos…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 16: _Los Caminos Marcados_**

Las clases ya habían comenzado, los alumnos estaban en sus salones, los maestros daban las clases; todo parecía aparentemente normal ese lunes en la mañana para la Academia Othori, un día tan normal como siempre aparentaban ser. Pero de igual manera, como siempre lo normal no era más que una fachada falsa, colocada para ocultar el verdadero rostro de este sitio, el verdadero rostro de lo que se ocultaba detrás de sus edificios, alumnos, maestros y clases. El Bosque Prohibido yacía con fuerza en la parte trasera de la Academia, justo ante la vista del Balcón de la Rosa y de sus ocupantes.

Los cuatro miembros del Consejo Estudiantil estaban sentados en la mesa del balcón. Touga, el Delegado de cabello rojo y largo, estaba sentado dándole la espalda al Bosque. A su derecha estaba sentada Jury, a su izquierda Mikki, y frente a él Sainoji. Todos habían sido citados a presentarse esa misma mañana a ese balcón, sin importar las clases ni nada más. Los cuatro estaban reunidos, citados por las mismas razones que los hacen portar esa sortija blanca con ese sello en forma de rosa.

El día anterior, domingo, se había suscitado el cuarto reto al actual Príncipe Blanco, el duelo entre Nanami y Sakura. Este duelo había concluido con la cuarta victoria de esa Nueva Rosa Blanca, pero había desatado a su vez diferentes dudas y preguntas en el resto de los Duelistas de la Rosa, mismas que obviamente seguían presentes.

- Bienvenidos sean todos esta mañana. – Exclamó sonriente el pelirrojo, con un tono de broma muy evidente, demasiado para el gusto de sus compañeros. – Supongo que no será necesario especificar la causa de esta reunión tan precipitada.

- No, no lo es. – Exclamó Jury, casi con desgano. – Se trata del Duelo de anoche, ¿no?, el duelo de Kinomoto y tu hermana.

Touga sonrió divertido ante esa reacción de Jury, la cual evidentemente los otros dos también compartían. Sainoji lo miraba fijamente, casi con "enojo", o más bien desesperación, sentimiento que la forma de ser de Touga frecuentemente le causaba.

- ¿Entonces que fue lo que obtuvieron de este duelo? – Cuestionó el capitán sin dejar de verlo.

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? – Contestó sonriente el pelirrojo, sin importarle la actitud de su compañero a simple vista.

- ¿No debería?

Mikki y Jury comprendían el porque de esas preguntas, y también compartían esa misma idea. No era la primera vez que sus dos Presidentes se traían algo entre manos apartados de ellos, por lo que no era extraño sospechar que esta vez no era la excepción. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sospechas, los dos miembros del Club de Esgrima y el Capitán del Equipo de Kendo sólo tenían razón a la mitad, y Touga no tardó en hacérselos saber, aunque fuera a su modo.

- No, claro que no. – Comentó despreocupado el Presidente. – Aunque es verdad que él y yo teníamos nuestros propios propósitos a obtener dependiendo del resultado del Duelo, lo que deseábamos era totalmente diferente. En otras palabras, lo que yo quería no tiene nada que ver con lo que nuestro Verdadero Presidente tenía entre manos.

- Tan sínico tú como él. – Agregó Jury con la misma actitud de hace unos momentos, aunque se le notaba algo divertida en el fondo. – Son el uno para el otro.

Touga rió divertido ante tal comentario como señal de su "buen humor". Pero los demás miembros del Consejo no lo tomaron así, y de hecho ya estaban hartos de su risa, de sus gestos, de su noto de superioridad, de su forma de actuar. Todo, incluso su mirada, les hacía sentir que se burlaba de ellos y jugaba con sus mentes. Pero irremediablemente ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, y ya en verdad ni les molestaba. El asunto inconcluso aquí era que ellos tres también tenían sus motivos, algunos no tan ocultos como otros, para saber que era lo que Touga estaba planeando.

- Sé lo que están pensando. – Comenzó a decir al tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas, la derecha encima de la izquierda, y entrelazaba sus manos sobre su rodilla. – No crean que fue mi culpa que Nanami perdiera su Duelo; todos somos responsables de nuestras acciones en la Arena, y ella no es diferente. Como les dije, fuera como fuera, Nanami habría a retado a Kinomoto de inmediato en cuanto se enterara de en que consistía portar el Sello de Rosa; lo que yo hice fue simplemente darle la oportunidad.

De nuevo con lo mismo. Ya habían escuchado eso, y su explicación simplemente se resumía con: "_Deseaba que pasara, pero yo no hice que ocurriera"_, y ante esa defensa no había mucho que hacer. Había tocado el punto crucial con decir que cada Duelista era culpable de sus actos en la Arena; por algo combatía solo mientras el resto miraba a lo lejos. Basándose en eso, Touga y esa otra persona se lavaban las manos con respecto al reto de Nanami, y estaban en derecho de beneficiarse de ello sin remordimiento.

- Pero ya no tiene caso preocuparnos por eso. – Agregó el Presidente mientras se hacía hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. – La pregunta que nos debemos de hacer es: ¿Perdió por algo en su interior o en un su exterior?

- Perdió por ella o por la chica. – Dijo Sainoji, como interpretando o diciendo de otra manera las palabras de Touga.

- Pienso que es un poco las dos. – Comentó Mikki rompiendo al fin el silencio que había guardado. Estaba sentado en su silla y como era costumbre anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta de color verde. – Nanami no estaba lista para retarla, y Sakura era demasiado fuerte para ella.

- Me niego a creer que sea tan fuerte. – Afirmó Sainoji casi con enojo ante el comentario del chico de azul. – Debe de haber otro motivo… No tiene sentido.

De los presentes, era obvio que Sainoji era el único que se negaba a aceptar que el Nuevo Príncipe poseía un gran poder en su interior. Jury también se mantenía algo escéptica, pero no podía negar que en su duelo contra ella pasaron cosas que no pudo explicar. Puede que en el fondo la capitana se negara a aceptar lo ocurrido, mientras que Mikki ya ha estado sospechando esto desde hace algún tiempo. El misterio entonces se encontraba alrededor de que pensaba Touga.

- Nanami se aferró con fuerza a su sueño – Agregó Touga después de un rato. – mientras que Kinomoto no tiene ningún motivo o deseo consciente que la lleve a querer ganar los duelos. Aún así, los derrotó… a los más fuertes que ella, más débiles, más rápidos, más hábiles… En verdad esperaba que el deseo fuerte de Nanami nos diera una pista, pero parece que ni siquiera eso pudo contra nuestro Príncipe.

- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez Sakura se ha vuelto más fuerte? – Comentó Mikki con desidia. – Tal vez de haber intentado ese experimento en el principio cuando Sakura no controlaba ni conocía los poderes de la Espada Sagrada, entonces tal vez Nanami sí habría podido derrotarla. Pero anoche, Nanami ya no era el contrincante adecuado para ella. Era de esperarse que perdiera… con deseo fuerte deseo o sin él.

El capitán del equipo de Kendo frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza ante la idea que planteaba el chico.

- Si la chica se está volviendo así de fuerte con cada duelo que tiene, entonces no nos quedan muchas esperanzas de arrebatarle a la Doncella de Blanco… Y entonces nuestros duelos lo único que hacen es fortalecerla y darle más experiencia ¡¡Inconscientemente tal vez la estamos beneficiando!!

Esas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un profundo sentimiento de frustración. Sainoji, a diferencia del resto, había tenido y perdido dos duelos contra esa chica; los otros habían tenido sólo uno. Además de todo, había sido ella quien le arrebató su titulo de Príncipe, algo que no podía concebir.

Jury y Mikki miraron unos instantes al capitán, pero luego se volvieron hacía lo suyo. A ellos, en especial a Jury, tampoco les parecía muy agradable el hecho de que sus retos fueran para fortalecerla, pero más les molestabas el sentimiento de ser "usados".

- Eso es lo que él espera. – Comentó Jury casi entre dientes. – Es más, eso es lo que él quiere.

- Es lo más probable. – Agregó Touga con despreocupación.

- ¿Tú no? – Le preguntó la capitana, volteando a verlo.

- Ya se los dije. Mis deseos y los de él están totalmente separados. Es verdad que en ocasiones tienden a encontrarse, pero eso ocurre igual con todos nosotros… después de todo, somos las Siete Rosas Blancas.

Los tres guardaron silencio. Era cierto, sus deseos no estaban del todo separados, y por algo se encontraban todos del mismo lado, o al menos del mismo grupo. Aún así les parecía difícil creer que en esta ocasión Touga no tuviera nada que ver.

- Además… - El semblante de Touga de pronto cambió, borrando esa sonrisa despreocupada habitual y remplazándola con un semblante más serio y pensativo. – Nuestro Presidente ya ha profetizado mi derrota en el próximo duelo.

El resto de los miembros del Consejo se sobresaltaron al escuchar tales palabras, mas ninguno dijo nada, por lo que Touga prosiguió.

- Así es, él afirma que Kinomoto no saldrá tan bien librada de nuestro duelo como con Nanami, pero que al final perderé como todos ustedes, y no importa que es lo que haga para cambiarlo… más o menos esas fueron sus palabras.

Esa información sólo ayudaba a verificar la sospecha que habían tenido, la sospecha de que esa persona deseaba beneficiar a Kinomoto.

- Al final es obvio quien desea él que gané. – Comentó Jury con seriedad. – Sus planes deben de estar guiados a ello.

- ¿Para qué quisiera él que Sakura se quedará con Kotori? – Cuestinó al mismo tiempo el chico de cabello azul, quedándose muy pensativo en ese punto. – Si es un Duelistas como nosotros, debería de estar dispuesto a retarla y obtener a la Doncella… dejar que otro la tenga va en contra de lo que significa ser un Duelista.

Su llamado Verdadero Presidente y lo que planeaba eran un verdadero misterio. Ni siquiera se podía afirmar que tramara algo, pero eso era obvio de suponer una vez que lo conoces, ves como actúa y las cosas que hace, como parecía mover a todos como piezas de ajedrez, todo guiado a un fin que nadie conocía, ni siquiera el propio Touga al parecer.

Después de un rato, la sonrisa volvió al rostro del pelirrojo, al tiempo que hacía su silla hacía atrás y se ponía de pie, todo sin dejar de ver a sus compañeros.

- En todo caso, pienso demostrarle que sus predicciones no siempre se cumplen. – Les dijo sonriendo. – Ya que me quedaré con la Doncella de Blanco por cualquier medio.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? – Preguntó de nuevo el peliverde. – ¿Acaso obtuviste lo que deseabas de ese duelo? ¿Encontraste una forma de vencerla?

- No exactamente. – Touga comenzó a caminar hacía la orilla del balcón, parándose frente al barandal y mirando fijamente hacía el Bosque Prohibido. – ¿Hasta ahora que sabemos de esta chica? Sabemos que es de aquí de Japón, que aparentemente no pertenece a algún clan de magos, así que de seguro se trata de ese tipo de personas comunes, que nacen en una familia común, pero que sin explicación aparente poseen poderes mágicos. Claro que si ese fuera el caso, sus poderes no llegarían a tal escala como para ponerse al nivel de nosotros, al menos que haya pasado por un entrenamiento a temprana edad o puesta en una situación que la obligará a desarrollar sus poderes rápidamente.

- Si el suceso de las llamadas Cartas Clow es real, entonces es probable que la opción correcta sea la segunda. – Comentó Mikki. – Podemos suponer eso ya que no conocemos si los demás miembros de su familia poseen algún tipo de habilidad o no. ¿Pero a que viene todo eso?

- ¿Qué más sabemos? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando aún hacía el bosque y dándole la espalda al resto. – A diferencia de los otros Duelistas, ella no sabe en que está metida… no tiene un Deseo que quiera hacer realidad…. Si estuvieran metidos en algo así sin decirles nada ni poder responder sus dudas, ¿no se sentirían confundidos, presionados o incluso desesperados?

Era evidente que una situación así pondría a una persona en un estado no muy agradable. Mikki ya había percibido lo confundida que se encontraba Sakura ante su situación, y "confundida" no abarcaba todo lo que esa chica sentía. Comprendían a que se refería Touga con esas palabras, ¿pero a que quería llegar?

El Presidente se giró lentamente hacía ellos pero no por completo; lo suficiente para poder ver a Jury.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Jury? – Le preguntó a la Capitana. – ¿Recuerdas que dijo que estaba aquí porque quería averiguar la verdad sobre algo…?

- Sí… - Contestó Jury con duda. – Pero en ese momento creí que lo usaba como excusa.

- ¿Y si eso no es completamente cierto? Si esta chica no posee un deseo, tal vez tiene otro tipo de inspiración. Intentaste convencerla de que si no tenía un motivo para pelear, no tenía porque hacerlo… es obvio que eso no la convenció para que se rindiera.

- ¡Yo no lo hice con ese fin! – Exclamó casi molesta la chica de cabello naranja al tiempo que se levantaba.

Como era de esperarse, Touga rió divertido al ver como Jury había reaccionado. Ésta a su vez lo vio molesta, al borde del enojo.

- Nadie lo mencionó así. – Le contestó con cierto "sarcasmo" en su voz mientras se giraba de nuevo al bosque. – En todo caso, sólo le diste motivos para no pelear… y no motivos para rendirse.

- ¿De que rayos hablas Touga? – Le preguntó la capitana sin cambiar su humor causado por el comentario tan irritante del Delegado.

Touga guardó un largo silenció, sin importarle que sus tres compañeros lo miraban fijamente, aunque tuvieran que centrar sus ojos en su larga cabellera rojiza. Después de un rato, los otros notaron como alzaba un poco la cabeza, como clavado la vista un poco más lejos en el horizonte.

- Si la chica Kinomoto desea saber en que está metida, en que consisten los Duelos de la Rosa, porque está aquí y en especial quien le ha estado ocultado todo esto… yo le ofreceré esa oportunidad…

Jury y los otros se extrañaron por ese comentario, sin entender del todo que quería decir. Pese a todo, cado uno se comenzaba a hacer sus suposición, pero el Presidente no se hizo esperar para aclararles sus dudas.

- Le ofreceré lo que quiere, a cambio de dejar estos Duelos. – Agregó con un casi invisible tono de satisfacción en sus palabras. – En el fondo ella no quiere seguir en ellos, y eso se nota en el hecho de que ni siquiera se atreve a lastimar a su oponente; eso lo vimos anoche. Si sigue en esto es porque busca descubrir todo eso que no sabe y que siente que necesita descubrir. Si por ella fuera no pelearía… así que le daré lo que desea: le diré lo que quiere saber, sin que tenga que pelear de nuevo…

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Exclamó Mikki poniéndose de pie y uniéndose a su capitana. – Nos dijeron…

- Lo que nuestro verdadero Presidente quiere o nos diga no me interesa. – Le contestó con fuerza el Presidente al tiempo que se giraba rápidamente hacía los otros. Ese cambio tan repentino en su voz sorprendió al resto del Consejo, al igual que el cambio en su rostro, que de nuevo se había mostrado serio, y hasta determinado. – Ya se los dije: mis Deseos y los de Él no tienen relación. Encima de todo, me dijo que no ganaré, que perderé sin importar que haga. Bueno, veamos si es verdad…

De nuevo les sonrió, ahora incluso con malicia. Esos cambios tan repentinos en sus expresiones, en su tono, en su voz, esas palabras; realmente Touga era el más grande de los Misterios del Consejo Estudiantil.

Mikki, Jury y Sainoji, ahora que conocían los planes de Touga, era obvio que no les pareciera del todo, pero en verdad no tenían nada para detenerlo pese a eso; ni siquiera su Verdadero Presidente podría hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! – Exclamó con fuerza el peliazul, dando un paso al frente. – ¿Harás que ella se rinda porque tienes miedo de enfrentarla de frente?

- Te equivocas Mikki. – Le contestó con firmeza, haciendo que Mikki lo mirara confundido. – No soy un cobarde… soy como ustedes: un Duelista que anhela el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo… a cualquier costo…

De nuevo guardaron silencio, al tiempo que miraban fijamente a su Delegado. Touga se paraba ante ellos con firmeza y su habitual elegancia y presencia. Que persona tan extraña ere ese hombre…

Ese día Sakura tenía que quedarse a práctica de flauta en el salón de música; por eso había traído la que la maestra Sasaki le había prestado. Se le había ocurrido practicar un poco durante el descanso, pero siempre que la ponía en su boca e intentaba empezar a tocar, las notas simplemente no salían. En lo que menos podía concentrarse era en la música, y había estado en la misma situación desde la noche anterior.

Aproximadamente a la mitad de ese tiempo libre, Sakura se encontraba sentada en una pequeña lomita de la escuela, a la sombra de un gran árbol cuyas ramas se alargaban a los lados, creando una sombra amplia alrededor de su tronco. La joven castaña estaba sola, solamente ella y su flauta. Su mirada estaba centrada en su instrumento, que ahora reposaba con delicadeza sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban muy pensativos, y hasta cierto punto distantes. Seguía pensando sin cesar en su último duelo, aquel que había sido tan diferente a los otros. Había algunas cosas que había ocurrido esa ocasión que le costaba entender. Por aún alguna razón la Card Captor no podía sacarse la última imagen de Nanami de su mente…

_- No… no es así… - Pronunció de pronto la voz de la rubia. – Tú y yo… no nos parecemos…. ¡¡No nos parecemos en nada!!!_

_Casi con desesperación, la chica rubia alzo sus manos y luego golpeó con sus puños el piso, como esperando que eso rompiera el escenario de su derrotar. En el área que había golpeado se marcó un rastro de su sangre a causa de la fuerza del impacto. La princesa de Othori parecía llorar, pero no había ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos._

Tanta desesperación, tanta tristeza, tanto rencor; nunca había visto a una persona en tal estado. Se sentía culpable por ello, ¿pero tenía que sentirse así? ¿Era su culpa? En realidad no, ya que ella no estaba en esos duelos porque quería, ¿o sí? De haber querido pudo haberse rendido y en aquel primer duelo que tuvo como Príncipe de Blanco y dejar todo ese asunto a un lado. Pero no lo hizo, aún sigue siendo la campeona y la dueña de Kotori. ¿Entonces si era su culpa? Pero lo que único que hizo fue ganar, pelear y ganar. No hizo trampa ni nada parecido, pelearon de frente y una perdió. ¿Pero porqué Nanami perdió? O es más, ¿Porqué ella había ganado? ¿Por qué la derrotó si no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo?, y lo único que había logrado era hacerle ese daño a Nanami.

La mente de Sakura era toda una mezcla de ideas, pensamientos y dudas. Desde que llegó a Othori, desde que entró en el juego de los Duelos, desde que comenzaron a surgirle todas esas preguntas, la chica de Tomoeda ya había pasado por estados similares, estados de duda sobre lo que tenía que hacer y porque lo hacía. Lo tuvo antes y durante el último duelo contra el capitán Sainoji, lo tuvo durante el duelo de Mikki, y lo tuvo desde que Jury le platicó del Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y durante todo su Duelo.

Creyó que estaba decidida, creyó que ya tenía claro lo que quería hacer, pero de nuevo esa confianza se desmoronaba ante ella. Ya estaba cansada de ese estado. En un momento se decía así misma: "Tengo que continuar en esto, no puedo rendirme, tengo que seguir y ganar" y un segundo después se preguntaba "¿Por qué continuó? ¿Por qué no me voy? ¿Por qué no me rindo? ¿Para que sigo en esta locura?" Todo eso era suficiente para que la chica sintiera que estaba comenzando a perder la razón. Sentía tantas cosas por dentro que la empujaban a pararse ante todos y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo iba a hacer. Todo la mareaba, la hacía sentir incluso "enferma".

Todas esas emociones, todos esos sentimientos; no era la primera vez que las sentía, y de hecho no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. El sólo reencarnar de todas esas cosas en su pecho y en su cabeza la hacían sentirse completamente mal, triste, enojada, frustrada, incluso harta. Creía que lo había superado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Ese estado, todo lo que había vivido desde la partida de aquella persona tan especial hasta su entrada a la Secundaria. Ese último año; cuanto deseaba olvidarlo por completo, pero le era imposible. Ahora tenía todo esto que hacía su cabeza una maleja de ideas. De nuevo, simplemente tenía los deseos de "desaparecer"…

- ¿Me aceptarías un centavo por tus pensamientos? – Oyó que alguien le decía de pronto desde su lado derecho.

Sakura se sobresaltó asustada al escuchar esa voz tan cercana; ella creía estar sola. Se giró tan rápido como sus agudos reflejos lo hicieron posible al tiempo que se hacía un poco para atrás. Unos ojos grandes y azules, y una sonrisa larga y cálida fue lo que logró divisar después de su movimiento, todo adorando con el contorno de un rostro blanco.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó sorprendida al verla.

Tomoyo estaba de rodillas a su lado. Se le había acercado muy silenciosamente esperando sorprenderla, pero al acercarse más y más se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no la notaría aunque se acerca corriendo hacía ella, hasta que le pronunciara alguna palabra, y así fue. Reconoció ese rostro y ese aire denso a su alrededor. Repetidas ocasiones en los últimos tiempos la había visto en esa situación, y siempre el hablar con alguien ayudaba mucho.

La chica de cabellos largos y oscuros se acomodó sentándose a su lado y recargando su espalda contra el tronco de frondoso árbol. Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa, intentando inspirarle confianza.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?, ¿Algo te molesta? – Le preguntó directamente, pero con un tono amable en su voz.

Sakura guardó silencio; ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración se hizo evidente. Lentamente bajó de nuevo su mirada, de nuevo hacía su flauta pero más a su mano izquierda, a su sortija blanca con sello rosa. Tomoyo no tuvo problemas en identificar el objeto que su compañera veía, y eso fue como un indicativo para ella de que era lo que la perturbaba.

- ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con los Duelos? – Volvió a preguntar sin cambiar su expresión. Sakura reaccionó un poco, pero de inmediato volvió a su mismo estado, todo sin retirar su mirada. Tomoyo se sintió algo mal al ver ese movimiento, pero lo único que hizo fue hacer más lucida su sonrisa, aunque Sakura no la estuviera mirando. – ¿Es algo que no me puedes decir?

Y entonces de nuevo se sumieron en la quietud de la ausencia de sonido o palabras. Sakura estuvo igual por otros segundos más, tal vez por un minuto, y todo ese tiempo Tomoyo la observaba fijamente mientras esperaba al menos un indicio de respuesta. De pronto, la castaña alzó su mira lentamente hacía el frente, pero en realidad sin ver nada en especial, simplemente el lejano olvido. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tímida y lentamente giró su rostro hasta su amiga, regalándole esa sonrisa dulce que siempre le iluminaba el rostro.

- No… - Exclamó en voz baja, pero no en un tono de desánimo.

Como siempre, Tomoyo se había convertido en su mejor confidente. Desde que se conocieron, ella había sido la persona con la había podido hablar de todo, incluso del incidente de las Cartas Clow, el cual se mantuvo secreto para la mayoría de la gente en su vida. Claro que en esa ocasión fue Tomoyo la que descubrió dicho hecho, casi como "accidente" o coincidencia. Pero, ¿coincidencia?, ¿No le han mencionado acaso muchas veces que en este mundo no existían las coincidencias sino sólo lo inevitable? Pero pensar en esto no era lo que ocupaba la mente de Sakura para ese entonces.

La ojos verdes le contó lo referente a Nanami, como había transcurrido las cosas esa noche en la fiesta del Delegado, y lo que había ocurrido durante y al final de su duelo. No entró mucho en detalle, y la verdad nunca había requerido de ello. Tomoyo era inteligente, y siempre comprendía las cosas con un poco de información suficiente, incluso mejor que ella misma. Su amiga, como todas las veces anteriores en la que le compartía algo, la escuchaba atentamente, palabra por palabra, analizando cada oración, tanto literal como el sentimiento de su compañera mientras la pronunciaba. Luego de contar lo de Nanami, pasó a explicarle que era eso que llamaban "El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo", ya que Tomoyo había estado presente aquella ocasión, la primera vez que Kotori se los mencionó, mas no les dijo que era.

Esta parte, aquella que hablaba de ese "Poder", pareció atraer aún más la atención de la joven de ojos azules. Sakura no lo notó porque estaba concentrada en los que decía, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar del incidente de Jury y lo que había dicho, los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de admiración.

Una vez que Sakura terminó, de nuevo ambas se quedaron en silencio. Sakura esperaba escuchar que le diría su amiga, pero ella parecía estar callada, como intentando procesar toda la información que acababan de compartir.

- El Poder de hacer todos tus deseos realidad y cumplir tu más anhelado sueño. – Pronunció en voz baja, no necesariamente para ella. – ¿De eso se trata el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? ¿Es como si un genio o un hechicero te diera la oportunidad de cumplirte un deseo?

- Tal vez. – Contestó un poco divertida Sakura ante el comentario, pero sin perder lo pensativo de su estado. – Pero creo es algo más complicado que eso.

Sí, de hecho no pensaba que fuera tan sencillo, y nada en ese sitio parecía serlo. Era curioso que Tomoyo hubiera mencionado la palabra "genio", considerando lo que Nanami le había hablado la noche anterior sobre las Mil y una Noches. ¿Coincidencia?, no habría caso hacer referencia una vez más a esa frase tan conocida ya, al menos no aún.

Sakura miró de nuevo su sortija. Era el objeto relacionado con ese asunto que más tenía a la mano, y constantemente la miraba, esperando poder descifrar algo en su grabado o en su forma. Claro que no había nada en ella que la pudiera ayudar a entender lo que le pasaba, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

- Mikki y los otros pelean entre ellos por obtener a Kotori… - Comenzó a decir de pronto sin razón aparente. – Quien obtenga a Kotori tendrá el poder para lograr alcanzar eso que todos desean. El Príncipe de Blanco, el poseedor de la Doncella de Blanco… es retado por todos aquellos que poseen el Sello de la Rosa… todos aquellos que anhelen poseer su poder y alcanzar el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. El Príncipe de Blanco no puede rehusarse a ello… Eso es lo que significa poseer a la Doncella de Blanco, en otras palabras… poseer a Kotori…

- En ese caso, el fin de estos Duelos es que alguien se quede con ese poder… - Agregó Tomoyo, que seguía meditando mucho en lo que le había informado hace unos momentos. – y haga realidad su más anhelado deseo. Todos los Duelistas deben de tener entonces algo que desean hacer realidad al participar en estos duelos, ¿No es así?

Esa deducción tan acertada por parte de su amiga de la infancia hizo que Sakura se remontara a su más grande duda: ¿Por qué seguía en esos duelos si no poseía ningún deseo en especial que hacer realidad? Y si esa sola referencia la hizo pensar en ello, la próxima pregunta de Tomoyo la congelaría de golpe.

- ¿Qué desearías si obtuvieras ese poder Sakura? – La pregunta que se temía, y que repetidas ocasiones se había hecho así misma, pero se sentía totalmente diferente cuando alguien más se la hacía.

Sakura dudó, y dudó mucho. Si no se podía contestar así misma esa pregunta, ¿cómo podría contestársela a otra persona? Por ello, optó por decir la siempre aliviadora verdad.

- La verdad no lo sé… - Contestó con franqueza mientras doblaba sus rodillas y abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas contra su cuerpo. – Y eso ha sido lo que me ha tenido muy pensativa. Desde que Mikki y Jury me hablaron de esto, he estado pensando mucho en que es lo que realmente deseo o quiero… ¿Por qué vine a este sitio en primer lugar? ¿Por que gané ese primer duelo contra el Capitán?... ¿Por qué sigo ganando los duelos uno a uno a pesar de que no tengo motivo para ello? Antes creí que lo hacía para averiguar todo eso… pero la verdad en estos momentos no estoy segura.

No estar segura era su forma adornada de decir que no tenía ni la menor idea. Si tenía un deseo, o si debía de tenerlo considerando que estaba metido en esos Duelos, ella no lo conocía, ni tenía una remota idea de cual era. ¿Sería entonces la única portadora del Sello de la Rosa que no poseía ese algo especial? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba? Lo pensaba más y más y sin embargo le era imposible descifrarlo. Podrían ser los deseos comunes de las personas. Salud, amor, felicidad, paz, pero nada de eso era tan específico como los deseos que tenían los otros.

¿Qué quería entonces de su vida? A sus trece años de edad ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que iba a estudiar o de que quería trabajar. Ni siquiera sabía si quería casarse o tener una familia. No veía su vida a futuro, al menos no a largo plazo. La mayoría del tiempo vivía al día y al mañana, nunca a más. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de esas cosas? Nunca antes se había sentado a pensar sobre que quería hacer con su vida, siempre pensó que tendría oportunidad para eso en el futuro, y sin darse cuenta el "futuro" ya casi la alcanzaba, y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada bajo ese árbol, haciéndose todas esas preguntas de golpe.

Se giró de nuevo a su amiga. En sus ojos su mirada estaba perdida, como si no pudiera enfocar bien su atención. Miraba hacía su compañera, pero Tomoyo no sentía que la veía en realidad.

- ¿Tú que desearías Tomoyo? – Le preguntó con un poquito de curiosidad oculta en su tono pensativo.

Tomoyo no se esperaba que le preguntara eso, y era curioso que le hiciera tal cuestionamiento. Alzó sus ojos azules, buscando las palabras adecuadas entre las ramas del árbol que las protegía del sol. ¿Qué pediría ella si tuviera ese Poder? Sakura de seguro no conocía lo profundo o significativa que era para su amiga esa pregunta, aunque aún no tenía tanto significado. Tomoyo en el fondo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque su mente se negaba a transformar ese sentimiento en palabras y dejarlas escapar por su boca. Ni siquiera era muy conciente de cómo definirlo. La chica de ojos azules no se encontraba en un estado de confusión del mismo grado que su compañera, pero igual su mente le jugaba sus propias bromas.

- Creo que yo tampoco estoy segura. – Afirmó sin bajar la mirada. – La verdad es que en estos momentos… quiero pensar que tengo a mi lado todo lo que podría desear… aunque no sé si sea así…

La joven de ojos verdes inclinó su cabeza con delicadeza hacía un lado como señal de confusión. Pensó unos momentos en la respuesta de su amiga, intentando tomarle sentido. ¿Qué tenía Tomoyo a su lado? Según tenía entendido su padre vivía en Paris, la capital de Francia, prácticamente al otro lado del mundo. Él y su madre se habían separado tiempo antes de que ellas dos se conocieran, por lo que no lo conocía de frente, sólo de algunas fotos que Tomoyo le había mostrado. Su madre estaba en Tomoeda, su ciudad natal. Por lo tanto, ambos estaban lejos de ella, pero siempre estaban a su cuidado y se encargaban de que no le faltara nada.

También, claro, estaba ella misma, que en más de una ocasión Tomoyo no le dudó en decirle que era su mejor amiga. Estaban juntas, aunque no tanto como en el pasado, en vista de que entre el asunto de los Duelos y la escuela, la hechicera tenía su mente sumida en muchas cosas a la vez, pero esa no era excusa. También Kero, que también se había hecho amigo de Tomoyo desde el asunto de las cartas, y tal vez Kotori, aunque no estaba segura si ya habían logrado ser amigas. Y claro, su nuevo amigo, el tal Kamui, que ella sólo había visto una vez.

¿A que se referiría entonces? ¿Amor? Nunca supo de algún chico que le gustara, excepto de un par de pláticas en las que Tomoyo le habló de un "ser especial" para ella, pero nunca supo de quien se trataba o que había pasado con ese tema. Claro que también estaba Kamui, pero no tenía nada para pensar que le gustara; además, era un chico mayor que ella. En el caso de la familia, se encontraba lejos de la única que tenía. Entonces tal vez se trataba de un deseo similar al de los duelistas. Tal vez era algo que sólo ella conocía, o tal vez ni siquiera tenía conciencia de ello; tal vez tenían ese algo en común.

Después de un rato Tomoyo bajó de nuevo la mirada. Su expresión se había casi igualado a la que tenía su amiga en el rostro. Sakura se extrañó al notarla; ¿había hecho que su amiga se preocupara?

- Sakura… - Comentó de pronto Tomoyo sin voltear a verla. – ¿Estás segura de querer seguir en esto?

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par ante tal cuestionamiento, que en verdad ya no era nuevo para ella. Tomoyo había hecho la pregunta adecuada. Sakura le había indicado que no sabía porque lo hacía. De ser entonces lo siguiente debería de preguntarle es no porque debía de hacerlo, si no porque quería hacerlo. La chica de ojos azules guardó silencio un par segundos, como esperando a ver que hacía el receptor de su pregunta. Al no recibir ninguna reacción de su parte, prosiguió.

- Digo… antes, con el Asunto de las Cartas Clow, tenías como motivo el proteger a las personas y a Tomoeda, y ayudar a Kero. Pero en esta ocasión… bueno, no tienes ningún motivo parecido a ese, y de hecho no tienes ningún tipo de motivo, ya que no posees algo por lo que quisieras hacerlo como Mikki o los otros… ya que esto no es una misión en realidad, ¿no lo crees? Si eso es así, entonces no tendrías porque seguir.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Era enserio, ¿cómo lo hacía? Leía su mente acaso, o tal vez tenía una capacidad enorme para poder entender sus sentimientos aunque nunca hubiera pasado por algo parecido. Pero simplemente Tomoyo le repetía exactamente lo que pensaba, casi como interpretando las cosas al igual que ella. Antes había pensando que ambas eran muy diferentes, pero lo cierto que era que también eran muy parecidas.

Las palabras de su antigua compañera de Tomoeda le hicieron recordar ese suceso que lo empezó todo: el incidente de las Cartas Clow. En ese caso ella tampoco decidió intervenir, fue metida a ese asunto por "accidente", o al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces, ya que para esos momentos no estaba del todo segura de que eso haya sido un accidente. Sin embargo, ¿no estaba insegura de demasiadas cosas en esos momentos? El caso es que igual fue metida en ese asunto, al igual que fue metida a los Duelos, ya fuera por accidente o por otras razones. Pero en aquel entonces no se retiró, ni dudo en seguir, ya que tenía un propósito. Las cartas causaban problemas en su ciudad, y dañaban a sus amigos, familia, y podían causar otras grandes desgracias si no se les atrapaba y sellaba. También necesitaban otro dueño, y todo eso lo hacía para ayudar a Kerberos. En otras palabras, si alguien le hubiera preguntado en aquel entonces porque lo hacía, de seguro podría haber dado una respuesta.

Pero ahora era diferente. No había ningún motivo o propósito como ese que la obligará a permanecer en ese sitio y seguir con esos Duelos, y ella lo sabía muy bien, y eso hacía que la posibilidad de irse y desertar se viera tan tentadora. Ni siquiera Kero estaba interesado en saber la verdad del Mago Clow y ese sitio, al menos no si tenía que poner en riesgo la vida de su dueña. Y aquel incidente de hace diez años, ¿ameritaba pasar por tantos problemas? Ya había pensando mucho en eso, y en realidad seguir pensando y darle vuelta a ese asunto en esos momentos no cambiaba en lo más mínimo lo que sentía.

- He pensado mucho en lo mismo. – Comentó la chica castaña en un tono bajo, casi susurrante. – En parte, es verdad… nadie está en peligro, nadie me lo está pidiendo, nadie me está obligando, nadie saldría lastimado si me retiro, o sería salvado si continuo… Si lo veo de esa manera, esto no es como el asunto de las Cartas Clow; ahí no podía elegir, porque lo hacía para proteger a las personas que quiero, a las Cartas, a la ciudad… pero ahora no existe nada como eso que me obligue a hacerlo… - Escondió de nuevo su rostro en sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sólo sus ojos, que eran ligeramente tapados por los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. – Entonces… si yo lo quisiera… si yo lo deseara… podría dejarlo… ni siquiera hay un deseo o un motivo que me haga querer el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo…

Inconscientemente ocultó todo su rostro del exterior mientras abrazaba sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas. Tomoyo no lo vio, pero pudo escucharlo. Pequeños sollozos que se convirtieron en llantos, y también lo escuchaba en su voz. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero al fin pasó. Toda esa frustración, toda esa duda al fin explotaron y la chica se había derrumbado. Lloraba, no muy fuerte pero lo hacía. Aún así logró seguir hablando, aunque la mayoría de sus palabras no eran claras debido a su estado.

- ¿O tal vez sí? Tal vez si tengo un deseo… ¿pero cuál será?... ¿Cuál es mi deseo? ¿Por qué esa persona mencionó mi "Destino"? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi destino en esto?

Conforme hablaba, sus llantos se hacían más agudos y fuertes. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba, un poco de deshago, sacar lo que tenía adentro. Pero para Tomoyo, el que esos llantos fueran deshago no era del todo claro. Ella ya conocía sus llantos de deshago; los había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de ese último año. Esos eran diferentes, eran otra cosa.

Tomoyo extendió sus manos con mucha delicadeza hacía su amiga, pero tomó su cabeza con fuerza, acercándola hacía ella sin hacerle ningún daño. Sakura no puso resistencia, casi como si no tuviera energías. Soltó sus piernas y dejó que su amiga la guiará hacía ella, como otras veces lo había hecho. Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura contra su pecho, permitiéndole que sus lágrimas mojaran el saco negro de su uniforme. Su mano blanca y suave acarició con mucha amabilidad su cabellera castaña, casi de manera "maternal", todo para lograr que la Maestra de las Cartas se calmara aunque fuera un poco.

- Tranquila Sakura… tranquila… - Le pronunciaba con un tono dulce y tranquilo mientras le acariciaba al cabello con delicadeza.

Los llantos de Sakura se hicieron menos, como si el contacto de los brazos de su compañera logrará tranquilizarla. De hecho, en más de una ocasión lo había logrado con efectividad, ya que por mucho tiempo había sido la única a la que le podía contar esas cosas tan profunda que le apretaban el corazón. Después de un rato Sakura alzó sus brazos, regresándole el abrazo a su amiga con fuerza, intentando esconder por completo su cara en el pecho de la ojos azules.

- Lo siento… - Le dijo entre sollozos sin mostrar su rostro. – Me siento demasiado confundida. Me gustaría que alguien me dijera de frente, claramente que está pasando. Quisiera saber que es todo esto…

- No te preocupes Sakura… - Le susurraba Daidouji sin soltarla. – Sé que pase lo que pase todo estará bien… porqué siempre es así, tú siempre lo logras. Has pasado por muchas cosas malas, pero al final siempre logras sobreponerte, afrontarlo… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y a la que más admiró… porque no importa que pase, tu siempre logras afrontarlo.

Conforme la voz dulce de la chica de cabellos largos le hablaba, Sakura comenzaba a sentir algo más de alivio. Poco a poco fue separando el rostro de su pecho, de ese lugar que fue muchas veces su escondite para llorar, y se sentó por si misma, mirando a los ojos a su consoladora. Tomoyo le sonríe con dulzura, mostrándole con ello todo su apoyo.

- Eres una estrella – Agregó. – Alguien que brilla con su propia luz, con su propia fuerza… Y me necesites o no… - Tomó sus manos sujetándolas con fuerza entre las suyas, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. – siempre estaré contigo…

Sakura la miró directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar azul lleno de amabilidad y gentileza, cosas que su amiga siempre le había ofrecido en sus momentos de necesidad. Una sonrisa leve pero sincera surgió en su semblante, casi como un regalo de agradecimiento por lo compasiva y lo amable que había sido con ella.

- Gracias Tomoyo… - Le exclamó con ternura. – Muchas gracias…

La Maestra de las Cartas la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, aferrando sus manos a su espalda. Tomoyo le regresó el abrazo, pero de manera más sensible, con un estilo maternal y relajador en su tacto. Sakura recarga su frente en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga y pareció volver a llorar, aunque está vez los llantos eran reducidos y pequeños. Tomoyo guardó silencio sin soltarla, simplemente escuchando todo lo que surgía de los labios de su mejor amiga.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando terminó su práctica de flauta. Como esperaba, no había logrado concentrarse del todo, y eso le costó varios regaños por parte de la maestra Sasaki. Intentó repetidas veces interpretar esa misma melodía, pero no lograba seguir el ritmo o entonar las notas como quería. Así como en el descanso, siempre que colocaba la boquilla en sus labios, soplaba y movía sus dedos, la canción no salía, sólo algo remotamente similar.

Sakura se sentía mal por el resultado tan desfavorable que había obtenido, considerando que toda la semana pasada había logrado un gran progreso. Claro que en aquellos días no había tenido ningún enfrentamiento desde el de Jury, y se concentraba en la flauta, la escuela y el entrenamiento de Kero, y por esa semana casi se había olvidado de ese asunto, a pesar de que su guardián la entrenaba para poder pelear mejor; fue una situación difícil de explicar pero así fue.

Ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. La escuela, la flauta y el entrenamiento eran lo que menos le importaba, o a más en lo que menos podía concentrarse. Ni siquiera se había levantado esa mañana a correr, y eso provocó que la Bestia del Sello se enojara mucho con ella, pero ni siquiera eso le preocupaba.

Terminada la práctica, la ojos verdes proveniente de Tomoeda se dirigía a la salida, cargando su mochila con ambas manos al frente, de la cual sobresalía el largo estuche de su flauta. Caminaba sola, y de hecho sola estaba. Kero no había ido con ella a la escuela, y de hecho desde su primer día él ya no se metía a su mochila sin su permiso, y la única vez que la acompañó fue porque su dueña si lo había pedido. La verdad era que estar en esa ciudad también había cambiado la actitud de su guardián, y en más de una forma.

Kotori se fue temprano, en vista que no tiene que hacer ninguna actividad extracurricular. Había insistido en quedarse a esperarla, pero Sakura no lo permitió. Ese día le habían dejar mucho que hacer, y no quería que Kotori perdiera tiempo en esperarla, por lo que le dijo que se fuera. Ya para cuando la Hechicera se dio cuenta de que su compañera de cuarto lo había tomado como una de sus órdenes, contestándole con esa sonrisa feliz y su "Sí señorita Sakura", la Doncella de Blanco se había retirado hace algunos minutos. Esa situación no ayudaba al estrés de Sakura, pero como las otras cosas no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Encima de todo, la maestra Sasaki hacía las prácticas del coro a parte de todas las otras prácticas de música; se veía que tenía más preferencia por aquel grupo. Por ello, tampoco Tomoyo estaba ahí. Había sido tan linda y considerada al pasar su descanso escuchándola y consolándola que no quería causarle más problemas, por lo que tampoco quiso que la esperara. Si sumamos todo eso, el resultado era que Sakura tendría que irse caminando a su nueva "casa" sola esa tarde, y en verdad no era algo que le molestara.

Era una chica muy independiente, y hasta cierto punto desde temprana edad ya había aprendido a cuidarse sola, aunque en realidad no había mucho de que cuidarse en una ciudad tan tranquila como esa. Caminar un rato en silencio tal vez era lo que le necesitaba para aclarar su mente, pero lamentablemente eso nunca lo sabrá, ya que su caminata fue frustrada antes de que comenzara.

- Kinomoto. – Escuchó pronunciar con fuerza una voz muy cerca de ella, obviamente intentando llamar su atención.

La castaña iba pasando frente al estacionamiento hacía el portón principal cuando esto ocurrió. Se sobresaltó muy impresionada, casi asustada al escuchar su nombre, ya que no se encontraba caminando en el mundo real antes de eso, si no en el mundo infinito y revoltoso de su mente. El llamado la trajo de vuelta y la hizo girarse en dirección a donde invocaban su atención.

En ese momento en especial, con su mente en tal caos por ese asunto tan confuso para ella, la imagen que sus ojos encontraron fue tal vez la más horrible que podría haber visto. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío excepto por un par de autos, y uno de ellos era un convertible rojo, cuyo dueño estaba de pie frente a la puerta del conductor y recargado sobre ella, mirando hacía la chica de primero. Y ese dueño no era otro más que el alto y apuesto Delegado del Consejo estudiantil, de ojos azules y hermosa cabellera larga y rojiza.

- Su… perior… - Pronunció casi en susurro, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa.

Esperaba no ver o encontrarse a otro de los duelistas, al menos no aún, y sobre todo no a él. Cuatro eran los miembros del consejo, y más Nanami completaban cinco personas que Sakura sabía portaban esa misma sortija. Cuatro de ellos ya habían peleado con ella; sólo faltaba él. El Delegado Kiryuu Touga, el hermano de Nanami, aquel de quien fue la fiesta del día anterior, el miembro del Consejo con el que no había tenido aún un Duelo. El verlo en esos momentos sólo podía hacer que viniera a su mente una cosa.

- "¿Ahora…?" – Pensó atónita la muchacha mientras lo veía fijamente.

Touga permanecía inmóvil, mirándola divertido desde su posición. Desde su punto de vista, Sakura parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo para huir de él, como si fuera el monstruo más horrendo que había visto en su vida. Lentamente se separó de su auto y se paró con firmeza, movimiento que hizo retroceder inconscientemente a la castaña. Touga sonrió, casi como si hubiera hecho eso para ver como reaccionaba, como si estuviera jugando con ella. Puede que hubiera un poco de eso, pero ya no jugaría por mucho más.

- No te preocupes, no te voy a retar todavía. – Le dijo de frente y directo, y con la suficiente fuerza como para que pudiera escucharla. Kinomoto se sorprendió un poco al oír esas palabras. – ¿Eso te hace sentir más aliviada?

En parte sí, o eso pensaba el Príncipe de Blanco, pero ese "todavía" le indicaba que lo iba a hacer en algún momento. Pero en verdad en esos instantes no estaba mentalmente lista para un Duelo, por lo que el saber que no lo tendría era también un gran alivio. Aún así, eso no quitaba la duda en la mente de la ojos verdes. Si no la iba a retar, ¿entonces que quería?

Touga sonrió ampliamente, casi con una amabilidad en su rostro, algo que más que sorprender a Sakura la hizo estar más insegura. Ya desde hace largo rato se sentía así cuando estaba ante él; sentía una desconfianza y una ansiedad muy grande, algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo sentir. De pronto el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado, como disponiéndose a abrir la puerta de su carro, pero se detuvo, todo esto sin dejar de ver hacia Sakura.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu Dormitorio? – Le exclamó con gentileza. Sakura se impresionó y se quedó inmóvil. Igualmente no contestó, por lo que Touga siguió intentando de convencerla. – No muerdo… además, deseo hablar de algunas cosas contigo.

Esta vez no espero a que la chica le contestara o dijera algo. Abrió la puerta del piloto y se sentó ante el volante del convertible, tomándolo con su mano izquierda mientras introducía la llave en el encendido y le daba vuelta para poner el auto en funcionamiento. La Hechicera se le quedó viendo fijamente por otro rato, y el Presidente permanecía sentado en su asiento, volteando a verla de reojo. Lo que resultará de ese encuentro, cambiaría el rumbo de los Duelos de la chica Kinomoto.

Sin motivo aparente Sakura aceptó la propuesta del Delegado, y cuando menos pensó ya se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del convertible, mirando toda la ciudad pasar a su lado mientras el vehículo estaba en movimiento. Curiosamente ella ya había estado sentada en ese sitio, aunque no lo había recordado. Pero ahora la situación era totalmente diferente, ya que en aquel entonces era sólo una chica nueva en una ciudad nueva; ahora estaba metida en un asunto demasiado complicado.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que dejaron la escuela y Touga no había pronunciado palabra alguna, a pesar de que había afirmado que deseaba hablar con ella de algo. Tal vez en el fono hacía eso para aumentar la incertidumbre en la chica y así tener éxito en sus deseos. Fuera lo que fuera, Sakura intentaba no mirarlo mientras recorrían el camino, y como de costumbre en esos días, deseaba "saber".

- Mañana es mi verdadero cumpleaños – Comentó de pronto el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio, aunque el comentario no pareció afectar a la castaña. – creo que ya te lo había mencionado. ¿Te gusta mañana en la noche para nuestro duelo? A mí me agrada, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de decidir que no si así lo deseas.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un reto disfrazado acaso? Como si el Príncipe de Blanco pudiera rehusarse. Sabía que terminarían en eso, lo supo desde que lo vio, y aún así lo adorna con palabras lindas para que no sea escuché tan mal. Ya no tenía importancia; esperaba poder estar en línea para mañana, por lo que optó por la resignación.

- No, está bien. – Dijo en voz baja, afirmando que aceptaba la propuesta.

- No te oyes muy animada. – Comentó Touga, viéndola de reojo. De nuevo el comentario no la afectó, y seguía posando sus ojos verdes en el camino, los edificios y demás.

En definitiva no era una chica común, en más de un sentido. Touga no pudo elegir mejor momento para ello, ya que podía notar que desde el duelo contra Nanami, sus ánimos estaban decaídos. Después de todo Mikki podría haber tenido razón y el Delegado si había sacado más provecho del esperado en el Duelo de su hermana menor, aunque este resultado era inesperado. Aún así no tenía porque omitirlo, y en lugar de eso lo mejor era aprovecharlo y tomar la ventaja, como el Duelista que era.

- ¿Recuerdas tu primer día en Hooshi? – Comentó de pronto con una voz más cordial. – Yo sí, porque te traje a Othori, ¿lo olvidas En ese momento yo no sabía que recogía a la Nueva Rosa, en serio. Eso lo supe hasta que vi tu sortija.

Sí, como había recordado no era la primera vez que estaba sentada en ese asiento, a bordo de ese auto. La primera vez había sido hace ya cerca de un mes, su primer día en Hooshi y en Othori.

_- Sakura… – Se dijo así mismo el chico con algo de satisfacción. – ¡Qué bello nombre! – La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al oír esas palabras. – Así que, ¿a qué vas a Othori?, ¿Vienes de visita?_

_- No, no exactamente… - La joven no contestó del todo la pregunta._

_En ese momento, su expresión cambió a una más seria. Bajó un poco la mirada al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano izquierda, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con esa sortija blanca que ahora traía consigo. Touga, por su parte, al sentir la seriedad a su lado, volteó a verla de reojo. Lo primero que vio al voltear, fue la sortija que traía consigo. La miró por unos segundos, y luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada la frente, adornando de nuevo su rostro con una sonrisa._

_- Ya veo, así que eres tú… - Mencionó en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Sakura no lo escuchara._

_- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó confundida, volteando a verlo._

- Supongo que eso es lo que llaman "Destino". – Siguió diciendo Touga sin dejar de conducir. – Él quiso que pasara esa tarde por esa calle y casi arrollara a la Nueva Rosa.

Su referencia al Destino si afectó a la chica castaña, aunque intentó no demostrarlo, al menos no demasiado. Pero no sólo fue eso, si no también esa otra forma de llamarla: "Nueva Rosa". No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase, y sobre todo recordaba aquel misterioso radio, y aquellas dos voces provenientes de él. En sus pláticas la habían mencionado a ella con ese mismo nombre. ¿Qué significaba?

- Nueva Rosa… la Nueva Rosa del Jardín. – Comentó Sakura mientras comenzaba girarse hacía él, por primera vez en todo el recorrido. – Otras veces he oído que me dicen así. ¿Por qué?

Touga repitió en su mente lo que había dicho para asegurarse de no haber dicho algo de más. Si no comprendía el sentido de la expresión "Rosa" refiriéndose a ella, era que en verdad sabía menos de lo que él pensaba; aún mejor para él, pero igualmente sospechoso.

Después de un rato de silencio Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le iba a contestar, como era muy frecuente cada vez que les hacía alguna pregunta a los miembros del Consejo. Eso, sumado a todo lo que ya traía encima, provocó que en la ojos verdes surgiera un verdadero "enojo", algo que no era común en ella pero que sí solía pasar.

- Tienes demasiadas preguntas, ¿cierto? – Comentó casi "divertido" el Presidente sin quitar sus ojos del camino. – Mikki y Jury me lo dijeron. Les dijiste que viniste a Othori a averiguar algo, ¿no es así? ¿Tiene que ver con los Duelos?

Casi imitando al pelirrojo, Sakura guardó silencio por completo, como señal de que no quería contestarle. Esa acción se debía sobre todo por al sentimiento que le acababa de causar el Presidente por su actitud. En lugar de pronunciar alguna palabra, la chica se quedó sentada, viendo fijamente al conductor con desgano por un rato, y luego se gira de nuevo a los edificios que pasan a su lado por el camino.

Touga, que para variar no pudo evitar reaccionar como le era habitual, rió un poco ante esa actitud de su copiloto, intentando opacarlas con cuidado.

- Entiendo. – Comentó recuperando la seriedad, pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro. – Si nosotros no te decimos nada, no tienes porque decirnos. Debe de sentirse horrible, estar metida en un asunto tan extraño como éste, fuera de la común, peleando con gente que podría matarte, salir herida, y además de todo no te dicen nada, ni de que se trata, ni porque estás aquí. No hay nadie que pueda aclararte tus dudas, y piensas que siguiendo en los Duelos posiblemente podrías obtener respuestas. ¿Es por eso que sigues peleando?

Aunque Touga de alguna manera había expresado con otras palabras lo que tanto perturbaba al Príncipe, y aunque sus palabras si le habían llegado, el sentimiento de enojo que le había causado pareció superar esas ideas. Para Sakura, el Superior sólo estaba jugando con su curiosidad, aunque ella bien sabía que como todos y como siempre, no le contestaría nada, así que ni siquiera se iba a molestar en seguirle la corriente.

- No estoy segura. – Le contestó la castaña de manera cortante, pero a Touga, como era de esperarse, ni le sorprendió ni le molestó.

- ¿Entonces para que continuar? – Prosiguió el Presidente de igual manera. – ¿Para qué seguir los Duelos? ¿Por qué no rendirse?... – Discretamente Touga le miraba de reojo, notando como aparentaba no ponerle atención. – Apuesto que te has estado preguntando eso demasiado, ¿no es así?

Desde el exterior se notó como esas palabras afectaron a la hechicera al ver como sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y aunque le estaba dando la espalda al conductor del vehículo, éste no tuvo mucho problema en percibirlo; poco a poco, caminando con cuidado y discreción, adentrándose hacia donde deseaba llegar.

- Bueno, llámame atrevido por sacar conclusiones, - Agregó Touga, ya con algo de seriedad en su voz. – pero así como no tienes un motivo para seguir, tampoco tienes otro para no hacerlo. Un camino sin motivo, debe de ser un camino muy vacío.

Sakura de nuevo sintió enojo, aún más grande que el que le había provocado anteriormente. ¿Para que le decía esas cosas? ¿Acaso la estaba molestando? ¿Le parecía divertido lo que hacía? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Por primera vez deseo que ya le retará y se dejara de rodeos, ya que ella sabía muy bien que eso era lo que quería.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí? – Le preguntó directamente, girándose con firmeza hacía él. – Lo único que a ustedes les interesa de mí son Kotori y la Espada Sagrada. Si no las tuviera, nosotros ni siquiera cruzaríamos palabra…

- El Duelo con Nanami te afectó. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, pero a Sakura no le pareció de la misma manera.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo diga! – Le replicó. – ¡No entiendo como permitió que ella peleara así!, ¡Sin saber tampoco en que se involucraba! En mi caso yo viene sola a esto, y no sabía que pasaba, pero usted pudo detenerla, pudo protegerla…

- Yo no tengo poder sobre nadie. Cada Duelista toma sus decisiones y es responsable de ellas.

- ¡No está hablando de una extraña! – Exclamó con más energía la castaña, extendiendo su rostro hacía el conductor del convertible. – ¡Está hablando de su hermana!

La hechicera la miraba atentamente, casi como regañándolo. No era su estilo hablar o tratar a una persona de esa manera, pero algo en su interior simplemente le había provocado explotar así, algo que había surgido desde todas esas veces que estuvo frente a él, y sintió esa extraña sensación de burla proveniente de su sonrisa y de su mirada. Nunca antes una persona la había perturbado de esa manera y a tal escala.

Touga guardó silencio por unos segundos, centrando aparentemente su atención por completo en el camino. De pronto, para sorpresa de la chica, el pelirrojo reaccionó, pero no de la manera que ella, esperaba sino riéndose… riéndose a carcajadas fuertes, pero a cierto modo moderadas. Sakura lo miró extrañado, sin comprender porque se reía.

- ¿Hermana…? – Comentó después de un rato, teniendo aún en su voz los rastros de su risa. – Claro…

La chica de primer año se quedó totalmente confundida ante esa expresión. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Qué acaso Nanami no era su hermana? Tal vez era una burla indicándole que a él no importaba que fuera su hermana o no. Sin importar cual fuera el motivo detrás de esa risa, Sakura en verdad se sintió incomoda.

- Dime algo Kinomoto… - Comentó, ya algo más calmado. – Si supieras de que se trata este asunto, ¿seguirías en los Duelos?

La ojos verdes se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo. Lo miró fijamente por largo rato sin decir nada. Como las veces anteriores, Touga parecía expresar algo que ya había pasado por la mente de la castaña. Hay demasiadas cosas que deseaba saber y que la habían traído hasta ese momento. Ya había llegado a preguntarse si estaba en esos duelos sólo para averiguarlas, tal y como el Delegado lo acababa de expresar, pero ya en esos momentos no estaba del todo segura, pero ya estaba muy claro el hecho de que no estaba segura de nada. Y si lo pensaba, los Duelos eran hasta ese momento el único camino que había podido elegir para lograr descubrir una respuesta a tantas preguntas, y hasta entonces nunca había podido hallar otra forma. Tal vez ese era su motivo para seguir luchando en los duelos, ¿pero realmente lo era? ¿Se ponía en tanto peligro sólo por eso?

- Claro, depende de que se tratara, ¿no?... – Prosiguió en Presidente, sin esperar a que su copiloto le contestará. – como mencioné, no tienes un motivo para seguir, ni para retirarte… por ello, te quiero proponer uno…

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo, observando totalmente extrañada al superior. Ya para ese momento se encontraban muy cerca de su dormitorio, pero la castaña ni siquiera le había puesto atención a ello.

- Tú no quieres seguir en los Duelos, no quieres seguir peleando, seguir siendo herida, o lastimar a otros. No quieres seguir en estas cosas sin sentido para ti, por lo tanto te doy la oportunidad de que ya no lo hagas. Renuncia Kinomoto, renuncia a los Duelos.

El Príncipe de Blanco seguía mirando fijamente al conductor, intentando interpretar sus palabras, pero aún le era difícil. ¿Renunciar a los Duelos? Lo decía tan fácil, y de hecho lo hacía parecer así. Había buscado por todo ese tiempo exactamente eso, un motivo, una excusa para ya no seguir, un motivo por el cual abandonar todo ese asunto, y Kiryuu tenía un motivo para ello, Sakura deseaba escucharlo.

- Nuestro Duelo será secreto – Agregó. – nadie sabrá que será mañana, por lo que nadie nos verá en la Torre del Campanario. Renuncia, arranca tu rosa, retírate, entrega a la Doncella. Vuelve a tu vida normal, despreocúpate de estos asuntos, vive como una alumna normal, busca un novio, estudia, has tu tareas, concéntrate en aprender a tocar la flauta… ¿no es eso lo que deseas?

Una parte de ella, sí, y demasiado. Pero, eso no era suficiente para retirarse. La muchacha bajó su mirada y desvió su cabeza hacía otra dirección.

- Pero… - Sakura casi por reflejo intentó exclamar algo, pero Touga la interrumpió.

- ¿Y que pasará con lo que quieres saber?... bien… ahí entra el motivo que te propondré.

De pronto, el vehículo se detuvo y se estacionó con delicadeza al lado de la acerca. Al sentir ese cambio repentino, la joven viró su atención por encima de su hombro derecho. El convertible rojo se había detenido justo frente al dormitorio D-3. Sin embargo, ni Sakura y Touga iban a bajar de ese automóvil aún; aún había cosas de que hablar.

La voz del Duelista vestido de blanco llamó de nuevo la atención de la chica, haciendo que de nuevo se girara hacía él, para lograr escuchar sus últimas palabras.

- Mañana en nuestro Duelo, ríndete… desiste del Duelo… y te diré toda la verdad. – Le comentó con firmeza y ligera seriedad, mirándola directo a sus ojos verdes, los cuales reflejaron la mayor sorpresa de todo ese largo día; parecía que si cuerpo se había quedado congelado, y Touga sonrió por dentro al notarlo. – Así es, toda la verdad… que son estos Duelos, que es El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, sobre ese asunto que quieres saber, dímelo y te lo diré, la Carta, el Sello… te diré todo lo que quieras saber, y sobre todo quien te ha estado ocultado todas estas cosas y porqué.

Por primera vez en todas las semanas que llevaba en esa ciudad, esa Academia, en ese juego de Duelos, alguien le ofrecía una pista directa, una oportunidad. Touga le estaba dando la oportunidad de aliviar al menos un poco sus dudas, aclarar sus ideas, y disipar ese caos de su mente. No pareciera ser mucho a los ojos de otras personas, pero ante la confundida y hasta desesperada Sakura, era como un gran regalo el que le ofrecían. Sin embargo, el precio que tenía que pagar por ello, era dejar de ser el Príncipe de Blanco, dejar de ser un Duelista.

Había deseado tanto una excusa para dejar esos duelos, pero ahora que esa excusa se hacía un poco visible, ese deseo se transformaba en otra más de sus cosas sin aclarar. Ante el sentimiento de abandonar los Duelos, de dejar de ser Dueño de la Doncella de Blanco, sintió una sensación muy extraña en el pecho, una sensación similar a la nostalgia. Pero ella no quería pelear, no lo quería, y en especial sin motivo. Ese asunto no le concernía, ella no quería seguir, no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero, si era en realidad así, ¿Por qué la posibilidad de lograrlo ahora no le parecía tan "llamativa"?

- Dejas de pelear y de estar en estos Duelos sin sentido y averiguas lo que tanto quieres saber – Pronunciaba aún la voz del Delegado, intentando poner más lucida su propuesta. – cumples dos deseos, y todo con tan sólo dejar a la Doncella. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te parece justo?

A pesar de la insistencia de Touga, Sakura hacía ya como un minuto que había dejado de escucharlo y se había sumido por completo en su propia mente, perdiéndose en su propio mundo y dándole vueltas a todo lo que para ese entonces la estaba rodeando, acosando, presionando. Por ese instante de tiempo, la mente de la Hechicera se esfumó de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo supo que no obtendría una respuesta en ese momento, ni tampoco lo esperaba en un principio. Ya había lanzado las cartas, ahora sólo podía esperar y observar.

- No me contestes ahora, piénsalo. – Le comentó, recargándose por completo en su asiento. El sonido del seguro de las puertas abriéndose pareció ser el único sonido capaz de volver una parte de la mente de Sakura al mundo real. – Mañana en la escuela te daré el reto oficial, y nos veremos en la noche en la Arena… ahí lo decidirás. Pero piensa en lo que te propongo, porque si te ganó a la Doncella de todas maneras en el Duelo, esta oportunidad de obtener lo que deseas, se perderá para siempre. Tú debes de escoger…

Sakura bajó su cabeza, perdiendo su mirada en sus propios pies. Unos segundos después de que le dijeran las últimas palabras, abrió con delicadeza su puerta, bajándose lentamente del autor y cerrando la puerta justo después. Touga le volteó a ver con amplia sonrisa, volviendo de nuevo a su gesto habitual, pero ya para ese momento era lo que menos le preocupaba a la confundida chica de primero.

- Estaré esperando tu decisión… Kinomoto…. – Le pronunció el ojos azules como despedida, antes de que meter el cambio a su auto y comenzar a andar por la calle, alejándose de ese sitio.

Sakura se quedó ahí, de pie en la acera frente a su dormitorio, mirando como el convertible rojo se perdía a lo lejos en el tono anaranjado del atardecer. Ya cuando éste se encontraba demasiado lejos, la muchacha se giró con mucha quietud a su nuevo hogar, abriendo con cuidad al puerta del cerco, y avanzando a la puerta principal con un paso lento, tranquilo, corto, casi ocultado lo que tenía por dentro.

Después de un día lleno de problemas que habían provocado casi hacerla explotar, ahora le daban una última estocada casi mortal, la cual dolía mucho más que todas las demás, ya que al menos las otras no necesitaban de atención inmediata como ésta. Decisión, de eso se trataba todo, una decisión, una elección, un camino a escoger, un concepto que suena tan sencillo, pero que a la hora de la verdad se vuelve realmente difícil.

- "Desistir, dejar los Duelos… o Continuar, seguir peleando." – Pensaba insistentemente en su mente, admirando como sus pies se turnaban para avanzar. – "Si renunció, podría averiguar lo que queremos saber… es la única oportunidad que hemos tenido ahora. Además… podría aliviar todas estas dudas y angustia que siento por dentro… todas estas cosas que tanto daño me están haciendo… Pero… si me rindo… Kotori… y además…"

El recorrido desde la acera hasta la entrada del dormitorio nunca le había parecido tan largo como en ese momento. Pero al final llegó ante la gran puerta, casi topándose con ella si no se hubiera detenido de golpe, tal vez por sus ojos respondiendo al estimulo visual del tapete de la entrada.

La chica de Tomoeda alzó lentamente de nuevo su mirada, visualizando la puerta de madera y la chapa. Sólo la miró un segundo, antes de darse lentamente la media vuelta y levantar más su mirada, directo al cielo que poco a poco se convierte en ese eterno manto oscuro con puntos brillantes y penetrantes. Estrellas, millones de ellas…

- "¿Y si sólo peleando es como podré saberlo?" – Siguió pensando sin sentirse más aliviada en lo mínimo. – "¿Pero porque pelear? No tengo ningún motivo… ¿porque no regresó a Tomoeda? ¿Por qué no me voy?... pero esa espada… esa persona… ese lugar… mi Destino… esa noche… las Cartas… el Mago Clow… todo me ha traído a este sitio… ¿debo de estar aquí?... ¿Debo de estar en esta Academia…? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decidir?... ¿Cuál es mi decisión…?

Parada en ese mismo lugar, a Sakura se le terminó el amanecer y le llegó la noche. La luna se alzó sobre la ciudad y sobre su cabeza, iluminándola también a ella. Era el final de un día, pero dentro de poco sería el comienzo de otro…

El elegante y brillante convertible rojo propiedad del hijo mayor de la familia Kiryuu se había posado en una alta colina desde la cual se admiraba debajo toda la ciudad alumbrada, y la bahía a lo lejos, en cuyas aguas oscuras se veía el casi sin forma reflejo de la luna. Era un lugar muy frecuentado por las parejas de enamorados, sobre todo en las noches estrelladas como esa. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que era su costumbre, Touga estaba solo en esa colina, a la cual había ido justo después de dejar a Kinomoto en su Dormitorio.

El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil estaba parado delante del carro, recargado en el cofre y admirando con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción la gran ciudad de Hooshi. Estar solo la víspera de su verdadero cumpleaños era tal vez lo mejor que había hecho esos últimos días. Mañana sería su momento decisivo, el momento que había estado esperando por más de un año, aunque dicho momento había estado en mente desde hace muchos años atrás: el momento de por fin tomar su destino en sus manos.

De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a asonar. Él ya lo veía venir, y en verdad no le sorprendió. Ya esperaba recibir su llamada, y de hecho la quería recibir. Sonrió más al escuchar el timbre de su móvil, y lentamente lo sacó de su pantalón, contestándolo con una sola mano y acercándolo a su oído con cuidado.

- Touga… - Pronunció con un tono firme. Al escuchar esa voz ya tan conocida para él, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltarse a reír. – Ya sabía que me llamarías… eres tan predecible…

- 'Eres el último Touga.' – Pronunció la voz del otro lado. – '¿Crees ser capaz de vencerla?'

- Si te lo dijera que sí me creerías pretencioso, ¿no? – Le contestó el pelirrojo, separándose del cofre y caminando hacia el barandal de la colina. – Si ganó a Kotori en el próximo Duelo, seré el Príncipe de Blanco, y eso ni tú me lo quitaras… así que dime, ¿sigues tan firme en tu predicción de que no ganaré?

La voz del otro lado guardó silencio unos segundos, dejando a Touga ansioso de una respuesta. Al final, su respuesta se resumió en unas cuantas palabras.

- 'El resultado de ese duelo no tiene porque complacerme a mí… el resultado deberá de ser complaciente para el Fin del Mundo… no lo olvides…'

La persona del otro lado colgó de golpe, sin mayor señal de despedida o aviso. El delegado bajó de golpe su brazo junto con su teléfono, observando sin distracción al frente. Comenzó a reír de nuevo, todo lo que tuvo que contenerse mientras hablaba con esa persona.

- Tú y el Fin del Mundo no me interesan… - Susurró para sí mismo. – Yo seré el Príncipe de Blanco… y nadie… ni tú… ni Kinomoto lo impedirán…

Touga comenzó a reír con más fuerza y con más libertad, alzando su cabeza al firmamento.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**¿¿¿¿: **__El Poder, el Brillo, el Milagro, la Superación, la Eternidad, la Verdad… la Revolución… todos desean alcanzar algo. El momento de la verdad para el héroe ha llegado. Es momento que el telón principal se abra… Príncipe Blanco, alcanza la llave de tu Destino…_

_**Touga:**_ _Continuar o retirarse… ¿Cuál será la elección del valiente príncipe?_

_**Sakura: **__¿Tiene caso seguir adelante si no tengo nada porqué pelear?, ¿Hay algún sentido en pelear y ganar si no tengo un motivo que me impulse?... madre, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 17: _Decisiones Finales _**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**


	17. Cap 17 Decisiones Finales

Justo al final del receso, justo cuando todos los alumnos dejaban los exteriores de la Secundaria Othori para volver a su salón y empezar la próxima clase, dos figuras se quedaron de pie en el pasillo que pasaba justo frente al jardín ubicado en el centro de los edificios. Desde ese sitio, podía apreciarse el gran kiosco blanco, con el mismo piano, ahora inmóvil ya que nadie lo tocaba, excepto la luz del astro rey que lograba apenas rozar sus teclas. Cada una de esas personas paradas en el pasillo se encontraban mirando fijamente a la otra, aunque los sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes entre ellos.

Los ojos azules de uno mostraban cierta malicia, felicidad, ansiedad, picaría, mientras que los ojos verdes del otro eran serios, fríos, sin la menor emoción; se veían cansados y agotados, de cierta forma "perdidos". Esas dos personas habían estado paradas en el mismo lugar por largo rato, sin decir ni hacer nada, como esperando a que las campanas y los sonidos lejanos de la gente cesaran.

De pronto, el entorno a su alrededor se lleno de una gran quietud, una gran calma. Uno de ellos hizo el primer movimiento. Aquel de los ojos ansiosos alzó su mano lentamente hasta posarla frente a su rostro, colocando a la vista del otro esa sortija de color blanco y ese sello rosa que brillaba con mucha fuerza por el sol que llegaba hacía ella. La persona de los ojos verdes no se mutó ni hizo la menor expresión; ya lo veía venir, y justamente para eso había acudido.

- Kinomoto Sakura… - Pronunció con mucha fuerza y serenidad. – Te reto a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco… y a cambio de ello, apuesto mi Derecho al Reto… ¿Está bien?

Su última expresión fue acompañada por una amplia sonrisa divertida y burlona, que más que ser agradable, causaba mucha incomodidad. Pero de nuevo la otra persona no demostró reacción alguna. Todo eso ya lo sabía de antemano, no le impresionaba o le importaba siquiera. Ya se lo había imaginado desde el día anterior, y de hecho le asustaba la exactitud de las palabras, los movimientos y las expresiones que esa persona había usado. Había sido avisada desde antes de ello, y ese momento era más como un requisito indispensable, y aunque una respuesta no lo era, aún así lo hizo, aunque algo forzada.

- Sí. – Respondió con desgano, bajando de nuevo su mirada un segundo después.

Como siempre ese chico pelirrojo y alto se sonrió por dentro y por fuera al ver como las cosas ocurrían exactamente como lo planeaba. Cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más seguro de que su tan afamado deseo se haría realidad, sin importar qué. Una vez realizado el paso final, sólo quedaba esperar. Relajado, comenzó a caminar hacía la chica, pasando a su lado derecho; ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver cuando se retiraba.

- Entonces… nos vemos esta noche en la arena. – Le susurró con delicadeza, mientras pasaba a su lado. – Espero que ya hayas tomado tu decisión...

La chica sintió como él se alejaba caminando, y de nuevo todo a su alrededor se cubría de silencio. "Decisión", que forma tan fácil de mencionar algo que le era tan difícil de pensar. Una decisión tan fácil a simple vista, le causaba demasiada ansiedad, demasiada confusión. Y para ese momento, sólo le quedaban unas cuantas horas para poder tomarla… antes de su nuevo Duelo…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 17: _Decisiones Finales_**

Sakura había estado recostada en su cama desde hace un tiempo, se podría decir que casi desde que regresó de la escuela. No está durmiendo, ni descansando; de hecho, no sentía cansancio alguno a excepción del desanimo que tenía. No se había cambiado de ropa, y aún traía el uniforme completo de la escuela, incluso el saco. Simplemente se había recostado ahí boca arriba, mirando el techo fijamente, enfocándose en el mismo punto desde hace como una hora. Afuera ya estaba atardeciendo. La primera estrella, la primera y la más brillante, ya había salido, y en el horizonte la luz del día ya se estaba haciendo cada vez menor.

El momento de su duelo cada vez estaba más cerca, y ella ya lo sentía venir. Sin embargo, no parecía reaccionar ante ello. Prefería pensar que eso era algo que estaba demasiado lejano, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Decisiones, la vida se construye con ellas. El camino de una persona siempre cambia dependiendo de la decisión que tome en un momento determinado. A veces los cambios son mínimos, pero otras veces se trata de cambios demasiados drásticos. Pensando una y otra vez en la propuesta del Presidente, lo más sencillo en lo que lograba simplificar el asunto era a perder y obtener un poco de información, que no estaba segura de que tanto le ayudaría, o seguir en los Duelos de la Rosa y no estar segura de que obtendría. Entonces, viéndolo así, cualquiera de las dos parecía una pésima opción.

- "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" – Se preguntó así misma, mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su frente, sin retirar su mirada de la misma dirección.

_- Renuncia, arranca tu rosa, retírate, entrega a la Doncella. Vuelve a tu vida normal, despreocúpate de estos asuntos, vive como una alumna normal, busca un novio, estudia, has tus tareas, concéntrate en aprender a tocar la flauta… ¿no es eso lo que deseas?... Mañana en nuestro Duelo, ríndete… desiste del Duelo… y te diré toda la verdad… que son estos Duelos, que es El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, sobre ese asunto que quieres saber, dímelo y te lo diré, la Carta, el Sello… te diré todo lo que quieras saber, y sobre todo quien te ha estado ocultado todas estas cosas y porqué. _

Intentaba recordar cada una de las palabras que Touga le había dicho la noche anterior, intentando analizarlas, intentando tal vez descubrir entre ellas algo que la ayude. Sin embargo, usar las palabras de ese hombre para apoyarse le parecía algo inútil, aunque fuera en esos momentos una de las pocas cosas en las que podía hacerlo.

- "Una alumna normal." – Pensó para sí misma al hacer alusión de nuevo a ese momento. Por primera vez en todo ese rato, se giró un poco hacia su izquierda, recostándose sobre su costado. – "Eso será imposible… yo no soy normal, y nunca lo seré otra vez."

Sí, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en las que se consideró una chica "normal". Toda su vida, todo en lo que alguna vez había creído, cambió por completo después de ese día, el día en que al tocar ese libro en el sótano de su casa, se liberaron todas esas cartas mágicas, y fue iniciada en el mundo secreto de la magia. En ese momento terminó su vida normal, y empezó esa nueva etapa en su vida, una etapa que al parecer aún no podía dejar atrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ¿se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido?

- "No me arrepiento de haber conocido a Kero, a los otros, y haber conocido la magia." – Se decía así misma en su mente. – "Gracias a ellos, viví muchas cosas grandiosas, pude hacer grandes acciones, proteger a las personas que quiero… Pero a veces…" – Sin pensarlo, comenzó a apretar el edredón de la cama con su mano derecha, como una ligera señal de frustración. – "A veces… me gustaría… que…"

Sintió de pronto una sensación familiar. La presencia de su guardián Kerberos, ya muy conocida por ella pero que aún así a veces lograba sorprenderla, se elevó con cuidado, hasta colocarse a la altura de su espalda. Ella seguía recostada en su costado izquierdo, y por lo tanto le estaba dando la espalda al ser amarillo. Kero se le quedó viendo fijamente unos segundos y luego flotó un poco más hacía ella.

- ¿De nuevo estás en tu cama? – Exclamó con cierta crítica en sus palabras. – ¿Qué hoy tampoco tienes ánimos de entrenar Sakura?

- Lo siento Kero. – Exclamó en voz baja la chica castaña, casi para ella misma, pero fue suficiente para que su guardián la escuchara. – No tengo cabeza para eso ahora… No tengo energías.

Físicamente eso era una mentira. Como se había dicho, si cuerpo no estaba cansado y no sentía sueño; de hecho, sentía más energías que otras veces. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera emocionado, cosa era muy diferente a como se sentía su mente y su alma. La afirmación de Sakura, por otra parte, era toda la verdad cuando se refería a estas dos partes de ella. Se sentía tan desanimada por dentro, que no importaba que tanta fuerzas tuviera en el cuerpo, no podía ponerse de pie.

No le había informado a Kero sobre el reto del Delegado, y mucho menos sobre su propuesta; no estaba segura de que como lo tomaría. Sabía que Kero no la presionaría ni nada parecido a aceptarla y dejar esos duelos, en especial cuando le había prometido apoyarla en lo que decidiera. Aún así, prefería que nadie supiera de ellos, ni Kero, ni Kotori, ni Mikki, ni siquiera Tomoyo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y tenía que tomarla sola. No quería meter a nadie más en ese asunto, porque era algo que sólo le concernía a ella, y a nadie más. Por más a apoyo que Kero y los otros le dieran, al final ese era un asunto que sólo involucraba a ella, y era una decisión que sólo podía ser tomada por una persona, y esa era ella.

Sin embargo, en vista de que Kero no tenía conocimiento de su situación, era lógico que al verla así se preocupara por su ama. Lentamente flotó sobre ella, acercándose hacia delante, parándose en la cama frente a su rostro.

- ¿No estás comiendo bien acaso? – Mencionó, intentando ver fijamente su cara; Sakura había cerrado unos momentos los ojos, como intentando evitar verlo. – ¿Estás enferma? – El Guardián del Sello acerca con cuidado su manita a su frente, tocándola con delicadeza. – No tienes fiebre…

- No, estoy bien Kero. – Pronunció sólo con un poco más de energía, mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza, y seguido de ella el resto de su torso, hasta sentarse en la cama. – Sólo… necesito pensar unos momentos.

Lentamente se volteó hacía él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes, y sonriéndole sólo un poco, casi con timidez. Su sonrisa no le pareció sincera al ser mágico, y eso no ayudó del todo a apaciguar su preocupación por ella.

- ¿Pensar? – Le preguntó confundido mientras se elevaba de nuevo, poniéndose de nuevo a la altura de su rostro.

- No te preocupes, no es nada. – Le volvió a decir, manteniendo aún esa expresión, la cuál parecía que tenía que poner todas sus fuerzas para lograr mantenerla.

Kero la miró fijamente con confusión, percibiendo de inmediato que algo malo le ocurría. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo con ella como para no poder darse cuenta de ello, y ya en ese sitio, ese sentimiento a su alrededor era cada vez más común.

Antes de su compañero pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta, Sakura viró su atención hacía abajo, más exactamente al suelo en donde se encontraba la televisión del cuarto, junto con la consola, los controles y los juegos que Mikki les había prestado.

- Hace mucho que no juegas con los videojuegos de Mikki. – Mencionó Sakura de pronto, interrumpiendo al Guardián antes de que pudiera abrir su boca siquiera.

- Sí… - Comentó con un poco desganado, volteando a ver hacía donde estaba la consola. – Pero es porque me he fijado en tu entrenamiento toda esta semana Sakurita.

- Sí, es verdad. – Comentó con un poco más de evidente entusiasmo. – ¿Porqué no juegas un rato?

Kero se volteó hacía ella muy sorprendido ante esas palabras, sin entender porque le decía esas cosas. Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco amplia, intentando reflejar una cierta alegría en su expresión.

- Por favor Kero. – Le comentó de manera animada, hablándole con ternura. – Si lo haces… me levantaré de la cama, y haré algo de ejercicio por mi cuenta – Agregó mientras se baja de la cama de un saltito, cayendo con delicadeza de nuevo al suelo. – ¿Sí?

El ser con apariencia de peluche se le quedó viendo desde arriba de la cama con una expresión seria muy profunda, mientras Sakura lo miraba desde abajo con su misma mirada y sonrisa. Kero se quedó un rato en silencio al igual que su dueña. Analizaba un poco lo que ocurría, pensaba en poder averiguar que le pasaba a su Hechicera. Era lógico saber de que se trataba: de seguro tenía que ver con los Duelos, como todo lo que la haya perturbado antes.

Si se atrevía a adivinar, se trataba de un nuevo duelo, y de seguro sería esa noche. Ya otras veces la había visto distraída debido a un duelo, pero nunca antes como en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, en ese momento no deseó cuestionarla o acosarla con preguntas que más que ayudarla de seguro la harían sentir peor. Era raro que Kero pensara de esa manera, o con esa consideración, pero había algo en esa situación en especial que lo hacía tomar esa iniciativa.

- Está bien… - Contestó después de un rato mientras flotaba hacia donde estaba la televisión, aunque no se le notaba del todo convencido. Aún así, Sakura se conformó, esperando que eso lo distrajera aunque fuera un poco.

- Gracias. – Exclamó de la misma manera, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. – ¡Bajaré un segundo!

La Maestra de las Cartas se dispuso a dejar el cuarto de inmediato, no sin antes dar una rápidamente miradita, notando como su guardián activaba la consola en el suelo. Luego, abrió la puerta, saliendo al pasillo.

Se quedó largo rato de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, dándole la espalda a ésta. Poco a poco su rostro volvió a su expresión normal, borrando esa sonrisa casi falsa que se había creado. Había sido lindo al menos por un minuto fingir que nada pasaba; al menos la hizo sentirse un poco bien, pero eso ya había pasado y de nuevo tenía que seguir pensando en el mismo problema, intentando hallarle una solución.

Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras; ese recorrido nunca le había parecido tan largo como en ese momento.

_- Dejas de pelear y de estar en estos Duelos sin sentido y averiguas lo que tanto quieres saber… cumples dos deseos, y todo con tan sólo dejar a la Doncella. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te parece justo?... No me contestes ahora, piénsalo… _

_- Estaré esperando tu decisión… Kinomoto…_

- "¿Valdría la pena dejar de ser el Príncipe de Blanco para saber esas cosas?" – Pensaba para si misma mientras bajaba los escalones. Su mirada estaba baja, centrada en sus propios pies. – "Aunque también, ¿Vale la pena continuar? Ahora ambas opciones… se ven tan vacía… ¿Qué hago?"

Poco a poco la hora del duelo se acercaba. Tenía miedo de llegar hasta ese lugar y no lograr tomar una decisión satisfactoria con tiempo. Aún no estaba siquiera cerca de obtener una respuesta, y no podía siquiera hablar de ello con alguna persona. Ya en esos momentos, Sakura deseaba que así como la magia le había complicado la vida, al menos pudiera ayudarla sólo un poco, y así por arte de magia le diera, no necesariamente la respuesta, pero sí alguna "señal" de que era lo que tenía que hacer. No le importaba si esa señal se presentará de la forma de un radio como las veces anteriores, o aún mejor, de la forma de ese ser luminoso en el que tanto había pensado. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad para intentar hacerle demasiadas preguntas pendientes a esa persona.

Pero ella sabía que era casi imposible que algo como eso ocurriese. Por eso, ella no pedía un milagro como esos, solamente algo, algo que le indicará que camino elegir, que decisión tomar… sólo una señal…

- Chu… Galletas deliciosas… Chu… - Escuchó de pronto que la voz chillona y conocida de Chu-Chu exclamaba justo cuando pasaba ante la puerta del comedor.

Discretamente la castaña alzó su mirada hacía la mesa de mantel blanco, siendo la larga cabellera de su compañera de cuarto lo primero que sus ojos divisaron. Kotori estaba sentada en una de las sillas, dándole la espalda a la entrada y por lo tanto a Sakura. A su lado sobre la mesa, tenia un plato largo con varias galletas con chispas de chocolate, tan recientes que casi se veía surgir de ellas el calor del horno. Esa apariencia y el olor en el aire insinuaban que Kotori las acababa de preparar.

También además de Kotori, en el comedor estaba el ser mágico que había llamado la atención de la hechicera con su voz. Chu-Chu estaba sentado frente a Kotori, comiendo a pequeñas mordiditas una de las galletas, que no era mucho más pequeña que él.

- ¿Te gustaron? – Le preguntó sonriente la Doncella a su acompañante, mientras admiraba como su amigo comía muy feliz su galleta.

Al admirar esa escena desde la entrada, Sakura percibió un singular aire muy extraño para ella para esos días: un aire de tranquilidad, un aire que parecía girar alrededor de la chica de cabellos largos. Casi inconscientemente comenzó a entrar al comedor, acercándosele.

Cuando la Doncella percibió su presencia cercana, volteó a verla discretamente por encima de su hombro.

- Señorita Sakura. – Exclamó con una sonrisa casi angelical, siguiéndola con sus ojos. – ¿Quiere una galleta? Hice para todos, tome las que quiera.

Sakura se paró a la derecha de Kotori frente al plato de galletas. Una vez que su nueva amiga le dijo esas palabras, alzó su mano hacia él, tomando una con delicadeza; aún estaban calientes.

- Gracias Kotori. – Dijo casi en voz baja, acercando la galleta a su boca, dándole una pequeña mordida.

La galleta estaba singularmente deliciosa, y las chispas de chocolate estaban dulces. Esa sola probada creó un cosquilleo muy agradable en su lengua. Sakura se sintió incitada a sonreír ampliamente y expresar lo deliciosa que estaba. Sin embargo, de nuevo todo el estrés que tenía encima lo evitó. Aún así, ese aire de tranquilidad que siempre giraba en torno a Kotori, esa galleta tan deliciosa, y ese olor delicioso a su alrededor, además si le sumamos la escena de Chu-Chu comiendo a mordiditas su galleta, hicieron que de nuevo pudiera olvidarse un poco de todo eso.

Miró la galleta por unos instantes, admirando sobre todo la parte que había mordido. Meditó un poco y luego volteó a ver a Kotori con mucho cuidado. Ella reía un poco, mirando divertida como Chu-Chu intentaba tomar una de las galletas de hasta abajo en el plato, echándose encima todas las demás. La ojos verdes sonrió tímidamente al ver la expresión feliz en el rostro de la chica.

- "Es verdad" – Pensó para si misma mientras la observaba. – "No soy la única involucrada en este asunto… Si pierdo, Kotori se hará posesión de él…"

Había sido muy egoísta pensando que ese era un tema que sólo le concernía a ella, y que ella tenía que resolverlo por su cuenta, pues nadie más estaba involucrado. Pero estaba equivocada, porque si alguien estaba igual, o tal vez más involucrada en ese asunto, esa era Kotori, la Doncella de Blanco. Se le había hecho muy fácil considerar que sólo iba a rendirse, ya no ser el Príncipe y saber la respuesta a sus preguntas, o continuar y seguir en los duelos. No había considerado siquiera que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, iba a afectar el destino de Kotori, el destino de la Prometida de la Rosa.

Como si pudiera leer su mente y adivinar que estaba pensando en ella, Kotori se giró con cuidado hacía ella, sonriéndole de la misma manera dulce y tranquila que siempre tenía, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltará un poco por la sorpresa.

- ¿Le ocurre algo señorita Sakura? – Le preguntó con tranquilidad.

- No, claro que no. – Respondió apresurada, algo nerviosa, como si intentará despejar de su mente todas las ideas que tenía en esos momentos. – Yo…

- ¿Se siente nerviosa por su duelo con el Superior Touga? – Le preguntó de pronto y de golpe, aumentando la sensación de que le estaba leyendo la mente.

Sakura se sobresaltó de golpe, casi asustada, dando un paso hacía atrás. ¿Cómo era que ella sabía de ese duelo? Sakura no se lo había dicho a nadie, a nadie en lo absoluto.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?! – Exclamó con energía, totalmente sorprendida.

- Soy la Doncella de Blanco señorita. – Le contestó ella sin cambiar su expresión. –Tengo que estar enterada de todos los Duelos que recibe mi príncipe.

De cierta forma tenía lógica que alguien tan involucrada como la casi considerada "Premio" estuviera al tanto de esos asuntos, pero aún así no podía fingir que no era alarmante ver como lo sabía así de la nada. Igual no le preguntó como fue que lo supo, o más bien cual fue su fuente. Optó por sentarse con cuidado en una de las sillas a lado de Kotori. Ella, por su parte, comenzaba a retirar las galletas, intentando salvar a Chu-Chu de la avalancha que lo había aplastado.

Sakura por primera vez desde que recibió la propuesta del Delegado, se vio tentada a tratar ese tema con otra persona. Y era lo más justo, pues ese tema tenía también que ver con ella, y tomar una decisión sin consultárselo no sería correcto. En el fondo ese pensamiento era más que nada una excusa para intentar obtener ayuda o consejo de otra persona, ya que su mente no le daba para más.

- Oye Kotori… - Comenzó a decir con cuidado, mientras miraba sus propias manos, juntas sobre la mesa frente a ella. – ¿Qué piensas del Delegado Touga?

Kotori hizo un sonido, asemejando que estaba pensando un poco sobre la pregunta, quedándose así por unos segundos, siempre sin voltear a verla.

- Es apuesto. – Contestó de pronto con despreocupación, cosa que no ayudó de mucho a Sakura.

- No me refería a eso. – Le dijo riendo tímidamente. – Digo… si pudieras elegir entre los Duelistas al que fuera el Príncipe de Blanco… bueno, quien fuera tu "dueño"… ¿a quién elegirías? ¿A Mikki? ¿A la Senpai?

- Elegir a mi dueño no está en los privilegios de la Prometida de la Rosa. – Le comentó con tranquilidad, retirando ya todas las galletas, dejando que Chu-Chu pudiera de nuevo elevarse en el aire. – Seré la Doncella de quien gané el Duelo… sin excepción.

Era difícil de expresar que era más desconcertante: las palabras que estaba diciendo, o el tono tan despreocupado y tranquilo con el que lo decía. Por más que lo escuchaba, por más que se lo decía, le era totalmente inverosímil esa idea de servir así como a así a manera de trofeo con quien ganara los duelos. Era una locura que una persona estuviera en esa situación, y además la aceptara. Era imposible; Kotori no podía estar conforme con eso.

- Pero… el capitán Sainoji te trataba muy mal… - Comenzó a decir, mirándola con algo de preocupación. – Si él te ganará de nuevo, ¿te irías con él así de sencillo? ¿Sin quejarte ni decir nada?

Kotori guardó silencio por casi un minuto, admirando fijamente a Chu-Chu que flotaba sobre su rostro. Luego, pasó a intentar contestarle lo más firme posible.

- Sí él ganará un Duelo contra el Príncipe de Blanco… no habría opción.

Sakura veía venir una respuesta de ese estilo, como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Por qué vives así Kotori? – Le preguntó el Príncipe de Blanco. – Sirviéndole a una persona diferente ciegamente, yendo de mano en mano como un objeto. No lo entiendo.

- Ya se lo había dicho señorita. – Le contestó la Doncella, volteándola a ver con una larga sonrisa, que por más honesta que pareciera, no parecía concordar con las palabras que decía. – Éste es mi Destino Señorita Sakura… y hace mucho tiempo lo acepte.

- Destino…. – Pronunció en voz baja, resumiendo con esa sola palabra todo lo que su compañera le acababa de decir.

En ese momento, esa palabra era la respuesta recurrente para casi todo, y en especial cuando se tocaba el tema del papel que tenía Kotori en ese asunto. Destino, esa expresión tan sencilla, tan fácil de decir, pero englobaba en su significado cosas tan complejas. La mente de Sakura aún no era capaz de concebir que algo como el Destino los hubiera movido de esa manera. Kero se lo había dicho en aquella ocasión, la vez en la que hablaron con Kanae sobre el Mago Clow.

_- En ese mundo no existen las coincidencias… sólo existe lo inevitable. – Contestó de pronto el guardián en sus piernas._

_Sakura lo volteó a ver sin comprender esa frase. No era la primera vez que la oía, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Kero prosiguió con sus palabras._

_- A eso es a lo que le llaman "Destino". Hay una creencia antigua que dice que el camino de cada persona está decidido desde el momento de su nacimiento. Inconscientemente esa persona recorrerá ese camino a lo largo de su vida, y no hay manera de cambiarlo. Ese es el destino… De alguna manera que no logro explicar, el destino fue hecho de tal forma que tú fueras la nueva Dueña de las Cartas Clow… especialmente tú… es como si alguien lo hubiera planeado así._

Y si fue el Destino el que decidió que fuera la dueña de las Cartas Clow como Kerberos decía, ¿También el Destino decidió que ella fuera a ese sitio? ¿Qué Kotori fuera la Doncella de Blanco y que ambas se conocieran? Eso no podía ser posible. Aunque fuera el Destino, ¿Por qué quedarse así y porque no cambiar? Si Kotori lo quisiera, ¿Acaso no podría dejar eso así como ella que tenía en esos momentos la opción de retirarse? Y fue ahí cuando su mente dio un giro por completo. Sakura tenía la opción de retirarse y dejar para siempre esos duelos. Pero, decidiera lo que decidiera, Kotori resultaba afectada, y ella de ninguna manera podría dejarlo, ella tendría que ser la Doncella del Presidente.

- "Kotori…" – Pensó totalmente introducida en su cabeza, ahora más revuelta que nunca en esos días. De pronto, la voz delicada de la chica de ojos profundos y castaños resonó en sus oídos como una canción.

- La verdad… - Dijo de pronto con algo de seriedad en su tono, al tiempo que acomodaba de nuevo las galletas en el plato. – La verdad es que… si el Delegado Touga ganará su Duelo… y yo tuviera que servirle a él en lugar de usted… yo… la extrañaría mucho, señorita.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo al oírla. Era la primera vez que ella le decía algo como eso, la primera vez que hablaba sin que intentara de alguna manera recordarle su nivel de Doncella y Príncipe, ya que le estaba demostrando una clase de "sentimiento" que tenía hacía ella. Kotori continuó hablando, hasta que todas las galletas volvieron a su lugar.

- Siempre he tenido a Chu-Chu conmigo… es un gran amigo para mí, pero… creo que usted es mi primera… amiga, la única que me ha tratado como algo más que la Doncella de Blanco… y aunque sé que no es correcto que yo piense en esas cosas, no creo que sea incorrecto que se las diga… - De pronto, la volteó a ver con cuidado, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonriéndole con esa dulzura que sólo ella podía reflejar con sus expresiones. – Le he adquirido un gran cariño… Señorita Sakura…

Sakura la miraba en silencio, intentando escuchar cada una de las palabras que su compañera le pronunciaba, de comprenderlas. La verdad era, por difícil de creer, que eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Era extraño, pero de pronto, tras escuchar esas palabras de su parte, sintió, aunque fuera un poco, el alivio brotar de su pecho, y por primera vez en esos dos días, en sus labios se dibujó la primera sonrisa sincera.

Monou tomó con cuidado el plato con las galletas y se puso de pie. Su ser mágico se elevó también a su lado, colocándose junto a su rostro.

- Vamos Chu-Chu. – Exclamó con la misma sonrisa. – Llevémosle unas cuantas galletas al joven Kero.

- Chu… Kerberos es un goloso… Chu…

La chica rió divertida ante las palabras de su acompañante y luego se dispuso a salir del comedor con todas las galletas. Sin embargo, antes de que se retirara, algo la detuvo.

- ¡Kotori! – Exclamó con algo de fuerza la chica de Tomoeda al tiempo que se ponía de pie, provocando que al escuchar su nombre la Doncella se girara con cuidado en su dirección. Sakura la miró con firmeza y un segundo después de le sonrió casi de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho. – Eres más que una Doncella… una Prometida de la Rosa y todo eso…. nunca lo olvides.

- Sí… señorita Sakura. – Le contestó asintiendo con cuidado con la cabeza y devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y luego Kotori prosiguió en su camino, dejando en el comedor a su dueña, la cual regresó a su silla una vez que se vio sola. Lentamente echó otro vistazo a su mano izquierda, a esa sortija con ese emblema de rosa que le adornaba su dedo anular. Al verlo de nuevo, no le transmitió la misma sensación de desconcierto de antes, sino otro tipo de sentimiento.

A su mente, al ver esa sortija, vino otro recuerdo más, otra cosa que había ocurrido en su estancia en Othori. La forma en la que fue introducida a los duelos, había sido aquel día después de su llegada, cuando la conoció de frente.

_- Tocas el piano, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Sakura, siguiendo con su plática. De nuevo, la otra joven pareció escucharla, pero no volteaba a verla. – Te escuché esta mañana. Lo haces muy bien. Yo tenía un amigo que también sabía tocarlo. Yo soy algo torpe como para tocar un instrumento así, pero en la primaria aprendí tocar la flauta._

_- No importa con que instrumento lo haga… - Comenzó a decir la joven de las rosas para sorpresa de la ojos verdes. – Si lo hace con todo el corazón, la melodía que haga será hermosa… _

_En este instante, después de decirle estas palabras, lentamente se puso de pie, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la regadera. Luego, se giró hacía la chica que se le había presentado, mirándola con sus ojos grandes y castaños, y con esa sonrisa tan singular._

_- Me llamo Kotori… Kotori Monou. – Agregó con algo de entusiasmo._

Sin darse cuenta, lo mismo le había pasado: también le había adquirido un gran cariño a esa chica que de alguna manera era su compañera en ese largo camino. Aunque Kero, Tomoyo o Mikki la apoyaban, ella siempre pensó que estaba sola en ese asunto. Pero no era así, y ahora se daba cuenta de ello, porque hay otra persona que depende de ella. Destino, tal y como lo había dicho Kotori. El destino de alguna forma las había unido para esa nueva misión, esa nueva pelea. Si el destino estaba involucrado en todo esto, sólo había algo que Sakura podía hacer al respecto.

Discretamente viró su atención hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, admirando como la luz del sol prácticamente se extinguía y la noche al fin retomaba su trono.

Touga se estaba colocando con mucho cuidado su saco blanco cuando el sol se metió. Por la puerta ventana que daba hacía al balcón de su habitación en la Mansión de la Rosa, se notaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas entrando a través de los cristales. La noche estaba quieta, y toda la casa sumida en silencio. Una gran calma, era la manera adecuada de describirlo, una gran calma que servía como preámbulo a lo que ocurría tan sólo unos instantes después.

Como era costumbre, el retador ya debe de estar en la Arena en el momento en el que el Príncipe arribara, casi como una muestra de respeto ante una figura tan importante dentro de los Duelos de la Rosa. Por este motivo, el Delegado Touga Kiryuu, una vez cambiado, arreglado y listo, se disponía a retirarse. Se giró con delicadeza, e incluso mostrando su habitual elegancia en ese movimiento, hacía su cama, posando su mirada en la cabecera, donde clavado en la pared sobre ella estaba el estate de madera que sostenía sus dos espadas predilectas: la espada larga Katana y la espada corta Wakizashi, ambas vainas de color rojo oscuro y algunos adornos de metal.

Caminó con cuidado hacía a ese sitio y extendió su mano hacía la espada larga, retirándola con cuidado de su estante y acercándola hacía él.

- "Ya es hora" – Pensaba mientras admiraba el arma en sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente con satisfacción. – "Te lo probaré y te enseñaré a no subestimarme. No importa que decida, ella perderá."

Tomando su espada con fuerza con su mano izquierda y caminando con firmeza hacía la puerta, el Delegado Touga se dirigió al pasillo y luego de eso a la escuela.

Sakura miraba hacía la ciudad desde la ventana de su cuarto. La Academia no era visible desde ese ángulo, pero ya le parecía sentir el Bosque Prohibido ante ella. El foco del cuarto estaba apagado, y las únicas fuentes de luz disponibles eran la luz que entraba por la ventana, la de la tele encendida en la pantalla del videojuego como había estado desde hace unos minutos, y por último la casi nula que entraba por debajo de la puerta.

La ojos verdes no estaba totalmente sola. Kero y Chu-Chu estaban tirados en el suelo frente a los controles de la consola y a lado del plato de galletas, aunque de las galletas sólo quedaban migajas. Los dos seres mágicos se habían hartado de galletas, y eso se notaba en sus abdómenes abundantes y todos los rastros que había a su alrededor. Los dos parecían estar durmiendo, respirando lentamente. Era obvio que se quedaran dormidos así después de comer esa cantidad, y en especial con sus cuerpos tan pequeños; incluso habían dejado el videojuego encendido. Kerberos había interrumpido su juego contra Chu-Chu diciendo simplemente "_Déjame descansar un poco"_ y luego recostándose, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato; Chu-Chu parece haberlo seguido.

Sakura se viró de nuevo ante ellos, mirando con cierta ternura esa escena. Sonrió un poco y luego se les acercó con delicadeza. Se agachó a lado de Kero y acercando su mano con cuidado, le acarició su cabecita con suavidad. Luego de unos segundos se alzó de nuevo sin dejar de verlo, y después se giró hacía la puerta, disponiéndose a salir del cuarto.

El momento de asistir a la Arena ya había llegado. Era posible que su retador ya la estuviera esperando en aquel lugar, o tal vez no, pero igual ella tenía que partir.

Cerró con delicadeza la puerta detrás de ella, cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a las criaturas mágicas. Caminando de nuevo por ese pasillo como lo había hecho un poco antes, seguía dándole algunas vueltas al asunto, sobre todo a su decisión. Fuera como fuera tendría que ir a ese sitio y eso no podría evitarlo con nada, así que no tenía caso evitar ese momento. Desde los escalones logra divisar el recibidor, donde Kotori la aguardaba sentada. Al oírla acercarse, la Doncella la volteó a ver por encima de su hombro y luego se puso de pie, esperando a que se acercara.

- ¿Está lista señorita? – Le preguntó sonriéndole.

- Sí. – Le contestó con cierto nivel de firmeza, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La Doncella de blanco le sonrió a su príncipe y luego se hizo a un lado con cuidado, dejándole el camino libre hacia la salida. La castaña observó fijamente la puerta por unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacía ella, seguida unos pasos atrás por su leal compañera.

El Bosque prohibido, el escenario de todos sus pasados Duelos y que sería el de este nuevo también. Con cada paso que daban al frente, ese objetivo se encontraba más y más cerca de ellas. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, desde la oficina del director en lo alto de la Torre de la Rectoría. Había sentido algo muy singular al posar sus ojos en él, pero en ese instante nunca tuvo idea de lo que se guardaba del otro lado de esa barda que lo rodeaba. Conforme avanzaba, sentía más y más esa energía tan peculiar que giraba a su alrededor. Ese olor a Rosas, esa sensación, todo era similar.

- "Todo comenzó con esa persona…" – Pensaba para sí misma. – "Ese ser luminoso… aquel que llame Mi Príncipe…"

_- 'Tu destino se ha preparado… el día que te prometí llegó. La fortaleza de tu corazón ha sido lo que te ha traído hasta este momento.'_

Y todo había empezado con esas palabras "_Tu destino se ha preparado"_, su destino. Que significado tan vago tenían esas palabras para la chica de Tomoeda. ¿Qué era el destino en realidad?

- "¿Realmente todo lo que he vivido ha sido planeado?" – Seguía repitiendo en su mente. – "¿Es que al caso incluso el fallecido Mago Clow ya había tomado esa decisión aquella vez?"

_- 'Las Cartas necesitan a un amo poderoso, pero necesitan aún más a alguien con un corazón fuerte. Ésta es la fuente de tu fuerza Sakura. Tú bastón no está regido por el poder del sol o de la luna, sino por el poder de tu propia estrella. Tu estrella tiene un brillo muy pequeño en estos momentos, pero dentro de poco ese brillo aumentará aún más. Ese brillo será el que te guíe por tu camino...'_

- "¿Mi camino?, ¿Cuál es mi camino?" – Lentamente alzó su mano hacía la perilla de las enormes puertas, y por arte de magia éstas empezaron a abrirse, más ella ya no se mutaba ante ello. – "¿Cuál se supone que es mi camino?... ¿En verdad soy como una estrella?... ¿Una estrella que logra brillar por su propia cuenta?... todos creen eso de mí, todos creen que soy un clase de ser que lo puede con todo… "

_- No te preocupes Sakura… sé que pase lo que pase todo estará bien… porqué siempre es así, tú siempre lo logras. Has pasado por muchas cosas malas, pero al final siempre logras sobreponerte, afrontarlo… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y a la que más admiró… porque no importa que pase, tu siempre logras afrontarlo. Eres una estrella, alguien que brilla con su propia luz, con su propia fuerza… Y me necesites o no, siempre estaré contigo…_

- "No, yo no soy fuerte… no lo soy…" – Inconscientemente sus pies se empezaban a mover, avanzando paso a paso hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa enorme y fuerte luz blanca, casi llamándola. – "Si he logrado algo hasta ahora ha sido por el apoyo de mis amigos, de la gente que quiero, de la gente que me apoya… no puedo hacer las cosas yo sola… no quiero estar sola…"

_- Tienes que ser más fuerte Sakura… Ahora que me voy, es necesario que te vuelvas más fuerte hermana. Debes de aprender a proteger a lo que quieres y a ti misma. Nunca estarás sola Sakura. Incluso si no estoy contigo, siempre te protegeré, ¿entiendes?, y también mi padre. Pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te dije que por alguna razón yo podía ver cosas que los demás no podían?, Pues no necesito dicho don para ver en tu interior Sakura. Yo más que nadie sé de la gran fuerza que hay en tu corazón… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco hermana, y tienes que aprender a usar esa fuerza… nunca permitas que alguien trate de dañar dicha fuerza, ¿entiendes…?_

- "¿Cómo puedo ser tan fuerte como todo el mundo espera? Tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal… tengo miedo de quedarme sola, de hacer las cosas por mí cuenta y arruinarlo. ¿Es mi destino afrontar todo esto yo sola?"

_- Siempre hemos estado juntos hija. Nunca nos hemos separado, ya que siempre has sido mi pequeña. Después de que tu madre murió, siempre estuvimos tú, yo y tu hermano. Sin embargo, en este momento tu hermano ya se ha retirado, y esto lo hizo para poder seguir su propio camino. Esa fue una decisión que el tomó por su cuenta. En este momento es tu turno de que tú también tomes una decisión… el momento de que también tomes un camino… mi pequeña Sakura…_

- "¡No sé que camino tomar!... Padre… Hermano… Tomoyo… Kero… Shaoran… Es el momento de que decida que hacer de mi vida, de decidir que es lo que deseo. ¿Es por eso que recibí esta sortija?"

_- Esta sortija que porto en mi mano, y que tú llevas en la tuya, es el Sello de la Rosa… Esta Sortija es la verdadera llave para nuestro Destino…_

- "Vine a este sitio por alguna razón. Esa persona me entrego esta sortija, me dijo que aquí encontraría mi verdadero Destino. Mi camino, el camino que todos quieren que encuentre, un camino que yo misma decida… El Poder… para Revolucionar al Mundo…"

_- El Poder par Revolucionar al Mundo es el poder que hará todos tus deseos realidad, hará que lo imaginable se haga realidad, podría incluso destruir al Mundo o crear uno nuevo. Eso es por lo que peleamos. Todos los que peleamos en estos duelos tenemos un sueño que alcanzar, un deseo que queremos hacer realidad con ese poder ¿sabes cual es el tuyo?_

- "El camino que esa persona me señalo me lleva hacía ese poder. ¿Un deseo que quieren hacer realidad? Todos dicen que si poseo esta sortija que él me dio, yo debo de tener uno… algo a que aferrarme, algo porque luchar, algo por lo que estuviera dispuesta a morir…"

_- Si murieras, igual yo sería el ganador. Te lo dije la vez anterior, ¿o no? Los Duelistas peleamos por obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo… en esta batalla… ¡Uno tiene que estar dispuesto a perder la vida!_

Las puertas de la góndola se abrieron de par en par para darles el paso libre al Príncipe de Blanco y a su Doncella. Ambas entraron sin pronunciar palabra y las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Sakura sintió como el suelo en el que estaba parada empezaba a elevarse, pero no le importó.

- "Todos los otros Duelistas… todos ellos… todos quieren ese mismo poder… Todos ya han decidido que quieren… han decidido su camino… su… Destino…"

Lentamente alzó su mirada de nuevo, reflejando algo de maravilla en sus ojos.

_- Cuando mi hermana se fue… lo perdí todo. Cuando estaba con ella, teníamos un brillo especial… un brillo que podía afrontar cualquier problema, a cualquier rival. Pero cuando se fue… lo perdí por completo… Yo vine a esta Academia con la esperanza de encontrar un poder que me hiciera recuperar ese brillo, un poder que me regresara lo que había perdido. En otras palabras… vine a buscar el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. Ahora he encontrado de nuevo algo que me puede regresar el brillo que me dejó cuando mi hermana se fue. Y para poder obtenerlo… tengo que vencerte a ti._

_- ¿Crees en los Milagros Kinomoto? ¿Crees que es posible que en este mundo ocurran cosas milagrosas, situaciones fantásticas que ocurren en el momento justo a tu favor?, ¿Crees que se puede hacer posible lo completamente imposible?, ¿Crees que exista un poder que pueda cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro de manera instantánea, ir en contra de todo lo esperado, y destruir las especulaciones o reglas marcadas?... ¿Crees tú que exista algo parecido en un mundo como en el que vivimos?_

_- Hubo algo en todas estas historias de princesas, príncipes, tesoros, genios, y héroes, que simplemente me atrapó. Desde niña, tuve el deseo de estar en algunos de esos cuentos… teniendo una cimitarra en mi mano…Ya fuera como princesa, príncipe… o héroe. Un sueño de niña, de seguro eso es lo que piensas. Eso es lo que piensan todos aquellos que no creen en las princesas, príncipes y héroes. Pero yo sé que todos ellos existen. Los príncipes son reales… Y yo conozco al más grande de ellos._

Kotori posó con delicadeza sus manos en su pecho y de nuevo esa luz blanca las cubrió a las dos. El Príncipe, para ese momento, poco a poco volvía a la realidad.

- "Cada uno de ellos… en cada uno de nuestros Duelos, de alguna manera me transmitió lo que más deseaban en este mundo. Ellos, todos ellos son como yo. Poseen esos poderes, poseen esta sortija, y pelean por lo mismo. Yo soy como ellos, pero a la vez soy totalmente diferente. Cada uno… cada uno de nosotros. Un deseo… un Destino…"

_- 'Sakura, Ven y conoce tu destino…'_

- … Mi Destino… - Pronunció casi en susurro al tiempo que sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la Arena.

El Príncipe de Blanco ya había llegado, vestido con su uniforme predilecto, con el saco largo, blanco y elegante, cono ese broche con la esmeralda verde, las mallas negras, y por supuesto no podía faltar la rosa de pétalos blancos que adornaba su pecho como señal de su posible victoria. El Príncipe, como siempre, era acompañado de su Doncella, luciendo su largo y hermoso vestido blanco. Como se había predicho, en el lugar ya se encontraba el retador, aguardando con ansias su arribo.

Touga permanecía de pie en el centro de la Arena, sosteniendo su espada con su mano izquierda y mirando en su dirección con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bienvenida. – Le dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola con esa expresión tan común y ya tan repetitiva en él.

El príncipe no contestó ni exclamó nada. Se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar con la cabeza baja y su cabello frente a sus ojos tapando su mirada, pero no era necesario verla para darse cuenta que estaba viendo al suelo. Touga dio un par de pasos hacía ella con mucho cuidado sin apartarle sus ojos de encima.

- Dime, ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? – Le preguntó de golpe y directamente, utilizando ese tono entre burlesco y relajado que lo distinguía. Sin embargo, inconscientemente para él mismo, en sus palabras también se le notaba algo de "ansias".

- Sí… - Le contestó sin hacerse de esperar ni voltear a verlo siquiera.

- Entonces, ¿Tomaste una decisión? – Preguntó al tiempo que se detenía, permaneciendo unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella.

- … Sí…

Touga sonrió por dentro y por fuerza, casi saboreando ya su botín.

- Entonces… ¿Renunciaras?

En esa ocasión Sakura si se hizo esperar para pronunciar su respuesta, solamente haciendo que la emoción del Delegado creciera por dentro. Kotori, por su parte, permanecía de pie, unos pasos atrás de su Príncipe como debía de ser, simplemente esperando. De pronto, Sakura comenzó a levantar su cabeza, revelando poco a poco sus ojos verdes y con una expresión severa en ellos, brillando con fuerza al ser tocados por la luz del castillo sobre ellos.

- No. – Pronunció de firmeza y casi de manera cortante. – No, no renunciaré.

La sonrisa del Presidente de desvaneció de golpe, quedándose atónito al escuchar esa respuesta. Sakura lo miraba fijamente, colocando una expresión muy severa y dura en su mirada. De pronto, sin esperar a que su retador le dijera algo, ella empezó a explicarse por sí misma, bajando de nuevo su mirada, pero ahora para ayudarse a pensar mejor.

- Hace poco, las personas que yo más quería se comenzaron a alejar de mí... Incluso mi propia familia. Me comencé a sentir muy sola y muy confundida… Pensaba que tal vez había algo malo en mí, que algo me pasaba y por eso la gente me comenzaba a dejar sola. – Lentamente alzó sus ojos al cielo, encontrándose de golpe con la luz del Castillo. – No sabía donde estaba o porque existía. Incluso desee desaparecer; no tenía ningún motivo para seguir existiendo… No tenía un Destino. Aunque no sé quien sea, esa persona me dijo que aquí encontraría mi verdadero Destino, y ahora lo entiendo… Esas personas importantes para mí no se fueron de mi lado porque me quisieran dejar sola, ni tampoco se querían apartar de mí. No era nada de eso. Mi hermano, mis amigas, mi padre… Shaoran, todos ellos se fueron a algún lugar para poder encontrar su propio camino, seguir, progresar, y yo de alguna manera me negaba a hacerlo también.

Bajó de golpe su mirada, clavándola de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo que incluso se sintió un poco intimidado ante ellos. Por supuesto, intentó esconderlo.

- Pero ya no más. – Prosiguió la castaña con más seguridad en su voz. – Mi familia, mi madre, las Cartas Clow, el Mago Clow… y estos Duelos… esto no es una coincidencia, todo esto está conectado… todo esto tiene que ver conmigo… con mi Destino… No sé cual es mi Destino, no sé cual es el propósito de todo esto… pero lo quiero averiguar, ¡Quiero saber de que se trata todo esto! ¡Quiero tomar las riendas de mi Destino! ¡Ya no quiero que más gente tome las decisiones por mí! Si es lo que necesito… entonces… ¡¡Ese será mi Deseo!! ¡¡Y pelearé por hacerlo realidad!! ¡¡Pelearé por tener mi Destino en mis manos!! Así que prepárese Superior… por que… no desistiré…

Su mirada, su tono, su expresión, su postura. No se parecía en nada a la chica que había subido a su auto la noche anterior, ni siquiera a la chica a la que había retado esa mañana. Esa persona, esa chica de ojos verdes había cambiado por completo. ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente? ¿Y esas palabras sobre querer encontrar su propio destino eran ciertas?

El semblante de Touga comenzó a ponerse más y más serio, mientras posaba sus ojos firmes de ella, sin dejar que esa nueva postura lo hiciera flaquear.

- ¿Así que ese es tu deseo? – Le preguntó con cierta decidía. – Si me lo preguntas es una idea demasiado ambigua. ¿Saber cual es tu Destino? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas aferrarte a una idea como esa?

- Por siempre, porque es algo que deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida por ello al igual que ustedes.

- ¿Por siempre…? – Exclamó con algo de desaprobación al escuchar tal expresión, que en el fondo de su corazón le causaba cierta incomodidad. – Como quieras… - Tomando su espada con fuerza, se colocó en posición, colocando su pie izquierda atrás y su derecho al frente. Acercó su espada enfundada a su cintura, y luego aproximó un poco la mano derecha a la empuñadura, como si se preparara a desenvainar en cualquier momento. – No importa que hayas elegido: la Doncella de Blanco será mía esta noche.

Con esas palabras y con ese posición lista para el ataque, le indicaba que el Duelo se llevaría acabo con toda normalidad; sólo faltaba que el Príncipe lo aceptará, y para ello tenía que sacara su arma. Kotori, atendiendo a ese llamado, comenzó a caminar hacía el frente.

- 'Rosa del Noble Castillo…' – Recitó Kotori con suavidad, mientras colocaba sus manos ante su pecho y la esfera de luz se volvía a crear entre sus palmas.

- "No voy a perder… no soy como los otros…" – Pensaba el Delegado profundamente sin moverse, observando atentamente la poderosa luz blanca y pura que se formaba. – "Él no tiene razón… Él no sabe lo que dice…"

- 'Poder de Dios de Duerme en mí, Atiende a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu maestro…'

La Doncella extendió sus brazos hacía abajo, y alzó el pecho con delicadeza, dejando que la empuñadura de la esperada Arma apareciera de entre la luz blanca, al mismo tiempo que Sakura se colocaba a su lado, tomando el mango con fuerza con su mano derecha, comenzando a sacarla lentamente.

- ¡¡Dame el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo!! – Grita con fuerza casi por simple instinto al tiempo que saca por completo la espada del pecho la Prometida de la Rosa, moviéndola con fuerza hacía adelante, dejando un rastro en el movimiento.

Como si las campanas reaccionar a los deseos del Príncipe, en cuanto la Espada Sagrada estuvo afuera, a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar como resonaban con fuerza, incluso con más que las veces anteriores, cubriendo todo el Bosque Prohibido con su sonido.

Ambos Duelistas, ya armados y con sus rosas en su lugar, estaban listos para comenzar. Touga permanecía en la misma posición, con su espada pegada al costado izquierdo de su cintura, y su mano derecha próxima a la empuñadura. Sakura por su parte, tomó su arma con ambas manos y la coloca en posición vertical, aunque un poco inclinada hacia un lado como Kero le había enseñado. Su entrenamiento le había funcionado contra Nanami, pero era un misterio para ella saber si tendría los mismos resultados esta ocasión.

Para empezar, el primer obstáculo que Sakura tenía era comprender esa posición en la que su oponente se encontraba, aún con su espada guardada.

- "¿Por qué no saca su espada?" – Se preguntó así misma, mirando el arma atentamente. – "Es una Espada Japonesa, igual a la del Capitán… pero, ¿Qué tiene pensando?, ¿Esa posición será para algo?"

- ¿Lista? – Le preguntó con firmeza, pero apenas moviendo sus labios.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó la ojos verdes, apretando un poco más su arma con sus manos.

Sin esperar un solo segundo más, el Superior se le lanzó encima de golpe, solamente impulsándose con sus pies, pero sin cambiar la posición de sus manos. Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante ello y estuvo un poco confundida sobre como reaccionar. De pronto, la gran duda que tenía sobre porque no sacaba aún si espada fue resulta de un instante. La mano derecha se posicionó en menos de un segundo en la empuñadura de su Katana y la jaló de golpe, sacándola en un parpadeo.

Sakura se sobresaltó, casi asustada ante ello. La espada salió con una velocidad impresionante de la vaina y se dirigía en un movimiento circular hacía su costado derecho. Torpemente, y tal vez inspirada por la sorpresa del movimiento, el Príncipe se comenzó a mover lo más rápido que podía hacía un lado, al tiempo que colocaba su arma en el camino de la de su contrincante, intentando protegerse con ella.

El filo de la espada japonesa golpeó con gran fuerza la Espada Sagrada, protegiendo el cuerpo de la castaña, pero aún así Sakura pudo sentir como el golpe era tan fuerte que la empujaba a ella con todo y espada con violencia hacia su lado izquierdo, siguiendo el impulso del ataque. Sakura fue lanzada un poco hacia un lado, arrastrando sus pies hasta casi caer, si no se hubiera sostenido con su arma.

- "¡Increíble!" – Pensaba dentro de sí misma totalmente sorprendida, aún sosteniéndose con su arma como si fuera un bastón. – "No lo puedo creer… esa velocidad… y esa fuerza…" – Inconscientemente dirigió su mano izquierda a su costado derecho, donde de seguro la espada del Delegado la hubiera alcanzado de no haberse defendido. – Si ese ataque me hubiera alcanzado…

- Ahora misma estarías más que muerta… - Escuchó que la voz del Delegado pronunciaba muy cerca de ella.

El príncipe reaccionó de golpe, alejándose aún más y volviendo a colocar su arma delante de ella, como si así pudiera mantener a su oponente lejos de ella. Touga había recuperado su sonrisa, ahora con más malicia que nunca. Sostenía su espada a una altura baja, casi a lado de su pie derecho, al igual que su funda en su mano izquierda.

- Si ese ataque te hubiera alcanzado, hubieras sido partida por la mitad. – Agregó a sus palabras, haciendo más clara la posibilidad que pudo haber ocurrido, causándole un gran impacto a la joven Card Captor. – Pero no te preocupes, no lo hice con esa intención. Si no fueras capaz de detener un ataque tan sencillo como ese, no hubieras sido capaz de vencer a Sainoji y los otros.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, lentamente se colocaba de nuevo en la misma posición, haciendo su pie izquierdo hacía atrás, colocándolo a cierta distancia atrás del derecho y volviendo a enfundar con mucho cuidado su espada, y acercando su mano izquierda con todo y arma a su costado y su mano derecha a su empuñadura.

- "¿La vuelve a guardar?" – Pensó extrañada la ojos verdes al ver ese extraño acto.

- Sainoji dijo en alguna ocasión que para él Kotori era como una funda. – Comenzó a decir de pronto, mientras miraba sonriente al campeón. – Y lo que le importaba era su poder, en otras palabras, sólo le importaba la espada dentro de la funda. Pero yo soy diferente… yo utilizó todo lo que me pueda dar una ventaja en un Duelo… ya sea la espada o la funda.

La castaña no comprendió porque le decía esas palabras. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que de seguro volvería a atacarla de la misma manera, así que intentaba de pensar en una manera de repeler una técnica así, pero le era difícil pensar rápido en una estrategia.

- El primer ataque fue una prueba… este será un poco más rápido. – Mencionó el Delegado mientras se preparaba para lanzarse de nuevo. De pronto, Sakura notó como un pequeño destello similar a electricidad, pero de color rojo, recorría su mano derecha y luego desaparecía.

No estuvo segura de que era lo que había visto, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que el Presidente se le abalanzó de golpe, ahora mucho más rápido que la primera vez, tomando a la Hechicera por sorpresa. De nuevo, intentó reaccionar como pudo, defendiéndose con la hoja de la espada como si fuerza un escudo e intentando moverse hacía un lado, intentando esquivarlo.

De nuevo, el filo de la Katana golpeó con fuerza la hoja, creando un fuerte estruendo. De pronto, todo el acero de la espada japonesa se cubrió de un resplandor rojizo muy fuerte, y de golpe Sakura sintió como el Delegado la empujaba con mucha fuerza conforme movía su brazo, hasta que al fin pudo alzarlo por completo, empujándola hacia un lado y casi lanzándola por los aires.

Acompañada de un largo grito, Sakura fue lanzada en contra de su voluntad, arrastrando sus pies en el suelo sin poder detenerse. Poco a poco intentó frenarse con sus pies, pero no pudo evitar quedar a una larga distancia de donde estaba parada. Sin embargo, Touga ni siquiera la dejó recuperarse, ya que de inmediato se le lanzó, teniendo en esta ocasión su espada desenfundada, pero sin soltar su funda.

Sakura, dando pasos torpes hacía atrás, al fin se detuvo del impulso del ataque, a tiempo para poderse proteger del primer sablazo que Touga le lanzó a la altura del pecho, y luego seguir protegiendo su cuerpo, retrocediendo y moviéndose como había practicado. Pero le era realmente difícil seguir el ritmo a su contrincante. Touga era más rápido y más fuerte que ella, y eso lo podía notar con facilidad. Incluso él lo veía, y parecía divertirse ampliamente por ello.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntaba con cierta burla sin detenerse. – ¿Ya te arrepentiste? ¿Quieres mejor aceptar mi propuesta?

- ¡Nunca! – Le gritó con fuerza el Príncipe. – ¡He derrotado a muchos enemigos para llegar hasta acá!

- ¿Que tonterías dices? Parece que al fin se te subió a la cabeza el éxito.

Touga dio un largo pasó al frente, pegándose mucho a Sakura, estando sólo las espadas entre ambos. Sakura sostuvo con fuerza su arma, intentando resistir la presión, pero luego Touga extendió su brazo hacía el frente, empujándola un paso hacía atrás. En el instante en que se separaron, el pelirrojo agachó un poco su cuerpo, y luego jaló con fuerza su brazo izquierdo al frente y luego a la derecha, haciendo que la funda de su espada golpeará a Sakura directo en su costado muy fuerte.

- ¡Ah…! – La chica lanzó un gemido de dolor al sentir tal golpe, quedándose paralizada por algunos segundos sin poder reaccionar. Sintió un tremendo dolor que le recorrió su cuerpo desde su costado hasta su cabeza, tanto que se vio tentada a caerse al suelo.

Sin embargo, una vez que se aseguró de haber acertado el golpe, el Delegado retiró su espada del lugar del impactó y de inmediato alzó su pie derecho hacía esa dirección, pateándola con fuerza en la frente. Ahora sí, Sakura cayó de espaldas al piso, rebotando un poco y luego quedándose totalmente tirada ahí.

- ¡Ah!, ¡¡Aaaah!! – Aferró con fuerza su mano izquierda al lugar en el que la habían golpeado. Gimió un poco, pero luego intentó ponerse de nuevo de pie, apoyándose en su arma en sus pies.

Por su parte, el retador miró satisfecho el resultado que había conseguido. Giró un poco su muñeca derecha, haciendo que su Katana girara un poco, y luego paso a guardarla de nuevo en su funda muy despacio, como si le estuviera dando tiempo de levantarse. Claro que esta acción era más una muestra de superioridad que un acto caritativo.

- "Piensa Sakura… Piensa…" – Se repetía así misma mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie de nuevo. – "No puedo igualar su fuerza… pero tal vez pueda moverme más rápido si me esfuerzo… pero si me alcanza aunque sea un poco con esa espada…"

- ¿Asustada? – Le preguntó divertido. – Como ves, no era una exageración lo que te dije… de usar mi funda…

De pronto, de nuevo se colocó en posición de ataque, pero ahora una diferente a la de hace unos momentos. En esta ocasión igual colocó su pie izquierdo atrás y el derecho adelante, pero varió la posición de los brazos. Ahora los levantó, alzando el izquierdo por atrás, flexionándolo en un ángulo de noventa grados, de tal manera que su espada enfundada quedara encima de su cabeza, con la punta del mango apuntando hacía Sakura. La otra mano también la alzó de la misma manera, solo que frente a su rostro y acercando su mano a la empuñadura de nuevo.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la misma posición, pero intentó no perder el control. La katana de nuevo estaba en su funda así que debería de tener similitud con la otra. Observó fijamente como estaba colocada la espada, intentando analizar la técnica.

- "Si es como la anterior, igualmente desenfundará con gran velocidad. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que estaba la espada en la otra, el movimiento era horizontal de izquierda a derecha. Ahora, sólo puede sacarla de manera vertical, de arriba abajo… Podría esquivarlo… pero…" – La castaña centró su vista en la mano derecha del joven, la cual estaba cerca de su empuñadura. – "Debo de ver atentamente su mano…"

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Le preguntó de golpe. – Porqué ahí voy de nuevo.

Y adornando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, flexionó un poco sus piernas y luego se le lanzó de golpe con un fuerte impulso. Sakura, en esta ocasión no espero a que él se le acercara, si no que también se aproximó con velocidad hacía él, casi como estando dispuesta a que chocaran. Touga no titubeó y cuando ya estaba a corta distancia, tomó con fuerza su mango y la jaló rápidamente hacía adelante, comenzando a sacarla.

Sin embargo, justo cuando él colocó su mano en la espada, de inmediato Sakura reaccionó, deteniendo de golpe su marcha y moviéndose de un salto pequeño hacia su izquierda. Por consiguiente, Touga siguió con su ataque, desenfundando y moviendo su espada a toda velocidad de arriba abajo, haciendo que su filo, cubierto por el mismo brillo rojo, chocara contra el suelo, destruyendo un poco de éste. Sin embargo, el Delegado no se vio muy sorprendido por fallar de esa manera. Sakura se había colocado a su lado derecho, y parecía intentar moverse con agilidad hacía detrás de él. Al notar eso, y sin despegar su espada del piso, Touga comenzó a mover su brazo, de tal manera que su espada comenzará a moverse hacia donde está la chica, dibujando una ruta circular en el suelo durante su trayecto.

Sakura notó esto, pero no se detuvo ni se separó de él. Intentó moverse lo más rápido que pudo, intentando alcanzar la espalda de Touga mientras éste se movía. Cuando el Delegado apenas divisó la cabellera castaña de la muchacha por encima de su hombro de reojo, de inmediato separó su espada del suelo, extendiéndola hacía ella, casi seguro de que la alcanzaría. Sin embargo, par su sorpresa, justo antes de que el filo alcanzara su espalda, de pronto Sakura se agachó rápidamente, haciendo que la hoja de la espada pasara prácticamente por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido el Delegado al darse cuenta de esta movida.

- "¡Lo conseguí!" – Pensó feliz la chica de primero al notar el éxito en su movida. Pero, sabiendo que quedarse quieta podría se fatal y aún teniendo su cuerpo agachado, siguió moviéndose, sacándole la vuelta y colocándose a sus espaldas, dándole ella también la espalda a él.

Sostuvo la Espada Sagrada con su mano derecha desde lo más arriba de la empuñadura y luego la jaló hacía atrás, haciendo que la punta con el círculo con la estrella se dirigiera al centro de la espalda del Presidente, intentando golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, casi por arte de magia, Touga le regresó la jugada. Justo cuando estaba segura de que lo había golpeado, la espalda blanca de su uniforme desapareció por completo de su vista, en un parpadeo. Sakura se quedó atónita al ver esto; en un instante estaba ahí y al siguiente no, haciendo que su empuñadura no golpeará más que el aire.

- "¡¿Pero cómo…?!"

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de donde estaba su retador, ya que en un instante algo hizo sombra sobre ella, tapando la luz del castillo. En ese momento, al levantar sus ojos, visualizó sobre ella el cuerpo de Touga, que se elevaba con cuidado después de haber realizado un salto hacía atrás. Sakura no podía creer que había hecho un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de visualizarlo.

Después de un segundo, descendió de nuevo, cayendo justamente del otro lado de donde estaba parado. Debido al impulso que Sakura había tomado para intentar golpearlo, para cuando Touga ya tenía sus pies en el suelo, Sakura le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que Touga salió de su completa visión de un segundo a otro. De pronto, Touga empuño su espada con firmeza con su mano derecha y se giró rápidamente hacia Sakura, dando un rápido sablazo en diagonal de izquierda a derecha, haciéndole al Príncipe de Blanca una larga cortada que iba desde la altura de su hombro izquierdo, hasta casi su costado derecho.

Sakura dio un paso en falso, apenas sintiendo una extraña molestia en su espalda, molestia que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en un dolor casi quemante. La herida hecha se abrió de golpe, brotando de ésta una expulsión de sangre un poco fuerte, tanto que casi llega a tocar al autor de dicha cortada.

Los ojos de Kotori se abrieron por completo al ver tal escena, en especial al notar como su Príncipe daba otro paso al frente y luego caía de rodillas, con sus ojos perdidos y su expresión pálida.

- ¡¡SEÑORITA SAKURA!! – Gritó con fuerza la Doncella totalmente aterrada, sin poder contenerse al verla…

Una figura marchaba por las sombras del bosque y lentamente se aproximaba a la luz a los pies de la Arena. El agudo y fuerte grito de Kotori llegó hasta sus oídos, casi como reflejo haciéndolo detenerse y alzar su mira hacía la arena. Se quedó unos momentos ahí, mirando hacía arriba. Justo después del grito, todo se quedó sumido en el silencio.

Después de un rato introdujo su mano en su bolsillo, y de éste sacó un pequeño celular de color oscuro. Miró unos momentos la pantalla y luego pareció murmurar algo para sí mismo.

- Ya casi es hora…

Sakura estaba se rodillas en el suelo, apoyada en el piso con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha, intenta inútilmente alcanzar su herida. Le ardía mucho. Aunque ya no sangraba, su saco se había manchado mucho de rojo. Intentaba levantarse, pero con cada movimiento el dolor volvía y se hacía pulsante.

- Es una herida un poco profunda… - Exclamó el Presidente, mientras agitaba su arma, haciendo que la sangre saltara. – Pero no mortal. Lo que te duele es el hecho de que ese ataque fue acompañado con mi propia magia… - Por la hoja de Touga pasaban varios pequeños rayos rojos, como señal de su poder, como si su espada se encontrara electrificada. – Tú aún no aprendes a combinar tu magia con tu Espada. En veces pasadas dependes del poder que tiene la Espada Sagrada en sí… ¿Era lo mismo con esas Cartas Clow?...

Mientras él hablaba, el Príncipe seguía intentaba levantarse, deseando poder soportar el dolor como pudiera. Touga de nuevo parecía estarle dando la oportunidad de recuperarse. Bien podría haberla atacado en ese mismo momento y terminar con todo, pero no lo hacía.

- Eres buena y no lo dudo. – Prosiguió el pelirrojo. – Pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme a mí. No olvides que yo presencie todos tus Duelos… los dos con Sainoji, tu duelo contra Mikki, el duelo contra Jury, y el de Nanami. No hay nada que puedas hacer que me sorprenda, ni siquiera utilizar esos afamado "Poderes de la Espada Sagrada".

Una vez de pie, se giró lentamente de regreso hacía su retador, colocando su espada delante de ella como señal de defensa. Apenas y lograba centrar su mirada, y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano, digno de ella, para no sucumbir ante el dolor de su herida, la cual le seguía ardiendo. Touga cerró los ojos y miró a otro lado. De pronto, alzó de nuevo su vaina y acercó la punta de su hoja a ella, comenzando a guardarla de nuevo.

- Te lo voy a proponer por última vez Kinomoto Sakura. – Le comenzó a decir sin voltear a verla. – Es tu última oportunidad: arranca tu rosa y ahórrate todo este esfuerzo inútil. Una mínima cortada de esta hoja y te dolerá como en el infierno. Si lo haces en este momento, aún está en pie mi propuesta de contarte todo lo que quieras.

Sakura apretó su empuñadura con mucha fuerza entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente con la expresión más firme que le era posible,

- ¿Acaso si alguien le propusiera algo como eso usted desertaría Superior? – Le preguntó con firmeza, pregunta que hizo que Touga reaccionara un poco. – Usted también es como los otros… También tiene un deseo muy fuerte que quiere hacer realidad… ¿No es así? Un deseo por el que no renunciaría ante una situación así…

El Delegado la volteó a ver lentamente, centrando sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de ella. A pesar de todo no se veían cansado ni nada parecido. Al contrario, se veían decididos, firmes, y esas características no eran para nada opacadas por el escaso dolor que se reflejaba en sus expresiones.

Un deseo, un propósito, eso era lo que movía a cada uno de ellos. Claro que la mayoría no compartía ese deseo con los otros, aunque algunos deseos eran más secretos que otros. Era cierto y no podía negarlo, Touga tenía en su mente un deseo como los demás, algo que lo movía a querer tener el apreciado Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo…

_- Toma hermano… - Le dijo la pequeña, extendiéndole la caja sucia y maltratada. – Este regalo es para ti…_

_Desde adentro de de la caja, se escuchó un curioso maullido…_

Touga vio pasar esa escena del pasado como una simple ilusión, una sombra danzante que simplemente iba de paso por ahí. Sonrió divertido ante la nostalgia de aquel momento, pero no perdió aun la serenidad.

- Es verdad, yo también tengo algo que deseo. – Le contestó después de un rato. – Y por lo mismo te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas aferrarte a esa idea tan ambigua que has tomado como tu deseo?

- ¡Ya se lo dije!, ¡Por siempre! – Recalcó con todas sus fuerzas. – Seguiré ese sueño por siempre, porque es lo que deseo.

- Eres una tonta. – Le comentó con seriedad, pero hasta con cierto enojo.

Ese cambió tan drástico en su tono sorprendió de golpe a la Card Captor. La expresión de sus ojos ya no era la misma burlesca y despreocupada de siempre. Había cambiado por completo a una que Sakura ya había visto en otras partes, Eran los mismos ojos del capitán, de Mikki, de Jury, de Nanami, los ojos de un duelista cuando hablaba de su sueño.

- No sabes siquiera lo que dices. – Prosiguió. – Tú no te das cuenta de que cosas como "Por siempre", "Para siempre"… o "Por toda la Eternidad" no son más que conceptos que la mente finita de los humanos no puede concebir pero que insisten en utilizar como si fueran juguetes. Las personas como tú juegan siempre con esas expresiones, las dicen a diario y no saben lo que realmente significa estar "Por siempre" comprometido a algo. Nada en este mundo es eterno… Las amistades se acaban, el amor se apaga, las personas, los animales, las plantas, todo muere. La fuerza se debilita con los años, y los recuerdos se pierden al ser remplazados por otros. En otras palabras… nada… es Eterno en este mundo.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente lo que el Superior le decía con mucha extrañes. Por un momento incluso se olvido de su dolor, como si el concentrarse en lo que le decía ocupara todos sus sentidos. Nunca pensó oírlo hablar de esa manera, no era algo que esperaba de esa persona que tanta desconfianza e incomodidad le había causado. Touga, por su parte, simplemente seguía en los suyo.

- Por ello te digo que por más que digas que te aferrarás por siempre a la idea de encontrar tu Destino, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo absurdo de algo así, y al final te arrepentirás, y toda tu supuesta decisión se acabara como todo acaba en esta vida. Así en estos momentos crees que puedes tener a la Doncella de Blanco por siempre, pero eso tampoco ocurrirá… porque aunque me venzas a mí, lo cual nunca pasará porque no pienso permitirlo, después de mí vendrán otro Duelistas, aún más fuertes y peligrosos que las Rosas Blancas que has enfrentado hasta ahora.

- ¡¿Otros Duelistas?! – Preguntó un poco exaltada, y a la vez confundida. – ¿Rosas… Blancas…?

- Y entonces, conforme sigan y sigan los Duelos, llegara un punto en que enloquecerás. Lo que haces no tendrá sentido, y tarde temprano desearás deshacerte de ese poder, y todo esto porque no eres capaz de aferrarte a ese deseo. Lo único que puedes hacer entonces es seguir y fracasar tarde o temprano o retirarte antes de eso. Todo dirán que es mejor intentarlo y fracasar que ni siquiera intentarlo… pero igual fracasas, así que el resultado es lo mismo, y en el camino sólo te quedan decepciones, heridas y malas experiencias. Es como vivir, por más bien o mal que vivas al final morirás, llevándote contigo todas las marcas que dejaron en ti. Así que si te pones a pensar… Esta existencia finita es extremadamente vacía, al igual que tu participación en estos Duelos.

Kinomoto guardaba silencio, impotente ya que no hallaba que decir ante el razonamiento que su contrincante le acababa de plantear. Pero aún así, aunque todo lo que le expresara tuviera tanta lógica y tanta razón, aún existía algo en todo ello que no le parecía lógico.

- Si usted piensa todo eso… - Comenzó a decirle la joven con algo de tranquilidad en su voz. – Si piensa que los sueños y los deseos desaparecen con el tiempo, ¿Para que quiere con tantas fuerzas poseer a la Doncella de Blanco?

Touga guardó silencio, quedándose inmutado ante la pregunta de Sakura, mientras que ella parecía esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

- La forma en la que se expresa de lo eterno, me recuerda a la forma en la que la Superior me habló de los Milagros. – Comentó la castaña después de un rato. – Pero aunque los dos digan que ambas cosas no existen, ustedes pelean por cambiar eso. Si la Superior pelea para hacer realidad un milagro… ¿Usted pelea por hacer realidad algo eterno?

En esa ocasión la expresión de su rostro si se mutó un poco, pero fue casi imperceptible para el campeón. No era la primera persona que hacía alusión a que su supuesto deseo se parecía un poco al supuesto deseo de Jury, y se dice "supuesto", ya que en realidad ninguna otra persona sabía a ciencia exacta que consistían sus deseos, nadie que no fueran ellos mismos claro. Pero Touga no podía ocultar, que así como inconscientemente se había acercando un poco a Jury, con esa afirmación también se había acercado un poco a él.

- Lo que yo quiero alcanzar con el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo va más haya de algo tan sencillo como eso. – Le contestó con firmeza.

- Pero aún así desea hacerlo realidad a toda costa como los otros. Y usted lo desea aún más, porque siente que el tiempo de poder lograrlo es reducido, y por lo tanto debe de dar todo de sí para hacerlo, antes de que su tiempo se acabe. E inconscientemente cada duelista que posee el Sello de la Rosa hace lo mismo… y nosotros… cada Duelista crea dentro de su tiempo crea su propia Eternidad.

Ahora sí, Touga se había quedado totalmente atónito al escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que tanto se parecían a esas que había oído hace mucho…

_- Aunque la vida sea efímera, cada persona es capaz de crear su pequeño pedazo de eternidad en ella. Nosotros los Duelistas podemos crear una pequeña eternidad cuando peleamos, porque cuando estamos en la Arena, el tiempo se vuelve eterno, el mundo desaparece, y sólo existes tú. Peleando con el Sello de Rosa, puedes sentirte más cerca de esa afamada "Eternidad"._

Esa persona se lo había dicho hace mucho, justo cuando entró al Juego de los Duelos. Esa persona, cuanto le desesperaba tan sólo pensar en ella, ya que recordaba como intentaba entrar en su mente y jugar con ella. El sentir por un solo instante que él y ella se parecían, le provocó una desagradable sensación en el estomago.

Sakura bajó lentamente su mirada, adornando de pronto su rostro con una curiosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No sé porque, pero ahora comprendo todas esas cosas. – Le dijo. – Es como si al momento en el que decidí un motivo para ganar, los comprendiera a todos… ahora comprendo a Mikki, a Nanami, a la Senpai… incluso a usted y al Capitán. Ahora los entiendo, y siento una sensación muy agradable en mi pecho… - Mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, levantó de nuevo su vista hacía él, compartiendo su sonrisa. – Porque ya no me siento sola.

Touga frunció su ceño inconscientemente y mostró más molestia en su mirada que antes. Al parecer Sakura tenía una facilidad para tocar los sentimientos más profundos de sus oponentes, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Touga se sentía enojado tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Giró rápidamente su mirada hacía otro lado, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- Al final siempre se está solo. – Le dijo sin voltear a verla. – De alguna manera tienes razón, pero aún así me empiezas a molestar Kinomoto Sakura… Nunca nadie me había perturbado tanto… como él…

- ¿Él? – Preguntó confundida la ojos verdes, extrañada por esa expresión; ¿A quién se refería?

- Se atrevió a decirme que no podría ganarte… que no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades deshojar tu rosa…

_- No importa que tan fuerte o hábil crees ser Kiryuu, ella siempre lo será más. Ella aprende de cada problema que enfrenta, y se vuelve fuerte con cada persona nueva que conoce, amigos y enemigos por igual. Al enfrentarla, sólo le darás más fuerza… porqué ella es el Príncipe de Blanco… _

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho cuando se tocó el tema de que él seguía de retarla. Se las había mencionado en ese habitual tono serio pero firme, directo, sin intención de burlas ni nada parecido, con toda honestidad; era en cierta forma lo contrario a él. En ese momento fingió que esas palabras no le habían afectado y hasta le restó toda importancia. Incluso él mismo se convenció de ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Sus palabras si lo afectaron, y se negaba a afrontar esa realidad.

- No es más que un tonto que cree conocernos, y cree que puede manipularnos. – Mormuró aparentemente para él mismo, aunque Sakura pudo oírlo claramente. – Él es el que no conoce mis limitaciones ni mis poderes… Y el no sabe con quien se mete.

En un movimiento rápido de un parpadeo, Touga se colocó de golpe en la posición que había tenido durante los primeros ataques, colocando su espada cerca su costado izquierdo. Sakura interpretó acertadamente con ello que el Duelo iba a seguir.

- El descanso término Kinomoto. – Le dijo con firmeza el pelirrojo. – Pase lo que pase… obtendré a la Doncella, y le mostraré a ese sujeto a todos de que soy capaz…

- Adelante. – Agregó ella con confianza y ella también se puso en su misma posición de defensa, aguardando lo que viniera.

Touga bajó un poco el cuerpo, contemplando atentamente su objetivo: la rosa en el pecho de la chica. Movió inconscientemente sus dedos de la mano derecha cerca de su espada, como una señal de ansiedad por desenvainar. Sakura lo notó, y aprovechaba cada segundo que Touga le proporcionaba para poder planear en su cabeza algún tipo de estrategia. La calma y la quietud que habían guardado todo ese tiempo se esfumó al momento en el que él de nuevo flexionó sus rodillas y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en contra del Príncipe, con su mano, de nuevo cubierta con esos rayos rojos, aguardando el momento de sacar su peligrosa arma.

Sakura, al igual que la última vez, no se detuvo a esperar. Igual se lanzó hacía el frente, empuñando su espada con fuerza. Parecía ser una repetición de lo ya visto antes, pero ahora era un poco diferente, en vista de que los sentimientos de ambos duelistas ya diferían desde el momento en el que se lanzaron el uno contra otro.

El pelirrojo plantó su pie derecha con fuerza frente a él, tomando el mango de su arma de un parpadeo y luego sacándolo, mostrando como la hoja se encontraba cubierta por completo por esa misma electricidad roja, dejando un rastro de luz del mismo color en su trayectoria circular hacia el Príncipe. Sakura se había parado casi al mismo tiempo que él, quedando ambos a una distancia menos a un metro. Sakura colocó su espada al frente, poniéndola en la trayectoria del ataque de Touga, pero ahora no deteniéndolo, si no más bien colocándola delante de ella como un escudo, haciendo que el filo de la katana golpeara su hoja en lugar de su rosa. El impacto de ambas armas creó un estruendo, y se vio como parte de la energía que traía la espada de Touga quedó impregnada en la de Sakura.

El ataque no se detuvo. Instantes después de que su golpe no acertará, el Delegado prosiguió, lanzando consecutivos sablazos con su espada aun cubierta por su energía. Sakura, intentando mantenerse en su lugar y retrocediendo sólo lo mínimo posible, cubría con gran agilidad los ataques del Superior. Con cada choque, la chica sentía que la herida de su espalda le dolía más y más, pero eso no la detenía en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el chico admiraba como su ataque aún surtía sus efectos en el cuerpo de la chica. Cambió un poco de estrategia, jalando su espada por completo hacía su lado izquierdo y luego jalándola de de nuevo hacía su derecha, golpeando la Espada Sagrada con fuerza en su costado e inevitablemente haciéndola levemente hacía la izquierda de Sakura y dejando descubierto el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Siguiendo con el impulso del movimiento de su brazo derecho, Touga siguió, ahora abalanzando su brazo izquierdo hacía ella con todo y su funda, dirigiéndola al costado derecho de la cabeza de Sakura. La muchacha percibió la vaina dirigirse a su cabeza y por su posición terminaría por golpearla sin remedio. Dio varios pasos en falso hacía atrás, esquivando el golpe y mirando la punta de la funda casi rozando sus pestañas. Touga no había terminado. Aún seguía con el mismo impulso de sus dos movimientos pasado, así que lo aprovechó para girar su cuerpo sobre uno de sus pies, hasta que dio un giró completo, extendiendo su pierna derecha con violencia hacia Sakura, golpeando la espada por su lado sin filo, pero igualmente empujando a su dueña con fuerza hacía atrás, ayudado por supuesto por los pasos que ella había dado.

De nuevo la muchacha fue empujada hacía atrás, dando pasos torpes para intentar no caer. Mientras tanto, poco a poco Touga volvía a la normalidad, completando el giro que había dado para volver a estar cara a cara. Mientras lo daba, se veía como la energía en su hoja se hacía más y más fuerte. Una vez completo el giró, extendió con todas sus fuerzas su espada hacía el frente; al hacerlo, la energía de la hoja pareció comenzar a concentrarse en la punta, hasta que fue disparada de golpe al frente, en forma de una esfera roja, igual a las que había usado en aquella ocasión cuando combatió aquella Rosa Negra.

La esfera de energía roja cortaba el aire a su camino, dirigiéndose directo a Sakura, quien de nuevo reaccionó como pudo en su posición de casi caer al suelo. Interpuso su espada ante ella, intentando detener la esfera. Al parecer la hoja de la Espada Sagrada es realmente resistente, ya que efectivamente pudo detenerla, pero la fuerza de su trayectoria seguía en curso, ya que le seguía ejerciendo presión hacía el frente. El Príncipe movió rápidamente su cuerpo hacia un lado y su espada hacía el contrario, haciendo que el camino de la energía cambiará de dirección, yéndose directo al suelo más adelante, creando una gran destrucción en la Arena.

- ¡Muy lista! – Exclamó sonriente el Delegado. – ¡¿Pero qué tal esto?!

El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil comenzó a mover su espada con mucha fuerza de un lado a otro, y con cada movimiento su espada era cubierta de la misma energía roja y luego arrojada en contra de la chica, de la misma forma de esferas, saliendo varias consecutivamente. Sakura, al ver tal ataque en su contra, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a correr hacía un lado, esquivando las esferas de energía que iban chocando una tras otra contra el suelo a su espaldas, siguiéndola; Touga la tenía justo donde quería.

Jaló con fuerza su katana hacía su lado izquierda y está brilló con demasiada intensidad, mucho más que las veces anteriores. De nuevo la extendió rápidamente al frente, creando en esta ocasión una esfera de energía mucho más grande, apuntándola prediciendo la ruta en la que Sakura iba. Y en efecto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que esa enorme esfera iba directo en la dirección en la que ella iba, y al momento de intentar detenerse, quedó justamente en su trayectoria.

- "¡Si esa cosa me golpe!" – Pensó en un instante mientras sentía como todo su alrededor era iluminado por la luz roja proveniente de esa esfera. Pero no se dejó sucumbir. Tomó su arma con fuerza y de nuevo la gema de su pecho y la de la arma comenzaron a brillar. – ¡¡Libérate Espada Sagrada!!

Pronunciando esas palabras con todas sus fuerzas y con ese mismo brillo que apareció en las veces anteriores, Sakura invocaba los Poderes de la Espada Sagrada para que la protegieran. Casi similar a lo que Touga hacía, la hoja de su arma también se cubrió de una fuerte energía, sólo que ésta era dorada. Jaló rápidamente su espada al frente, chocándola contra la esfera de energía de Touga, deteniéndola de golpe, aunque creando un fuerte estruendo con fuerza. Sin embargo, al igual que la primera vez, no podía evitar que su energía la empujara un poco hacía la orilla de la Arena.

- "¡Vamos Espada Sagrada!" – Pensaba mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en resistir. – "¡Por favor! ¡Dame el Poder para hacer mi Deseo Realidad!"… ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!

Utilizando todas las fuerzas que poseía en su cuerpo, movió su espada con violencia su espada hacía el frente, regresando la esfera por el mismo camino por el que venía, casi como si fuera una pelota.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – Exclamó atónito el Delegado al ver como su ataque le era regresado, aunque ahora se notaba como ciertos destellos dorados acompañaban a su energía rojiza.

Touga saltó con violencia hacía un lado, esquivando de golpe su propio ataque, y viendo como esta seguía su camino hasta choca a lo lejos contra la barda de la Arena, haciéndola pedazos.

- "De nuevo esos poderes…" – Pensaba Touga mientras analizaba lo que había pasado.

Ahora le tocaba a Sakura no darle siquiera tiempo de reponerse, ya que en cuanto Touga logró poner sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, Sakura ya se le había lanzado encima, aún con su espada cubierta con esa energía dorada. La chica le lanzó un fuerte sablazo con su espada, mismo que Touga cubrió con su katana, pero el choque tuvo efecto en su cuerpo, ahora siendo él empujado hacía atrás, arrastrando sus pies en el proceso.

Sakura siguió, avanzando y lanzándole varios ataques con su arma, sobre todo estocadas. Touga, como respuesta, de nuevo cubrió su arma con su energía y se defendió. Cada choque de ambas espadas causaba un fuerte destello entre ellos, y hacía que el cuerpo de ambos fuera empujado un poco hacía atrás por el choque. Pero aún así, en cuanto quedaban quietos, se volvían a lanzar, chocando de nuevo sus armas y separándose, moviéndose por toda la Arena.

- Ya te lo dije, eres buena, pero no estás a mi nivel. – Le decía Touga mientras se atacaban el uno al otro como pudieran. – A diferencia de los otros, yo he vivido en carne propia desde muy pequeño lo que es un combate de verdad… Lo que es el sufrimiento, el dolor. He vivido vida y muerte por igual, y por ello yo sé que es lo eterno y que es lo efímero. ¡Nunca me vencerás!

De nuevo los filos de ambas armas se juntaron, casi como si estuvieran danzando, sacando literalmente chispas entre ellas. Ambos duelistas se acercaron, quedando sus rostros únicamente separados por sus hojas. Ambos se miraban fijamente a sus ojos llenos de energía.

- ¡Tal vez no he vivido lo mismo que usted! – Le contestó Sakura mientras estaban en esa misma posición. – ¡Pero sí he experimentado lo que es la muerte cuando aún era muy pequeña!, ¡Y el perder amistades y amores!... Pero debe de existir algo eterno en este mundo de lo que pueda aferrarse, no todo es efímero.

Ambos movieron sus armas de golpe, dando un salto hacía atrás para separarse un poco. De pronto, de nuevo se lanzaron al frente, lanzando un ataque con fuerza. El choque de ambas armas creo un estruendo y un destello tan fuerte en esta ocasión, que ambos fueron lanzados hacía atrás por si solos, quedándose a varios metros de distancia, casi en lados separados de la Arena.

Los Duelistas se quedaron inmóviles en ese momento, parados en el mismo sitio, mirándose mutuamente con expresiones cansadas pero aún así decididas. Los dos respiraban con agitación, intentando recuperar de nuevo su aliento. Los dos habían usado mucha fuerza en ese duelo, pero aún les quedaban muchas por usar; eran oponentes muy poderosos.

- "El Delegado no tiene toda la razón" – Pensó Kotori mientras se mantenía lejos del duelo. – "No, se equivoca… la señorita Sakura si se encuentra casi a su mismo nivel. De hecho, en estos últimos momentos, ambos pelearon casi igual." – La Doncella dirigió su vista hacía su Príncipe, admirándola con algo de extrañes. – "La señorita Sakura ha cambiado. Antes de un Duelo a otro lo había notado, pero ahora es totalmente diferente… No es la misma Duelista que otras veces…" – Kotori apretó un poco su falda entre sus dedos, abriendo un poco más sus ojos. – "Cada vez… se parece más… a él…"

Después de un rato de no decirse palabra alguna, Touga pareció recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas, usándolas para pararse con firmeza y alzar su vista hacia su oponente.

- ¡Entonces dime una cosa que sea eterna en este mundo! – Le gritó con energía, casi como una orden.

Sakura aún no se reponía por completo. Su respiración continuaba siendo agitada, pero con cada suspiro parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad. Lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos del Presidente ni un solo momento, comenzó a ponerse con cuidado en su propia posición de combate. Tomó con su mano izquierda su arma por el extremo más arriba de su empuñadura, sujetando la espada al revés; es decir, de tal manera que la punta de la espada apuntara hacía abajo. Luego, colocó su pie derecho al frente y movió el izquierdo con cuidado hacía atrás. Acercó su mano izquierda a su costado izquierdo, sujetándola con la punta de la empuñadura hacía el frente. Por último, movió su mano lentamente, colocándola muy cerca de su mango.

El Presidente se sorprendió al ver como tomaba esa posee, la cual identificó de inmediato: era demasiado similar a la de él. De hecho, era la misma, a excepción de que la Espada Sagrada no está enfundada, y la mano izquierda la tomaba por la empuñadura. Pero en esencia era la misma

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó entre sorpresa y confusión. – ¿Quieres intentar mi técnica? No tendrá el mismo efecto, ¿Crees acaso que la enfundo de nuevo sólo porque sí?, y aún así… Ya sabes que mi velocidad y mi fuerza son superiores a las tuyas.

Sakura no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó en la misma posición, mirándolo de forma retadora. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que lo retaba a ver que técnica era mejor? Era obvio que él la superaría, él ya era un experto en dicho ataque. Pero era obvio que la muy tonta sólo quería fanfarronear.

- ¿Así quieres jugar? Entonces… - Siguiendo su mismo ejemplo, Touga tomó su vaina e introdujo de nuevo su espada en ella y acto seguido se colocó de nuevo en la misma posición, clavando sus ojos azules sobre ella. – La mejor técnica vencerá. Pero te advierto, en esta ocasión iré directo con la intención de acabar contigo… No es nada personal Kinomoto, lo sabes. Pero tendrás que morir aquí.

- No moriré. – Le contestó ella de inmediato sin titubear. – Aún me queda mucho por hacer. Mi tiempo aún no se ha acabado… Mi pequeña Eternidad aún existe…

De nuevo sale con eso de "Mi Pequeña Eternidad", las mismas palabras que había usado hace poco, las mismas palabras que lo hacían recordar a esa persona tan desesperante para él. No le importaba que pasara después de ese ataque, pero se le iba a lanzar con todas sus fuerzas. Su mano derecha se cubrió con la energía roja, lista para volver a desenvainar.

Había derrotado a todos los demás, había superado cada uno de esos duelos, algunos mejor que otros. Todos esos duelistas que la habían enfrentado y ninguno había podido siquiera tocar su rosa. Pero no sería lo mismo con él, su resultado sería diferente. Iba a ganar, iba a triunfar sin importar que. Apretó con fuerza su puño y endureció su vista. Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar cerca de él.

- ¡No existe algo como una "pequeña Eternidad"! – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de golpe se le abalanzó, mientras su cuerpo parecía rodearse levemente por el mismo resplandor, arrastrando consigo todo el viento.

Igual que las veces anteriores, Sakura lo siguió, flexionando sus rodillas un poco para agarrar impulso y lanzándose al frente, y de igual manera la hoja de su espada seguía cubierta por esa misma energía dorada, al igual que parte del aire a su alrededor.

La velocidad de ambos parecía haberse incrementado por mucho en ese último ataque que realizaron al mismo tiempo. Cada uno tenía su vista completamente puesta en el otro, con su mano totalmente tensa y lista para tomar su arma cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Le energía alrededor de ambos se hacía más y más grande conforma avanzaban, conforme se acercaban a su colisión. Los vientos de cada uno comenzaban a chocar el uno contra el otro cuando ya estaban muy cerca. Poco a poco se disponían a desenfundar.

Touga y Sakura plantaron sus pies derechos al frente, casi rompiendo el suelo el suelo por la fuerza que aplicaban en ese paso hacía el frente. Al detenerse, se sintió como las energías de ambas comenzaban a girar a su alrededor, casi como en un tornado. Ambos aproximaron rápidamente sus manos a sus empuñaduras, apretándola muy fuerte entre sus mano y transmitiéndole aún más energía, para luego disponerse a atacar. Touga comenzó a desenfundar al mismo tiempo que Sakura abría su mano izquierda para soltar su espada y comenzaba a mover su brazo derecho contra él. Ambas espadas se dirigieron siguiendo su trayectoria, hasta que ambos filos chocaron entre sí, creando un estruendo tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el bosque. De entre las espadas, surgió un destello dorado y rojo que se extendió hacía todos lados, y una ráfaga de viento sopló desde ellos, abarcando toda la Arena.

Las hojas se quedaron inmóviles, empujándose la una a la otra, moviéndose levemente hacia atrás y luego levemente hacía adelante. Los pies de ambos duelistas estaban al punto de colapsar, y los brazos de los dos temblaban por la enorme presión que tenían que ejercer contra el contrario. Ninguno sucumbía al otro. Mientras remitían e intentaban hacer retroceder al otro, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con sus expresiones llenas de fuerza, como si intentarán incluso con la mirada hacer que el otro cediera. Chispas seguían brotando de entre sus armas, y la energía acumulada en las hojas parecía brotar hacía afuera y el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a desquebrajarse hacía los lados

- Chocaron. – Mormuró Kotori mientras admiraba de lejos ambas figuras luchando la una contra la otra. – "Ambos están equilibrados. El primero que ceda… perderá el duelo…" – Inconscientemente colocó sus manos en su pecho con algo de preocupación. – "Señorita Sakura…"

Touga ejercía todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho para poder repeler a la Espada Sagrada, pero le era casi imposible poder moverla. Nunca antes había visto eso. Incluso las veces pasadas que Sakura había intentando detenerlo, no había logrado evitar que la empujara con su fuerza lejos de él. Pero ahora algo era diferente, algo había cambiado en solo unos minutos. ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso la Espada Sagrada lo había hecho?

- "¡¿Qué pasa?!" – Pensaba con insistencia el Delegado, sin ceder ni quitarle los ojos de encima. – "¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!, ¡¡Vamos!!"

De pronto, Touga soltó su funda, haciendo que esa cayera al suelo y de inmediato saliera volando lejos por efecto a las energías que los rodeaban, y de inmediato dirigió su mano izquierda a la empuñadura, tomándola con las dos y ejerciendo más fuerza contra ella. Por un momento esa acción hizo que Sakura casi cediera. Pero al ver que Touga había aumentado su fuerza al hacer eso, hizo exactamente lo mismo, tomando su espada con sus dos manos y también ejerciendo aún más fuerza. De pronto, justo cuando su mano izquierda tocó la espada, su sortija comenzó a brillar, al igual que las gemas de su pecho y Espada.

El Delegado miró extrañado esa luz proveniente de la chica, y sintió como la presión ejercida en su contra se hacía mayor.

- ¡No!, ¡¡No me vencerás!! – Le gritó con energía el Presidente, lanzando seguido un fuerte gritó como señal del máximo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tanto que parecía que sus manos empezaban a sangrar…

_El niño reía feliz con el pequeño gato en sus brazos, mientras el felino le daba algunas lamiditas en su rostro. Él temblaba un poco y reía con fuerza, reflejando una gran felicidad en su expresión._

_- ¿Cómo lo llamará joven Touga? – La voz de una persona le preguntó cerca de él._

_- Él será… - El Chico pensó unos momentos, admirando al gato en sus brazos. – Eitai, porque estaremos juntos por siempre… ¿Verdad? ()_

_El joven le sonrió ampliamente al gatito, el cual casi pareció regresarle la misma sonrisa._

El sonido del metal rompiéndose resonó ampliamente, sólo como el anunciador del completo silencio que le prosiguió. La parte de que hoja que había sido separada del resto se elevó, girando y volando por el aire alado del rostro de su dueño, el cual se había quedado atónito, sin poder analizar con claridad lo que había pasado. La hoja giró con su trayectoria, comenzando a girar y a descender, hasta caer al piso. El metal rebota un poco el suelo, se desliza, hasta que al fin queda inmóvil, a espaldas del duelista.

- … No puede ser... – Mormuró en voz baja, mientras veía como su mano derecha se movía libre hacía su lado derecho… con su Katana rota.

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba agachado y su brazo derecho estaba extendido por completo hacía arriba, dibujando el camino dorado que había seguido en su trayectoria, resplandeciendo su hoja intacta y brillante. De pronto, un camino comenzó a dibujarse en el pecho de Touga, un camino que recorría desde la parte baja de su pecho derecho, hasta su lado izquierdo. Su saco comienza a cortarse, seguido por un poco de sangre que brotaba de su herida, siguiendo hacía el lugar en el que se posaba su rosa. Pero la rosa ya no estaba ahí. La rosa blanca que adornaba el pecho del Delegado estaba volando en el aire, casi pegada a la punta de la Espada Sagrada, mientras sus pétalos blancos le precedían, siguiendo el mismo camino dorado que había dejado la espada.

Touga retrocedió atónito, mirando como sangre roja, resplandor dorado y pétalos blancos flotaban ante su rostro, cubriendo la figura del Príncipe de Blanco que había acertado un fuerte y rápido ataque a su rosa, deshojándola en un parpadeó. Como le había ocurrido a todos, ese instante que no fue más que un segundo, se convirtió en… una… "Eternidad"… Las campanas resonaron con fuerza por todo el bosque, rodeando la Arena y sus alrededores con esta señal del final del desafío.

La mano de Sakura se abrió de pronto por si sola, dejando caer su espada al suelo lentamente y haciéndola deslizarse por el suelo. El duelista que la empuñaba le siguió, ya que sin pode evitarlo cayó de golpe sobre sus rodillas, y luego casi se desplomaba por completo si no se hubiera detenido con sus manos. Su espalda le ardía, su brazo derecha le dolía demasiado y sus energías parecían haberse esfumado por completo con esa última movida. Pero se negaba a caer al suelo; no, no caería… porque esa noche había ganado.

- Lo logré… - Mormuró para sí misma y de pronto, a duras penas, logró sentarse para poder alzar su rostro al Castillo. Al visualizarlo, con larga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – ¡Lo logré!

Su pequeño grito de victoria había sido opacado por el sonido de las campanas, pero eso no le importó. No lo había hecho para que alguien más que ella pudiera escucharlo. Esa gran victoria significaba para ella que había encontrado un deseo por cual pelear, y mientras se aferrara a esa idea, a ese sueño, no importaría que enemigo viniera contra ella, lo derrotaría… y obtendría lo que deseaba. Ese, a pesar de que ya había tenido otros anteriormente, era casi como su primer duelo, su primer duelo como un verdadero Duelista de la Rosa.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Escuchó que la voz de la Doncella pronunciaba con fuerza mientras se le aproximaba corriendo. Ella la escuchaba, pero la sentía casi distante. Aún así, sintió como ella se agachaba a su lado, y con mucha delicadeza la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. – ¿Está bien?

Sakura dejó que ella la ayudará, y poco a poco se fue parando. Lentamente bajó su vista hacia ella, admirando el preocupado rostro de su amiga. Sakura le sonrió, le sonrió con mucha felicidad y con mucha gratitud. Kotori, ella le había dado la clave de todo, ella le había mostrado el porque pelear.

- Sí, no te preocupes. – Le contestó sonriente mientras se paraba. – Kotori… muchas gracias…

- ¿Qué dice señorita? – Le preguntó confundida la Doncella. Sakura simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa. De ahora en adelante, habría un pacto no dicho entre ambas, un pacto de compañerismo y de amistad, ya que a partir de ese momento ambas pelearían juntas

Ambas escucharon como lo que quedaba de la espada japonesa caía al suelo y se deslizaba lejos de su dueño. Sakura, ya parándose por si sola, se giró con cuidado hacía su retador, al tiempo que éste caía de rodillas al suelo y luego se apoyaba en sus manos, mirando el suelo fijamente. Unas pocas gotas de sangre brotaban de su herida y caían al suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro debajo de él. Su largo cabello caía frente a él, tapando por completo su rostro.

- ¿Superior…? – Preguntó un poco preocupada la castaña, dando un paso hacía él.

Touga se quedaba totalmente quieto en la misma posición, una posición de derrota. Su herida era apenas superficial y ni siquiera la sentía. Aún así, sentía un tremendo dolor por dentro. Sakura intentó acercársele, pero fue detenida pro la propia risita del Superior.

- Él lo sabía. – Comentó de pronto después de esa pequeña risita que no sabía de donde había salido.

- ¿Qué dice? – Exclamó confundida al escuchar de nuevo esa expresión. Varias veces durante el Duelo había hecho lo mismo, hablando de alguien y refiriéndose como "Él".

De pronto, otro sonido se hizo presente en el lugar. Era una melodía, un tono de un celular, el mismo tono que tantas veces Touga había escuchado. El sonido venía de su bolsillo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Por su parte, el Presidente no se veía muy apurado en contestar; ya sabía quien era y que le diría.

Sin cambiar su posición, acercó su mano derecha a su bolsillo, sacando su celular rojo que sonaba con fuerza. Lo abrió con cuidado y la llamada fue contestada de inmediato, dejando de sonar.

- Touga. – Pronunció al colocar el teléfono en su oído. Guardó silencio unos segundos, ya que al parecer alguien le hablaba. – Sí, el duelo ya ha acabado, tal y como lo esperabas.

Lentamente se comenzó a levantar mientras hablaba. Sakura lo miraba confundida, mientras Kotori, unos pasos atrás, se mantenía quieta y en silencio.

- Sí, claro. – Pronunció el Superior, alzando de nuevo su rostro, revelando de nuevo su sonrisa. De pronto, volteó a ver a Sakura, mirándola fijamente por unos segundos y luego, separó el teléfono de su oído y se lo extendió. – Es para ti.

Sakura se sobresaltó algo confundida, mirando el teléfono que le extendía. Un poco dudosa, se acercó a él y tomó el teléfono con cuidado. Lo contempló atentamente unos segundos y luego lo acercó a su oído. Se quedó quieta unos instantes sin escuchar nada del otro lado. Entonces, decidió hablar.

- ¿Hola? – Pronunció en voz baja, esperando una respuesta, y al momento en el que ésta llegó, el mundo de Sakura pareció detenerse.

- 'Sabía que ganarías Sakura.' – Pronunció de pronto la voz del otro lado. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, se quedó totalmente paralizada y casi sintió que la respiración se le detenía. – 'Ninguna Rosa Blanca, por más fuerte que fuera, podía hacerte flaquear o fracasar. El poder de tu corazón es demasiado fuerte como para que alguien en esta escuela lo sacuda.'

- No puede ser… - Pronunció impresionada la joven, casi con la voz ida.

Un sonido más se hizo presente: el sonido de la Góndola de Ascensor acercándose a la Arena. La Góndola se detuvo de golpe y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, revelando a la persona que estaba del otro lado. Sakura, al oír las puertas abrirse a sus espaldas, dudó unos momentos en voltearse. Sin embargo, después de un rato, lentamente y con mucho cuidado se comenzó a girar hacía ese sitio, temiendo que lo que viera no fuera más que una ilusión. Touga y Kotori se giraron también hacía la misma dirección, en el momento en el que esa persona iba caminando fuera de la Góndola y ponía sus pies en la Arena.

La persona recién llegada bajó su mano, separando su teléfono de su oído y colgando presionando un botón. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura escuchó como la llamada era cortada, pero eso no le importó, ya que tenía sus ojos verdes y totalmente atónitos puestos en esa persona. Dio unos pasos más al frente, en dirección a quien había ganado el duelo, mientras seguía hablando.

- Kinomoto Sakura, nuestro Príncipe de Blanco. – Decía. – Has demostrado gran valor y fortaleza al vencer a cada uno de tus enemigos. Por la voluntad del Fin del Mundo, tú eres ahora la Campeona de las Rosas Blancas.

Poco a poco su rostro era más y más claro para ella. Su traje, era el mismo saco blanco y rojo de todos los miembros, que casi se confundía con el blanco de la Arena. En la mano izquierda, con la que sostenía su teléfono, tenía en su dedo anular esa sortija blanca con ese emblema en forma de rosa. Era más o menos alto, con ojos grandes y castaños, castaños al igual que su cabello, corto y delicado. Su piel era blanca, y en su rostro se notaba cierta fortaleza pero elegancia. Esa persona, miró fijamente a Sakura con sus grandes ojos, y poco a poco le fue sonriendo con extrema dulzura en su expresión.

- Me alegra volver a verte… Sakura… - Pronunció con mucha suavidad, acompañado con la misma sonrisa.

Sakura estaba totalmente paralizada. Inconscientemente abrió su mano, dejando caer el teléfono del Superior al suelo sin importarle. Ella no podía siquiera hablar, sentía que había caído en una especie de trance. Se encontraba perdida en sus propias ideas. La voz del muchacho y esa sonrisa, parecieron llamarla de nuevo a la realidad, aunque al principio, sólo fue capaz de pronunciar un nombre…

- ¿Sha… o… ran…? – Pronunció lento y pausadamente, apenas moviendo sus labios.

El muchacho recién llegado estaba de pie a algunos metros de ella, parado con firmeza, sin dejar de verla. De pronto, como si su cuerpo se moviera por si sólo, comenzó a mover sus piernas hacía el frente, avanzando lentamente.

- ¡Shaoran! – Repitió con un poco más de fuerza mientras avanzaba. De pronto, esos pasos lentos y pausados se convirtieron en pasos rápidos y desesperados, acercándose a esa persona lo más rápido que podía, sin importarle en nada su herida o su cansancio. – ¡¡Shaoran!!

La chica casi se le lanzaba encima a abrazarlo, justo como lo había hecho casi un año atrás aquel día, e igual que en aquella ocasión él la recibió gustoso, abrazándola con fuerza pero con el cuidado de no lastimarla. La joven pego su rostro a su pecho, comenzando a derramar lagrimas profundas sobre su saco.

- ¡¡Shaoran!!, ¡¡Shaoran!! – Comenzó a repetir varias veces y con mucha fuerza.

- Sakura… - Susurró él con delicadeza, abrazándola tiernamente y sonriéndole ampliamente.

Después de casi un año de no verlo, después de casi un año de creer que había desaparecido por completo de su vida y que nunca lo volvería a ver, esa persona especial para ella vuelve a aparecer, en esa Arena bajo el Castillo Flotante del Cielo…

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Sakura: **__¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Shaoran?!, ¡¿Eres realmente tú?!, ¿En verdad he vuelto a verte?... ¿Pero porque portas ese traje y esa sortija?, ¡¿Acaso tú también eres un duelista de la rosa?_

_**Shaoran: **__Es momento de que sepas exactamente lo ocurre en esta Academia. Sakura, ven conmigo y te mostraré la verdad del Jardín llamado "Othori"._

_**Sakura: **__Ahora que veo a Shaoran de nuevo… sé que todo saldrá bien. No habrá nadie que nos haga más daño… Pero algo extraño le comienza a pasar a Tomoyo. Tomoyo, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, ¿sucede algo malo?... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 18: **_**Las Rosas Blancas y las Rosas Negras **_

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notas del Autor:** Saludos lectores de esa Larga y enredosa historia. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que les deje unas Notas, pero creo que este capitulo lo ameritaba. Esto lo escribo en Diciembre del 2007, a punto de terminar el año. Al fin después de una larga tardanza, al fin pude escribir este capítulo, y sí que deseaba desde hace mucho hacerlo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, este año esta Historia estuvo mucho más lenta que nunca, y los motivos no los voy a decir porque son demasiados. Pero estoy feliz de haber podido llegar a este capítulos tan, tan importante antes de que este año acabara.

Y pues, para lo que ya lo leyeron, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que el Final del Capítulo ha de haber atrapado a más de uno. Mientras que otros ya lo esperaban con ansias, otros lo veían venir. Pero bueno, espero que todos me digan que les pareció, porque han de saber que yo leo cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan. En enserio, yo leo todos los comentarios y todos correo que me envían. Cuando es por correo, yo intento contestarles todos, y responderles sus preguntas a como puedo. Cuando son comentarios en las páginas, a veces me cuesta trabajo contestarles, obviamente, pero eso lo compensaré. Desde ahora aviso que en el **Capitulo 20**, aquí en las Notas Finales, dedicaré una parte especial para contestarle cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado en páginas como y _**Paraíso Fanfiction**_, mostrándoles que sí leo todos sus comentarios y si los apreció mucho. De hecho, muchas veces son sus comentarios, sus apoyos lo que me da ánimos de seguir y de escribir, así que no fuera por ustedes de seguro no habríamos llegado a esta parte.

Pues bueno, no les adelantaré nada de lo que ocurre en este capítulo, por sí alguien se fue directo al final, pero si les digo que este capitulo y los tres que le siguen (Ósea, el 17, 18, 19 y 20) son cuatro capítulos muy importantes y también muy emocionantes, así que intentaré tenerlos lo más pronto posible. Así que estén pendientes, que estarán en Línea muy pronto. De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen este Crossover, y espero que lo sigan leyendo y me sigan compartiendo sus opiniones.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This _


	18. Cap 18 Las Rosas Blancas y las Rosas Neg

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de golpe y de inmediato sus dos ocupantes dieron un paso al frente, saliendo para luego seguir caminando en dirección al balcón, donde ya los esperaban los otros tres miembros del Consejo Estudiantil de Othori. Era de noche, de hecho ya muy noche, y por lo tanto toda la escuela estaba sola, en silencio, sumida en la oscuridad. Los miembros del consejo voltearon al mismo tiempo a verlos en cuanto aparecieron. Las expresiones de todos eran serias, graves, pero al mismo tiempo algo despreocupadas.

Al frente caminaba el chico de cabello y ojos castaños, y detrás de él el joven alto de cabellos rojos y largos. El primero caminó hacia la mesa, mirando a cada uno de sus ocupantes con mucho cuidado.

- Me disculpo por citarlos tan noche. – Les dijo con serenidad, mientras caminaba sacándole la vuelta a la mesa, para sentarse en la silla que se encontraba al otro extremo, aquella que estaba del lado del Bosque. – Pero me alegra ver que todos aparecieran para variar.

- Mira quien lo dice. – Comentó divertida Juri, justo cuando el chico pasaba detrás de ella. – Ya era momento de que aparecieras Li. ¿Te divierte tenernos esperándote hasta que hagas tu entrada triunfante?

Li no hizo mucho caso de la pregunta y pasó a sentarse en la silla que había elegido, al frente, como la cabeza de todos, la silla que frecuentemente era ocupada por el pelirrojo. Eso hizo que también voltearan a ver al otro Duelista que había arribado, que aún permanecía de pie en el mismo sitio, prácticamente exactamente en el lado contrario al de Li.

- Y me preguntaba donde estabas tú… - Comenzó a decir la pelinaranja, cuando de repente guardó silencio, al notar una herida en el pecho del muchacho, que recorría de forma horizontal de lado a lado. Además, se le notaban algunas otras marcas en su traje y en su rostro. – ¿Qué te pasó?

- No es nada. – Comentó Touga con seriedad, colocando su mano en su pecho por unos segundos. – Es sólo un rasguño.

Dicha esa simple explicación, se sentó en la silla a lado de Sainoji, justo enfrente de Mikki, que al igual que su capitana miraba a su Delegado con algo de sorpresa.

- Touga… ¿Tú?... – Mormuró Mikki, pero luego guardó silencio.

Miró unos momentos al pelirrojo, su expresión seria, esa herida en su pecho y su apariencia, y tratándose especialmente de él, era obvio lo que había pasado; esa no era una imagen muy común para describir a Touga Kiryuu.

- ¿Y ahora porqué venimos hacía acá a estas horas? – Preguntó de pronto el chico de cabellos verdes con desgano, aparentemente no preocupándole lo que a los otros dos sí.

- No seas impaciente Sainoji. – Comentó el castaño, volteando a verlo. – La verdad me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Que tú nos citaras despertó en mí cierta curiosidad.

El chico a la cabeza de la mesa se hizo lentamente hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo, y guardando silencio unos segundos, como intentando meditar.

- Sólo quería que estuvieran informados lo antes posible de varias cosas. – Comenzó a decirles con algo de seriedad. – Lo primero es que como todos ya habrán adivinado, Kiryuu uso su Derecho al Reto esta noche en contra del Príncipe de Blanco. De hecho venimos del Bosque.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Juri sorprendida, aunque ella ya lo sabía, volteando a ver al Presidente de inmediato. – ¿Perdiste?

Touga no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció con su mirada en la mesa; parecía no poner atención a la reunión, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

- Al igual que todos los demás. – Comentó Li después de un rato que Touga no reaccionaba. – Así que es mejor que no lo molesten.

- Parece que tu plan no funcionó, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó algo burlesco Sainoji al pelirrojo, volteándolo a ver con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Eso provocó que Touga ahora sí reaccionara, volteándolo a ver de reojo, un poco enojado a simple vista por su comentario. Al mismo tiempo, Mikki y Juri miraron hacía Li, tras esa mención que el Capitán había hecho del "plan" de Touga, y que efectivamente tenía algo que ver con él, aunque no fuera tan directamente. Li notó las miradas, pero no se preocupó. Suspiró un poco y luego siguió hablando.

- Ya estoy enterado de esa nueva idea que tienen algunos de ustedes. Aún así les agradezco a todos los otros que respetaran mi petición de guardar en secreto los asuntos de los Duelos al Príncipe de Blanco. Aunque sé que cada uno de ustedes de alguna manera compartió con ella una parte de la información. Pero está bien. Tal parece que todo eso de alguna manera llevó a Sakura hacía este momento.

De pronto, todos parecieron sobresaltarse ante la última frase que ese chico había pronunciado, pero sobre todo en una palabra, en el nombre que había dicho: "Sakura". Efectivamente era el nombre del actual Príncipe de Blanco, de la chica castaña y ojos verdes que ostentaba dicho puesto, pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Esa era la primera vez que lo oían referirse a alguien por su nombre, pues él acostumbraba llamar a todas las personas por su apellido, incluso a ellos.

Por su parte, el chico no percibió la reacción de los otros, o tal vez la ignoró. Lo cierto es que eso que había dicho a él le era muy natural, y tal vez por eso no creyó que de alguna manera eso los hiciera sobresaltarse. Li siguió hablando como si nada.

- Otra cosa que deben de saber es que a partir de ahora tomaré de nuevo mi lugar como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Esos son los designios del Fin del Mundo. Ahora que Sakura se ha vuelto nuestro campeón, debemos de cambiar varias cosas.

Era de esperarse, pues después de todo ese chico, Shaoran Li, era su "Verdadero Presidente", o así lo llamaban ellos. Aunque estuvo algún tiempo ausente, todos habían previsto que cuando volviera, tomaría de nuevo ese puesto.

- Eso me parece genial. – Comentó Juri con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. – Ya extrañábamos al chico maravilla.

- Entonces, ¿Touga no será más el Presidente? – Comentó Mikki con algo de delicadeza; no sabía como reaccionaría el chico del club de Kendo ante eso.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Touga se veía muy tranquilo. Ya parecía haberse calmado en comparación a como había llegado.

- Como todos saben, en teoría Li siempre fue le verdadero presidente. – Les contestó de pronto, pero sin voltear a verlos aún. – Yo sólo era como su representante.

Eso también era algo que todos sabían. Touga era legalmente el Presidente del Consejo Ante los ojos del alumnado y los maestros, aunque en el trasfondo, quien había comenzado todo eso, era efectivamente esa persona.

Shaoran se puso de pie, dándose la media vuelta para girarse en dirección al gran Bosque Prohibido justo frente a ellos. A pesar de toda la oscuridad, si silueta era visible al frente, enmarcado por el cielo, las estrellas y la luna.

- En estos momentos hay que ocuparnos de asuntos más importantes. – Comentó el chico castaño, dándoles la espalda. – Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco aún no han acabado. Los Duelistas que aún tienen el Derecho al Reto contra el Príncipe son… las Rosas Negras.

El balcón se sumió en silencio ante la sola mención de eso que llamaban "Rosas Negras". Pronunciarlo provocaba diferentes sentimientos entre los miembros del Consejo, sentimientos que la mayoría se guardaba para sí mismo. Shaoran se giró de nuevo hacía ellos, mirándolos con una seriedad mayor a la de hace unos momentos en sus ojos.

- Éste será el momento en el que aprovecharán en quedarse con ambas Doncellas. Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Es hora de que las Siete Rosas Blancas se reúnan en este Balcón… y decidamos que haremos de ahora en adelante.

Y con esas palabras, el silencio volvió de nuevo al Balcón de la Rosa. Un viento ligero comenzó a soplar cerca de ellos, marcando la cercanía de un nuevo comienzo...

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 18:_ Las Rosas Blancas y las Rosas Negras_**

La definición más cercana a un día perfecto y hermoso estaba siendo representada esa mañana de principios de Junio. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, estaba soleado y un poco caluroso. El verano para Japón ya estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso ya todos lo podían sentir. Era miércoles, a penas mitad de semana, y Hooshi ya se estaba levantando en todo su esplendor. Aunque con diferente ritmo, cada uno de sus habitantes, al menos la mayoría, empezaba con su habitual rutina, pero había algunos cuyo día no era del todo normal.

Sakura estaba delante del espejo del armario de su habitación, arreglándose para salir a la escuela. Ya tenía puesta una playera blanca de mangas cortas, con cuello y otros detalles en verde, con la misma corbata roja y la falda también verde. En esencia era el mismo uniforme de siempre, pero ese día no llevaría el saco, gracias al calor que hacía para ese momento. La joven castaña era totalmente una persona nueva esa mañana; su rostro casi parecía resplandecer. Una larga sonrisa la adornaba, llena de felicidad, con una mirada relajada y entusiasta. Mientras se arreglaba su corbata roja, casi parecía taradear una canción en su mente.

Era la única en el cuarto, pues Kotori ya estaba abajo haciendo el desayuno, y Kero y Chu-Chu la acompañaban. Después de un rato se terminó de arreglar para luego ir directo a la silla en donde estaba su mochila, dando saltos en su recorrido, casi girando sobre sí misma. Toma la mochila y se dirige de inmediato a la puerta.

- ¡Aaaaah! – Exclamó mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con el mismo buen humor, dirigiéndose de inmediato al comedor.

- ¡Muy buenos días! – Exclamó con energía tras entrar, provocando que todos la voltearan a ver.

Kotori y el resto estaban sirviendo el desayuno, que en esa ocasión eran Hot Cakes con mantequilla y miel. La Doncella portaba un plato con cinco Hot Cakes en cada mano, Kero flotaba, cargando con ambas manos el bote con miel de maple, mientras el ser mágico de color morado tenía sobre su cabeza una charola con dos vasos de jugo de naranja y unos cubiertos.

La chica de cabellos largos y la Bestia del Sello miraron un poco sorprendidos a la recién llegada, mientras que Chu-Chu, como era habitual, ni siquiera se mutó.

- ¡Buenos días Kotori! ¡Buenos días Chu-Chu! – Exclamó feliz mientras entraba al comedor, dirigiéndose hacía su guardián. – ¡Buenos días Kero!

La hechicera tomó al ser amarillo de sus bracitos, provocando que el bote de miel que cargaba cayera hacía la mesa. Una vez que lo tenía sujeto, comenzó a dar algunas vueltas junto con él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Espera! – Exclamaba Kerberos algo exaltado mientras giraban. – ¡Me mareo!

- Perdón. – Le contestó sonriente su dueña mientras lo soltaba con delicadeza, dejándolo dando vueltas en el aire.

Acto seguido, la joven se sentó en la mesa, frente a uno de los platos que Kotori había colocado, acercando su rostro a él y respirando profundamente el aroma que brotaba de los panques calientes, soltando una dulce expresión de satisfacción.

- ¡Qué delicioso desayuno Kotori! – Exclamó muy feliz mientras toma sus cubiertos. – ¡Muchas gracias!

- De nada señorita Sakura. – Le contestó ella, sonriéndole.

Kero se recuperó a los pocos segundos, acercándose al rostro de su ama, que lucía extrañamente "Feliz", lo cual no era raro en ella en general, pero sí en ese instante considerando su estado previo en los días anteriores, que era exactamente todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? – Comentó un poco confundido el Guardián. – Ayer estabas tan deprimida que no te podías ni levantar. ¿Se puede saber porqué estás de tan buen humor ahora?

- ¿Porqué no lo estaría? – Le contestó ella un poco despreocupada, mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno.

- ¡La Señorita Sakura brilla esta mañana! – Agregó Kotori con mucha alegría en su tono, alzando los brazos.

- Chu… brilla como estrella… Chu… - Dijo con entusiasmo su ser mágico, flotando de un lado a otro detrás de ella.

A Kerberos le gustaría compartir esa misma alegría que Kotori y Chu-Chu demostraban ante el nuevo estado de Sakura. Últimamente se le había visto tan apagada, tan deprimida, tan diferente a como es ella en realidad, y las cosas habían ido al límite los últimos dos días, en los cuales la chica de Tomoeda parecía más un muerto viviente caminando por la casa que una persona que respira. Pero ahora todo parecía haber cambiado en un parpadeo. Esa mañana Sakura parecía haber recuperado un poco de su ánimo, un poco de su "brillo" como habían afirmado la Doncella y su acompañante.

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro ya no era más una falsa como la que le había mostrado el día anterior; y ese tono entusiasta, enérgico en su voz y en sus movimientos, era realmente una imagen más cercana a la Sakura Kinomoto que él conocía. Y, sin embargo, era "cercana", porque precisamente se le veía demasiado feliz y entusiasta, más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y no estaba muy seguro si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado anoche en esa Arena?

- ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas? – Le preguntó un poco dudoso, acercándosele.

- ¡Bien!, supongo. – Le contestó riendo un poco, aún con un pedazo de hot cake en su boca, mismo que traga de inmediato para seguir hablando. – ¿Te refieres a las de ayer? No recibí ninguna muy grave; ya ni siquiera siento la de mi espalda.

El ser amarillo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de golpe al escuchar eso. ¿Acaba de tener un duelo la noche anterior y decía que ya ni siquiera sentía sus heridas? Eso era imposible, ¿Cómo podría curarse tan rápido? Estaba flotando ahí, delante de su ama, mirando fijamente su expresión, su mirada, su sonrisa, su completa tranquilidad, y no podía creerlo, ni siquiera entenderlo. ¿Qué había sido la fuente de ese cambio tan repentino?

- Es increíble… - Murmuró el Guardián, flotando en círculos alrededor de ella, mirándola fijamente. – ¿Tus heridas se están curando más rápido acaso? Pareciera que cada vez que tienes uno de esos Duelos tu cuerpo y tus poderes se hacen más fuertes.

- Tranquilo Kero, deja de preocuparte. – Le mencionó la castaña un poco divertida, mientras toma un pedacito de su Panque, cubriéndolo de miel. – Mira, ya no te preocupes y prueba los Hot Cakes que Kotori hizo, ¡Están deliciosos!

Dicho eso, dirigió su tenedor hacía él, colocándolo frente a su rostro. Kerberos miró atentamente el pedazo de pan café claro, impregnado de miel, y con ese olor humeante tan cerca de su nariz. Sakura estaba tentando la conocida debilidad del guardián por las cosas dulces, lo que provocó que cediera después de unos segundos, y pasara meter todo el trozo en su boca de un solo bocado.

El Guardián cerró los ojos un momento, masticó un poco y luego abrió sus ojos de golpe, tardándose tal vez el tiempo que tardaron sus pupilas en disgustar el sabor de lo que comía.

- ¡Esto está riquísimo! – Exclamó con fuerza el ser amarillo, elevándose de un lado otro con expresión soñada en su sencillo rostro redondo. – ¡Están mejor que los que haces tú Sakura!

- ¡Oye! – Le dijo ella con un poco de falso enojo, aunque acompañada de una risita leve.

Hacía mucho que Sakura no veía a la Bestia del Sello tan feliz, revolando de un lado a otro en cuanto disgustaba alguna comida dulce, las cuales eran su mayor debilidad. Esa imagen le transmitía a la castaña una gran tranquilidad muy grande en su pecho, aún mayor a la que ya tenía.

Aunque quisiera, no podría desaparecer ese gesto amplio lleno de alegría que había tenido desde que despertó. Esa gran tranquilidad que abarcaba todo su pecho, esas energías reforzadas que había recibido, todo eso parecía haberla revivido por completo, sacarla de ese pozo oscuro en el que se había sumido esos últimos días. Y todo era gracias a esa persona que tanto había deseado encontrar, a ese chico que tanto había esperado y en el que tanto había pensado, llegando a pensar en algún momento que había sido una clase de sueño. Pero no, era real, ese momento y esa persona fueron reales…

_Era más o menos alto, con ojos grandes y castaños, castaños al igual que su cabello, corto y delicado. Su piel era blanca, y en su rostro se notaba cierta fortaleza pero elegancia. Esa persona, miró fijamente a Sakura con sus grandes ojos, y poco a poco le fue sonriendo con extrema dulzura en su expresión._

_- Me alegra volver a verte… Sakura… - Pronunció con mucha suavidad, acompañado con la misma sonrisa._

- "Shaoran…" – Pensó profundamente la chica de Tomoeda, mientras recordaba cada detalle. – "No puedo creer que al fin te haya vuelto a ver… Que hayas estado aquí, tan cerca de mí… No sabes cuanto te necesitaba…"

Li Shaoran, ese chico de cabellos y ojos castaños, era aquel chico que había sido enviado a Tomoeda con la misión de atrapar todas las Cartas Clow al igual que ella. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que lo conoció, y en aquel entonces nunca se hubiera imaginado lo importante que se volvería para ella. Poco a poco, conforme progresaba su misión, los dos se volvieron más y más unidos, pasando de rivalidad a compañerismo, luego a amistad y por último a algo más.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, casi como si él supiera que lo necesitaba, reaparece como por arte de "Magia" ante ella. Sí, Magia, en verdad la magia era algo difícil de explicar, difícil de entender. ¿Había sido Magia lo que había ocurrido? ¿O acaso era el Destino actuando de nuevo de sus formas tan sospechosas? Fuera como fuera, a ella no le importaba…

Se escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abrió por sí sola. Ninguno había escuchado que hubieran llamado a ella, pero eso pudo haberse debido a todo el alboroto de hace un rato. La persona que la había abierto caminó de inmediato hacía el comedor, tal vez guiada por el movimiento que había.

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó con energía la chica de cabellos largos y oscuros y ojos azules que visitaba el Dormitorio D-3. – ¡Buenos días!

Sakura se volteó de inmediato hacía la entrada del comedor, sólo para distinguir de inmediato la figura de su amiga Tomoyo, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, y al igual que Kotori y ella sin el saco debido al calor del día. La recién llegada le sonrió ampliamente a Sakura, aparentemente compartiendo el mismo optimismo que reflejaba la castaña esa mañana.

- ¡Tomoyo!, ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó con entusiasmo la hechicera, regresándole su saludo.

- Perdón por entrar así. – Se disculpó la chica, caminando hacía la mesa. – Llame pero parece que no me abrieron. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entre.

- ¡Tomoyo-chan! – Exclamó Kero, acercándosele, aparentemente aún de buen humor por su probada de Hot Cakes.

- ¡Buenos Días Kero-chan! – Le contestó ella, sonriéndole ampliamente. – Todos se ven de muy buen humor esta mañana…

- Sí, supongo que se contagia. – Exclamó Kerberos, cruzándose de brazos, flotando aun delante de su rostro.

- No tiene nada de malo, ¿O sí? – Comentó Sakura, riendo un poco.

Tomoyo miró fijamente la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, como reía y parecía totalmente relajada. Recordaba aún ese día que habían estado las dos debajo de este árbol, y en donde notó toda la frustración y miedo que inundaba su corazón. Recordaba también ese estado de depresión en el que había caído hace mucho, tanto que de la Sakura que ella conocía, parecía no quedar mucho. Sin embargo, esa mañana ya todo era diferente.

Esa Sakura era la Sakura que ella conocía, la misma que había conocido años atrás, la misma que consideraba la mejor de sus amigas, que parece tener la fuerza para afrontar y vencerlo todo. Esa era la Sakura Kinomoto que ella conocía, la que hace ya mucho tiempo que no se dejaba ver. Algo debió de haberla traído de vuelta; ¿Qué habrá sido ese algo? No tenía idea, pero como fuera, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su amiga.

Notó después de un rato que la risa de Sakura y la de Kero no eran las únicas en el cuarto. Después de unos segundos, Tomoyo es sacada de sus pensamientos, y de inmediato reconoce la voz de Kotori, que también ríe levemente al igual que la ojos verdes. Se sintió un poco apenada, pues ni siquiera la había notado en el rato que llevaba en ese sitio.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Buenos días Kotori-san! – Pronunció un poco apresurada, haciendo una reverencia hacía ella.

- Buenos días joven Daidouji. – Le regresó a su vez la chica castaña con una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Quiere desayunar?

- No, gracias. – Le contestó ella con mucha amabilidad, mientras se acercaba a la mesa con el propósito de sentarse a lado de Sakura. – ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

La joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió de golpe al escuchar esa pregunta. De inmediato la volteó a ver ya cuando estaba sentada a su izquierda, aparentemente un poco confundida de si se refería a lo que ella creía. Tomoyo la miró un poco divertida por la reacción que había logrado, y luego viró su atención un poco a la chica Monou, que estaba pasando a sentarse del otro lado de Sakura con su plato de Hot Cakes.

- Cómo ella sigue aquí, supongo que ganaste ese duelo. – Murmura muy despacio para que sólo sea entre ellas dos.

Eso reafirmó lo que el Príncipe de Blanco suponía. Casi por simple reflejo, volteó a ver a Kotori pro encima de su hombro y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – Le preguntó algo confundida.

- Supongo que te conozco muy bien amiga. – Le contestó ella, riendo un poco entre palabras.

Sakura siguió un poco extrañada por unos instantes más, pero luego compartió la misma reacción que su compañera. En verdad se sorprendió que Tomoyo supiera sobre su Duelo, más que nada porque ella no le había dicho que lo iba a tener. Aunque bueno, como hace dos días habían tenido esa plática en aquel árbol de la escuela, tal vez de ahí supo que eso pasaría; al igual que Kero, que aunque no sé lo dijo, no fue necesario para darse cuenta de que su guardián ya lo sabía. Parece que en su intento de no decirle a nadie de su duelo con el Delegado, todo el mundo se entero. Pero eso ya no le preocupaba, pues eso ya había pasado.

- Bueno, ¡sí!, ¡así fue! – Le contestó después de un rato con algo de energía, y riendo un poco con complicidad. – Y no fue todo lo que me pasó. Tengo que contarte. – Agregó acercándosele un poco.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó un poco confundida al oírla decir eso.

La joven ojos verdes le sonrió ampliamente con mucho entusiasmo, pasando de inmediato a contarle el suceso tan maravilloso que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Como era costumbre, Kanae llegaba mucho antes que los estudiantes normales de Othori, solamente para arreglar los pendientes que existieran en la oficina directiva. Esos últimos días su padre, quien era el director, dueño y cabeza de la mesa directiva de la Academia al mismo tiempo, ya no iba con tanta frecuencia. A veces era por trabajo, y otras veces simplemente no daba explicaciones. En esos momentos había ido a Tokio, y volvería hasta el próximo fin de semana. Normalmente debería de ser el subdirector quien se encargara de eso, pero su padre le gustaba dejarle ese tipo de obligaciones a su sucesora.

Como su familia era la dueña de la Academia, y ella era su única hija, le decía frecuentemente que tarde o temprano tendría que encargarse de los asuntos de Othori, así que era mejor empezar de una vez a familiarizarse con todo. A Kanae esto no le molestaba, al menos no tanto como la mayoría de la gente que conocía su estado creía. Le gustaba estar ocupada en varias cosas, aunque a veces llegaba a presionarse de más. Por suerte para ella, y para sus padres de paso, la heredera de la familia Othori poseía una gran vitalidad y energía para llevar acabo cualquier labor que se le asignara, igual que una gran memoria, una gran creatividad, y otras muchas cualidades donde resaltaba su belleza.

Esa mañana estaba sola en la oficina, revisando algunas de las listas de alumnos de nuevo ingreso, y otros documentos legales que parecía que sólo ella y su padre eran capaces de descifrar. Otra responsabilidad que su padre le había dejado antes de partir a Tokio fue respaldar la información que tenía en su computadora para pasarla a una nueva que le habían asignado, cosa que Kanae sabía hacer con facilidad, mientras que el Director sólo sabía usar la computadora para lo que necesitaba su trabajo.

- Toc, Toc. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba desde la puerta de la oficina a la cual se llegaba por las escaleras y se encontraba abierta.

Kanae desvió su atención del monitor del ordenador hacía la puerta, divisando de inmediato esa figura de esa persona ya tan conocida por ella.

- ¡Akio! – Pronunció sonriente al ver el rostro moreno de su novio, el cual le sonreía desde el umbral. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es muy temprano para ti? – Le preguntó con un tono divertido.

El joven de piel morena y cabellos claros rió un poco de manera casi refinada como era su estilo, pasando a caminar hacia el escritorio. Himemiya Akio, vestía ese traje rojo de pantalones negros a la forma del mismo uniforme que usaban normalmente los Miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y los del Círculo de la Rosa Negra.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. – Le comentó cuando ya estaba delante del escritorio, sentándose con cuidado sobre éste sin perder de vista a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Sí, pero tú no tienes que ordenar los expedientes del director. – Le comentó Kanae con una amplia sonrisa, mientras tomaba unos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa y los metía a una carpeta.

- Podría hacerlo, y así quedaría bien con mis suegros, ¿No crees? – Le comentó él de la misma manera, sin perder esa sonrisa distintiva de él. Lentamente acercó de pronto su mano izquierda a la derecha de ella, tomándola con cuidado entre sus dedos, acariciándola delicadamente. Desde esa perspectiva era claramente visible esa sortija de color negro en su dedo anular. – La verdad, mi visita es meramente por asunto del Círculo. Vengo ha pedirte un favor de parte de Mikage.

- ¿Un favor? – Comentó un poco divertida, mientras toma su mano entre las suyas con gentileza. – ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás, Mikage tiene en la mira a dos alumnas de nuevo ingreso, de las cuales una de ellas podría ser candidata a ingresar al Círculo de la Rosa Negra.

- Ese Mikage siempre tan trabajador. Casi se podría decir que se trata de otro maestro más y no de un alumno de preparatoria.

Akio sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con dicha afirmación, ya que él más que nadie conocía a Mikage Souji, la cabecilla del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, y sí que lo conocía, después de todos los dos compartían algunos secretos, que no podía evitar recordar al echarle un vistazo rápido a la sortija en sus dedo, la cual se asomaba de vez en cuando entre los dedos de su novia. Kanae no conocía ni la mitad de lo que esa persona era en realidad. Se preguntaba de vez en cuando que pensaría si lo supiera, pero prefería dejarlo a su imaginación.

- Sí, concuerdo con eso. – Comentó después de un rato. – Es tan serio que definitivamente parece que es tan viejo como un maestro.

Kanae rió divertida ante ese comentario, mientras se recargaba por completo en el respaldo de su silla.

- ¡Qué malo eres Akio! – Le comentó entre risitas.

- Esa risa me hace darme cuenta de que estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿o no? – Le contestó con tranquilidad. – El caso es que te quería pedir si no le podrías pasar los datos generales de estas dos chicas, para analizarlos antes de entrevistarlas. Ya sabes, calificaciones, salones, dormitorios, actividades extracurriculares y esas cosas.

- Tú sabes muy bien que ese tipo de información es para los directivos de la Academia. – Le contestó la chica rubia, acercando su dedo índice a la nariz de él, dándole un pequeño toque. – Pero como se trata de Mikage y sé que es una persona más madura que varios de los profesores de este lugar, les haré el favor.

- Oye, cuidado o me comenzaré a sentir celoso.

Dicho eso, Kanae se acomodó en la silla, acercándola al escritorio, y abriendo los archivos de los alumnos que se encontraban en la computadora.

- ¿Quiénes son las dos alumnas? – Le preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

- Puede que ya hayas oído hablar de ellas. – Le contestó mientras se paraba y le sacaba la vuelta al escritorio, para pararse a su lado. – Sus nombres son… Kinomoto Sakura… y Daidouji Tomoyo del Primer Grado…

- ¡¿Li?! – Exclamó casi atónita la joven Daidouji, después de que su amiga le contara en resumen todo lo que había ocurrido.

Sakura no entró muchos detalles sobre el Duelo, en cambió se centró de golpe en lo que para ella en ese momento era lo más importante. Le había comentado de inmediato la aparición del chico chino en esa arena, y la reacción de Tomoyo fue casi idéntica a la que hubiera tenido de haberlo visto ella misma.

Li Shaoran, originario de Hong Kong, arribó a Tomoeda tres años atrás, ingresando a la misma primaria que ellas. Pero efectivamente no era un chico cualquiera, ni su llegada a esa escuela había sido una coincidencia. Sakura ya había comenzado en aquel entonces la cacería de las Cartas Clow, y fue eso mismo lo que trajo a este chico tan misterioso a sus vidas. Pero Shaoran tomó con el tiempo un papel diferente al de ser el rival de Sakura en sellar todas las Cartas mágicas, incluso diferente a ser su amigo.

- ¡Sí!, ¡¿No es asombroso?! – Comentó con energía la chica castaña, sonriendo ampliamente mientras hablaba. – ¿Tú tampoco sabías que él estaba aquí?

- No… no tenía ni idea. – Le contestó la chica de ojos azules, negando con la cabeza sin salir aún de su asombro. – En el tiempo que he estado aquí nunca me he cruzado con él ni nada.

- ¿Así que todo es por lo del mocos? – Comentó de repente Keros flotando por encima de las dos chicas, que sin estar en plática había escuchado todo. – ¿Qué rayos hace en esta Academia?, ¿no le queda muy lejos de Hong Kong?

- No lo sé, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar anoche… - Le contestó con tranquilidad su ama, pero sin perder ese marcado entusiasmo que le producía hablar de lo ocurrido. – "Pero con él aquí, siento que todo estará bien…"

Tomoyo y Kero contemplaron en silencio por largo rato a su compañera, que por unos segundos pareció sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Luego de un rato reaccionó, girándose de inmediato hacia Tomoyo, recuperando de golpes todo el entusiasmo y la exaltación de hace un momento.

- ¡También tiene mi misma sortija!, ¡Parece que es un Duelista como yo!, o eso creo. – Le comentó con energía, mirándola fijamente. – ¡No creerás cuanto ha cambiado!, ¡Ahora está más alto!, y más guapo…

Tomoyo miraba y escuchaba a Sakura atentamente, pero aún así por alguna razón no era tan fácil para ella procesar por completo todo lo que decía. Gran porción de su mente parecía haberse quedado en donde le dijo que Shaoran estaba ahí. Al oír eso, no pudo evitar recordar escenas cuya antigüedad no superaba a la de un año, escenas oscuras que involucraban por completo a su amiga de ojos verdes, y de alguna manera a ese chico del que tanto hablaba.

Por una parte, ver a su amiga así, tan feliz, con tanto ánimo, debería de ser una fuente de alegría también para ella, eso debería de ser así. Pero una parte de ella, no compartía ese sentimiento, no porque Sakura estuviera tan contenta, no era eso, si no por el motivo de su alegría. Mientras ella la escuchaba, hablar de esa manera de esa persona, debajo de la mesa Tomoyo apretaba un poco sus manos contra su falda, casi como señal de frustración, aunque su rostro no reflejara para nada algo parecido. El sólo hecho de que Sakura se pusiera así de la nada, tan alegre y entusiasta con tan sólo haber visto a Shaoran, hacía que algo muy extraño brotara en el pecho de Tomoyo, casi presionándole el corazón…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Escuchó de pronto que Kerberos pronunciaba, muy cerca de ella, prácticamente frente a su rostro.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó de golpe, casi asustada al oírlo, creyendo que esa pregunta iba dirigida hacía ella. Sin embargo, cuando fue traída de regreso a la realidad, lo primero que notó fue la espalda de Kero, que se había colocado entre ella y Sakura, volteando a ver a ésta última, indicándole que esa pregunta no iba dirigida a ella.

- Antes no babeabas tanto por ese mocoso. – Agregó la Bestia del Sello a su comentario, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a su dueña.

- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó Sakura algo sorprendida y a la vez apenada por tal comentario, notándose en el sonrojo que surgió en sus mejillas. – ¡¿De que hablas?!

- Ya sabía que ese chico te gustaba, pero ahora actúas muy diferente, como si el mocoso fuera la gran cosa, el gran galán de televisión o algo así, ¿No te parece?

Sakura se apenó mucho al oírlo decirle eso, recordando un poco todas las cosas que acaba de decir, expresándose con respecto a Shaoran. Parecía que encontrarse con Shaoran en verdad la había emocionado de más, pero no podía evitarlo. No estaba en sus manos decrecer o aumentar eso que sentía en su pecho, era algo que le había brotado de golpe, llenando por completo ese gran agujero que le había quedado. Y eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. Esa calma, esa calidez que le había producido ese encuentro, era algo que realmente deseaba en el fondo de su corazón, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Era posible que Kero y Tomoyo vieran sus reacciones muy exageradas, o no muy propias de ella, pero eso no le importaba. Ella sabía lo que sentía, y no se avergonzaba de ello.

- ¿Tú crees…? – Preguntó con un tono bajo la ojos verdes, mirando un poco hacia el suelo. Su sonrisa alegre había cambiado por una sonrisa dulce y delicada, que reflejaba aún un gran brote de felicidad. – No sé porque, pero el saber que Shaoran también está en esto igual que yo… me hace sentir una gran calma, y me hace pensar que todo va a mejorar…

Kerberos y Tomoyo escuchaban con algo de confusión todo lo que Sakura pronunciaba, que a pesar de que iba dirigido hacía ellos, esas palabras parecían más un pensamiento en voz alta para ella misma. Las reacciones de ellos eran muy contrarias a los de Kotori y Chu-Chu, que en esos momentos estaban un par de sillas apartados de ella, comiendo su desayuno con total tranquilidad, aparentemente sin intenciones de participar en la plática.

La más pensativa en el lugar, sin embargo, no era la propia Sakura, sino su amiga de ojos azules, que por más que intentara siquiera mantener una expresión neutral en el rostro, le era imposible ocultar por completo cierta inconformidad o incluso "incomodidad" ante las palabras que Sakura pronunciaba, y también como las pronunciaba.

- Pero Sakura… - Dijo después de un rato la joven Daidouji, volteándola a ver fijamente. – Hace cerca de un año, él desapareció, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y no tuviste ninguna noticia de él en todo ese tiempo. Prácticamente… se esfumó…

Sakura desvaneció de golpe esa sonrisa ante la sola mención de ese acontecimiento. Las palabras de su más allegada amiga le trajeron a su mente esos acontecimientos no muy pasados, desde la última vez que había visto a Shaoran, hasta el momento ocurrido la noche anterior. Había pasado ya casi un año entre uno y otro, y en ese tiempo habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, cosas difíciles de contar, y que tal vez en algún momento se hubieran podido haber evitado. Su mundo había cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo, y Tomoyo parecía estárselo recordando.

- Bueno, sí, es verdad. – Comentó la chica castaña con algo de pesar, volteando discretamente hacia otro lado. – No sabía de él… desde aquel día… - Unos minutos de silencio sumieron a la Card Captor, mientras meditaba al respecto. – Me pregunto si todo este tiempo habrá estado aquí en Japón. Eso explicaría porque no contestaba mis cartas… pero… ¿Porqué…?

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas apenas con un pequeño hilo de voz. Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco al ver eso, notando de nuevo un escaso rastro de tristeza en la mirada de su amiga, cosa que por un momento la hizo sentir cierta culpa por lo que había hecho.

La chica de cabello oscuro estaba por decirle algo, cuando ante sus ojos, Sakura alzó de nuevo su rostro hacía ellos, sonriéndoles con la misma alegría de hace unos momentos, como retomando sus fuerzas de golpe.

- Bueno, él prometió que me explicaría todo hoy, y yo le creo. – Le comentó con energía, mientras se ponía de pie; ya había terminado su desayuno.

Eso que Tomoyo sentía era una verdadera maleja de sentimientos que apretaban su pecho. No estaba segura de cómo debería de sentirse, que debería de decir o hacer. Parece que en esa ocasión, aunque su compañera no lo notara, le tocaba a ella ser la confundida. Lamentablemente, sin importar qué, todos debían de pasar por eso en alguna ocasión, y por más increíble que le pareciera a aquellos que la conocían, esa no era la primera vez.

Por suerte, o tal vez por desgracia, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a disimularlo. Después de unos segundos le fue posible tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad.

Después de eso las tres alumnas de primero se dispusieron a partir hacía la escuela lo antes posible; ya casi era hora de la primera clase, dejando atrás a los dos seres mágicos en el dormitorio. Sakura se estaba colocando sus zapatos en el recibidor de la entrada y luego caminó hacía la puerta, volteando a ver a sus dos amigas.

- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. – Les comentó la joven Kinomoto al tiempo que ponía su mano en la perilla y abría la puerta. – ¿Caminamos juntas a la escuela?

- Sí, vamos. – Contestó Tomoyo, compartiéndole una amplia sonrisa y siguiéndola hacía afuera.

Las tres salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por el camino de cemento hacia la pequeña barda que daba hacia la banqueta. Sin embargo, justo cuando Sakura, que iba al frente de las otras, dio los primeros pasos, se frenó en seco, deteniendo por consecuencia a sus amigas. Desde su posición, logró percibir la cabellera castaña y la espalda blanca de una persona parada en la banqueta, justo frente al dormitorio, recargado en la pequeña barda a su alrededor. Esa persona pareció sentir que se acercaban, y en menos de un segundo volteó a verlas por encima de su hombro, y luego se giró lentamente hacía ellas.

- Buenos días. – Le dijo el muchacho parado en la banqueta. – Las estaba esperando…

En cuanto miró con claridad a esa persona, el rostro de la ojos verdes se iluminó de golpe, y la sonrisa que había tenido durante toda esa mañana aumentó hasta más no poder.

- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó con fuerza la Hechicera mientras comenzaba a correr hacía él.

Casi como si así lo hubieran querido, como si lo hubieran invocado con sus palabras, efectivamente el misterioso visitante era ni más ni menos que la persona que había sido el centro de toda la plática que habían tenido las dos jóvenes de Tomoeda. Shaoran observó fijamente como se acercaba hacía él con singular alegría, sin moverse de su lugar.

Al igual que la noche anterior, usaba ese mismo saco blanco con algunos detalles rojos y hombreras doradas que era parte del uniforme de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, y unos pantalones blancos y lisos. En su mano izquierda, donde también se encontraba discretamente esa misma sortija blanca, sostenía su maletín café oscuro, casi negro, donde traía sus libros.

Mientras Sakura corrió de inmediato a donde él estaba, las otras dos se quedaron atrás, cada quien a su manera. Kotori permanecía tranquila, neutral, sonriendo levemente y mirando como su Dueña se alejaba. Algo muy diferente era Tomoyo, que en cuanto escuchó la voz de esa persona y lo miró a lo lejos, se había quedado en un estado casi paralítico, admirando totalmente atónita al chico, y sobre todo como su amiga se le acercaba con tanta energía.

- Hola Sakura. – Le dijo el chico, justo cuando ella había llegado a ponerse delante de él, habiendo entre ambos solo la pequeña barda, que apenas llegaba hacia su cintura. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Bien! Muy bien… - Le contestó ella de inmediato, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin cambiar su expresión. – ¿Tú… cómo estás…?

El rostro de la muchacha se comenzaba a poner levemente rojizo, mientras hablaba y admiraba con detenimiento el rostro del chico chino. Se le notaba un rastro tal vez irreconocible de nervios al momento de pronunciar sus palabras. Por su parte, Shaoran, se veía algo más calmado, sereno, hablando con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente cada una de sus palabras.

Después de un rato de plática, el joven castaño volteó con cautela hacia la entrada de la casa, donde estaban paradas Kotori y Tomoyo, centrando su atención principalmente en ésta última.

- Buenos días Daidouji. – Pronunció con gentileza, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera oírlo, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. – Me enteré hace poco que tú también estabas aquí en Hooshi. Lamento no haber podido hablarte o algo. Creo que he estado muy ocupado en estos días.

A pesar de todo lo que Sakura le había contado, no se comparaba a verlo de frente. Antes de eso, aún una parte de su mente lo veía como un tipo de fantasía, pero el verlo cambiaba por completo las cosas.

Ambos se vieron fijamente el uno al otro por unos segundos que parecieron pasar como minutos. A pesar de la distancia, Tomoyo fue casi capaz de percibir cada rasgo de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cabello, como analizándolo profundamente. Era realmente el mismo de hace un año, pero a la vez era totalmente diferente. Era como Sakura lo había dicho: estaba más alto, incluso más de lo que estaba la última vez que lo vieron, tanto que el rostro de Sakura desde su percepción parecía quedar a la altura de su pecho. Su porte era más fuerte, como si radiara una gran presencia, un aura que los rodeaba a todos, algo que nunca había sentido al estar cerca de él.

Sí, de cierta forma era el mismo Li Shaoran, pero también era algo diferente, había cambiado, al igual que ella y Sakura.

- No, No hay problema Li… No te preocupes. – Le contestó ella, recuperando poco a poco la normalidad, hasta reflejar un semblante sereno y tranquilo. – Yo también he estado algo ocupada, pero espero que podamos vernos de nuevo más tarde.

Mientras hablaba, Tomoyo se acercaba lentamente hacía la barda, directamente a la pequeña puertita de ésta, abriéndola y luego saliendo hacía la banqueta. Shaoran y Sakura la seguían con la vista, y ésta última pareció extrañarse ante esa acción.

- Me adelantaré. – Les dijo sonriéndole, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la banqueta en dirección a la escuela.

- ¡Espera Tomoyo! – Le gritó Sakura un poco extrañada, intentando detenerla, pero ella no dejó de caminar, ni siquiera bajó un poco la velocidad de sus pasos. – ¿No vas a caminar con nosotros?

- Lo siento, olvidé que tenía algo que hacer. – Le contestó con tranquilidad, dándose la media vuelta para voltearse hacía ellos, mientras seguía caminando ahora de espaldas. – No vemos en la escuela.

Dicho eso, se volteó de nuevo al frente y siguió caminando sin detenerse ni un segundo, avanzando a paso regular por la banqueta, alejándose poco a poco. Sakura se asomó estando aún del otro lado de la barda, intentando observar como su amiga se iba caminando de esa manera.

Algo le preocupó al ver su larga cabellera oscura alejándose, algo muy extraño que le presionó el pecho. Tomoyo había actuado de una manera muy rara, no muy típica de ella. De hecho, desde que le estaba contando lo que había ocurrido, pudo percibir que había algo en su mirada que no era normal, pero llegó a pensar que era sólo su imaginación. Pero ahora, esa reacción que acababa de tener la hacía sentir que era algo diferente.

La chica castaña siguió un rato más sumida en ese pensamiento, hasta que sintió como Kotori se le acercaba por detrás y luego se paraba a su lado. Shaoran la volteó a ver discretamente y le sonrió levemente.

- Buenos días Monou. – Le dijo el chico con gentileza, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza.

- Buenos días joven Li. – Le contestó la Doncella a su vez, sonriéndole ampliamente e inclinando su cabeza discretamente hacia un lado.

Ese saludo tan cordial distrajo por completo a Kinomoto de lo que la inquietaba hace unos segundos, pasando a turnarse en ver a Shaoran y luego ver a Kotori, algo confundida.

- ¿Usted dos ya se conocían? – Preguntó con extrañes.

Si embargo, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera darle algún tipos de respuesta, Sakura percibió como el chico de ojos castaños le extendía su mano con amabilidad, colocándola frente a ella, mientras le sonríe con delicadeza.

- ¿Me dejas cargar tu mochila? – Le comentó con cuidado sin dejar de verla.

Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de que Sakura pudiera comprender por completo la pregunta que le había hecho. Se sobresaltó un poco, miró de reojo su maletín y de inmediato su rostro se puso más y más rojo al imaginárselo…

Y así los minutos pasaron y la hora de la primera clase estaba a unos cuantos instantes de comenzar. De nuevo los patios, pasillos, salones, todo era cubierto con los uniformes escolares, aunque esa mañana se veía una singular combinación de blanco, negro y verde marchando de un lado a otro. Varios de los alumnos parecen haber considerado también el día bastante cálido como para llevar el saco, por lo que decidieron irse un poco más "frescos", y a eso se debía ese nuevo surtido de colores. Aunque claro, esto no se aplicaba a todos, ya que aún se veían varios alumnos y alumnas que continuaban vistiendo el mismo uniforme de siempre.

A pesar de estar muy cerca de que iniciara la primera clase, había un singular número de alumnos en los patios, sobre todo el estacionamiento y la entrada principal de la Academia. Parecía que el día estaba bastante relajado y tranquilo, al igual que los estudiantes. De pronto, junto con la campana que anuncia el inicio del día escolar, la atención de casi todos en la puerta se centró en un pequeño grupo de tres estudiantes que iba ingresando por el gran umbral. El centro de su atención, sin embargo, era principalmente aquel que iba al frente, el chico de cabellos cortos y castaños, y traje elegante, de saco largo y blanco que ondeaba un poco a su paso. El chico cargaba dos mochilas. Una en su mano derecha, que sostenía sobre su hombro, y la otra en su mano izquierda, colgada a un lado. Le seguían de cerca dos chicas, una de cabello corto, y otra de cabello largo.

- ¿Ese no es Li del Salón C? – Comentó una alumna a otra, susurrando mientras veía pasar al joven delante de ellas.

- Ese chico es miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, ¿verdad? – Comentó otro alumno entre la multitud, igualmente siguiéndolo con la vista.

- No lo había visto estas últimas semanas, ¿habrá estado enfermo?

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – Comentó alguien, refiriéndose a Sakura. – ¿Acaso le está cargando su mochila?

- ¡¿Será su novia?!

Sakura sentía todas las miradas sobre ellos, y aunque no escuchaba lo que decían, sí notaba que mormuraban entre ellos, y sentía de alguna manera que algunos de esos comentarios eran sobre ellos. Esto provocaba que la joven de Tomoeda se apenara demasiado, mirando totalmente roja hacía el suelo mientras caminaba, intentando no ponerle atención a todas las miradas que están sobre ella.

- "¡Cielos!, ¡Todos nos están volteando a ver!" – Pensaba con algo de vergüenza, pero a la vez con felicidad, aunque eso ni siquiera ella lo percibía. Discretamente alzaba su mirada hacía él, admirando la espalda blanca de su saco. – "Shaoran me está cargando mi mochila, es casi como si fuéramos novios…"

Cerró los ojos delicadamente, sonriendo ampliamente por dentro y por fuera, teniendo una mano sobre su pecho para sentir como su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Le gustaba esa sensación, le era muy agradable, y le producía un gran calor en su pecho.

De pronto, sin razón visible desde el exterior, la sonrisa de su rostro se fue esfumando poco a poco, paso a paso, hasta convertirse en una mueca seria, tranquila, pensativa. Esto había ocurrido sólo unos instantes después de ella pensó en la palabra "novios". Eso le traía algunas cosas a su memoria, cosas que en su tiempo fueron buenas, pero luego ya no. Sí, ella se imaginó en un tiempo, después de que ambos se confesaran mutuamente lo que sentían, que entre ellos podría surgir una relación de ese tipo, algo más que amistad. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, pues desde aquel momento, como ya se sabe… Ellos se separaron.

_- Pero Sakura… - Dijo después de un rato la joven Daidouji, volteándola a ver fijamente. – Hace cerca de un año, él desapareció, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y no tuviste ninguna noticia de él en todo ese tiempo. Prácticamente… se esfumó…_

_- Parece que realmente lo quieres. – Le dijo Tsubaki, con tono tierno y sensible que tranquilizó a la castaña – ¿Pero te parece justo que te quedes siempre esperando a que él te responda sin ningún resultado? Escúchame, eres linda, simpática, lista, enérgica… Piénsalo, ¿crees en verdad que si él tuviera un sentimiento especial por ti te trataría de esa manera?_

No pudo evitar recordar esas cosas que sus amigas le dijeron. Al parecer ambas no estaban del todo de acuerdo con esa situación en la que había pasado, y de seguro la menos de acuerdo era Tomoyo, que muy bien conocía las consecuencias que eso le había traído a su vida. Casi un año de no saber nada de él, de esperar algo que nunca pasó, de tener la duda de que había pasado y de que pasaría.

De seguro Tsubaki, si se enterara de que al fin se ha encontrado con él, esperaría que en lugar de ese recibimiento tan cordial, tan alegre, le hubiera reprochado lo que pasó, se hubiera enojado, le diera una bofetada o algo así. Tal vez exageraba, pero Tsubaki, aunque se conocieron poco, era obvio que tenía su carácter. Tomoyo era diferente, y de seguro ella no querría algo así, aunque su forma de reaccionar hace unos momentos la hacía notar que tampoco aceptaba del todo lo que pasaba.

Dejando a un lado las opiniones de sus amigas, ¿qué pensaba o sentía ella? En verdad se sentía muy feliz por haber encontrado a Shaoran, y eso no lo podía ocultar. En verdad sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón que casi le pedía saltar. Pero también había un poco de incertidumbre, duda o deseo de saber que era lo que realmente había pasado que lo orilló a separar todo ese tiempo de ella. Esperaba realmente que Shaoran tuviera una buena razón, algo importante, algo que en verdad pudiera aclararle sus dudas, y no tuviera que ver con eso que Tsubaki le había planteado.

Mientras estaba pensando en todas esas cosas, Sakura simplemente seguía a Shaoran, sin fijarse mucho en su camino. De un momento a otro, notó que no estaban en dirección a los salones, a pesar de que la campana ya había sonado, sino que se dirigían al edificio central; de hecho, ya estaban caminando por el enorme centro de la planta baja de la Torre de la Rectoría, donde estaba esa hermosa fuente que había visto la primera vez que visitó la Academia.

Sakura reaccionó, mirando confundida a su alrededor. Justo cuando estaban sacándole la vuelta a la fuente, iba a preguntarle hacía donde iban, pero algo la detuvo. Shaoran caminaba en dirección al ascensor principal, y frente a las puertas aguardaba una estudiante de cabellos rubios y elegantes, ojos azules oscuros, con el uniforme de la Academia, y parada con firmeza cruzada de brazos. Esa chica pareció notar que se acercaban y los volteó a ver de reojo.

- ¡Es Nanami! – Exclamó Sakura algo sorprendida mientras caminaban hacía ella.

- ¡Buenos días joven Nanami! – Agregó Kotori con su habitual felicidad, saludándola con su mano derecha.

Nanami, la hermana menor de Touga, miró con desgano a las dos chicas, haciendo una pequeña mueca de fastidio y de enojo, sobretodo al ver a la chica de cabello corto, y Sakura sintió como navajas esas miradas sobre ella. Nanami había faltado a la escuela los dos días anteriores, y se decía que había caído tan enferma que ni siquiera de su cuarto quería salir. De hecho, dentro de toda esa elegancia que siempre la rodeaba, se le notaba algo desalineada, y en sus ojos se reflejaba cierto cansancio. Nanami las miró con enojo por unos segundos, pasando luego a intentar ignorarlas y de inmediato centrarse en Shaoran, que ya estaba de pie a unos metros de ella.

- Mi hermano me dijo que viniera temprano a este lugar para esperarte. – Comentó mirando fijamente al castaño, con mucha molestia en su voz, pero también desgano. – No tenía pensado venir… Pero él me dijo que era algo importante… ¿Se puede saber cual es el gran misterio?

- No te impacientes Kiryuu, ya lo sabrás. – Le contestó con firmeza el muchacho chino.

De nuevo Sakura se sorprendió al ver como los dos hablaban como si nada, al igual que con Kotori.

- ¿También tú conocías a Shaoran de antes? – Le preguntó a Nanami un poco confundida, acercándosele con cuidado. Nanami la volteó a ver de reojo, transmitiéndole con ese sólo movimiento mucha rabia, lo que provocó que retrocediera un paso casi sin pensarlo.

Aunque su expresión no lo reflejaba, la rubia también se sorprendió al oír su pregunta, pero más que nada por la forma en la que se refirió a él.

- "¿Shaoran?" – Pensó dentro de su mente, mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho dueño de ese nombre, haciendo que éste se quedara un poco serio. Nanami se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sakura de golpe y contestándole de una forma muy cortante. – Tanto como ser grandes amigos no, pero igual conozco a todos los Miembros del Consejo Estudiantil después de todo… Y es amigo de mi hermano…

Sakura se sorprendió un poco más al oír esa última afirmación. Mientras ellas dos conversaban a su modo, Shaoran aprovechó para acercarse al ascensor y llamarlo. Para cuando Nanami dijo las últimas palabras, las puertas se abrieron. La joven Kiryuu caminó de inmediato hacía el ascensor con pasos fuertes, entrando rápidamente. Shaoran la siguió con la vista y luego lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

- Después de ustedes. – Comentó el muchacho, haciéndoles el ademán con la mano a sus dos acompañantes de que pasaran al elevador.

- Ah, sí… Gracias… - Respondió un poco dudosa la ojos verdes, aún algo confundida por todo lo que había pasado.

Sakura y Kotori entraron al ascensor, seguidas por su "escolta", y luego las puertas se fueron cerrando tras sus espaldas, comenzando a elevarse. Nanami estaba dándoles la espalda, volteada hacía una de las esquinas del ascensor. Esto provocaba que en ese espacio tan reducido comenzara a sentirse un aire bastante denso.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos Shaoran? – Preguntó Sakura con mucha curiosidad, preguntando al fin lo que se había estado preguntando desde hace un minuto.

Shaoran la voltea a ver con cuidado, con una expresión muy seria en sus ojos que casi la asustó un poco.

- Vamos a otro lugar de la Academia, a donde no cualquier alumno puede ir. – Le comentó con mucho cuidado. – Ahora que has ganado tantos Duelos y has decidido pelear por algo, es momento de las dos conozcan algunas cosas, y que vayan a ese sitio.

Las dos Duelistas en el lugar se extrañaron al oírlo; incluso Nanami volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro al escucharlo decir eso. Kotori, por su parte, se mantenía algo apartada de esa conversación, aunque también se le notaba algo pensativa.

El elevador se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. En cuanto comenzaron abrirse, Shaoran ya estaba dirigiéndose al exterior, comenzando a caminar en línea recta. Algo dudosas, las chicas pasaron a seguirle. El ascensor llegaba a una habitación pequeña y oscura, excepto por la fuerte luz que entraba por una puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente al ascensor, que parecían dar algún tipo de terraza exterior.

- Kiryuu Nanami, Kinomoto Sakura… - Pronunció Li mientras caminaba, dándoles la espalda en el proceso. – Bienvenidas al Balcón de la Rosa.

Li salió por la puerta, entrando en el Balcón de la Rosa, la inmensa terraza ubicada atrás de la Torre, que se extendía hacía el Bosque Prohibido. En el centro se encontraba esa misma mesa redonda y blanca, con siete sillas en ella, de las cuales cuatro ya estaban ocupadas ni más ni menos por los miembros del Conejo Estudiantil.

Las sillas estaban distribuidas tres del lado izquierdo y tres del lado derecho, y una en el extremo contrario al lado por el que se entraba al Balcón, con el respaldo dando hacía el gran Bosque que se elevaba a lo lejos. Ésta última silla estaba desocupada, pero las primeras dos a su derecha y las primeras dos a su izquierda eran las ocupadas. Del lado derecho estaban Touga y Juri, y del otro lado Sainoji y Mikki, y los cuatro habían volteado de inmediato hacía el mismo punto, en cuanto el ascensor llegó.

Sakura y Nanami, seguidas por Kotori, caminaron algo dudosas detrás de Shaoran, siguiéndolo hacía el balcón y parándose en seco, mirando todo algo extrañadas. Sakura sobre todo miró el Bosque a lo lejos, que era totalmente visible desde ahí, y no sólo eso, sino que se veía muchísimo más cerca de lo que realmente estaba, hasta casi poder sentir la energía que surge de él.

- ¿Este es el sitio de reunión del Consejo Estudiantil? – Escuchó de pronto que Nanami comentó con desgano, llamando de inmediato su atención.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura-san? – Menciona divertido el chico de azul, mirando la expresión de Sakura.

La joven, aun un poco confundida, pasó a ver hacia la mesa, mirando a cada una de las personas ahí sentadas, algo sorprendida.

- ¡Mikki!, ¡Juri-senpai!... – Exclamó al ver a ambos, turnándose entre uno y otro. Inmediatamente después, su vista fue guiada hacía el muchacho pelirrojo, que estaba a lado de Juri, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otra dirección. – … Delegado Touga… - Murmuró en voz baja.

Touga no las volteaba a ver, ni parecía poner mucha atención a lo que ocurría. Simplemente estaba sentado ahí, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, sumido en sí mismo. Sakura sintió una extraña presión en el pecho al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en esa Arena. Discretamente volteó a ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo a Nanami, que permanecía un par de pasos atrás, con sus brazos cruzados y igualmente mirando a otro lado con una expresión de enojo. No tenía que ser hechicera para saber que todas esas malas energías que giraban en torno a los dos hermanos Kiryuu tenían que ver con ella, y eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

De hecho, no era sólo por ellos dos. Juri, y también Mikki, sentía que la estaban mirando fijamente, aunque no tuvieran sus ojos sobre ella. Había un aire muy denso en torno a esa mesa, y tan pesado que casi la hacía asfixiarse.

- ¿Y a mí no me saludas? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz no tan familiar pero aún así conocida le preguntaba de pronto, sacándola un poco de sus propios pensamientos.

La chica ojos verdes se volteó de inmediato hacía la persona que le había hablado, encontrándose de inmediato con quien estaba sentado en la mesa y que casi había ignorado: el Capitán Sainoji del Equipo de Kendo. Se extrañó un poco al principio al oírlo siquiera dirigirse a ella, en especial con ese tono despreocupado. El chico de cabellos verdes la estaba viendo fijamente, con una mira maliciosa y una amplia sonrisa. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿En que estaba pensando? La última vez que lo vio, prácticamente quiso matarla, ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido ahora?

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de darle una respuesta al Capitán.

- Ah, sí… Buenos Días Sainoji-senpai. – Le contestó con algo de timidez y desconfianza, mirándolo apenas.

Sainoji pareció sonreír aún más al escucharla, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera aún más incómoda que antes. En ese momento, Shaoran pasó por detrás de Sakura, volteando a ver al peliverde por encima del hombro de ésta. Los ojos cafés del muchacho reflejaron una gran seriedad y severidad al clavarse sobre el Capitán. Poco a poco Sainoji fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa hasta que decidió voltear a otro lado. Hecho esto, Shaoran siguió caminando, sacándole la vuelta a la mesa para dirigirse a la última silla.

- Como ven, desde aquí hay una vista directa al Bosque de los Duelos, alías el Bosque Prohibido. – Comenzó a decir mientras avanzaba a su silla. – Este balcón comenzó a ser usado por el Consejo de Estudiantes hasta hace unas pocas generaciones atrás. Nadie, a excepción de la Prometida de la Rosa, puede estar en este lugar sin tener el Sello de la Rosa en su mano. – Una vez llegado a su destino, el muchacho tomó asiento, cruzando sus piernas un poco y alzando su mirada fijamente hacía Sakura y Nanami. – Por favor, tomen asiento.

Sakura miró con cuidado las dos sillas que quedaban vacías. Sin hacerse mucho de rogar, Nanami había caminado con desgano hacía una de ellas, sentándose a lado de Mikki, por lo que ella no tuvo otra opción que centrarse en la otra, que estaba a lado de Juri y sentarse en esa. De pronto, un segundo después de sentarse, miró por encima de su hombro a Kotori, que seguía de pie detrás de ella, con sus manos juntas al frente.

- ¿Y qué hay de Kotori? – Preguntó confundida, volteando de nuevo a verlos a todos. Esa pregunta pareció confundir a la mayoría de los presentes.

- No se preocupe señorita. – Contestó de inmediato la Doncella, dando un paso hacía ella e inclinándose un poco hacía su ama para que la escuchara. – Yo estoy bien de pie.

A la castaña no le pareció bien eso, ¿Por qué ella tenía que permanecer de pie mientras ellos se sentaban? Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando Nanami gritó de pronto, evitando que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo más.

- ¡Ya basta de tanto misterio! – Exclamó enojada la rubia, azotando su mano contra la mesa. – ¿Para que me hicieron venir hasta acá?

- Para dar respuestas Nanami. – Le contestó su hermano, volteándola a ver con algo de desgano.

- ¿Respuestas? ¿De qué?

- Sobre la verdad… - Dijo de pronto Shaoran, poniéndose de pie lentamente y volteando a ver a Sakura con una mirada firme, casi dura, que sorprendió un poco a la chica de Tomoeda. – Sakura, ahora que has derrotado a los miembros del Consejo, pienso que estás preparada para saber la verdad sobre los duelos que has librado hasta ahora en la Arena. Y también aprovecharé para explicártelo a ti… - Agregó mirando de reojo a Nanami, que en todo ese rato no había cambiado ni un segundo su expresión de enfado, y menos al escuchar ese comentario que a simple vista la ponía en "segundo lugar".

El joven chino guardó silencio luego de decir eso, desviando un poco su mirada y cerrando sus ojos, como si intentara meditar en que decir. Los demás miembros del Consejo tampoco decían algo, y permanecían quietos en sus sillas, mirando hacía ninguna dirección específica, ni siquiera hacía su "Presidente", que después de un rato se había girado con mucho cuidado, mirando en dirección al Bosque, como tantas otras ocasiones había volteado a ver.

- Ya que nosotros siete somos… "Las Rosas Blancas"… - Exclamó de un segundo a otro en tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos en el balcón lo oyeran.

Los otros cuatro miembros del Consejo no se mutaron al oír eso, a excepción que todos al mismo tiempo desviaron su mirada a la misma dirección para ver de reojo a Shaoran. Sin embargo, la reacción de las otras dos fue diferente, pues no comprendieron el significado de esa expresión: "Las Rosas Blancas".

Ya había muchas cosas que habían escuchado relacionado con las rosas. Peleaban en los Duelos de la Rosa, usaban el Sello de la Rosa en sus dedos anulares, Kotori había dicho que era una Prometida de la Rosa, estaban sentadas en el Balcón de la Rosa, y además de todo para Sakura era muy significativo ese "aroma rosas". ¿Porqué tanta referencia a lo mismo? Y ahora, más que nada, la pregunta era a qué se refería Shaoran con eso que acababa de decir.

- ¿Rosas Blancas? – Preguntó un poco confundida la ojos verdes, después de recordar todos esos objetos y conceptos que involucraban la "rosa".

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Preguntó con desganó Nanami, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, como un Dejavú de hace unos segundos. A pesar de sus expresiones serias y pensativas, cada uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil pensaba por su propia cuenta lo divertido que era oír esas preguntas, preguntas que ellos mismos hicieron en su momento. El muchacho de cabellos castaños se giró una vez más de regreso a la mesa, y como antes clavó su atención en el Príncipe de Blanco, en la chica Kinomoto, la cual ya desde hace mucho había sentido esos grandes ojos marrones sobre ella, desde su primer encuentro de hecho, pero ahora más que nunca parecía tener un efecto sobre ella.

- Sakura… - Comenzó a decir con la misma expresión y tono. – ¿Sabes algo sobre las predicciones que existen con respecto al "Fin del Mundo"?

- ¿El Fin del Mundo? – Contestó un poco extrañada por la pregunta tan repentina, aunque se había tardado un par de segundos en reaccionar. – ¿Hablas de cuando la vida en la Tierra desaparecerá o algo así?

- Sí… algo así… - Murmuró el joven chino con tono lento, mientras toma de nuevo asiento, sentándose con su espalda totalmente erguida, cruzando sus dedos enfrente de su rostro, y clavando fijamente sus ojos en Sakura, sin desviarlos ni un sólo instante.

La hechicera se empezaba a sentir un poco incomoda al tener la mirada de Shaoran tan puesta y fija en ella. Sentía algo de pena, lo que era reflejado por el rubor que surgía en su rostro, y como no era capaz de ver a Shaoran por largo rato, teniendo que mirar hacia otra dirección de vez en cuando. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, avergonzándose con el chico que le gustaba; tal vez ni con Yukito se había puesto así. Kero tenía un poco de razón… Lo que Sakura en esos momentos sentía al ver a Shaoran tan cerca, mirándola con esos ojos marrones sólo a ella, era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Sin embargo, la expresión del muchacho era de seriedad. Su mirada era dura, casi intimidante, aunque se veía que intentaba mantener algo de gentileza en ella, como intentando inspirarle confianza.

Todos pudieron darse cuenta del efecto que Shaoran provocaba en la receptora directa de sus palabras, aunque a simple vista al que más le llamó la atención fue a Mikki, que volteó a ver a la castaña después de un rato, algo sorprendido. Por otra parte, ignorando un poco el rostro rojo de Sakura, Shaoran había proseguido con su explicación justo después de sentarse.

- De igual manera como en todas las mitologías y religiones de la humanidad se mencionan leyendas con respecto a la creación del Universo, también se hacen referencias a predicciones o hechos que acontecerán en el Fin del Mundo. Apocalipsis, Juicio Final, Armagedón, Ragnarok, el Fin de los Tiempos… todas estas leyendas y predicciones hablan del fin de todo lo que existe. Profetas, videntes y adivinos a lo largo de toda la historia han dado su versión de lo que ocurrirá en ese momento. Pero entre todas las Leyendas existentes, hay un en especial, que es en parte la responsable de que estemos en este lugar…

- ¿De que rayos estás hablando? – Interrumpió de golpe la chica rubia con impaciencia. – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con estos Duelos y con eso de "somos las Rosas Blancas"?

- Más de lo que tú crees Nanami-san. – Le contestó Mikki con tranquilidad, volteándola a ver. Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a la joven Kiryuu, pues le regresó la mirada, aunque aún con antipatía, para después recargarse en su silla y guardar silencio.

Shaoran cerró unos segundos los ojos para recobrar el orden de sus palabras.

- Las creencias populares de oriente habla de la dualidad. Nada en este mundo va solo, todos tienen otra parte igual y contraria a la vez. El Ying y el Yang, el bien el mal, luz y oscuridad, el cielo y la tierra… La Leyenda de la que les hablo cuenta que en un Tiempo y un Espacio determinado, que no es capaz de ubicarse en un pasado, presente o futuro, existieron dos bandos, dos grupos de personas que peleaban por propósitos totalmente contrarios. Por un lado existían los llamado Dragones de la Tierra, siete hechiceros de gran poder, cuyo propósito era eliminar toda la vida en el Mundo, limpiándolo de aquellas almas impuras que habían dañado y contaminado sus tierras. Su contra parte eran los llamados Dragones del Cielo, otros siete poderosos hechiceros, pero que peleaban exactamente por lo contrario: para defender este Mundo, a sus habitantes y la vida en él. Ambos grupos pelearon por lo que creían, y por lo tanto ambos bandos chocaron entre sí, enfrentándose en una larga y mortal batalla en donde se decidiría cual sería el Destino de la Tierra. En los libros antiguos de la magia y el misticismo, se hacen muchas referencias a esta Batalla. Se cree que cada una de esas leyendas mitológicas que hablan del Fin del Mundo se refiere precisamente a esta Guerra. Nadie sabe cual fue, es o será el resultado de ella, ni que consecuencias trajó consigo. Actualmente, los Grandes Magos de Oriente y Occidente la llaman "La Gran Guerra del Fin del Mundo".

Conforme Li continuaba hablando de ello, más cambiaba el semblante en el rostro de las dos chicas de primero, tanto que incluso Nanami pasó de un estado de fastidio a uno de confusión, intriga, e incluso interés por lo que le estaba diciendo. Era un sentimiento mutuo entre las dos, ya que ambas por algún motivo comenzaban a sentir de cierta forma atraídas por ese tema, aunque no estaban seguras del porqué.

La Escatología, aquella parte de la Teología que trataba exactamente esa área específica, nunca había sido precisamente un tema de conversación muy frecuenta para ellas. Lo más cerca que Sakura había estado de pensar en algo como "El Fin del Mundo" fue en la época cuando capturaba las Cartas Clow, y Kero le había dicho que si no eran capturadas una _"terrible desgracia ocurriría"_, lo cual ella por alguna razón interpreto que sería un desastre a gran escala, como que la Tierra explotara. Sin embargo, su Guardián le aclaró que esa desgracia no sería física, y durante el llamado Juicio Final, que curiosamente se llamaba igual a una de las leyendas que Shaoran acababa de mencionar, ella supo precisamente a que se refería. En esos momentos esa idea le pareció algo hasta "infantil", pero el recordar algo como eso después de esos años, la hacía sentir un poco de escalofríos.

En el caso de Nanami, ella nunca pensaba en eso precisamente, pero sí sabía algo. En algunas ocasiones del pasado leyó detalles sobre la religión musulmana para comprender mejor algunas cosas de las Mil y una Noches que no le habían quedado del todo claras, y ahí se enteró que para ellos la expresión "Fin del Mundo" se refiere a algo más personal de cada persona, como el Fin del Mundo de cada ser, y como cada uno se enfrenta a su muerte y a Dios, o esa es algunas de las interpretaciones que le había dado. La verdad ya no recordaba mucho, pero fuera de eso nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ese tema.

Pero dejando a un lado esas experiencias pasadas, ahora tenían que poner atención en esta nueva que su explicador les planteaba. La Gran Guerra del Fin del Mundo; pareciera el título de una película o algo así, y la manera en la que la contaba como una batalla ocurrida entre dos bandos diferentes, la hacía parecer algo como eso. Sin embargo, su situación actual no era muy diferente, y de hecho hubo un detalle que le llamo la atención a Sakura desde que lo mencionó…

- ¿Siete Hechiceros? – Mormuró en voz baja después de un rato sólo para ella, extrañada por ese número tan cerrado. De pronto, giró su atención por cada uno de los sentados en esa mesa, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, eran siete. ¿Coincidencia…?

- Se dice que los siete hechiceros de cada bando poseían un gran Poder – Prosiguió la voz de Shaoran, llamando de nuevo su atención. – poder que les habían dado seres más haya de los Dioses, o eso es lo que se cree. Pero de todos ellos, existía uno de cada lado que superaba por completo a los otros. La luz más brillante los siete dragones… el líder… el llamado "Pilar". Estos dos seres, poseían un Poder que ningún otro ser en toda la historia había poseído. Un poder que era capaz de hacer cosas que estaban más haya de cualquier Magia y cualquier ley. Se decía que ese poder podía salvar a todo el Mundo, o destruirlo por completo, hacer que lo imaginable se hiciera realidad, cambiar la forma del Universo, dar y quitar la vida… Destruir el Mundo y crear uno nuevo de la nada…

Cada una de las descripciones que iba a dando iban provocando que la sorpresa en el rostro de ambas chica fuera creciendo más y más, hasta que ambas estuvieron casi a punto de ponerse de pie ante el asombro. Cada una de las cosas que acababa de decir, ya lo habían oído en otra ocasión, aunque de manera diferente…

- ¡¿El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo?! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven de cabellos castaños, abriendo por completo sus ojos.

- Así es. – Asintió con cuidado el Presidente.

Ahora Sakura comenzaba a entender que era lo que Shaoran quería decir con "saber la verdad". Como lo había prometido, lo que estaba contándoles era la verdad detrás de esos duelos, aunque antes de ese momento no lo habían percibido. Desde que se entero de él, Sakura siempre tuvo una gran curiosidad de saber que era ese tan afamado "Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo", y ahora sabía un poco más al respecto. Pero aún así le faltaba mucho para comprenderlo por completo, pues aún no le quedaba muy claro como ese acontecimiento tenía una relación directa con los duelos. Pero, por ahora, el número de duelitas, siete, y el Poder Para Revolucionar al Mundo, habían sido detalles que sobresalían durante su relato. ¿Cómo se conectaría todo al final?

- Desde que esta leyenda se comenzó a conocer, se intentó colocar en un tiempo y espacio, saber si era una leyenda del pasado, o una profecía del futuro. Ambos lados, quienes creían que era un relato del futuro o del pasado, concordaron en que ese afamado poder debería de estar en un sitio, que no podía surgir de la nada, y si esa guerra ocurrió en algún momento, entonces lo más probable era que se hubiera perdido en esa Batalla, y por mucho tiempo se buscó la forma de llegar a él. Guerras se pelearon y vidas se perdieron en busca de éste. Sin embargo, desde hace mucho se dijo que sólo aquellos elegidos tendrían la oportunidad de acercársele siquiera. Se dijo que tarde o temprano, siete descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo, y siete descendientes de los Dragones de la Tierra se reunirían en el lugar en el que este poder había sido sellado en secreto, y de nuevo pelearían entre ellos, y el ganador de esa nueva batalla se quedaría con ese gran Premio…

- ¿Elegidos…? – Exclamó con un hilo de voz la chica Kiryuu, aparentemente algo confundida por toda la información que el daban de golpe.

Ahora todo comenzaba a aclararse más. Siete descendientes, reunidos en el sitio donde ese poder descansaba, peleando por obtenerlo. Era obvio de que hablaba: era la descripción de los Duelos de la Rosa. ¿Entonces eso son estos Duelos? ¿De eso se trata y de ahí provienen? Aún había unas ideas muy vagas en esto, y las mentes de ambas chicas intentaban procesar todo de la manera más rápida posible. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de algo. Shaoran había mencionado _"siete descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo, y siete descendientes de los Dragones de la Tierra"_ Siete y Siete, eso hacían catorce… Ahí estaban reunidos siete duelistas que tenían el sello de la Rosa en sus dedos; ¿Quiénes eran los otros siete?

Otro detalle cruzó la mente de Sakura, y que se reflejó exteriormente en el momento en el que la joven viró su atención hacía atrás de ella, hacía la Kotori, que estaba mirando al frente con una expresión seria y pensativa, escuchando también atentamente toda la historia. Si los Duelos eran eso, ¿cómo fue que Kotori fue involucrada en ello? ¿Y la Espada Sagrada? ¿Y el Castillo? Casi como si Shaoran le hubiera leído la mente, o su acción al momento de voltear hacía atrás, de pronto comenzó a decir algo referente a esa duda que le había surgido.

- También se habló de dos seres, dos personas que traerían consigo las llaves para obtener este poder. Dos Doncellas de almas puras y corazones limpios, que en su interior guardan las dos Espadas que simbolizan el poder de los dos Pilares. Las dos son llamadas Las Prometidas de la Rosa. Aquella que posee en su interior la Espada Sagrada del Cielo, la arma utilizada por el Pilar de los Dragones del Cielo, es la Doncella de Blanco… - Eso Sakura ya lo sabía, o al menos en esencia, pero hubo algunos detalles nuevos que la sorprendieron, sobre todo eso de "dos Doncellas". – Ella es Monou, como ya lo sabes. Pero existe otra, la persona que posee en su interior la Espada Sagrada de la Tierra, el arma utilizada por el Pilar de los Dragones de la Tierra, que es conocida como la Doncella de Negro.

- ¿Otra Doncella…? – Exclamó sorprendida la castaña, sobresaltándose de golpe. – Otra llave…

_- Los Duelistas de la Rosa pelean para obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y hacer realidad su deseo, es por eso que ponen todo su empeño en ganar los duelos… ya que la Doncella de Blanco es una de las llaves para lograrlo._

Kotori se lo había dicho en esa ocasión. Le dijo que ella era _"una de las llaves"_ mas no _"la llave"_… Era obvio que le quería decir que para lograr ese cometido necesitaban algo más que ella y su Espada, pero jamás se imaginó que eso significaba que existía otra persona que cargaba con su mismo destino. ¿Quién será esa otra persona?...

- "Espera…" – Pensó de pronto Sakura, centrando su atención en la mesa, sumiéndose en su propia mente por unos momentos. – "Si hay otra persona como Kotori, otra Doncella, y también existe otra espada… Debe de existir otra persona que la empuñe, en otras palabras, un dueño de esa otra Doncella. Si el dueño de la Doncella de Blanco es el Príncipe de Blanco, entonces el dueño de la Doncella de Negro…"

Su razonamiento era de lo más acertado, y aunque la sola idea de lo que suponía le causaba hasta cierto "miedo", no fue capaz de terminar de pensar, pues de nuevo Shaoran siguió explicando, sin darles mucho tiempo de procesar lo que acababan de recibir. En ese punto, al final la esperada pregunta creada al principio del relato estaba por ser contestada: ¿Qué son las Rosas Blancas?

- A los Siete Descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo se nos llaman las Rosas Blancas. – Pronunció el joven de ojos castaños con un singular tono de firmeza, alzando su mano izquierda lentamente, mostrándole a todos su sortija. – Nosotros siete, notros que tenemos esta sortija blanca, el Sello de la Rosa Blanca, somos la Siete Rosas Blancas, los Elegidos a combatir por este antiguo poder, sellado en el Bosque Prohibido justo detrás de mí.

- ¿Descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo? – Agregó Sakura, aún algo aturdida.

- ¿Rosas Blancas? – Exclamó Nanami, no tan aturdida como Sakura, pero sí algo perdida. – No tenía idea de que este asunto tuviera que ver con una cosa como esa.

- Pero entonces… - Comenzó a decir casi sin pensarlo la castaña. – Deben de existir otros siete que…

- Sí. – Contestó de inmediato el muchacho, antes de ella pudiera decir algo. – Así como nosotros, existen otros siete duelistas, descendientes de los Dragones de la Tierra, las llamadas Rosas Negras, los poseedores del Sello de la Rosa Negra. Y así que para nosotros existe un Príncipe de Blanco, que posee a la Doncella de Blanco, de su lado existe un Príncipe de Negro, que posee a la Doncella de Negro…

Tal y como Sakura había comenzando a suponer. Un Príncipe de Negro, una persona que posee a la Doncella de Negro, así como ella posee a la Doncella de Blanco, el Príncipe de Blanco.

- Como ves, hablamos de una dualidad, dos lados contrarios de los mismo. – Agregó Shaoran haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho casi al principio. – Así como existe el cielo, existe la tierra, así como existe la luz, existe la oscuridad…. Y en este caso, en este Jardín, por cada Rosa Blanca, existe una Rosa Negra…

El chico castaño puso mucho énfasis en su voz al momento de pronunciar esa última oración, y luego dejó de hablar. De nuevo, todos se quedaron en silencio, sobretodo Sakura y Nanami. Sus mentes intentaban conectar toda esta nueva información que les habían dado de golpe, intentando darle un orden, un sentido. Era realmente complicado comprender todo eso. La Guerra del Fin del Mundo, Dragones del Cielo y Dragones de la Tierra, los Pilares, el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, las Rosas Blanca, la Doncella de Blanco y el Príncipe de Blanco, y las Rosas Negras, la Doncella de Negro y el Príncipe de Negro. Todo estaba conectado, todo era parte de lo mismo. Sin saberlo, habían sido jaladas hacía algo que se encontraba más haya de su comprensión, y sin embargo estaba muy claro que detrás de esto había mucho más de lo que acaban de contarles, pero de seguro eso era todo lo que Shaoran podía decirles.

Aún quedaban algunas preguntas, como el hecho de qué significaba ser "descendiente" de los Dragones del Cielo, porqué ellos específicamente eran los elegidos para serlo, de donde surgió esa arena, ese castillo, y sobre todo esta escuela, qué tenía que ver el Mago Clow en ello, y quién o qué es "El Fin del Mundo".

Sin embargo, con toda esa información dándole vueltas en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, la dueña de la Doncella de Blanco intentaba de alguna manera interpretarla por completo, pero seguía centrándose en la misma parte: existen siete Rosas Blancas y siete Rosas Negras, y una Doncella Negro, y un Príncipe de Negro. Todo eso era una parte de ese asunto que era totalmente ajeno a ella, algo que nunca había siquiera supuesto. Ahora que sabía mucho más que antes, aún así le era difícil no pensar que existían muchas otras cosas que permanecían ocultas.

_- El Fin del Mundo es quien dirige los Duelos de la Rosa, y ha decidido el inicio de estos Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco. Eso quiere decir que ahora todo duelista que porte el Sello de la Rosa tiene el camino totalmente libre para retar al Príncipe de Blanco. En otras palabras, a partir de hoy comenzarás a recibir reto tras reto de duelistas que buscan posee a la Kotori. En estos momentos tú ya has derrotado a dos de tus retadores, a Sainoji y a mí… Sin embargo, aún quedan en esta academia algunas rosas aún más peligrosas que nosotros dos… y ganar sus duelos no será tan fácil… eso te lo puedo asegurar…_

_- Así en estos momentos crees que puedes tener a la Doncella de Blanco por siempre, pero eso tampoco ocurrirá… porque aunque me venzas a mí, lo cual nunca pasará porque no pienso permitirlo, después de mí vendrán otros Duelistas, aún más fuertes y peligrosos que las Rosas Blancas que has enfrentado hasta ahora._

Mikki, y también el Superior Touga, incluso el propio Sainoji y la Superior Juri, todos de alguna manera le estuvieron advirtiendo sobre eso, y ahora lo comprendía todo.

- "A eso se refería…" – Pensó la Card Captor, recordando lo que el Delegado Touga le había ducho. Él hablaba de las Rosas Negras, que como dijo Shaoran también poseían el Sello de Rosa. Entonces, tal y como Mikki lo dijo, ellos también eran capaces de llegar ante ella y retarla a un duelo por Kotori. Siete Rosas Negras, siete Duelistas totalmente desconocidos para ella, que se preparan para obtener a la Doncella de Blanco, y entre ellos hay un Duelista que también posee a una Doncella y una Espalda Sagrada…

Shaoran guardó más de un minuto de silencio, como dándole la oportunidad de que meditara en todo lo dicho. Se recargó con cuidado en su silla después de un rato, volteándola a ver de nuevo.

- Sakura, en estos momentos nos encontramos en los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco; creo que Monou y Kaoru te hablaron sobre ello. Esto significa que en estos momentos, todos los Duelistas, tanto Rosas Blancas como Rosas Negras, tienen el Derecho al Reto contra el Príncipe de Blanco, es decir, todos tienen el derecho de retarte a ti, el actual poseedor de la Doncella de Blanco, a un duelo, y no puedes negarte a ello. Y aunque ya hayas ganado ante las Rosas Blancas… aún existen siete Rosas Negras, otros siete duelistas, que desean poseer a la Doncella de Blanco.

De nuevo Shaoran le había leído la mente, diciendo exactamente, casi con las mismas palabras lo que Sakura pensaba. Pero el verdadero significado detrás de todo eso, lo que realmente simbolizaba todo eso, era lo que más le preocupaba a la joven castaña.

- Entonces… Eso quiere decir que tengo que seguir teniendo más duelos… ¿cierto? – Murmuró muy despacio la chica de ojos verdes, bajando un poco su mirada.

- Me temo que sí, y ahora más que nunca. – Asintió con cuidado el joven chino, ahora con un tono más gentil. – Si la Doncella de Blanco cae en manos de las Rosas Negras… todo se perdería… Pero ahora que posees un Deseo que te lleva a querer obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, y sabes esto nuevo… - Mientras pronunciaba esto, alzaba de nuevo su vista hacía ella, mirándola fijamente. – ¿tienes pensado desistir?

Sakura permaneció con la mirada baja, mirando la mesa blanca, como intentando buscar la respuesta en ella. Pero ella no necesitaba buscar la respuesta en esa mesa, ni en ningún otro sitio, pues ella ya la sabía ya la tenía, y nada de lo que había oído ameritaba cambiarla.

- No, claro que no… - Exclamó de pronto en un tono bajo, pero a su vez decidido, volteándolo a ver con una singular sonrisa. – Porque ya estoy totalmente segura de lo que quiero, y realmente deseo obtenerlo. Nunca he podido vivir por mi cuenta, siempre necesite de otras personas para que me guiaran, pero no deseo que las cosas sigan así por más tiempo. – Su sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más amplia y más decidida, mientras ahora era capaz de mantener por más tiempo la mirada de Shaoran. Luego de unos segundos, sin embargo, su sonrisa se redujo gradualmente. – Aún así, seguir teniendo duelos que pongan en peligro mi vida y la de mi enemigo no me gusta.

Todos miraron con detenimiento a Sakura mientras daba esa respuesta, pero el más interesado en analizar cada una de sus palabras y expresiones era el propio Shaoran, que la había estado observando de principio a fin, examinando cada gesto, cada tono, cada palabra meticulosamente. Una vez que la Hechicera terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir, él cerró unos instantes de nuevo sus ojos, y luego sonrió delicadamente, algo que no había hecho durante todos esos momentos, y eso sorprendió un poco a la castaña, e igual hubiera sorprendido al resto si le hubieran estado poniendo la misma atención en ese momento.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo decidió así Sakura. – Comenzó a decir de pronto mientras se ponía de pie, con el tono más amable y gentil que se le había escuchado, y eso sí llamó de golpe las miradas del resto de los miembros del Consejo, que de inmediato se viraron hacía él. – Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido obra del destino; es lo único que soy capaz de decir que se asemeja a esta realidad. Pelear y ganar, para así obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, cada uno ha sido elegido para seguir este camino, e igual tú.

Con pasos lentos pero decididos, el joven de Hong Kong le estaba sacando la vuelta a la mesa, pasando detrás de Touga y Juri, acercándose a ella mientras le hablaba. Todos lo seguían con la vista durante su recorrido, tanto Touga y los otros, como Sakura y Nanami, incluso Kotori, aunque las reacciones de cada uno eran totalmente diferentes a la del otro. El Consejo se veía algo confundido mientras miraban como él se acercaba a la ojos verdes, mientras ésta, lo veía con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, sintiéndose un poco inquieta con cada paso que daba. De pronto, se encontraba justo a su lado izquierdo, parado con firmeza junto a ella, mirándola desde arriba con mucha gentileza, y con una sonrisa calida.

- Pero no te preocupes, porque ya no estarás sola. – Pronunció despacio, mientras acerca una de sus manos a las de ella, tomando su mano izquierda y alzándola un poco con total delicadaza. Este acto provocó que el rostro de la castaña se encendiera de golpe, quedándose totalmente atónita, mientras miraba fijamente como él tomaba su mano como acto de confianza. – Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, apoyándote en cada paso. Yo te ayudaré a canalizar por completo tus habilidades, y Sakura… verás que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien… eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Shaoran… - Mormuró casi como un susurro la ojos verdes, alzando delicadamente su rostro hacía él, mirándolo con timidez a los ojos.

Y mientras ellos dos se miraban y sonreían mutuamente como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, los otros los miraban totalmente confundidos, sobre todo los miembros del Consejo, que se habían quedado casi pasmados a ver esa singular actitud en Li, una actitud que ninguno había visto en su serio y callado Presidente. Kotori, que estaba aun de pie detrás de su dueña, simplemente los veía con normalidad, sin reflejar sorpresa, felicidad, ni nada en especial. De hecho en ese momento, y durante todo el relato, había permanecido muy callado, casi como si no hubiera estado ahí. Nanami, que no conocía tanto al chino como el resto, la verdad eso no le parecía tan sorprendente, pero igual no le veía mucho sentido esa actitud tan "melosa" de repente.

- ¿Qué se traen estos dos? – Mormuró con molestia la rubia, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. – Oye, todo esto fue muy interesante, todo el cuento y demás, pero tengo una duda…. ¿Y eso de que manera tiene que ver conmigo?

- Tu papel y el del resto de las Rosas Blancas no ha terminado Kiryuu. – Contestó con tranquilidad el castaño, volteándola a ver de reojo, sin soltar aún la mano de Sakura. – Nosotros en conjunto debemos de pelear por mantener a la Doncella de Blanco entre uno de nosotros y en el futuro ganar a la Doncella Negra para tenerla de nuestro lado. Aunque es verdad que cada quién pelea por obtener su propio Deseo, la Doncella de Blanco no debe de salir de las Manos de una Rosa Blanca. De ser así todos estaríamos muy lejos de poder hacer realidad nuestros Deseos. Es por eso que cuando se trata de las Rosas Negras, nosotros siete debemos de permanecer unidos. Te aseguro que aún queda mucho que pelear en esta batalla, y Sakura necesitará de todos nosotros.

- ¿Ella?, ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ayudarla a ella? – Con un rotundo acento de descontento, la rubia comenzó a caminar lejos de la mesa, en dirección al ascensor. – Me niego a perder mi tiempo en estas tonterías.

- No te pareció una tontería la otra noche… - Comentó Shaoran sin voltear a verla si quiera. Ese comentario hizo que Nanami se detuviera de golpe, sintiendo como le ponían el dedo en la herida, pues había hecho referencia a su fallido duelo.

- ¡No tengo porque justificarme contigo! – Gritó con fuerza mientras les daba la espalda a todo. – Lo que hice antes es mi problema, y toda esa basura de Rosas Blancas me importa un bledo; ¡Me largo de aquí!

Expresada su opinión con total claridad, Nanami siguió su marcha con fuerza hacía el interior de la torre, dando pasos profundos y cortantes. Sakura volteó a verla mientras se iba un poco preocupada por ella. Nanami había estado muy mal desde su duelo; parecía que le había afectado demasiado la derrota.

- Todo fue mejor de lo que pensé. – Comentó de la nada la chica de cabello naranja con normalidad. – Era de esperarse que tu hermanita reaccionara a sí.

Dicho eso, miró de reojo al chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado, el cual también estaba viendo hacía el umbral que daba al interior, aunque no precisamente con interés.

- Yo también me largo. – Exclamó de pronto otra voz de los presentes, al mismo tiempo que también se paraba. Todos se giraron hacía esa persona, incluso el propio Shaoran.

- Sainoji. – Mencionó Mikki al notar que la persona de pie era el chico de cabellos verdes que había estado sentado a su lado todo ese rato.

El capitán miró de reojo al Presidente con desgano, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se disponía a irse de la misma manera que Nanami.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, y menos ahora que los duelos son problema de esta chiquilla. – Les dijo a todos mientras caminaba hacía el umbral, pasando en su recorrido casi a lado de Kotori. – Por mí puede perder a Kotori si lo desea… yo me encargaré de recuperarla cuando eso ocurra. Mientras tanto, no me molesten…

Y al igual que la persona anterior, se perdió en la oscuridad del cuarto que estaba antes del ascensor, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Su partida no sorprendió mucho a la mayoría, pues de antemano conocían su actitud.

- Otra reacción que también me esperaba. – Agregó Juri encogiéndose de hombros.

Shaoran había intentando no voltear a verlo mientras se iba, como señal de desinterés ante ello. Sin embargo, había cierto significado en esas dos reacciones que acababan de ocurrir. Era obvio, y por ello no era necesario decirlo en voz baja: las Rosas Blancas estaban separadas. No existía un sentimiento de unidad entre ellos, y eso era algo que Li no había sido capaz de lograr, muy diferente a la situación de las Rosas Negras. Así como en las Rosas Blancas él era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, en las Rosas Negras existía alguien que desempeñaba su mismo papel, y que a diferencia de él había logrado crear una unidad completa entre sus dualistas, aunque para ese momento, al menos hasta donde sabía, sólo eran tres además de él. Sin embargo, a él le era muy difícil lograrlo, pero estaba seguro de que eso iba a cambiar, pues a su lado ahora tenía a alguien que podía lograrlo todo.

Ya que Nanami y Sainoji se fueron, Shaoran volvió a poner su atención en Sakura, la cual a simplemente había sido su punto de interés durante toda esa mañana.

- Entiendo que todo esto es muy confuso para ti Sakura. – Le comentó con cuidado mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie, y ella lo seguía, casi con "obediencia". – Pero aún así, tienes que intentar mantenerte firme, ahora más que nunca…

Una vez que la había ayudado a pararse, ambos habían logrado estar notoriamente cerca, lo que de nuevo ayudaba a notar las diferencias de tamaño que ahora era más evidente entre ambos, aunque en esos momento eso era lo que menos preocupaba a la hechicera, pues como antes se encontraba casi perdida en los ojos marrones del muchacho, que la hacían sentir cierta presión en su pecho.

- Sí… lo haré Shaoran… - Le contestó después de unos segundos, sonriéndole ampliamente, y asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza. – Te lo prometo a ti… ¡Y también a mí misma!

El muchacho le correspondió la misma sonrisa, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, hasta que después de un rato soltó sus manos con delicadeza.

- Tengo algo para ti. – Comentó el castaño, mientras caminaba hacía la habitación antes del ascensor.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, y lo siguió con la mirada un poco confundida, mientras se perdía por unos segundos en la oscuridad, regresando después con una caja blanca rectangular y larga, con un moño rosa: un regalo. La joven ojos verdes se sobresaltó al verlo acercársele con ella, y la reacción de los demás no era muy diferente.

- Aquí está. – Le exclamó con gentileza mientras le extendía la caja para la que la tomara.

- Shaoran… - Exclamó con cuidado mientras la tomaba con delicadeza con sus dos manos, mirándola pasmada. – ¿Qué… es…?

- Ábrelo… - Le contesta incluso antes de que termine su pregunta, parándose a su lado, junto con la mesa.

Sakura asintió con fuerza, y se giró de inmediato a la mesa, colocando la caja en ésta y retirando la parte de arriba con cuidado, haciéndola a un lado para poder ver su interior. Al mismo tiempo, Mikki se había puesto también de pie para poder ver el contenido, el cual lo sorprendió un poco, pero no más que a la receptora del regalo. Sakura admiró maravillada el traje que se encontraba doblado en el interior de la caja. Era un saco de color rosa y con la línea blanca al frente por donde se abría. El diseño era exactamente el mismo al saco que utilizan Shaoran y el resto del consejo, incluso con las mismas hombreras doradas, excepto porque éste era rosa.

- Shaoran… - Pronunció muy despacio, al menos audible, mientras tomaba el atuendo con mucho cuidado, sacándolo de la caja, y desdoblándolo con el mismo movimiento, extendiéndolo y revelando que era un saco largo, justamente igual al del resto.

Sakura lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, casi atónita, como sumida en su propia mente. Shaoran la admiraba también, y singularmente se le notaba feliz al ver la reacción de la joven al recibir su regalo, algo que seguía extrañando demasiado a sus compañeros. Touga intentaba serle indiferente al asunto, mientras Juri y Mikki parecían algo más interesados en el asunto. Y por último, como una sombra que se encontraba también ahí pero a la vez no, Kotori sonría a lado de Sakura, sin intervenir en lo más mínimo, como una simple espectadora.

- Un traje de duelista. – Comentó el joven chino después de un rato. – Rosa y Blanco, tus colores favoritos, ¿no es así?

- ¡Es precioso! – Exclamó emocionada la ojos verdes, al tiempo que pasaba a abrazar con fuerza el traje contra ella misma.

- Me alegra que te guste. – Agregó Shaoran, ampliando su sonrisa ante esa respuesta tan satisfactoria. – ¿No quieres probártelo?

- ¡¿Eh?! – Expresó de pronto la castaña, sonrojándose un poco al oír esa proposición, volteándolo a ver sorprendida. – ¡¿Ahora?! ¿A… aquí…?

Hecha esa última pregunta, volteó a ver tímidamente al resto. Touga no reaccionó, como siempre, mientras que Mikki se sorprendió un poco, apenándose y volteando de inmediato a otro lado. Juri fue muy diferente, pues casi se soltaba riendo por la ingenuidad de la muchacha.

- No te preocupes. – Comentó la capitana, poniéndose de pie, aún divertida. – Yo te acompaño a los vestidores.

- Ah, pero… - Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Juri la tomó rápidamente de su mano y la jaló hacía el ascensor, apenas dándole tiempo de tomar la caja antes de que se la llevara. – ¡Enseguida vuelvo Shaoran! ¡Kotori! – Les dijo apresurada mientras volteaba a verlos por encima de su hombro, aunque de inmediato la superior de cabello naranja la metió al interior del cuarto oscuro.

- ¡Sí señorita! – Le contestó Kotori, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, despidiéndola mientras se iba.

Shaoran igual la volteaba a ver, sonriéndole de la misma manera mientras se retiraba, hasta que ambas chicas desaparecieron del alcance de todos en el balcón. Justo a la par, mientras Kotori bajaba su mano, la sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran se fue desaparecieron poco a poco, hasta volver a la misma expresión seria y pensativa que había tenido durante todo el relato que había hecho, incluso algo más dura. Lentamente se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa, clavando de inmediato sus ojos en Touga, que seguía en su asiento, tan inmutado e indiferente de todo como había estado ocurrido ese rato, cruzado de brazo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. Sin embargo, unos segundos después de que lo volteara a ver, esto cambió, pues Touga levantó su cabeza e igual viró sus ojos hacía él, mirando al Presidente de la misma manera.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, y éstas parecieron endurecerse aún más, rozando en el enojo. Un aire muy tenso se comenzó a esparcir entre ellos, el cuál fue de inmediato percibido por el joven Kaoru, que literalmente se encontraba entre ellos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kotori fue la primera en pronunciar palabra, aunque fue sólo para despedirse.

- Creo que iré a clases, con su permiso joven Li. – Pronunció con singular tranquilidad a pesar de la situación, haciendo una reverencia hacia Shaoran y luego comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Li no le dijo nada, y se bastó con verla rápidamente de reojo y luego volviendo su atención de nuevo al pelirrojo.

- Kiryuu… - Pronunció con tranquilidad, parándose con mucha firmeza. – ¿Crees que ahora podamos hablar?

- Adelante. – Le contestó de inmediato el Delegado Kiryuu, que en ese momento se le podía considerar ya como el Subdelegado, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

A simple vista necesitaban aclarar un tema pendiente entre ellos, un tema que les causaba cierta tensión. Mikki sintió que no tenía nada que hacer en ese sitio, así que decidió retirarse antes de que eso explotara.

- Creo que yo… - Intentó decirles Mikki, mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse, pero Shaoran lo detuvo.

- No Kaoru, no te retires. – Le dijo de golpe Shaoran sin desviar su mirada hacía él. – Hubiera preferido que todos estuvieran presentes, pero estará bien así.

Mikki se sorprendió un poco al oírlo decir eso; ¿qué era ese tema tan profundo que discutirían que Shaoran quería que todo el consejo estuviera presente? Touga no compartía la misma opinión que el joven castaño, pero igual no se negó a eso.

- Deliberadamente le ofreciste a Sakura un trato como ese para obligarla a renunciar. ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas? – Comentó de inmediato el Presidente sin rodeos, haciendo alusión obviamente a lo que Touga le había ofrecido a Sakura el día anterior a su duelo. Mikki identificó esto de inmediato, pues el propio Touga se los había contado.

Touga reflejó algo de desagrado por la manera hasta "autoritaria" en el que le había pronunciado esa pregunta, frunciendo un poco su ceño, mirándolo con algo de enojo. No dudó ni un segundo en contestarle.

- En primer lugar, no obligue ni intente obligar a nadie. Le ofrecí a esa chica lo que tanto quería, y que tú le negaste conocer, ¿o es que olvidaste contarle esa parte de la historia? – El tono de Touga era hasta "retador", provocador, como si intencionalmente quisiera hacerlo enojar, pero Shaoran intentaba permanecer tranquilo, aunque se notaba que eso sí lo alteraba un poco. – Y en segunda, soy un Duelista… y qué tu insistas en hacer que esa chica se quedé con la Doncella, no quiere decir que yo lo haga también. ¡Yo peleó por obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y eso es lo único que me importa! ¡Y estoy harto de que te creas que puedes mandarme como si fuera tu subordinado!

Touga elevó de golpe su voz de un momento a otro, casi gritándole con rabia al Presidente. Shaoran, sólo mutó un poco su expresión, mirándolo con severidad.

- Estas exagerando las cosas. – Le contestó calmado el joven castaño. – Lo que yo les pedí en aquella ocasión, sobre no compartir esos detalles con Sakura, no fue una orden, fue una petición, porque eso era lo mejor para ella y para las Rosas Blancas, pero no espero que entiendas eso….

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Le preguntó algo enfadado el pelirrojo al escuchar esa expresión que casi le estaba diciendo que lo consideraba "tonto".

- Nada que puedas interpretar como un insulto te lo aseguro. Pero tan no lo entiendes, que hiciste una cosa como esa. Tu conducta de intentar aprovecharte de los sentimientos de Sakura para obtener una ventaja, ¿te parece digno de un Duelista?

- Mira quién habla de aprovecharse de los sentimientos de esa chica.

Esas palabras impresionaron tanto a Shaoran como Mikki, que lo voltearon a ver confundidos, sobre todo el peliazul. Shaoran se mantenía más calmado, pero era evidente que cierta sorpresa se había mostrado en sus ojos de golpe.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó el joven chino después de un rato, intentando recuperar por completo la serenidad.

Touga puso un semblante más serie, firme, fuerte, parándose erguido y con rectitud. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hacia la parte larga de su saco hacia atrás, comenzando a caminar con pasos lentos hacia la orilla del balcón.

- Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué hablaste hace unos momentos como si sólo las Rosas Negras tuvieran actualmente el Derecho al Reto? ¿Acaso olvidaste que tú también tienes el Sello de la Rosa? – Le dijo directamente con firmeza, dándole ya la espalda, mirando hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Ese comentario cayó como un relámpago entre todos los presentes. Lo Touga decía era algo que todos los miembros del Consejo pensaron también al momento en el que Shaoran daba su explicación del Derecho al Reto y las Rosas Negras. Como él mismo había dicho, todos aquellos que tenían en su mano el Sello de la Rosa, tenían su camino libre para retar a Sakura a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco, todos, tanto Rosas Blancas como Rosas Negras. Y aún había una Rosa Blanca, un Duelista con el Sello de la Rosa que aún no la ha retado: Li Shaoran.

- Tú aún no has usado tu Derecho al Reto… - Agregó el pelirrojo, girándose de golpe a él, clavándole sus ojos encima. – ¿Acaso no piensas retarla gran Presidente? ¿O es que en verdad quieres que ella se quede con la Doncella por alguna razón? No creas que no notamos la manera en la que esa chica te mira, te habla… Es obvio que la tienes hechizada bribón.

- Sí… yo también lo noté… - Mormuró en voz baja Mikki, más para él que para los otros, pero aún así Shaoran fue capaz de oírlo, pues se encontraba a su lado.

De esa manera parecía que ambos establecían cierto tipo de frente unido contra él, y de seguro esa iba a ser la misma postura de todos los demás. De nuevo se hacía ese evidente contraste de división entre los Miembros del Consejo.

- Desconocía ese detalle desde un principio, - Continuó diciendo Touga sin cambiar de postura. – y creo que por ello ninguno de nosotros comprendía porque esa obsesión tuya de hacer que esa chica se quedara como Príncipe de Blanco. Pero ahora lo entiendo Muy bien… Tú tienes un poder sobre esa chica… Y lo que buscas es usar ese poder a tu favor… ¿No es así? En el fondo, ¿Quién es más ruin?

Mikki se quedó totalmente atónito al oír tal afirmación tan directa, y a la vez tan indiscreta. Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron por completo y se viraron de inmediato hacía el Presidente, que permanecía sereno y tranquilo en el mismo sitio. Mikki no podía creer lo que Touga acababa de decir. Era evidente que Sakura sentía algo por él, y a pesar de ellos conocían a Shaoran desde más tiempo, sus sentimientos para ellos eran realmente un misterio. Aún así, lo que Touga planteaba con tanta seguridad era algo muy serio. Y lo peor era la duda, ya que Mikki no era capaz afirmar o negar si su Presidente era capaz de hacer algo así.

La mira de Li se fue endureciendo más y más, hasta comenzar a reflejar enojo en ellos, al tiempo que su puño derecho era apretado con fuerza, aunque esto no fue muy evidente para el resto. Aún así seguía manteniéndose sereno, recto en el mismo sitio, sin apartar su vista de Touga ni un segundo. Ambos se miraban fijamente directo a los ojos, y ninguno parecía ceder a mirar hacía otro lado, como si estuvieran retando el uno al otro con la mirada.

Después de un rato, Shaoran cambió de postura, cerrando lentamente sus ojos y comenzando a tranquilizarse de nuevo. Esa acción no era una señal de rendirse, si no más bien de quitarle importancia a ese reto.

- Estás realmente confundido Kiryuu. – Contestó de pronto con serenidad. – Pero no intento esperar que entiendas que es lo que pienso o siento, ya que somos seres totalmente diferentes… Pero en el fondo, tú y yo, e incluso Kaoru, sabemos que piensas en eso… Porque sabes muy bien que tú serías más que capaz de hacer algo como eso. – Al decir eso, abrió lentamente sus ojos de nuevo, clavándole de nuevo su vista directamente. Esto hizo que Touga se sobresaltara, al principio por sorpresa pero luego más que nada por enojo. – Pero igual somos Rosas Blancas, y les guste o no estamos juntos en esto. Creo que todos comprenden la importancia de cuidar al Príncipe de Blanco y la Doncella, y principalmente evitar que caigan en las manos de las Rosas Negras. Así que tengan eso en mente… Como ya les he dicho, la profecía de la Batalla por el Fin del Mundo y los Duelos de la Rosa no es para nada clara, así que en estos duelos podría estar en juego algo más que cumplir… o no nuestros sueños…

A la vez que decía la última oración, comenzaba a darse media vuelta, caminando hacía la habitación y por lo tanto hacía el ascensor, como señal de que se esta discusión terminaba aquí, y en parte había sido así. Touga, a pesar de su personalidad, parecía haber sido callado por completo por esas palabras con tanto peso, causándole un amargo y molestó sentimiento de frustración. Era verdad que la Doncella de Blanco tenía que estar en manos de una Rosa Blanca, era cierto que los siete tenían que mantenerse juntos cuando se trataba de eso, y era cierto que ninguno conocía por completo todo lo implicado detrás de estos duelos. Sin embargo, aunque todo eso fuera cierto, había algo tan molesto y desesperante en su manera de ser, que simplemente lo provocaba salir de sus casillas. Encima de todo, nunca negó directamente que lo que le acababa de decirle fuera cierto.

- Si te sientes ofendido por lo que dije, ¡¿Por qué no lo dices y lo arreglamos ahora?! – Le grita molesto el Pelirrojo, avanzando hacia la mesa. Ese llamado provocó que Shaoran se detuviera, más no volteaba a verlo. – Si te crees un gran duelista, pues demuéstralo con tu espada… - En ese instante, Touga alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando su Sello de la Rosa en la misma posición en la que todos usaban para retar a Sakura.

Mikki se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver esto.

- ¡Touga! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le preguntó preocupado el chico de ojos azules, acercándose a él, y luego volteando a ver a Mikki, esperando a ver que hacía.

Shaoran no dijo, ni hizo nada por varios segundos, mientras Touga seguía con su mano alzada, como esperando su respuesta con ansias. La tensión se agravó en el aire a su alrededor, casi sofocándolos. De pronto, Shaoran comenzó a reaccionar…

- Apropósito… - Exclamó de un segundo a otro, volteándolos a ver por encima de su hombro, con una expresión casi de enfado. – Lo que ocurre u ocurra entre Sakura y yo… es asunto de nosotros y no debe de concernir a este Consejo. De ahora en adelante mantendremos ambos temas separados…

Y de esa manera, casi ignorando lo que Touga le había dicho, se viró de nuevo al frente y siguió caminando como si nada, con la misma tranquilidad que antes, dejando atrás a dos Duelistas pasmados por su actitud. Era obvio que su Presidente siempre era la fuente de grandes discusiones entre el Consejo, sobre todo con Touga Kiryuu. Pero nunca antes Mikki había visto que Touga se enfureciera tanto.

Una vez que Li ya estaba en el ascensor, se sintió como Touga liberó de golpe toda la rabia que esa discusión le había provocado, pues de inmediato cerró su puño izquierdo, apretándolo con gran fuerza y luego golpeando la mesa blanca ante él con éste, increíblemente rompiéndola pro completo, partiéndola por la mitad y haciendo que cayera al suelo como si nada. Aún así, las siete sillas ni siquiera se movieron.

Mikki miró con normalidad la mesa desplomarse, como si ya se lo esperaba. Luego, miró a ver a Touga, que respiraba con algo de agitación, aún con enojo en sus ojos, algo muy diferente a su modo normal de ser. Como se había dicho, las discusiones entre Touga y Li eran muy comunes, pero Touga era siempre el que mantenía la serenidad, sólo con algo de molestia en escasas ocasiones, y las demás respondiendo con su habitual serenidad y sarcasmo. Pero ahora algo realmente había afectado a Touga, y eso se le notaba desde anoche. De seguro… Había sido ese duelo.

Touga ya había dicho que Shaoran había afirmado que no podría vencer a Sakura, y el día cuando les dijo que tenía planeado se le veía realmente decidido en demostrarle todo lo contrario, pero no fue así: al fin de cuentas perdió. ¿Será eso lo que tanto lo perturbaba? ¿O acaso habría algo más de por medio? ¿Qué había entre ambos que provocaba esta casi "rivalidad"?

- No sé porque te molesta tanto eso ahora. – Comenzó a decir Mikki, aparentemente mucho más tranquilo que él. – Li ha sido siempre el que ha dirigido a las Rosas Blancas. Y ahora que el Príncipe de Blanco… digo… Sakura, está tan interesada en él, es obvio que no podemos negarnos a hacerle caso; ya que en el fondo tiene toda la razón.

- ¿Dirigido dices? – Murmuró Touga mientras se enderezaba de nuevo, intentando recuperar la calma. – Lo único que diferencia a Li de todas las otras Rosas Blancas... es que él fue el primero…

Como había dicho, Juri llevó a Sakura hasta los vestidores de chicas para que pudiera medirse el tan especial "regalo" que Shaoran le había dado. En verdad habían pasado muchas cosas en esa extraña reunión que la sorprendieron mucho, y estaba segura que no era la única. Su Presidente, Li Shaoran… La verdad el tiempo en el que se conocían no era mucho, tal vez aún ni siquiera se cumplía el año desde la primera vez todos los miembros actuales del Consejo estuvieron reunidos por primera vez, pero aún así ese tiempo había sido singularmente largo para este aspecto, en especial considerando que los cinco vivían juntos en la misma casa.

Sin embargo, Li era en verdad uno de los misterios más grandes para el Consejo en general. De origen chino, miembro de la Familia Li, la Familia del Dragón, una de las cuatro grandes familias de magos de oriente, relacionado de alguna manera con el famoso Mago Clow. Llegó a Hooshi tal vez de la misma manera que ellos, después de haber recibido la misma carta, guiado hasta ese lugar de la misma forma. Todos dicen que él fue el primero en recibir el Sello de la Rosa Blanca, ¿pero quién? ¿Lo habrá recibido de la misma manera que esa chica? Y ya tocamos el tema de ella, ¿Qué había entre Sakura y Li?

Ya era evidente desde antes que ambos se conocían del pasado, en la época en la que Li estuvo cazando las Cartas Clow en Tomoeda. Pero la manera en la que se miraban, se hablaban, como ella se sonrojaba, todo eso era más de lo que ellos esperaban; y encima de todo estaba ese regalo, ¿Qué estaba tramando con todo eso?

Juri se encontraba de pie afuera de los vestidores, recargada en la pared a lado de la puerta. Sakura estaba adentro cambiándose.

- "Aún no entiendo porque Li tiene tantas consideraciones a esta chica." – Pensaba capitana mientras esperaba. – "Y aunque sea cierto que es tan poderosa, ¿Por qué seguir apoyando en que ella se quede con la Doncella?... ¿Qué tienes en Mente… Presidente…? ¿En verdad estás enamorado de ella?"

Esas eran varias de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en la mente de la joven de cabellos naranjas, al igual que en todos sus compañeros. Pero tarde o temprano toda esa verdad se sabría, y de eso podía estar segura.

Adentro, mientras tanto, Sakura ya estaba terminando de abrocharse el saco de color rosa, terminando con el botón del cuello alto. Estaba acostumbrada a utilizar trajes así, pues Tomoyo acostumbraba a hacerle muchos vestidos de diferentes diseños, todos muy hermosos, pero éste era especial. Además, el diseño no era muy diferente al traje del Príncipe de Blancos; de hecho, era muy similar.

El saco rosa le quedaba a la perfección, ni grande ni pequeño, justo a su medida; la parte larga le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, y venía también con unos pantalones blancos un poco ajustados, pero no incómodos, y un cinturón grueso negro para colocarse sobre el saco. Se colocó cada prenda con mucha delicadeza y cuidado, dejando a un lado su uniforme sobre una banca.

- "Se siente muy cómodo…" – Pensaba mientras se cambiaba. – "Más que el uniforme o el traje de Príncipe…"

Una vez ya con todo el conjunto puesto, se puso un poco nerviosa, acariciando el saco lentamente con su palma, sintiendo la tela suave y delicada. Con algo de timidez se acercó a alguno de los espejos para ver como le quedaba; siempre había sido una chica algo penosa, pero en ese momento estaba sola, así que no tenía porque exagerar con eso. Teniendo firmeza en sus actos, se paró de golpe frente al espejo, quedándose realmente maravillada ante lo que veía…

- Es hermoso… - Mormuró impresionada para sí misma, colocado con cuidado su mano sobre el espejo. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con mucha felicidad. – Y me queda a la perfección… como si ya lo hubiera usado antes…

Dio unos pasos hacía atrás para poder girar un poco sobe sí misma, haciendo que la parte larga de su saco se alzara un poco por el movimiento. Luego, se detuvo con cuidado, mientras colocaba sus brazos de tal manera que parecía que se estaba abrazando así misma, sonrojándose levemente.

- "Y fue un regalo de Shaoran…" – Pensaba dentro de su mente, al recordar como Shaoran se lo había dado, y como la había tratado después de todo el relato y demás. Era realmente algo que nunca había sentido.

De pronto, la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña se fue desvaneciendo más y más, hasta cambiar a una cara muy pensativa, seria, incluso un poco grave.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué significaba que Shaoran apareciera ante ella en este momento? ¿Qué significaban todas las atenciones que tenía con ella? Y, ¿Qué significaba ese regalo? Fuera como fuera, era un traje que todos los demás tenían, a excepción del color. ¿Por qué se lo había dado?

Había algo que no tenía mucho sentido en todo eso. Shaoran, ese Shaoran que acababa de ver, ese Shaoran que le acababa de dar ese lindo traje, ¿era el mismo Shaoran que ella conocía? ¿Era el mismo Shaoran de esta noche…?

_ - Sabes Shaoran. – Comenzó a decir, armándose de valor. – A decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, y siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí…_

_ La joven tomó la carta entre sus manos y la presionó contra su pecho. Aún podía sentir algo cálido en ella, algo cálido que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo. Bajó la mirada, como no queriendo verlo. Sin embargo, algo sorprendente para ella pasó…_

_ - Para mi también… – Escuchó de pronto que su voz le hablaba. Lentamente subió su mirada de nuevo. Él estaba de pie, del otro lado, mirándola fijamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, como si le estuviera diciendo que todo estaba bien. – Sakura…_

Recordaba vividamente ese rostro amable, gentil, bello que la volteó a ver con esa amplia sonrisa, y le decía esas palabras con tanta sinceridad, lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer. Pero, al mismo tiempo, recordaba ese rostro serio, pensativo, duro con el que la veía mientras le contaba todo ello, con esos ojos marrones reflejando tanta severidad, tanta como la primera vez que sintió su mirada encima en ese primer día de clases. De hecho, en muchos aspectos de lo que había notado o visto, y de cómo se relacionaba con los demás, notó mucho parecido en como era Shaoran cuando lo conoció, aunque con el tiempo fue cambiado drásticamente. Y por último había un tercer rostro, aquel que Li le había mostrado después de haberle dado toda su explicación, cuando le volvió a sonreír, cuando se le acercó y la trató con toda esa delicadeza…

_- Pero no te preocupes, porque ya no estarás sola. – Pronunció despacio, mientras acerca una de sus manos a las de ella, tomando su mano izquierda y alzándola un poco con total delicadaza. – Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, apoyándote en cada paso. Yo te ayudaré a canalizar por completo tus habilidades, y Sakura… verás que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien… eso te lo puedo asegurar…Entiendo que todo esto es muy confuso para ti Sakura. – Le comentó con cuidado mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie, y ella lo seguía, casi con "obediencia". – Pero aún así, tienes que intentar mantenerte firme, ahora más que nunca…_

Tres rostros, tres facetas de una misma persona, que, sin embargo, no era capaz de fusionarlos en uno sólo, como si los tres pertenecieran a personas muy diferentes, separadas, como si los tres fueron otros. Shaoran era diferente, había algo cambiado en él, pero a la vez seguía siendo el mismo, en cada uno de esos aspectos. No sabía siquiera como explicarlo, y todo eso había llegado a ella para sumarse a su gran cantidad de misterios y preguntas que no lograba aclarar.

Sin embargo, había algunas cosas que no podía negar, y que al contemplar de nuevo el traje rosa en el espejo lo hacía recordar. Cuando Shaoran le confeso sus sentimientos, cuando ella se los confeso, cuando lo vio ese noche en la arena, todos esos momentos le produjeron la misma sensación en el pecho, ese mismo sentimiento, ese mismo calor que la inundaba. Era realmente como Sakura lo había dicho: Shaoran sigue siendo la persona más importante en su vida, y su corazón se lo estaba recordando constantemente. Pero, ¿qué era que todo eso significaba a su vez….?

- "Shaoran… ¿Qué soy yo para ti en estos momentos…?" – Se preguntó mientras colocaba de nuevo tímidamente sobre el espejo una vez. – "Y también… ¿Qué eres tú para mí en estos momentos?... Lo que te dije en esos momentos aún es la verdad… Tú sigues siendo la persona más valiosa en mi vida… pero… ¿Hay algo más… entre nosotros…?"

Una visión repentina pareció cruzar la mente de Sakura como un relámpago de un segundo a otro, la imagen repentina de un árbol repleto de flores rosas, en un mundo totalmente oscuro, done el sus pétalos y sus ramas brillaban casi con luz propia. Eso pareció ser algo muy repentino y fuerte para ella, pues provocó que tuviera que caer de rodillas al suelo, colocando su mano sobre su frente, totalmente confundida.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – Pensó algo sorprendida la ojos verdes, intentando recordar que era lo que había visto, y porqué.

La visión se repitió, pero ahora no fue sólo un instante, y ya fue capaz de distinguir claramente de que se trataba: un árbol de cerezos, un árbol de flores de Sakura. Por un momento se sintió prácticamente de pie debajo de ese gran árbol, viendo los pétalos caer a su alrededor como copos de nieve, casi rozando su piel. Pero de nuevo le visión terminó y volvió a ese mismo vestidor, confundida y hasta asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había visto esas cosas tan repente? No era la primera vez; ya había tenido una visión con otro árbol de cerezos, pero… ¿Era acaso el mismo?

De pronto, cuando al fin logró recuperar por completo su conciencia y volver a este mundo, su mirada se lleno por completo de asombro, al ver debajo de ella, sobre el suelo, junto frente a sus rodillas, varios pequeños pétalos rosas, pétalos de Sakura, como los que había visto en su visión. Pero eran reales, alrededor de unos diez, colocados ahí en el suelo, y hace un instante no habían estado ahí. Un poco dudosa, acercó su mano hacía ellos, tomando uno entre sus dedos y alzándolo, mostrando de esa manera que no eran parte de la visión que había tenido hace un momento, sino algo real.

- ¿Pétalos… de cerezo? – Mormuró para sí misma, contemplando el pétalo cerca de su rostro. – "Como en mi visión… Pero, ¿cómo llegó aquí?... Y además, la época de Sakura… ya…"

- ¿Lista? – Escuchó de golpe que la voz de Juri preguntaba, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Sakura se sobresaltó por el sonido tan repentino, parándose de golpe, como una niña que acababa de hacer algo malo. Al principio, cuando Juri se asomó, no vio a Sakura, por lo que se movió hacía los hasta encontrarle enfrente de los espejos. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida, y se le veía algo alterada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó confundida la chica de cabello naranja, caminando lentamente hacía ella.

- ¡Sí! – Contestó apresurada, aunque algo nerviosa, dando inconscientemente un paso hacía atrás.

Juri dejó de avanzar, mirándola extrañada ante su actitud. Después de unos segundos paso a notar el traje que se había puesto, viendo si de alguna manera esa era la fuente de su reacción tan extraña, pero no veía nada mal en él. De hecho, no se le veía mal, y aunque fuera así eso no era motivo para ponerse así. ¿Qué le había asustado o impresionado de esa forma?

De pronto, mientras miraba el traje de arriba hacía abajo, sus ojos bajaron hasta divisar parte del suelo, y por lo tanto ver los pétalos rosas a sus pies. Eso le extrañó demasiado; ¿qué hacen pétalos de cerezos en esa época y en ese lugar? Se agachó un poco dudosa hacía ellos para verlos de cerca y verificar que eran lo que sospechaba.

- ¿Cerezos? – Mormuró tomando un par entre sus dedos. Sakura la miraba fijamente; al menos que ella también los viera mostraba que no era una alucinación o algo parecido. – ¿De dónde salieron? La temporada de los cerezos acaba de pasar. Es muy raro. ¿Alguno de los árboles del Parque Hooshi seguirá aún en estas fechas florecido?

- ¿Parque Hooshi? – Preguntó algo sorprendida Sakura, dando un pasó hacía ella.

Un parque, ¿será acaso un parque con árboles de Sakura? Pero en esa época del año, ya a principios de junio, ¿cómo podría seguir floreciendo algún árbol de cerezos? Y además, ¿cómo habrían llegado esos pétalos hasta ese lugar? Y justamente cuando había tenido esa visión.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Juri volteándola a ver de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó largo rato muy pensativa sin decir nada, como meditando aún más en todo eso. Volvió de nuevo a ver los pétalos en sus pies, y a recordar la misma visión. ¿Qué significaban esas dos cosas? En todo caso, ¿estaban relacionadas? Casi un minuto después de que Juri le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, la joven levantó su mirada hacía ella con algo de duda.

Al mismo tiempo, sin que ninguna de ellas lo supiera o pudiera notarlo, alguien se encontraba mirándolas por la ventana de los vestidores, desde el tejado justo enfrente de ese edificio, que de hecho se encontraba considerablemente lejos. Era una alumna con el uniforme de Othori, de cabello púrpura claro y corto, y piel morena. Estaba parada en la orilla de la azotea como si nada, mirando hacia los vestidores. Esa persona se apoyaba de los monoculares de color negro para poder verlas desde su posición, y mientras espiaba, hablaba, repitiendo lo que veía que ambas decían.

- ¿Ese parque está muy lejos de aquí? – Comenzó a decir de pronto la extraña chica, leyendo los labios de Sakura. – No mucho, ¿porqué? ¿Podría indicarme como llegar a ese sitio…?

- Suficiente Mamiya. – Le dijo de pronto una voz cerca de ella, y se inmediato bajó sus monoculares. – Así que desea ir al Parque Hooshi.

Había una segunda persona en la azotea de ese edificio, aunque se mantenía algo alejado. Se encontraba de pie, con su espalda recargada en la pared a lado de la puerta que daba a ese lugar, cubierto por la sombra que hacía pues el sol se encontraba detrás de él para esos momentos. Entre las sombras se distinguían fácilmente su cabello claro un poco largo, sus ojos púrpura y serios, y su largo saco negro que traía puesto a pesar del calor, y se movía un poco por la brisa que soplaba. Su expresión era seria, casi carente de algún tipo de emoción, pensativa.

- ¿Para que desearía ir a ese sito ahora? – Le preguntó de manera despreocupada la joven de cabello corto, volteándose hacía él y bajándose de la orilla con un salto.

- No sé el motivo. – Le contestó sin cambiar su mirada, separándose de la pared. – Pero sí sé a donde quiere ir.

Dando unos pasos al frente mientras hablaba, el chico oculto reveló poco a poco su rostro y si figura completa: su cabello un poco largo de un tono entre rosa y blanco, ojos profundos, fríos y morados, con un traje azul y encima de este su saco negro. Y, además de todo, debajo de este saco, de su lado izquierdo, traía oculto algo: un sable de protector dorado dentro de una vaina negra que colgaba de su cintura.

Caminó lentamente pasando a lado de la chica, parándose cerca de la orilla y mirando hacia el edificio, aunque no era capaz de ver mucho desde ahí a diferencia de su acompañante. Sin embargo, casi le parecía ver a esa chica de cabellos castaños a través de las paredes.

- Ya es hora de que esa chica y yo nos conozcamos… - Murmuró más para sí mismo que para la otra chica, colocando su mano lentamente sobre su espada.

¿Cómo había resultado esa reunión? El fin principal, que era informar a Sakura de todo lo que ocurría y ocurrirá, parecía haber sido completado exitosamente, y parece que Sakura había tomado todo mejor de lo esperado. Sin embargo, las reacciones del resto de las Rosas Blancas, de Touga, de Sainoji, de Nanami, todas eran cosas que Shaoran ya había previsto, pero incluso parecieron ser peores de lo que había creído. Touga y los otros eran grandes Duelitas, de gran poder y de gran determinación, Touga era muy fuerte y podía influenciar de gran forma a las personas, Sainoji a su modo tenía gran pasión y coraje en la pelea, Mikki era inteligente, razonable y calmado, Juri era fuerte, decidida, con gran coraje y determinación. Nanami por su parte era muy apegada a lo que deseaba, y para obtenerlo era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, y Sakura tenía un gran poder dentro de ella que era capaz de lograrlo todo. Y luego estaba él, Li Shaoran, que hasta ahora no había logrado unificarlos en un grupo.

Juntos los siete serían un gran equipo invencible, y obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al mundo sería pan comido, si tan sólo pudieran trabajar juntos. Pero no era posible; las Rosas Blancas se concentraban únicamente en sí mismas, no eran capaces de trabajar con los otros, de establecer una relación de equipo sólida. ¿A que se debía? Eso era lo que Shaoran se preguntaba mientras caminaba por las arboledas, pensando y meditando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Podía deberse acaso a sus personalidades? Era evidente que la mayoría de ellos eran demasiado orgullosos y tercos, con su propia manera de ver y hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, de seguro su liderazgo también tenía algo que ver.

A pesar de todo el tiempo, Shaoran parecía no poder unificar a sus duelistas, a pesar de que ya tenían a los siete, aún así las cosas seguían iguales, y en cualquier momento eso terminaría por traerles su fin en cuanto tuvieran que hacerle frente a las Rosas Negras. ¿Qué tiene que hacer para lograrlo?

- La escuela parece estar algo agitada esta mañana. – Escuchó de pronto que una voz cercana pronunciaba muy cerca de él. Al oírlo, el castaño se detuvo de golpe, sin dejar de ver al frente, ni perder la calma. De inmediato había detectado el lugar de donde había venido: un árbol un par de pasos atrás de él. – Es posible que esto se deba al inesperado regreso de su Príncipe…

Lentamente esa persona oculta comenzó a caminar desde atrás del árbol, hasta colocarse en el camino detrás de Shaoran. Era un joven alto, tal vez de último año de preparatoria de piel morena, cabellos claros, ojos verdes, con traje de saco rojo largo y pantalones negros, ambos del mismo estilo que los del consejo. Esta persona tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y una mirada despreocupada. Debajo de su brazo izquierdo traía unos papeles adentro de una carpeta. Li lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro con tranquilidad, admirando primero que nada el traje que traía, indicándole de inmediato de quién se trataba: una Rosa Negra.

- Li Shaoran supongo. – Mormuró sonriente el extraño. – Es un honor por fin conocerte…

- Himemiya Akio de las Rosas Negras si no me equivoco. – Comentó despreocupado, mientras se giraba con cuidado hacía él. – ¿Fuiste tú quien hirió a Kiryuu hace algunas semanas?

Efectivamente se trataba de él, el chico moreno que siempre estaba con Mikage del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, aquel que había peleado contra Touga cerca del dormitorio de Sakura y Kotori. Al principio Akio respondió a la pregunta de Shaoran con una pequeña risita con cierto toque de "elegancia".

- Ah, eso fue sólo un momento de diversión. – Comentó despreocupado, volteándolo a ver concierta "burla". – No te molesta, ¿o sí?

Esa sonrisa despreocupada, una mirada, y esa manera de expresarse casi con burla y soberbia. Era como una versión diferente de Touga, claro, del Touga más común, no el Touga enojado que acababa de ver. Pero había algo más a su alrededor, otra cosa que lo perturbaba bastante desde el momento en el que escuchó su voz, adicional al hecho de que no había sido capaz de sentir su presencia ni un segundo antes a eso.

- "Este sujeto…" – Pensaba Shaoran mientras miraba fijamente a esa persona. Para los ojos del chino, la energía entorno a ese sujeto era como si una extraña aura muy oscura y casi "tétrica" rodeara su cuerpo. – ¿A qué has venido? – Le preguntó después de un rato sin mucho pensarlo, apretando un poco sus puños.

- Tranquilo chico, no vengo buscando una pelea. – Le contestó Akio sonriente, notando de manera divertida esa reacción que acababa de tener. – Sólo venía a saludarte de parte de Mikage.

La sola mención de ese hombre provocaba varias reacciones en el joven castaño. En primera, muy lejos de calmar esa actitud a la "defensiva" que había obtenido, le provocaba cierto enojo reflejado tanto en su mirada endurecida como en su propia postura. Esa persona, era curioso que se lo mencionaran de pronto, considerando que había rondado en su mente largo rato al ver como el Consejo, sobre todo Touga, había reaccionado ante toda la situación.

Mikage, la persona que realizaba su mismo papel en las Rosas Negras, aquel que había logrado lo que él no: unificar a los Duelitas de la Rosa. Era él quien en estos momentos había logrado hacer tan peligrosas a las Rosas Negras, y el mayor motivo por el que la situación de las Rosas Blancas le preocupara tanto.

- ¿Y dónde está él? – Preguntó con desgano mientras se volteaba lentamente de nuevo al frente, dándole la espalda.

- No estoy seguro. – Le contestó de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tal vez esté por ahí, o tal vez ni siquiera vino hoy a la escuela. Tiene algunas cosas de que ocuparse este día. De hecho, será un día muy ocupado para… todos…

Al oír eso, Shaoran se sobresaltó de golpe, volteándose de inmediato hacía él de nuevo, algo extrañado por esa afirmación. Lo que más lo había impresionado era esa manera en que lo había dicho, él ya lo conocía pues era la misma manera en la que Touga hablaba. Con sarcasmo, con burla, con un motivo oculto detrás de sus palabras, y esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios lo reafirmó de golpe.

Akio sonrió divertido al ver su reacción y su intento de saber a que se refería.

- Pero al parecer igual se enteró del rumor de que hoy regresarías a la escuela, por lo que me pidió que si te veía te recordara que ustedes dos tienen algunos asuntos pendientes; pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿o no?

Shaoran lo miró confundido, y con algo de duda ante sus palabras. Esa expresión, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esas palabras, esa aura a su alrededor, todo le causaba demasiada desconfianza, demasiada incomodidad. Aunque todo eso lo confundía demasiado, había una parte de él que sabía muy bien de que trataba todo esto.

- Bien, eso es todo. – Comentó por último el joven de piel morena, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza y disponiéndose a retirarse. – Si me disculpas, también tengo algunas cosas de que ocuparme; tengo que llevarle estos papeles muy importantes… Así que, nos veremos muy pronto… Li Shaoran…

Sus últimas palabras fueran acompañadas de una buena dosis de ironía y sarcasmo, casi a manera de provocación. Pero al final de cuentas se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la arboleda en dirección contraria a la que Shaoran, dejándolo atrás después de un rato.

Li lo seguía viendo fijamente como se alejaba con expresión seria, sintiéndose aún más confundido de lo que se encontraba antes. Sin embargo, como se dijo, a pesar de todo Shaoran sabía que había sido todo eso: era un mensaje de Mikage, su manera de decirle que tenía algo entre manos, y de retarlo a que se entrometiera si se creía capaz. Ese era el tipo de persona que era él, y esa era el tipo de relación que ambos líderes había forjado desde su primer encuentro en esa escuela… Esa era la otra cara de los Duelos de la Rosa, una cara que apenas comenzaban a asomarse…

- "Mikage… Souji…" – Pensó Shaoran, mientras en su mente recordaba claramente el rostro de esa persona.

Algo estaba apunto de pasar ese día, algo importante que cambiaría el rumbo que había llevado los duelos hasta ese momento. Mikage Souji estaba moviendo sus piezas para provocar algo. Rosas Blancas, Rosas Negras, dos partes de la misma moneda estaban a punto de encontrarse frente a frente. Y mientras Shaoran permanecía de pie, meditando sobre que era lo que ocurriría, lejos de él dos personas se dirigían a sitios diferentes. Sakura Kinomoto, acompañada de Juri, se encontraba entrando al Parque Hooshi, mientras al mismo tiempo Tomoyo Daidouji se dirigía caminando lentamente a su dormitorio, con la cabeza baja y muy pensativa, faltando a clases por primera vez desde su estancia en Hooshi.

Las dos escenas, las de la chica de ojos verdes y la chica de ojos azules, eran vistas al mismo tiempo a través del reflejo de un espejo, que lo reflejaba claramente, brillando con fuerza entre toda la oscuridad del cuarto en donde se encontraba, mientras de nuevo esa persona oculta entre las sombras lo veía, sonriendo ampliamente con satisfacción.

- Al fin… El momento ha llegado… - Murmuraba muy despacio, alzando su mano lentamente hacia el espejo. – Por cada Rosa Blanca… existe una Rosa Negra… Es hora de que ambos florezcan de verdad…

Y con esas palabras, la imagen de cada chica se mostró en el espejo, una a lado de la otra, juntas pero a la vez divididas, y sus imágenes se fueron mezclando disolviéndose en una sola…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 18_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura: _**_Ante mí, debajo de un árbol de cerezos, aparece Mikage Souji, una Rosa Negra con una mirada fría y el Sello de la Rosa en su mano… ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué es este lugar en el que estamos?... ¿Tengo que pelear con este chico afuera de la Arena?_

**_Mikage: _**_Las reglas del Sello de la Rosa no me interesan en estos momentos. Estamos aquí para probar los poderes del nuevo Príncipe de Blanco…_

**_Sakura: _**_Mikki, Touga y Juri-senpai también estás adentro de este territorio… ¿cómo podremos salir de aquí?... Shaoran, ¡Ayúdame!... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 19:_ La Tumba de los Cerezos _**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notas del Autor: **Después de prácticamente medio año sin subir nada nuevo de ninguna de mis historias, he aquí un pequeño regreso, realizado de poco a poco durante todo este tiempo, entre tiempo ocupado, tiempo súper ocupado y tiempo libre que me surgía a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Pero al fin pude terminar este capitulo, que originalmente iba a ser mucho más largo, y por eso tuve que cortarlo y termina así como termina. Y no sé de que manera pedirles una disculpa a todos los lectores que por mucho rato me anduvieron pidiendo que ya subiera un nuevo capítulo y sin embargo tuve un atraso tan monstruoso como éste, y peor, dejando a todos en una parte tan impactante y dejándolos con demasiadas preguntas y dudas en la cabeza. Motivos para que esto ocurriera hay muchos, pero el principal es la escuela, y creo que eso mucho lo entenderán, pues encima de todo estos últimos cuatrimestres han sido demasiado pesados, sobre todo por el cambio tan drástico que tuve de ir a la mañana a ir en la tarde, lo cual resultó ser algo más cansado.

En fin, la verdad lo lamentó mucho, y enserio me hubiera gustado poder haber terminado este capítulo hace mucho. Pero bueno, espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena, y que no haya perdido en el proceso a varios de ustedes. Espero que este capítulo que tantos problemas tomó sea de su agrado, y saben que para cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, estoy abierto para todo. Espero poder publicar los siguientes dos (el 19 y 20) antes de que termine este año, los cuales desde ahora les digo estarán llenos de acción, para todos los fans de las grandes peleas y de la emoción. Estos sí intentaré hacerlos lo antes posible, y sobre todo lo mejor hechos. Y recuerden que en el capitulo 20 se hará la respuesta a los comentarios generales que me han hecho hasta ahora, y los agradecimientos a cada uno.

Sin más que decir, los dejó con esta parte de este larga historia, que no se pueden perder porque se aclaran muchas cosas importantes. Espero poder verlos de pronto dentro de muy poco en el capítulo 19, que se titulará **_"La Tumba de los Cerezos"_**.


	19. Cap 19 La Tumba de los Cerezos

El Parque Hooshi está situado en su ciudad homónima, no muy lejos al sur de la Academia Othori. Muchos decían que se había hecho para simular al famoso parque Ueno de Tokio, aunque en tamaño y en atracciones no se le comparaba en nada a ese hermoso regalo imperial a la ciudad capital del Japón. Sin embargo, la verdad era que Hooshi era como otros tantos parques que existían en todo Japón, en los que prácticamente todos sus árboles son de cerezos, y por eso mismo a principios de la primavera se les podía ver totalmente cubierto con los pétalos rosados, ofreciendo un espectáculo muy hermoso a todos sus visitantes en esas fechas tan significativas para los japoneses, sobre todo para aquellos que empiezan un nuevo año escolar.

Eso era entonces, a finales de marzo y principios de abril, en los tiempos del Hanami, pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas a principios de junio, en donde estos hermosos árboles ya no tenían en ellos ni un sólo rastro de los pétalos de sakura. Todos los árboles estaban cubiertos únicamente con sus hojas verdes, muy digno de un día tan caluroso y tan cerca del verano. Aunque el parque ya no era tan concurrido y lleno de personas para estas fechas, aún sigue siendo un lugar lindo para pasear, pasar la tarde, jugar un poco de fútbol, o simplemente comer algo dulce.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Sakura arribó a ese sitio, en compañía de Juri, siendo miércoles y temprano por la mañana cuando todos los estudiantes se supone deberían de estar en la escuela, era obvio que el sitio se encontrará muy despoblado. Había algunas señoras caminando por ahí, hombres de traje que acortaban camino atravesando el parque, y unos niño pequeños que no habían ido a clases y jugaban a atrapar mariposas con una red. La chica Kinomoto había insistido mucho en ir sin razón aparente, además de esos pétalos que habían aparecido de la nada en el vestidor.

Ambas estaban caminando por el camino que conectaba desde la entrada norte hacía el centro del parque. Juri se había detenido después de avanzar tan sólo un pasos, mirando como Sakura se quedaba a varios metros de ella, mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo. _"Es como si estuviera cuidando a una niña chiquita"_, fue lo que cruzó por la mente de la chica de cabellos naranja, mientras "vigilaba" a Sakura a lo lejos.

- Pues éste es el Parque Hooshi. – Comentó con normalidad Juri, quedándose unos pasos atrás de Sakura. – Todos estos árboles que ves son de cerezos, pero como te dije ninguno está florecido. ¿Qué esperabas?, ya estamos en junio después de todo.

Sakura, que aún traía puesto el traje de duelista rosa que Shaoran le había regalado, caminó un poco más hacía el frente, sin dejar de ver los árboles, como intentando encontrar alguna flor rosa entre todas esas hojas verdes. Juri la veía con confusión, mirando como avanzaba, casi olvidándose de que no iba sola; sería mejor que las hiciera volver antes de que se alejara más y luego se le perdiera.

- Esos pétalos tal vez vinieron de otra parte, no obligatoriamente tuvo que ser de aquí. – Le dice con un poco de fuerza para llamar su atención, pero Sakura seguía alejándose. – Será mejor que volvamos a la escuela… ¿A dónde vas?

A pesar de todo lo que la capitana del club de esgrima hacía para poder llamar su atención, la joven de ojos verdes seguía avanzando hacía el frente, dando un paso pequeño, deteniéndose unos segundos, y luego dando otra pasito hacía otra dirección, repitiendo la misma acción de forma cíclica, sin dejar de mirar exhaustivamente hacía todos lados. Como se había dicho, Sakura aún traía puesto el mismo traje rosa que se había ido a probar. No se había tomado la molestia siquiera de cambiarse de nuevo a su uniforme o ir a ver a Shaoran para que la viera con él puesto; simplemente insistió en ir al parque y las dos salieron de inmediato. Juri no lo sabía, pero Sakura ya en ese momento se encontraba con su mente en un lugar muy diferente a ese sitio. Su cerebro seguía procesando todas esas visiones que le habían llegado en tantas ocasiones, empezando por aquella que vio la noche en que recibió su sortija, la que tuvo durante el duelo con Juri, y ahora la que acababa de tener en los vestidores. ¿Estaba todo eso conectado? ¿Tenía de alguna manera ese parque algo que ver? No tenía nada para afirmarlo o negarlo, pero aún seguía teniendo esa sensación en el pecho que le decía que iba por buen camino, desde el instante mismo en el que Arisugawa mencionó siquiera ese sitio.

- ¡Oye! – Le grita con fuerza la senpai desde atrás, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Me escuchas?

- ¡Perdón! – Exclama un poco sorprendida la castaña, girándose hacia ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia; se le nota algo nerviosa. – Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí superior… ¡Voy a ir a caminar por ahí!

Dicho eso, ante los ojos de una sorprendida Juri, Sakura se dio de nuevo la media vuelta y ahora no avanzó con pasos cortos, sino que comenzó a correr rápidamente hacía el frente, hacía los árboles.

- Oye, ¡espera! – Exclamó confundida la chica de pelo naranja, extendiendo su mano hacía ella. – ¿Qué no tienes pensado volver a la Escuela? ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?

- ¡No tardaré! – Le gritó la ojos verdes mientras se alejaba. – ¡Puede volver si lo desea! ¡Sé como volver!, ¡gracias!

Sin decir más se perdió en el camino de cemento, adentrándose más y más al parque, hasta que ya no se le veía desde la entrada. Juri la miró fijamente durante todo este transcurso antes de reaccionar con cierto fastidio ante todo eso. En ese momento se preguntaba con enojo porque había perdido su tiempo en llevarla, o aún mejor, porqué la había guiado a los vestidores en primer lugar.

- Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para ahora jugar de niñera. – Se dijo así misma con enojo, al tiempo que se giraba hacia la entrada, dispuesta a largarse de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando sólo había dado dos o tres pasos, se detuvo en seco de nuevo, mirando fijamente al frente con seriedad. Se quedó así por unos segundos antes de voltearse de nuevo hacía atrás, mirando hacía donde Sakura se había ido.

- Si no vuelve pronto, me iré. – Comentó para sí misma en voz baja, mientras caminaba hacia una banca sentándose en ella, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

¿Por qué se quedó? En ese momento ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía. Podría suponer que tal vez sentía cierta responsabilidad con Li de regresar a esa chica a salvo a la escuela; tal vez era eso. Pero como ella misma se daría cuenta al final de ese día, las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, y su verdadera misión recaía en estar en el parque Hooshi en ese momento.

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 19:_ La Tumba de los Cerezos_**

Tomoyo Daidouji había mentido. Si a todos aquellos que la conocían, incluso sólo de vista, se les hubiera dicho eso, de seguro ninguno lo hubiera creído. La persona de los ojos azules más hermosos, de la piel más blanca y delicada, de la voz más hermosa de todo el coro de Othori, aquella que había salido con el mejor puntaje en los últimos exámenes del grupo 1-A, sólo por debajo de Kaoru Mikki, esa era ella. Aunque no se sabe mucho de ella en concreto, siempre proyecta a todo el mundo una imagen de confianza, felicidad, optimismo, sobre todo por esa amplia sonrisa que es capaz de calmar cualquier mal pensamiento o sentimiento. Tenía una eterna expresión que hacía imposible que uno pudiera desconfiar de ella o pensar siquiera que pudiera mentir. Pero sí lo hacía, y más veces de lo que incluso su gente más cercana sabía. Más que mentir, Tomoyo Daidouji tenía muchos secretos, un sin número de ellos que nunca habían sido revelados a nadie, ni a su madre, ni siquiera a Sakura. Era cosas que guardaba bajo llave en lo más oscuro y secreto de su mente y de su corazón, aunque dos de ellos no se encontraban bajo llave, ni en un lugar tan inaccesible: estaban en el cajón de su escritorio, en su cuarto del dormitorio.

Tomoyo había mentido, pues le había dicho a Sakura que tenía algo pendiente que hacer y que por eso se iba a adelantar a la escuela, pero eso era una mentira, pues ni siquiera se había ido a la escuela luego de despedirse. Todo eso había sido una excusa para no acompañarlos, ya que en cuanto vio de frente a Li, en ese mismo instante sintió el extraño deseo de salir corriendo, y eso era justamente lo que había hecho. No se había ido a la escuela como dijo, y en su lugar se había ido a su dormitorio, vacío en esos momentos.

Todo el edificio A-2 de dormitorios para señoritas de la Academia Othori estaba deshabitado cuando ella llegó; era obvio, pues para ese momento se suponía que todas deberían de estar en la escuela. Esa no era solamente la primera vez que faltaba a clases desde que estaba en Othori, sino que era además la primera vez en todos los años de amistad que tenía con Sakura en la que le daba una excusa falsa para no estar con ella. Eran dos cosas que no le causaban nada de tranquilidad a la chica de cabellos oscuros, pero eran cosas sin importancia comparadas con lo que había sentido al escuchar que Li Shaoran estaba en ese sitio, y menos lo que sintió al verlo de frente.

La joven de Tomoeda abandonó su maletín en el suelo, y luego se dejó caer en su cama. Se quedó de esa manera unos cuantos minutos antes de quedarse dormida durante toda la mitad de la mañana. No tenía sueño, ni cansancio, ni nada parecido; simplemente se quedó dormida, sin razón aparente aparte del deseo. Compartía el cuarto con una compañera, que ocupada la otra cama que estaba a lado de la ella, pero rara vez cruzaban palabra. Ella era parte del equipo de tenis, y cuando no estaba en la escuela o estudiando en la biblioteca, se encontraba entrenando en las canchas de la Academia. Sólo iba al cuarto para dormir, cambiarse de ropa, bañarse, y una de cada cinco veces a hacer la tarea. Por ello, ese gran cuarto para dos se había trasformado prácticamente en un cuarto individual especial sólo para ella. Sola en un cuarto que era para dos, igual que siempre.

Al despertarse, su reloj despertador marcaba diez para las diez; había estado durmiendo un poco más de dos horas y media, y aún así no había sido suficiente. _"¿Había llorado?"_ se preguntaba mientras se tocaba sus mejillas con cuidado: ningún rastro de lagrimas en ellas, ni tampoco en la almohada que estaba seca como desierto. Intentaba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lloró. Había sido hace mucho, pero a la vez no hace tanto. ¿Había querido llorar en esos momentos? No precisamente llorar era lo que deseaba, pero tal vez hubiera ayudado. Se sentó con cuidado en su cama, estirándose un poco. Su uniforme y cabellos estaban algo desalineados, como nunca nadie además de su madre la había visto; para el mundo en general su apariencia siempre era "impecable". Se paró y se dirigió de inmediato al tocador, tomando un cepillo, sentándose en el pequeño taburete, y comenzando a cepillarse con cuidado su largo cabello, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se dio una, dos, tres cepilladas con cuidado, hasta cinco, antes de detenerse por completo y fijar su mirada en sus propios ojos azules.

Silencio, un completo silencio fue lo que la rodeó. Segundos que pasaron como horas, mientras se seguía mirando, admirando sus pupilas azules, su piel blanca, delicada y hermosa, su cabello largo y oscuro, liso y delicado, que con tan sólo cinco cepilladas había recuperado su forma. Sus labios pequeños, sus mejillas lisas, sus orejas pequeñas, cada detalle simétrico y hermoso, que en conjunto daban como resultado un rostro hermoso como pocos... Un rostro que en ese momento le causó completa repulsión, como nunca antes había sentido.

- ¿Porqué…? – Susurró muy despacio, apenas abriendo sus labios. – ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué?... ¡¿Porqué?!... ¡¡PORQUÉ?!

Sus palabras se hicieron cada vez más desesperadas y fuertes, terminando en un último grito de desesperación, que de no estar los dormitorios vacíos en esos momentos, de seguro hubieran alarmado a todas sus ocupantes. Todo lo que sentía adentro había explotado. Soltó de golpe el cepillo que sostenía, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se separó del taburete, parándose tan deprisa que éste cayó hacía atrás, y al mismo tiempo extendió sus manos al frente, moviéndolas de izquierda a derecha, tumbando absolutamente todo lo que había sobre el tocador. Se volvió a ver al espejo, notado su mirada dura, como ahora así nadie, ni siquiera su madre la había visto; su respiración agitada, su boca que se abría y cerraba al ritmo de su respiración, y los primeros rastros cristalinos de lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y luego se recostó por completo, abrazando sus piernas contra sí misma.

- ¿Porqué tenías que aparecer? – Susurró con pesar. – ¿Porqué no te quedaste desaparecido? ¿Porqué volviste? ¿Porqué…?

Sólo rastros de lágrimas surgían en sus hermosos ojos brillantes, pero ninguna gota fue derramada. Ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho toda la mañana, terminó por hacerla sucumbir por completo, tanto que la había hecho caer de esa forma al suelo. _"¿Porqué?"_ era lo que se preguntaba con tanta desesperación en esos momentos, y era una pregunta que no tendría respuesta hasta mucho tiempo después de ese momento, y la respuesta tal vez no la haría sentir tan bien como ella pensaba.

Se levantó con cuidado como pudo, pero sólo hasta ponerse de rodillas y acercarse de esa manera a su escritorio. Abrió con cuidado el cajón de hasta arriba, revelando su contenido. Con desesperación, buscó entre todas las cosas hasta dar con lo que tanto anhelaba tener cerca en esos momentos: una pequeña bolsita de color amarillo de tela, amarrada con listón rosa en el extremo. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cariño y lo acercó así misma, cerrando los ojos por completo. Su respiración se fue tranquilizando y todo su ser pareció volver a lo que ella consideraba "normal". La calma, la paz, la serenidad, la sonrisa honesta, la mirada tranquila, todas esas características que definían a Tomoyo Daidouji, quería que todo eso volviera, y dejar atrás esa fea imagen que había surgido en el espejo hace unos instantes. Todo iba funcionando así, hasta que…

- ¿Qué es eso? – Oyó de pronto que una voz pronunciaba no muy lejos de ella, justo a sus espaldas. – ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó del susto, volteando rápidamente a ver hacía la puerta. Su rostro, aunque ya estaba algo más sereno, seguía manteniendo vestigios de ese nuevo rostro que había surgido. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y hacía adentro se asomaba el rostro sereno, y algo preocupado de un chico.

- ¡Kamui! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven, mientras se ponía de pie, volteándose para limpiarse los ojos con cuidado.

- Perdón, ¿te asuste? – Preguntó el joven de cabello negro y corto con amabilidad, mientras abría la puerta por completo, entrando. – Te fui a buscar a tu salón y me dijeron que no habías ido a la escuela, así que me preocupe y vine a ver si estabas aquí.

Aunque le decía eso a ella, su atención al momento de decirlo estaba en todas las cosas que había tirado al suelo en ese arranque que acababa de tener. En ese instante, mientras Tomoyo estaba volteando a otro lado intentando secarse los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó con cuidado en los labios de Kamui, una sonrisa que mostraba cierta "satisfacción" ante lo que veía.

- Perdón, sí, estoy bien. – Comentó la joven de cabello largo, volteándose hacía él, Para cuando ella se volteó, esa sonrisa ya se había desvanecido por arte de magia. – Es sólo qué… No me sentí con ánimos de ir a la escuela el día de hoy.

Una vez de pie, la joven comenzó a caminar hacía su cama, sentándose en ella, escondiendo aún entre sus manos ese objeto tan preciado que había sacado del cajón.

- No me pareces del tipo de persona que falta a la escuela por algo así. – Contestó Kamui, caminando hacía la cama también, sentándose a su lado. – Debe tratarse de algo más serio. ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoyo no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver cuando se sentó junto a ella. Su mirada estaba baja, enfocada en sus dos manos, y en el objeto entre ellas. Kamui notó hacía donde miraba, y viró su atención hacía el mismo lugar. La misma sonrisa volvió a surgir, aunque de nuevo Tomoyo no sería capaz de verla.

- ¿Tiene que ver con esa goma de borrar que con tantas fuerzas proteges? – Murmuró con delicadeza el joven de curiosos ojos rojizos. Esta afirmación sorprendió de golpe a Tomoyo, quién abrió por completo sus ojos, volteándolo a ver muy extrañada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una goma de borrar? – Le susurró apenas, sin dejar de verlo atónita.

- ¿Entonces sí lo es? Parece que le tienes un gran aprecio.

- Mucho… - Contestó ella volteando de nuevo hacia el mismo sitio de antes, pero ahora abriendo sus manos, revelando la pequeña bolsita amarilla de tela. Kamui admiró este objeto con elocuencia, sonriendo en sus adentros ante la imagen.

- Realmente pareces perturbada, ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó sin rodeos, admirando fijamente su rostro.

- No, nada… - Contestó ella con insistencia, volteándolo a ver de nuevo, pero ahora con una expresión más tranquila, sonriéndole de la misma manera que tantas veces lo había hecho. – Estoy bien, ¡enserio! No debes de preocuparte…

- No me engañarás con esa sonrisa. – Comentó él de golpe, poniéndose de pie al tiempo. – Te conozco muy bien como para caer en eso.

Ese comentario dejó algo confundida a la solista del coro, aunque no tanto como ese en el que Kamui había adivinado de la nada el contenido de la pequeña bolsita. Por su parte, el chico se había parado de la cama y había ido a la otra, sentándose de tal manera que pudieran verse mutuamente cara a cara, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

- ¿Me conoces muy bien? – Preguntó Tomoyo en cuanto él se sentó. – Pero si nos acabamos de conocer hace poco.

- Eso no tiene importancia. Tú me acabas de conocer, pero yo te conocía a ti desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¿Me conocías? ¿De qué hablas?

De nuevo sonrió, y esta vez no intentó ocultárselo a la receptora de sus palabras. Todo eso confundía mucho a Tomoyo, quien desde hace unos segundos había tenido que voltear hacia otro lado, al no poder sostener mucho tiempo la mirada de Kamui sobre ella. Esto no le pasaba casi nunca, pues normalmente era una persona que podía mantener sin dificultad la mirada de otro, pero Kamui era diferente.

- A ti te está molestando algo, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – Insistió de nuevo el muchacho de tercero, omitiendo de nuevo otra pregunta. – Yo sé guardar un secreto, y no hay nadie más en este lugar. Anda, ¿porque no hablas conmigo? Al final no pierdes nada…

¿Hablar con alguien? ¿Contarle a una persona lo que le preocupa y le molesta? ¿Qué otra persona conozca eso que mantiene en secreto desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Era eso posible? Nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca antes había considerado esa posibilidad, ni siquiera con Sakura, que era la persona a la que más le tenía confianza en todo el mundo. Cada vez que pensaba incluso el decirle algo a ella, siempre al final de cuentas había algo que le hacía retroceder. Si no era capaz de contárselo a ella, ¿porqué habría de hacerlo a él? Tal vez porque era la única alternativa que tenía en esos momentos, o porque era la primera ocasión en la que alguien la atrapaba en ese estado y le ofrecía su ayuda. No era que no tuviera personas en su vida que sin dudarlo habrían hecho lo mismo, sino que ninguna de ellas nunca la había visto en una situación en lo que ameritaba hacerlo; todo eso era una situación totalmente nueva para ella.

_"¿Porque no hablas conmigo? Al final no pierdes nada"_, le había dicho Kamui con ese tono tan amable y gentil que lo caracterizaba, mirándola con esos ojos tan airosos y gallardos, los únicos que habían logrado desviar su mirada. Al final no perdía nada, ¿pero ganaría algo? ¿Qué ganaría de contarle sus problemas a Kamui? Era una pregunta muy extraña, considerando que ella ha sido por mucho tiempo la receptor de los problemas de un sin número de personas, la más importante de todas la propia Sakura Kinomoto, Li Shaoran, y hasta Li Meiling, la prima de Li. ¿Se sentían ellos mejor cuando hablaron con ella? Le gustaba pensar que sí. Entonces, ¿Porqué no intentarlo ella una vez?

- ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Sakura? – Le preguntó con cuidado la joven de ojos azules de pronto, sin dejar de estar viendo a otro lado, como evitando encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Contestó él a su vez, escuchándola atentamente.

Tomoyo guardó silencios unos instantes. Su siguiente acto fue abrir con delicadeza la bolsita resguardada en sus manos, metiendo con cuidado sus dedos en ella, sacando su valioso tesoro al exterior: una pequeña goma de borrar en forma de conejo.

- Ella me regaló esta goma de borrar el primer día que nos conocimos. – Comenzó a contar mientras no separaba sus ojos de su tesoro ni un segundo. – Cuando era más pequeña, sufría de varios problemas de salud que me impedían realizar varias cosas. Debido a ello, mis padres tenían un gran cuidado conmigo, como si fuera de cristal. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo en mi casa, apartada de las personas… Cuando mi estado de salud mejoró, pude entrar a la escuela, pero las cosas no mejoraron. Los primeros años de primaria los pasé en un colegio privado de personas con dinero. Me era imposible acoplarme con el resto de los alumnos… y no fui capaz de hacer algún amigo en ese tiempo. Salí de mi casa, pero igual estaba sola…

Una mirada triste y abatida se formó en sus ojos mientras narraba todo eso, palabras que parecían surgir de su boca por si solas, sin que las piense siquiera, mientras imágenes de años pasados cruzaban por su mente una tras otra. A veces veía a una pequeña niña encerrada en una enorme casa totalmente sola, otras a la misma niña un poco más grande, en una escuela, apartada de todos los demás.

- Entonces, cuando faltaba poco para terminar el tercer grado, mis padres se separaron y la compañía de mi madre comenzó a tener problemas. Por eso, me sacó del colegio en el que estaba y tuve que ingresar a una escuela menos costosa. La Primaria Tomoeda… Donde conocí a Sakura…

- Alumnos, tomen asiento por favor. – Había comenzado a decir la maestra en cuanto entró al salón, terminando al llegar a su escritorio.

Detrás de ella había entrado una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos oscuros, piel clara y ojos azules que de inmediato llamó la atención de todos y de todas en el salón. Entre los alumnos, que usaban un uniforme de sacos estilo marinero de color negro, las mujeres faldas blancas y los hombres pantalones cortos negros, se comenzaban a oír algunos murmullos que sólo fueron callados por la voz de la profesora. La jovencita que había entrado con ella se paró al frente del salón con una amplia sonrisa, cruzando sus manos delante de ella.

- Ella es Daidouji Tomoyo, y será su compañera en todo lo que resta del año escolar. – Dijo la maestra a manera de presentación, señalando hacía la nuevo niña del salón de tercer grado de primaria con su mano. – Por favor, háganla sentir como en casa.

- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! – Agregó como último la recién llegada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacía el frente.

Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente por largo rato, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, más que analizando a la nueva alumna con cautela. Aunque algunos comenzaron a pensar que se trataba de una niña bastante bonita, otros pensaron que era algo extraña, sobre todo por su piel tan pálida, aunque todos concordaban en lo bonitos de sus ojos y de su cabello.

- Veamos, ¿Dónde te podrías sentar? – Decía para sí misma la instructora, buscando entre los asientos alguno desocupado.

- ¡Profesora! – Exclamó con energía una voz proveniente del lado derecho del salón, específicamente del penúltimo asiento de la fila más pegada a las ventanas. Al voltearse hacía esa dirección, se pudo ver la mano alzada de una persona. – ¡Aquí hay un asiento desocupado!

La persona que había llamado la atención de la maestra, y luego señalado hacía un lugar ubicado a su derecha, era una niña de nueve o diez años, de cabello castaño y corto, y ojos grandes y verdes, que miraba sonriente al frente mientras señalaba el asiento vacío. La extraña miraba con una amplía sonrisa a Tomoyo, la cual, aunque algo extrañada, la veía también con curiosidad. Su rostro no parecía ser el de una chica ordinaria de primaria, sino el de una linda jovencita de secundaria. Sus ojos verdes eran un rasgo que resaltaba mucho y que más llamó la atención de la nueva alumna, incluso desde esa distancia.

- Muchas gracias. Dadouji, ¿Por qué no pasas a sentarte a lado de Kinomoto? – Exclamó por último la profesora, volteando a verla.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió ella de inmediato, asintiendo con la cabeza y luego caminando tranquilamente hacía el lugar que le había asignado.

Tomoyo caminaba con la mayor tranquilidad por entre las filas hacía su lugar, aunque eso era sólo un reflejo en el exterior. Por dentro, se sentía algo incomoda al ver como la mayoría de los alumnos la seguía con la vista, como si vieran algo extraño pasar. Pero igual de eso ya estaba acostumbrada, tanto de las miradas curiosas, como de ser completamente ignorada. Sin embargo, había un apersona en todo ese salón que no hacía ni una ni la otra.

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó rápidamente la niña a su lado en cuanto se sentó, la misma que había sugerido ese lugar para ella.

Al oírla, Tomoyo la volteó a ver, encontrándose más de cerca con esos mismos ojos verdes de hace unos momentos. De cerca, la jovencita de cabellos castaños era algo más llamativa. Se encontraba sonriéndole ampliamente de una curiosa forma entre amabilidad y entusiasmo, cosa que extrañó un poco a la nueva alumna.

- Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura. – Le dijo la castaña sin cambiar su expresión.

- Muchos gusto, yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo. – Contestó ella, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza como respuesta a su saludo.

- Eso ya lo sabía. – Comentó ella, riendo un poco, haciendo alusión al hecho de que la acababan de presentar al salón hace unos momentos. Al recordar eso, Tomoyo no pudo evitar apenarse un poco.

- Sí, perdón.

La chica castaña rió un poco, pero no era como esas risas que ella estaba acostumbrada a oír en las que sentía que la persona se burlaba de ella, sino una risa amable, hasta "contagiosa", tanto que después de un rato, Tomoyo también rió.

- Supongo que ahora nos sentaremos juntas. – Le dijo la niña presentada como "Sakura". – Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

- ¡Sí!, Gracias.

Tomoyo le sonrió ampliamente con ternura, como estaba ya acostumbrada a hacer con casi todas las personas, aunque ni ella se daba cuenta de que en esa ocasión era muy diferente a otras.

- Chicos, abran sus cuadernos y por favor comiencen a escribir estas oraciones. – Ordenó la profesora desde el frente del salón, mientras se giraba hacía el pizarrón, comenzando a escribir unas frases en ingles.

Todos los alumnos hicieron caso y se pusieron a escribir lo que la maestra va colocando en el pizarrón, incluyendo a Tomoyo y a su nueva vecina de asiento Sakura. Tomoyo sacó de su maletín un cuaderno color azul y lo abrió en la segunda página. También sacó su caja de lápices, muy elegante y bonita, de donde saca un lapicero de color azul también. Miró hacía el pizarrón, leyó todo el primer enunciado, y luego se giró de nuevo hacía su cuaderno, comenzando a escribirla. Ya iba por la quinta palabra cuando su lapicero la traicionó, y la mitad de la punta se grafito se rompió, haciendo que se resbalara, dibujando una línea desde la "j" de al inicio de _"juice"_, bajando en diagonal hacia un lado, abarcando como dos renglones y medio.

La joven de ojos azules vio esto un poco sorprendida y luego de un rato se dirigió de nuevo a su caja de lápices, buscando algo que pudiera solucionar tal error. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos segundos de buscar, un poco de sorpresa se le reflejó en su rostro: había olvidado guardar algo en su caja. Su expresión fue percibida por su vecina, que la volteó a ver discretamente.

- ¿No traes borrador? – Le susurra muy despacio la chica castaña, mirando su hoja.

Tomoyo la voltea a ver con cuidado, contestándole únicamente negando con su cabeza. Sakura de inmediato se dirigió a su caja de lápices, abriéndola y moviendo un poco las cosas que ahí guardaba hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una goma de borrar rosada en forma de la cabeza de un conejo, prácticamente nueva.

- Toma, puedes usar el mío. – Agregó mientras le extendía la goma discretamente, colocándola en sus manos.

- Muchas gracias.

Tomoyo tomó con cuidado la goma de borrar con sus manos y la miró fijamente casi con sorpresa. Admiró por completo su forma tan sencilla, sus falsos ojos que parecían estarla viendo, su color, hasta como se sentía en sus manos. Se sentía un extraño calor, un calor que radiaba de ella, el calor de esa persona. Antes de que Tomoyo dijera alguna otra cosa, la profesora pareció notar que estaban hablando, y las volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, llamando a Sakura por su apellido.

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó la ojos verdes con una sonrisa, alzando un poco su cuaderno, como queriendo protegerse.

Tomoyo la seguía viendo fijamente algo sorprendida, teniendo la goma de borrar aun en sus manos. Sakura la volteó a ver con esa amplia sonrisa dulce de siempre, y alzó su mano hacia a lado de su boca, como queriendo susurrarle algo muy despacio sólo para ella, ocultándose aún detrás de su cuaderno.

- Si lo deseas, puedes quedártela…

Y al fin apareció: la primer lágrima ya anunciada desde hace mucho, que surgió desde sus ojos y bajó por acto de la gravedad, brillando como un pequeño diamante, hasta hacerse miles de pedazos al chocar contra la goma de borrar en su mano. Tomoyo miraba este objeto con una amplia sonrisa llena de alegría, felicidad, pero a la vez de una gran nostalgia. De sus ojos habían surgido esas esperadas lágrimas, que se asomaban mientras narraba y terminaron por surgir cuando terminó.

Nunca antes alguien las había visto, nunca antes alguna persona había estado presente en un momento; pero ahí estaba Kamui, admirando fijamente cada lágrima que caía, y escuchando atentamente cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Fue el primer acto dulce y amable que alguien hizo por mí en toda mi vida. – Agregó Tomoyo a su relato sin cambiar de expresión. – En ese momento yo no lo sabía con claridad, pero sentía que esa persona iba a convertirse en alguien… muy importante para mí. Sé que tal vez suena tonto, una niñería… pero desde entonces, éste ha sido mi más grande tesoro.

- No suena tonto. – Le contestó Kamui con gentileza. – Te entiendo Tomoyo… más de lo que cualquier persona pueda entenderte.

Esa afirmación de nuevo, similar a la antes mencionada _"Tú me acabas de conocer, pero yo te conocía a ti desde mucho, mucho tiempo atrás."_ ¿Qué era lo que Kamui quería decir con esas frases? ¿Qué clase de mensaje le intentaba de transmitir con esas palabras? Tomoyo alzó de nuevo su mirada hacía él, al tiempo que se paraba de la cama, acercándosele un paso.

- También sé por qué el día de hoy decidiste venir a ver tu tesoro. Hoy acabas de sentir como te arrancaban una parte de ti, ¿no es así?

Tomoyo lo miró confundida ante esa afirmación, aunque unos segundos después pareció comprender a que se refería con eso… Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera?

_- Buenos días. – Le dijo el muchacho parado en la banqueta. – Las estaba esperando…_

_En cuanto miró con claridad a esa persona, el rostro de la ojos verdes se iluminó de golpe, y la sonrisa que había tenido durante toda esa mañana aumentó hasta más no poder._

_- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó con fuerza la Hechicera mientras comenzaba a correr hacía él._

- Yo… no estoy segura de que me ocurre… - Murmuró a modo de respuesta la joven de cabellos largo, mirando de nuevo a otro lado. – Me he estado sintiendo diferente desde que estoy en esta ciudad…

- No, te equivocas. – Le contestó con firmeza Kamui, mirándola fijamente, parándose delante de ella. – No te sientes diferente… la verdad es que lo que sientes siempre lo has sentido en tu interior...

La vista de Tomoyo se giró de inmediato hacía él muy sorprendida, y a la vez confundida. La mirada y la sonrisa en el rostro de Kamui eran totalmente diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. En su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla muy extraña de sentimientos, entre satisfacción al oír todo lo que Tomoyo le acababa de decir, e incluso deleite al ver como reaccionaba la joven al recordar todo aquello. Sus ojos, sus singulares ojos, se clavaban por completo contra los de ella, notándose un singular brillo rojizo, rojizo como el color de sus ojos.

La joven no desvió su mirada esta vez. Por el contrario, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, pareció quedarse hipnotizada, pues solamente se le quedaba viendo, perdiéndose en ese brillo tan extraño que la llamaba, la atraía… la "seducía"…

- Pero la pregunta es Tomoyo, ¿sabes con certeza qué es lo que sientes en este momento? – Agregó con una amplia sonrisa el joven, alzando su mano hacía ella, ofreciéndosela. – Ven… está a punto de ocurrir algo que tienes que ver….

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura caminaba por el parque, y Tomoyo salía de su cuarto acompañada por Kamui, en Othori era el descanso largo a la mitad de la mañana. Los patios estaban llenos por los alumnos que aprovechaban por completo este tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Esto era normalmente hacer alguna tarea, comer algo, jugar algo o simplemente estar con los amigos. Al igual que el día, los ánimos de los alumnos ya se encontraban acalorados y fuertes, inspirados más y más por el pronto verano, que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Todos se habían ido del Balcón de la Rosa por diferentes razones y no habían vuelto. No esperaban que Nanami o Sainoji volvieran, pero Sakura y Juri tampoco aparecieron, así que después de esperar un buen rato, Touga y Mikki decidieron irse también. De seguro Shaoran había ido a los vestidores a ver a Sakura con su nuevo traje, y de ahí la guió a su salón y por eso no habían vuelto; era lo más probable. Sin embargo, ambos miembros del Consejo desconocían que Li, efectivamente había ido a los vestidores inmediatamente después de su extraño "encuentro" con Himemiya Akio, pero no había encontrado a nadie en ese lugar.

Faltaba poco para el receso cuando Touga y Mikki bajaron, así que en lugar de ir a clases decidieron encargarse de algunas cosas. No era muy común verlos a los dos solos trabajando juntos; normalmente siempre eran tres, Touga, Mikki y Juri. Juri se llevaba bien con ambos, así que era como el punte entre el pelirrojo y el peliazul, pero sin ella la conversación entre ambos era algo difícil de mantener, y en esos momentos más después de lo que había pasado. Sobre eso, lo primero que Touga hizo fue pedir una nueva mesa para el Balcón, para remplazar la que había roto; se la tendrían lista para esa tarde. Luego de eso, fueron a recoger unos papeles a la dirección, y luego hablar con unos maestros.

Mikki llegó a pensar que Touga intentaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en lo ocurrido. Ya se le veía más calmado, ya hasta sonreía y hacía burlas de todo y de nada, pero aún se le notaba cierta seriedad. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, ambos fueron a una máquina de sodas ubicada enfrente del campo deportivo principal de la escuela. El pelirrojo invitó, sacando dos sodas de la máquina y pasándole la suya a Mikki. Ambos se quedaron de pie en ese sitio, viendo hacía el campo deportivo, y más adelante hacía el Bosque Prohibido. Todo estaba muy calmado, excepto por esos alumnos que habían elegido ese momento libre para jugar en las canchas. Mikki miraba su lata fijamente, muy pensativo, mientras Touga bebía de su soda con normalidad, mirando al frente.

- Oye Touga. – Murmuró de pronto el peliazul, mirando aún su lata de refresco. – Dime una cosa, ¿en verdad crees que Li tenga pensado algo como lo que dijiste o sólo lo estabas molestando?

- ¿Y eso porque te preocupa? – Le contestó él de manera cortante sin voltear a verlo. – ¿No será que tú tienes un interés por la chica Kinomoto o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! – Le contestó apresurado el chico. – No te niego que me agrada mucho, pero sólo eso. Igual, aunque yo o cualquiera otro sintiera algo como eso, como tú dices, ella obviamente está muy interesada en Li.

- Eso es verdad. – Agregó Touga como afirmación, dando un trago de su refresco. La realidad era que Sakura no lo había disfrazado mucho. – Aunque si estuvieras interesado en ella, y supieras que Li está haciendo o hará lo que pensé, si Kinomoto se enterará obviamente se aparataría de él por siempre y tú tendrías una oportunidad, ¿o no?

Al decir esto, el antiguo Delegado del consejo lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona, esa que molestaba demasiado a Mikki, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Aún así, Mikki sintió algo de alivio al verlo molestar de nuevo; parecía que ya estaba bien. A Touga, por su parte, le divirtió un poco ver como su compañero reaccionaba.

- Si he de ser sincero, no estoy seguro de que eso que dije sea cierto. Tal vez en verdad esté enamorado de ella, qué sé yo. No conozco su historia. A pesar de que yo sabía que ellos dos se conocían de antes, jamás pensé que hubiera algo de ese estilo entre ambos, en especial conociéndolo a él y su forma de ser. Ahora que lo pienso tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cual es el pasado de Li Shaoran y Kinomoto Sakura.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Pronunció para sorpresa de ambos la voz ya tan conocida para ellos de su Delegado, muy cerca de ellos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon de inmediato a su izquierda, viendo de inmediato como el joven de Hong Kong se les acercaba caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Li? – Preguntó confundido el muchacho de primero al verlo acercarse. Se preguntaba que tanto había oído de su plática, pero mínimo había oído lo último que dijo Touga.

Shaoran se paró a lado de ellos, y luego volteó a los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. Mikki notó que Touga había volteado al otro lado luego de verlo, comenzando a beber su refresca con indiferencia, ignorando la presencia del Delegado.

- ¿Dónde están Sakura y Monou? – Preguntó de pronto el castaño.

- Me parece que Kotori ya está en clase. – Le contestó el peliazul. – Pero Sakura y Juri no volvieron al Balcón, creí que estaban contigo.

- ¿No volvieron?

Esa noticia confundió demasiado a Shaoran. ¿A dónde se habían ido esas dos sin avisar? Sakura ni siquiera había esperado a que la viera con su traje, y luego estaba ese encuentro que había tenido con ese sujeto de las Rosas Negras. Algo malo estaba pasando. De inmediato dirigió su mano a su bolsillo, buscando su celular de color gris oscuro, abriéndolo de inmediato y comenzando a marcar. Eso llamó la atención incluso de Touga.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó confundido Mikki.

- Le voy a hablar a Arisugawa. – Le contestó secamente y luego llevó su teléfono a su oído y se dio la media vuelta, esperando a que Juri le contestará, lo cuál ocurrió luego de algunos segundos de espera. – Arisugawa, habla Li, ¿Dónde estás?

- 'Mejor ni lo preguntes.' – Contestó la voz molesta de la capitana al otro lado de la línea. Juri en esos momentos seguía sentada en la misma banca. – 'Tu noviecita me arrastró a que le trajera aquí al Parque Hooshi.'

- ¿Al parque? ¿Para qué?

- 'Es lo que me he estado preguntando todo este rato. Se me perdió de la vista, se adentró al parque y no ha vuelto. Pero ya me harté, me regresaré a la escuela.'

- ¡No! – Exclamó rápidamente con energía el muchacho, sorprendiendo mucho a Juri, y también a los otros dos a sus espaldas. – No te vaya de ahí, quédate por favor.

- '¿Porqué?'

- Luego te explico. Si puedes encontrarla, por favor quédate con ella. Espéranos ahí.

- ¿Espéranos? – Murmuró confundido el muchacho de cabellos rojos al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras.

Luego de eso Li y Juri siguieron hablando un poco más, dando a entender entre sus palabras que la joven de tercero le haría caso y se quedaría ahí a esperarlos. Luego de despedirse, Shaoran guardó su móvil de nuevo, y luego se giró hacía ellos con una expresión llena de seriedad.

- Necesitamos ir al Parque Hooshi ahora. – Exclamó con firmeza, mirándolos a ambos.

- ¿Para qué? – Le preguntó a su vez Mikki sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, sentimiento que compartían también Touga y Juri en esos momentos.

- Les explicaré haya, aún no estoy seguro la verdad. Acompáñenme por favor; y lleven sus espadas consigo.

- ¿Las espadas?

Ambos duelistas no comprendían porque su Delegado estaba actuando tan extraño de pronto. ¿Había pasado algo? Tal vez había llegado una nueva Carta del Fin del Mundo, normalmente era él quien las recibía ¿Pero qué noticia podría haberle dado como para reaccionará así?

- Li – Mormuró Kiryuu de pronto después de un largo silencio, haciendo con su voz que el chino no se alejara. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No lo sé. – Le contestó, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro. – Solamente un mal presentimiento creo…Pero espero que no sea más que eso.

Y entonces comenzó a caminar un poco apresurado. Touga y Mikki se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose con la mirada qué hacer. Al final la respuesta de ambos fue la misma, pues de inmediato se adelantaron para alcanzar a su verdadero presidente.

La puerta que daba a la azotea del edificio de secundaria se abrió de pronto. Dos personas salieron con pasos lentos de ella, avanzando a la par hacía la reja protectora alrededor del techo. Kamui caminaba unos pasos más adelante como guía, mientras Tomoyo lo seguía sin cuestionar, hasta que el chico de ojos rojizos se detuvo de pronto a la mitad de la azotea, mirando al frente sin voltear a ella.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Kamui? – Le preguntó confundida, mirando a su alrededor el lugar tan vacío y solitario, rodeado por la reja de color verde.

- Te traje aquí para besarte, ¿no es obvio? – Contestó él a su vez de un momento a otro, volteándola a ver con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida la chica, dando varios pasos hacía atrás, mirándolo atónita.

Kamui rió divertido con algo de fuerza a ver esa reacción, alzando su mirada hacía el cielo.

- Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. – Le dijo entre risas, dejando solamente más confundida a su acompañante.

Después de dejar de reír, el chico de cabello de negro comenzó a caminar hacía el frente, hasta pararse a unos cuantos centímetros de la reja, mirando fijamente hacía abajo. Tomoyo lo miró extrañada mientras avanzaba, pero luego lo siguió, parándose a su lado, mirándolo, esperando que le dijera algo.

- Mira hacía haya. – Susurró de pronto sin dejar de ver al frente. – Mira hacía abajo y dime que ves.

Tomoyo no entendió el porque de esa petición, pero al ver el semblante tan serio que había tomado el rostro de Kamui de repente, muy en contraste con la risa burlona de hace unos momentos, hizo darse cuenta a Tomoyo de que hablaba enserio.

Volteó entonces al frente y luego hacía abajo. Desde esa vista se podía apreciar uno de los patios de la escuela, donde se encontraban varios alumnos y alumnas, que caminaban de un lado a otro, platicando, comiendo, algunos estudiando o haciendo una tarea atrasada, una pareja besándose debajo de un árbol, un grupo de amigas riendo, un maestro que caminaba con su portafolios, sin separar sus ojos de su reloj. Mirando un poco al lado derecho, se podría ver las canchas de fútbol, donde algunos chicos realizaban un juego mientras duraba el descanso, mientras otros más les gritaban y animaban desde lejos.

- ¿Qué veo? – Murmuró en voz baja mientras analizaba todo lo que podía alcanzar a ver. – Personas… alumnos… edificios, lo habitual supongo; ¿Por qué?

- Hubo un tiempo en el que todo esto era sólo bosque, árboles y prados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Hubo un tiempo en el que ningún ser humano había puesto un pie sobre estas tierras, y ahora mira como ha cambiado el mundo. Así son los humanos… Cambiamos nuestro alrededor a voluntad. Pero a pesar de todo eso, hay un pedazo de esta tierra que no ha cambiado, que la humanidad no logró modificar a su voluntad como el resto. – Mientras decía esas palabras, viró su vista ligeramente hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el lugar más singular y misterioso de Othori: el Bosque Prohibido. – ¿Has oído hablar de ese sitio?

- ¿El Bosque Prohibido? – Pronunció casi como susurro la joven, al tiempo que miraba lo mismo que él. – Sí… algo así… es como un monumento a los Fundadores, ¿no?

- Creo que sabes que es más que eso, ¿No es así? – Comentó de pronto con completa naturalidad. Ese comentario hizo que Tomoyo se exaltara un poco. – Sé también que habías oído el nombre de uno de esos "Fundadores" que mencionas antes de llegar a este sitio, ¿Verdad? Aquel que llaman… - Lentamente, el joven se volteó de nuevo a ella, mirándola de nuevo con ese mismo brillo rojizo en los ojos. – Clow Reed…

Esa pregunta la hizo reaccionar de golpe, haciéndola sobresaltarse con mucha sorpresa. Sin pensarlo, dio varios pasos hacía atrás, alejándose de él como una acción refleja, mirándolo fijamente, ahora casi con "miedo".

¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué sabía tanto? ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas que le había dicho sobre conocerla y comprenderla? ¿Porqué la había llevado a ese sitio? Tenía deseos de preguntarle todo eso de una vez, pero la impresión pareció trabarle un poco la lengua, evitando que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Susurró muy despacio, alzando su brazo derecho delante de ella, como queriendo protegerse con él.

Kamui sonrió ampliamente, con una expresión casi maligna, que no podía evitar asustar un poco a Tomoyo. Sus ojos seguían brillando, y una pequeña brisa pasaba a su alrededor, moviendo lentamente sus cabellos y sus ropas. El silencio se sumió entre ellos, mientras Tomoyo seguía esperando algún tipo de respuesta; pero él no le contestó, aunque se veía que sabía todas las preguntas que cruzaban en la mente de la chica en esos momentos. En lugar de eso, se volteó de nuevo hacia abajo, mirando de nuevo a todos los alumnos en el patio.

- Mira a todas esas personas ahí abajo. – Murmuró de nuevo, haciendo que Tomoyo, casi sin poder evitarlo, se girará de nuevo al mismo sitio. – ¿Las escuchas?

- ¿Escucharlas…?

- Todas ellas tienen Deseos… Sueños… Miedos… Esperanzas… Cómo tú. Viven cada día de aburrida cotidianidad, encerrados en los pequeños cascarones que la gente les ha construido, alejándose inconscientemente, paso a paso de eso que más anhelan, prácticamente olvidándose de su verdadero ser, convirtiéndose en marionetas del mundo. Aún así, siguen teniendo esa voz en su interior, esa voz que insiste en ser escuchada, que grita con fuerza su verdadero Deseo. Yo puedo oír esas voces Tomoyo…

Cada oración, cada palabra, cada silaba pronunciada con ese tono tan profundo y penetrante de la voz de Kamui, posiblemente carente de sentido para cualquier otra persona, entraba como flecha directo al alma de Tomoyo, creándole extrañas sensaciones que ni ella misma podía explicar. Mientras él hablaba, los hermosos ojos azules de ella se centraban en cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí abajo. Por un instante, Tomoyo creyó estar viendo cada uno de sus movimientos en cámara lenta, y le pareció poder escuchar cada palabra que pronunciaban con tan sólo ver sus labios moviéndose.

Una voz, una voz de su verdadero deseo, ¿Qué se puede significar eso?, ¿Qué intenta representar con esa metáfora? ¿O es que acaso no es una metáfora? Eso no lo comprendía, pero si la mayoría de lo que le había dicho, sobre todo la parte de _"alejándose inconscientemente, paso a paso de eso que más anhelan"._ ¿Inconscientemente? No, no siempre era así, había personas que se alejaban conscientemente de lo que desean, de lo que más quieren, por diversas razones, como ella misma. ¿Esas personas de haya abajo eran como ella? No, no podía ser, porque no existía nadie como ella, nadie se le parecía, nadie se le asemejaba. Era un ser especial, era lo único verdadero que su madre le había dicho toda su vida, ella y el resto de las personas a su alrededor. Pero que poco sabían lo que decían, que poco tenían a la mano para afirmar tal afirmación, pues ninguno conocía su verdadera naturaleza, eso que se encontraba oculto bajo llave como sus secretos, eso que Kamui indirectamente le afirmaba "conocer" y "comprender".

- Y puedo oír también la tuya… Tomoyo… - Agregó de pronto el muchacho, girándose lentamente hacía atrás, señalando hacía esa misma dirección con su mano derecha. – ¿Quieres saber lo que dice?

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada al oírlo, casi como si hubiera dicho algo escalofriante. ¿Su deseo? ¿Su verdadero deseo? ¿Sabía en realidad ella cual era su verdadero deseo?, si no, ¿quería saberlo? No sabía que se iba a encontrar si se daba media vuelta, ni siquiera sabía si se iba a encontrar algo, pero por alguna razón le daba mucho miedo mirar. Después de unos segundos de duda, comenzó a girarse lentamente, como mucho cuidado, procurando no voltear su mirada hasta el último momento. Siguió realizando esta acción hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de pronto por ese extraño objeto al que Kamui le invitaba a ver: un espejo.

Definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron a ese sitio, pues estaba colocado justamente delante de la puerta por la que entraron, casi bloqueándoles el paso. Era un espejo alto, de cuerpo completo de forma ovalada, sujeto a un soporte que le permitía girar, con un marco de color negro.

- ¿De dónde salió ese espejo…? – Preguntó con duda la joven mientras caminaba hacía él; podía ver su propio reflejo acercándose junto con ella.

- Mira… Mira por él… - Le murmuró con el mismo tono profundo Kamui, quedándose en su lugar, mirando como se acercaba al espejo.

Tomoyo por su parte prosiguió su camino, obedeciendo inconscientemente esa casi "orden" que le habían dado, hasta colocarse justo frente al espejo, mirando sus propios ojos en él, su rostro, su cabello, su uniforme, todo exactamente igual a ella, pero inverso a la vez. Ya había visto su reflejo muchas veces, lo había visto hace poco mientras se cepillaba el cabello, incluso había podido ver esa expresión desesperada que siempre procuraba ocultar. ¿Qué era de diferente el reflejo que surgía en ese espejo que había aparecido por arte de magia? Magia, que palabra tan curiosa que ya no significará nunca lo mismo para ella.

De pronto, ante una Tomoyo que ya no le podían sorprender muchas cosas desde ese momento, la imagen reflejada en el espejo comenzó a deformarse, a alargarse y crear como un pequeño remolino de colores, comenzando a intentar formar una nueva forma, un nuevo reflejo. Tardó alrededor de unos cuantos segundos, pero después de eso esa figura fue clara para la joven de Tomoeda. Era una persona, vestida con un traje largo de color rosa, que caminaba por un camino rodeado de árboles, mirando de un lado a otro mientras marchaba. Los ojos de la chica de cabellos largos se abrieron de par en par ante esa visión.

- Sakura… – Pronunció muy despacio, como un susurro escaso. Había reconocido a esa persona incluso unos segundos antes de que la imagen fuera por completo clara. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, se trataba de ella.

- Ese espejo te revela lo que más deseas en este mundo. – Le dijo Kamui, aún parado en el mismo sitio de antes, mirando la espalda de la chica, sabiendo que se reflejaba en el espejo sin necesidad de verlo. – Tomoyo… Tu deseo… tu verdadero deseo… ¿Tiene que ver con esa chica?...

Al pronunciar esa pregunta, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, a pesar de que Tomoyo no contestó. No era necesario para él que lo hiciera; ya conocía la respuesta.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, pues Li prácticamente los había llevado corriendo a ese sitio. No les había dicho mucho mientras marchaban, al menos no algo importante o algún tipo de explicación razonable sobre su actitud. Mikki seguía figurando en la teoría de la Carta del Fin del Mundo, intentó adivinar que mala noticia podría haber recibido el Delegado para ponerse así de nervioso. Obviamente tendría que ser sobre Sakura, de no ser así no entendía porqué esa urgencia por encontrarla. En el parque, Juri, muy a su pesar, se había quedado esperando como prometió. Estaba sentada en la misma banca, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada molesta, que de inmediato se giró a ellos en cuanto llegaron; se le notaba impaciente.

- Al fin llegan. – Afirmó la joven de cabellos naranjas mientras se ponía de pie, pese a que en verdad habían llegado muy rápido. – ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó de inmediato sin rodeos, pero esa pregunta fue opacada por unos instantes al notar que tanto Touga como Mikki traían en sus cinturas un cinturón, y sujetas a éste sus espadas enfundadas. Además de todo, Mikki traía en su mano otra arma que ella conocía muy bien, pues era la suya. – ¿Y porqué traen esas armas al descubierto?

Juri se les acercó confundida, y Mikki le extendió su espada enfundada en su vaina de color dorado al igual que su protector y su mango. Shaoran dio dos pasos al frente, mirando a todos lados con insistencia.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Preguntó de inmediato sin mirar a Juri siquiera.

- Esta adentro en el parque, ya te lo había dicho. ¿Qué pasa?

Los tres miembros del Consejo lo miraron fijamente desde su posición, afirmándoles con sus expresiones que no se moverían de ese sitio hasta que le dijeran que era lo que ocurría. Shaoran lo sabía, y aunque una parte de él presentía que no tenía tiempo para eso, en realidad no le quedaba otra opción. Se giró de inmediato a los tres, mirándolos con firmeza y a su vez con seriedad.

- Está bien, les diré que pasa. Tal vez no sea nada, pero aún así no me pudo quedar tranquilo. Después de irme del Balcón me encontré con una Rosa Negra.

Todos se sobresaltaron un poco al oírlo. Por lo general, que una Rosa Blanca se "encontrara" con una Rosa Negra, no era del todo algo pacífico, como habían sido los casos de Touga y Mikki.

- ¿Mikage? – Preguntó Touga con mesura.

- No, era otro. – Respondió Shaoran, negando su cabeza. – Pero de seguro era de su parte. No pasó nada, sólo me dijo unas cosas muy extrañas. Nada claro, pero siento que tienen planeado hacer algo en contra del Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Algo como qué? – Cuestionó ahora Mikki, comenzando a preocuparse al igual que Li.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que la encontremos rápido.

Le parecieron en ese momento suficientes explicaciones al joven chino, pues de inmediato se dio media vuelta y sin decir más comenzó a correr hacía las arboledas, alejándose con rapidez mientras la parte larga de su saco ondeaba detrás de él. Sus tres compañeros tardaron bastante en reaccionar, mientras el chico se les alejaba más o más.

- ¡Espera! – Le gritó Juri con fuerza, extendiendo su mano hacía él, pero pareció no escucharle; ya iba muy adelante. – ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

- Está enamorado. – Comentó Touga con normalidad, algo muy raro pues un comentario así de su parte iría acompañado de su sonrisa burlona.

- Como sea, él tiene razón. – Les dijo con insistencia Mikki, volteándolos a ver- - tenemos que encontrarla.

- Tranquilo tú también Mikki… ¿qué puede pasarle en este parque?

Tal y como Tomoyo la vio reflejada en ese espejo, Sakura seguía caminando, adentrándose más y más en el parque, mirando todos esos árboles, hace unos dos meses totalmente florecidos, y ahora sólo cubiertos de hojas como todos los árboles normales. ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Porqué seguía adentrándose en ese sitio más y más? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir u obtener? No lo sabía, no lo sabía en lo mínimo. Como algunas otras ocasiones, Sakura estaba siendo guiada por sueños, por visiones que aparecían a ella, cada vez más seguidas, una tras otra. Creía que le querían decir algo, que algo o alguien intentaba darle alguna clase de mensaje, ¿Pero quién? ¿Sería de nuevo el Mago Clow?, ¿Esas extrañas chicas que escucha en ese radio cuando lo necesita?, ¿Podría ser acaso esa persona que hace mucho llamó "su príncipe"? De nuevo no tenía ni la menor idea.

¿Qué pistas tenía? Sólo esos pétalos rosa, y esa visión…

_Una visión repentina pareció cruzar la mente de Sakura como un relámpago de un segundo a otro, la imagen repentina de un árbol repleto de flores rosas, en un mundo totalmente oscuro, donde sus pétalos y sus ramas brillaban casi con luz propia. La visión se repitió, pero ahora no fue sólo un instante, y ya fue capaz de distinguir claramente de que se trataba: un árbol de cerezos, un árbol de flores de Sakura. Por un momento se sintió prácticamente de pie debajo de ese gran árbol, viendo los pétalos caer a su alrededor como copos de nieve, casi rozando su piel._

- "Estos árboles son de cerezos… Como… en ese sueño…." – Pensaba para sí misma mientras caminaba con cuidado, recordando más escenas de los tantos sueños y visiones que había tenido, y que tenían que ver con esos árboles, con esas flores con su mismo nombre, la flor favorita de su madre.

_El aire a su alrededor parecía ser cubierto por los pequeños pétalos rosados, que eran movidos con delicadeza por el viento hasta caer en el suelo. Parados frente a ella, se encontraban dos siluetas, dos siluetas que se ven cara a cara. Una de ellas le está dando la espalda, y la otra se encuentra algo lejos de ellos, volteando a ver en su dirección. De pronto, sin previo aviso, ni nada que lo desencadenara, ambas siluetas parecen impulsarse hacía arriba a gran velocidad. _

- "¿Porqué mi sueño y esa visión tienen que ver con estos árboles?" – Se seguía preguntando con insistencia mientras avanzaba; seguía pensando que todo eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia, tenía que haber alguna clase de misterio involucrado en todo eso.

De pronto, después de mucho rato de caminar y de no darse cuenta que tanto se había adentrado, sus pies se pararon en seco, como si se hubieran rehusado a seguir más. Sin dejáramos de apreciar sus pies por un segundo y nos volteáramos a su rostro, nos encontraríamos con su boca entreabierta, su tez casi pálida, y sobre todo con sus ojos verdes totalmente abiertos, casi con miedo, clavados justos a su frente, o más bien en lo que se encontraba a su frente.

Más adelante, había un pequeño claro, en donde los árboles parecían abrirse más, dejando un largo pedazo libre de forma circular, perfecto para sentarse una tarde a principios de abril en una manta para ver los cerezos y flor junto con otras familias o grupos de amigos, y de seguro ese era el propósito de ello. Sin embargo, había algo muy singular justo al centro de ese claro: un árbol. Al igual que el resto, era un árbol de Sakura, pero no era como los otros. Para empezar, estaba solo, ahí al centro, totalmente aislado, como si los otros árboles se mantuvieran alejados de él. Además, era más grande que el resto, más frondoso, incluso "más hermoso" que los demás, un árbol que de seguro cuando se encuentra florecido sería la atracción principal.

Este singular árbol era el que había hecho que Sakura se detuviera en seco, y tuviera que quedarse ahí paralizada del efecto que había tenido en ella. ¿A que se debía esa reacción que el Príncipe de Blanco acababa de tener? No estaba segura como era que lo sabía, o porque lo creía, no tenía ninguna prueba para afirmarlo, pero sentía… Que ese árbol en específico, diferente a todos los demás, ya lo había visto…

_Sakura rápidamente se volteó hacía ese lugar, donde una imagen parecía aclararse. De la nada, surgió una luz que iluminó un parte del sitio. En ese lugar había un árbol grande y frondoso, cubierto por completo por pétalos rosados, de los cuales varios caían como lluvia hacía el suelo. Bajo la sombra del árbol, parados entre los pétalos que caían con lentitud a su alrededor, surgieron las siluetas de dos personas, paradas frente a frente. Una de ellas estaba de espaldas al árbol, y la otra se encontraba volteando a ver a la primera. Logró ver a aquella que estaba volteando en dirección al árbol. Era una chica que traía un extraño vestido blanco y largo, y cabellos largos que eran movidos por la delicada brisa que soplaba. La chica miraba a la otra persona con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad._

- ¡Es el mismo árbol! – Exclamó en voz alta la chica castaña, aunque ella fuera la única ahí. – Pero… No puede ser…

Comenzó a caminar con mucho cuidado hacía él, sin apartar sus vista de su tronco y de sus ramas, imaginándoselas cubiertas por las flores rosadas, con los pétalos cayendo lentamente como cocos de nieve, y sobre todo con la figura de esas dos personas que había visto en su visión en aquel Duelo. Si no mal recordaba, una de esas personas la había reconocido como Kotori, sobre todo por sus largos cabellos castaños y su amplia sonrisa. La otra persona, no pudo decir quién era, pues no fue capaz de verle el rostro. Sin embargo, aunque eso había sido así, igualmente esa silueta, esa capucha, esa presencia a su alrededor, no le parecía ser extraña.

Se paro a menos de un metro del tronco, alzando su mirada hacia sus hojas, pudiendo notar como escasos rayos del sol se filtraban entre ellas. ¿Era el mismo árbol de verdad? ¿Cómo saberlo? Lo cierto es que desde que tuvo esa repentina visión en los vestidores y la capitana Juri le mencionó ese parque, de inmediato sintió la tremenda necesidad de ir a ese sitio, y ahora se encontraba con un árbol que ella sentía que era el mismo de su visión; ¿Coincidencia? No, tal vez sólo estaba alucinando, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pronunció en voz baja, mirando por completo todo el árbol. – ¿Porqué me llamaste? ¿Qué deseas?...

Esas preguntas iban dirigidas a cualquiera que fuera capaz de contestarlas, a quien haya sido el que la atrajo a todo eso. Deseaba que de ese árbol surgiera esa persona tan misteriosa que sólo había visto cubierta de luz, y se dijera de una vez por todas de que se trataba todo eso, pero su deseo no se concedió en ese momento. Ella esperaba encontrarse con su ángel, y terminó con ver de cara al demonio…

- ¿Has escuchado el porque los cerezos son de color rosado? – Pronunció de pronto una voz cercana a ella que de inmediato hizo reaccionar a Sakura, que por el susto retrocedió rápidamente, alejándose algo confundida.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el otro lado del árbol. Alguien que estaba oculto de la vista de Sakura comenzaba a caminar, sacándole la vuelta al tronco muy lentamente, hasta aparecer ante ella. Lo primero que divisó fue una cabellera de un tono muy claro entre blanco y rosa. Lo segundo fueron sus penetrantes ojos púrpura, que reflejaban una completa seriedad en su expresión. Luego fue su rostro entero, blanco, joven, con una extraña combinación entre fuerza y delicadeza en sus rasgos. Y por último, su gabardina larga de color negro, que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, y debajo de ésta usaba un traje que a primera vista no notó, pero que luego sería muy significativo para la identidad del extraño.

Ese chico era delgado, un poco alto, de apariencia mayor a ella, casi de 16 o tal vez 17 años. Después de decir esas palabras y de salir de atrás del árbol, se paró delante de éste, y a su vez enfrente de Sakura, que al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, su propio cuerpo reaccionó, haciéndose hacía atrás aún más. El extraño la miró fijamente directo a los ojos, casi clavándole su mirada directo al corazón, intimidándola un poco. Como había ocurrido muchas veces cuando conocía a alguien nuevo en esa ciudad, sentía una extraña aura alrededor de este muchacho, una presencia muy densa, casi oscura, que lo envolvía por completo y llegaba incluso hacía la propia Sakura. Era realmente una presencia espeluznante, tétrica, que le oprimía el corazón a la joven castaña, provocándole una extraña sensación de… miedo... Ese extraño le daba miedo.

- En realidad, todos los pétalos de cerezos son blancos por naturaleza, blancos como la nieve. – Pronunció de pronto el chico de cabellos rosas, con un tono de voz profundo, con cierta elegancia. Al mismo tiempo que decía eso introdujo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su largo saco. – Sin embargo, se dice que hace muchos años, después de una mortal guerra, un antiguo Emperador ordenó que debajo de cada cerezo se enterrara el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados que había muerto defendiendo su nación, esperando de esta manera poder honrar su sacrificio; fue entonces que el árbol comenzó a nutrirse con la sangre de la persona enterrada debajo de él. Los pétalos de Sakura tienen ese tono rosado, ya que su color blanco original se mezcló con la sangre roja del guerrero muerto. Desde entonces, se dice que debajo de cada árbol de cerezos se encuentra enterrado un cadáver, cuya sangre nutre al árbol y le da el color a sus pétalos.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente con mucha desconfianza y con mucha confusión. Aunque estaba oyendo su relato, no pareció comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque la idea o leyenda que le estaba planteando con sus palabras le parecía demasiado espantosa, y su rostro no reflejo en lo más mínimo ese sentimiento. Aún así no dijo nada, y no hizo nada. Permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio, mirando fijamente a ese sujeto, y a su extraña aura que cada vez la envolvía más y más, con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Tú te llamas igual que estas flores, pero estoy seguro de que no conocías esta leyenda. – Dijo un segundo después de terminar de contar lo anterior. Al tiempo que lo hacía, ante sus ojos, el chico retiraba únicamente su mano izquierda su bolsillo, alzándola lentamente, hasta colocarla delante de su rostro. – ¿No es cierto… Kinomoto Sakura?

Ese movimiento, esas palabras, y sobre todo, lo que vio en la mano de ese chico, dejó aún más atónita a la ojos verdes, si es que eso era posible, pues en su dedo anular traía algo que ella ya había visto muchas veces, pero a la vez nunca.

- ¡¿Una sortija negra…?! – Pronunció con completo asombro al verla. Era una sortija, de la misma forma, tamaño y diseño que la que ella, Shaoran y todos los demás duelistas portaban en el mismo lugar, pero era de color negro, con el sello azul oscuro. Su mente proceso esto a una velocidad increíble, buscando de inmediato la información que necesitaba en esos momentos. Acababa de escuchar en ese mismo día sobre ese tipo de sellos; no podría tratarse de otra cosa.

- ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú…? – Preguntó confundida la joven castaña, retrocediendo un paso más, antes de quedarse paralizada por completo. El chico sólo guardó silencio unos pocos segundos, antes de contestarle sin el menor rodeo su pregunta.

- Mi nombre es Souji Mikage… de las Rosas Negras… - Le contestó el extraño presentándose de inmediato, dejando a Sakura ya en ese momento demasiado perdida, sobre todo al escuchar la última expresión: "Rosas Negras".

Al mismo tiempo, a diferencia de Li que había salido corriendo por su parte, Mikki y los otros se movían los tres juntos por el camino de los árboles, intentando alcanzar a Shaoran, aunque no estaban seguros si ese era el camino que su Delegado había tomado. Su marcha sin embargo no fue del todo larga, pues después de un rato fueron detenidos por un obstáculo en el camino, mismo que había salido caminando de entre los árboles, parándose delante de ellos.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Les preguntó de manera burlona ese obstáculo, sonriéndoles ampliamente con elocuencia. – A la fiesta ustedes no fueron invitados.

Los tres se detuvieron de golpe, manteniéndose alejados de esa persona, que en cuanto distinguieron su vestimenta les inspiró desconfianza. El más afectado por eso fue Touga, que se sorprendió un poco más que el resto al ver a quién les impedía el paso, pues de hecho, a diferencia sus compañeros, no era la primera vez que lo veía.

- ¿Tú otra vez? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de fastidio al reconocerlo.

Su obstáculo era Himemiya Akio de las Rosas Negras, vistiendo su saco largo rojo del mismo estilo del de ellos, portando también de su lado izquierdo su elegante arma de doble filo y hoja delgada, guardada en su funda como la de ellos. Mikki y Juri voltearon a ver a Touga al oírlo decir eso, y luego al extraño, concluyendo por su cuenta que ese tipo era aquel con quien Touga había peleado hace algunos días.

Akio les sonrió ampliamente al ver sus reacciones, al parecer muy feliz de lo que lograba.

- Así es. – Afirmó el joven moreno, colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma. – Tú y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente… Presidente… o ¿Debería de llamarte… Vicepresidente…?

Touga frunció el ceño con enojo ante ese comentario, y al igual que resto se puso en posición, preparándose para desenfundar, pues como se había dicho, encontrarse con una Rosa Negra casi nunca es pacífico.

- Según Francis Bacón, el método científico se compone de varios pasos. – Comenzó a decir el joven de cabellos un poco largos con normalidad, mientras con una mano apartaba un poco su gabardina hacía un lado, revelando que en su costado derecho portaba un sable de empuñadura dorada, enfundado en una larga vaina, negra como su atuendo. – El primero es la observación del objeto de estudio. El segundo se basa en hacer una inducción por medio de las observaciones hechas, y la investigación general. En tercer lugar, se plantea una hipótesis por medio de las inducciones. Y luego… - Guardó silencio unos momentos, y llevó de inmediato su mano derecha, cubierta por un guante de tela negra, a su costado izquierdo, tomando de inmediato su arma por la empuñadura, desenfundando la brillante y hermosa hoja curveada hacía un lado; ese acto exaltó un poco a la castaña. – Se tiene que probar la hipótesis, por medio de la experimentación… Y es lo que he venido a hacer…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí…? – Preguntó de inmediato el Príncipe, intentando retomar un poco su convicción.

- ¿Qué quiero de ti? – Repitió él a su vez con indiferencia. – Tú tienes algo que yo deseo… La llave para el Poder de Dios…

Al tiempo que le contestaba, alzaba su mano izquierda hacía el frente, con su palma hacía arriba. Entre sus dedos, comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera de luz.

- 'Espíritus Protectores del viento...' – Comenzó a recitar Mikage, y la esfera brilló con más fuerza, y el viento alrededor de ambos comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. – 'Invocó su poder para la protección de la Tierra y el Cielo, y la liberación de las almas combativas...'

Sakura miró muy extrañada como todo el viento a su alrededor comenzó a girar con mucha violencia en torno a la mano del muchacho; incluso sentía como ese viento la llegaba a empujar un poco. El brillo de su palma se hizo más y más grande, y las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a moverse con fuerza de un lado a otro, y sus hojas volaban en todas direcciones, jaladas por el aire como simples marionetas de éste.

- '¡Protejan este Territorio de la destrucción del Acero!' – Pronunció por último el recién llegado con fuerza, alzando su mano al aire y haciendo que la luz de su mano se fuera en todas direcciones, cubriéndolos por completo a Sakura y a él, pero no se limitó sólo a ellos…

La luz se extendió con fuerza en todas direcciones, como una enorme explosión que se iba propagando por el aire con fuerza. Touga y los otros vieron venir ese enorme resplandor desde las espaldas de Akio, y luego comenzando a cubrirlos por completo.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó con cuidado el chico del club de esgrima, mientras al igual que sus amigos se cubría los ojos por lo brillante de esa luz.

- No es nada… - Contestó con normalidad Akio, mientras su figura desaparecía junto con los otros. – Sólo que ya ha comenzado.

Todo el parque Hooshi fue cubierto por esa luz, que parecía que el resto de la gente que estaba en el lugar ni siquiera la sintió. Algo similar a un domo se formó encima del parque, cubriéndolo por completo de un lado a otro. En su interior, todas aquellas personas, ignorantes de lo que pasaba más al fondo, fueron desaparecidas por completo, y el aire a su alrededor se cubrió de una niebla ligera de color rojizo. Esto ya había ocurrido: era un Territorio de Duelos, el mismo que Touga y Mikki habían levantado en ocasiones pasadas. Pero había lago diferente, algo que no era como las otras ocasiones.

Cuando la luz se había esfumado y Sakura fue capaz de ver otra vez, lo primero que apreció fue la silueta del extraño chico, parado en el mismo lugar, aún con su espada a un lado de él. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo en virar a otro sitio, al notar como pequeños objetos pasaban frente a su rostro. De inmediato levantó su vista hacía la copa del gran árbol en el centro del claro, sólo para encontrarse con algo totalmente increíble, y a la vez imposible. En un parpadeo, de un momento a otro, el árbol había florecido, y esta cubierto por completo de flores rosas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónita a ver tal milagro de la nada. Pero no era sólo ese árbol: al mirar a todas dirección, se dio cuenta de que todos los árboles a su alrededor, todos los árboles de cerezo del parque de hecho, habían vuelto a florecer de la nada. – ¡Los árboles! ¡Las sakura! ¡¿Cómo…?!

Esta primera impresión fue tanto para la chica, que no se había dado cuenta de que el cielo sobre ella había cambiado de color, y que su alrededor estaba cubierta por esa niebla, que de hecho sólo se veía a penas.

Mikage alzo su mano izquierda de nuevo, atrapando unos cuantos pétalos que caían desde el árbol a sus espaldas, admirándolos en su palma fijamente.

- La temporada en que la Sakura florece es relativamente corta. La belleza de la Sakura dura poco… y su muerte es rápida. Nace y muere hermosa, por lo que yo la considero la flor de la belleza… y la flor de la Muerte…

Dicho esto, apretó su puño con fuerza, y luego lo extendió hacia un lado, soltando los pétalos, que al encontrarse en el aire comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor rosa fuerte muy extraño. A su vez, muchos de los pétalos que se encontraban en aire, comenzaron a brillar de la misma manera, permaneciendo flotando por arte de "magia".

- Kinomoto Sakura… muéstrame el poder oculto que guardas en tu interior. – Le dijo con frialdad, mientras sin aviso comenzaba a lanzársele encima con mucha velocidad, directo hacía ella, jalando su espada hacía atrás para tomar impulso, preparándose para darle su primer ataque, a un enemigo que aún le costaba trabajo comprender que estaba pasando, mientras miraba como se le acercaba de esa manera.

Para sorpresa de Mikage, Sakura reaccionó muy bien a su primer ataque. Él creía en el último momento que su espada la tocaría, e incluso pensó en detenerse, pero ante sus ojos la joven retrocedió a toda velocidad, y luego se agacha como puede, esquivando la hoja de su arma, aunque la punta de su hoja pasa muy cerca de su rostro. Después de eso, se lanza hacía atrás con un largo salto, arrastrando sus pies en el tierra mientras se aleja de él.

La Rosa Negra notó esto un poco sorprendido, aunque su rostro no lo demostró de ninguna manera. Luego de dar ese primer golpe, retrocedió un par de pasos y alzó su espada al frente, poniéndose en guardia. Por su parte, Sakura se paró lejos de él, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión agitada. ¿La estaba atacando ahí mismo? ¿Qué era eso? No podía ser un duelo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Fue una buena reacción, debo admitir. – Comentó Mikage sin perder su posición.

- ¡¿Qué hace?! – Preguntó apresurada la joven, llevando de inmediato su mano a su pecho, palpando la llave mágica que cuelga de su cuello. – ¡¿Porqué me ataca así?! Si desea un duelo conmigo, tengámoslo en la Arena, ¿qué no ve que aquí alguien podría vernos?

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? – Comentó con algo de fastidio el chico, mientras mueve un poco su muñeca, inclinando un poco su espada, hasta que la punta de su hoja señalara directo al rostro de ella. – No deseo un duelo, no por ahora. Esto, es un experimento…

Y de inmediato se le lanzó directo, lanzándole una estocada directa al rostro de Sakura. Como era muy característico de ella, y que se había visto en todos sus duelos, logró reaccionar de golpe como pudo, haciéndose hacía atrás con mucha velocidad, hasta casi caer de espaldas al suelo. El movimiento realizado con su gran agilidad de nuevo la salvó; la espada de Mikage de nuevo pasó frente a su rostro, tocándole su cabello.

Su movimiento efectivamente hizo que se tambaleara hacía atrás, hasta casi caer sentada si no fuera porque se detuvo con sus manos, y apoyándose en ellas se impulsó a un lado, alejándose de él como pudo. Mikage no perdió tiempo y cuanto falló su segundo ataque, se giró hacia ella, extendiendo su mano izquierda, alzando su palma hacía ella.

- ¡Ohm! – Gritó con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un tono rosa fuerte.

De nuevo, varios pétalos de Sakura que se encontraban alrededor de Mikage comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y de golpe fueron lanzador por sí solos en dirección a Sakura, aún con ese brillo que parecía pura energía. Confundida, Sakura empezó a hacerse hacía atrás, sobre todo al ver como varios de esos brillos chocaban contra el suelo, rompiéndolo con fuerza.

- "¡También utiliza magia como los otros!" – Pensó la castaña mientras seguía retrocediendo y luego se daba media vuelta, comenzando a correr. – "Utiliza estos pétalos de cerezo como armas."

Sakura corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a los árboles que rodeaban el claro, ocultándose detrás de uno de estos. Los pétalos con energía chocaron contra el suelo y contra el tronco detrás del que se ocultaba, destruyendo la tierra y creando muchas rajadas en el tronco, que aún así fue capaz de resistir como escudo. Una vez que el ataque, terminó, se asomó con cuidado para verlo; Mikage caminaba lentamente hacía ella.

- Vamos, saca tu arma y enfréntame en este Territorio… - Le dijo con insistencia, e inmediatamente después agitó su espada con fuerza hacía un lado y hacía el otro. El viento creado por esos movimientos pareció darle de nuevo energía a los pétalos a su alrededor, que se lanzaron de nuevo al frente, chocando contra el suelo y contra el escudo de Sakura, que de nuevo se había puesto detrás de él para protegerse, cerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba todos los golpes a su alrededor.

El árbol no resistiría por mucho; Sakura tenía que tomar una decisión. Ese sujeto no la estaba atacando en la Arena, y por ello no era ningún duelo, al menos no como los que había tenido antes, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? _"Saca tu arma"_, eso fue lo que le dijo, y al sentir como su escudo estaba por ceder y como era rodeada por el polvo que levantaban los ataque, no podía evitar de nuevo acercar su mano a su pecho, sintiendo otra vez esa llave que colgaba de su cuello.

- "No tengo otra opción." – Pensaba la chica mientras alzaba como podía el rostro, tosiendo un poco por todo el polvo levantado. – "Él me matará si no hago algo. No quiero, pero tengo que pelear. Pero si lo hago, la gente inocente de este parque puede salir herida… Tal vez pueda dormirlos como antes, pero aún así estarían en peligro…"

- ¿Es la gente lo que te preocupa? – Escuchó de pronto que Mikage pronunciaba, percibiendo su voz casi sobre su oído; estaba parado justo delante del tronco que la protegía. – ¿Es que no sabes que estás dentro de un Territorio de Duelos?

Sin esperar su respuesta, el chico de las Rosas Negras alzó su sable al aire y luego lo bajó con fuerza contra el tronco, o lo que quedaba de él, partiendo éste a la mitad de un sólo movimiento. La parte superior del árbol descendió hacía un lado, cayendo sin remedio y soltando muchas flores en el proceso. Cuando esto pasó, se pudo apreciar que Sakura había esquivado el corte lanzándose hacía adelante, cayendo al suelo, pero luego volteándose de inmediato hacía él.

- ¿Territorio de Duelos? – Murmuró confundida la ojos verdes, mirando a su atacante fijamente; ya había escuchado esa expresión anteriormente.

_- Es un Territorio de Duelos. – Prosiguió el muchacho, parándose a su derecha. Sakura se quedó exaltada al oír esa afirmación. Touga siguió con lo que decía. – Para los que están afuera y que no poseen poderes especiales como nosotros, el mundo sigue normal y sin ningún cambio. Pero en el interior de ese sitio se está librando acabo una batalla en estos momentos._

Al recordar estas palabras, Sakura miró a su alrededor, notando que el espacio donde estaban ahora era totalmente diferente al anterior, y no sólo por los árboles florecidos de la nada. Sakura notó entonces la extraña niebla, muy ligera a su alrededor, el cielo más oscuro, y el completo silencio que se escuchaba en todas direcciones. No se oía ni un auto, ni una voz, ni un pájaro, nada de nada.

- "¿Esto es algún tipo de conjuro?" – Pensó mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente. – "Para las personas normales que no poseen poderes, el mundo sigue igual… Como el Conjuro que hizo Eriol, pero es diferente… ¿Esto es un Territorio de Duelos?"

- Eres demasiado lenta. – Pronunció con aburrimiento el chico de preparatoria al ver que su oponente no reaccionaba, alzando de nuevo su mano izquierda al frente.

Como antes, los pétalos de sakura se dirigieron en su contra, pero esta vez Sakura no se quedó sin hacer nada, ni tampoco esquivo. No estaba segura de que estaba pasando, ni que era lo que pasaría si usaba sus poderes, o si estaba bien que peleara en ese sitio con él. Pero existía una cosa que había aprendido desde que llegó a ese sitio, después de pelear tantos duelos seguidos: a veces, aunque no entiendas lo que ocurre, uno solamente necesita saber lo que tienes que hacer y hacerlo sin titubear, y lo aprendió muy bien en esa Arena.

Sacó de inmediato su llave de su traje, alzándola al aire junto con sus manos, haciendo que ese objeto flotara como por arte de magia entre ellas, despidiendo una extraña luz dorada. Los pétalos de sakura parecieron ser repelidos por la magia que comenzaba a rodear a la hechicera, protegiéndola mientras realizaba su ya muy conocido conjuro.

- 'Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo…' – Dijo con energía, mientras el viento se movía con violencia entorno a su llave mágica, que comenzaba a girar junto con éste.

- "Un conjuro de liberación." – Pensó Mikage, mirando lo que hacía con seriedad, como dándole tiempo para que terminara. – "Así que su arma no es para nada común; ¿Qué tipo de arma mágica invocará?"

- '¡¡Libérate!!' – Gritó con fuerza como último la maestra de las cartas, alzando sus manos al frente y luego hacía los lados.

La llave giró con fuerza hacía los lados, repeliendo rayos de luz en todas direcciones. Comenzó a alargarse y agrandar más y más, hasta tomar la forma de ese báculo rosa con una estrella dorada en la punta que tanto había acompañado a Sakura en tantos otros combates. La joven lo tomó con su mano, lo giró un poco y luego lo colocó delante de ella con decisión. Su semblante había cambiado por completo al momento de tener su leal báculo de nuevo en sus manos; ahora se le veía más seguridad y determinación en su mirada.

- ¿Esa es tu arma? – Comentó con indiferencia Mikage al ver el arma que había invocado. Desde su perspectiva, no se veía muy "temible", pero las apariencias siempre lograban engañar hasta al más inteligente.

- No quiero pelear con usted, no afuera de la Arena de Duelos. – Le dijo con insistencia la castaña, con una voz más imponente. – Por favor detenga esto.

- Que molesta… - Fue la respuesta seca e inmediata de él, al tiempo que alzaba de nuevo su espalda, y se le lanzaba encima, al igual que la primera vez.

Esa era la forma en la que le decía que de ninguna manera dejaría las cosas ahí, y que ya que sacó su báculo que al menos lo utilizará. Sakura no tuvo otra opción, y entonces realizó lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese instante: combatir fuego con fuego. Alzó su mano izquierda, lanzando al aire una de sus cartas, que comenzó a girar sobre ella, mientras movía su bastón a un lado a otro, girándolo.

- ¡Carta Sakura!, ¡Conviértete en mi arma para la victoria! – Recitó con fuerza la hechicera, para el final alzar su bastón hacía la carta. – ¡Espada!

De nuevo el viento giró con fuerza a su alrededor, centrándose ahora en su báculo, que fue cubierto por la ráfaga y luego convertido en la forma de una espada larga de doble filo. Mikage, a pesar de que eso fue una sorpresa para él, siguió con su ataque, casi por inercia, y arrojó un sablazo al frente de izquierda a derecha, mismo que Sakura cubrió con su nueva arma, como aprendió en todas sus peleas en la Arena.

- "Esa arma…" – Meditó impresionado el muchacho a verla de cerca. Luego de cubrir el golpe, Sakura se las arregló para empujar el arma de Mikage hacía un lado y luego retroceder de un salto, acción que realizó igualmente el adversario. – "Su forma es muy similar a la Espada Sagrada."

- ¡Lo inmovilizaré! – Gritó con fuerza la joven en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra luego del salto, sacando otra carta y lanzándola al frente. Igualmente la carta se quedo girando el aire, hasta que ella la señaló con la punta de su espada. – ¡Viento!

La carta elegida brilló con fuerza al recibir la orden de su ama. De esa luz, surgió la figura de su carta predilecta, la figura de una mujer de color blanco, que llevaba consigo una fuerte ráfaga de aire directo al frente.

Mikage miró eso con confusión. ¿Qué conjuro había sido ese? No tuvo mucho tiempo de meditarlo, pues de inmediato sintió como ese viento soplaba a su alrededor, y luego lo apresaba de sus extremidades, como si fueran unas cadenas, inmovilizándolo. Su cabello y su gabardina eran agitados con fuerza por el aire, mientras él intenta en vano mover sus brazos.

- ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó triunfante la Maestra de las Cartas al ver el éxito que había obtenido en su movimiento, aunque esa alegría no duraría mucho.

- ¡Que estupidez! – Gritó con fuerza el cabecilla del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, alzando su mirada con dureza hacía la chica.

Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, pero ahora con más fuerza que antes, y todos los pétalos a su alrededor se cubrieron de su energía, comenzando a moverse con violencia de un lado a otro, girando a su alrededor, como si intentaran romper las cadenas invisibles que Sakura le había puesto. Y aunque resultara increíble, lo lograron. El movimiento de los pétalos creo otro viento cargado con la magia de Mikage, provocando que el viento de Sakura resultara anulado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó con asombro al ver como su hechizo era repelido y su carta volvía a su forma, regresando a su mano.

Los pétalos de cerezos siguieron girando con fuerza alrededor de Mikage, respondiendo a sus energías y rodeándolo de luces y destellos.

- Espero que tengas un truco mejor que ese. – Le dijo con molestia la Rosa Negra, alzando su mano izquierda al frente rápidamente, haciendo que todo los pétalos se detuvieran de golpe ante él. – ¡On asan magini unhatta!, ¡Ohm!

Ahora, casi miles de esos pétalos se le lanzaron encima a Sakura de una manera muy violenta, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraran en su camino. Ese ataque era más fuerte y peligroso que los anteriores, y de nuevo Sakura no tenía más que huir.

- ¡Vuelo! – Clamó con fuerza invocando a otra de sus cartas. En ese instante de su espalda surgieron dos alas blancas que le dieron la habilidad de poder elevarse en los aires.

Usando la habilidad que su nuevo conjuro le dio, Sakura voló con fuerza de un lado a otro, alejándose de los pétalos que la atacaban, y a su vez esquivando árboles a su paso. Los Pétalos chocaban con fuerza contra los troncos en manadas, llegando a destruir algunos árboles a las espaldas de la castaña.

- ¿Vuela? – Murmura Mikage mientras ve como Sakura vuela en círculos, esquivándolo. – Así que esas son las famosas Catas Clow. No parecen la gran cosa en manos de un mago no apto para usarlas.

Souji corrió ahora de regreso al claro, a donde Sakura iba en su trayectoria, intentando salir de las arboledas. Una vez de regresó a ese lugar, Sakura se encontró de nuevo con ese árbol ubicado en el centro, apartado del resto. Ahora que lo veía florecido de nuevo, más estaba segura de que se trataba del mismo de su visión. Ese momento sin embargo no era el mejor para admirarlo, pues desde atrás de ella, Mikage saltó con fuerza hasta elevarse hasta su altura, listo para atacarla con su sable.

Sakura se giró rápidamente, cubriendo el ataque con su propia espada, aplicando toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho. Como había pasado en otras ocasiones, la fuerza de Sakura fue capaz de detener el golpe a manera de defensa, pero la fuerza de su enemigo fue mayor, empujándola con fuerza hacía un lado. Por estar en el aire, Sakura fue lanzada, haciéndola girar con fuerza mientras caía. Procuró evitar chocar contra el suelo, intentando concentrarse como pudo para retomar el vuelo, elevándose en un giró difícil, casi rozando el suelo en su travesía.

- Estuvo cerca. – Susurró para sí misma mientras se elevaba de nuevo. – "Es muy fuerte… Pudo repeler incluso a Viento"

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura se recuperaba, Mikage descendía hacía el suelo de nuevo, mirando atentamente como ella se elevaba de nuevo.

- "Esto no está funcionando como debía." – Pensó con fastidio al pararse con firmeza de nuevo. Sakura se elevaba en el aire, por encima incluso de los árboles.

- "Estos pétalos son su arma." – Pensaba la maga, mirando todos los pétalos en el aire, y como él parecía prepararse para volverla a atacar. – "Tal vez, si los eliminó…"

De inmediato se le ocurrió un nuevo plan, y para ello requeriría de una carta más. Sin embargo, utilizar la carta vuelo, la carta espada y una tercera carta más al mismo tiempo, y una de las más poderosas, ¿podría hacerlo? Kero y muchos habían dicho que sus poderes habían incrementado mucho desde su estancia en Hooshi, así que no podía tener dudas en esos momentos. Sacó una más de sus cartas, admirándola con cuidado antes de lanzarla al aire.

- Carta Sakura, conviértete en llamas y desarma a mi enemigo. ¡Fuego!

La carta se fundió en luz al ser apuntada por la espada de la chica, elevándose y tomando la forma de otra mujer con alas similares a llamas, que en el aire alzó sus manos y de su cuerpo se desprendieron varias llamas pequeñas que volaron en todas direcciones, alcanzando los pétalos de sakura que flotaban en el aire, quemándolos al instante, uno por uno. Su alrededor se cubrió en esos momentos de pequeñas llamas, cayendo lentamente como si fuera nieve.

- ¿También puedes hacer eso? – Preguntó con indiferencia Mikage, viendo como las llamas comenzaban a descender. – ¡No creas que eso me detendrá!

Sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con mucha fuerza, y de nuevo sus ojos brillaron, pero no sólo sus ojos, sino todo su cuerpo se cubrió de esa energía, que se esparció en todas direcciones. Los árboles se agitaron fuerza, desprendiendo de ellos miles y miles de pétalos que flotaron en el aire, creando una enorme nube rosa encima de Mikage, la cual comenzó de nuevo a cubrirse con su energía.

Sakura se quedó atónita al ver todos esos pétalos, tal vez millones, creando una enorme nube que se agitaba con fuerza. Si unos cuantos de antes eran peligrosos, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer si la atacaba con todo eso? Mikage no la hizo esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

- ¡¡Ohm!! – Gritó con mucha fuerza de golpe, y todos los pétalos que había reunido sobre él volaron al mismo tiempo en contra de Sakura como una enorme ola.

- ¡Escudo! – Gritó de inmediato Kinomoto a su vez, invocando una carta más estando aún en el aire, la cual creó un campo protector alrededor suyo en forma de esfera para resguardarse del mortal ataque.

Las flores golpearon con mucha violencia el escudo de Sakura, empujándola hacía atrás y hacía un lado, agitándola con fuerza en el aire. Sin embargo, el escudo no cedió ni un poco, y aunque su ama era empujada por el poder del ataque, el escudo la protegía por completo. Aún así, los golpes y empujones terminaron por azotarla con todo y escudo contra el suelo, creando una pequeña rasgadura en la tierra, levantando cortinas de polvo, en parte también porque los pétalos seguían cayendo contra ella.

Cuando el ataque terminó, Mikage esperó paciente a que el polvo se apartara y pudiera ver a su contrincante, intentando ver que resultado había obtenido. Para su sorpresa, ante él surgió la silueta de la hechicera, de pie en el centro de la rasgadura, aún con el escudo intacto, e igualmente intacta la figura de la persona que lo invocó. Sakura aún así se veía algo cansada, y respiraba con algo de agitación, pero igual se mantenía firme. De inmediato retiró el campo protector y su carta volvió a su lado en su forma original.

- ¿Cuántos trucos más tienes guardados? – Comentó con enojo Mikage al ver como lo había repelido de nuevo.

- ¡Más de los que cree! – Le gritó con fuerza, alzando su espada a su frente.

El rostro seguro y decidido de Sakura se reflejaba con tota claridad en el espejo ante Tomoyo. En él se había mostrado de hecho cada acción que se había realizado en esa pelea, cada técnica, cada carta invocada, cada palabra, y Tomoyo era una espectadora silenciosa de todo aquello. La joven posaba sus ojos azules sobre la figura de amiga, y veía como Mikage se le lanzaba encima, ahora con un ataque de frente con su espada, y como ella se defendía y contraatacaba con su propia arma, repeliéndolo como lo hacía en todos sus duelos. Pudo ver con lucidez como invocaba su cara "Salto" para poder esquivar el consecutivo golpe de los cerezos en su contra, y como Mikage, sin importar que hiciera su oponente, la seguía a todos lados, contraatacando una y otra vez, teniéndola acorralada en más de una ocasión.

Kamui permanecía algo apartado, recargado contra la reja protectora, mirando con curiosidad como su acompañante analizaba cada acción reflejada en el espejo con mucha profundidad. Ella ni siquiera había preguntado como era que podía ver eso en ese espejo, ni siquiera si lo que veía estaba pasando en ese momento o si era real incluso. ¿Porqué será? ¿Acaso no le importaba saberlo? O tal vez ya lo sabía.

- Esa chica es buena. – Comentó Kamui desde su posición. – Pero él parece mucho mejor en eso de pelear, ¿no crees?

- No, claro que no. – Contestó de inmediato sin duda la chica de cabellos largos, sin apartar sus ojos del espejo. – Sakura podrá con él sin importar qué. Ella puede con todo, ha vencido a muchos enemigos, y él no será la excepción.

- Pareces muy segura en los poderes de esa persona.

- Lo estoy... Lo estoy… - Repitió en voz baja, a forma de susurro, mirando cada paso y acción que le mostraba ese objeto mágico.

Cuando el brilló creado por el Territorio se esfumó y dio lugar a ese nuevo escenario, los miembros del Consejo observaron sorprendidos los árboles a su alrededor, todos cubiertos con las flores rosadas distintivas de ese parque, y notaron como caían algunos de sus pétalos lentamente a su alrededor, como una ligera llovizna.

- Los árboles florecieron de nuevo. – Murmuró sorprendido Mikki, señalando en parte lo obvio.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó? – Agregó Juri al comentario. – Nunca antes había visto algo así al levantarse un Territorio.

- Tal vez porque no estamos únicamente en un Territorio. – Contestó con elocuencia el duelista de saco rojo que estaba delante de ellos. – La persona que lo levantó tiene habilidades que ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan.

Touga guardó silencio largo rato. Igual le sorprendían los cerezos en flor, pero había una forma muy fácil de explicar lo que había pasado: Onmyodo, el arte mágico Japonés por excelencia, alguien que lo supiera usar podía hacer algo como eso sin problema. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer eso, y si se trataba de él de seguro en estos momentos Li se encaminaba a enfrentarlo. Estaba bien por él, pues en esos momentos tenía otros planes en mente.

- Déjenme este sujeto a mí. – Dijo con firmeza el pelirrojo, colocando con firmeza su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su aún enfundada katana. Esa petición, sin embargo, sorprendió mucho a sus compañeros. – No se preocupen. Cómo él dijo, tenemos un duelo pendiente, así que será mejor que nos dejen solos. Li y Kinomoto necesitaran de su ayuda.

- Es fácil decirlo. – Le contestó Juri, mirando de nuevo al frente a la Rosa Negra que les impedía el paso. – Pero aún así dudo mucho que nos deje pasar tan fácil.

- Si logran pasarme, los dejaré ir sin detenerlos. – Les comentó divertido Akio, mientras comenzaba a sacar lentamente su arma. – ¿Qué les parece? ¿Es un trato?

Ambos miembros del club de esgrima observaron como la recta y brillante de su arma salía con tranquilidad. Justo cuando la punta se asomó, Akio azotó su brazo hacía un lado, haciendo que algunos de los pétalos rosas que caían fueran partidos en dos de forma perfecta.

Juri y Mikki se voltearon a ver mutuamente, preguntándose sin palabras que hacer. Ambos miraron a Touga de reojo a su vez, que se le veía más decidido que nunca en lo que acababa de pedirles. En ese momento ya no dudaron, y de inmediato desenfundaron sus espadas, colocándose en posición de combate, alzando sus espadas al frente. Akio sonrió con despreocupación.

- ¿Lista Juri-san? – Preguntó el peliazul, mirando fijamente al frente.

- Cómo siempre. – Agregó la capitana con fuerza, y entonces los dos se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Akio.

El chico de piel oscura jaló su arma hacía atrás y luego con fuerza al frente. La tierra bajó sus pies reaccionó a su movimiento, como si fuera parte de su arma, levantando ésta como un muro delante suyo. Mikki y Juri no se dejaron intimidar por esto y de inmediato saltaron a la par, apoyando sus pies en las rocas e impulsándose hacía arriba, intentando traspasar el enorme muro. Akio pareció adivinar su movimiento, cuando andaban en el aire fueron recibidos por el mismo duelista, que había saltado también junto con ellos. Les lanzó un golpe con fuerza con su arma, mismo que Mikki y Juri cubrieron con sus armas. Sin embargo se vieron obligados a descender, cayendo sobre el puro de piedra que Akio había levantado, aunque éste se desmoronó en cuanto lo tocaron.

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó con sorpresa Juri, mientras da unos giros sobre sí misma, para luego caer de pie de regreso al suelo de forma tranquila.

Por su parte, Mikki, en cuanto sintió que su soporte se destruía, utilizó su magia de viento, girando sobre si mismo, mientras se elevaba un poco gracias al aire. Este movimiento hizo que se pudiera colocar por encima de Juri y Akio, que ya estaba de nuevo en el piso, muy cerca de Juri.

- ¡Juri-san! – Le gritó Mikki aún flotando un poco por el impulso. – ¡Ataquémoslo desde dos flancos!

- ¡Sí! – Contestó ella con fuerza, jalando su espada hacía atrás, al tiempo que ésta se cubría con su energía dorada. – ¡Ahora!

Akio vio hacía arriba y luego hacía abajo, viendo a Mikki y a Juri respectivamente, sin el menor rastro de preocupación. Miki había alzado su mano hacía él, haciendo que de su palma surgiera un remolino de viento azul que giró con fuerza hacía él. Juri, por su parte, había extendido su espada de nuevo con fuerza al frente, lanzándole con este movimiento toda la energía que reunió en su hoja, la cual voló con fuerza contra la Rosa Negra, cortando el viento y el suelo a su paso.

Ante los ojos de todas las Rosas Blancas presentes, los ataques de ambos chocaron en el mismo con fuerza, destruyendo la tierra en ese lugar y levantando una densa nube de polvo en todas direcciones. ¿Le habían dado a su objetivo de una forma tan sencilla? Era obvio para ellos que no, y eso se hizo más evidente cuando ambos notaron la silueta de Akio, girando con fuerza con varias marometas en el aire; había esquivado sus ataques con una velocidad tan grande que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ver siquiera, algo que Touga ya había experimentado. Sin embargo, Mikki y Juri contaban con que lo esquivara, y de hecho habían atacado con esa intención pues su misión era pasarlo, no vencerlo. Por ello, justo cuando tuvo el camino libre, la capitana del club de esgrima comenzó a correr con fuerza por el camino, seguida por detrás por el joven de cabellos cortos en cuanto sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo.

El duelista vestido de rojo descendió girando aún, para luego quedar de pie como si nada entre los escombros que habían quedado de su muro de roca. Miró por encima de su hombro, notando como ambos espadachines se alejaban corriendo por el camino como habían acordado con su antiguo Delegado. Touga, a su vez, se le veía feliz al ver el éxito de la movida de sus amigos.

- Son buenos… - Agregó Akio con normalidad, virando su vista de nuevo hacía adelante.

- Los mejores… - Afirmó Touga sonriendo con satisfacción al verlos también irse.

Sin esperar más, el pelirrojo se colocó en su posición de combate preferida: con su pie derecha al frente, el izquierdo hacía atrás, su espada aún enfundada y su mano derecha lista para sacarla en cualquier momento. Akio no se mutó al verlo. Por su parte, alzó su mano derecha, la cual comenzó a cubrirse con una energía de color entre rojo y murado, la cual pareció cubrir también los pedazos de tierra a su alrededor, y estos comenzaron a elevarse lentamente. Touga flexionó un poco sus rodillas y luego tomó impulso para lanzarse hacía el frente, tomando su empuñadura en el proceso.

- ¡Li tenía razón! – Gritó con energía el peliazul, mientras él y Juri seguían corriendo. – Las Rosas Negras están aquí y de seguro traman algo. Sakura debe de estar en peligro. Debemos de apresurarnos.

- No debemos de precipitarnos Mikki. – Le contestó su capitana, sin detenerse. – El resto de las Rosas Negras de seguro están por aquí… "Y ella también".

Ellos sabían de antemano que en esos momentos existían cuatro Rosas Negras en Othori. Uno de ellos era Akio, quién se quedó atrás peleando con Touga. Ellos no lo sabían, pero un segundo, Mikage Souji, estaba peleando más adelante en contra de Sakura. Entonces, mínimo había otros dos duelistas en ese sitio que los estaban esperando, y ellos sabían muy bien quienes podían ser esos otros dos; después de todos los conocían demasiado bien.

Una extraña energía en forma de viento brillante corrió desde su lado izquierdo, moviéndose entre los árboles hacía ellos. Mikki sintió de inmediato ese cambió en el aire en su alrededor, y pudo percibir ese extraño ataque antes que Juri, la cual era la que iba a recibirlo.

- ¡Cuidado Juri-san! – Le gritó con fuerza el muchacho, volteándola a ver con asombro mientras se detenía de golpe.

Juri reaccionó al oír su advertencia, deteniendo su paso y apenas viendo de reojo como ese extraño viento destruía un árbol cerca de ella. La chica de cabellos naranja se movió rápidamente, impulsándose con un largo salto hacía el frente, esquivando el árbol que cayó perpendicular al camino, separando a ambos duelistas de la Rosa Blanca. Una vez a salvó, Arisugawa se giró a ver el tronco cortado a la perfección por esa técnica, una magia que ella ya había presenciado, y un vistazo a la expresión de Mikki se lo confirmó.

- Viento mágico. – Suspiró muy despacio el chico azul, mirando el corto en el tronco y girándose lentamente hacía su lado izquierdo, del lugar de donde había venido esa energía, temeroso de que podía encontrarse al hacerlo.

- Creo que fallé. – Escucharon ambos la voz femenina de su atacante, la cuál se oíd algo por encima de ellos. – Debo de mejorar mi puntería…

Ambos esgrimitas alzaron su mirada de golpe hacía uno de los árboles florecidos, ubicando de inmediato la silueta de una persona sentada en una de sus ramas, mirándolos fijamente con algo de malicia en sus ojos azules.

- Hola de nuevo… hermano… - Pronunció con delicadeza y hasta con algo de lo que parecía ser "cariño", pero todo no parecía más que puro sarcasmo.

- Kozue. – Exclamó como un susurro el pianista, reconociendo de inmediato el rostro, el cabello azul claro y corto, y el traje azul marino oscuro de su hermana gemela.

Era de nuevo esa persona, la misma que se habían encontrado en ese Territorio que se levantó en la escuela hace algunos días. Kaoru Kozue, la hermana gemela de Mikki, y también una Rosa Negra. Parecía que la había invocado, pues justamente en ese mismo momento el chico de cabellos azules pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrársela.

Kozue se subió un poco hasta poder colocar sus pies en la rama y luego impulsarse hacía el frente, cayendo sobre el árbol que había derrumbado. Al verla tan cerca, Mikki y Juri retrocedieron de inmediato, poniéndose en posición para recibir cualquiera ataque.

- Sigue adelante Juri-san. – Le dice con fuerza el chico de cabellos cortos a su capitana, mirando con enojo a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó muy confundida ella a su vez, volteándolo a ver de reojo. – ¿Tú también?

- Por favor Juri. – Agregó el muchacho de la misma manera; Kozue lo había volteado a ver, algo divertida al oír sus palabras. – Yo me encargaré de ella… Adelántate por favor.

- ¿Quieres que juguemos nosotros dos solos otra vez Mikki? – Le preguntó la Rosa Negra, acercando su mano hacía su espada, una espada de esgrima, del estilo de las espadas roperas con empuñadura de una sola mano, con un protector largo de color negro que cubría por completo el frente del arma, desde la guarda de cruz hasta el pomo.

Mikki contestó a su pregunta con una sencilla acción: se colocó en posición de ataque, colocando su mano izquierda hacía atrás de él y extendiendo su derecha, donde sostenía su arma, hacia el frente, apuntándola con la punta de su hoja. Kozue cerró los ojos unos segundos, para luego abrirlos con fuerza de golpe.

- ¡Por mí está bien! – Gritó con fuerza mientras se elevaba de nuevo al aire de un saltó, sacando de inmediato su arma de hoja recta, lanzando una estocada hacía abajo, directo a su hermano.

Mikki retrocedió, alzando su espada, cubriendo la estocada mientras se alejaba de su alcance. Kozue cayó con fuerza en el suelo, empujando el viento hacía todos lados, incorporándose de nuevo, poniéndose también en posición de esgrima al igual que él. Ambos hermanos Kaoru se miraron fijamente sin mover ni un músculo, esperando a que el contrario aunque fuera parpadeara para atacarlo directamente.

En ese combate en verdad no había lugar para ella, y de eso Juri se dio cuenta de inmediato, por lo que decidió tomarle la palabra a su compañero como lo hizo con Touga, y retirarse. Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba, no podía evitar pensar que sería su turno de encontrarse a un oponente.

- Será más divertido con espadas, ¡hermanito! – Le gritó con ímpetu la joven Kaoru, lanzándosele encima, atacando con varias estocadas consecutivas, sin perder su posición. Mikki retrocedía a su vez con ritmo constante, cubriendo sus ataques uno tras a otro, sin perder tampoco su posición, moviendo su muñeca derecha con mucha agilidad y destreza.

La capitana corrió por el camino por largo rato, percibiendo el choque de los metales chocando cada vez más lejano, hasta que todo se convirtió en silencio a su alrededor. Silencio, mucho silencio. Las espadas y técnicas, los choques de energía, los gritos de combate, todo había desaparecido a sus espaldas de pronto. Nada hacía el menor ruido, ni el viento, ni las ramas moviéndose, ni los pétalos rosas cayendo, ni siquiera sus propios pasos. Por un instante en el tiempo, Juri se encontró totalmente sola en el mundo.

De pronto, sin ninguna razón que una persona que la hubiera visto pudiera entender, los pies de la joven de tercero se fueron deteniendo poco a poco, gradualmente, hasta que al final se quedaron totalmente quietos, uno a lado del otro. Se quedó entonces ahí parada, sin moverse en lo más mínimo mirando al frente con esa expresión seria y dura que le distinguía, con su espada sujeta con su mano derecha, inclinada hacia abajo con la punta de su espalda muy cerca de su pie. Pasaron varios instantes, varios segundos, y no dijo ni hizo nada, como si estuviera esperando algo. Las sakuras seguían cayendo lentamente a su alrededor, y el silencio continuaba y continuaba. Todo se mantuvo igual, hasta que esa voz que ella esperaba al fin sonó.

- ¿No te parecen hermoso Juri? – Preguntó con gentileza una voz cerca de ella. La única reacción de la joven fue un ligero endurecimiento en su mirada. Alguien comenzaba a salir de atrás de del árbol ubicado exactamente a su lado derecho. – ¿Recuerdas que en el patio de Ruka había un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezos como estos? Cada primavera que estuvimos con él fuimos a ese árbol a mirar sus pétalos. ¿Lo recuerdas Juri?

- Sí… lo recuerdo… - Contestó con seguridad, girándose lentamente hacía esa persona. – Shiori…

De entre las sombras creadas por todos los árboles surgieron los ojos púrpuras, adornados con una expresión maliciosa y casi lasciva, enmarcados por la piel blanca y delicada de su rostro. Sus cabellos eran cortos hasta la mitad de su cuello, lacio, un poco esponjado de los oídos para abajo, de un color orquídea, de tono entre morado y marrón. ¿Quién era esa persona? Eso era fácil de contestar en parte, viendo el atuendo que traía: un traje de saco color marrón largo, con hombreras doradas, pantalones blancos ajustados, y botas negras y altas: la vestimenta parecida, más no igual a la que la propia Juri y sus compañeros portaban.

Esa chica era otra Rosa Negra, pero no una Rosa Negra cualquiera, y menos para Juri. No era la primera vez que se veían, claro que no, pues ellas ya se conocían de años muy atrás. De hecho, se habían visto hace poco tiempo en realidad, aquel día antes de su duelo con Sakura, en donde esa recién llegada había aparecido en el gimnasio.

- Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. – Agregó la persona a la que Juri había llamado Shiori, con un tono casi de burla. – Lastima que ya son cosas del pasado…

Una vez completamente afuera de su escondite, Juri había sido capaz de ver otra cosa en esa chica que no tenía que ver con su apariencia ni con su traje, sino un objeto que traía consigo, un objeto muy significante: una espada que portaba en su mano derecho y descansaba la hoja sobre su hombro.

La espada era de una apariencia muy diferente a la que traía la chica de rulos, Mikki o Touga. Era larga, fácilmente superando la altura de un niño, de una hoja de un solo filo, recta, con una larga curva al final antes de llegar a la punta, misma que se alargaba hacía lado, asemejando un cuerno. Su color era de un dorado, casi estaño, con apariencia algo vieja, con unos extraños grabados en el extremo más próximo al protector que parecían ser chinos. La guarda en forma casi triangular, dorada, con una gema de color rojo no muy brillante en el centro, con algunos grabados de ornamenta sencillos. La empuñadura recta y sencilla, de color rojo opaco, y por último un pomo circular del mismo color dorado que la guarda. Por último, unido al pomo y colgando de la empuñadura en general, había un largo cordón trenzado de color rojo, con tres esferas de color dorado que se encontraban una detrás de la otra, como si el cordón las atravesara, habiendo un par de centímetros de separación entre ambas, y al final del cordón un nudo sencillo. Cada esfera tenía un símbolo en Kanji, cada uno diferente, que eran por orden: Mizu (Agua), Ji (Fuego) y Fuu (Viento).

A simple vista no sólo era una espada realmente extraña, sino además nada llamativa, y hasta algunos dirían "fea". Sin embargo, lo que se veía en los ojos de Juri al momento de verla no era ni una de esas cosas. Lo que se veía en sus ojos era un gran asombro, una gran sorpresa y hasta cierto punto "miedo".

- ¡Esa espada! – Exclamó con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos verdes por completo.

- ¿Sorprendida? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, aparentemente feliz al ver como reaccionaba al ver su arma. – Ve que la recuerdas: La Espada de los Tres Sellos… la espada de Ruka… - Shiori tomó el arma y la colocó frente a su rostro, mirando la hoja casi con admiración. – Puedo sentir como está ansiosa de conocerte de frente Juri… ¿Y tú?

Juri tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura, regresando entonces a su habitual estado tranquilo, pero sin dejar de ver esa arma, y de recordar todo lo que simbolizaba para ella.

- Supongo que no me queda otra opción, ¿o sí? – Contestó la capitana del club de esgrima al mismo tiempo, colocándose de inmediato en posición, apuntando a su ya obvio oponente.

La mirada, la sonrisa, toda la expresión en general de la chica de cabello corto pareció encenderse de emoción, fuerza y hasta rabia al momento de ver ese acto, notándosele realmente excitada. De inmediato bajó su arma con fuerza hacía el un lado y luego flexionó un poco el cuerpo hacía el frente, mirando fijamente a la Rosa Blanca.

- Prepárate… ¡¡Juri!! – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de inmediato se le acercó con fuerza, jalando rápidamente el arma en contra de ella.

Juri no se mutó ante este movimiento. Se quedó quieta mirando como se le acercaba, no haciendo nada hasta Shiori jalara su arma hacía ella, o incluso un instante antes. La chica de rulos retrocedió rápidamente, jalando su arma de derecha a izquierda, cubriendo el ataque directo del arma empuñada por su enemigo, pero no con la intención de detenerlo por completo, si no para poder hacerse para atrás aún más y recuperar su posición. Lo segundo después de eso sería un contraataque sencillo de una estocado, obligar a Shiori defenderse y retroceder hasta acorralarla. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de la pelinaranja, su contrincante no le dio tal oportunidad, pues tan solo Juri retiró su arma y le dio la oportunidad de terminar su movimiento, de inmediato jaló su arma, ahora de izquierda a derecha, lanzando un corte en diagonal hacía el rostro de Juri. Ésta miró de antemano la punta del arma acercarse a ella, por lo que de inmediato hizo el cuerpo hacía atrás para esquivarla, pudiendo ver como la punta pasaba delante de sus ojos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarle ni un sólo cabello.

Shiori jaló por completo su brazo hacía la derecha luego de hacer ese movimiento, plantó su pie izquierdo con fuerza al frente, colocando su arma horizontalmente con el filo hacía arriba, apuntando hacia el rostro de Juri. No había pasado ni un segundo desde que tomó esta postura cuando ya estaba lanzándose hacía adelante, atacando ahora de manera horizontal, con la punta de la hoja directa a su rostro.

La hoja curveada del sable de Mikage y la espada recta creada con la magia de Sakura chocaron con fuerza, destellando el sonido de metal en todas direcciones. Ambos duelistas se separaron de golpe, arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, levantando un poco en el proceso todos los pétalos que habían caído en su camino.

Aunque ninguno había recibido algún toque del filo del contrario o algún golpe de técnica o conjuro, ambos espadachines se encontraban en diferentes estados para ese momento de la pelea. Mientras que Mikage seguía inmutado, limpio, y frío como un principio, sin en el menor signo de daño o cansancio en su cuerpo o traje, Sakura se veía muy diferente. Se le notaba algo agotada, tal vez porque había tenido que usar algunas Cartas Sakura consecutivamente, y la Carta Espada de forma continúa. Además, Mikage la había presionado demasiado utilizando sus ataques con los cerezos y con su habilidad con la espada, equitativa o incluso superior a los duelistas que ya ha enfrentado. Pero la situación en la que se encontraba y los duelos anteriores eran cosas totalmente diferentes, y Sakura sentía una presión diferente en las acciones que debía de realizar. También, el ambiente en ese sitio dentro del Territorio, parecía oprimirla un poco, sintiéndose pesada, pero no físicamente, sino de otra manera que no sería capaz de explicar.

A pesar de eso, Sakura se había mantenido muy bien. Había podido evitar todos los ataques de Mikage, sin recibir ni un daño de su parte. Las únicas marcas que se le veían eran manchas, arrugas y algunos raspones, todo causa del constante movimiento y agilidad que tiene que ejercer para poder salir ilesa. Había reaccionado muy bien ante todos los movimientos de la Rosa Negra, seleccionando y utilizando sus cartas con rapidez, y movido con mucha velocidad y ligereza. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero no se podía olvidar que Mikage estaba en un estado mucho mejor, y con nada de cansancio encima. Además, toda la ofensiva de la pelea había sido realizada por el chico de cabellos rosas, a excepción de cuando la hechicera castaña intentó inmovilizarlo con la carta viento o cuando intentó quemar sus pétalos. Sakura no había, o más bien no sabía como contraatacarlo.

Era difícil para ella saber que hacer, pues no había una rosa que si la deshojaba terminaría con la pelea, no podía inmovilizarlo, ni tampoco convencerlo de que se detuviera. Se encontraban entonces en una situación en la que sólo le quedaban dos opciones: pelear y lastimar a su oponente hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, o intentar una forma de huir.

_"Huir, es la mejor opción."_ Había pensado muchas veces durante ese combate con mucha insistencia. Había una voz muy ruidosa en su cabeza que constantemente le estaba repitiendo una y otra vez: _"Huye de ahí, no tienes porque pelear. Usa la carta Vuelo, elévate y escapa por encima de los árboles."_ Sonaba lo más lógico, y el propio Mikage, al ver esa habilidad de volar que podía usar, había considerado esa posibilidad de inmediato, y había programado un par de procedimientos a realizar si la situación se daba. Sin embargo eso no había sido necesario, pues Sakura no había intentando en todo ese rato el huir. ¿Porqué no lo hacía? ¿Porqué no intentaba irse? Era algo incomprensible para la propia Maestra de las Cartas, como era que esa otra voz, una voz más pequeña que su razón pero extrañamente más poderosa, le decía con insistencia: _"No te vayas, quédate, pelea, muestra tu poder, sigue, puedes ganas."_

- ¡Estás muy lenta! – Pronunció el cabecilla del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, lanzándole un ataque de derecha a izquierda con su arma.

Sakura apenas y pudo reaccionar, cubriendo el golpe con su arma aplicando todas sus fuerzas, y luego moviéndola hacía un lado, desviándola hacía su derecha. Mikage Siguió atacando una y otra vez, con estocadas, sablazos, cortes, dando un paso con cada movimiento, y haciendo que de las hojas surjan destellos por sus energías. Él ya lo suponía, pero la verdad era que Sakura no había usado por ahora el poder de ataque total de la Carta Espada, que como su Guardián decía era capaz de "cortarlo todo". La razón de eso era, en parte por la misma que no había sido capaz de contraatacar con facilidad, además del hecho de que sentía desconfianza al no saber que clase de "efecto" pudiera tener en un ser humano.

- ¡Bosque! – Exclamó con fuerza la antigua Card Captor, y de su nueva carta elegida surgieron varios ramales y lianas de plantas que se alargaron rápidamente hacía su atacante.

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo? – Contestó con total calma él a la vez, extendiendo su mano y haciendo que los pétalos de cerezos se movieran de nuevo a su voluntad delante de él con violencia, cortando las lianas que intentabas atraparlo. – ¿Qué no entiendes que esa magia no funcionará en mí?

No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que dijo cuando, cuando sintió como desde debajo de la tierra a sus pies, salieron el mismo tipo de plantas que Sakura había lanzando desde el frentes, enredándose alrededor de sus piernas, subiendo rápidamente como lianazas. Mikage se sorprendió mucho ante esto, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varias de esas mismas plantas lo sujetaron de los brazos, dejándolo momentáneamente inmovilizado.

La sorpresa de esta acción, sin embargo, sólo duró unos instantes en la expresión de Mikage, pues después de un rato, se lo notó de nuevo tranquilo, frío y calculador como era costumbre.

- Ha sido un movimiento inteligente. – Murmuró el joven, sin intentar zafarse pero sí clavando sus ojos morados y profundos en ella. – Entonces, ahora me tienes atado, ¿Qué harás? ¿Atacarme o intentar huir?

Sakura no dijo nada. Se le quedó viendo largo rato, sujetando su espada delante de ella a manera de defensa, como si estuviera lista a que cualquier momento se liberara.

- ¿No contestas? – Prosiguió Mikage al ver que ella no reaccionaba. – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerme así? Debiste haber tomado una decisión hace ya más de veinte segundos, y el tiempo corre. Tu mente ni siquiera puede pensar claramente en la situación, tu respiración sigue agitada por todo el cansancio y tus manos incluso tiemblan al empuñar esa espada; pareces estar a punto de perder y no te he tocado ni una vez hasta ahora, mientras que tú ya lograste esto, eso si es interesante. En la vida te encuentras con predicamento mucho más difíciles que estos, y con menos tiempo. ¿Huirás o atacarás Príncipe? ¿Qué decides?

Sakura sentía las palabras de su contrincante como un intento por presionarla y confundir su mente, que ya de por sí tenía problemas en concentrar. De nuevo esa disputa interna, entre huir y seguir peleando. ¿Pero porqué seguir peleando? Está inmóvil, no la está atacando, no es un peligro para ella ni para su sueño, por lo que no tiene motivo en esos momentos para atacarlo. Puede invocar de nuevo la carta vuelo e irse de ese sitio lo más rápido posible, sería tan sencillo. Pero, ¿irse así nomás? ¿Irse y dejarlo ahí como si nada hubiera pasado? Él intentó atacarla, intentó matarla, y sin razón alguna. ¿Quién era él? ¿Porqué había hecho eso? ¿Qué intentaba ganar con ello?

- Antes que nada, deseo saber porqué hizo esto. – Dijo de pronto con firmeza de pronto.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Le contestó él a su vez sin mutarse.

- Cuando recién comencé a pelear en los Duelos en la Arena, no era capaz de comprender porqué todos peleaban en ese sitio con tantas fuerzas; pero ahora no es así, pues yo he comprendido que es lo que todos buscan al enfrentarse y por ello comprendo sus deseos de ganarle a su oponente. Pero aún así, no logró entender el propósito de este combate. – Mikage se quedaba totalmente callado, mirándola con seriedad y escuchando cada una de las palabras que le decía, analizando el significado de cada frase. – Esa sortija, esos poderes, y esa vestimenta. Sé que usted es una Rosa Negra, un duelista como yo que pelea con el fin de obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y cumplir su deseo. Pero no entiendo porque me intenta atacar aquí, en este parque. Si desea tener un Duelo, éste debe de ser en la arena, y ahí los dos pelearemos por obtener lo que más deseamos, pero pelear aquí no tiene ningún fin o meta más que hacernos daños. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba obtener?

Dicho todo eso, Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente guardando silencio, esperando una respuesta, algo que ya era demasiado común para ella y sin embargo pocas veces era complacida. Mikage también guardó silencio, pero lo que él esperaba era ver si decía alguna otra cosa. Después de casi un minuto de silencio se hizo obvio que no sería así, y eso fue contestado con un ligero suspiro por parte del chico, mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, con expresión de decepción. Eso confundió mucho a Sakura, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado como señal de este sentimiento.

- Esto es bastante frustrante. – Pronunció él con un tono bajo, serio y a la vez carente de alguna emoción. Sakura se extrañó un poco al oírlo, sin saber a que se refería. – Escúchate, hablas de los Duelos de la Rosa como si fueran un juego de niño, un simple partido de ajedrez entre amigos una tarde para divertirse. No tienes ni la menor idea de en lo que te estás metiendo. – Agregó de la misma manera, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo y volteándola a ver. – Dices tener ya un deseo que te impulsa a querer ganar los duelos, pero pareciera que no supieras siquiera que significa eso. Es muy pronto para sacar una conclusión final, pero mi visión hasta ahora de ti es que… Eres patética.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, confundida al oírlo. ¿No sabía en que se metía? ¿No sabía que era tener un deseo por el cual pelear? Todo eso, dicho de esa manera tan fría y calculadora, penetraba con fuerza en ella, como una espada en su pecho. ¿Qué le quería decirle con esas palabras? Al final de cuentas Mikage había omitido por completo en contestarle su pregunta, y en lugar de hacer alguna mención a la respuesta, pareció comenzar a decir todo eso más para sí mismo que para la chica castaña, como una reflexión en voz alta. ¿Qué era lo que realmente esa persona deseaba obtener con esa pelea?; los ojos púrpura y fríos de Mikage parecían no estar dispuesto a revelarle ni una sola respuesta.

- ¿Aún no has comprendido que esto no es un duelo? – Agregó por último, parándose erguido y con firmeza. – Es un… Experimento.

Cómo pudo haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo sin necesidad de escuchar a su contrincante ni de haberle dicho todo eso, se vio en ese instante como los pétalos cubiertos de energía flotan a su alrededor lentamente, como rastros de una niebla ligera, y luego mueven con fuerza hacía todas direcciones, sacándole la vuelta al cuerpo de Mikage de una manera tan exacta que ni siquiera su gabardina resultó dañada por sus movimientos, logrando cortar todas las lianas que lo apresaban en el proceso.

Sakura se sobresaltó al ver como se liberaba, y de inmediato retrocedió varios pasos para alejarse de él, manteniendo su espada a manera defensiva. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero al retroceder había quedado de espaldas, a sólo unos cuantos metros del árbol más grande y frondoso del claro, aquel que tanto le había llamado la atención.

- Un experimento que no está resultando como lo esperaba. – Murmuró con la misma fría sencillez y normalidad que lo distinguía una vez libre, de nuevo más parecido a una reflexión en voz alta. – Al ver lo que has hecho hasta ahora, y al oír todo lo que acabas de decir, no puedo evitar preguntarme: '¿Es ésta la Rosa Blanca que venció a Sainoji Kyoichi, convirtiéndose en el Príncipe de Blanco, y que derrotó a cinco Rosas Blancas seguidas?' Esperaba ver algo que me impresionara, pero la verdad no me has mostrado nada diferente o superior a los contrincantes promedios.

Sakura lo escuchaba con cuidado, pero igual que antes no era capaz de comprender del todo el significado de sus palabras, además que el significado literal claro ésta. Mikage colocó su arma sobre su hombro, apoyando la parte sin filo de su hoja en éste, mientras miraba un poco hacía arriba para ayudarse a pensar, mirando todas las ramas cubiertas de sakura del árbol atrás de la homónima chica castaña.

- Lo más sorprendente que he visto en este combate han sido tus Cartas, una variedad muy increíble de objetos mágicos capaz de realizar casi cualquier tipo de conjuro, no sólo de los elementos, sino de otro tipo más complejo como volar, saltar, crear escudos y hasta una espada. Son increíbles en verdad. Sin embargo… – Murmuró lentamente, al mismo tiempo que baja de nuevo su mirada de regreso a ella. – El potencial de cada una es claramente demasiado desperdiciado en las manos de un mago inadecuado, que claramente es tu caso.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó apresurada, un poco confundida ante el comentario.

- ¿Debo ponerlo más fácil? Muy bien, no sé mucho de esas Cartas ni de su creador Clow Reed, pero sí conozco a las Prometidas de la Rosa, a las Espadas Sagradas y al poder que conllevan, y si debo de afirmar que ambos casos tienen algo en común, eso sería que el poder que me has mostrado es demasiado ineficiente. – Le contestó con dureza, mirándola con una expresión severa, mientras ella se quedaba muy sorprendida al oírlo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. – Es evidente para mí que tu poder no es el suficiente para usar unos objetos mágicos con tanto poder como esas Cartas, y por lo tanto mucho menos para utilizar los poderes ocultos de la Espada Sagrada y la Doncella de Blanca. En otras palabras, has demostrado por ahora no ser digna de poseer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Esas palabras eran casi como un regaño, una crítica y hasta un claro ataque verbal en cuanto a su persona. Pero la forma en lo que decía, su tono, su manera de expresarse y las palabras que usaba hacían ver de inmediato que no mentía, ni estaba inventando algo con la intención de molestar o insultar a la ojos verdes. Se le notaba gran seguridad y confianza en lo que decía, tanto que uno percibía de inmediato que lo que le decía tenía que ser justamente la verdad, y nada más. Ese era un efecto que Souji Mikage tenía en casi todo aquel que tuviera contacto con su presencia. Pocos eran los inmunes a esta habilidad suya, entre ellos Himemiya Akio.

Sakura por su parte se sentía atónita de oírla decirle esas palabras de esa manera. Shaoran y Yue en el pasado habían mencionado, directa e indirectamente en ocasiones muy diferentes, que los poderes de Sakura no se comparaban a los de, por ejemplo, el Mago Clow, y ni hablar de Sainoji, Juri, Nanami, e incluso un poco Touga, que le habían repetido tal vez cien veces lo débil que era, lo mediocre que parecía intentando empuñar la espada, y lo mucho que le faltaba aprender del combate. A pesar de eso, Sakura les había demostrado a todos y a cada uno sus habilidades que tal vez iban más haya de fuerza física o mágica, algo que nadie entendía, y que inconscientemente el propio Mikage estaban intentando descifrar. Pero este chico de preparatoria ante ella era diferente, su manera de hablar, de decírselo, realmente la afectaron, realmente se encajaron en su pecho, dejándola en un estado casi de shock.

- "¿Ineficiente?" – Pensaba Sakura mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho con detalle. – "¿No soy digna de poseerlas? Sé no soy tan fuerte como el Mago Clow, Yue lo dijo… Pero si mis poderes se han incrementado bastante desde la primera vez que use magia. Fui capaz de capturar todas las Cartas Clow, convertirlas a Cartas Sakura, resistir el conjuro de Eriol, y se supone que han crecido también con cada duelo que he tenido. ¿No soy lo suficientemente fuerte aún? Es verdad, los poderes de Eriol eran bastante superiores a los míos, tanto que él no peleó conmigo nunca, ¿qué hubiera pasado si eso pasará? A pesar de todo, Mikki, la superior, el capitán, el delegado Touga, Nanami-san, y también Shaoran, todos tienen un control y un conocimiento mucho mayor de sus poderes. Recibieron entrenamiento, han vivido toda su vida utilizando sus poderes… Yo sólo llevó tres años, y utilizándolos sólo cuando la situación lo amerite… ¿Soy más débil que todos? No, no puede ser"

La mirada de la hechicera bajó de golpe hacía el suelo, y sus puños y dientes se apretaban como una señal de frustración y hasta de enojo ante todos los pensamientos que le cruzaban la cabeza con tanta insistencia.

- Se equivoca. – Contestó de pronto ella muy despacio, sin alzar la mirada. – Puede que no venga de una familia de magos como Shaoran o Mikki, o haya sido entrenada como ellos, pero yo he dado todo de mí para hacerme más fuerte. Si es cierto lo que dice, ¿entonces porqué las Cartas y el propio Mago Clow me aceptaron como su dueña? ¿Porqué soy el Príncipe de Blanco y he derrotado en combate a al Delegado y a los demás? E incluso he podido sobrevivir esta pelea sin recibir ningún ataque de usted…

- ¿Te sientes feliz por algo como eso?, ¿Por esos logros? – Comentó de inmediato el joven de pelirosa, interrumpiéndola y a la vez obligándola a voltear a verlo de nuevo. – ¿En verdad crees que todo eso tiene algún verdadero significado? Lo único que importa en este mundo después de todo es lo que podemos probar, lo tangible, lo real, lo que somos capaces de solventar con pruebas. De eso se trata la experimentación, y es en lo que yo creo, en lo que puedo ver con mis propios ojos y probar con mis propios medios, y es de lo que se trata todo esto.

Un experimento, todo ese encuentra, esa pelea, esa conversación, todo era un experimento, y eso ya se lo había dejado muy claro. ¿Pero un experimento de qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería comprobar? Además, ¿a qué se refería con esas afirmaciones de que _"es en lo que yo creo, en lo que puedo ver con mis propios ojos y probar con mis propios medios"_? Era como si le quisiera decir abiertamente que tenía que probarle a él el porqué o la razón de todos esos "logros" como los llamó, pero ella no tenía porqué probarse ante ese extraño ni ante nadie, ¿o sí? ¿Importaba realmente el porqué se había logrado convertir en el la Maestra de las Cartas o en el Príncipe de Blanco? Kero y Shaoran creían ciegamente en esos momentos en sus poderes, y ella misma ya estaba comenzando a hacerlo, aunque esto podría llegar a ser muy peligroso para ella.

Mikage bajó con fuerza su espada de su hombro hacia un lado, cortando el aire con fuerza con este movimiento. Seguía mirándola con seguridad, con frialdad, con el viento moviendo lentamente la parte larga de su gabardina, ondeando hacía un lado, y sus cabellos un poco largos moviéndose también, ocultando de vez en cuanto su mirada. De nuevo sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero no de la misma manera que antes. El lucero que surgió en sus ojos en esos momentos era un brillo de color carmesí que rodeaba toda su pupila, destellando entre sus cabellos. El viento en torno a él comenzó a agitarse un poco más de pronto. Los pétalos rosados flotaban lentamente a su alrededor, elevándose y bajando, como creando una niebla que poco a poco se volvía más densa. Sakura interpretó esto como un futuro intento de ataque más, por lo que de inmediato recuperó su guardia.

- ¿Me preguntaste que quería obtener con esta pelea? – Preguntó con seriedad Souji. – La verdad es que todo es parte de mi propia experimentación, y ésta misma es la que busca descubrir las respuestas a esas preguntas que me planteaste. Pero no ha dado buenos frutos hasta ahora, como ya señalé. Lo bueno es que tenía prevista esto en mi hipótesis una situación como ésta. En ese punto parece que las cosas van bien, por lo que es tiempo de al fin ponerla a prueba.

- ¿Ponerla a prueba? – Repitió la castaña, confundida al oírlo.

- Kinomoto Sakura… - Mormuró de pronto el chico de cabellos claros sin apartar su mirada ni un solo instante de ella.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a alzarse lentamente, con mucho cuidado, casi con elegancia. Los pétalos que se movían a su lado comenzaron a sacarle la vuelta a su brazo, moviéndose hacía los lados, y luego hacía atrás uno por unos, comenzando a concentrarse todos a sus espaldas, moviéndose con agitación. Mikage terminó de alzar su mano, abriendo por completo su palma hacía su oponente, mientras que su otra mano continuaba sosteniendo su arma, un poco hacía atrás.

- Voy a darte una hermosa y eterna… Tumba de Cerezos… - Pronunció casi como las palabras de un conjuro, y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos aumentó de golpe.

Ante los ojos de Sakura, todo ante ella comenzó a cambiar de una manera extraña. El espacio detrás de Mikage, los árboles a sus espaldas, el camino, el cielo, todo comenzó ser cubierto por oscuridad, como si una mancha negra surgiera desde Mikage, y comenzará a expandirse, cubriendo todo a su alrededor. Los cerezos se concentraron detrás de él, distribuyéndose por toda esa oscuridad, al principio como luciérnagas aisladas, y luego como enormes parvadas y luego nubes de color rosa completamente densas.

- ¿Qué es… eso? – Exclamó casi con miedo la chica de ojos verdes, dando inconscientemente u n paso hacía atrás, mirando esa imagen ante ella que asemejaba a un enorme monstruo saliendo de entre las sombras.

Sakura pude ver entonces como algo parecía comenzar a dibujarse detrás de Mikage, como si toda la oscuridad a sus espaldas fuera un enorme lienzo. Cinco líneas de color rojo sangre comenzaron a tomar forma por sí solas, alargándose cada una desde puntos separados y en diferentes direcciones. Las cinco líneas se cruzaron, y terminaron por unirse una en el punto inicial de otra, hasta tomar con total claridad una figura, un símbolo: una estrella de cinco picos invertida.

- On asan magini uhatta… - Conjuró como un susurro la Rosa Negra, si bajar su mano en ningún instante, y con cada palabra se veía como todos los cerezos se concentraban por completo en ese enorme pentagrama, impregnándose con su brillo rojizo. – On asan magini uhatta… On bazara toshikoku… - Una fuerte energía cubrió de golpe al cuerpo de Mikage, siendo expulsada en todas direcciones, incluso golpeando Sakura un poco. El viento sopló con fuerza desde su dirección hacía el frente, y todos los árboles se agitaron con fuerza, soltando miles y miles de cerezos que casi cubrieron toda la vista. – Sakura Haka Indou… ¡¡Ohm!!

Pronunciada la última parte de su conjuro, todo a su alrededor brilló de de color entre rojo y púrpura, y todos los cerezo a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de los pétalos, se convirtieron más que en puntos rojizos de pura energía, brillando con fuerza como estrellas. Esas energías se juntaron por completo en una enorme esfera que flotaba enfrente de ese enorme pentagrama, y ambas, la esfera y el pentagrama, se desintegraron de golpe, viéndose como de ellas surgían largas siluetas de energías que se alargaban al frente asemejando a serpientes o dragones, cientos de ellos, que volaban y rugían con fuerza, abriendo el suelo y el cielo a su paso, mientras todos y cada uno se dirigían en contra de Sakura.

Ésta a su vez vio horrorizada esa visión tan espantosa, de cómo esa energía que asemejaba a seres vivos reales casi parecían destruir la realidad a su paso, volviéndose más fuertes a su avance. Era algo monstruoso, una magia destructiva y ascua que nunca en su vida había visto, algo tan oscuro que le paralizaría el cuerpo y le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera. Tenía que reaccionar, porque ese ataque, esas criaturas, esa energía, no eran con la intención de lastimarla ni de dejarla fuera de combate; ella lo sabía muy bien, todos sus sentidos se lo gritaban a gritos: si la llegará a golpear con todo ese poder… iba a morir… Esa iba a ser su Tumba de Cerezos…

- ¡¡Escudo!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que invocaba lo más rápidamente posible su carta protectora, la cual de inmediato creó su confiable escudo protector en forma de esfera alrededor de su ama, sólo medio segundo antes de que el primero de esos seres creados de energía rojiza chocara contra él.

El choque del primero fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que aunque estaba siendo protegida, Sakura creyó percibir como le sacaban un poco el aire por un impacto en el abdomen, y a su vez su escudo y ella misma eran empujados hacía atrás. Al impacto, esa criatura se disolvió en decenas de cerezos que quedaron flotando delante suyo, pero eso no fue percibido por Sakura en lo más mínimo, pues de inmediato chocó otro, y otro, y otro, todos de manera consecutiva, algunos incluso de dos, luego de tres, y luego de hasta cinco, chocando con todas su fuerzas contra su escudo, y luego disolviéndose en Cerezos que la rodeaban por completo.

Cada choque era igual. A pesar del escudo, Sakura sentía una parte del impacto contra su cuerpo, o eso pensó sentir ella en esos momentos, sin poder saber porqué, y era empujada más y más hacía atrás. Y el efecto fue mayor cuando el número de ataques contra su escudo fue creciendo y creciendo, al igual que la frecuencia de estos, pudiendo verse como la chica era empujada hacía atrás, a un lado y hacia él otro, pues esas criaturas comenzaban a intentar golpearla por todas partes, impactándose contra su magia, que destellaba con fuerza en cada punto que era tocado. Sakura gemía un poco al sentir lo impactos, sintiéndose cada vez más débil, adolorida, mientras era empujada un poco hacía todos lados. En un momento, todo lo que era capaz de ver ante ella era pura energía roja chocando una y otra vez, y luego los miles de Cerezos que se quedaban flotando, envolviéndola como vapor.

El ataque no terminaba, y el tiempo le parecía eterno. Habían pasado sólo unos segundos, pero Sakura y su cuerpo sentían que habían estado en esta brutal lucha durante horas. Pero eso no terminaría ahí, ni en la forma en la que ella esperaba. Sakura sintió algo, algo que nunca había sentido al usar esa carta. Era increíble, pero estaba pasando, y lo podía ver claramente, mientras era empujada hacía atrás: el escudo se estaba rompiendo. Y antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera procesar esto, sucedió… El escudo alrededor de Sakura se desmanteló en miles de pedazos ante sus ojos, volando en todas direcciones como miles de pedazos de cristal.

- "No puede ser…" – Pensó con simpleza la joven, quedándose totalmente paralizada, con sus ojos totalmente idos y su semblante similar al de un muerto. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante. El tiempo no transcurrió más, y el espacio alrededor de Sakura se hizo completamente blanco y brillante.

La gente dice que eso pasa antes de morir, y se dice que uno ve tota su vida pasar en un destello. En ese momento, lo que Sakura vio fueron varias escenas consecutivas de diferentes personas, lugares, situaciones… Vio el rostro sonriente de su padre, la mirada seria de su hermano, la expresión gentil de Yukito… Escuchó la voz chillona de Kero, el hermoso canto de Tomoyo, la música del piano tocada por Eriol… Sintió el cálido abrazo de Shaoran… y la mano firme de su "Príncipe"… Y luego de eso, todo se convirtió en tinieblas y silencio…

Los dragones se le lanzaron encima como bestias hambrientas a su presa. La primera victima fue la espada empuñada en las manos de la castaña, que recibió al primero de ellos de frente, como un intento de protección que terminó en fracaso, pues de inmediato la hoja se rompió en dos como un palillo, y el arma voló de la manos de una casi inconsciente de pie Sakura. Luego de ese, vino aquel que la golpeó primero en el abdomen, haciéndola sentir como si algo le atravesará todo el cuerpo y su carne se abría, soltando un chorro de sangre con fuerza. Otro más la golpeó en el brazo, en las piernas, en el rostro, y al final en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo, cortándola, golpeándola, empujándola y lanzándola hacía atrás como un simple muñeco de trapo siendo lanzando de un lado a otro por niños, separándola del suelo sin ningún problema.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojos verdes por todo el dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo el entero mientras era lanzada por los aires; eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

El cuerpo de Sakura fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra el tronco del enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro, elevada casi a la mitad de éste. Su espalda estrellándose fue lo último que la joven pudo sentir de manera consciente, notándose como sus ojos ya escasos de alguna fuerza de abrían por completo, y como la sangre saltó de golpe de todas las heridas de su cuerpo tras estrellarse. Luego de eso, la joven comenzó a descender sin oponer la mayor resistencia, no sin antes dejar la marca roja de su espalda en el tronco. Cayó como una roca a los pies de ese enorme árbol, quedándose ahí tirada mientras todos los cerezos que se habían desprendido de los ataques descendían lentamente sobre ella, cubriéndola un poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar más, manchando el césped y la tierra debajo de ellas, los pétalos que ahí se encontraban y las raíces del árbol. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con sus ojos sin vida aún abiertos, y su respiración totalmente inexistente, mientras lejos de ahí, en otro sitio pero en al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Tomoyo se cubrían de un completo horror, de un horror tan grande que su piel se puso aún más pálida que nunca, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Ante ella, reflejada en el espejo, Sakura Kinomoto yacía tirada a la sombra de ese árbol, cubierta por los cerezos.

- ¡¡SAKURAAAAAAAAA!! – Gritó a todo pulmón con completo pánico y horror la chica de cabellos largos, llevando sus manos a su rostro, y alargado su grito hasta no poder más.

Fue en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, en ese escaso gramo de tiempo y espacio, y donde Sakura sintió por primera vez la muerte. Fue ese sólo instante en donde Sakura estuvo realmente sepultada en una Tumba de Cerezos…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 19_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi cuerpo, mi báculo, mis poderes… No puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo hablar… Li y los otros han venido a salvarme, pero ahora todos estamos atrapados en este Territorio creado por Mikage Souji. Las Rosas Negras nos atacan con todo su poder, ¿Qué podemos hacer para escapar?_

**_Shaoran:_**_ No te preocupes Sakura, te sacaré de aquí sin importar qué, ¡Mikage!, ¡Prepárate!_

**_Mikage: _**_No te metas en mi camino Li, o aquí mismo terminaremos nuestra pelea… _

**_Sakura: _**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

** Capitulo 20:_ Resurrección _**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **


	20. Cap 20 Resurrección

**********

_- Lo siento señor Kinomoto, no hay nada que podamos hacer…Su esposa ha fallecido..._

_- Papá, ¿dónde está mamá?_

_- Sakura… tu madre ahora está muy, muy lejos…_

_- ¿Muy lejos?, ¿adonde fue?_

_- A un lugar muy distante pequeña._

_- ¿Y cuando va a volver?_

_- Hija... ella nunca volverá..._

_- ¿Por qué papá?, ¿por qué ya no va a estar con nosotros?_

_- Hija, ahora no puedes comprenderlo, pero en ocasiones la gente que queremos se va, pero esto no quiere decir que nos dejen, o que ya no estarán con nosotros. Ella siempre estará contigo pequeña Sakura..._

_- Pero yo quiero que esté con nosotros._

_- Lo siento mi pequeña Sakura… pero eso ya no será posible…_

**********

… Nunca más…

Kotori volteó de inmediato hacía la ventana como si algo la hubiera asustado. La clase sin embargo continuó, el profesor continuó, los alumnos siguieron mirando al frente, y todo el mundo continuó de la misma manera normal y sencilla. Nadie en ese salóm pudo notar la expresión llena de sorpresa y asombro que surgió en sus ojos, mientras admiraba el cielo a través del vidrio transparente. Un llanto, un llanto lejano de una persona había llegado a sus oídos como un susurro arrastrado por el viento. ¿Quién había sido? ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Cuál de todos sus fantasmas clamaba por su atención esa vez? El pecho le dolió, el corazón se le hizo un nudo, y su habla su fue. La clase continuó, pero la voz del profesor no era más que murmullos sordos opacados por completo.

- Señorita Sakura… - Susurró muy despacio la chica de cabellos largos y castaños, sin apartar nunca su mirada del cielo hermoso y azul…

Los dragones se le lanzaron encima como bestias hambrientas a su presa. La golpearon primero en el abdomen, haciéndola sentir como si algo le atravesará todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que su carne se abría, soltando un chorro de sangre con fuerza. Otro más la golpeó en el brazo, en las piernas, en el rostro, y al final en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo, cortándola, golpeándola, empujándola y lanzándola hacía atrás como un simple muñeco de trapo siendo lanzando de un lado a otro por niños, separándola del suelo sin ningún problema.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojos verdes por todo el dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo entero mientras era lanzada por los aires; eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

El cuerpo de Sakura fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra el tronco del enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro, elevada casi a la mitad de éste. Su espalda estrellándose fue lo último que la joven pudo sentir de manera consciente, notándose como sus ojos ya escasos de alguna fuerza se abrían por completo, y como la sangre saltó de golpe de todas las heridas de su cuerpo tras estrellarse. Luego de eso, la joven comenzó a descender sin oponer la menor resistencia, no sin antes dejar la marca roja de su espalda en el tronco. Cayó como una roca a los pies de ese enorme árbol, quedándose ahí tirada mientras todos los cerezos que se habían desprendido de los ataques descendían lentamente sobre ella, cubriéndola un poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar más, manchando el césped y la tierra debajo de ella, los pétalos que ahí se encontraban y las raíces del árbol. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con sus ojos sin vida aún abiertos, y su respiración totalmente inexistente. Fue en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, en ese escaso gramo de tiempo y espacio, y donde Sakura sintió por primera vez la muerte. Fue ese sólo instante en donde Sakura estuvo realmente sepultada en una Tumba de Cerezos…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 20: _Resurrección_**

No soportó seguir viendo el rostro ensangrentado de su amiga reflejado en ese espejo como si fuera una película o algo irreal. Eso estaba pasando en esos mismos momentos, y no podía quedarse ahí parada. De inmediato le sacó la vuelta al espejo y se dirigió a la puerta de las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó con tranquilidad Kamui, siguiéndola con la mirada.

- ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarla! – Gritó de inmediato Tomoyo, colocando su mano en la perilla y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

Al oír esa pregunta la ojos azules se detuvo de golpe, mirando las escaleras delante de ella como si estuviera viendo el monte más alto del mundo. "_¿Qué tenía pensado hacer?"_, era una buena pregunta. "_¿Qué podía hacer?"_ Y aunque pudiera hacer algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar hasta ese sitio? ¿Podría llegar a tiempo? La verdad era que su cabeza no estaba para contestar ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos. Ella solo sabía que tenía que ir, lo sentía por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, de nuevo la voz de Kamui la hacía detenerse; ¿por qué tenía esa persona tanto poder sobre ella?

El chico no caminó hacía ella, sino al espejo, admirando la figura de la castaña aún tirada debajo de ese árbol sin moverse.

- Si tu amiga Sakura, que se supone posee enormes poderes mágico ahora está tirada en el suelo al borde de la muerte, ¿qué puedes hacer tú para ayudarla? – Agregó el chico, sin dejar de ver el reflejo. – ¿Tienes el poder para ir hasta haya y rescatar a tu amiga?

¿Poder?, ¿Tener el poder? ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿A la magia, a la fuerza física, a la convicción? ¿Tenía ella algo de eso o algo con lo que pudiera defenderla?

- No… no lo tengo… - Susurró en voz baja con algo de frustración, bajando lentamente la mirada. – No… pero aún así… pero aún así yo…

Y de un momento a otro su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apretó sus puños con fuerza como señal de su frustración, su mirada se endureció, y su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

La sangre de la hechicera manchaba el tronco, las raíces y la tierra debajo del enorme árbol en el centro del claro, con las sombras de las largas ramas escondiéndola de cualquier luz. Su cuerpo yacía casi sentada, con la cabeza totalmente baja y su cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Su ropa, su nuevo traje rosa que Shaoran le había regalado, ahora se encontraba rasgado de varias partes, y con la tela rosa manchada igualmente de rojo. Su rostro, sus manos, sus piernas, sus costados y abdomen, su espalda, todo estaba cubierto con su propia sangre, casi ocultándola bajo un manto carmesí. Sus ojos verdosos seguían abierto, pero daba lo mismo si estuvieran cerrados, pues se veían muertos, inexistentes, perdidos en la nada. Ese verde casi se transformaba en gris opaco. Su respiración era inexistente, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, todo permanecía inerte, sin ningún cambio; parecía realmente un cadáver.

Los dragones rojizos, la descomunal energía, la destrucción, todo había cesado y se había convertido en sólo silencio. El suelo delante de Sakura estaba hecho pedazos, rastros de su sangre yacían en diferentes pedazos, y a un lado se encontraba tirado como si nada, roto en dos y carente de cualquier brillo, su báculo mágico de color rosa con la estrella dentro de un circulo del mismo color. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, de un segundo a otro, todo cambió de golpe y sin aviso.

Mikage pareció esperar paciente un buen rato, aguardando, y al mismo tiempo analizando toda la situación y cualquier movimiento o gesto que la receptora de su conjuro hiciera. Sin embargo, lo único que se movía delante de él era el cabello caído de Sakura, meciéndose un poco hacía un lado y hacía el otro. Pasaron algunos minutos de completo silencio, donde no se dijo ni se hizo nada. Mikage esperó lo necesario, y luego se dio cuenta de que no tendría caso esperar ni un segundo más a que ella reaccionara. Su mente comenzaba a hacer cálculos, suposiciones, teorías e ideas al tiempo que comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Moriste? – Preguntó con indiferencia, mirándola desde lejos. – No, aún puedo ver los rastros de tu magia y de tu alma a tu alrededor. Es evidente que sigues en este mundo… ¿Acaso tu cuerpo ha sido el de que dejó de vivir?

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la hechicera. Todo siguió inmutable e igual que antes, con el rostro y su mirada muertos, su cuerpo inmóvil y su sangre brotando de ella misma. ¿En verdad seguía viva? La Rosa Negra suspiró con frustración ante estos, colocando de nuevo su arma apoyada en su hombro.

- ¿Notas como hace unos momentos te veías conforme con haber sobrevivido todo este encuentro sin haber recibido ni un golpe y como de uno segundo a otro eso que tanta seguridad te daba cambió tan drásticamente que ahora estás ahí tirada? Creo que ha sido el mayor daño que tu cuerpo y tu alma han recibido, ¿no es así?... Seré sincero contigo: ésta no es precisamente la reacción que me esperaba. No puedo negar que me siento un poco decepcionado; tal vez fue demasiado para este experimento. Creí que un efecto del 40% del Sakura Haka Indou sería lo mínimo para esta prueba, pero parece que me excedí. – Guardó silencio y la siguió viendo fijamente, aguardando, pero de nuevo, como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta. – ¿No eres capaz de hablar? ¿Ya no eres capaz de levantarte? Me lo temía.

De nuevo suspiró, ahora con resignación, alzando su espada y luego moviéndola con velocidad delante de él, desentumiéndose el brazo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía ella mientras movía su espada, hablando ahora más para él mismo, como pensando en voz alta, pues ya era obvio para él que su oponente no iba a levantar su mirada para hablarle. De hecho, desde un inicio se notaba que Mikage no estaba dirigiéndole exactamente la palabra a ella.

- Esto fue un fracaso desde el principio me temo. – Murmuró mientras avanzaba, y con cada paso los cerezos en el suelo se alzaban a su alrededor y se quedaban atrás de él, para luego descender de nuevo. – Tendré que reconsiderar estos resultados, pero por ahora terminaré con este experimento…

Se detuvo de golpe en cuanto terminó de hablar, alzando su mirada lentamente, admirando el frondoso árbol completamente cubierto con las flores rosadas y hermosas. Las contempló con la misma frialdad de siempre por largo rato, y luego cerró con delicadeza sus ojos, meditando. Cambió de posición de golpe, jalando su pie derecho con fuerza hacía atrás al igual que su arma, colocando su mano izquierda al frente, alzando su palma hacía ella. La miró fijamente con dureza, preparándose para atacarla, pero ni aún así la chica de rosa reaccionó.

- Tu sangre tendrá que alimentar los cerezos de este árbol… Kinomoto Sakura…

Y de golpe se lanzó con tanta fuerza al frente que parecía que sus pies se separaban del suelo mientras avanzaba. Lo pétalos se alzaban en su camino, dejando un rastro a sus espaldas como una cortina de polvo rosado. Tomó su arma con fuerza con la diestra y cuando se aproximaba la comenzó a jalar hacía el frente, dirigiendo el peligroso y mortal filo de su sable a la altura del cuello de la castaña. No titubeo, no pensó siquiera en detenerse, no sabía ni que pasaría, si reaccionaría y haría algo para evitarlo o si por el contrario, su arma terminaría por darle "el golpe final" que su hechizo anterior no fue capaz de realizar. De nuevo, la Card Captor no se movió, ni hizo nada. Su cuerpo seguía inerte, sin vida…

Un golpe destellante resonó con fuerza ante el choque de dos metales, agitando las ramas del enorme árbol en el centro, y provocando que varios copos rosados comenzaran a caer. Luego de eso todo fue silencio de nuevo, completo silencio, y todo se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil a excepción de los pétalos que caían.

Mikage endureció su mirada; Sakura seguía sentada en el mismo sitio de la misma manera, sin ningún cambio en su estado. Solamente se veía como sus cabellos estaban regresando de nuevo a su forma original, después de ser ligeramente agitados por ese fuerte choque. Estaba a salvo, si así se le podía decir. El ataque dirigido de derecha a izquierda al cuello del Príncipe de Blanco había sido bloqueado con tanta facilidad que ni el propio Mikage hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo con esa precisión. Endureció aún más su mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron como dagas tan cerca con los castaños de esa persona, de esa persona que había aparecido de la nada, en un parpadeo, moviéndose con tanta agilidad que la Rosa Negra no había sido capaz siquiera de sentir su presencia, hasta que su filo chocó con esa potencia contra la espada recta de ese individuo. Muy digno de él, muy digno de esa persona, de ese chico que había considerado en sus cálculos la posibilidad de que apareciera en cualquiera momento, pero no había siquiera considerado una llegada de esa manera. Esa persona, su igual, su equivalente de las Rosas Blancas…

- Li… - Murmuró en voz baja Mikage después de un rato, pronunciando de esa manera el nombre del salvador de Sakura.

Shaoran Li al fin había llegado a donde se dirigía con tanto ímpetu cuando se separó del resto de los miembros del Consejo. Se encontraba de pie delante de Sakura, casi pegado a ella, protegiéndola por completo como un escudo, con su Jian, su espada recta de doble filo, colocada de manera vertical de su lado izquierdo con la punta señalando al suelo, deteniendo el sable de Mikage con la parte ancha de la hoja. Los ojos del chino estaban llenos de dureza, de determinación, casi se le veía fuego en ellos.

Después de casi medio minuto de estar los dos pegados de esa manera y totalmente quietos, Shaoran dio un paso al frente con fuerza, al tiempo que movía su arma para empujar a Mikage hacía atrás, agitándola hacia un lado. Mikage reaccionó desde que él dio el paso, retirando su espada y alejándose de él de un largo salto, cayendo a varios metros del muchacho castaño, y alzando de nuevo su mirada seria hacía él. Él por su parte permaneció delante de la chica, empuñando su arma con su mano derecha, y alzando su mano izquierda hacia él a manera de defensa. De nuevo los dos se vieron mutuamente con firmeza.

Juri y Shiori se separaron de golpe después de chocar sus armas. La hoja del arma la capitana del club de Esgrima vibraba con fuerza tras recibir los impactos de la que Shiori llamaba "la Espada de los Tres Sellos". Durante su pelea, varios de los árboles a su alrededor había sido drásticamente destruidos por choques de espadas y energía, creando un escenario a su alrededor similar a un campo de guerra. Ambas sin embargo estaban como si nada, sin ningún rastro de herida, golpe o cansancio.

Cada una quedó varios metros alejada de la otra después de ese último movimiento. De pronto, Juri sintió un escalofrío muy fuerte que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y una sensación que le inundó por completo sus sentidos, haciéndola voltear de golpe hacía atrás de ella, hacía más adelante en el largo camino rodeado de cerezos.

- ¿Qué fue esa energía tan monstruosa? – Murmuró algo sorprendida la joven de tercero, mirando aún con sorpresa al frente.

Shiori, con una expresión algo seria, pero sin perder la guardia, alzó igual que vista en la misma dirección.

- Ese debió ser Mikage-senpai. – Comentó la Rosa Negra. – La mocosa debe de estar hecha pedazos para estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó algo confundida Juri, volviéndola a ver de nuevo tras oírla.

- Mikage-senpai quería ver de que eran capaces los poderes de esa niña, pero creo que se le pasó la mano. Al juzgar por la tremenda magia que acaba de utilizar, de seguro ya en estos momentos nos quedamos sin Príncipe de Blanco.

La capitana se sobresaltó de golpe al oír tales palabras. Era tal y como Shaoran les había dicho al llegar al Parque…

**********

_- Después de irme del Balcón me encontré con una Rosa Negra._

_- ¿Mikage? – Preguntó Touga con mesura._

_- No, era otro. – Respondió Shaoran, negando su cabeza. – Pero de seguro era de su parte. No pasó nada, sólo me dijo unas cosas muy extrañas. Nada claro, pero siento que tienen planeado hacer algo en contra del Príncipe de Blanco._

**********

- "Li tenía razón" – Pensó con preocupación Arisugawa, volteando a ver de nuevo de donde había provenido tan enorme poder. – "Kinomoto…"

- ¡Oye!, ¡No te distraigas! – Gritó con fuerza Shiori de golpe, sonriendo ampliamente con mucha malicia. – ¡Nosotras aún no terminamos y tú no estás mejor que ella!

Y dicho eso, jaló con fuerza su espada hacía atrás y luego se le lanzó encima como una fiera, lanzando un sablazo con mucha fuerza en su contra. Juri ya había reaccionado desde que ella comenzó a gritar, y antes de que pudiera tocarla se lanzó a sí misma hacía un lado, girando sobre su propio cuerpo mientras el puro aire creado por el movimiento de la espada de Shiori volvía pedazos varios troncos que había caído delante en el camino.

- ¡Rata escurridiza! – Exclamó algo molesta la chica de vestimenta oscura, girándose de inmediato hacía ella. La hoja de la espada se cubrió de energía morada, y al jalarla de nuevo a hacía donde estaba su contrincante, esta energía salió volando con fuerza contra ella, cortando el aire y cualquier otra cosa que se le atravesara.

Juri, enderezándose de nuevo después de su ágil movimiento para esquivarla, alzó su espada rápidamente delante de ella, y acompañado de un grito, un escudo de energía naranja se formó delante de ella, cubriéndola de la magia de Shiori. Sin embargo, a pesar de que parecía que la había detenido por completo, parte de esa energía pareció filtrarse, pues de pronto se vio como en el hombro y lado izquierdo del cuello de Juri, surgían unas cortadas, leves pero que aún así provocaban un ligero sangrado.

La chica de cabellos cortos no se hizo esperar y de inmediato se le lanzó encima de nuevo, atacando ahora directamente con su espada, provocando que Juri a su vez se defienda con agilidad, moviendo su espada lo más rápido que le era posible, mientras retrocedía con pasos largos.

- "Li y esa chica pueden estar en grave peligro." – Pensaba con tranquilidad la chica de rulos, mientras seguía retrocediendo. – "¿Pero por qué me preocupa? Li sabe cuidarse solo… pero esa chica…"

Juri no podía quedarse tranquila después de que Shiori le revelara las verdaderas intenciones de las Rosas Negras con todo ese juego de ponerse de pelear en el parque. Si ella, Kinomoto, estaba peleando contra Mikage, que el propio Li consideraba el más peligroso de las Rosas Negras, lo más seguro es que se encontraba en peligro. ¿Por qué preocuparse? ¿Por qué pensar tanto en eso? ¿Eran ellas amigas? Ni siquiera eran aliados… ¿Qué eran ellos siete?, ¿Qué significaba para Juri ser una Rosa Blanca o ser una Rosa Negra?

Demasiadas preguntas y dudas, y todo a causa de ese Príncipe de Blanco que no había hecho otra cosa desde su llegada a Othori que no fuera causar problemas.

- Lo siento Shiori. – Murmuró en voz baja la capitana, pegándose a ella tras unir sus espadas. – Esto tendrá que esperar…

Shiori se extrañó al oírla decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera comprender por completo a que se refería, Juri movió su muñeca de tal manera que pudo hacer el arma de su oponente se hiciera hacía un lado y hacía abajo. Shiori, por la propia fuerza e impulso que hacía en sus movimientos, perdió un poco el equilibrio ante esto, tambaleándose un poco hacía el frente.

- Tus poderes mágicos siempre fueron mayores que los míos, pero yo siempre fui mejor que tú en esgrima… - Le susurró despacio la ojos verdes, cuando sus labios pasaban muy cerca del oído de la otra. – Pero has mejorado mucho…

Después de decir eso, Juri se giró sobre sí misma, hasta casi colocarse pegada a la espalda de ella. Colocando una mano sobre ella la empujó con fuerza al frente, alejándola usando una de sus maniobras favoritas en el combate. Shiori se tambaleó al frente con duda tras recibir ese "empujón", evitando caer encajando su arma en la tierra y apoyándose en ella.

En cuanto pudo recuperarse, se giró hacía Juri, notando que ésta de inmediato había comenzado a avanzar por el camino, alejándose a toda velocidad.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Claro que no! – Gritó enojada la chica de ojos púrpura, sacando con fuerza su arma de la tierra y alzándola al aire. – ¡Libérate primer sello!, ¡Fuu!

Ante su gritó de orden, la espada comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza, brillo que luego se concentró en las tres esferas que colgaban del pomo del mango. La primera de ellas, con el kanji correspondiente al elemento que había gritado, se disolvió de pronto en varios polvos brillantes. Acto seguido la hoja fue cubierta con una energía morada igual que la vez anterior, pero ahora más fuerte.

Juri, que fue capaz de oír su grito desde su distancia y tras sentir la energía que se liberaba, de inmediato se detuvo y la giró a ver, notando a los lejos el resplandor morado que surgía entorno a la espada.

- "¡¿Liberó uno de los sellos?!" – Pensó sorprendida la chica al notar lo que había hecho. – "Sé que estamos dentro de un territorio, pero aún así eso es muy peligroso Shiori…"

No lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato volvió a correr, conociendo de antemano lo que esa arma era capaz de hacer en esos momentos.

- ¡Rata cobarde! – Proclamó con mucho ímpetu la Rosa Negra, jalando con fuerza su arma al frente.

De la hoja salió "disparada" la energía en forma recta, tomando una forma similar a un cometa cubierto con un aura morada que se alarga en una cola. El sólo contacto a unos centímetros de este ataque parecía ser destructivo, pues a su paso el aire que jalaba destruía los árboles que quedaban en pie, abriéndose paso por el camino hacía donde estaba Juri.

Ese era el poder secreto de la Espada de los Tres Sellos. Tenía la habilidad de amplificar los poderes de su poseedor y liberarlos de una manera destructiva. Conforme se liberaran los tres sellos, el poder que era soltado era mucho mayor. Juri sólo había podido ver hasta que se liberara el segundo sello, pero no podía ni imaginarse de lo que sería capaz si se liberara el último.

Al ver por encima de su hombro y notar como ese cometa se le acercaba tan peligrosamente, Juri no tuvo más remedio que repelerlo a su manera. Se giró sin detenerse y luego se impulsó con fuerza hacía atrás, alzando su mano hacía el cometa y cubriendo por completo su frente con su magia protectora. El cometa chocó con fuerza contra ésta, lanzándola de golpe hacía el frente como si fuera una pelota. Se notaba que ese impacto había causado dolor en Juri; se veía en su rostro. De inmediato, mientras seguía impulsada en el aire por el golpe, y aprovechando esos segundo se ventaja que se había ganado por ello, Jaló con fuerza su arma hacía atrás, cubriéndola con su propia energía, para luego con mucho impulso jalarla de regreso al frente, estrellando una enorme cuchilla de energía contra el cometa, provocando una fuerte explosión que se prolongó en todas direcciones, derribando todos los árboles a su alrededor, y alzando una larga columna de luz hacía el cielo, misma que fue percibida por Touga y Mikki, así como sus respectivos contrincantes.

Todo se volvió polvo, humo, y neblina de pétalos rosados. Shiori se acercó corriendo al centro del desastre, buscando con desesperación de un lado a otro a su oponente. El suelo había quedado desnudo, hacía un pequeño cráter en él. Los árboles yacían destruidos, tirados en todos lados lejos del cráter, y el polvo bloqueaba la vista. Esperó unos segundos a que se disipara y ver mejor, pero fue inútil: Juri había desaparecido.

- ¿Se escapó? – Se preguntó algo sorprendida, aunque luego su rostro se cubrió de rabia. – Esa maldita perra... ¡No huirás de mí!

Y de inmediato emprendió su cacería, pasando el cráter de un sólo salto, atravesando la cortina de humo y cayendo del otro lado, corriendo con desesperación en busca de su presa.

Tomoyo admiró un poco sorprendida el rostro sereno del chico chino que ahora era lo que mostraban el espejo. Se encontraba de pie frente al espejo, y a su vez frente a la caída Sakura, con su espada alzada en alto, listo para atacar en cualquier momento si Mikage se colocara incluso un paso más cerca de lo que ya estaba. La chica de ojos azules se había movido de regreso al frente del espejo, al oír el choque de las espadas, corriendo apresurada hasta ese sitio con la esperanza de que fuera Sakura la que había detenido ese ataque, pero no se esperaba verlo a él.

Él, Li Shaoran, para ella la causa de muchas desgracias, el causante de provocarle tanto dolor con tan sólo haberlo visto unos segundos. Estaba ahora ahí, reflejado en un espejo que se suponía tenía que mostrar lo que ella más deseaba, y en lugar de eso lo mostraba a él.

- Una vez más el Príncipe llega a rescatar a su princesa. – Escuchó que Kamui pronunciaba con elocuencia a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Qué sientes ahora Tomoyo?

- ¿Qué siento? – Pronunció ella al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de ver la imagen del castaño.

- Te sientes aliviada porque tu amiga está a salvo, ¿no es así?

Era verdad, había sido tan egoísta que ni siquiera lo había recordado. Shaoran había salvado a Sakura de una muerte segura, había aparecido en ese instante, justo cuando ella lo necesitaba, y como muchas veces surgió de la nada para salvar el día. Ese era el gran "héroe", el gran Li Shaoran. ¿Se sentía aliviada? Debía de estarlo, pues Li había salvado a su amiga, ella ahora estaba bien, todo estaba bien, y él la sacaría de ese sitio. Tomoyo lo sabía y también lo sentía. ¿Entonces por qué no estaba tranquila?, ¿Por qué no se sentía aliviada?, ¿Por qué el ver a Shaoran en ese espejo sólo provocaba exactamente lo contrario?

- Sí, de seguro es así. – Prosiguió el muchacho de cabellos negros, al notar que Tomoyo no le respondería. – Pero… no estás feliz de verdad, ni conforme, ni tampoco tranquila… Porque no fuiste tú quién la salvó, y de nuevo fue esa persona… Ese sujeto, que tú misma ayudaste para unirlo a esa chica… Creo que se llama… Li Shaoran, el verdadero amor de Sakura… ¿No es así?

Esas palabras eran estocadas tras estocadas en el pecho de la chica originaria de Tomoeda, que bajó su cabeza, dejando que su cabello le cubriera por completo los ojos. Las preguntas que Kamui le había hecho en un principio resonaron con demasiada fuerza en su mente: "_¿qué puedes hacer tú para ayudarla? ¿Tienes el poder para ir hasta haya y rescatar a tu amiga?"_

- No tengo el poder. – Murmuró en voz baja la muchacha de piel clara. – Nunca lo he tenido. Nunca tuve el poder de ayudar a Sakura, de apoyarla en algo, ni siquiera cuando estaba capturando las Cartas Clow. Nunca tuve el poder para defenderla cuando estaba peligro, ni siquiera para protegerme a mí misma…

- En cambio ese sujeto sí. – Comentó de golpe Kamui, casi interrumpiéndola. – ¿No te parece injusto?

Tomoyo alzó su mirada de golpe al espejo de nuevo, clavado su mirada en Shaoran, una mirada muy diferente a las miradas gentiles y amigables que todo el mundo conocía de ella, las miradas de preocupación o inquietud hacía una persona o situación, ni siquiera era una mirada de frustración y tristeza como todas las que escondía. No, era algo diferente, algo que ni siquiera ella misma se conocía, algo que nunca se había mostrado tan claramente en sus hermosos ojos azules antes. ¿Era posible? ¿Era lo que parecía? Sí… Tomoyo miraba a Shaoran… con odio…

Todo a su alrededor era sólo oscuridad, y profundo, muy profundo silencio. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sabía si tenía sus ojos abiertos o cerrados. No podía sentir nada tampoco, sólo como su cuerpo estaba totalmente ligero, sin ningún pesar, preocupación, sin nada que la detuviera, que la atara o algo parecido. Aún así, no era capaz de moverse, aunque ni siquiera sabía si estaba intentando moverse o no.

- "¿Dónde estoy?" – Pensaba, aunque con algo de dificultad para mantener la lucidez. Sentía como si estuviera comenzando a descender muy lentamente, paso a paso en el agua, aunque no sentía nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera el aire. – "¿Estoy cayendo acaso?... ¿Cayendo a donde?.... No me puedo mover… Me siento cansada… Tengo sueño…"

Sentía sueño, cansancio… Sentía que su mente se iba rindiendo poco a poco, comenzó a adentrarse más y la inconsciencia, comenzando a dejar la realidad. No había preocupaciones, no había estrés, no había problemas… Todo era oscuridad, silencio… Muchos silencio… Paz, mucha paz… Nada la detenía a quedarse plácidamente dormida en ese sitio, nada la hacía querer quedarse despierta. Se empezaba a dejar llevar lentamente… Dejando que su cuerpo y su mente se relajarán más y más…

- '_No sigas cayendo'_ – Escuchó de pronto que una voz pronunciaba con fuerza, como un eco lejano que resonaba una y otra vez entre todas las sombras. Con cada palabra, notó que resplandecía una pequeña luz entre todo el fondo oscuro. – '_No sigas cayendo… No debes dormir… Debes de despertar…'_

- "Esa voz…" – Pensaba la joven tras oírla pues no podía hablar, aunque no sabía si lo había estado intentando o no. – "¿Quién eres? ¿Quién me habla?"

- '_Si sigues cayendo, no podrás volver.'_ – Agregó la misma voz, y de nuevo luces tintinearon con cada palabra, aunque ahora eran más fuertes. – '_Aún hay mucho que debes hacer, mucha gente depende de ti. No te puedes rendir… Sakura…'_

Y fue entonces cuando sintió de golpe que alguien tomaba con fuerza su mano, con un apretón cálido y firme que la sostuvo, deteniendo su avance de tal manera que casi le pareció sentir un jalón. Esa mano, esa sensación de estar flotando mientras alguien la sostiene. Esa luz blanca que comenzaba a formarse sobre ella… Ese olor… Ya lo había experimentado, todo eso ya lo había sentido… ¿Acaso esa persona era…?

Los ojos de Sakura se comenzaron a abrir lentamente después de haber experimentado todas esas sensaciones Poco a poco su mente viajó de ese mundo oscuro y perdido, al mundo real y tangible, aunque a la mitad del viaje ambos parecían hacerse casi uno. La imagen que sus ojos enfocaban comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco, pasando de esa luz blanca que la inundó por completo, a una espalda cubierta con una tela blanca y brillante, una cabellera castaña corta que se movía ligeramente junto con lo largo de su saco, y pequeños pétalos rosas que caían lentamente a su alrededor.

- ¿Sha…oran…? – Pronunció apenas con un hilo de voz, que ni ella misma fue capaz de oír. Alzó su mirada lentamente, intentando comprender o al menos recordar que había pasado.

- ¡Mikage! – Gritó con fuerza al chico chino, apuntando al chico de preparatoria con la punta de su espada. Ese gritó asustó un poco a Sakura, que fue casi como un jalón directo a la consciencia. Mikage, que permanecía lejos de Shaoran y de la hechicera, se mantuvo totalmente calmado. – ¿Cómo osas atacar al Príncipe de Blanco fuera de la Arena y de esta manera?, ¿Acaso buscas invocar la ira del Fin del Mundo?

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, respirando lentamente, como si le faltara el aire, se presionó su pecho con fuerza y bajó la mirada, notando su saco rosa impregnado en varias partes de rojo por su propia sangre.

- ¿Príncipe de Blanco? – Repitió el chico de cabellos rosas con indiferencia; ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que la persona de la que hablaban había despertado ya. – ¿Merece esa niña tener dicho título?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe a ti decidirlo. – Le dijo Li a su vez, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. – Eres un miserable como siempre lo has sido Mikage.

- Interrumpes mi experimentación Li. Hazte a un lado o tendré que quitarte a la fuerza.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes. – Le contestó con energía en su voz, retomando de nuevo su posición, alzando su espada por encima de su cabeza, con la punta de la hoja hacia el frente ligeramente inclinada sobre su mano izquierda alzada al frente.

Mikage respondió a ese reto poniéndose igualmente en posición, colocando su sable delante de él con fuerza. Ambos se miraron mutuamente con severidad y enojo en sus ojos, preparados para lanzarse contra el otro en cualquier momento. De no ser por la débil voz de Sakura que interrumpió en ese momento, de seguro el combate se hubiera desatado en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Sha… oran…? – Murmuró con un escaso hilo de voz, pero aún así más fuerte que la primera vez, lo suficiente como para que la persona a la que hablaba la escuchara.

Shaoran se sorprendió de golpe al oírla, y de inmediato se giró hacía ella, olvidándose por completo de Mikage. Éste, a su vez, no escuchó la voz de Sakura desde su posición, pero al ver esa reacción tan repentina del chino, no pudo evitar también mirar hacia ella, y fue de esa manera como ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sakura no sólo seguía convida, sino que además ya había despertado.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó sorprendido y a la vez preocupado, agachándose a su lado, mirándola de frente. – ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

- Así que sí seguía viva. – Susurró Mikage, aparentemente no tan sorprendido como la Rosa Blanca.

Dudó el tocarla o moverla siquiera; no sabía que tan grave se encontraba. Sin embargo, al estar ahí, tan cerca de ella, y después de verla fijamente, notó algo aún más sorprendente… Sus ropas, el árbol y césped a su alrededor estaban cubiertos por su sangre. Sin embargo, sus heridas ya no sangraban más. Seguían abiertas, eso se veía a simple vista, e igual de seguro debería de estar sintiendo mucho dolor, pero ya no sangraba; la hemorragia había cesado.

Li se quedó un rato atónito ante esto. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era acaso que sus poderes curativos lo habían logrado? ¿Pero cómo? En todos esos momentos no había podido notar ni la menor señal de vida la chica, mucho menos de su magia, y al parecer Mikage tampoco lo había sentido. Además, era casi imposible que en ese estado tan débil, física y espiritualmente, pudiera su cuerpo curarse, y menos con rapidez. ¿Qué había pasado?

De pronto, una sonrisa ligera pero llena de dulzura se dibujó en el manchado y un poco raspado rostro de la chica, a la vez que intentaba como podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Shaoran se extrañó al sentir esa mirada, que sin explicación parecía radiar "luz".

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó confundido el castaño.

- Shaoran… ¿Viniste… por mí? – Susurró a duras penas, alzando su mano lentamente, intentando tomar la mano izquierda del chico, aunque le faltaron fuerzas para poder cerrarla. Shaoran tomó su mano con delicadeza entre sus dedos.

- Sí, Sakura… - Le contestó él a su vez, sonriéndole con confianza; eso pareció darle ánimos a la hechicera.

- Lo siento… Shaoran… El hermoso traje que me diste… está totalmente arruinado… y… mi báculo… - Con algo de pesar, la chica desvió su mirada hacía un lado, donde a lo lejos yacía su báculo rosa, roto en dos partes.

El Presidente del Consejo volteó a ver a la misma dirección apreciando con facilidad el báculo roto. Esto no pareció extrañarle mucho, aunque sí era algo inesperado. Sin embargo, no era el momento para preocuparse de eso.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora... – Le susurró mientras lentamente se ponía de pie una vez más, volteando a ver por encima de su hombro a Mikage, que continuaba en el mismo sitio, viendo toda la escena con aburrimiento. – No te esfuerces, descansa y no fuerces tu cuerpo… Yo me encargaré de sacarte de aquí.

Con mucha decisión en sus palabras, se giró de nuevo hacía la Rosa Negra, parándose con firmeza, y de igual modo tomando su Jian.

- Una promesa muy arrogante, ¿no te parece? – Murmuró con fastidio el chico de cabello un poco largo. – ¿Cómo piensas cumplirla? Para salir, tendrás que pasar por mí.

- Estoy muy consciente de eso – Le contestó Li sin vacilar.

De nuevo tomó su arma y la colocó por encima de su cabeza, alzando su mano libre al frente directo hacía Mikage, haciendo que su mano, espada y ojos señalaran fijamente y con dureza hacía el mismo objetivo. Mikage se mantuvo inmutado ante ello por unos instantes. Luego, soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación, a la vez que alzaba su espada un poco por encima de su hombro izquierdo, y luego la movía con fuerza en diagonal hacia abajo, cortando en aire y los pétalos que se encontraran en su camino.

- Bien, si así lo quieres… - Le dijo con su habitual frialdad, mientras se colocaba de nuevo el posición de combate, colocando la hoja de su arma delante de él. – Para ser honesto, siento un poco de emoción… hacía mucho que esperaba este momento…

Pese a sus palabras, la voz del duelista no mostraba mucho rastro de sentimiento. Por su parte, Shaoran simplemente endureció aún más su mirada al oírlo decir eso. Miró sólo por un segundo de reojo a Sakura, que seguía viéndolo con debilidad, intentando recuperar sus energías con cada frágil suspiro. Miró de nuevo al frente con enojo y flexionó un poco sus rodillas para tomar impulso, lazándose de inmediato al frente, elevándose con un largo salto en el aire por encima de Mikage. Éste lo siguió con su mirada despreocupada, para luego alzarse con fuerza también de un salto, elevándose a la par con Shaoran, haciendo que ambos se cruzaran en el aire, chocando sus armas de nuevo con un fuerte estruendo.

Mikki y Kozue habían dejado de pelear por unos minutos, y ambos miraban con expresiones confusas hacía el camino. Los árboles y suelo a su alrededor mostraban signos de lo que había sido su pelea hasta entonces, mostrándose sobretodo en los troncos caídos y la tierra rasgada.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó casi como susurro el chico de azul, teniendo sus ojos fijos más adelante.

- Sentí un horrible escalofrío al percibir esa horrible energía. – Murmuró un poco asustada su hermana gemela, abrazándose así misma con su brazo izquierdo. – ¿Habrá sido Mikage-senpai?

- ¿Mikage Souji? – Murmuró Mikki de inmediato, volteándola a ver sorprendido.

- Así es. Él quería pelear con el Príncipe de Blanco, es por eso que estamos aquí. Pero ese gran poder… - Kozue guardó silencio, colocando una expresión algo seria en sus ojos. – ¿La habrá matado acaso?

Ese sólo comentario, inocente desde el punto de vista de la Rosa Negra, dejó estupefacto a Mikki, quien sintió como su respiración se detenía. Su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos recordaban de nuevo esa tremenda energía que había percibido, algo que nunca jamás había sentido, un poder no sólo enorme, sino también monstruoso. Sin embargo, él estaba muy lejos de donde se había llevado a cabo, y aún así había sido capaz de percibirlo… ¿Sakura había hecho frente a tan peligroso conjuro? ¿Podría ella hacerle frente a algo como eso? Todo eso lo hacía desesperarse más y más.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó de golpe mientras se lanzaba a correr con fuerza por el camino, pero no le sería tan fácil.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó divertida Kozue, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo correr. De inmediato corrió también, alzándose en el aire con una ráfaga de viento, y descendiendo justo delante de él, deteniendo su paso. – ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí tan fácil? Qué mal hermano eres…

- Quítate de mi camino Kozue. – Advirtió Mikki con molestia y alzó de nuevo su florete, apuntando a Kozue con él.

- ¡¿Porqué no me quitas?! – Fue su respuesta, al tiempo que jalaba su espada con fuerza hacía atrás y luego al frente, creando como antes una cuchilla de viento que se dirigía directo a su hermano.

Mikki reaccionó, girándose hacía un lado para esquivarla, pero el sólo contacto cercano de su viento provocó una cortada en su mejilla derecha, de la cual brotó de golpe un ligero hilo de sangre que fue arrastrado por el mismo aire.

El chico llevó de inmediato su mano a su mejilla, cubriendo sus dedos con algo de su sangre. Era obvio para él en ese momento de que se trataba todo eso: estaban haciendo tiempo. Himemiya y Kozue estaban ahí para entretenerlos, para evitar que "molesten" a Mikage, y de seguro más adelante Juri tuvo que encontrarse con Takatsuki Shiori, que cumplía el mismo trabajo. Todo perfectamente planeado, excepto que las Rosas Blancas los superaban por uno, y ese uno era Li Shaoran. Aunque los detuvieran a ellos, Li de seguro lograría abrirse paso y llegar hasta donde Sakura estaba, ese era el tipo de persona que era. Aún así, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados; tenía que adelantarse sin importar qué.

- Perdón Kozue, ¡Pero no puedo seguir jugando contigo! – Le dijo con firmeza el muchacho, colocándose en posición de combate al estilo de esgrima, y luego lanzándole una profunda estocada directa al pecho.

- ¡¿Quién está jugando?! – Le contestó ella a su vez, bloqueando con facilidad la estocada con su propia arma y retrocediendo de inmediato.

Ambos se comenzaron a atacar mutuamente usando únicamente sus espadas, atacando, defendiendo, esquivando, contraatacando, retrocediendo, cada uno haciendo alarde de sus habilidades con la espada que para cualquiera que los viera le parecerían totalmente parejas. Sin embargo, eso no era precisamente así, pues un ojo más observador se daría cuenta de que en el tema de técnica, Mikki era notablemente superior con la espada, y eso se comenzó a ver luego de un rato, ya que el muchacho presionaba más y más a su hermana, y ésta no podía hacer más que defenderse, que igual lo hacía muy bien al mismo tiempo.

- Impresionante hermanito. – Murmuró Kozue, intentando lanzarle una estocada al rostro, pero Mikki la desvió hacía un lado, esquivándola y haciéndola tambalearse un poco. – Siempre fuiste mejor que yo en esgrima… - De inmediato se paró de nuevo, parándose con firmeza y alzando su espada sin vacilar. – Pero por más buen esgrimita que seas, yo siempre fui mejor que tú en la magia, así que estamos parejos…

- Eso es verdad. – Contestó Mikki con pesar. – Lo mío era la espada, lo tuyo la magia… Pero igual ambos lográbamos defendernos en el campo del otro.

- Sí… Pero había algo en donde éramos iguales, totalmente idénticos como los gemelos que somos…

- El piano… - Dijo de inmediato con algo de enojo en sus palabras.

- ¿Porqué recordar esas cosas ahora? ¡¡Estamos en una pelea!!

Kozue cubrió la hoja de su arma con un viento azuloso que soplaba en torno a su hoja con fuerza, y luego se le lanzó encima arrastrando su punta por la tierra, abriendo ésta a lo largo de su camino. Mikki se sorprendió mucho al verla acercarse de manera tan amenazante. Cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros, Kozue jaló su arma al frente, y al mismo tiempo Mikki retrocedió con un largo salto, intentando salir de su alcance. Aunque huyo de su espada, el viento que cubría la hoja no fue tan amistoso con él, pues una vez hecho ese movimiento, el viento azuloso sopló con fuerza contra Mikki, golpeándolo de frente cuando aún se encontraba suspendido en el aire tras su salto, empujándolo con fuerza hacía atrás y estrellándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. Al mismo tiempo que era lanzado, no pudo evitar soltar su arma, la cual voló en otra dirección, cayendo lejos de él.

Mikki aplicó toda la fuerza posible en sus piernas para no caer tras el impacto, aunque se le notaba que el golpe lo había aturdido. Buscó con la vista su espada lo más rápido que le fue posible, sólo para encontrarla a los pies de su oponente.

- Como dijiste, en el combate, lo tuyo es la espada. – Comentó divertida Kozue, mirando el arma de su hermano en sus pies. Acto seguido, hizo el arma hacía atrás y luego la pateo hacía un lado, alejándola de ambos. – ¿Qué harás sin ella ahora hermanito?

Mikki la miró con enojo lo que hacía, y luego viró su atención para apreciar donde había caído su arma; estaba lejos de él sin dudarlo. Su último combate contra ella sin espadas no había salido muy bien…

**********

_Kozue se lanzó rápidamente hacía Mikki, yendo directo en su contra. En medio de su camino, Kozue dio un largo salto en el aire, girando sobre su propio eje para lanzar una patada hacía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Mikki. El chico reaccionó, moviendo su mano derecha del frente de su rostro hacía su zurda, golpeando directo al pie de su hermana. La chica hizo su cuerpo hacía atrás en cuanto su pie chocó con la mano de su hermano. Tocó el suelo con sus manos, con las cuales logró sostenerse. Estando parada de manos, abalanzó su otra pierna hacía Mikki, intentando golpearlo ahora por el otro lado. Sin embargo, el muchacho logró evitar su segundo intento, agachándose rápidamente y haciendo que la pierna de su hermana pasara rozando sus cabellos. El chico se agachó lo más que pudo, extendió su pierna al frente y luego la movió de manera circular en el suelo, barriendo con ella las manos de su hermana. _

_Mikki ahora fue él quien tomó lo iniciativa, comenzando a atacarla con varios ataques directos de sus puños. Kozue comenzó a retroceder, cubriendo todos los golpes con sus brazos y manos. Después de cubrir una serie de golpes, Kozue tomó el brazo derecho del chico con sus manos, sujetándolo con fuerza. Lo jaló haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Luego, se le acercó, clavándole su puño derecho directo en la boca del estomago. Mikki sintió como todo el aire abandonaba su cuerpo y por un momento se vio tentado de desmoronarse, pero logró sostenerse._

_Mikki la embistió tres veces más, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar contra las ventanas._

_- ¡Viento Divino del Norte! – Pronunció con energía, al tiempo que jalaba sus dos manos hacía atrás. De pronto, el viento comenzó a concentrarse entre sus palmas, creando un pequeño remolino. – ¡Destruye a mi Enemigo!_

_Mikki extendió sus manos hacía Kozue, golpeándola con el viento que había juntado gusto en su estomago. El cuerpo de la chica salió volando por la ventana, destruyendo por completo el cristal y cayendo en seco sobre el patio. Sin perder el tiempo, el chico se dirigió de un salto al lugar en el que había caído su enemigo._

_La joven alzó de pronto sus manos, juntándolas frente a su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos para luego extender y unir el índice y el medio hasta que estos apuntaron al cielo. Acercó su manos unidas a su pecho, mientras miraba fijamente en dirección a su oponente. Separó un poco sus piernas y mantuvo su espalda derecha._

_- H_**_okufuu… Nanpuu… Nishikaze… _****_T_**_oufuu… - Pronunció con un tono enérgico, sin perder ni un momento la posición. – Invoco con este conjuro a los cuatro vientos sagrados que soplan en la orilla del mundo… Acudan a mi llamado y obedezcan todos mis deseos…_

_La corriente de aire comenzó a soplar en dirección a la muchacha de cabello corto, tan fuerte que casi empujaba al muchacho hacía ella. Terminadas sus palabras, levantó un poco sus dos manos, colocándolas frente a su rostro. Separó un poco las manos, haciendo que se tocaran únicamente en la yema de los dedos._

_- ¡¡Aoi no Shippuu!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de soplar entre sus palmas._

_Por arte de magia, el aliento de Kozue pareció convertirse en un enorme torbellino de que energía añil que se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de su contrincante. Mikki no estaba en el tiempo adecuado para esquivarlo. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro, haciendo que éstos recibieran todo el impacto. El cuerpo de Mikki fue lanzando a toda velocidad tras el impacto de la energía, la cual lo siguió empujando hasta hacerlo chocar contra el edificio._

_- Te has fortalecido Mikki… te felicito. – Comentó la chica, sonriente como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado. – Pero… sigues siendo muy "blando"._

**********

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era otra habilidad en donde ambos podían igualarse mutuamente, pero Kozue usaba mejor la magia, y eso ponía a Mikki en algo de desventaja.

- "Entonces sólo me queda una opción." – Pensó el muchacho mientras observaba con cuidado a Kozue, y al igual que aquella ocasión, se paró con firmeza y alzó su mano derecha al frente, extendiendo sus dedos hacía arriba y optando su habitual posición de combate.

- Qué aburrido, ¿ni siquiera vas a intentar ir por tu espada? – Comentó con algo de fastidio Kozue, y luego se encogió de hombros. – Pues como quieras, ¡Pero yo no te voy a tener piedad!

Y como se había hecho costumbre en ella, cada vez que gritaba una oración con tanta energía acto seguido se arrojaba con toda la intención de atacarlo, y de nuevo cubriendo su arma con su energía en forma de viento.

Kozue la atacó de nuevo con su viento, pero Mikki se elevó de un salto, haciendo que tanto espada como energía chocaran contra el árbol, destruyéndolo de inmediato como era de esperarse. En el aire, Mikki, giró sobre sí mismo, lanzándole una patada a la cabeza con su pierna derecha mientras descendía detrás de ella. Kozue reaccionó, girándose y cubriendo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo. Aprovechando el impulso de su giro, lanzó su espada al frente, aún cubierta con su energía, dando una estocada directa al rostro de su hermano, quien se defendió alzando sus manos al frente y creando un escudo de viento, que amortiguó el impacto, pero el igual el choque de ambas ráfagas lo hizo salir volando hacia atrás. Aún así, logró recuperarse, cayendo de pie en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué intentas ganar con esto?! – Le gritó con enojo la chica de cabello corto, mientras corría hacía él. – ¡Por mí está bien!, haces mi trabajo más sencillo…

Y dicho eso comenzó a lanzarle varias estocadas consecutivas al frente, una detrás de otra, de manera recta y con su viento mágico girando alrededor de su hoja. Mikki la esquivaba con toda la agilidad que le era posible, retrocediendo y moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero aunque podía esquivar el filo del arma, el viento que giraba en torno a ella llegaba a alcanzarlo a causarle daño, llegando a rasgar su traje y a lastimarlo.

De pronto, cuando Kozue ya se veía notablemente segura, Mikki hizo un cambio de estrategia que sorprendió mucho a su contrincante. Luego de que Kozue lanzara una estocada recta a la altura de su hombro, Mikki, en lugar de retroceder, se movió hacía un lado y hacía adelante, agachando un poco al cuerpo. Al hacer esto se notó como algunos de sus cabellos eran cortados por el viento y como en su rostro aparecían algunas cortadas por la misma causa. Sin embargo, eso no pareció importarle, pues no lo detuvo. Una vez esquivada esa estocada, dio un paso largo al frente, pegándosele a Kozue, la cual se le quedó viendo confundida al ver ese movimiento, y sintiéndose algo incómoda de tenerlo tan pegado a ella. De pronto, su confusión fue disuelta al sentir como Mikki la tomaba con fuerza de su brazo derecho con ambas manos, en el que sostenía su espada, intentando inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Oye! – Exclamó exaltada Kozue, intentando zafarse de su agarré. – ¡¿Qué haces?!

Mikki no le contestó, pero en lugar de eso la toma con más fuerza, comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo que ella girar junto con él sin poder soltarse. Después de dar dos vueltas, se notó como Mikki saltaba de pronto, elevándose apoyado por el viento que había creado al girar, el cual hizo que ambos se elevarán en el aire a una altura considerable, teniendo Mikki aún sujeta a su hermana con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Mikki?! – Gritó con fuerza, casi asustada mirando hacia abajo.

De nuevo no contestó. Una vez que llegaron a lo más alto que su impulso podía llevarlos, Mikki siguió sujetando su brazo con su mano derecha, pero giró su cuerpo en el aire para poder colocarse a sus espaldas. Dirigió en cuanto pudo su mano izquierda a la nuca de ella empujándola un poco hacía abajo, y colocó su rodillas izquierda contra su espalda, de tal manera que Mikki casi le estaba haciendo una llave en el aire. Kozue, confundida, no entendía que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a esperar a averiguarlo. Se disponía a zafarse, cuando de pronto…

- ¡¡Dioses del Viento!! – Gritó con exaltación Mikki de pronto, y una gran cantidad de viento, el mismo que lo había empujado, se acumuló a sus espadas, para luego prácticamente "explotar", haciendo que ambos fueran lanzados de golpe hacía abajo, y por la posición en la que estaban, con Kozue con su cara hacía el suelo.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?!!! – Gritó totalmente exaltada la chica mientras literalmente veía la tierra aproximarse hacía ella. – ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!

Kozue gritó a todo pulmón, unos segundos antes de que los dos chocaran con una fuerza devastadora contra el suelo, levantando una amplia cortina de polvo y expulsando un fuerte viento en todas direcciones. Kozue fue la que se llevó la peor parte, pues había sido la que recibió de frente el golpe, aunque Mikki no estaba del todo sano.

Después del impacto, el chico de cabellos azules hizo todo lo posible para reaccionar, impulsándose con un salto lejos del sitio del golpe, girando en el suelo con torpeza, y gimiendo con algo de dolor. El impacto de viento que había creado para empujarlos al suelo lo había golpeado directo en la espalda, y más la caída tan arriesgada habían dejado en él algunas secuelas. Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose un poco, tosiendo mientras se abría camino entre el polvo.

- "Debo de recuperarme lo antes posible…" – Pensaba para sí mismo el chico. – "Antes de que ella reaccione…"

Se acercó hacía donde había caído su arma, tomándola de nuevo y girándose de golpe a donde estaba su hermana, alzando la punta de su hoja en su dirección, y clavando su mirada con decisión, respirando agitadamente. Esperó unos segundos, listo para cualquier cosa. Por experiencia sabía que en cualquier momento su hermana se pararía llena de rabia, y tenía que estar listo para contraatacar. Aunque su estado no era óptimo, luego de ese movimiento de seguro ella estaba peor, y se preparaba para aprovechar esa ventaja.

Sin embargo, pasó casi un minuto y nada pasó. El polvo se fue disipando lentamente, pero aún no había ninguna señal o sonido proveniente de Kozue. Eso extrañó un poco al muchacho, y al mismo tiempo preocupó.

- ¿Qué…? – Murmuró confundido, pero sin perder su posición. – ¿Kozue?

El polvo se apartó por completo luego de un rato, dando paso a la imagen de un pequeño cráter que se había abierto en la tierra, con pedazos de madera y roca en todas direcciones, y en medio de todo eso el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana, tirada en el mismo sitio, casi como un cadáver…

- ¡Kozue! – Gritó de inmediato con preocupación, corriendo apresurado hacia ella. – ¡Kozue!, ¡¿Me escuchas?! Maldición, ¿se me habrá pasado la mano?

Se le acercó, agachándose a su lado y levantándola con mucho cuidado, girándola para ver si estaba bien. Su mirada de preocupación cambio de golpe al sorpresa al ver el rostro de Kozue, con sus ojos dando giros en espiral, su boca haciendo una mueca de una sonrisa despreocupada, pero eso sí, completamente inconsciente…

- ¿Kozue? – Preguntó confundido el chico, mirándola mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor; cerca de donde Kozue tenía apoyada su cabeza, había un tronco hecho pedazos, que de seguro había golpeado al caer. – ¿Estás bien Kozue? – Preguntó con duda, pasando su mano frente a sus ojos, pero no hubo respuesta.

- El secreto… de la muralla… brilla… brilla… - Murmuraba sin ningún sentido la muchacha de cabello corto sin reaccionar. Mikki parpadeó confundido.

- Parece que sólo está inconsciente. – Susurró extrañado.

Parecía que se había golpeado la cabeza, pero al ver a su alrededor le parecía difícil de creer que el impacto de su cabeza había creado tal desastre. Parece que literalmente Kozue era una "cabeza dura". La recostó con delicadeza en el suelo para no lastimarla. Admirándola tan indefensa, era difícil suponer que en verdad era una demonio.

- Lo lamento Kozue, lo siento… - Le dijo aunque no pudiera oírlo, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. – Espero que tengas buenos sueños… hermana…

De inmediato se giró hacía el camino, y aunque sus primeros pasos fueron torpes y estuvo por caerse, logró avanzar, comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacía el frente.

- "Juri-san… Sakura… resistan…"

Shaoran y Mikage se cruzaron en el aire tras el choque de sus armas, alejándose el uno del otro lo más rápido que les era posible, descendiendo de nuevo al piso. La Rosa Negra se lanzó al frente en cuanto pudo, abalanzando sin dudad su arma contra el chino. Shaoran no tuvo problema en reaccionar y cubrir el sablazo, para luego retroceder de un salto y contraatacar tras tomar distancia. Ambos comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, pero sin importar lo que cualquiera hiciera, el otro siempre era capaz de esquivarlo o cubrirlo. Los movimientos de ambos duelistas eran realmente ágiles y precisos, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento uno de ellos terminaría muerto por el filo del otro.

Sakura, que a duras penas intentaba seguirles el paso con sus ojos, se sorprendía al ver a Li pelear de esa manera, pues era la primera vez que veía tal demostración de agilidad y poder por parte de esa persona. Li siempre fue muy hábil con la espada y con las artes marciales, eso no podía negarlo, y muchas veces se lo demostró en el pasado. Aún así, lo que veía en esos momentos no se comparaba a lo que ella había llegado a ver durante la cacería de la Cartas Clow.

Mikage extendió su mano estando no muy lejos de Shaoran, y cientos de sus pétalos se dirigieron de golpe en contra de su enemigo. Shaoran, retrocedió rápidamente casi flotando en el aire. Mientras se encontraba suspendido, alzó su espada con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra sujetaba un pergamino de color verde azuloso, con diferentes caracteres chinos escritos en él.

- ¡¡Dios del Viento!! – Gritó con fuerza al tiempo que lanzaba el pergamino al frente, para luego golpearlo con el lomo de su jian. – ¡¡Ven a mí y protégeme!!

Al pronunciar esas palabras, de ese simple pedazo de papel, surgió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, como un poderoso tornado que giró con fuerza delante de Shaoran, repeliendo por completo los pétalos de Mikage. Una vez a salvo, Shaoran sacó más de sus pergaminos, pero ahora de colores rojizos, mirando fijamente a su contrincante con expresión seria. Cuando el viento que había creado se disipó hacía los lados, de inmediato extendió su mano izquierda hacía el frente, lanzando con fuerza cinco de sus pergaminos.

- ¡¡Dios del Fuego!! – Gritó y los cinco pergaminos se cubrieron de llamas, tomando la forma de cinco esferas de fuego de gran tamaño que se dirigían contra Mikage como balas de cañones.

Sin embargo, la Rosa Negra se mantuvo calmado durante todo ese rato, y su habitual y común expresión fría ni siquiera se descongeló un poco ante esas amenazantes llamas. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar ligeramente y una gran cantidad de cerezos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez hacía su frente, comenzando a formar en un segundo una gruesa pared de puros pétalos, que aunque no se viera para nada resistente a simple vista, sorprendentemente logró protegerlo, pues cuando las esferas chocaron contra ella las cinco explotaron como bombas. La pared de destruyó por completo tras las cinco explosiones, provocando que pétalos rosados salieran volando y comenzaran a descender, algunos completamente convertidos en cenizas, pero Mikage estaba totalmente intacto. Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro de entre el humo de las explosiones surgió de golpe la figura de Shaoran, que se le lanzaba con fuerza con la punta de su espada señalando hacía su cuello.

Un poco sorprendido por ese repentino movimiento, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse tocar, Mikage esquiva el ataque, saltando el aire para evadirlo. Shaoran descendió al suelo, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro mientras él también bajaba luego de su salto. Se giró de nuevo colocándose de nuevo en posición de defensa, con su espada alzada sobre su cabeza y su mano izquierda hacía el frente, vigilando con mucha cautela al chico de cabello rosado, mientras éste volvía al piso.

- Estás un poco más lento que de costumbre Mikage. – Mencionó Li sin perder su posición. – ¿Será acaso que ese conjuro que usaste contra Sakura gastó de más tú poder mágico? Además de todo tienes que pelear manteniendo no sólo el Territorio de Duelos tan amplio, sino también tu Ilusión Masiva con la que creaste todos estos cerezos. Todo ello debe de ser un peso muy grande para tu cuerpo.

- Estás subestimándome Li. – Le contestó Mikage con total tranquilidad. – Te aseguro que nunca has visto el alcance completo de mis poderes.

Y como si fuera una amenaza, al fulgor de Mikage respondieron los cerezos que habían sobrevivido al fuego de Shaoran, comenzando a brillar ligeramente a su vez, quedándose suspendidos en el aire por un segundo para luego comenzar a elevarse sobre él.

Al ver esto, Li endureció la mirada, flexionando un poco sus rodillas para prepararse a atacar.

- "Estos no son cerezos de verdad." – Pensaba el chico castaño mientras miraba la nube rosa que comenzaba a formarse encima de su enemigo. – "Esos pétalos son un materialización de la magia de Mikage. Cuando ataca con ellos, está atacando directamente con su poder mágico, de eso no me cabe duda… Pero…" – Sin mover ni otro musculo de su cuerpo, volteó a ver de reojo los árboles cercanos, también cubiertos con las mismas flores. – "Todos esos pétalos, todos los de esos árboles, no todos pueden ser creados por su poder mágico… es imposible, no hay forma de pueda mantener tal poder… Eso debe de ser obra de la Ilusión Masiva." – De la misma manera que antes, volteó a ver en otra dirección, ahora hacía donde yacía sentada Sakura, espectadora silenciosa de todo el combate. – "Si estamos atrapados en su Ilusión, aunque pueda tomar a Sakura no podré sacarla de este sitio, porque aunque se puede salir del Territorio con facilidad, no lo es tanto salir de una Ilusión de Omyou…"

- ¿En qué tanto piensas Li? – Escuchó de golpe que la voz de Mikage le hablaba al frente. – ¡Concéntrate!

De pronto, para cuando el Delegado logró mirar de nuevo a su contrincante, fue recibido con la imagen de toda de esa ola de cerezos dirigiéndose en su contra en picada. Shaoran se alejó hacía atrás de un salto, un instante antes de que los cerezo chocaran contra el suelo, con una fuerza que provocaron un cráter en éste. Sabiendo en la proximidad del peligro que se encontraba, no se detuvo ahí y siguió alejándose, corriendo y saltando de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez, esquivando las olas de pétalos que se le lanzaban encima una tras otra como serpientes.

- "¡Es increíble!" – Pensaba atónitas Sakura, mientras intentaba seguir cada movimiento que Shaoran hacía desde su posición; Li había logrado que la pelea se alejara de ella lo debido, pero ambos eran aún visibles para ella. – "¡Shaoran se ha vuelto muy fuerte!, ¿Pero cómo pasó?... No recuerdo que antes pudiera hacer cosas como esas… Pero…" – Sakura miró a Mikage, sintiendo algo de dolor en sus heridas al hacerlo. – "Ese sujeto también tiene grandes poderes… si no lo ayudo, podría salir lastimado…"

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sentimientos, se vio obligada a voltear a ver de nuevo con mucho pesar hacia el frente, donde yacía su báculo roto tras el mortal ataque que había recibido. La imagen de su leal arma tirada ahí como basura, rota tras intentar protegerla, le causaba una profunda tristeza a la hechicera. Después de admirarlo en silencio por unos segundos, su mirada se tornó algo decidida, y con duras penas intentó pararse para ir a donde se encontraba, pero el sólo intento la hizo flaquera y luego caer boca abajo al frente, golpeándose la barbilla.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó como señal de dolor, llevando sus manos a su barbilla, aunque en ese momento cada centímetro de su cuerpo le había comenzado a doler tras caer, y su barbilla era el menor. Sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, pero aún le provocaban un tremendo dolor, y habían dejado su cuerpo realmente debilitado.

Sin embargo, como era digno de ella, no se rindió, y sin importarle su estada comenzó a intentar arrastrarse hacía su báculo, apoyándose como podía en sus manos y pies, aunque cada pequeño movimiento representaba un calvario para ella. Pero no se resignaba a quedarse tirada en ese sitio, y por ello entre pequeños lamentos y lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos y resbalarse por sus mejillas, logró llegar a su destino, tomando la parte inferior de su bastón con la mano derecha, y la superior con la izquierda.

- Lo siento… Perdón por no haberte cuidado como debía… - Susurraba aún con los ojos llorosos y tirada en el piso, mirando su bastón. – Se supone que fuiste creado… Por mi propio poder… por el poder que existe en mi interior… Eso dijo el Mago Clow, y por eso tú eres una parte de mí… Eres lo primero que yo realmente cree con mi magia… - Con algo de timidez, pasó sus dedos lentamente por la estrella de la punta, como si la estuviera acariciando. – Y sin embargo resultaste así por mi culpa… Perdóname… por no haber tenido el poder suficiente… Pero… Por favor báculo mágico… necesito tu poder… una vez más… Sólo una vez más…

Intentando usar cualquier rastro de fuerza que le pudiera quedar en el brazo, comenzó a alzar la parte superior de su bastón como en otras ocasiones lo había logrado, pero que en ese momento le parecía una hazaña imposible. Levantó su mano izquierda lo más alto que le fue posible y luego cerró los ojos, comenzando a concentrarse. Su báculo y su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con un ligero fulgor rosado, vestigio de lo que su pobre estado le permitía hacer. Puso todo el empeño que podía, uso toda la magia que era capaz de usar en esos instantes… Pero nada pasó. El resplandor desapareció y todo quedó igual a como antes. Su brazo cedió ante el esfuerzo y termino por bajar de golpe, haciendo que soltará el bastón de nuevo hacía el suelo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, la castaña se quedó mirando atónita la estrella dorada y el bastón rosa roto, tal y como lo había tomado.

- No puede ser… - Susurró sorprendida, intentando tomarlo de nuevo, y apretándolo entre sus dedos como sus escasas fuerzas le permitían. – Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate! – Murmuró con algo de desesperación sin apartar su mirada cansada ni un segundo de su objeto mágico. Sin embargo, de nuevo nada cambió. – ¿Qué ocurre…? No.. No… ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo!… ¡Libérate!, ¡libérate!, ¡¡Libérate!!

Daba igual cuantas veces lo repitiera y las fuerzas o desesperación con que lo hiciera, el resultado era el mismo. Sus ojos se llenaron al principio de incredibilidad, y un segundo después ésta fue acompañada por lágrimas. Los estruendos del combate se acrecentaban y cada vez eran más claros para sus oídos. A sus espaldas, destellos de diferentes colores, explosiones, choques de metal y magia todo eso era totalmente percibido por ella, pero igual su mente sólo podía concentrarse en las dos partes inertes de su báculo mágico.

- ¡Kinomoto! – Pronunció de la nada una voz exaltada que se le acercaba corriendo. Sakura la escuchó, pero sólo pareció reaccionar un poco, dudosa de sí en verdad había oído algo o sólo había sido su imaginación. – ¡Kinomoto!, ¡¿Estás bien?! – Pronunció de nuevo la misma voz, ahora mucho más cerca.

La hechicera caída sintió entonces como alguien se detenía en seco a su lado, distinguiendo de inmediato los zapatos oscuros y el pantalón anaranjado de Juri. La capitana del club de esgrima había corrido lo más rápido posible hacía ese sitio. En su semblante y respiración se le notaba algo de cansancio. Sus ropas y cabellos al mismo tiempo estaban algo desarreglados, posiblemente por escapar de tan peligroso conjuro que había utilizado Shiori en su contra. En cuanto se paró a lado de Sakura, su rostro se encendió al ver sus ropas rasgadas y casi empapadas por completo de sangre, y cada herida que le era posible percibir.

- Senpai… - Pronunció Sakura con debilidad, intentando secarse sus lágrimas con sus mangas, pero le era muy difícil ocultarlas. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Juri notó en ese momento el báculo roto al que se aferraba con tanto ímpetu. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Creo que no estás en posición de hacer esa pregunta. – Le contestó con seriedad, agachándose a su lado. – ¿Qué te pasó?

Cualquier tipo de respuesta que Sakura pudiera darle fue interrumpida de inmediato por el sonido del choque de las magias de Mikage y Shaoran. La Rosa Negra de nuevo había atacado con una cantidad impresionante de cerezos, mientras la Rosa Blanca se defendió creando un conjuro de trueno con su espada, repeliendo el ataque y esquivando aquellos cerezos que no fueran victima de su relámpago.

- ¿Esos dos están peleando? – Comentó Juri, volteando a ver a lo lejos a los dos duelistas. – En efecto ese poder tan escalofriante provenía de ese sujeto… Mikage Souji…

- ¿Usted también lo conoce Senpai? – Le preguntó el Príncipe de Blanco mientras intentaba sentarse a duras penas.

- Es el líder de las Rosas Negras, o no sé si "líder" sea lo correcto. De cierta forma tiene el mismo papel que Li como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil… No lo he visto muchas veces, pero con tan sólo sentir su magia puedo darme cuenta de que es alguien con enormes poderes. – Cerró sus ojos meditando unos segundos, recordando la sensación que le había provocado sentir su poder a la distancia a la que estaba. Con firmeza, volteó a ver, notando mejor su estado una vez que Sakura se sentó. – Por tu apariencia, creo que eres afortunada de estar convida…

Sakura bajó su mirada con cuidado, comenzando a mirar mejor su cuerpo. Desde que reaccionó se había dado cuenta de su estado, pero al parecer no se había puesto a apreciar realmente lo que su cuerpo había sufrido. Por primera vez en todo ese rato, toda la sangre que cubría su atuendo le comenzó a provocar terror. ¿Esa era su sangre? ¿Su cuerpo estaba tan herido? Eso era en efecto, tal y como Mikage había mencionado, el peor daño que su cuerpo había recibido, mayor a cualquier herida que le hubieran provocado en los duelos. Su cuerpo le dolía, y el sólo respirar le provocaba una punzada en el pecho, vientre, espalda… Se sentía débil, adormilada, como si fuera a caer desmayada en cualquier momento.

- ¡¡¡Dios del Trueno!!! – Gritó Li con todas sus fuerzas, mientras alzaba su espada al aire, provocando que de ésta surgiera un poderoso trueno que destruyó de golpe la nube rosada que comenzaba a formarse sobre él, esparciendo los pétalos en todas direcciones.

- Siempre has sido bueno Li, pero no estás a mi nivel. – Pronunció con frialdad Mikage mientras alzaba su mano hacía él, y invocando que todos los pétalos sobrevivientes se le lanzarán encima como navajas.

Shaoran saltó hacía atrás y comenzó a dar varios giros de carro en reversa, mientras a su pasos los cerezos chocaban contra el suelo, provocando destrucción tras destrucción intentado alcanzarlo. Una vez ya muy lejos de su contrincante, Li se incorporó retomando su posición de batalla. Tanto estar esquivando, bloqueando y alejándose estaban comenzando a cansarlo. Con tantos pétalos de cerezo protegiéndolo, le era prácticamente imposible acercarse lo suficiente como para dar un ataque certero a su enemigo; en verdad era un tipo demasiado difícil de doblegar. Fuera como fuera, aunque no pudiera vencerlo, tenía que pensar en una manera de sacar a Sakura de su alcance. Al pensar de nuevo en Sakura, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacía el árbol bajo el que residía la Card Captor la última vez que la vio; sin embargo, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Esto sobresaltó al Delegado, y de inmediato giró su vista en todas direcciones hasta poder verla a lo lejos, a lado de la cabellera larga de Juri.

- Arisugawa… - Susurró al reconocerla. Sin embargo, este acto fue peligroso, pues de inmediato Mikage pudo notar su sorpresa y en que dirección miraba.

De igual manera miró hacía el árbol, extrañándose igual que Sakura ya no estuviera ahí, para luego mirar por encima de su hombro hacía donde Li miraba.

- Parece que llegó alguien más a interrumpir. – Susurró Souji al ver a la chica de tercero, pero no le fue capaz hacer algo al respecto pues de inmediato Li aprovechó ese instante de distracción, lazándosele encima a toda velocidad para acercársele lo más posible.

Mikage percibió que se le estaba acercando, pero se giró hacía él completamente tranquilo. Para cuando lo vio de nuevo, Li ya estaba a una distancia muy corta, lo suficiente como para embestirle un corte directo. Tal y como predijo, eso mismo hizo el Delegado, quien jaló su jian se izquierda a derecha directa al costado derecho de Mikage. Éste sin embargo, no se mutó ante esto, y simplemente retrocedió un poco y alzó su arma para bloquear el golpe.

- Buen intento, pero… - De pronto, fue interrumpido al notar que la hoja de la espada china se encontraba totalmente cubierta por electricidad, misma que pasó de ésta a su arma.

El líder del Círculo de la Rosa Negra retrocedió rápidamente alejándose de Li, agitando su arma para liberarla de la carga.

- ¡Arisugawa! – Gritó con fuerza Li aprovechando ese momento, volteando a ver en dirección a las chicas. – ¡Llévate a Sakura de aquí!

- ¿Cómo? – Murmuró un poco extrañada la capitana. – ¿A dónde?, No podemos salir de aquí…

- Sólo llévala a un lugar seguro. – Le contestó mientras se giraba de nuevo a Mikage. – Yo me encargaré de él.

- No, ¡Pero Shaoran…! – Pronunció con preocupación la ojos verdes, volteándolo a ver con algo de miedo.

- No pienso permitir eso. – Agregó de golpe Mikage, alzando su mano derecha hacía Sakura. – Mi experimento no ha terminado…

Dicho eso, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza de nuevo comenzó a reunir cerezos para atacar tanto a Sakura como a Juri. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante Li se le volvió a lanzar encima por segunda vez, obligándolo a ponerle más atención a él al momento de comenzar a esquivar los ataques de su espada. De pronto, al estar casi pegado a Mikage, Li hace un cambio de táctica, y de la nada, sin soltar ni un momento su arma, gira sobre sí mismo, elevándose con un pequeño salto delante del chico de preparatoria, dejándose a éste confundido. Esa confusión no duró mucho, pues de inmediato Li utilizó el impulso del giro, extendiendo su pierna derecha hacía él y dándole una patada de golpe justo en la cara.

Mikage retrocedió confundido ante el golpe, dando unos pasos en falso mientras se sostenía el área golpeada. Li descendió luego de dar la patada, poniéndose en posición de combate de nuevo.

- No te preocupes Sakura… - Murmurón con seguridad, sin apartar su mirada de la Rosa Negra. – Yo estaré bien… Te lo prometo…

- Shaoran… - Susurró en voz baja la castaña, mirándolo fijamente con admiración, pero sin retirar en ningún instante la preocupación que le provocaba.

- Anda chiquilla. – Dijo apresurada la chica de cabello naranja mientras la ayudaba a pararse, pasando el brazo de Sakura alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se quejó del dolor en cada movimiento que hacían, pero al final logró incorporarse para comenzar a alejarse del sitio lo más rápido que el estado de Sakura les hacía posible.

Antes de alejarse mucho, la joven de Tomoeda no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a Shaoran por encima de su hombro, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Li a su vez las miraba de reojo, conforme al ver que se iban. Miró de nuevo a Mikage con confianza, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ahora tu experimento termina aquí. – Pronunció con firmeza el chino. Mikage seguía sosteniéndose el rostro, específicamente en el área de la boca y nariz donde había recibido la patada. No era a simple vista nada serio, pero al parecer el golpe le había dolido. – Parece que cuando se trata de magia y pelear con la espada eres el más temible de todos, pero físicamente no eres tan fuerte. De hecho me parece que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tendrías mucho que hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Eso piensas? – Pronunció con algo de fastidio Mikage, retirando su mano. El área de la patada sólo se le veía un poco roja. – Siempre has sido un estorbo en mi camino Li… ¡Hazte a un lado!

Y de nuevo se arrojó como un animal enfurecido contra él, ahora frente a frente con los ojos llenos de ira. Shaoran lo recibió con dureza y seguridad, chocando de nuevos las hojas de sus espadas.

Juri y Sakura se alejaban del centro del parque moviéndose entre los árboles, esperando que caminando por ese sitio no fueran descubiertas. Su avance era relativamente lento considerando que estaban "huyendo", y eso frustraba un poco a la capitana, que tenía casi llevar arrastrando a la debilitada duelista, que parecía usar sus únicas fuerzas para dar sus pequeños pasos y para no soltar las dos mitades de su báculo que aún traía consigo.

- Senpai… - Pronunció en voz baja Sakura, con su mirada perdida en el suelo. – Lo siento… si no hubiera insistido en venir…

- Ya cállate, deja de hablar que no estoy de humor para oírte. – Le contestó Juri con fastidio, mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los sigue. – Ahora debemos de averiguar cómo salir de aquí.

- ¿Cómo salir?

- Si fuera tan fácil como ir a la puerta ya lo habríamos hecho, ¿no crees? ¿Ves todos estos cerezos? – Le preguntó alzando su mirada hacía los árboles en flor que estaban a su alrededor. – Nos encontramos en el interior de un Territorio de Duelos, pero a la vez todo este espacio está bajo el efecto de la magia de Mikage Souji. Cada pétalo de cerezo, cada flor, es una materialización de sus poderes mágicos. ¿Ahora ves con que clase de sujeto nos estamos metiendo?

Sakura alzó mirada, admirando de nuevo todos esos árboles. Era increíble, ¿en verdad todo eso era alguna clase de Ilusión? A dónde mirara, todo a su alrededor, cada árbol era cubierto por las flores rosadas, ¿cómo era posible? No sabía si su carta Ilusión podría hacer un efecto tan amplio y tan realista. Ese chico había sido capaz incluso de repeler a viento, a bosque, y hasta romper a escudo. En verdad era un mago demasiado poderoso, tal vez casi igual a Eriol.

- Pero además de todo, no podremos salir de aquí tan fácil. No sólo estamos dentro de su Territorio, sino que nos atrapó dentro de su Ilusión.

- ¿Ilusión?

- No sé si esa sea la palabra adecuada. Sé que es una habilidad del Omyou. El punto es que no podremos salir de aquí al menos que rompamos la ilusión.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

- No lo sé. – Respondió algo molesta, aunque era más frustración que otra cosa. – Depende de la persona que la creó. Alguien hace algunos años me hablaba de este tipo de cosas, sabía mucho sobre este tipo de conjuros. Creo se necesita de mucha energía, y no creo que alguno esté en condiciones de lograrlo. Posiblemente sólo podamos salir de aquí cuando ese sujeto quiera bajar el territorio… - De pronto, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de golpe al notar como desde más adelante, se acercaba una monstruosa energía que brillaba entre rojo y morada, destruyendo varios árboles en el camino. – ¡Cuidado!

Utilizando todo los reflejos de su cuerpo, Juri empujó con fuerza a Sakura hacía un lado, alejándola lo más posible del camino que llevaban, y por consecuencia teniendo que tirarla al suelo. Sakura gimió de dolor en cuanto su cuerpo chocó contra la tierra, pero eso fue preferible a ser golpeada por esa esfera de energía, que pasó a sólo unos centímetros de ella, siguiendo de largo, creando un sendero a su camino tras destruir todos los árboles que le estorbaran, para terminar explotando más adelante, provocando una gruesa nube de humo que las rodeó.

Juri se había hecho también a un lado al tiempo que empujaba a Sakura, huyendo también del alcance de esa magia. Después de que ésta explotara, se cubrió su boca y nariz para no respirar el polvo, intentando divisar a Sakura.

- ¿Acaso creías que podías escapar de mí Juri? – Escuchó que la voz de Shiori comenzaba a decir más adelante, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía donde ellas estaban. De entre todo el polvo, surgió la silueta delgada de la Rosa Negra, mostrando su ojos violetas cubiertos por completa malicia. – Sí apenas íbamos empezando…

Sakura levanto su mirada como pudo en su dirección luego de oírla hablar. Se encontraba tosiendo un poco por todo el polvo, pero le fue capaz distinguir su atuendo, y también su cara. Su abrigo color marrón fue lo que logró reconocer de inmediato.

- "Esa chica…"

**********

_- ¡Si ella no acepta, yo lo haré con gusto! – Se escuchó en todo el gimnasio que una voz gritaba desde las alturas._

_Los ojos de Juri se abrieron por completo en cuanto percibió esa voz. Pareció quedarse congelada por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar por completo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron de golpe ante aquella persona. Mirándola fijamente desde lo alto, se encontraba una joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años. Su cabello era de un tono entre morado y rojo oscuro; sus ojos eran entre violeta y azul, con una expresión ladina en ellos que casi daba miedo. Vestía un traje de color marrón oscuro, que a simple vista era muy similar en apariencia al traje que usaban los miembros del consejo. Consistía de un saco largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas como el de ellos, pero en lugar de ser de blanco era de un color marrón oscuro, con el mismo adorno dorado en las hombreras. Llevaba además unos pantalones blancos y unas botas altas de color negro._

**********

- "Es la misma de aquella ocasión…" – Pensó al recordar como esa chica había aparecido en el gimnasio provocando a Juri. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa presencia pareció poner muy nervioso a Mikki.

Shiori se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ambas, volteando a ver a Juri fijamente, pero también divisando a Sakura tirada en el suelo a un lado.

- Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… - Murmuró de manera burlona al reconocer a la castaña. – Al Príncipe de Blanco en persona si no me equivoco. Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que estarías hecha pedazos… Pero bueno, ¡Yo puedo encargarme de eso!

La mirada de Shiori se cubrió de tanta malicia que prácticamente parecía locura. Como una hiena enloquecida, se le lanzó encima a Sakura, alzando su extraña arma hacía atrás para tomar impulso y atacarla. Era obvio que la ojos verdes no tuviera siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie, lo que la dejaba totalmente desprotegida ante tal enemigo tan peligroso acercándosele de esa manera.

Por suerte para Sakura, Juri estaba ahí para protegerla. De inmediato la capitana del club de esgrima se lanzó para ponerse en el camino de Shiori, bloqueando su avance y luego deteniendo su espada aplicando todas sus fuerzas para repeler el sablazo.

- No seas impaciente Juri. – Le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras empujaba su espada contra ella, intentando hacerla doblegarse. – Ya iba contigo…

Ambas chicas estuvieron empujando el arma de la contraria con todas las fuerzas que les era posible, pero ninguna se animaba a ceder. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Juri desvió el arma de Shiori a un lado sacándole la vuelta y luego colocándose de inmediato frente a Sakura, protegiéndola con todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Oye!, ¡¿puedes caminar?! – Le gritó con fuerza sin dejar de mirar al frente, sujetando su arma frente a su cuerpo.

- No lo sé… - Murmuró la ojos verdes con debilidad.

- Pues será mejor que lo vayas averiguando… - Dichas esas palabras, la capitana del club de esgrima se lanzó en contra de su eterna oponente, con una estocada recta y directa a su cuello, misma que Shiori bloqueó con facilidad para luego contraatacar de inmediato. – ¡Debes de ir a un lugar seguro!

Algo temerosa al ver de tan cerca como ambas chicas comenzaban a chocar sus armas entre sí, Sakura intentó ponerse de pie con todo el cuidado posible, ayudándose un poco del árbol más cercano a ella. Sin embargo, terminó por tener el mismo resultado de su pasado intento, cayendo al suelo sin remedio y gimiendo de dolor ante el golpe.

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiré que se escape?! – Exclamó con energía Shiori, mientras giraba para pasar a lado de Juri y poder alcanzar hacía donde estaba el Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¡No me molestes más Shiori! – Gritó la chica cabello naranja a su vez, jalando con fuerza su espada hacía el lado al que iba Shiori, lanzando una de sus cuchillas de energía dorada, haciendo que volara justo frente a ella pare detener su avance. – ¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡Muévete de ahí!

Sakura miró de reojo como Juri le daba esa pequeña oportunidad de escapar. Todos se estaban esforzando mucho para ayudarla, y ella no podía hacer nada para devolvérselos. Sólo por una vez más, se esforzó al máximo con tal de poder pararse, apoyándose con sus manos en ese árbol, alzándose lentamente con sus piernas temblándose. Sintió por un segundo que iba a caer pero se recargó por completo en el tronco para apoyarse. Luego de eso se enderezó por completo, quedándose pegada a él mientras respiraba con algo de agitación. Luego, se separó con cuidado, comenzando a caminar tambaleando un poco, hasta poder apoyarse en otro tronco, y comenzando a avanzar de esa manera lo más rápido que le era posible.

Juri se encargó de entretener a Shiori todo ese tiempo, alejándola usando su magia, su espada e incluso su cuerpo entero. Después de un rato, ya que Sakura había logrado alejarse una distancia considerable, Shiori pareció quitarle importancia. Luego de estar casi pegadas durante un rato, ambas se separaron de golpe, quedando algunos metros la una de la otra.

- Bien, parece que tienes mucho interés en que esa chica esté a salvo. – Comentó divertida la chica de cabello corto. – La dejaré… Por ahora… ¡Pero a cambio me pagarás todas las que me debes!

El cuerpo entero de la Rosa Negra comenzó a cubrirse de su energía morada, alzándose hacía el cielo como una pequeña columna. Esto significaba que se encontraba liberando y juntando una gran cantidad de magia con la intención de pelear con todo su ímpetu, y eso era más que obvio para Juri. Ésta a su vez la miró fijamente con la seriedad que la distinguía, prediciendo de antemano a que tenía que enfrentarse. Sin dejar que eso la intimidara, el cuerpo de la capitana del club de esgrima igual comenzó a cubrirse con su energía, mostrándose por un fuerte fulgor dorado, mismo que también se alzó hacía el cielo con fuerza. Ambas energías parecen repelerse mutuamente, comenzando a chocar y empujarse, incluso antes de que ambas comenzaran a atacarse.

Kinomoto avanzaba casi arrastrando sus pies, apoyando su brazo en el tronco que tuviera más cerca, respirando con agitación soportando el dolor que cada movimiento le ocasionaba, intentando obtener fuerzas para dar otro par de pasos antes de que sus piernas fallaran de nuevo, obligándola a caer de rodillas a la tierra. Luego de eso, el resto de su cuerpo pasaba a desplomarse hacia adelante; a veces intentaba poner sus manos al frente para sostenerse, pero en cuanto sus palmas tocaban el suelo, el sólo impacto provocaba punzadas de dolor que le recorrían todo el brazo hasta los hombros y el cuello, haciendo que cualquier fuerza que pudiera aplicar se desvaneciera y al final cayera por completo al piso, golpeándose en ocasiones el rostro. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo difícil que su travesía, aún así nunca soltaba las dos mitades de su báculo.

Se quedaba tirada unos segundos, y era en esos momentos en los que su cuerpo sentía que podía descansar. Con cada movimiento provocándole dolor y sintiendo tanta debilidad que le parecía difícil incluso respirar, no podía evitar sentir la tremenda tentación de quedarse ahí tirada, inmóvil, sin avanzar ni esforzarse, e incluso quedarse dormida aunque fuera sólo un segundo. Sin embargo, cualquier sonido de espadas chocando, cualquier resplandor lejano de algún conjuro, cualquier sensación en el cuerpo que el poder mágico de alguno de los combatientes le provocara, la hacía abrir de nuevo sus ojos y recordarle en que en donde se encontraba y en qué condiciones, obligándola a ponerse de pie una vez más. Cada intento de levantarse la hacía sentir que en cualquier momento su cuerpo podría quebrarse, pero por más delgado y frágil que pareciera, todos sabían que dentro de ella Sakura era una persona demasiado fuerte, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

- "Todos están aquí por mí…" – Pensaba entre suspiro y suspiro, al tiempo que se alzaba como sus energías le permitían. – "Todos están en problemas por mi culpa… Y yo no puedo ni sostenerme…"

Sus continuos intentos terminaron por cansarla demasiado, y su último intento fue inútil. Su cuerpo se desmoronó sin poder oponer ninguna resistencia, y al caer de nuevo su frente chocó contra un tronco, provocándole un raspón rojizo que le provocó un gran dolor.

- ¡¡Ah!! – Gimió con dolor después de recibir ese golpe, cayendo al suelo indefensa, soltando su báculo y aferrando sus manos al área de su raspón, comenzando a llorar con fuerza sin poder evitarlo.

Al final de cuentas, a pesar de todos sus intentos, esfuerzos y peleas contra sí misma, terminó por dejarse vencer a lo que su cuerpo le pedía durante todo ese camino. Al final, se quedó tirada en ese sitio, llorando sin soltar su adolorida frente, sin intentar volver a ponerse de pie. Ya no podía más, y cada una de las sensaciones que le recorría el cuerpo una tras otra se lo hacía ver a cada segundo. Las lágrimas le recorren sus mejillas, y la sangre proveniente de su herida mas reciente baja por su frente hasta llegar a su ojo izquierdo. Se sentía acabada, agotada, débil, adolorida… Los dolores más terribles que había sentido en su vida pasaban por todo su cuerpo como electricidad, empezando en su frente, bajando por su cuello, recorriéndole los brazos, bajando por su columna, siguiente por sus piernas y saliendo por pies.

Había perdido, no sólo perdido, había sido derrotada por completo. Desde un principio no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, a pesar de todo lo que se había esforzado, de todo las energías que le había puesto a ese combate, nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad. Eso era lo que inundaba su mente con cada sollozo y doloroso respiro.

- "Utilice varias de mis cartas y conjuros más poderosos… Me defendí cuanto pude… y aún así no pude hacer nada… ¿Se supone que así me tengo que hacer llamar Príncipe de Blanco? ¿Rosa Blanca? ¿Soy digna incluso de llamarme Maestra de las Cartas Sakura…?"

La voz de Mikage resonaba con fuerza en su mente, la voz penetrante y fría que tanto impacto le había provocado…

**********

_- Hablas de los Duelos de la Rosa como si fueran un juego de niño, un simple partido de ajedrez entre amigos una tarde para divertirse. No tienes ni la menor idea de en lo que te estás metiendo. Dices tener ya un deseo que te impulsa a querer ganar los duelos, pero pareciera que no supieras siquiera que significa eso… Al ver lo que has hecho hasta ahora, y al oír todo lo que acabas de decir, no puedo evitar preguntarme: '¿Es ésta la Rosa Blanca que venció a Sainoji Kyoichi, convirtiéndose en el Príncipe de Blanco, y que derrotó a cinco Rosas Blancas seguidas?' Esperaba ver algo que me impresionara, pero la verdad no me has mostrado nada diferente o superior a los contrincantes promedios… Lo más sorprendente que he visto en este combate han sido tus Cartas, una variedad muy increíble de objetos mágicos capaz de realizar casi cualquier tipo de conjuro. Son increíbles en verdad. Sin embargo… El potencial de cada una es claramente demasiado desperdiciado en las manos de un mago inadecuado, que claramente es tu caso…_

_- No sé mucho de esas Cartas ni de su creador Clow Reed, pero sí conozco a las Prometidas de la Rosa, a las Espadas Sagradas y al poder que conllevan, y si debo de afirmar que ambos casos tienen algo en común, eso sería que el poder que me has mostrado es demasiado ineficiente… Es evidente para mí que tu poder no es el suficiente para usar unos objetos mágicos con tanto poder como esas Cartas, y por lo tanto mucho menos para utilizar los poderes ocultos de la Espada Sagrada y la Doncella de Blanca. En otras palabras, has demostrado por ahora no ser digna de poseer ninguna de las dos cosas…_

**********

- "Él tiene razón…" – Pensaba Sakura para sí misma. – "No soy digna de ser las Dueña de las Cartas Sakura… Ni siquiera sé usarlas por completo, ni como explotar sus poderes… Y menos como usar la Espada Sagrada…" – El pensar todas esas cosas le provocaban tal frustración y inconscientemente apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños, al igual que sus ojos, llorando con mucha más fuerza. – ¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí!

- 'Te equivocas…' – Pronunció de la nada una voz que Sakura logró escuchar con total claridad.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida la joven, abriendo como pudo sus ojos aún cubiertos de lagrimas.

Intentó buscar en vano alguna persona a su alrededor que haya pronunciado esas palabras, pero lo único que encontró fueron árboles, pétalos, césped, y ninguna persona. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Acaso el golpe ahora la hacía oír cosas?

- 'Tú has venido aquí por un motivo…' – Volvió a escuchar prácticamente sobre su oído, haciéndola exaltarse de golpe, mirando de un lado a otro como le era posible.

- ¿Quién es…? – Susurró muy despacio, tanto que ni ella misma fue capaz de oír. – ¿Estaré alucinando?

- 'Ven… Acércate…' – Repitió de la misma manera, y ahora cada palabra le parecía un murmullo lejano. – 'Te mostraré… tu verdadero Destino…'

El rostro de Sakura se encendió de golpe al oír eso. ¿Era posible? Esa voz, esa sensación, esas palabras… "_Tu verdadero Destino"_… ¿Era posible que se tratara de lo que ella pensaba? El tan sólo pensar en ello le pareció inyectar de alguna manera fuerzas a Sakura, pues de inmediato se olvidó del golpe de su frente y de lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos, pasando a intentar una vez más ponerse de pie. Tomó de nuevo los extremos de su báculo con cada mano, y se apoyó del propio árbol con el que había chocado para ponerse de pie. En la parte baja de éste, se encontraba la mancha rojiza de su choque.

Shaoran salió volando con fuerza luego de intentar cubrir un ataque de Mikage. El choque creó un fuerte impacto que lo lanzó hacía atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo y rodar por éste. Una vez que el impulso se detuvo, intento incorporarse lo más pronto posible, aunque al ponerse de pie se le vio tambalearse un poco. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, su rostro mostraba notorio cansancio, y por más firmeza que intentara mostrar al momento de tomar su espada, se notaba como sus manos también resentían la larga pelea. Increíblemente el estado de Mikage era todo lo contrario. Su mirada, su rostro, su atuendo, sus movimientos, nada reflejaba la más mínima señal de agotamiento, ni siquiera había sudado una gota.

- "No es posible." – Pensaba con algo de frustración el chico chino, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima ni un segundo a la Rosa Negra. – "¿Sus poderes no se han reducido ni un poco? ¿Acaso no es humano?"

Era imposible de creer que estuviera manteniendo el Territorio de Duelos, su Ilusión, había realizado ese conjuro tan poderoso que daño tanto a Sakura, y además de combatido de manera tan perfecta en esa pelea, y aún así se mantuviera intacto. ¿Cuál era el alcance de sus poderes? Miró rápidamente hacia todos lados; no había rastro de Sakura, Juri o de cualquier otra persona a su alrededor.

- "Al menos Sakura ya debe de estar lejos… Pero aún así no hay posibilidad de que Juri la pueda sacar del parque mientras la Ilusión de Mikage continúe." – Esos pensamientos creaban más enojo en el muchacho, que se notaba a simple vista al ver sus manos apretando el mango de su Jian. – "Debo de dejarlo fuera de combate… Es la única manera… ¡¿Pero cómo?!"

- ¿Terminaste de meditar tu vida Li? – Pronunció con arrogancia Mikage desde su posición, mirándolo fijamente con completa frialdad. – Te ves muy cansado… ¿Quieres dejarlo así?

- ¡Claro que no! – Le respondió apresurado con coraje. – No te dejaré en paz hasta que bajes el territorio y elimines tu Ilusión.

- ¿Porqué haría algo como eso? ¿Crees que alguien como tú me puede presionar tanto como para lograrlo?

- Si quieres acabar de una vez conmigo y quitarme de tu camino... – Se pone rápidamente en posición de combate, alzando su espada a un lado. – ¿Porqué no intentas el conjuro que usaste contra Sakura?

Una pequeña risita burlona se escuchó surgir de los labios del chico de preparatoria, aunque ésta solo duró un segundo.

- No procuro desperdiciar mis energías en conjuros como ese sin ningún motivo que me dejé como resultado un beneficio viable. En otras palabras, no tengo ninguna necesidad de usarlo en ti, no seas tan arrogante Li.

Mikage transfirió una gran seguridad en sus palabras, pero ésta fue remplazada por confusión cuando escuchó que al igual que él Shaoran reía divertido.

- Si no necesitas de eso para detenerme, ¿por qué sigo de pie aquí?

Ese comentario no agradó mucho a su oponente, que de inmediato frunció el ceño como señal de enojo ante tal pregunta.

- Necesitas más que eso para provocarme… - Le dijo sin mutarse al tiempo que jalaba su espada hacía atrás, y luego con mucha fuerza hacía delante. Todos los cerezos a su alrededor reaccionaron ante ese movimiento, lanzándose con rapidez como navajas.

Shaoran reaccionó de inmediato, moviéndose con agilidad hacia un lado y hacia otro, esquivando todos los pétalos, intentando acercársele como puede. Mikage seguía agitando su espada hacia atrás y hacía adelante, y cada movimiento hacía que más y más de sus cerezos atacaran de frente a al hechicero, que seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, a veces defendiéndose con su espada.

- "Debo acercarme, debo de alguna manera dejarlo fuera de combate… ¡Necesito usar todo mi poder!"

De inmediato Li tomó son su mano derecha tres pergaminos de color amarillo, cuyas letras brillaron con fuerza en cuanto se encontraron en sus manos. Saltó con fuerza hacia un lado, suspendiéndose en el aire por unos segundos, y en ese momento lanzando sus ofudas al aire, golpeándolos como antes con el lomo de su hoja.

- ¡¡Dios del Trueno!!, ¡¡Ven a mí!! – Gritó con todas su fuerzas, invocando con ese acto varios relámpagos, alrededor de diez, que se lanzaron de manera amenazante en contra de Mikage, destruyendo cuanto pétalo de cerezo se atreviera a encontrarse en su camino.

El chico de cabellos largos reaccionó con tranquilidad, moviéndose rápidamente de un lado y luego hacía el otro, esquivando los primeros dos relámpagos que se estrellaron contra el suelo, destruyendo la tierra. Luego saltó rápidamente hacía atrás, alejándose del sitio en donde cayeron otros tres, evitando que incluso el polvo levantado por los impactos lo tocaran. Por último, luego de dar un giro hacía atrás, justo cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo miles de cerezos se concentraron en un parpadeo delante de él, creando una barrera gruesa para defenderlo de los relámpagos que faltaban, mismos que chocaron contra ellos creando varias explosiones.

Las explosiones causadas por e_s_os relámpagos parecieron ser muy fuertes, pues el impacto empujó a Mikage hacía atrás, aunque aún así logró salir ileso del ataque. Shaoran corrió con velocidad entre todo el polvo que se había elevado por los impactos y explosiones, a la vez que tomaba un par de pergaminos listo para atacar en cuanto divisara a su oponente, lo cual ocurrió justo cuando atravesó todo el humo de las últimas explosiones.

- ¡¡Dios del Fuego!!, ¡¡Ven!! – Gritó con mucha energía, realizando la misma acción pasada pero ahora contra dos pergaminos de color rojizo.

Mikage, aún algo aturdido por el empujón que había sufrido, sólo pudo ver como una esfera de fuego se creaba justo entre ellos dos, comenzando a crecer poco a poco para luego explotar con mucha fuerza disparando llamaradas por todas direcciones. La Rosa Negra, sorprendido intento de inmediato protegerse con sus cerezos, pero igual no pudo salir completamente a salvó, pues la explosión lo lanzó con fuerza por los aires, arrojándolo al suelo, prácticamente "estrellándose" de espaldas contra la tierra.

El choque lo dejó sorprendido y muy confundido. Su cuerpo rebotó un poco una vez para luego caer de nuevo y quedarse inmóvil en ese sitio. Llevó de inmediato su mano a su cabeza como señal de dolor, mientras intentaba enfocar de nuevo su mirada. Sin embargo, lo primero que sus ojos fueron capaces de divisar luego de tan peligrosa movida por parte de su oponente, fue precisamente a éste en el aire, unos metros por encima de él, con la hoja de su espada señalando hacía él.

- "¡Lo tengo!" – Pensaba Shaoran mientras comenzaba a descender hacía él, listo para dar el golpe que lo dejaría fuera de combate. Se podía ver como su hoja se encontraba cubierta con electricidad.

- Tonto… - Susurró Mikage sin la menor preocupación de ver al Presidente del Consejo sobre él, y éste fue capaz de percibir como en su rostro no se divisaba ninguna preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando Li comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante y profundo en su espalda, un dolor que le inundó todo el torso de golpe. En su espalda se encontraba un número considerable de cortadas, mismas que habían sido causadas por una serie de pétalos de Cerezo ubicados justo sobre él desde el momento en el que se elevó en el aire. Estos habían sido los que Mikage había intentado usar al último momento antes de la explosión, al menos los que habían sobrevivido al fuego. Los pétalos siguieron atacándolo en la espalda, brazos, costados y piernas consecutivamente, causándole alrededor de treinta heridas en tan sólo un segundo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en el aire, soltar su espada y desplomarse como roca al suelo.

- ¡¡Ah!! – Exclamó con dolor el chico al caer al suelo, notándose como de sus heridas surgían varios hilos de sangre, saltando en el aire. Sus heridas no eran profundas, pero si le causaban mucho dolor, tal vez eso a causa de la magia de Mikage que rodea a los pétalos. – Maldición…

Mikage se puso de pie rápidamente de un solo salto, enderezándose por completo y limpiándose el polvo de su abrigo con su mano izquierda.

- Como siempre demuestras ser bueno, digno de un hechicero con la sangre del Clan Li de China… - Se acomodó su saco y su abrigo, colocando su espada descansando sobre su brazo. – Pero no te puedes comparar a mí… Nunca lo harás, ni tú ni tu afamado Príncipe de Blanco…- Lo mira de reojo con indiferencia por un par de segundos y luego se da la media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer.

- No… No lo hagas… - Exclamó Shaoran como puso, extendiendo su mano hacía él. – ¡Mikage!

Pero él no lo escuchó. Al contrario, lo ignoró por completo, caminando con cuidado hacía donde Sakura y Juri se habían ido. Li Intentó pararse, pero sus heridas le ardieron y lo hicieron caer de nuevo.

La vista borrosa y cansada de la Card Captor intentaba con todo su esfuerzo centrarse en el enorme árbol de cerezos en donde se había encontrado hace unos minutos. Su camino por seguir esa voz que la llamaba la había llevado de nuevo a ese sitio, y a ese lugar al que se supone que no tenía que ir porque era peligroso. Sin embargo, el claro se veía muy solitario y silencioso; no había ningún rastro de Li o Mikage. Al parecer su combate los había hecho moverse de ese sitio, pero habían dejado detrás de ellos los signos muy claros de que estuvieron ahí.

Al salir del área arboleda, ya no poseía nada a su alrededor en que apoyarse mientras caminaban, lo que causaba que de vez en cuando flaquera, y la mayoría de las veces constantemente cayera sin remido. Pero ese susurro lejano seguía alentándola a que continuara, que se levantará y caminara un poco más.

- 'Vamos… Ponte de pie.' – Le decía con insistencia, animándola a que no se rindiera. – 'No te puedes rendir… Ya estás muy cerca…'

- ¿Muy cerca? – Murmuró un poco confundida, alzándose un poco apoyada en su sus manos, levantando su vista hacía el enorme árbol del centro, aquel en cuyo tronco aún eran claramente visibles las manchas de su sangre. – Ese árbol…

Kinomoto logró pararse de nuevo y siguió avanzando teniendo sus perdidos ojos puestos en el follaje rosado de las ramas. Ese árbol era el mismo que había visto ene su visión, o al menos esa idea le había transmitido al momento de verlo, y era también en el que casi perdió su vida, y ahora, aunque le parecía difícil de creer, sentía que esa voz que la llamaba y la seguía jalando más y más, surgía exactamente de él, casi como si el propio árbol fuera quien la llamaba. Una vez debajo de su sombra, sólo dio un par de pasos más al frente, antes de ceder y caer de rodillas, manteniéndose erguida lo mas posible teniendo su cabeza levantada y su visión puesta en los pétalos de cerezo rosados que iban cayendo muy lentamente a su alrededor.

Se sentía más débil que nunca. Había sobreexplotado su cuerpo demasiado, y en verdad ya no podía más. Lo único que podía hacer conscientemente en esos momentos era luchar para no caer inconsciente en ese momento, aunque ya su mente parecía estar un buena parte sumida en el mundo de los sueños, comenzando a ver todo los pétalos caer como parte de un profundo y tangible sueño…

- 'Este es un árbol muy especial…' – Susurró de nuevo la misma voz, pero ahora fue diferente. Ya no fue un eco, un susurro lejano, o algo que sonara dentro de su mente; ahora, sonó exactamente como la voz de alguien delante de ella.

Lentamente fue bajando su mirada, aunque ésta no era para nada clara, y lo único que era capaz de distinguir eran puntos rosados moviéndose, y lo que parecía ser la silueta del tronco. De pronto, comenzó a notar que había algo más, una figura parada delante del árbol… Una figura humana…

- 'Hace mucho tiempo, en este mismo lugar…' – Agregó con firmeza, y entonces Sakura se centró por completo en esa figura, distinguiendo que se trataba de una persona con una larga y abundante capucha roja que le tapa casi todo el rostro, distinguiéndose debajo de ésta sólo su boca y mentón de piel pálida como la nieve, con unos labios que se movieron de pronto a la vez que la voz resonaba. – yo dejé de existir…

Sakura se sobresaltó al distinguir esa persona, abriendo sus ojos por completo, quedándose atónita, admirando esa figura, esa misteriosa silueta que parecía aparecer como un fantasma ante ella. Su cuerpo entero era cubierto por la capucha, pero parecía ser delgado, no muy alto, y su cuerpo, al igual que árbol detrás de él parecía radiar una ligera luz blanquizca. Fue en ese entonces cuando Sakura notó que ya no se encontraba en el parque, en ese claro rodeado por cerezo. Una vez más se encontraba en ese sitio oscuro, completamente negro a excepción de ese enorme y frondoso árbol, cuyos pétalos habían cambiado de rosados a un blanco puro, tal y cómo había aparecido ante ella en esa visión durante su duelo. Todo era igual, incluso esa persona delante de él… Era la misma capucha, la misma complexión… Parado en el mismo sitio.

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó con un hilo de voz. – Yo… ya te había visto… eres la persona que… estaba… con Kotori…

El cuerpo de Sakura no aguantó más, y se comenzó a desplomar hacía el frente sin oponer la menor resistencia. Sin embargo, no cayó el suelo, pues de un instante al otro pudo sentir como los brazos de alguien se colocaban alrededor de ella, sujetándola con cuidado, haciendo que su rostro se pegara a su pecho y se recargara por completo contra él. De la nada, la hechicera ya se encontraba justo delante de esa misteriosa persona, que estaba agachado, casi sentado en el suelo, sujetándola con delicadeza con sus brazos. La piel de sus manos era igualmente blanca, igual que la de su rostro, y se veían hasta cierto punto delicadas y hermosas. Los pétalos, ahora blancos como nieve cayendo los rodeaban como una delicada lluvia, moviéndose despacio de un lado a otro.

Los ojos de Sakura se habían cerrado en cuanto su cuerpo la traicionó, por lo que no era capaz de ver absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, teniendo su rostro totalmente pegado a sus ropas oscuras, fue capaz de percibir vívidamente su calor, el calor que radiaba de su cuerpo, escuchar los latidos de su corazón… Y sobre todo, su olor… Su olor a Rosas Blancas…

- Este olor... – Susurró casi sin emitir ningún sonido audible, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente de nuevo. – Es el mismo… olor… no puede ser… ¿Eres… eres tú también… la persona que me salvó hace diez años?... – Levantó su cabeza como pudo, para intentar ver su rostro, pero su vista cansada y la sombra de su capucha no le permitían ver mucho. – ¿Eres tú a quien llamé… "Mi Príncipe"?

- ¿Tu Príncipe?... - Le contestó esa persona, ahora directamente con su voz, sin soltarla de su abrazo ni un solo instante. – Tienes razón en parte; tú y yo ya nos hemos visto en el pasado en varias ocasiones, una de ellas fue hace diez años.

- ¿Quién eres tú…? – Preguntó con debilidad la castaña, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos a causa de su cansancio; están en esa posición, totalmente pegada a él, sentía que podía descansar aunque fuera un poco. – ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué… me llamaste hasta aquí?

- Yo no fui quien te trajo, tú viniste por tu propia decisión… fue tu propio Destino el que te atrajo por este camino. Mi misión sólo es el de señalártelo, pero yo no puedo decidir que es lo que pasará de aquí en adelante… Nadie puede… En verdad es incorrecto que me muestre de esta manera ante ti, pero la situación así lo ameritó, y el que hayas llegado a este sitio no fue algo que yo decidí, tampoco fue una coincidencia… Era algo que debía de pasar…

- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… - Repitió en voz baja tras escucharlo. – Sólo existe… Lo Inevitable…

- Sólo existe… el destino...

Destino, la eterna fuerza que movía los Duelistas a cada paso que han dado, la fuera imparable que la atraía a esa ciudad, y su motivo para pelear… Ambos guardaron silencio, como si cada uno estuviera meditando el significado tan profundo que guardaba ese encuentro y esa pequeña conversación. La mente de Sakura estaba muy confundida, y si no estuviera en verdad sintiendo físicamente la presencia de esa persona, juraría que todo eso es un sueño… Pero aún así, ¿no podía ser un sueño? ¿Era acaso otra visión? Esa persona, ¿era en verdad quien había conocido hace diez años?, ¿La persona que la había guiado hasta esta ciudad, esa escuela, ese parque?, ¿Y en verdad estaba ahí ante ella abrazándola con tanta gentileza? No podía evitarlo, tenía que saberlo… Tenía que pregúntaselo una vez más…

- ¿Quién eres? – Le volvió a preguntar como pudo.

El extraño guardó profundo silencio ante esa pregunta antes de animarse a contestar. Sakura sintió como la movía con cuidado, de tal manera que ella quedara dándole la espalda, recargada hacía atrás en él, mientras la abraza de una manera protectora que hacía sentir a la castaña completamente segura. Al cambiarla a esa posición, Sakura podía apreciar claramente los pétalos blancos y brillantes cayendo, enmarcados por ese fondo negro y oscuro.

- Yo soy un ser que ya no existe más en este mundo, al menos no de una forma física. – Pronunció con mucho cuidado el extraño. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, alzó su mano derecha al frente, y delante de ellos comenzó a crearse de la nada varias imágenes, algo borrosas y confusas para Sakura, pero en las que se podían distinguir a varias personas, vistiendo capuchas como las de ese chico, peleando entre ellos, imágenes de edificios destruyéndose, y ciudades enteras en ruinas. – Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, estas tierras en las que te encuentras fueron mi último campo de batalla, el último lugar en donde se decidió el final de una ardua y larga Guerra. En ese momento, mi cuerpo tuvo que ser destruido en muchas partes, y esparcido por todo este mundo para poder cumplir mi deseo…

- ¿Una ardua y larga Guerra? – Esa narración le traía recuerdos a Sakura. La historia que Shaoran le había contado…

**********

_- Pero de todos ellos, existía uno de cada lado que superaba por completo a los otros. La luz más brillante los siete dragones… el líder… el llamado "Pilar". Estos dos seres, poseían un Poder que ningún otro ser en toda la historia había poseído. Un poder que era capaz de hacer cosas que estaban más haya de cualquier Magia y cualquier ley._

**********

- ¿Eres tú ese ser? ¿Del que me dijo Shaoran?... ¿El Pilar de los Dragones del Cielo?

El chico asintió con cuidado con su cabeza sin hacer el menor sonido con su voz. En las imágenes delante de él, se pudo apreciar una imagen muy similar a la de él mismo, encima de una gran torre, sujetando una larga espada, que en un principio Sakura no lo notó pero era muy parecida a la Espada Sagrada de Kotori.

- En aquel entonces, al igual que tú, fui marcado con un Destino y un camino que no era capaz de omitir y que me vi obligado a seguir sin importar lo que pasara. Perdí a personas muy importantes para mí, tuve que hacer cosas que no quería, e incluso quitarle a la vida a otros… Igual que tú, y todos los Duelistas de la Rosa, yo tenía un deseo que hacer realidad, un deseo del que tuve que sacrificar mi propia existencia para poder hacerlo realidad… - La imagen de la persona frente a Sakura comenzó a cubrirse de una fuerte luz dorada, y pudo ver como el cuerpo entero de ese ser se desprendía en varias esferas de luz hasta desaparecer. – Desde el final de esa batalla en el que mi cuerpo desapareció de éste y de todos los mundos, un pedazo de mí reside en cada uno de los elegidos… En cada uno de mis Descendientes… En cada una de las Rosas Blancas.

Sakura se sobresaltó al oírlo decir eso. ¿Descendientes? ¿Era a lo que Shaoran se refería?

**********

_- Sin embargo, desde hace mucho se dijo que sólo aquellos elegidos tendrían la oportunidad de acercársele siquiera. Se dijo que tarde o temprano, siete descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo, y siete descendientes de los Dragones de la Tierra se reunirían en el lugar en el que este poder había sido sellado en secreto, y de nuevo pelearían entre ellos, y el ganador de esa nueva batalla se quedaría con ese gran Premio…_

**********

- ¿Un pedazo de ti? – Murmuró tras recordar esas palabras, alzando con lentitud su mano derecha, colocándola sobre su propio pecho. – ¿Eso significa ser una Rosa Blanca?

- Así es. Y el más grande, y más fuerte de todos se encuentra… - Sakura sintió en ese momento como él colocaba su mano con cuidado sobre la mano que ella tenía en su pecho, sintiendo su firmeza y calidez, pero a la vez una gran delicadeza y dulzura. –… En ti… En la estrella que reside en tu corazón…

Los ojos verdosos de la castaña se abrieron por completo al sentir ese susurró prácticamente a lado de su oído. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mente se quedó en blanco, sin poder procesar por completo todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Sólo podía sentir el abrazo delicado de esa persona… su calor, y su penetrante olor que le provocaba demasiados recuerdos…

El extraño comenzó a ponerse de pie luego de unos segundos de completo silencio, ayudándola a su vez a que ella también se parara, sin romper su abrazo ni un solo instante. Sakura no oponía resistencia, y dejaba que ese chico la levantara, algo que ella no era capaz de hacer por su propia cuenta. Comenzó entonces a sentirse algo mejor, no tan débil ni tan adolorida; sentía que el abrazo de ese chico le transmitía un poco de energías, energías que ella necesitaba.

De pronto, el extraño aparto con cuidado su mano de la de ella, rompiendo ese cálido abrazo que había mantenido todo ese rato, dejando que ella se sostuviera con sus propios pies. Se tambaleó un poco al encontrarse de nuevo de pie ella sola, pero sus nuevas energías pudieron evitar que cayera. Se volteó lentamente hacía esa persona, notando como ésta se encontraba ya en ese punto muy lejos de ella, o más bien ella se había alejado, pues al voltearse se encontraba de pie en el mismo sitio en el que se estaba antes de caer al suelo y él la detuviera. El chico estaba de pie en ese lugar, con su rostro alzado hacía ella al igual que su mano derecha. De pronto, ante los ojos incrédulos de la ojos verdes, dos enormes siluetas blancas surgieron de golpe desde la espalda del extraño, alzándose con fuerza al aire: dos hermosas alas blancas.

- Al igual que ocurrió conmigo en ese entonces, tú tienes un Destino mucho más grande lo que crees. Es por eso que debes de seguir tu camino Sakura, hasta conseguir eso que más anhelas… - El cuerpo del chico comenzó a alzarse en el aire, elevándose como si fuera una pluma levantada por el viento. Mientras se elevaba, su figura parecía desparecer, volverse transparente, hasta volverse uno con el enorme tronco a sus espaldas. – 'Siente el poder que reside en ti Sakura, el poder que sólo tú posees…'

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó con desesperación la chica, alzando su mano hacía él y dando unos pasos lentos hacía el frente, como intentando alcanzarlo. – ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! ¡Por favor!

El árbol y todo a su alrededor se cubrió por completo de una luz blanca muy fuerte, convirtiendo todo ese espacio oscuro en un fulgor unificado y claro…

- 'Mi nombre… es…'

Mikage divisó de inmediato la figura rosada del Príncipe de Blanco, parada delante del árbol, mirando hacía éste con su cabeza alzada. ¿En verdad era ella? Una parte de la mente lógica le parecía difícil de creer que en verdad se tratara de ella, pero las pruebas frente a él no podían ser negadas. Era la misma cabellera castaña, saco rosado y rasgado, con manchas rojas a causa de su sangre, y el mismo bastón roto en dos pedazos en sus manos. ¿Había vuelto?, ¿había regresado a ese sitio, quedándose de pie en ese lugar como si nada hubiera pasado? suspiró con decepción, agitando su espada hacía un lado.

- En verdad no haces muchos méritos para demostrarme tu inteligencia. – Comenta con seriedad mientras se le acerca desde atrás con pasos no muy apresurados. – ¿Hubieras podido escapar y volviste? Aunque igual no importaba mucho lo que hicieras… no había forma de que escaparas de mi Ilusión…

La Rosa Negra se paró a unos cuantos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente esperando algún tipo de respuesta o reacción, pero todo fue casi igual a cuando ella se encontraba tirada al pie de ese árbol: no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, dándole la espalda mirando al árbol, prácticamente ignorándolo.

Mikage se vio algo molesto por ello, intentando comprender que era lo que pasaba. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? ¿En verdad lo estaba ignorando? No tenía porque hacerlo, y menos porque ignorarlo significaría restarle importancia, ¿y cómo podría ese "debilucha" restarle importancia a él? La opción más viable era resignación; de seguro ya en esos momentos Sakura esta resignada a recibir lo que fuera que fuera a pasar. ¿Existía una tercera posibilidad? Una variable incógnita, esa que siempre queda para englobar a "todo lo demás".

En ese momento, los pasos apresurados y desesperados de Mikki Kaoru lo guiaron hasta desde sitio, parándose de golpe al visualizar a Mikage parado en el centro. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, analizando todo el alrededor, notando de inmediato la silueta herida de Sakura parada más al frente.

- Creo que todos queremos irnos a comer de una vez, así que… - Mikage alzó su mano izquierda lentamente en su dirección, abriendo por completo su palma. – Terminemos con esto…

Todos los pétalos que se encontraban cayendo en esos momentos alrededor del gran árbol se detuvieron de golpe, quedándose suspendidos en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cada uno de ellos comenzó a brillar de pronto con un resplandor rosado asemejando a miles de luciérnagas. De pronto, todos los pétalos se lanzaron en contra de Sakura desde todas las direcciones como pequeñas dagas.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Exclamó con fuerza Mikki al ver tal situación, lanzándose por mero reflejo hacía el frente con desesperación.

El grito de Mikki llamó la atención Mikage, obligándolo a voltearse lentamente en su dirección, mientras todos los pétalos que había invocado seguían dirigiéndose derecho en contra de la castaña. De pronto, sin que Sakura moviera el menor músculo, un brillo rosa se movió de entre sus ropas hasta colocarse detrás de ella, tomando la forma de un objeto similar a un escudo con alas. Justo cuando los pétalos iban a llegar a donde estaba Sakura, un escudo protector en forma de una esfera dorada se creo entorno a ella, repeliendo cada una de las cuchillas que la amenazaban, protegiéndola por completo

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido la Rosa Negra, volteándola a ver totalmente incrédulo. – ¿Una de sus Cartas?... ¿Cómo?

Mikki se sorprendió también ante ese cambio tan repentino, deteniéndose de golpe unos pasos atrás de Mikage, mirando incrédulo lo que había ocurrido.

Escudo desapareció en cuanto el peligro pasó, volviendo a la forma de una carta. Sakura alzó su mano tomando la carta entre sus dedos. Se encontraba de pie, con la cabeza alzada pero con sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión totalmente serena en su rostro. De pronto, comenzó a abrir sus parpados lentamente, hasta abrirlos por completo, revelando sus ojos ya no eran los mismos de antes; ya no poseían ese verde que todos conocían de ella, sino un fuerte y penetrante brillo dorado, al igual que el fulgor que comenzó a cubrirle el cuerpo entero.

- Imposible… - Susurró atónito Mikage al ver esto. – ¿Cómo puede aún utilizar su magia?

- ¡Es la misma luz que apareció en el duelo de Juri! – Exclamó igualmente Mikki. – ¿Entonces en verdad ese poder no provenía de la Espada Sagrada?

El brilló de Sakura radiaba un gran calor, un calor que inundaba por completo a sus dos observadores, que la miraban confundidos sin poder entender que significaba esa resurrección tan repentina. Aún en su mente resonaba la voz de ese ser, en especial esas últimas palabras…

_- 'Mi nombre es… ¡Kamui!'_

Sakura extendió con fuerza su brazo hacía un lado, y de la nada se comenzó a materializar en ella un objeto largo y delgado: un báculo mágico. Las dos partes de su báculo se habían vuelto a unir, creando uno bastón igual en forma al anterior, pero ahora de un color dorado muy resplandeciente. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló con fuerza en todas direcciones, empujando un poco a Mikage y a Mikki hacía atrás.

- "Gracias por todo… Kamui…" – Pensaba para sí misma la joven ojos verdes, colocando su mano libre sobre su pecho. – "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… sin importar que… te encontraré…" Mi príncipe…

Alzó de golpe su mano izquierda al aire, soltando delante de ella dos cartas que giraron suspendidas por encima de su cabeza. Ella tomó su nuevo báculo, colocándolo por encima de su cabeza y comenzando a darla varias vueltas con fuerza hacía un lado y hacía el otro.

- '¡Cartas Sakura!, ¡bríndenme su poder y libérenos de este conjuro!' – Luego de recitar esas palabras, alzó con fuerza la punta del báculo hacía las cartas. – ¡Vuelo!, ¡Espada!

Ambas cartas reaccionaron a su mandato, brillando con fuerza y comenzando a desprenderse en dos ráfagas de viento que la rodearon rápidamente, girando a su alrededor. Una vez que éstas desaparecieron, se pudo apreciar como su báculo se había transformado en una espada de dos filos de color dorada, que ahora gracias a eso se asemejaba más a la Espada Sagrada. Igualmente, de su espada surgieron dos enormes alas blancas, muy diferentes a las que habían surgido en ella en veces anteriores, más similares a las de un ángel.

La visión de Sakura ante él dejó completamente sorprendido a la Rosa Negra, que se quedó paralizado mirando su espada, sus enormes alas y su brillante resplandor.

- "No puede ser…" – Pensaba para sí mismo entre toda su confusión. – "Es como en mi visión…" – En la mente de Souji surgían imágenes de una persona, con unas enormes alas blancas como esas y una espada en su mano, de pie encima… de la Torre de Tokio.

Las alas de Sakura se moviendo con fuerza y de golpe su cuerpo se elevó con fuerza, pasando entre todas las ramas del árbol, esquivándolas con gran agilidad hasta salir del otro lado, elevándose más y más el aire, dejando una estela dorada detrás de ella. Tomó su arma con sus dos manos, jalándola hacía atrás, al tiempo que ésta se cubría por completo con su energía; sus ojos, aún dorados, resplandecieron con fuerza,

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, casi con coraje, jalando su espada hacía el frente de golpe.

Ese movimiento, a pesar de haber simplemente golpeado el aire, se pude ver como un fuerte y poderoso resplandor se estremecía en todas direcciones, creando un fuerte choque. De la nada, todo alrededor de ellos pareció comenzar a "romperse". Como si todo el espacio en torno a ellos fuera de cristal, éste comenzó a romperse

- Es imposible… - Susurró Mikage en voz baja al ver tal acción: Sakura estaba rompiendo su Ilusión.

Al tiempo que esos pedazos de cristales parecían caer, los cerezos en todos los árboles a su alrededor se esfumaban, desintegrándose en puntos brillosos que flotaban por el aire en todas direcciones. Después de unos segundos, todos los árboles a su alrededor volvieron a la normalidad, con sus follaje verde, quedando la niebla rojiza a su alrededor.

Sakura permaneció flotando en el mismo sitio, radiando todo a su alrededor con ese gran brillo que surgía de su cuerpo, un brillo que fue visto por todos los que estaban dentro de ese Territorio de Duelos, sobre todo por Shaoran, que había llegado al claro herido, justo cuando Sakura realizó su ataque, mirando muy sorprendido hacía el cielo con gran admiración.

- "¡Esa luz!..." – Pensaba Shaoran atónito. – "Brilla… Brilla… como una Estrella..."

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Sakura:**_ _Nuestra primera pelea contra las Rosas Negras parece haber afectado a la mayoría. Algo está cambiando en la escuela, y todos lo podemos sentir. ¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan pensativa? ¿Algo te molesta?_

_**Kamui:**_ _Tienes dos caminos ante ti… Sólo uno te llevará a lo que realmente deseas en el fondo de tu corazón… Sabes cuál es el correcto…_

_**Tomoyo: **__Mi verdadero deseo… Aquel que yace en el fondo de mi corazón… Aquel que he oprimido todo este tiempo…Ese… es…_

_**Sakura: **__¡No puede ser! Tomoyo…¿Tú…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar! _

**= Capitulo 21: _El Llamado =_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**


	21. Cap 21 El Llamado

Se encontraba de pie, con la cabeza alzada pero con sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión totalmente serena en su rostro. De pronto, comenzó a abrir sus parpados lentamente, hasta revelar que sus ojos ya no eran los mismos de antes: ya no poseían ese verde que todos conocían de ella, sino un fuerte y penetrante brillo dorado, al igual que el fulgor que comenzó a cubrirle el cuerpo entero.

- Imposible… - Susurró atónito Mikage al ver esto. – ¿Cómo puede aún utilizar su magia?

Sakura extendió con fuerza su mano hacía un lado, y de la nada se comenzó a materializar en ella un objeto largo y delgado: un báculo mágico. Las dos partes de su báculo se habían vuelto a unir, creando uno bastón igual en forma al anterior, pero ahora de un color dorado muy resplandeciente. Alzó de golpe su mano izquierda al aire, soltando delante de ella dos cartas que giraron suspendidas por encima de su cabeza. Ella tomó su nuevo báculo, colocándolo por encima de su cabeza y comenzando a darle varias vueltas con fuerza hacía un lado y hacía el otro.

- '¡Cartas Sakura!, ¡bríndenme su poder y libérenos de este conjuro!' – Luego de recitar esas palabras, alzó con fuerza la punta del báculo hacía las cartas. – ¡Vuelo!, ¡Espada!

Ambas reaccionaron a su mandato, brillando con fuerza y comenzando a desprenderse en dos ráfagas de viento que la rodearon rápidamente, girando a su alrededor. Una vez que éstas desaparecieron, se pudo apreciar como su báculo se había transformado en una espada de dos filos de color dorada, e igualmente de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas blancas, más similares a las de un ángel. Las alas de Sakura se movieron con fuerza y de golpe su cuerpo se elevó, pasando entre todas las ramas del árbol, esquivándolas con gran agilidad hasta salir del otro lado, elevándose más y más al aire, dejando una estela dorada detrás de ella. Tomó su arma con sus dos manos, jalándola hacía atrás, al tiempo que ésta se cubría por completo con su energía; sus ojos, aún dorados, resplandecieron con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, casi con coraje, jalando su espada hacía el frente de golpe.

Ese movimiento, a pesar de haber simplemente golpeado el aire, se pudo ver como un fuerte y poderoso resplandor se estremecía en todas direcciones, creando un fuerte choque. De la nada, todo alrededor de ellos pareció comenzar a "romperse". Como si todo el espacio en torno a ellos fuera de cristal, éste comenzó a desprenderse en un sin número de pedazos que comenzaban a caer uno tras otro. Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, los cerezos en todos los árboles a su alrededor se esfumaban, desintegrándose en puntos brillosos que flotaban por el aire en todas direcciones.

Sakura permaneció flotando en el mismo sitio, radiando todo a su alrededor con ese gran brillo que surgía de su cuerpo, un brillo que fue visto por todos los que estaban dentro de ese Territorio de Duelos, sobre todo por Shaoran, que había llegado al claro, herido, justo cuando Sakura realizó su ataque, mirando muy sorprendido hacía el cielo con gran admiración.

- "¡Esa luz!..." – Pensaba Shaoran atónito. – "Brilla… como una Estrella..."

Sólo pasaron tal vez tres segundos antes que esa brillante luz se fuera esfumando poco a poco hasta desaparecer. El color dorado en los ojos de la hechicera se desvaneció también, dejando atrás el mismo tono verdoso normal. Su mirada, hace unos momentos firme y fuerte, volvió a reflejar un gran cansancio. Su cuerpo comenzó a descender lentamente al inicio, pero luego pasando a prácticamente "desplomarse" hacía el suelo. Su espada y alas brillaron por última vez mientras ella caía, antes de desaparecer por completo volviendo a su forma de cartas y el báculo a su forma de llave.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó sobresaltado Mikki, corriendo de inmediato hacía el frente, pasando a lado del aún incrédulo Mikage.

Mikki corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a donde caía Sakura. Al ver que tal vez no podría alcanzarla a tiempo, por simple reflejo se lanzó al frente elevándose con un largo salto, atrapándola en el aire cuando faltaba menos de un metro para tocar el suelo. Giró rápidamente en el aire para poder caer él de espaldas al piso, pero evitando que ella se golpeara.

Luego del impacto, se sentó con cuidado en el suelo sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos, y revisándola para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su rostro se cubrió de miedo al notar el cuerpo golpeado, herido y sangrado de la joven. Sin embargo, su rostro parecía muy sereno y calmado, y su respiración era lenta, como si estuviera simplemente durmiendo.

- Kaoru… - Escuchó que la voz de su Presidente lo llamaba desde atrás. De inmediato volteó por encima de su hombro, mirando de inmediato el rostro de Li, con algunos golpes y heridas por el ataque de Mikage, pero aún así parado con firmeza y con su espada en su mano derecha.

- Li, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó un poco preocupado, mientras colocaba a Sakura en el suelo.

- Yo no soy quien importa en estos momentos. – Contestó él con seriedad, volteando de inmediato a ver a lo lejos a Mikage.

La Rosa Negra estaba parada en el mismo sitio, mirándolos a lo lejos con expresión tranquila, pero aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Su atención estaba sobre todo centrada en la ahora inconsciente Sakura.

- Destruyó mi Ilusión… - Susurró para sí mismo en voz baja. – ¿Cómo es posible?

La mente de Mikage intentaba de alguna manera encontrarle la lógica a todo lo que había ocurrido ante sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba malherido, su báculo roto, sus poderes debilitador. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba perfectamente sana demostró tener poderes capaces de realizar tal proeza, ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho en esas circunstancias?

Una pequeña silueta pasó enfrente de los ojos del duelista, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente alzo su mano izquierda atrapando eso que pasaba frente a su rostro, mirando de inmediato de que se trataba: pétalos de cerezos. Pero no eran pétalos como los que él había creado con su ilusión, sino pétalos… blancos.

- "¿Pétalos de cerezo blanco? ¿De dónde salieron?" – Un segundo después de haberlos visto, los pétalos comenzaron a deshacerse en varios pequeños puntos de luz, hasta desaparecer por completo de su palma.

Esto lo dejó confundido, pero de inmediato comenzó a procesar cada una de las cosas que habían acontecido desde el momento en que se presentó ante Kinomoto, formulando de inmediato lo que deseaba: la justificación de la teoría que ya poseía desde antes de que todo ese enfrentamiento comenzara.

- Ya veo. – Susurró al tiempo que alzaba amabas manos hacía al frente.

Una esfera de luz blanca se formó entre sus palmas y toda la niebla alrededor de ellos comenzó a juntarse en ella, como siendo "absorbida". Todo el Territorio de Duelos comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, regresando el parque por completo a la normalidad. Las personas en él volvieron a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado, los árboles que se habían derribado durante las peleas volvieron a levantarse, al igual que cualquier otro destrozo o marca provocados por los conjuros.

- Bajó el Territorio. – Murmuró Mikki alzando su mirada al cielo y viendo como éste regresaba a ser azul.

Li seguía sin apartar su mirada de Mikage ni un segundo, teniendo cada músculo de su cuerpo listo para reaccionar en el caso de que se atreviera a hacer algo. Sin embargo, no pareció tener la intención de hacer algo más contra ellos; por el contrario, en cuanto el Territorio fue retirado, guardó de inmediato su espada en el interior de su funda.

- Experimentación y demostración de la hipótesis terminada. – Murmuró en voz normal mientras guardaba su arma. Shaoran y Mikki fueron capaces de oírlo, pero aún así no comprendieron a lo que se refería. – Conclusión Final: La Nueva Rosa Blanca que responde al nombre de "Kinomoto Sakura" posee unos grandes poderes mágicos y espirituales, lo cuales dan señales de haberse desarrollado rápidamente en un corto lapso de tiempo, posiblemente en un par de años. Su fuerza y poder parecen aumentar de golpe cuando se encuentra en un estado de peligro alto, o en condiciones extremas, volviéndose relativamente peligrosa para su oponente y para sí misma. Todo esto me indica que aunque el poder del actual Príncipe de Blanco es grandioso, gran parte de éste se encuentra aún dormido la mayoría del tiempo, despertando poco a poco conforme una pelea progresa, pero ella es incapaz de controlar a la perfección dichos poderes. Sugerencia: tener cuidado al momento de enfrentársele, no subestimarla, no perder el tiempo jugando, y aprovechar sus debilidades a favor de la victoria.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Mikage? – Exclamó con energía Shaoran ante esas palabras que parecían más pensamientos en voz alta.

- No te estreses tanto Li. – Le contestó con indiferencia mientras se daba la media vuelta con la intención de retirarse. – Los Duelos por la Doncella Blanco han de continuar, de eso no lo duden. Sabrán de nosotros muy pronto, en cuanto se reúnan el resto de los nuestros.

La Rosa Negra comenzó a caminar por el camino que llevaba derecho hacía la salida del parque por la que todos habían entrado, con total tranquilidad y normalidad como la de cualquier otro visitante al parque. Shaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión llena de enojo, mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su jian con algo de coraje. Mikage se alejó caminando, y ninguno hizo algo para detenerlo o alcanzarlo.

En el espejo se reflejaba vívidamente el rostro dormido y manchado de Sakura, que después de tantos problemas y percances ya parecía mostrar algo de tranquilidad. Tomoyo se encontraba de pie justo delante del espejo, admirando fijamente el rostro de su amiga con una expresión seria y tranquila, pero también muy triste.

Kamui se acercó de pronto desde atrás de ella, colocando sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros, mirando hacía su misma dirección.

- Esa chica sí que es buena, ¿No lo crees? – Murmuró con elocuencia el joven de tercero.

- Sí. – Respondió Tomoyo con voz baja. – Siempre ha sido así… Sakura…

Lentamente alzó su mano izquierda hacia el espejo, colocándola sobre el rostro de Sakura, revelando con ese toque inofensivo la sortija de color negro y sello azul que adornaba su dedo anular…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 21:_ El Llamado_**

Un espasmo cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura de pronto, provocándole abrir sus ojos por completo. Se despertó de una manera muy violenta a pesar de su sueño profundo, sentándose de inmediato en la cama con la mirada totalmente perdida al frente. Se encontraba muy aturdida y confundida, tanto que se quedó paralizada por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar. Giró su mirada lentamente alrededor de ella, hacía un lado y luego hacía el otro, tardando un poco en reconocer donde estaba: era su cuarto del Dormitorio D-3. Ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, la superior de la litera, y a simple vista era la única persona ahí. El sol entraba con facilidad por la única ventana de la habitación, pues las cortinas se encontraban corridas hacía los lados; todo el cuarto yacía en silencio y en completa quietud.

Miró con cuidado hacía abajo; se encontraba vestida con su pijama de color rosado con pequeños estampados de rosas algo separados. ¿Ella se la había puesto? En primer lugar, ¿cómo llegó ahí? ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era? Levantó lentamente su mano derecha hacia su frente, tocándosela con mucha cautela; había una venda blanca enrollada alrededor de su cabeza. Bajó de nuevo su mano hasta colocarla a la altura de su rostro, sólo para darse cuenta de que su mano y brazo también estaban vendados, incluso los dedos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Murmuró en voz baja, intentando salir de su estado tan aturdido. Apoyó su rostro en su mano intentando recordarlo, pero después de un rato de estar en esa posición comenzó a sentir que la mano y el antebrazo le dolían. Retiró con cuidado su rostro, pero al hacer ese movimiento el dolor se pasó de golpe a su cuello y hombro. – "Me duele todo mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué?"

Fue en ese momento en el que la mente de la hechicera salió por completo de ese estado semiinconsciente en el que había caído desde que despertó, volviendo vívidamente de golpe todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado.

** ********

_ Los dragones se le lanzaron encima como bestias hambrientas a su presa. La golpearon primero en el abdomen, haciéndola sentir como si algo le atravesará todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que su carne se abría, soltando un chorro de sangre con fuerza. Otro más la golpeó en el brazo, en las piernas, en el rostro, y al final en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo, cortándola, golpeándola, empujándola y lanzándola hacía atrás como un simple muñeco de trapo siendo lanzando de un lado a otro por niños, separándola del suelo sin ningún problema. El cuerpo de Sakura fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra el tronco del enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro, elevada casi a la mitad de éste. Su espalda estrellándose fue lo último que la joven pudo sentir de manera consciente, notándose como sus ojos ya escasos de alguna fuerza se abrían por completo, y como la sangre saltó de golpe de todas las heridas de su cuerpo tras estrellarse._

** ********

Sakura abrió sus ojos como señal de horror al recordar esa escena tan traumática, y al sentir ese dolor quemante que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. Se tapó la boca por simple reflejo, mientras su mirada se perdida en los tendidos rosados de su cama.

- "Es verdad…" – Pensaba aún algo afectada. – "En ese momento yo…"

Ni siquiera era capaz de decírselo así misma. Intentaba negárselo, pero ella lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón: en ese momento estuvo a un paso de la muerte. Había sido la sensación más horrenda y escalofriante de su vida. Pero había sobrevivido, de alguna manera su alma y su cuerpo se negaron a separarse. ¿Qué había sido?, ¿Qué la había salvado? En su cabeza resonaban de un lado a otro las imágenes de aquel sueño que había tenido, en donde sentía como lentamente se sumergía en ese pozo oscuro y silencioso. ¿Qué la había detenido? Había sido una voz, la voz de alguien, alguien que la llamaba… ¿Habrá sido esa persona?

Poco a poco su mente fue reconstruyendo todo lo que había pasado después de ello; la llegada de Shaoran, como Juri había intentado ponerla a salvo, cuando esa otra Rosa Negra las atacó… Y ese encuentro. Entonces intentó concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido luego de ello, pero todo era bastante confuso. Recordaba haber invocado dos de sus cartas, pero no tenía claro qué era lo que había hecho con ellas.

- Me duele la cabeza. – Murmuró en voz baja, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, cerrando un poco los ojos.

Mientras arriba la maestra de las cartas intentaba aclarar su mente, abajo en el comedor su compañera de cuarto, Kotori, se encontraba colocando los últimos adornos a su deliciosa tarta de chocolate con cobertura del mismo sabor y fresas, aunque las frases aún se encontraban esperando su turno en un tazón colocado a un lado.

- ¡Ese pastel se ve delicioso! – Exclamaba con entusiasmo Kero, volando de un lado a otro con expresión soñada en su carita.

- ¿Usted cree? – Comentó sonriente Kotori como respuesta, mientras escribía con dulce rojo el nombre "Sakura". – Espero que a la señorita Sakura le guste. El chocolate hace feliz la vida.

Mientras Kotori decía esas palabras y realizaba los toques finales a su tarta con un muy marcado entusiasmo, Kero se aproximaba sigilosamente hacía ella, listo para tomar un poco el betún con su pequeña mano derecha. La Bestia del Sello hubiera tenido éxito en su deseo, si no fuera porque de inmediato Kotori colocó su mano en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡No joven Kerberos! Esta tarta es para la señorita Sakura, no puede comerla aún.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Lloró con fuerza el guardián, colocándose justo delante de su rostro a manera de suplica. – ¡Yo he estado todo el tiempo ayudándote y no me has dejado ni probar un poquito!

- Chu… Kerberos es un glotón… Chu… - Murmuró casi como un "canto" Chu-Chu, revoloteando de un lado a otro detrás de Kero.

- ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó con enojo mientras se giraba rápidamente hacía él. Sin embargo, justo al hacer ese movimiento, pudo apreciar que detrás de Chu-Chu, parada en el umbral del comedor, se encontraba una persona parada. – ¡Sakura!

Al oír ese nombre, Kotori alzó la mirada sorprendida hacía la puerta, reconociendo también al Príncipe de Blanco con facilidad. Se encontraba de pie en ese sitio, un poco confundida, mirándolos a todos con su expresión aún algo adormilada e incluso un poco débil.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! – Exclamó con algo de preocupación la joven de cabellos largos, sacándole la vuelta a la mesa y acercándola apresuradamente. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, eso creo… Pero estoy un poco aturdida… - Contestó con tono de voz bajo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano.

- Eso es natural, llevas alrededor de veinte horas durmiendo. – Comentó el guardián amarillo, flotando cerca de su rostro; ese comentario pareció despertar un poco más a la Duelista.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida al oírla y volteó a ver de inmediato hacía las puertas del comedor que daban al jardín.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y entraba sin el menor obstáculo al cuarto. Era un día soleado, despejado y con un clima agradable. Pero no era el sol del medio día, ni tampoco el de la tarde, y menos el del atardecer: era el sol de la mañana, aproximadamente las siete u ocho de la mañana.

- Así es señorita Sakura. – Agregó Kotori con una sonrisa ligera. – Durmió toda la tarde y toda la noche de ayer. Ya casi es hora de que empiece el primer periodo.

- No es posible… - Incrédula, Kinomoto se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, intentando volver en sí.

- No es tan extraño. – Comentó Kerberos, descendiendo sobre la cabeza de su ama y cruzándose de brazos. – Algo así ya había ocurrido, ¿Lo olvidas? Cuando comenzaste a cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, también te comenzaste a sentir cansada y dormiste mucho. Eso fue porque comenzaste a utilizar mucha más magia de la que estabas acostumbrada, y ahora con todas esas peleas tu cuerpo de seguro lo debe de resentir de la misma manera, y sobre todo esas heridas.

Era cierto, en aquel entonces también se había sentido muy agotada, y había dormido mucho tiempo a causa de ello. Eso se debía a que estaba utilizando más magia que antes para cambiar las Cartas Clow a su nombre, y a veces incluso lo hacía con más de una en un día, y esos momentos eran cuando más se cansaba. ¿Qué había pasado ayer? En efecto había utilizado mucha magia, había tenido que usar varios conjuros, pero lo más debilitante fue el daño tan profundo que sufrió por la técnica de Mikage. Había estado a punto de perder la vida, pero de alguna manera había logrado levantarse al último momento...

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo de pronto. Un recuerdo le cruzó la cabeza en un parpadeo.

- "¡Es verdad!"

** ********

_ Sakura extendió con fuerza su mano hacía un lado, y de la nada se comenzó a materializar en ella un objeto largo y delgado: un báculo mágico. Las dos partes de su báculo se habían vuelto a unir, creando uno bastón igual en forma al anterior, pero ahora de un color dorado muy resplandeciente…_

_ Se pudo apreciar como su báculo se había transformado en una espada de dos filos de color dorada, e igualmente de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas blancas, más similares a las de un ángel. Las alas de Sakura se movieron con fuerza y de golpe su cuerpo se elevó, pasando entre todas las ramas del árbol, esquivándolas con gran agilidad hasta salir del otro lado, elevándose más y más al aire, dejando una estela dorada detrás de ella…_

_ Un fuerte y poderoso resplandor se estremecía en todas direcciones, creando un fuerte choque. De la nada, todo alrededor de ellos pareció comenzar a "romperse". Como si todo el espacio en torno a ellos fuera de cristal, éste comenzó a romperse. Al tiempo que esos pedazos de cristales parecían caer, los cerezos en todos los árboles a su alrededor se esfumaban, desintegrándose en puntos brillosos que flotaban por el aire en todas direcciones._

** ********

Su báculo, el báculo que usó para sellar las Cartas Clow, el báculo que usaba para invocar el poder de las Cartas Sakura, se había rotó tras recibir ese mortal ataque. Aún así lo había traído consigo durante todo ese tiempo, y en ese instante… Se había reconstruido. Y no sólo eso, había cambiado de forma, igual como había ocurrido en el Juicio Final.

- El báculo… - Susurró en voz baja al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie rápidamente. Kero reaccionó en cuanto su dueña se movió, elevándose de nuevo y colocándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

- Kero, el báculo se rompió durante la pelea. – Le contestó mientras intentaba sacar la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó la criatura mágica atónito. – ¡Eso es imposible!

- Eso paso, pero… Se reconstruyó...

La llave se encontraba colgada de su cuello. Ella no recordaba habérsela colgado luego de esa pelea, pero ahí estaba, y no sólo eso, estaba totalmente intacta. Se encontraba normal, como siempre la había visto, con ese círculo rosa con alas y una estrella dorada en ella, como si nada de lo que recordaba hubiera cambiado, ni el daño ni tampoco el cambio.

- Yo veo la llave normal. – Comentó el ser amarillo, mirando con curiosidad la llave en sus manos. De pronto, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, retrocedió un poco, alejándose de ellos sin quitar sus ojos de su llave. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura se paró a uno de los extremos del comedor, decidida a comprobar lo que había visto. Invocaría su báculo, esperando ver ese cambio que había percibido en aquel momento, o aquel que creía haber percibido. La última vez que su báculo cambio su primer conjuro no dio resultado, pero igual lo tenía que intentar. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado, alzó sus manos al frente y la llave comenzó a flotar entre ellas, al tiempo que a sus pies surgía su marca mágica distintiva.

- ¡¡¿Qué haces?!!, ¡Detente! – Le gritó sorprendido Kerberos al ver lo que hacía, pero ella no le hizo caso.

- Chu… cuantos colores…. Chu… - Agregó el ser mágico de color morado, revoloteando detrás de él.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… - Comenzó a recitar con fuerza la Maestra de las cartas como había hecho en muchas ocasiones. – Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quién aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!

La llave respondió con normalidad al llamado de su ama, comenzando a girar con fuerza junto con el viento alrededor de ella. Su forma comenzó a crecer y alargarse hasta tomar su forma real, pero no era la forma que ella había visto en ese recuerdo, sino la forma normal que ella conocía desde el Juicio Final, de color rosa y no dorado como había ocurrido en esos momentos.

Sakura lo tomó con fuerza con su mano derecha y la alzó al frente, admirándolo por completo de arriba hacía abajo para asegurarse de lo que veía. En efecto, su bastón volvió a ser el mismo, en una sola pieza y de color rosado…

- "Volvió a la normalidad…" – Pensó un poco extrañada la Card Captor al verlo. No tenía sentido, ella lo había visto claramente, de eso estaba segura. De pronto, sus piernas le temblaron y no logró sostenerse, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y soltando su bastón.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Kero con preocupación, acercándose rápidamente al igual que Kotori.

- Señorita Sakura, ¿está bien? – Le preguntó la Doncella de Blanco mientras la ayudaba a pararse y a sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Sí, no se preocupen.

Se había vuelto a sentir débil de pronto, y también un poco mareada. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos para intentar calmarse y luego los abrió lentamente, mirando todo un poco borroso. Además de todo, esa pequeña caída por sí sola no había sigo nada, pero el movimiento tan brusco le provocó un dolor pulsante en varias de sus heridas.

- No seas irresponsable Sakurita. – Murmuró Kero, parándose sobre su hombro. – En tu estado no es recomendable que intentes usar magia.

- El joven Kerberos tiene razón. – Asintió la joven de cabellos castaños y largos. – Es mejor que no vaya tampoco a la escuela hoy. Quédese a descansar señorita Sakura…

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros! – Exclamó de golpe Kero, colocándose frente a su rostro de la nada, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco por la sorpresa. – Debes de descansar hasta que recuperes tus energías por completo…

La Bestia del Sello se alejó con cuidado del rostro de su Maestra y se quedó flotando a algunos metros de ella. De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, las alas de su espalda crecieron de golpe, cubriendo por completo su pequeña silueta dorada, encerrando entre sus plumas el fuerte resplandor que radiaba. Sus alas se abrieron de nuevo, revelando la majestuosa forma de un león dorado con enormes alas blancas, su verdadera forma.

- ¡Yo personalmente evitaré que cualquiera que quiera lastimarte se te acerque! – Exclamó con fuerza casi como un rugido, parándose con firmeza en sus cuatro patas.

Una pequeña gotita surgió en la cabeza de la hechicera al ver como su Guardián tomaba de esa manera tan repentina su forma real.

- Eso no es necesario Kero… - Susurró entre dientes un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Se ve muy bien de esa forma joven Kerberos! – Agregó Kotori al mismo tiempo, aplaudiendo un poco detrás de Sakura.

- Chu… Un gato grande y malo… Chu…

- Apropósito, ¿cómo llegue aquí? – Preguntó ya con más calma Sakura, volteando a ver a Kotori, quién la miró con una sonrisa inocente.

- El Joven Li y Kiryuu-senpai la trajeron.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta. ¿Shaoran?, ¿él la había traído?

** ********

Shaoran colocó a Sakura con delicadeza en la cama de Kotori. Se encontraba completamente inconsciente desde ese último ataque, vestida aún con su traje rosa de combate totalmente roto, aunque tenía algunas vendas sobre éste donde había sido herida. Se le veía muy cansada y su respiración era lenta y pausada. El joven chino se levantó lentamente la miró fijamente con seriedad mientras se levantaba.

- Cuídala bien Monou, y no dejes que nadie se le acerque. – Le dijo a Kotori, la cual estaba de pie a su lado. A su vez, Touga esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Sí!, puede contar conmigo joven Li. – Contestó la Doncella de Blanco, asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Si puedes cámbiale las ropas por unas limpias, y cúrale las heridas. – Extendió su mano hacía ella, colocándola sobre su hombro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Te la encargó mucho…

Kotori la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego le sonrió con ternura, asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza.

** ********

- Se encontraba muy preocupado por usted. Me encargó mucho que la cuidara y que no dejara que nadie se le acercará. Se sentirá muy feliz cuando se entere de que ya se encuentra mejor.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura al oír esas palabras, al igual que un ligero rubor que sirvió como adorno para esa expresión de felicidad. No le alegraba el hecho de haberse lastimado tan gravemente, ni tampoco que Shaoran y el resto se hubieran preocupado tanto por ella; de hecho, esas cosas eran la principal razón para sentirse exactamente lo contrario. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Shaoran la haya defendido con tanto ímpetu como lo hizo en aquel momento, que haya tenido tantas atenciones con ella, la haya llevado hasta ese sitio y le pidiera a Kotori que la cuidará tanto, le causaba una extraña calidez en el pecho, que la hacía olvidarse aunque sea un poco de sus heridas y de los horribles momentos que vivió el día anterior.

Sin embargo, Shaoran había peleado solo contra ese chico de nombre Mikage, el cuál era realmente fuerte. ¿Se encontraría bien?

- ¿Shaoran también estaba herido? – Preguntó con un poco de inquietud.

- El mocoso estaba muy bien en comparación contigo. – Respondió el león dorado, acercándose a ella aún en su forma verdadera.

- ¿Pero todos están bien? Shaoran, Juri-senpai… Ellos…

- No se preocupe… - Sakura sintió la mano gentil de Kotori posándose sobre su hombro. – Todos se encuentran bien.

Sakura suspiró aliviada por la información. Shaoran y los otros habían ido a ese parque especialmente para ayudarla a ella, y temía que algo malo les hubiera pasado por su culpa. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente en ese lugar? Especialmente, ¿qué había pasado luego de que perdió la conciencia?

- Apropósito, Daidouji-san también estuvo aquí durante la tarde. Se quedó un largo rato, y dijo que vendrá hoy a visitarla.

- ¿Tomoyo? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida la joven de ojos verdes; se había olvidado de ella. Tomoyo se había puesto muy mal cuando se lastimó en los duelos, incluso dejó de hablarle a Mikki por un tiempo. – "¿Ella me vio en este estado? De seguro debe de estar muy preocupada…"

Ya era hora de que todo estudiante que no quisiera llegar tarde estuviera de camino a Othori, pero como era de esperar existían varias excepciones a esto. Lo que en verdad no era de esperarse es que una estudiante modelo, puntual y disciplinada como Daidouji Tomoyo estuviera aún en esos momentos no sólo sin cambiarse, arreglarse o bañarse, sino incluso sin levantarse siquiera de la cama. Tomoyo estaba recostada en su dormitorio, oculta casi por completo debajo de su edredón verde, del cual únicamente se asomaba la parte superior de su cabello oscuro.

- ¿No te piensas levantar? – Le preguntó su compañera con algo de indiferencia, mientras se peinaba enfrente del espejo del tocador. Ya se encontraba vestida con su uniforme y lista para irse en cualquier momento. – ¿Te enfermaste acaso? Comenzaba a pensar que eras de hierro y que nada te afectaba.

Tomoyo no contestó. Se había metido en la cama desde ayer muy temprano, y no se había levantado desde entonces. Se encontraba muy silenciosa y pensativa, más que de costumbre. Pero su compañera a eso no le molestaba mucho, y probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Era extraño, pero en esos meses en los que habían compartido habitación ambas no habían logrado tener una buena relación.

- Oye Mika. – Murmuró de pronto la chica de Tomoeda, asomando un poco su rostro hacía afuera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Contestó ella mientras se levantaba del buró y caminaba hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

- Hemos sido compañeras de cuarto por más de tres meses, y nunca hemos tenido una conversación de más de cinco minutos. No sé nada de ti, no mucho además de tu nombre y otras cosas, y tú tampoco sabes nada de mí…

- No te ofendas, pero tengo las amigas que necesito. – Respondió de golpe Mika, interrumpiéndola de un momento a otro. – Estamos juntas en este cuarto porque la dirección así lo decidió, no porque en verdad quisiéramos relacionarnos. No dudo que seas una chica agradable, pero no eres el tipo de persona con la que acostumbro hacer una amistad.

Tomoyo guardó silencio, enfocando sus ojos azules en el reloj del buró, en el cual ya faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las siete de la mañana.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Susurró muy despacio.

- Cómo sea, yo si voy a clases. – Dijo por último mientras caminaba hacía la puerta del cuarto. – Recupérate.

Mika salió sin la menor espera del cuarto, dejando a Tomoyo sola debajo de su cobertor, y encerrada en esa habitación. Silencio, un profundo silencio la abrazó por completo, acompañada de una gran soledad. Así mismo se había sentido desde el día anterior, luego de haber visto todas esas imágenes, haber sentido toda esa angustia, impotencia, tristeza… Y lo que pasó después de eso. A duras penas era capaz de sacar su mano izquierda de abajo del cobertor y colocarla sobre la almohada frente a su rostro. Necesitaba mucha fuerza para no apartar su vista de ella, o más bien del nuevo objeto que la adornaba…

** ********

En el espejo se mostró tan claramente que prácticamente Tomoyo podía sentir que estaba en ese sitio. Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas estando en el aire, y jaló su espada hacía el frente de golpe, destrozando con su magia la Ilusión de Mikage en un varios destellos de luz que se extendieron en todas direcciones; era en cierta forma un espectáculo realmente hermoso. El rostro de la ojos verdes se mostró con lucidez en el cristal, su mirada decidida, su semblante sereno y fuerte, una expresión que Tomoyo sólo había visto en su amiga un par de veces, y muy diferente al rostro casi muerto que tenía hace sólo unos segundos.

Una sonrisa ligera surgió en su rostro al ver esa expresión, y al ver como su figura se enmarcaba con todo ese brillo dorado. Lo había conseguido. De alguna manera sentía en el fondo de su corazón que ella lo lograría, pues ella siempre lo logra. Casi inconscientemente colocó sus dedos sobre el espejo, acercándose unos pasos más a él. Miró fijamente como la luz se iba disipando al igual que los pétalos rosados. El resto Tomoyo pareció no verlo, pues estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos e ideas, y en todo lo que esas imágenes le provocaban en su corazón.

- Eso fue impresionante, ¿no crees? – Comentó de pronto la voz de Kamui a sus espaldas. – No me esperaba una recuperación tan repentina.

- Sí… - Susurró muy despacio la chica de ojos azules, pegando su frente con cuidado en el espejo. Un silencio cubrió toda la terraza por varios segundos.

- Dime algo Tomoyo… - De pronto, ella sintió como él ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, sorprendiéndola un poco. – ¿Qué piensas en verdad de esta chica llamada Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Miró discretamente hacía el espejo. Ya no estaban en él el reflejo de ese parque o de esa pelea, sino una imagen a cuerpo completo de una persona que la sorprendió, haciéndola retroceder un paso, y al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta pegándose a Kamui. Era una chica, un poco más baja que ella, de cabellos castaños y cortos, de ojos verdes y grandes, vestida con un uniforme de color negro estilo marinero con falda blanca. La chica la volteaba a ver y le sonreía con mucha ternura. Era Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura de diez años, vestida con su uniforme de primaria y con su cabello corto como lo tenía antes. Era la apariencia que ella conocía, la apariencia que tenía la primera vez que la conoció, y antes de que todo aquello sucediera.

Una expresión seria se pintó en el rostro de la ojos azules, mientras admiraba esa imagen, esa imagen que tenía por completo grabada en su mente, y que ahora veía frente a ella como si estuviera parada frente a ella en persona… Apenas con un hilo de voz y con susurros pequeños, Tomoyo comenzó a contestarle…

- Sakura siempre ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a todo, de vencerlo todo, lograr lo que se propone, y de brillar con una fuerza y belleza que yo sólo había podido soñar… Cómo una hermosa estrella. Esa es Sakura, la persona más importante de mi vida, y yo soy incapaz de ayudarla, de extenderle mi mano… Nunca pude serle realmente útil… Nunca… Al contrario, ella siempre estaba ahí para mí, para ayudarme en lo que fuera, por su corazón es tan noble y hermoso que se esfuerza segundo a segundo a que todos a su alrededor se sientan bien…

Tomoyo se separó ligeramente de Kamui, extendiendo sus manos hacia el espejo, pero en cuando sus dedos tocaron el cristal, la imagen del espejo se esfumó, cambiando lentamente a su imagen, reflejada como en cualquier espejo normal.

- ¿Quién eres tú en realidad Kamui? – Murmuró en voz baja dándole la espalda. – ¿Cómo hiciste que este espejo me mostrará todas estas cosas?... ¿Tienes que ver con los duelos…?

- Si yo tuviera que ver algo con eso que mencionas, te aseguro que no sería más que tú. – Le contestó con un tono muy calmado, que indirectamente contestaba con "sí" a su respuesta.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Agregó ella volteándose hacía él con duda. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con…

- ¿De nuevo negándote a ti misma? – Interrumpió de golpe el chico de ojos rojizos, dando un par de pasos hacía ella.

Tomoyo por simple reflejo retrocedió, pero su espalda se encontró con el espejo, evitando que avanzara. Kamui se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una mirada profunda, que la hacía sentirse un poco intimidada. De pronto, alzó su mano derecha lentamente, colocando su palma sobre la mejilla de Tomoyo. Ella sintió la calidez de su mano sobre su piel, y la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente. Kamui le sonrió ampliamente con gentileza, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Lo has hecho toda tu vida Tomoyo, pero eso debe de terminar, ¿no lo crees? Eso es lo que tú querías, ¿Lo olvidas? ¿O es que acaso vas a negar que en un momento de desesperación, en uno de esos momentos que nadie conoce de ti más que tú misma, pediste algo con tanta fuerza que ante ti apareció una respuesta?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de par en par de golpe, quedándose estupefacta al oír esas palabras. Imágenes cruzaron su mente con velocidad, imágenes de una habitación oscura, de ruidos de gritos lejanos, la imagen de una cama, y de un objeto oscuro sobre ella.

- No… No puede ser… Tú… No puede saber de eso…

Confundida y aturdida, hizo a un lado la mano de Kamui e intento sacarle la vuelta y alejarse de él, pero al caminar hacía un lado, ante ella surgió de nuevo el mismo espejo de cuerpo completo, como si se hubiera movido por sí solo. Se sorprendió mucho y retrocedió como pudo, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo con Kamui, el cual la abraza delicadamente desde atrás, rodeando su cuello con su brazo derecho de manera protectora y colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su abdomen. Tomoyo se paralizó por completo al sentir ese abrazo, mirando al frente sin cambiar su expresión atónita.

- Tomoyo Daidouji. – Comenzó a susurrarle muy despacio cerca de su oído derecho. Mientras hablaba, el espejo comenzaba a nublarse, comenzando a mostrarse diferentes imágenes de diferentes momentos del tiempos, imágenes de Tomoyo, de su infancia, de su vida en la escuela, sus padres, sus amigos. Ella miraba todo eso como si se tratara de una película, y no de su propia vida. – Desde el día en que naciste has tenido frente a ti diferentes caminos. Uno es el que en el fondo de tu corazón siempre has deseado recorrer, el otro es el que las demás personas te han impuesto, y un tercero es el camino que el destino te tuvo planeado desde un inicio. Dos de ellos son en realidad uno sólo, pero el que has recorrido hasta ahora es el otro. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?

En el espejo se fue mostrando poco a poco la imagen de una pequeña niña muy hermosa, de cabello oscuro y rizado adornado con varios moños, con un vestido de color blanco y azul con encajes, muy elegante. Ese vestido, su peinado, su piel blanca como nieve la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana delicada y bella, pero no era una muñeca, era una persona, una hermosa niña que en unos años se transformaría en ella, en Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Desde el inicio de tu existencia, la sociedad te ha tratado como una joya invaluable, una frágil y delicada joya la cual se puede observar, pero nunca tocar, que se puede admirar, pero nunca amar… Te han encerrado detrás de mil máscaras, detrás de velos y vestidos. Nunca te han dejado salir de tu cascarón Tomoyo, no te han dejado nacer…

- ¿Nacer..?

- En su intento de mantenerte así, la demás gente te reprimió por completo. Te prohibieron odiar, enojarte, apasionarte… desear… Y siempre que mantuvieras esa sonrisa en tu rostro, el mundo estaría a tus pies. Pero no te prohibieron amar, ¿o sí Tomoyo? No, claro que no. Eras libre de sentir, pero jamás de expresar. Las joyas valiosas no expresan sentimientos. Pobre pequeña, un amor tan puro y noble como el que tienes en tu corazón, y debes de ocultarlo, callarlo como si se tratara de algo prohibido…

La imagen de la pequeña se nubló y dio paso a otra visión totalmente distinta. Era de nuevo Sakura, pero no la Sakura de diez años de antes, sino Sakura como se veía actualmente, de trece años, con el cabello hasta los hombros, su uniforme de Othori, sonriéndole ampliamente con mucha ternura y mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes. El reflejo inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacía el frente, cerrando los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y sonriéndole ampliamente. Luego, en el espejo surgió la imagen de otra persona, de un chico de cabellos castaños y cortos, que abrazaba a Sakura delicadamente por atrás y pegándola a su cuerpo. El chico parecía voltear a ver a Tomoyo, sonriéndole ampliamente con algo de malicia.

- Tú misma fuiste la culpable de unir a la persona que más amas en el mundo con la persona a la que ella quería, aunque no se tratara de ti. Creías que haciendo eso lograrías hacerla inmensamente dichosa, y si lograbas su felicidad, eso sería suficiente para que tú fueras feliz. Y lo fuiste, ¿no es así? Con tan sólo ver su sonrisa, un calor profundo inundaba tu pecho, y ese sólo sentimiento que radiaba era tu perfecta recompensa. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, al verla en los brazos de otro, al verla acompañada de alguien que no eras tú… todo eso te carcomía por dentro, hasta casi hacerte enloquecer. Deseabas con todas tu fuerzas deshacer esa maldita farsa, librarte de esa máscara que te aprisiona, saltar encima de esa persona, decirle todo lo que sentías, y demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles…

- ¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza soltándose rápidamente del abrazo de Kamui. – ¡No es así!

Las palabras de Kamui parecieron afectarla mucho, tanto que ese sobresaltó la hizo casi intentar huir de él, mas sólo logró dar un par de pasos antes de caer de rodillas. Se agarró su cabeza con fuerza, pues se sentía muy confundida y aturdida por todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Todo era muy confuso, como un sueño, de seguro eso debía de ser. Tendría que estar dormida en su habitación luego de haberse ido a ella, luego de haberse encontrado a Shaoran, eso debió ser.

- Por supuesto que sí es así. – Exclamó de golpe Kamui, parado en el mismo sitio. – Eso era lo que en el fondo de tu corazón deseabas, y aún ahora lo deseas con más fuerza. Pero tú aún sigues en ese estante de joyas en el que te ha puesto el mundo. Tú quieres bajar de ese estante y salir al mundo: tú lo deseas. Hazlo Tomoyo, Hazlo… en tus manos está la llave para Revolucionar al Mundo…

Tomoyo sintió como la mano de Kamui pasaba por encima de su hombro derecho y se colocaba frene a su rostro. Entre sus dedos, sujetaba un objeto que parecía quererle enseñar, un objeto pequeño, de color negro y circular: una sortija de color negro.

- Esa sortija… - Murmuró muy despacio al verla. – No… puede ser…

- Ven conmigo Tomoyo… - Murmuró la voz del chico de tercero, mientras tomaba su mano izquierda con y luego acercaba la sortija a su dedo anular, colocándola lentamente en éste; la sortija parecía caberle a la perfección. – Ven… y conoce tu verdadero destino…

** ********

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sino fuera por la sortija que adornaba su dedo en esos momentos, seguiría aferrada a la idea de que todo fue un sueño, pero no fue así y ella lo sabía. Algo había ocurrido, algo importante, algo que cambiaba por completo su vida a como la había llevado acabo hasta entonces, aunque la verdad era que no sabía cual era ese cambio, ni tampoco las consecuencias negativas o positivas que le traería. ¿Qué hacer ahora? No podía estar escondida bajo las sabanas para siempre.

Se giró para recostarse boca arriba, centrando su vista en el techo. Intento no pensar en nada, aclarar su mente, concentrarse en algo más, la escuela, sus grabaciones, dibujo, el coro, en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con ese momento, pero al final todos los caminos la llevaban al mismo punto.

- ¿Una Rosa Negra? – Murmuró en voz baja para sí misma. – ¿Un Duelista como Sakura y Li? ¿Porqué yo? No lo entiendo…

Lentamente hizo el cobertor a un lado y se sentó en la cama. Sus cabellos estaban fuera del lugar, y su expresión estaba carente de energía; esa no era la Tomoyo perfecta y pura que todos conocían, era algo totalmente diferente a eso. Ese era de alguna manera su lado "humano", su lado imperfecto, sucio, su lado que la hacía no ser una muñeca de porcelana, sino una persona de carne y hueso. ¿Nacer?, ¿romper el cascarón?, ¿Qué significaban esas frases? Necesitaba saber la verdad, la verdad sobre esa carta, la sortija, los duelos, y principalmente sobre Kamui.

No lo dudo más y se puso de pie. Se decidió a ir y averiguar que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, no sin antes esconder esa sortija. Por algún motivo, no podía pensar siquiera en quitársela, pero tampoco en que alguien la viera, no aún…

El tiempo paso, y ya era la primera clase del día para todos los niveles educativos. La escuela se sumió en un silencio completo, y en una calma que sólo existía en las horas de clases, e incluso en la noche cuando no había nadie. El Consejo Estudiantil se distinguía por gozar de varios privilegios y lujos que la mayoría de los alumnos no tienen, y uno de ellos es el de faltar de vez en cuando a algunas clases sin el menor problema por asuntos del Consejo, y por ello no era raro que ninguno de los cinco miembros activos del Consejo se encontrara en su respectivo salón. Sin embargo, normalmente cuando eso ocurría se les podía ubicar en el Balcón de la Rosa, pero en esta ocasión no era así.

Tres de los miembros del Consejo habían faltado a clases no por asuntos del Consejo, sino por asuntos de otra naturaliza. Era extraño, pero el punto de reunión de estos tres individuos era el Dojo de Kendo, un lugar que no era frecuentado por ellos muy seguido, a excepción de uno de ellos. Los visitantes al Dojo, que se encontraban parados en diferentes puntos del cuarto de madera pensativos en sus propias cosas, eran Touga, Mikki y Juri. Touga estaba de pie recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta de entrada, Juri estaba recargada en la pared contraria con los brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo con algo de enojo, y Mikki estaba sentado en el suelo a unos metros de Touga, anotando como le era costumbre en él unas cosas en su libreta de color verde. A excepción de Juri que traía algunas vendas en el cuerpo, más ninguna visible, todos los demás parecían estar intactos de sus combates del día anterior.

- Rosas Negras. – Comentó de pronto Touga en voz baja. – Es la segunda vez que me enfrentó a uno de ellos, pero considerando quienes fueron sus oponentes, no es su mismo caso, ¿verdad?

Juri y Mikki guardaron silencio, cada uno enfocado en lo suyo, aunque los dos escucharon claramente la pregunta del pelirrojo. En efecto, esos combates no habían sido ni el primero, ni el segundo, pues sus oponentes ya tenían una larga lista de encuentros pasados.

- Qué aire tan tenso se respira hoy. – Se escuchó que pronunciaba la voz sarcástica del capitán Sainoji, entrando tranquilamente al dojo, vestido con su traje de entrenamiento color café y su espada de madera en su hombro. – ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Están evitando ir al Balcón? ¿Acaso se esconden de él?

Y de nuevo nadie contestó nada. La verdad los tres habían llegado a ese sitio por separado, Touga había sido el último. Las razones de porque fueron ahí sólo las conocían cada uno, y no parecían estar muy abiertos a compartirlas. Sainoji no pareció ponerles mucha importancia y se puso en el centro del dojo, alzando su espada de madera al frente y luego jalándola hacía arriba y lanzando un golpe al frene mientras avanzaba con un paso.

- Sé lo que pasó ayer. – Comentó mientras comenzaba con sus repeticiones habituales. – Hicieron demasiado ruido como para no darme cuenta.

- Entonces gracias por tu ayuda. – Mencionó Touga con algo de reproche.

- Se los dije muy claro, ¿o no? No tengo motivo para intrometerme en los Duelos ahora. Las Rosas Blancas y las Rosas Negras, eso no me interesa. Sólo me interesa el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, y yo perdí mi Derecho al Reto. Así que esperaré mi oportunidad para recuperar a Kotori y obtener a la Doncella de Negro en la Arena…

- No todo tiene que ver con los Duelos. – Escucharon todos de pronto que una voz muy familiar para ellos pronunciaba en la puerta. Los cuatro desviaron su atención de golpe hacía el umbral principal, en donde se encontraba de pie el semblante sereno y firme de su Delegado.

- Li. – Susurró Mikki mientras se ponía de pie. – ¿En verdad viniste a la Escuela?

- Dije que comenzaría a venir regularmente. – Le contestó mientras daba unos pasos hacía adentro del edificio. – Además, mis heridas no son tan serias.

Shaoran estaba herido por el combate que había tenido con Mikage, aunque sus heridas físicas no eran comparadas con las de su orgullo rotó. Volteó a verlos a cada uno con seriedad, notando en sus semblantes la misma expresión pensativa, y él sabía porqué.

- Me alegra verlos a todos reunidos de nuevo. Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿ustedes no? – Y de nuevo nadie dijo nada. – Lo crean o no, lo que pasó ayer fue algo serio. Como ustedes tres habrán notado, el poder de las Rosas Negras es muy grande, sobre todo el de Mikage y Himemiya, sin contar al actual Príncipe de Negro, Takatsuki Shiori. – Juri frunció el ceño ligeramente ante su mención y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacía otro lado. – Pero su poder reside también en otro factor: su unidad. Ellos trabajan como un equipo al mando de un hombre como Mikage Souji, y de esa manera nos tomaron por sorpresa, desprevenidos y separados, obteniendo una ventaja demasiado grande. Si son Duelistas de verdad deben de ser capaces de notar eso. En el fondo ese enfrentamiento nos reveló lo que ya les había dicho: Las Rosas Blancas deben de pelear unidas contra las Rosas Negras, esa es la única forma de obtener sus deseos.

- De nuevo con tu palabrería. – Interrumpió sin pudor el chico de cabellos verdes, reanudando su ejercicio de nuevo sin espera. – No tiene caso trabajar juntos, porque la verdad es que cada uno pelea por su propia cuenta para obtener sus propios fines. No veo cual es el caso de dividir a los duelistas en dos bandos, si al final de cuentas todos buscamos un deseo propio. Rosas Blancas, Rosas Negras, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ser uno u otro? ¿Qué tenemos en común nosotros para que el Fin del Mundo nos haya puesto la mis etiqueta? Pues bueno, yo no pelee contra ninguno de ellos, así que eso que dices para mí no significa nada. Y si ustedes se dejan llevar por eso, son más tontos de lo que pensé.

El último comentario iba obviamente dirigido a Touga y sus dos amigos. La verdad era que Sainoji no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sentían, pues él no había estado ahí, pero para el resto esos combates habían sido decisivos.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo bien el significado de ser una Rosa Blanca o una Rosa Negra. – Agregó Li continuando con su explicación. – El secreto debe de residir en la relación existente entre nosotros y los Dragones de la Leyenda, pero ésta a su vez también es un misterio. Pero aún así deben de entender que si estamos juntos es por algo.

Por más que lo intentaba, sus palabras no parecían romper la dura coraza que los miembros del Consejo habían puesto entre ellos y él, y en especial luego del asunto de Sakura, pues parecía que eso había provocado que en todos surgieran muchas dudas y preguntas que Li no era capaz de responder directamente.

- No me deben de contestar ahora, pero piensen en lo que les he dicho. – Dijo por último, mientras caminas hacia un lado del dojo, admirando las espadas japonesas en ella en estaban colgadas. – Como sea, hablando de lo ocurrido ayer, aún no conozco con exactitud los propósitos claros que pudo haber tenido Mikage para atacar a Sakura de esa manera fuera de la Arena. Según entendí, él deseaba conocer los poderes de Sakura antes de retarla.

- Y parece que lo logró. – Agregó Mikki recordando como había terminado todo. – Eso que Sakura hizo en ese momento, no fue normal, fue muy diferente a las veces anteriores.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Juri, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido.

- Ese es otro tema que debemos hablar con más calma. – Respondió rápido Shaoran, como evitando que Mikki dijera algo, y él así lo sintió.

- ¿Porqué todo eso te causa tanta conmoción? – Comentó Sainoji mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla. – Los Territorios de Duelos son para peleas fuera de la arena, ¿o no?

- Sí, pero el Príncipe de Blanco y el Príncipe de Negro no son cualquier duelista. Ellos tienen a las Prometidas de la Rosa, y ambos estaban en ese sitio al mismo tiempo. No estoy muy seguro si las reglas de los Duelos de la Rosa lo permitan, pero igual lo único que sabemos es lo que nos dice el Fin del Mundo. No hubo una nueva carta como consecuencia, así que dudo que algo vaya a cambiar con este acto. Así que el Príncipe de Blanco tendrá que enfrentarse a las Rosas Negras sin importar qué.

- Sin embargo, hasta el momento sólo hay cuatro Rosas Negras, y Mikage Souji dijo que esperaría a que las otras tres llegaran, ¿no? – Comentó Mikki al recordar las palabras que Mikage dijo antes de irse.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Touga. – ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Lo ignoró por completo, pero a estas alturas es muy probable que las otras tres Rosas Negras ya hayan florecido; la cuestión es cuando entraran en el juego…

Unos pasos se escucharon de pronto acercándose al Dojo. Por mera costumbre, todos tenían la costumbre de guarda silencio cuando hablaban de ese tipo de temas y alguien se acercaba, y eso mismo fue lo que hicieron. Una persona se asomó hacía adentro del dojo, moviendo sus ojos azules en todas direcciones, notando la presencia de todos los miembros del Consejo hasta encontrar al que buscaba: Shaoran.

- Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? – Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa la visitante, dando un paso hacía el interior. Era Tomoyo, vestida con su uniforme limpio e impecable, sonriéndole a Shaoran con su habitual expresión tranquila.

- Daidouji. – Susurró Mikki un poco sorprendido, pero a la vez algo aliviado; tenía miedo de que alguien hubiera escuchado de más, pero Tomoyo ya sabía de ese asunto, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Sin embargo, el joven de Kyoto notó que su sentimiento no era compartido por todos los presentes, en especial a Touga que estaba parado a su lado. El Delegado estaba mirando fijamente a Tomoyo, con una expresión de sorpresa que casi parecía de miedo. Touga se serenó poco a poco, pero nunca quitando la mirada de la joven de primero.

- "Esta chica de nuevo…"

** ********

_ De pronto, ambos peleadores parecieron ver como una figura comenzaba a atravesar la barrera, tomando forma poco a poco en el área de su territorio. Los dos parecieron sorprenderse al ver que se trataba de una persona, una joven para ser exactos. La persona que acababa de entrar caminaba por la calle, pero en cuanto penetró se paró de golpe al ver frente a ella las casas destruidas, y los póster de luz derribados a causa del combate entre ambos chicos. Se trataba de una joven de cabello oscuro y largo adornado con un listón blanco, piel muy blanca y ojos grandes y azules, vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia. Touga se quedó atónito al ver que había entrado a su Territorio de Duelos…_

** ********

Esa chica era la misma que había entrado al Territorio cuando peleó por primera vez contra Akio, de eso estaba más que seguro, en especial luego saber que se trataba de una amiga de Kinomoto. No se lo había dicho a nadie, esperando utilizar esa información a su favor en algún momento, pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Viró su vista discretamente hacía su mano izquierda, temiendo encontrarse con algo que no deseaba ver. Para su sorpresa, la mano izquierda de Tomoyo estaba cubierta con un guante de color negro… ¿Estaba escondiendo algo?

- Daidouji… - Dijo Li mientras se le acercaba lentamente. – No, sólo conversábamos un poco.

El resto de los miembros del Consejo vieron con algo de curiosidad como ambos se paraban delante del otro, conversando y saludándose. Después de Sakura, era la primera persona a la que veían que Li trataba con un poco de cortesía.

- Ah, todos ustedes son el Consejo Estudiantil, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la ojos azules, volteándolos a ver. – Conozco a la mayoría, pero creo que nunca los había visto a todos juntos. Li, ¿eres miembro del Consejo también?

- Sí, algo así. – Murmuró son seriedad, volteando a ver como los demás los miraban fijamente. – ¿Me buscabas por algo en especial Daidouji?

- Ah, perdón. Solamente quería hablar un poco contigo, pero podría volver después.

- No, está bien. – Le contestó él, sonriéndole ligeramente. – ¿Podríamos salir a hablar afuera?

- ¡Sí!

Ambos caminaron hacía la puerta y salieron del dojo tranquilamente, con la vista de las otras cuatro Rosas Blancas los seguían con la vista.

- ¿Ex novia o algo así? – Comentó con una risita maliciosa Sainoji cuando ya habían salido. – O tal vez no tan "ex". ¿Cómo se sentiría la chica Kinomoto si se enterará de eso?

- Deberías de sacar tu cabeza de la basura más seguido Sainoji. – Murmuró Mikki mirándolo de reojo. El comentario no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo a su receptor. – Ella es Daidouji, amiga de Sakura desde hace mucho, y Li también la conoció en Tomoeda hace tres años. Es obvio que exista cierta cortesía entre ambos.

- Creo que es un poco más que eso. – Agregó Juri, acercándose a Mikki. – Me atrevería a decir que esos dos son amigos.

- Ese sujeto no tiene amigos. – Comentó con molestia el chico de cabello verde, tirando su toalla a un lado, reanudando su ejercicio.

- Cómo sea, si es amiga del Príncipe de Blanco, ¿eso quiere decir que está enterada de los Duelos?

- Yo creo que sí. – Respondió Mikki volteando a ver a Juri. Sin embargo, el momento de voltearse, pudo notar que Touga seguía viendo fijamente a la puerta con expresión seria y pensativa; de hecho, no había dicho nada en un buen rato. – ¿Qué ocurre Touga?

El pelirrojo no contestó, y de hecho parecía que no lo había oído. Él seguía recordando esa experiencia que había tenido, intentando prever en su mente cualquier posibilidad, con tal de no pasar ninguna por alto, pero al final todo llegaba a la misma. Sin dar explicación, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

- ¿Touga? – Preguntó un poco confundida la capitana, viendo como se disponía a salir. – ¿A dónde vas?

Shaoran había llevado a Tomoyo a una parte del patio que se encontraba a unos metros del Dojo. Era un pequeño claro, rodeado por cuatro árboles que parecían representar las cuatro esquinas de un cuadrado, separados uno del otro por varios metros. Sus ramas se extendían en todas direcciones, y por eso al pararse ambos en el centro, la sombra de los cuatro árboles legaba a protegerlos del sol con facilidad.

Tomoyo se paró frente a Shaoran y le sonrió ampliamente como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones en el pasado. Sin embargo, de pronto la joven de cabello largo comenzó a caminar hacía él, parándose a una distancia muy corta. Esto sorprendió mucho al muchacho castaño, el cual no pudo evitar mostrar un ligero rubor en su rostro al sentir esos ojos azules tan cerca de él. Tomoyo sin embargo estaba tranquila, y como si nada acercó una mano hacia él, colocándola a la altura de su cabeza y luego acercándola en línea recta a la de ella, mostrándola diferencia de estaturas.

- Sí que has crecido Li. – Comentó con alegría Tomoyo. – Recuerdo que cuando llegaste a Tomoeda por primera vez éramos casi del mismo tamaño, y ahora mírate.

- Ah, sí… eso creo… - Susurró un poco confundido el chico chino, dando un paso hacía atrás inconscientemente.

Ella río un poco al ver esa acción por parte de su amigo, y también dio un paso hacía atrás para no perturbarlo más con su cercanía.

- La verdad, cuando Sakura me contó que estabas aquí, no podía creerlo. Todo este tiempo, ¿y nunca nos habíamos cruzado?

- Algunas de las primeras clases de este ciclo las estuve llevando desde la Mansión de la Rosa. – Le explicó algo más calmado. – Tuve algunos asuntos que me impidieron venir regularmente a la escuela, pero actualmente estoy en el Salón C; Por eso no nos habíamos visto. La verdad no tenía idea de que estabas aquí hasta hace algún tiempo; pensé en ponerme en contacto contigo pero…

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones. – Interrumpió de pronto Tomoyo, agitando un poco su mano. Shaoran notó algo extraño en la manera de hablar y de actuar de Tomoyo; algo no estaba bien.

De pronto, la ojos azules caminó lentamente hacía un lado, teniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda y su mirada puesta en las hojas sobre ellos, y en los rayos de sol que lograban pasar a través de ellas. En ese momento, cuando Tomoyo prácticamente le estaba dando la espalda, Shaoran notó el guante negro que traía en su mano izquierda.

- Sabes Li… - Comenzó a decir la joven sin voltear a verlo. – En varias ocasiones me comunique con Meiling por correo electrónico, y cuando le preguntaba por ti, nunca me dijo que estabas aquí en Japón.

El Delegado del Consejo Estudiantil guardó silencio ante su comentario; hacerle ese recordatorio le traía muy malos recuerdos.

- Pasaron algunas cosas en Hong Kong un poco complicadas. Lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes, pero el tiempo no estaba a mi favor.

- ¿El tiempo? – Preguntó de pronto Tomoyo con un tono serio muy raro en ella. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La joven volteó a verlo de pronto con una expresión entre seriedad y tristeza en sus ojos. Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al ver esto, pues nunca en el tiempo que convivió con ella en Tomoeda la había visto ponerse así… ¿Qué había ocurrido? Tomoyo siguió hablando de la misma manera.

- Dudo que lo sepas, de seguro no… Pero Sakura se sintió muy mal cuando no recibía respuestas a sus cartas, y cuando no supo nada de ti en casi un año se sintió aún peor.

- Lo lamento… Estoy seguro que preocupe mucho a Sakura, y en verdad no quería que eso pasara así. Pero tenía otro tipo de cosas en que ocuparme…

- ¡¿Más importantes que Sakura?! – Exclamó de golpe con fuerza la chica de cabello largo, girándose por completo hacía él.

El rostro de Tomoyo se cubrió de pronto de enojo, y esa mirada dulce y tranquila que siempre la adornaba su rostro había desaparecido por completo. Además de esto, una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shaoran al sentir esa mirada sobre él, similar a un escalofrío, que casi lo dejó paralizado de la impresión. Esa chica que lo miraba, que le decía esas palabras con ese tono de enojo y de resentimiento, que casi parecía querer golpearlo en ese instante, no era Tomoyo... ¿Quién era esa persona?

Ambos estuvieron por varios segundos sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que la ojos azules pareció reaccionar y darse cuanta de lo que estaba pasando. Su mirada se tranquilizó de golpe y de inmediato la desvió a otro lado, aparentemente algo apenada o confundida por lo que había hecho. Li la miró muy confundido, dando un pequeño paso hacía ella.

- ¿Estás bien Daidouji? – Le preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su tono, pero antes de que se pudiera acercar ella se movió, sacándole la vuelta y alejándose un poco de él.

- Nada, no me pasa nada. – Contestó de pronto, volteándolo a ver increíblemente de regreso con esa sonrisa amplia y tranquila, y ese rostro sereno como si nada hubiera pasado. – Pero bueno, tenemos que hablar algún día de estos para ponernos al corriente, ¿no crees?

Todas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas de la misma manera como ella podría haberlo dicho en cualquier día, con esa misma expresión tranquila y alegre. Antes de que Li pudiera comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Li con tranquilidad.

- Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió con cortesía mientras se alejaba, sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

- ¿Daidouji…? – Susurró muy despacio desconcertado el mago chino, mirando como se alejaba caminando de esa manera. – "¿Qué fue esa sensación tan extraña que sentí en ese momento?"

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Escuchó que la voz casi molesta de Sainoji pronunciaba a sus espaldas. – Primero creí que te arrancaría la cabeza, y un segundo después se despide con una sonrisa.

Li volteó por encima de su hombro; Touga y Sainoji se le acercaban caminando, y por las palabras de éste último habían estado ahí desde hace algún rato.

- ¿Estaban espiando? – Murmuró con desaprobación, volteándolos a ver. De pronto, notó como Touga se le acercaba y se paraba delante de él, mirándolo con una extraña preocupación a los ojos.

- Li. – Le dijo sin apartar su vista de él. – Hay algo que debo contarte.

Sakura no pudo oponerse por mucho tiempo a la determinación por parte de Kotori y de Kero de que se acostara en la cama a descasar y reponer energías. Ya cerca del medio día, se encontraba recostada bocarriba en la cama de Kotori, pero no era capaz de dormir, ni siquiera de cerrar los ojos. Esto podría deberse sin problema todas las horas que ya había dormido, pero no se trataba de eso. Sakura seguía muy absorta en sus recuerdos, intentando darle un orden aunque sea un poco lógico, pero seguía muy confundida, en especial por ese encuentro tan extraño con esa "personas".

Alzó su mano izquierda, colocándola frente a su rostro, mirando fijamente la sortija blanca en su dedo. Desde la primera vez que la tuvo en su dedo, no se la había quitado, ni siquiera para bañarse, y aún así estaba intacta, como la primera vez que la vio. En verdad no era un objeto ordinario, tenía que haber algo especial en ella como para obligarla de esa manera a no desprenderse de ella ni un momento. Además de todo, esa sortija se la había entregado esa persona, su Príncipe, en aquel segundo encuentro fugaz. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de vivir no había sido como las otras veces. Había sido más vivido, más claro, ella ahora no había escuchado esas palabras como ecos lejanos, sino como palabras pronunciadas ante ella por una persona real…

Sakura bajó su mano, colocándola ahora sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos lentos y tranquilos de su propio corazón, y recordando lo que ese ser le había dicho…

** ********

_- Desde el final de esa batalla en el que mi cuerpo desapareció de éste y de todos los mundos, un pedazo de mí reside en cada uno de los elegidos… En cada uno de mis Descendientes… En cada una de las Rosas Blancas. Y el más grande, y más fuerte de todos se encuentra… - Sakura sintió en ese momento como él colocaba su mano con cuidado sobre la mano que ella tenía en su pecho, sintiendo su firmeza y calidez, pero a la vez una gran delicadeza y dulzura. –… En ti… En la estrella que reside en tu corazón…_

** ********

¿Un pedazo de él?, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Podría ser que su magia fuera en realidad un pedazo de la magia de esa persona?, ¿o se trataba de algo diferente? Si todas las Rosas Blancas tenían eso, ¿Qué tienen en común entonces ellos siete? Todo eso la tenía muy confundida, y seguía preguntándose con insistencia si eso había sido real o había sido una alucinación, si esa persona es en verdad la misma que ella recuerda, o se trata de algún truco de alguien. Y sobre todo, la pregunta eterna: _"¿Por qué yo?" _Al menos en esta ocasión Sakura había descubierto algo, y sobre todo lo más importante: su nombre.

- "Kamui…" – Pensó para sí misma al recordarlos. – "Eso no fue un sueño, ni una alucinación, ¿verdad? No estoy segura de que pasó en ese momento, pero yo siento que fue real… ¿Fuiste tú quien me permitió realizar eso?"

La última pregunta iba ligada a ese poder que había mostrado y que la hizo capaz de romper la Ilusión creada por Mikage, y el cambio repentino de su báculo mágico. Eso había sido real, los que estaban presentes lo habían visto. Aunque aún no había hablado con ninguno, estaba segura que Shaoran y Mikki y estaban ahí; ella creía haberlos oído en ese momento.

- "Necesito hablar con Shaoran sobre lo ocurrido. Él sabe más sobre estos Duelos y esa Leyenda, él podría explicarme un poco más…"

Escuchó de pronto que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Un poco exaltada por ser sacada de sus pensamientos de esa manera, volteó hacía la puerta para ver quien era. Kotori, gracias a la insistencia de Sakura, se había ido a la escuela. Ella deseaba quedarse a cuidarla, pero Sakura no se lo permitió. Al final tuvieron que hacer un trato: Sakura se quedaba en casa a descasar y Kotori iba a la escuela, y así había sido. Los únicos en la casa además de ella entonces eran Kero y Chu-Chu.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó con alegría su guardián de color amarillo, entrando volando al cuarto. – Tienes una visita Sakurita…

- ¿Una visita? – Sakura se sentó con cuidado en la cama y volteó a Kero que flotaba sobre ella.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó otra persona que se asomaba hacía adentro con algo de discreción. Sakura reconoció de inmediato los ojos azules y cabello oscuro de su amiga Tomoyo.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó un poco sorprendida la ojos verdes, parándose de la cama. – ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y la escuela?

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó con fuerza la segunda chica de Tomoeda, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía su amiga y la abrazaba. Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida ante esto; parecía que en verdad estaba muy preocupada.

- Cuidado Tomoyo, Sakura aún sigue muy lastimada. – Comentó Kero, colocándose al lado de ellas.

- ¡Lo siento! – Rápidamente se separó de Sakura, con temor de que su abrazo la hubiera lastimado. – No te quiero lastimar, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No te preocupes. – Contestó sonriente, la castaña, agitando su manos con rapidez. – ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor!

Sakura alzó sus brazos con fuerza para demostrar su buen estado, pero su prueba no salió como deseaba pues al hacer eso un dolor pulsante en su hombro derecho la hizo titubear y tener que bajar sus brazos de golpe, cosa que también le dolió.

- No te esfuerces, tranquila. – Le dijo Tomoyo, sosteniéndola con cuidado para que no se esforzará.

Tomoyo la guío con cuidado a Sakura hacía la cama para que pudiera sentarse, y ella a su vez a su lado. Sakura notaba que su amiga la miraba con mucha preocupación y la trataba con extremo cuidado. Eso la hacía sentir muy mal; en verdad les había provocado muchos problemas a todos.

- ¿Sabes lo qué pasó ayer? – Susurró en voz baja la castaña, bajando su mirada.

- Sí…- Le contestó de la misma manera ella a su vez.

- ¿Shaoran te contó?

La joven de cabello largo se sobresaltó un poco al comentario. No, Shaoran no se lo había contado, ni él un nadie. Ella lo había visto justo mientras pasaba, en ese espejo a cuerpo completo que Kamui le había mostrado. ¿Podía contárselo? Tenía que contárselo, podía hacerlo. Sakura era la única persona a la que podía decírselo, era su mejor amiga, su única amiga de verdad. En su mente se decía sí misma _"Dile que no, dile la verdad…"_, pero sus labios no respondieron…

- Sí, así es. – Contestó sonriéndole levemente, mintiendo aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

- De seguro te preocupe mucho, perdóname. Todos se metieron en demasiados problemas por mi culpa…Shaoran, Mikki, Juri-senpai… - Una risita pequeña surgió de los labios de Sakura, mientras se tomaba su hombro derecho con cuidado. – Y encima de todo me siento como si me hubieran atropellado.

- Lo bueno es que estás bien amiga. – Mencionó Tomoyo con toda la ternura posible, mientras tomaba su mano derecha con cuidado con su mano izquierda. Al hacer esto, Sakura sintió y luego miró el guante negro de su amiga, el cual la extrañó mucho.

- ¿Y ese guante?

Tomoyo apartó rápidamente su mano, volteándose hacía otro lado al notar el error que había cometido.

- Ah… No es nada. – Le contestó con duda, sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Te lastimaste o algo Tomoyo? – Preguntó a su vez Kerberos, acercándosele a su rostro, pero Tomoyo reaccionó de la misma forma, parándose de la cama y alejándose unos pasos de ellos.

- No, no es nada de eso. – Murmuró en voz baja mientras les daba la espalda. Kero y Sakura se vieron el uno al otro confundidos por la reacción tan extraña que había tenido su amiga.

Después de unos segundos sin hacer nada, la chica de cabellos largos se giró rápidamente hacía ellos de un solo movimiento, sonriéndoles ampliamente con felicidad, como si nada hubiera pasado de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos al caminar un poco? – Sugirió Tomoyo más animada. – No es bueno que te quedes acostada tanto tiempo.

- Pero, estoy en pijama.

- Podríamos salir al patio. – Rápidamente se le acercó a Sakura, tomándola de las manos y jalándola con cuidado hacía la puerta, intentando no lastimarla. – ¡Vamos!

- ¡Está bien!

- ¡Yo también voy! – Exclamó con fuerza el Guardián, volando detrás de ellas.

- ¡No Kero!, alguien podría verte afuera.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Siempre lo mismo!

Dejando a un molesto Kerberos atrás, ambas chicas salieron tomadas de la mano. El patio del antiguo dormitorio D-3 era relativamente pequeño. Era como un pequeño jardín, tal vez esa sea la manera más correcta de describirlo. El césped estaba algo seco en algunas partes; parecía que el calor del verano próximo ya empezaba a afectarle. Tenía unos cuantos árboles alrededor, árboles normales que daban poca sombra y de follaje moderado. No tenía rosales ni arbustos, ni una estatua u otro adorno similar. Sólo tenía una barda de la estatura de una persona promedio alrededor, una pequeña mesa y sillas de té, algo sucias en esos momentos, y una banca para sentarse. Si bien no era el sitio más bello del mundo, al menos era un poco más relajante que estar encerrado en un cuarto.

Tomoyo y Sakura optaron por sentarse en la banca. La castaña parecía sentirse un poco mejor de poder sentir el aire y los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, después de todo no había salido de ese sitio desde hace ya casi un día entero. Sakura le empezó a contar lo que había ocurrido, intentando ser lo más sutil posible para no preocupar de más a su amiga. Ella desconocía que la receptora de su historia ya sabía de antemano todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y de hecho podía detectar cuando estaba "suavizando" las cosas, pues ella había visto todo con mucha claridad, incluyendo como estuvo a punto de perder la vida.

- Entonces perdí el conocimiento… - Comentó la castaña, luego de contar como fue estrellada contra el árbol luego de recibir el ataque de Mikage. – No recuerdo muy bien que pasó después, pero Shaoran apareció en ese momento para ayudarme. Él peleó contra ese chico y me defendió. – Una sonrisa ligera surgió en su rostro al recordar eso. – Pero no sólo él, todos estaban ahí para salvarme… Mikki, Juri-senpai, creo que hasta el superior Kiryuu. Debo de hacer algo para compensarles…

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Comentó no muy animada Tomoyo, sonriéndole levemente. Sí, todos estaban ahí para ayudarla… Menos ella. – Pero, ¿por qué te atacaron Sakura?

- Eso es algo que tampoco entiendo muy bien. Ese chico de cabello rosa me dijo algo de que quería probar mis poderes, ver de qué era capaz o algo así. – Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos. – Me dijo también que mis poderes y habilidades eran mediocres, y que no merecía ser la dueña de las Cartas Sakura.

- Pero eso no es cierto. – Exclamó de golpe la ojos azules, tomando de nuevo su mano con ternura. – Yo no sé nada de magia o peleas, pero Sakura es la persona más poderosa y fuerte que conozco, y de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – Sakura se sonrojó un poco por los comentarios de su amiga, desviado su mirada hacia otro lado. – Me apenas…

- Es la verdad, no estoy bromeando. – El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. Su mirada se torno ligeramente soñadora, y ahora tomó su mano entre las de ella, tratándola como el objeto más delicado del mundo. – Sakura… es la persona más maravillosa que conozco. No se rinde ante nada, y todo lo que desea lo logra. Si te caes, siempre logras levantarte, si algo se pone en tu camino, logras pasarlo. Eres imparable en todo lo que haces, la mejor en cada una de las cosas que te propones. Eres increíble Sakura, y yo te admiro, te he admirado desde la primera vez que te conocí…

Tomoyo bajó su mirada, sumida en todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que esas palabras simbolizaban para ella. Su rostro se ruborizó ligeramente, resaltando mucho en toda esa piel blanca y lisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y el apretón a la mano de Sakura se hizo un poco más fuerte, como temiendo que se fuera a escapar de él. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y su corazón latió un poco más fuerte, como sólo ella era capaz de lograr.

- De hecho, yo… - Intentó decir algo más pero su voz le falló. Lo podía ver tan claro en su mente, pero le era casi imposible decirlo en voz baja. ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Por qué su cuerpo le fallaba en esos momentos? ¿O era acaso que aún no era el momento? – "Creo que es más que eso, es un poco más que simple admiración. Sakura, yo siempre…"

- No sabes lo que dices Tomoyo. – Escuchó que pronunciaba su compañera, aprovechando esa pausa que Tomoyo había tomado y antes de que pudiera convertir esos pensamientos en palabras. La ojos azules alzó su rostro lentamente, y notó como Sakura miraba hacía el suelo con una mirada y sonrisa llena de tristeza, con sus cabellos castaños tapándole casi todo su rostro. – Yo no soy nada como lo que dices. Eres mi amiga, y por eso me dices esas cosas pero… La verdad, todos saben que soy algo torpe en muchas cosas, distraída en otras... Nunca me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Yukito y mi hermano, y mucho menos los que Shaoran tenía hacía mí hasta que me los dijo. Principalmente en este último tiempo no me he sentido tan fuerte y segura. He dudado mucho de qué hacer y qué no hacer, o en mis sentimientos con todo esto de los Duelos, el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, el Príncipe de Blanco… Todo es muy confuso…

Sakura guardó silencio por varios segundos. De pronto, alzó su mano izquierda lentamente, tocándose su cabello con la yema de sus dedos, su cabello que por muchos años se lo había mantenido corto, pero ahora estaba largo. No había sido por gusto, y eso sólo unos cuantos lo sabían, y Tomoyo era la principal. Su cabello sufrió ese cambio por esos horribles momentos, esos momentos que incluso ahora la seguían afectando…

- Y además, recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado. – Susurró con desgano la Card Captor. – Mi hermano ya había dicho que se iría a Kyoto junto con Yukito… Rika se cambiaría de casa e iría a otra secundaria… Y además de todo, a pesar de que habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos… Shaoran se fue, y desapareció por tanto tiempo. Tú misma me viste, me desmorone, estaba fuera de mí. Me descuide tanto que incluso me dejé crecer el cabello… Para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía así. – Una pequeña risa surgió de los labios. – Aunque después decidí dejármelo; mi padre me dijo que me veía bien. Pero en ese momento fui todo menos fuerte…

- No es cierto. – Susurró de pronto Tomoyo con fuerza, como queriendo que Sakura dejara de decir esas palabras.

La castaña volteó a verla un poco confundida por sus palabras. Tomoyo se encontraba con su mirada baja y puesta en el césped bajo ellas, con el cabello sobre sus ojos y su semblante serio.

- Eso no fue tu culpa. – Susurró en voz baja, aunque Sakura podía oírla con facilidad. – No, tú no hiciste nada… Todo fue culpa de Li, todo fue culpa de él. Si él no se hubiera ido, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Sakura se extrañó mucho de escucharla decir eso.

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Li no…

- Se suponía que él te haría feliz, se supone que él te haría eternamente feliz… -Dijo con un tono cortante, sin alzar su mirada ni un segundo. – Se suponía que él tendría que estar ahí cuando lo necesitaras, para consolarte cuando te sintieras triste como en ese momento… Creí que él podría hacerlo… ¡¡Pero al final fue una tonta fantasía de niña!! – Tomoyo gritó con fuerza y de pronto se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar de golpe.

Sakura estaba estupefacta, totalmente confundida. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Tomoyo, desde el primer día que la vio, era tranquila, feliz, sonriente, calmada, nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa manera tan repentina y menos de esa manera. Ella no era la Tomoyo que conocía, al menos no la Tomoyo que creía conocer. Ella era siempre la que estaba ahí cuando Sakura o alguna otra persona deseaba llorar o desahogares, nunca había estado en el otro lugar. No sabía que hacer, que decir o como reaccionar, todo era demasiado extraña para ella.

- Perdóname Sakura, perdóname por favor... – Susurraba entre sollozos. – Todo fue mi culpa…

- Tomoyo, ¿qué cosas dices? – Comentó un poco nerviosa la ojos verdes. – Tú no hiciste nada…

- Claro que fui yo. – Contestó Tomoyo a su vez apenas con un hilo de voz. – Porque yo fui quién convenció y ayudó a Li para que se confesará a ti… Y yo fui quien prácticamente te obligó a que le dieras una respuesta…Yo fui quien causó que ambos se enamoraran… Si no hubiera intervenido…

- Pero Tomoyo, no digas eso, no ocurre nada. – Lentamente comenzó a extender su mano hacía ella, intentando tocarle su espalda para tranquilizarla. – Shaoran está ahora conmigo de nuevo, estamos de nuevo juntos, él, tú, yo…

Antes de pudiera tocarla, Tomoyo se paró rápidamente de la banca, y de nuevo se alejó varios pasos de ella, dándole la espalda y quedándose sin decir ni hacer nada por varios segundos. Luego de un rato pareció tranquilizarse y su llanto se contuvo. Sakura se puso de pie con cuidado, con la intención de acércale, pero se detuvo al momento en el que Tomoyo comenzó a hablarle.

- Hay algo que jamás te dije Sakura… - Comenzó a decirle sin dejar de darle la espalda. – Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre. Te había dicho que mi madre era la de la idea de hacerme venir a esta escuela… pero la verdad es que yo fui quien se lo pidió.

- ¿Tú Tomoyo? – Preguntó confundida Sakura, aunque no estaba segura si era por haber tocado ese tema tan repentinamente o por lo que acababa de decir. – ¿Pero porqué…?

La joven guardó silencio de nuevo. Lentamente se fue girando hacía Sakura, mirándola con una expresión seria, incluso un poco triste. Sus ojos ya no tenían esa luz que siempre poseían, ni sus labios esa sonrisa tierna y tranquila… Era el rostro de otra persona en el cuerpo su mejor amiga, era la mejor manera de describirlo.

- Hasta el Diciembre pasado, los planes eran que ingresaría a la Secundaria Tomoeda contigo. Pero unos días antes de la Navidad, mi padre vino de visita, ¿lo recuerdas? Me trajo regalos, pasamos juntos el día, y nos divertimos a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes. La verdad hacía mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien con mis padres. – Una sonrisa pequeña apenas se asomó en sus labios ante ese recuerdo, pero se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. – Y luego, esa noche… me propuso que me fuera con él a Paris, y que estudiara la secundaria haya. Yo la verdad no tenía deseos de irme tan lejos. Mi madre se negó rotundamente, y ambos volvieron a pelear como lo hacían en el pasado. Igual que cuando era una niña, simplemente me fui a mi cuarto, donde no pudiera escucharlos…

Mientras pronunciaba su última oración, comenzaba a acercársele con pasos lentos, hasta colocarse a menos de un metro de ella.

- Y entonces... ahí estaba sobre las sabanas, para que yo pudiera verla a la perfección: una carta… en un sobre negro, con un sello de color azul… - Al oír la palabra "carta", el cuerpo entero de la castaña se sobresaltó. No podía ser posible. – Una carta escrita en un papel negro con letras blancas… "Ven… y conoce tu destino…"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo, y su boca se quedó sin palabras por casi un minuto entero. Una carta, aparecida de la nada, esas palabras… No podía ser verdad, ¿lo estaba inventando? No, ¿qué motivo tendría para inventarlo? Pero no tenía sentido, eso no podía ser cierto.

- No… no Tomoyo… tú no… - Susurró muy despacio la castaña, sin salir aún de asombro.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos para no ver la mirada de casi miedo que había surgido en su amiga. Alzó su mano izquierda con cuidado hasta colocarla sobre su pecho mientras con la otra toma con cuidado la orilla de su guante.

- Y anoche… recibí esto… - Mencionó por último, mientras jalaba el guante hacía arriba, revelando la piel blanca de su mano, y el pequeño objeto negro que adornaba su dedo anular.

Era una sortija idéntica a la que ella tenía, pero era de color negro, con el sello de la rosa de color azul oscuro, justo y como era la sortija que Mikage Souji tenía en su mano. Ella sabía lo que portar ese objeto significaba, todo lo que traía consigo el sólo hecho de tenerla en tu dedo un objeto como ese. Sakura reaccionó de golpe, acercándosele rápidamente y extendiendo su mano al frente.

- ¡Esa sortija!, ¡No Tomoyo! – Exclamó con fuerza la castaña, extendiendo su mano al frente, pero rápidamente Tomoyo hizo la de ella a un lado, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Inconscientemente Sakura intentaba tomarle su mano, pero ella no se dejaba pues seguía haciendo su mano hacia un lado y hacia el otro y la esquivaba, hasta que le saca la vuelta y se para detrás de ella.

. – ¡No uses esa sortija! – Exclamó con fuerza la castaña volteándola a ver. – ¡No sabes lo peligroso que es esto! Por favor Tomoyo… no te involucres en esto… ¡No la uses!

La joven de cabello oscuro guardó silencio, mirando fijamente los ojos verdosos de su amiga de la infancia, mirando como le suplicaban con tanto ímpetu que se quitara esa sortija. Una parte de ella deseaba hacerle caso a esos ojos, quitarse esa sortija y fingir que nada de eso había pasado. Sin embargo, esa parte era demasiado pequeña, y la más grande e importante le susurraba a su oído: _"No lo hagas, has llegado muy lejos. Esto es lo que querías, aún no te puedes rendir… Tú lo sabes…"_.

¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba? ¿Por qué había ido a esa ciudad en primer lugar? Tal vez la respuesta obvia estaba en las palabras de esa carta, en los motivos de Sakura: conocer su destino.

- Sakura… - Murmuró con desgano mirando a otro lado. – Yo…

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó con fuerza una voz masculina desde la puerta del dormitorio que daba al patio.

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo hacía dirección. Li estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando con dureza en su dirección, centrando principalmente su atención sobre Tomoyo. Detrás de él se encontraba Touga, que igualmente miraba en su dirección, aunque su expresión era seria y calmada.

- Shaoran… - Susurró Sakura un poco sorprendida.

- Aléjate de ella ahora… - Murmuró con firmeza mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Sakura y se paraba delante de ella, todo esto sin separar su vista de Tomoyo ni un instante.

- Pero Shaoran… - Sakura miró confundida como se paraba delante de ella y extendía un brazo a un lado de manera protectora.

Shaoran y Tomoyo se vieron fijamente el uno al otro guardando completo silencio. Tomoyo se llegó a sentir un poco intimidada, pues la mirada del chico chino era dura, firme, incluso un poco enojada, como si estuviera listo para atacarla en cualquier momento. La verdad era que Li estaba más que nada confundido, en especial luego de haber escuchado la historia de Touga, de cómo ella penetró en el Territorio de Duelos sin el menor problema. Sólo había una manera de que eso fuera posible, y el ver su mano izquierda y divisar la sortija negra en su dedo se lo confirmaba: era una Duelista, y no sólo una Duelista, una Rosa Negra…

- Así que es cierto. – Susurró con algo de sorpresa en su voz. – Daidouji… ¿Eres una Rosa Negra?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco, y de inmediato, cerró su mano izquierda en un intento por ocultar su sortija. ¿Ser una Rosa Negra? Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, eso ni siquiera lo entendía como para afirmarlo. El que no contestará nada en varios segundos pareció irritar un poco a Li.

- ¿Qué te propones? – Le preguntó dando un pasó hacía ella. – Desde ahora te digo que no dejaré que lastimes a Sakura. ¿Tienes pensado retarla? Ella no está en condiciones de pelear con ninguno de ustedes en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó la ojos azules, sorprendida por tal comentario. -¡Yo nunca lastimaría a Sakura!

- ¿Entonces que significa esa sortija? – Rápidamente alzó su mano derecha, apuntando hacía su mano izquierda. – Eres una Rosa Negra, un Duelista que busca el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. Pero eso es algo que no entiendo… - Li se le quedó viendo largo rato, como analizándola. – Estuviste con nosotros durante todos los incidentes relacionados con las Cartas Clow y con el Mago Clow. Sin embargo, en ninguna ocasión mostraste poseer algún poder mágico, o alguna habilidad fuera de lo común. Incluso ahora, simplemente te veo como un humano normal… no lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Li… - Contestó ella a su vez, como si se disculpara. – Te aseguro que no entiendo que está pasando… Yo sólo sé que recibí esa carta desde Diciembre… Yo vine aquí por esa carta, no sabía que significaba hasta que Sakura llegó… ¡Tienes que creerme!

- Yo te creo. – Murmuró en voz baja el hechicero de traja blanco. – Ninguno de nosotros llegó a esta ciudad sabiendo a qué venía. Sin embargo, eso no explica esto. Ya tienes tu sortija, eso quiere decir que has florecido y estás lista para pelear en los duelos. Nos has estado engañando, nos has ocultado quien eres en verdad.

- ¡¿Qué cosas dices Shaoran?! – Murmuró Sakura, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico. – Yo conozco a Tomoyo, ella nunca podría engañarnos, yo sé que lo que dice es cierto. Esto, esto debe de ser una confusión…

- No hay tal confusión Sakura. Si ella tiene esa sortija significa que es una Rosa Negra. – De pronto, la Rosa Blanca comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía ella. Tomoyo por simplemente reflejo comenzó a retroceder al mismo tiempo. – Y si es así, entonces quiero ver cuáles son tus verdaderos poderes, aquellos que hasta el día de hoy nos has ocultado.

- Yo no tengo nada de eso. – Murmuró apenas un hilo de voz la chica de Tomoeda. – Yo no…

- ¡Mientes!

De pronto, Li se le lanzó encima, corriendo a toda velocidad en su contra con la obvia disposición a atacarla. Tomoyo se quedó congelada. Era tan rápido que en un solo parpadeo pudo frente a su rostro el codo del chino, el cual se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de su boca. Aunque físicamente no la golpeó, pudo sentir como el aire impulsado por su movimiento tan impresionante que había hecho chocaba contra su rostro.

- "Ni siquiera reaccionó…" – Pensó sorprendido el castaño al no notar ninguna resistencia por parte de la joven; de haber continuado la hubiera golpeado con facilidad.

- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó casi asustada el Príncipe de Blanco. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

La joven sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Rápidamente se giró hacía un lado, notando como el superior Touga se había colocado a su lado, mirando al frente a su Delegado.

- Tranquila. – Le murmuró sólo para ella. – Será mejor que te mantengas atrás.

- Pero superior…

Shaoran dio un largo salto para alejarse de Tomoyo, colocándose en posición de combate, a pesar de que su oponente ni siquiera parecía saber que estaba en uno.

- No te involucres Sakura, por favor. – Le murmuró con seriedad sin voltearla a ver ni perder su postura. – En estos momentos sólo debes de preocuparte por descansar… Yo me encargaré de esto.

- Pero…

De inmediato se lanzó de nuevo contra ella. Tomoyo se sobresaltó y se hizo como pudo hacia un lado. Shaoran se paró justo en el sitio en el que ella estaba parada hace apenas un segundo, y luego se giró rápidamente a ella, extendiendo su pierna con la intención de darle una patada. Tomoyo se hizo hacía atrás como pudo, pero ese movimiento la hizo dar un par de pasos torpes hacía atrás, tambaleándose y cayendo sentada al suelo.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con dolor por la caída la joven. Lentamente volteó a verlo como pudo, con el rostro y su respiración agotada. – Espera Li… Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso…

- ¿No quieres pelear? – Le preguntó con seriedad, mirándola fijamente. – ¿Qué pasó con las ansias que tenías de atacarme esta mañana?

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al oírlo decir eso. Ella tampoco entendía que había ocurrido en ese momento, pero sí… Por un instante durante su discusión, sintió las ganas de golpearlo, algo que jamás había sentido hacía ninguna persona. De hecho, no podía negar que en esos momentos que una parte de ella le gustaría regresarle esos ataques que le lanzaba, pero era obvio que no estaba en la posición de hacer algo contra él. Y eso Li lo sabía, y aún así la atacaba. ¿Por qué no le creía?, ¿por qué no le hace caso cuando le dice que ella no les está mintiendo? De haberle dicho a Sakura la verdad desde un principio, tal vez no tendría que estar en esa situación. No, ese no era el problema. ¿Quién se crea él para meterse? Eso era entre Sakura y ella, él sólo había venido a estorbar, a interponerse en su discusión, él era el problema…

Reaccionó sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Por qué pensaba en todas esas cosas? Ella nunca había pensado ese tipo de cosas, nunca le había desea ese tipo de males a una persona… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Tal vez como Sakura no estás acostumbrada al combate, pero debes de tener algo… - Rápidamente el chico de primero se puso de nuevo en posición de combate. – Muéstrame tus poderes…

Tomoyo se puso de pie rápidamente como pudo, y retrocedió varios pasos con rapidez, mirando con miedo como él se disponía a atacarla de nuevo, hasta que sus piernas se encontraron con la banca en la que estaba sentada con Sakura.

- Espera Li… Por favor… - Le dijo casi con suplica, pero fue tan despacio que Shaoran pareció no oírla, o al menos fingió no hacerlo.

Shaoran se lazó rápidamente con total iniciativa, incluso más que las veces anteriores. De nuevo Tomoyo se quedó congelada, sin presentar la menor reacción. Li notó eso incluso de lanzar su ataque, pero pensó en esta ocasión, tal vez si llegaba un poco más lejos, entonces ella podría reaccionar aunque fuera un poco, algo que le pudiera mostrar la naturaleza de esos poderes que jamás había podido ver ni detectar… Pero fue un gran error.

Alzó su pierna para dar una patada directa y con fuerza al lado derecho de su cabeza. No quería golpearla, no deseaba lastimarla, sólo quería ver de qué era capaz, pero todo salió horriblemente mal… Su patada golpeó con fuerza a Tomoyo en el lado derecho de su rostro, incluso antes de que el chico chino pensara en detenerse. Lo próximo que vio fue como la ojos azules era casi lanzada hacia un lado, con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo suelto, cayendo sorbe su hombro izquierdo sobre la banca, deslizándose por ella por el impulso del golpe y luego cayendo de éste de espaldas al suelo.

- "¿Qué…?" – Pensó atónito el chico al darse de cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Siguió con el giro de su pierna, bajándose rápidamente a la tierra y volteándose con el mismo movimiento hacía donde Tomoyo había caído.

- ¡¡Tomoyo!! – Gritó casi con pánico la joven castaña, corriendo hacía ella con rapidez, agachándose a su lado, intentando ayudarla a sentarse.

Shaoran parecía ido, no entendía lo que había pasado. La atacó, sí, pero él no quería lastimarla. Pero, si no quería lastimarla, ¿por qué la atacó? Sólo quería saber, saber que era eso que ella les había mantenido en secreto, cuales eran esos poderes que la hacen merecedora de poseer esa sortija… Pero, ¿Por qué? Sentía como si se acabara de despertar. Cuando lo pensó en ese momento tenía sentido, lanzarle una patada, que ella reaccionara, hiciera algo, lo sacara volando, hiciera algún conjuro, detuviera su patada, algo… Pero nunca percibió en su mente esa imagen.

- ¿Daidouji…? – Preguntó temeroso mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

- ¡No le hagas daño Shaoran! – Gritó de pronto Sakura, alzándose rápidamente y extendiendo sus brazos hacía los lados, evitando que pudiera avanzar un paso más.

- Sakura… No es lo que tú…

Antes de que pudiera dar explicaciones, Shaoran vio fijamente la mirada de la castaña, una mirada llena de dureza, de enojo, y a su vez llena de decepción.

- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ella no tiene poderes como tú?! – Le gritó con enojo la ojos verdes, como nunca le había hablado antes. – ¡¿Porqué la atacas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Li guardó silencio; no podía darle una respuesta y esa era la única verdad. Cometió un error, y eso es todo, y en lugar de lograr algo sólo terminó quedando en ridículo. Desvió su mirada rápidamente hacía un lado, y sin voltear a verla le sacó la vuelta y caminó hacía Touga.

- Shaoran… - Susurró con algo de preocupación Sakura al ver como le sacaba la vuelta.

- Vámonos. – Le dijo con seriedad a Touga y comenzó a caminar hacía el dormitorio.

El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver y luego miro a Sakura y a Tomoyo con seriedad en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado y comenzó a caminar detrás de su Presidente, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Sakura miró fijamente como ambos entraban a la casa y luego de seguro se irían por la puerta de la calle. Sakura sintió un poco de culpa, pues en el fondo de seguro Shaoran sólo quería protegerla… Pero no, eso no le daba derecho de atacar a Tomoyo de esa manera.

Una vez solas, se agachó de nuevo hacía su amiga y la ayudó a pararse y sentarse en la banca. La parte donde había recibido el golpe estaba roja, y se le notaban algunas lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas. Podrían ser residuos de lo que acababa de suceder antes de que ellos llegaran, pero de seguro era por el dolor del golpe y luego la caída. Sus ropas estaban sucias, sobre todo su falda, y se encontraba desarreglada. Su mirada estaba perdida, ida y fija en la nada; definitivamente se encontraba aturdida.

- Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le susurró con mucho cuidado, mirándola con mucha preocupación.

- Sí… - Susurró muy despacio mientras se tocaba con cuidado el área del golpe, aunque la retiró de inmediato por ese delicado toque fue suficiente para causarle dolor. – Una vez mi madre me dijo que le preocupaba que a diferencia de todos los niños, yo nunca me lastimaba o me ensuciaba jugando… - Una sonrisa pequeña apenas visible surgió en sus labios. – Supongo que ya me tocaba…

De pronto, sintió como los brazos delicados y cálidos de su amiga la rodeaban, abrazándola con ternura y pegando su frente a la cabeza de ella. Tomoyo sintió como Sakura parecía llorar un poco, aunque por su posición ella no podía voltearla a ver. Sintió mucha culpa, muchísima culpa por causarle esos problemas, por ponerla en ese estado. Esto jamás debió de haber pasado. Había muchos caminos que hubiera podido tomar para que esto saliera bien, pero no los recorrió y en su lugar todo terminó así.

Se equivocó, justo igual que Shaoran. Todo eso había sido un gran error… Pero ella podía solucionarlo todo, lo de Shaoran, lo suyo, lo de Sakura… Todo tenía una solución, y ella sabía como llegar a ella.

- Tomoyo… - Escuchó que Sakura le susurraba en voz baja sin soltarla. – No debes de usar esa sortija. Por favor Tomoyo… No sabes lo que haces…

De nuevo sucedió lo mismo. Una parte de ella deseaba decirle que así sería, que se quitaría esa sortija, que se olvidaría de todo ese asunto para que volviera todo a la normalidad. Pero la verdad era que nada en la vida de ambas era normal. Ya no lo era al menos, porque sus vidas habían sufrido un cambio drástico, y no podría volver a lo que eran antes… no aún…

- Lo siento Sakura… - Le contestó en voz baja mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie. – Deberás lo siento… ¡Perdóname!

Sin dar más explicaciones, se fue corriendo rápidamente hacía la casa, huyendo lo más rápido que le era posible de ella, huyendo de lo único que podría hacerla retractarse de esa decisión…

- ¡Espera Tomoyo! – Exclamó Sakura con preocupación, poniéndose de pie con la disposición de ir por ella. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de haberse levantado de esa manera provocó que varias de sus heridas le dolieran con fuerza y la hicieran sentarse de nuevo de golpe en la banca. – No puede ser… ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto…?

Entre dolor y dolor, logró divisar como la silueta de Tomoyo se desaparecía en el interior del edificio… Esa sería la última vez que vería a su amiga Tomoyo como la chica gentil, feliz y hermosa que había conocido desde hace más tres años. La próxima vez que le viera, sería como una Rosa Negra…

Los parpados de Mikage se abrieron de golpe de un momento a otro, revelando la expresión fría y pensativa de sus ojos púrpura. Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, simplemente pensando, con sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, cuando sintió esa presencia tan cerca de él.

- Ahí viene. – Susurró en voz baja de pronto sin dejar de ver al frente.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Akio mientras desviaba su atención del libro que estaba leyendo. Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio leyendo uno de los libros que Mikage guardaba en ese estudio. En todo ese rato no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y por eso le había llamado tanto la atención ese comentario tan repentino.

Mikage se paró de su silla y caminó hacía la ventana que se encontraba a un lado del estudio, la cual daba hacía el frente de la casa. Se asomó por ella por algunos segundos, divisando a una persona que se acercaba caminando al edificio.

- Pude sentirla con claridad. – Susurró mientras miraba por la ventana. – Ella viene hacía acá.

Akio se acercó con curiosidad a la ventana, asomándose también por la ventana, notando a la joven de cabello oscuro y largo con el uniforme de Othori que estaba parada frente al edificio, como si lo estuviera admirando. Estaba un poco lejos, pero a pesar de ello pudo reconocerla con claridad: era la chica de aquella noche en la que peleó contra Touga.

- ¡Es la chica! – Murmuró con sorpresa al verla. – Justo ahora iba a ir a buscarla… ¿Pero cómo supo…?

Volteó a ver a Mikage, pero éste tenía su atención totalmente puesta en esa persona, que parecía estar intentando tomar valor para seguir avanzando.

- Parece que alguien se nos adelantó… - Comentó con seriedad, aunque luego surgió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. – Esto es muy interesante…

Tomoyo admiró fijamente el edificio por casi un minuto, o incluso un poco más. Cerró sus ojos un momento para tomar fuerzas y luego comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacía el edificio, el Conmemorativo Nemuro, donde Kamui le había dicho que tenía que ir… Donde encontraría su Destino…

Una sonrisa maliciosa surgió en sus labios al ver en el espejo reflejada la imagen de Tomoyo caminando hacía ese edificio. El chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos estaba sentado en una habitación oscura, mirando por el mismo espejo por el que la noche anterior le había estado mostrando todas esas imágenes a la chica de ojos azules.

- Eso me satisface. – Murmuró en voz baja mientras seguía paso a paso el avance de la joven en el espejo. – Ahora todo esta en donde debe de estar… ¿No es cierto… Kamui…?

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 21_**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ No puede ser… ¿Tomoyo es una Rosa Negra? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Ella no posee poderes, ¿Por qué fue involucrada en esto? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano y Yukito están aquí en Hooshi?_

**_Touya:_**_ ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué viniste a este sitio? Sakura, ¿en qué estás metida ahora?_

**_Yue:_**_ Siento el poder del Mago Clow en todo este sitio…_

**_Kerberos_**_: Hay un misterio detrás de esto que nos involucra también a nosotros…_

**_Sakura: _**_ Kero y Yue intentan descubrir cuál es el secreto detrás de la presencia del Mago Clow en Othori, ¿Podrán descubrir algo? ¿Y qué hago yo con mi hermano? ¿Ah? ¿Kotori qué? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

**= Capitulo 22:_ La Visita de la Luna =_**

** - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	22. Cap 22 La Visita de la Luna

** ********

La respiración de la pequeña era lenta y pausada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. La habían recostado en su cama, tapándola bien debajo de su cobertor rosa; era una noche fría. Su hermano mayor, un niño de 10 o tal vez 11 años, de cabello negro y corto, le estaba cambiando el paño húmedo de su frente para bajarle la temperatura. Había estado así desde que volvió de la escuela; cursaba el segundo año del Jardín de Niños.

El doctor de la familia había ido a revisarla, pero no era nada grave; sólo un resfriado, tal y como su padre había predicho. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Esa era la primera vez que la pequeña se enfermaba desde… Desde aquel día. Habían sido tiempos difíciles, pero poco a poco habían podido salir adelante. De cierta forma eso no era nada comparado con lo que habían vivido.

- Me siento muy mal... – Susurró de pronto la pequeña de cabellos castaños con un hilo de voz. – Me siento muy caliente... Hermano...

- Tranquila. – El niño intentó tranquilizarla, colocándole el paño sobre su frente, limpiándosela con cuidado. – Mi papá y el doctor están hablando ahora mismo sobre tu resfriado.

- ¿Resfriado? – Preguntó la niña confundida, intento abrir un poco los ojos. – ¿Qué resfriado...?

El chico de cabellos negros le colocó el paño sobre su frente y luego fue hacía el buró a lado de la cama, donde se encontraban las medicinas que le había recetado el doctor y un vaso de agua. Tomó uno de los jarabes y vertió un poco sobre una cuchara.

- Toma tu medicina y duerme bien.

- Pero mañana en el Kínder... terminaremos de aprender una nueva canción... – Susurraba como podía la pequeña, entre un respiro y otro. – Me gusta ir al Kínder, es divertido... y la maestra me agrada... Tengo que ir…

- Si tu temperatura no baja, no podrás ir. – Le aclaró, acercando la medicina a su boca.

- ¡Tengo que ir!

La exclamación fuerte de la niña parecía haber provocado que la habitación le diera vueltas. Era clásico que se empeñara en ese tipo de cosas a veces, y eso provocó que un largo suspiro surgiera de su hermano.

- Si tu temperatura baja para mañana, te llevaré yo mismo, ¿está bien? – Le dijo para calmarla, acercando de nuevo la cuchara a su rostro.

- ¿Enserio...?

- Pero sólo si baja, ¿está bien?

- Sí...

Hecha esa promesa, el chico fue capaz de darle su medicina. La pequeña hizo una expresión de disgusto al tragar la medicina. Él le pasó el vaso de agua para pudiera pasarla con mayor facilidad. Una vez hecho esto, tenía pensado irse y dejarla descansar.

- Bajará y te enseñaré la canción Hermano... – Susurró con un hilo de voz, sonriendo levemente con su rostro totalmente rojo; se le veía un poco adormilada.

- Pero ahora sólo duerme. – Le contestó él a su vez, revisando el paño de su frente, volviéndolo a labor en el traste de agua en el buró. – ¿Necesitas algo de comer o beber?

La niña de ojos verdes guardó silencio. No estaba seguro si no lo había escuchado o si estaba pensando en que contestar, pero al cabo de unos segundos ella no decía nada. Llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormida, por lo que optó por retirarse del cuarto en silencio.

- Me gustaría... Probar un té con miel hermano... – Escuchó de pronto que su hermana murmuraba, justo cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta. Esa petición lo sorprendió un poco; ¿había dicho té con miel? Volteó a verla lentamente, mientras ella intentaba luchar contra su cansancio para seguir hablando. – Recuerdo que lo tomé antes, y me sentí mucho mejor... Cuando tuve fiebre... El té estaba caliente y sabía bien...

Se quedó en silencio al oír esa petición. Eso contaba había pasado hace mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo era posible que lo recordará? Ella era muy pequeña, no podía haber recordado algo así... ¿O sí?

- Eso lo hacía mamá... – Susurró el chico sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro. – Cuando te resfriabas, mamá te cuidaba y ella te lo preparaba.

- ¿Sí...? – Contestó la pequeña, apenas pudiendo a hablar; de seguro no había entendido bien lo que le dijo en realidad.

- Te lo traeré, Sakura... – Le dijo por último, saliendo del cuarto y yendo directo a la cocina…

** ********

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando el tren ya había llegado a la estación. Qué curioso y tranquilo sueño el que acababa de tener… Pero eso no había sido un sueño, había sido un recuerdo, recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Era extraño recordar algo como eso en ese justo momento, en el que llegaban a ese sitio. En otra época, en cuanto se acercaran a ese sitio, él hubiera sentido el extraño aire lo rodeaba, pero eso ya había quedado atrás; al menos por ahora.

Su compañero de viaje, un chico de anteojos de su misma edad, de cabello gríseos y piel pálida, estaba sentado en el asiento delante de él, recargado en éste plácidamente dormido.

- Hey, Yuki, despierta. – Le murmuró con un tono serio, mientras lo mueve un poco.

El muchacho de lentes se movió con cuidado sobre el asiento, despertando poco a poco. Se levantó sus anteojos para frotarse sus ojos y luego asomarse hacía la ventana del vagón.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó aún un poco adormilado. Para cuando volteó a ver de nuevo a su acompañante, éste ya se encontraba bajando sus equipajes del compartimiento de arriba.

- Sí, andando. – Le contestó de manera cortante, arrojándole su mochila al chico de lentes, que apenas pudo reaccionar para atraparla. El joven alto de cabello negro puso su mochila sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

- Pareces muy emocionado de ver a Sakura. – Comentó con una amplia sonrisa el muchacho de cabello claro, mientras se paraba de su asiento y lo seguía.

Él no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando por el pasillo con su mochila en hombro y su mirada seria al frente. Habían ido a esa ciudad no por paseo ni nada parecido; después de todo ni siquiera era fin de semana. El muchacho alto había querido ir a ese sitio por otros motivos, motivos mucho más importantes. Después de todo, ahí, en la ciudad de Hooshi, es donde se encontraba una de las personas más importantes para él.

- "Sakura…"

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 22:_ La Visita de la Luna_**

Conmemorativo Nemuro, ese era el nombre del edificio al que Tomoyo había acudido luego de esa vergonzosa escena en el Dormitorio D-3. Sin importar a quien le preguntara sobre el Círculo de la Rosa Negra, las respuestas siempre daban lugar a dos conclusiones: Nadie conoce claramente en que se basa dicho grupo, y lo único que se sabe con seguridad es que viven en este edificio de apariencia de mediados del siglo, ubicado al suroeste de la ciudad, relativamente lejos de la Academia para considerarse un dormitorio estudiantil. El porqué vivían todos ahí, era un misterio, pero para cuando entro al sitio, la joven de Tomoeda ya suponía los motivos.

Ella no había llegado a ese sitio por mera casualidad. Alguien la había llegado a ese sitio, y esa persona era la misma que le había entregado esa sortija. Kamui no le había dicho nada claro y directo esa noche, a excepción de una cosa: el Círculo de la Rosa Negra. Siguiendo esa única pista, ahora se encontraba, al sitio en el que suponía debería estar.

El estudio al que había sido llevada no era muy amplio. Tenía un librero amplio y alto totalmente lleno en la pared del fondo, detrás de la silla del escritorio, y todos los libros en él se encontraban perfectamente ordenados. En la pared derecha era prácticamente un largo ventanal que ocupaba todo ese espacio, y parecía ser la principal fuente de iluminación de la habitación. En la pared izquierda se encontraban varias cosas, entre ellas dos sables de empuñadura dorada colgados, formando una "X", y un pizarrón de color negro con varias palabras, números y fechas en él. Lo más visible de éste en lo escrito en el centro de éste con tiza blanca: _"Power of God"_. Estaba en ingles, y su traducción sería _"El Poder de Dios"_. Podía significarse una infinidad de cosas, pero en el contexto en que el se encontraba de seguro se refería al _ "Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo"_. ¿Sería otra manera de llamarlo?

El escritorio era de madera, sencillo y rectangular sin adornos en el acabado ni nada parecido, pero se veía bien cuidado, sin golpes ni deformaciones. Se encontraba cubierto de varios papeles y libros, que aparentemente habían sido un poco ordenados o puestos a un lado para que no estorbaran en la conversación. Del lado derecho, pegado al ventanal, se encontraba otro escritorio, aunque éste parecía ser más una mesa larga, rectangular de color blanco, sobre la que se encontraba el monitor de una computadora, mientras en el suelo se encontraba su gabinete. Ambos eran de color blanco. Las luces en el gabinete mostraban que el ordenador estaba encendido, pero el monitor estaba apagado. ¿Querría evitar que viera algo? La colocación de la computadora era algo curioso. El escritorio de madera daba hacía la puerta de entrada, pero la computadora estaba del lado derecho, hacía la ventana. Era evidente que esa era su área de trabajo principal mientras que el escritorio de madera parecía más un buró para libros y apuntes. Los visitantes se paraban o sentaban frente al escritorio de madera, pero él tenía su área de trabajo a la derecha. Eso era una señal de que ese espacio no estaba en sí diseñado para ver de frente a los visitantes, o para recibirlos de frente. ¿Qué era en realidad ese sitio?

Todos estos detalles pudieron haber sido analizados con gran facilidad por Tomoyo; entre una de sus múltiples habilidades, estaba el acomodo de los espacios, y ese le hubiera parecido muy singular, y tal vez le hubiera revelado mucho sobre la persona que ahí trabaja, sino fuera porque esta persona en sí se convirtió en el centro de su atención desde el momento en el que puso su primer pie en ese lugar. Se encontraba sentado del otro lado del escritorio, volteando hacía la puerta, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos serios color púrpura, y sus manos cruzados frente a su rostro. Esos ojos, ese cabello rosado, ese traje azul… No había duda, era él…

- "Este chico…" – Pensó sorprendida la joven de ojos azules, quedándose atónita en la puerta; lo había reconocido en cuanto lo vio. – "Es el que lastimó de esa manera a Sakura…"

** ********

_ - Kinomoto Sakura… - Murmuró de pronto el chico de cabellos claros sin apartar su mirada ni un solo instante de ella. – Voy a darte una hermosa y eterna… Tumba de Cerezos… - Pronunció casi como las palabras de un conjuro, y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos aumentó de golpe._

_ Ambas, la esfera y el pentagrama, se desintegraron de golpe, viéndose como de ellas surgían largas siluetas de energías que se alargaban al frente asemejando a serpientes o dragones, cientos de ellos, que volaban y rugían con fuerza, abriendo el suelo y el cielo a su paso, mientras todos y cada uno se dirigían en contra de Sakura._

_ El choque del primero fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que aunque estaba siendo protegida, Sakura creyó percibir como le sacaban un poco el aire por un impacto en el abdomen. De inmediato chocó otro, y otro, y otro, todos de manera consecutiva, algunos incluso de dos, luego de tres, y luego de hasta cinco, chocando con todas su fuerzas contra su escudo, y luego disolviéndose en cerezos que la rodeaban por completo._

_ El escudo alrededor de Sakura se desmanteló en miles de pedazos ante sus ojos, volando en todas direcciones como miles de pedazos de cristal. Los dragones se le lanzaron encima como bestias hambrientas a su presa. La primera victima fue la espada empuñada en las manos de la castaña, que recibió al primero de ellos de frente, como un intento de protección que terminó en fracaso, pues de inmediato la hoja se rompió en dos como un palillo, y el arma voló de la manos de una casi inconsciente de pie Sakura. Luego de ese, vino aquel que la golpeó primero en el abdomen, haciéndola sentir como si algo le atravesará todo el cuerpo y su carne se abría, soltando un chorro de sangre con fuerza. Otro más la golpeó en el brazo, en las piernas, en el rostro, y al final en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo, cortándola, golpeándola, empujándola y lanzándola hacía atrás como un simple muñeco de trapo siendo lanzando de un lado a otro por niños, separándola del suelo sin ningún problema._

_ - ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojos verdes por todo el dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo el entero mientras era lanzada por los aires; eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer._

_ El cuerpo de Sakura fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra el tronco del enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro, elevada casi a la mitad de éste. Su espalda estrellándose fue lo último que la joven pudo sentir de manera consciente, notándose como sus ojos ya escasos de alguna fuerza de abrían por completo, y como la sangre saltó de golpe de todas las heridas de su cuerpo tras estrellarse…_

** ********

Tomoyo permaneció de pie en la puerta, inmóvil, con sus ojos centrados en esa persona, los cuales mostraban un ligero rastro de miedo ante su presencia. No necesitaba tener la capacidad de sentir magia para saber que ese sujeto era una persona muy peligrosa. Akio, que había guiado a la joven desde la puerta principal hasta el estudio, caminó un par de paso al frente antes de darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado en la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Le preguntó el joven de piel morena, volteándola a ver con duda. Tomoyo reaccionó al oír su voz, sonriendo ampliamente de golpe, intentando disfrazar su sorpresa.

- No, nada. – Exclamó con normalidad, avanzando lentamente hacía el escritorio. Cada paso estaba lleno de duda, y por más que intentara disfrazarlo, ese sentimiento no podía mantenerse en secreto para Mikage Souji.

Desde que la puerta del estudio fue abierta, él ya se encontraba a analizando a su visitante, mirando toda sus reacciones, sus pasos, movimientos, sus facciones, cada pequeño detalle que pudiera darle aunque sea un poco de información. A simple vista era una persona de lo más normal, tanto física como mágicamente hablando. No sentía ninguna energía a su alrededor, ni presencia mágica, ni se veía fuerte en ningún sentido. Era en verdad, una persona común, al menos desde su punta de vista. Por supuesto, Mikage no era el tipo de persona que apreciaría la belleza de su rostro, sobre todo de esos ojos grandes y azules que reflejaban una gran dulzura. De su cabello largo y bien cuidado que caía delicadamente sobre su espalda, y de su cuerpo elegante y frágil; Mikage siempre se fijaba en otro tipo de cosas.

Para cuando Tomoyo iba a medio camino, ya comenzaba a pensar que Akio se había equivocado, hasta que miró con total claridad la sortija negra en la mano izquierda de la joven. Tenía sus manos cruzadas frente a ella, la derecha frente a la izquierda, como si la escondiera, pero él fue capaz de notarla aún así. ¿Tiene una sortija de color negro? ¿El Sello de la Rosa Negra? ¿Cómo lo había obtenido? Era imposible. Miró discretamente hacía la pared a su derecha para cuando Tomoyo ya estaba de pie frente al escritorio. Disimuló su asombro y se puso de pie con cuidado, apuntando hacía una de las sillas con su mano.

- Por favor, toma asiento. – Susurró, volteándola a ver con un poco de seriedad.

- Gra… Gracias… - Murmuró con un poco de duda mientras se sentaba; se sentía muy desconfiada al estar delante de ese chico.

Mikage se sentó de nuevo en su silla, mientras Akio se paraba a su lado, mirando divertido a la nueva chica. Él había ido a abrirle la puerta, y desde que la vio supo que era la misma de aquella ocasión. De cerca parecía una chica realmente linda, a pesar de ser de primero. Sin embargo, compartía la misma reacción de Mikage en el sentido de que no sentía nada fuera de lo común alrededor de ella. Pero no sólo había penetrado al Territorio, tenía su sortija y había aparecido ahí…Tenía que significarse que efectivamente, es una Rosa Negra.

- Soy Mikage Souji, del 2º Año de Preparatoria. – Se presentó el chico de cabello un poco largo, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, mirándola fijamente, lo cual intimidaba un poco a la joven. – Yo soy el encargado del Grupo del Círculo de la Rosa Negra. Supongo que ya lo conociste a él. Es Himemiya Akio, uno de nuestros miembros.

- Muchos gusto de nuevo linda. – Saludó Akio, sonriéndole y moviendo un poco su mano a forma de saluda.

- Igualmente. – Contestó un poco más tranquila la joven, sonriéndoles levemente. – Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, curso el primer año de Secundaria en el Salón A-1. Como actividad extracurricular participó en el coro de la escuela. Vengo de la Ciudad de Tomoeda, y llevo unos tres meses en esta ciudad. Encantada de conocerlos. – Agregó por último, inclinando un poco su cuerpo al frente a modo de reverencia. – ¿Alumnos de Preparatoria se encargan de esto?

- Todos se sorprenden al principio – Comentó divertido el joven de rojo. – Pero luego te das cuenta de que ningún maestro podría hacerlo mejor que este sujeto.

Mikage lo volteó a ver de reojo con algo de molestia, mas no le dijo nada. En esos momentos se encontraba más preocupado en averiguar quien era realmente esa persona que en las cosas que él dijera.

- Soy originario de Tokio. Yo empecé este proyecto hace algún tiempo basado en un programa obsoleto que existía en la Academia antes de mi llegada a esta ciudad. – Explicó con tranquilidad el chico de azul. – Desde entonces no he permitido que algún maestro se involucre. Supongo que ya sabrás el porqué.

Al hacer su último comentario, alzó su mano izquierda, enseñándole su sortija de color negro. Era la misma que ella traía puesta, igual a la de Sakura, Mikki y Li, pero de color negro y el sello azul. Tomoyo guardó silencio, suponiendo que ese era un intento de que le dijera que era lo que sabía de esa sortija, pero su silencio le dijo más a Mikage de lo que ella pensó. Continuó con su plática sin esperar más otra reacción. Tomó en sus manos un expediente que se encontraba en el interior de un fólder gris con el escudo de Othori, comenzando a leer su contenido mientras se recargaba en su silla.

- He estado revisando tu expediente. Has llevado un promedio perfecto durante todos tus años de primaria y en lo que llevas aquí en Othori. Estuviste durante todo ese tiempo en el coro de tu otra escuela, ganando gran cantidad de concursos y reconocimiento. Además de eso parece que se te encontraron muchas habilidades extras, como el diseño, dibujo, artes plásticas, confección, fotografía, y algunas otras habilidades culturales. – Se le veía mucho interés mientras leía todo; después de todo, las cosas intelectuales y artísticas eran sus favoritas. Alzó su mirada lentamente, encontrándose con los de Tomoyo. – Es muy impresionante…

- Sí, supongo que así es. –Murmuró en voz baja la joven algo apenada. – He tenido facilidad para ese tipo de cosas desde hace tiempo… Me gustan mucho todas las materias.

De pronto, una sonrisa ligera surgió en el rostro de Mikage al escucharla decir eso. Pero no era la típica sonrisa sarcástica o seria tan frecuente en él, sino una más tranquila; incluso parecía mostrar un poco de felicidad.

- A mí también. – Agregó de la misma manera con tranquilidad, bajando un poco el expediente para poder verla.

Tomoyo se sintió un poco incómoda por la forma en la que la vio en ese momento. Esa mirada era un poco similar a la manera en la que Kamui la miraba, y ambas no le parecían del todo agradables. Desvió su atención con vergüenza hacía otro lado.

- Genial, dos cerebritos; se entenderán bien. – Comentó el Duelista de piel oscura, riendo un poco. Se había dado cuenta con facilidad de que había pasado entre ellos en ese momento.

- Pero no hay nada referente a alguna actividad física. – Comentó, revisando de nuevo el expediente. Tomoyo se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso. – ¿Has practicado alguna clase de deporte o algo parecido?

- ¿Deporte? – Preguntó ella un poco extrañada. – Bueno, no exactamente. Cuando era pequeña sufrí de algunos problemas de salud que me impidieron involucrarme en algún tipo de actividad física muy cansada, a pesar de que mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy atlética. Creo que la única actividad física que he llevado acabo ha sido el esquí sobre nieve, mi madre me enseñó.

Era verdad, a pesar de que se dedicaba a desempeñar varias actividades, nunca tuvo un notorio interés en el deporte. La razón inicial había sido justamente su estado de salud, la cual provocó que no fuera una niña muy activa, que saliera a jugar mucho o se cansara. Eso en parte la ayudó a desarrollar su voz, el dibujo y fermentar otros intereses… Pero al no tener la costumbre del deporte, había dejado esa parte a un lado. Posiblemente no hubiera aprendido a esquiar si no hubiera ido de esquí con su madre, incluso luego del divorcio de sus padres.

- Entiendo. – Comentó Mikage, asintiendo con cuidado. – ¿Y actualmente sufres de algún mal?

- No, ya no. – Tomoyo le sonrió con ternura, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado. – Acostumbraba ir al doctor cada tres meses para revisión, hasta que a los ocho años dijeron que estaba totalmente sana.

- ¿Así que actualmente estás bien de salud?

- Sí.

- Ya veo. – Mikage dejó el expediente sobre el escritorio y se volvió a recargar en su asiento. – Pero de los ocho años para acá nunca te involucraste en alguna clase de deporte tampoco. El alma, la mente y el cuerpo son uno. La persona que logra desarrollar las tres partes al mismo nivel, es la persona que alcanza grandes cosas… ¿Me entiendes? El deporte y el estudio es algo que me gusta motivar en este sitio.

La joven de ojos azules asintió lentamente con su cabeza, admirándolo fijamente mientras hablaba. Tenía una manera muy llamativa de hablar, y extrañamente te hacía sentir que sabía lo que pensabas mientras lo hacía, y a la vez daba la impresión de que lo que decía era una verdad absoluta. Era realmente una persona diferente a las que había conocido…

- Entiendo. – Susurró en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿No te gustaría aprender alguna cosa nueva ahora que estás con nosotros? – Le preguntó volviéndole a sonreír, apoyando de nuevo su barbilla en sus manos. – Tal vez… ¿usar la espada?

Su recorrido había sido corto y directo a lo que iban; el muchacho alto no estaba ahí para turismo. Tomaron el taxi en la estación de trenes, el cual los llevó directo a la Academia Othori. Una vez ahí, fueron directo a la dirección. El Director volvía hasta el Domingo de Tokio, por lo que tuvieron que ser atendidos por su reemplazo, quién seguía siendo su hija, Kanae Othori. Resignados a eso, el chico fue directo al grano, preguntando por la persona que habían ido a buscar.

- ¿Kinomoto Sakura? – Preguntó un poro confundida Kanae, tras escuchar a los dos solicitantes preguntar por ella. Ese nombre lo había estado escuchando demasiado últimamente; sólo ayer Akio le había pedido una copia de su expediente, lo cual ya de por sí le pareció extraño. – ¿Qué esa chica se puso de moda o qué?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó con un poco de enojo en su tono el chico de cabello negro, en especial por la forma en que hizo ese comentario.

- Nada en especial. – Contestó ella a su vez, volteando a ver hacía otro lado.

Los dos chicos parecían mayores, tal vez de Universidad. Ambos eran bien parecidos, sobre todo el chico alto, aunque hasta ese momento su actitud necesitaba un ajuste urgente. Claro, ninguno le ganaba en guapura a su novio, pero claro, cualquier novia enamorada pensaría lo mismo.

- ¿No está el director o el subdirector? – Exclamó con algo de fastidio el chico alto con expresión molesta. – ¿Por qué tenemos que tratar esto con una estudiante?

- Oye amigo, si no quieres mi ayuda no la tienes y ya. – Le contestó casi de la misma manera la joven rubia, recargándose en su silla.

- Discúlpelo por favor, es que está algo preocupado por su hermana menor. – Se disculpó de inmediato el chico de cabellos claros y lentes, inclinándose un poco hacía el escritorio, sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

- ¿Su hermana?

- Sí, el es Kinomoto Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura. – Comenzó a explicar con claridad y delicadeza el chico de piel blanca, señalando a su compañero. – Él estaba en Kyoto cuando ella deicidio venir a Hooshi, y por eso hace mucho que no sabe de ella, y la verdad le gustaría poder verla.

- ¿Y tú hablas en su lugar?

- Frecuentemente.

Kanae rió divertida por la manera tan singular de expresarse y hablar del chico de anteojos; que diferencia entre ambos. Touya por su lado, no vio tan divertido los comentarios de su amigo. Era conocido que no era precisamente la persona más amable del mundo, pero en esa ocasión se estaba excediendo un poco. Pero Yukito lo entendía, después de todo, se trataba de su pequeña hermana Sakura.

- Está bien, déjenme revisar. – Les respondió la chica de ojos verdes, aparentemente convencida por las palabras de Yukito, e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar en los archivos de la computadora. Estuvo revisando por unos segundos, antes de volverles a dirigir la palabra. – Parece que pidió un permiso especial para faltar unos días. Aquí dice que volverá a clases hasta el lunes.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sorprendido el hijo mayor Kinomoto, casi parándose de su silla. – ¿Por qué?

- Tranquilo, no te exasperes así amigo. – Le contestó a modo de queja la estudiante de preparatoria, y siguió leyendo el informe. – El motivo dice por enfermedad o incapacidad. Tal vez está enferma, pero no ha venido a clases desde el miércoles.

¿Sakura estaba enferma? No, no era eso; no necesitaba de sus poderes para saberlo. Algo en esa ciudad no estaba bien, y el que Sakura estuviera ahí no le daba para nada buena impresión. La primera vez que escuchó de Hooshi y Othori fue cuando Tomoyo anunció que se iba a ir a estudiar a ese sitio, lo cual desde que se enteró le pareció demasiado extraño. Siempre pensó que Tomoyo nunca querría separarse de Sakura, por más de un motivo, pero de la nada había salido con esa noticia.

Algo no estaba bien. Cuando su padre le informó que Sakura se había ido a esa misma ciudad, un mal presentimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Se había ido siguiendo a Tomoyo? Cuando ella le dijo que se iría a estudiar a Hooshi, ella no pareció interesada en ir también. ¿Cuál era la razón verdadera? Esos males presentimientos, esas sensaciones… ¿Será acaso que estaba recuperando sus poderes?

- Tal vez puedan encontrarla en su dormitorio, les daré la dirección. – Comentó Kanae, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció con amabilidad el muchacho de lentes, sonriéndole ampliamente a la chica.

La chica rubia dio un poco por la forma de hablar de Yukito; era un chico divertido. Luego pasó a buscar el expediente de la Kinomoto, buscando en cual Dormitorio se le había asignado.

Touya era el hermano mayor de Sakura; se llevaban aproximadamente siete años de diferencia. Él y Yukito, su mejor amigo de la preparatoria, se habían ido de Tomoeda para estudiar en la Universidad de Kyoto, algo que sorprendió mucho a la familia, pues podía entrar con facilidad a la Universidad de Tomoeda, su padre es maestro ahí, o incluso a la Universidad de Tokio. Sin embargo, decidió mudarse hacía Kyoto, e incluso se movió desde dos semestres antes de graduarse para conseguir un financiamiento, cosa que logró casi sin dificultad con la ayuda de su padre. Los verdaderos motivos nadie lo sabe, y la vedad se desconocía si el propio Yukito los conocía, o si sólo lo había seguido en esa locura. Touya estudiaba Economía, y Yukito Educación, dos carreras que bien podrían haber estudiado perfectamente en Tomoeda o Tokio, pero aún así tomaron esa decisión.

El que su hermano se mudara fue un golpe muy fuerte para Sakura, en especial en esos tiempos en lo que se sentía tan desanimada. Nunca se imaginó vivir sin su hermano. Desde que su madre murió, él siempre fue un poco sobre protector con ella, aunque muy pocas personas se daban cuenta de ello, y Sakura incluida. Siempre se preocupaba por estar cerca, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle, en especial cuando se involucró en "ese" asunto. Él siempre lo supo, desde un principio, desde la criatura mágica que escondía en su cuarto, hasta la verdadera identidad de Yukito. Sakura nunca lo supo, o al menos él así lo pensaba, pero en realidad no era un tema que haya surgido entre ambos nunca. Era como si ambos prefirieran fingir que nada había pasado.

Cuando las cosas con las Cartas Clow y las Cartas Sakura se pusieron más difíciles, él intento involucrarse más y protegerla. Sin embargo, con el propósito de salvarle la vida a Yukito, tuvo que entregarle sus poderes mágicos a Yue, lo que le privó de la oportunidad de ver espíritus, incluidos su madre, poder sentir las presencias mágicas, e incluso, aunque eso nadie lo supo, percibir o sentir que pasaba en otros lugares. Sin embargo, en los últimos días, parecía sentirse de nuevo como aquellos días. Él pensaba que sus poderes nunca volverían, pero pensaba a creer que Yue no se los había quitado por completo. ¿Sería posible que los estuviera recuperando? Pero con ellos o sin ellos, él sabía que algo no estaba bien en ese sitio.

- ¿Eso era necesario? – Le susurró muy despacio de pronto el chico de ojos negros, volteando a ver de reojo a su compañero.

- Al menos ya tuvimos información. – Le contestó él de la misma manera, volteándolo a ver. – Debes de calmarte Touya, ya verás que Sakura está…

Yukito guardó silencio de golpe, y sus ojos abrieron poco a poco por completo. Al momento de voltear a ver hacía Touya, había podido divisar algo a su lado: un cuadro, un cuadro colgado en la pared del lado derecho de la oficina. En ese cuadro, pintado a lienzo a parecer, se encontraban tres personas, pero la atención de Yukito se había centrado por completo en uno en especial, aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y anteojos, parado a lado derecho del cuadro, volteando a ver al frente, con una sonrisa tranquila.

La mente de Yukito se quedó en blanco, sus ojos se opacaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Esa reacción no era de él, era de su otro yo…

Su vista se puso en blanco y sintió su cuerpo débil. Se hizo hacia el frente y luego se desplomó de la silla hacia el suelo sin oponer la menor resistencia.

- ¡Yuki! – Exclamó con asombro Touya, parándose rápidamente para ayudarlo a pararse. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado ligero y flojo. – ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- No, nada… - Susurró con debilidad el muchacho, al parecer comenzando a reaccionar. Touya lo levantó y lo colocó sobre su silla de nuevo. – Simplemente, me sentí algo cansado de pronto.

Una vez en su silla, se acomodó sus lentes con cuidado, intentando centrar la mirada como podía. Poco a poco sintió como la vida le regresaba al cuerpo; esa sensación había sido bastante desagradable.

- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? – Le preguntó con preocupación la hija del director, que igual se había parado de su silla y estaba de pie frente a él.

- No, estoy bien, gracias. – Le contestó él, volteándola a ver con la misma sonrisa tranquila y gentil con la que había entrado. En verdad parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. – Debió ser el viaje en tren.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. – No muy convencida, le extendió a Yukito un papel con la dirección que habían solicitado. – Aquí está la dirección, es el Dormitorio D-3. Si está enferma, de seguro debe de estar ahí.

- Gracias. – Touya tomó rápidamente el papel, incluso antes de que el chico de piel pálida reaccionara para tomarlo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, e hizo que Yukito se parara también, siguiéndolo hacía la puerta del ascensor, mientas Kanae los veía un poco confundidos.

- "Qué sujetos tan raros…" – Pensó la rubia, mientras volvía a caminar hacía su silla.

- Yuki, ¿qué pasó? – Le susurró muy despacio, un instante antes de presionar el botón del ascensor.

Tsukihiro guardó silencio, teniendo su mirada baja, con una expresión seria totalmente rara en él.

- Ese hombre, en el cuadro… - Susurró en voz baja sin voltear a verlo. – El de cabello negro.

Touya volteó a ver por encima de su hombro hacía la pared, divisando apenas el cuadro. Desde esa perspectiva las personas en el cuadro no eran muy visibles.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

Su compañero no contestó. Solamente se quedó ahí de pie, mirando al suelo hasta que el ascensor llegó. Ambos entraron en éste, y una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Yukito le contó la verdad…

El Dormitorio estaba en silencio; los cuatro habitantes de éste se encontraban en la única habitación donde dormían estudiantes. Era alrededor de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde. Sakura había permanecido en cama desde que Tomoyo y Shaoran se fueron de esa manera. Kotori estaba en la mesa baja del cuarto, aparentemente escribiendo o dibujando algo en un cuaderno, pero no parecía estar haciendo tarea. Chu-Chu se encontraba en la mesa con Kotori, comiendo felizmente varias galletitas que ella le había horneado especialmente a él. Por último, Kero estaba flotando en lo alto, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, como analizando todo o que su ama le había informado. No había dicho mucho, sólo que Tomoyo tenía la sortija del Sello de la Rosa Negra, y Li la había atacado. Esto sorprendió totalmente a Kero. Hasta ese momento creían que todo ese asunto de los duelos era entre hechiceros, pero Tomoyo no poseía magia, de eso estaban seguros. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Sakura estaba tirada en la cama de Kotori, recordando paso a paso lo que había ocurrido, sin entender por completo como era que habían llegado a eso. Nada tenía sentido, desde la noticia de Tomoyo hasta la reacción de Shaoran. El tal Mikage Souji era una Rosa Negra, y casi la había matado, ¿pero enserio todas las Rosas Negras eran así? ¿Las Rosas Negras eran enemigos? ¿Tomoyo era su enemiga ahora? Eso no podía pasar, Tomoyo había sido su mejor amiga desde el instante en que se conocieron. Eso no podía ser posible…

- Algo no tiene sentido aquí. – Murmuró Kerberos, mientras flotaba sobre la habitación con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. – Primero Sakura, luego el mocoso, ahora Tomoyo. No puede ser coincidencia que tres personas relacionadas desde tiempo antes que esto, estén igualmente involucrados en algo que ninguno conocía.

Era verdad, ellos tres se conocían desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sakura había conocido a Tomoyo en tercer año, y a Shaoran en cuarto. Ellos habían estado en contacto desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿y ahora resultaba que los tres estaban involucrados en esto? Había algo muy extraño en todo eso, y Kero creía tener una teoría de que era. Sin embargo, necesitaba confirmarla…

- No lo entiendo Kero… - Murmuró Sakura con desganó desde la cama de Kotori, estando acostado sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacía la pared. – ¿Por qué Tomoyo?, ella no tenía porque involucrarse en esto… ¿Habrá sido por mi culpa?

- No piense eso Señorita. – Comentó la Doncella de Blanco desde la mesa, sin apartar sus ojos de lo que hacía. – El Fin del Mundo es el encargado de los Duelistas, usted no tuvo nada que ver.

- ¿El Fin del Mundo los elige? – Murmuró extrañado Kerberos, descendiendo hacía ella y colocándose frente a su rostro. – Ya han mencionado eso muchas veces, ¿qué es exactamente eso? ¿Insinúas que el hecho de que Sakura y los otros dos se conocieran desde hace años no tiene que ver con que los tres estén en estos Duelos?

- La verdad no puedo afirmar algo así, porque en realidad no lo sé. – Murmuró en voz baja la chica de ojos castaños, colocando su lápiz en su barbilla mientras meditaba sobre las preguntas de Kero. – Y sobre lo del Fin del Mundo…

Kotori cerró sus ojos lentamente, como si estuviera meditando. La Bestia del Sello se le quedó viendo fijamente, ansioso de escuchar una respuesta, para variar, por parte de la chica Doncella de Blanco. De pronto, la joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, sonriéndole ampliamente con mucha dulzura, y alzando su cuaderno, colocándolo frente a su rostro.

- Mire joven Kerberos. – Murmuró con alegría, mientras le enseñaba su dibujo hecho a lápiz del propio Kero, con su forma actual, perfectamente dibujado, con sombreado y textura. – ¡Me salió igualito a usted!

- Chu… Salió más bonito que él… Chu… - Exclamó con alegría Chu-Chu, comenzando a volar de un lado a otro desde atrás de Kotori.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó casi con enojo el Guardián, acercándose al dibujo. – ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a eso!

Kotori comenzó a reír divertida, al tiempo que Chu-Chu parecía intentar acompañarla en su risa, aunque los sonidos que surgían de su boca no parecían risas. Sakura miró toda la escena desde la cama, y eso la hizo sonreír levemente.

- Es cierto que Tomoyo me dijo que había recibido su carta en diciembre, algunos meses antes que yo. – Murmuró Sakura con un poco más de ánimo, mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama. – Eso significa que ella fue introducida en esto desde antes que yo… - Guardó silencio de golpe, repensando las palabras que había dicho. – "No, no es verdad… Porqué yo…"

** ********

_ De pronto, frente a los ojos del conductor y de la pequeña, justo cuando parecía que el auto la golpearía, una figura, salida de entre las sombras de la noche, pareció cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, tomar a la niña en sus brazos, y saltar junto con ella la barda del río, segundos antes de que el auto se estrellara contra ésta. El extraño la pegó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La niña se sintió segura en los brazos de esa persona. Su cabeza se encontraba recargada en su pecho, cálido y fuerte, y podía sentir como sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza, como lo hacía su padre…_

** ********

La primera vez que vio a esa persona, había sido hace diez años atrás, y ese fue en teoría su primer acercamiento con todo eso… Pero, ¿en verdad tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra? Eso sólo podría ser si esa persona que vio hace diez años era la misma que vio el día anterior en ese "sueño"… Si esa persona que la salvó, era aquel que se hizo llamar "Kamui" ante ella.

- ¿Por qué les sorprende a ambos que la Joven Daidouji sea una Rosa Negra? – Les preguntó con tranquilidad la joven de cabellos largos, mientras daba vuelta a su cuaderno para dibujar otra cosa. – ¿Por qué no tiene sentido o por qué es tan imposible?

- Porqué… Bueno… - Sakura guardó silencio, pensando en como contestar esa pregunta. Había muchos motivos lógicos por lo cuales ese hecho fuera tan insólito… ¿O no? – Tomoyo no tiene ningún poder mágico que nosotros sepamos… y… no es la clase de persona que se metería en algo como esto por gusto. Ella es muy buena y tranquila, jamás lastimaría a alguien… Y una vez le preguntaré que desearía si tuviera el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, y me dijo que no pediría nada, porqué ya tenía a su lado todo lo que deseaba…

Kotori dejó de mover su lápiz de pronto, aunque tenía sus ojos aún puestos en la figura que estaba comenzando a darle forma sobre el papel. Guardó silencio unos segundos. Estaba al parecer un poco sorprendida, aunque su rostro ni lo mostraba del todo. Sin aviso volvió con si dibujo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Eso le dijo? – Preguntó con tranquilidad mientras reanudaba el movimiento de su mano. – Bueno, eso que me dice me hace pensar que en realidad no conocen por completo a la joven Daidouji.

Ese comentario extrañó un poco a Kerberos y a su ama, que voltearon a ver a Kotori un poco confundidos. ¿Qué no conocían bien a Tomoyo? ¿Quién podría conocerla mejor que ellos? O más precisamente, ¿quién podría conocer mejor a Daidouji Tomoyo que Kinomoto Sakura?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kotori? – Preguntó con seriedad el ser mágico de color amarillo, acercándosele de nuevo. – ¿Sabes algo de Tomoyo que nosotros no?

- En realidad no. – Le contestó ella, sonriéndole con gentileza. – Rara vez hemos cruzado palabra, y aunque parece una persona agradable, tengo la impresión de que yo no le agradó del todo.

- No digas eso Kotori. – Exclamó Sakura desde la cama. – Yo no creo que le desagrades a Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que no han tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse…

La Doncella de Blanco volteó a verla de pronto una amplia sonrisa, tranquila y dulce, y con una mirada relajada que radiaba un escaso rastro de inocencia. Sakura se sorprendió mucho al sentir esa mirada sobre ella. Sentía casi como si le quisiera comunicar algo con esa expresión, pero no podía descifrarlo. Fue una sensación extrañada, cálida en el pecho, algo que no había sentido… O al menos ella no recordaba haber sentido.

- Dígame una cosa señorita Sakura. – Le preguntó con dulzura la joven de cabellos largos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos desde su posición. – ¿Cuál fue la última cosa personal que ella le dijo? ¿Cuál fue la última ocasión en que ella le habló de algo profundo, de algo de ella, de algún pensamiento, deseo o sueño que ella tuviera?

El Príncipe de Blanco se quedó sin palabras. ¿Algo personal? ¿Un deseo o sueño? ¿Habían hablado en alguna ocasión de eso? ¿Qué deseaba Tomoyo del Futuro? ¿Cómo se sentía con respecto al mundo, sus padres, la escuela, la vida, el futuro? No tenía ni la menor idea. No sabía que era lo que Tomoyo deseaba o soñaba… ¿Iba a estudiar la Universidad? ¿Qué quería estudiar? ¿Deseaba ser cantante, diseñadora, modelo, confeccionista o dedicarse a alguna ciencia acaso? ¿Quería casarse y tener una familia? ¿Cómo saberlo? Eran sólo unas niñas cuando se conocieron, y para ser honesta consigo misma, aún eran unas niñas; nunca hablan ni piensan en el futuro; ni ella misma sabía que quería de su vida.

Sin embargo, ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, cuando estaba triste, alegre, cuando necesitaba ayuda con la escuela o con Yukito, con las cartas Clow… Ella siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla y escucharlas. ¿Acaso ella no? Tomoyo nunca le compartía lo que sentía, lo que quería, como se sentía sobre cualquier cosa. Sabía que sus padres estaban divorciados, pero no sabía que eso la afectara tanto. Nunca la había visto llorar hasta ese día, y tal vez esa fue la primera vez que vio ese lado de ella… Kotori tenía razón, no sabía nada de su mejor amiga en realidad.

- La verdad es que Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy introvertida con sus sentimientos. – Murmuró en voz baja la joven, contestando luego de casi un minuto de silencio a la pregunta de su compañera de cuarto. – Desde que la conozco, hasta antes de este día, siempre la he visto con esa misma sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada la molestara o perturbara. Sin embargo… sí había ocasiones en las que, a pesar de su sonrisa, yo recuerdo haber sentido cierta tristeza en ella… Y aún así nunca hice nada…

- Sakura…. – Susurró con algo de preocupación su leal ser mágico al ver como su voz tomaba un tono triste de pronto.

Lentamente se fue recostado de nuevo en la cama, ahora boca arriba, por lo que al hacerlo se encontraba de frente con la parte inferior de su propia cama. Intento hacer memoria de algo, aunque sea una cosa que Tomoyo le hubiera dicho. Tenía que haberlo…

- ¿Alguna cosa personal? – Susurró muy despacio la chica de ojos verdes mientras pensaba. Y de pronto, se le vino a la mente. Ya lo había olvidado casi por completo, pero si había una cosa, aquel día en la tienda de costura. – Sí, hubo una ocasión ahora que lo recuerdo. Hace algún tiempo, Tomoyo me dijo que ella tenía una persona muy especial en su vida, a la cual quería mucho; yo supuse que se trataba de ese ser especial para ella. Sin embargo, esa persona no poseía los mismos sentimientos hacía ella, pues ya tenía a alguien más en su vida. Pero Tomoyo me dijo que si ella podía de alguna forma hacer que esa persona estuviera con su ser especial, eso sería suficiente para que fuera feliz.

- ¿Tomoyo dijo eso? – Preguntó con algo de curiosidad el ser amarillo, flotando hacia a la cama y parándose en éste a lado de su dueña. – No sabía que estuviera enamorada de alguien.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía antes de ese momento. Y de hecho, nunca supe de quien se trataba… Creí que ella me lo diría cuando así lo quisiera.

- ¿Y usted que le contestó a eso que le dijo señorita? – Le preguntó Kotori, levantándose con cuidado del suelo, arreglándose su falda con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su cuaderno.

Sakura se quedó pensando, intentando recordar que le había dicho; ya había pasado más de un año de eso, y la verdad hacía mucho que no pensaba en eso.

- Le dije que esa persona debería de considerarse muy afortunada, en vista de que alguien tan dulce y buena como Tomoyo sentía algo por él, y de seguro esa persona debe estar muy feliz.

- ¿Afortunada? – Susurró muy despacio la Doncella de Blanco al oír tal respuesta.

Sakura asintió con cuidado, sin quitar sus ojos de la cama superior ni un momento. De haber puesto un poco más de atención, de haber querido ayudarla en ese momento, tal vez hubiera podido ser una mejor amiga… Ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez ella era en parte culpable del estado de Tomoyo. De hecho, ella misma tal vez se lo había "insinuado" ese día.

- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con eso…

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó de pronto, rompiendo el ambiente tan serio y denso que cubría la habitación desde ya algún tiempo. Alguien llamaba a la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Sería Shaoran de regreso? ¿Tal vez Tomoyo? Para cuando Sakura logró sentarse de nuevo, Kotori ya se dirigía a la puerta.

- Yo voy señorita Sakura. – Exclamó con alegría la joven mientras se dirigí a la salida del cuarto, pero fue detenida por la voz de su ama.

- No, tranquila Kotori, yo voy. – Le dijo la chica mientras se ponía con cuidado de pie.

- Pero Sakurita. – Exclamó con preocupación Kero. – Tus heridas…

- No te preocupes Kero, ya me estoy empezando a sentir un poco mejor. – Le contestó la chica de ojos verdes, sonriéndole ampliamente. El ser mágico no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo rápido que su ama pareció recuperar su ánimo. ¿Qué había sido? – Además, he estado casi todo el día de ayer y hoy en cama, ya es tiempo de comenzar a moverme más.

Sin dar más explicaciones, la joven se movió a la puerta con un poco más de ánimos. Se movía con más libertad que esta mañana, pero aún se le veía recato en sus pasos; de seguro las heridas aún le dolían bastante.

Para cuando Sakura dejó la habitación, Kero sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como un largo escalofrío por su espalda. Era una energía mágica que él conocía muy bien.

- "Ésta es la presencia de la luna…"

La persona en la puerta volvió a tocar el timbre una, y luego otra vez con algo de insistencia. Quien quiera que fuera, parecía estar un poco impaciente.

- ¡Ya voy! – Gritó con un poco de fuerza la castaña, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Una vez en la entrada, se colocó un par de zapatillas que estaban en el recibido; se encontraba descalza desde que salió del cuarto. Luego de eso, puso su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta. – ¿Quién…?

Los ojos verdes de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, al ver frente a ella la alta figura de ese chico de cabellos negros y mirada seria, con esa mochila sobre su hombro, camiseta negra con una línea roja en el centro y pantalones de mezclilla, mirándola fijamente desde arriba con expresión incluso un poco molesta.

- Ya era de que abrieras, monstruo. – Murmuró el chico en voz baja.

- ¡¡¿Hermano?!! – Exclamó totalmente sorprendida la joven, dando varios pasos hacía atrás, casi tropezándose, mirando sorprendida el rostro de su hermano mayor, Kinomoto Touya.

- ¿Cómo estás Sakura? – Agregó con una sonrisa el chico de lentes que lo acompañaba, asomándose desde atrás de Touya; Tsukihiro Yukito también estaba ahí.

- ¡¡Yukito!! – Exclamó aún más sorprendida la chica, dando un paso más hacía atrás. – ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

- ¿Qué no nos vas a dejar pasar Monstruo? – Exclamó con fastidio el muchacho de cabello negro, haciéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza a su hermana.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con un poco de dolor al sentir ese coscorrón.

Sin que Touya lo supiera, el hacer eso provocó que el cuerpo de Sakura se tensara lo suficiente para que su cuerpo le doliera por completo, debido a sus heridas. Sus piernas flaquearon en ese momento, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al piso, agarrándose su cabeza con expresión de angustia.

Touya dio un paso hacía atrás, casi con susto. ¿Qué pasó? No lo había hecho tan fuerte. Sakura podía resistir con facilidad más que eso. Fue en ese momento, en que tenía su cabeza agarrada con sus manos, en que notó las vendas en sus brazos asomándose por su pijama. Estaba herida.

- ¡¿Sakura?! – Preguntó sorprendido, acercándosele rápidamente, intentando ayudarla a pararse. – ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – Agregó de igual forma el chico Yukito, acercándosele y notando como se le veía realmente débil.

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro día, en cualquiera otra circunstancia, Sakura habría estado más que feliz de ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, casi por mala suerte, Touya había llegado a su puerta en el peor de los momentos. ¿Cómo podría explicar su cuerpo tan malherido? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Y si se lo decía a su Padre? ¿Cómo explicaría que ella y Kotori eran las únicas viviendo ahí? Todas esas preguntas eran lo único que la perturbaba en esos momentos, hasta que de pronto escuchó algo que la preocupó aún más…

- Chu… Llaman a la puerta… Chu… - Escuchó que la voz chillona de Chu-Chu murmuraba desde las escaleras, pero fue oíble hasta la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad Yukito, asomándose un poco hacía adentro del edificio.

El dolor de su cuerpo fue lo último que le preocupó en ese instante. De golpe caminó hacía atrás, metiéndose en la casa.

- ¡Esperen aquí un momento por favor! – Les gritó con fuerza, cerrando la puerta de golpe, casi en la nariz de Touya, el cual se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente totalmente confundido.

- Nos cerró la puerta…

Sobre la escalera se encontraban Kotori, junto con los dos seres mágicos flotando a sus lados. Desde ese sitio, los tres vieron como Sakura se movió como pudo hacía la escalera, mas al llegar tuvo que recargarse en el barandal para descansar. Ese coscorrón y esa caída la habían afectado más de lo que creyó. Estar lastimada era un asco; se moría por curarse al fin.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kerberos, descendiendo desde encima de la escalera hacía su ama.

- ¡Son mi hermano y Yukito! – Exclamó con nerviosismo la muchacha, volteándola a ver. Kero se quedó serio al oírla. Tal y como él había sentido; Yue estaba ahí. – ¡Debes de esconderte Kero!

- ¡Enseguida!

Rápidamente el guardián subió de regreso al cuarto para ocultarse. Sin embargo, no tenía pensado estar escondido; esa era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando para llenar huecos.

- Kotori, Chu-Chu también. – Le dijo la ojos verdes ahora a Kotori, mirándola casi con súplica.

- Pero Chu-Chu no se esconde. – Respondió la castaña, negando un poco con su cabeza. – Él es un alma libre…

- Chu… Libertad para todos… Chu… - Agregó el ser mágico implicado, volando el círculos sobre la Doncella de Blanco.

- Pero, no quiero que mi hermano o Yukito lo vean… - Intentó explicarse Sakura, aunque la verdad no sabía bien que excusa darle.

La verdad no estaba muy segura que tanto sabían Touya y Yukito sobre ese tema. Sabía que Touya sabía de Yue, pero no estaba segura que tanto sabía en realidad. ¿Por qué nunca habían hablado de eso luego de lo ocurrido con Yukito? Como fuera no era el momento; tenía que preocuparse de otras cosas.

- Es problemático… - Intentó decirle Sakura, volteándola a ver. – Por favor Kotori, te prometo que sólo será por hoy…

La chica de ojos cafés la miró fijamente desde las escaleras sin pronunciar palabra. Después de unos segundos, una sonrisa gentil surgió en su rostro, y asintió con cuidado con su cabeza.

- Está bien, yo me encargo. – Le contestó con firmeza, comenzando a caminar hacía el cuarto. – Ven Chu-Chu.

La criatura de color morado la siguió desde atrás, volando un poco por encima de su cabeza. Bien, Kero y Chu-Chu se esconderían. Ya tenía de por sí que explicar demasiado como para ahora explicar eso. Un largo suspiro surgió de su boca, mientras volteaba a ver hacía la puerta. ¿Qué hacía su hermano ahí?

El auto rojo de Touga se detuvo en seco frente a la Mansión de la Rosa. Éste era un edificio muy grande y elegante, con una fachada estilo renacimiento, de unos dos pisos de alto, con un pequeño jardín al frente con una gran cantidad de rosales que siempre estaban cubiertos de rosas; tal vez de ahí venía su nombre. El perímetro de la casa estaba rodeado de una barda blanca y pequeña que llegaba en promedio a la mitad del pecho de una persona. El edificio era en su mayoría de color blanco, con ventanales altos y una hermosa terraza en el techo. Era un sitio que parecía más la casa de una familia más o menos acomodada que un dormitorio. El edificio era propiedad de la Familia Kiryuu, la familia de Touga y socios de la Academia. Ese era el sitio en el que vivían los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, y por ende, cinco de las siete Rosas Blancas.

Li se bajó con desánimo del auto, cargando su maletín con su mano derecha y caminando hacía la puerta de la barda sin cerrar siquiera la puerta del copiloto. No había dicho mucho desde lo ocurrido en el Dormitorio D-3. En el tiempo que se conocían, Touga lo había visto hacer muchas cosas, pero, ¿patear a una chica?, eso sí era algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Li? – Le preguntó el chico pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta que él había dejado abierta.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Contestó él mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a caminar por el camino de piedra hacía la puerta principal. Obviamente estaba fingiendo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

- Esa chica es tu amiga, ¿o no? – Comentó un poco divertido, mientras caminaba atrás de él, cargando su maletín debajo de su brazo. – Aunque lo niegues, parece que sí te importa un poco; casi te mueres al darte cuenta de que la había golpeado. Y, si es verdad que no tiene magia, esto puede ser demasiado peligroso para ella, y tú sabes que a que tan "peligroso" me refiero.

Shaoran no dijo nada, quedándose de pie delante de la puerta mientras buscaba su llave. Lentamente introdujo ésta en la ranura, pero no la abrió. Pareció quedarse pensando en algo, tan profundo que no podía reaccionar.

- No éramos tan unidos como supones. – Le contestó dándole la espalda. – Más que nada tengo una deuda con ella; hizo mucho por mí en Tomoeda. Sin embargo, en estos momentos interesa más saber porqué ella es una Rosa Negra…

Típico en él: le interesaba más saber el porqué de las cosas que las personas, o al menos eso afirmaba. Pero él había visto su mirada cuando vio lo que había hecho. Li Shaoran era más humano de lo que les quería mostrar, y el estar cerca de Kinomoto y Daidouji hacían que eso se notara aún más. Si a él le interesaba más porque esa chica era una Rosa Negra, a Touga le interesaba saber cual fue la historia completa entre él y esas dos chicas.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa y fueron directo al comedor, en donde para su sorpresa, sus otros tres compañeros estaban reunidos. El comedor tenía tres accesos: una era la entrada que normalmente se usaba, que tenía dos puertas con ventanales que se abrían hacía afuera para entrar. La otra eran las puertas que daban al patio interno de la casa, similares a las que había en el dormitorio de Sakura y Katori. El otro acceso era por la cocina, que estaba en contacto con el comedor por una entrada que era el puro marco, sin ninguna puerta o algo similar de por medio.

El comedor se componía de una mesa larga de forma rectangular, de madera fina y labrada, con un mantener blanco y un adorno de centro conformado de puras rosas blanca. Tenía tres sillas en cada lado, y una en cada extremo, sumando ocho en total, aunque ahí sólo vivan cinco. Además de la mesa y las sillas, había una vitrina pegada a la pared frente a la entrada principal, y un reloj de péndulo a lado de éste.

Li se quedó parado sorprendido en el umbral, viendo fijamente en la mesa, en donde dos personas, Sainoji Kyoichi y Arisugawa Juri, extrañamente se encontraban aparentemente jugando una partida de ajedrez, estando cada uno sentado en sillas contrarias. Al parecer Sainoji usaba las piezas negras, y Juri las blancas, y como era de esperarse, las blancas iban ganando.

- Estás descuidando tu flanco izquierdo Sainoji. – Le dijo la capitana casi como regaño, mientras moví su alfil en diagonal hacía su derecha, la izquierda desde la perspectiva de Sainoji, poniendo en peligro a su reina.

- Cállate, ya sabes que este tipo de cosas son demasiado aburridas para mí. – Murmuró de mala gana el chico de cabellos verdes, moviendo su reina para sacarla de peligro, mas ese movimiento le costaría su caballo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó el chico chino, caminando hacía le comedor, mirando el tablero,

- Ah, ustedes, ¿dónde estuvieron? – Le contestó con algo de indiferencia la chica de ojos verdes, mirándolo de reojo por un segundo, y luego volteando de nuevo hacía el juego. – ¿Por qué no regresaron a la escuela?

Era muy extraño ver a ambos hablando, mucho más jugando juntos a algo, y en especial siendo Ajedrez. De pronto, eso pasó a segundo lugar en la mente de Li, pues percibió un singular aroma que surgí de la cocina. Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y se dirigió al origen de ese olor.

- ¿Tú jugando Ajedrez Sainoji? – Comentó divertido Touga, mientras se sentaba a lado de él.

- ¿Acaso crees que sólo sé mover bien la espada? – Le contestó él a su vez con desgano, mientras movía uno de sus pezones hacía adelante, el único movimiento que tenía a la mano.

- La verdad es que tampoco creo que sepas muy bien hacer eso. – Dijo a modo de provocación el chico de cabellos rojos, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

Shaoran entró a la cocina, en donde vio a Mikki frente a la estufa; parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de guisado. En cuando entró, lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

- Ah, eres tú Li. – Exclamó con tranquilidad el chico de cabello azul, y de inmediato se volteó de regreso a su guisado. – ¿Dónde te habías metido? La cena casi está lista.

- ¿Estás cocinando Kaoru? – Le preguntó confundido el chico castaño, asomándose discretamente hacía la olla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices tan sorprendido? – Una pequeña risa surgió del muchacho de Kyoto al oírlo, al tiempo que tapaba de nuevo la olla. – Sé que hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero hoy estoy de ánimos.

¿De ánimos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa misma mañana en el dojo, todos parecían venir de un funeral; ni siquiera querían voltearlo a ver, menos dirigirle la palabra. Ahora, era como si lo del día anterior no hubiera pasado nunca, como si todo fuera "normal". No, de hecho ni siquiera estaban actuando normal. ¿Sería acaso que lo que les dijo esa mañana en el dojo los convenció? A él le gustaría pensar eso, pero tenía que ser otra cosa; su instinto lo sabía.

Eran demasiadas cosas en su mente para dos días. Primero el presentarse de nuevo ante Sakura y dar explicaciones, el ataque de las Rosas Negras, esa extraña luz y poder que surgió en Sakura, y Tomoyo revelándose como una Rosa Negra… Sólo por ahora intentaría no pensar en porque de repente sus compañeros del Consejo eran tan amables y concentrarse en los otros problemas.

- Ya dejen de hacerse los interesantes y díganos. – Escuchó que Sainoji le gritaba con reclamo desde el comedor. De seguro ya estaba perdiendo y quería interrumpir el juego sin tener que rendirse directamente.

Luego de indicarle a Mikki que lo siguiera, pues lo que iba a decir era importante, éste dejó la comida en flama baja para luego salir ambos de la cocina y sentarse en la mesa junto con los otros. Pudieron notar con facilidad la expresión seria y pensativa de su Presidente, aunque era difícil que eso fuera algo llamativo, pues casi siempre tenía esa expresión.

El chico de blanco se sentó en una de las sillas del extremo, cruzando sus dedos frente a sus ojos, cerrando estos por unos segundos, intentando aclarar su mente.

- Una quinta Rosa Negra ha aparecido. – Dijo después de un rato sin abrir los ojos. – Daidouji Tomoyo del Salón A-1, la chica que me fue a buscar esta mañana el dojo.

La noticia sí causó algo de sorpresa en los presentes, mas esto no fue demasiado en vista de que Juri y Sainoji ni siquiera la conocían. Sin embargo, Mikki fue el más sorprendido al oír eso, pues él y ella estaban en el mismo salón, y habían participado juntos en varias presentación del club de música. Su rostro se cubrió de asombro, sus ojos se abrieron por completo; fue tanto su asombro que casi se paraba de su asiento.

- ¡¿Daidouji?! – Exclamó en voz alta, quedándose atónito al procesar la noticia. – ¿Ella una Rosa Negra? Eso es imposible, ella…

- No posee poderes mágicos… Lo sé. – Agregó el chico castaño, diciendo justamente lo que Mikki estaba por decir. – O al menos eso es lo que parece.

Li se recargó en su silla, frotándose un poco sus ojos. No quería admitirlo, y menos frente a Touga, pero el hecho de haber pateado de esa manera a Tomoyo lo había afectado demasiado. Aún no entendía porque lo hizo, y lo peor, frente a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que no posee magia? – Preguntó Juri con curiosidad al ver como los dos reaccionaban a eso. Li intentó explicarlo lo más claro posible.

- Yo la trate bastante mientras estuve en Tomoeda. Fue de alguna forma de apoyo para capturar varias de las Cartas Clow, y estuvo expuesta a todos esos eventos, y nunca mostró ningún tipo de poder o habilidad mágica. Lo más cercano fue que algunas Cartas Clow llegaron a afectarla directamente, como la carta Canción y la carta Voz. Pero eso no nos dice nada, las Cartas Clow afectaron a muchas personas y lugares en esos tiempos…

Era obvio que esa explicación no era muy informativa para el resto del Consejo, pues ninguno conocía realmente a las Cartas Clow, además de dichos y comentarios, y mucho menos sabían con exactitud que había ocurrido en Tomoeda hace tres años. Pero en resumen, lo que intentaba de decirles era que él estuvo en contacto con esa persona por largo tiempo, al mismo tiempo que ésta era expuesta a todos esos eventos mágicos, y aún así nunca dio seña alguna de tener algún poder especial.

Bien, desde su punto de vista y con esa explicación, no era motivo suficiente para afirmar que esa chica no poseía ningún poder mágico. Pero si era extraño que a esa edad, y ya con el título de Rosa Negra, nunca haya mostrado señales de algún poder. Después de todo, había penetrado al Territorio de Duelos de Touga; no cualquiera podía hacer algo como eso.

Después de unos segundos de profundo silencio, Touga colocó su la mesa, abriéndolo y buscando algo en su contenido. Ese acto hizo que se convirtiera en el centro de atención de sus cuatro compañeros.

- Sin magia o sin ella, la chica es demasiado hábil en muchas cosas. – Mencionó de pronto, lanzando un expediente en el interior de una carpeta blanca al centro de la mesa.

Confundido, Shaoran se extendió hacia él, tomando el expediente y abriéndolo. Era increíble: eran datos de Tomoyo, nombre, edad, origen, materias, calificaciones, dormitorio, algunas notas, concursos, premios, y otros muchos detalles. ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso?

- ¿La investigaste? – Le preguntó sorprendido el Presidente, volteándolo a ver extrañado. – ¿Por qué?

- ¿No era eso lo que querías? – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, sentándose bien en su silla, y mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa. – Desde que la reconocí en el Baile de Bienvenida, me di a la tarea de investigar sobre ella. Se podría decir que me adelante a tus deseos, Presidente…

- Touga…

Y eso era lo que faltaba para completar el cuadro tan extraño que la nueva actitud de las Rosas Blancas estaba formando. El día anterior, Touga fue el que más se le opuso, y el que parecía en mayor desacuerdo con él. ¿Qué se tenían entre manos?

- De seguro averiguaste que es extremadamente buena en cualquier materia, casi excelente – Comentó de pronto Mikki, aún un poco sorprendido. – buena para cantar, para componer, para cocer, para pintar, para grabar, para escribir, y muchas otras cosas. Sí, eso es cierto, pero eso no indica que posee algo fuera de lo común.

- Debe de tenerlo. – Agregó el capitán del Equipo de Kendo, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado indiferente de la conversación. – Si no, ¿Por qué el Fin del Mundo la elegiría?

- Ese es el gran enigma. – Contestó con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, retirándose los mechones de su rostro. – Pero no olvidemos que nos preguntamos lo mismo de Kinomoto al principio.

En el fondo, los únicos interesados ahí en el asunto eran Li y Mikki, que eran los que estaban seguros de nunca haber percibido algún tipo de magia en Tomoyo, lo que la volvía la única Duelista sin esta cualidad hasta ahora. Touga estaba interesado por el hecho de haberla visto atravesar su Territorio de esa manera, y también por la historia que existía entre ella y Li, la cual hasta ese momento seguía siendo casi un misterio.

Shaoran guardó silencio, mientras los otros estaban hablando entre ellos, aunque poco a poco se salían del tema. Li intentaba encontrar alguna lógica, algún sentido en todo esto. Pero la entrada de Tomoyo en el juego destruía cualquier teoría o variable que podría haber tenido. Ella era una pieza que no debería de estar ahí, pero si averiguaba la verdad sobre ella, podría saber la verdad sobre las Rosas.

- "Inmediatamente Daidouji no es un peligro. Ella no sabe pelear, ni usar la espada, y eso lo verifique. Además, ella le tiene mucho apreció a Sakura, así que no la retaría. Sin embargo…" – Una mirada dura y seria se formó de golpe en el rostro del muchacho de Hong Kong. – "Aún faltan dos Rosas Negras más que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, y las heridas de Sakura aún no se curan del todo. Mikage afirmó que esperaría, pero, si Sakura no se cura pronto, no creo que las Rosas Negras esperen más para continuar con los Duelos. Sólo dos Rosas Negras más… ¿Quiénes serán?"

Una vez listo el té, Kotori lo depositó con cuidado en su hermosa tetera de color blanco, con bordes dorados, y sellos de rosas similares al diseño de Othori a los lados. Una vez servido en la tetera, lo vertió con delicadeza en las tazas, que tenían un diseño muy similar a ésta, diseño occidental, con un asta en el lado. El té era oscuro, color café claro, estilo occidental y por lo tanto dulce. Colocó las tazas y la tetera sobre una bandeja sencilla, junto con plato con terrones de azúcar.

- Qué hermosa vajilla tienes Kotori-chan. – Comentó con una sonrisa amable su invitado de cabello y piel claro, y lentes, que se encontraba recargando en la barra de la cocina, mirando como la chica servía el té. Él a su vez, se encontraba colocando en otra bandeja varios penecillos horneados para acompañarlos con el té.

- Muchas gracias, Yukito-kun. – Agradeció la Doncella de Blanco, regresándole la sonrisa de la misma manera.

- No hay de qué. – Una vez listo todo, cada uno tomó su bandeja y se dirigieron a la puerta del comedor. – Llevémosle este té a esos dos antes de que las cosas se acaloren más.

- ¡Sí!

Ambos habían dejado por largo rato a solas a Sakura y a su hermano mayor. Ambos se encontraban en el comedor del dormitorio, sentado cada uno en una silla contraria de la mesa. La discusión había sido algo difícil, en especial para Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que porqué estoy aquí? – Exclamó con un poco de enojo Touya. – Yo debería de hacerte esa pregunta. ¿Por qué te mudaste sola a esta ciudad a la mitad de la nada? Sé que Tomoyo se mudó, ¿pero porqué tenías que seguirla? Y en especial cuando ya habías empezado el semestre.

- ¡Hermano! – Contestó casi de la misma manera la Card Captor. – ¡¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?! Vine aquí por un motivo muy especial, y no fue sólo por seguir a Tomoyo como dices, y además mi padre me dejó.

- ¿Un motivo muy especial? ¿Y cuál es ese?

La castaña estaba a un instante de contestarle, casi por simple reflejo. Sin embargo, en un último momento se detuvo, cerrando su boca antes de que se escapara alguna palabra, y volteando hacía otro lado.

- No te lo puedo decir… - Le contestó con un susurro sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porqué…

Simplemente porque no podía. Aún suponiendo que Touya supiera la verdad sobre ella, las Cartas Clow, Kero y lo comprendiera, ¿Qué iba a decirle para explicarle su mudanza a esa ciudad? ¿Qué fue a esa ciudad por un extraño recuerdo de cuando tenía tres años que bien podría haber sido un sueño? ¿Qué una extraña carta le llegó a la casa con un mensaje que no entendía, junto con una carta de aceptación de una escuela que jamás había oído antes y que por eso decidió venir? ¿Qué se encuentra jugando en una serie de duelos en donde más de una vez ha salid gravemente herida y todo para obtener un deseo que en realidad no siquiera podía ponerlo claramente con palabras? Hasta a ella le parecía tonto ahora que lo pensaba.

Además, si sabía que se encontraba en algo tan peligroso, de seguro haría todo para convencerla de irse, o hablaría con su padre para que lo hiciera. No podía irse de Hooshi, no aún.

Por su parte, Touya tenía sus propios pensamientos. Sakura no lo sabía, pero todo eso que Sakura no quería que supiera, él ya lo suponía. Cuando hablo con su padre, éste le informó sobre la carta de aceptación que había llegado de Othori. También, aunque Sakura no lo sabía, su padre si había visto la otra carta que venía con ésta, la que tenía ese único mensaje _"Ven y conoce tu destino…"_. Nunca se lo comentó a Sakura, pero cuando habló con Touya se lo informó, y fue ese el principal detonante para que é supiera que algo no estaba bien. Segundo, estaba lo que Yukito le había dicho en el ascensor, sobre esa persona en el retrato… ¿Coincidencia? En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. Y en tercero y tal vez lo más importante, las vendas y heridas que le cubrían el cuerpo a su hermana menor.

- ¿Y qué son todas esas heridas que tienes? – Le preguntó con severidad el chico, mirando fijamente como de nuevo se asomaba su brazo vendado se asomaba de la manga de su pijama. – ¿Tienen que ver con ese motivo muy especial?

Sakura ocultó rápidamente su brazo y mano debajo de su prenda, bajando su mirada sin decir nada. La situación era demasiado incómoda; para eso momentos lo único que deseaba era una salida rápida de todo eso. Cumpliendo a su deseo, Kotori y Yukito salieron de la cocina y caminaron hacía ellos con el té y los panecillos.

- Aquí tienen los dos. – Comentó con su amplia sonrisa distintivo el joven Tsukihiro, colocando su bandeja en la mesa junto con Kotori.

El verlos fue lo mejor que le había pasado a Sakura en ese rato, y eso hizo que una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se dibujara en su rostro.

- ¡Muchas gracias Yukito, Kotori! – Agradeció con felicidad el Príncipe de Blanco, salvándose de esa forma de contestar las insistentes preguntas de su hermano.

- ¡No hay de qué señorita Sakura! – Contestó Kotori de igual forma, haciendo una reverencia hacía ella. Esa forma tan formal de referirse a ella, llamó la atención de los dos visitantes.

- ¿Señorita Sakura? – Preguntó con seriedad el chico de cabellos negros. – ¿Porqué te habla así?

Una gota de sudor surgió detrás de la cabeza de la chica al oír esa pregunta. De todo eso era tal vez lo menos raro del asunto, ¿pero igualmente como explicas que una chica de tu misma edad te trata como si fueras su ama y ella tu sirvienta sólo porque es el trofeo del que gana un duelo con espadas? De acuerdo, tal vez no eran tan "menos raro" como ella pensaba.

- ¿Sólo viven ustedes dos aquí? – Preguntó con curiosidad Yukito, mientras colocaba una taza de té enfrente de cada Sakura, y otra enfrente de Touya.

- Claro que no. – Contestó de inmediato Kotori sin el menor pudor. – También viven con nosotras Chu…

- ¡Sí! ¡Sólo nosotras! – Interrumpió de golpe Sakura, y luego rió un poco con nerviosismo. – Eso lo hace más cómodo… ¿no creen?

Touya y Yukito se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. ¿Podía ser más obvio que la razón de su visita estaba intentando ocultarles algo? Eso Yukito era capaz de comprenderlo y respetarlo, después de todo, incluso Touya le tenía secretos, y no sólo a él, sino también a la propia a Sakura, pero no parecía recordar eso cuando ello no le convenía.

Un poco molesto por toda esa situación, el mayor de los Kinomoto tomó su taza de mala manera y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su contenido. Ahora podía sumarle una cosa más a su presentimiento: Sakura vivía sola con una chica que la trataba como si fuera su sirvienta más que su compañera. Si tan sólo tuviera aún sus poderes, podría averiguar sin problema que era lo que le estaba ocultando.

De pronto, uno segundos después de haber dado la primera probada a su té, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron por un momento de su cabeza. Ese sabor, ese aroma, ese calor, esa singular sensación que provocaba en la lengua… Separó con cuidado la taza de sus labios, mirando fijamente el líquido oscuro en su interior; él ya había probado ese té antes.

- ¿Sucede algo Touya? – Le preguntó extrañado su compañero de Universidad, estando sentado a su lado.

La voz de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar. Sakura y Yukito tenían sus miradas puestas en él, pues la mirada en sus ojos mostraba que algo lo había sorprendido demasiado.

- No, nada. – Contestó rápidamente con tranquilidad, colocando de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa. – Esto está muy bueno… - Sus mirada seguía puesta en la taza frente a él, y el sabor en su boca aún no había desaparecido. Estaba seguro de lo que ese sabor era. – Té con miel…

- Sí, está delicioso. – Comentó Yukito a su vez, bebiendo un poco de su taza. – Creí que necesitaríamos azúcar, pero la piel le da el toque de dulzura perfecto. Kotori-chan lo preparó.

Al oír esa explicación, Touya volteó a ver con cuidado a la Doncella de Blanco, la cual estaba sentada a lado de Sakura del otro lado de la mesa. La chica, le sonrió con mucha dulzura, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con un poco de inocencia.

- Me alegra que le guste, joven Touya. – Dijo con alegría la chica castaña.

- ¿Tú lo preparaste? – Preguntó un poco confundido, y luego miró de reojo de nuevo hacía su taza. – "Pero éste té…"

- Hermano… - Dijo de pronto Sakura, lo que provocó que alzara de nuevo su mirada hacía ella. Su hermana lo estaba mirando fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que estés molesto por el hecho de que viniera para acá y no te diga bien las razones... me hace muy feliz verte después de tanto tiempo.

Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, la cual, acompañada de esas palabras, dejó un poco sorprendido al receptor de ambas.

Yukito sonrió a su vez al sentir como el ambiente en la habitación tomaba un giro.

- Creo que mejor los dejaremos solos. – Le susurró despacio a Kotori mientras se ponía de pie.

- Sí, es lo mejor. – Asintió Kotori mientras igualmente se ponía de pie y los dos salían del comedor hacía el jardín frontal.

- No exageres Sakura. – Contestó con seriedad Touya, siguiendo con la vista como los otros dos salían. – No es como si no nos hubieras visto en años.

- Lo sé, pero es sólo que desde que tengo menoría, tú siempre habías estado ahí en la casa conmigo, y el no tenerte… - Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando su propio reflejo en el té de su taza. – Lo creas o no te he extrañado mucho. Aún recuerdo vívidamente lo que dijiste esa ocasión antes de irte…

** ********

_- Tienes que ser más fuerte Sakura… - Le contestó su hermano, volteándose rápidamente hacía ella._

_Él estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, ya con su maleta en el hombro. La joven de cabello castaño se extrañó ante ese comentario, mientras él le hablaba con su habitual tono algo duro que ella conocía muy bien._

_- Ahora que me voy, es necesario que te vuelvas más fuerte hermana. – El chico le sonrió amablemente y prosiguió. – Debes de aprender a proteger a los que quieres y a ti misma. Ya no estaré aquí para protegerte de todo. Nunca estarás sola Sakura. Incluso si no estoy contigo, siempre te protegeré, ¿entiendes?, y también mi padre. Pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te dije que por alguna razón yo podía ver cosas que los demás no podían? Pues no necesito dicho don para ver en tu interior Sakura. Yo más que nadie sé de la gran fuerza que hay en tu corazón… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco hermana, y tienes que aprender a usar esa fuerza… nunca permitas que alguien trate de dañar dicha fuerza, ¿entiendes hermana…?_

** ********

- ¿Yo dije todo eso? – Susurró un poco confundido, intentando recordar aquella ocasión. Sí, creía que había dicho algo por el estilo, pero no recordaba con claridad exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo. Posiblemente se refería a meterse de nuevo a un asunto como en el que de seguro se encontraba en esos momentos.

- Sí… - Asintió Sakura con cuidado, volteándola a ver de nuevo. – Y no lo he olvidado. Y esas palabras han sido una de mis tantas inspiraciones desde que llegue a este sitio… En especial ahora que he decidido que es lo que deseo. – El rumbo que tomaba sus palabras confundió un poco al muchacho. ¿Lo que desea? ¿A qué se refería? – Hermano, no puedo decirte que está pasando aquí, y créeme cuando te digo que es mejor así. Pero si deseas saber porqué estoy aquí, sólo puedo decir que vine aquí para lograr lo que tú mismo me pediste: para ser fuerte, y poder hacer las cosas por mi cuenta… Poder decidir mi Destino… Eso es a lo que vine. Me dijiste que a pesar de que tú y mi padre siempre me estarían cuidando, llegaría el momento en el que tendría que hacer lo que deseaba por mi propia cuenta, y creo que eso ese momento llegó más pronto de lo que pensé…

Había algo diferente en la forma en la que Sakura se estaba expresando, tan clara, tan decidida. Lo que le estaba diciendo no era una mentira, era algo que salía de su corazón. No era la misma Sakura que era la última vez que la vio. ¿Qué lo había provocado? ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese sitio? Fuera lo que fuera, hacía que un cierto sentimiento de felicidad muy extraño surgiera en su pecho, y eso se reflejaba con una leve sonrisa con surgió en su rostro de pronto.

- Has cambiado. – Le contestó él a su vez, al parecer un poco más tranquilo. – Sí, ya no eres la misma niña que dejé en ese recibidor. Creo que hasta has crecido.

- ¿Enserio…? – El rostro de Sakura se iluminó de felicidad al oírlo.

- Pero… - Touya tomó de nuevo su taza, bebiendo de nuevo con cuidado de ésta. – Aún sigues siendo el mismo monstruo.

El rostro iluminado y feliz de la ojos verdes se esfumó de golpe, cambiando drásticamente a una expresión de enojo.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Oye! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie de golpe. – ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme monstruo?!

Y de un momento a otro, el ambiente y el aire entorno a ese comedor se convirtió en algo más similar al ambiente que existía en su casa de Tomoeda, con las peleas, gritos, pero también con las risas y paz. Yukito, que miraba todo desde el jardín por los ventanales de las puertas, sonrió ampliamente al ver como se veían más animados. Por suerte todo había salido bien.

- "Parece que esos dos ya se llevan mejor." – Pensó para sí mismo, antes de comenzar a caminar, alejándose de las puertas para darles un poco de privacidad.

Touya nunca se lo dijo directamente, pero era más que obvio que en realidad estaba demasiado preocupado por su Sakura, tanto que incluso tuvieron que faltar a las últimas clases de ese día y venirse directo para haya. Si conocía a su amigo como creía, era probable que se quedaran el fin de semana para ayudar a Sakura a recuperarse. Eso de seguro será incómodo para ella, pero eso haría sentirse más seguro al Touya.

- Yue… - Escuchó de pronto que una voz pronunciaba a sus espaldas. Se detuvo de golpe al oírlo, y lentamente se dio media vuelta. – Eres justo con quién deseaba hablar…

El ser amarillo con apariencia de muñeco se encontraba flotando detrás de él, mirándolo fijamente con expresión seria. Un instante después de visualizar la figura del Guardián, los ojos de Yukito se cerraron lentamente. De su espalda, surgieron dos grandes alas blancas que lo rodearon por completo, y una fuerte luz surgió de su cuerpo. Sólo unos segundos después, las alas se abrieron por completo, revelando que su apariencia había cambiado por completo.

El ser que apareció en lugar de Yukito era de cabello totalmente blanco, muy largo, casi suelto excepto casi al final donde estaba sujeto. Tenía la piel blanca y los ojos color celeste, con una expresión fría y seria, totalmente contraria a la expresión típica de Yukito. Las dos grandes alas blancas en su espalda, y su vestimenta blanca y azul lo hacían parecer un ángel, pero no era algo como eso. En realidad se trataba del Guardián Yue, otro ser mágico creado por el propio Mago Clow, otro Guardián al igual que Kero.

- Kerberos… - Susurró con seriedad el Guardián de la Luna, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿También lo sentiste? – Le preguntó casi de la misma manera, acercándosele hasta flotar enfrente de su rostro.

- Sí, una magia muy poderosa rodea esta ciudad, en especial esa escuela. – Contestó Yue, al tiempo que su mirada se endurecía. – Y esa pintura en esa oficina… ¿Qué significa todo esto Kerberos?

- Es justo lo que deseo saber…

Akio guió a su aparentemente nueva integrante hasta la que sería su nueva habitación. La conversación luego de aquello había sido de diferentes cosas, pero sobre todo hablaron concretamente de los Duelos de la Rosa. Salió a relucir el hecho de que Tomoyo era una conocida de Kinomoto Sakura, detalle que llamó mucho la atención de Mikage, pero que ya había considerado al ver ambas eran de la misma ciudad. Al ser amiga del Príncipe de Blanco, ella estaba ya enterada de todo, de hecho más de lo que ellos esperaban. Aún había algunos detalles que arreglar, pero lo dejarían hasta ahí por el momento.

Luego de la conversación se tocó el tema de su hospedaje. Las Rosas Negras actuales vivían juntas en ese lugar, como un dormitorio privado sólo para ellos. Cada uno tenía su propio cuarto, cada cuarto con su propio baño individual, aunque sólo había dos regaderas en el primer piso y en el segundo. Había un comedor, dos salas de estar, una cocina, y hasta una sala de entrenamiento de esgrima en la planta baja. Era un lugar con todas las comodidades, rodeado de lujos y cierta pizca de elegancia. Era un lugar agradable, mas no era totalmente una obligación que todos vivirían ahí juntos, así que optaron por preguntarle directamente si deseaba vivir ahí.

Tomoyo guardó silencio. ¿Mudarse en a ese sitio? Por una parte, se estaría mudando a un lugar lleno de gente que no conocía, y potencialmente peligrosa. Sin embargo, por otro lado, no existía nada que la atara a su antiguo dormitorio. Su compañera la ignoraba, nada en ese sitio era suyo, y no tenía en espacio para hacer todas las cosas que ella quería… Además, Kamui le dijo que ese era el sitio en el que debía estar. ¿Será posible que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pueda considerar un sitio como su "hogar"?

- Éste será tu cuarto. – Dijo la Rosa Negra de piel morena, mientras abría la puerta de roble labrado, mostrándole el interior.

El cuarto era sólo un poco más amplio que el cuarto de su dormitorio, pero posiblemente daba esa impresión por ser solo para una persona. El cuarto era casi por completo de color azul: estaba decorado con tapiz azul cielo, con una alfombra de color azul marino, y techo blanco un poco alto del que colgaba un candelabro de cristal. La puerta se encontraba en el centro de la pared. A la derecha se encontraba una cama amplia, con cobertores azules oscuros y cortinas azul cielo alrededor, con un buró de madera a cada lado. Pegado a la pared derecha, se encontraba del armario con cuatro puertas; el la pared izquierda había un escritorio muy elegante de madera, con algunos libros y una silla; a lado del escritorio se encontraba una puerta que de seguro llevaba al baño del baño. Por último, la pared paralela a la pared de la puerta era prácticamente ventanas, cubiertas con cortinas también azules, y una puerta con ventanales que sirve de acceso a un pequeño balcón. Carecía de cualquier objeto personal, y a excepción de que todo se encontraba limpio y sin el menor rastro de polvo, daba la sensación de que nadie había vivido en ese sitio en un largo tiempo.

Tomoyo entró con mucha precaución en la habitación, analizando cada detalle de éste. Le llamaba la atención principalmente que casi todo estuviera de color azul; lo único que resaltaban eran el armario, burós, escritorio y puertas que eran de madera y no estaban pintadas, pero el resto del cuarto era singularmente del mismo color. Era un lugar muy extraño, pero en comparación con el sitio en el que se encontraba y los habitantes de éste, era una habitación demasiado "normal".

- No es un muy grande, pero de seguro es más espacioso que tu otro dormitorio, y tienes más libertades. – Comentó Himemiya desde la puerta, casi leyéndole el primer pensamiento que surgió en la mente de la joven al entrar. – Los dueños de este edificio son también la familia Othori, igual que la Academia, pero no es propiamente un dormitorio sujeto a las reglas de ésta. Aquí no se te pondrá toque de queda, puedes dormirte a la hora que desees, mientras no despiertes a los otros claro. La cocina nunca cierra y puedes prepararte lo que quieras cuando quieras. ¿Qué te parece?

Mientras el joven le daba esa explicación, ella caminó con cuidado hacía el escritorio, tocándolo con delicadeza con la yema de los dedos. Estaba muy bien cuidado, igual que todo en ese cuarto.

- Es muy bonito. – Murmuró la joven sin voltear a verlo, virando discretamente hacía las ventanas, aunque estas estaban cubiertas con las cortinas.

- Me alegra que te guste. Mikage se encargará de tramitar tu traslado para acá; tenemos nuestros contactos en la dirección. Cuando quieras puedes traer tus cosas.

Akio se dio cuenta desde un principio que la receptora de sus palabras no le estaba poniendo mucha atención en realidad. Le parecía muy divertida su actitud de cachorro perdido; por más que se hubiera enterado de los duelos por boca del propio Príncipe de Blanco, era muy evidente que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre en lo que se estaba metiendo. Las Nueva Rosa Negra era realmente interesante.

- Bueno, te dejaré sola para que veas el cuarto. – Comentó el muchacho mientras se disponía a irse. – A propósito. En el armario hay un regalo de nuestra parte. Espero que te quede.

Acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa tan distintiva en él, hizo su último comentario y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una muy confundida Tomoyo, que para cuando logró voltear sólo pudo ver como cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- "¿Qué me quede?" – Se preguntó así misma al momento el que se quedó sola.

Suponía por esa expresión que ese "regalo" tenía que ser ropa o algo parecido. Sin saber que era lo ahí estaba escondido, se dirigió al armario de madera, abriendo las dos puertas del centro.

La chica de ojos azules guardó silencio, quedándose parada frente al armario abierto por varios segundos. El armario estaba casi vacío, excepto por una prenda colgada justo en el centro de éste; esa prenda debía de ser el supuesto regalo. Se trataba de un saco, un saco del mismo estilo de cuello alto y la parte inferior alargada que usaban los miembros Consejo Estudiantil, y por lo que había visto también los miembros del Círculo de la Rosa Negra. Era de color negro, con los bordes del cuello y la apertura frontal de color blanco, con botones dorados en los puños.

Antes de que viera en el reflejo de aquel espejo como Sakura y Mikage usaban trajes similares a ese diseño, había pensado que se tipo de uniforme era sólo del Consejo Estudiantil, pero al parecer esa vestimenta es un poco más que eso. ¿Estaría obligada a usar ese traje?

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose. Rápidamente reaccionó, volteando en esa dirección. Debido a la cama y las cortinas, desde su posición no era capaz de ver por completo la puerta, pero si pudo notar que ésta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, casi como si sólo el viento la hubiera movido. ¿Acaso Akio no la había dejado bien cerrada? Sin saber bien que había sido, le sacó la vuelta a la cama y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya estaba a menos de un metro de la puerta, se detuvo de golpe, dando un paso hacía atrás.

- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó con sorpresa la joven de ojos azules, mirando ligeramente hacía el suelo, justo enfrente de la apertura de la puerta, donde había algo que parecía estarla… ¿Mirando fijamente?

- ¿Ko…? – Exclamó la extraña criatura, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado. Era un ser extraño, pequeño, tal vez un poco más pequeño que la forma falsa de Kero, de color marrón oscuro, cabeza redonda y orejas grandes, ojos redondos y negros, cuerpo pequeño y una cola larga que ondeaba detrás de él.

- ¿Chu… Chu…? – Murmuró confundida al darse de cuenta de que esa extraña criatura era muy parecida a Chu-Chu, pero de un color marrón oscuro, y sin la extraña corbatita roja que usaba.

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaron por el pasillo hacía la puerta. De pronto, el ser mágico se alzó en el aire y se separó rápidamente de la puerta, como prediciendo que una persona iba a abrir de golpe la puerta.

- ¡Oye!, ¡Ko-Ko! – Escuchó que la persona que abrió la puerta de esa manera decía de golpe, respirando con agitación; parecía haber estado corriendo.

Se trataba de una persona nueva para Tomoyo. Era una joven un poco más alta que ella, de cabello negro muy corto, de ojos grandes y verdes con una mirada astuta, piel blanca y complexión delgada. Vestía el uniforme de la Academia, pero la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas sin el saco negro; su tono de voz era algo fuerte y enérgico. Rápidamente buscó con su vista en todas direcciones, hasta ver como la criatura marrón flotaba un poco por encima de ella.

- ¡No te metas en cuartos ajenos! – Exclamó con fuerza, dando un salto para agarrarlo con sus manos y bajarlo.

- Ko… Estoy explorando… Ko… - Murmuró de pronto el ser en sus manos, con un singular todo chillón; podía hablar al igual que Chu-Chu.

- Perdone, es que este pequeño es demasiado escurridizo. – Se disculpó la extraña, volteando a ver a Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Ko-Ko? – Susurró en voz baja, mirando fijamente a la extraña chica y al ser en sus manos. La chica de Tomoeada había visto toda esa escena con mucha cautela, desde la llegada del ser marrón hasta que esa chica le dirigió la palabra sin estar muy seguro de lo que veía. – "Es idéntico al ser mágico de Kotori" – Pensó al recordar de nuevo a Chu-Chu. – No te preocupes… ¿Es tu mascota?

- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó rápidamente, negando rápidamente con su cabeza, al tiempo que colocaba al pequeño ser sobre su hombro izquierdo. – Ko-Ko… Es mi amigo.

Su amigo, lo mismo que decía Kotori. ¿Podría haber dos criaturas mágicas tan parecidas en el mismo lugar sin estar relacionadas una con la otra? No una criatura mágica se encuentra en el lugar de residencia del Príncipe de Blanca, y la otra en el edificio en donde viven las Rosas Negras. Miró discretamente hacía la mano izquierda de la joven; no había ninguna sortija. ¿Quién era esa chica?

- Usted debe ser la nueva Rosa, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con un tono divertido la chica de ojos veces, inclinando su cuerpo al frente, acercando un poco su rostro al de ella.

- Sí… - Contestó aún un poco confundida, asintiendo con su cabeza. Luego de esa afirmación tenía pensado decir su nombre, pero antes de poder hacerlo la chica dio un pequeño grito de emoción que asustó un poco a Tomoyo.

- ¡Qué emoción! – Exclamó con fuerza, girando un poco sobre sí misma. El ser mágico al que llamaba "Ko-Ko" voló de su hombro, volando en círculos a su alrededor. – Hacía mucho que no llegaba una nueva Rosa Negra.

- Ko… Sangre fresca… Ko… - Murmuraba la criatura de color Marrón mientras revoloteaba de un lado a otro.

La extraña se detuvo de golpe, girándose hacía ella y extiendo su mano gentilmente hacía la confundida ojos azules.

- Es un placer conocerla Joven… - Guardó silencio unos segundos, esperando que Tomoyo le dijera su nombre, mientras ella sólo pensaba que si no la hubiera interrumpido en un principio todo hubiera sido mejor.

- Daidouji… Daidouji Tomoyo, pero no tienes que ser tan formal. – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa gentil, haciendo referencia a ese intento que había hecho de llamarla "Joven Daidouji" o "Joven Tomoyo" al parecer.

- Perdone joven Daidouji. – Afirmó ella con gentileza sin hacer caso a su solicitud, haciéndola una reverencia. – Es la costumbre supongo.

La nueva Rosa Negra rió con discreción, tapándose la boca don sus dedos, para luego sonreírle con gentileza.

- No te preocupes. Es curiosa, eso que dices de "costumbre" me recuerda un poco a…

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron por completo poco a poco, hasta permanecer completamente abiertos, en una expresión llena de sorpresa. Su comentario se cortó de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y entonces lo entendió… o al menos creyó creerlo. Todo tenía sentido, ese ser mágico que tenía, esa manera de referirse a ella, y el hecho de que estuviera en ese sitio sin tener una sortija de color negro como la suya. Kamui no le había dicho todo, pero lo que sabía era suficiente para adivinarlo… Todo se trataba de dualidad en estos Duelos. Había siete Rosas Blancas y siete Rosas Negras. Sakura, ella era una Rosa Blanca y a su vez el "Príncipe de Blanco". Si hay un Príncipe de Blanco, ¿debe de haber un Príncipe de Negro? Pero entonces, si hay un Príncipe de Negro, ¿también debe de existir una…?

- Tú… - Susurró muy despacio, apenas con un hilo de voz. – ¿Quién eres?

- Disculpe mis modales… - Se disculpó con gentileza la extraña, aunque a su vez parecía parecerle muy divertida la situación. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás, para luego haciéndole una reverencia, inclinando el cuerpo mientras sujetaba su falda. – Soy Shirou Hokuto… Soy la Doncella de Negro…

- ¿Doncella… de Negro…? – Exclamó totalmente sorprendida al oírla. Entonces, era cierto, existía una Doncella de Negro, otra persona igual a Kotori.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica presentada como Hokuto, mientras volteaba a ver a Tomoyo fijamente a los ojos.

- Es un placer… Joven Daidouji…

La conversación entre Touya y Sakura había terminado un poco después de eso. Touya aceptó los deseos de su hermana de no darle todos los detalles si así lo deseaba, pero a cambio se quedaría ese fin de semana para cuidar de que esas heridas se recuperaran lo suficiente para poder volver a la escuela, tal y como Yukito había predicho. El lunes a primera hora tendrían que volver; no podían faltar más a la escuela. El tener a su hermano cerca tanto tiempo hacía sentir una combinación de emociones a la chica Kinomoto, entre felicidad por pasar un fin de semana con él, preocupación porque sus heridas no se curaran antes de que Touya se fuera, y un poco de incomodidad a la hora de tener que ocultar a Kero y Chu-Chu tanto tiempo. Como fuera, ella esperaba que para ese lunes, no estuviera totalmente curada, pero mínimo pudiera ir a la escuela.

Luego de terminar de hablar, Touya llevó a Sakura a su cuarto para que descansara. El reposo era lo más importante en esos momentos. Si se seguía moviendo de esa manera, nunca se cerrarían sus heridas. Las vendas necesitaban un cambio, por lo que Kotori se había ofrecido a hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Touya fue a pasear por el dormitorio.

En efecto, el resto de las habitación estaban vacías, y todo el sitio era extrañamente silencioso y hasta un poco "lúgubre". Ese tipo de lugares nunca le causaron miedo, pues gracias a sus poderes, él siempre era capaz de ver a todos los espíritus y criaturas que los habitaban. Era probable que lo que más daba miedo de un lugar embrujado, era el hecho de estar ahí, rodeado de oscuridad, y no saber si había o no algo mirándote. La gente teme a lo que no conoce, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, pues el hecho de poder los fantasmas a su alrededor, al contrario de lo que mayoría pensaría, le quitaba por completo el miedo a ellos.

En su paseo por el dormitorio, llegó a la pequeña sala de estar en el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba el pequeño piano blanco de Kotori. La habitación además tenía unos cuantos sillones para sentare y un librero; era el tipo cuarto donde te sentarías con amigos a beber café y hablar de un libro, o ese tipo de cosas más adultas. Había una ventana en dos de las paredes, las cuales en esos momentos estaban casi cubiertas por cortinas moradas. Aún así, el cuarto no estaba totalmente oscuro.

El muchacho paseó por el sitio, caminando alrededor del piano. Era realmente hermoso, y estaba muy bien cuidado. El color blanco es un color muy brillante y lindo, pero tiene la mala fama de ensuciarse demasiado; sin embargo, ese piano no tenía ni una mancha o marca en toda su superficie. Se paró frente a él y tocó con cuidado las teclas. Eran suaves, e incluso radiaban un ligero rastro de calor, como si alguien lo hubiera usado hace poco.

- "Sakura, si que has cambiado." – Pensó el muchacho para sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en el taburete frente al piano. – "Te has fortalecido, ¿verdad? Parece que ahora puedes valerte por ti misma…"

Lentamente, tocó las teclas con cuidado con sus dedos, presionando una, y luego y luego otra. No se encontraba tocando ninguna canción, sólo estaba comprobando que el sonido concordara con la tecla. Estaba perfectamente afinado. Él aprendió a tocar el órgano de su madre, quien luego le instruyó en el piano; no eran muy diferentes entre sí, aunque tuvo problemas en acostumbrarse al cambio de sonido. Su madre, había pensado demasiado en ella ese día. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse ahora con un poco más de gracia y delicadeza por las teclas, presionando una detrás de otra, concentrándose más en las teclas del lado derecho. Poco a poco, cada sonido después del anterior comenzaron a relacionarse, hasta comenzar a tomar la forma de una hermosa melodía.

La tonada que estaba interpretaba era lenta y radiaba una gran paz en cada nota. Se escuchaba muy bien, y la interpretaba sin error, pero no estaba completa. Esa melodía podía interpretarse de uno, pero originalmente era para un dueto, un dueto que él siempre había hecho con su madre. Fue ella quien se la enseñó, y de hecho fue con ella con la que aprendió a tocar. Luego de su muerte, aunque nadie de su familia lo sabía, él aún seguía viéndola, gracias a su poder. De vez en cuando era capaz de ver su espíritu en la casa, visitando a él, a su padre, y sobre todo a la pequeña Sakura. Sin embargo, le había entregado sus poderes a Yue, para que así Yukito no muriera, y por ello, ya no había sido capaz de verla más. En ese momento creyó que eso no lo afectaría… Pero estaba equivocado.

- ¿Usted también toca el piano joven Touya? – Escuchó que una voz le preguntaba desde la entrada del salón.

Touya miró con cuidado hacía ese sitio sin dejar de tocar. Desde que escuchó su voz sabía de quien se trataba. Era Kotori, mirándolo y sonriéndole con dulzura. De seguro ya había terminado de cambiarle el vendaje a Sakura. Esa chica, ¿quién era en realidad? No era una persona normal. Parecía una extraña combinación entre Tomoyo y Sakura, una suma de sus personalidades y apariencias. Parecía agradables, pero radiaba una aura bastante misteriosa… ¿Estaba ocultando algo? No sería algo nuevo, pues su propia hermana le estaba ocultando cosas.

- Sí, un poco… - Contestó con seriedad, siguiendo con su interpretación. – Este es un hermoso piano.

- Pues esa es una bonita pieza. – Comentó la Doncella de Blanco mientras caminaba hacía ella.

- Gracias, mi madre me la enseñó.

Sin quitar sus ojos de las teclas, Touya pudo notar como ella caminaba hacia él y caminaba a sus espaldas. De pronto, hizo algo que no se esperaba: se sentó en el taburete a su izquierda, casi pegándosele pues era evidente que ese asiento no había sido diseñado para dos personas.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó confundido, separando sus dedos de las teclas de manera inconsciente.

- Quiero intentar tocarla. – Susurró con una amplia sonrisa, acariciando con cuidado las teclas de su lado. – ¿Es algo así?

De la nata, Kotori comenzó a tocar el piano, siguiendo los mismos pasos, los mismos movimientos y el mismo ritmo que Touya, reproduciendo la melodía desde el principio. Esto sorprendió demasiado al chico de cabellos negros, y eso se veía claramente en su rostro. La melodía era la misma, exactamente la misma… Pero esa manera de tocarla, esa perfección en los movimientos, ¿cómo podría ella tocarla igual?

- ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó atónito el chico, mirando como movía sus dedos con esa gracia.

- ¿Esta melodía es para un dueto o no? – Murmuró en voz baja sin dejar de tocar. – Si uno la toca solo suena hermosa, pero le falta su otra mitad.

Touya guardó silencio. Lentamente volteó de nuevo hacia el piano, y por simple reflejo colocó sus dedos de nuevo sobre las teclas. Esperó unos segundos, escuchando como Kotori tocaba, esperando el momento para tomar su ritmo. Cuando ese momento llegó, comenzó a tocar a la par, y la melodía cambió por completo. La combinación entre las dos interpretaciones era perfecta y armoniosa, y por ese casi par de minutos en que duró, todo ese cuarto se cubrió de una gran armonía, y una gran paz.

Esa sensación, esa calidez, incluso ese aroma que lo cubría. Eso ya lo había vivido antes… Por un instante, se sintió transportado de regreso a esa sala, en su hogar de Tomoeda, más de diez años atrás. Se veía así mismo sentado en frente a su órgano, acompañado de su madre, con la luz del sol de verano entrando por su ventana. La tranquilidad, la paz, la felicidad… Esos sentimientos regresaron todos de pronto, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

De un momento a otro esa ilusión terminó, un instante después de ser interpretada la última nota. Touya se quedó casi mudo, mirando fijamente sus manos sobre el teclado, inmóviles por completo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Una extraña sensación le recorrió todo su cuerpo en ese instante, como un calor que subió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

- Es increíble. – Susurró aún un poco aturdido, volteándola a ver. – Nunca había conocido a alguien que la tocara igual. No es posible que la aprendieras sólo con oír una parte de ella. ¿Cómo la aprendiste?

Sin voltear a verlo, Kotori cerró sus ojos lentamente, colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando. Luego de unos segundos, volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Supongo que de la misma manera en la que supe lo del té con miel, joven Touya. – Le contestó de manera simple y directa, dejando totalmente atónito al chico.

¿Entonces sí sabía lo del té con miel? ¿Sí sabía que su madre lo preparaba exactamente igual? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Sakura se lo habrá dicho? Aún así, ¿cómo podía saber la manera exacta? Y aún así, ¿cómo podría aprender la canción? Sakura no sabía tocar el piano muy bien, mucho menos conocía las partituras… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Para cuando pudo reaccionar de nuevo, ella se encontraba caminando hacía la salida del cuarto.

- ¡Oye!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó con fuerza, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. – ¡¿Quién…?!

- Hermano. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Sakura pronunciaba cerca del cuarto. Se había levantado un segundo, y la voz de su hermano la había llamado hasta ese sitio, en especial esas últimas exclamaciones que habían sido pronunciadas con fuerza, casi con enojo. – ¿Pasa algo?

Sakura se paró con cuidado en la entrada, recargándose con una mano en el arco de la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que Kotori también estaba ahí, ¿había hecho algo que enojara a Touya?

- No, nada. – Murmuró de inmediato el chico de Universidad, mirando a otro lado. – ¿Dónde está Yuki?

Sakura parpadeó un poco confundida al ver ese repentino cambio de tema. Parecía que ahora era su hermano el que le ocultaba cosas.

- Ah, no lo sé. No lo he visto desde que se fue del comedor con Kotori.

Ambos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a la chica de cabellos largos, esperando que ella les diera alguna pista del paradero del chico, pero el resultado fue casi el mismo.

- Cuando salimos yo me fui a regar las plantas del Patio, señorita. – Explicó con tranquilidad. – No lo he visto desde entonces.

- ¿No está? ¿A dónde fue? – Preguntó con seriedad el chico. De pronto, tuvo una extraña sensación, más como un presentimiento que otra cosa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando a lado de su hermana. – Iré a buscarlo, tú ve descansar a o te amarraré a la cama.

Sin decir nada más, Touya salió del salón y fue directo a las escaleras, mientras Sakura lo seguía con la vista.

- ¿Qué pasó Kotori? – Preguntó con preocupación, volteando a ver a su compañera de cuarto.

- Sólo tocamos el piano, señorita. – Contestó ella con simpleza, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado.

- ¿El piano? – Exclamó confundida la chica, parpadeando ante esa respuesta.

Habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que Kerberos y Yue, los guardianes creados por el Mago Clow, hablaron frente a frente. Yue se sentía tan desprendido de este mundo, que casi siempre se mantenía oculto en el interior de Yukito, e incluso esta otra identidad poseía su propia personalidad y recuerdos, casi como si ambos fueran dos seres diferentes. Que Yue y Yukito se hicieran uno por completo era posible, pero eso significaría que Yue tendría que aceptar los sentimientos del corazón de su otra personalidad, cosa que él no aceptaba en lo más mínimo, y además, también ameritaría que el Yukito que Sakura y Touya conocen desapareciera por completo.

Fuera como fuera, Yue había decidido dejar que Yukito hiciera su vida, mientras él se desconectaba lo más que fuera posible de ese mundo, excepto si lo necesitara su ama, como aparentemente era en esa ocasión.

Ambos habían subido hacía el tejado del dormitorio, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente. Kero había retomado su forma original, en donde parecía un gran león con grandes alas y ojos dorados. Prácticamente durante la última media hora, Kerberos se la había pasado contándole que era lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron a esa ciudad, las cosas que habían descubierto, pero más que nada todo sobre esos duelos, como funcionan, y quienes son los involucrados. Yue había escuchado atentamente cada palabra; estaba ansioso de saber la verdad. Sin embargo, al final de esa conversación, salieron a la luz más preguntas que respuestas.

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y los Duelos de la Rosa. – Susurró más para sí mismo el Guardián de la Luna, repitiendo algunas de las palabras que Kerberos acababa de pronunciarle. – No tengo ni la menor idea de que significa; no recuerdo haber escuchado algo como eso antes, ni siquiera de Clow.

- Lo mismo digo yo. – Agregó Kero con seriedad, mirando fijamente al horizonte. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera. – Pero aún así, siempre hubo cosas que él nunca nos contó. Esa persona que viste en esa pintura es Clow, el Clow que tú y yo conocimos, sólo varios años más joven que el día de su muerte. En un principio no lo creí, pero Sakura lo investigó, y en efecto se trata de él. Fue uno de los fundadores de esa escuela, e incluso en toda esta ciudad lo conocen como tal. También suponemos que de alguna manera tuvo que ver con el sitio donde está construida esa Arena de los Duelos.

Las cosas claras y seguras eran que Clow estuvo en ese sitio en algún momento, y que tuvo que ver con la fundación de esa escuela. Todo lo demás, sólo podían ser suposiciones y teorías, pues nada relacionado con esos Duelos era de todo claro, en especial la participación de ese mago con dicho tema.

- Todo esto podría ser otra más de las pruebas que Clow dejó para la nueva Maestra de las Cartas. – Mencionó Yue luego de unos segundos de meditación.

- No, no creo que tenga algo que ver con eso. Sakura ya ha transformado todas las cartas a su nombre, y se ha vuelto una maestra en ello. Ha descuidado un poco su magia en este último año, pero su poder no ha decrecido ni un poco. De seguro tú más que nadie debió de haberse dado cuenta.

Los poderes de Yue iban ligados a los poderes de su ama. Era cierto, desde un par de meses atrás, había comenzado a sentir que sus poderes y su energía vital se volvía más y mas fuerte, en especial en esos últimos días. De seguro se debía a que los poderes de Sakura estaban fortaleciéndose; ¿era por esos combates? En ese caso era posible suponer que esas podrían ser pruebas para fortalecer los poderes de Sakura. Sin embargo, había otros factores involucrados que hacía que esa teoría fuera poco viable, y fue lo que Kerberos hizo notar enseguida.

- Además, en esta ocasión no siento en ningún momento la Magia del Mago Clow. La energía que cubre esta ciudad y esa escuela es muy grande, pero es otro tipo de poder diferente al de Clow. Por último, Sakura no es la única en estos Duelos. Hay muchas otras personas involucradas en esto además de ella.

- Entonces esto es mucho más confuso de lo que creí. – Agregó con un poco de fastidio el ser mágico de cabellos blancos. – Algo de lo que me mencionaste hace poco es cierto. Yo tampoco tengo ningún recuerdo de esta ciudad, de esa escuela o de algo parecido. No recuerdo haber estado en este sitio antes, ni tampoco que Clow me haya contado de ella. Sin embargo, desde lo ocurrido con la reencarnación de Clow, varios de nuestros recuerdos fueron borrados.

- No, te equivocas. – Agregó de pronto el León Dorado, volteándolo a ver fijamente. – Desde antes de ese momento, creo que desde el instante en el que despertáramos de nuevo, eso ya había pasado. Pero el hechizo que mantiene sellados nuestros recuerdos está tan bien hecho, que nosotros ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta. Lo que trato de decir, es que probablemente ese chico llamado Hirakizawa no haya tenido nada que ver con ello.

- Si no fue él, ¿entonces porqué pasó eso? ¿Qué explicación tienes Kerberos?

Kero guardó silencio, bajando un poco su mirada, intentando encontrar como contestar a esa pregunta. Cuando lo ocurrido con Eriol terminó, había recuperado algunos recuerdos, pero más que nada con respecto a la casa de Clow, en donde ellos dos vivieron con él por muchos años. Pero al entrar de nuevo en esa casa, pudo recordar claramente que era esa. Aún así, una vez en esa ciudad, pudo darse cuenta de que no era sólo eso, había más cosas que no recordaba, y era probable que a Yue le pasara lo mismo.

- Yue. – Exclamó levantando de nuevo su mirada. – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas después de la muerte de Clow?

La pregunte extraño un poco al Guardián. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado para intentar recordar ese momento. Era de noche, una noche de invierno en la cual estaba nevando mucho, eso lo recordaba vívidamente. Clow los citó a su estudio, su lugar favorito en toda la mansión, y ahí se los dijo, que esa noche dejaría ese mundo para siempre. La noticia los conmocionó demasiado, pero Clow se veía extremadamente calmado en ese momento.

Al ver como sus dos amados guardianes reaccionaban, él les dijo aquellas palabras…

** ********

_- A todos los seres vivos les llega la muerte. – Les dijo con una amplio sonrisa en su rostro. – Por lo tanto, debo de estar lo suficientemente preparado. _

_- ¿Preparado? – Preguntó confundido el León dorado. – ¿Preparado para qué?_

_- Pronto lo sabrán. Tengo que dejar todo listo para la persona que será su próximo tutor. _

_- Nosotros no queremos otro dueño. – Exclamó casi con pesar el guardián de ojos celestes._

_- Si eso piensas, entonces, Yue, tú te encargarás de juzgar a esa persona para decidir si es digna de tomar ese lugar. _

_- ¡No existe nadie más en este mundo digno de serlo! – Agregó casi con enojo, dando un paso hacía él._

_Clow le sonrió amablemente a su criatura mágica. Su rostro estaba tan sereno, tan calmado. ¿Cómo alguien que estaba anunciando su muerte podía estar así? Lentamente volteó a ver a su leal Kerberos, _

_- Creo que sería una injusticia que sólo Yue se encargará de juzgarla. – Le dijo sin mutar la expresión de su rostro ni un sólo segundo. – Que Kerberos elija al candidato que él considere apropiado para serlo._

_- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntó a su vez el Guardián del sol, mirando confundido a su amo. ¿Le daba la responsabilidad de elegir a su nuevo dueño con la condición de que Yue lo juzgase?_

_Clow sonrió ampliamente y se recargó por completo en su sillón, mirando con detenimiento a cada uno._

_- Kerberos, Yue y las Cartas Clow... Son criaturas mágicas que existen gracias la magia que hay dentro de mi corazón. Por lo tanto, aunque yo deje de existir, quiero que ustedes sigan viviendo felices a lado de su nuevo dueño..._

**_ ******_**

Los recuerdos de esa noche eran tan claros, tan vividos, que era imposible creer que en verdad el resto de su memoria fuera un enigma.

- Él nos dio esas instrucciones, y su vida terminó ahí mismo. – Susurró en voz baja el Guardián al recordar esa escena. – Tú y yo cerramos sus ojos, y entonces…

Las palabras de Yue se detuvieron de golpe. Por varios segundos intentó recordar que ocurrió después, que había sido de ellos o de Clow después del instante en que cerraron sus ojos… Pero al final tuvo que aceptar que no tenía ni la menos idea de que había pasado. Kerberos lo entendió claramente con su silencio.

- Me lo suponía. Igual que yo, todo lo que pasó después de ese momento es confuso, empezando por el hecho de qué fue lo que pasó con Clow, con su cuerpo, dónde está enterrado, o dónde quedaron sus cenizas. Cómo fue que el libro de las Cartas Clow llegó a manos de las personas a las que llegó, hasta llegar a Sakura. Todo eso es un completo enigma.

- Tal vez la muerte de Clow nos afectó y por ello olvidamos esos detalles, aunque lo esencial lo seguimos recordando. – Comentó Yue, intentando encontrar algún sentido a lo ocurrido.

- Es probable que la muerte de Clow esté implicada. – Asintió del Guardián de ojos dorados. – Pero yo la verdad lo dudo. Yo creo que lo que recordamos no es lo esencial, sino lo que necesitábamos saber.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo he estado pensando detenidamente desde que estoy en este sitio, y me he dado cuenta de que sólo recordamos lo que es importante, lo que necesitábamos saber. Varios pedazos de nuestra vida con Clow, todo lo referente a las Cartas, la promesa que le hicimos, y otros detalles que en determinado momento nos eran necesarios para ayudar a Sakura en su misión. Todo lo demás, no era necesario, o tal vez no debíamos de saber.

Yue abrió sus ojos por completo ante tales palabras, pero un segundo después su mirad se endureció, casi como señal de enojo; él sabía muy bien que estaba intentando decirle.

- ¿Estás insinuando acaso que quién nos quito los recuerdos, quién quería que no supiéramos todo eso… fue el mismo Clow?

Y el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de ambos. Ninguno dijo otra palabra por casi un minuto entero. Clow, era el tipo más extraño del universo, con una forma de ser y ver el mundo como nadie que hubiera conocido. Era burlón, era astuto, siempre sabía todo sobre la gente que lo rodeaba, y siempre tenía un plan secreto bajo la manga, incluso para sus Guardianes que eran sus confidentes. Pero, ¿podría tener la malicia como para intencionalmente borrarles la menoría para que no recordaran cosas que él no quería que recordaran? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Eso no tiene sentido. – Agregó Yue de pronto, agitando su brazo hacía un lado con desaprobación. – ¿Porqué Clow haría algo como eso? Con el asunto de transformar las Cartas tenía sentido, era para evitar que descubriéramos a Hirakizawa y que éste pudiera cumplir con su misión. ¿Por qué nos borraría la memoria sobre esta ciudad y esos Duelos? ¿Con qué propósito?

- No lo sé. – Susurró en voz baja Kerberos. – Tal vez le estamos dando demasiado crédito a Clow. Conforme surge más información, comienzo a creer que estos duelos no fueron creados o planeados por completo por Clow, pues según lo que Sakura me contó esto parece ir más haya de él o nosotros, algo sobre una leyenda de hace muchos años. Además, ese chico ingles dijo que con el hecho de que Sakura transformara las cartas a su nombre los deseos de Clow estaban cumplidos, y él más que nadie debe de saberlo pues tiene sus memorias.

Yue bajó un poco su mirada, pensando en lo que Kerberos acababa de decir. Él pensaba que ya que Eriol tenía las memorias de Clow, él más que nadie debía de saber que era lo que Clow deseaba y quería, y según creían eso era únicamente que Sakura se transformara en sus dueña y maestra. Sin embargo, Yue había tenido una conversación con ese chico, una conversación que jamás la compartió con su compañero, y esa conversación lo hacía dudar de la afirmación que él hacía.

- Al menos que todo esto sea algo que ni siquiera la propia reencarnación de Clow conoce… - Murmuró de pronto el ser mágico con apariencia de Ángel.

- Eso es imposible. ¿No se supone que ese chico tenía todos los recuerdos y poderes de Clow?

- Eso es lo que nosotros creemos. Sin embargo, después de todo él mismo me lo dijo…

** ********

_- Eso ya debes de entenderlo. Aunque haya recuperado los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, yo no soy ni podré ser el Mago Clow. El Mago Clow que tú conociste jamás volverá a aparecer en este mundo, por esa razón, él decidió que Sakura se hiciera cargo de todos ustedes._

** ********

- Ese chico sólo posee los recuerdos y la magia de Clow, pero nunca será él. – Agregó Yue tras recordar esa escena. Había ocurrido justo el día anterior en el que Sakura fue capaz de convertir a Oscuridad y a Luz a su nombre. – Por lo tanto, así como nosotros hemos perdido gran parte de nuestras menorías sin darnos cuenta siquiera, es probable que lo mismo le pase a él, así ni nosotros ni él sabemos sobre esto. Si las cosas son así, entonces todo esto podría tratarse de otro plan de él. Tal vez existen cosas involucradas con todo esto que van más haya de nosotros o de Clow, pero definitiva se nota que él metió sus manos en todo esto en determinado momento.

- El decir que Clow movió sus cuerdas para que ni nosotros ni Hirakizawa supiéramos de esto es algo ambiguo. ¿Existe algún tipo de magia que pueda controlar las memorias de tu reencarnación incluso una vez muerto? Y aunque lo existiera, sigue sin tener mucho sentido. ¿Para qué? Si esto es algún tipo de plan de Clow, o si no lo es, ¿por qué era tan importante que nosotros no lo supiéramos? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

- Estamos dando muchas vueltas a esto Kerberos, y la verdad no estamos yendo a ningún sitio. – Contestó de pronto el guardián de cabellos blancos, cerrando sus ojos lentamente. – En lugar de preocuparnos por teorías sobre qué relación existe entre Clow y esta ciudad, primero concentrémonos en la razón por la que estamos en todo este asunto: nuestra nueva ama.

Kerberos se extraño un poco por esa sugerencia. ¿A qué se refería con concentrarse en Sakura? Yue se volteó por completo hacía él y prosiguió con su explicación.

- La Cacería de las Cartas Clow y estos Duelos en este sitio, son dos cosas que a simple vista no tienen la menor relación, pero ambas tienen dos factores en común: nuestra ama y Clow. Si alguno de estos dos factores no existiera, no habría porque suponer que exista una relación entre ambas, pero ahora es más que obvio que sí la hay. Sin embargo, ¿qué relación existe realmente entre Clow y ella? – Al principio Kerberos pensó que el otro Guardián estaba desvariando, pero poco a poco parecía tener sentido. – Hace algún tiempo cuando estaba todo lo referente a las Cartas Sakura, pensé en algo. Luego, cuando todo acabó, me di cuenta de que las palabras que Clow nos dijo esa noche, de alguna manera nos estaba insinuando que él ya había elegido a un nuevo dueño. ¿No pensaste lo mismo?

- No hay manera de saber eso con claridad. – Contestó de inmediato el León Dorado sin duda. – Tú mismo oíste cuales eran las condiciones que nos impuso: que yo la eligiera y tú la juzgaras. El hecho de que eligiera a Sakura fue porque las Cartas Sakura habían sido liberadas, y eso fue porque Sakura tocó el libro, liberó el sello y las soltó. Bajo otras circunstancias, no sé como habría estado ella implicada en todo esto. Es verdad que el Mago Clow era capaz de ver el futuro, ¿pero cómo sabría exactamente que las Cartas Clow llegarían a manos de Sakura? Y en todo caso, ¿por qué elegirla a ella en especial?

- Pero hay demasiadas cosas que lo prueban Kerberos. Hablo del Libro de las Cartas Clow, de mí, de ti y de nuestra nueva Ama, y sobre todo, de Clow. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable, y en esto ha habido demasiadas. Kaho Mizuki, conoció a Kinomoto Touya mucho antes de que la cacería de las Cartas Clow comenzara, incluso antes de conocer a Hirakizawa. El libro de las Cartas llegó al sótano de la nueva Maestra, y ahora estos duelos relacionados con la nueva dueña de las Cartas. No sé que está pasando en esta ciudad, pero todo esto a mí sólo me lleva a una conclusión.

- La elección de nuestra nueva ama no fue al azar… - Contestó de inmediato Kerberos, antes de que él dijera lo que pensaba. – ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Si es así, entonces Clow ya tenía previsto desde un principio que esa persona sería Sakura, y desde antes de su muerte planeó muy bien que las cartas cayeran en su poder, todo, incluido el Juicio Final y las pruebas de Hirakizawa. Y no sólo eso, si planeó todo eso, entonces es muy probable que también supiera desde un principio que ella vendría a este sitio, y seria un participante en estos extraños duelos… A eso quieres llegar, ¿no es así?

La Bestia del Sello lo hacía oír más increíble de lo que realmente era. El pensar que una persona planeara y acomodara las piezas para que todo ocurriera tan exactamente y tan perfecto, incluso casi un siglo después de su muerte, era algo un poco inverosímil. Pero no se trataba de alguien común, esa persona era Clow Reed. ¿Sería tan imposible para él?

- Si Clow planeó todo eso, entonces es probable que el hecho de que Sakura esté en esto tenga que ver también con ese supuesto "plan secreto" ¿Pero porqué él querría que esto pasara justamente así? O incluso si Clow decidió que Sakura fuera nuestra nueva dueña, ¿fue él quien decidió que también participara en estos duelos?, ¿o él sabía que sería elegida y por eso la eligió? ¿O es posible que ambos casos enserio estén complemente aislados?

Mientras más lo hablaban, mientras teorías e ideas salían a la luz, más se daban cuenta de que no tenían ni la menor idea de que estaba pasado, y que estaban cayendo más y más en un pozo de confusión y enredos. Había tantas cosas por considerar, tantas variables, tantos hechos sospechosos, tantas combinaciones de ideas que llevaban a caminos totalmente distintos… Era imposible encontrar la verdad; necesitaban más información, sobre el Mago Clow, Sakura, la cacería de las cartas, y sobre todo de esos Duelos. Todo eso podía provocarle un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

- Es obvio que necesitamos más información – Agregó Yue con un poco de desgano. – Creo que encontraremos una respuesta a todo esto si vamos directo a la raíz: Averiguar la verdad sobre cómo fue que esa chica puso sus manos en las Cartas Clow, y por qué él la eligió especialmente a ella.

- Eso mismo quiero saber. – Pronunció con fuerza de pronto una tercera voz, la cual fue claramente escuchada por ambos seres mágicos.

Sorprendidos, ambos se abalanzaron rápidamente hacía la orilla del tejado; la voz provenía de abajo. Parado en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, recargado en el barandal mirando hacía el techo, se encontraba la silueta de Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura. Había estado ahí desde algún rato, en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

La mirada del chico de cabellos negros se centró en Kerberos. Sabía exactamente quién era; siempre supo que de su presencia en la casa, y aunque Sakura se lo ocultó siempre, ahora no podría hacerlo más.

- Así que tú eres ese espíritu que habitaba en mi casa. – Susurró con seriedad, mirando fijamente al enorme león dorado, haciendo que este se quedara mudo, retrocediendo un poco. La mirada de Touya se endureció de golpe. – Creo que es momento de que hablemos de frente. Quiero saberlo todo.

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 22_**

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió con cuidado, provocando que todos los presentes voltearan hacía ella al mismo tiempo. Mikage sentado en el sillón individual leyendo un libro, Himemiya sentado en el sillón para dos acompañado de la chica de piel oscura y cabellos claros a la que llamaban Mamiya, Kozue sentada en el taburete frente al hermoso piano negro de la sala, Shiori sentada en el otro sillón volteando a ver por encima de su hombro, y Hokuto parada a lado de la silla de Mikage con Ko-Ko sobre su hombre… Todos pudieron ver con claridad como la nueva Rosa Negra entraba, vistiendo el saco negro y largo, con un cinturón y falda blanca, medias negras hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatos blancos.

La joven de ojos azules se quedó en silencio unos segundos en la puerta, antes de dar dos pasos hacía adentro, y luego cerrar ésta detrás de ella.

- Bienvenida… - Murmuró la voz del líder del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, justo después del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ Shaoran, ¿qué soy yo para ti?, ¿Y qué eres tú para mí? Después de tanto tiempo nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, ¿pero que hay entre nosotros? ¿Qué significado tiene para el futuro ese momento? No has olvidado lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué me estás intentando decir Shaoran? ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Por qué parece que todos están tramando algo?_

**_Shaoran: _**_ Esto es algo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho. Sakura… ¿Tú…?_

**_Sakura: _**_ No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

= **Capitulo 23: _Verdades y Mentiras_** =

** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notas del Autor: **

- La primera escena que sueña Touya al inicio de este capitulo, está basada en el capítulo extra del manga de **_"Card Captor Sakura"_** titulado ** _"Honey Tea",_** en donde él mismo recuerda esa misma escena cuando Sakura se enferma.

- La canción que Touya y Kotori tocan en el piano en este capitulo tiene como titulo _"__Nukumori no Kioku"_ en su versión piano. Es la canción que Touya recuerda haber aprendido de su madre, Nadeshiko, en el capitulo 54 del Anime de **_"Car Captor Sakura"_**.

- En este capitulo hace su aparición el personaje de _"Hokuto Shirou"_, cuyo nombre original es _ "Hokuto Sumeragi",_ de las series de **_"Tokyo Babylon"_** y **_ "X/1999"_**. Se debe recordar que la participación de los personajes de ** _"X/1999"_ **en la historia son del tipo UA (Universo Alterno), por lo tanto este personaje tiene la apariencia, nombre y personalidad un poco similar a la del personaje original, pero su historia y papel es totalmente diferente, y el cambio de apellido es parte de ello. El cambio de apellido se debe a varios motivos que se explicaran conforme la historia avance.


	23. Cap 23 Verdades y Mentiras

** ********

La figura de la joven era alumbrada por la luz que despedía aquella marca a sus pies. El ser frente a ella cerró los ojos en señal de aceptación. Ella, por su parte, alzó su bastón hacía ella. Las alas de éste se alargaron hasta casi tocar al ser frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, concentrándose, antes de recitar esas palabras, que ya hace mucho tiempo no pronunciaba, pero que aún recordaba vívidamente.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! – Pronunció con fuerza, y al decir estas palabras, el cuerpo del ser comenzó a cambiar. Un brillo la cubrió, y como si fuera parte del viento, su cuerpo comenzó a alargarse y acercarse al bastón, como se estuviera disolviendo. La joven cerró sus ojos de nuevo; parecía que por un instante lo dudaría, pero no fue así. Rápidamente los abrió golpe, mirando fijamente su objetivo. – Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño… ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

El brillo proveniente de la marca a sus pies creció a gran medida hasta cubrirlos a ambos. La forma del ser comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, tratando de tomar la forma que necesitaba: la forma de una Carta Sakura.

De pronto, Sakura vio como algo no pasaba como ella esperaba. Lo que se supone debía pasara era que esa criatura mágica se transformará a la dicha forma, y fuera directo a su mano. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, la carta que estaba sellando se movió drásticamente hacía su izquierda, directo a la escalera que se había destruido. Ahí, vio como la silueta de una persona era rodeada por la carta, hasta convertirse en una esfera de color oscuro que lo rodeó por completo. Ella identificó de inmediato quién era…

- ¡Shaoran! – Gritó la joven mientras volvía a las escaleras. Quería ir a donde él estaba, pero entre ellos había un gran abismo.

Debía hacer algo, ¿La Carta Salto?, ¿La Carta Vuelo? Lo que fuera, pero tenía que estar con él, debía de hacer algo al respecto. Ella sabía que iba a pasar, muy en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía. Aún dentro de esa esfera, pudo ver como él alzaba su mirada, viéndola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que bueno que llegué a tiempo. – Le dijo con un tono tranquilo. – Parece que aún me quedaba algo de magia. Es natural que estés cansada, porque usaste muchas cartas en un sólo día.

- Pero Shaoran... – Susurró ella con la desesperación brotando sin remedio de su boca. El chico la miró tranquilo, tal vez tratando de calmarla.

- Aunque este sentimiento se pierda… no importa que cosa pase… te prometo que aún así… te seguiré…

En ese momento, la esfera se cubrió por completo de un resplandor dorado. Por un instante, no fue capaz de ver nada de lo que ocurría en su interior. Impotente, sólo se pudo quedar de pie, viendo como pasaba lo que ella más temía…

- ¡Shaoran!, ¡¡No!! – Gritó alzando su mano al frente, como si pudiera alcanzarlo…

** ********

El relámpago resonó con fuerza en el cielo sobre la Mansión, sacándolo por completo de sus recuerdos. Los ojos del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil se abrieron de golpe. Se veía exaltado, e incluso algo sorprendido. Ya no se encontraba en el interior de esa torre, ya no estaba parado en esa escalera, mirando hacía esa chica de traje rosa. Ahora se encontraba de regreso en ese oscuro y solitario estudio, rodeado únicamente de sus libros, cuadernos, su lámpara de escritorio y su máquina de escribir.

¿Se había quedado dormido? Sería normal, pues eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. El día siguiente era lunes, y aún así no se encontraba en la cama a esas horas. Sin embargo, eso era algo normal en él de cierta forma. La hoja actual de su cuaderno estaba llena de nombres, entre los que se encontraban los de sus compañeros del Consejo Estudiantil, Sakura, Nanami, y él mismo, todos enlistados en una columna, y a su lado había la lista de otras cinco personas, las cuatro Rosas Negras que él conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sumada la más reciente: Daidouji Tomoyo. Había líneas uniendo aquellos Duelistas que tenían algún tipo de relación previa antes de los Duelos: Kozue con Mikki, pues ambos eran hermanos gemelos, Shiori con Juri, pues ambas se conocían desde hace mucho, e incluso provenían de la misma escuela, Touga y Sainoji, en vista de que eran amigos de la infancia, y, por supuesto, Sakura, Tomoyo y él.

En ese momento recordó que fue lo último que hizo antes de quedarse dormido: había dibujado una línea curva que unía su nombre con el de Sakura…. Sakura, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En verano se cumpliría un año, o eso creía recordar. ¿Qué significa el que ambos estuvieran juntos en esto? ¿Por qué recordaba esa escena del pasado en ese justo momento? Eran demasiadas cosas molestándolo para una noche.

Lentamente se levanto de su silla, y se acercó hacía la ventana del estudio, mirando el cielo nublado, y las gotas de agua que caían contra el cristal de la ventana. Había estado lloviendo desde ya casi una hora… ¿Era acaso la primera lluvia del verano? Eso, en realidad, no era importante en esos momentos… Agudizó su mirada mientras seguía viendo al exterior, sin poder olvidar por completo lo que acababa de ver en su cabeza…

- "Aunque este sentimiento se pierda… no importa que cosa pase… te prometo que aún así… te seguiré…" – Pensó para sí mismo el chico, recordando esas palabras que él mismo había dicho hace ya algún tiempo. – Sakura…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 23:_ Verdades y Mentiras_**

De la nada, el fin de semana se había transformado en lunes. Esos primeros días en el Conmemorativo Nemuro… ¿cuál era la mejora forma de describirlos? Tal vez la palabra más adecuada sería "solitarios". Después de esa pequeña bienvenida en donde conoció al resto de las Rosas Negras, no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos de regreso. A pesar de vivir todos en un solo lugar, pareciera como si nunca se cruzaran entre sí. Posiblemente se debía a que era fin de semana, pero en verdad esos días habían sido muy extraños para Tomoyo.

De hecho, todo ese sitio era extraño. Era oscuro, frío, y hasta cierto punto tenebroso. Tomoyo siempre ha sido una chica muy valiente, pero en ese lugar sentía que un fantasma podría salirle en cualquier esquina. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo tenía cierto encanto. Siempre se veía limpio e impecable. Todo estaba ordenado, e incluso el aire tenía un aroma agradable. Todo era muy silencioso y tranquilo; pareciera que ningún sonido del exterior pudiera traspasar sus paredes. En Conmemorativo Nemuro era en verdad, un sitio extraño.

Ese lunes, Tomoyo se levantó muy temprano; lo hizo considerando que ese lugar se encontraba más lejos de la Academia que si antiguo dormitorio. Como era de esperarse, todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio. La joven de ojos azules se había puesto por segunda vez ese de saco negro, largo que había encontrado en el armario de su nueva habitación. Se sentía un poco extraña vistiendo ese atuendo, que más bien parecía algún tipo de disfraz. ¿En verdad estaba bien ir a la escuela con esas ropas? Caminó derecho al gran comedor del edificio, esperando ver a alguno de los habitantes del lugar desayunando, pero no fue precisamente así.

El comedor estaba prácticamente solo, excepto por una persona que se encontraba comiendo, sentada en una de las sillas en el centro de la mesa. Aunque, esta persona no se encontraba sola, pues sentado en la mesa a su lado, estaba su pequeña criatura acompañante comiendo pequeños pedazos de waffles con miel.

- Buenos días joven Daidouji. – Saludó la joven de cabello negro corto, volteando a ver a la recién llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Quiere desayunar?

- Buenos días Shirou-san. Yo… - Antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta, Hokuto se paró y se dirigió directo a la cocina para servirle un plato. – Sí… por favor…

Bueno, en realidad Tomoyo no había estado completamente sola. Siempre se cruzaba de vez en cuando con Hokuto y Ko-Ko; de hecho, comenzó a pensar que la estaban siguiendo, pues salían en cualquier parte. Hokuto parecía la única persona alegre y abierta del lugar, y se había llevado bien con ella desde el primer día. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una persona "extraña", como todo en ese sitio.

Mientras Hokuto le servía sus waffles, Tomoyo pasó a sentarse en la silla delante de la de ella, mirando fijamente como Ko-Ko comía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Excepto por el color, era realmente idéntico a Chu-Chu, incluso en su forma de actuar.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó la nueva Rosa Negra, volteando a ver hacía la cocina.

- Por ahí, por haya… Nunca se sabe. – Contestó desde la cocina la Doncella de Negro. Luego de un rato volvió al comedor con un plato en sus manos, y con tres waffles sobre éste. Caminó hacia Tomoyo, colocando el plato delante de ella. – Los miembros del Círculo de la Rosa Negra son gente muy ocupada.

Sí, algo así pensó luego de ese primer fin de semana. Cada miembro de las Rosas Negras parecía siempre ocupado o concentrado en lo suyo; en verdad no parecían ser propiamente un equipo.

Hokuto se alejó de ella dando saltos hasta sacarle la vuelta a la mesa, y parándose de golpe del otro lado de ésta, justo delante de la chica de Tomoeda. La joven de cabello corto le sonrió ampliamente con un poco de malicia y luego se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Tomoyo la miró confundida, hasta que la chica se giró de nuevo hacia ella con una mirada seria y fría, cruzándose de brazos.

- Mikage-senpai siempre anda serio y pensativo, encerrado en su estudio leyendo libros y tecleando en su computadora. – Comentó de pronto, intentando de alguna manera "imitar" la voz de Mikage. Al pronunciar lo de la computadora, movió sus dedos semejando a una persona que teclea.

- Ko… Chico genio… Ko… - Dijo de pronto el ser de color marrón, alzándose en el aire, y revoloteando de un lado a otro frente a la chica, para luego desaparecer detrás de ella.

La expresión de Hokuto cambió, ahora adornándola con una expresión picara, colocando su mano en su barbilla y volteando a ver a Tomoyo de reojo.

- Himemiya-senpai se va a consentir o lucir su auto por ahí, o a visitar a su linda novia, o rompiendo corazones. – Comentó ahora imitando la voz de Akio.

- Ko… Sin vergüenza… Ko… - Agregó de la misma manera Ko-Ko, ahora moviéndose detrás de ella.

Una vez cambió, ahora sonriendo ampliamente con malicia, aunque con un toque juguetón, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

- La joven Kaoru no sé que haga, siempre o anda por aquí molestando a algún otro, a veces anda tocando el piano, o nadando, o no sé. – Comentó con un tono de voz un poco sombrío.

- Ko… Chica extraña… Ko… - Agregó de nuevo Ko-Ko, pero ahora girando sobre la cabeza de Hokuto.

La Doncella de Negro giró un poco sobre sí misma y luego se volteó de nuevo hacia la ojos azules, que en ese momento la mirada fijamente con expresión un poco confundida, pero sin decir nada. Su mirada pareció molesta, aunque sus labios esbozaban una ligera sonrisa. Colocó su mano izquierda en su cintura y alzó su rostro con elegancia.

- Y la señorita Shiori…

- ¿Qué? – Se escuchó de pronto que una voz pronunciaba desde la puerta del comedor. – ¿Yo qué, eh?

Ambas chicas se quedaron congeladas por la sorpresa. Rápidamente Tomoyo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta. La persona parada en ese sitio era aquella chica de cabello a la altura de los hombros color entre morado y marrón, ojos grandes y púrpuras adornados con un toque de ligero enojo, vestida con el mismo saco que el resto de las Rosas Negras, pero de color marrón.

Hokuto se vio un poco asustada al ver a esa persona en ese sitio, y rápidamente recuperó la compostura e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el frente con mucho respeto.

- Buenos días, señorita Shiori… - Saludó con un tono más serio, no muy propio de ella por lo que Tomoyo había visto hasta ese entonces.

- "¿Señorita… Shiori…?" – Pensó un poco sorprendida la joven de cabello largo al oírla. Esa expresión, ¿por qué le parecía tan familiar?

Takatsuki Shiori caminó con despreocupación a la mesa, sentándose justo en la silla del lado derecho a Tomoyo. Su presencia causó un poco de incomodidad a la joven, por lo que rápidamente se volteó hacia su planto, comenzando a comer. Sin embargo, sus ojos no podían de ver como la actitud de Hokuto había cambiado tan drásticamente con su llegada.

- ¿Y a mí no me das desayuno? – Preguntó, sonriéndole con algo de malicia, mientras se recargaba contra su silla.

- ¡Claro! ¡De inmediato Señorita! – Contestó rápidamente, alzando de nuevo la mirada y dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cocina, seguida por su ser mágico. – ¡Vamos Ko-Ko!

Y así de un momento a otro, Tomoyo se quedó sola con esa chica. Como se dijo anteriormente, la sola presencia de la joven de ojos violeta la hacia sentirse demasiado intimidad, por lo que procuraba seguir comiendo, concentrada en su plato sin voltear a ella. Esa joven a la que Hokuto llamó Shiori, tenía un extraño perfume encima. No era desagradable, pero si tenía un aroma fuerte.

- ¿Disfrutando a mi Doncella? – Preguntó de pronto, lo que provocó que Tomoyo se sobresaltara un poco.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Susurró en voz baja, volteándola a ver con una sonrisa ligera. – ¿Su… Doncella…?

- Daidouji, ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa un tanto intimidante surgió en sus labios, mientras volteaba a verla de reojo. – Bueno, creo que ya te di tu bienvenida, pero una segunda vez no hará daño.

¿Eso podía llamarse una bienvenida? La reunión en su primer día en ese lugar había sido básicamente presentarse ella ante ellos y viceversa, además de darle algo de información "importante" para ella. Una parte de es información había sido con respecto a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado en esos momentos.

- Dicen que eres especial. – Mencionó Shiori, apoyándose sobre su mano, y su codo contra la pared.

- Ah, ¿quién lo dice? – Preguntó Tomoyo al escuchar tal afirmación.

La joven de ojos violetas comenzó a reír con fuerza por esa pregunta, lo que dejó un poco confundida a la otra. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

- Me agradas… - Comentó entre risas la Rosa Negra, y luego se tranquilizó. – Tú yo podemos ser amigas, ¿eso te gustaría?

¿Amigas? No parecía estar realmente interesada en ser su "amiga". No era sólo su perfume lo que la hacia sentir una persona incómoda. Era todo, su actitud, su forma de hablar, de mirar, el aura a su alrededor por decirlo de alguna forma. Para que dar más rodeos. Esa chica, desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo en esos momentos, no era una persona agradable. Aún así, literalmente le estaba dando una mano amistosa, y no podía negársela.

- Ah, Sí… - Contestó con un poco de duda, volteando a ver de nuevo hacia su plato. – Eso sería… Agradable…

Shiori sonrió ampliamente con malicia, mirando fijamente el rostro de la nueva Rosa Negra. No veía precisamente lo "especial" en ella, pero sí parecía una persona divertida, y sobre todo, débil. Si era su competencia para obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, la tenía más fácil. En esos momentos las únicas personas que le preocupan entre los Duelistas eran Juri, Mikage y Akio. Le faltaba ver quienes eran las otros dos Rosas Negras, pero esa nueva adquisición que acababa de llegar no le preocupaba. De hecho, podría intentar "usarla" a su beneficio.

Hokuto volvió al comer luego de un rato, igualmente con un plato con tres waffles como el que le había traído a Tomoyo.

- Aquí tiene, Señorita. – Pronunció con una sonrisa la Doncella de Negro, colocando el plato frente a ella.

- Bien hecho. Siempre tan eficiente. – La joven de cabello negro colocó rápidamente el cuchillo al lado derecho del plato, y el cuchillo al izquierdo, todo de manera rápida y precisa.

Tomoyo notó de inmediato que Hokuto trataba diferente a esa chica, casi se podría decir que lo hacía con miedo. Parecía que lo que le habían dicho aquella ocasión era verdad. El dueño de la Doncella de Negro, el que de seguro sería el Príncipe de Negro, era esa chica de nombre… Takatsuki Shiori.

Un escenario muy familiar se presente a continuación. Una persona, sentada en un estudio solitario, en su escritorio, mirando fijamente una hoja de papel con varios nombres, líneas, y anotaciones a su alrededor. En el escritorio se encuentran algunos archivos, libros, e incluso una taza de café a medio terminar. La hoja de papel se encontraba justo sobre el expediente de una persona: Daidouji Tomoyo, la más reciente miembro de las Rosas Negras.

Mikage se había leído de principio a fin el expediente, posiblemente unas diez veces. Había leído toda la información que tenía a la mano, incluida las primeras cartas del Fin del Mundo, intentando encontrar alguna pista, pero aún no tenía nada. Para alguien como él, tener un misterio o no saber por dónde comenzar a resolverlo, era realmente frustrante, y eso se reflejaba en su humor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de pronto, pero ni siquiera eso lo sacó de su concentración. Seguía mirando fijamente esa hoja de papel, mirando todo lo que había escrito, intentando ver algo que hubiera omitido. Luego de casi un minuto sin respuesta, la persona del otro lado de la puerta opto por pasar sin previa invitación. Esa persona era una chica de piel oscura, cabello de un tono morado claro, ojos verdes y serios, vestida con el uniforme femenil de la Academia. Esta chica era la misma que acompañaba a Shiori en aquel encuentro que habían tenido en el gimnasio, y a Mikage cuando espiaban a Sakura. Su nombre era Mamiya. De hecho, su apariencia era ligeramente parecida a la de Akio.

- Mikage-senpai. – Susurró la joven desde la puerta, volteándolo a ver con una expresión seria. El joven de cabello un poco largo pareció no escucharla. – Lamento molestarlo, pero llegó una carta…

Esa última frase sí logró su cometido, y Mikage alzó su mirada lentamente hacia la puerta, divisando claramente a la chica, pero sobre todo su mano derecha, en la que sostenía un sobre de papel totalmente negro. No había duda: era una carta del Fin del Mundo. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no llegaba una, no desde aquella que anunciaba el inicio de los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco. Mikage alzó su mano hacia ella, indicándole que se acercara y le entregara la carta. Mamiya caminó hacia él con tranquilidad, entregándola la carta en su mano.

El joven de preparatorio contemplo el frente del sobre, totalmente oscuro, y luego lo volteó, divisando el sello marcado sobre cera de color azul. En efecto, se trataba de lo que él sospechaba. Extendió su otra mano hacía un lado del escritorio, en donde alcanzó su abre cartas, y con éste retiro el sello del sobre para abrirlo. Las cartas del Fin del Mundo que le llegaban a las Rosas Negras tenían esa extraña peculiaridad: siempre eran en papel de color negro, y con letras escritas en tinta blanca. Eso era realmente extraño. Lo normal era que eso fuera al revés: papel blanco, tinta negra, que era justamente como eran las cartas de las Rosas Blancas. ¿Por qué enviar esas cartas con esas diferencias de colores? ¿Era algún tipo de juego?

Mikage abrió el sobre, y sacó de éste la carta, que como se dijo estaba en papel negro y escrita con tinta blanca. Dejó el sobre a un lado, y comenzó a leer el contenido con mucho cuidado. Permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos; al parecer la había releído algunas veces. Luego de un rato bajó la carta para dejarla sobre el escritorio, y alzó su mirada al frente. No estaba mirando nada en especial, sólo se encontraba pensando en lo que acababa de leer. Mamiya aguardó en silencio por largo rato, pero al ver que el superior no diría nada, pasó a hacer la pregunta.

- ¿Malas noticias? – Preguntó con simpleza la joven.

- No, de hecho son buenas. – Susurró en voz baja sin desviar su mirada. – Esta carta contenía dos partes. En la primera, afirma que los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco deben de continuar, y como ninguna Rosa Negra ha retado al Príncipe de Blanco, nos recuerda que debemos procurar realizar los Duelos pendientes antes del final de las vacaciones de verano.

- Apenas acaba de pasar el primer parcial, aún no es tiempo de pensar en las vacaciones. – Comentó la joven sin mutarse. – ¿Por qué es importante hacerlo antes de ese momento?

Mikage guardó silencio unos momentos, haciendo remembranza a un tiempo atrás, aproximadamente medio año, o tal vez un poco más. Ya desde entonces, conocían el rumbo que iban a tomar las cosas.

- Al regresar de clases luego de las vacaciones de verano, comenzaran los Duelos por la Doncella de Negro. – Murmuró en voz baja, mientas volteaba a ver de nuevo la cara en el escritorio. – En una de las primeras cartas que el Fin del Mundo nos hizo llegar no lo dijo. De seguro quiere que todos los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco se lleven a cabo antes de que eso pase.

- No hay problema, aún queda mucho tiempo para las vacaciones de verano. – Mamiya hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego continuó. – ¿Qué decía la segunda parte?

- La segunda parte es la de la buena noticia. El Fin del Mundo me ha enviado la identidad de las últimas dos Rosas Negras.

Deben de ser siete Rosas Negras. Con la llegada de Tomoyo, se sumaron cinco. El Fin del Mundo al parecer tenía prisa en que todo se hiciera de una buena vez, pues le había revelado los nombres y descripciones de los dos duelistas restantes. Eso en verdad eran buenas noticias. Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba. De hecho, eran varias cosas, y esa carta sólo fue a sumarle uno más.

- Eso es bueno, Mikage-senpai. – Comentó Mamiya, asintiendo con cuidado. – Las Siete Rosas Negras se reunirán más rápido de lo que predicho.

Sí, pero eso no tranquilizaba mucho a Mikage. Le había prometido a Li, aunque no era propiamente una promesa, que esperaría a que los siete estuvieran juntos para continuar con los Duelos. Eso compensaría en parte el daño que había provocado al cuerpo del Príncipe de Blanco. Pero el recibir estos nombres, adelantaba demasiado las cosas. ¿El Fin del Mundo no quería que se atrasaran? Muchas cosas extrañas habían pasado en esos últimos días; desde la pelea en el Parque Hooshi, la llegada de Daidouji Tomoyo, y ahora esa carta. Pensándolo bien, Daidouji era el mayor misterio para Mikage en esos momentos. ¿Qué secreto guardaba esa chica detrás de esos ojos inocentes y esa sonrisa cálida?

- ¿No va a desayunar, Mikage-senpai? – Preguntó de pronto la joven de cabello corto. Mikage negó con su cabeza como respuesta, y volteó a vera de reojo, recargándose en su silla.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella, Mamiya? – Preguntó de pronto de manera directa. No era necesario que Mikage aclarara; ella sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

- Me parece común, pero especial. – Comentó ella, mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio. – Común en el sentido de que no parece tener magia como usted y los otros… Pero especial en el sentido de que es una chica muy singular, casi única.

Era extraño que Mikage le pidiera su opinión a alguien. Akio y Mamiya eran las únicas personas que tenían ese privilegio. ¿Por qué? Eso sólo el propio Mikage podría entenderlo. En parte las palabras de la joven no habían sido de mucha ayuda, aunque sí resumían en pocas palabras la única teoría a la que había llegado.

- Entonces… ¿Es comúnmente especial? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ligera, mientras miraba la espalda de la joven.

- O especialmente común. – Comentó ella a su vez, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro.

- Pero debe de haber algún secreto de por medio, debe de haberlo. – El joven de preparatoria giró un poco su silla hacía atrás, volteando a ver hacia el librero que se encontraba justo a sus espaldas. En realidad, su vista estaba principalmente puesta en un grupo de libros en especial, ubicado en el centro del librero. – Sino, ¿por qué esa sortija?

Touya y Yukito habían tomado un tren justamente el domingo en la noche para volver a Kyoto. Touya quería irse el lunes en la mañana, pero si hacían eso no llegarían a sus clases, y tuvieron a faltar demasiado para venir a ver a Sakura. Así que entre negaciones y peleas, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a regresar a su escuela. Claro, no sin antes decirle a Sakura que se cuidara todo, y fuera lo que fuera en lo se hubiera involucrado, si en cualquier momento se ponía demasiado peligroso, que dudara en llamarlos. Claro que Sakura nunca supo, al menos no hasta ese momento, del encuentro que tuvieron su hermano, Kero y Yue a sus espaldas. ¿Qué sucedió en esa reunión? ¿Qué hablaron? ¿En que concluyó? Eso sólo ellos tres lo saben. Pero algo es seguro: ninguno de los tres dejaría a Sakura lidiar ella sola con todo esto.

Ese lunes en la mañana ya era momento de volver a clases. Sakura se había levantado muy temprano, sorprende considerando que fue por mucho tiempo la dueña del record a días seguidos sin levantarse a tiempo. Todo eso se debía posiblemente a su buen humor. Se bañó, se cambió, desayunó, todo prácticamente en un parpadeo. Se vistió con el uniforme de verano, sin el saco y con playera blanca manga corta, y se dispuso a ir con una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto a Othori.

Ambas habitantes del Dormitorio D-3 caminaban juntas por la banqueta, ambas luciendo una amplia sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, y cargando sus maletines al frente. Era un día soleado, casi despejado y cálido. Eran casi mediados de Junio; en una semana más sería oficialmente verano, y eso traía nuevo clima y nuevos ánimos para todos, y eso incluía a la Card Captor. Sus heridas estaban ya mucho mejor, pero algunas, que eran las más profundas, aún tenían que ser cubiertas con vendajes. Fuera de eso, todo se encontraba bien.

Sakura se veía radiante, animada, llena de energías, muy diferente a como se encontraba hace sólo una semana. Ahora, una mirada de alegría adornaba sus ojos.

- El estar este fin de semana con mi hermano me levantó el ánimo y me recordó uno poco el porque me quede aquí en un principio. – Susurró la joven de ojos verdes mientras caminaba. La verdad esa visita inesperada de Touya le había sido de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Entonces no ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a seguir con los Duelos? – Le preguntó Kotori, volteándola a ver sin detenerse.

- Nunca dije que lo dejaría, ¿o sí?

- No, pero pensé que tal vez luego de salir tan lastimada de esa pelea, lo reconsideraría.

Era un buen punto. Ese asunto fue totalmente diferente a los Duelos. Esa persona realmente quería matarla, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido con Shaoran y los otros. ¿Y si eso volvía a pasar? Ni siquiera tenía que ser específicamente eso, ¿qué pasaría si ese sujeto la retara a un duelo? ¿Podría lograr vencerlo? No lo había considerado, la verdad. Pero, ¿ese era motivo para dar un paso hacia atrás en ese momento?

La Card Captor alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo, pensando en eso por unos momentos. Sí había habido un momento durante todo ese incidente en el que si había casi deseado no estar en esa ciudad.

- Creo que en algún momento, mientras estaba sola caminando por ese parque, apenas pudiendo moverme, si pensé que sería mejor haberme regresado a casa desde un inicio. – Murmuró en voz baja, recordando aquel momento. Bajó su nuevo su mirada, volteando a ver de nuevo a Kotori con la misma sonrisa. – Pero eso ya cambió. Quiero seguir en esto hasta donde pueda. Pero sólo pido poder curarme antes del siguiente duelo.

- No se preocupe por los duelos. – Le contestó la Doncella de Blanco. – De seguro el joven Li se encargará de que ninguna Rosa Negra la rete antes de que eso pase.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se esfumó de golpe al oír la mención a Shaoran. Eso la hizo recordar que no todo estaba bien, y que el incidente del Parque no era lo único de que preocuparse. Tomoyo se había convertido en una Rosa Negra, y Shaoran la había atacado así como así. Tal vez era por lo que Kotori acababa de decir: la estaba protegiendo para que no la retaran antes de recuperarse. Pero Tomoyo nunca haría algo así; no tenía porque atacarla y acusarla de esa forma. ¿Qué debía hacer ella? ¿Tenía que estar enojada con él? ¿O entenderlo? ¿Y que hacer con Tomoyo? Era triste pensar que en esos momentos no sabía que pensar y que hacer con dos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

De hecho, tenía mucho que arreglar con ellos dos, en especial con Shaoran. Con todo el asunto de la pelea, y luego lo que pasó con Tomoyo, no tuvieron la oportunidad de sentarse a hablar tranquilamente. Pero, ¿tenían algo de que hablar?

Daidouji esperaba salir acompañada de alguien a la escuela. En verdad, nunca lo había hecho en lo que llevaba en Hooshi, pero ya que vivía en un dormitorio con poca gente, esperaba al menos poder ser acompañada por alguien. Pero no fue así. Ni siquiera Hokuto pudo acompañarla, pues la tal Shiori, luego de desayunar, se la llevó a algún sitio a hacer… quién sabe qué. Parecía que realmente era su "sirvienta", y a diferencia de Sakura, ella si se tomaba muy enserio ese papel.

Mientras caminaba, Tomoyo sentía las miradas de varias personas a su alrededor. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué era; su atuendo. De seguro se estaban preguntando que clase de disfraz estaba usando, o aquellos que conocieran ese diseño de seguro se preguntarían si era del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, que quién era ella, y posiblemente muchas otras diferentes preguntas. Nunca antes le había incomodado el ser el centro de atención como en ese momento. ¿En verdad tenía que usar ese atuendo? Sakura no tenía que usarlo, aunque en las imágenes que vio en el espejo ella traía uno similar, pero rosa.

- Oye, nueva. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba desde atrás de ellas. Antes de que pudiera voltearse a ver de quien se trataba, sintió como le daban una palmada en la espalda, que la hizo tambalearse y casi caer al suelo. – Si sigues caminando tan distraída algún día te atropellarán.

Una vez que pudo recuperarse, volteó a ver con cuidado por encima de su hombro para ver de quién se trataba. La expresión de los ojos en la joven expresaban por sí mismos la sorpresa que ésta sentía al ver ante ella a esa chica, de cabello y ojos azules, mirándola con una expresión divertida. Esa chica, vestía el uniforme de las Rosas Negras, pero su saco era azul oscuro. En efecto, era una Rosa Negra, pero había algo diferente entre ella y el resto de las personas que había conocido hace unos días: a ella ya la conocía. Aunque sólo fue en una ocasión, aunque no entendió nada de lo que pasó esa vez, recordaba su rostro con mucha claridad.

******

_- A perdón, fui muy descortés. – Se disculpó la misteriosa chica después de unos segundos de silencio, girándose hacía la cantante. – Déjame presentarme, me llamo Kaoru Kozue…_

_- ¡Vaya!, ¿sigues aquí? – Exclamó emotiva la joven de cabello corto, mirándola fijamente. – Entonces es verdad… Si puedes estar dentro de este territorio, entonces no puedes ser alguien común… ¿Estás involucrada en la Batalla por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? No importa… Se supone que debo ver que eres capaz de hacer… Daidouji-san…_

_- Dioses del Viento… - Pronunció la chica de saco azul. – ¡Denme su poder, y hagan que su furia sople por las cuatro direcciones!_

_Kozue jaló de golpe su brazo derecho al frente, provocando que un violeto vendaval golpeara a Tomoyo justo de frente. De un momento a otro la joven de cabellos largos sintió como su cuerpo era empujado con tanta fuerza que la mandó volando hacia atrás. El cuerpo de Tomoyo chocó con fuerza contra la pared de la sala de música, provocando que cayera sentada tras el impacto._

_- Espera… ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó asustada la ojos azules._

_- ¿Por qué hago esto? – Preguntó extrañada la atacante. – ¡Deja de huir y pelea!_

_La muchacha jaló de nuevo el viento hacía el frente, golpeándola de frente con él. Tomoyo una vez más fue empujada hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared. Sin embargo, después de recibir tal golpe, la joven pareció quedar inconsciente. Su cuerpo cayó de nuevo al piso, quedando tirada e inmóvil._

******

Kozue pudo notar de inmediato como la más reciente Rosa Negra la miraba con una combinación entre miedo y confusión, lo cual le parecía realmente divertido. Ella tampoco había olvidado aquella ocasión, aunque recordaba más vívidamente la pelea que había tenido con su hermano Mikki que lo que pasó propiamente con Daidouji. Aún así, tampoco había olvidado su rostro, y el verla el otro día como una Rosa Negra más, no le había sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Susurró con malicia la chica de cabello corto, dando unos pasos hacia ella, provocando que inconscientemente Tomoyo diera un par en retroceso. – ¿Me tienes miedo? Tranquila, no fue mi intención eso que hice la otra vez; sólo estaba cumpliendo un encargo.

¿Un encargo? Sí, recordaba haberla oído decir algo de que estaba ahí para ver qué era capaz de hacer. Es curioso: ¿no era lo mismo que había hecho Li? Pero, ¿quién deseaba en esa ocasión tan atrás saber si ella poseía poderes? Y en especial, ¿cómo sabía que ella era una Rosa Negra? Jamás le había dicho a nadie de su carta, ni siquiera a Sakura.

- ¿Un encargo de quién? – Preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, ahora ya más segura.

Kozue rió divertida ante su pregunta tan "inocente".

- ¿De quién?, ¿no lo adivinas? – Contestó sarcásticamente la hermana Kaoru, mirándola de reojo.

Tomoyo guardó silencio, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. Esa respuesta contestaba sin duda su pregunta. El único que podría haber ordenado algo así, es el mismo que armó todo un revuelo, sólo con el fin de igualmente ver de que era capaz el Actual Príncipe de Blanco: Mikage Souji. ¿Cuál era su obsesión con probar a las personas a su alrededor? ¿Cómo se enteró de ella en aquel entonces? En verdad Mikage era el más misterioso de todos los miembros del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, y en ese momento, por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, la persona que Tomoyo más temía.

- Yo sabía que tenías que ser una Rosa Negra, eres demasiado bonita y talentosa para ser una Rosa Blanca. – Comentó Kozue de la nada, luego de que Tomoyo no dijo nada en casi un minuto, a la vez que con su mano la despeinaba un poco.

- Gracias. – Respondió con duda la ojos azules, acomodándose su cabello. – Eso… creo…

- ¿Sin resentimientos?

La joven de cabello azuloso extendió su mano derecha hacia ella como señal de buena fe. Obviamente esperaba que Tomoyo aceptara ese "amistoso" apretón de manos, y así con ese acto se perdonara lo ocurrido en aquel ataque. En cualquier otro momento, su reacción natural hubiera sido sonreír sin preocupación, extender su mano y tomarla de ella en un apretón suave, y decir algo agradable mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado de manera inocente. Sí, ya podía ver claramente esa imagen. Esa era justamente la manera en que ella reaccionaría. Entonces, ¿por qué en ese momentos, en lugar de hacer eso, se encontraba mirando fijamente la mano la esa chica, con su expresión llena de duda?

Era obvio que no confiaba en ella. No confiaba en nadie en esa casa, ni ella, ni la tal Shiori, y mucho menos en Mikage. Himemiya-senpai no era muy de su conocimiento, pero su eterna sonrisa y mirada lasciva la hacían sentir casi igual de incómoda que el resto. Sólo Hokuto y Ko-Ko parecían ser lo suficientemente agradables y confiables, pero fuera de ellos todos en el Conmemorativo Nemuro, no eran de su confianza. Ella nunca había tenido esos pensamientos hacía alguien. ¿Qué no todos tienen algo bueno? ¿Qué no hay que ver las cosas buenas de una persona y no las cosas malas? ¿Acaso no se debía de dar una oportunidad a las personas? Todo le sonaba a basura n esos momentos.

Una nueva imagen surgió en su mente. En lugar de darle la mano, se la hacía a un lado con la de ella, y le decía de frente _"Te equivocas. Si hay muchos resentimientos, más de los que crees. Y me las vas a pagar…"_ Sí, esa imagen la tentaba aún más. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir que no le molestaba esa chica cuando no era así? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que sonreír y actuar como si nada pasará? Una ligera sonrisa surgió en los labios de Tomoyo, misma que llamó de inmediato la atención de Kozue. Sin embargo, sólo fue por un segundo, pues un instante después esa expresión desapareció, al igual que esos pensamientos. Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando, lo cual le causó entre miedo y sorpresa. Extrañamente, sólo habían pasado un par de segundos.

Sin hacer esperar más a la otra Rosa Negra, extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, tomándola delicadamente y sellando así su "reconciliación".

- Bien… - Susurró un poco confundida Kozue, aunque luego volvió a sonreír, apretando la mano de Tomoyo con un poco de fuerza. Luego de soltarla, se le acercó rápidamente, volviéndola a despeinar. – Me agradas linda; tú y yo podemos ser amigas. Pero no se lo digas a Shiori. Ella es un poco celosa. – La chica rió divertido y comenzó a caminar rápidamente al frente, dejándola atrás después de algunos pasos. – Nos vemos.

Tomoyo la siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba. Luego de un rato comenzó a acomodarse de nuevo su cabello, sin dejar de ver en la dirección a la que esa chica se había ido. Su mirada se endureció de golpe, cómo pocas veces había pasado. ¿Amigas? ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de alguien como ella? ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de cualquiera de ellos? Todos son egoístas, sólo les interesa cumplir su propio deseo, y no les importa quién aplastan a su camino, ya sea aliado, amigo, enemigo, ser querido, les daba igual. Todo eran así, menos Sakura… Ella no tenía nada que hacer entre estas personas. Al contrario, lo único que hacían era abusar de su noble corazón.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que inundaban su mente una vez más. ¿Por qué eso estaba pasando? Y lo peor, cada vez era más frecuente. Ella jamás había pensado así, nunca en su vida… ¿O sí lo había hecho? Todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Sería algún tipo de efecto que esa sortija en su dedo tenía en ella? Era obvio que no era sólo una sortija, que tenía que ser algo más que eso, tal vez algún tipo de objeto mágico. ¿Sería eso? O cómo Kamui le había dicho, todo eso siempre ha estado ahí dentro de ella sin que lo supiera.

- ¿Daidouji? – Oyó que una voz pronunciaba con duda a sus espaldas, una vez demasiado familiar para ella.

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente por simple reflejo, volteándose hacia la persona que había pronunciado su apellido de esa forma. Atrás de ella había, no sólo una persona, sino cinco, vestidos todos con el mismo saco blanco y largo, y pantalones de diferentes colores entre ellos, pero su atuendo presentaba claramente el mismo estilo. Eran los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, todos ellos: Touga Kiryuu, Juri Arisugawa, Mikki Kaoru, hasta Kyoshi Sainoji. Pero, el que llamó más la atención de Tomoyo, fue el que estaba de pie delante de todos ellos, aquel que había pronunciado su nombre para llamar su atención: Shaoran Li, el Presidente que lo veía fijamente con un poco de sorpresa.

La reacción que se mostraba en el rostro de Shaoran se basaba básicamente en lo que Daidouji traía puesto: el atuendo del mismo estilo que el de ellos, pero de color negro; el atuendo de las Rosas Negras.

Tomoyo miró fijamente a Li por unos segundos sin decir nada. Lentamente comenzó a sonreírle, dibujando una sonrisa inocente y tranquila. A diferencia de cómo había estado actuando los momentos anteriores a ese, la expresión de su rostro era un toque demasiado común en ella, sobre todo para Li, que en el tiempo en que la conoció, siempre la vio con esa sonrisa y mirada. Sin embargo, había una ligera diferencia en esa ocasión, algo que incluso las otras Rosas Blancas que lo acompañaban lo detectaron.

- Buenos días, Li. – Saludó cordialmente la ojos azules, volteándose por completo a él y sonriéndole ampliamente. – ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, gracias. – Saludó con duda el joven de Hong Kong, mirando con duda el rostro de la joven. Sin querer, su atención se puso con cuidado en el lado derecho, en donde él la había golpeado.

- Daidouji. – Pronunció en voz baja Mikki, admirando la ropa que traía puesta. – Ese atuendo…

- ¿Qué te parece? – Comentó con un toque de alegría la joven de cabello largo, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. – Vestimos casi igual Mikki.

El joven de cabello azul sólo sonrió ligeramente al comentario. No estaba seguro cual era la manera correcta de reaccionar. ¿Estaba bien que ella hablara con tanta tranquilidad y naturalidad de ese asunto?

Tomoyo miró de nuevo a Li. La sonrisa linda e inocente de hace un momento cambió drásticamente. Ahora su rostro mostraba un ligero toque de malicia, misma que intentaba transmitirle al chico delante de ella a través de sus ojos, los cuales estaban clavados en los de él.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti Li? – Susurró en voz baja sin dejar de verlo. – ¿Te gusta como luzco?

Shoaran frunció un poco el ceño, sosteniendo la mirada de la chica sin problema. Ya no estaba seguro si sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, o mantenerse firme en que era lo correcto. Era difícil decidirse, pero de algo estaba seguro en esos momentos: la Tomoyo que fue a buscarlo el otro día al dojo, y la que estaba en esos momentos hablándole de esa manera, no eran la misma que él conocía en Tomoeda. ¿Quién era esa persona delante de él? ¿A quién le pertenecían esos ojos?

Li rompió el intercambio de miradas que había mantenido, y comenzó a caminar, sacándole la vuelta.

- Vamos. – Murmuró a sus compañeros mientras comenzaba a caminar. – No está bien que el Consejo Estudiantil llegue tarde a sus clases sin razón.

En realidad, eso siempre lo hacían. Lo justificaban con reuniones y demás, pero la mayoría de las veces, no sólo llegaban tarde, faltaban sin razón. Pero evidentemente Li quería alejarse de esa chica lo antes posible, así que le hicieron caso, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar detrás de su "líder".

Tomoyo se hizo a un lado para darles el camino libre, y sin decir nada los siguió con la vista mientras se alejaban. Lo había hecho de nuevo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Estaba enojada porque Li la había golpeado? ¿O por acusarla de querer lastimar a Sakura? ¿O estaba enojada con él por otros motivos…?

- "¿Qué me está pasando?" – Se preguntó así mismo, mientras se agarraba su cabeza con su mano izquierda. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Al mismo tiempo, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil continuaron con su andar, los cinco caminando en grupo hasta el momento que tuvieran que separarse. Aunque su verdadero Presidente era el más confundido, el resto de ellos no entendía muy bien todo lo que acababan de ver. De ellos, sólo Mikki la conocía por la relación de ambos con el club de Música, mientras que los otros sólo la habían visto u oído de ella en algunas ocasiones.

- No sé si parecía más una ex novia resentida, o un ex novio celoso. – Comentó con tono burlesco el capitán del equipo de Kendo mientras caminaban. – ¿Seguro que no tuviste nada que ver con ella Presidente?

Li volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro con molestia. En verdad tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para soportar los comentarios de Sainoji.

- Algo no está bien. – Agregó Mikki, mirando al suelo con preocupación. – Daidouji no es así. Aceptó que no la conozco tanto como para llamarla mi amiga, pero estoy seguro que no es del tipo de persona que le hablaría o miraría así a alguien.

- Bueno, tiene sus motivos para estar molesta con nuestro presidente. – Contestó Touga casi de la misma manera que Sainoji, mirando la espalda de Li.

Shaoran se detuvo de golpe, y eso provocó que todos los demás se detuvieran también. Era más que obvio que se refería a lo ocurrido en el dormitorio de Sakura el otro día y a su "patada". ¿Estaría molesta por eso y actuaba de esa manera con él? No, si fuera sólo por eso, ¿cómo explicar esa extraña reacción que tuvo el otro día afuera del dojo?

******

_ - Dudo que lo sepas, de seguro no… Pero Sakura se sintió muy mal cuando no recibía respuestas a sus cartas, y cuando no supo nada de ti en casi un año, se sintió aún peor._

_ - Lo lamento… Estoy seguro que preocupe mucho a Sakura, y en verdad no quería que eso pasara así. Pero tenía otro tipo de cosas en que ocuparme…_

_ - ¡¿Más importantes que Sakura?! – Exclamó de golpe con fuerza la chica de cabello largo, girándose por completo hacía él._

_El rostro de Tomoyo se cubrió de pronto de enojo, y esa mirada dulce y tranquila que siempre adornaba su rostro, había desaparecido por completo. Además de eso, una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shaoran al sentir esa mirada sobre él, similar a un escalofrío, que casi lo dejó paralizado de la impresión._

******

Tomoyo se encontraba enojada, realmente enojada, aparentemente por el hecho de que se haya "desaparecido" por casi un año. Es podía entenderlo, pero… Ella nunca había reaccionada así por nada. Nunca la había visto enojarse y gritar de esa forma por nada. Ni siquiera cuando perdió su voz, que es una de sus más hermosas cualidades, pareció molestarse. Tal vez en aquella ocasión creyó fielmente que Sakura lo solucionaría, pero siempre tomaba todo tan tranquilamente. ¿Qué había provocado que eso cambiara?

Como fuera, en esos momentos no podía pensar en Tomoyo. Había algo más importante que ocupada su mente desde la noche anterior. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, mirándolos con una expresión seria.

- Este descanso no tendremos reunión, sólo hasta el final del día. – Les indicó con tranquilidad. – Así que por asuntos del Consejo no se preocupen.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Juri con curiosidad. Normalmente era él a quien le encantaba que tuvieran reuniones y reuniones, aunque él no estuviera en todas. – ¿Tienes planes acaso?

- No exactamente. – Contestó en voz baja mientras se volteaba de nuevo al frente y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. – Hablaremos luego.

En esta ocasión el resto del Consejo no lo siguió, y optaron por ver su espalda blanca alejarse entre los demás alumnos. Después de todo, ya en esos momentos era hora de que cada quien tomara su propio camino. Sin embargo, las cuatro Rosas Blancas se quedaron un rato más en el mismo lugar.

- Ahora está más raro que nunca. – Comentó Sainoji, comentando el singular estado de ánimo que había tenido su Presidente en esos últimos días. – ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto, Touga?

El pelirrojo seguía viendo al frente cuando su compañero del club de Kendo le hizo esa pregunta. Una sonrisa despreocupada surgió en su rostro. Él era quien más conocía el humor de Li, y en realidad no sentía que estuviera raro. Más bien, estaba con el mismo mal humor de antes, incrementado al doble.

- Creo que además de obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, a todos nos interesa saber la verdad sobre este sitio y sus duelos, ¿o no? – Comentó de manera tranquila, volteándolos a ver. – La única manera de saberlo, es estando con ese sujeto. Aunque a ninguno le agrade mucho.

- Yo creo que en realidad sí te agrada Li. – Agregó Juri con una sonrisa burlesca. – Hasta creo que es con quién más convives de nosotros. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que ustedes dos son "amigos".

- No digas disparates. – Comentó Touga, riendo un poco. – Sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas lindas, no los chicos lindos.

- Si tú lo dices…

Sin decir más, cada duelista tomó su camino a su respectivo salón, dejando la duda en la mente de cada uno sobre lo que habían visto, y lo que creen que está pasando en torno a su presidente y las dos chicas de Tomoeda. El juego de fingir ser n gran equipo o una familia feliz hasta averiguar el porqué de todo ese sitio, sólo duraría hasta que Touga lo decidiera.

Cinco minutos antes de la clase, Sakura y Kotori ya estaban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, esperando a que el profesor de la primera clase llegara. Kotori se encontraba diciéndole algo a su ama, pero en esos momentos ella no estaba poniendo mucha atención. La ojos verdes se encontraba jugando un poco con su lapicero de color rosa, haciéndolo rodar por su escritorio.

Seguía un poco pensativa en el asunto de Tomoyo y Shaoran. Por una parte, Tomoyo le había ocultado que había recibido esa carta, y por qué vino realmente a Hooshi. Incluso luego de decirle lo de su propia carta y su sortija, nunca se lo reveló. Siempre dijo que podía decirle lo que fuera, que ella siempre sería su confidente… ¿Por qué ella no hacía lo mismo? ¿No le tenía la misma confianza? Y esa reacción que tuvo en el patio del dormitorio, ¿desde cuando se sentía así? ¿Por qué nunca había visto que se pusiera de esa forma? Ella siempre pensó que nada ni nadie podía molestarla. En verdad, sentía que no conocía su mejor amiga. ¿Había hecho algo malo con ella para que todo terminara así?

Y del otro lado, estaba Shaoran. Se había desaparecido por casi un año, sin ninguna noticia, llamada, carta, nada. Solamente se desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y ahora aparecía ahí, en esa ciudad, con una sortija como la de ella, un Duelista, y sin ningún tipo de explicación. Y encima de eso, iba y atacaba a Tomoyo, según dice para protegerla. Eso no era normal; Shaoran había reaccionado de una manera muy extraña. Ya no sabía que pensar de ninguno de los dos, y tenía miedo de que fuera a pasar.

- ¿Sigue pensativa señorita Sakura? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la Doncella de Blanco, mirando fijamente como su dueña estaba sumida en su propia cabeza.

Al principio la castaña pareció no reaccionar bien a la pregunta, hasta que de nuevo alzó su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Ah, no, perdón. – Se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Qué me decías?

- Que no se le olvide que hoy tiene práctica de flauta señorita.

- Ah sí, no lo olvide. – Contestó con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a su maletín colgado a lado de su mesa, de donde sobresalía la flauta larga que le había dado la maestra Sasaki. – Por eso la traje, aunque no estoy muy segura si he mejorado algo.

Había practicado sólo un poco en todo ese tiempo. La verdad, con tantas cosas, apenas y había podido practicar un poco. De seguro la maestra la regañaría.

- Yo creo que la señorita Sakura toca de una manera hermosa. – Comentó con alegría la chica de cabellos castaños y largos. – ¿Porqué no práctica un poco ahora?

- ¿Ahora?

- Aún la clase no ha empezado. Vamos señorita.

- No, pero…

¿Cómo iba a tocar ahí con toda la gente del salón? Eso sería un poco vergonzoso sin duda. Pero eso no parecía molestarle a Kotori. En verdad que su nueva compañera de cuarto era una persona muy extraña. Parecía que ella se había llevado muy bien con Touya y Yukito, en especial con este último. Un par de veces casi se le había ido la lengua de revelar algunas cosas, como que era la "Doncella de Blanco", la existencia de Chu-Chu, y otras cosas. Por suerte, Sakura siempre había estado ahí para evitarlo. La única vez que no fue así fue cuando encontró a su hermano y a Kotori en la sala de estar solos, supuestamente "tocando el piano". Su hermano estuvo muy raro ese día luego de eso. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

De pronto, el salón se puso en silencio. Todas las personas que estaban platicando en esos momentos se quedaron calladas por un segundo, y luego comenzaron a murmurar. Esto llamó la atención del Príncipe de Blanco, que al momento de notarlo volteó a ver a sus compañeros, intentando ver que era lo que había pasado; el profesor aún no había llegado. Sin embargo, lo que ocurría era que la atención de todos estaba puesta en una persona parada en la puerta del salón ubicada al frente. Esa persona, vestido con el atuendo blanco del Consejo, era Li Shaoran, quien se encontraba buscando entre la gente justamente a Sakura.

Se sorprendió mucho al verlo parado ahí en su salón, e incluso se sintió un poco nerviosa. Rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado, como fingiendo que no lo había visto, acción que provocó una ligera risa de los labios de Kotori. Li divisó a ambas chicas luego de un rato, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. Mientras se acercaba, era seguido por las miradas de varios de los presentes. ¿Por qué les sorprendía tanto la presencia de esa persona en el salón de clases?

- Buenos días Sakura, Monou. – Saludó el chico castaño, mirando fijamente a Sakura, la cual se sobresaltó al oír su voz, pese a que seguía mirando hacia la ventana. La ojos verdes, lentamente volteó hacia él, mirándolo de reojo.

- Buenos días, Joven Li. – Saludó con una sonrisa la Doncella de Blanco, y luego volteó también a ver a Sakura.

- Buenos… días Shaoran… - Murmuró ella con duda.

Li supo de inmediato por esa mirada que ella no se encontraba muy feliz por lo que había pasado el otro día, al igual que Tomoyo.

- No me mires de esa manera… - Susurró en voz baja el joven chino. – Lo siento mucho… - Guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego prosiguió. – ¿Podemos hablar durante el almuerzo?

Sakura se volteó por completo hacia Shaoran. En sus ojos se vía un rastro de preocupación. ¿Preocupación por qué? ¿Por lo qué había pasado con Tomoyo? Eso era lo más probable. ¿Querrá hablar de eso? No estaba muy segura si aceptar o no. El asunto de Tomoyo y Shaoran lo tenía muy confundida pero… Ella también tenía deseos de hablar algunas cosas con él.

- Sí. – Contestó en voz baja, asintiendo lentamente. – Está bien.

- Gracias. – Contestó él a su vez, sonriendo ligeramente. – Nos vemos en el kiosco del jardín central, dónde está el piano. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Sí! – Contestó rápidamente ella, también sonriéndole, aunque luego reaccionó, volteándose de nuevo a la montaña. Se sentía un poco apenada de sentir de nuevo su mirada sobre él.

Shaoran guardó silencio. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, y entonces se giró de regreso a la puerta. De seguro ella no tenía deseos de hablar con él en esos momentos.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo. – Susurró en voz baja mientras se retiraba.

La joven de cabello corto se volteó rápidamente hacia él cuando se estaba yendo. Para cuando pensó en decirle algo, él ya se había ido. Se sintió culpable por unos segundos; no tenía porque portarse así con él. Pero, en verdad se sentía muy confundida. Tenía que arreglar ese asunto. No podía estar enojada con él… no con él.

- Señorita Sakura. – Murmuró Kotori para llamara su atención. Cuando Sakura volteó a verla de nuevo, ésta tenía en sus manos una caja de almuerzo de color azul en sus manos, misma que puso sobre el escritorio, justo frente a ella. – Tenga.

- ¿Un bento? – Preguntó confundida la hechicera al ver la caja.

- Se lo preparé esta mañana. Tiene camarones empanizado, arroz, unos rollitos de sushi, y vegetales. Espero le guste.

¿Le había preparado el almuerzo? Eso era nuevo. No tenía porqué haber hecho eso. Si quisiera llevar almuerzo, ella misma lo prepararía sin problemas. Claro que, en esos días que tuvo de descanso, ni siquiera eso podía hacer.

- No debiste de haberte molestado Kotori. – Contestó Sakura con una sonrisita, tomando la caja.

- No fue molestia. – Agregó ella a su vez, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Y puede compartirlo con el Joven Li.

Sakura se quedó sin decir nada por varios segundos, como si estuviera procesando lo que le acababan de decir. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo por la sorpresa, y luego sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

- ¡¿Qué?!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la clase anterior al descanso terminó, y lo peor, aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de la hora. ¿No se supone que cuando deseas que algo ocurra el tiempo se te hacía eterno? Entonces, cuando deseas que algo no ocurra, ¿el tiempo se te va rápido? ¿Qué significaba que esa mañana de clases se hubieran ido como rayo para Sakura hasta el punto de que veinte minutos antes de la hora del receso ya se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del Kiosco, esperando a la persona que la había citado con la pequeña cajita de almuerzos azul en sus manos?

Fuera que Sakura quisiera o no que esa reunión ocurriera, la verdad era que se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Se encontraba ahí sentada en el lugar pactado, con su rostro rojo como un tomate, mirando fijamente el bento que Kotori le había proporcionado. Tragó saliva con miedo, y lentamente alzó el bento hacia el frente, como ofreciéndoselo a una persona, que no estaba realmente ahí.

- Shaoran… Yo… digo… Kotori me preparó este Bento… - Comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, casi tartamudeando. – Es… mucho, y me preguntaba si… te gustaría…

Su lengua se trabó y ni fue capaz de decir el resto de su oración de práctica. Un largo suspiro surgió de sus labios, y lentamente colocó la caja sobre sus piernas, bajando su mirada con un poco de pesar.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó a sí misma con una sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa por algo así? No es como si yo lo hubiera preparado.

Sakura alzó de nuevo su mirada, analizando lo que acababa de decir. En efecto, ella no había preparado ese Bento, como en aquellos mangas en donde una chica preparaba un almuerzo para el chico que le gustaba. Ese lo había hecho Kotori, y se lo había dado a ella, por lo que no era lo mismo, ¿o sí? Sin embargo, ¿y si ella lo hubiera preparado? Es decir, ¿qué tal si ella hubiera preparado un bento para ambos lo comieran juntos? No era la gran cosa, ella ya había preparado muchos en el pasado, para su padre, para su hermano, incluso para Yukito… Pero nunca había preparado uno para su…

El rostro de la Card Captor se encendió de golpe de nuevo, y rápidamente agitó su cabeza para intentar deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos.

- "¿Por qué me hago esa pregunta? Ni siquiera somos… ¿O sí?" – Pensaba confundida la castaña.

Su duda era si ella y Shaoran eran sólo amigos, nuevos amigos, o ya eran algo más. Era verdad que hace un año atrás ya se habían dicho mutuamente que se gustaban, pero no habían llegado a… nada. Es decir, nunca acordaron ser novios, o algo parecido. Y encima de todo, en efecto, ya había pasado un año de eso. ¿Qué eran realmente Sakura y Shaoran? Y entonces, otra duda surgió en la mente de Sakura, una que tal vez debió de haber surgido primero que las otras: ¿Qué quería ella que fueran? ¿Ella deseaba que fueran novios formalmente? ¿O qué era lo que realmente quería…? Todo ese tiempo, uno de sus más anhelados deseos era volver a ver a Shaoran y saber que era lo que le había pasado a él, a ellos.... Ahora que lo tenía de nuevo frente a ella, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Sakura escuchó unos pasos acercándose desde su izquierda. Rápidamente reaccionó y volteó a ver en esa dirección. Lo que ella esperaba era que efectivamente se tratara de Shaoran. Pero no, no era él, sino otra persona conocida para ella: Tomoyo.

Su amiga se le acercó con pasos pequeños, parándose a unos metros de ella, sonriéndole ampliamente con sus manos al frente. La expresión de Sakura se quedó congelada al verla, en especial a ver ese atuendo que usaba. Ese uniforme, similar a los miembros del Consejo, similar al que usaban los miembros del Círculo de la Rosa Negra; el traje de un Duelista. Entonces era cierto, en efecto es una Rosa Negra.

- Buenos días, Sakura. – Saludó con gentileza la joven de ojos azules, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y sonriéndole ampliamente con ternura.

- Buenos días… Tomoyo… - Contestó Sakura a su vez, con su voz llena de duda. Esa respuesta la había dado básicamente por puro reflejo, pues aún no salía de la impresión de volver a ver a su querida amiga, luego de aquella tarde en el patio de su Dormitorio, y en especial vistiendo así.

La sortija de color negro seguía adornando su mano izquierda, y ahora no la escondía debajo de un guante. Ese atuendo y su sortija a la vista, ¿se sentía orgullosa de ser una Rosa Negra? ¿Qué debía de decir Saura en esos momentos?

- No me mires así. – Comentó de pronto la joven de cabello largo, riendo un poco. Sus palabras sacaron de golpe a Sakura de sus pensamientos. – ¿Me veo tan extraña con esto?

- ¡No!, ¡No! No es eso. – Exclamó rápidamente la castaña, parándose de golpe mientras agitaba sus manos con fuerza. – Perdón, es sólo que…

- Sí, lo sé… - Susurró en voz baja, interrumpiendo lo que Sakura iba a decir.

La joven bajó un poco su cabeza, volteando a ver sus propios pies con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Sakura la miró con algo de preocupación, en especial cuando ambas se quedaron en silencio por casi medio minuto. La ojos verdes estaba a punto de intentar decir algo, cuando…

- ¡Yo hago mejores diseños!, ¿Verdad? – Exclamó Tomoyo con felicidad, alzando su rostro de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa y juntando sus manos delante de ella. – ¿Quién crees que haya creado este atuendo tan sencillo? Tal vez debería de hacer unos trajes bonitos para todos, para Rosas Blancas y Rosas Negras; ¿No te gustaría?

Sakura parpadeó confundida a ver ese cambio de ánimo tan repentino, pero luego pareció contagiarse de la sonrisa feliz que surgió en el rostro de Tomoyo, pues ella rió un poco al tiempo que asentía con su cabeza.

- ¡Sí! Tomoyo de seguro haría unos trajes mucho mejores. – Agregó la Castaña, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Gracias, amiga. – Tomoyo se le acercó rápidamente, tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos; casi se podía ver como surgían estrellas de los de ella. – Pero la verdad sólo me sentía inspirada cuando hacía trajes para ti, Sakura.

- Tomoyo… - Sakura rió nerviosa al verla actuar de esa manera, que de hecho, era la manera normal de ser de su mejor amiga.

Antes le incomodaba mucho ver como comenzaban a actuar así, expresándose de esa forma de su persona y de los trajes que le hacía. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el ver a su amiga sonriendo, expresándose y feliz, era realmente tranquilizante para la Card Captor.

- Sakura… - Susurró de pronto la ojos azules en voz baja. Sakura pudo notar como Tomoyo aún tenía sus manos sujetadas con gentileza, y la veía fijamente a los ojos sin mutar su expresión. – Este asunto no tiene porque entrometerse entre nosotras… ¿Verdad? Rosas Negras, Rosas Blanca, Todo eso yo no lo entiendo muy bien aún. – La joven desvió un poco su mirada hacia otro lado y luego continuó. – Pero Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, lo ha sido todo este tiempo, y no quiero que eso cambie. Hubiera preferido que al menos las dos hubiéramos sido del mismo color, pero…

Guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego soltó lentamente las manos de su amiga, dándose media vuelta para darle la espalda por un momento.

- No me preguntes más por favor. Todo lo que sé ya te lo he dicho. No sé porqué yo, no conozco el motivo, así como tú. – Lentamente se volvió de nuevo a ella, sonriéndole una vez más con alegría. – Tú peleaste y luchaste para encontrar un motivo para pelear, y yo te apoye en todo, te lo dije en ese momento debajo de ese árbol, ¿lo olvidas?

- Sí, tienes razón. – Contestó Sakura a recordar esos momentos. Había sido en el tiempo anterior a su Duelo con el superior Touga, y esas palabras habían sido parte de porque decidió no rendirse y seguir en los Duelos. – Tomoyo… ¿Tienes un motivo para querer pelear también?

La joven guardó silencio. ¿Cómo contestar a eso? ¿Tenía un deseo? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. En realidad, no estaba muy segura de muchas cosas en esos momentos. ¿Tenía un motivo específico para querer ganar el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? Tal vez no uno específico ni claro… Pero sí, tenía uno.

Sin decir nada aún, se acercó al kiosco, sentándose en las escaleras de éste, como Sakura estaba antes de que llegara.

- No estoy segura. – Contestó luego de un rato. – Creo que me encuentro en la misma situación en la que tú estabas: Deseo saber porqué pelear.

Sí, Sakura se sabía cómo se sentía eso. Entonces en verdad Tomoyo la comprendió en aquel momento, porqué ella también se encontraba en la misma situación. Entonces, como amigas que eran, sabía que era lo que tenía hacer. Sakura le sonrió con entusiasmo, y se paró delante de ella con decisión.

- Entonces, así como tú me apoyaste y me diste ánimo, ¡yo haré lo mismo! – Le dijo de pronto, asintiendo con su cabeza y con una expresión de seguridad en los ojos.

Tomoyo la miró un poco sorprendida, aunque esperaba con todas sus fuerzas oírla decir eso. Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en sus labios, al igual que un ligero rubor en su piel blanca. Esa mirada de decisión, esa sonrisa confiada, y esa postura tan firme… Esa era Sakura, fuerte, decidida, capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier cosa sin miedo. O al menos esa era la imagen que Tomoyo tenía de su mejor amiga, y tenía muchas razones para sustentar tal imagen.

Sakura alzó de pronto su mano derecho hacía ella, colocándola a la altura del rostro de la ojos azules, que se encontraba aún sentada en las escaleras. De hecho, más que extenderle su mano, le extendió su dedo meñique.

- Hagamos un pacto Tomoyo. – Agregó a sus palabras pasadas, manteniendo su meñique cerca de su amiga.

- ¿Un pacto?

- El asunto de las Rosas Blancas y las Rosas Negras nada tiene que ver con nuestra amistad. Sin importar por lo que peleemos o de que lado, nuestra amistad perdurará por encima de todo, y nunca pelearemos entre nosotras, ¿sí? Quién no lo cumpla, tragará mil agujas.

Era la clásica forma de hacer una promesa, mejor conocida como la promesa del meñique. El juramento que se hacía con el meñique, no podía romperse. Básicamente, Sakura le pedía que hicieran la promesa de nunca jamás pelear entre ellas, sin importar que una fuera una Rosa Negra y la otra fuera una Rosa Blanca y el Príncipe de Blanco. Si amistad era más fuerte que eso, siempre lo ha sido. Tomoyo asintió con cuidado a su petición y alzó su meñique derecho hacia el de ella, haciendo que ambos se entrelazaran entre sí, sellando de esa manera su promesa.

- Te lo prometo amiga… - Le dijo con felicidad la joven de cabello largo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras seguían con sus meñiques entrelazados. Además, no tendría esperanzas de enfrentarme a la gran Sakura, ¡la Maestra de las Cartas Sakura!

- ¡Tomoyo!

Ambas rieron al mismo tiempo, y así sellaron un pacto irrompible entre amigas. Por esos veinte minutos extras que tuvieron, todo volvió a la normalidad, y de nuevo no eran duelistas, ni Rosas, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo eran Saura y Tomoyo, dos jóvenes de trece años que habían sido amigas desde el tercer año de primaria, y que aún pese a todo, seguían siéndolo.

Los veinte minutos pasaron y la campana del receso al fin sonó. Aún así, Shaoran no había hecho acto de presencia. Tomoyo le estaba haciendo compañía, sin saber aún que su amiga estaba esperándolo a él, y se pusieron a platicar tranquilamente, las dos sentadas en las escaleras de ese sitio en donde, por accidente, Sakura había hecho su primer reto a un duelo, hace ya algunas semanas atrás.

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Tsukihiro-kun y tu hermano?! – Exclamó sorprendida la ojos azules al oír la noticia de que Yukito y Touya habían venido a Hooshi. – Es una lástima que no haya podido verlos.

- Dijo que no nos veríamos hasta el verano, pero de seguro volverán en alguna otra ocasión, mi hermano es así. – Agregó la castaña, riendo un poco. – Estaban preocupados por mí, pero creo que se fueron conformes.

- Menos mal. Es una lástima, espero poder verlos la próxima vez. Aunque quién sabe, con todo eso de mi cambio de dormitorio y demás, quien sabe si hubiera podido.

- No te preocupes. ¿Y cómo te fue con…? – Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar cómo le había ido con su mudanza, pero no era sólo un cambio de dormitorio: se había mudado al lugar en el que vivían las Rosas Negras.

Tomoyo detectó de inmediato que quería preguntarle ese lugar, pero que tenía duda de tocar el tema de nuevo. Tomoyo rió divertida al ver su reacción.

- ¿Quieres que te dé información del enemigo? – Comentó con un tono un poco burlesco.

- ¡No! No quise… - Contestó ella con duda. Para su sorpresa, Tomoyo comenzó a hablar al respecto sin el menor problema.

- El lugar se llama Edificio Conmemorativo Nemuro, no sé si lo sabías. Se encuentra un poco lejos en comparación de mi otro dormitorio, pero sólo se hacen entre diez y quince minutos caminando. El ambiente en ese lugar es algo sombrío. No he tenido mucho contacto con las otras Rosas Negras… Más que nada ha sido con Himemiya y Mikage-senpai…

El rostro de Sakura se fue mutando poco a poco, hasta tomar una expresión de confusión. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por completo, cambiando a una mirada de casi miedo. ¿Había dicho Mikage-senpai? ¿Mikage? Ese nombre, ese nombre… Ella lo había escuchado.

******

_ - ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú…? – Preguntó confundida la joven castaña, retrocediendo un paso más, antes de quedarse paralizada por completo. El chico sólo guardó silencio unos pocos segundos, antes de contestarle sin el menor rodeo su pregunta. _

_ - Mi nombre es Souji Mikage… de las Rosas Negras… - Le contestó el extraño presentándose de inmediato. - Tú tienes algo que yo deseo… La llave para el Poder de Dios…_

******

Mikage Souji, era esa persona, quién la había atacado aquel día en el Parque Hooshi, quien creó esa gran Ilusión, quien la había atacado con tanta fuerza… Que casi murió. De tal sólo recordar todo eso, sentía que las heridas de su cuerpo le volvían a doler. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo. Inconscientemente, sentía que estaba volviendo a sangrar, pero todo estaba en su mente. Las imágenes de aquel entonces parecían atormentarla. Mikage Souji…

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó confundida Tomoyo al ver como su amiga reaccionaba.

- ¡No!, ¡Nada! – Contestó ella rápidamente, sonriendo como si no fuera "nada". Pero Tomoyo sabía claramente de que se trataba.

- No tienes que fingir, Sakura. – Le contestó ella con un susurro, similar a un secreto. – Sé que fue él contra el que peleaste y quien te hirió de esa manera.

El Príncipe de Blanco se quedó muy sorprendida al oírla decir eso. ¿Cómo sabía quien había sido? Si no mal recordaba sí le había contado cómo se lastimó pero… ¿Le había dicho quién? En ese entonces, ¿no le había dicho que Shaoran se lo contó? ¿Habrá sido es cierto? No creí que Tomoyo fuera capaz de mentirle, ¿cómo lo había sabido?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó confundida la joven de ojos verdes al oírla.

- Ya te lo dije Sakura. Yo sé todo sobre ti. – Fue su respuesta directa y rápida. No podría decirle que lo sabía porque ella vio cuando pasó. ¿Podría contarle a Sakura sobre Kamui? Era mejor esperar a que ella misma supiera más de él, y luego decidir. – No te preocupes por mí. No sé qué motivo haya tenido para lastimarte, pero no creo que él u otra de las Rosas Negras tenga la intención de hacerme daño. Aún así, por lo que te hizo, realmente no puedo confiar en él…

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un tono de seriedad considerable.

- Tomoyo, no te le acerques mucho, es realmente demasiado peligroso. No sé qué clase de magia usa, porqué es tal fuerte, o qué es lo que quiere, pero realmente… Es alguien muy peligroso.

- No te preocupes por mi Sakura. Cómo te digo, casi no he tenido contacto con los otros Duelistas, sólo con ellos porqué fueron quienes le recibieron.

En ese momento, Tomoyo recordó algo más. ¿Debería contárselo a Sakura? Nadie le dijo que fuera algún tipo de secreto. ¿Podría decírselo? Daba igual, posiblemente era algo que ella debería de saber. Después de todo, pese a quien le pese, ellas dos en esos momentos eran algo similar a "aliadas".

- Pero, además de las Rosas Negras, también conocí a Shirou-san y Ko-Ko.

- ¿Shirou-san? – Preguntó confundida la Sakura. – ¿Quién es Shirou-san?

- Ella es… ¿Cómo la llaman? ¿La Doncella de Negro?

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al oírla. ¿Doncella de Negro? Sí, era verdad, Shaoran se lo había dicho. Hay una Doncella de Blanco, y una Doncella de Negra, así como existe un Príncipe de Blanca y un Príncipe de Negro. Dualidad, esa era la palabra. Lo que existía en las Rosas Blancas, existía también en las Rosas Negras.

- ¿Conociste a la Doncella de Negro? ¿Entonces es verdad que existe una Doncella y un Príncipe de Negro?

- Así es. – Asintió con cuidad la joven de cabello oscuro. – Shirou Hokuto, así se llama. Es muy diferente a Kotori. Ella es… Bueno, tendrías que conocerla para entenderlo. Y también tiene un ser mágico, es como Chu-Chu, pero de color marrón, y se llama Ko-Ko.

- ¿Ko-Ko?

¿Otro ser como Chu-Chu pero llamado Ko-Ko? No podría imaginárselo. Fue hasta ese momento en que Sakura se dio cuenta que "Chu" era el sonido que popularmente se adjudicaba a un beso, y "Ko" era el sonido que se le relacionaba con los latidos del Corazón. ¿Quién habría puesto esos nombres? ¿Serían coincidencia? Esperaba que hubiera otra Doncella, ¿pero otra criatura mágica también? Eso significaría que Chu-Chu es más que una simple mascota, o amigo como decía Kotori, de la Doncella de Blanco.

- Sakura, la persona que posee a esa persona… ¿Se aplica lo mismo que Kotori verdad? Es persona sería… ¿El Príncipe de Negro? ¿Así como tú…?

- ¿Conociste al Príncipe de Negro? – Preguntó Sakura, reaccionando aún más sorprendida que al oír lo de la Doncella.

- Es una chica, de tercero, o tal vez de preparatoria. Cabello corto, en un tono entre marrón y púrpura oscuro… Con una mirada casi llena de maldad. Creo que se llama… Shiori…

Esa descripción, le parecía familiar. Y ese nombre… ¿Ya lo había oído? Lo recordó de golpe. Cabello corto, en un tono entre marrón y púrpura, mirada maligna, de nombre Shiori… Sí, ya recordaba.

**********

_ - ¡Si ella no acepta, yo lo haré con gusto! – Se escuchó en todo el gimnasio que una voz gritaba desde las alturas. Mirándola fijamente desde lo alto, se encontraba una joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años. Su cabello era de un tono entre morado y rojo oscuro; sus ojos eran entre violeta y azul, con una expresión ladina en ellos que casi daba miedo._

_- Esa chica que estaba hoy en el gimnasio se llama "Takatsuki Shiori". – Contestó con seriedad el chico de Kyoto. – Ella es una de los tantos genios artísticos que hay en la academia. Su arte es la pintura. – Mikki se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar. – No estoy muy seguro de cómo estuvieron las cosas entre ella y Juri, pero según tengo entendido ellas dos eran grandes amigas en el pasado. Pero ahora se encuentran distanciadas…_

_ - ¿Acaso creías que podías escapar de mí Juri? – Escuchó que la voz de Shiori comenzaba a decir más adelante, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía donde ellas estaban. De entre todo el polvo, surgió la silueta delgada de la Rosa Negra, mostrando su ojos violetas cubiertos por completa malicia. – Sí apenas íbamos empezando…_

**********

- Taktsuki Shiori… - Susurró en voz baja la joven castaña al recordarlo. La había visto primero en aquella ocasión en el gimnasio, y más recientemente en el incidente del Parque, en dónde ella y Juri pelearon. Mikki le había hablado de ella, pero nunca le dijo que era una Rosa Negra, menos que se tratara de Príncipe de Negro.

- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Tomoyo al oírla pronunciar su nombre.

- Algo así. La vimos una vez en el gimnasio, ¿recuerdas? Y estaba en el parque aquel día… - La voz de Sakura se fue apagando poco a poco al pronunciar lo último. Juri y los otros se habían arriesgado mucho en esa ocasión por su culpa; tenía que hacer algo para compensárselos. Recordó entonces dónde más había visto el nombre de esa chica. – Sí, ¿recuerdas el mural que está cerca de la cafetería? Mikki me dijo que fue ella quien lo pintó… De hecho, creo que estaba firmado con su nombre… No lo recuerdo bien.

Tomoyo hizo remembranza rápida a lo que Sakura describía. Sí, recordaba ese mural, pero no recordaba si estaba firmado. ¿En serio había sido pintado por ella? No parecía a simple vista del tipo artista.

- Pero dejemos de hablar de eso por ahora, ¿sí? – Comentó de golpe la joven de cabello largo, indicándole indirectamente que cambiaran de tema. – ¿Por qué no me dices que hacías aquí sentada tú sola antes del almuerzo?

Con todo eso prácticamente se había olvidado el verdadero motivo de porqué estaba en ese sitio. Eran tantas cosas, que no se le podía culpar que se le fueran alguna. La campana ya había sonado, ¿Cuánto había pasado? Unos cinco minutos o tal vez un poco más, y Shaoran aún no aparecía.

- Yo… Estoy esperando a Shaoran. – Comentó en voz baja la castaña. La sola mención del nombre hizo que la sonrisa de Tomoyo se esfumara por un instante, para luego recuperarse como si nada hubiera pasado. – Él me citó aquí… Y bueno… Kotori me dio este Bento para que los dos lo compartiéramos. Perdón. ¿Estás enojada por lo que pasó?

- No, claro que no. – Contestó ella a su vez, sabiendo de antemano que estaba hablando de la patada. – De alguna manera creo sólo quería protegerte, por tu estado. Tenía miedo de que te retara, o algo así.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Ella no estaba realmente convencida de eso, pero quería pensar que era por eso. – Aún así, me gustaría que todo quedará bien entre ustedes, entre los tres. Ya que Shaoran y yo… bueno.

Sakura guardó silencio, dudando en que era lo que iba a decir. El tocar de nuevo el tema la hizo retomar las mismas preguntas que se estaba haciendo así misma antes de que Tomoyo llegara, dudas sobre ella y sobre Shaoran. Alzó sus ojos verdes al cielo, mirando como las escasas nubes se movían lentamente sobre ellas, pero sin encontrar en ese sitio algo que la pudiera ayudar. Tal vez hablar con Tomoyo le ayudaría. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga, siempre había estado ahí para ella. Además, era una persona muy inteligente, en especial en ese tipo de temas; de seguro podría ayudarla a aclarar un poco las cosas.

- Desde lo ocurrido no he podido hablar tranquilamente con Shaoran… - Comentó la joven sin dejar de ver al cielo. – Y tú sabes que ambos nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos aquella noche... Pero aún así en este año no estuvimos cerca. Y si él me gusta, y yo le gusto…. Entonces… ¿no deberíamos intentar ser…?

- ¿Novios? – Interrumpió la cantante. Sakura asintió apenada sin voltear a verla. – ¿A ti aún te gusta Li?

La pregunta extraño un poco a la Card Captor. ¿Aún le gustaba? Aquella noche, luego de atrapar la última Carta Clow, se lo había dicho a Shaoran de frente y directo. Pero, ya había pasado un año de eso, ¿todo seguía igual? Sakura bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, pensando un poco en como contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

- En la secundaria de Tomoeda, en mi salón había un chico llamado Hirameshi. Todos decían que era el chico más guapo de la escuela, aunque a mí no me parecía tanto. El día en que recibí mi carta, antes de venir a Hooshi, se me declaró, y me preguntó si quería ser su novia.

- No me extraña. – Comentó divertida Tomoyo, sonriéndole ampliamente. – Sakura siempre ha tenido muchos admiradores.

- No creo que eso sea así. – Susurró un poco nerviosa al oír eso. Aunque Tomoyo no lo supiera, Sakura sabía que tenía la costumbre de decirles a todos los chicos de la primaria lo linda que era. Prosiguió con su historia sin tocar ese tema. – El caso es que no le pude corresponder, pues en ese momento me di cuenta de que aún sentía algo por Shaoran, a pesar de no haber sabido de él en un año… Y al volverlo a ver aquí… al tenerlo cerca, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, siento que mi rostro se calienta, y no pienso bien. – Una sonrisa dulce surgió en sus labios, y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse. – Así que, creo que a pesar de todo… aún me gusta.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, el rostro de felicidad, de alegría, con su mirada luminosa, y esa aura cálida a su alrededor. Cuanto había deseado ver eso de nuevo en su amigo, cuanto había pedido porque Sakura sonriera de esa forma. El ver a su amiga con esa expresión, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír también. Era como siempre lo había dicho: la felicidad de su amiga, era suficiente para que ella fuera realmente feliz. Sin embargo, la persona que le causaba esa felicidad…

- ¡Pero no se lo digas! – Exclamó de golpe la castaña, volteándola a ver apenada. – No quiero que piense que soy… bueno, no sé…

- Tranquila, nunca haría algo como eso. – Contestó la joven ojos azules con una sonrisa. – Pero dime Sakura. ¿A él aún le gustas?

Esa pregunta traspasó el pecho de la Card Captor como una navaja. Ella estaba segura de que aún le gustaba, pero, ¿él sentía lo mismo? Ya había pasado un año, ¿qué tal si ya no le gustaba? ¿O si había encontrado a alguien más? Shaoran si actuaba un poco distinto a como Sakura lo conocía, pero… La forma en que la trataba, la veía... No podía ser que después de haber pasado por tantos problemas, él se hubiera olvidado de ella así como así.

- Sería tonto volver a eso cuando ya hace un año todo estaba tan claro. – Murmuró como respuesta la castaña, haciendo referencia a que hace ya un año los dos se habían confesados sus sentimientos mutuamente. – No podría ser con seguridad si aún le gusto, pero… Por la manera en la que me habla y me cuida, yo siento que sí… Y no creo que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro haya desaparecido así de rápido. Sin embargo, no estoy segura si sea buena idea intentar algo así… Tú sabes, ser novios. Con estos de los Duelos, el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo y eso…

- Cuando cazabas cartas, eso no te impedía hacer otras cosas, ¿no? – Interrumpió de pronto la ojos azules, alzando un dedo.

- Sí, pero ahora es algo diferente. Las cosas son más peligrosas, y no sé si Shaoran quiera.

La Card Captor abrazó sus piernas contra ella y colocó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, mirando pensativa al suelo. De nuevo se le veía desanimada, totalmente en contraposición a cómo estaba hace un segundo. ¿Es que en verdad Li era la única persona capaz de hacer surgir esa sonrisa en los labios de la ojos verdes? Tomoyo cerró sus ojos unos momentos, y luego los abrió de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, colocándose delante de su amiga.

- No hables así. – Exclamó con amabilidad la joven de cabello largo, sonriéndole con mucha ternura; ese en verdad era el rostro que ella conocía de su mejor amiga. – Meiling y yo nos esforzamos mucho para que se confesaran sus sentimientos, de seguro ella se enojaría mucho si se enterara que ahora los dos están dudando. Si tú deseas ser novia de Li, yo te apoyaré amiga. Y no sólo eso, te prometo hacer las paces con él para que todo esté bien entre nosotros, y estés más tranquila.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – Exclamó sonriendo la Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad Sakura! – Agregó feliz la joven ojos azules, tomándola de sus manos y mirándola fijamente con una amplia sonrisa.

La felicidad de su mejor amiga, Kinomoto Sakura. Ese había sido desde hace mucho su mayor deseo, lo que más añoraba ver con sus propios, casi su razón de ser. Hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde hace el mismo tiempo que tenía ese deseo, sabía muy bien que ella no era suficiente para provocar esa sonrisa. Siempre supo que necesitaba de alguien más… Y aún seguía siéndolo. Por lo tanto, pese a todo, aunque le doliera en el fondo de su pecho, tenía que tomar la decisión, de cómo lo prometió, hacer las paces con Li, y cuidar que todo saliera bien entre los dos. Pero para hacerlo, tenía que tomar otra decisión.

- Apropósito Sakura. – Susurró de pronto en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, sin soltar sus manos. Dudo un momento en hacerlo, pero era lo mejor. Las palabras que surgieron de sus labios luego de eso, fueron decisivas. – Yo, no te lo había dicho pero… De hecho… Yo… Ya tengo un novio… también…

Todo se quedó en silencio de golpe, y un aire frío soplo entre las dos chicas. Sakura seguía con la misma expresión, mirando fijamente a Tomoyo con una sonrisa, como si su rostro se hubiera congelado por algo. La situación no cambió por largo tiempo. Tomoyo seguía mirando a otro lado, y el rostro de la castaña estaba inmóvil, atónito… Las palabras de Daidouji parecieron tardar demasiado en poder ser procesadas por la Card Captor, hasta que al fin pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Qué dijiste…? – Preguntó la ojos verdes sin salir de la impresión.

- Qué yo también… tengo un novio… - Repitió ella a su vez, volteándola a ver de nuevo con una sonrisa ligera.

Y de nuevo se callaron… Pero esta vez no por tanto tiempo, pues en está ocasión, luego de un par de segundos, la Maestra de las Cartas abrió sus ojos por completo como señal de la sorpresa.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – Gritó con fuerza de golpe, y sin querer soltándole las manos. Rápidamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había gritado. – Perdón… pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¿Quién…?

La noticia pareció realmente impactar a Sakura. Eso no era algo como decir "Tengo un nuevo juguete", o "Tengo un nuevo peinado", "Tengo una nueva mascota". Nadie le dice de golpe a su mejor amiga durante años "Tengo un nuevo novio" así como así. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Acaso era una broma?

- Sakura, no es para tanto. – Comentó la joven ojos azules con tranquilidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Déjame explicarte. De hecho, tú lo conoces, ¿Lo recuerdas? La persona que te presenté, Kamui.

Esas palabras le sacaron el aire la Hechicera. Sin embargo, el centro de había sido esa última palabra, ese nombre… La ojos verdes reaccionó justo al escuchar ese nombre de golpe; era como si todo lo que hubiera dicho Tomoyo no hubiera sido comprendido, todo se resumió a esa palabra… "Kamui". ¿Por qué Tomoyo lo había pronunciado? ¿Cómo conocía ese nombre? F

- ¿Cómo dijiste…? – Susurró en voz baja, casi como un hilo de voz.

- Kamui, mi amigo que te presenté en mi presentación con el coro, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sakura pareció reaccionar mejor, y comenzar a entender lo que Tomoyo le estaba diciendo. Un amigo, sí, un amigo que ella le había presentado... ¿Cómo era ese chico? Sólo había visto una vez, no lo recordaba bien, aunque sí le pareció un poco singular. Pero… ¿Acaso su nombre era…?

- ¿Ka… mui…?

** ********

_- Déjame presentarte Sakura. – Comentó la joven, mirando al chico y luego volteando a ver a su amiga. – Él es Kamui, el amigo del que te había hablado._

_- Mucho gusto. – Mencionó algo apresurada, inclinándose ligeramente hacía el frente. – Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura…_

_- Encantado de conocerte. – Regresó el saludo el chico, con mucha más tranquilidad que ella. – ¿Puedo llamarte simplemente "Sakura"?_

_- Sí, no hay problema…_

** ********

- "Lo había olvidado por completo…" – Pensaba intentando aclarar su mente. – "Ese muchacho, el amigo de Tomoyo… Su nombre es Kamui…"

Realmente lo había olvidado. Kamui, ese era el nombre que le había susurrado aquella visión que tuvo durante el incidente en el Parque Hooshi, el nombre de aquel ser que se hizo nombrar como el Pilar de los Dragones del Cielo, justo como Li había contado. Y ahora, existía otra persona que también se llamaba Kamui… ¿Era acaso una coincidencia? Tenía que ser eso, tenía que… Pero… En este mundo no existen las coincidencias.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la joven de cabello largo al notar que Sakura se había quedado callada de golpe.

- ¡No!, ¡Nada! – Contestó ella de inmediato, agitando sus manos; intentó disfrazar lo que le pasaba, pues en verdad, eso sí tenía que ser una coincidencia. – Es sólo que, es… Un chico mayor…

No supo ni que decir, y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tomoyo rió divertida ante esa reacción.

- Es cierto, pero no tanto. – Comentó con una amplia sonrisa. – Tsukihiro-kun era mayor que tú, y eso no fue un impedimento para que te gustara, ¿o sí?

- Eso es cierto… - Sakura había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Hasta hace un poco más de un año, a ella le gustaba Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermanos, y en efecto, era mayor que ella, de hecho tal vez más de lo que el tal Kamui era con respecto a Tomoyo. – Pero Tomoyo, ¿desde cuando lo conoces? Ni siquiera me habías dicho que te gustaba alguien, ¡eres mala! Yo siempre te conté todo lo referente a Yukito.

- Perdón. Es que, con todo lo de tus duelos, tus heridas, y esto… - La joven guardó silencio de pronto. "esto", ¿a qué se refería? ¿A lo ocurrido en el parque o al asunto de Li? Tal vez ambas. – El caso es que no hubo oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente, y yo no quería molestarte tampoco con mis cosas… Él me lo pidió apenas hace unos días, pero aún no hemos tenido una cita ni nada así.

- ¿Él te lo pidió?

Había algo extraño en esa historia. Primero que nada, hasta donde ella sabía, Tomoyo nunca había tenido ningún novio, ni uno solo, y de pronto, ¿se volvía novia de ese chico? Un chico que Sakura sólo había visto una vez, y que su amiga sólo mencionó un par de veces atrás, y nunca le dijo nada parecido a que ese chico le gustara, nada; hasta donde sabía, era sólo un chico amigable que había conocido. Además, ¿así como así en ese momento se lo dice? Todo eso era muy extraño. Sin embargo, había también algunos puntos que reforzaban la historia de la ojos azules. En primera, era cierto que con todo el asunto de los Duelos, el incidente del parque, y que Tomoyo se volviera una Rosa Negra, ellas dos habían sido incapaces de hablar tranquilamente. En segundo, era cierto que Tomoyo casi nunca compartía sus asuntos con ella, aunque fuera su mejor amiga. De hecho, si el tema no hubiera salido en aquella ocasión, tal vez nunca se hubiera enterado que a Tomoyo le gustaba alguien.

Eso lo hizo recordar esa ocasión, aquella escena en donde Tomoyo le confesó que si tenía a alguien en su corazón. Esa fue la única noción que su amiga le había dado de algo similar, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado con eso?

- Oye Tomoyo… - Murmuró con un poco de duda la chica de Tomoeda. – ¿Te acuerdas de esa persona de la que me hablaste hace mucho? ¿Te acuerdas? Esa persona que me dijiste era la más importante para ti, pero que no sentía lo mismo… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron por completo al oír eso. _"Esa persona que me dijiste era la más importante para ti, pero que no sentía lo mismo…"_ ¿De dónde había sacado esas palabras? ¿Ella se lo había dicho? ¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo había dicho eso? Nunca le había dicho abiertamente eso a nadie, no lo había hecho, ¿o sí lo hizo? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Se comenzó a notar un marcado nerviosismo en su rostro, por lo que rápidamente se giró hacia otro lado, intentando que Sakura no lo notara.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Murmuró intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible, pero eso en verdad la había afectado, casi como un golpe en la cara.

- Sí, ¿no recuerdas? – Agregó ella, intentando mirarle el rostro a su amiga, pero Tomoyo intentaba a su vez de evitarlo. – Fue hace ya algún tiempo. Me dijiste que había una persona muy especial para ti, tal vez la más importante, pero él tenía ya a alguien en su corazón que no eras tú… Pero que no te importaba, porque con tan sólo ver a esa persona feliz, tú podrías serlo también… ¿Lo has olvidado? – Sakura guardó silencio, intentando recordar más sobre el asunto. – Creo que fue cuando fuimos a aquella tienda para comprar los materiales para los ositos, cuando le quería hacer uno a Yukito. Lo recuerdo, porque creo que te pregunte si tú también comprarías uno, y me dijiste eso…

Tomoyo se quedó petrificada. Ya lo recordaba… ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? En efecto, habían ido a esa tienda de costura para los materiales para hacer manualmente un osito de felpa. Lo habían hecho porque Rika les enseñó el oso que ella estaba haciendo para el profesor Terada, y Sakura decidió hacer uno también para Yukito. Fueron a ese sitio, Sakura había tomado el kit para hacerlo, y le preguntó si ella también compraría uno… Recordó perfectamente como se sentía en ese momento, qué fue lo que pensó, y que fue lo que dijo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella le entendiera lo que quería decir, que al menos lo supusiera, que mínimo le preguntara algo más. Pero eso también le hizo recordar lo que hace unos minutos había decidido.

- Sí, creo que ya lo recuerdo. – Murmuró en voz baja, girándose lentamente de nuevo hacia Kinomoto, sonriéndole dulcemente. – Fue en el tiempo en el que Hirakizawa estaba por aquí creando problemas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, eso creo. – Contestó ella a su vez. Sí, había sido durante los incidentes causados por Eriol. – ¿Qué pasó con esa persona?

- ¿Con esa persona? No lo sé… - La joven bajó su mirada un poco, intentando no desaparecer su sonrisa. – Yo quería fuera feliz… Pero…

- Sakura. – Pronunció alguien no muy lejos de ambas, provocando que las palabras de Tomoyo fueran interrumpidas en ese mismo instante. Ambas chicas viraron su atención hacia un lado del kiosco, donde el chico al que Sakura esperaba las veía fijamente con seriedad.

- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó un poco sorprendida la castaña al verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

El muchacho se les acercó lentamente, teniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Se paró a un par de metros de ellas, y volteó a ver lentamente a Sakura y luego a Tomoyo. Ambos se vieron fijamente el uno al otro de nuevo, sin expresar ni felicidad ni enojo al otro, simplemente viéndose. Con ese ya eran cuatro cinco las ocasiones en las que se habían visto en esa ciudad: la primera vez fue aquel día en el patio frontal del Dormitorio D-3, luego ese encuentro en el Dojo de Kendo de la escuela, y el incidente más tarde ese mismo día, ahora en el patio trasero del dormitorio de Sakura y Kotori. Esa misma mañana se habían cruzado en la entrada, y ahora ese más reciente en el que se encontraban en esos momentos.

Al igual que los cuatro anteriores, ese quinto encuentro provocaba desde su inicio una densa nube de presión a su alrededor, misma que Sakura en esos momentos era capaz de percibir vívidamente. ¿Qué ocurría entre ellos dos? ¿Realmente estaban molestos entre ellos? La joven ojos verdes intentó dio un paso al frente para calmar un poco esa atmósfera.

- Ah, yo… salí temprano, y Tomoyo me estaba haciendo compañía mientras te esperaba, Shaoran. – Intentó explicarse la Card Captor. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que explicarse ante él? – Podríamos almorzar los tres juntos, ¿no crees?

- ¿Los tres? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, los dos con un ligero tono de sorpresa como respuesta a la propuesta de Sakura. Luego se voltearon a ver mutuamente, para desviar sus miradas hacia el otro lado, todo de manera casi sincronizada.

Sakura parpadeó confundida al ver las reacciones de los dos. Actuaban de una manera muy extraña ¿Había ocurrido algo más de lo que ella no estaba enterada? Tomoyo fue la que optó a dar otro paso en esa situación, recuperando su compostura y volviéndole a sonreír a su amiga, de nuevo, como si nada pasara.

- No, está bien Sakura tranquila. – Le dijo. – Yo igual tengo que ir a ver a Kamui en estos momentos. – Rápidamente se le acercó, susurrándole despacio en su oído a modo de secreto. – Además, es una buena oportunidad para que estén solos.

La joven se sobresaltó ruborizada al escucharla decir eso. ¿Solos? ¿Estar solos? Prácticamente había olvidado que estaba ahí para esperar a Shaoran, y hablar… A solas. Tomoyo rió divertida y comenzó a caminar hacia Li, parándose delante de él.

- Luego hablaremos, ¿sí? – Le dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo, y luego le sacó la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de ese sitio.

Shaoran la volteó a ver un poco confundido, viendo su espalda y su largo cabello mientras caminaba con calma mientras se iba, poco a poco hasta esconderse en las sombras de los pasillos exteriores, y luego entre la gente. Li endureció un poco su mirada. ¿Qué tenía en mente Daidouji en esos momentos? Se volteó de regreso hacía Sakura, intentando calmarse más y olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido con Tomoyo.

- ¿Todo está bien? – Le preguntó rápidamente. Aunque la pregunta no era muy clara por sí sola, Shaoran quería saber si la había retado.

- Sí. – Asintió con cuidado la joven con un poco de timidez. – ¿Te puedo preguntar lo mismo?

Evidentemente Sakura había podido notar como Shaoran parecía un poco incomodo por la presencia de Tomoyo, y ni hablar de cómo ambos habían reaccionado hace unos momentos. Li suspiro un poco, intentando calmarse; no estaba ahí para ocasionar más problemas, sino todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento. – Le dijo el muchacho, desviando su mirada un poco. – Es sólo que aún no estás por completo recuperada, y un duelo en estos momentos no es lo más recomendable para tu salud.

- No te debes de preocupar por eso, Shaoran. – Le contestó la chica, sonriéndole levemente. – Tomoyo y yo acabamos de hacer un juramento entre nosotras de no pelear entre nosotras, sin importar de qué se trate este asunto.

- ¿Eso te dijo? – Exclamó un poco sorprendido el chico castaño.

Era cierto que Tomoyo y Sakura eran grandes amigas, y en más de una ocasión le había demostrado lo mucho que apreciaba al actual Príncipe de Blanco. Si viera las cosas desde de vista de que eran solamente Tomoyo y Sakura, no tendría sentido que la ojos azules lastimara o hiciera algo en contra de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, entrar a estos Duelos cambia a las personas, y él no sabía más que nadie. En esos momentos eran una Rosa Negra y el Príncipe de Blanco, y eso podría contraponerse a su amistad en cualquier momento.

- Yo, también le dije que me gustaría que entre ustedes, todo estuviera bien. – Agregó la joven castaña, sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos. – Tú sabes, por lo que paso el otro día. Yo, quería pedirte si tú podrías…

- ¿Disculparme? – Interrumpió Shaoran, a lo que Sakura asintió lentamente con su cabeza

- Sé qué hiciste todo eso porque te preocupaba mi seguridad. Pero tú conoces a Tomoyo, ella sería incapaz de lastimarme. Confío en ella tanto como en confío en… En ti.

La joven seguía sonrojada al decir eso, y bajó un poco su mirada por la pena. Pese a todo, ¿aún seguía confiando en él? En verdad, Sakura no había dejado de ser la chica dulce y buena que él conocía, ni siquiera un poco. Shaoran, cerró sus ojos unos momentos, y le contestó con tranquilidad, aunque con un poco de firmeza.

- Si tú lo deseas, me disculparé. – Susurró el muchacho castaño. – La verdad me he estado sintiendo culpable por lo que hice. Creo que se me fue la mano.

- O el pie. – Agregó con una sonrisa ligera la ojos verdes. Shaoran también le sonrió por su comentario y los dos rieron un poco.

Li en verdad se sentía mal por haber golpeado a Tomoyo. En verdad, llegó a creer que hacer algo así serviría de algo, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Se veía que ella estaba realmente enojada con él, o eso pensaba. Pero, por el bien de tener todo en paz entre ellos dos, y sin importar que fuera una Rosa Negra, intentaría hacer las paces con ella, aunque tendrían que tener una larga platica, plática que tendría que estar alejada de los ojos de la Card Captor.

Pero luego se ocuparía de ello. En ese momento tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse.

- Pero también me interesa que todo esté bien entre nosotros dos. – Comentó de pronto el chico, mirando a Sakura con algo de preocupación a los ojos, algo que hizo que la muchacha cambiara también su expresión. – Yo, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Dejando a un lado lo de los Duelos, a Daidouji... Hay cosas que debemos hablar, sobre mí… y sobre ti…

El rostro de Kinomoto se incendió de golpe. ¿Sobre él y sobre ella? ¿Qué podría ser esas cosas? ¿Sería lo que Sakura estaba pensando? Su mente dio vueltas en ese momento. Sentía mucho miedo de lo que Shaoran le fuera a decir, pero a la vez sentía cierta ansiedad en oírlo. La joven simplemente asintió como aprobación a las palabras del chico chino, y así todo comenzó.

Ambos se sentaron en los escalones del kiosco, uno a lado del otro como unos minutos atrás se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo. La ojos verdes evidentemente se sentía nerviosa de estar sentada de esa forma y tan cerca de él. Muchas veces antes lo había hecho, estando sentados juntos, aunque pocas veces había sido los dos solos, y prácticamente nunca lo aquella ocasión, en esa torre. Li ni siquiera espero a que Sakura le preguntara o le dijera qué quería saber. Él comenzó de inmediato a explicar todo desde el principio, y no dejar esperando más a la chica. ¿Qué explicaría? Todo, desde cómo se involucró en ese asunto, hasta dónde había estado todo ese tiempo. La verdad traería extrañas consecuencias en la joven de Tomoeda.

- Recibí mi carta del Florecimiento en los momentos en que estuvo en Hong Kong, luego de que terminó el asunto de Hirakizawa, y antes de que Meiling y yo viniéramos en las vacaciones de verano. – Había explicado con un tono serio el muchacho castaño, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo, como si no pudiera ver a Sakura a los ojos.

Ésta a su vez, pareció extrañarse de al oír lo que le acababa de decir; tardó un rato en entender íntegramente que significaba. El asunto de Hirakizawa al que Shaoran hacía referencia, era la serie de acontecimientos extraños que ocurrieron luego del Juicio Final, y que la obligaron a convertir las ya capturadas Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. Al terminar esos hechos, que habían sido creados por Hirakizawa Eriol, la reencarnación del Mago Clow, Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong, no sin antes confesarle sus sentimientos a la nueva Maestra de las Cartas. Pasaron algunos meses, incluso Sakura pasó a sexto año de primaria, cuando Shaoran volvió a Japón, tal y como él hizo referencia hace un momento en su explicación. En ese entonces aparentemente él y su prima, Meiling, habían venido por simple diversión, para verlos… Y para solucionar un asunto.

Entonces, si lo que Li era verdad, él había recibido su Carta en un momento durante esos meses entre ambos hechos. Eso significaba que… ¿Él ya sabía de esto en aquel verano? Sakura logró recordar en ese momento que fue justo después de esos acontecimientos que Li desapareció, hasta ese día en que lo encontró ahí en Hooshi.

- ¿Desde entonces ya sabías de esto? – Preguntó confundida la Card Captor. – Pero, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada en aquella ocasión?

- No es como piensas. – Contestó él a su vez, negando su cabeza. Había recibido la carta, pero honestamente no estaba seguro de que era o que significaba, y Meiling tampoco lo sabía nada de ella.

- Entonces, ¿en aquella ocasión viniste a Japón para averiguar el porqué de esa carta?

- No, las cosas no son así. – Li volteó a verla con cuidado. La mirada del joven mago, hizo que de inmediato la chica de ojos verdes desviara su mirada hacia otro. – Yo vine a Japón a acompañar a Meiling, para verte, y para recibir una respuesta…

Shaoran guardó silencio de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. El rostro de Sakura se encendió de golpe al oírlo decir lo de "recibir una respuesta", y permaneció volteando a otro lado por la pena. Li también se ruborizó un poco, y volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, intentando pensar cómo explicarse. Antes de volver a Hong Kong en aquella ocasión, Shaoran le había dicho directamente a Sakura que le gustaba. Se marchó de regreso a China, sin que Sakura lo contestara que sentía ella por él. Ese viaje a Japón, justo el verano siguiente a eso, fue un plan "maligno" de Meiling y Tomoyo para que Sakura le respondiera. Li siempre supo que ese era el motivo por que iban, y se molestaba que las dos estuvieran obligándola a contestarle. Sin embargo, aunque lo sabía, siguió siendo participe de ello.

- Yo sabía cuándo vinimos a Japón esos días que Daidouji y Meiling te estaban presionando para que lo hicieras, me refiero a darme a una respuesta, y aún así acepté venir. – Murmuró con un poco de seriedad el muchacho, volteándola a ver de nuevo con cuidado. – Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. – Contestó la ojos verdes con un poco de timidez, volteándolo a ver y sonriéndole, aún con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. – Eso ya pasó hace mucho, no tienes porque disculparte. Además… si no fuera por eso, no sé que habría sido de mí lidiando yo sola con el asunto de la Última Carta Clow, y eso… Y bueno... – Sakura comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, y eso se notaba en su manera de ver al suelo, jugando un poco con sus dedos de forma un poco alterada. – Al final… Todo salió bien, ¿o no? Pudimos capturarla… Y tú y yo… nos…

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver mutuamente en esos momentos. Por varios segundos, casi minutos, ninguno dijo o hizo algo, solamente se quedaron viendo. El rostro de Sakura se puso rojo como un tomate, tanto que casi se le veía humo salir de sus orejas.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco de los escalones. – ¡¿Entonces no volviste a Hong Kong con Meiling?! ­– Su pregunta rápida fue acompañada de una risa nerviosa.

- No… no lo hice. – Comentó un poco confundido el chico de ojos marrones, parándose con cuidad también. – Me entere de la existencia de una escuela llamada Othori aquí en Japón, que concordaba con la que se mencionaba en la solicitud que venía con la carta. Por eso, en lugar de regresarme con Meiling, me bien de Tomoeda para acá.

Entonces era cierto, todo ese tiempo, todo ese casi año de no saber nada él, todos esos días, semanas, meses, él no estaba perdido, no estaba Hong Kong olvidándose de ella, él estaba aquí, en esa ciudad, en esa escuela, no muy lejos de ella, prácticamente escondiéndose en sus narices. ¿Por qué? Pensar todas esas cosas, provocaron que la sonrisa del rostro de Sakura se esfumara, así como el rastro de nervios. Lo que quedó en su lugar, era una expresión atónita que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo aquí? – Murmuró con voz baja, sin dejar de verlo de la misma forma. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? O, si estuviste todo este año aquí en Japón, ¿por qué tú…?

Li guardó silencio. No era necesario que Sakura lo dijera, era obvio lo que quería decirle: Si estuvo todos esos meses ahí en Japón no muy lejos de ella, ¿por qué nunca fue a verla? ¿Por qué nunca le hablo? ¿Una carta o una visita? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo dónde estaba o como estaba? El joven desvió su mirada hacia un lado, como si sintiera vergüenza.

- Lo siento mucho. – Murmuró en voz baja sin voltear a verla. – No tengo excusa para lo que hice, y la verdad lo lamento mucho. Sé que ninguna excusa que te pueda dar lo justifica, pero…

De nuevo guardó silencio, dudando entre continuar o no. ¿Podría explicárselo? Eran muchas cosas, y tal vez ella no le entendería, o incluso podría pensar que le estaba mintiendo. Pero eso no sonaba a Sakura, ella no era así. Aún así, no estaba muy convencido de explicárselo o no. El muchacho chino se quedó sin decir nada por unos segundos, intentando poder decidirse entre que hacer. Al final, no le quedó otra alternativa: tenía que darle una explicación… Pero, ¿qué explicación sería esa? Li tenía que pensar muy bien en qué decir y qué no decir. Un paso en falso, podría ser fatal.

- Es muy probable que mi madre y mi abuela sepan de todo este asunto. – Murmuró de pronto como si nada. Sakura no entendió a qué se refería con eso. El joven la volvió a ver, ahora con una expresión más serie, casi fría, y prosiguió. – Cómo te dije, recibí mi carta al volver a Hong Kong. No sabía que significa, asó que lo consulte con ellas. Cuando les mostré la carta, actuaron muy extraño, y me dijeron que lo olvidara. Discutí con ellas y… Bueno, el caso es que en estos momentos no he vuelto a Hong Kong, y no deseo que mi madre sepa en dónde estoy.

La joven ojos verdes no se esperaba que le dijera algo así. ¿Su madre y su abuela? Ella no conocía a su abuela, pero sí a su madre. La había conocido en aquella ocasión en la que se ganó al azar un viaje a Hong Kong, aunque en verdad no había sido completamente al azar. Con ese premio, ella, su hermano, Yukito y Tomoyo habían viajado a China junto con Li y Meiling. Ese viaje había sido muy singular. No sólo conocía a la madre y hermanas de Li, sino también a un extraño espíritu que conocía al Mago Clow. El Mago Clow, ¿qué acaso todo en su vida tenía que ver con él?

El caso es que en ese viaje vio a la madre de Shaoran. Era una mujer alta, cabello negro, seria, casi fría. Tenía una presencia muy imponente, y en cuanto entraba en la habitación, se convertía en el centro de atención. Se podía notar con claridad como ejercía cierta intimidación sobre él; nunca olvidaría como se paró de golpe con cara de miedo en cuanto ella iba a entrar al cuarto, y como la llamaba de _"Usted"_. No se imaginaba a Shaoran peleando con su madre, y menos por una simple carta, aunque en realidad no era tan simple. Sin embargo, suponiendo que Li decía la verdad, si su madre reaccionó como dijo… ¿Qué significaba?

- ¿Tú madre sabe la verdad de todo esto? – Murmura un poco confundida al oírlo.

- No lo sé, pues no me quisieron decir nada. Pero también fue mi abuela la que me dio la misión de venir a Japón por las Cartas Clow en primer lugar. Si piensas en eso, el que tú y yo seamos duelistas es menos una coincidencia que antes.

No es realmente alguien pensara que era una coincidencia. Ellos de conocieron hace tres años, ambos involucrados a su modo por el Mago Clow, y ahora los dos estaban ahí, aparentemente por separado, involucrados en otro asunto, que también tiene algo que ver con Clow. ¿Qué parte de eso podía tomarse como una simple coincidencia? Pero, si su abuela fue quien había enviado a Li, y sabía también de esto, eso podría ser una pista valiosa, tal vez ella podría decirles… Un momento, ¿acaso dijo _"en estos momentos no he vuelto a Hong Kong, y no deseo que mi madre sepa en dónde estoy."_?

- ¿Estás diciendo que has estado todo este año aquí sin que nadie se enterara? ¿Ni tu familia? – Preguntó sorprendida la Card Captor, casi olvidando el último comentario que Li había hecho de la "coincidencia". – Pero Shaoran, ellos de seguro están preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué Meiling nunca nos dijo nada?

- Eso fue porqué yo se lo pedí. – Le contestó él de manera sencilla. – Además, en estos momentos no le conviene a la Familia Li que se sepa que estoy desaparecido. Por lo tanto, de seguro mi madre y mi abuela han dicho que estoy en Japón en otra misión, cuando en realidad he estado aquí intentando encontrar la verdad de estos duelos.

La verdad era que Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que Li le decía. No sabía que había pasado en Hong Kong con esa carta como para qué decidiera huir y ocultarse de su propia familia. Pero fuera como fuera, sin importar que no comprendiera que pudiera haber pasado, que no entendía como Meiling nunca le había dicho nada, ella creía en Shaoran, y sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. En más de una ocasión lo había demostrado. Sin embargo, había algo que en verdad no podía concebir, y que nada de lo que le había dicho lo explicaba.

- Y… ¿Por qué te ocultabas de mí? – Susurró en voz baja la castaña, bajando su cabeza un poco.

De nuevo, silencio. El estar peleado con su madre y sospechar que ella sabía de esto, podrían ser motivos buenos o malos para ocultarse de su familia, pero no de ella. ¿Por qué no fue con ella a Tomoeda? ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué se escondió todo este tiempo…? Li no dijo nada por largo rato.

- No estaba de seguro de en qué me estaba metiendo, y no quería involucrarte. – Contestó de pronto, volteándola a ver con algo de timidez. – Y mientras más me metía a investigar todo este asunto, más me daba de cuenta de que se trataba de algo realmente peligroso. Nunca fue mi intención ocultarme de ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que actúe de manera equivocada… lo siento. – El muchacho hizo una pausa, y luego continuó, tras recordar una parte de su conversación con Tomoyo. – Daidouji me dijo algo aquel día. Qué por mí culpa, por desaparecer, te habías puesto muy mal. ¿Es eso cierto?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo al oírlo decir eso, y su rostro se puso rojo de golpe. ¿Tomoyo le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se agarró su rostro con sus manos y volteó a ver apenada a otro lado; deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Eso había pasado entre finales e inicios de ese año, en donde a su corta edad había caído en un estado de total depresión y apatía. Eso sólo lo sabían a ciencia exacta ella, su familia, Kero y Tomoyo, aunque de seguro alguna de sus amigos debió de haberlo notado también. ¡¿Por qué Tomoyo se lo había dicho?! Aunque… ¿Cuándo se lo dijo?

- No… No fue tu culpa realmente… Shaoran… - Murmuró muerta de los nervios, volteándolo a ver lentamente. – Fue… una combinación de cosas que… ocurrieron en mi vida, y que culminaron en quebrantar mis ánimos… Pero…. Pero… Bueno, al final yo lo superé, y todo salió bien… No te sientas mal, de verdad, Shaoran…

La joven hechicera rió nerviosa, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. La joven estaba totalmente roja, tartamudeaba al hablar, e incluso se trababa en algunas partes; era evidente que hablar del tema no era muy reconfortante para ella. Era evidente para Li que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Podría haber sido que otros factores provocaron que pasara eso, pero por la reacción que Tomoyo había tenido, era evidente que al menos ella pensaba que la fuente de todo había sido su desaparición; lo cual, en realidad, era muy probable. Además, ella afirmaba que lo había superado, ¿era eso cierto? Sí, se le veía en esos momentos bien, pero él había recibido noticias de cómo se había puesto desde su llegada a Hooshi, en especial los días previos a que él apareciera frente a él. Esa apatía podría ser fruto de las cosas que estaba pasando, los duelos y demás, pero… ¿Y si no era sólo eso? ¿Y si aún en su interior existen esos sentimientos?

Li se acercó de pronto a la ojos verdes, parándose con firmeza frente a ella. El sentirlo a esa distancia, provocó un ligero sentimiento de intimidación, posiblemente inspirado por los temas que estaban tratando. De nuevo pudo notar que Shaoran había crecido un poco más; ahora la cabeza de ella llegaba a su barbilla. El joven la miró fijamente con seriedad, incluso con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Si estás molesta conmigo, no lo guardes. – Le dijo con firmeza, sin apartar su mirada. – Sé muy bien que ninguno de los motivos que te di es una excusa para haberme alejado de ti todo este tiempo, e incluso no tendrías ningún motivo para creer que son ciertos. Además, aunque digas que no, estoy seguro que tuve mucho que ver en eso que te pasó. Por eso, si quieres decirme o reclamarme algo, sólo hazlo.

- Pero… Yo no tengo nada que reclamarte… Shaoran… - Susurró ella a su vez, desviando su mirada apenada. El tener esos ojos marrones sobre ella siempre había tenido un extraño efecto, incluso desde el primer día de clases en que Li llegó a su escuela.

Sakura era una chica demasiado buena; era obvio que no se pondría a gritarle lo mucho que estaba molesta con él, pero eso no significaba que no lo estuviera.

- Entonces, ¿qué tal si me abofeteas? – Sugirió como último recurso a la negación previa de su compañera, sugerencia que agarró a su receptora mal parada.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así! – Exclamó con fuerza la joven, casi asustada por la idea que el chico había planteado.

- Sé que no eres el tipo de persona que le reprocharía y gritaría a alguien por algo malo que te hicieras, eres una persona muy buena, Sakura. – La expresión seria del chico cambió de pronto a una sonrisa delicada, casi angelical, que no hizo mucho por desaparecer el rubor del rostro de la muchacha, pero sí en hacer que en sus ojos surgiera una mirada casi soñadora. – Sin embargo, si tienes un resentimiento tan grande dentro de ti, esto puede dañarte. Si me gritas puedes decir cosas de que te arrepientas, y tomaría más tiempo. Pero una bofetada es algo rápido, y liberas toda tu ira de golpe. De esa forma te sentirás mucho mejor, y en creo que yo también. Anda, sólo una.

¿Abofetearlo? Ella nunca había hecho algo como eso, a nadie. Nunca antes alguien le había hecho o dicho algo como para tener deseos de abofetearlo, ella no era así. Tal vez que Shaoran se hubiera desaparecido así fue el detonante principal de lo que le paso, pero no fue totalmente su culpa, y además acababa de darle una explicación, ¿no era eso suficiente? Debería de serlo… ¿Pero entonces por qué no se sentía mejor? ¿Era acaso que no le creía? ¿Era que pensaba que no se ocultó de ella para intentar protegerla como le acababa de decir? No tenía motivos para dudar de él, ¿por qué se sentía así entonces?

Li insistió mucho con lo de bofetada, tanto que Sakura dudo en qué hacer. De pronto, lenta y tímidamente comenzó a alzar su mano derecha, y luego la abalanzó un poco rápido hacia la mejilla izquierda de Shaoran. La cabeza del chico castaño se ladeó un poco hacia un lado, pero en realidad apenas y lo sintió.

- Puedes hacerlo mejor, Sakura. – Agregó el joven, volviéndola a ver. – Te conozco y sé que eres mucho más fuerte que eso. No te reprimas, por favor.

Eso hizo que la joven se sintiera más presionada. ¿Cómo podía bofetear así como así a alguien?, en especial si ese alguien era el chico que le gustaba. ¿Estaba tan molesta como para hacer algo como eso? Nunca antes había mostrado enojo o algo parecido una acción violenta como esa; siempre arreglaba todo de otras formas. ¿Por qué Li tenía que presionarla a hacer eso? La joven cerró sus ojos con cuidado, intentando pensar mejor. ¿Estaba o no enojada? Eso era lo que intentaba averiguar. Intentó recordar que era lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Pasó un mes luego de que él y Meiling volvieron a Hong Kong. Envió cartas, intentó hablar por teléfono, incluso le pidió a Tomoyo que le enseñara a enviar correos electrónicos; jamás hubo respuesta. Se llenó de preocupación, de miedo, ¿y si algo malo había pasado?

Pasaron días, semanas, y más meses, y todos sus intentos por contactarlo, y nada pasaba. Las dudas comenzaron a rondar su mente. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Enfermo? Esos pensamientos cambiaron luego de un tiempo a… ¿Se habrá olvidado de ella? ¿Su familia le habrá ordenado no contactarla? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Esa angustia, ese pesar en su pecho volvió. Ahora, pensaba en lo que Shaoran le acababa de decir, su explicación. ¿No le creía? No, no podía creer una excusa como esa. Y aun suponiendo que era verdad, ¿eran esos motivos suficientes para hacer lo que hizo? Le había confesado sus sentimientos, los dos habían dicho que se gustaban. Una chica en ese momento lo que más desearía es estar al lado de esa persona, y aunque estuvieran lejos, al menos permanecer en contacto, verse en vacaciones, lo que sea. Pero ni siquiera estaba lejos, estaba a unas horas en tren de ella, y ni siquiera así fue capaz de decirle un "estoy bien". No le importó ella, no le importó lo que sintiera, ni su preocupación. Sí, estaba molesta, sí que lo estaba.

Por simple reflejo volvió a alzar su mano con fuerza, mirando fijamente al chico chino. Rápidamente lanzó su mano contra el muchacho, abofeteándolo, ahora con mucha fuerza, tanta que provocó que el muchacho se tambaleara, incluso casi lo hizo caer. Su mejilla quedó rojo por el golpe, y su mirada se quedó perdida en ningún lugar en especial. Realmente, Sakura era muy fuerte.

- ¡Perdón! – Exclamó rápidamente casi con miedo la chica al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento y se le había pasado la mano. Se le acercó con preocupación, viendo asustada la mejilla roja de Li.

- No te preocupes. – Murmuró él a su vez, volteándola a ver lentamente y colocando su mano sobre su propia mejilla, aún un poco adolorida. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Extrañamente… un poco mejor, creo… - Susurró en voz baja, aún un poco apenada por lo que había hecho. En realidad no sabía cómo se sentía, además de avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacerle. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Lentamente volteó a verlo de nuevo con timidez, y agregó. – Pero en realidad, yo no deseaba bofetearte, Shaoran. Yo…

El rostro de la chica se volvió a enrojecer, y sus dedos se movían nerviosos entre ellos. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a Li, quedando ambos a una distancia muy corta. El joven de Hong Kong también se sonrojó al ver como se le acercaba, y como la volteaba a ver con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que en esos momentos reflejaban una notoria mezcla de sentimientos.

- No me interesa lo que haya pasado, ni los motivos, ni excusas, ni nada. – Dijo de pronto la joven, intentando mantener lo más posible la mirada del chico. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, se acercó más, casi pegándosele, y recargando su frente al hombro del muchacho, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro. Li se quedó un poco sorprendido ante esta acción, tanto que ni siquiera reaccionó. – Eso ya pasó… Lo único que importa es que ahora estamos aquí, los dos juntos otra vez…. Y que me sigues gustando, Shaoran…

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento al hechicero de China. Tantos problemas que pasaron hace un año para llegar a eso, y ahora Sakura lo decía abiertamente de esa forma. ¿A qué se debía? ¿A qué ya lo habían confesado anteriormente? ¿A qué esa bofetada le dio la confianza de decirlo? ¿O tal vez porque la Sakura que él conocía no era la misma que ahora estaba frente a él? Quién sabe, pero si se lo estaba diciendo, era evidente que era la pura verdad. Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas perdieron prioridad en cuanto la joven hizo su pregunta:

- ¿Yo… te sigo gustando? – Susurró en voz baja, teniendo aún su rostro oculto; Li pudo sentir como ella temblaba al momento de hacerla.

Temía tener que contestar esa pregunta. ¿Qué le respondía? ¿Era necesario tener que volver a eso? Li no dijo absolutamente nada por largo rato, dejando a la expectativa a una Sakura ansiosa de recibir respuesta. Los ojos marrones del chico se centraron en la nada, en las personas que pasaban por los pasillos alrededor del claro, algunos volteándolos a ver; en el kiosco y su hermoso piano en él, brillando con la luz del sol que lo tocaba; en los árboles y matorrales que adornaban ese jardín central… En realidad, no miraba nada en especial. Nada a su alrededor podría indicarle que decirle a esa chica que de esa forma tan dulce y delicada, por segunda vez, le estaba declarando sus sentimientos.

De pronto, salió de su casi transe. Alzó sus brazos lentamente, abrazando con mucho cuidado a la castaña, pegándola hacia él. Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron por completo de par en par, y se sonrojó, posiblemente lo más que había estado en toda su vida. Ese abrazo por parte de Shaoran era tan dulce y cálido, muy reconfortante. Las ropas del muchacho olían bien, y eran suaves. Sakura se sentía tan cómoda que podría quedarse dormida en sus brazos en cualquier momento, pero por suerte la voz del muchacho evitó esto.

- Yo ya te lo había dicho primero, ¿recuerdas? – Le susurró muy despacio sin romper su abrazo. – Yo ya te había confesado mis sentimientos, y tú los tuyos, y un sentimiento así no desaparece en tan poco tiempo… Sakura…

- Shaoran…

Una sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en los labios de la chica, y lentamente comenzó a corresponderle su abraza, pasando sus brazos lentamente a su alrededor y pegándose sólo un poco más al cuerpo del chico castaño. No había nada más que decir. Con ese sólo abrazo, ambos se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, aunque ya lo supieran de antemano. Se quedaron en ese sitio, en esa posición, por largo tiempo, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos por eso único instante, y posiblemente ese había sido el momento más feliz en la vida de Sakura durante el último año. Pero, ¿todo eso era real?

En este día de verano, bajó este mismo cielo, bajó este mismo sol, se han dicho y hecho muchas cosas. Varios de los Duelistas tomaron decisiones trascendentales en este momento, decisiones cuyas consecuencias ni siquiera imaginan. El destino de más de uno ha sido cambiado por estos actos, y nadie es capaz de predecir a dónde llevaran. Aquel espectador de estos hechos que se crea lo suficientemente listo, ¿podría alguien identificar cual de los hechos narrados por los Duelistas en este día han sido verdad y cuáles de hecho han sido sólo mentiras…? Lo cierto es, que los Duelos de la Rosa han cambiado su curso en este momento, y lo que sigue, ninguno de los Duelistas se lo espera…

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 23_**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Mitsuru: _**_ ¿Qué significa ser un adulto? ¿Tener más de 13, 16, 18 años? ¿Ser alto? ¿Habla o hacer cosas complicadas? ¿Tener amigos adultos? ¿Ser muy inteligente y maduro? ¿Cuáles son las Cosas de los Adultos?_

**_Nanami:_**_ Deja de pensar tanto Tsuwabuki; tú eres sólo un niño._

**_Sakura: _**_ Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, el eterno seguidor de Nanami busca la manera de convertirse en un adulto. ¿Qué significa en realidad crecer? ¿Hay alguna forma mágica o manera definitiva para ser un adulto? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

= **Capitulo 24: _Cosas de Adultos_** =

** - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	24. Cap 24 Cosas de Adultos

Los reflectores se encendieron de pronto, alumbrando aquel escenario en donde, rodeados por decorado similar a un antiguo castillo medieval y antorchas, se encontraba un grupo de chicos, vestidos con prendas de época, túnicas, armaduras, faldas y vestidos. Uno de ellos, con una armadura, una larga capa azul y una espada, caminó hacia el centro de todo; las miradas y los reflectores se centraron en él. El chico, de aproximadamente diez años de edad, alzó sus bazos y elevó su voz de golpe, haciendo que sus palabras resonaran en aquel teatro.

- ¡Salud rey!, pues lo sois. – Pronunció con fuerza, mirando a todo el público y moviéndose por aquel espacio de suelo de madera. – Ved aquí clavada la cabeza del vil usurpador; el mundo es libre. Os rodea la flor de vuestro reino, que en su pecho ya repite mi saludo. Que sus voces digan alto con la mía: ¡Salud, rey de Escocia!

- ¡Salud!, ¡Rey de Escocia! – Pronunciaron todos los chicos del escenario en unisón, e inmediatamente después todos bajaron sus cabezas en reverencia, dirigiéndose a otro actor en el centro de ellos, un joven rubio, de ojos azules, vestido con una armadura gris, capa roja y una corona dorada en la cabeza.

La atención entonces se volvió ahora en aquel muchacho coronado, y el otro se hio a un lado, dejándole el escenario totalmente para él. El joven rubio se quedó quieto por un par de segundo, pero luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde las luces señalaban, el lugar donde debía pararse y dar término a aquella historia. Todo se quedó en silencio por un rato más. Las miradas, los oídos, las mentes de todos los presentes estaban concentrados en ese chico, que al igual que el anterior no tenía más de once años. Sus ojos azules se cerraron lentamente. Respiró con cuidado un par de veces, y entonces comenzó de nuevo.

- No dejaré que pase mucho tiempo sin tasar el afecto que ha mostrado cada uno y pagaros mis deudas. – Comenzó a recitar con firmeza, alzando sus brazos al frente. Su voz, su hermosa voz, a pesar de aún tener ese tono infantil en ella, resonaba y llegaba a todos los presentes sin el menor problema. Durante toda la obra ese chico en especial había llamado la atención de todos los espectadores, y esa que era la última línea, no era la excepción. – Mis barones y parientes, desde ahora sois condes, los primeros que en Escocia alcanzan este honor. Cuanto quede por hacer y deba repararse en esta hora, como repatriar a los amigos desterrados que huyeron de las trampas de un tirano vigilante, denunciar a los bárbaros agentes de este carnicero y su diabólica reina, que, según dicen, se quitó la vida por su propia mano cruel.

Mientras pronunciaba cada palabra con más intensidad y fuerza que la anterior, se movía libremente por escenario como si de su territorio se tratase, y cada paso que daba provocaba que los rostros y miradas del público se movieran con él. Parecían hipnotizados por la presencia y la voz del chico. En verdad, no parecía un niño.

- Todo esto y cuanto sea justo, con favor divino, en modo, tiempo y lugar, he de cumplirlo. Gracias, pues, a todos. – Rápidamente se giró un poco hacia sus compañeros, alzando una mano hacia ellos. – ¡Quedáis invitados a venir a Scone y verme coronado!

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, seguidos por los aplausos y ovaciones de admiración del resto de los actores. Todas las luces se prendieron alumbrando por completo al frente. Los aplausos, ahora por parte de la gente en sus butacas, no se hicieron esperar. Cada actor, vestido de igual forma que los otros, comenzó a salir para reunirse con sus compañeros, y todos ellos se pusieron en línea juntos en el escenario como era costumbre al terminar una obra. Todos se agarraron de las manos e hicieron una humilde reverencia al frente, agradeciendo la atención y los aplausos de su público. Alzaron todos sus brazos con fuerza, y los aplausos se incrementaron.

En el centro del grupo, justo al lado de Macbeth, se encontraba el chico que había recitado la última línea, y quien había interpretado a Malcolm, hijo de Duncan. El propio actor que había interpretado el personaje que le daba nombre a su obra, sabía muy bien que quién se había llevado esa noche era su compañero a su lado. En efecto, esa chico no parecía un niño… Actuaba como si fuese un Adulto… Y mientras sonreía entusiasmado hacia su público, y durante toda la obra en sí, nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros, pudieron notar un artículo que concordaba con su vestuario y que portó consigo toda la noche: una sortija de color negro en su mano izquierda.

**LA ROSA BLANCA  
**

**Capitulo 24:_ Cosas de Adultos_**

El rostro de la chica se volvió a enrojecer, y sus dedos se movían nerviosos entre ellos. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a Li, quedando ambos a una distancia muy corta. El joven de Hong Kong se sonrojó también al ver como se le acercaba, y como lo volteaba a ver con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que en esos momentos reflejaban una notoria mezcla de sentimientos.

- No me interesa lo que haya pasado, ni los motivos, ni excusas, ni nada. – Dijo la joven, y de pronto, sin previo aviso, se acercó más, casi pegándosele, y recargando su frente en el hombro del muchacho, como si quisiera ocultarle su rostro. – Eso ya pasó… Lo único que importa es que ahora estamos aquí, los dos juntos otra vez…. Y que me sigues gustando, Shaoran… - Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento al hechicero de China. – ¿Yo… te sigo gustando? – Susurró en voz baja, teniendo aún su rostro oculto; Li pudo sentir como ella temblaba al momento de hacer esa pregunta

Alzó sus brazos lentamente, abrazando con mucho cuidado a la castaña, pegándola hacia él. Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron por completo de par en par, y se sonrojó, posiblemente lo más sonrojada que había estado en toda su vida. Ese abrazo por parte de Shaoran era tan dulce y cálido, muy reconfortante. Sus ropas olían bien, y eran suaves. Sakura se sentía tan cómoda que podría haberse quedado dormida en sus brazos en cualquier momento, pero por suerte su voz evitó esto.

- Yo ya te lo había dicho primero, ¿recuerdas? – Le susurró muy despacio sin romper su abrazo. – Yo ya te había confesado mis sentimientos, y tú los tuyos, y un sentimiento así no desaparece en tan poco tiempo… Sakura…

- Shaoran…

Una sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en los labios de la chica, y lentamente comenzó a corresponderle su abrazo, pasando sus brazos lentamente a su alrededor y pegándose sólo un poco más al cuerpo del chico castaño. No había nada más que decir. Con ese sólo abrazo, ambos se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, aunque ya lo supieran de antemano. Se quedaron en ese sitio, en esa posición, por largo tiempo, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos por ese único instante, y posiblemente ese había sido el momento más feliz en la vida de Sakura durante el último año… Lástima que tenía que ser rotó tan pronto.

- Se ve que ustedes se están volviendo muy empalagosos chicos. – Se escuchó después de unos segundos que una voz pronunciaba con fuerza justo a su lado.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de golpe, y por mero reflejo se separaron rápidamente el uno del otro, volteando a ver a la muchacha rubia parada a menos de un metro de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa y mirada picara en los ojos, y con sus brazos cruzados en señal de prepotencia. Sólo una persona incluía todas esas descripciones en su persona al mismo tiempo, incluyendo el poco cuidado de interrumpir un momento así sin el menor pudor.

- ¡Kiryuu! – Exclamó sorprendido el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, reconociendo de inmediato a la hermana menor de su compañero de Consejo, Kiryuu Nanami.

- Que abrazo tan bonito fue ese. – Comentó con un tono burlesco otra joven de cabello castaño claro, con dos coletas sujetas a los lados, y ojos verdes que se asomaba desde atrás de Nanami por el lado derecho.

- Incluso parecía que se iban a dar un besito. – Agregó otra, ahora de cabello en tono rojizo oscuro y corto, también de ojos verdes, asomándose también desde atrás de Nanami, pero por su lado izquierdo.

- ¿Acaso Li-kun y Kinomoto son novios? – Preguntó por último otra chica, pero ahora de cabello café suelto hasta los hombros y con ojos grandes y morados, asomándose ahora por encima de la cabeza de Nanami… Si lo vieran desde atrás se notaría que estaba subida en un banco. ¿Acaso tenían planeada una entrada como esa?

Sakura parpadeó confundida al ver como esas cuatro chicas literalmente salían de la nada. A su vez se sentía un poco apenada, en parte por la situación en que los interrumpieron, y porque su rostro aún seguía muy sonrojado, y de seguro se veía muy tonta. Esas otras tres chicas, ¿eran amigas de Nanami? Le parecía haberlas visto antes por ahí, pero en verdad no recordaba o no sabía sus nombres. De pronto, una quinta persona apareció, pero ahora surgió al frente de Nanami, surgiendo de abajo hacia arriba, parándose al frente, pero era una persona más baja que ella y las otras, así que no la cubrió por completo.

¿De dónde había salido? Ni idea… ¿Quién era? No le parecía familiar a Sakura, pero era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, complexión delgada, vestido con un uniforme casi igual al de los varones de Othori, pero con pantalones cortos color verdoso. Era más joven, aproximadamente de diez u once años.

- Eso es lo que muchos dicen. – Afirmó el chico en cuanto apareció, sacando una pequeña libreta de forro café, y al parecer comenzando a leerla. – Varias personas vieron al joven Li y a Kinomoto llegar juntos hace cinco días, e igualmente él visitó el Dormitorio D-3, una vez en la mañana y otra durante la tarde del mismo día, y durante el mediodía del día siguiente. Por último, fue a su salón esta mañana especialmente para pedirle que se vieran en este sitio.

La joven castaña se sorprendió al oír a ese chico prácticamente recitar lo que ella y Shaoran habían hecho desde que se encontraron, claro, saltándose el asunto del Parque Hooshi. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

- ¿Así es la cosa? – Murmuró con malicia en su voz la joven Kiryuu, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y mirando atentamente a ambos muchachos. Li frunció el ceño molesto, como en parte era su costumbre.

- ¿Enviaste a tu sirviente a espiarme? – Preguntó enojado, mirando fijamente a Nanami.

- No me salgas con eso, que para espiar e investigar gente, tú eres el rey, Li. – Contestó ella a su vez, riendo con fuerza al su estilo característico casi "macabro".

Shaoran pareció sobresaltarse un poco al oír tal acusación, y Sakura, que seguía parada a su lado, pudo notarlo con facilidad. ¿A qué se refería ella con eso de espiar e investigar gente? ¿Acaso él había hecho tal cosa?

Las personas que acompañaban a Nanami se hicieron a un lado, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, aparentemente abriéndose camino a su… ¿líder tal vez? La joven rubia, aún con sus manos en su cintura y su sonrisa en el rostro, dio unos pasos hacia ellos, parándose con firmeza justo frente a Li. Ambos parecieron verse mutuamente por unos segundos, casi como si se estuvieran retando mutuamente.

- Dime, ¿ella sabe las múltiples admiradoras que tienes? – Le susurró en voz baja de pronto la joven ojos azules, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura la escuchara. Li volvió a reaccionar al oír esa pregunta, sobresaltándose y alejándose de ella, casi asustado.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Le gritó con fuerza, mirándola con cierto enojo en sus ojos.

- ¿Admiradoras? – Preguntó confundida la joven de ojos verdes, mirando extrañada la reacción de Shaoran.

- ¿De qué estoy hablando? – Preguntó divertida y entonces volvió a reír con fuerza por unos segundos. Luego, guardó silencio, cerró, sus ojos y alzó su mano derecha, casqueando sus dedos. – ¡Chicos!, ¡muestréenles de qué estoy hablando!

A su instrucción, las tres chicas, y el joven de cabellos rubios, tomaron cada uno una canasta tejida que contenía en su interior lo que parecían ser papeles rectangulares. De inmediato se movieron, colocándose los cuatro de tal forma que rodearan a Nanami y los otros dos. Tomaron con una mano el contenido de sus canastas, para luego tirarlo al aire, haciendo que dichos papeles comenzaran a caer lentamente a su alrededor. El problema era que no eran precisamente papeles.

Mientras caían, Sakura pudo notar que había imágenes impresas en dichos papeles: eran fotos. Se agachó con cuidado para tomar dos de dichas fotos y ver de qué se trataba todo ese espectáculo. ¿Qué había de interesantes en ellas?, se preguntó antes de ver qué eran realmente: eran fotos de Shaoran. Pero no sólo de Shaoran, sino de él rodeado de chicas vestidas con el uniforme de Othori, chicas abrazándolo, caminando a su lado, rodeándolo, incluso algunas queriendo besarlo… ¿Qué demonios era eso?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito el chico chino a su lado, mirando varias de las fotos que les habían tirado encima. – ¡¿De dónde sacaron estas fotos?!

- ¿Cómo que de dónde? ¿No las reconoces? – Contestó Nanami, riéndose divertida por la reacción del joven.

Sakura miraba un poco confundida a Li, y luego volvía a ver las fotos. A pesar de que lo que pudieran parecer a simple vista, había algo singular en ellas… Pero antes de que pudiera examinar con más cuidado dichas imágenes, Keiko, la amiga de Nanami de las coletas, se paró rápidamente frente a ella, enseñándole directamente la foto de Shaoran, y una chica de cabello negro y rizado, completamente sonrojada y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

- Ésta es Mikami del Salón C, confesándosele. – Murmuró la joven, sosteniendo la foto frente a su rostro. – Ocurrió durante el febrero pasado, justo detrás del Gimnasio.

La joven parpadeó al ver cómo le sostenía esa foto frente a su rostro. ¿Cuál era la idea? Rápidamente Aiko, la chica de cabello corto, se paró a lado de Keiko, sosteniendo otra foto hacia Sakura. En esta ocasión, era una foto se Shaoran, aparentemente con un traje deportivo, caminando mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla, y un grupo numeroso de chicas lo rodeaban y seguían.

- Y éste es un grupo de chicas que lo felicitaron cuando anotó el gol ganador de un partido durante el invierno. – Explicó la joven, igualmente sosteniéndola hacia el rostro de la ojos verdes, para que ésta pudiera verla de cerca.

Por último, Yuuko, de cabello café y suelto, se paró al otro lado de Keiko, igualmente sujetando una tercera foto, pero ésta era un poco más reveladora. Estaba Shaoran, totalmente sonrojado, mientras una chica de cabello rojizo, sujeto con una cola hacia atrás, lo abrazaba del brazo con una mano, pegándolo contra ella, y con su otro brazo intentaba tomarlo del cuello y atraerlo hacia ella, que a su vez tenía su rostro extendido hacia él; no se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que esa chica estaba intentando besarlo.

- Y ésta es Shinta, que va en tú salón, cuando intentó besarlo por la fuerza el Marzo pasado. – Explicó Yuuko, sujetando la foto junto con sus otras compañeras. – ¿No se ven lindo?

- ¡¡Denme eso!! – Se escuchó como gritó con fuerza el protagonista de todas esas fotografías, arrebatándole de golpe las tres, y haciéndolas pedazos con sus propias manos. Con los ojos llenos de rabia, se giró rápidamente hacia Nanami, que lo miraba con despreocupación, y hasta cierto punto feliz por lo que éste hacía. – ¡¿Por qué tienes todas estas fotos?!, ¡¿De dónde las sacaste?!

- Tengo mis métodos. – Fue su simple y tranquila respuesta. Era obvio para Shaoran que esos "métodos" tenían rostro y nombre, y eran ese muchacho rubio que en esos momentos estaba de pie a su lado. – ¿Qué ocurre Delegado? ¿Temes que tu noviecita se enteré de todas tus aventuras mientras estuvo en su granja?

- ¿Granja? – Murmuró Sakura confundida, pues ese comentario tenía que referirse a ella. ¿Cuál granja?

- Hay más de dónde salieron éstas. – Susurró con cinismo, volteando a ver a Sakura, y sacando una última foto de adentro de su uniforme, y ocultándola para que la Card Captor no pudiera verla desde su perspectiva. – Y ésta es la mejor… ¿No quieres verla?

- ¡¡Kiryuu Nanami!! – Gritó con fuerza el muchacho chino, lazándose para quitarle dicha foto, pero rápidamente ésta le sacó la vuelta y le entregó la foto a Tsuwabuki para qué la cuidara.

- ¡Chicas!, ¡Es hora de huir! – Gritó con fuerza la rubia, antes de chasquear de nuevo sus dedos.

Sin espera, Nanami, las tres chicas y Tsuwabuki incluido, se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad de ese lugar. Incluso cuando ya estaban lejos, se seguía escuchando esa risa tan penetrante por parte de la hermana menor de Touga.

- ¡Ven acá! – Le gritó con fuerza dando unos pasos al frente, y viendo como se alejaban de esa forma. – ¡¿Tienes más fotos de éstas?!, ¡No huyas!

Era más que obvio que no se iban a detener, y después de rato desaparecieron de su vista. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Por qué había sacado todas esas fotos? ¿Y por qué tenía que decidir usarlas precisamente en ese momento? ¿Era acaso algún tipo de venganza? Shaoran bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños. Se le veía una extraña combinación entre enojado y frustrado, algo que a Sakura, que estaba unos pasos detrás de él, la tenía un poco confundida. No le conocía ese lado… ¿Cómo podría llamarse? ¿Enojón? Era verdad que cuando recién lo conoció, era un chico muy serio, e incluso agresivo, y en cierta forma Nanami tenía cierta facilidad para desesperar a la gente; eso era algo que incluso ella sabía a la perfección. Al volver a ver al suelo y notar todas esas fotos aún tiradas en el piso, junto con los pedazos de aquellas que había roto, era evidente que Nanami en verdad se había esforzado para hacerlo enojar, en especial considerando el momento justo que había elegido. En parte podía entender que Shaoran se pusiera en ese estado, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar de maneras tan diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada desde que se lo encontró ahí en Hooshi.

- Ah, Shaoran… - Murmuró dando unos pasos tímidos hacía él. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Nada de eso fue así! – Dijo de pronto, dándole aún la espalda. Sakura se detuvo en seco al oírlo. – En esta escuela todo el mundo se enamora de los miembros del Consejo sin ninguna razón, ¡nunca pasó nada!

- No tienes que explicarte, Shaoran… - Intentó decir ella para tranquilizarlo, sonriéndole con un poco de nervios.

- Esta maldita Kiryuu… - Murmuró de pronto el joven castaño. El referirse a Nanami se esa forma tan agresiva reafirmaba su observación de que no estaba actuando del todo normal. – Casi lo arruina… Pareciera que lo hizo apropósito.

- ¿Lo arruina? – Preguntó la joven ojos verdes, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Esa pregunta pareció hacer reaccionar al joven de ojos cafés, y darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas, y con un poco de miedo volteó a verla; aún estaba detrás de él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Arruinar qué, Shaoran? – Volvió a preguntar de la misma forma, dando un paso hacia él.

- Ah, bueno… - El joven comenzó a balbucear, y rápidamente volteó al frente. – Es que nosotros… yo… ¡Debo irme!

Y de la nada, y sin decir más, él también salió corriendo, prácticamente en la misma dirección que se habían ido los otros, dejando atrás a una, ahora sí de verdad, confundida Sakura.

- ¡Espera Shaoran! – Gritó alzando una mano hacia él, pero el chico chino simplemente se había limitado a seguir corriendo hasta alejarse. La joven parpadeó confusa ante tal acto, aunque luego de unos segundos, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – "Hacia mucho que no veía a Shaoran reaccionar así…"

En efecto, no era la primera vez que salía corriendo sonrojado y sin dar explicación como lo acababa de hacer. Hace mucho tiempo también lo hacía, aunque frecuentemente eso pasaba con Yukito. De una temporada para acá esa costumbre había sido menor, de la mano con esa actitud tan seria y dura que tenía hacia ella en sus primeros encuentros. Parecía que la situación lo había aturdido mucho, pero no tenía porque; Sakura no se había molestado ni nada parecido por esas fotos.

Estando ya sola, comenzó a recoger aquellas que se habían quedado tiradas en el suelo. En efecto, las fotos mostraban a Li rodeado de chicas, y no dudaba que las situaciones que Nanami y sus amigas comentaban sucedieron tal y como lo decían, pero había dos factores que no hacían notar: la primera, estuvieron hablando de chicas queriéndose confesarle, persiguiéndolo, o intentando besarlo; nunca dijeron algo que él intentando hacer algo de eso. Y además, volviendo a ver todas las fotos, podía ver que el rostro de Shoaran en cada una se encontraba seria, indiferente, o incluso enojada, sobre todo en la de la chica que quería besarlo, aparentemente, a la fuerza. Era evidente que lo que él le había dicho era cierto: las chicas en ese sitio siempre se enamoraban de los miembros del Consejo, y eso lo veía con facilidad observando a Touga Kiryuu. Si Nanami quería molestarlo, en verdad lo logró. Pero si su plan era que ella se pusiera celosa, entonces había fracasado.

¿Celos? ¿Ella tenía derecho en esos momentos de llegar a tener celos? ¿Exactamente qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Shaoran y ella? De alguna forma, sólo aclararon esos asuntos pendientes entre ellos, incluyendo dónde había estado él todo ese tiempo, pero… Además de eso, con eso que acababa de pasar, ¿podría decirse que ahora eran algo más? ¿Algo más como para poder sentir celos…?

El grupo ejecutor del plan _"Estropearle el Momento a Li Shaoran"_, había corrido hasta llegar al centro de la zona de atletismo atrás de la escuela. Todo había salido exactamente como lo habían planeado. Nanami sabía que tarde o temprano esas fotografías le servirían de algo, y nadie podía imaginarse las fotos que tenía guardadas de otras personas si alguna pensaba siquiera en meterse con ella. Desde la primaria, la hija menor de los Kiryuu siempre fue temida por sus venganzas, algo que aún no había cambiado.

Keiko, Aiko y Yuuko, se encontraban respirando con agitación, intentando recuperar su aliento luego de ese escape tan veloz. Por otro lado, Nanami, que era conocida por ser la mejor corredora de todo el primer año, apenas y se veía ligeramente agitada, al igual que Mitsuru.

- Bien hecho, todos. – Comentó contenta la joven rubia, mirando en la dirección en la que venían. Esperaba ver a Li corriendo detrás de ellos, pero aparentemente ni siquiera lo intentó. – Recordaré esa cara en el rostro de ese tonto para siempre.

Nanami se veía muy satisfecha por lo que había logrado. Había matado dos pájaros de una sola pedrada, y esos dos pájaros se llamaban Li Shaoran y Kinomoto Sakura. Tal vez enterarse que no había logrado implantarle celos a Sakura después de todo la hubiera desanimado un poco, pero por suerte no lo sabía, aún.

- Aún no entiendo porque Nanami-san quiso molestar de esa forma al joven Li. – Susurró entre respiro y respiro la joven de cabello rojizo y corto, estando apoyada en sus rodillas.

- Eso no es lo importante. – Contestó ella a su vez, volteándolos a ver con una amplia sonrisa. – Sólo deben de saber que quien se mete con Kiryuu Nanami, la paga…

Una sonrisa maligna surgió en su rostro, mientras en su mente se dibujaban escenas de peleas, y separaciones, reclamos y discordia entre esos dos. Los motivos que la había llevado a hacerlo eran evidentes: venganza por esas veces que Sakura se le había impuesto, incluyendo el incidente en su dormitorio, en la pista de carreras, y sobre todo, en su duelo, y también por como Li se había comportado, tan prepotente y creído aquel día en el Balcón. Pareciera poco, pero para Nanami, era realmente mucho, e incluso una venganza como esa no sería suficiente, si no fuera por algo: era evidente que a Kinomoto no le interesaban ni Mikki ni su hermano, pues se la pasaba babeando por Li. Eso la hacía despreocuparse de ese asunto, pero… aún así quería venganza por lo demás.

El fuego que surgía en los ojos de Nanami al recordar su plan y su ejecución, era una señal muy positiva para su joven asistente de primaria, el cual la miraba desde lejos, sonriendo feliz al verla tan animada; deseaba mucho volver a verla así.

- Oye, Tsuwabuki. – Escuchó de pronto que Keiko, que estaba sentada a su lado descansado, le hablaba. – Sé que no te gusta meterte en este tipo de cosas. Debes de sentirte un poco molesto, ¿no?

- Nada de eso. – Contestó Mitsuru con una sonrisa, negando con su cabeza. – Con tal de volver a ver la señorita Nanami sonriendo y animada como antes, haría lo que fuera.

- Es verdad, hasta hace un rato, Nanami se encontraba totalmente diferente. – Agregó Yuuko, volteando a ver de reojo a la chica rubia. – Me sorprende como se recuperó de un día para otro.

Luego de su duelo con Sakura, Nanami había caído en algo parecido a una profunda depresión… Aunque no estaba precisamente triste, así que tal vez depresión no era la manera adecuada de decirlo. El caso era que estuvo un par de días encerrada en su cuarto, gritándole a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a pararse frente a su puerta. En verdad fueron unos días extraños, en especial para Tsuwabuki y las otras que no sabían a ciencia exacta porque se encontraba así. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Nanami no sólo había salido y se había animado: incluso había ya planeado una travesura. Había vuelto a ser la de antes, pero eso no era algo que sorprendiera a Mitsuru, pues él sabía que eso pasaría.

- Así es Nanami-san. – Susurró en voz baja, mirando fijamente a la chica rubia, la cual parecía estar murmurando para sí misma mientras les daba la espalda. – Siempre se levanta de lo que sea. No importa que le hagan ella se recuperará y con más fuerza que antes… Es increíble…

Un brillo de admiración surgía en los ojos del chico cada vez que hablaba de Nanami. Era evidente para ellas que, o estaba enamorado de Nanami, o la admiraba demasiado. Fuera lo que fuera, les daba un poco de lástima que ella lo tratara como fuera sólo un "sirviente" o algo parecido. Hacía ya cerca de un año desde que Tsuwabuki Mitsuru comenzó a… ¿Cuál sería la forma adecuada de decirlo? ¿Servirle?, ¿seguirla? Como fuera, ellas no sabían a ciencia exacta cuál era la historia oculta, de cómo había comenzado exactamente a andar con ella, y menos porqué. Lo cierto era que Tsuwabuki era un niño brillante: podía hacer todo lo que Nanami le pidiera, incluyendo su tarea, aunque él estuviera en cuarto año de primaria y ella en primero de secundaria. Podía incluso espiar, robar, seguir, destruir… Tal vez matar, pero eso nunca lo ha pedido, al menos hasta ahora. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso por alguien que lo trataba como un esclavo? Sólo él lo sabía.

- Bueno chicas, ya casi es hora de volver a clases. – Mencionó la Rosa Blanca, mientras volteaba a verlas por encima de su hombro e inmediatamente después comenzaba a caminar. – Andando, vayamos al salón. Buen trabajo, Tsuwabuki.

- ¡Gracias señorita Nanami! – Exclamó alegre el chico, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa, mientras las cuatro comenzaban a caminar para alejarse. Cuando ya estaban un poco lejos, el muchacho pareció reaccionar, como si recordara algo. – ¡Señorita Nanami!

Todas se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar su voz, volteando hacia él. El muchacho se apresuró a alcanzarlas, mirando fijamente a Nanami con una expresión emocionada.

- Mañana el club de Teatro de la primaria haremos la primera puesta en escena del verano. – Mencionó un poco excitado. – Quisiera invitarlas a que vayan a verla.

- ¿Puesta en escena? – Susurró en voz baja la chica rubia, más para ella misma que para alguno de ellos. Sí, casi lo había olvidado. Tsuwabuki era parte del Club de Teatro de la primaria.

- Eso es sorprendente Tsuwabuki. – Mencionó Aiko. – ¿Qué obra harán?

- Interpretaremos Macbeth. – Le contestó él sin perder su expresión.

Las cuatro chicas abrieron sus ojos de golpe como señal de sorpresa al oír el nombre de la obra. La más sorprendida era Nanami, que se quedó seria por largo rato, a diferencia de sus tres amigas.

- ¡¿Macbeth?! ¿No es esa obra que dicen que siempre causa mala suerte? – Preguntó una asombrada Keiko.

- ¿Y dónde siempre pasa algo malo en su puesta? – Agregó Aiko prácticamente de la misma forma.

- ¿Y si dices su nombre en voz alta te pasa un accidente? – Mencionó por último, ahora Yuuko.

- Eso dicen, pero son más supersticiones que otra cosa. – Contestó el chico de primaria un poco divertido por lo que acaban de decir. – Se han interpretado muchas veces, pero sólo en unas cuantas han pasado ese tipo de incidentes.

Mientras las chicas, impresionadas, seguían haciéndole preguntas al muchacho, Nanami parecía estar meditando por su cuenta en silencio. Macbeth, una de las obras más famosas de William Shakespeare, no tanto como Romeo y Julieta, pero sí de las más conocidas, en especial por esas maldiciones que acababan de mencionar, las cuales la han hecho merecedora a ser considerada de mala suerte en el mundo del teatro. Cuenta la historia de Macbeth, un rey de Escocia y como su subida al poder fue rodeada de traiciones, ambiciones y tragedias, hasta llegar a su rotundo final. Era una historia muy trágica, y violenta, y encima de todo, tomaba temas muy complicados, desde la ambición, hasta la locura, el suicidio y el asesinato. ¿Cómo niños de primaria podrían interpretarla?

- Con que Macbeth, ¿eh? – Murmuró con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al chico rubio. – No es una obra muy sencilla, y requiere de mucho cuidado, ¿y un grupo de estudiantes de primaria van a interpretarla?

- Ah, sí. – Tsuwabuki sintió algo extraño en las palabras de Nanami. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – Sé que muchos creen que es una obra muy avanzada para chicos de primaria, pero creo que nos saldrá muy bien. Nos hemos esforzado mucho, y todos los ensayos han salido a la perfección. La adaptamos y todo.

- No se trata tanto de esfuerzo, Tsuwabuki. – Contestó ella de la misma forma. – Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, si lo hacen un grupo de niños…

La sonrisa de Mitsuru se desapareció de golpe. Sus ojos azules, totalmente atónitos, se centraron en la expresión seria y dura que Nanami tenía en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Keiko y las otras parecían confundidas al escuchar cómo le decía esas cosas tan frías.

- Nanami-san, Tsuwabuki sólo es tres años menor que nosotras. – Intentó explicar Aiko, dando un paso hacia ella. – Él no es un niño, y si lo fuera… Nosotras también lo seríamos, ¿o no?

- Tres años son casi un abismo de distancia en el tiempo, Aiko. – Le contestó con firmeza, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. – No estoy intentando ser malvada, sino realista. Interpretar una obra como Macbeth es cosa de adultos, no de niños…

La palabra _"niños"_ pareció retumbar en la cabeza del muchacho rubio. ¿Cosa de Adultos?, ¿no cosa de niños? Él era capaz de hacer sus tareas, preparar su ropa, cocinarle, espiar a las personas, conseguirle cosas, ir a donde fuera con sus propios pies, incluso golpear a quien le ordenara, ¿pero no era capaz de actuar en Macbeth? ¿Entonces esas cosas sí son cosas de niños? ¿Hacer todos sus mandos son cosas de niños pero actuar en Macbeth es cosa de adultos? ¿Es lo suficientemente adulto para resolver sus problemas de geometría pero no para actuar en Macbeth? ¿Eso era lo que intentaba decirle…?

Nanami se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, con la obvia disposición de irse.

- Igual no creo que podamos asistir. Mañana también es el partido de soccer entre Othori y Shiko, y no podemos darnos el lujo de faltar.

- Pero Nanami, creo que para Tsuwabuki es algo importante. – Intentó explicar Keiko, aparentemente un poco molesta por su actitud.

- No, no se preocupen. – Escucharon que el chico de Primaria decía de pronto, sonriéndoles con normalidad. – Si no pueden ir lo entenderé. Igual, haremos una segunda puesta el sábado.

- Veré mi agenda. – Fue la respuesta sencilla de la rubia mientras se alejaba caminando. – Pero ahora, vayámonos chicas.

Keiko y las otras dos miraron un poco sorprendidas como se alejaba así como si nada. No tenía porque comportarse así; tal vez la emoción de su reciente venganza aún la tenía un poco confundida.

- Lo siento Tsuwabuki. – Se disculpó Yuuko con un poco de pesar. – No te sientas mal, tú ya sabes como es.

- Sí, tú más que nadie la conoce. – Agregó Keiko sonriéndole y luego guiñándole el ojo. – Si podemos, iremos a verte, ¿sí?

Mitsuru asintió con su cabeza y agradeció a las tres por sus buenas intenciones, pero era evidente que las palabras de Nanami lo habían perturbado. Mientras ellas se dispusieron a irse a sus salones, él se quedó de pie, en el centro de la pista, mirando fijamente como se alejaban, sobre todo la cabellera rubia de Nanami, antes de que se perdiera entre los edificios de la escuela.

- "¿Interpretar una obra como Macbeth es cosa de Adultos?" – Pensó para sí mismo una vez que se quedó solo. No podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho esas cosas luego de todo lo que él había hecho por ella? ¿Enserio a pesar de todo seguía viéndolo como sólo un niño?

Un largo suspiro surgió de sus labios. No importaba que tanto pensara en el asunto, no iba a cambiar las cosas, y además tenía que ir también a clases. Comenzó a caminar resignado, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, al meter su mano en su bolsillo derecho, sintió algo. Volvió a sacar su mano para revisar que era. Se trataba de una foto, específicamente aquella que Nanami guardaba para el final de su broma, y que le había pasado para que Shaoran no la tomara. Entendía porque era tan importante, pues era ligeramente diferente a las otras que habían llevado. De haberla enseñado hubiera sido la cereza del pastel, pero no pudieron hacerlo.

¿Cuándo la había tomado? No recordaba con claridad, pero le parecía que era un poco resiente. Lo que sí recordaba era que fue la única de la que no sacaron copia, así que era mejor guardarla; de seguro Nanami le daría uso tarde o temprano. Volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo, y entonces se dispuso a dirigirse a su salón, antes que la campana sonara…

Las palabras de Kamui habían sido muy claras, pero a su vez demasiado confusas: _"Si alguna vez necesitas hablarme, ve al último piso de la Torre de la Rectoría"_. Muy claro, pero, ¿porqué a ese sitio? Tomoyo había escuchado que la Torre en donde se encontraban todas las oficinas administrativas de Othori, de todos los niveles educativos, se dividía en diferentes pisos. La oficina más alta era la del Director de la Academia, no sólo de la primaria o de la secundaria, sino de toda la escuela. Pero no estaba en el último piso, sino en el penúltimo. Había un último piso por encima de esa oficina, pero hasta dónde había oído, estaba en desuso. ¿Estaría él en aquel lugar? Lo dudaba mucho, pero igual, no tenía otro lugar al cual ir.

Pasó caminando lentamente por todo el vestíbulo de la torre, sintiendo como si cada persona a su alrededor estuviera volteando a verla. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Nervios? En definitiva ir caminando a un sitio al que se supone no debe de ir, sin estar segura si realmente encontrará algo o alguien, le provocaba algo de ansiedad. ¿Por qué quería ver exactamente a Kamui? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero en esos momentos sentía que era la única persona en la que podía confiar por completo. Al entrar al ascensor, le llamó mucho la atención el número del que al parecer era el último piso: piso número 13. En occidente ese número se consideraba de mala suerte, aunque ahí en Japón era el 4. Igual ahí no se acostumbraba omitir el piso 13 como en occidente, pero como ese en especial estaba desuso de todas formas, como el propio ascensor lo mostraba ya no tenía a su lado la etiqueta que informaba que había en ese piso, daba igual si era de mala suerte o no. ¿Qué iba a encontrar en ese lugar? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

El recorrido del Ascensor hacia su destino le pareció casi eterno, pero al final llegó a ese misterioso piso 13. Al abrirse las puertas, se encontró con un escenario oscuro. Dio un par de pasos fuera del elevador y miró a su alrededor para analizar en dónde estaba. Inmediatamente después de salir del elevador, parecía encontrarse un pasillo perpendicular a éste. Si tuviera que adivinar con esa primera vista, se trataba de un pasillo redondo, posiblemente un anillo que seguía la forma redonda de la Torre. Dicho anillo también parecía rodear otra pared circular, más pequeña al muro exterior, y a la vez este de seguro debía rodear una habitación, o una serie de habitaciones, a las cuales se entraba por varias puertas en el muro circular más pequeño. Una de esas puertas se encontraba justo delante de Tomoyo en esos momentos. Eran dos puertas de madera, un poco altas y anchas. Una de ellas estaba cerrada, y la otra estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que un poco de luz del interior salía y alumbraba ese pasillo tan oscuro. ¿Alguien estaba ahí?

Con un poco de duda comenzó a caminar hacía dicha puerta, parándose delante de la que estaba abierta y asomándose un poco al interior, aunque luego tuvo que abrirla más para poder ver algo. Luego de esa puerta se encontraba un cuarto grande, muy grande, de forma redonda, con alfombra azul en su suelo, y tapiz azul en sus paredes. Tenía otras tres puertas además de la que ella había usado, cada una apuntando a un punto cardinal, todas iguales, aunque las otras tres estaban cerradas. El techo, también era azul, y tenía cinco candelabros de cristal colgados en él, cuatro enfrente de cada puerta, y uno en el centro. Sólo un candelabro estaba prendido, el del centro, que se encontraba alumbrado el único punto del cuarto que no estaba vacío. En ese sitio había dos sillones para tres personas, de apariencia refinada, y un sillón para una persona, así como una mesa de centro… Y un espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado un poco detrás del sillón para una persona. Ese espejo, ¿acaso era el mismo?

Caminó tímidamente a ese sitio iluminado, sobre todo para ver de cerca aquel espejo, que de lejos le recordaba mucho a aquel en donde Kamui le había "mostrado" aquellas imágenes. Al acercarse pudo notar que en la mesa de centro había una tetera y dos tazas de té servidas. Parecían recién servidas, pues aún surgía vapor de ellas.

- Bienvenida, puedes pasar con confianza. – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba desde atrás de ella.

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras y rápidamente se giró y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con la mesa. La voz que había oído era de la persona que había ido a buscar: Kamui, parado no muy lejos de ella, mirándola con expresión divertida y los brazos cruzados.

- Kamui. – Murmuró un poco sorprendida mientras recuperaba la compostura. – ¿De dónde saliste?

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba aquí esperándote todo este tiempo. – Le contestó él con normalidad, caminando hacia uno de los sillones grandes para poder sentarse.

Estaba totalmente segura de que no estaba en ese sitio cuando ella entró. Aunque, el resto de la habitación estaba oscura, podía haber estado escondido por ahí… ¿Pero con qué propósito haría algo así? Prefirió mejor no seguir preguntándose eso; tenía otras cosas en que pensar en esos momentos. Miró con cuidado a su alrededor, notando de nuevo ese espejo no muy lejos de ella para ese momento. A simple vista era muy similar a aquel espejo que había aparecido de la nada en la azotea, pero, ¿era el mismo?

- ¿Éste es el último piso de la Torre de la Rectoría? – Preguntó con curiosidad la joven de cabello negro, sentándose con cuidado en el otro sillón, justo frente a Kamui.

- Así es. – Asintió el joven de cabello negro y corto. – El último piso, el lugar más alto de Othori y aquel que se encuentra por encima de la oficina del Director, eso es algo simbólico, ¿no crees? – Kamui rió divertido, recargándose por completo en el sillón. – Cómo vez, todo el último piso es está enorme y alta habitación circular. Yo la llamo la "Habitación Final", pero le quedaría más "La Habitación Azul", ¿no te parece?

Era evidente porque el comentario. La alfombra, el tapiz y la pintura del techo eran azules. Lo único no azul eran esos muebles y ese espejo. Era extraño, el azul ni siquiera era uno de los colores de la escuela.

- Hace muchos años éste fue el salón de fiestas y bailes de la escuela, antes de que se construyera el Salón de la Luna. – Agregó por último mientras tomaba una de las tazas en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo tienes acceso a este sitio? ¿No eres un estudiante?

- Todo en este mundo es posible, si encuentras la forma adecuada de hacerlo. – Fue su sencilla explicación luego de dar el primer sorbo a su taza. – ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Tomoyo bajó su mirada hacia la mesa, viendo la otra taza de té que seguía ahí inmóvil. Era té oscuro, estilo occidental, y la vajilla era de color blanco, con el grabado de una rosa a un lado. Para cuando llegó, las dos tazas ya estaban servidas. ¿Por qué había dos tazas servidas? ¿Acaso Kamui estaba acompañado por alguien antes de que llegara? ¿O esa taza era para ella?

- ¿Sabías que iba a venir? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida, extendiendo su mano para tomarla por la aza.

- Fue un presentimiento, se podría decir. Sabía que a partir de ese momento comenzarían a surgir en ti algunos sentimientos o deseos que tenías reprimidos, por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que vinieras a pedir mis consejos.

- ¿Sentimientos o deseos que tenía reprimidos? – Susurró en voz baja, mirando fijamente el líquido oscuro en el interior de su taza, mientras sujetaba ésta cerca de su rostro. – He dicho más mentiras en estos días que las que he dicho en toda mi vida… ¿Cómo eso puede ser sentimientos o deseos reprimidos?

Su mirada refleja de pronto una profunda confusión y preocupación. Había algo malo en ella y lo sabía muy bien. No pudo dar ni un sorbo, pues sentía como su mano le temblaba un poco. ¿Era acaso un síntoma de sus sentimientos acumulados? Lentamente volvió a poner la taza en la mesa, y luego alzó de nuevo su mano hacia su rostro, mirando fijamente su palma; aún temblaba un poco.

- Y hace unos días, cuando estaba hablando con Li… - Susurró muy despacio sin dejar de ver su mano. – Por unos momentos sentí el deseo de voltearme hacía a él y abofetearlo… o… algo… más…

En aquel momento, el escuchar a Li hablando de situaciones o circunstancias "más importantes", la hizo enojarse como nunca había sentido. Tenía deseos de golpearlo, de gritarle… Quería lastimarlo, como había lastimado a Sakura, quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que su amiga había sufrido por su culpa. Pero ella nunca pensaba en esas cosas, ella nunca hacía eso. ¿Por qué de repente comenzaba a sentir esos sentimientos hacia Shaoran? ¿Era sólo por lo que le había hecho Sakura?, ¿O por sus propios sentimientos?

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Escuchó de pronto que Kamui mencionaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Si eso era lo que deseabas en tu corazón, debiste de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Murmuró asombrada por esas palabras; prácticamente lo estaba diciendo con total tranquilidad, como si fuera cualquiera cosa.

- ¿Por qué te asustas de esa manera si fuiste tú quién lo deseo? – Guardó silencio por unos segundos, y luego colocó de nuevo su taza en la mesa, cruzando sus piernas, y volteando a ver fijamente a Tomoyo con una sonrisa despreocupada. – La verdad es que esos sentimientos que relatas, así como varios que comenzarás a tener, no son deseos de un momento, si no cosas que tú has querido hacer desde siempre. ¿O es que ya olvidaste de lo que hablamos la noche en que te di esa sortija?

La joven guardó silencio, recordando lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión… El día en qué ocurrió el incidente del Parque Hooshi, y el día en que recibió el Sello de la Rosa.

** ********

_ - Tomoyo Daidouji. – Comenzó a susurrarle muy despacio cerca de su oído derecho. – Desde el día en que naciste has tenido frente a ti diferentes caminos. Uno es el que en el fondo de tu corazón siempre has deseado recorrer, el otro es el que las demás personas te han impuesto, y un tercero es el camino que el destino te tuvo planeado desde un inicio. Dos de ellos son en realidad uno sólo, pero el que has recorrido hasta ahora es el otro… Desde el inicio de tu existencia, la sociedad te ha tratado como una joya invaluable, una frágil y delicada joya la cual se puede observar, pero nunca tocar, que se puede admirar, pero nunca amar… Te han encerrado detrás de mil máscaras, detrás de velos y vestidos. Nunca te han dejado salir de tu cascarón Tomoyo, no te han dejado nacer… En su intento de mantenerte así, la demás gente te reprimió por completo. Te prohibieron odiar, enojarte, apasionarte… desear… Y siempre que mantuvieras esa sonrisa en tu rostro, el mundo estaría a tus pies. Pero no te prohibieron amar, ¿o sí Tomoyo? No, claro que no. Eras libre de sentir, pero jamás de expresar. Las joyas valiosas no expresan sentimientos. Pobre pequeña, un amor tan puro y noble como el que tienes en tu corazón, y debes de ocultarlo, callarlo como si se tratara de algo prohibido…_

** ********

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso odiaba a Li y no lo sabía? O… Tal vez siempre lo supo. ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? Nunca fueron realmente apegados, de hecho, prácticamente ni hablaban, si no tenía que ver con Sakura. Pero, ¿sólo por eso lo odiaba? No, no era sólo por eso. Si no fuera por Sakura, ni siquiera lo conocería, ni siquiera lo tomaría en cuenta. ¿Fue por Sakura?, ¿por lo que le hizo? Sí, se enojaba demasiado de tan sólo pensar que la haya dejado así, que se hubiera desaparecido, y sumiéndola a esa terrible depresión. Él merecía sufrir y pagar por su horrible falta…. ¿Pero eso era todo? ¿Había algo más? ¿La patada que le dio tal vez? No, eso había sido después de aquel incidente… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tener todos esos sentimientos tan negativos hacia él?... ¿Qué era…?

** ********

_ - ¡¿Li?! – Exclamó casi atónita la joven Daidouji, después de que su amiga le contara en resumen todo lo que había ocurrido._

_ - ¡Sí!, ¡¿No es asombroso?! – Comentó con energía la chica castaña, sonriendo ampliamente mientras hablaba. – ¿Tú tampoco sabías que él estaba aquí?_

_ - No… no tenía ni idea. – Le contestó la chica de ojos azules, negando con la cabeza sin salir aún de su asombro. – En el tiempo que he estado aquí nunca me he cruzado con él ni nada._

_ - ¿Así que todo es por lo del mocos? – Comentó de repente Keros flotando por encima de las dos chicas, que sin estar en plática había escuchado todo. – ¿Qué rayos hace en esta Academia?, ¿no le queda muy lejos de Hong Kong?_

_ - No lo sé, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar anoche… - Le contestó con tranquilidad su ama, pero sin perder ese marcado entusiasmo que le producía hablar de lo ocurrido. – "Pero con él aquí, siento que todo estará bien…" _

_ - ¡También tiene mi misma sortija!, ¡Parece que es un Duelista como yo!, o eso creo. – Le comentó con energía, mirándola fijamente. – ¡No creerás cuanto ha cambiado!, ¡Ahora está más alto!, y más guapo… _

_ - ¿Qué te pasa? – Escuchó de pronto que Kerberos pronunciaba, muy cerca de ella, prácticamente frente a su rostro. – Antes no babeabas tanto por ese mocoso._

_ - ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó Sakura algo sorprendida y a la vez apenada por tal comentario, notándose en el sonrojo que surgió en sus mejillas. – ¡¿De que hablas?!_

_ - Ya sabía que ese chico te gustaba, pero ahora actúas muy diferente, como si el mocoso fuera la gran cosa, el gran galán de televisión o algo así, ¿No te parece?_

_ - ¿Tú crees…? – Preguntó con un tono bajo la ojos verdes, mirando un poco hacia el suelo. Su sonrisa alegre había cambiado por una sonrisa dulce y delicada, que reflejaba aún un gran brote de felicidad. – No sé porque, pero el saber que Shaoran también está en esto igual que yo… me hace sentir una gran calma, y me hace pensar que todo va a mejorar…_

_ - El caso es que no le pude corresponder, pues en ese momento me di cuenta de que aún sentía algo por Shaoran, a pesar de no haber sabido de él en un año… Y al volverlo a ver aquí… al tenerlo cerca, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, siento que mi rostro se calienta, y no pienso bien. – Una sonrisa dulce surgió en sus labios, y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse. – Así que, creo que a pesar de todo… aún me gusta…_

** ********

A Sakura le seguía gustando Shaoran. Encima de todo, aún le seguía gustando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le seguía gustando? ¿Era eso? ¿Era eso sumado a lo que le había hecho, esta situación lo que la hacía sentirse de esa forma? Sí, eso era, lo odiaba, odiaba a Shaoran porqué él tenía todo el cariño de Sakura, y se odiaba así misma por haberlo provocado. De no haber hecho lo que hizo, Li se hubiera ido sin confesársele, y nada, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Él era el culpable, él era el culpable de todo, lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó a Japón es arruinarles la vida… Li es el culpable… Li debería de morir.

Tomoyo agitó su cabeza con fuerza al sentir como todas esas ideas casi se apoderaban de ella. Bajó su mirada casi con miedo, sosteniéndose su cabeza y mirando al suelo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? Li no había hecho nada malo. Si se ocultó todo ese tiempo, sus razones debió de haber tenido. Si Sakura aún le gustaba, y eso la hacía feliz, eso debería de hacerla feliz a ella, eso debería de ser suficiente… ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en esas cosas?

- No… no lo puedo creer… - Murmuró con un hilo de voz la joven ojos azules sin alzar su mirada. – Li es mi amigo…

- ¿Enserio piensas eso? – Comentó Kamui, mirando atentamente todas sus reacciones. – ¿Ha hecho él en alguna ocasión algo para responder a tu amistad? ¿Le debes tú algo acaso? Creo que también hablamos algo de eso la otra noche, ¿o no?

¿Algo para responder a su amistad? Tal vez en verdad no podía llamarlo su "amigo", porque realmente, nunca había sido cercanos, nunca se preocuparon uno por el otro, nunca hicieron realmente algo de amigos él y ella, siempre fue con o por Sakura. No sabe nada de él que no hubiera salido de los labios de Sakura, y de seguro él tampoco sabía nada de ella, y la verdad… A ninguno le importaba. ¿Eran amigos? No, no eran amigos, eran sólo dos personas con un interés común: Sakura.

- Me siento confundida. – Murmuró mirando aún al suelo. Se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada.

- Me imagino que sí. Pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo todo se aclarará.

- ¡¿Es por esta sortija verdad?! – Exclamó de golpe la joven de Tomoeda, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Su mirada había cambiado. Sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre mostraban alegría e inocencia, volvían a reflejar ese enojo y rabia, pero esta vez centrados directamente contra Kamui. Éste, a su vez, ni siquiera se mutó. Permaneció sentado en ese sitio, mirándola con una sonrisa despreocupada. Tomoyo alzó su mano izquierda, mostrándole esa sortija de color negro que adornaba su dedo desde aquel día. – ¡Desde que me diste esto he estado pensando todas esas cosas!, ¡¿Es esto lo que me ha estado haciendo sentirme así?!, ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

Kamui guardó silencio por un par de segundos luego de haber escuchado todas esas palabras llenas de cierto grado de rencor. Permaneció viéndola de la misma manera sin el menor cambio en su expresión, hasta que pasó a abrir de nuevo la boca, aunque no precisamente para contestarle.

- Te ves hermosa con ese fuego en los ojos, ¿sabes? – Murmuró sin dejar verla fijamente, haciendo alusión a esa mirada llena de enojo que poseía en esos momentos.

Esas palabras parecieron hacerla reaccionar, y de nuevo darse de cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había sucedido de nuevo, igual que con Li, exactamente igual. Había reaccionado con enojo, y de nuevo no lo reprimió, simplemente lo dejó salir como si nada. Se sintió demasiado apenada de golpe por tal comportamiento. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esas cosas? Rápidamente volvió a guardar asiento, mirando a otro lado con un poco de vergüenza.

- No te tienes que avergonzar, Tomoyo. – Agregó el joven, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. – En este sitio no tienes porque reprimirte. Y sobre tu pregunta, ¿enserio crees que esa sortija tiene un poder como ese? ¿Olvidas lo que ocurrió en tu habitación justo antes de que yo llegara siquiera? Eso que describes, esos pensamientos, esos sentimientos, siempre han estado ahí, pero incluso ahora intentas negarlo. Esa sortija es sólo un símbolo de los que son elegidos como Rosas Negras, y por lo tanto como Duelistas. Además de abrir la puerta al Bosque Prohibido y ayudar a Levantar los Territorios de Duelos, es sólo eso, un símbolo. No puede influir en tu personalidad.

¿Podría creer eso? ¿Era esa sortija un símbolo y una llave?, ¿sólo eso? No podía serlo, ya que siempre que pensaba siquiera en quitársela, algo en su mente la obligaba a no hacerlo. Aunque lo negara, ese objeto influía de alguna forma en ella. Pero, ¿y si en verdad no era el causante de lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía esa sortija en primer lugar?

- ¿Por qué fui elegida?, ¿porqué yo? – Murmuró mientras volvía a echarle un vistazo al objeto tan mencionado en su dedo anular. – ¿Porqué fui introducida en este asunto? Yo no poseo ningún poder especial como Sakura o como Li, ni como ninguno de los otros Duelistas…

- En eso te equivocas. – Comentó rápidamente Kamui, prácticamente interrumpiéndola, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. Se paró con cuidado delante de la chica de cabellos oscuros, agachándose un poco para poder tener su rostro a la altura del de ella. – Es verdad que hasta ahora no has mostrado nada parecido a la magia como los demás duelistas, pero hace mucho hablamos de los muchos talentos que tenías, ¿lo recuerdas? El canto, el dibujo, la costura, la composición, la tecnología, y muchas otras cosas en las que eres hábil.

- Sí, pero… Esas cosas no son magia. – Contestó ella con ligero desgano, volteándolo a ver lentamente. – Cualquier persona puede hacerlo, y hay mejores que yo…

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Le respondió él a su vez, sonriéndole con un poco de malicia, algo que la extrañó. ¿Cuántas veces en lo que llevaban de conversación había repetido esa misma pregunta? – Me dijiste que cuando eras niñas no te podías acoplar con el resto de los niños, y la primera verdadera amiga que tuviste fue esa chica de ojos verdes, ¿no? Eso se debe a que tú no eres como el resto del mundo común y corriente: tú eres muy especial. Tomoyo, la verdad es que en tu interior guardas el más especial y grande de los poderes, aquel que es capaz de alcanzar lo más alto. Sin embargo, así como tus deseos, has reprimido este poder durante toda tu vida. Pero ahora que estás aquí, en este jardín llamado "Ohori", esa fuerza comenzará a florecer… como la más hermosa Rosa Negra floreciendo durante la noche.

- Eso que dices no tiene sentido. – Agregó ella a su vez, sonriéndole levemente. – ¿Estás diciendo que tengo poderes mágicos como Sakura y Li?

- No, no como los de ellos. La magia de esos dos no tiene comparación con lo que guardas en el interior de tu corazón, Tomoyo. Ni siquiera se asemejan.

Kamui hablaba y decía muchas cosas, pero en verdad nada claro. ¿Tenía magia o no la tenía? Si tuviera algo similar a ello, ¿no habría de haberse notado ya?, en especial después de estar tan expuesta a los sucesos de las Cartas Clow y las Cartas Sakura. Además, que fuera muy buena en varias cosas no quería decir que fuera una maga. Si bien todo ese tipo de actividades siempre se le han facilitado, igualmente había cosas en las que no era buena. Y aunque así fuera, ¿de qué le iba a servir saber cantar, diseñar o dibujar en una pelea donde incluso una persona tan fuerte como Sakura salía gravemente herida?

¿Un gran poder guardado en su interior que no se compara a la magia de Sakura y Li? Luego de ver aquel combate a través de ese mismo espejo que estaba a su lado, veía eso como algo inverosímil. Pero algo era seguro: si ella tenía esa sortija, si había recibido esa carta, si estaba ahora en ese sitio, debía de ser por algo. Si no era por ser maga o tener poderes especiales, entonces tenía que ser por otro motivo. ¿Cuál era realmente la verdad detrás de todo eso?

- No sé si creer lo que dices, Kamui. – Murmuró en voz baja, volteando ver de nuevo hacia su sortija. – Pero independiente de eso, esta sortija significa que en estos momentos soy uno de los duelistas como los demás, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿debo de pelear para obtener ese poder que todos quieren con o sin magia?

- El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, efectivamente. – Le contestó de inmediato. – De seguro ya te han hablado de él. Es un increíble poder capaz hacer todos tus deseos realidad, y ahora se encuentra al alcance de tus manos.

Eso mismo era lo que Sakura y Kotori decían. Ya en esos momentos la idea de compararlo con un Genio mágico que le concediera un deseo, le parecía un poco absurda, pero era la única imagen que podía tener de dicho premio. Todos pelean para hacer realidad un deseo, algo que harán o lograrán obteniendo el dichoso Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. De seguro los demás tenían una idea más clara de que era realmente, por su experiencia y conocimientos en magia y ese tipo de temas. Pero ella, la verdad no entendía por completo el significado oculto detrás de ese supuesto premio, que de seguro tenía que ir más lejos que sólo conceder un deseo.

- Yo no necesito ese poder realmente. – Susurró la joven de ojos azules, volteando hacia otro lado. – No diré que mi vida es perfecta, o no quisiera cambiar algunas cosas de ella, u obtener algo que no tengo, pero no son cosas que… - Guardó silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. – Bueno, el caso es que no creo desear nada que amerite pelear de esa manera como la describen, lastimándome y lastimando a otros…

- ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? – Kamui interrumpió de golpe, poniéndose de pie rápidamente; ¿de nuevo hacía esa pregunta? Tomoyo alzó su mirada, volteándolo a ver fijamente a su rostro estando aún sentada. Desde esa perspectiva, se le veía más alto, y hasta algo imponente. – En realidad, cualquier deseo, por más pequeño que sea, amerita pelear por él, ¿no crees? Quien no pelea por lo que quiere, no lo obtiene. Además, yo más que nadie conozco tus deseos, Tomoyo… - Al hacer ese comentario, viró su atención un poco hacia el enorme espejo dispuesto a lado del Sillón de Tomoyo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia él. – Conozco lo que has reprimido y guardado toda la vida, yo puedo sentir cuál es tu verdadero deseo. En el momento en que tú misma te des cuenta de él, tu poder será insuperable…

La Rosa Negra lo siguió con la vista hasta que se paró frente al espejo, viendo su propio reflejo en él por varios segundos. Le estaba dando la espalda, y tal vez fue la primera vez desde que llegó que le había quitado esos penetrantes ojos rojos de encima, que aún la hacían sentirse un poco incomoda. Pasó un largo rato, y él parecía concentrado en ese espejo. Incluso llegó a tocarlo ligeramente con la yema de los dedos. ¿Le pasaba algo?

- Kamui… - Susurró en voz, mientras se ponía también de pie. – ¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas que dices? ¿Qué relación tienes tú en este asunto? Tú no eres una Rosa Blanca, tampoco una Rosa Negra.

El joven permaneció callado por un rato más, incluso luego de escuchar su pregunta. De pronto, se escuchó cómo reía un poco, y luego se volteaba de nuevo hacia ella, sonriéndole de manera tranquila.

- En efecto no soy un Duelista como ustedes. Como te dije aquella vez, mi rol o grado de involucración en esto es mucho menor al tuyo o cualquier otro duelista. Si debo decir cuál es mi relación con esto, diría que… - Lentamente alzó su rostro al techo, mirando fijamente el candelabro sobre ellos. – Se podría decir que soy un simple espectador… Un espectador que a su vez representa y protege los intereses del Fin del Mundo.

- ¿Fin del Mundo? – Susurró un poco confundida al escuchar esa expresión tan singular. Fin del Mundo, ¿ya había escuchado eso antes? Había escuchado tantos conceptos y nombres singulares con respecto a esos Duelos que la verdad no estaba muy segura. – ¿Qué es el Fin del Mundo?

- No soy el indicado para contestarte eso, por lo menos no aún. – Fue la simple respuesta de su parte, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sólo puedo indicarte el camino a seguir. Si quieres contestar tus dudas, y saber cuál es tu destino, tienes que seguirlo tú misma…

Y de nuevo no le decía nada claro. Era como si con cada palabra que le decía intentaba retarla u obligarla a adivinar o suponer de qué le estaba hablando. Era un poco frustrante, y ahora entendía como se sentía Sakura al querer obtener respuestas y que nadie se las diera. Toda persona en ese lugar, desde Shaoran hasta Kamui, parecía ocultar algo. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Será mejor que bajemos. – Mencionó con un poco de seriedad la ojos azules, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. – El descanso casi termina.

- Sí creo que tienes razón. – Agregó él a su vez con afirmación, mientras caminaba de regreso al mismo sillón en el que estaba sentado hace un momento. – Adelántate, debo de limpiar aquí.

Volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro por unos segundos. Se había vuelto a sentar en el mismo sillón, e incluso volvió a tomar su taza de té. Kamui, que persona tan extraña era. Ni siquiera conocía su apellido… De hecho, no sabía absolutamente nada de él, bien "Kamui" podría ni siquiera ser su nombre. ¿Por qué confiaba en una persona que ni siquiera conocía para ir y contarle sus problemas? Tal vez la única respuesta era que en esos momentos, simplemente no tenía a nadie más… Ni siquiera a Sakura.

- Por cierto… - Escuchó que decía de pronto cuando ella ya se encontraba prácticamente en el marco de la puerta. Lentamente volvió a verle de nuevo; él seguía en sentado en el mismo lugar. – ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

- ¿Planes? – Murmuró un poco confundida por esa pregunta tan extraña. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ah, no lo sé. – El rostro del chico se adornó de una sonrisa ligeramente picara, mientras se ponía de pie, sujetando aún su taza con su mano derecha y caminando lentamente ella. – Si no tienes nada para hoy… podríamos tener… nuestra primera cita oficial… como novios…

Pasó cerca de uno o dos segundos antes de que Tomoyo pudiera comprender por completo el significado de esas palabras. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y su expresión se llenó casi de terror… ¿Por qué hacía ese comentario? ¿Por qué decía eso? Era imposible, pero… ¿Acaso había escuchado esa conversación?

** ********

_ - Apropósito Sakura. – Susurró de pronto en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, sin soltar sus manos. – Yo, no te lo había dicho pero… De hecho… Yo… Ya tengo un novio… también…_

_ - ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – Gritó con fuerza de golpe, y sin querer soltándole las manos. Rápidamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había gritado. – Perdón… pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¿Quién…?_

_ - Sakura, no es para tanto. – Comentó la joven ojos azules con tranquilidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Déjame explicarte. De hecho, tú lo conoces, ¿Lo recuerdas? La persona que te presenté, Kamui…. Kamui, mi amigo que te presenté en mi presentación con el coro, ¿no lo recuerdas? Él me lo pidió apenas hace unos días, pero aún no hemos tenido una cita ni nada así…_

** ********

- ¿Cómo te…? – Murmuró confundida mientras veía como se le acercaba, hasta pararse a una corta distancia de ella. Ella miró apenada hacia otro lado. No podía creer que se hubiera enterado de que había dicho eso. – Lo siento, de verdad lo siento; no sé que me ocurrió. Yo nunca digo mentiras como esa… no sé porqué lo dije…

- No entiendo de que estás hablando. – Dijo de pronto el joven, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. – ¿De qué mentira estás hablando?

La joven se quedó atónita al oírlo decir eso. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que le había dicho a Sakura? ¿O sí lo sabía y fingía? Tenía que serlo, sino, ¿por qué le hacía ese comentario?... ¿Acaso eran novios de verdad? Eso era imposible, ella nunca había aceptado nada de eso. Eso tenía que ser otro de esos retos que hacía, ¿pero para qué? Aún notando la mirada de confusión en su rostro, Kamui pasó como si nada a volver a caminar hacia los sillones.

- ¿Te parece bien a las siete? – Dijo por último antes sentarse.

¿Era enserio de lo de la cita? ¿Qué debía de decir ella? No podía simplemente fingir que era su novia, ella no era así. Pero, si no quería fingir, ¿por qué le había dicho eso a Sakura? ¿Y si se volvía su novia de verdad? No, no podría… Ella no podría hacer eso ni en un millón de años… Pero, una cita, puede ser sólo una cita, ¿o no? Además, ella prometió arreglar las cosas con Li, y dejar todo ese tema atrás, hacer las paces, y ayudar a Sakura con eso que su mejor amiga deseaba. Ya había tomado esa decisión, por eso le había dicho eso a Sakura. Entonces, ¿no tendría sentido hacer lo que él le pide?

- Sí… - Susurró en voz baja, volteándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. – Está bien…

Sin decir más, y con pasos ligeramente desganados, Tomoyo se fue de ese sitio. ¿Qué realmente fue lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué fue ahí en primer lugar? ¿Obtuvo lo que quería? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente algo cambió en ella tras esa conversación…

El día continuó con normalidad luego de aquellos sucesos. Cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón, tomó sus respectivas clases, y se ocupó de sus respectivos asuntos. Se podría decir que el resto del día fue un día de escuela normal. Incluso, luego de la última clase, aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde, Sakura pudo asistir a la práctica de música. La maestra Sasaki, encargada de los grupos de música, les enseñó una nueva canción a todas las flautas, mismas que estuvieron practicando durante toda la hora y media. No era muy complicada, y poco a poco sentía que le era más fácil mantener el ritmo de los demás, aunque aún estaba por debajo de sus otros compañeros. Todos seguían aún con las flautas de madera; Sasaki-sensei no les permitía usar las Flautas Traveseras.

Ese día curiosamente reconoció a una de las chicas que también practicaba la flauta como ella, y que de hecho también la había visto en su salón, pero nunca la había notado realmente. ¿Qué cambió ese día? Fue simplemente el hecho de que la reconoció, no de su salón, sino de una foto, una de las fotografías que le habían enseñado Nanami y las otras, específicamente aquella de una chica que intentaba besar a Shaoran por la fuerza, pues en efecto, ella era esa chica. ¿Enserio había hecho eso? A pesar de que al ver las fotos no se había molestado, ahora que prácticamente estaba sentada a su lado, tocando la flauta sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de que Sakura la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando… La hacía sentir cierto enojo en el pecho… ¿Enojo? ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban celos?

No estaba segura si se trataba de eso, pues nunca ha sido una persona celosa, aunque al mismo tiempo, nunca había tenido un novio formal. Pero, ¿ahora lo tenía acaso? Fuera como fuera, si comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad de estar tan cerca de esa persona. No cruzaron palabra, y de hecho ella ni siquiera pareció notar a la ojos verdes. Ambas continuaron con su práctica, ensayando paso a paso la melodía, hasta que la hora y media pasó. Luego de eso, Sasaki-sensei hizo que cada flauta pasara, una por una a interpretar la misma melodía, y quien pudiera realizarla de manera satisfactoria podía irse. Quien no, tenía la oportunidad de practicar un poco más mientras lo demás pasaban y volver a intentarlo. La chica pelirroja lo logró a la primera, pero Sakura cometió un error muy notorio a la mitad de su interpretación. La maestra hizo que volviera a ensayarlo un poco, y continúo con el resto. Así fueron las cosas, hasta que en el salón de música sólo quedaron tres personas: Sakura, la maestra Sasaki, y Kotori, quien acababa de llegar hace unos minutos y esperaba a su ama para regresar a casa.

Tocó el momento para Sakura de intentarlo nuevamente. Sasaki-sensei intentó tocar el piano, con la misma melodía que ella tenía que hacer en la flauta, para ayudarla a guiarse. Parecía que ese era su mayor problema: el ritmo. Hicieron una primera interpretación, un poco lenta, piano y flauta a la vez.

- Muy bien. – Exclamó la mujer en el piano, acomodándose los lentes, aunque su tono no sonaba muy positivo. – Otra vez, ahora intenta tocar exactamente al mismo ritmo que yo. Lo haremos ahora a la velocidad normal.

- Sí. – Asintió rápidamente la joven castaña y entonces empezaron de nuevo.

Ahora la velocidad de la tonada del piano, y por lo tanto la de la flauta, eran la que de la melodía que estaban ensayando. Igualmente, Sakura siguió paso a paso cada tonada, siguiendo como pudo cada ritmo. El final de la interpretación fue muy satisfactorio. Se había atrasado y adelantado unas fracciones de segurndo un par de veces, pero eso había sido algo que sólo un oído experimentado como el Sasaki-sensei hubiera podido notar. Aún así, Kotori no dudo en aplaudir con alegría cuando terminaron.

- Muy bien hecho, señorita Sakura. – Exclamó alegre la Doncella de Blanco mientras aplaudía; la joven se sintió un poco apenada por ello.

- No fue perfecto, pero sí mucho mejor. – Fue la observación final de la maestra música, igual con su habitual tono serio. ¿Eso era acaso un cumplido? – Vas mejorando, algo lenta, pero segura.

- Muchas gracias, sensei. – Agradeció un poco dudosa, haciéndole una reverencia. No estaba muy segura si la estaba felicitando o regañando.

- No te confíes. Práctica toda esta semana, porque recuerda que el viernes habrá un examen para todas las flautas de esta misma melodía.

¿El viernes? Mínimo aún era lunes, por lo que tenía todo la semana para practicar, pero… Ahora que estaba curada, o al menos casi curada, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que las Rosas Negras comenzaran a retarla? Estaba preocupada de que eso pasara en esos días y no le permitieran practicar. Un segundo después se estaría riendo de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse en no poder practicar flauta cuando bien podría resultar gravemente herida de nuevo, o incluso algo más? ¿Era acaso que se había acostumbrado a esa situación? No había forma de alguien pudiera acostumbrarse a ello, al menos, ella no.

- Por cierto, escuche que estuviste convaleciente por unos días. – Comentó de pronto la maestra, mientras cerraba el piano y se ponía de pie. – ¿Todo bien?

- Ah, sí, no se preocupe. – Exclamó un poco nerviosa por la pregunta. ¿Se había enterado? Bueno, si una alumna falta tanto tiempo sin razón aparente de un día para otro, de seguro debe de llamar la atención de alguno. – Sólo… me caí de las escaleras, soy un poco torpe.

- ¿Enserio? – Sasaki volteó a verla de pronto, con una expresión casi acusadora, mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos de nuevo; ¿había dicho algo malo? – Daidouji me había dicho que fue un accidente en la cocina.

El rostro de la joven palideció de golpe al escuchar eso; no sabía que Tomoyo ya le había inventado una excusa. Comenzó a tartamudear un poco confundida, mientras intentaba averiguar cómo salvarse, pero un segundo golpe lo hizo imposible.

- Lo más extraño fue que Kaoru me dijo, sólo un rato después, que fue un accidente de tránsito. – Agregó de golpe, caminando hacia ella sin dejar de verla. Sakura se quedó helada en ese momento, y varias gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza eran la prueba de cómo se sentía en ese momento. Los ojos fríos y ligeramente coléricos de Sasaki se asomaban por sus cristales, clavándose directo en ella. – ¿Qué pasó realmente?

- Bueno, yo… Pues…

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Fue un accidente en las escaleras, la cocina o tránsito? De haber sabido que iba a pasar por eso, por lo menos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en la misma coartada; por situaciones similares siempre atrapaban a los criminales en las películas. Pero no podía decir la verdad; ¿cómo decir que fue lastimada por haber peleado en el Parque Hooshi contra un Hechicero que casi la mata? Ni siquiera a su hermano pudo decírselo. Para esos momentos, la idea de salir corriendo y huir era la más tentadora.

- Discúlpela por favor. – Pronunció una voz de pronto desde la puerta del cuarto.

Sakura y Sasaki se volteando rápidamente hacia la puerta, en donde la persona que había llamado su atención se encontraba parada, luciendo su uniforme del Consejo Estudiantil y cargando su maletín con su mano derecha: Li Shaoran.

- ¿Shaoran? – Susurró en voz baja la joven, un poco sorprendida de verlo aparecer de la nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado?

El joven había llegado hace sólo un par de minutos. Había ido a buscar a Sakura especialmente para disculparse por lo ocurrido con Nanami, y de paso acompañarla a su Dormitorio. Sin embargo, había llegado en el momento preciso para escuchar lo que estaban discutiendo. Bajo esas circunstancias, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. El joven comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban, mirando especialmente a la maestra de música.

- La verdad es que no quisimos meter a Sakura en problemas, por eso quisimos darle otra justificación, pero al parecer no somos buenos mintiendo.

- Tú eres Li del Salón C, ¿no? – Preguntó la mujer de anteojos, mientras parecía "examinar" al joven con su vista. – ¿A qué te refieres jovencito? ¿Meterla en problemas por qué?

Sakura volteó a verlo un poco confundida cuando se paró a su lado. ¿A qué se refería con no querer meterla en problemas? ¿Acaso tenía un plan para librarse de eso? De pronto, luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, el joven chino se viró hacia ella, y le dijo:

- Díselo. – Susurrando con tranquilidad. Sakura se limitó a parpadear sin entender a que se refería. – La maestra Sasaki te entenderá, no debemos de mentir.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Decirle qué? ¿Entender qué? ¿Se suponía que tenía que saber de que estaba hablando? Aunque, eso de no mentir y que ella lo entendería… ¿Acaso quería que le dijera la "verdad"? No podía ser eso, ¿cómo podría pedirle que le dijera esa verdad? La ojos verdes volteó a ver a Sasaki y a Shaoran consecutivamente, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Luego de un rato era evidente que Sakura no diría nada, por lo que él aprovechó para hacer su movida.

- Está bien, yo se lo diré maestra, pero por favor no se lo diga a nadie. – Pidió el joven de ojos cafés, al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, colocándose entre Sakura y Sasaki, casi como si estuviera protegiendo a la joven. – Sakura tuvo una pelea.

- ¡¿Eh?! – El rostro de Sakura volvió a palidecer al escucharlo decir eso; incluso la propia Kotori, que estaba de pie a lado de la puerta, pareció sorprenderse. ¿Acaso de verdad le iba a decir la verdad?

- ¿Una pelea? – Repitió la maestra a su vez, arqueando un poco su ceja.

- No se alarme, no fue aquí en la escuela, fue afuera, en el parque Hooshi. – Ahora Sakura en verdad se había quedado hecha piedra. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Sin embargo, luego pudo ver como Li tenía todo bien planeado. – Unas chicas de otra escuela la molestaron y la golpearon, pero Arisugawa del Club de Esgrima la defendió antes de que pasara algo malo. No quisimos decirle a nadie porque Sakura y Arisugawa se… saltaron las clases de ese día para pasear en el parque. Cabe destacar que pasar por tal susto, es más que un castigo apropiado por haber rotó así las reglas, ¿no le parece?

¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? Lo había dicho con tanta seguridad y claridad en su voz, que incluso la propia Sakura podría llegar a pensar que era verdad. Era una buena estrategia para mentir la que había usado el mago de Hong Kong: mentir lo más apegado posible a la realidad. Uso el hecho de que ella y Juri habían ido al parque, que habían tenido una pelea, y que había salido lastimada, pero exactamente las partes que no quería que se supieran, fueron las que modificó. Eso había sido increíble. Sakura no sabía que el muchacho fuera tan bueno para mentir… ¿tan bueno para mentir? Kotori permanecía alejada de la escena, quedándose como mera espectadora, una espectadora muy divertida de las reacciones de todos, sobre todo las del Príncipe de Blanco.

Por su lado, Sasaki guardó silencio un largo rato, mirando fijamente a Shaoran con un poco de duda. ¿Estaría dudando? Posiblemente no se había creído toda la historia. Él permanecía tranquilo, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción, confiado en que sería satisfactoria. ¿Y lo fue?

- Bien, admiró tu sinceridad y solidaridad con tus amigas, Li. – Comentó la mujer mientras se dirigía a las sillas que habían dejado desordenadas los demás alumnos al momento de irse. Sakura suspiró con alivio una vez que ella les dio la espalda; le había creído. Mientras acomodaba las sillas en su lugar, seguía hablándoles a modo de regaño. – Sin embargo, no es correcto ocultar un acción así, y en especial si Kinomoto fue atacada. ¿Y estás bien?

- ¡Sí! – Contestó rápidamente la Card Captor, suponiendo que esa pregunta era para ella. Se notaba cierta energía en su tono de voz; ¿a eso llamaban adrenalina? – No se preocupe, ya me siento mucho mejor; sólo necesitaba descansar.

- Por favor, no le diga esto a nadie. – Volvió a pedir de manera humilde el miembro del Consejo Estudiantil. – Podemos ponernos de acuerdo y darle un castigo aquí en el club de música si así lo desea, extraoficialmente claro.

La maestra de música se quedó callada unos segundos, y no fue hasta que terminó lo que estaba haciendo que dio respuesta a la petición del muchacho.

- Me parece bien. – Contestó. – Después de todo, Kinomoto no parece del tipo que se salte las clases a diario y se meta en peleas. Luego hablaremos al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí… está bien. – Susurró la implicada con un poco de resignación. En verdad, no era de ese tipo. Nunca se había saltado una clase o algo parecido, si no era por algo de suma importancia como atrapar una Carta, y mucho menos para meterse en peleas. Hasta cierto punto, su imagen tal vez había sido ensuciada un poco; irónicamente, no era muy alejado de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Luego de quedar de acuerdo, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, y ambas chicas disfrutarían de la escolta de su "Príncipe" privado.

- Gracias por su ayuda, Joven Li. – Agradeció con una amplia sonrisa la Doncella de Blanco, caminando a lado de su ama, justo cuando estaban pasando por el arco principal de la Academia.

- No se preocupen. – Contestó él a su vez, mirando al frente. – En parte fue mi culpa por no prever esto y no decidir una coartada. Desde ahora si alguien pregunta, nos quedaremos con la versión de las escaleras.

- Lamento provocarte problemas, Shaoran. – Agregó Sakura un poco apenada al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

- Descuida, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, Sakura. – El tono del chico chino cambió de pronto a uno más suave, casi "delicado". Volteó a ver a la joven castaña con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, misma que comenzó a apenarla y a obligarla a virar su mirada hacia otro lado. – Lo que hizo Mikage fue una verdadera locura. Siempre es difícil encontrar excusas cuando uno de los duelistas es lastimado en los Duelos, pero nunca antes alguien había salido tan herido como tú en esa ocasión.

Eso era cierto. Era difícil conseguir excusas, coartadas y explicaciones cuando se dedicaba a cazar las Cartas Clow, pero ahora que cada cierto tiempo termina lastimada por estar en esa Arena, era mucho más debido a que eso llamaba más la atención. Casi siempre podía esconder un poco las heridas, pero lo que le había pasado no tenía comparación a los duelos, tanto que estuvo algunos días sin ir a escuela. Mientras más pronto se curara y dejarán ese tema atrás, sería mejor. Sin embargo, tal vez nunca podrá olvidar es escena... Incluso en ese momento, las imágenes de lo ocurrido, la sensación de dolor e impotencia, seguían presentes en ella.

- Por cierto, lamento lo de esta mañana. – Escuchó que Li decía de pronto, obligándola a reaccionar y despejar un poco su mente. La expresión de Shaoran era de ligero fastidio al recordar lo ocurrido. – Me refiero a lo… de las fotos. La hermana de Kiryuu puede ser un poco…

- Sí, no tienes que decírmelo. – Agregó ella con tranquilidad, agitando un poco su mano. – Yo ya la conozco, sé que puede ser un poco…

- Sí, tal vez de hecho un demasiado…

- Sí, definitivamente un demasiado…

Los dos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo de pronto. Ambos habían tenido sus propias experiencias tratando a Nanami Kiryuu, y en verdad no era una persona con los pies bien puestos en el piso. De seguro si se enterara que en lugar de estar peleando se estaban riendo de ella, eso la haría enfurecerse demasiado, y quién sabe de qué sería capaz; era mejor que se quedara entre ellos.

Por otro lado, Kotori los miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras ambos reían y platicaban. Ambos se veían animados, sobre todo Sakura. En verdad se encontraba de un mejor humor, en comparación con otras ocasiones, en especial luego del combate con Mikage y enterarse que Tomoyo era una Rosa Negra. De seguro la visita de su hermano, y lo que haya sido que pasó ese día, le reanimaron los ánimos. En verdad, Sakura se veía radiante cuando sonreía de esa manera. Era una persona muy especial, de eso no había duda. En vista de qie algo estaba pasando entre ellos, era mejor para ella no estorbar.

- Yo me adelantaré a preparar la cena. – Comentó con un tono divertido mientras daba unos pasos rápidos hacia delante, para luego prácticamente irse corriendo. – ¡Nos vemos en un rato, señorita!

- ¡Espera Kotori! – Exclamó un poco sorprendida la joven, mirando cómo se alejaba rápidamente, dejándolos completamente solos en esa calle.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, los dos mirando como la Doncella se alejaba, hasta perderla de vista. Sakura parpadeó confundida por su extraña reacción. ¿Había intentando dejarlos solos? Se voltearon a ver mutuamente por unos segundos, sólo para girarse rápidamente ligeramente apenados.

- Creo que será mejor que… bueno… sigamos… - Dijo un poco nerviosa la castaña, señalando al frente.

- Sí, será lo mejor. – Contestó él a su vez con afirmación, y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos durante su camino, el cual para esos momentos parecía más largo de lo común para Sakura. Tal vez se debía a que estaban caminando muy lento, o a que ambos parecían estar un poco incómodos. ¿Por qué estaban así? De seguro Li seguía muy pensativo por el asunto de Nanami y las fotos, y a su vez, Sakura recordaba que había estado muy cerca de una de las chicas de esas fotos, y lo que ésta le hizo sentir. ¿Cómo poder superar de nuevo esa situación tan estresante?

- ¿Aún sigues molesta, Sakura? – Preguntó de pronto el hechicero, llamando de nuevo la atención e su acompañante. ¿Acaso había notado su incomodidad?

- Yo nunca estuve realmente molesta contigo, Shaoran. – Le contestó ella ligeramente sobresaltada. – Lo que hizo Nanami era sólo para molestar, y lo que hablamos… Bueno… - Guardó silencio unos segundos, volteando a ver al frente con un poco de pena al recordar lo que habían hablado, y sobre todo ese final acompañado de aquel abrazo. – Estoy contenta de haber aclarado…. Eso…

- Sí, yo también tenía deseos de aclararlo. – Agregó el joven castaño, aparentemente un poco más tranquilo. ¿Todo estaba realmente bien entre ellos?

Un nuevo tramo de silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil eso? Antes podían hablar con más normalidad, al menos Sakura sí, antes de que saber que le gustaba, y él a ella. Tal vez también el tempo que estuvieron separados influía un poco en eso, después de todo, había sido casi un año sin saber nada uno del otro.

- Mi hermano vino el fin de semana, ¿sabes? – Comentó de pronto la Card Captor, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – La reacción de Shaoran fue una combinación de sorpresa y molestia; no era un secreto que no se llevaba bien Touya.

- Sí, vino acompañado de Yukito. Al parecer se entero por mi padre que me había venido a vivir sola hasta aquí, y aunque no lo dijo directamente, de seguro estaba muy preocupado. – La joven rió un poco divertida, pero a la vez feliz de saber que su hermano aún pensaba en ella. – Tampoco le pude decir bien qué era lo que ocurría. Yo sé que mi hermano ya sabe de Yue, Kero y las Cartas; lo supe cuando le dio sus poderes a Yue para que éste no muriera. Pero, aún así… no sé... – Guardó silencio unos momentos, bajando su mirada sin dejar de caminar. – Aún siento que no es un tema que pueda hablar con él abiertamente, o con mi padre. Tal vez algún día pueda hacerlo y le diga la verdad abiertamente a ambos, pero por ahora creo que mis poderes seguirán siendo un secreto.

Li se limitó a simplemente quedarse callado, y escuchar atentamente lo que le decía. Aunque ahora se encontrara lejos, y técnicamente "peleado" con su madre, había nacido en una familia de hechiceros. Padres, hermanas, primos, tíos, abuelos, todos eran hechiceros, por lo que tal vez nunca podría entender cómo se sentía haber nacido con esos grandes poderes mágico, dentro de una familia "normal". De seguro Sakura se sentía como un fenómeno ente sus conocidos. Ese debe de ser un sentimiento bastante desagradable.

No tardaron mucho luego de eso en llegar al dormitorio de la castaña. Kotori de seguro ya estaba preparando la comida.

- Gracias por acompañarme Shaoran, y por tu ayuda en el salón. – Agradeció la joven de ojos verdes, mientras abría la puerta de la barda alrededor del Dormitorio.

- No te preocupes. – Contestó él con una sonrisa amable. – Siempre que necesites una mano puedes pedírmelo.

- Gracias… – Volvió a decir, sonrojándose levemente. – ¿No quisieras quedarte a comer? De seguro Kotori cocinará algo delicioso como siempre.

- Me encantaría, pero más tarde tengo práctica.

- ¿Práctica? – Sakura inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado sin saber a qué se refería con práctica.

- Creo que no te lo había dicho, pero al igual que tú y el resto en Othori, también tengo que pertenecer a algún equipo o club; soy parte del equipo de Soccer de la escuela, aunque no asisto con frecuencia a las prácticas.

¿Equipo de Soccer? Eso sonaba genial. En la primaria él era siempre muy bueno en varios deportes, de seguro eso iba de la mano con sus habilidades en artes marciales. Recordaba aquella ocasión en el tiempo de la cacería de las Cartas Clow, en que iba caminando y un balón de soccer casi lo golpea en la cabeza, pero él pudo reaccionar con gran rapidez, patear el balón en el aire y hacer que entrara en la portería. Eso había sido impresionante. Era una lástima que fue al mismo tiempo que la Carta Tiempo estaba regresando un día atrás, así que al final tal vez ella, y él mismo, serían los únicos que recordarían esa hazaña.

- Mañana tenemos un partido contra otra escuela en la tarde, y es obligatorio ir a la práctica de hoy. – Prosiguió el joven, y luego guardó silencio un rato. – Sé que es martes, pero si estás libre…

- ¡Me encantaría ir! – Contestó apresurada la ojos verdes, sin siquiera haber recibido la pregunta, lo que la hizo luego de un rato ponerse totalmente roja. – ¡Perdón!, ¡Yo!, digo… sí tú lo deseas…. Yo… bueno…

- Entonces nos veremos mañana… Sakura. – Dijo de pronto Shaoran a su vez, con un tono dulce que la tranquilizó, así como una sonrisa ligera, antes de comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección de la que venían.

De seguro él iba de regreso a la escuela para su práctica. Entonces, ¿había recorrido todo ese camino desde la escuela hasta los Dormitorios, sólo para regresar a Othori de nuevo cuando ya estaba ahí en un principio? En verdad, eso había sido muy caballeroso. Mientras miraba como se alejaba, admirando su espalda blanca y su cabellera castaña, solamente podía recordar todo lo que había hecho y la forma en que la había tratado… ¿Eran novios o no lo eran?

Una sonrisa de felicidad surgió en su rostro lentamente, mientras se giraba con cuidado hacia el edificio, comenzando a caminar hacía él por el camino de piedra del jardín frontal.

- "¿Debería de preguntarle directamente si ahora somos novios?" – Pensaba mientras caminaba, aún sonriendo. – "La verdad no sé si lo seamos o no, pero mientras esté cerca de Shaoran, me sentiré muy feliz…"

Sin apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, abrió la puerta principal para entrar. Kotori estaba en la cocina, terminando el almuerzo.

Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que Sakura arribaba a su casa, Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, el seguidor de Nanami, se encontraba en aquel sitio que había sido escenario de su tortuosa pelea unos días antes: el Parque Hooshi, aunque él se encontraba en una zona prácticamente contraria a donde habían sucedido sus peleas. Ese lugar era muy especial, pues era el sitio donde, de vez en cuando, diferentes personas se reunían para jugar una o dos partidas de Ajedrez, o incluso de Damas en ocasiones. Sería difícil decir si esa había sido su función inicial, pero ya se había tomado como un sitio dónde podías encontrar a un buen retador y pasar una tarde tranquila, sobre todo cuando los cerezos estaban en flor.

La mayoría de las personas que asistían a dichas mesas, solían ser adultos, sobre todo personas mayores, pero de vez en cuando se podía encontrar a gente joven, incluso tan jóvenes como Tsuwabuki y el compañero de clases con el que estaba jugando esa partida en especial, así como la joven parada a su lado que miraba un poco aburrida lo que hacían. Los tres usaban el uniforme de Othori de la primaria.

- Jaque mate. – Murmuró el joven rubio, luego de mover su alfil al frente, y así encasillar por completo al rey blanco de su oponente.

- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó sorprendido su rival, un niño de su misma edad, de cabellos negros y despeinados, mirando atónito el tablero y las piezas, intentando ver si estaba en un error. Pero no era así: efectivamente había perdido. – ¡¿Tan rápido?!, ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Le contestó él a su vez, riendo un poco.

Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, era prácticamente el mejor de su clase en todo lo que hacía, desde actuar en un escenario, hasta realizar cálculos, deducciones, aprender cosas, estudiar… y una de esas cosas era también el Ajedrez. Ya había vencido prácticamente a todos los alumnos de primaria, lo cual en realidad no era un gran logró, pues era muy reducido el porcentaje de ellos a los que realmente les interesaba el ajedrez. Había jugado también con algunos alumnos de secundaria, y había perdido tal vez uno de cada cinco juegos que había jugado, al menos eso decían. Ya casi nadie aceptaba jugar con él, pero de vez en cuando Sasaki, su amigo de salón, intenta derrotarlo al menos una o dos veces en cada intento. En esa ocasión, ya había perdido la primera, e iba por la segunda, como se podía ver al momento en que éste comenzó a reacomodar las piezas.

Por otro lado, Hozumi Mari, otra compañera del salón que en esa ocasión tenía el papel de público, no era tan aficionada al ajedrez; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía bien como se jugaba. Para ella, era sólo un juego de mesa que intentaba complicarse para parecer otra cosa… o algo parecido.

- ¿Seguro que deberías de estar jugando, Tsuwabuki? – Le preguntó la joven de cabello café y corto, al tiempo que empezaban su segunda partida. Ellos parecían tan concentrados en el tablero, que ni siquiera la volteaban a ver. – Mañana es la puesta en escena, ¿no deberías ensayar o algo así?

- No te preocupes, Mari. – Le contestó el chico rubio con tranquilidad, sin quitar su atención del juego. – Ya me aprendí mis líneas, así que no tengo ningún problema con eso.

- ¿Pero no se supone que hay un ensayo final antes de la puesta en escena en donde se actúa toda la obra?

Mari intentaba referirse al ensayo general, que efectivamente, era el último ensayo previo a la puesta, en donde todos los actores, todos los asistentes, todos los miembros del elenco realizaban la obra completa, de principio a fin, prácticamente como si la estuvieran presentando ya frente al público, pero era un ensayo. Obviamente con esto verificaban que todo fuera a salir bien en la puesta, y era importante que todos asistieran. Sin embargo, Mitsuru seguía ahí sentado como si nada.

- Si te refieres al ensayo general, será en una hora, pero no tengo deseos de asistir. – Fue su sencilla respuesta, al tiempo que avanzaba con su alfil, colocándolo peligrosamente en la trayectoria de la reina blanca, lo cual ponía un poco nervioso a Sasaki.

El joven dudo en qué hacer. Podía fácilmente acabar con su alfil utilizando su reina, y de hecho, si no lo hacía, él podría tomarla sin dudarlo. Pero, ¿era eso lo que quería? Si no, ¿por qué habría puesto el alfil justo en ese lugar? Tal vez quería que lo eliminara, y así él tomaría a su reina de alguna otra forma malignamente planeada; Tsuwabuki era famoso por eso. Pero no veía a simple vista cómo la tomaría. ¿Qué debía hacer? Prefirió no arriesgarse e hizo a su reina avanzar a la casilla superior para escapar de su "amenaza". Tsuwabuki simplemente sonrió: inmediatamente después movió su Caballo desde D4 a E2, el sitio a donde Sasaki había movido a su Reina, y por lo tanto, eliminándola.

Sasaki se quedó helado; no había visto a su caballo posicionado en ese punto, prácticamente parecía que él quería que hiciera exactamente eso. Como venganza, Sasaki tomó ese mismo caballo con su propio Alfil. Una Reina por un Alfil, ¿valía la perdida? Siguieron haciendo varios movimientos sin ninguna novedad, hasta que el joven rubio movió su peón negro de E4 a E3, amenazando al peón que se encontraba justo frente a su rey. Sin dudarlo, Sasaki se dispuse a eliminar dicho peón, pero había un problema: la Reina Negra, su Reina había sido colocada justo frente al Rey Negro, por lo tanto, justo en la línea del Rey Blanco, al otro extremo del tablero. No podía mover su peón, porque eso era poner a su rey en Jaque. Optó por mejor asegurarlo y moverlo hacía la derecha; poco a poco caía más en las garras de su oponente.

Tsuwabuki se dispuso a mover. Tomó su reina con fuerza y la dirigió de golpe al frente, tomando el peón que en la jugada anterior se encontraba delante del Rey Blanco, y colocando a éste en jaque al estar en E1. Sasaki miró esto con asombro. No tenía ninguna pieza en posición para eliminar a la Reina, y como ésta estaba en D2, pegada contra su rey, no podía bloquearla con otra pieza. No podía eliminarla con el propio rey, porque el peón que anteriormente había movido a E3 de manera amenazante la protegía. Sólo podía hacer una cosa: huir. Escapó moviendo a la derecha, y en recompensa Mitsuru tomó su Alfil, y de nuevo colocándolo en situación de Jaque.

Una vez más, no tenía como contestar. Había movido sus caballos hacia al frente, no estaban en posición de atacar a la Reina. Estaba en la línea de los peones, por lo que podía acabar con cualquiera que no hubiera avanzado sin problema. Ya no tenía alfiles, sus torres seguían en las esquinas, y ni siquiera podía eliminarla con el rey, porque de nuevo una pieza la protegía: un Alfil negro en A7. Sólo tenía un movimiento posible: avanzar de nuevo a la derecha, a G1, pero eso lo pegaría contra su torre derecha, inmovilizándolo. Él sólo tenía que mover su Reina F2, y sería Jaque Mate, pues de nuevo, el Peón en E3 estaba perfectamente colocado para impedir que hiciera algo más.

Todo había sido perfectamente colocado, y él como tonto había caído en su sucia trampa. Resignado, hizo el único movimiento posible de su rey; estaba vencido. El muchacho rubio sonrió feliz por su eminente triunfo, y acercó lentamente su mano derecha a su reina para darle terminó a su partida con un elegante Jaque mate.

Los ojos de Mari se movían con molestia de un lado a otro conforme todas esas jugadas se realizaban, mirando lo que hacían, pero sin entender realmente que significaba. Un largo bostezo surgió de sus labios, para luego comenzar a estirarse un poco.

- ¿Así que prefieres sentarte ahí a perder el tiempo con juegos de niños en lugar de cumplir con tu responsabilidad? – Comentó con algo de molestia la joven a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.

La mano de Tsuwabuki se detuvo de golpe, prácticamente rozando la reina con sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al oír esas palabra, pero sobre todo como había dicho _"juegos de niños"_. ¿El ajedrez un juego de niños? ¿El juego de reyes y generales, que ha sido sinónimo de inteligencia por siglos, un juego de niños? ¿Cómo podía ser eso un juego de niños? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en decir algo así?

Pasaron varios segundos, y el muchacho de ojos azules parecía haberse quedado paralizado, con su mano "flotando" por encima de su pieza. De pronto, su mano se cerró de golpe, como si apretara su puño con fuerza; Mari y Sasaki miraron confundidos a su compañero, el cual volteó a verla a ella rápidamente por encima de su hombro, con un notorio enojo en su mirada.

- No es un juego de niños. – Le susurró con molestia. Esa mirada y ese tono, la hicieron sentirse ligeramente intimidada.

Inmediatamente después, tomó su pieza más poderosa, y la movió tal y como tenía previsto, colocándola en diagonal contra el rey blanco. Volteó a ver a Sasaki con la misma expresión seria, casi siniestra en los ojos, susurrando en voz baja _"Jaque mate"_. Mari y Sasaki se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose mutuamente y sin necesidad de palabras: _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ Mitsuru bajó su mirada un poco pensativo, pero luego se volvió a su oponente, volviéndole a sonreír con despreocupación, como estaba antes de aquel comentario hecho por su espectadora.

- ¿Jugamos otro? – Le preguntó con un poco de reanudado entusiasmo, mientras comenzaba a acomodar de nuevo las piezas en el tablero.

- No, creo que me rindo por hoy. – Contestó Sasaki con un poco de duda en su tono, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera uno más?

- Claro que no. – Fue su rotunda respuesta. – No deberías de jugar contra niños de primaria Tsuwabuki, tú ya eres para oponentes de Preparatoria.

¿Contra niños de primaria? ¿Eso convertía a Sasaki, y por lo tanto a él mismo, en niños? Entonces, ¿el ajedrez era un juego para niño o no? El tablero estaba listo de nuevo, con todas las piezas, negras y blancas de regreso en su lugar, pero no había oponente del lado de las blancas para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Tú no quieres jugar, Mari? – Preguntó volteando a ver la niña de cabellos cafés.

- Paso. – Contestó ella agitando su mano delante de su rostro. – En todo caso, creo que también me retiro. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a tu ensayo?

En verdad no deseaba ir. Luego de lo que había ocurrido con Nanami, en verdad no estaba de ánimos de pararse en el escenario, algo que extrañamente en otras ocasiones, le era muy relajante y divertido; todo era diferente ese día, tanto que buscaba cualquier excusa para no ir al ensayo general. Esperaba que mañana eso hubiera cambiado; después de todo, era la primera puesta en escena. Pero si no jugaba Ajedrez, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer para evitar ir al ensayo? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer para evitar ir, actuar y ver a los demás actuar y no tener en la mente presente a cada línea, a cada moviendo que _"interpretar a Macbeth es cosa de adultos"_? No podía hacerlo, no aún…

- No, estoy bien así. – Contestó con ligero desgano, mientras hacía que uno de los peones blancos al otro lado del tablero avanzara. ¿Acaso iba a jugar solo?

- ¿Y qué harás aquí solo a estas horas? – Preguntó Mari un poco confundida al ver lo que hacía. Tsuwabuki simplemente sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar solo?

Un ligero sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas, obligándola a virar su mirada hacia otro lado con molestia. No era un secreto, tal vez sólo para el propio Tsuwabuki, que Mari estaba loca por él. Tal vez "loca" era algo exagerado, pero en efecto, sentía algo por el chico, y le molestaba mucho todos los tratos que éste tenía hacia Nanami.

- Vámonos Mari. – Exclamó Sasaki mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

- Ya voy. – Contestó ella, comenzando a caminar detrás de él. – Deberías de ser más responsable con tus deberes, Tsuwabuki.

Mitsuru permaneció sentado en su lugar, mirando con seriedad como sus compañeros se iban. ¿Responsable? ¿Quién en esa escuela era más responsable que él? No tenían idea de lo que decían.

Tal y como parecía en un principio, comenzó a jugar solo. El Ajedrez no era muy práctico para jugarlo contra uno mismo, pues el caso era tener una estrategia y que el otro no la supiera. Pero igual, a veces era bueno practicar los movimientos de las piezas por su cuenta, familiarizarse con su posición y la posición que podrían llegar a tener, y así saber qué tipo de estrategias se podrían realizar en una partida real. Sin embargo, la mente de Tsuwabuki no estaba precisamente puesta en su juego. Seguía pensando repetidamente en Nanami, en Mari, en que era un _"niño"_. Todos siempre le han dicho que era demasiado maduro para su edad, demasiado inteligente para su edad, demasiado adelantado para su edad… Pero aún así, era sólo un niño, no más, un niño que no debería de actuar en Macbeth.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Mari y Sasaki se fueron, y él seguía aún sentado en esa banca, solo, jugando contra un oponente invisible. En ese momento, unos pasos silenciosos se comenzaron a acercar a su lugar, sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

- ¿Está libre esta silla? – Escuchó de pronto que alguien preguntaba delante de él.

Rápidamente alzó su mirada, un poco sobresaltado pues lo habían tomado por sorpresa; estaba tan concentrado en todas esas ideas que le giraban en la cabeza, que no sólo no sintió o vio que esa persona se acercaba a su mesa, sino que incluso había hecho movimientos incorrectos en su juego solitario, y al darse cuenta de ello se sintió apenado. Sin embargo, eso era lo menos importante, pues en esos momentos estaba parado frente a él, una persona de apariencia muy singular: cabello de un curioso tono rosa claro, largo hasta los hombros, ojos purpura con expresión seria, rostro blanco y alargado, vestido con un saco azul, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros. Traía además, tres libros de diferentes tamaños debajo de su brazo derecho.

- Usted… - Murmuró en voz baja el muchacho de ojos azules. Él lo conocía, ya lo había visto en otro sitio. Tardó unos segundos en recordar, pero su atuendo fue una pista invaluable. – Usted asiste a Othori… Es parte de… El Círculo de la Rosa Negra, ¿verdad?

En efecto, Tsuwabuki había reconocido a Mikage Souji, alumno de la preparatoria, y no sólo parte del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, sino su líder y coordinador. Lo había visto en algunos eventos de la Academia, y también caminando por los patios; no era una persona que pasara fácilmente desapercibida. Pero esa era la primera vez que cruzaba palabras con él. De hecho, ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

- Eres muy observador. – Comentó el chico mayor con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, colocando sus libros en la mesa, y sin que Mitsuru lo invitara, pasó a sentarse en la banca delante de él. – En efecto, asisto a la Preparatoria. ¿Deseas jugar un poco?

- ¡Ah!, claro. – Contestó rápidamente, comenzando a acomodar de nuevo las piezas, aunque en medio proceso él lo detuvo.

- Si no te molesta, quisiera usar las piezas negras. – Agregó Mikage, mientras giraba el tablero con un dedo, haciendo que el lado negro quedará del suyo.

- Ah, sí, ¡no hay problema!

También a él le gustaba usar las piezas negras. En realidad no había mucha diferencia entre una y otra. Lo único que variaba entre usar las negras y las blancas, era que las blancas siempre empezaban primero, y la posición del Rey y la Reina era diferente. Pero al momento de jugar, podía ganar tanto de un lado como de otro. Sin embargo, casi nunca había jugado contra alumnos de Preparatoria. El pensar en eso lo hizo recordar las palabras de Sasaki, lo que se reflejó en la ligera sonrisa que surgió de sus labios inmediatamente después.

- Es gracioso. – Comentó divertido. – Me acaban de decir que debería de dejar de jugar con niños de primaria y empezar a enfrentarme a personas de Preparatoria. Qué extraña coincidencia.

- ¿Enserio? – Murmuró Mikage mientras terminaba de acomodar sus propias piezas. – Bueno, ahora lo verificaremos, Tsuwabuki-kun.

Mitsuru se sorprendió al oír como esa persona la llamaba por su apellido. ¿Cómo era que lo conocía? Una vez que todo en el tablero estaba en su lugar, Tsuwabuki comenzó a avanzar, aún un poco sorprendido de que supiera su nombre. De pronto, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Mikage comenzó a hablar, al tiempo que jugaba.

- La verdad es que yo también te conozco. Igualmente te he visto en la escuela, sobre todo siguiendo a esa chica rubia, hija de los Kiryuu.

La mención a Nanami lo hizo recobrar de nuevo en lo que pensaba antes de él llegara. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Desconcentrarlo para que perdiera? Si era eso, estaba funcionando. El miembro del Círculo de la Rosa Negra continuó sin darle importancia a las reacciones que provocaban sus palabras en su oponente.

- Cursas el cuarto año de primaria, llevas un promedio excelente desde el primer año, y nunca has recibido siquiera una llamada de atención. Duermes en los Dormitorios A-5 de la Primaria al norte, y no tienes novia, ¿no es así?

Tsuwabuki se quedó congelado, manteniendo su mano inmóvil sobre el tablero, la cual se suponía tenía que realizar su siguiente movimiento, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba jugando Ajedrez con algún tipo de espía o acosador… ¿Cómo sabía todo eso de él? ¿Por qué un chico de preparatoria se pondría a averiguar tantas cosas de un niño de Primaria?, incluyendo si tenía o no novia. ¿Era natural que comenzara a sentirse un poco incomodo?

- Tú sigues. – Susurró Mikage, volteándolo a ver luego de que éste tardaba mucho en mover. – En un torneo te pudieron haber descalificado por eso.

Tsuwabuki bajó su mirada al tablero, aún un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. El juego no había avanzado mucho, apenas y cada uno había hecho tres movimientos, nada de gravedad hasta ahora. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido su mente concentrada en otras cosas, el chico rubio hubiera sido capaz de entender que era lo tramaba. En lugar de eso, simplemente se limitó a hacer avanzar un peón al frente, un movimiento clásico de aficionado.

- ¿Cómo… sabe todo eso de mí…? – Preguntó nervioso mientras hacía su jugada.

- No te asustes. – Le contestó al tiempo que seguía avanzando con su caballo izquierdo. – No soy ningún tipo de loco como crees. Obviamente te estuve investigando. ¿Sabes qué es exactamente el Círculo de la Rosa Negra?

¿Investigando? ¿Y eso no lo hacía ser un loco? ¿Entonces en que lo convertía? Sin lugar a duda el tono de voz, y la mirada del superior, provocaba una extraña ansiedad en el pecho que lo hacía sentir, demasiado inquieto, y hasta cierto punto, incluso temeroso. Antes de mover, pareció pensar más en cómo contestar la pregunta a qué jugada era la más adecuada en esos momentos. ¿Qué sabía del Círculo de la Rosa Negra exactamente? Posiblemente lo mismo que casi todos los alumnos de Othori: casi nada.

- No exactamente. – Fue su respuesta luego de mover. – Bueno, he oído que es un club para los alumnos más sobresalientes de la Academia.

- Tanto académica, cultural y deportivamente. – Agregó Mikage, moviendo sin la menor duda, prácticamente parecía que lo hacía sin pensarlo. En cada jugada, sin excepción, su rostro mantenía esa expresión fría, totalmente intacta y tranquila. ¿Tan seguro estaba de lo que hacía? – Y tú cumples con las primeras dos, lo que te hace un candidato muy interesante

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Murmuró con duda el chico de primaria, con la misma duda que se reflejó al mover su alfil.

- Eres parte del club de Teatro, ¿no? De hecho, mañana pondrán en escena Macbeth. Muy interesante; es mi obra de Shakespeare favorita.

De nuevo se lo recordaban. Él sabía muy bien que tenía que actuar mañana, que sería Malcolm, que había ensayo general, no necesitaba que cada persona que se cruzara con él esa tarde se lo recordara. Los ojos del chico reflejaron ligera molestia ante esto, y prefirió clavar estos al tablero, aunque, en realidad, no estaba viendo nada en particular en él. De haber puesto más atención, hubiera podido ver que le estaba dejando el camino libre para encasillar a su rey. Ambos siguieron hablando, moviendo entre frase y frase.

- Sí, bueno, le debe de parecer tonto que nosotros la hagamos, ¿verdad? – Murmuró con seriedad, sin alzar su mirada. – Interpretar Macbeth es… cosa de adultos, ¿no?

- Para el arte no hay edades, Tsuwabuki Mitsuru. Ha habido emperadores, generales, y asesinos más jóvenes que tú. Igual, ¿Qué es ser adulto?

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del muchacho. ¿Qué es ser adulto? Eso mismo se estaba preguntando. ¿Podría él decírselo? Volteó a verlo con curiosidad, esperando cual era su "respuesta". Mikage seguía concentrado en su juego; era increíble como parecía tener toda su atención en el tablero, pero a la vez poder hablar con completa fluidez y claridad.

- ¿Qué es para ti? ¿Tener una cantidad determinada de años tal vez? ¿Pasar por ciertas experiencias específicas? ¿Tener grandes conocimientos de algo o de todo en general? Tal vez no existe nada como ser "Adulto" o ser "Niño", y sólo son conceptos que ni siquiera quienes lo inventaron entienden por completo. Dos personas que ven al mismo individuo, podrían tener perspectivas diferentes de éste. Uno podría creer que es niño, y otro creer que es un adulto; a eso se le llama Lógico Borrosa. Hasta donde sabemos, incluso yo podría ser un niño.

Conceptos que ni siquiera quienes lo inventaron entienden por completo. Se podría decir con palabras más sencillas, pero él entendía a que se refería, y de hecho, cada palabra que había pronunciado le había llegado por completo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había provocado ese sentimiento al hablar. Sólo le había ocurrido… en el teatro. Sí, eso mismo: Mikage hablaba casi como un gran orador de teatro, que tenía la cualidad de poder hablar frente a un inmenso público y hacer sentir a cada espectador que le hablaba solamente a él, eso era lo que lo hacía sentir. Era en verdad, una persona muy extraña.

Básicamente, Mikage le acababa de decir que ser un adulto, ser un niño, no era algo fijo, algo explicito o específico. Si lo pensará del punto de vista matemáticos, no existe un rango de dominio determinado que fije la pertenencia o no pertenencia al conjunto de los Adultos, o en otras palabras, no había algo en especial que hacía que una persona fuera un adulto o no. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que hacía que la gente llamara a unos niños y a otros adultos? ¿Era algo inherente que cada uno traía de nacimiento? ¿O tal vez algo que se va formando conforme uno crece? ¿Qué era realmente lo que convertía a niño en adulto?

- ¿Qué te parece? – Escuchó que el chico de preparatoria decía luego de un rato. – Creo que es Jaque mate.

Los ojos de Tsuwabuki se abrieron de par en par al oírlo, y rápidamente volteó a ver las piezas. Su rey estaba siendo amenazado por el Caballo Negro, al tiempo que Alfil y la Reina también estaban colocados para evitar que el rey pudiera moverse, ni él, ni tampoco otra pieza para defenderlo. Era increíble, pero todo se había colocado justo para que no tuviera una forma de bloquear, eliminar o mover su rey. Era en verdad, un jaque mate; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había ocurrido.

- Aunque creo que fue una victoria vacía, pues cometiste demasiados errores. – Agregó la Rosa Negra, mientras volvía a acomodar el tablero. – Es obvio que tu mente no estaba en nuestra partida. ¿Quieres la revancha?

- ¿Quién…? – Escuchó que le susurraba, obligándolo a virar su vista hacia el chico rubio; su expresión era de completo asombro, casi de miedo. – ¿Quién es usted…?

Una sonrisa casi malévola se fue dibujando poco a poco en su rostro. Siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchando, continuando en la colocación de cada pieza en su lugar. De un parpadeo a otro, el tablero estaba listo para otra partida, pero… ¿habría una revancha? Eso era lo último que pasaba por la mente de Mitsuru.

- Tú dijiste que me conocías, ¿o no? – Murmuró el chico de preparatorio, cruzando sus dedos delante de su rostro y volteándolo a ver con su mirada penetrante. – Me llamó Mikage Souji, y vine a invitarte a unirte a mi club…

El muchacho rubio se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en aquel misterioso individuo, y su atención puesta en esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Tsuwabuki no tenía la menor idea de qué traería consigo ese encuentro, o de qué era lo que a él y a su amada señorita Nanami les traería el destino preparado… Fue en ese momento en que ese chico rubio de diez años, comenzó su camino a convertirse en adulto…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 24_**

* * *

**_Sakura:_**_ El verano ya está aquí, y las última Rosas Negras han arribado a Othori… ¡No puede ser!, ¡Yo te conozco!_

**_Shaoran: _**_ Es imposible, ¿tú aquí? Esto no puede ser una coincidencia._

**_¿¿¿¿:_**_ En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable…_

**_Sakura: _**_ Con la llegada del último duelista los misterios entorno a estos duelos se incrementan… ¿Porqué estás aquí…? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa _

_Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar! _

= **Capitulo 25: _El Reencuentro_** =


	25. Cap 25 El Reencuentro

El día de clases terminó en un parpadeo. Había sido una jornada muy tranquila, sin nada bueno o malo que contar, al menos hasta ese momento, pues dentro de aproximadamente una hora iba a ser el esperado partido de soccer entre la Academia Othori y la Secundaria Shiko, otra escuela de la misma ciudad, pero claro, no tan grande y popular como la primera, la cual siempre ganaba prácticamente cualquier competencia en la que se involucraba, y el soccer no era la excepción. Iba a ser el primer partido, aunque amistoso, previo al torneo de verano, y el primero que Li Shaoran, miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, y estrella del equipo durante el último año de primaria, iba a jugar como alumno de secundaria. Eso provocaba que mucha gente, sobre todo las chicas de Othori, se sintieran emocionadas por este evento.

Nanami y sus amigas tenían pensado asistir. No era que, como el resto de las chicas que asistirían, desearan ver al equipo, y menos al chico extranjero, corriendo de un lado a otro, empujándose, pateando un balón y sudando; al menos Nanami no, mas no podía hablar por sus tres amigas. Ella deseaba más que nada ver que reacción había tenido realmente sobre él su "venganza" del día anterior, y viendo como ésta repercutía en su desempeño en el partido. Esperaba ver, inocentemente, como jugaba distraído, tonto, fallaba y hacia que su equipo perdiera; eso sería más divertido que ver el partido en sí, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

- El partido es en una hora, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo antes?; tengo hambre. – Sugirió Keiko, mientras las tres caminaban fuera del edificio de los salones de secundaria.

- Podemos comer en el partido, no sean llorona, Keiko. – Le contestó Aiko con un tono burlesco en su voz, algo que no le agradó mucho a la joven de coletas.

- ¡No soy llorona! – Exclamó con fuerza, volteando a ver la pelirroja con molestia.

La hija menor de los Kiryuu caminaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, sin poner mucha atención a lo que sus acompañantes platicaban. En su mente seguía repasando paso a paso todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior. Recordaba con orgullo la cara que había puesto Li, y como había gritado así de molesto; nunca lo había visto tan enojado. A su vez, imaginaba que pasaría ese día, y eso la hacía emocionarse aún más. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría adelantar la hora del partido, así que era mejor que no se precipitara.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí? – Pronunció Yuuko de pronto, y todas se detuvieron, menos Nanami, que estaba tan sumida en su cabeza que tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que las otras se habían detenido y, por esos mismos segundos, que había caminado sola.

Se volteó a verlas por encima de su hombro; Keiko y las otras dos miraban con curiosidad a un tumulto de gente que estaba de pie, alrededor de una cancha de Basquetbol pequeña de una sola canasta que se encontraba en el patio delante del edificio que acababan de dejar. Ese grupo de personas parecía relativamente numeroso y animado, viendo aparentemente un juego que ahí sucedía. ¿Qué juego de básquetbol podía ser tan interesante como para llamar a tanta gente?

- ¿Es ahí? – Escucharon que una voz femenina que pasaba a su lado preguntaba; un par de chicas se dirigían juntas al lugar de la conmoción.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó entusiasmada la otra mientras avanzaban. Inconscientemente, Nanami y sus amigas comenzaron a ponerle atención a esa conversación ajena. – Dicen que un chico de primaria reto a cinco miembros del equipo a que podía pasarlos y encestar cinco veces antes de quince minutos.

- ¿Cuántos crees que lleve?

- ¡Vayamos a ver! – Y entonces las dos se adelantaron rápidamente al sitio, casi corriendo.

Las tres acompañantes de la chica rubia comenzaron a verse mutuamente con curiosidad. ¿Acaso habían dicho _"chico primaria"_, _ "cinco miembros del equipo"_, _"pasarlos y encestar cinco veces antes de quince minutos"_? Si habían oído bien, de seguro sólo se trataba de algún niño presuntuoso intentando demostrar algo. Nanami no pareció del todo interesada en el asunto, muy diferente a Keiko y las otras que parecían tener curiosidad de saber qué estaba pasando y, en especial, averiguar si era cierta tal afirmación.

- ¿Vamos a ver qué pasa? – Preguntó Keiko sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué no tenías hambre? – Contestó con sarcasmo Yuuko.

- Eso no importa, la curiosidad me quitó el hambre. ¿Vamos Nanami-san?

Nanami volteó a verlas en cuanto escuchó que mencionaron su nombre. Las miró por un par de segundos y luego volvió de nuevo hacia la cancha. La gente echó un grito de emoción de golpe. Si lo que aquellas dos habían dicho era cierto, esa reacción generalizada podría deberse a que el supuesto retador había encestado; eso fue suficiente para despertar por completo la curiosidad de la Rosa Blanca.

- Qué más da, vayamos a ver si tanto les interesa. – Comentó con completa indiferencia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cancha con sus manos en la cintura, evidentemente intentando disfrazar su propio interés.

La escena en la cancha era tal y como habían oído mencionar. El campo de juego era ocupado por cinco chicos de estatura alta, todos portando el uniforme de la escuela, aunque algunos se habían retirado el saco para mayor comodidad en el juego. Por sus estaturas y complexiones, cualquiera de ellos que dijera que era miembro del equipo de baloncesto, de seguro le creerían, aunque no era seguro que tal afirmación fuera cierta. Los cinco estaban todos debajo de la única canasta de la cancha, respirando con ligera agitación por esos minutos de juego que acababan de tener, mirando con un poco de molestia a su retador que, tal y como decían los rumores, era un muchacho de primaria, de cabellos rubios y cortos, ojos azules, complexión delgada, usando la camisa blanca, un poco abierta, de la escuela, y unos pantalones cortos color blanco. También se le notaba un poco agitado, pero no tanto como sus contrincantes.

En cuanto Nanami y su grupo se sumaron a los espectadores del singular juego, pusieron sus ojos en este chico, quedándose en silencio por largo rato, pues cada una quería estar segura de que realmente era quien creía antes de hacer algún comentario. Al final, fue Yuuko la primera en animarse a decirlo.

- ¡Miren!, ¡es Tsuwabuki! – Exclamó de golpe, totalmente sorprendida al no tener ninguna duda de que se trataba de él.

Al oírla, las otra tres, con Nanami incluida, casi de manera sincronizada voltearon a verla y luego volvieron a mirar al chico en la cancha. En efecto, no había ninguna duda: ese chico era Tsuwabuki Mitsuru. ¿Era quién había retado a cinco miembros del equipo de baloncesto a que podía pasarlos y encestar cinco veces en menos de quince minutos? Esto dejó a todas casi perplejas; no sonaba muy su estilo.

La verdad era que Mitsuru no sólo los había retado: los estaba venciendo. Para ese momento, ya habían pasado alrededor de doce minutos, y había encestado cuatro canastas. Era obvio para el público presente que poco importaba si era capaz o no de encestar la quinta canasta en esos tres minutos que quedaban, pues ya había demostrado de más sus grandiosas habilidades. Sin embargo, para los cinco chicos, supuestamente del equipo, evitar esa quinta canasta era lo único que los separaba de quedar en ridículo frente a todas esas personas, o quedar con un poco de dignidad. Por lo tanto, en esa última jugada estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de que ese niño no encestara, aunque tuvieran que cometer falta apropósito.

Todos guardaron silencio de pronto, mirando fijamente hacia la cancha. El balón estaba en manos del chico rubio; los tres minutos restantes iban a comenzar a contar en el momento en que la jugada comenzará. Los cinco oponentes se colocaron de manera distribuida en la cancha, casi como si quisiera crear un muro entre él y la canasta. Tsuwabuki estaba tranquilo, y eso se reflejaba vívidamente en la expresión de su rostro. Botaba el balón con su mano derecha, sin apartar su mirada de los cinco. Un sexto se encontraba fuera de la cancha con un silbato. Una vez que todos estaban en posición, lo acercó a sus labios lentamente, soplando en él con fuerza; el sonido del silbato fue la señal para el comienzo de la última jugada de ese desafío. Sin espera, Tsuwabuki se lanzó al frente con gran agilidad, tan rápido que salió de la vista de algunos espectadores por casi un segundo. Los cinco chicos se movieron rápidamente, intentando bloquearle su avance, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los costados y moviéndose de un lado a otro para detenerlo. Tsuwabuki sorprendió a todos. A pesar de sus intentos, el muchacho rubio fue capaz de escabullirse entre ellos; cualquier apertura en su defensa, por más pequeña que fuera, era una oportunidad para él, la cual tomaba y avanzaba, pasando a uno y luego al otro, dejando al anterior totalmente perplejo.

En un momento, luego de pasar al quinto de ellos, ya se encontraba justo debajo de la canasta, listo para lanzar. El quinto chico, de cabello muy corto y negro rapado de los lados, no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, costara lo que costara. Se giró rápidamente hacía él y se le abalanzó, alzando su brazo con fuerza al tiempo que saltaba, listo para bloquear su tiro, y a la vez lo empujaría con fuerza contra el poster. Parecería un accidente, y aunque no fuera así, igualmente lo haría. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como él pensó. La preparación de Mitsuru para tirar había sido sólo un engaño. En el momento en el que aquel chico se giró para tapar su tiro, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, bajó sus brazos, se giró con notable sigilo para sacarle la vuelta a su atacante, y colocándose a su franco derecho. Para cuando el defensa colocó sus pies de regreso en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Mitsuru ya estaba listo y en posición. Flexionó sus rodillas, se impulsó un poco hacia arriba y alzó sus brazos con rapidez, encestando la quinta y última canasta en el minuto 14 con 5 segundos, ante los ojos atónitos de todos.

Se escucharon algunos gritos de emoción por la proeza, acompañados de algunos aplausos, susurros, e incluso gritos de burla hacia los cinco chicos que habían perdido.

- No sabía que era bueno en Baloncesto. – Murmuró sorprendida Keiko, mirando con sus ojos totalmente abiertos al chico rubio.

- Ni yo. – Agregó Aiko casi de la misma forma. – En verdad es un chico multiusos.

Nanami también se habría sorprendido de ver esa jugada tan ágil e inteligente, pero no se dejaba llevar de más como sus amigas. Para ella, no era tanto que Tsuwabuki fuera bueno o malo en básquetbol. Su victoria debería de deberse a dos cosas: primero, por su estatura y complexión más pequeña que sus contrincantes, que obviamente le ayudaba a escurrirse entre ellos hasta en la más pequeña brecha de su defensa. Y la segunda era su evidente agilidad y habilidad física, de la cual Nanami tenía pleno conocimiento. Fuera como fuera, que él hubiera podido hacer algo así, era en efecto, algo extraordinario.

- Oigan, ¿pero que no tenía su puesta en escena hoy? – Comentó Yuuko luego de un rato, haciendo memoria con respecto a lo que les había dicho el día anterior. Las chicas también parecieron recordar.

- Sí, es verdad, casi se me había olvidado. – Agregó Keiko. – ¿Qué hace jugando baloncesto en estos momentos?

Nanami recordó al igual que las otras: Tsuwabuki pondría en escena Macbeth ese mismo día. En el fondo se había sentido, aunque sea muy poco y muy en fondo, mal por los comentarios que le había hecho el día anterior. No le había mentido, y en verdad no pensaba que fuera una obra que un grupo de primaria debía interpretar, y aún lo sostenía. Claro, podría haber tenido más tacto, pero después de todo hablamos de Nanami Kiryuu, y tacto es lo que menos poseía. Comenzaba a considerar que tal vez sería mejor asistir a ver su obra, aunque sea un rato. Sin embargo, lo que vio un segundo después de pensar eso, la hizo olvidarse por igual de la obra y del partido.

- ¡Bien hecho!, Tsuwabuki. – Exclamó emocionada su amiga Mari, caminando a su lado mientras éste se acercaba a la banca en la que había dejado sus cosas antes de comenzar el partido. – Eso fue increíble, en verdad no conocía esa parte de ti.

- Gracias, Mari. – Agradeció sonriente el joven rubio; en verdad se encontraba muy feliz por lo que había logrado. Las cosas eran realmente diferentes ese día.

Se paró frente a la banca y tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor; no se le veía realmente cansado, aunque sí respiraba con agitación. Una vez que se limpió el rostro, tomó su saco y comenzó a colocárselo… pero algo no estaba bien. Ese saco que Tsuwabuki se estaba poniendo, no era del uniforme. De hecho, esos pantalones blancos cortos, tampoco eran los del uniforme. El saco era totalmente negro, con detalles amarillos, un poco largo de la parte de abajo, casi podría confundirse con una gabardina.

- "¡Ese saco…!" – Pensó totalmente atónita la rubia al verlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ese diseño, la forma de ese saco, Nanami lo conocía… era… No, no podía ser posible, pero era del mismo diseño, muy similar que utilizaban su hermano y los demás miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, sólo que el saco de ellos es blanco y rojo, el de Tsuwabuki era negro y amarillo. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Li… Li había dicho algo al respecto, aquel día, el primer día en que ella puso un pie en el Balcón de la Rosa.

** ********

_ - Así como nosotros, existen otros siete duelistas, descendientes de los Dragones de la Tierra, las llamadas Rosas Negras, los poseedores del Sello de la Rosa Negra. Y así que para nosotros existe un Príncipe de Blanco, que posee a la Doncella de Blanco, de su lado existe un Príncipe de Negro, que posee a la Doncella de Negro…_

** ********

Rosas Negras, duelistas al igual que ellos, y que buscan exactamente lo mismo: El Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. No era posible que ese saco tuviera algo que ver con eso… ¿o sí? Todo eso tenía que ser una boba coincidencia, tenía que serlo. Pero, necesitaba estar segura, y sólo había una manera de estarlo, y la respuesta se encontraba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Sin dar explicación, comenzó a caminar en dirección al chico rubio.

- ¿Nanami-san? – Preguntó extrañada Aiko al ver como se alejaba.

- ¿Creen que vaya a felicitarlo? – Cuestionó Keiko, siguiendo con la vista el avance de Nanami; había algo extraño en sus pasos.

- No lo creo, ese no es su estilo. – Agregó Yuuko con seguridad en sus palabras.

Tsuwabuki recibía las felicitaciones de algunos chicos, la mayoría compañeros de clase, mientras bebía de una botella de agua. Traía su saco puesto, pero aún abierto; era realmente cómodo, mucho más que el uniforme normal que la Academia. En ese momento, la atención de los chicos que lo rodeaban se centró en esa hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se les acercaba, parándose justo detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria en los ojos. Al notar que todos miraban a sus espaldas, se giró un poco curioso, encontrándose con la figura de la joven Kiryuu, a no más de un metro de distancia de él.

- ¡Señorita Nanami! – Exclamó con notable emoción, girándose hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa. – ¡¿Me vio jugar?!, ¡¿Qué le pareció?!

La reacción de su compañero de clases dejó un poco confundida a Mari, que seguía de pie a su lado. Volvió su atención a Nanami, mirándola de arriba abajo. Esa chica, ¿acaso era…?

- Tsuwabuki. – Susurró en voz baja la rubia, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. – ¿Puedo ver tu mano izquierda?

- ¿Mi mano? – Contestó él sin entender, y rápidamente volvió a ver su propia mano, preguntándose qué podría haber de interesante en ella. Pero entonces, en cuanto miró sus dedos, recordó lo que en ese sitio portaba: una sortija de color negro con un sello azul. – Ah, ¿se refiere a esta sortija?

Con una sonrisa de ligera inocencia, el muchacho alzó su mano hacia ella, para que pudiera ver claramente la sortija que ahí portaba, justo en su dedo anular. El rostro de Nanami palideció. Una sortija, exactamente igual a que ella misma usaba, pero de color negro. ¿El Sello de la Rosa Negra? ¿A eso se refería Li? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Tsuwabuki era una Rosa Negra?, ¿Era él un duelista?

- Algo increíble pasó. – Prosiguió el chico sin notar el efecto que provocaba en su oyente. – Ayer conocí a Mikage-senpai, él dirige el Círculo de la Rosa Negra, y…

- ¡Esto es una broma! – Interrumpió de golpe la rubia, alzando su voz con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus tres acompañantes que se habían acercado justo en el momento en el que prácticamente había gritado eso.

Tsuwabuki dio un paso hacia atrás confundido. El rostro de la menor de los Kiryuu reflejaba consternación, confusión e incluso enojo. No lo miraba a él, sino al suelo con la mirada baja. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

- Tú no puedes ser uno de ellos. – Susurró en voz baja, más para ella que para el chico rubio. – Tú… eres sólo un niño…

- ¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntó él a su vez con un poco de duda, pero de inmediato ésta se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresurada, lejos de ese lugar, y sin dar la menor explicación. – ¡Señorita Nanami!

- ¿Nanami-san? – Preguntó Keiko cuando pasaba caminando a su lado, pero ella prácticamente la ignoró. – ¿A dónde vas?

Keiko, Yuuko y Aiko, se apresuraron a seguirla, llamándola, pero en todo el camino la rubia ni siquiera volteó a verlas. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Nanami siguió caminando y caminando, alejándose de ese sitio totalmente aturdida y concentrada en lo que acababa de ver. No sabía qué hacer; tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano.

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 25:_ El Reencuentro_**

¿Dónde se encontraba la mente de Tomoyo Daidouji ese día? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. En un instante era de mañana, había llegado a su salón, se había sentado… y al siguiente parpadeo ya era hora de salida. La supuesta _"primera cita oficial como novios"_ que había mencionado Kamui, a pesar de que no eran novios realmente, había sido sólo una salida comer un helado y caminar por un par de minutos por el parque. No había sido la gran cosa para tratarse de su primera cita real con un chico; bien podría haber hecho lo mismo con cualquier amiga, en especial con Sakura con quien ya lo había hecho anteriormente. La única diferencia era que había sido un chico. ¿Eso lo hacía tan especial? Tomoyo no lo entendía o veía así. En todo ese rato no mencionaron absolutamente nada con respecto a las Rosas Negras, el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, ni nada que se le relacionara; era prácticamente como fingir que nada pasaba, y Tomoyo era una experta en hacer eso. Eso le agradó en parte, poder desconectarse de todo ese asunto, aunque fuera por unos momentos, fingir que en verdad todo estaba bien, y pasar un rato tranquilo, aunque no era precisamente con la persona que ella deseaba. No era que tuviera algo malo contra Kamui, era simplemente que luego de lo ocurrido, ya no confiaba tanto en él como comenzaba a hacerlo en un principio.

No había visto a Sakura en todo ese día, y de hecho, tampoco la había buscado. La verdad era que no deseaba saber, al menos no todavía, que había ocurrido tras esa conversación entre ella y Li. Igual, podía prever de antemano que había pasado; la propia Sakura se lo había dicho incluso antes de que ese encuentro se llevara a cabo. Aún no estaba muy segura de que era lo que tenía que hacer al respecto. Le había prometido hacer las paces con Shaoran y ayudarla a que ella y él estuvieran juntos pero… ¿Podría hacerlo? Eso había ocupado su mente durante todo el día, y aún lo hacía en ese momento, mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida de la escuela.

- Daidouji. – Escuchó que una voz pronunciaba a sus espaldas, provocando que por simple reflejo se detuviera y volteara.

Justo detrás de ella, parado con firmeza prácticamente a unos cuantos centímetros, se encontró con la figura alta y delgada de aquel chico de cabellos rosados y largos, mirada fría y atuendo azul que le había dado la bienvenida al Círculo de la Rosa Negra… y claro, también quién casi había matado a Sakura. Tomoyo se sobresaltó casi asustada al verlo de pie de esa forma tan cerca de ella, y en especial al ver esa expresión casi sombría. Rápidamente se alejó varios pasos de él, sin poder disfrazar el susto que aquello le había provocado.

- ¡Mikage-senpai! – Exclamó en voz baja la ojos azules, intentando calmarse. – Buenas… tardes….

Mikage permaneció quieto, mirando con curiosidad la reacción de la joven. Era extraño, pero casi todos reaccionaban así luego de conocer su personalidad más a fondo y de saber de qué era realmente capaz. Sin embargo, Tomoyo se había adelantado a eso con una sola conversación que habían tenido, en la cual, el chico de preparatoria había intentado sido lo más político posible. La mente sigilosa y observadora de la Rosa Negra rápidamente lo hacía pensar que había algo detrás de eso, o bien, solamente tenía una apariencia realmente siniestra. Como fuera, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, y prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Buenos tardes. – Contestó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. – No quería asustarte, sólo deseaba preguntarte cómo has encontrado tu habitación y el edificio estas noches, ¿estás cómoda?

- Sí, he dormido muy bien… Gracias… - Contestó ella con un poco de duda, manteniendo aún su distancia de él; no necesitaba poder sentir magia para darse cuenta de que había algo maligno a su alrededor.

El joven de cabello largo hizo un ademán con la mano de que siguieran caminando. Sin poder oponer mucha resistencia al respecto, Tomoyo accedió, comenzando a caminar a su lado, aunque con su mirada totalmente apartada de él, e intentando no acercársele mucho.

- Me alegra oír eso. – Comentó con seriedad la Rosa Negra. – He estado atendiendo algunos asuntos, y por ellos no he podido supervisar como se debe tu adaptación al Círculo. Aún así, había algunas cosas que quería aprovechar para tratar contigo cuando hubiera la oportunidad más próxima.

A pesar de su tono serio y hasta cierto punto frío, se notaba un cierto toque de… ¿Amabilidad en su voz? No podía decir si realmente estaba interesado en lo que decía o sólo intentaba, a su modo, parecer una persona cordial.

- No se preocupe, Senpai. – Murmuró la joven de ojos azules, volteándolo a ver de reojo con una sonrisa ligera. – Todo está bien hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo te trataron los demás?

- ¡Bien! – Contestó apresuradamente con nerviosismo. – Bueno, en realidad no trate a casi nadie… Pero Shirou-san fue muy amable conmigo.

- ¿Hokuto? – Exclamó en voz baja, volteándola a ver también, obligándola a desviar su mirada a otro lado. ¿Había algo malo en que se llevará con ella? – Bien, si tienes algún problema con la habitación o algún asunto referente al Círculo, puedes consultarlo con Himemiya. Con respecto a los otros asuntos... – Guardó silencio unos segundos y entonces prosiguió. – Me refiero a asuntos relacionados con los Duelos, por supuesto.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso tan tranquilamente. Iban caminando hacia la salida, y prácticamente estaban rodeados por varios otros chicos que también hacían lo mismo. Miró con un poco de preocupación a su alrededor, pero tal parecía que todos seguían en sus propias platicas, sus propios pensamientos o en sus propios caminos.

- Puedes hablar con tranquilidad, pero despacio. – Escuchó que Mikage le decía al notar como miraba a todos los demás. – En el momento en que las últimas Rosas Negras aparezcan, realizaré una reunión con los tres para explicarles todo lo referente a este asunto, y aclarar lo que sepan y lo que no. Sin embargo, tu caso es un poco diferente. La mayoría de los duelistas llegan a Hooshi tras recibir su Carta del Florecimiento y no poseen un contacto real con todo esto hasta que se unen a su respectivo bando. Pero tú en estos momentos ya sabes mucho al respecto, ¿o no?

- Más o menos. – Murmuró la joven de cabello oscuro. – Sé que en el interior de ese bosque detrás de la escuela hay algo que no todos los alumnos pueden o deben de ver. – Se quedó callada unos segundos, y luego alzó su mano izquierda un poco para mirar su sortija. – Sé que esta sortija puede abrir esa puerta, y significa que se tiene el privilegio de pelear en ese sitio. Y sé que Kotori es de alguna forma el premio para el vencedor, aunque el verdadero premio es el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, un poder que es capaz de hacer cualquier deseo realidad.

Estaba más informada de lo que él creía, pero esto no le sorprendía mucho. Según su investigación, ella era de Tomoeda, la misma ciudad que el actual Príncipe de Blanco, Kinomoto Sakura. Había varios datos que había recolectado que en efecto lo hacían sospechar que existía cierta relación entre ambas chicas, así que era probable que incluso fueran "amigas". De ser así, no sería raro que Kinomoto le hubiera contado varias cosas sobre los Duelos, incluso desde antes de que supiera que era una Rosa Negra. Sin embargo, la mayor razón que lo hacía ver que había una relación entre ambas, se basaba en un factor en común que ambas poseían…

- Básicamente se trata de eso, pero de igual forma les daré esa explicación más detallada para que conozcan de que se trata, y bajo que reglas actuamos. Tú eres un duelista muy especial, pues eres el único hasta ahora que no posee un poder mágico conocido. Aún así, no creo que sea un impedimento para que participes en los Duelos. Después de todo, si viniste a nosotros por tu cuenta, debes de tener ya un buen motivo por el cual querer participar, ¿no es así?

¿Un buen motivo? ¿Era su manera de preguntarle si poseía un sueño que deseara hacer realidad con el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? Sakura se lo había preguntado, el propio Kamui parecía saber la respuesta, e incluso ella intentaba aclararlo. Su deseo, si así se le podía llamar, no era algo claro y conciso, sino más bien un conjunto de ideas que no lograba encajar. ¿Exactamente qué era lo que deseaba en el fondo de su corazón? ¿Qué deseaba lograr? Toda adolescente de esas edad de seguro se hacia la misma pregunta, pero muy pocas estaban prácticamente "obligadas" a encontrar una respuesta en ese preciso momento.

- Mientras esperamos a que las últimas Rosas Negras den la cara, ¿tienes alguna pregunta en especial que desees hacer?

La chica de Tomoeda pensó por unos segundos en que contestar. Sí, había algo que deseaba preguntar desde el día anterior.

- Sí… hay una. – Murmuró en voz baja, deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver fijamente. – ¿Qué es El Fin del Mundo?

Mikage no se había detenido cuando ella lo hizo, pero esto cambió por completo en cuanto pronunció esa pregunta. El joven de preparatoria se había quedado un largo rato de pie, dándole la espalda y mirando al frente, totalmente inmóvil. Tomoyo llegó a pensar que su pregunta lo había molestado, pues en verdad el aire supuestamente amigable que tenía hace sólo unos segundos, se desvaneció por completo. Luego de casi un segundo sin decir nada, comenzó a hablar acompañado de su distintivo tono frío.

- Interesante postura la que tomas. – Murmuró en voz baja sin voltear a verla. – En lugar de optar por las preguntas más sencillas o directas que vendrían a la mente de una persona, escoges irte de lleno a una de las más complicadas de hacer y de contestar. – Lentamente se giró un poco hacia ella, volteándola a ver por encima de su hombro con una singular ligera sonrisa en sus labios. – Me agrada.

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida por ese cambio tan repentino. ¿Qué era lo que le agradaba de eso?

El Fin del Mundo, quién les enviaba esas cartas y les daba esas instrucciones, era el misterio más grande que existía en torno a los Duelos de la Rosa. Ni siquiera podían decir de manera segura que se trataba de una persona, un grupo de personas… O algo más. Sólo sabían que enviaba cartas, las firmaba con ese sobrenombre, _"El Fin del Mundo"_ y les decía que hacer y que no. Todo lo que sabían de los Duelos lo habían averiguado por sus cartas, pero nadie sabía quién o qué era en realidad. Mikage siempre ha pensado que conocer la identidad de El Fin del Mundo rebelaría todas las demás preguntas existentes a ese asunto, pero hasta ese momento no estaban ni cerca de lograrlo. Aún así, tenía que contestarle algo a la chica delante de él.

- ¿Has escuchado en alguna ocasión, cuando una persona se refiere a un gran deseo que posee, la expresión: _"Iré hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguirlo"_? – Fue su sencilla y corta respuesta. Para cualquiera que escuchara esa frase, de seguro no entendería de qué estaba hablando. Sin embargo, pero Tomoyo y los otros duelistas, esas sencillas palabras eran demasiado significativas. – Míralo de esa manera, pues me temo que por el momento no tengo mucho para contestar esa pregunta. La misma Carta que recibiste y que te hizo venir a Othori, todos la recibimos enviada por alguien o algo que firma bajo el nombre de El Fin del Mundo. Igualmente ha enviado instrucciones, incluyendo las reglas que rigen estos duelos, por lo que hemos llegado a pensar que es quien controla todo esto y, tal vez, es quien nos eligió para participar en ello.

¿Quién controla los duelos y los eligió a todos ellos? ¿Existía una persona que estaba detrás de todo eso? ¿El Fin del Mundo era esa persona? Si era así, entonces, ¿qué significaba aquello que Kamui le había dicho?

**********

_- Se podría decir que soy un simple espectador… Un espectador que a su vez representa y protege los intereses del Fin del Mundo…_

**********

¿Sería posible que Kamui conociera quién era realmente ese individuo detrás de esos duelos? Entonces, ¿sería posible que Kamui supiera la verdad?, ¿la verdad detrás de todo eso a pesar de no ser un Duelista? No sería difícil de creer, pues siempre daba la impresión de saber algo que los demás no.

- ¿Te puedo hacer yo una pregunta ahora? – Escuchó que pronunciaba la voz del chico a unos escasos pasos de ella, llamando de nuevo su atención. – Si lo deseas puedes contestarme de la misma manera en la que yo lo acabo de hacer, pues no puedo exigir mucho más en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué pregunta? – Contestó ella con tranquilidad, aunque curiosa de saber cuál era esa dichosa pregunta.

Mikage se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente, clavando esos ojos tan penetrantes directo en los de ella. Tomoyo no tardó mucho en sentirse intimidada, y hasta cierto punto incómoda de sentir esos ojos púrpura sorbe ella. No tuvo más remedio que desviar su rostro un poco para evitarlo. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio pero para ella habían sido casi minutos. ¿Qué tanto esperaba para hacer su pregunta?

- ¿De dónde obtuviste esa sortija?, ¿quién te la dio? – Murmuró de pronto con seriedad de manera firme y cortante. Esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas casi como un golpe contra la chica de cabello largo, tanto que casi le pareció sentir que era empujada hacia atrás mientras las decía. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe ante la sorpresa, y su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

¿De dónde la había obtenido? ¿A qué se refería con esa pregunta? La mente de Tomoyo comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, intentando encontrar que contestar. Su sortija se la había dado Kamui, él la tenía, y él se la dio. Pero, ¿sabían algo Mikage y los otros sobre Kamui? ¿Él no les había dado sus sortijas de la misma forma? Y a las Rosas Blancas, ¿quién se las había dado? Ahora que lo pensaba, era demasiado extraño que Kamui tuviera esa sortija en su poder. ¿Simple espectador que representaba los intereses del Fin del Mundo? ¿Por qué tenía él esa sortija? Algo le decía que no era correcto en esos momentos decirle a Mikage la existencia de Kamui. Pero entonces, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué podía contestarle? No sabía cómo era que los demás habían recibido sus sortijas… Excepto…

** ********

_- ¡Qué bonita sortija traes puesta Sakura! – Le dijo de pronto su amiga, volteando a ver la mano izquierda de Sakura._

_- Sí, eso creo. – Contestó la joven mientras la contemplaba. – Su emblema se parece al sello de la escuela, ¿no?, en casi todas partes lo he visto._

_- La sortija y la carta me llegaron hace algunos días. – Prosiguió la Card Captor con su relato. – No sé qué relación tenga todo esto con lo ocurrido en aquel entonces. Pero siento la necesidad de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, y que quieren decir con "Mi Destino…"_

** ********

- Me llegó… - Murmuró rápidamente la ojos azules, sin mirar a la persona que la cuestionaba. – Vino en el mismo sobre junto con mi carta…

La situación desesperada la había hecho tomar la primera salida con la que se había encontrado y decir la misma historia que Sakura le contó cuando recién llegó a Othori. Esperaba que pudiera creerle; si Sakura la había recibido así, ¿por qué no pasaría lo mismo con ella? Miraba de reojo con cuidado al joven de preparatoria, que ni siquiera se había mutado por su respuesta; simplemente estaba de pie, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

- ¿Segura? – Susurró en voz baja con notoria tranquilidad.

- Sí… - Dijo como respuesta, asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza.

Un ligero cambió surgió en su rostro: la mirada de Mikage se endureció y su ceño pareció fruncirse un poco. ¿Se había molestado? ¿Sabía que era una mentira? Tomoyo se preparaba para lo que fuera. Ese era el chico que había atacado sin piedad a Sakura hasta casi matarla, ¿qué le haría si mentía? Pero su miedo se tranquilizó en el momento en el que su expresión volvía mágicamente a la normalidad, para luego darse la media vuelta, aparentemente para seguir caminando.

- Bien, gracias por tu respuesta. – Agradeció con cortesía el joven, y entonces prosiguió caminando; Tomoyo no sabía si sentirse aliviada por lo que acababa de pasar. – Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar. Nos veremos después.

- Sí… gracias por todo… - Contestó ella apresurada, sonriendo como le fue posible, y despidiéndolo con la mano, aunque él no volteaba a verla.

No le había creído, y eso era más que obvio. Entonces, ¿Por qué se había ido así como así? Era cierto que anteriormente dijo que no podía exigir mucho, pero aún así la hacía sentir preocupada por ello. ¿Cómo habían recibido sus sortijas los demás como para que decidiera preguntarle a ella especialmente cómo la había recibido? ¿O acaso se lo preguntaba a todos? Tal vez era algún tipo de prueba y esperaba ver qué era lo que contestaba. No estaba segura, pero por el momento deseaba suspirar aliviada y pensar mejor en el hecho de que se había librado de ese predicamento… Excepto por una cosa: había vuelto a mentir descaradamente, una vez más… Mentira tras mentira iba saliendo de su boca en esos días... Aunque, ¿no era toda su vida una mentira en realidad?

El balón de soccer con estampados blancos y negros voló por los aires hasta lo más alto, subiendo y subiendo cada vez más despacio hasta obtener su altura máxima, y entonces comenzar a descender como bala de cañón. Todos los jugadores corrieron rápidamente en dirección a dónde el esférico estaba por caer, peleando todos contra todos para ganarlo. El partido había sido en las canchas de futbol a lado de Othori. Había en total cinco campos, perfectamente cuidados, cada uno con sus gradas, pasto y porterías, especialmente para ese tipo de partidos. Las gradas del Campo B estaban llenas de personas, tanto de Shiko como de Othori, algo muy extraño considerando que era un partido amistoso, y había mucha tensión y emoción de ambos lados. Y no era para menos: eran ya los últimos minutos, y estaban 1 a 2 a favor de Othori. Ese instante significaría la diferencia para Shiko entre empatar e irse a tiempo extra, o perder sin más remedio. Por ellos los chicos de camisa blanca y shorts negros se aproximaban con todo para realizar la que posiblemente sería la última jugada de ese largo partido.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado: el número 10 de Shiko logró tomar el balón en su poder, manejándolo y comenzando ahora a dirigirse directo a la portería, en donde el portero de Othori lo esperaba. Cinco de sus compañeros lo seguían desde atrás, dividiéndose a los lados, listos para recibir un pase de ser necesario. El número 10 se colocó frente a la portería, justo del lado derecho, se detuvo, puso el balón en posición luego alzó su pierna derecha hacia atrás con fuerza; el portero se preparó, mientras toda la defensa intentó adelantarse para colocarse justo entre el tirador y el portero. La atención de todos los presentes se centró en aquel número 10, y ese fue su error. En lugar de patear el balón a la portería, desvió la atención para pasarlo hacia un lado, haciendo que el balón volara directo a los pies de otro jugador, el número 4, ubicado en el flanco izquierdo de la portería; el portero estaba fuera de posición. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de la defensa, el número 4 pateó con fuerza el balón al frente, directo a la portería, en un hueco casi perfecto; no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

De pronto, el salvador de Othori surgió de la nada. El número 7 se abalanzó a toda velocidad entre los jugadores desde el momento en que el pase se estaba realizando. Para cuando el balón estaba en posesión del 4 de Shiko, él estaba parado justo a su lado. Podría haber intentado quitárselo, pero era arriesgado, y prefirió seguir su camino, corriendo a toda velocidad directo a la portería. El 4 disparó, y el balón se fue directo a la red, pero el 7 de Othori estaba el poster en ese mismo instante. Con una agilidad casi acrobática, saltó usando el impulso que llevaba al correr, colocó su pie derecho contra el poster, y con él se impulsó rápidamente hacia el lado, estirándose y desviando el balón con un cabezazo. El esférico salió volando hacia un lado, quedando cerca de la banda derecha; la potería estaba a salvo.

Un gritó de emoción, en su mayoría hecho por las chicas, se hizo presente con fuerza en el sitio por parte de los animadores de Othori. Eso era algo que había ocurrido durante todo el partido, sobre todo por las acciones hechas por ese chico de primero que había bloqueado ese cañonazo, aquel que había metido el segundo gol de Othori, aquel que se había llevado los aplausos de ese partido: el número 7, Li Shaoran del Consejo Estudiantil de Othori.

Como había prometido, Sakura estaba ahí, sentada en las gradas, prácticamente en el centro de ellas, especialmente para ver jugar a Shaoran. Y ahí estaba, justo en el centro, rodeada de tal vez cincuenta personas, en su mayoría mujeres, que gritaban emocionadas con cualquier cosa que el hechicero de Hong Kong hacía, desde correr hasta meter un gol; eso era ligeramente incómodo para ella.

- Parece que era verdad que todas las chicas de esta escuela se enamoran de los miembros del Consejo, ¿no? – Murmuró en voz baja con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, mientras todas gritaban a su alrededor. Para su suerte no estaba sola; Kotori había accedido a acompañarla, y estaba sentada a su diestra.

- ¿Celosa, señorita Sakura? – Comentó sonriente la joven de cabellos largos, volteándola a ver con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Clara que no! – Contestó la ojos verdes totalmente sonrojada. – Yo, bueno, yo sólo…

No estaba muy segura de que decir; no sabía si eran celos o no. Era muy parecido a lo que había sentido el día anterior en la sala de Música, pero… Era ligeramente diferente. ¿Eran celos? ¿Estaba celosa de esas chicas? ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas siempre tenían que ser tan complicadas?

El partido no duró mucho después de eso, y el marcador se quedó 1 a 2, favor de Othori, como era de esperarse luego de la grandiosa intervención de Li Shaoran. Los espectadores de Othori se entusiasmaron por completo y sin espera se dirigieron a la cancha para felicitar a sus compañeros. Los asistentes de Shiko no compartían ese entusiasmo, pero al menos era sólo un partido amistoso. Alrededor de cinco, seis, o tal vez ocho chicas vistiendo el uniforme de Othori, se reunieron alrededor de Li, mientras éste caminaba a una banca, donde estaba su maleta con su ropa, toallas y una botella de agua. Todas ellas iban con el único fin de felicitarlo por su gran hazaña de esa tarde; la imagen era muy similar a una de las fotos que Nanami y sus amigas le habían mostrado el día anterior a Sakura. Igual que en la foto, Shaoran parecía muy indiferente de las felicitaciones de sus… ¿Fans?

- ¡Estuviste increíble, Li-kun! – Le dijo una totalmente emocionada, mientras caminaba a su lado.

- ¡Metiste el gol ganador y casi hiciste todas las jugadas tú solo!, ¡eres genial! – Agregó otra en la misma situación.

Él se mantenía tranquilo y sereno, caminando con expresión relajada hacia su maleta y tomando su botella de agua para dar un largo trago; se encontraba realmente sediento. Esa apariencia serena y tranquila no era del todo real. Lo cierto era que ese tipo de situaciones eran de lo más incomodas y estresantes para él. Por afuera podía estar indiferente a todas esas chicas rodeándolo, saludándolo y felicitándolo, pero por dentro, se sentía extremadamente nervioso y apenado, como cualquier adolescente de su edad lo estaría, pues a pesar de ser un hechicero, miembro del Clan Li, Duelista de la Rosa y demás, seguía siendo un chico de trece años. Sin embargo, había aprendido a mantener la compostura en estos casos, sobre todo con los "consejos" dados por la mejor influencia que podría haber tenido al respecto: Touga Kiryuu. En realidad era tal vez la peor influencia que se pudiera tener en casi cualquier aspecto de la vida, pero le había ayudado a mantener las apariencias.

Justo detrás de toda esa multitud, se encontraba Sakura, que entre salto y salto intentaba ver a Shaoran, pero todas ellas parecían ponerse de acuerdo para bloquearla al mismo tiempo. Eso era tonto, ¿tantas chicas emocionadas rodeando a un chico sólo porque sí? No era que le pareciera que Shaoran no merecía tanto atención, pero la forma en la que pasaba era una situación demasiado inverosímil; casi parecía un mal manga de comedia romántica. Al final sus intentos dieron frutos, pues Li fue capaz de ver su cabellera castaña y ojos verdes asomándose ente todas esas chicas a su alrededor.

- ¿Sakura? – Murmuró con una sonrisa ligeramente emocionada, caminando un poco en su dirección.

Las admiradoras guardaron silencio de pronto al oírlo pronunciar ese nombre, y en especial de esa forma. Rápidamente parecieron voltear al mismo tiempo, todas directo hacia Sakura, la cual sintió de golpe como todas esas miradas se clavaban sobre ella, poniéndola no del todo cómoda. Sus expresiones pasaron de confusión a ligero enojo, al tiempo que se hacían a un lado, prácticamente abriéndole el camino para que avanzara. No muy convencida, la joven comenzó a caminar lentamente entre esa multitud, aún con todos esos ojos sobre su persona. Kotori, por su parte, se limitaba a quedarse atrás y reír para sí misma.

- Ah, hola. – Saludaba en un tono nervioso la joven mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos y cortos. Una risita ligera surgía como señal de dicho sentimiento. – Con permiso… Disculpen…

Una vez frente a Shaoran se sintió un poco más tranquila, aunque sabía muy bien que si se volteaba miraría a un tumulto de chicas muy molestas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima ni un segundo.

- ¿Qué les pareció el partido? – Comentó con tranquilidad el castaño, aparentemente no notando el "aura" oscura que se elevaba a las espaldas de Sakura.

- Fue… muy… divertido… - Balbuceó ella mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos. – Ah, quiero decir que… ¡Estuviste genial Shaoran!... Bueno, tú sabes, todos lo estuvieron…

Varias gotitas de sudor surgieron por toda su cabeza, mientras sentía demasiada presión surgir de atrás de ella. No sabía que la ponía más nerviosa, hablar con Shaoran, toda esa horda de chicas enojadas a sus espaldas, o hablar con Shaoran con esa horda de chicas enojadas a sus espaldas. ¿Eso era parte de tener un novio? Bien, de hecho aún no estaba segura si lo tenía o no.

- De seguro tú nos vencerías a todos juntos al mismo tiempo, ¿no? – Murmuró el chico, volteándola a ver con una sonrisa.

- ¡Clara que no! – Contestó ella rápidamente, agitando sus manos con fuerza frente a ella. – El soccer no es mi… fuerte.

De seguro el comentario de Shaoran se debía al hecho de la gran facilidad que tenía la ojos verdes para cualquier actividad física, incluyendo los deportes. Sin embargo, rara vez había jugado soccer, sólo un par de veces en la primaria, y no era precisamente jugadora de selección. Tampoco era un deporte que le llamara tanto la atención. De hecho, en esos momentos parecía estarse interesando por otro tipo de cosas, como la música, aunque no tuviera la misma facilidad con la flauta que con los deportes.

- Bien hecho chico maravilla. – Escucharon todos que alguien decía no muy lejos de ellos, acompañado del sonido de sus pasos acercándose lentamente. – Siempre siendo el centro de atención, ¿o no?

El aura oscura de las fans enloquecidas de Li se esfumó de golpe, al distinguir la figura alta, el atuendo blanco, y el cabello rojo y largo ondeándose de Kiryuu Touga del Consejo Estudiantil, sonriendo gentilmente con una mirada en sus ojos azules que lo hacía ser tan característicamente apuesto para cuanta chica que posara su atención en él. Las jóvenes de Othori, que hace un momento parecían casi rogar por la atención del joven de Hong Kong, se olvidaron por completo de él, y sus ojos les brillaron con fuerza al ver al mayor de los hermanos Kiryuu acercarse de esa forma.

- ¡¡Touga-senpai!! – Exclamaron todas al mismo, y prácticamente hicieron a un lado a Sakura para poder acercársele a Touga hasta rodearlo. Él les sonrió a todas con elegancia, y eso pareció ser suficiente para que vayas suspiraran de manera soñadora. ¿Qué les pasaba a las alumnas de esa escuela?

- Buenas tardes, Senpai. – Exclamó la Doncella de Blanco, que se había quedado alejada durante ese rato, pero decidió acercarse a saludar, con esa amplia sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes Kotori, Kinomoto… - Saludó el chico pelirrojo mientras las miraba de reojo; las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que también él la saludaba. Luego, hizo lo mismo con el chico castaño a su lado, que se encontraba guardando sus cosas sin ponerle atención. – Li…

El chico volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro con inmensa seriedad en su rostro. Por su cara, cualquiera diría que no estaba feliz de encontrarse con él, o incluso que eso le molestaba. Pero la verdad eso no era del todo cierto. De hecho, en esa ocasión en especial, esperaba con ansias el verlo, incluso iba a buscarlo en ese mismo instante. Su cara, por otro lado, podía explicarse de manera muy sencilla: no poseía otra cuando se trataba del joven pelirrojo.

Una vez que tuvo todo guardado en su lugar, se colocó la maleta colgando del hombro derecho y se giró con cuidado hacia Sakura y Kotori.

- Sakura, ¿nos acompañas un segundo? – Le susurró en voz baja, refiriéndose al parecer a Touga y él.

- ¿Ah? Sí, claro; está bien. – Contestó la hechicera rápidamente, aunque el modo en que se lo pidió parecía dar a entender que era algo serio.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir, Joven Li? – Preguntó sin cambiar su expresión la Doncella de Blanco, sin percibir la misma seriedad que su ama percibía.

- Claro. – Respondió rápidamente, mientras se disponía a avanzar. – ¿Vienes, Kiryuu?

- Supongo que tengo opción. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar. – Lo siento chicas, el deber nos llama…

Todas parecieron un poco decepcionadas al ver como ambos se alejaban, y volvieron a ver con enojo a Sakura por estar caminando a su lado como si nada. Esto volvió a ponerla incomoda, obligándola a acelerar un poco sus pasos.

- ¿Quiénes son esas dos? – Comentó una de ellas con enojó, pateando un poco el suelo.

- ¿Por qué Touga-senpai y Li-kun les hablan con tanta naturalidad? – Agregó otra cruzándose de brazos.

Algunas conocían a Kotori. La habían visto por ahí, por halla, acompañada por Sainoji u otros miembros del Consejo, o tocando el piano el kiosco del jardín central de Secundaria, pero ninguna conocía a Sakura… Excepto una de ellas, la única que no parecía tan molesta como las otras, la única que tenía el vago recuerdo de haber visto a esa chica en otra ocasión. Era una joven pelirroja de trece algo, con una cola de caballo hacia atrás y ojos cafés claro.

- "Creo que yo conozco a esa chica…" – Pensaba para sí misma, intentando recordar donde la había visto. Esa tarde, casi por accidente, lo recordaría: estaba en su salón y tocaba la flauta como ella.

Li y Touga, acompañados por detrás por Sakura y Kotori, caminaban de regreso a la escuela. Ya era tarde, de hecho, en un par de horas comenzaría a atardecer. Li seguía con su uniforme de soccer, así que era probable que deseara pasar a los vestidores de la escuela para cambiarse, o tal vez darse una ducha. No habían dicho mucho desde que salieron de los campos de futbol. De hecho, no habían dicho nada. Posiblemente estaban esperando a llegar a algún punto más despejado, pues alrededor de los campos aún había mucha gente por el partido que acababa de terminar. Los dos chicos caminaban al frente y las dos chicas los seguían, esperando a que dijeran algo, en especial Sakura que deseaba saber porque le había pedido que los acompañara.

- ¿Me tienes alguna novedad? – Preguntó de pronto el joven chino, cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta principal.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Comentó Touga a su vez con un tono de sarcasmo.

- Ya sabes sobre qué, no juegues. ¿Averiguaste lo que nos dijo tu hermana?

Sakura volteaba a ver a Touga y a Shaoran mientras hablaban, sin entender por completo a que se referían. Cuando Li mencionó a "tu hermana", tenía que estarse refiriendo a Nanami; ¿qué tenía que ver ella?

- Bien, no tenemos los mismos contactos que Mikage Souji en las oficinas de Othori, pero se hace lo que se puede. – Respondió luego de un rato el pelirrojo. – Y lo que pude, fue averiguar algunas cosas no muy interesantes. Al parecer es un cerebrito, promedio excelente, conducta excelente, y aparte de todo es actor.

- ¿Actor?

- Es parte del club de teatro. Hoy mismo tiene una presentación, por lo que envíe a Mikki a verla para que me dijera su opinión. Ya sabes que le gusta ese tipo de cosas.

¿Eso serviría de algo? No era un experto en teatro, pero cualquier información en ese momento sería bienvenida para él.

- ¿Qué hay de su familia? – Preguntó de inmediato, volteándolo a ver con curiosidad.

- Familia promedio de clase media alta. Su madre es ama de casa, su padre dirige una línea de restaurantes, y tiene un hermano mayor que estudia en el extranjero. Nada fuera de lo común.

- Entonces no es de una familia de hechiceros. – Murmuró en voz baja Shaoran, bajando un poco su mirada.

- Por lo que hay altas posibilidades de que él no sea uno. – Agregó Touga casi al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, hasta ahora sólo podían afirmar que era un chico bueno en la escuela y hábil en varias cosas, pero fuera de eso tenía una familia y una vida completamente normal, y por lo tanto era un chico completamente normal sin magia. Podría haber llegado a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de error o incluso una trampa para confundirlos por parte de las Rosas Negras, si no fuera porque ya hubo otro Duelista que cumplía con esas mismas características: no poseía magia, pero era hábil en varias actividades. ¿Sería una coincidencia?

- Disculpa, Shaoran. – Escuchó que decía Sakura a sus espaldas, acercándosele un poco para que lo oyera. – ¿Ocurrió algo?

Todo ese rato ambos habían platicado como si estuvieran solos. No era apropósito, era simplemente que Shaoran estaba demasiado interesado en saber lo antes posible sobre aquel asunto, y por lo tanto se había dejado llevar.

- Ah, perdón – Se disculpó mientras se detenía y volteaba a ver a ambas; ya se encontraban frente al edificio de la Torre de la Rectoría. – No, nada grave; no te preocupes. Lo que ocurre es que al parecer la sexta Rosa Negra ha aparecido. – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe como señal de sorpresa al oírlo. – O al menos eso es lo que creemos.

La joven guardó silencio. La sexta Rosa Negra. Hasta ahora Sakura había conocido únicamente de frente a tres Rosas Negras: Mikage Souji y Takatsuki Shiori en el incidente del Parque Hooshi, y, por supuesto, su amiga Daidouji Tomoyo. Según tenía entendido, cuando ocurrió dicha pelea en el parque, existían en total cuatro Rosas Negras conocidas, e inmediatamente después Tomoyo se les unió; ahora aparecía la sexta.

- ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó después de haber quedado en silencio por algún rato.

- Un alumno de primaria. – Le contestó. – De hecho, lo acabas de conocer ayer mismo. Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, el chico que estaba con Kiryuu.

¿Ayer? ¿A qué se refería? De pronto, Sakura recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior con Nanami. Ella iba acompañada de tres chicas, y también de otra persona…

** ********

_ De pronto, una quinta persona apareció, pero ahora surgió al frente de Nanami, surgiendo de abajo hacia arriba, parándose al frente, pero era una persona más baja que ella y las otras, así que no la cubrió por completo. No le parecía familiar a Sakura, pero era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, complexión delgada, vestido con un uniforme casi igual al de los varones de Othori, pero con pantalones cortos color verdoso. Era más joven, aproximadamente de diez u once años._

_ - Eso es lo que muchos dicen. – Afirmó el chico en cuanto apareció, sacando una pequeña libreta de forro café, y al parecer comenzando a leerla. – Varias personas vieron al joven Li y a Kinomoto llegar juntos hace cinco días, e igualmente él visitó el Dormitorio D-3, una vez en la mañana y otra durante la tarde del mismo día, y durante el mediodía del día siguiente. Por último, fue a su salón esta mañana especialmente para pedirle que se vieran en este sitio…_

** ********

- ¿Ese chico? – Mencionó sorprendida la ojos verdes al recordarlo. ¿Él era la sexta Rosa Negra? Eso si era una coincidencia.

- Ese muchacho es como el admirador número uno de Nanami. – Comentó Touga, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Siempre hace todos los mandados, tareas, incluso espía e investiga para ella. Es casi como un ninja moderno multifuncional. Sin embargo, hace un par de horas, Nanami afirmó haberlo visto portando un uniforme similar al que usan los miembros del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, y que traía incluso el Sello de la Rosa Negra en su dedo.

- Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas muy extrañas en esto. – Agregó Li. – Hasta ahora los duelistas más jóvenes habíamos sido lo que teníamos alrededor de trece años; este chico tiene diez. Este chico al parecer nació y creció en esta ciudad, estudiaba en esta escuela, y había tenido contacto con Kiryuu desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Y además, al igual que Daidouji, no hay nada que parezca señalar que es un hechicero.

En efecto, esa persona en común era Tomoyo, otro duelista que no pertenecía a una familia de magos, y no tenía ninguna señal que los hiciera pensar que poseía algún poder mágico, y además de todo, tenían la característica de ser hábiles en diferentes áreas. Tsuwabuki era bueno en prácticamente cualquier actividad escolar, incluso deportiva, muy similar a Tomoyo. Pero, no poseían magia, al menos no que ellos supieran.

- Entonces es el mismo caso de Tomoyo. – Comentó Sakura ligeramente sorprendida. – Eso significa, ¿qué estos duelos no tienen nada que ver con la magia?

- No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Los otros once duelistas siguen siendo hechiceros, por lo que no podemos descartar esa posibilidad por sólo dos. Mientras no tengamos totalmente seguro el factor que nos convierte en Rosas Blancas y Rosas Negras, sólo podremos especular al respecto.

¿El factor que los convierte en Rosas Blancas y Rosas Negras? Sakura recordó algo al momento de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué significaba realmente ser una Rosa Blanca o ser una Rosa Negra? Ella había escuchado algo al respecto, algo que no le había dicho a Shaoran y a los otros hasta entonces. Ese algo lo escuchó durante aquella visión que tuvo en el Parque Hooshi… Aquello que le había dicho ese ser de nombre "Kamui"…

** ********

_ - Desde el final de esa batalla en el que mi cuerpo desapareció de éste y de todos los mundos, un pedazo de mí reside en cada uno de los elegidos… En cada uno de mis Descendientes… En cada una de las Rosas Blancas._

_ - ¿Un pedazo de ti? – Murmuró tras recordar esas palabras, alzando con lentitud su mano derecha, colocándola sobre su propio pecho. – ¿Eso significa ser una Rosa Blanca?_

_ - Así es. Y el más grande, y más fuerte de todos se encuentra… - Sakura sintió en ese momento como él colocaba su mano con cuidado sobre la mano que ella tenía en su pecho, sintiendo su firmeza y calidez, pero a la vez una gran delicadeza y dulzura. –… En ti… En la estrella que reside en tu corazón…_

** ********

Una pedazo de él, residiendo en cada una de las Rosas Blancas; eso era lo que aquella visión le había dicho. ¿Debería de contárselo a Shaoran? No lo consideraba prudente por dos motivos: el primero, no entendía que era lo que significaba _"un pedazo de él"_. Y segundo, no estaba segura si eso había sido real, o si simplemente lo había soñado. ¿Existía realmente ese ser de nombre Kamui?

- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Sakura? – Le preguntó la voz de Kotori, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡No!, no, perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa. – Se disculpó rápidamente con un poco de pena.

- Lo importante en estos momentos – Comentó el chico de Hong Kong con seriedad, mirando fijamente a Sakura a los ojos. – es que si este chico es realmente un Duelista, significaría que ya son seis Rosas Negras. Cuando aparezca la séptima, los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco continuarán. Tienes que estar lista, Sakura.

Era cierto, cuando las siete Rosas Negras estuvieran reunidas, los duelos continuaran, eso era lo que Mikage había dicho en aquella ocasión, y con la aparición de la sexta, ese momento estaba cada vez más cerca. ¿Se encontraba preparada para reanudar los duelos, ahora contra las Rosas Negras? Físicamente se encontraba mejor; sus heridas estaban casi curadas por completo, y su único miedo era que le quedará alguna cicatriz visible. Se sentía más fuerte, y ya casi no le dolía el cuerpo. Pero…

- Al fin los encontré. – Escucharon que una persona pronunciaba cerca de ellos.

Mikki caminaba hacia el grupo reunido fuera de la Torre de Rectoría, desde el lado izquierdo con una amplia sonrisa. Traía puesto el traje del Consejo, y cargaba en su mano lo que parecía ser algún tipo de panfleto.

- Buenas tardes, Mikki. – Saludó en voz baja la joven ojos verdes; parecía aún un poco aturdida por toda la información.

- Buenas tardes, joven Mikki. – Agregó inmediatamente después la chica de cabello largo, haciéndola una reverencia al frente.

- Buenas tardes. – Repitió ahora el recién llegado con amabilidad; no esperaba que sus dos compañeros del Consejo lo saludarán. – ¿Me perdí el partido?

- No te perdiste de mucho. – Fue la simple respuesta de Touga.

- ¿Fuiste a ver al chico? – Preguntó de inmediato el Presidente del Consejo, yendo directo al grano, como era su costumbre.

Sakura miraba algo confundida la forma en que Shaoran actuaba. No sólo había sido así de serio y cortante con Mikki, sino que también se le notaba de la misma forma mientras hablaba con Touga hace unos momentos. Era raro; Shaoran no era así, al menos no como ella recordaba. Cada vez le parecía que este Shaoran era más parecido aquel chico de mirada penetrante y actitud seria que se presentó en su salón cuando recién comenzaba a cazar las cartas Clow, y no el chico amable y preocupado que siempre estuvo a su lado y le confesó sus sentimientos. Aunque con ella seguía siendo igual, con las demás personas actuaba siempre de forma seria y casi fría. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Tenía ella algo en especial que los demás no para causar ese efecto en él?

- Sí, y la verdad resultó impresionante. – Comenzó a contar el joven de cabellos azules, extendiéndole el panfleto a Shaoran, que de hecho era el programa de la obra que acababa de ir a ver. – Interpretaron Macbeth, pero a pesar de ser chicos de primaria, la adaptaron muy bien, y las actuaciones también fueron muy buenas. Pero hubo un actor que se llevó en definitiva la obra, a pesar de que no era el protagónico. Adivinen de quién hablo.

- Tsuwabuki Mitsuru. – Contestó rápidamente Kiryuu. La expresión de Shaoran se endureció más.

- En efecto. En verdad es un grandioso actor a pesar de tener diez años. Debería de considerar actuar en películas.

- Igual que Tomoyo. – Agregó Sakura un poco sorprendida. – Cuando recién teníamos nueve años, ella ya cantaba y componía de una manera hermosa; todo el mundo decía que parecía que era demasiado avanzada para su edad.

- Bueno, eso no es muy extraño. – Murmuró Touga un poco divertido. – Mikki también tocaba el piano y componía desde muy niño, ¿o no?

- Sí, es verdad. – Contestó el muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza. – Aunque también mi hermana podía hacerlo… y…

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio de golpe, abriendo sus ojos por completo. La misma idea les había cruzado a los tres prácticamente al mismo tiempo, la misma visión. ¿Cómo ninguno lo había visto antes? No eran sólo Tomoyo y Tsuwabuki, había varios duelistas entre las Rosas que poseían habilidades más allá de la magia. Incluso Sakura en los deportes, incluso Shaoran en las artes marciales, hasta Sainoji con la espada, Mikki y Kozue en el piano, Takatsuki Shiori en la pintura… Era probable que pudieran encontrar que todos poseían esa característica, una o varias habilidades adicionales que no tuvieran que ver propiamente con la magia, al menos no de manera directa. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que todos ellos tuvieran esas habilidades tan desarrolladas? Algunos de ellos sin tener un entrenamiento verdadero. ¿Era esa la clave? ¿Pero qué significaba?

Sakura, por su parte, no parecía detectar o entender porque habían reaccionado de esa forma. Era de esperarse, pues a diferencia de ellos, no conocía tan a fondo a todos los duelistas existentes, por lo que no podía detectar tan vívidamente esas mismas coincidencias que ellos acababan de detectar.

- ¿Viste algo más? – Preguntó Li rápidamente, alzando de nuevo su mirada.

- Nada fuera de la común además de eso. – Comentó casi como un susurro el chico de cabello azul, aún un poco aturdido por esa casi "epifanía" que habían tenido. A pesar de no haber pronunciado ni una palabra, los tres sabían perfectamente lo que había cruzado por las mentes de los otros. – No estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para ver si portaba o no la sortija del Sello de la Rosa en su dedo, pero en definitiva puedo decir que no es un chico ordinario…

De nuevo todos guardaron silencio. Si ese factor en común era cierto, entonces Tsuwabuki Mitsuru encajaría perfectamente en ello. Si era así, entonces no había motivo para dudar que este chico fuera la sexta Rosa Negra, tuviera magia o no. Pero, ¿en verdad no poseía magia?

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó confundida Sakura. – ¿Hay algo malo?

- No, no es nada. – Susurró en voz baja el chico castaño, dándole la espalda. De pronto, volteó a ver rápidamente a Touga. – Kiryuu, acompáñame a los vestidores.

- ¿Qué necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?

La mirada de Li era suficiente para decirle que deseaba hablar con él a solas, o más precisamente, que Sakura no los escuchara. Sin decir más, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al edificio de secundaria en donde se encontraban los vestidores más cercanos.

- Enseguida vuelvo, espérame aquí Sakura. – Se explicó el chico castaño mientras ambos se alejaban

- ¡Sí! – Contestó ella rápidamente. – No te preocupes, Shao… ran…

Prácticamente no espero a que ella le contestara. De inmediato y sin espera se alejó con pasos ligeramente rápidos. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Li y Touga se perdieron de vista en un parpadeo. El joven chino se veía realmente consternado, aturdido. Su mente daba vueltas, y pensaba en mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Comenzaba a ver pistas que estuvieron frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo pero no había sido capaz de detectarlas. Lo único a lo que llegaba después de meditar tanto era preguntarse: _"¿Mikage si lo habrá notado?"_

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? – Murmuraba en voz baja una vez que se encontraban más lejos de Sakura y los otros, y cerca del edificio de secundaria. – Me concentré tanto en la magia, las familias y la procedencia, que ni siquiera detecte esas habilidades adicionales que poseíamos.

- Tal vez nos estamos precipitando. – Agregó Touga, el cual caminaba a su lado. – ¿Cuál sería en todo caso mi habilidad especial? ¿Ser guapo y conquistar chicas?

Algunas habilidades eran más notorias y "clásicas" que otras, debía admitirlo, pero en efecto, todos las poseían. Incluso Touga. Él de seguro no se había dado cuenta, pero poseía una gran habilidad que el propio Shaoran envidiaba demasiado, y no era esa que acababa de decir exactamente. Sin embargo, no le daría la satisfacción de decirle cuál era.

- Necesito saber si realmente ese chico no tiene magia. – Dijo de pronto, deteniéndose de golpe. – Y no es así, que tan peligrosa es. Además, no podemos permitir que Sakura tenga un duelo con él sin saber de qué es capaz

- ¿Qué propones, entonces? ¿Una prueba estilo Mikage Souji?

Li no contestó. Mikage había atacado a Sakura hasta casi colocarla a la orilla de la muerte con el sólo propósito de ver cuáles eran sus habilidades. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero ese sería el método más rápido y seguro para descubrir si Tsuwabuki Mitsuru poseía magia, o en su defecto, qué era capaz de hacer. Pero él no podía hacer eso, él no era como Mikage; no atacaría a alguien inocente sólo para saber cuáles son sus poderes… Aunque… ¿No había hecho lo mismo con Tomoyo? ¿No la había atacado directamente esperando ver cómo reaccionaba? ¿Era acaso como Mikage sin siquiera saberlo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? – Preguntó Touga luego de un rato de silencio. – Si no te crees capaz, ¿quieres que nos encarguemos nosotros de eso, Presidente?

Una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa surgió en su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente al chico, esperando escuchar que contestaba. Li seguía callado, mirando al suelo con la expresión perdida. Sabía que ese tema surgiría, y por ello no deseaba que Sakura los oyera. ¿Qué podía hacer? Podría esperar a que ocurriese el duelo entre Sakura y él, y ahí podría ver con sus propios ojos cuáles eran sus poderes. Sin embargo, eso significaría enviar a Sakura a ciegas con un enemigo desconocido. ¿Cuál era su decisión?

- Sólo sean discretos. – Susurró en voz baja como respuesta, sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento.

- ¿Yo? – Contestó él, riendo ligeramente. – Siempre soy discreto.

Shaoran se encontraba muy aturdido; temía estar cruzando una línea y tomando un camino que posiblemente no tuviera retorno. No, no tenía porque engañarse así mismo: había estado en ese camino desde que puso su primer pie en esa ciudad. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dando un par de pasos, antes de volver a alzar la cabeza, sólo para detenerse nuevamente.

Frente a ellos, varios metros al frente y caminando en su dirección contraria, se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro, largo, vistiendo un traje de color negro y blanco, y cargando delante de ella un maletín de color café. La joven parecía caminar con tranquilidad, hasta que también divisa a los dos chicos más adelante en el camino, principalmente a Shaoran. Se trataba de Tomoyo, la cual curiosamente estaba en busca de él. La joven sonrió con cuidado y alzó su mano derecha, saludándolos con gentileza.

- Li. – Exclamó la joven con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos. – Qué bueno que te encuentro.

Shaoran siguió totalmente quieto al ver como se le acercaba de esa forma; ¿había escuchado algo de lo que hablaban? No, se encontraba muy lejos para que lo hubiera oído. El joven chino agitó un poco su cabeza, como intentando aclarar sus ideas con ello. Para cuando reaccionó, Tomoyo se encontraba de pie justo frente a él, con sus manos juntas al frente sujetado su maletín, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada con elegancia hacia la derecha, y una sonrisa levemente dibujada en los labios.

- Deseo hablar contigo un segundo, si es que es posible. – Agregó la joven de Tomoeda con tranquilidad. Li pareció confundirse con poco por esa actitud, en especial considerando que días anteriores no parecía estar muy feliz al momento de verlo.

- Éste no es un buen momento, Daidouji. – Explicó el castaño, mirando de reojo al joven pelirrojo a su lado.

- No quiero molestarte, escuche que acabas de tener un partido y que ganaron; muchas felicidades, por cierto. – Tomoyo rió un poco, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado con ligera inocencia; ésta sí era la Tomoyo Daudouji que Shaoran conocía. – Es sólo que… Bueno, no sé de qué habrán hablado tú y Sakura ayer, pero ella me compartió su deseo de que tú y yo habláramos y arregláramos algunos asuntos. Tú sabes, sobre aquel incidente…

Él sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. De hecho, hasta el propio Touga a su lado lo sabía: hablaba de la patada que le había dado en el rostro aquel día en el dormitorio de Sakura. Desde aquel momento, por eso que había ocurrido y también por el hecho de que ella fuera en realidad una Rosa Negra, el aire entre ellos había sido muy denso. Sólo se habían encontrado un par de veces luego de eso, pero ese par de veces habían sido de lo más incomodas. Li, al igual que Tomoyo, había prometido arreglar las cosas también, no sólo por Sakura, sino también por qué se sentía un poco culpable por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma. Sin embargo, ese no era un buen momento.

Pese a que Li estaba a punto de disculparse argumentando que tenía que irse a cambiar y luego hacer algo con Touga, éste pareció no querer arrojarle el salvavidas, y en su lugar de eso darse media vuelta y dejar que se ahogara solo.

- Bien, creo que es mejor que los dejé solos. – Comentó el chico, comenzando a caminar, sacándole la vuelta a la joven y alejándose. – Entonces iré adelantando ese encargo, ¿te parece?

Shaoran miró sorprendido como Touga se iba así como así. Una expresión de ligero enojo surgió en su rostro, mientras maldecía en silencio al chico del club de Kendo. Sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse luego de un par de segundos. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, y entonces prosiguió su camino con pasos lentos.

- En verdad, éste no es un buen momento. – Susurró el muchacho mientras caminaba, pero para su sorpresa ella comenzó a seguirlo. – ¿Puede ser en otra ocasión?

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Preguntó confundida ante la notoria negación del chico.

- No, nada. Es sólo que en estos momentos tengo que ir cambiarme, y hay algunos asuntos que debo atender.

- ¿Asunto?, qué misterioso. – Comentó un poco divertida la chica de cabello largo. – ¿Tiene que ver con ese encargo a Kiryuu-senpai?

Li se detuvo un segundo al escuchar lo que decía. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? ¿Acaso sí había escuchado lo que hablaban?, ¿eso le estaba insinuando? No, eso no era posible. Necesitaba relajarse; estaba sobre reaccionando por nada. Siguió caminando, todo ese rato sin voltear a verla, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar mejor lo que hacía y decía. Tomoyo ahora caminaba un par de pasos detrás de él; parecía que no quería ella lo viera a los ojos o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Li? – Comentó ahora la ojos azules, haciendo referencia a la actitud tan extraña del chico. – ¿Te molesta hablar conmigo sólo porque soy una Rosa Negra y tú una Rosa Blanca? – No hubo respuesta. – Supongo que tienes malas experiencias con eso. Pero Sakura y yo acordamos que eso no se interpondría en nuestra amistad, y ella desea que tú y yo hagamos las paces, y aunque seamos Rosas Blancas, Rosas Negras, o lo que sea, no se interponga tampoco entre nosotros dos. Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿o no?

Esa última frase fue acompañada de un amplio gesto de alegría en su cara, mientras miraba fijamente su cabellera corta y castaña.

Hubo un silencio profundo entre los dos por largo rato; sólo el sonido de sus pasos sobre el camino de cemento se hacía presente. Tomoyo mantuvo su misma expresión todo ese rato, sonriente, tranquila, esa expresión que siempre la había ayudado en cualquier situación hasta entonces... Esa expresión que había sido su máscara por años. La verdad era que se encontraba ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta. Lo miraba fijamente, y cada segundo que pasaba la ponía más y más desesperada. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Cuál iba a ser su respuesta? Todos esos días esa había sido una de sus mayores dudas: ¿eran o no amigos?, ¿había una amistad entre ellos o lo único en común era Sakura? ¿Era ella su única relación? Deseaba escucharlo de él mismo, que lo dijera abiertamente: ¿era su amiga? ¡¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestar?!, ¡¿Qué tanto se necesita para pensar una pregunta como esa?!

Shoaran se detuvo de pronto, obligándola a detenerse también. Volteó a verla con cuidado por encima de su hombro. Sonreía, le sonreía con gentileza, de la misma forma que sólo había visto sonreírle a Sakura, y entonces le contestó con un tono de voz tranquilo y correcto.

- Claro que sí, somos amigos…

La sonrisa del rostro de Tomoyo se fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y se quedó totalmente inmóvil al oír esa respuesta. Esa respuesta, esas palabras…. No significaban nada para ella. Le había sonreído, le había dicho eso de manera clara, pero todo eso carecía de significado; igual podría haberlo dicho en otro idioma y habría sido lo mismo. Todo lo que necesitaba saber, estaba en sus ojos, y esa mirada ligeramente fría, casi indiferente que acompañó a su sonrisa, esa mirada con la cual alguien ve algo que no tiene nada que ver con él… La mirada de un embustero. Él ni siquiera notó la reacción que había causado en ella, y de inmediato siguió su camino.

Todo se movió extremadamente lento para Tomoyo en ese instante. Bajó un poco su mirada, con sus cabellos ocultándole el rostro, mientras Li daba paso a paso lejos de ella… De pronto, la joven alzó su mirada con fuerza hacía él. La expresión feliz e inocente había desaparecido; la máscara se había roto. Sus ojos azules reflejaban completo enojo, casi odio, y todo su rostro podría causarle miedo a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto. Soltó su maletín de golpe, tirándolo al suelo sin pudor. Luego, comenzó a caminar detrás de él, con pasos fuertes y rápidos, acercándosele por detrás, con toda su atención puesta directamente en su cabeza.

- "Mentiroso… Eres un mentiroso..." – Se decía así misma en su mente mientras se le acercaba, aunque su cabeza era todo un revoltijo de ideas en esos momentos. – "Tú lo sabes muy bien, tan bien como yo… No eres mi amigo, nunca me has visto como tu amiga, nunca he sido nada para ti… A ti no te importa si vivo o muero, en cambio yo…"

Se acercó cada vez más y más a él; Shaoran ni siquiera parecía sentirla. De haberse volteado, habría visto esa cara casi asesina que había surgido detrás de su máscara, habría sentido ese enojo incrementándose más y más a su alrededor, y habría notado como acercaba sus manos, con sus dedos tensos, directo a su cuello, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro.

- "¡Quisiera verte muerto en este mismo momento!"

Ni siquiera pensaba en detenerse; de haber tenido la oportunidad, estaba casi segura de que hubiera puesto sus manos alrededor del cuello hechicero, y luego… ¿Qué haría luego? No estaba segura, pero para su suerte, no tuvo que averiguarlo. Li se paró de golpe sin motivo, pareciendo sobresaltarse por algo. Esto hizo reaccionar Tomoyo, regresándola a realidad de un instante a otro. Rápidamente bajó sus manos y se alejó de él un par de pasos. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Qué le pasó? No sabía que le preocupaba más: lo que le acababa de pasar, o que Li se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, el joven de Hong Kong ni siquiera notó ese cambio súbito en su acompañante. Lo que lo había sobresaltado había sido otra cosa: una sensación, una sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, que lo envolvió y prácticamente lo obligó a detenerse. Él sabía que era eso, lo había sentido demasiadas veces como para no saberlo: era una presencia mágica extremadamente fuerte.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó sorprendido, tirando su maleta a un lado y girándose rápidamente a todos lados. – ¡¿De quién es este poder?!

Tomoyo miró confundida las reacciones de Shaoran; era incapaz de sentir la presencia mágica que él percibía, por lo que no comprendía qué pasaba, hasta que esto fue visible. Algo surgió en el suelo justo debajo de ella, algo similar a un agujero de forma redonda, totalmente oscuro, al cual comenzó a caer con rapidez.

- ¡Li! – Exclamó con miedo la joven, mientras caía, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- ¡Daidouji! – Intentó apresurarse rápidamente a dicho agujero, pero en cuanto intentó dar el primer paso, uno más surgió debajo de sus pies, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caer también rápidamente. Ambos desaparecieron por completo de ese lugar, y un instante después ambos agujeros desaparecieron también.

Envuelta en esa oscuridad, sin tener el menor control de su cuerpo, pareció perder poco a poco el conocimiento, hasta que su mente no fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Un momento estaba en el patio con Li, y al siguiente había sido cubierta por ese extraño manto oscuro; ni siquiera lo vio venir. Mientras caía, pues parecía que estaba cayendo, no era capaz de pensar o razonar nada con claridad. Sólo veía imágenes, visiones, escenas que pudieron o no ser reales, en ese o en algún otro momento. Escenas de niños riendo y jugando en el patio de una escuela, escenas de adultos en fiestas, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo, y escenas de gente caminando por la calle, de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, cada uno concentrado en sus propias cosas, pensando en su propio mundo, sin voltear a ver siquiera a quien pasaba a su lado. Podía verlo todo y a todos, excepto a una persona: a ella misma. ¿Por qué no estaba ella jugando con ese grupo de niños? ¿Por qué no era una de esas personas sentadas en la fiesta comiendo? ¿Por qué no caminaba como los demás pensando en sus propios asuntos? ¿Por qué ella no pertenecía a ninguno de esos grupos…?

Comenzó a reaccionar de pronto. Sentía algo duro y frío contra su mejilla. ¿Qué era?

- Daidouji, Daidouji, despierta. – Escuchó como una voz susurraba lentamente muy cerca de ella.

Luego, sintió como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, moviéndola un poco. Esto provocó que sus sentidos reaccionaran, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, si es que eso podría llamarse realidad. Al parecer estaba recostada en el suelo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Se había caído? Lentamente se fue alzando hasta sentarse; la cabeza le dolía un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la misma voz de hace un momento, la voz de Li Shaoran que se encontraba de cuclillas a su lado.

Tomoyo no contestó. Simplemente guardó silencio y comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, mirando todo su alrededor; algo no estaba bien. Ya no estaban en el patio, sino en el pasillo oscuro y totalmente silencioso del edificio de secundaria, más exactamente, en el segundo piso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Murmuró confundida la ojos azules al reconocer el escenario que los rodeaba. – ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Hace un momento estábamos afuera…

- No te confundas, ésta no es la escuela. – Contestó rápidamente el castaño mientras se ponía de pie. Tomoyo la miró confundida aún en el suelo. ¿A qué se refería con que esa no era la escuela? Luego, Li volteó a ver hacía la ventana, haciéndole el además con la que cabeza de que mirara también. – Mira.

La joven se levantó con cuidado, arreglándose su falda para luego caminar a la ventana y echar un vistazo hacia el exterior. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al ver el cielo color carmesí sobre ellos, totalmente cerrado, y la niebla oscura que rodeaba el edificio, el cual no los dejaba ver que había más allá de los cristales de esas ventanas. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué era esa extraña escena ante ella?

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Preguntó el chico detrás de ella. – Aunque parezca la escuela, en realidad estamos atrapados en una dimensión aparte de la nuestra.

- ¿Dimensión? – Repitió la joven sin entender.

- De cierta forma es como el Territorio de Duelos o una Ilusión Omyou… - Li se detuvo unos momentos tras recordar que estaba hablando con Daidouji, quien, hasta dónde sabía, no tenía conocimientos de magia. – Es complicado de poner en palabras simples, pero la verdad es que este sitio no es nuestro mundo. Si tuviera que resumirlo de alguna forma, diría que nos encontramos encerrados en el hechizo de alguien.

- ¿Esto es un hechizo? – Susurró en voz baja, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Li subestimaba a Tomoyo. Estaba pasando por alto dos cosas muy importantes: la primera, es que durante todo el tiempo que Sakura estuvo participando en los incidentes relacionados con las Cartas Clow y las Cartas Sakura, de principio a fin, ella estuvo a su lado. Así que, aunque no tuviera poderes, conocimientos y demás, no estaba tratando con cualquier analfabeta en el tema. Y segundo, Tomoyo era más inteligente de lo que él creía. No le fue difícil adivinar que todo eso era creado por la magia de algo o alguien. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que oía de algo así.

- ¿Crees que se trate de Mikage-senpai…? – Murmuró en voz baja, volteándolo a ver con cuidado. Su pregunta se basaba en aquello que había hecho en el Parque Hooshi el día de aquella pelea.

Li simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Esta presencia mágica no es la de él, pero no dudaría en ningún momento que estuviera involucrado de alguna forma. Lo que no entendiendo es qué propósito podría tener para atraernos a mí y a ti a un hechizo como éste.

La conversación fugaz que habían tenido Mikage y Tomoyo vino a la mente de la joven en un instante. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de haberle mentido sobre el origen de su sortija? ¿Intentaba probarla de alguna forma justo como lo había hecho con Sakura? De una persona que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su mejor amiga, esperaría cualquier cosa.

- Tal vez sólo uno de nosotros era su objetivo, y el otro se encontraba en el lugar y momento inadecuado. – Mencionó la chica de cabello largo, susurrando más para ella que para Li.

Éste terminó por tal vez mal interpretar un poco su comentario. ¿Intentaba decirle que no sabía nada de ese asunto? Sería difícil de creer, después de todo, ella era una Rosa Negra, y eso había ocurrido casualmente cuando ambos estaban solos. No era qué pensará que ella lo había hecho, o incluso que supiera quién había sido. Sin embargo, ¿no era todo eso demasiada coincidencia?

- Puede ser. – Contestó luego de un rato. – Pero lo importante en estos momentos es encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

- Sin conocer la verdadera naturaleza de este conjuro, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para repelerlo. Sólo encontrar su fuente y detenerlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con su fuente?

El joven guardó silencio unos momentos y viró a ver de nuevo por la ventana. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Bien podría estar algo o alguien del otro lado del cristal, mirándolos fijamente durante todo ese rato, y ellos serían incapaces de notarlo.

- No tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de magia. – Comentó lentamente sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana. – Pero, en un hechizo de esta magnitud… Es probable que quién lo haya hecho, se encuentre aquí también.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Encontrar la fuente del hechizo y detenerlo, significaba encontrar a la persona que había creado ese mundo.

Para logar ese cometido, no les quedaba más que comenzar a caminar, buscando en los sitios de ese edificio que les eran posibles revisar al responsable o al menos una pista de la verdadera naturaleza de dicho conjuro. Si en efecto había sido una persona quien los atrajo a ese lugar, debía de haber algún motivo para ello. La pregunta era, ¿cuál era ese motivo?

Revisaron algunos de los salones, pero en todos era lo mismo: se encontraban completamente vacíos. La luz de los pasillos y de los salones no funcionaba. Lo único que parecía alumbrar era ese escaso resplandor rojizo que radiaba del cielo y entraba por las ventanas. ¿En verdad no estaban en el edificio de secundaria? Todo era igual, los pasillos, paredes, todo era exactamente lo mismo. Como Li había dicho, era complicado de explicar, en especial a una persona que no tenía amplios conocimientos en magia. Además, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de cuál era realmente la forma en que trabajaba dicho hechizo, pues existían tal vez mil y un tipo diferentes de conjuros que podrían provocar un resultado muy similar a ese, como transportar a la gente a una dimensión dentro del mismo mundo. En este caso, las personas seguían en el mismo lugar, pero físicamente se encontraban en una dimensión diferente, que la gente del mundo original, aunque esa persona en la otra dimensión estuviera parada a su lado, no podría ver, oír o tocar. Otro tipo era aquel que una determinada área la dejaba bajo el control de quien hacia el hechizo, y podía introducir o sacar de esa área a quien quisiera. Incluso se encontraba la magia que era capaz de crear totalmente desde cero de un pequeño mundo, y cada hechizo era diferente, tanto para hacerlo como las limitaciones que implicaba.

Luego de andar rondando por los pasillos sin obtener ningún avance, a Tomoyo se le ocurrió intentar abrir una de las ventanas que daban al patio. Intentó deslizar una de ellas hacia un lado, pero por más que la jalaba ésta no se movía, aunque no tuviera el seguro puesto. Siguió intentándolo unos segundos y luego lo dejó por la paz aparentemente algo frustrada.

- No se puede abrir. – Comentó la ojos azules luego de su fallido intento. En ese momento sintió como Li colocaba su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Retrocede. – Murmuró el chico chino, mirando fijamente a la ventana.

Haciéndole caso, Tomoyo se apartó de él varios pasos, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él, por su parte, se colocó de pie frente a la ventana, quedándose quieto por unos momentos. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado, alzó su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza con su puño cerrado. Un brillo dorado surgió de entre sus dedos y un objeto alargado comenzó a tomar forma, cubierto por esa misma luz. En un parpadeo, la espada mágica de Shaoran surgió en su mano. La blandió con fuerza hacia un lado y para luego tomar uno de sus pergaminos de color verde.

- ¡Dios del viento! – Exclamó con fuerza, al tiempo que golpeaba el pergamino con el lomo de su espada.

Del pedazo de papel con caracteres chinos surgió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se fue directo contra la ventana para golpearla. Sin embargo, algo pareció evitar que el viento tocara siquiera el vidrio. Una barrera de color dorado brillo al contacto con el viento mágico, y éste se disipó con fuerza hacia los lados.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Murmuró sorprendida la joven, mientras se cubría un poco con sus brazos, pues algo de viento los llegó a tocar.

- Repelió mi hechizo. – Contestó el chico castaño, bajando su espada. – Al parecer las ventanas están selladas con magia, y es probable que las puertas también lo estén. Quien quiera que esté haciendo esto, no quiere que salgamos de este lugar.

Entonces se encontraban prácticamente atrapados en ese edificio. ¿Por qué hacer eso? La ojos azules miró con cuidado a su alrededor, intentando analizar la situación. Intentaba ponerse en el lugar de la persona que los había metido en ese hechizo. Primero, ¿por qué a ellos dos? Seguía pensando que lo más lógico era que iba en busca de unos de los dos, de Li o de ella, no de ambos. Después de todo, ¿qué persona podría estar interesada en ambos al mismo tiempo? Ellos no tenían nada en común, ningún lazo, sólo Sakura. Así que quien haya sido, quería atraer a uno a ese hechizo, y como el otro se encontraba con él, lo atrajo también. La pregunta siguiente era, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué atraer a uno de ellos a ese sitio y atraparlos adentro de ese edificio? Ahí había muchas posibilidades, pero era evidente que si no podían salir, lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer, buscar o descubrir, si había algo, se encontraba en el interior de ese edificio. ¿Pero en dónde?

Los salones estaban vacíos, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ¿qué más había ahí? Baños, armarios, la sala de música, ¿qué más? De pronto pareció pensar en algo. Alzó su mirada hacia el techo, mirando éste por un par de segundos sin decir nada.

- ¿Crees que la puerta de la azotea esté abierta? – Pronunció con un susurro despacio.

¿La puerta de la azotea? Técnicamente también era una puerta que daba al exterior, pero no al patio como las ventanas o las otras puertas. La verdad en esos momentos no sabía de que podría ayudar el salir, pero tampoco tenían mucho que hacer adentro.

- Podríamos intentarlo. – Contestó el chico chino mientras comenzaba a caminar a las escaleras. – Pero no te separes de mí; nono sabemos que podría salir en cualquier momento.

Tomoyo asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo unos cuantos pasos detrás. Li caminaba con cuidado, mirando a todos lados rápidamente; no quería que nada los tomara por sorpresa. El autor de ese hechizo podría surgir con cualquier cosa, como objetos que se movieran, trampas, incluso seres artificiales que los atacaran. El hecho de que nada hubiera aparecido hasta entonces sólo lograba que se pusiera más nervioso. Las escaleras estaban oscuras. Desde la base del primer escalón del segundo piso, daba la impresión de una escena realmente tétrica. Pero igual empezaron a subir, Li al frente y Tomoyo detrás de él.

- Esto casi parece una película de terror. – Comentó un poco divertida la ojos azules mientras subían. – En cualquier momento podrían salir los fantasmas de la escuela. Si Sakura estuviera aquí, de seguro estaría muerta del miedo al oírme decir eso.

Para su sorpresa, su comentario pareció arrancarle una pequeña risita al chico chino; al parecer no era del todo un robot.

- ¿Le sigue temiendo a los fantasmas? – Preguntó sin voltear a verla.

- Sí. Hubieras visto cuando vio por primera vez el Dormitorio D-3 y le dije que decían que estaba embrujado. Se le notaba que no deseaba entrar.

- Me parece curioso que aún después de todo lo ocurrido le siga temiendo de esa forma.

No era un secreto que Sakura siempre le había tenido miedo a los fantasmas. Según afirmaba su propio hermano, Touya, él había sido el culpable de dicho miedo, pues desde que era niña siempre le contaba de las cosas que él podía ver, desde fantasmas hasta algunos demonios. A pesar de todas las cosas que había visto desde que se convirtió en Card Captor, ese miedo no había desaparecido.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, hablando de Sakura, el único tema en común que podían tener. ¿Aún así podía decir tan tranquilamente que él y ella eran amigos?

- Oye Li. – Murmuró luego de un rato, volteando a ver su espalda; no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a su destino. – ¿Tú y Sakura…? ¿Qué son en estos momentos?

Li pareció sorprenderse al oír esa pregunta. Se detuvo quedándose un par de escalones por arriba de ella, volteándola a ver un poco confundido. Ella lo miraba hacia arriba desde su escalón con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó el hechicero.

- Ayer Sakura me dijo que tú aún le gustas, y piensa que a ti aún te gusta ella. ¿Es así? – Li pareció sobresaltarse un poco por la pregunta, y un ligero rubor surgió en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. – En esa conversación que tuvieron ayer, ¿ustedes dos…?

Ambos se miraron mutuamente el uno al otro en silencio. Tomoyo miraba fijamente a Li con una expresión tranquila y sonriente, como esperando pacientemente a que le contestara, mientras él parecía ligeramente nervioso por el cuestionamiento de su acompañante. Se volvió a sonrojar, ahora con más fuerza, y rápidamente miró de nuevo al frente.

- No pudimos aclarar eso. – Murmuró mientras volvía a comenzar a subir las escaleras. – La hermana de Kiryuu se interpuso a lo último. ¿No te contó al respecto?

- No, la verdad es que no la he visto desde ayer. – Contestó ella mientras lo seguía. – Entonces, ¿tú aún deseas llegar a ser novio de Sakura? – Li no dijo nada. – Tal vez pienses que soy entrometida… Pero Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me interesa…

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso. – Dijo de pronto el muchacho, casi interrumpiéndola. – Cuando salgamos de aquí hablemos con más calma de esto si quieres.

¿Estaba evitando el tema acaso? En verdad no era tal vez la mejor situación como para tratar algo como eso, pero aún así le parecían muy sospechosas las negaciones de la Rosa Blanca. ¿Le daba pena hablar de eso? Era lo más probable, incluso hace algún tiempo, cuando recién Li intentaba decláresele a Sakura, no era muy fácil para él hablar al respecto. Normalmente Tomoyo tenía que picarlo, y picarlo y picarlo hasta que se abriera. Pero había algo más, había algo más detrás de eso. Mientras miraba fijamente su espalda, intentaba descubrirlo, intentaba ver a través de su corazón y saber que estaba ocultado, que era lo que no quería decir… ¿Qué ocultaba en el fondo de su corazón Li Shaoran?

Un rato después llegaron ante la puerta de la azotea. Li le indicó a Tomoyo que se mantuviera atrás, mientras él intentaba abrirla. Para su sorpresa, no tuvo ningún problema: la puerta se abrió casi por sí sola.

- Está abierta. – Pronunció sorprendido. Eso podría significar sólo una cosa: el responsable quería que fueran a ese sitio.

Dudó un poco en abrirla por completo; no sabían que podrían encontrarse del otro lado. Le indicó a la joven de cabello largo que se mantuviera detrás de él, y entonces prosiguió a mover la puerta muy lentamente con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha seguía sujetando su espada. Las bisagras rechinaron ligeramente, al tiempo que ante sus ojos surgía la imagen de esa azotea… Pero había algo más. El aire del exterior, toda el área de la azote en sí, estaba cubierto por objetos blancos que flotaban hacia un lado y hacia el otro, como copos de nieve u hojas re árboles movidas por el viento. Pero esos objetos blancos no copos ni hojas, eran…

- ¿Plumas? – Dijo sorprendido el joven de Hong Kong, mirando a todas direcciones. En efecto, eran plumas, plumas blancas de ave, pero de mayor tamaño.

Ambos chicos dieron un paso al frente, mirando a su alrededor sorprendidos. ¿Qué era eso? Las plumas eran muchas, y al flotar parecían sacarles la vuelta. ¿Era parte del conjuro acaso?

De pronto, Tomoyo vio como Li colocaba su brazo frente a ella, evitando que siguiera avanzando. El joven de ojos cafés miraba fijamente al frente con expresión dura; había divisado algo entre toda esa nube de plumas frente a él, algo… o alguien. Era una silueta, parada frente a la cerca protectora. No podía verla con claridad, pues todos esos objetos que flotaban frente a él parecían esconderlo. ¿Había una persona parada más adelante en la azotea? ¿Alguien oculto entre todas esas plumas?

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Murmuró en voz baja, dando un paso hacia el frente. Al oírlo, Tomoyo pudo notar también a esa supuesta persona. ¿Era quien había hecho ese hechizo? – ¿Quieres eres…?

Daidouji se quedó en su lugar frente a la puerta, mientras veía fijamente como Li siguió caminando, lentamente, poco a poco hacia ese sitio donde esa persona estaba parada. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién los había llevado a ese sitio? ¿De quién era esa magia? Antes de que pudiera verlo, algo cambio. Las plumas se detuvieron todas de golpe, quedando suspendidas en el aire alrededor de ellos. Li se detuvo en ese mismo momento sorprendido. Todas comenzaron a brillar, despidiendo una luz dorada muy fuerte. Un instante después, todas comenzaron a volar directo hacia la persona que estaba parada a unos cuantos metros del hechicero, cubriéndolo cada vez más y más, formando una esfera grande luz.

Shoaran retrocedió rápidamente de un salto, blandiendo su espada de manera defensiva. Todas las plumas se habían acumulado en esa esfera frente a él, la cual comenzaba a crecer y moverse de manera irregular. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? De pronto, algo se alargo con rapidez contra él, casi de manera desafiante. Era como si esa esfera de luz se hubiera alargado, como estirando un puó o un brazo. Shaoran reaccionó, aunque algo sorprendido, colocando su espada delante de él con fuerza y utilizando su magia creó un escudo ante él. El choque de dicha extensión luminosa y su escudo, creo un destecho blanquizco entre ambos. A pesar de su escudo, se pudo ver como el cuerpo del joven era empujado un poco hacia atrás, arrastrando un poco los pies mientras intentaba resistir la presión contra él.

- ¡Li! – Exclamó casi atónita la joven detrás de él al ver lo que pasaba.

- ¡Quédate Daidouji! – Le gritó con fuerza mientras seguía intentando resistir.

Pasó rápidamente sus dedos por la hoja de su espada y esta se cubrió con varios rayos similares a electricidad, para luego blandirla con fuerza hacia un lado, haciendo que su atacante se desviara hacia un lado. Pudo ver en ese momento que ese algo se elevaba y comenzaba a moverse en círculos sobre ellos. Era alargado, similar a una serpiente voladora. Cuando la luz dorado se disipó por completo, pudieron ver claramente de qué se trataba. Era un ser alargado, como un animal con garras como patas. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de fuego, y de su cabeza surgían dos cuerno. Además, tenía seis ojos: tres a cada lado de su cabeza. Era muy similar… A un dragón hecho de fuego.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamó sorprendido al distinguir la figura de ese ser casi de cuento. Tomoyo también lo vio, e igualmente se encontraba atónita, pero ella no decía nada. Simplemente se quedaba ahí, de pie, totalmente quieta, mirando fijamente al dragón girando sobre ellos. Pero había algo diferente…

- "Ese dragón…" – Pensó sorprendida la ojos azules al verlo. – "Ese dragón es como…"

La criatura de fuego se le abalanzó a Shaoran desde las alturas. Éste reaccionó rápidamente, saltando hacia un lado y luego rodando en el suelo para alejarse de él, EL dragón casi choca contra el suelo, deteniéndose y flotando muy cerca del suelo hacia donde estaba el hechicero. Al estar tan cerca del piso, alzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que casi empujaba a Tomoyo en el proceso, lo que la hizo retroceder contra la puerta.

Li se incorporó rápidamente, sacando tres ofudas de color azul oscuro. Justo cuando el dragón estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, sin dudarlo alzó su espada con fuerza al frente, golpeando los pergaminos con el lomo. Los conjuros de los papeles reaccionaron, y de estos surgieron tres chorros de agua que se lanzaron con fuerza, golpeando a su atacante. Humo y vapor surgió de su cuerpo al contacto con el agua, al tiempo que se retorcía y movía de un lado a otro, al parecer con dolor; parecía que su cuerpo realmente estaba hecho de fuego. Gracias al conjuro se Shaoran, el dragón desvió su camino, estrellándose contra el suelo y deslizándose por él contra la reja protectora.

El joven se movió hacía un lado, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Al parecer su enemigo era débil agua, pero su conjuro utilizando sus pergaminos no era tan fuerte y grande como para un ser mágico de ese tamaño. ¿Qué podía hacer? Antes de pudiera decidir una estrategia, el dragón movió su cola con fuerza contra él de golpe. Rápidamente dio salto en el aire, elevándose y dando una maroma hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo. La cola terminó por estrellarse contra la reja, casi derrumbándola. Mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire luego de su largo salto, volvió a tomar de nuevo sus pergaminos azules, listo para atacar desde las alturas.

- ¡Dios del Agua! – Gritó con fuerza mientras volvía a repetir su conjuro. De nuevo, tres chorros de agua golpearon el cuerpo de la criatura, haciendo que éste reaccionara y se retorciera de un lado a otro, golpeando la reja con fuerza con su cuerpo.

Tomoyo casi tuvo que meterse de nuevo en el edificio para evitar ser alcanzada por el enorme cuerpo de aquella criatura. Sin embargo, a pesar del peligro, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; intentaba verificar que efectivamente, era lo que ella estaba pensando.

Li volvió a tocar el suelo luego de su acrobacia, pero sólo para volver a moverse rápidamente para esquivar todos los coletazos que la criatura lanzaba. Desde los tiempos en que cazaba las Cartas Clow en Tomoeda al igual que Sakura, ya daba la impresión de ser un chico realmente ágil y hábil. Sin embargo, lo que era capaz de hacer a los diez u once años, no se comparaba en nada a lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sus habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente, como lo había demostrado anteriormente en su combate contra Mikage. Era evidente que era un miembro de la gran Familia Li, la Familia del Dragón de China.

El criatura de fuego se alzó de nuevo el aire, elevándose por encima de la azote para luego lanzarse en picada hacia donde estaba Li. A medio camino, abrió su boca por completo, exhalando con fuerza una llamarada candente contra él. Li no se mutó. Rápidamente tomó uno de sus pergaminos de agua entre sus dedos y lo alzó con fuerza hacia el aire. El pergamino se desintegró, creando en un segundo una esfera de agua a su alrededor, misma que lo protegió efectivamente del fuego. Una vez que el peligro había pasado, su barrera protectora se desvaneció, y un segundo después el joven se lanzo a un lado para esquivarlo y provocar que el dragón en esta ocasión se estrellara contra el suelo de cabeza.; el golpe pareció aturdirlo.

- "¿Cuál es el propósito de atacarme utilizando una criatura como ésta?" – Pensaba el joven castaño, sin perder su guardia. – "No es propiamente una criatura mágica creada de la nada, sino más bien algún tipo de Ilusión materializada, prácticamente es lo mismo que todo este edificio: no existe realmente. ¿Qué se propone la persona que creó todo esto? ¿Acaso desea matarnos?"

De un segundo a otro fue sacado de sus pensamientos, pues el monstruo de llamas había reaccionado de nuevo, lazándose directo contra él, casi pegado al suelo. El primer reflejo de Shaoran hubiera sido esquivarlo, pero de inmediato recordó algo: Tomoyo. En esa posición, Li estaba de espaldas a la puerta justo donde estaba ella. De esquivarlo, terminaría yéndose de golpe contra ella. Tuvo que pensar rápido. Sin dudarlo, se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia Tomoyo, el cual veía sorprendida como éste se le acercaba con el dragón pisándole los talones.

- ¡Sujétate! – Fue lo único que le dijo al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, pegándola contra él, justo para elevarse con fuerza los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la cabeza del dragón se estrellará contra la puerta, prácticamente destruyéndola.

Tomoyo miró hacia abajo, estando casi aferrada a Shaoran para no caerse. La vista desde esa altura era increíble. La parecía que Li casi saltaba igual que Sakura con la Carta Salto, aunque en realidad ambos altos no se comparaban. Aún así, sólo con su habilidad física, el joven castaño no se quedaba atrás. Comenzaron a descender, pero justo al mismo tiempo su oponente volvía a reaccionar. Sacando su cabeza de los escombros de la pared que había destruido, sólo para elevarse de nuevo contra ellos. Loa ojos azules se quedó casi petrificada al ver el rostro de esa criatura abalanzárseles de esa forma, mientras Li intentaba mantener la compostura. Rápidamente y mientras comenzaban a bajar, jaló su espada con su mano libre hacía atrás; su hoja se cubrió de un destello luminoso. Luego, la jaló con fuerza hacía el frente, justo cuando la cara del Dragón estaba tan cerca de ellos, que incluso llegaron a sentir el calor que sus llamas emanaban. El movimiento de su espada pareció convertir el viento creado en una cuchilla de energía dorada que voló hacia el Dragón, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo retroceder. El Dragón gruño de dolor y rápidamente se alejó de ellos, alzándose en el aire.

Por su parte, ambos chicos volvieron a salvo al suelo, si a salvo se le podía decir. Sin esperar el chico se colocó frente a Tomoyo, volteando a ver a la criatura sobre ellos mientras sostenía su espada con ambas manos, listo para el momento en que los atacara.

- "Esto está tomando demasiado." – Pensaba con un poco de fastidio en relación a toda esa pelea. – "Me temó que tendré que usar ese método si no encuentro otra salida…"

- Ese dragón… - Escuchó de pronto que Tomoyo murmuraba a sus espaldas.

Volteó rápidamente a verla por encima de su hombro. Tomoyo aún estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos; se encontraba demasiado cerca. Justo cuando estaba por decirle que se alejara, y que era muy peligroso, ella dijo algo que lo sorprendió incluso más que la criatura con la que peleaba.

- Se parece mucho a aquel que Sakura creó para aquel video. – Susurró en voz baja, más para ella misma que para él, pero aún así fue capaz de oírla

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó confundido al oírla, llamando la atención de la joven; ni siquiera había notado que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿No lo recuerdas, Li? Te lo mostramos en aquella ocasión cuando Meiling y tú fueron a Tomoeda en las vacaciones. – Le explicó. – Sakura creó dos dragones con su magia, y Yue, Kero y ella los derrotaron mientras yo los grababa. Hizo un video bien hecho, con diferentes tomas y música de fondo.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron más y más conforme la joven se lo describía, hasta abrirse de par en par como señal de asombro. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero ya lo recordaba. Fue en el incidente de la Carta Sellada. En uno de esos días que él y su prima Meiling pasaron en Tomoeda el verano del año pasado, les mostraron ese video. El video había sido grabado en el aquel Parque Tomoeda, en donde estaba el Rey Pingüino. Sakura, acompañada de sus guardianes, Yue y Kerberos, combatí a tres criaturas: un Golem de tierra, un elefante de hielo… y un dragón de fuego, un dragón de fuego completamente igual a ese, o al menos, el parecido era increíble.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Una coincidencia? No, eso no podía ser una coincidencia, tenía que significarse algo. ¿Ese dragón era creación de Sakura? No, no era posible. A pesar de que sus grandes poderes serían más que suficientes para hacer una dimensión como esa, no poseía los conocimientos teóricos para hacerla; además, no tenía motivo para hacer algo como eso, atraerlos a ese sitio inesperadamente y atacarlos así, Sakura no haría eso. Entonces, ese dragón… Era una pista, una pista puesta premeditadamente por el autor de todo eso. Quien estaba detrás de todo eso, había visto ese video… hace casi un año…había visto… ese video…

Shaoran se sobresaltó de golpe, totalmente atónito por la idea que acababa de cruzarle por la cabeza. No podía ser, no había forma de esa fuera la respuesta, pero era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser? Rápidamente se volteó hacia ella.

- ¿Quién vio ese video? – Le preguntó de golpe.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó confundida ella a su vez.

- El video de Sakura, ¿a quién le mostraste ese video? – Volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

Tomoyo guardó silencio, pensando en qué respuesta dar. ¿A quién se lo habían mostrado? Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, pero por suerte, no habían sido muchas personas como para que le fuera difícil recordarlos a todos.

- No podíamos mostrárselos a mucha gente, pues hubiera sido difícil explicar esos efectos especiales. – Murmuró en voz baja mientras recordaba. – Sólo lo vimos Sakura, Kero, Meiling, tú, yo… - Intentó recordar a otra persona, pero tardó un largo rato en que se le ocurriera alguien más. – Creo que le envíe una copia a…

La ojos azules palideció de golpe; la misma idea en la mente de Shaoran llegó a su mente sin aviso. Volteó a ver lentamente a Li, con una mirada casi de miedo en los ojos. No necesitaba decir más: esa mirada lo decía todo.

- Me lo suponía. – Murmuró en voz baja con algo de pesar, girándose de nuevo lentamente hacia el enorme dragón, el cual giraba sobre ellos, preparándose para volver a atacar. – Al principio no lo creía, pero ahora que lo pienso todo tiene sentido. ¿Quién más puede ser? ¿Quién acostumbra hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿Quién tiene la magia suficiente para atraernos a su Ilusión y además crear algo como esto? ¿Quién además de todo esto pudo haber conocido a este dragón?

- No te puedes referir a él. – Comentó ella a su vez sin salir de su asombro.

Él no le contestó. Simplemente se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente a la criatura sobre él. Tomó su espada con fuerza con su mano derecha, y la colocó al frente, estirando por completo su brazo y haciendo que la hoja quedara verticalmente, señalando al cielo. Luego, la inclinó un poco hacía él, casi como si deseara que el filo tocara su cabeza, y coloco los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierdo sobre su lomo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, al parecer para comenzar a concentrarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Una luz muy fuerte lo rodeó de golpe, y algo surgió en el selo debajo de él. Al igual como ocurría en ocasiones con Sakura, un signo también surgió a los pies de Shaoran. Esa era la primera vez que veía que Tomoyo veía que eso pasaba con él. El símbolo era similar a una estrella de ocho picos, formada por dos cuadros. En cada pico había un signo que parecía ser un kanji, lo más probable chino, encerrado en un triangulo. En su base había más signos diferentes, al parecer divididos por anillos concéntricos, que estaban alrededor del símbolo clásico del Ying y el Yang, que se encontraba justo debajo de los pies del castaño. Si su memoria no le fallaba, esa marca era en parte similar al tablero mágico que le servía de brújula a Li para encontrar las Cartas Clow. ¿Tenía esa marca de algún significado en especial?

El Dragón volvió a moverse, abalanzándose de nuevo directo contra Shaoran. Tomoyo reaccionó por sí sola, alejándose de él caminando de espaldas, saliendo a su vez de la marca mágica a sus pies. Sin embargo, Li parecía completamente tranquilo. El dragón se acercaba más y más, e incluso abrió sus fauces por completo, como si estuviera listo para devorarlo.

- ¡Li!, ¡Cuidado! – Le gritó casi con miedo al ver que no reaccionaba.

El joven parecía inmóvil, con la misma posición y los ojos cerrados. El brillo a sus pies se incrementó de golpe. La hoja de su espada pareció cubrirse de pequeños rayos, similares a electricidad. Justo cuando las mandíbulas de su atacante estaban a menos de un metro sobre él, abrió sus ojos de golpe, los cuales casi parecían brillar.

- ¡¡Dios del Trueno!!, ¡¡Ven!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras alzaba rápidamente su espalda hacia el aire.

Una increíble serie de relámpagos, mucho más poderosos que los que había hecho con anterioridad con sus pergaminos, surgieron de golpe de su espada, dirigiéndose directo contra la boca del dragón; casi asemejaban a la forma de enormes serpientes hechas de electricidad. Las serpientes entraron por la boca del dragón, atacándolo por adentro, cubriendo su cuerpo por rayos de electricidad que lo recorrieron de punta a punta. Los rayos lo atravesaron, surgiendo cada uno de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate. El cuerpo casi sin vida de la criatura cayó de manera seca al suelo frente a ellos. Pero aún no estaba del todo vencido. Para acabar de una vez, tomó de nuevo tres pergaminos de agua, lanzándolos al frente con fuerza. Cada pergamino queda flotando en el aire alrededor del dragón, casi encerrándolo en un triángulo.

- ¡Dios del Agua!, ¡Ven! – Exclamó con energía mientras alzaba su espada hacia el frente, apuntando los ofudas con la punta de su hoja.

Los tres pedazos de papel azul brillaron con fuerza y soltó cada uno un chorro de agua contra el dragón, cubriendo su cuerpo y apagando las llamas poco a poco, creando una densa cortina de vapor a su alrededor; lo había derrotado.

Tomoyo miró todo eso realmente sorprendida. ¿Eran esos los verdaderos poderes de Li? En verdad, se había vuelto mucho más poderoso de lo que era hace un solo un año atrás.

- Lo logre… – Murmuró en voz baja el chico castaño, mirando como el cuerpo de fuego de su oponente era reducido. Sin embargo, su respiración era ligeramente agitada, y se le veía cansado. Sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que la marca a sus pies desaparecía de golpe.

- ¡Li! – Exclamó la joven ojos azules, acercándosele rápidamente, intentando ayudarlo a levantarse. – ¿Estás bien?

Se veía realmente agotado; había usado mucha energía en ese conjuro de trueno que acababa de usar.

De pronto, ambos notaron como el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a brillar sin ningún motivo. Un segundo después, pareció despedazarse y dividirse en diferentes pequeñas esferas de luz, comenzando a flotar lentamente como pequeñas luciérnagas. Ambos miraron confundidos a un lado y hacia el otro, como esperando a que el próximo golpe fuera lanzado, pero un fue así. Ocurrió algo más extraño: el cielo sobre ellos pareció quebrarse. Desde su perspectiva, como si se tratara de un espejo o un vidrio, el cielo rojizo sobre ellos comenzó a rasgarse y luego romperse en varios pedazos de vidrio que comenzaron a caer lentamente como nieve. Mientras caían, todo su alrededor parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad. El cielo volvía a ser el de siempre, la luz regresaba, y en un parpadeo se encontraban en la azotea real del edificio de la Secundaria.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Murmuró en voz baja la joven Daidouji.

- La Ilusión se está desvaneciendo. – Le contestó él con tranquilidad, mientras e paraba lentamente.

Li tenía su atención puesta al frente, en un punto gusto delante de ellos, donde la Ilusión no se desvanecía, donde aún parecía flotar un poco de niebla oscura, y donde aún estaba alumbrado por luz rojiza. De la nada, todas las esferas de luz comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia punto, comenzando a reunirse de nuevo, justo como habían hecho las plumas en cuanto salieron a esa azotea. La mirada del hechicero se puso seria. En ese lugar, estaba lo que estaban buscando: el responsable de todo eso.

- Es momento de que te muestres. – Murmuró con firmeza, con sus ojos clavados en ese punto frente a ellos en donde todas esas esferas de luz comenzaban a juntarse. Su mirada se endureció, mientras tres siluetas diferentes comenzaban a formarse. – Hirakizawa Eriol…

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de golpe al oír como Li pronunciaba ese nombre. El cielo volvió a iluminarse, mostrando el color entre anaranjado y dorado del atardecer. La oscuridad que los envolvía se desmoronó por completo, como una hoja de papel quemándose, hasta dejar todo de regreso en su lugar. Las esferas también se disolvieron en un conjunto de destellos dorados, dejando en su lugar a esos tres seres, los tres parados sobre aquel extraño símbolo que surgía del suelo. Para ellos dos, que habían estado en la cacería de las Cartas Clow, aquel símbolo dorado compuesto de una luna, un sol y diferentes anillos, líneas y signos, no era extraño: era el Símbolo del Mago Clow, y los tres seres parados sobre él no eran tampoco extraños para ellos.

Del lado izquierdo, se encontraba un enorme ser con forma de animal, similar a una pantera negra, pero tenía dos enormes alas en forma de mariposa color azul surgiendo de su espalda. Del lado derecho, había una mujer de cabellos rojos y largos, con una extraña túnica rosa y negra, y de igual forma, de su espalda salían dos alas con forma de mariposa, pero de color rojo claro. Por último, justo en el centro de ambos, había una tercera persona, un joven de tal vez trece años, cabellos cortos, en un tono entre azul oscuro y negro, piel blanca, ojos azules, casi ocultos detrás de unos anteojos redondos, y una sonrisa pequeña que reflejaba, junto con su mirada, cierta astucia e incluso malicia. Este joven en el centro, vestido con un suéter azul marino y unos pantalones negros, era el punto en común de las miradas de ambos Duelistas, sobre todo aquel largo báculo dorado, en cuya punta parecía tener un sol y una luna.

- Veo que me descubriste demasiado fácil. – Escucharon como murmuraba en voz baja el chico de lentes, mirando fijamente al hechicero de China. Su tono de voz era, extrañamente, ligeramente inocente. – La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso. Aún así, me alegra ver que te has vuelto más fuertes que la última vez que nos vimos, Li…

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió lentamente. Hirakizawa Eriol, le Reencarnación del Mago Clow, se presentaba ante los dos Duelistas de la Rosa de manera inesperada…

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 25_**

**_

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Sakura:_**_ Las Siete Rosas Blancas y las Siete Rosas Negras se han reunido. ¿Cuál es ese lazo oculto entre todos? ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de las Rosas? Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco están a punto de continuar, y la verdadera Batalla por el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo dará inicio en Othori… No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar! _

= ** Capitulo 26: _El Último Duelista_** =


	26. Cap 26 El Último Duelista

Ya había pasado más de media hora, tal vez casi una hora, desde que Shaoran y Touga se fueron, y aún no daban señales de vida. Pese a esto, Sakura, Kotori y Mikki seguían esperándolos como Li se les había pedido. De hecho, técnicamente sólo se lo había pedido a Sakura. Kotori estaba con ella porque deseaba acompañarla, como lo hacía a menudo, y Mikki simplemente quería ser caballeroso y no dejarlas solas. Sin embargo, ya había pasado algo de tiempo, y comenzaban a impacientarse y preocuparse a la vez. Mikki ya había intentado hablar un par de veces al celular de Shaoran, pero nunca contestó; ahora lo intentaba con el de Touga. Para su suerte, el muchacho pelirrojo había atendido. Mientras Mikki hablaba por teléfono, Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca justo frente al estacionamiento, simplemente esperando. Kotori, por su parte, se encontraba al parecer entre los arbustos, buscando a una ardilla que había corrido hasta ese sitio para esconderse.

Sentada ahí, Sakura pudo ver a varios maestros y alumnos yendo y viniendo en sus autos o por sus propios pies, más yendo que viniendo. Poco a poco el estacionamiento comenzaba a vaciarse, al mismo tiempo que el sol se estaba yendo también. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?

- Sí, está bien, seguiremos esperando. – Escuchó que el joven de cabellos azules pronunciaba justo antes de colgar y volverse hacia ella. – Touga dice que Li fue por su cuenta a los vestidores. Sigamos esperándolo.

- ¿Es normal que no conteste su celular? – Preguntó un poco consternada la castaña.

- Más o menos. – Respondió el chico, con un tono no muy feliz en su voz, mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Pero no te preocupes, de seguro no ha de tardar.

El joven del club de Esgrima le sonrió gentilmente, tal vez como un intento de tranquilizarla. Se sentía un poco tonta de comenzar a sentirse preocupada sólo porque Shaoran estaba un poco retrasado. ¿Por qué estaba tan intranquila? ¿Desde cuándo se ponía así sin razón? No era que Shaoran fuera un niño o no supiera cuidarse solo, o si hubiera ido a algún sitio peligroso o algo así. Simplemente había ido a cambiarse, y aún así estaba ahí sentada imaginándose cosas horribles. ¿Era eso parte de ser novia de un chico?, ¿o era algo que sólo le pasaba a ella?

Suspiró un poco sin ninguna razón y alzó su mirada al cielo. El color sobre ella era una extraña mezcla entre azul y anaranjado; la magia del atardecer. Debía de tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar; intentar relajarse. Sin embargo, eso era difícil de hacer en esos momentos, pues si no pensaba en Shaoran, terminaba pensando en lo que acababan de hablar antes de que éste y Touga se fueran: la Sexta Rosa Negra ha aparecido, y cuando la séptima llegara también, los Duelos comenzarían de nuevo. Esto significaba que el momento en que tendría que pelear con las Rosas Negras estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Oye Mikki. – Pronunció de pronto sin quitar sus ojos del cielo, llamando la atención del chico. – ¿La Séptima Rosa Negra sería el último Duelista?

Mikki se sorprendió un poco por el cambio tan repentino de tema. En realidad no había ningún tema en especial en esos momentos, pero era curioso que le hiciera una pregunta como esa de la nada. Con el último Duelista entendía que se refería a que sería el último en aparecer o que era el único que faltaba. Y en efecto era así, a como estaban la situación y si en verdad Tsuwabuki era la Sexta Rosa Negra.

- Según las primeras cartas de El Fin del Mundo, deben de ser en total siete Rosas Blancas, y siete Rosas Negras. – Explicó el pianista. – Así que de cierta forma, sí, sería el último Duelista. Luego de eso, conoceríamos la identidad de las Catorce Rosas.

- Ya veo… - Murmuró la ojos verdes en voz baja. Con un poco de seriedad en la su cara, apoyó sus codos en las piernas, y su cabeza en sus manos, mirando fijamente al frente, sin ver nada en especial realmente. Se le veía muy pensativa. – Shaoran me contó que aquel individuo de nombre Mikage, dijo que los duelos comenzarían de nuevo cuando todas las Rosas Negras aparecieran. Si ya apareció la sexta, es cuestión de tiempo para que la séptima aparezca, ¿verdad?

- Es difícil de saberlo. Por casi medio años fuimos sólo nosotros cinco, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tú aparecieras, o Nanami recibiera su carta. Igualmente tardaron en aparecer la Quinta y la Sexta Rosa Negra, así que es difícil de predecir cuándo aparecerá la Séptima.

- ¿Enserio piensas que no vaya a aparecer… pronto? – La joven volteó a verlo de reojo. Se le veía pesar en la mirada.

- ¿Tienes miedo de pelear contra las Rosas Negras?

Sakura no respondió. Bajó su mirada un poco hacia el suelo, como si ahí encontraría la respuesta. ¿Miedo?, ¿era miedo lo que sentía? No sabía si era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, pero igual en esos días se le dificultaba encontrar palabras para describir sus sentimientos. Estando aún en silencio, se puso de pie con cuidado dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, arrastrando un poco los pies y pateando una pequeña piedra en el camino, la cual rebotó en el cemento y luego rodó hacia el estacionamiento. Se quedó de pie en ese lugar, mirando al suelo con sus manos juntas atrás.

- Supongo que sí podría decirse que tengo un poco de miedo al pensar al respecto. – Susurró despacio, aún dándole la espalda. – Sabes que no me agrada mucho esto de… tú sabes, pelear. Y en especial, luego de aquella pelea en el Parque, me siento un poco insegura al respecto.

La voz de la ojos verdes no se veía para nada animada. En verdad, no se encontraba muy emocionada de volver a la Arena. Ya había pasado largo rato desde la última vez que tuvo un Duelo, aquel que había tenido contra el superior Touga, y donde se encontró a Shaoran. En aquel momento se sentía tan segura y animada en seguir con eso, pero, ¿qué había cambiado ahora? Algo era diferente, había perdido los ánimos que había obtenido. No por completo, pero si significativamente. ¿Qué había sido?, ¿esos días tranquilos sin un Duelo que habían pasado?, ¿la pelea que había tenido contra Mikage?, ¿enterarse que Tomoyo era también una Rosa Negra?, ¿o acaso se debía a…?

- ¿Piensa retroceder, señorita Sakura? – Preguntó de pronto la Doncella de Blanco, saliendo de los arbustos, teniendo algunas hojas en el pelo, y la ardilla que buscaba en sus manos.

- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó apresurada la joven, girándose rápidamente hacia ella. Se quedó un momento en silencio al ver su cabello, pero luego comenzó reír un poco. Kotori siempre sabía cómo animarla, aunque fuera por accidente. – Ni de loca dejaría que uno de ellos se quedara contigo, Kotori.

Mientras hablaba, se le acercó caminando hasta pararse delante de ella, comenzando a intentar retirarle lo que había dejado que quedara en su cabeza. Que curiosa escena: ama arreglando a su doncella y no viceversa. Kotori también miró con curiosidad lo que hacía, pero luego volvió a sonreír, aparentemente con felicidad.

- Si el capitán te trataba mal, no puedo imaginarme como te trataría uno de los amigos de ese chico. – Comentó la castaña, obviamente refiriéndose a Mikage.

- No tiene que tomarse tantas molestias sólo por mí, señorita Sakura. – Comentó ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- Que sean las "Rosas Negras", no quiere decir que sean los malos. – Agregó Mikki, mirándolas divertido desde la banca. – De hecho no son muy diferentes a nosotros si llegas a ver todo con cuidado. Mira a Sainoji, o a Nanami, o incluso Juri y Touga; no son precisamente los clásicos buenos. Daidouji y Tsuwabuki por otro lado, siempre me han dado la impresión de ser buenas personas. Todos somos simplemente Duelistas que peleamos por un deseo, no hay buenos ni malos. Igual no entiendo muy bien porque eso de dividirnos en dos grupos.

¿Por qué dividirlos en dos grupos? Ese era el segundo punto a preguntar. Luego de qué tenían en común todos Duelistas, ¿qué tenían en común las Rosas Blancas y qué tenían en común las Rosas Negras como que para que unos fueran de un grupo y otros del otro? Sakura seguía teniendo en la mente lo que había escuchado en esa visión: _"un pedazo de ese individuo en el interior de cada uno…"_ ¿Qué significaba realmente ello?

- Volviendo al tema de los Duelos. – Comentó de pronto el chico, continuando. – ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas? ¿Crees estar de buena forma cuando empiecen de nuevo?

- Bueno, aún no estoy completamente bien. – Fue su respuesta, mientras sonreía ligeramente, con una mano atrás de su cabeza. – Pero al menos puedo venir a la escuela. Ya hasta recibí regaños por parte de Sasaki-sensei.

- Sí, Li nos contó un poco al respecto. – Agregó Mikki mientras reía un poco.

No era realmente que Li les hubiera contado como una _ "anécdota divertida"_ lo que había ocurrido el día anterior de la sala de música. Su intención fue notificarles a todos que tenían que decir en caso de que el tema de las heridas de Sakura saliera a flote con alguna persona externa a las Rosas. Esa conversación había ido acompañada de un regaño indirecto hacia él, por haber sido una de las personas que dio una explicación equivocada a la maestra Sasaki.

En ese momento, pudo notar como una amplia sonrisa surgía en el rostro de la castaña, casi al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas parecían encenderse levemente.

- Sí. – Susurró en voz baja, bajando un poco su cabeza. – La verdad, si no fuera por Shaoran… Quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Mikki se sorprendió al ver esa reacción tan singular. No era la primera vez que miraba a Sakura actuar así. Lo más notorio había sido aquel día en el balcón del Consejo, donde prácticamente parecía estarse derritiendo por él, y no fue el único en notarlo. ¿Acaso había algo entre ellos dos?

- El rostro de la señorita Sakura parece brillar cuando habla del Joven Li. – Comentó de pronto Kotori, sonriendo ampliamente con felicidad y juntando sus manos frente a su pecho.

Sakura tardó un poco, pero al final el comentario de la Doncella la sacó por completo de sus embobados pensamientos, haciéndola sobresaltarse, sonrojarse y apenarse, todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó con fuerza, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos. – ¡No es cierto!

- La hubiera visto cuando miraba de manera emocionada y soñada al joven Li jugando. – Agregó volteando a ver a Mikki, ligeramente entusiasmada.

- ¡No digas esas cosas! – Gritó con fuerza la ojos verdes, agitando sus brazos rápidamente.

Kotori simplemente rió divertida, al tiempo que salía de los arbustos. ¿Hacía eso para molestarla acaso? Eso era buena señal, ¿o no? Eso significaba que Kotori le estaba ganando más confianza, y ya no la trataba tanto como su "ama". ¿Podría llegar el día en que dejara de llamarla _"Señorita Sakura"_?

- Tal vez mi pregunta es un poco impertinente pero… - Mencionó de pronto el chico de cabello azul, parándose de la banca. Se le veía algo de seriedad en la mirada. – ¿A ti de casualidad te gusta Li?

La pregunta tomó a Sakura mal parada. Abrió sus ojos por completo, y su rostro se enrojeció de golpe. Rápidamente se volteó hacia el otro lado totalmente apenada. ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta tan repentina?

- Ah, yo… yo… de hecho… él… ah… - Comenzó a balbucear el Príncipe de Blanco, mirando aún hacia otro lado, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. – Bueno, el caso es que…

- La señorita Sakura y el Joven Li ahora son novios. – Interrumpió de la nada la joven de cabello castaño largo, alzando un dedo.

- ¡¡Kotori!! – Exclamó atónita ella a su vez, poniéndose roja como tomate; se veía que el tema no era muy fácil de tratar para ella. – ¡No es exactamente eso!.. Bueno… lo que pasa es que nosotros nos conocimos hace algunos años, y él se me confesó una vez, pero yo no pude darle una respuesta… Y entonces luego nos volvimos a ver y… yo… Bueno, ayer conversamos, y… No sabría decir en estos momentos si somos novios o no… pero… - Sakura tenía deseos de que la tragara la Tierra para esos momentos. – ¿Él no te ha mencionado algo sobre ello de casualidad…?

- Él nunca habla con nosotros de ese tipo de cosas – Le contestó el chico, sonriéndole ligeramente. – Es una persona muy reservada en lo que respecta a él, y no tenemos ese tipo de "relación". Pero está bien, no tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres.

- No es eso. Lo que pasa es… que… - Guardó silencio unos segundos con duda. ¿Por qué seguía hablando de ello si no deseaba hacerlo? Quién sabe, pero por alguna razón se sentía segura se hablarlo con él. – Nunca he tenido realmente un novio, o una pareja formal… No sé qué debo de decir, o cómo, y cuando… Y me siento tonta, porque está todo esto de los duelos, yo no tendría porque estar pensando en este tipo de cosas en esos momentos…

Mikki escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, y especialmente, el tono en que lo decía, así como leer todo su lenguaje corporal. Parecía que realmente le gustaba Shaoran. No era que él no lo supusiera, luego de ver como actuaba cuando estaba cerca de él, pero no tenía idea de que tan serio era el asunto. Pero, ¿era reciproco? ¿A Li le gustaba Sakura de la misma forma? Debía aceptar algo, en ese casi medio año que había pasado a su lado, Sakura era a la primera persona que trataba con notoria amabilidad y cuidado. La mayoría del tiempo siempre se mantenía indiferente de toda la gente a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus propios compañeros. Pero con Sakura, incluso sonreía, y eso era decir mucho. Estaba viendo un lado de su Presidente que él no conocía… Sin embargo, ¿conocería la dueña actual de las Cartas Clow el lado de Li que Mikki conocía? ¿Sabría Sakura lo que Li había hecho desde el momento en que se entero que ella estaba en Hooshi?

¿Por qué se estaba preocupando de todas esas cosas de pronto? Ese no era su asunto. Mikki tenía demasiadas cosas en que ocuparse y pensar como para estar pensando en Li y Sakura. Eso a él no le importaba… ¿o acaso sí le importaba? ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le importaba tanto ese tema?

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, señorita Sakura. – Comentó de pronto Kotori, parándose frente a Sakura, e inclinándose un poco hacia ella, sonriéndole. La joven de cabello corto de sobresaltó un poco al ver su rostro tan cerca del ella. – Los Duelos no tienen porque interponerse con sus sentimientos. Después de todo, usted está aquí para cumplir sus sueños y lograr lo que desea, ¿no? ¿Estar con el Joven Li no sería parte de ese deseo?

La ojos verdes guardó silencio; no sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Estar con Shaoran era parte de su deseo? ¿Lo era? ¿Cuál era su deseo? Tener control de su destino, decidir su camino, tener el poder de encontrar una senda a seguir… ¿Ese era su deseo? Y si lo era… ¿Shaoran era parte de él? ¿Shaoran era parte de su _"Verdadero destino"_? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto en contestar esa pregunta?

- Yo… - Susurró en voz baja, intentando responder, pero no le fue posible; no tenía respuesta alguna.

De pronto, los tres notaron que una persona se les acercaba, casi tambaleándose con cada paso. Esa persona, vestida con el uniforme del equipo de soccer de Othori, caminaba cabizbaja hacia donde estaban, como si estuviera caminando dormido. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato: era Shaoran. Se sobresaltó al verlo acercárseles de esa manera, ¿acaso estaba herido?

- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó, aparentemente asustada, corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

- Li. – Pronunció sorprendido Mikki al verlo en ese estado y también se le acercó rápidamente.

El joven de Hong Kong sólo dio un par de pasos más antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. No estaba herido, sólo exhausto… Y demasiado aturdido. Sakura rápidamente se agachó delante de él, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y mirándolo fijamente con preocupación. El joven no parecía reaccionar.

- Shoran, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó varias veces, pero él no levantaba la mirada.

- Li, ¿qué ocurrió? – Preguntó de la misma forma el joven de cabello corto, parándose a su lado. – ¿Tuviste una pelea? ¿Fueron las Rosas Negras?

Seguía sin contestar. Simplemente estaba ahí, de rodillas, mirando fijamente al suelo, con su respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Pasó tal vez medio minuto, antes de que Li diera señales de vida, si así se le podía decir al estado en que se encontraba…

- La séptima Rosa Negra ha aparecido. - Murmuró en voz baja de pronto. Sakura y Mikki se quedaron atónitos al oír esto, pero no había forma de que el Príncipe de Blanco se esperara lo que le seguía. – Sakura… La séptima Rosa Negra… es Hirakizawa…

Justo cuando pronunció ese nombre, alzó su mirada hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, casi de miedo… Y Sakura la compartió sin espera. ¿Qué había dicho? Por un momento pensó que había entendido mal, pero no era así, y Li se encargó de repetírselo de nuevo.

- ¡Hirakizawa está aquí en Hooshi! Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos… Hirakizawa… ¡¡Hirakizawa Eriol es el último Duelista!!

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Su rostro palideció, su cuerpo se paralizó y su mente quedó en blanco. No podía ser posible lo que oía. Mikki se había equivocado: la Séptima Rosa Negra había aparecido más rápido de lo esperado.

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 26:_ El Último Duelista_**

** ********

Li tenía su atención puesta al frente, en un punto justo delante de ellos, donde la Ilusión no se desvanecía, donde aún parecía flotar un poco de niebla oscura, y donde aún estaba alumbrado por luz rojiza. De la nada, todas las esferas de luz comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia ese punto, comenzando a reunirse de nuevo, justo como habían hecho las plumas en cuanto salieron a esa azotea. La mirada del hechicero se puso seria. En ese lugar, estaba lo que estaban buscando: el responsable de todo eso.

- Es momento de que te muestres. – Murmuró con firmeza, con sus ojos clavados al frente de ellos en donde todas esas esferas de luz comenzaban a juntarse. Su mirada se endureció, mientras tres siluetas diferentes comenzaban a formarse. – Hirakizawa Eriol…

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de golpe al oír como Li pronunciaba ese nombre. El cielo volvió a iluminarse, mostrando el color entre anaranjado y dorado del atardecer. La oscuridad que los envolvía se desmoronó por completo, como una hoja de papel quemándose, hasta dejar todo de regreso en su lugar. Las esferas también se disolvieron en un conjunto de destellos dorados, dejando en su lugar a esos tres seres, los tres parados sobre aquel extraño símbolo que surgía del suelo. Para ellos dos, que habían estado en la cacería de las Cartas Clow, aquel símbolo dorado compuesto de una luna, un sol y diferentes anillos, líneas y signos, no era extraño: era el Símbolo del Mago Clow, y los tres seres parados sobre él no eran tampoco extraños para ellos.

Del lado izquierdo, se encontraba un enorme ser con forma de animal, similar a una pantera negra, pero tenía dos enormes alas en forma de mariposa color azul surgiendo de su espalda. Del lado derecho, había una mujer de cabellos rojos y largos, con una extraña túnica rosa y negra, y de igual forma, de su espalda salían dos alas con forma de mariposa, pero de color rojo claro. Por último, justo en el centro de ambos, había una tercera persona, un joven de tal vez trece años, cabellos cortos, en un tono entre azul oscuro y negro, piel blanca, ojos azules, casi ocultos detrás de unos anteojos redondos, y una sonrisa ligera que reflejaba, junto con su mirada, cierta astucia e incluso malicia. Este joven en el centro, vestido con un suéter azul marino y unos pantalones negros, era el punto en común de las miradas de ambos Duelistas, sobre todo aquel largo báculo dorado, en cuya punta parecía tener un sol y una luna.

- Veo que me descubriste demasiado fácil. – Escucharon como murmuraba en voz baja el chico de lentes, mirando fijamente al hechicero de China. Su tono de voz era, extrañamente, ligeramente inocente. – La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso. Aún así, me alegra ver que te has vuelto más fuertes que la última vez que nos vimos, Li…

- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. – Agregó con un tono casi burlesco la mujer de cabellos largos a su lado.

- Podrá ser más fuerte, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo. – Murmuró de pronto el ser negro del otro lado.

Tomoyo estaba atónita al reconocer a ese chico. Y no era para menos, no era cualquier chico: era Hirakizawa Eriol, la reencarnación del propio Mago Clow, aquel que había ido a Japón hace más de año con el sólo propósito de provocar que Sakura pudiera cambiar todas las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, colocándole diferentes pruebas y sucesos, planeados especialmente por Clow. O al menos eso era lo que Tomoyo, sin conocer por completo la naturaleza completa de aquel suceso, había entendido. En efecto se veía un año mayor, más alto y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, pero sin duda era él. Había vuelto a Inglaterra, su país de origen, un año atrás cuando su misión había sido completada. ¿Qué hacía en ese sitio?

- En aquel entonces sentíamos tan vívidamente la presencia del Mago Clow, porque tú querías especialmente que lo sintiéramos, ¿no es así? – Comentó Shaoran, sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de él. – Pero la verdad es que un Mago con tus poderes puede ocultar su presencia con facilidad, y eso fue lo que hiciste. Pero aún así pusiste ese dragón especialmente para que descubriera tu identidad, como es tu estilo casi burlón de actuar.

De pronto, dio un paso al frente, mirando con severidad a Eriol; cualquiera diría que se le lanzaría encima para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

- Esto lo explica todo. – Murmuró en voz baja. – Las Cartas Clow, las Cartas Sakura, esta Academia y tú. Todo es parte de la misma prueba creada por el Mago Clow, tiene su marca por todos lados; debí de haber previsto desde antes que estabas detrás de todo esto. ¿Quién más en este mundo estaría más involucrado con él que tú? – Rápidamente alzó su mano derecha, señalando con fuerza directamente al joven de anteojos, el cual ni siquiera se mutaba ante sus acciones. – Dinos de una buena vez. ¡¿Eres tú el Fin del Mundo?!

El silencio reinó de golpe en aquella azotea; Li estaba acusando a ese hechicero delante de él de ser el Fin del Mundo, aquel que les había enviado todas esas cartas y todas esas instrucciones, aquel que oculto desde las sombras, pensaban que controlaba esos duelos y a sus participantes, y aquel que estaba detrás de todo ese misterioso asunto… El Fin del Mundo, ¿era Hirakizawa Eriol ese individuo?

- "¿El Fin del Mundo?" – Pensó sorprendida Tomoyo, mirando al acusado. Kamui y Mikage le habían hablado al respecto ese mismo día, ¿pero qué significaba realmente?

- ¿Fin del Mundo? – Preguntó un poco divertida la mujer de alas de mariposa. – Qué expresión tan divertida. ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡No se hagan los tontos conmigo! – Exclamó con fuerza el joven de cabellos castaños, dando un paso más hacia ellos.

- No es nada de eso, Li. – Murmuró de pronto el joven de Inglaterra con completa tranquilidad. – Me temo que estás mal interpretando las cosas…

Justamente después, su báculo comenzó a brillar con fuerza, y los tres fueron rodeados por un extraño viendo luminoso que los envolvió, ocultándolos de la vista de los otros por unos segundos. Cuando éste se disipó, el báculo dorado, así como la marca a sus pies, habían desaparecido. Pero no sólo eso: la apariencia de los otros seres que acompañaban a Eriol también cambió. Aquel ser con la forma de un felino negro, se había convertido de golpe en una criatura pequeña que flotaba a lado de su amo, similar a la apariencia inocente de Kerberos, pero de color negro y ojos grandes y azules. La mujer había tomado una forma totalmente humana, de cabellos castaños largos, vestida con una chaqueta verde y una falda amarilla. Ellos llegaron a conocer esa apariencia en su momento, así que no era nada nuevo.

- Esto que hice fue sólo porque tenía curiosidad de ver que tan fuertes te habías vuelto. – Agregó el joven de anteojos, sin disipar su sonrisa ni un sólo instante. – También tenía deseos de ver a Sakura, pero me pareció más divertido así. Lamento haber tenido que involucrarla en esto, señorita Daidouji. – Al hacer ese comentario, volteó a ver a Tomoyo con una sonrisa gentil, misma que pareció hacerla sobresaltarse ligeramente. – Pero la verdad, no sé a qué te refieres con el "Fin del Mundo".

- ¡¿Esperas que crea algo como eso?! – Fue la respuesta inmediata del mago de Hong Kong. – ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

- Creo que estoy aquí por la misma razón que ustedes. – Contestó de inmediato, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda; ambos parecieron sorprenderse al oírlo decir eso. De pronto, metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo, intentando sacar algo que guardaba ahí. – Yo vine a este lugar por esto…

Ante los ojos atentos de Shaoran y Tomoyo, Hirakizawa sacó de su bolsillo un extraño objeto, alargado, de color negro, parecía plano, tal vez algún tipo de papel. El joven lo extendió al frente, con la clara intención de que Li pudiera verlo mejor. Esto fue efectivo: Li pudo reconocerlo claramente, y esto se reflejó sin espera en su expresión. Hasta ese momento, su mirada había permanecido serena, seria y concentrada, pero el ver eso lo había cambiado por completo. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron por completo, su rostro palideció, e incluso su cuerpo se tensó levemente.

Tomoyo, que había avanzando con cuidado hasta colocarse a su lado, fue capaz también de reconocer de qué se trataba. Ella, sin embargo, había sido capaz de hacerlo con más facilidad. Después de todo, ella ya había visto exactamente lo mismo con anterioridad.

- Eso es… - Susurró en voz baja la ojos azules, colocando una mano frente a sus labios.

- Una carta del Florecimiento. – Agregó de inmediato Shaoran, casi incrédulo ante lo que veía.

En efecto, era ese sobre negro, sellado con ese emblema color azul. El mismo sobre que Tomoyo había recibido, con el mismo significado que aquella que había recibido cada Duelista en esa escuela. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría ser realmente que eso ante ellos significara justo lo que parecía? Eriol Hirakizawa, la reencarnación del Mago Clow, quien poseía todos sus conocimientos y magia, convirtiéndolo por lo tanto tal vez en el mago más poderoso del mundo, ¿podría ser posible qué estuviera en ese sitio por lo que comenzaban a pensar? ¿Tenía eso algún sentido?

- Entonces… - Agregó Daidouji, dando un paso hacia él. – Hirakizawa, ¿Tú eres…?

- La Séptima Rosa Negra. – Pronunció con fuerza una nueva voz en el escenario.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de los presentes, con la excepción del joven de anteojos, aquel individuo surgió de la nada, parado justo en la orilla de aquella reja protectora alrededor de la azotea. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Todos estaban tan sumidos en lo que ocurría, que bien podría haber estado parado en ese sitio desde un comienzo… Era Mikage, Mikage Souji de las Rosas Negras, con sus cabellos claros moviéndose lentamente con el viento, al igual que la parte inferior de su saco azul. Su mirada fría y calculadora estaba puesta directamente en los tres extraños. Él sabía justamente quién era; no estaría en ese lugar si no fuera así.

- ¡Mikage! – Exclamó sorprendido el joven castaño, volteándolo a ver de inmediato. No sabía que le sorprendía más: verlo ahí de pronto, o las palabras con las que se había presentado.

La Rosa Negra se impulso con un salto ligero, cayendo como si nada entre ambos grupos. Se enderezó con cuidado, volteándose directo hacia Eriol, el cual, al igual que sus acompañantes, lo miraba con tranquilidad. ¿Acaso sabía él quién era?

- Era imposible que pasaras desapercibido con todo ese ruido que hiciste. – Murmuró el alumno de Preparatoria, caminando hacia él.

- Eso era parte de lo que deseaba. – Agregó el inglés sin mutarse. – Si Li no sabía de este asunto, esperaba que mi conjuro llamara a alguien que sí.

Mientras decía ello, Eriol extendió su mano al frente, ofreciéndole el sobre que traía consigo al recién llegado. Mikage lo tomó sin dudarlo, mirándolo fijamente. No era necesario que lo abriera, pues estaba seguro de que era auténtico. Además, él ya tenía el nombre de la persona que debería de tener la última carta, y ese nombre pertenecía especialmente a ese chico delante de él.

- Tú debes de ser Hirakizawa Eriol, ¿no? – Murmuró en voz baja, volteándolo a ver de nuevo. – Mi nombre Mikage Souji, soy una Rosa Negra al igual que tú.

Al pronunciar esas palabras extendió su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, mostrándole la sortija que ahí portaba.

- ¡¿Qué tontería es ésta?! – Exclamó con fuerza Shaoran, aparentemente más molesto que antes y acercándosele a Mikage sin miedo. – ¡Él no puede ser una Rosa Negra!

- ¿Por qué no? – Fue la respuesta del Duelista de cabellos rosas, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Un segundo después, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco, tomando otra carta, escrita también en papel de color negro, y se giró hacia el castaño, ofreciéndosela. – Mira tú mismo. Ahí está la Carta del Fin del Mundo, en dónde están escritos los nombres de los últimos dos duelistas.

Li se sorprendió al oírlo, y al ver cómo le extendía ese pedazo de papel oscuro. ¿Otra carta del Fin del Mundo en donde listaba los nombres de las últimas Rosas Negras? Li tomó la carta con un poco de duda para revisar su contenido. Estaba escrita en tinta blanca, sobre papel negro. El contenido de la carta era de la misma caligrafía y redacción que el resto de las cartas que habían recibido, y ahí estaba descrito, en los últimos dos párrafos de ella:

_ Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, la Sexta Rosa Negra, es un chico de diez años, cabellos rubios, y ojos azules. Pregunten y obtendrán la respuesta que desean._

_ Hirakizawa Eriol, la Séptima Rosa Negra, un chico extranjero, cabello oscuro, piel blanca. Él llegará a ustedes cuando sea el momento. _

Li había quedado perplejo. No había lugar para dudas o para equivocaciones: era una Carta del Fin del Mundo que revelaba quienes eran las últimas Rosas Negras. Y estaba claramente escrito: _"Hirakizawa Eriol, la Séptima Rosa Negra"_.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma. – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, mientras seguía con sus ojos clavados en esa carta. – Tú no puedes… Es imposible…

Lentamente y con mucha duda, volvió a alzar su rostro hacia el frente, directo al rostro tranquilo y sereno de la que parecía ser la Séptima Rosa Negra. Pero además de eso, pudo ser testigo del momento mismo en que Mikage se paraba de nuevo frente a Eriol, y le extendía su mano derecha, sujetando un pequeño objeto de color oscuro entre sus dedos.

- Esto te pertenece. – Le dijo con un tono serio. – Al ponerte esta sortija en tu dedo, te convertirás en uno de nosotros.

- ¿Esa sortija es tan especial? – Murmuró con curiosidad la joven a lado de él, inclinándose un poco hacia su mano para poder verla de cerca. Era exactamente igual a la que Mikage traía en su propia mano.

Tomoyo se quedó atónita al ver esto. Mikage, ¿él tenía la sortija de Eriol? ¿Él tenía las sortijas? Pero entonces, ¿por qué Kamui tenía la suya? Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso le había preguntado de dónde la había sacado. Pero, ¿de dónde había sacado esa él?

Eriol miró la sortija que le ofrecía por un par de segundos, y luego la tomó con cuidado, acercándola a su rostro para admirar el sello de color azul oscuro en ella. Sonrió con tranquilidad y entonces pasó a colocársela de inmediato en su dedo anular del lado izquierdo. La sortija ajustaba perfecto en su dedo, y el sello pareció brillar ligeramente al reflejar la luz. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban ver: él era la última Rosa Negra.

- Ahora, los catorce Duelistas estamos reunidos, Li. – Pronunció de pronto el líder del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, volteando a ver al chico Chino por encima de su hombro. – Los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco, comenzarán de nuevo… Qué tu Príncipe esté preparado para entonces…

** ********

Mientras recordaba todo lo que Shaoran le había contado, le parecía poder ver la escena claramente en su cabeza. Apenas podía creer que fuera cierto; ¿Eriol estaba en Hooshi y era una Rosa Negra? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Shaoran, Tomoyo, ella y ahora Eriol, los cuatro, que estaban involucrados con los sucesos ocurridos en Tomoeda, relacionados con el Mago Clow, ¿eran Duelistas por mera coincidencia? No, no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable. Debía de haber algo detrás de eso, esto tenía que significar algo, ¿pero qué?

Sakura se encontraba pensando y recordando todo aquello en su cuarto, sentada en la mesa baja que tenían en el centro de éste. Kotori se encontraba abajo preparando la cena junto con Chu-Chu, mientras Kero, para variar, estaba ahí en el cuarto jugando. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes y Mikki aún no iba a recoger sus videojuegos, ¿tenía pensado dejárselos a Kero para siempre? Afuera ya era más noche que día, pero el brillo del sol aún no desaparecía del todo detrás de las montañas. La ojos verdes acababa de volver hace apenas veinte minutos, y desde su llegada había estado ahí sentada pensando. No sólo estaba el hecho de que Hirakizawa Eriol había aparecido como la Séptima Rosa, que era lo que más ocupaba su mente, sino que con su llegada, los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco se reanudarían en cualquier momento. ¿Eriol también la retaría?, ¿él también iba detrás del Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo? Si era así, ¿podría hacer algo para hacerle frente al chico que poseía todos los poderes mágicos del Mago Clow Reed? No tenía idea, y la verdad, lo veía realmente difícil. ¿Qué hacer?

- ¿Sakura? – Logró escuchar de manera lejana la vocecita de Kerberos, aunque se encontraba a poco más de un metro de ella. – Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?

La Card Captor se exaltó al sentirse regresada a la realidad tan inhóspitamente. Le parecía haber oído que Kero le estaba diciendo algo, pero por alguna razón le fue imposible reaccionar y contestarle hasta ese momento. El guardián de color amarillo se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente al televisor, moviendo sus pequeñas manitas por el control con rapidez. El juego en cuestión era uno de peleas.

- ¡Ah!, perdón Kero. – Contestó apresurada al reaccionar, aparentemente apenada por prácticamente estarlo ignorando. – ¿Qué me decías?

- Desde que llegaste estás toda distraída. – Comentó el ser mágico sin dejar de jugar ni quitar sus ojos de la pantalla. – ¿Algo te molesta?

- No, nada importante, descuida. – Contestó su ama con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

- Como digas. Te decía que ya ha pasado más de una semana desde tu pelea. ¿Cómo te sientes de tus heridas?

Sakura pareció sorprenderse un poco por esa pregunta; Mikki y Shaoran acababan de hacérsela ese mismo día. ¿Por qué la hacía?, él no sabía que tendría otro duelo muy pronto. En efecto no lo sabía, pero el interés de Kero en el tema era muy simple: estaba preocupado por el estado de su ama, y amiga.

- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias Kero. – Murmuró la castaña, sonriéndole, aunque el ser mágico no era capaz de verla pues le daba la espalda. – Todo el mundo parece preocupado por ello últimamente, pero ya me siento recuperada casi por completo. Aún no puedo creer que me haya curado en tan poco tiempo de algo como eso.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando. – Comentó de pronto la Bestia del Sello, mientras se movía con más rapidez. Se comenzaba a ver algo de frustración en su rostro, pues casi estaba perdiendo ese round. – Inclusive con tus poderes actuales, tu ritmo de curación parece demasiado acelerado. Tal vez no se deba solamente eso… ¡No!, ¡Rayos!

Kerberos comenzaba a ponerse más impaciente por el resultado más posible que estaba por presentarse como desenlace de su pelea, tanto que prácticamente había olvidado lo que estaba diciéndole a su dueña.

- ¿Y qué más podría ser? – Preguntó con curiosidad la joven, sin entender bien a qué se refería.

- ¿Y qué más podría ser qué? – Repitió él al mismo tiempo, totalmente concentrado en el juego, pero ni así pudo evitar que su oponente virtual le diera el golpe de gracia. – ¡No!, ¡Perdí de nuevo! – El ser amarillo se tomó su cabeza con enojo mientras veía las palabras _"Game Over"_ en la pantalla. – ¡Por más que lo intento no puedo vencer al nivel Muy Difícil!

- ¡Kero! – Exclamó con fuerza la hechicera para llamar la atención. – ¿A qué te refieres con que no se deba solamente a mi magia?

- ¿Eh? – Soltó Kero, volteándola a ver. En ese momento recordó que estaba diciendo hace un segundo atrás. – No, no me hagas caso. Solamente me pareció un poco extraño que te curaras tan rápido. Tal vez el secreto es que no has tenido ninguno de esos duelos en todos estos días y por ello has podido descansar. ¿Qué ya no tendrás más?

Mientras el Guardián del Sol movía los controles para empezar un nuevo juego, su dueña permanecía en absoluto silencio al escuchar su nueva pregunta. Con un poco de pesar en la mirada, viró su cabeza hacia otro lado, mirando fijamente a la mesa, en esos momentos totalmente vacía. Si Kero supiera todo de lo que se había enterado ese día, y no sólo que tendría otro duelo dentro muy pronto de seguro, sino que posiblemente tendría que tener uno contra Eriol.

Entonces, Sakura contempló algo que no había pensado: Kero debería de saber que Eriol está en Hooshi. Después de todo, Eriol es la reencarnación del Mago Clow, su creador y antiguo amo, él merecía saber que estaba ahí, y que era otro más de los Duelistas. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría a ello? Todo ese asunto, en especial en lo relacionado con Clow, parecía causar efectos muy extraños en él. ¿Qué pensaría al enterarse de ello?

- Oye Kero. – Murmuró luego de un rato, volteándolo a ver de reojo. – Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó él mientras comenzaba un nuevo juego.

- Kero, es algo muy importante. – Agregó mientras se giraba por completo hacia él. – ¿Puedes dejar eso por un momento?

- ¿Por qué te pones tan seria de pronto? – Le contestó un poco indiferente, comenzando a mover a su personaje contra su contrincante.

- ¡Porqué es algo serio! – Le dijo con fuerza, casi gritándole. Guardó silencio unos segundos, y entonces lo dijo de golpe. – Es sobre Eriol, sobre Hirakizawa Eriol, él está aquí en Hooshi.

Kerberos se quedó congelado de golpe al oírla. Sus manos se paralizaron, al igual que su personaje en la pantalla que comenzaba a ser golpeado sin oponer la menor resistencia. Pero la verdad no le importaba; su mente estaba demasiado sumida en la inesperada noticia que acababa de recibir. Lentamente comenzó a girar su cabeza redonda hacia ella, mirándola fijamente totalmente atónito.

- ¿Qué dijiste…?

La reunión prometida por Mikage con los últimos tres Duelistas, no se hizo esperar ni un sólo día. Justo después de ese encuentro en la azotea, Mikage invitó a Eriol a ir en ese mismo momento al Conmemorativo Nemuro, en dónde le explicaría a Tomoyo, Tsuwabuki y a él todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre las Rosas Negras, las Rosas Blancas, y los Duelos de la Rosa. Akio se encargó de comunicarse con Mitsuru para que acudiera de inmediato, y pese a que recién estaba saliendo de la puesta en escena de su obra, accedió a ir. En menos de una hora los tres estaban reunidos en la oficina de Mikage, sentados, cada uno en su propia silla, frente al escritorio, mientras el joven de preparatoria estaba en la suya, y Akio parado a su lado.

Rubymoon y Spinelsun habían acudido también al Conmemorativo, pero no entraron a la oficina, pues su amo les pidió dejarlos a solas. Mientras dicha reunión ocurría, ambos seres mágicos se encontraban esperando en la sala del Edificio. En total, Mikage tardó aproximadamente entre diez y quince minutos, tal vez veinte, en explicar a detalle todo lo que deseaba decirles. Lo que dijo había sido muy similar a lo que Shaoran les explicó a Sakura y Nanami en Balcón de la Rosa, el día antes de la pelea en el Parque Hooshi. Básicamente relató la Leyenda de la Batalla por el Fin del Mundo, las Cartas del Fin del Mundo, Las Rosas Blancas, las Rosas Negras, los Duelos, las Dos Doncellas, los dos príncipes, las dos espadas, la Arena en el Bosque, el Castillo, los Sellos de la Rosa, y, sobre todo, el Poder para Revolucionar al mundo. Mikage habló con cuidado y detalladamente, pero corrido y sin detenerse, ni siquiera dándoles tiempo a que hicieran preguntas. Parecía tener prisa de cumplir con ese pendiente.

- Y básicamente de eso se trata este asunto. – Agregó por último, recargándose en su silla. – Puede que resulte un poco confuso, pero con el tiempo todo será más claro. Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco están por empezar una vez más, y las Rosas Negras, incluyéndolos a ustedes, participaremos.

Las reacciones que toda esa plática había provocado en sus tres receptores, habían sido de lo más diferentes entre sí. Tomoyo sabía ya la mayoría de lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque había datos que desconocía, como la leyenda que había de trasfondo detrás de todo ese asunto. Dragones del Cielo, Dragones de la Tierra, dos Pilares. A pesar de nunca haber oído anteriormente de ello, sentía una extraña sensación al escuchar aquello. Sakura también le había hablado de la Arena, el Castillo y la Espada, pero nunca había sido capaz de ver ninguna de las tres cosas, y por ello no podía imaginarse por completo de qué se trataba. Fuera de ello, todo lo demás no tenía problema de comprenderlo.

Eriol se mantuvo totalmente calmado durante toda la explicación, y nunca se mutó ni un poco. Durante ese rato permaneció sentado en su silla, tranquilo, con su mirada puesta en Mikage, y una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era difícil de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero siempre era así cuando se trataba de él.

Quién había reaccionado totalmente diferente a ellos dos, era Tsuwabuki. Su rostro estaba blanco, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, y miraba frecuentemente a Eriol y a Tomoyo, esperando ver que alguno se estuviera riendo o algo parecido. Pero no, los dos se veían demasiado tranquilos con todo lo que Mikage decía, y a su vez éste pronunciaba todo con extrema seriedad en su voz. Todo en eso parecería una plática de lo más profunda y formal, si no fuera por el montón de incoherencia que ese chico se encontraba diciendo. Una vez que terminó de decir todo eso, Mitsuru volteó a ver hacia un lado y hacia el otro; nadie decía nada. En esa situación, no le fue posible quedarse más tiempo callado.

- ¿Esto… es acaso una broma? – Preguntó confundido el chico rubio.

- ¿Te parece que este sujeto es el tipo de persona que se pondría a hacer ese tipo de bromas? – Fue la respuesta inmediata de Akio, señalando a Mikage con su pulgar.

Era de esperarse que Tsuwabuki reaccionara así. A diferencia de Tomoyo, que a pesar de no poseer poderes sí había tenido contacto con ese tipo de asuntos anteriormente, él sólo había oído de cosas como esas en cuentos, novelas, películas y mangas.

- ¿Acaso piensan que voy a creer esto? – Exclamó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto. – ¿Espadas mágicas?, ¿castillos?, ¿príncipes y doncellas? ¿Y que todos ustedes son Magos o algo así?

Una risa ligeramente divertida surgió de sus labios, mientras volteaba a ver cada una de las personas presentes, pero ninguno de ellos parecía compartir su sentido del humor.

- ¿En verdad son… "Magos"? – Preguntó casi susurrando el chico de primaria, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque su sonrisa era más nerviosa que divertida.

- Bueno, Daidouji no es un mago, o algo así, si eso te hace sentir mejor. – Le contestó Akio con normalidad.

- Esto es estúpido. – Agregó de pronto con un poco de fuerza; ya no le parecía gracioso. – ¿Creen que porque soy actor de teatro me creería algo como esto?, ¿o porque tengo diez años seré tan ingenuo de creerme lo que sea?

Nadie dijo nada de nuevo. Tomoyo no sabía que decirle, pues era natural que se sintiera confundido al encontrarse por primera vez con hechos como ese, aunque ella no tuvo mucho problema en comprenderlo la primera vez. Por su parte, todos los demás no tenían deseos explicarle o decirle algo. Con una demostración de su magia bastaría, pero preferían, al menos Mikage, que él mismo viera las cosas a su debido tiempo. Por ello, dejó a Tsuwabuki a un lado y pasó a concentrarse en los otros Duelistas.

- ¿Ustedes dos tienen alguna pregunta? – Les preguntó, volteándolos a ver sin cambiar su expresión.

- Por mi parte estoy bien, gracias. – Fue la respuesta sencilla de Eriol. – Su explicación fue muy detallada y clara, aunque me gustaría poder ver esa Arena y ese Castillo del que habla.

- Yo, también estoy bien. – Agregó casi de la misma forma Tomoyo, sonriendo ampliamente con calma. – Pero… También me gustaría ver ese lugar, cuando se pueda.

- No esperaba lo contrario. Cuando sea el próximo Duelo, sería buena idea que los tres asistieran y lo vieran junto conmigo. Eso les ayudaría a entender mejor… y Aclarar dudas.

Al momento de pronunciar su última frase, sus ojos color violetas estaban sobre Tsuwabuki, que se encontraba totalmente incrédulo de escuchar a esos dos hablar de una Arena suspendida en el aire, oculta en el Bosque Prohibido, y un Castillo flotante de cabeza, ¡cómo si realmente creyeran que existían! ¿Con qué clase de gente estaba comenzado a relacionarse?

- Creí que esto era un grupo de estudio serio para alumnos sobresalientes, no un club para jugar Calabozos y Dragones. – Mencionó aparentemente molesto.

- Nunca he jugado a eso. – Comentó divertido Himemiya, colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla.

- No te pierdes de mucho. – Agregó Mikage, alcanzando un par de expedientes que se encontraban a lado, colocándolos frente a él para luego abrirlos y revisarlos.

- Es divertido para pasar una larga tarde lluviosa con amigos. – Dijo por ultimo Hirakizawa, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Qué le pasaba toda esa gente? ¿Qué significaban esos comentarios?, ¿acaso se estaban burlando de él?, ¿era un tipo de novatada?, ¿o sólo lo hacían porque era un niño? Sí, eso debía de ser, se estaban riendo y burlando de él porque lo creían un niño. Eran un grupo de chicos mayores que por tener un par de años más que él, se creían muy adultos y se burlaban del inocente niño de diez años; igual que Nanami. El tan sólo pensarlo lo hacía enojar como no tenían idea. Pero no se quedaría ahí para ser su burla. Tenía que dejar ese sitio de inmediato antes de que perdiera el control.

- Esto fue divertido, pero si me disculpan, tengo tarea que hacer. – Exclamó con fuerza el chico rubio, deponiéndose a irse. Sin esperar respuesta, pasó a comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio.

- Tsuwabuki-kun. – Escuchó que Mikage pronunciaba desde su escritorio. Al oírlo, se detuvo frente a la puerta, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro. Él se encontraba leyendo uno de los expedientes que había tomado; ni siquiera lo estaba volteando a ver. – Antes de que te vayas, sólo por curiosidad, ¿recibiste en alguna ocasión una extraña carta, en un sobre negro, escrita en papel negro con tinta blanca, con solamente en ella una frase aparentemente sin sentido?

Los ojos de Mitsuru se abrieron por completo al oír esa pregunta. Las descripción que daba pareció dejarlo enajenado por unos segundos. ¿Qué significaba esa expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del chico de primaria? ¿Era una afirmación positiva a la pregunta de Mikage quizás?

- Si es así, ¿nunca te preguntaste que significaba esa carta o quien te la había enviado? – Agregó sin detenerse el muchacho de cabellos rosados, alzando su vista un poco para clavar sus ojos fríos en él.

Tsuwabuki se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su mirada sobre él. Era en verdad una persona muy intimidante, y eso lo había notado desde aquella tarde en el parque en donde jugaron ajedrez. Sin dar ningún tipo de respuesta, simplemente abrió la puerta y salió sin más. Para todos los presentes, Mikage incluido, esa acción hablaba más que mil palabras.

- ¿A qué vino esa pregunta? – Preguntó con curiosidad el joven moreno. – ¿Acaso estás comenzando a dudar que sea realmente un Rosa Negra?

Mikage lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, pero no le contestó. ¿Comenzaba a dudar que Tsuwabuki fuera un Duelista luego de haber recibido esa carta del Fin del Mundo? Bien, debían aceptar que había algo sospechoso en ese asunto.

- Bien, es todo por ahora. – Comentó con indiferencia ante lo que había ocurrido, cerrando el expediente y colocándolo a un lado, sólo para revisar otro. Dio un vistazo rápido a éste, y luego viró su atención hacia Hirakizawa. – Sólo queda revisar los datos de tu transferencia a Othori. Tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles y listas aquí en el Conmemorativo. ¿Tus acompañantes pueden compartir habitación?

- No se moleste, Superior Mikage. – Contestó el chico de Inglaterra, sonriéndole gentilmente. – Mi transferencia y la de Nakuru ya están concluidas y comenzamos clases el día de mañana. Todo estaba arreglado desde antes de nuestra llegada. Y agradezco su propuesta, pero mis acompañantes y yo no deseamos molestarlos. Para nosotros sería mejor quedarnos en otro lugar.

Esas palabras parecieron extrañar a Akio y a Mikage por igual. No era obligatorio que todas las Rosas Negras se quedaran a vivir ahí, de hecho Tsuwabuki no tenía necesidad de mudarse pues él vivía en las casa de sus padres. Sin embargo, para alguien que venía de tan lejos como él, y acompañado de dos seres mágico como Rubymoon y Spinelsun, pensaban que lo mejor era que se quedara ahí; era más seguro, y en parte más cómodo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Akio un poco confundido. – Sé que no este sitio no es un hotel cinco estrellas, pero sería más cómodo quedarse aquí, ¿no crees? Pueden tener más libertades que en los Dormitorios.

- No se preocupe, no nos quedaremos en los Dormitorios. – Fue la respuesta calmada del joven de anteojos. – Hemos alquilado una pequeña casa para los tres. De hecho, en estos momentos tenemos que ir a revisar la casa y arreglar algunos asuntos de la mudanza. Así que, si no hay más que tratar…

Todo lo había dicho con un tono educado e impecable. Si tuviera que adivinar, Mikage diría que pertenecía alguna familia de alta sociedad, educado en los más estrictos regímenes de conducta y modales, y con una facilidad de habla sin igual. Sin embargo, eso pensaría de cualquier chico común y corriente que actuara así. En el caso de ese chico, había algo más, algo muy extraño que no era capaz de averiguar qué era, y eso lo hacía sentirse molesto por dentro. Eriol se había puesto de pie una vez que dijo aquellas palabras; obviamente deseaba también retirarse para atender esos asuntos.

- Adelante. – Contestó el joven de preparatoria, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Nos contactaremos contigo si surge algo.

- Le agradezco todas sus atenciones, superior Mikage. – Agradeció el muchacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Era curioso que un chico Ingles, además de hablar perfectamente el idioma, tuviera gestos tan japoneses. – Con su permiso.

Una vez que todo estaba claro, se disponía a ir a buscar a sus acompañantes. Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de avanzar volteó con cuidado hacia su flanco izquierdo, en donde Tomoyo había estado sentada todo ese tiempo. El muchacho inglés le sonrió con gentileza, sorprendiéndola un poco.

- Me alegró verla de nuevo, señorita Daidouji. – Murmuró el muchacho sin desaparecer su sonrisa. – Cuídese.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera contestarle algo, de inmediato pasó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, la cual había quedado abierta desde que Tsuwabuki salió. Los tres duelistas miraban fijamente como salía, cada uno con diferentes cosas en su mente. Unos segundos luego de que Eriol salió de sus vistas, la joven de ojos azules pareció reaccionar.

- Yo… creo que también me retiro. – Murmuró en voz baja la joven de Tomoeda, parándose de su asiento y sonriéndole a ambos muchachos. – Con su permiso.

- Pase usted. – Mencionó Akio mientras veía como Tomoyo también se retiraba. En un momento a otro se quedaron solos en esa oficina. – Bien, esto salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no?

Himemiya volteó a ver a su compañero, pero notó que éste no lo estaba escuchando. Mikage seguía sentado en su silla; su expresión era seria y pensativa, pero eso no era muy extraño en él. Lo que si era extraño en él era el hecho de que estuviera mirando fijamente a la puerta, aunque ya no había nadie en ese lugar. Mikage no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba a mirar la nada.

- ¿Te perturba algo, Mikage? – Preguntó con curiosidad el chico de piel morena. La pregunta hizo salir a la Rosa Negra de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te importa mucho? – Contestó con molestia, cerrando de golpe el expediente que tenía abierto. Dicho expediente, relativamente delgado en relación con los otros, era el de Hirakizawa.

- No en realidad. Pero si me da curiosidad. – Comentó Akio mientras se recargaba en el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos. – Creía que eras de hielo y nada te afectaba, pero ahora pareces un niño incrédulo que acaba de perder su partido de Béisbol o algo así. ¿Es acaso sobre la última Rosa?

Mikage lo volteó a verlo de reojo; no parecía muy contento por sus comentarios. Se recargó por completo en su silla, apoyando su codo izquierdo en el respaldo del brazo, y su cabeza en su mano. Parecía estar meditando profundamente en algo, pero no cualquier algo, era un algo que lo tenía intranquilo. Y, como Akio había adivinado, tenía que ver una el Último Duelista.

- Ese chico no es mago un normal. – Susurró en voz baja. – Sus poderes no son normales; hay algo demasiado extraño en él. No pude ver por completo de qué era capaz, pero si lo que sentí es verdad, entonces… es demasiado poderoso. De hecho, sería más poderoso que yo…

El chico de vestimenta roja miró extrañado como Mikage decía eso con un tono casi de preocupación. ¿Preocupación en la voz de Mikage Souji? Eso sí era singular. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, él no había comprendido del todo la seriedad de lo que le decía. Una risa divertida y fuerte surgió de sus labios, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el techo.

- Oh sí, y todos sabemos que nadie puede ser más poderoso que Mikage Souji. – Comentó divertido ente risa y risa. – Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero no deberías de acomplejarte que alguien…

- ¡No lo entiendes tonto! – Exclamó con fuerza de golpe volteando sus ojos violetas hacia él, notándose un rastro de enojo en su voz.

Akio se sorprendió mucho por esa reacción tan repentina. ¿Sus risas o sus palabras lo habían hecho enojar? Le había hecho bromas y comentarios peores que esos, y siempre había logrado mantener la compostura. Mikage sabía cómo lidiar con el molesto sentido del humor de Akio, pero, ¿por qué ese tema era la excepción? La Rosa Negra volteó a ver hacia el fólder cerrado sobre el escritorio. Su mirada era algo totalmente ajeno a él: parecía reflejar miedo.

- No es sólo más fuerte, es muchísimo más poderoso que yo. – Murmuró en voz baja de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a su compañero con esas palabras. – Si lo que sentí en ese momento es lo que yo creo, su magia no tiene comparación con ninguno de los Duelistas, incluso, con ningún otro Mago en este mundo. Esos poderes, no son los poderes de un chico de su edad.

¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Ese chico era tan poderoso? No se lo parecía, al menos no en apariencia. Parecía algo excéntrico y extraño, y daba la impresión de que estaba ocultando algo, o sabía algo que ellos dos no y por dentro se reía de ello… Eso era fácil de detectar para él, pues no era muy diferente en cierta forma. ¿Pero en verdad era tan fuerte como para poner a Mikage en ese estado? ¿Quién era realmente Hirakizawa Eriol?

Escucharon en ese momento que alguien llamaba a la puerta, aunque ésta de hecho se encontraba abierta. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, y rápidamente voltearon hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba parada la Rosa Negra, Kozue Kaoru, vestida con su traje azul oscuro y una amplia sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro. ¿Había escuchado lo que estaban diciendo?

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó con tranquilidad, pero no espero respuesta antes de comenzar a acercarse al escritorio.

- Adelante. – Murmuró entre dientes Mikage, colocando todos los expedientes hacia un lado. – ¿Qué se te ofrecía, Kaoru?

- No quería molestarte durante su importante reunión, Mikage-senpai. – Contestó la chica colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda. – Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa. Según recuerdo, dijiste que cuando las siete Rosas Negras aparecieran, podríamos comenzar a retar al Príncipe de Blanco, ¿no?

- Eso dije.

Kozue sonrió ampliamente con ligera malicia, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- Me preguntaba… Si podría ser yo la primera en hacerlo...

Mikage alzó una ceja confundido por la singular petición de la Rosa Negra. ¿Quería ser la primera en retar a Kinomoto?

Pocas veces los cinco miembros del Consejo Estudiantil están reunidos al mismo tiempo en la mesa del comedor de la Mansión de la Rosa, pero esa noche era la excepción. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Shaoran se puso en contacto con cada uno, y les pidió acudir a la Mansión lo antes posible. No fue muy difícil, pues él estaba ya con Mikki, Juri estaba ya en la mansión y Touga iba de hecho en camino a ese lugar. Sainoji, como siempre, fue el único problema, ya que se encontraba en… En realidad, Li no quería saberlo, pero luego de mucha insistencia accedió a ir para haya. Antes de que dieran las siete, los cinco estaban ya sentados en la amplia mesa del comedor, con Li en la cabecera, Touga y Sainoji a un lado, Juri y Mikki al otro.

El asunto tan urgente que había provocado esa reunión tan apresurada era, evidentemente, lo que acababa de pasar hace sólo un par de horas atrás. Mikki ya estaba enterado del asunto, y Touga había recibido una pequeña explicación en el teléfono. Juri y Sainoji habían recibido sólo una explicación sencilla y directa, con tan sólo mencionar una frase: _"El Último Duelista ha aparecido…"_

- Ya todos saben el motivo por el que los he reunido de esta forma. – Comentó el joven chino, recargándose en su asiento. Con todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera se había cambiado su uniforme del equipo de Soccer. – Como les dije por teléfono, las siete Rosas Negras han recibido ya sus Sellos de la Rosa. El Último Duelista se llama Hirakizawa Eriol y viene de Inglaterra. Con su llegada, los catorce Duelistas de la Rosa están ya en el juego de los duelos.

- Y como te dije también por teléfono: eso no tiene porque preocuparnos a nosotros. – Murmuró con molestia el chico de cabello verde. – Quien debe de enfrentarlos es el Príncipe de Blanco. Así que al menos de que alguna Rosa Negra venga buscando problemas fuera de la Arena, su presencia no me interesa.

- Tan elocuente como siempre. – Agregó Juri en voz baja, estando sentada justo frente a él. Juri se veía muy calmada por ese asunto, y de hecho Sainoji tenía cierta razón. Ese tema no le preocupaba del todo, excepto por una cosa. Luego de hacer ese comentario, no muy agradable para Sainoji, volteó a ver fijamente a su Verdadero Presidente. – Nos dijiste hace mucho que cuando todos los Duelistas estuvieran reunidos, podríamos averiguar más sobre porque el Fin del Mundo nos eligió, encontrando un factor común entre los catorce. Creo que ese es un tema que a todos nos interesa. ¿Entonces?

Shaoran guardó silencio, y simplemente volteó a ver de reojo a Touga, no de manera muy discreta pues todos fueron capaces de notarlo. Aún no le habían dicho a todos lo que habían visto o notado esa misma tarde, eso que parecían poseer en común todos ellos, y también las Rosas Negras. Esas habilidades ajenas a la magia que cada uno tenía desarrolladas, ¿tenía algo que ver con sus papeles como duelistas? No estaba seguro, y aunque lo fuera, no representaba un gran progreso para averiguar la identidad del Fin del Mundo. Era mejor no decírselos, no aún…

- Estoy trabajando en eso. – Respondió de manera sencilla.

- No me sorprende. – Comentó con sarcasmo el capitán del club de Kendo.

- ¿Qué quieren que les diga? De los catorce, doce somos magos con poderes mágicos muy diferentes entre nosotros, siendo las únicas excepciones Daidouji y Tsuwabuki, cuyos poderes desconocemos, y no es para nada seguro que los posean. Bajo esta circunstancia, es imposible suponer que el hecho de que seamos magos o de familias poderosas tenga que ver. Además, existen algunos Duelistas de los que desconocemos su origen, pero hasta donde sabemos, sólo Hirakizawa y yo venimos de fuera de Japón. Antes de recibir las Cartas del Florecimiento, Kaoru y su hermana se conocían, así como Arisugawa y Takatsuki. Sakura, Daidouji y yo también nos conocíamos antes de esto.

- ¿Y qué hay de Nanami y Touga? – Preguntó un poco confundido Mikki, volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

Touga lo miró de reojo, guardando silencio unos segundos, y luego rió ligeramente.

- Sí, también. – Contestó en voz baja. – Aunque el hecho de que tú y tu gemela sean ambos Duelistas, es mucha más coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Eso era verdad. ¿No era demasiado extraño que tanto Mikki como su hermana gemela Kozue fueran Duelistas? ¿Eran elegidos por algo especial que cada uno poseía o era una elección al azar, o tal vez arbitraría? ¿El Fin del Mundo los había elegido a ellos dos porque ambos nacieron por coincidencia o apropósito con algo que los hacía ser Duelistas? Eso era demasiado confuso de entender.

- Lo que podemos llegar a pensar es que el hecho de que algunas Rosas se hayan conocido antes de convertirnos en Duelistas no fue una coincidencia. – Comentó Li. – Si sólo fuera un caso podríamos afirmar eso, pero el hecho de que tantos nos conociéramos desde antes, es demasiado sospechoso. No tengo pruebas para decir que el factor que nos hizo conocernos haya sido el mismo factor que nos hizo entrar en estos duelos, o si las circunstancias que nos hicieron conocernos fueron creadas apropósito por alguien para que pasara. Pero estas son las únicas pistas que poseemos para dar con la clave de qué o quién es el Fin del Mundo, además de la Leyenda que menciona que las Rosas Blancas somos los descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo, pero eso puede interpretarse de demasiadas formas.

¿A eso llamaba pistas? No tenían nada. ¿Cuáles las situaciones sobre las que Juri y Shiori se habían conocido?, ¿o Sakura y él?, ¿o Sakura y Tomoyo? ¿Tenían algo en común? ¿Y cómo algo o alguien podría haber provocar que Mikki y Kozue nacieran como gemelos? ¿Y qué significaba que fueran los descendientes de los Dragones del Cielo? Quién sea que fuera el Fin del Mundo, estaba demasiado escondido de ellos.

- Li, había algo más que quería preguntarte. – Escuchó que Mikki pronunciaba de pronto, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Se encontraba sentado a su lado izquierdo. – Ayer, cuando le dijiste Sakura la identidad de la última Rosa Negra, ambos se veían muy consternados al respecto. Si no entendí mal, ustedes dos también lo conocían desde antes, ¿no es así? – Es afirmación sorprendió al resto de los presentes. – ¿Por qué no nos dices quién es realmente ese individuo?

Todos voltearon a ver a Li al mismo tiempo. Mikki era el único que sabía que él y Sakura conocían a la última Rosa Negra, pues había estado presente cuando se lo dijo al Príncipe de Blanco, y ambos se veían muy sorprendidos por lo sucedido. Shaoran ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Había estado pensando en la manera adecuada y el momento justo para decirles quién era realmente el Último Duelista, si es que tenía que decírselos. Sin embargo, Mikki acababa de arruinar eso, prácticamente obligándolo a hacerlo en ese momento.

- ¿Tú conocías a la última Rosa Negra desde antes también? – Preguntó sorprendida la joven de cabello anaranjado.

- No nos habías dicho eso, Li. – Agregó Touga. – ¿Otro conocido tuyo? ¿Quién resultó ser el último Duelista en esta ocasión? Además, dijiste que era extranjero, pero su apellido, Hirakizawa, es claramente japonés.

- No será otro de tus locos amigos involucrado con el asunto de esas supuestas Cartas Clow, ¿o sí? – Comentó con seriedad Sainoji, cruzándose de brazos.

Otro de sus locos amigos involucrados con las Cartas Clow; ¿esa era la descripción adecuada para decirlo? Como fuera, en efecto Sainoji había dado casi en el clavo. Al igual que a Sakura y Tomoyo, había conocido a Hirakizawa hace un año en Tomoeda, durante la fase final del incidentes del Mago Clow. Pero eso no era todo. Ese chico, era más que sólo un involucrado en ese asunto. Ese chico, era mucho más importante… ¿Cómo era la forma adecuada de decir quién o qué era esa persona?

El joven de Hong Kong cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Miraba fijamente a la mesa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y entonces, tal vez entenderían porque era casi imposible que ese chico fuera también un simple Duelista como él.

- Ese chico, la Séptima Rosa Negra y el último Duelista, en efecto estuvo involucrado en el incidente de las Cartas Clow. – Comenzó a decir con seriedad sin alzar su mirada. – Estuvo en Tomoeda hace un año, y nos hizo la vida imposible a todos, creando diferentes sucesos inexplicables que obligaron a Sakura a convertir las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. Ese chico, Hirakizawa Eriol… es la reencarnación del Mago Clow Reed.

Todos se sobresaltaron confundidos al escuchar eso. Clow Reed era ese poderoso mago que había creado aquellas Cartas de las que Li hablaba tanto, y también era uno de los fundadores de la Academia Othori. ¿Qué quería decir con que ese chico era su reencarnación? ¿Literalmente se refería a eso? Cada uno interpretó esas palabras a su modo, pero de manera general ninguno entendió exactamente qué significaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres con Reencarnación? – Preguntó Sainoji con gravedad.

- Explícate mejor, Li. – Pidió Juri casi de la misma forma.

Li prosiguió con lo que estaba explicando.

- Intentaré decirles lo que sé. Ya todos saben al menos lo básico de lo que fue el incidente de las Cartas Clow. Como les dije, ese chico es de Inglaterra. Aproximadamente más de un año, después de que Sakura se convirtió oficialmente en la dueña de las Cartas, apareció en Tomoeda, y a escondidas comenzó a utilizar unos poderes cuya presencia mágica era exactamente igual a la del Mago Clow, y eso lo sabemos porque Yue y Kerberos, los dos Guardianes de las Cartas Clow que él mismo creó, lo reconocieron de inmediato. Usaba su magia para hacer que situaciones extrañas pasaran por toda la ciudad, y todo con el propósito de que Sakura convirtiera las Cartas Clow a su nombre. Sin embargo, al final nos enteramos de que era más que eso. Ese chico era la reencarnación del Mago Clow, o que es lo mismo, en su vida pasada fue él. Posee todos sus recuerdos y poderes, tanto que se podría casi decir que es el propio Clow.

Los cuatro enmudecieron al oír esa explicación tan extraña. ¿Reencarnación?, ¿vida pasada?, ¿convertir cartas a su nombre? ¿Qué era todo eso? Ninguno comprendía por completo de que hablaba, y era de esperarse, pues ninguno estuvo presente en aquel momento ni sabía suficiente del Mago Clow como para entenderlo. El único que no se encontraba tan perdido era Mikki, que de hecho era el único presente, además de Li, que había nacido y crecido en una familia de hechiceros, y por lo tanto tenía más conocimientos teóricos que sus compañeros. Pero, de pronto, una idea que prácticamente había pasado por alto le cruzó por la cabeza al peliazul como un rayo.

- Espera un momento. – Exclamó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Dijiste todos sus recuerdos y poderes? ¿Estás diciendo que ese chico es prácticamente el Mago Clow convida?

- Básicamente. – Contestó Li casi como susurro.

Los otros tres parecieron comprender en ese instante que era lo que Mikki estaba pensando, y casi reaccionaban de la misma forma. ¿Era posible que lo que pensaban era cierto?

- Entonces… - Murmuró Juri atónita. – Si ese chico es prácticamente ese Mago, ese chico… Debe de saber, debe de saber la verdad de todo esto. Si posee los recuerdos del Mago Clow, debe de conocer la verdad detrás de esta escuela, y de la Arena en Bosque Prohibido. Ese chico podría ser…

- Lo mismo pensé yo. – Interrumpió Li, volteándola a ver de reojo. – En efecto, si las cosas son así, entonces Hirakizawa sería el candidato perfecto para ser el Fin del Mundo.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio casi sepulcral. Lo que acababan de escuchar era tal vez lo más impactante que había surgido con respecto a esos Duelos. Siempre supieron, o al menos supusieron, que si un mago como Clow Reed estaba detrás de la fundación de esa escuela, el Fin del Mundo debería de ser alguien involucrado con ello. ¿Quién podría estar más involucrado que alguien que prácticamente era el Mago Clow? Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en eso.

- Sin embargo, Hirakizawa es un Duelista también. – Comentó de pronto el castaño. – El hecho de que trajera consigo una Carta del Florecimiento, y una carta del Fin del Mundo lo señalara como la Última Rosa Negra, me hace dudar que se trate de él.

- Podría ser un engaño. – Comentó con sencillez el chico de cabellos verdes.

- Concuerdo con Sainoji en esta ocasión. – Señaló Touga casi al mismo tiempo. – Podría ser un truco para engañarnos. O en todo caso, ¿quién dijo que el Fin del Mundo no puede ser uno de nosotros? Hasta donde sabemos, incluso tú podrías ser el Fin del Mundo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño enojado por ese comentario. ¿Qué estaba insinuando con eso? ¿Lo había señalado a él por señalar a cualquiera?, ¿o lo señaló en especial por ser él?

- No digas disparates, Kiryuu. – Exclamó algo molesto.

- ¿Te parece que son disparates? – Le contestó sonriéndole con malicia.

- Lo que creo que Touga intenta decir – Interrumpió Mikki, intentando evitar una pelea. – Es que el hecho de que sea un Duelista no significa nada. Nunca dijimos que el Fin del Mundo no podía ser también uno de los Duelistas. O en todo caso, piénsalo, si el Fin del Mundo envía esas cartas, ¿cuál es el problema de mandar una en donde se señala así mismo como un Duelista? Esto podría ser un engaño para ocultar su identidad. O tal vez todo esto de el Fin del Mundo es sólo una trampa o jugarreta de esa Rosa Negra, o tal vez del propio Mago Clow, para quedarse con el Poder para Revolucionar al mundo. Todo esto de Othori y estos Duelos, pudo haber sido un plan de ese Mago para obtenerlo en su siguiente vida, como una Rosa Negra.

Al contrario de lo que Mikki había dicho, eso no era exactamente a lo que Touga se refería, pero aún así, tenía bastante sentido de la manera en que Mikki lo explicaba. Li no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero eso podría explicar de manera fácil cómo era que Hirakizawa era un Duelista, la Reencarnación del Mago Clow, e incluso el Fin del Mundo, todo al mismo tiempo. De esa forma, todo los Duelos de la Rosa podían ser resumidos a un plan de Clow para obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, un plan de más de cien años de antigüedad, empezando con la fundación de Othori. Pero, a pesar de que tenía sentido, había un par de cosas que Mikki no sabía a la perfección, y que podían no concordar con su teoría.

La primera era que incluso Li desconocía que tan ligado se encontraban Hirakizawa y Clow. Poseía sus recuerdos y magia, sí, ¿pero eso era suficiente para afirmar que era él? ¿Poseía también su personalidad y forma de pensar?, ¿poseía sus mismas ambiciones y deseos? ¿Era Hirakizawa en verdad Clow Reed, o sólo su reencarnación? Y en segunda, si en verdad todo eso era cierto, y todo era un plan de Clow para quedarse con el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, ¿por qué entregarle sus preciadas Cartas a otra persona? Si tenía el alcance de planificar todo eso a cien años de distancia y antes de su muerte, ¿por qué no arreglar todo para que Hirakizawa se convirtiera en el dueño de ellas en lugar de Sakura? O, ¿tal vez eso fue algo que había salido mal? ¿Sakura no debería de haber sido su dueña? Había demasiados misterios, y cada vez surgían más.

- ¿Ahora estamos hablando de complots y planes malignos? – Comentó un poco divertida la capitana del club de Esgrima al oírlos hablar. – Vayámonos de lleno a lo que sabemos y no andemos suponiendo por ahora, ¿les parece? Sea como sea, si es verdad que esa Rosa Negra tiene los recuerdos del difunto Mago Clow, que fundó esta escuela, entonces él debe tener muchas respuestas para nosotros, sea o no el Fin del Mundo. Debe de saber cómo y porqué el Mago Clow y los otros hicieron esta Academia como mínimo.

- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿vamos y lo presionamos hasta qué suelte la lengua? – Preguntó en un tono burlesco Sainoji.

- Aunque lo digas en broma, suena como una buena opción. – Le contestó Juri sin siquiera pensarlo, pero Li interrumpió rápidamente en ese momento.

- Eso no es aconsejable. – Dijo. – No es buena idea que ninguno intente meterse con él. Como les dije, no sólo posee los recuerdos del Mago Clow… Posee sus poderes. Tal vez muy pocos de ustedes sepan que fue considerado en su época como el Mago más poderoso del Mundo. Así que, en otras palabras, casi podría afirmar que Hirakizawa es efectivamente en estos momentos, el mago más poderoso del mundo también. – Todos parecieron quedarse perplejos al oír eso. – Estamos hablando de una amenaza muy peligrosa. Si en verdad es un Duelista, no importa quién sea el Príncipe de Blanco o el Príncipe de Negro, ninguno de nosotros podrá hacer mucho contra él.

- Oye, ¿qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó confundido Sainoji, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿El Mago más poderoso del mundo? No hablas enserio…

- ¿Entonces prácticamente tiene ganados los Duelos? – Comentó Touga. – ¿Eso quieres decir? Entonces eso fortalece más la teoría de Mikki, ¿no crees?

Era difícil decirlo en esos momentos. ¿En verdad no había forma de derrotar a Eriol? Li no conocía que alcances poseía sus poderes, pero no necesitaba conocerlos para saber que era demasiado poderoso, incluso para Sakura. ¿Qué haría ella si fuera retada por él?

- En todo caso no hay mucho que hacer por ahora. – Dijo por último el hechicero del Clan Li, poniéndose de pie y dada por terminada de esa forma la reunión. – Sólo esperar a que el próximo duelo comience, y ver como prosiguen las cosas.

- Entonces, si no ya no quieres nada más, me largo. – Agregó sin espera el Capitán del equipo de Kendo, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a irse de ese sitio.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó con curiosidad Juri, siguiéndolo con la vista.

- A dónde me plazca, mamá. – Contestó con molestia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Sainoji, espera un momento. – Escuchó como Touga lo llamaba de pronto.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada del comedor, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro, justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acercársele, con esa molesta sonrisa en el rostro.

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo. – Le dijo, parándose a su lado.

- ¿De qué? – Cuestionó él con molestia.

- No te pongas enojón desde ahora. Es sobre un trabajo que tenemos que hacer, que tal vez te interese. – En ese preciso momento, volteó a ver de reojo a Li, sonriéndole. Éste pareció sorprenderse por ese acto. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a…?

Sin más, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal, dejando a sus espaldas a un aturdido Li. ¿Touga iba a usar a Sainoji para ese encargo? ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tenía planeado? Un gran pesar lo inundó de golpe. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Para cuando volvió a darse cuenta de su alrededor, Juri ya se había retirado sin siquiera anunciarse; así era la capitana del club de Esgrima. En el comedor sólo quedaban él y Mikki. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que pasaría a irse a su cuarto, o al menos eso tenía pensado antes de que el joven de Kyoto lo detuviera.

- Li, espera. – Escuchó que le decía, parándose de su silla. – Quería hablar contigo de otra cosa también, pero no tiene que ver con los Duelos… exactamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó él con seriedad, volteándolo a ver.

Mikki guardó silencio unos instantes. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría por lo que estaba por preguntarle, pues no era justamente de la clase de temas que ellos dos trataban. Tomó un poco aire sin fijarse, y entonces lo soltó.

- ¿Sakura y tú son novios? – Preguntó de manera rápida y directa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido el castaño, dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Otra persona que le preguntaba lo mismo?, ¿y en está ocasión era él? – ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la reacción tan notoria que su pregunta había causado en el rostro de Li. Era imposible que lo que estaba viendo fuera cierto, pero ahí estaba frente a él, completamente visible. Eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿Li estaba…?

- ¿Te… sonrojaste…? – Susurró en voz baja sin salir de su asombro. El rostro del joven chino se había puesto más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡Calla! – Le gritó rápidamente él a su vez, volteando hacia otro lado con molestia.

Mikki jamás había visto sonrojado o afectado de esa forma a Li con anterioridad. Touga le había contado de una ocasión en que una chica intentó besarlo por la fuerza y reaccionó de una forma similar, pero sólo lo había escuchado, nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y en realidad había creído que Touga estaba exagerando; no hubiera sido la primera vez.

Li tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y, entonces, pasó a de alguna manera a contestar su pregunta

- Perdona, pero ya fui hostigado lo suficiente este día con eso. – Comentó el chico, haciendo alusión a las preguntas que Tomoyo le había hecho también. – Y la verdad, ese no es asunto tuyo, Kaoru.

- Creo que sí lo es, aunque tú digas lo contrario. – Contestó rápidamente el hechicero de viento, endureciendo su mirada. Esto extrañó un poco a Shaoran. – Es verdad que no es un asunto que repercuta directamente en los Duelos, pero se ve que Sakura está muy interesada en ti, yo diría que demasiado. No sé la historia que existe entre los dos, o que tanto ella te conoce; me parece que más que yo. Pero si he de ser honesto, en este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, nunca me has dado una imagen muy positiva.

Fue claramente visible como Li fruncía el ceño con enojo ante ese comentario, que no sabía si tomarlo como palabras vanas, o con un directo insulto. ¿Desde cuándo tenían esas confianzas como para hablarse en ese tono y con esas palabras? Y encima de todo, ¿por qué de pronto Mikki parecía tan interesado en ese tema? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Li, ¿le dijiste todo a Sakura? – Prosiguió Mikki luego de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta por parte de su receptor.

- ¿Todo de qué? – Le contestó él al mismo tiempo, aparentemente molesto.

- ¿Le dijiste que nos pediste desde que te enteraste de su identidad que no le dijéramos que estabas aquí? ¿Le dijiste que nos pediste no decirle nada sobre los Duelos hasta que tú lo dijeras? ¿Le dijiste que prácticamente la estuviste espiando en las sombras, hostigándonos por teléfono por información?

Shaoran se quedó callado. Mikki no mentía: él les había pedido todas esas cosas. Desde que supo que Sakura era la Sexta Rosa Blanca, se mantuvo escondido, viendo desde lejos como progresaba. ¿Sus motivos? Sólo él los sabía. Y la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era sólo una: no. En esa plática que habían tenido el día anterior, no le había dicho nada de ello, nada que se le pareciera o acercaba. El castaño desvió su mirada hacia un lado, casi como señal de vergüenza.

- Todo eso lo hice por su bien. – Murmuró en voz baja como respuesta.

- ¿Por su bien? – Exclamó confundido el joven ojos azules. – ¿Ocultarte y pedirnos eso o no decirle que lo hiciste? Cualquiera de las dos, ¿cómo eso podría haber sido por su bien? Li, estoy comenzando a pensar que lo que dijo Touga en aquella ocasión no era tan descabellado.

El hechicero de Hong Kong se sorprendió al oír esa afirmación. Él sabía muy bien a qué ocasión se estaba refiriendo. Fue luego de aquella reunión en el Balcón, donde le contó a Sakura y Nanami la historia detrás de los Duelos de la Rosa…

** ********

_ - Mira quién habla de aprovecharse de los sentimientos de esa chica._

_ - ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el joven chino después de un rato, intentando recuperar por completo la serenidad._

_ - Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué hablaste hace unos momentos como si sólo las Rosas Negras tuvieran actualmente el Derecho al Reto? ¿Acaso olvidaste que tú también tienes el Sello de la Rosa? – Le dijo directamente con firmeza. - Tú aún no has usado tu Derecho al Reto… ¿Acaso no piensas retarla gran Presidente? ¿O es que en verdad quieres que ella se quede con la Doncella por alguna razón? No creas que no notamos la manera en la que esa chica te mira, te habla… Es obvio que la tienes hechizada bribón. Desconocía ese detalle desde un principio, y creo que por ello ninguno de nosotros comprendía porque esa obsesión tuya de hacer que esa chica se quedara como Príncipe de Blanco. Pero ahora lo entiendo Muy bien… Tú tienes un poder sobre esa chica… Y lo que buscas es usar ese poder a tu favor… ¿No es así? En el fondo, ¿Quién es más ruin?_

** ********

¿Ahora Mikki pensaba lo mismo? ¿Él también creía que estaba enamorando a Sakura con algún fin oculto para manipularla a su conveniencia? Para dos personas que desconocían la historia que existía entre ambos desde antes de llegar a Hooshi, y considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, era fácil ver todo esto y suponer lo peor. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan acertados estaban en sus suposiciones?

- Dime la verdad Li. – Exclamó Mikki, casi exigiéndole. – ¿Tienes planeado algo con Sakura? ¿Piensas usarla para algo?

La expresión de Shaoran reflejó una notoria molestia por las palabras del hechicero de viento, y el de éste no era de hecho muy diferente. Ambos se miraron mutuamente el uno al otro, fijamente a los ojos, como si esperaran que uno se intimidara. El aire alrededor de ellos se tensó de golpe, y el ambiente se volvió muy pesado. ¿Era eso normal o su magia estaba reaccionando a la situación? De pronto, luego de casi un minuto de silencio, Li abrió al fin la boca, pero no exactamente para responder a las preguntas de Mikki.

- ¿Desde cuándo la llamas Sakura? – Preguntó de golpe, provocando que Kaoru se sobresaltara. – ¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre de pila?

¿Por qué la llamaba Sakura? Era notorio el hecho de que Li llamaba a todos, en especial a las chicas, por su apellido, y por lo tanto todos lo llamaban a él de la misma forma. Pero entre Sakura y él era diferente, ambos se llamaban mutuamente por sus nombres. Mikki no era así, había mucha gente a la que llamaba por su nombre pero, normalmente eran personas que ya llevaba tiempo de conocerlas. Con gente que acababa de conocer o no se llevaba mucho, también les nombraba por su apellido. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Sakura, y sin embargo, la llamaba por su nombre con total tranquilidad. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- Ella me dijo que podía decirle así. – Fue su respuesta, recordando que la propia Sakura le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre.

Li se mantuvo serio. ¿Sakura le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué? A él nunca se lo pidió, aunque, tampoco le dio motivos o confianzas como para que se lo pidiera, antes de que él mismo empezara a llamarla por su nombre, aunque eso había comenzado casi por accidente.

- Esa pulsera que traes en tu muñeca. – Agregó de pronto el castaño, mirando de reojo hacia su mano izquierda. – He visto varias veces que la traes puesta. Es la clase de regalos que Sakura da, ¿no es así?

De nuevo Mikki reaccionó con sorpresa ante tal cuestionamiento. La pulsera de la que hablaban era una tejida con hilo azul, nada espectacular, que apenas se asomaba debajo de su manga izquierda. Justo como Li acababa de decir, esa pulsera se la había dado Sakura.

** ********

_Sakura se volteó de nuevo hacía el piano, y comenzó a buscar algo en el interior de su mochila mientras se acercaba a los demás. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de andar buscando, retiró su mano del interior de su maletín y la extendió hacía Mikki._

_- Toma. – Le dijo la chica extendiendo su mano. Sakura tenía en su palma un pequeño objeto que parecía ser una pulsera, hecha con un hilo o algún material similar de color azul claro. Algo dudoso, Mikki acercó su mano y tomó el objeto._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundido._

_- Es un regalo, para agradecerte el tomarte tantas molestias para ayudarme a estudiar. – Explicó la joven de ojos verdes. – La verdad es que me fuiste de mucha ayuda, ahora me siento más tranquila… - Sakura notó que Mikki sostenía la pulsera en su mano derecha, y la miraba fijamente con duda. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda. – Sé que es algo insignificante, y no sé si los chicos usen cosas como esas… pero la hice azul, como tus ojos y tu cabello…_

_- Me gusta mucho. – Escuchó de pronto que Mikki le decía con un sonrisa, como intentando tranquilizarla. De inmediato tomó la pulsera azul y la colocó en su muñeca izquierda. – Gracias Kinomoto. La usaré aquí, en mi muñeca izquierda, ¿está bien?_

_- Sí, ¡Me alegra que te gustara! – Dijo feliz la castaña._

** ********

- Ella me la dio como agradecimiento por ayudarla a estudiar hace mucho. – Contestó rápidamente, mientras inconscientemente la escondía debajo de su manga. – ¿Eso a caso te molesta?

- No del todo. Sakura es la clase de persona que intenta agradecerle y hacer sentir bien a todo el que esté a su alrededor. Sakura es esa clase de persona, pero, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué tanto interés en Sakura de pronto?

¿Interés? ¿Tenía interés en Sakura?, ¿era eso lo que tenía? Tenía que serlo, ¿qué otra cosa podría tener? Mikki desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, muy pensativo por esa pregunta.

- Porqué… - Murmuró en voz baja, pero luego volvió a callar. No estaba seguro de qué poder responder, si es que existía alguna respuesta. – Porqué… Bueno, ella y yo nos llevamos bien.

- ¿Seguro es eso? – Insistió el hechicero de China. – ¿No será que ya no te interesa Monou y ahora te gusta Sakura?

Mikki se sobresaltó de golpe al oír tal afirmación, volteándolo a ver totalmente atónito.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó con fuerza rápidamente.

Le parecía absurda tal pregunta, le parecía más absurdo ahora que la primera vez que Touga le insinuó lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría ser posible eso? Era una locura. ¿A él gustarle Sakura?, ¿hace cuanto que la conocía?, ¿un mes?, ¿un poco más o un poco menos? Prácticamente era una extraña para él, no podía estar interesado en ella de esa forma, era realmente inverosímil. Pero, si no era eso, ¿qué era ese interés entonces? ¿Se preocupaba tanto por ella sólo porque le agradaba y se llevaban bien? Eso tampoco sonaba muy creíble. A parte, ¿a él le gustaba Kotori o sólo le atraía su manera de tocar el piano? Hacía mucho rato que ni siquiera pensaba en ella, ¿sería posible que su único interés real en la Doncella fuera su habilidad para tocar? Entonces, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ¿podría estarle gustando Sakura? No, no podía ser.

- A mí no me gusta Sakura. – Repitió en voz baja. – No se trata de eso, Li.

- Será mejor que sea así. – Agregó por último el castaño, al tiempo que se disponía a irse a su cuarto, como tenía pensado en un inicio. – Ese asunto, como lo dije aquel día en el Balcón, no tiene nada que ver con los Duelos, y ninguno de ustedes tiene porque involucrarse. Si tú interés por Sakura es sólo por preocupación de amigo, no debes de preocuparte. Las cosas entre ella y yo no tienen esa naturaleza. En estos Duelos, yo soy el que menos desea que Sakura salga lastimada.

Y dicho eso, pasó a retirarse, girándose hacia la salida del comedor que daba a las escaleras y saliendo. ¿Había contestado con esas palabras las preguntas de Mikki? Tal vez en parte, pero aún había algo sospechoso detrás de todo eso. Por otro lado, Mikki no tenía mucha cabeza en esos momentos para pensar en ello, pues Li acababa de irse, dejándolo con una gran duda. ¿Cuál era su verdadero interés en Sakura?

Luego de aquella pequeña reunión en el Conmemorativo, Hirakizawa Eriol y sus dos seres mágicos iban de camino por las silenciosas y tranquilas calles de Hooshi, en el sector oeste de la ciudad, específicamente en dirección a la casa, la que tal y como le había dicho el chico de Londres a Mikage, habían alquilado para vivir durante el tiempo que pasarían en ese lugar. Su equipaje y demás objetos ya deberían de haber llegado. Sólo le habían echado un vistazo por afuera, pero aún no la inspeccionaban por dentro. Era una casa estilo Europeo, amueblada, con cuatro recamaras, cada una con su baño y otro de uso general, cocina, sala, comedor, con todos los servicios indispensables y un amplio jardín, en excelentes condiciones. O al menos así estaba anunciado, pero hasta ese momento sólo les constaba el amplio jardín y el estilo europeo.

- Qué grupo de personas tan singular. – Comentó Spinelsun, el ser mágico de color negro, asomando su cabeza por el bolso que Rubymon, alias Nakuru Akizuki, traía colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

- A mí me parecieron un poco payasos, - Comentó divertida la joven de cabellos cafés. – todos usando el mismo estilo de ropa extraña y viviendo en esa casa vieja.

- Nosotros también vivíamos en una casa vieja en Tomoeda, Rubymoon.

- Pero eso era diferente. Cómo sea, estoy feliz de no tener que vivir en ese lugar, sería realmente incómodo, ¿no crees Eriol?

Nakuru volteó a ver a su dueño con una amplia sonrisa luego de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero fue muy obvio para ella en ese momento que éste no estaba escuchando su conversación. Eriol caminaba a su lado, pero se encontraba volteando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro derecho.

- ¿Eriol? – Preguntó extrañada la joven, mientras se detenía y se volteaba por completo hacia él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, amo Eriol? – Agregó casi de la misma forma el ser mágico de color oscuro.

Eriol también se había detenido, aunque unos pasos detrás de ellos. Seguía mirando por encima de su hombro con expresión tranquila, y sin decir nada por unos segundos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Ya saben cuál es la casa, ¿cierto? – Preguntó sin voltear a verlos.

Ambos seres mágicos se extrañaron un poco ante su pregunta. En efecto sabían que casa era, la habían visto por fuera en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad. Eriol volteó a verlos de pronto con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué no se adelantan?; los alcanzaré en un segundo. – Les dijo con ese tono sereno y amigable que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero ni eso evitó que sus acompañantes se extrañaran por su petición.

- ¿Adelantarnos?, ¿por qué? – Preguntó confundida Rubymoon, pero Eriol simplemente se les quedó viendo con la misma expresión sin decir nada. No sabían porqué, pero era obvio que les estaba pidiendo que lo dejaran solo. – Está bien, vamos Spi.

- No me llames Spi. – Agregó con molestia desde la bolsa, mientras los dos comenzaron a caminar por la acera, alejándose de él.

Eriol se quedó de pie en ese mismo lugar, mirando fijamente como ambos se alejaban tranquilamente, justo cuando las luces de la calle se encendían, todas al mismo tiempo. Menos de un minuto después, ya se encontraba totalmente solo en ese lugar, o al menos eso parecía. Una amplia sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios poco a poco.

- No tienes que esconderte. – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando aún al frente. – Sé que estás ahí… Kerberos.

Una luz dorada fuerte surgió a sus espaldas. Una silueta se fue formando a menos de un metro de él, cubierto por ese resplandor. Unas amplias alas blancas se abrieron, revelando el cuerpo de aquel león dorado y alado, parado en sus cuatro patas, mirando fijamente la espalda del joven. En su expresión, se ve una frialdad y seriedad muy extraña en el Guardián del Sello de las Cartas.

- Clow. – Exclamó con firmeza el ser mágico sin moverse de su sitio.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kerberos. – Murmuró el joven de anteojos, girándose hacia él. – Me alegra volver a verte.

- No puedo decir lo mismo. – Le contestó rápidamente de forma cortante, pero Eriol no pareció afectado por esto.

- Si viniste a buscarme, quiere decir que Sakura ya sabe que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

En cuanto Sakura le dijo todo lo que Shaoran le había contado a su vez, Kero se quedó muy serio y pensativo. No había pasado mucho desde la visita de Yue, y su plática lo había dejado realmente confundido. Ahora Hirakizawa, la reencarnación de Clow, se presentaba de la nada en ese mismo sitio; esto era demasiado. Cuando Sakura ni nadie lo estaba viendo, se escapó para buscarlo; tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible.

- Pero tú no pareces muy sorprendido. – Agregó aparentemente algo divertido el joven de Inglaterra.

- Con tu marca en toda esta ciudad, Yue y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano aparecerías. Aunque no pensamos que fuera como otro de esos… "Duelistas".

- ¿Mi marca dices? – Preguntó ligeramente extrañado por el comentario, aunque prácticamente en un instante recuperó su misma expresión de antes. – ¿Te refieres a la marca del Mago Clow? ¿Acaso tú también piensas que soy ese Fin del Mundo del que hablan Li y los otros?

- Yo no sé nada de eso. Pero si realmente Clow tuvo que ver con todo esto, tú debes de saber la verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

Hirakizawa se mantuvo tranquilo, escuchándolo en silencio sin mostrar el menor gesto de reacción en su rostro. Era casi como si se esperara desde un principio que le dijera todas esas cosas, y supiera que era lo que le seguía. Kero dio un paso hacia él, endureciendo su mirada.

- Dime de una vez, ¿qué es todo esto? – Le dijo con fuerza. – ¿Para qué hiciste este lugar?, ¿para qué hiciste estos juegos?, ¿por qué nos quitaste las menorías de todo este asunto a Yue y a Mí? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto? ¿Es verdad que fue elegida al azar o tú ya la habías elegido antes de morir? ¡Dímelo de una buena vez Clow!

El tono de Kerberos reflejó notoria molestia y enojo de golpe. Sus ojos casi parecían estar cubiertos de fuego, y cualquiera que viera esa escena desde lejos creería que el león dorado se le lanzaría encima al joven en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, Eriol ni siquiera se había mutado ante la reacción de la Bestia del Sello. Permanecía en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión, la misma serenidad, y sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda, mirándolo fijamente a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Kero comenzó a impacientarse. Estaba a punto de exigirle con más fuerza una respuesta, pero justo cuando abrió su hocico, Eriol habló primero.

- El día siguiente a lo ocurrido en el Templo Tsukihime, en la Mansión del Mago Clow en Tomoeda, Yue se presentó y me hizo una pregunta. – Comentó de pronto con un tono templado. – Me dijo: _"¿Por qué nos pediste buscar un nuevo amo si tenías pensado reencarnar?"_ Supongo que sabes qué le conteste.

Kero permaneció callado unos momentos, analizando lo que acababa de decir. Debía de referirse a lo que Yue le contó, hace sólo unos días atrás.

- Aunque tengas los poderes y las memorias de Clow, tú nunca serás él, porque Clow está muerto. – Contestó el ser mágico con seriedad. – Murió hace mucho tiempo, y jamás volverá a este mundo. Eso fue lo que le dijiste ¿no es así? ¿Pero qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que de alguna forma, aunque eres la reencarnación de Clow, no tienes nada que ver con este asunto?

- Me temo que no puedo contestarte, Kerberos.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Porqué así es mejor por ahora.

¿Por qué así era mejor? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué es mejor así?, ¿y mejor para quién? ¿Acaso en verdad todo podría ser un plan de Clow en el fondo? Algo era seguro: ese chico sabía algo que ellos no… Igual como era con Clow.

- Solamente te diré una cosa. – Agregó de inmediato. – Yo no soy el Fin del Mundo, y no tengo nada que ver con ello. Yo vine a este sitio como uno más de los Catorce Duelista, no más, y no menos, al igual que Sakura, Li y Daidouji.

- ¿Esperas que crea algo como eso?

Eriol sonrió divertido al escuchar la pregunta de Kero, misma que acababa de oír también, no hace mucho.

- Es curioso, lo mismo dijo Li. – Comentó mirando hacia otro lado. – Pero la verdad es que en esta ocasión estamos del mismo lado, Kerberos.

- ¿Del mismo lado? – Cuestionó extrañado el Guardián de las Cartas.

Al igual que los demás, a Kerberos le era imposible creer que en efecto, estando la mano de Clow tan metida en todo ese asunto, su reencarnación fuera únicamente un Duelista más, y no tuviera nada que ver, o no supiera nada al respecto. Hirakizawa estaba ocultando algo, y él lo sabía.

Se dio media vuelta y sin dar mayor explicación por el momento, el Hechicero comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección a la que habían ido Rubymoon y Spinelsun.

- Me quedaré en una casa unas calles más adelante. – Comentó mientras se alejaba. – Rubymoon y Spinelsun también se quedaran conmigo. Si necesitas algo, puedes venir a visitarnos. Cuídate mucho… mi querido Kerberos.

El Guardián del Sol no dijo nada más. Simplemente se quedó apoyado en sus cuatro patas, mirando como Eriol se alejaba poco a poco por la acera, siendo abrazado por la oscuridad hasta desaparecer de su vista. ¿Qué significaba esas palabras? ¿Qué debía de pensar? Sin duda, el misterio detrás de los Duelos de la Rosa estaba acrecentándose…

Igualmente, luego de aquella extraña reunión, de la cual no había entendido prácticamente nada, Tsuwabuki Mitsuru caminaba de regreso a su casa con ligero pesar en su paso, y con sus ojos puestos en el cemento. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿En verdad todo había sido sólo una broma?, ¿o tal vez todos ellos hablaban enserio? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Unirse a un club como el Círculo de la Rosa Negra era una oportunidad que sólo se obtenía una vez, pero ese sitio estaba lleno de gente demasiado extraña. Además, en un principio se había unido con el sólo fin de impresionar a Nanami, pero tal parecía que había logrado todo lo contrario. ¿Debía seguir o salirse de ese sitio de una vez? En esos momentos tenía más motivos para salirse que seguir.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta principal de su casa, notó que las luces de adentro estaban todas apagadas. Lo más seguro era que sus padres aún no llegaban. Era una casa de dos pisos color anaranjado con puerta blanca. No era muy lujosa, pero se veía cómoda a simple vista. Sin espera, comenzó a buscar en el interior de su maletín sus llaves para abrir y entrar, hacer su tarea y despejar su mente unos momentos. Mañana esperaba poder tener todo más claro. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le fue posible.

- Vaya, ya era de que llegaras. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba no muy lejos de él. Rápidamente se volteó hacía un lado, un poco impresionado pues lo había tomado por sorpresa. Parecía que había alguien parado en la acerca, oculto entre las sombras. – Aunque en realidad no llevó esperándote mucho, igual odio esperar a la gente aunque sea un segundo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó con firmeza el chico rubio. – ¿Quién eres?

- Lo mismo te preguntó yo, ¿quién demonios eres tú? – Le contestó con un obvio tono de molestia, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos al frente, hasta ser alumbrado por uno de los faroles de la calle.

Era un chico alto, de cabellos verdosos y ondulados, largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos penetrantes color violeta, y piel blanca. Vestía un saco blanco con detalles rojos, y pantalones verdes. Otro detalle muy notable, era que en su mano izquierda cargaba algo fuera de lo común: una katana envainada en una funda de color verde oscuro. Tsuwabuki se sorprendió al verlo con claridad; él lo conocía.

- Debo confesar que sólo acepté este extraño encargo, por mórbida curiosidad. – Comentó divertido el chico de cabello verde, colocando la espada que traía consigo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Usted es… - Murmuró en voz baja la supuesta Rosa Negra. – Sainoji-senpai, el capitán del Equipo de Kendo.

- ¿Qué la hermana de Kiryuu también te mandó a investigarme a mí? – Preguntó él con ligero fastidio.

- No… Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Tsuwabuki se veía notoriamente desconfiado. Nanami no le había pedido investigarlo, pero él lo conocía por su parte, y si lo que sabía era cierto, no era precisamente el tipo de persona con la que había de llevarse mucho. Se rumoraba que Sainoji Kyoichi había enviado el año pasado a tres chicos al hospital por una pelea, misma que él mismo había empezado sin ninguna buena razón. ¿Por qué un chico como él estaba en Consejo Estudiantil de Othori?

- Qué carácter. – Comentó el chico de cabello largo, sonriéndole con malicia. – ¿Así tratas a un compañero Duelista?

En ese momento, alzó su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, mostrándole el Sello de la Rosa Blanca que portaba en su dedo anular. Esto impresionó más al niño de primaria. Volteó a ver su propia sortija, notando de inmediato el parecido. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Ya sabía de antemano de esas sortijas blancas que portaban los miembros del Consejo, pero al recibir esa sortija negra nunca relacionó ambos asuntos, hasta ese momento. Sus sortijas eran prácticamente iguales, excepto por los colores. ¿Qué significaba?

Y entonces, pareció comprender por completo lo que Sainoji acababa de decir. ¿Había dicho _"Duelista"_? ¿No había dicho Mikage algo sobre Duelistas?, ¿no había mencionado algo sobre otro grupo llamado Rosas Blancas?, ¿no había mencionado algo de luchas con espadas como la que ese chico traía en esos momentos? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas un segundo? – Sugirió el capitán despreocupación, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la acerca, diciéndole de manera directa que lo siguiera.

¿Por qué le hizo caso y le siguió?, ¿Por qué no lo ignoró y se metió a su casa en ese momento? Quién sabe. Lo más probable era que tenía, simplemente, curiosidad. Quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso, si era realmente una broma, o si en verdad todos eran un grupo de locos que se creían magos. Pero hasta ese momento, nunca, ni siquiera por un instante, llegó a considerar la posibilidad de que todo lo que Mikage había dicho era verdad. Lamentaría eso.

Sainoji parecía estarlo guiando hacia un pequeño parque que había no muy lejos de su casa. Las calles estaban totalmente solas, y si no fuera por los faros, se encontrarían totalmente oscuras. Paso a paso, comenzaba a sentir más intranquilo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó con seriedad, caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

- Si le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, no debiste de haber aceptado venir. – Murmuró Sainoji con un tono burlesco sin voltear a verlo.

- Hablo enserio. – Agregó con fuerza el chico rubio, deteniéndose de golpe. Ya estaban a la entrada del parque, el cual se encontraba vacío en esos momentos. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente?

- De acuerdo. – Contestó de inmediato de peliverde, girándose lentamente hacia él, teniendo en el rostro una amplia y casi maligna sonrisa. – Lo que quiero realmente es saber, si es verdad que eres una Rosa Negra… Qué clase de poderes tienes.

Tsuwabuki se sorprendió de golpe, dando inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás. ¿Había dicho Rosa Negra?, ¿había dicho poderes? ¿A qué se refería con poderes? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin ninguna razón consciente, comenzó a sentir la creciente necesidad de correr en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Qué? – Murmuró en voz baja, comenzando a retroceder poco a poco. – ¿De qué está hablando?

- No te vayas, la fiesta apenas va a comenzar. – Dijo Sainoji con un tono divertido, pasando su espada a su mano derecha y alzando la izquierda al frente, con su palma hacia arriba. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado, y entonces comenzó a recitar. – Espíritus Protectores del viento... Invocó su poder para la protección de la Tierra y el Cielo, y la liberación de las almas combativas...

Frente a los ojos de un incrédulo Mitsuru, justo en la palma del chico del Consejo Estudiantil, comenzó a surgir algo, algo similar a una esfera de luz de color blanca que comenzaba a girar con fuerza entre sus dedos, y poco a poco crecía conforme seguía hablando. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿de dónde había salido?, ¿qué significaba? No entendía nada, y sólo podía quedarse ahí de pie, totalmente atónito, viendo como esos rayos de luz saltaban en todas direcciones.

Sainoji abrió sus ojos de golpe; estos parecían brillar con fuerza. Extendió por completo su mano al aire, y la esfera pareció comenzar a elevarse.

- ¡Protejan este Territorio de la destrucción del Acero! – Exclamó con fuerza, casi gritando y entonces el conjuro tomó efecto.

La esfera de luz aumentó de golpe, expandiéndose y cubriendo todo alrededor de ambos en un parpadeo. El Territorio de Duelos se alzó, creando esa cúpula de color oscuro que sólo ellos podían ver, con Sainoji justo en el centro. Cualquier persona ajena desapareció de su alrededor, y el aire se cubrió con esa neblina rojiza, todo de un segundo a otro.

Tsuwabuki se quedó totalmente atónito, mirando de un lado a otro sin entender que había ocurrido. Todo se había sumido en esa extraña niebla, el cielo parecía haberse cerrado de golpe y brillar de un tono entre rosa y rojo, y todo se sumió en un completo y profundo silencio.

- ¿Qué… qué está pasando…? – Susurró en voz baja con confusión. Su mirada se encontraba totalmente perdida, y sin querer dejó caer su maletín al suelo, al tener su mente más concentrada en ese extraño escenario que se alzaba ante él.

- Primera prueba pasada satisfactoriamente. – Escuchó que quién lo había atraído de ese sitio pronunciaba frente a él.

Mitsuru viró lentamente, casi con miedo su atención hacia él, sólo para ver como éste alzaba su espada frente a él, tomaba la empuñadura con su mano derecha, poco a poco dejaba al descubierto su brillante y filosa hoja de forma curva. Una vez con su espada afuera, dejó caer la vaina hacia un lado, y luego jaló con fuerza su arma al frente, cortando el aire en su camino, y señalando a Tsuwabuki directo al rostro. Aunque la espada estaba a más de un metro de él, la sentía como si estuviera a unos cuantos milímetros de sus ojos.

- Ahora… Muéstrame de qué eres capaz… niño… - Agregó, sonriéndole ampliamente con malignidad, tanto en sus labios con su mirada, antes de lanzándosele encima como un lobo salvaje, con la punta de su espada apuntando directo a su cuello…

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 26_**

* * *

**_Mitsuru: _**_ ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

**_Sainoji: _**_ ¡Anda!, ¡no seas cobarde! ¡Pelea conmigo de frente!, ¡muéstrame tu verdadero poder!_

**_Mitsuru:_**_ ¡Yo no tengo ningún poder!, ¡¿Por qué ocurre esto?!, ¡¿Por qué recibí esta Sortija?!_

**_Eriol:_**_ Por qué era Inevitable…_

**_Sakura: _**_ No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

= **Capitulo 27: _Lo Inevitable_** =


	27. Cap 27 Lo Inevitable

La casa que habían alquilado era tal y como se la habían descrito: una casa estilo Europeo, amueblada, con cuatro recamaras, cada una con su baño y otro de uso general, cocina, sala, comedor, con todos los servicios indispensables y un amplio jardín, en excelentes condiciones. Sólo necesitaba una limpieza, pues presentaba algunas capas de polvo en los muebles, y ese distintivo olor ha guardado de las casas que han permanecido cerradas durante algún tiempo, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse en un par de días. Su equipaje, y todo lo que habían traído de Inglaterra, ya estaba ahí esperándolos. Ese sitio sería su hogar por quien sabe que tanto tiempo, así que era mejor que les gustara y se acostumbraran a ella.

- A simple vista no se ve mal. – Mencionó Nakuru, mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones rojos de la sala.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala de estar, que tenía dos sillones grandes y dos individuales, una mesa de centro de cedro, chimenea, puertas de cristal que daban al jardín trasero, cortinas rojas, y varios detalles como floreros, pinturas, etc.

- Aunque prefiero la mansión que teníamos en Tomoeda. – Agregó el ser mágico con forma humana.

- Eres muy exigente, Rubymoon. – Comentó Spinelsun, estando recostado en uno de los sillones individuales. – Además, esa casa ya no existe, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo sé. – Murmuró con ligero pesar en su voz.

La mansión de la que hablaban era la antigua mansión del Mago Clow, en dónde éste vivió cuando estaba convida, al menos durante sus últimos años. Los tres habían ido a vivir a ese sitio cuando fueron a Tomoeda para dar término al asunto de las Cartas Clow. Hace un año fue derrumbada, y se construyó un parque de diversiones en ese lugar. Normalmente sería un pesar que un sitio como ese haya sido destruido de esa forma, pero considerando que se había construido un parque de diversiones en su lugar, Eriol pensaba que al Mago Clow le agradaría que el mismo sitio en donde su vida llegó a su fin, fuera llenado por risas y alegrías; a él mismo le gustaría así.

La destrucción de la mansión, por otro lado, había causado un último predicamento. En los cimientos de ésta, se había sellado una última carta, más poderosa que las otras, y su destrucción la había liberado, y ello causó muchos problemas a Sakura y sus amigos. Esa carta tenía una habilidad demasiado singular, de poder desaparecer objetos, pero no como lo hacía la Carta Desaparición, que sólo literalmente las desaparecía, sino que era capaz de hacer que las cosas y personas que esfumaran de ese mundo, dejaran de existir. O al menos eso había entendido Sakura, pero una vez capturada todo lo que había desaparecido volvió casi como un milagro. ¿Qué había sido exactamente lo que había pasado? Tal vez Eriol era la única persona que lo sabía con seguridad. Originalmente llevaba el nombre de Vacío, pero una vez que Sakura fue capaz de cambiarla a su nombre, y combinarla con otra carta que ella misma había creado desde cero, fue nombrada como La Esperanza.

¿Por qué el Joven de Inglaterra recordaba eso ahora? El comentario de la Mansión del Mago Clow por parte de Rubymoon lo llevó a un recuerdo y luego a otro, hasta llegar a ese punto. En esos momentos la Carta del Vacío, mejor dicho, de la Esperanza, estaba en manos de Sakura, al igual que las otras cincuenta y dos Cartas Sakura. ¿Qué tan fuerte se habrá vuelto la hechicera de Tomoeda ahora? ¿Lo suficiente como para que su magia alimentara a las Cartas y le diera suficientes energías Yue?, ¿lo suficiente como para igualarse al Mago Clow como para… ser más fuerte que él en esos momentos?

- Oye Eriol, – Escuchó que Nakuru pronunciaba de pronto, llamando su atención, aunque el chico continuaba viendo pensativo por la ventana. – ¿en verdad el Mago Clow, es decir, tu yo anterior, está detrás de todo este asunto también?

- Eso parece. – Contestó con tranquilidad el muchacho de anteojos. – Les agradezco que hayan accedido a acompañarme una vez más a algo como esto, aunque no entiendan tampoco de que trata esta vez.

- No tiene porque agradecernos de esa forma. – Agregó el pequeño Spinelsun, elevándose en el aire. – Después de todo es nuestro amo y le acompañaremos a dónde usted diga.

- Sí Eriol, no lo tomes tan serio. – Comentó de igual forma la joven de cabellos cafés, riendo un poco desde su asiento. – Lo único que debemos de saber es lo que tú quieras decirnos. Y yo lo único que entiendo es que esto es como un juego, ¿o no? Y si ganas, obtendrás un gran poder que te concederá cualquier deseo por más imposible que sea, ¿o no?

- ¿De eso trata, amo Eriol?

Era una manera muy sencilla de decirlo: un juego, un simple juego amistoso, entre varios jugadores, de los cuales uno, y sólo uno, sería el ganador de un estupendo premio. Si lo decía de esa forma, todo sonaba bastante fácil pero, ¿era sólo eso? ¿Era todo eso sólo un juego para uno de ellos se quedara con un brillante y valioso premio? Sí, sólo un juego en donde cualquiera podría perder la vida. Eriol sólo pudo sonreír levemente para sí mismo al pensarlo.

- En pocas palabras, eso es. – Les contestó el chico ingles en voz baja.

- ¿Y qué deseo harás realidad cuando ganes? – Preguntó emocionada Rubymoon, poniéndose de pie de un salto. – Por qué es obvio que ni siquiera Kinomoto podría ganarte.

- ¿Mi deseo? – Murmuró despacio sin voltear a verlos.

- Sí, ¿por qué no nos dices que es lo que desea, amo Eriol? – Insistió el ser mágico de color negro.

- Nosotros estaríamos honrados de ayudarte a hacerlo realidad. – Agregó de inmediato el ser mágico con forma humana.

Todo Duelista tiene un deseo o un fin para estar en ese lugar. Todos y cada uno tienen un motivo, secreto o de conocimiento público, para querer ganar el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. ¿Él también? Hirakizawa Eriol, la reencarnación del Mago Clow, ¿tenía también algún tipo de deseo que quisiera hacer realidad? ¿Cuál era su razón para estar ahí? Eriol permaneció callado por varios segundos, antes de dar aunque sea la impresión de contestar a su pregunta.

- Creo que el deseo que nos ha traído a esta ciudad es un poco complicado de explicar. – Mencionó casi susurrando. – Si he de ponerlo en palabras, básicamente… - En ese momento, se giró por completo hacia las dos criaturas mágicas que lo acompañaban, sonriéndoles ampliamente y con serenidad, como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo. – deseo derrotar a lo Inevitable…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 27:_ Lo Inevitable_**

- ¡Oye tú! – Escuchó cómo alguien le gritaba a sus espaldas.

El muchacho de tercero se detuvo en ese momento, volteando a ver por encima de su hombro. Ese _"Oye tú"_ no tenía nada para hacerlo pensar que era para él, pero no había mucha gente en ese lugar de igual forma. Al voltearse, pudo ver a un grupo de chicas más grandes que él, pero igualmente vestidas con el uniforme de la primaria de Othori, paradas un poco lejos de él, todas con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una expresión de aparente enojo.

- ¿Me hablan a mí? – Preguntó con un poco de duda, señalándose con un dedo, aunque como estaban viéndolo fijamente directamente a él, eso era más que obvio.

- Tú eres Tsuwabuki de tercer año, ¿no? – Preguntó una de ellas que tenía el cabello de color rojizo y corto.

- Eso creo. – Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha.

Las chicas parecieron verse mutuamente y entonces tres de ellas se le aproximaron rápidamente. Tsuwabuki pareció verlas confundido, dando un paso inconsciente hacia atrás. ¿Qué era lo que querían?

- ¿Eres tú quién dijo que era capaz de vencer a cualquier chico de primaria y secundaria en una carrera? – Le preguntó otra de ellas, con cabello castaño, sujeto con dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza.

- ¿Ah? – Exclamó sobresaltándose. – ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?

El muchacho rubio pareció sorprenderse mucho al escuchar esa pregunta. Efectivamente, él había dicho eso justamente el día anterior, pero sólo lo había dicho jugando a dos chicos de su salón que lo estaban molestando, y los reto a una carrera para callarles la boca, carrera que obviamente él había ganado sin problema. Y para rematar lo sucedido, les había dicho eso, pero no era precisamente que realmente creyera eso. Era el más rápido de su salón, pero de eso a ganarle a cualquiera, no lo creía.

- Sólo estaba alardeando… - Murmuró apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. – No era enserio.

- ¿Alardeando? – Pronunció de pronto la única de esas chicas que se había quedado atrás. Entre las otras tres, Tsuwabuki pudo distinguir a aquella que le habla ahora: una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio largo, complexión delgada, alta de ojos azules, que lo miraba con una sonrisa astuta en los labios. El tan sólo sentir sus ojos sobre él, provocaba que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Entonces puedes o no vencer a cualquiera? Dime…

Mitsuru guardó silencio, aparentemente sin saber que decir. Ese era su tercer año en Othori, y era la primera vez que veía a una niña tan bonita como ella, y de seguro sólo era dos o tres años mayor que él.

- ¿Tú eres…? – Preguntó un poco nervioso, sin apartar su vista algo embobada de ella, pero las voces de las otras tres, y el hecho de que se pararan justo delante de ella, lo hicieron reaccionar.

- ¿Qué no sabes quién es? – Exclamó la tercera de ellas, de cabello café oscuro hasta los hombros, colocando su rostro de manera amenazante frente al de él. – Ella es Kiryuu Nanami del sexto grado.

- La chica más popular, hermosa y cotizada de todo Othori. – Agregó la joven de cabello rojizo, parándose también prácticamente a lado de la otra, también mirando fijamente a Tsuwabuki con ligero enojo.

- Hija menor de la rica familia Kiryuu. – Mencionó por último aquella que usaba coletas, colocándose al otro lado de la primera. – Incluso chicos de secundaria y preparatoria han querido salir con ella.

- Ah, eso es impresionante… - Intentó decir el chico, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por las tres, que lo señalaron al mismo tiempo con fuerza.

- ¡Siéntete afortunado! – Le gritaron a la par y prácticamente en coro.

¿Sentirse afortunado de qué exactamente?, ¿de que ella le estuviera hablando? No era precisamente una conversación, sólo había hecho un comentario y una pregunta, ¿tenía que sentirse afortunado de ello? Pero en algo tenían razón: él ya había escuchado de Nanami del sexto grado, la hija menor de los Kiryuu, una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad, aunque esa era la primera vez que la veía de frente. Era extraño, ¿ese tipo de cosas no deberían de pasar de la secundaria en adelante?, ¿Cuándo se había visto que en un primaria existiera una abeja reina? Pero sí, era una abeja reina muy bonita.

- Basta chicas. – Exclamó rápidamente la rubia, alzando una mano.

Las tres reaccionaron de golpe, volteándola a ver y luego haciéndose a un lado agachando la cabeza, casi como si fueran sirvientas y ella la princesa, y de hecho, era una descripción muy acertada de lo que parecía esa escena. Con sus manos en su cintura, comenzó a caminar hacía él, con su espalda recta y su rostro alzado, llena de poder, presencia y porte con cada paso que daba. En cualquier otra persona eso se vería bobo y exagerado, pero por alguna razón al hacerlo ella, casi parecía que brillos surgían de su cabello al avanzar. Se paró con firmeza delante de él, cruzándose de brazos y volteándolo a ver hacia abajo con cierta prepotencia en su mirada.

- Contesta mi pregunta. – Exclamó la ojos azules, sonriéndole. – ¿Puedes o no ganarme?

Tsuwabuki se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta. ¿Lo estaba retando a una carrera?, ¿de eso se trataba todo eso? Eso parecía, pero no lograba pensar muy bien en eso. Sólo podría pensar en el delicioso aroma que surgía de esa chica de sexto delante de él. ¿Las niñas de sexto de primaria deberían de oler así?, ¿o era que esa chica era demasiado madura para su edad…?

Sainoji abrió sus ojos de golpe; estos parecían brillar como llamas. Extendió por completo su mano al aire con fuerza, y la esfera en su palma pareció comenzar a elevarse de la nada hacia el cielo.

- ¡Protejan este Territorio de la destrucción del Acero! – Exclamó con fuerza, casi gritando y entonces el conjuro tomó efecto.

La esfera de luz aumentó de golpe, expandiéndose y cubriendo todo alrededor de ambos en un parpadeo. El Territorio de Duelos se alzó, creando esa gran cúpula de color oscuro que sólo ellos podían ver, con Sainoji justo en el centro. Cualquier persona ajena desapareció, y el aire se cubrió con de una neblina rojiza, todo de un segundo a otro. Tsuwabuki se quedó totalmente atónito, mirando de un lado a otro sin entender que había ocurrido. Todo se había sumido en esa extraña niebla, el cielo parecía haberse cerrado de golpe y brillar de un tono entre rosa y rojo, y todo se sumió en un completo y profundo silencio.

- ¿Qué… qué está pasando…? – Susurró en voz baja con confusión. Su mirada se encontraba totalmente perdida, y sin querer dejó caer su maletín al suelo al tener su mente más concentrada en ese extraño escenario que se alzaba ante él.

- Primera prueba pasada satisfactoriamente. – Escuchó que quién lo había atraído de ese sitio pronunciaba frente a él.

Mitsuru viró lentamente su cabeza, casi con miedo, hacia esa persona, sólo para ver como éste alzaba su espada frente a él, tomaba la empuñadura con su mano derecha, y poco a poco dejaba al descubierto su brillante y filosa hoja de forma curva. Una vez con su arma libre, dejó caer la vaina hacia un lado y jaló con fuerza su brazo al frente, cortando el aire en su camino con la hoja, y señalando a Tsuwabuki directo al rostro. Aunque la espada estaba a más de un metro de él, podía sentir la punta de su hoja como si estuviera a unos cuantos milímetros de sus ojos.

- Ahora… Muéstrame de qué eres capaz… niño… - Agregó, sonriéndole ampliamente con malicia, tanto en sus labios con su mirada, antes de lanzársele encima como un lobo salvaje, con su katana apuntando directo a su cuello.

¿Acaso se le había lanzado con toda la intención de matarlo? ¿No pensaba siquiera en detenerse? ¿Realmente ese chico iba con toda la decisión de apuñalarlo sin pudor, espera ni motivo alguno? Todo pasó extremadamente lento para Tsuwabuki, que se encontraba totalmente sumido en esa horrible imagen que se le aproximaba más y más. De pronto, para sorpresa de Sainoji, el muchacho rubio reaccionó de golpe como un gato, agachando su cuerpo lo más que pudo hasta caer sentado al piso, y provocando que la hoja de la espada pasara no muy lejos de sus cabellos. La verdad era que no lo había hecho de manera consciente; su cuerpo pareció moverse prácticamente por sí solo. En un parpadeo estaba de pie y al siguiente estaba sentado en el pavimento. Para cuando reaccionó, el pie de Sainoji se dirigía directo a su rostro. Rápidamente, ahora más consciente que la último vez, se tiró hacia un lado para esquivarlo, y luego rodó con agilidad para alejársele, y haciendo que el pie de Sainoji golpeara al aire.

Tsuwabuki se alejó rodando hasta quedar a unos metros de su atacante, y detenerse boca abajo. Se alzó un poco con sus brazos, teniendo sus ojos azules clavados en el piso debajo de él. Estaba totalmente aturdido, su corazón latía con fuerza, su cabeza daba vueltas, todo ocurría en cámara lenta; no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando. Eso tenía que ser algún tipo de pesadilla o broma pesada.

- "¿Qué es todo esto?" – Pensaba estando prácticamente paralizado. – "¿Qué le pasó al cielo? ¿Qué es esta neblina?, ¿por qué este chico me está atacando? ¿Esa espada es real? ¿Esa espada de verdad podría haberme matado…?"

Hasta ese punto no había considerado la sola idea de que en esos momentos, de no haberse agachado, si su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado en ese preciso momento, podría ya en estos momentos estar muerto… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo eso?

- Se ve que en verdad no eres tan insignificante como pensé. – Escuchó que la voz del peliverde le decía no muy lejos de él.

Sainoji estaba de pie con tranquilidad, con el lomo de su espada apoyado en su hombro. Era ya muy sabido por muchos que Tsuwabuki, a pesar de tener sólo diez años, era realmente hábil y ágil, incluso él había oído al respecto. Después de todo, lo conocían como el ninja personal de Nanami, pero eso no significaba que tuviera magia o algo que se le pareciera.

- Entonces no me hagas esperar más, anda niño. – Agregó el capitán mientras tomaba su espada con ambas manos, y la colocaba frente a él en posición. – Ven y muéstrame que puedes hacer, no seas tímido…

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Quería que se le lanzara a pelear?, ¿Qué podía hacer él contra un tipo cinco o más años mayor que él, y encima de todo, armado con una katana en la manos? Eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿cómo podría hacer algo como eso? En sus ojos, en toda su expresión comenzó a reflejarse… el miedo, el profundo y completo miedo. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí sólo. Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y un segundo después se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo, adentrándose más al parque; esto sorprendió al extremo al joven de cabello largo.

- ¡No seas cobarde! – Gritó con fuerza al ver como se alejaba de esa forma. – ¡Pelea como hombre!

Sainoji comenzó a correr de la misma forma detrás de él. Sin embargo, entre las sombras de la noche y la neblina que los rodeaba, así como la velocidad con la que el niño rubio se movía y su atuendo oscuro, no tardó mucho tiempo antes de que se desapareciera de su vista. Se detuvo de golpe a lado de uno de los árboles del parque, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pero sólo se encontraba con sombras, siluetas, pero ni una señal de él.

- "¿Dónde demonios se metió este niño?" – Pensó para sí mismo con algo de desesperación.

Su presa no se encontraba muy lejos de él, de hecho, estaba justo arriba, oculto entre las hojas del árbol a su lado, parado en una de sus ramas con su espalda pegada contra el tronco. No había tenido dificultad para subir a un sitio como ese; frecuentemente escalaba árboles, e incluso edificios, cuando espiaba para Nanami. Su respiración era agitada, se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, y miraba con miedo como ese chico pasaba prácticamente debajo de sus pies. ¿Acaso deseaba matarlo? ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por usar esa sortija y haberse unido al Círculo? ¿Acaso todo lo que Mikage le había dicho era verdad? No podía ser, eso tenía que ser un error. Tenía que huir de ese sitio, escapar de ese parque y buscar ayuda. Estando Sainoji de pie justo debajo de él, se le ocurrió algo.

No supo exactamente cómo llegó a esa situación, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba parado en la línea de salida de la pista de carrera de la escuela, a lado de esa chica rubia que con tanta insistencia, más que nada de sus tres amigas, prácticamente lo "obligó" a tener esa carrera con ella. Pero al final de todo no perdía nada con hacerlo, ¿o sí? Ambos se pusieron en posición; Nanami incluso se había cambiado a su uniforme deportivo para la ocasión. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto vencer a un niño de tercero que había hecho un comentario sin importancia?

Las tres acompañantes de la joven Kiryuu estaban paradas a lado de la pista. La carrera sería de velocidad, doscientos metros lisos, y saldrían al momento en que una de las chicas les diera la señal.

- En sus marcas, listos… - Exclamó con fuerza Keiko, alzando su brazo derecho al aire y luego bajándolo con fuerza. – ¡Fuera!

Y sin esperar ni un instante más, ambos salieron disparados como balas, directo al frente con toda la determinación de ganar. Por todo el comienzo de la carrera, Nanami se mantuvo a una distancia corta, pero considerable delante de él, como las tres espectadoras esperaban. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaron a notar que esa distancia considerable dejaba de serlo tanto, al mismo tiempo que se hacía menos corta, hasta que ambos comenzaron a correr codo a codo. Pero esto no duró mucho tiempo, pues de la nada, el cuerpo delgado del muchacho comenzó a adelantarse, poco a poco, hasta que al final, quien estaba a una distancia corta pero considerable delante de su adversario, era justamente Tsuwabuki Mitsuru.

- ¡Es increíble! – Exclamó sorprendido Aiko al ver esa escena tan increíble. – ¡La está rebasando!

Nanami se quedó estupefacta al ver esto. ¿Cómo pudo haberla rebasado de esa forma? Con aparente molestia, comenzó a ejercer más fuerza, intentando por todos los medios alcanzarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Antes de que pudiera siquiera estar cera de rebasarlo, ya habían cruzado la meta, estando el joven rubio varios pesos delante de ella; había perdido la carrera sin dudarlo.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamaron en unisón sus tres acompañantes, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas atónitas. – ¡¿Ese chico venció a Nanami-san?

Increíble pero cierto. Incrédula, Nanami agachó el cuerpo, apoyándose en sus rodillas, mirando al suelo con la respiración agitada, intentando recobrar el aliento. Había usado mucha fuerza, sobre todo en el último instante cuando intentaba superarlo, pero ni así le fue posible.

- No es posible… - Murmuraba entre respiro y respiro. – ¿Cómo un niño de tercero pudo haberme ganado?

En ese momento vio como una mano se colocaba frente a su rostro. Era la mano del chico con el que acababa de competir, que se la ofrecía de manera gentil como gesto de amistad.

- La verdad es que no fue fácil. – Le dijo el chico, sonriéndole con gentileza. – Es la primera vez que una carrera me da tantos problemas. Eres muy bue…

- ¡Cállate! – Interrumpió de golpe la rubia, golpeando su mano y alejándola de ella.

Tsuwabuki volteó a verla; su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de rabia. En verdad no podía creer que había perdido, y menos contra alguien que era tres años menor que él; ¿eso era lo que podría llamarse el rostro de una mala perdedora?

- Buena carrera. – Pronunció de pronto una voz desconocida no muy lejos de ellos.

Todos, incluyendo a las tres chicas que permanecían aún en la línea de partida, voltearon al ver como una persona vestida de blanco, con un maletín oscuro debajo de su hombro derecho, caminaba con despreocupación hacia donde se encontraban Nanami y el muchacho rubio. Pero, más allá de lo que tenía puesto, lo que más resaltaba era su largo cabello rojizo y liso. Era alto, de ojos azules, rostro atractivo, porte y postura perfecta; era lo que se podría llamar un chico apuesto. Era evidente mayor que todos ellos, pero ese no era el uniforme común de la secundaria o la preparatoria. ¿Acaso era…?

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó con fuerza la chica rubia al verlo acercárseles. Su expresión molesta se esfumó en un parpadeo, cambiando por una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, al tiempo que se le acercaba rápidamente al recién llegado. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Viendo tu divertida carrera, Nanami. – Contestó divertido el pelirrojo, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia, acariciándole un poco el cabello.

Tsuwabuki permaneció en su lugar, mirando extrañado a ese chico, y como su retadora se le acercaba con completa felicidad y emoción, casi como si fuera algún tipo de estrella de cine. Ese chico, era prácticamente igual a ella, ambos parecían salidos de alguna pintura, película o de algún castillo de algún reino lejano: una hermosa princesa y su apuesto príncipe, y éste príncipe tenía una presencia mucho más fuerte, tanto que incluso el rubio se sentía oprimido por ella. ¿Quién era ese chico?

De pronto, él volteó a verlo directamente, clavándole esa mirada astuta. Tsuwabuki se sobresaltó, quedándose prácticamente paralizado al notar esto. ¿Qué le estaba viendo? El pelirrojo le sonrió con cierta malicia en su expresión.

- ¿Tienes fuerzas para otra? – Le preguntó en un tono tranquilo.

De un momento a otro, la silueta del chico descendió desde las ramas del árbol hacia el Capitán del equipo de Kendo, sin que éste se diera cuenta siquiera, cayéndole encima con sus rodillas contra su espalda y haciéndolo caer al suelo de golpe. Sainoji soltó su espada al tener su rostro contra la tierra sin querer, y ésta rodó un par de metros lejos de él. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía con claridad que había pasado cuando pasó a dar su contraataque.

- ¡Miserable mocoso! – Exclamó con fuerza mientras con un codazo se quitaba a Tsuwabuki de encima de él, prácticamente empujándolo con fuerza hacia un lado.

Mitsuru rodó por el suelo tras el golpe, hasta chocar contra el tronco de otro árbol que detuvo su avance. Aunque el capitán intentaba disimularlo, ese movimiento por parte de su oponente lo había aturdido más de la cuenta. Se sentía ligeramente mareado al momento de levarse; posiblemente él lo había golpeado en la cabeza o se había golpeado al caer al suelo.

- No sé qué… qué está pasando… ni por qué haces esto… - Escuchó que comentaba el rubio, mientras también se paraba como podía, apoyándose en el árbol con el que había chocado. Se voz estaba entrecortada, y era demasiado notable la turbación en su tono. – Pero… si lo que quieres es pelear, no… ¡no debes de subestimarme por ser un niño! Sé defenderme solo…

Rápidamente se puso como pudo en una posición de defensa, no típica de ningún tipo de arte marcial en particular. Las habilidades de pelea de Tsuwabuki no eran fruto de algún tipo de entrenamiento, sino de la propia experiencia que fue ganando por su cuenta. Como en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, pelear no le era difícil. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su amenaza no surtió mucho efecto en Sainoji. Una sonrisa indiferente surgió en sus labios, mientras miraba divertido la posición que había adoptado.

- ¿Enserio? – Agregó seguido de una ligera risa, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha con cuidado hacia el frente.

Los que había ocurrido a su alrededor, ese cambio en el cielo, esa neblina, el brillo que había surgido en las manos de Sainoji, todo había sido demasiado extraño y sin explicación. Sin embargo, lo que siguió en ese momento sobrepaso a todo lo anterior. Justo en la mano de Sainoji, de la nada, pareció surgir algo, algo brillante de color verde que se movía por si solo de un lado a otro; era una llama, una llama de fuego color verde claro. Los ojos de Tsuwabuki se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresa, quedándose.

- ¿Qué…? – Murmuró perplejo el muchacho rubio.

- Defiéndete de esto. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la llama verdosa en su mano se alargara de golpe hacia él; casi parecía que su mano fuera un lanza llamas.

El niño de primaria no tenía ni las más remota idea si eso era algún tipo de truco, pero ya en esos momentos no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Saltó con agilidad hacia su franco derecho, y las llamas golpearon el árbol y algunos arbustos, prendiéndolos de golpe. Nunca había visto un árbol incendiándose en llamas de color verde; ¿eso era fuego de verdad? ¡Qué importaba! Sin esperar ni un segundo más, volvió a correr para alejarse de él.

Sainoji miró con molestia como volvía a huir de esa forma. Pensó por un segundo en quemarle la espalda mientras corría, pero lo dudo, pues no ganaría nada con matarlo, ¿o sí? Su duda fue un tesoro para Tsuwabuki, pues logró huir hasta desaparecer de nuevo de su vista. Un largo suspiro de fastidio surgió de sus labios, y lentamente y con desgano se acercó a su espada. Su único pensamiento en esos momentos era: _"¿Por qué me metí en esta tontería?" _Y la razón por la que se había metido en esa tontería, era porque Kiryuu Touga se lo había planteado de una manera muy interesante: presionar atacando a la Sexta Rosa Negra para ver de que era realmente capaz, y poner sus habilidades a prueba, justo como Li se lo había pedido… Pero, ¿eso era realmente lo que Li quería? Como fuera, a Sainoji le sonaba bien, pero ahora no le parecía tan divertido como en un principio. Era bien sabido que Touga tenía facilidad para endulzar las cosas y hacer que la gente hiciera lo que él quería, y eso no parecía ser la excepción.

Hablando del diablo, éste también se encontraba en el interior del Territorio de Duelos. Su misión era verificar las habilidades de Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, y un reporte de segunda mano por parte de Sainoji no sería para nada confiable. Tenía que verlo todo con sus propios ojos, y eso hacía, estando sentado en la azotea de una de las casas frente al parque, con sus binoculares durados apuntando directo al frente. Estos binoculares, que usaba en ocasiones también para ver los Duelos en la Arena, no era binoculares comunes y corrientes. Eran objetos mágicos especiales para enfocar específicamente lo que el mago quería, y lo que éste mago quería en estos momentos era ver de cerca a Sainoji y Mitsuru.

- Sabía que si alguien era el adecuado para esto, ese era Sainoji; sólo esperemos que no se le vaya la mano. – Murmuró en voz alto para sí mismo, mientras miraba como el chico rubia salía del parque directo hacia la calle.

Hasta el momento no había sido testigo de nada impresionante, al menos de nada que él ya supiera o hubiera escuchado de antemano con respecto a Tsuwabuki. A pesar de que acababan de pasar solo unos cuantos minutos, ya comenzaba a sospechar que no ganarían nada de ese… "experimento".

En cuanto salieron de la línea de inicio, su nuevo retador ya se encontraba delante de él. Eso no era nuevo, Nanami también había comenzado delante de é, pero ahora era diferente. Los movimientos del chico, como corría, cómo se deslizaba por la pista como si estuviera volando, era algo que él nunca había visto. Su cabello rojo ondeaba con fuerza hacia atrás, casi como su fuera la estela de un cometa. Nunca había competido contra alguien como él… No era alguien normal.

- "No puede ser… ¡Es muy rápido!" – Pensaba atónito el chico rubio, mientras corría a su lado, pero varios pasos detrás de él.

Cuando menos lo pensaba, se encontró de pronto en la misma situación en la que se encontraba Nanami en la carrera anterior. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y con desesperación, intentado rebasarlo aunque sus huesos se rompieran del esfuerzo. Poco a poco, comenzó a colocarse a su lado, paso a paso, intentando colocarse codo a codo a lado de su oponente.

- "Casi… Casi…" – Se decía así mismo al tiempo; lo estaba logrando.

De pronto, Tsuwabuki, justo cuando estaba a la misma distancia de él, pudo notar como éste volteaba a verlo de reojo, sonriéndole con picaría en su mirada; Mitsuru se quedó atónito al ver esto, y en especial cuando un segundo después Touga aceleró como rayo, aumentando su velocidad de golpe y sin la menor espera. ¿Acaso no estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hace un momento?

- ¡No! – Exclamó atónito chico al ver como avanzaba de esa forma. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que terminó pisando mal, y gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, terminó tropezándose, cayendo al suelo, rodando por la pista por casi un metro, hasta quedar boca arriba, con la cara y ropa totalmente sucia y raspada.

Como era obvio luego de eso, Touga llegó sin problema a la meta, siendo el indiscutible ganador. Keiko, Aiko y Yuuko, comenzaron a saltar de alegría y entusiasmo al ver esto, casi como si fueran sus porritas privadas.

- ¡Impresionante Joven Touga! – Exclamaron las tres, mirando con una amplia sonrisa al chico pelirrojo, que caminaba despreocupado hacia ellas, con sus manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón; no había sudado ni una sola gota, y su ropa estaba impecable, a pesar de ser blanca y por lo tanto fácil de manchar.

- Era lógico. – Agregó la joven de cabello rubio, abrazándose del brazo de su hermano con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. – Nadie puede vencer a mi hermano.

- Basta Nanami. – Le contestó con una risa ligera el pelirrojo. Volteó a ver por encima de su hombro a Tsuwabuki, que se encontraba parándose e intentando limpiarse sus ropas. – Igual ya había corrido contra ti, así que de seguro no estaba a su máxima capacidad, ¿o no?

El muchacho alzó su mirada rápidamente, sabiendo de inmediato que hablaban de él, y ese último _"¿o no?"_, iba especialmente dirigido hacia él.

- ¿Ah? – Exclamó al principio sin entender muy bien, aunque luego asintió con cuidado con su cabeza. – Sí…Claro…

Una sonrisa leve surgió en sus labios en esos momentos. La verdad es que en efecto, ya había corrido anteriormente contra Nanami, antes de correr contra él, pero… En realidad no se sentía cansado; normalmente necesitaba correr por mucho tiempo de esa forma para llegar a cansarse. ¿No estaba a su máxima capacidad? En teoría así debería de ser, pero Tsuwabuki sabía muy bien en esos momentos de que poco hubiera importado si estuviera cansado o no: no le hubiera ganado de todas formas.

Touga comenzó a caminar, y como el rebaño a su pastor, todas ellas comenzaron a seguirlo, Nanami aún abrazada de él, y las otras tres chicas caminando detrás, cuidando su distancia entre ellas y él, pero intentando permanecer lo más cerca posible de él. Si Nanami era lo que se llama Abeja Reina, ¿qué era Touga Kiryuu?

- Te daré la revancha cuando lo desees. – Comentó con fuerza el pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo. – Vamos chicas. ¿Quieren dar un paseo?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron todas con fuerza, alzando sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

Esa había sido una experiencia realmente singular. Tsuwabuki no lo predijo en ese momento, pero conocer a Nanami y Touga Kiryuu ese día, cambiaría su vida de ahí en adelante. De lo que sí estaba seguro en ese momento era de una cosa: ese chico era increíble.

Tsuwabuki había salido a la calle con el sólo fin de encontrar a alguien, quién fuera, que pudiera ayudarlo. Un policía, un transeúnte, alguien en su vehículo, alguien, quien fuera. Pero no tuvo suerte; no había nadie, ni un alma. Las banquetas estaban vacías, y todo estaba totalmente sumido en el silencio. Había algunos vehículo parados en la calle, pero al asomarse a ellos no había nadie en su interior; casi parecía que habían sido abandonados en ese sitio sin más. Corrió rápidamente hacia una tienda, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no había ni una sola persona ahí. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba toda la gente? Eso no podía ser real. Frustrado y confundido, siguió corriendo por la banqueta hacia un lado y hacia el otro, incluso comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero no recibió ni una sola respuesta. Si antes sentía miedo, lo que sentía ahora en esos momentos de seguro no tenía palabras para describirse.

- ¿No lo has comprendido todavía? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Sainoji pronunciaba no muy lejos de él.

El chico rubio se estremeció sorprendido, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y virando su mirada incrédula hacia un callejón oscuro que se encontraba a su lado. De ese sitio, de entre toda esa oscuridad, surgió poco a poco la silueta blanca y verde de su atacante, sujetando su espada en su mano derecha, y su mirada, ahora serie y dura, puesta sobre él. Tsuwabuki retrocedió rápidamente, un paso tras otro sin fijarse a donde se movía, hasta que su espalda quedó contra un vehículo pequeño de color rojo.

- No hay nadie aquí, nadie que pueda ayudarte, ni nadie pueda oírte. – Murmuró con molestia el peliverde, mientras avanzaba hacia él, y con la punta de su espada rayaba la pintura de otro carro, pero de color azul. – Sólo estamos tú, y yo; ese es el chiste del hechizo que hice tonto.

- ¿Qué… pasó con toda la gente? – Murmuró en voz baja, con su espalda totalmente pegada contra el vehículo.

- Eso no es lo que importa. – Le contestó con fuerza, al tiempo que alzaba su espalda de nuevo, tomándola con ambas manos y jalándola hacia un lado, de tal forma que su hoja quedaba a lado de su oreja izquierda y apuntando hacia atrás. – Lo que importa es que esto ya me aburrió, sí, soy alguien que se aburre fácil. Pero no me iré de aquí sin regresarte lo que me acabas de hacer hace un momento… ¡Mocoso!

En ese mismo instante se le volvió a lanzar encima como una fiera enfurecida, jalando con fuerza su espada directo hacia él. Mitsuru de nuevo reaccionó, prácticamente lanzándose a un lado, esquivándolo y provocando que el filo del arma de Sainoji creara un corte diagonal casi perfecto a un costado del auto. ¿Cómo puede una simple espada hacer algo así? Su atacante no se detuvo con eso. De inmediato se giró hacia él y comenzó a intentar atacarlo repetidas veces con su arma. Tsuwabuki retrocedía rápidamente, casi de manera torpe. En un par de ocasiones, el filo de la espada llegó a rasgar su ropa, e incluso rozar su piel. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, se le lanzó él con fuerza de golpe, tecleándolo directo en el abdomen con su hombro. Ese había sido más un movimiento desesperado que una estrategia planeada.

El golpe impulso hacia atrás al peliverde con fuerza, hasta casi hacerlo caer al suelo, pero logró sostenerse al último momento. Fue éste instante el que el que Mitsuru aprovechó para volver a salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿A dónde corría? No había nadie en ese lugar, ¿a quién le pediría ayuda? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué ganaría con correr? Tal vez nada, pero su instinto de supervivencia no lo dejaba detenerse.

- ¡Ya me harté de ti! – Escuchó como Sainoji gritaba a sus espaldas, pero ni siquiera así se detuvo. – ¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un maldito juego?

Al tiempo que gritaba aquello, su espada se cubrió por completo de esas llamas de color verde, pero éstas brillaban ahora con más fuerza, incrementándose y alargándose. Jaló con fuerza su brazo derecho hacia atrás, y un instante después al frente. Las llamas de su espada saliendo alargadas al frente, juntándose y creando una esfera de llamas verdes de gran tamaño, que se dirigía hacia su objetivo como un enorme cometa. La luz verdosa que despedía era tal que no pasó por alto para Tsuwabuki, que rápidamente se viró hacia atrás, mirando incrédulo a esa enorme bola de fuego dirigiéndose directo en su contra.

Se tiró pecho a tierra sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo, deseando que infantilmente que el suelo lo tragará. Su movimiento funcionó, pues la esfera pasó sobre él sin tocarlo, mas el calor que sintió en los momentos que ésta pasaba en su espalda y cabeza fue tan grande que prácticamente sentía que realmente se estaba quemando, provocándole un dolor pulsante en todo cuerpo. El ataque de Sainoji voló, hasta estrellarse contra un conjunto de automóviles y una pequeña tienda, provocando que todo aquello prácticamente explotara de una fuerte llamarada. Tsuwabuki alzó su mirada como pudo al frente, viendo como todo al frente de él se cubría de fuego, tanto verde como común. ¿Qué habría pasado si eso lo hubiera golpeado? De seguro no quedaría nada de él en esos momentos.

Aturdido, confundido, pero sobre todo asustado, Mitsuru comenzó a levantarse lentamente, pero cuando apenas se había logrado alzar con sus manos, sintió como un pie se colocaba sobre su espalda, empujándolo con fuerza contra el piso de nuevo, provocando que su rostro se golpeara contra el pavimento.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡haz algo de una buena vez mocoso! – Gritó con fuerza Sainoji, mientras movía su pie sobre su espalda, pegándolo más contra el piso. Luego de un reto se lo quito de encima, pero sin pudor comenzó a patearlo con fuerza en el suelo de golpe, uno tras otro, en las piernas, en sus brazos, en su abdomen e incluso en el rostro. – ¡Levántate! ¡Muéstrame qué puedes hacer! Arroja rayos, fuego, has temblar la tierra, invoca alguna criatura mágica, crea una ilusión ¡Has algo de una maldita vez mocoso idiota!

Tsuwabuki no podía ni reaccionar, sólo retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor. Ni siquiera supo cuantas patadas había recibido. Sainoji terminó con una última patada con fuerza en el abdomen, tan fuerte que lo saco volando al frente, y luego rodando en el suelo hasta quedar lejos de él, recostado sobre su costado y dándole la espalda. El niño rubio comenzó a toser con fuerza mientras se agarraba el abdomen. El aire se le había ido con fuerza, y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle por completo. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, y resbalar en su rostro sucio hacia el suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¡¿de qué demonios me hablas? – Comenzó a gritar con desesperación. – Yo no… Yo no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas… Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso… ¡Esto es una locura! – Tsuwabuki comenzó a llorar. – ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Soy sólo un niño… Soy sólo un niño…

Es demasiado maduro para su edad, puede hacer cosas que gente cinco años más grande él no puede, no parece un niño, podría ser un alumno de secundaria o más… Eso, y muchas otras cosas eran las que decía la gente que llegaba a conocer a Tsuwabuki Mitsuru. Para las personas, él era alguien serio, maduro, centrado, inteligente, muy adelantado para su edad, perfecto. Pero aunque fuera todo ello, no dejaba de ser un simple niño de diez años, un simple niño de diez años que había hecho cosas extraordinarias, cosas fuera de lo común, había espiado, investigado, peleado, pero nunca se había presentado ante una situación tan desesperante como esa, una situación en donde no podía ni tenía nada que hacer. ¿Eso era acaso ser un niño?, ¿un niño es aquel que en situaciones realmente difíciles como esa se echa al suelo al llorar? Entonces eso era realmente, un niño, un simple niño.

- ¿Qué quieres qué? – Preguntó confundido el muchacho pelirrojo, volteando a ver a ese muchacho rubio que le hablaba con tanta insistencia.

Touga se encontraba en aquel momento sentado en esa mesa redonda de la cafetería, tomando una taza de té occidental de manera tranquila en ese receso, acompañado de Mikki y Li. Aunque, la verdad era que solamente estaba "acompañado" en teoría, pues el muchacho de cabello azul se encontraba concentrado en alguna tarea o algo similar, pues no había despejado su mirada del cuaderno, en dónde anotaba números, dibujaba líneas, etc. Li y Touga cruzaban palabras de vez en cuando, aunque éste simplemente estaba comiendo su almuerzo y tomando su jugo. Eso cambió un poco en el momento en el que ese chico rubio de primaria se paró frente a su mesa, dirigiéndose directamente al joven Kiryuu.

El muchacho era Mitsuru Tsuwabuki, el mismo muchacho con el que hace unos días su hermana menor, Nanami, había tenido una carrera, y posteriormente él mismo. Por poco ni siquiera lo había reconocido. Se encontraba parado, derecho y firme frente a él, mirándolo con completa decisión.

- ¡Ser su asistente y servirle, Kiryuu-senpai! – Repitió con fuerza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al frente.

Los tres guardaron silencio unos segundos, simplemente mirando al muchacho sin pronunciar palabra. Mikki fue el primero reaccionar, soltando una risa ligera, más que de burla, de diversión.

- Es enserio, puedo hacer muchas cosas. – Agregó rápidamente el chico rubio, enderezándose. – Puedo lavar, limpiar, arreglar, construir, puedo hacer la tarea de hasta seis grados delante de mí, tengo buena condición, soy ágil, y aunque no lo parezca también soy fuerte. Puedo hacer lo que usted me pida.

- Puedes pedirle que haga tu tarea de matemáticas, Touga. – Comentó Mikki divertido.

- Mi promedio de matemáticas es perfecto, y tú lo sabes. – Le contestó el pelirrojo, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro.

- Tal vez, pero no te vendría mal alguna ayuda, como por ejemplo… - Guardó silencio mientras pensaba en qué contestar. – ¡Ya sé!, puedes enviarlo a cortar a tus novias en tu lugar.

- Esa es buena idea. – Agregó Touga riendo un poco; era evidente para Tsuwabuki que estaban casi burlándose de él. Touga se volvió de nuevo hacia él con la misma sonrisa de hace unos momentos. – ¿Por qué deseas ser mi… "asistente"?

¿Por qué quería ser su asistente? No se esperaba esa pregunta. Tsuwabuki prácticamente enmudeció, ¿cómo podría decirle sus motivos para hacer una petición como esa?

- Por qué… Ah, bueno… - Volteó nervioso hacia otro lado, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. – Yo lo… bueno…

- ¿Tú me amas? – Interrumpió divertido en pelirrojo.

- ¡No!, ¡Claro que no! – Contestó rápidamente el chico rubio, sonrojándose un poco y agitando sus brazos rápidamente. – ¡Lo que trato de decir es que yo lo admiro!

- Únete al club. – Comentó con seriedad Li, que hasta entonces había estado en silencio. Luego, se empino todo su jugo de golpe, terminándoselo. – Yo no creo que Kiryuu necesite un asistente que se meta en sus asuntos, ¿o sí?

- No, la verdad es que no. – Mencionó por último el Presidente del Consejo, mientras se paraba de su silla. – Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Los otros dos se pusieron de pie un segundo después, con la clara intención de irse en ese mismo momento.

- Pero yo… Yo… - Murmuró el chico rubio con sorpresa, mientras los tres pasaban caminando a su lado.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. – Le comentó el pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo siquiera. – Fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

Y entonces los tres se fueron, caminando y alejándose de él sin más. Lo habían tratado con prudencia y amabilidad, pero con una notoria indiferencia. ¿A eso se le llama ser político? En verdad, ninguno de ellos lo tomó en cuenta. Tal vez creían que era una broma, y simplemente se estaban burlando de él. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Simplemente porque lo veían como un niño…?

- Cobarde, perdedor, inútil. – Escuchó que la voz molesta de su atacante pronunciaba, acompañado de sus pasos lentos y pausados hacia él. – ¿Por qué alguien cómo tú es un Duelista? Eres una vergüenza.

Tsuwabuki no lo veía, pues seguía dándola espalda, con su rostro prácticamente oculto entre sus manos, pero en ese momento Sainoji, estando ya parado a su lado, tomó su espada con ambas manos y la alzó por encima de su cabeza, con la clara disposición de atacarlo de nuevo con ella… Sin embargo, ya no era con los mismos fines que antes, y eso incluso Touga que estaba aún observado a lo lejos lo detecto. Sainoji ya no deseaba probar a Tsuwabuki.

- Si te mató ahora, serás un estorbo menos para apoderarme del Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo. – Murmuró en voz baja, mientras miraba con indiferencia al chico tirado a sus pies.

- ¡Sainoji!, ¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza el pelirrojo, y de inmediato comenzó a saltar tejado en tejado lo más rápido posible, pero se encontraba relativamente lejos de ese lugar. – "Debo de detenerlo…"

Al oír esas palabras, el muchacho rubio se quedó totalmente atónito. No alzó su mirada, no se movió, sólo enfocó sus ojos llorosos al frente, con su mirada perdida. ¿Acaso dijo que lo iba a matar? ¿Lo va a matar? ¿Estaba en esos momentos a sus espaldas preparando su espada listo para darle un golpe final?, ¿un golpe final que dará f fin a su corta vida? No, no podía ser posible.

- "¿Voy a morir?" – Pensaba atónito sin poder moverse siquiera. – "¿Así como así moriré? ¿Sin poder defenderme o hacer algo para cambiarlo? ¿Inevitablemente éste es mi fin? No… no puede ser… No puede estar pasando esto… No, no… Esto… tiene que ser una broma… tiene que ser una pesadilla… No puede ser real… ¡No!"

No podía hacer nada; su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Comenzó a temblar y llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Sentía frío, mucho frío, a pesar del fuerte incendio que había no muy lejos de él en esos momentos, a pesar de todos los golpes en su cuerpo, sentía frío. Esa sensación, ese sentimiento, eso era algo que un niño de diez años no debería de sentir: el frío aliento de la muerte sobre su cuello.

De pronto, casi como respuesta a sus suplicas, algo sucedió. Al principio él no fue capaz de darse de cuenta de ello, pero no fue así para Sainoji, que de un momento a otro detuvo su intención de abalanzar su filo contra él. Hubo una perturbación en su hechizo, y no era necesario ser el creador del Territorio de Duelos para darse cuenta. En el cielo oscuro y cerrado sobre ellos comenzaron a presentarse extrañas perturbaciones. Como si el cielo fuera agua, comenzaba a ondearse y perturbarse. Eso era realmente extraño; nunca había visto que pasara algo como eso. De pronto, justo sobre ellos, el cielo comenzó a brillar con fuerza, asemejando a un pequeño remolino que comenzaba a girar, y el cielo giraba junto con él. Touga también se detuvo, quedándose sobre el techo de una casa prácticamente detrás de Sainoji. Eso que ocurría sobre ellos también lo extrañaba.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Murmuró confundido el peliverde al ver tan singular fenómeno – ¿Pero qué está pasando…?

Tsuwabuki, confundido al escucharlo decir eso y al notar que se había detenido y aún no lo atacaba, se sentó como pudo, adolorido de todo su cuerpo, volteándolo a ver con miedo. Se sorprendió a ver como se encontraba mirando al cielo, por lo que él hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué era eso que estaba pasando? De la nada, el cielo pareció abrirse de golpe, como se creará un agujero entre ese mundo y el exterior. Por ese agujero se pudo ver por unos instantes el cielo estrellado, y no ese cielo cerrado y oscuro del interior del Territorio. Algo pareció entrar por dicho agujero, algo brillante de color dorado, que comenzando a caer directo hacia ambos como un rayo cayendo del cielo.

Sainoji no tenía que saber ni entender que era para saber que tenía que quitarse de su camino lo antes posible. Rápidamente dio un largo salto hacia atrás, alejándose una larga distancia unos segundos antes de que aquello cayera justo frente a Tsuwabuki, creando un fuerte destello y una ligera ráfaga de viento que golpeó en todas direcciones, ayudando a que la Rosa Blanca se estrellara contra uno de los vehículos estacionados en la calle. Uno poco aturdido por el golpe, Sainoji se levantó como pudo, alzando su mirada al frente. El brillo se fue disipando poco a poco, pero no se fue por completo. En el suelo, justo donde aquello había caído, y prácticamente debajo del muchacho rubio, había surgido un extraño símbolo de gran tamaño, que parecía brillar de dorado, un símbolo compuesto de círculos, signos, un sol y una estrella. Parado justo en el centro, y delante de Tsuwabuki, estaba aquello, o aquel, que había penetrado de esa forma tan abrupta al Territorio de Duelos: un chico delgado, de piel blanca, cabello corto de un color entre azul oscuro y negro, con un par de anteojos redondos frente a sus ojos azules, y vestido con un suéter de color azul marino y pantalones negros. Lo más llamativo de este extraño, era lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha: un largo báculo de color dorado, con una figura del mismo color en su extremo superior que asemejaba a un sol y una luna.

- ¿Quién es ese chico? – Se preguntó así mismo Touga, que lo enfocaba directamente con sus binoculares. Su rostro no le pareció para nada familia, pero el hecho de que hubiera podido entrar de esa forma al Territorio de Duelos, y la marca a sus pies, sólo podía significar una cosa…

- Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? – Preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa despreocupada, mirando fijamente a Sainoji.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Cuestionó con su habitual tono de voz la Rosa Blanca, dando un paso hacia él, sin soltar su arma ni un sólo segundo.

Tsuwabuki lo había reconocido; era aquel chico que recibió junto con él y Daidouji esa extraña explicación por parte de Mikage-senpai, aquel chico aparentemente de origen Inglés que también era un nuevo miembro del Círculo de la Rosa Negra. ¿Cómo se había presentado? Su nombre era…

- Tú eres… Hirakizawa-kun, ¿cierto? – Preguntó con su voz entrecortada, totalmente atónito, mientras tenía sus ojos puestos en la espalda de aquel chico.

Hirakizawa Eriol, la última Rosa Negra, volteó a ver al muchacho rubio con cuidado, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Por alguna razón que le era imposible de explicar, su llegada le provocaba una notoria tranquilidad al muchacho rubio… pero, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era esa marca en sus pies? ¿Y ese báculo? ¿Acaso…?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó en voz baja el chico de anteojos, a lo él que respondió simplemente asintiendo con su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso dijo Hirakizawa? – Murmuró en voz baja el peliverde, sin apartar su visto del extraño. Ese apellido, lo acababa de escuchar justo esa noche. Eso lo explicaba todo: ese chico tenía que ser la nueva Rosa Negra. – Así que tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? ¿Eres la reencarnación de ese mago?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al muchacho de primaria, que aún seguía sentado en el suelo; aunque hubiera querido levantarse, su cuerpo no le hubiera obedecido. ¿Había dicho la reencarnación de ese mago? ¿A qué se refería con reencarnación?, ¿y mago?, ¿de nuevo mencionaban a los magos? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Sainoji siguió, sin que Eriol volteara a verlo siquiera.

- Pues no te ves tan peligroso como ese bobo de Li decía. – Comentó divertido, mientras gritaba un poco su espada. De pronto, abrió sus ojos por completo y flexionó las rodillas con la intención de tomar impulso. – ¡Vamos a verlo por mi propia cuenta! ¡Midori no Yaiba!

En ese instante su espada se cubrió de nuevo por completo de las mismas llamas mágicas, y un segundo después se le impulsó con fuerza al frente, lanzándosele encima y dejando una estela verdosa detrás de sí. Tsuwabuki se sobresaltó al verlo acercarse de esa forma tan abrupta, y por simple reflejo se cubrió con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Pero para su suerte, Eriol había llegado a ese sitio especialmente para defenderlo. Rápidamente se giró hacia Sainoji, extendiendo su báculo dorado hacia él. La espada de Sainoji chocó directo contra éste, creando un fuerte destello dorado en dicho punto. Se podía ver como diferentes rayos de luz y llamas saltaban hacia los lados, y a pesar de que la Rosa Blanca aplicaba fuerza, no era capaz de seguir avanzando.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido al ver como ese chico de lentes lo detenía sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Estando en esa posición, Sainoji vio como el chico le sonreía de una manera casi maligna, y entonces el sol de su báculo comenzó a brillar. Sintió en ese momento como su cuerpo era golpeado y lanzado en el aire, casi como si hubiera sido atropellado, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, deslizándose por ella por el simple impulso del impacto. Su espada salió volando también hacia un lado hasta caer lejos de él.

El muchacho rubio abrió sus ojos con cuidado, mirando dudoso al frente. ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

- Este día ya fue demasiado agitado para todos. – Comentó con tranquilidad el muchacho inglés, bajando su báculo. – ¿No sería mejor irnos a dormir tranquilamente?

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó llenó de rabia el Capitán, parándose como pudo.

Extendió rápidamente sus manos al frente, tensando sus dedos, y una fuerte flama esmeralda se formó de golpe, pero luego alargarse con fuerza al frente como un enorme dragón, directo contra Eriol. Éste, como era de esperarse, ni siquiera se mutó, y de nuevo alzó su báculo al frente. La gran llamarada creada por Sainoji pareció chocar contra un muro invisible que la repelió por completo. Eriol rápidamente agitó su brazo hacia un lado y un fuerte destello pareció "explotar" frente a él, haciendo que las llamas se disiparan en todas direcciones como pequeñas luciérnagas.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Exclamó atónito el peliverde, ahora más sorprendido que enojado, mientras inconscientemente daba un paso hacia atrás. Nunca había visto a alguien repeler su magia con tanta facilidad.

- Tienes habilidades, pero tu impaciencia y falta de autocontrol es tu peor debilidad. – Agregó el chico inglés, recuperando la compostura de nuevo y sonriéndole con gentileza. Su principal razón para hacer dicho comentario era como gastaba tanta magia en cada conjuro sin importarle el efecto real que causaría, como lo había dicho en esos dos intentos. – En una situación así, nunca podrás ponerme un dedo encima, lo siento.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – Gritó con fuerza la Rosa Blanca; sus ojos se cubrieron de ira por completo en ese instante.

Era curioso el giro que se había dado de pronto delante de él. En un segundo estaba prácticamente aprovechándose de un chico más débil que él, alardeando de su fuerza y poder, y al siguiente aparecía este extraño que podía detener sus atacas con extrema facilidad, sonreírle de manera despreocupada y alardear de ello frente a él. Lo peor del caso es que él sabía que lo que ese chico decía era la pura verdad, todo su cuerpo se lo estaba diciendo. Esa aura que lo rodeaba, esa marca brillante a sus pies que parecía brillar con su poder, esa sonrisa y mirada profunda, todo eso lo hacía sentir… ¿miedo? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo? No, él no conocía el miedo.

- ¡Ya veremos quién pone un dedo encima a quién! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento comenzó a correr hacia él, con la sola intención de estrellarle el puño contra su cara de cuatro ojos.

- ¡Espera Sainoji! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Touga gritaba con fuerza, y de la nada la silueta del pelirrojo descendió desde el cielo, cayendo justo entre Sainoji y Eriol, alzando su brazo hacia el lado para detener el avance de la Rosa Blanca.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido el peliverde, deteniéndose de golpe como pudo. Una vez que logró frenar, alzó su mirada con molestia hacia él, clavándola en su larga cabellera rojiza. – ¡¿Qué te pasa Kiryuu? ¡¿Por qué te interpones?

Tsuwabuki se sorprendió al verlo aparecer de la nada frente a ellos de esa forma. ¿Si había alguien más en ese lugar? Y no era cualquier alguien, ese chico era Touga Kiryuu, el hermano mayor de Nanami. ¿Él estaba ahí? ¿Acaso había visto lo que ocurría y no movió ni un dedo para ayudarlo? Grito y corrió por ayuda, ¿y no acudió a ayudarlo? Mitsuru se había quedado mudo ante esto.

- Ya fue suficiente por hoy. – Contestó sin voltear a verlo aún. – El Territorio ha estado demasiado tiempo arriba. Y además… - Guardó silencio unos momentos, mirando fijamente al joven de anteojos frente a él, que igualmente los miraba, aún estando delante de Tsuwabuki a cada momento. – No contábamos con que alguien más apareciera, y en especial este chico.

- ¡¿Y eso qué? – Gritó con fuerza el Sainoji, dando un paso hacia él con molestia. – ¡No tengo pensado irme así como así!

- Si no lo haces, serás hombre muerto. – Comentó con notoria tranquilidad, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro. Sainoji simplemente frunció más el ceño, mirándolo con enojo. – Cómo él mismo te lo acaba de decir, no hay forma de que le puedas poner un dedo encima; no está a tu nivel. Baja el territorio.

- ¡Oblígame!

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Fue en ese momento en el que Touga se volteó por completo hacia él, dándole la espalda a Tsuwabuki y Hirakizawa, y colocando su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada, listo para desenvainar en cualquier momento si Sainoji se atrevía a acercársele más. El aire se tensó demasiado entre ambos duelistas de pronto; cualquier paso en falso que hiciera cualquiera de los dos podría desencadenar una nueva pelea. Una sonrisa ligera surgió en los labios del peliverde ante la sola idea.

- Eso me encantaría, Kiryuu… - Murmuró en voz baja el Capitán del equipo de Kendo, alzando sus dos manos a los lados; en cada una de sus palmas surgió de nuevo una llama de color verdoso. Ese acto provocó que Touga endureciera la mirada, y se pusiera en posición para defenderse. Por suerte, no fue necesario en esa ocasión. – Pero otro día será, Touga…

Agitando sus manos un poco hizo que las llamas se disiparan. ¿Sainoji Kyoishi mantuvo la compostura en una situación así? Era realmente extraño, ¿de dónde había sacado esa serenidad?, en especial considerando que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba lleno de rabia y coraje. Lo más probable era que la presencia de Eriol lo había afectado más de lo evidente.

Luego de aquello, alzó de nuevo sus manos frente a él, pero ésta vez lo que formó fue una pequeña esfera de luz. Varios rayos comenzaron a alargarse hacia sus manos, y un viento sopló alrededor de ellos. Poco a poco, dicha esfera de luz parecía atraer la niebla a su alrededor, hasta que todo comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad. Los autos golpeados, explotados, la tienda quemada, todo ello desapareció por arte de magia, haciendo que esa calle volviera por completo a la apariencia que tenía antes de que todo ello pasara; el Territorio de Duelos había funcionado, y esto sorprendió por completo a Tsuwabuki, quien miraba incrédulo como el incendio desaparecía al igual que los destrozos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Susurró sorprendido el chico rubio mientras miraba a todos lados. – Todo volvió…

En ese momento notó como la marca dorada debajo de ellos se esfumó también, asemejando a una bombilla apagándose. El báculo en las manos de Eriol comenzó a brillar, y se fue reduciendo de tamaño poco a poco, hasta quedar oculto en su mano derecha, de la forma de una pequeña llave de color dorado. Como si nada hubiera pasado, todo desapareció. La única marca de lo sucedido eran los golpes y raspones en Tsuwabuki.

Kiryuu dio unos pasos al frente, parándose justo frente a Eriol, mirándolo con ligera seriedad en su mirada.

- Así que tú eres la última Rosa. – Comentó a Touga sin apartar sus ojos de él. – Eres más impresionante de lo que me había imaginado.

- Gracias. – Respondió el joven de anteojos a su vez, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Sin decir más, el pelirrojo se volvió a dar la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar con la clara intención de irse.

- Vámonos. – Murmuró al pasar a lado de Sainoji. Éste se quedó unos segundos parado en ese sitio, mirando con molestia a ese extraño.

- Esto no se quedará así… - Exclamó con fuerza el peliverde, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar junto con su compañero. No tardaron mucho en desaparecer entre las sombras de la calle.

Tsuwabuki no podía creerlo. ¿Se iban?, ¿así como así se iban? Fue arrastrado a ese sitio, testigo de un sinfín de extrañezas, golpeado, y a un instante de morir, ¿y simplemente se iban así?, ¿sin dar ni una mísera explicación? No sabía si sentirse aliviado, o extremadamente molesto. Extrañamente, más que con Sainoji, su furia parecía estar dirigida hacia Touga, ese chico al que siempre deseo poder imitar, y que ahora lo acababa de decepcionar por completo.

De pronto, fue sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos al notar como el hechicero delante de él se giraba hacia atrás, volteándolo a ver con la misma sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desde que llegó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con un tono gentil, extendiéndole su mano derecha.

- Sí, eso… creo… - Contestó Tsuwabuki totalmente aturdido, tomando su mano para poder ayudarse a levantarse. Su cuerpo le dolía, y se encontraba realmente confundido; no sabía siquiera si eso había sido real, o tal vez todo había sido algún tipo de alucinación.

- Sé cómo te sientes. – Escuchó que Eriol le decía. Una amplia sonrisa divertida surgió en su rostro, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿No preferirías en estos momentos que en verdad jugáramos Calabozos y Dragones?

Luego de hacer esa preguntó, le sonrió ampliamente, riendo un poco. Tsuwabuki simplemente parpadeó confundido en un inicio. ¿Era una broma? Esa no le parecía la situación adecuada para hacer bromas. Pero, si no lo era, ¿entonces porque no pude evitar comenzar a reír justo un par de segundos luego de ello?

No quedaba mucho por hacer, sólo ir a casa. No estaba en peligro ni nada parecido, pero aún así Eriol lo acompaño a su casa. De un momento a otro, ambos estaban caminando por la banqueta en dirección a la residencia de los Tsuwabuki, con los ojos azules del chico rubio totalmente puestos en el piso. ¿Cómo explicaría los golpes que tenía y el hecho de que había perdido su maletín?, pues lo había soltado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde exactamente. Lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos era decir que lo habían asaltado, o tenido una pelea, lo que fuera a excepción de decirles la verdad, una verdad que ni siquiera él entendía. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres si se los dijera?

- Esto es increíble. – Susurraba en voz baja el chico de cuarto de primaria sin apartar sus ojos del pavimento. – Aún no lo puedo creer, esto… tiene que ser una pesadilla.

- No lo es. – Le contestó rápidamente el chico que caminaba a su lado. – Todo lo que has visto es real; no es un sueño ni una broma, aunque te parezca difícil de entenderlo en estos momentos. Me temo que ambos, tanto tú como yo, nos hemos involucrado en una batalla demasiado complicada, y peligrosa.

Una batalla demasiado complicada y peligrosa. Qué manera tan sencilla de decir algo que para Mitsuru era demasiado complejo. Pero esto que acababa de suceder, ese cambio a su alrededor, la neblina y el cielo, que toda la gente desapareciera, el fuego verdoso, ese chico llegando del cielo, esos brillos y esa energía, todo eso… ¿Había sido magia? Tal y como Mikage lo había dicho, todos ellos, ¿podían hacer magia? Aún no podía creerlo.

- ¿Pero entonces todos son magos? – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando de reojo a su acompañante. – ¿Y el castillo, la arena, las espadas, un poder para cumplir cualquier deseo?, todo eso que mencionó Mikage-senpai… ¿todo eso también es real?

Eriol guardó silencio luego de escuchar esa pregunta. Una vez que estaban frente a la casa, se volteó hacia él, mirándolo fijamente con despreocupación. La casa seguía oscura, por lo que muy posiblemente sus padres aún no regresaban.

- Posiblemente. – Fue su respuesta sencilla y directa.

- No, no, esto es imposible. – Murmuró con notoria frustración, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Entiendo que todo esto es muy complicado de entender, yo entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento. – A pesar que su rostro no lo mostraba, Tsuwabuki de percibir un ligero rastro de pesar en su voz. – Será mejor que te cures esos golpes y duermas por hoy; mañana será otro día.

¿Dormir? Lo decía tan fácil, ¿pero cómo podría simplemente dormir luego de todo lo que había visto? Aún así, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose cabizbajo hacia la puerta principal de su hogar. Había perdido su maletín y con él su llave, pero por suerte siempre existía la llave de repuesto que guardaban en el masetero para ese tipo de cosas.

- Tsuwabuki. – Escuchó que pronunciaba el chico a sus espaldas mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. El volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro con duda. – No tienes porque involucrarte en esto si no quieres.

- ¿No? – Contestó él, sonriendo con pesar, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado. Alzó su mano izquierda con lentitud, mirando de reojo hacia su dedo anular, más exactamente a su sortija de color oscuro. – Para ti todo es muy sencillo, ¿verdad? Si no tengo porque meterme en esto, entonces, ¿para qué me dieron esta sortija? ¿Por qué me atacaron esta noche? Esto, tiene que ser algún tipo de error…

- No es un error. – Exclamó rápidamente el inglés, de una forma que sorprendió a Tsuwabuki.

Se volvió hacia él de nuevo, y se encontró con algo singular. Eriol seguía de pie en el mismo sitió, mirándolo fijamente, pero su expresión había cambiado por completo. Su mirada, todo su rostro en general, estaba llana de una gran seriedad, casi grave. Cierta frialdad pareció cubrirlo en ese momento, al tiempo que alzaba su mano izquierda, enseñándolo al chico su propia sortija.

- Tú y yo recibimos esta sortija simplemente porque era inevitable. – Le dijo de golpe sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¿Inevitable? – Agregó él sin entender que era lo que trataba de decirle con eso.

- Que recibiéramos esto no era algo que pudiéramos evitar. Tampoco fue algo al azar o algún tipo de equivocación; era algo que ya estaba decidido desde antes de que tú o yo apareciéramos en este mundo. Hasta este momento hemos sido sólo marionetas, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de dejarlo si así lo deseas. Es tu decisión.

¿Su decisión? ¿En verdad era su decisión? ¿En serio podría dejarlo? Ese chico intentó matarlo, ¿por qué no lo intentaría de nuevo? Aunque al principio parecía más interesado en… ¿En que estaba interesado? ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? Parecía que quería ver de qué era capaz pero, ¿para qué?, ¿cuál era el fin? ¿Se suponía que él también tenía que ser un mago? Estaba realmente confundido, pero si era cierto que podía decidir dejar eso, en definitiva lo haría… ¿o no?

Antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta a su salvador, Eriol se giró hacia un lado y comenzó a caminar.

- Descansa. – Exclamó mientras se alejaba. – Y te recomiendo no decirle a nadie más sobre lo ocurrido hoy. – Se detuvo en ese momento en seco, y volteó a verlo de reojo; su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, con la misma sonrisa de antes. – Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin más, se fue, casi de la misma forma que los otros dos miembros del Consejo Estudiantil se habían ido. ¿Quién era realmente Hirakizawa? ¿Por qué lo había salvado y porqué le dijo todas esas palabras? No se conocían, antes de ese día jamás se habían visto, ¿por qué se tomó tantas molestias? ¿Sólo porque eran compañeros del Círculo de la Rosa Negra?, ¿o tal vez había algo más?

Recordó en ese momento como fue que acababa de decir _"yo entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento"_ y _"tú y yo recibimos esta sortija simplemente porque era inevitable"_. ¿Se sentía identificado? ¿Era eso? ¿Se sentía identificado con él? Había algo oculto detrás de ese chico, pero, ¿qué era ese algo? No tenía cabeza en esos momentos para intentar adivinar qué era lo que ese chico deseaba realmente. Simplemente decidió olvidarse por eso por un rato, entrar a su casa, curarse y dormir un poco; era lo único que quería.

Sin embargo, no le fue de todo sencillo olvidar lo ocurrido. Después de todo, ¿quién podría hacerlo? Primero se dio un baño para lavarse el sudor la tierra, y por su puesto la sangre. No fue una experiencia muy agradable sentir el agua contra su cuerpo herido, pero sí lo hizo sentir un poco mejor al final. Luego, en profundo silencio y con una expresión casi de muerto en su rostro, se colocó alcohol en sus raspones, crema para el dolor en sus moretones, unas curitas, y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance en el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su madre. Su cuerpo seguía adolorido, y cojeaba al caminar. No era común que se involucrara en peleas, pero ya había pasado un par de veces. Aún así, no había forma de acostumbrarse a algo como eso. Luego de ello simplemente se tiró a la cama; ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer algo. Se quedó ahí recostado, ni siquiera intentando dormir, simplemente mirando el techo fijamente. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya había pasado cerca de media hora.

No podía sacarse todo lo que había visto de la cabeza, las imágenes, las sensaciones, el miedo, la sorpresa, la confusión, todo eso seguía vivo en su cabeza, y daba vueltas y vueltas. Mientras más lo pensaba, menos sentido le veía, y más confundido se sentía. ¿Realmente había ocurrido? ¿Cómo?, ¿y porqué a él? ¿Todo era por esa sortija?, ¿por haberse unido al Círculo de la Rosa Negra? ¿Por qué Mikage lo había invitado? ¿Por qué le había dado esa sortija a él? ¿Recibir esa sortija era realmente algo inevitable? ¿Por qué él…?

Los ojos de Tsuwabuki se abrieron de golpe de par en par al recordar algo. Con todo eso prácticamente lo había pasado por alto, pero llegó a su mente de golpe en ese instante como un relámpago. Rápidamente se sentó, intentando recordar las palabras exactas que Mikage había pronunciado esa misma tarde, antes de que saliera de su oficina.

_ - Tsuwabuki-kun. – Escuchó que Mikage pronunciaba desde su escritorio. – Antes de que te vayas, sólo por curiosidad, ¿recibiste en alguna ocasión una extraña carta, en un sobre negro, escrita en papel negro con tinta blanca, con solamente en ella una frase aparentemente sin sentido? Si es así, ¿nunca te preguntaste que significaba esa carta o quien te la había enviado? – Agregó sin detenerse el muchacho de cabellos rosados, alzando su vista un poco para clavar sus ojos fríos en él._

Una en un sobre negro, escrita con papel negro con tinta, con una sola frase aparentemente sin sentido. Para cualquier otra persona eso no habría tenido sentido, pero esa pregunta fue notablemente significativa para él. Rápidamente se paró de su cama, aunque los dolores de sus golpes regreso a su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar que no estaba bien aún. Con más cuidado en su andar, se dirigió derecho a su escritorio de madera. Miró con insistencia todas las cosas que tenía sobre él, hacia un lado y hacia el otro pero no pareció ver lo que encontraba. Abrió los cajones, uno después del otro, esculcándolos, hasta casi sacar todo de ellos, pero tampoco dio con su objetivo. Se sentó unos segundos en su silla, intentando recordar dónde la había guardado. Entonces le vino de nuevo a la memoria. Se dirigió a su librero, buscando con la vista rápidamente uno de los mangas que ahí tenía. Al posar sus ojos sobre un tomo número 7 color rojizo, rápidamente extendió su mano como pudo, tomándolo. Había en el centro de dicho tomo, oculto entre sus páginas, y ese algo era precisamente lo que Tsuwabuki buscaba con tanta insistencia.

Doblado por la mitad, se encontraba ese sobre de color negro, abierto, con ese extraño pedazo de papel guardado en su interior, mismo que vio por primera vez aquella tarde de inicios de primavera. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella, y en un principio ni siquiera había entendido de qué se trataba. Esa carta, ¿tenía acaso algo que ver con ese asunto? ¿Qué era esa carta realmente? Con algo de duda, tomó el papel en el interior del sobre, desdoblándolo para releer una vez su extraño contenido.

Un timbre resonó de golpe, y casi como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, se sobresaltó asustado, soltando el libro y el sobre negro, los cuales terminaron en el suelo a sus pies. Quedó en silencio y quieto para escuchar de nuevo el mismo sonido; era el teléfono de la casa. Rápido, aunque no mucho considerando que apenas y podía caminar bien, salió de su cuarto hacia la sala, contestando rápidamente el teléfono inalámbrico de color negro que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

- ¿Diga? – Dijo rápidamente en cuanto tenía el auricular en su oído.

- 'Tsuwabuki-kun, soy yo.' – Escuchó que contestaba una voz femenina del otro lado. Él reconoció de inmediato quien era: Nanami.

- ¡Ah!, señorita Nanami. – Exclamó con sorpresa el rubio. Recordó en ese momento que tenía un pendiente que prácticamente se le había ido de la mente: una tarea de Nanami que era para mañana. – Ah, es verdad, la tarea de Literatura. Lo siento, es que hoy tuve la puesta en escena, y… Pasaron algunas cosas. La haré ahora mismo y se la doy mañana temprano…

- 'Te hablaba justo para eso Tsuwabuki.' – Interrumpió de pronto la joven en la línea; su tono de voz era serio, casi cortante. – 'Ya no deseo que me hagas más encargos.'

- ¿Qué? – Mencionó sorprendido, sentándose de golpe en uno de los sillones de la sala. – ¿Por qué?

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Ya no deseaba que le hiciera encargos?, ¿era acaso una broma? Tsuwabuki pensó que había entendido mal, o tal vez tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en esos momentos que a lo mejor estaba confundido. Ella no podía estarle diciendo eso.

- 'Simplemente porqué no.' – Fue la respuesta sencilla y breve de ella. – 'Pensé en esto y creo que es mejor así, en especial porque ahora eres una Rosa Negra.'

- ¿Una Rosa Negra? – Susurró en voz baja. ¿Se refería a porque era miembro del Círculo de la Rosa Negra? No, era más que eso. Recordó lo que Mikage le había contado, de las Rosas Blancas y las Rosas Negras. ¿Era por ese motivo? – Pero eso no tiene nada que...

- 'Mira la verdad no entiendo bien como funciona esto, pero mejor no me arriesgo.' – Interrumpió de nuevo de golpe la rubia; su tono de voz se volvió más cortante e indiferente en ese momento. – 'Prefiero no tener problemas con mi hermano, así que es mejor terminar esta relación de servicio ahora.'

¿Su hermano? ¿Problemas con su hermano? ¿Tener problemas con ese sujeto que no movió un dedo para ayudarlo hace menos de una hora atrás? ¿Por qué tendría problemas con él? Y aunque los tuviera, ¿prefería estar bien con su hermano que con él que le había servido todo ese tiempo casi de una manera fiel?, ¿Qué había hecho Touga Kiryuu por ella?, ¿No había sido él tal vez un mejor hermano acaso si lo analizabas de cierta forma? ¿No debería de preocuparse estar mejor con él? Guardó silencio unos segundos; comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta ante la sola idea de lo que acababa de oír. Encime de todo, ¿había llamado a lo de ellos una _"relación de servicio"_?

- ¿Relación de servicio? – Murmuró en voz baja, agachando un poco la cabeza; sus cabellos rubios cayeron sobre sus ojos. – ¿Eso fue para usted?

- '¿Y qué más podría ser?' – Contestó. – 'Además, pensándolo mejor, creo que se ve mal que alguien de mi posición necesite que un niño le haga sus mandados, ¿no crees? Así que eso es todo.'

- Pero… - Antes de que Mitsuru pudiera decir algo más, Nanami colgó de golpe.

Silencio, todo fue silencio de nuevo, excepto por el zumbido de la línea en el auricular que sonaba en su oído. Se quedó paralizado, quieto en su sitio, con el teléfono en el mismo lugar por largo rato. Una vez que reacción, simplemente colgó, colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se recargo contra el respaldo del sillón, apoyando también su cabeza ahí.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había pasado? Ese día, ese mismo día, en el cual había actuado Macbeth, su primera obra de Shakespeare frente al público, ese día que había hecho la mejor actuación de su vida, debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida hasta entonces. Pero se encontraba con un cuento fantástico de magos, duelos y castillos, estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un psicópata… Y ahora esto. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? Movió su cuerpo hacia el frente, agachando la cabeza, agarrándosela con sus dos manos, mirando directo a la alfombra de la sala. Apretaba sus manos contra su cabeza, como si intentara evitar que explotara. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?, ¿cómo llegó a ese punto…?

- Vi lo que hiciste. – Escuchó que alguien decía justo delante de él, obligándolo a alzar su mirada. Ella estaba parada un poco más adelante en el camino, con una mano en su cintura y una sonrisa amplia y sutil. – ¿Ofrecerte a mi hermano como su asistente? Qué patético.

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules comenzó a reírse con fuerza de pronto, con un notorio tono de burla que creaba sin remedio un rubor amplio por todo el rostro del muchacho.

- Yo sólo… - Intentó explicarse avergonzado, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Sé lo que quieres. – Interrumpió rápidamente, alzando su mano delante de ella. – Tú quieres ser como mi hermano. – Tsuwabuki se sorprendió al oírla, abriendo sus ojos por completo. – Pero es obvio que lo quieras. – Agregó, cruzándose de brazos. – Alto, fuerte, guapo, perfecto. ¿Quién no querría ser como él?

¿Ser como Touga Kiryuu? Sí, se le dificultó ponerlo en palabras, pero seguramente eso era lo más cercano para describir lo que sentía. Desde que tuvo esa carrera con él, desde que lo vio correr, lo escuchó hablar, supo que quería ser como él. Si existe algo parecido a Admiración a primera vista, él lo había sufrido en ese momento. Pero, ¿cómo ella se había dado cuenta? Ni siquiera Touga que estaba frente a él pareció entenderlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nanami se amplió más de golpe, mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos.

- Pero eso es imposible, nadie puede ser como mi hermano. – Murmuró en voz baja con ligera malicia. – Podrías intentarlo mil años, y no te acercarías a él.

- ¿Mil años? – Contestó él, parpadeando confundido.

- Pero… - En ese momento, la chica comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Tsuwabuki se quedó paralizado, y cada paso que ella daba, provocaba que el rostro del chico se encendiera más.

De pronto, se detuvo justo delante de él. Ella era relativamente más alta que él, tanto que su la corona de su cabeza le llega aproximadamente a la altura de su pecho. ¿Una persona se alargaba tanto en tan sólo tres años?, ¿O tal vez las chicas eran más altas a esas edad? Aunque también ella podría ser alta… o Él podría ser bajo. Aún así, Nanami agachó el cuerpo, hasta colocar su rostro a la misma altura de la suya, y acercándola. De hecho, acercándola demasiado, tanto que era lo más cerca que en su corta edad había estado del rostro de una mujer que no fuera su madre. Su rostro se puso rojo como tomate, y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo como estatua. La joven rubia la sonrió con malicia, y colocó un dedo en su barbilla, alzándole su cabeza un poco.

- Mi hermano te rechazó, pero yo si necesito un asistente. – Le susurró muy despacio, pudiendo sentir como exhalaba un poco sobre su cara. ¡Una niña de sexto de primaria no debería de hacer cosas como esa! – Es decir, yo sí podría apreciar esas habilidades que dices tener. Y quién sabe, recuerda que yo soy su hermana menor. Tal vez si estás conmigo, aprendas a ser un gran hermano como él…

Tsuwabuki no pudo siquiera hablar, y si lo hubiera intentado, de seguro se le hubiera trabado la lengua. Perdido en sus hermosos ojos azules, lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con su cabeza lentamente, sellando así un trato que sería su vida en cada día que seguiría a ese momento… Por lo menos, hasta esa noche de junio.

Recordar todo aquello, esa carrera contra Nanami, la carrera contra Touga, rebajarse a pedirle a Touga que lo dejara ser su asistente, y aceptar convertirse en el esclavo de Nanami… Recordar todo eso en esos momento, le parecía tan tonto. Eso fue, un tonto. ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Pensaba que lograría ser como Touga si estaba con Nanami? ¿Pensaba que tal vez podría por lo menor llegar a ser como Nanami? ¿Pensaba que ella se enamoraría de él acaso? Príncipe, princesa, abeja reina, ¿qué más daba? Él sólo era un vasallo, un perdedor, un simple, pequeño, patético y débil niño. Eso fue siempre para Nanami y para Touga, las dos personas que más admiraba en esta vida, y ninguno de ellos lo tomaba en cuenta siquiera. Pero claro, si era tan importante como para querer matarlo esa noche, pera llevarlo a ese sitio, confundirlo, golpearlo, y dejarlo sin una explicación. ¿Para qué explicarle a un niño? No lo entenderá…

De pronto, una amplia sonrisa surgió en sus labios, una sonrisa como nunca había hecho. ¿Era de felicidad? No. ¿Era de nervios? No. ¿Era acaso de alivio? Ni siquiera se parecía. No había forma de describir qué era lo que reflejaba; ninguna palabra existente encajaría por completo. Esa sonrisa, esa expresión que surgió en su rostro, estaba repleto de sentimientos, de ideas… No era una sonrisa humana… Tsuwabuki, por primera vez en todo ese día, pareció comprender. En realidad, había comprendido todo…

El maletín de Tsuwabuki se encontraba solo y abandonado en el parque al cual Sainoji lo había guiado al principio de su "experimento". Una de las peores pesadillas de un estudiante es perder su mochila, con sus libros, cuadernos, tareas, exámenes, lápices, plumas, etc. Claro, que cuando estuviste a punto de morir, en el momento eso es lo que menos te preocupa. Su mochila tenía su nombre, de seguro alguien la encontraría y tal vez se la entregaría al día siguiente. Para suerte, o mala suerte, del chico rubio, así fue, y fue más temprano de lo que esperaría.

Una mano totalmente blanca, a excepción de la sortija oscura en su dedo anular, se extendió hacia ella, tomándola de la manija y alzándola. Claramente se encontraba la etiqueta con el nombre de Tsuwabuki Mitsuru en ella.

- Los Territorios de Duelos son realmente sorprendentes. – Pronunció una voz femenina que se le acercaba desde atrás. – Todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al decir, se paró detrás de él aproximadamente a un metro de distancia. Era una chica de piel morena, cabello color morado claro, ojos verdes, corto con un peinado hacia los lados, vestida con el uniforme femenino de Othori La persona a la que le hablaba era un chico alto, de complexión delgada, cabello rosado claro, largo hasta los hombros, con un saco largo azul claro… Era Mikage Souji. Ninguno de los que se encontraban en el interior del Territorio de Duelos se había dado cuenta, pero él y Mamiya habían estado viendo todo lo ocurrido desde lejos, desde el momento en que Sainoji levantó el Territorio. Mikage tenía en su poder otro par de binoculares, similares a los que usaba Touga, que además de todo tenían también la habilidad de ver al interior del Territorio desde afuera, algo que tal vez las Rosas Blancas desconocían. De esa forma, fueron testigos de toda la pelea, de principio a fin. ¿Por qué Mikage no había ayudado a Tsuwabuki como lo hizo Eriol? Él tenía sus propios motivos…

Luego de ver el maletín por largo rato, se decidió a abrirlo, comenzando a revisar su interior con sumo cuidado.

- Mamiya. – Murmuró en voz baja mientras seguía revisando el maletín. – Repíteme qué fue lo que dijo Sainoji Kyoishi al ver a Hirakizawa.

Mamiya guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando recordar. Dos de sus principales habilidades, y que Mikage aprovechaba cuando podía, era el poder leer labios, y su gran memoria fotográfica.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Murmuró con seriedad la joven de cabello corto, repitiendo palabra a palabra lo que había visto. – ¿Acaso dijo Hirakizawa? Así que tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? ¿Eres la reencarnación de ese mago?

Esa frase había llamado de inmediato la atención de Mikage, sobre todo la última parte: _"¿Eres le reencarnación de ese mago?"_, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Qué sabían las Rosas Blancas de Hirakizawa que él no? De pronto, algo en el interior del maletín que hurgaba resaltó del resto de las cosas. Era una foto, una foto en el maletín de Tsuwabuki, en la cual no salía él, ni su familia, ni siquiera Nanami a la que tanto adoraba. Pero, aún así era una foto realmente curiosa. Mikage la vio por largo rato, al parecer un poco confundido analizándola para asegurarse de que realmente era lo que estaba viendo, pero luego de un rato ya no había más dudas.

- Cualquiera que sea el secreto de Hirakizawa, estoy seguro de algo. – Comentó Mikage, al tiempo que parecía guardarse la foto en su propio bolsillo, y luego cerrar el maletín. – Nuestro amigo Li de seguro lo sabe.

Sin decir nada más, ambos comenzaron a salir del parque, Mikage caminando al frente sosteniendo el maletín de Tsuwabuki con una mano, y Mamiya caminando detrás de él en silencio. Y así como así, ese largo día de junio llegó a su fin.

Al siguiente día, miércoles, mediado de semana, el clima amaneció despejado, templado, y agradable hasta cierto punto. Tantas cosas habían pasado el día anterior: se enteraron de la presencia de la sexta y séptima Rosa Negra, y no sólo eso, la séptima resultó ser ni nadie menos que Hirakizawa Eriol, la reencarnación del Mago Clow Reed, además del combate entre Sainoji y Tsuwabuki del cual, al menos por el momento, Sakura aún no tenía noticia. Estando sentada en su asiento, mirando hacia el techo del salón con expresión seria, la ojos verdes no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. Encima de todo, se había dado cuenta de que en efecto, esa chica pelirroja de la foto con Shaoran no sólo estaba en su club de música, también estaba en su salón. Se sentaba casi en el centro de ese lugar, siempre platicaba con un grupo de aproximadamente cinco chicas, y siempre estaba riendo. ¿Por qué nunca la había notado antes? En especial considerando que estaba en su mismo salón y grupo. Tal vez la respuesta más sencilla era que, simplemente, no tenía motivo para notarla.

Igual no tenía mucho interés en esos momentos de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, aunque a ella le gustara Shaoran, cosa que no lo constaba, él ya le había dicho que ninguna de esas fotos era lo que parecía, y él no era ese tipo de chicos, así que eso no era importante…. ¿o sí? Se sentía demasiado boba de estarse preocupando de unas fotos, cuando en cualquier momento cualquier Rosa Negra se le podría acercar y retarla a un duelo y ella, no podría hacer nada al respecto. Además, ella no era una chica celosa, nunca lo había sido, o nunca pensó que lo era. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Unas manos se posaron rápidamente desde atrás sobre sus ojos de sorpresa mientras ella estaba concentrada en todo ello. Kotori, que estaba sentada detrás de ella, parecía divertida al hacer es travesura común.

- ¿Otra vez pensativa, Señorita Sakura? – Mencionó divertida la Doncella de Blanco con un tono ligeramente infantil, mientras le seguía cubriendo los ojos.

- Ah, no, claro que no. – Contestó rápidamente la ojos verdes, un poco sorprendida aún, aunque no oponía resistencia en quitarse sus manos de sus ojos. – Bueno, más bien sí…

Kotori rió divertida y luego retiró sus manos de ella rápidamente. Sakura supuso que hacía eso simplemente para que no estuviera tan preocupada; ella era ese tipo de persona. Últimamente su relación iba mejor, Kotori ya casi no la trataba como su "ama".

- ¿Sigue preocupada por lo que le dijo ayer el joven Li?

- Sí, algo. – Contestó Kinomoto, sonriéndole levemente, y volteándose hacia atrás.

No estaba muy segura de que era lo que le molestaba: que dentro de poco tendría otro duelo, que Eriol resultó ser también un Duelista, tal vez ambas. Pero sobre todo, no podía evitar lo mismo que Li pensó desde que vio a Eriol: ¿Cómo puede él ser también un Duelista? Debería de haber algún tipo de explicación a eso. Miró de reojo de nuevo a Kotori. Recordó que hace mucho, cuando recién empezaron a vivir en el Dormitorio D-3, Kero y ella intentaron preguntarle más sobre todo ese asunto pero ella no accedió. Kero se puso muy exigente al respecto, y si no recordaba mal, Sakura lo detuvo en ese momento, pero... Ahora no podía evitar pensar, de haber preguntado e insistido más, ¿hubiera podido haber obtenido algo?

- Oye Kotori, no sé si ya te había preguntado esto, pero… - Se detuvo unos segundos, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

Como siempre, todos sus demás compañeros estaban demasiado concentrados en lo suyo, así que poco importaba de lo que hablaban. En ocasiones como esa Sakura siempre extrañaba el grupo tan unido y amistoso que tenía en la primaria. En cambio ahora, cuando mucho conocía el nombre de dos de sus compañeros, sin contar a Kotori claro, y a esa chica pelirroja de la cual no recordaba cual era su nombre. No era muy diferente a como fueron sus primeras semana de clases en la Secundaria de Tomoeda, así que no podía decir que era algo propio de Othori. Tenía simplemente que aceptarlo: la secundaria era demasiado diferente a la primaria. Como fuera, un grupo para el que eran prácticamente invisibles tenía sus ventajas, como el poder hablar sin miedo a que las escucharan.

- Tú como Doncella de Blanco debes de estar más enterado de este asunto de los Duelos que los demás, ¿no? – Preguntó la Rosa Blanca en susurró a pesar de ello.

- No lo sé. – Contestó Kotori, imitando los susurros de Sakura, casi como si estuviera jugando. – Pero si lo dice de esa forma, supongo que suena razonable.

Sakura simplemente rió un poco ante la forma de ser de Kotori; era difícil hablar seriamente con una persona como ella.

- Sí, bueno. ¿Tú no sabes exactamente cuál es el factor usado para elegir a los Duelistas? – Preguntó igualmente en voz baja. Kotori simplemente se le quedó viendo, parpadeando un poco; posiblemente no le había entendido a la pregunta. – Es que Li, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo nos conocimos desde antes de que todo esto comenzara, o al menos desde antes de que alguno se involucrara en esto. Y parece muy extraño que esto sea así, ¿a ti no?

- Sí, suena extraño. – Contestó la joven de cabellos largos, asintiendo con su cabeza y colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla.

- Hace mucho alguien me dijo que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable. Por lo tanto, el que nosotros cuatro nos conociéramos de antes, no pudo haber sido una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

- Tiene sentido. – Respondió de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

- Entonces, lo lógico sería pensar que, o nos conocimos y por eso somos duelistas, nos conocimos porque somos duelistas, ¿o no?

- Tal vez.

- Entonces. – Sakura se acercó un poco más a ella, casi con aparente ansiedad. – ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

- No tengo idea. – Contestó a su vez, sin embargo, la Doncella de Blanco, sonriéndole ampliamente e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Un largo y profundo suspiro surgió por parte de la castaña en ese momento. Una parte de ella, de hecho, gran parte de ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, después de todo, ya tenía suficiente tiempo de conocer a Kotori como para predecirlo. No estaba muy segura si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Después de todo, siendo ella la Doncella de Blanco, poseí en su interior dicha Espada y servía casi como premio, ¿no era lógico que estuviera más enterada de eso que ellos? ¿O tal vez Kotori era también alguien como ellos que simplemente está involucrada en esto en saber por qué? No había forma de saberlo, hasta que la propia Kotori se animara a contárselo.

La puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente. Un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, cabello negro despeinado y anteojos grandes como lupas entró con pasos lentos y flojos, cargando un par de libros pesados debajo de su hombro derecho. Evidentemente, se trataba del maestro de la primera hora.

- Regresen a sus asientos. – Murmuró con molestia el profesor, mientras dejaba cae sus libros sobre el escritorio. – Todos, orden.

Luego de un par de casi un minuto, todos al fin volvieron a su lugar. Sakura y Kotori ya estaban en ellos, así que no tenían siquiera que moverse. El maestro permaneció de pie frente a la clase, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro para asegurarse de que todos estaban ya sentados. Acercó sus largos dedos hacia un fólder que traía junto con sus libros, y revisó rápidamente uno de los papeles que acababan de darle esa misma mañana en la dirección. Se aclaro un poco la garganta y entonces comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, al parecer me acaban de informar que, por otro error cometido por nuestra querida dirección, otro nuevo compañero se nos une de manera tardía. – Sakura, que no había puesto mucha atención hasta ese momento, alzó su mirada de golpe con sorpresa. ¿Había dicho acaso otro _"nuevo compañero"_? – Anda, pasa por favor.

El maestro se giró hacia el pizarrón, comenzando a escribir un nombre con tiza en la superficie verdosa, al tiempo que la puerta era abierta y un extraño entraba paso a paso al interior de su nuevo salón. La atención de todos, en especial de todas, estaba puesta en ese lindo chico de cabellos oscuros y anteojos, vestido con la camisa blanca y pantalón verdosos de Othori, que caminó hasta pararse frente a la clase, sonriéndoles a todos con notoria amabilidad.

- "No… puede… ser…" – Es lo único que cruzaba por la mente de la incrédula Sakura, mientras miraba atónita a ese recién llegado, el cuál de pronto y de manera discreta dirigió sus ojos azules directamente hacia ella, haciéndola quedar prácticamente hecha roca.

- Él es Hirakizawa Eriol, viene de Inglaterra. – Pronunció el maestro, una vez escrito en el pizarrón justamente ese mismo nombre: Hirakizawa Eriol. – Procuren ser buenos compañeros con él.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse, en especial al escuchar que era de Inglaterra. ¿Un chico extranjero llegaba así de la nada a su salón? Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el salón sin cesar. El chico nuevo simplemente sonrió, mirando a todos a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

- Soy Hirakizawa Eriol. – Pronunció con un tono tranquilo y tenue. – Espero que seamos buenos amigos...

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 27_**

**_Mikki:_**_ Mi nombre es Kaoru Mikki, tengo 13 años, mi cumpleaños es el 28 de Mayo, mi salón es el 1-A, vengo de Kyoto… y soy hijo único._

**_Kozue:_**_ ¡Mentira! ¡No eres hijo único!, ¡Yo soy tu hermana! Y no es "tu" cumpleaños, ¡también es mío!_

**_Mikki:_**_ He perdido…_

**_Kozue:_**_ ¿Una hermana?_

**_Mikki:_**_ Un brillo…_

**_Kozue:_**_ ¿Una tonada?_

**_Mikki:_**_ No recuerdo como continua esta canción…_

**_Sakura: _**_ No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

= **Capitulo 27: _La Tonada Perdida_** =


	28. Cap 28 La Tonada Perdida

La casa principal en Kyoto tenía dos partes: la parte vieja y la parte nueva, como les llamaban. La diferencia entre ambas era demasiado notoria, nadie pensaría que se trataba de la misma casa, y de hecho, eran prácticamente dos edificios individuales. La parte vieja era la primera parte de la casa que se había construido, y llevaba cerca de dos siglos en pie. Era lo que cualquier persona extrajera llamaría _"una casa antigua estilo japonés", _con suelos de madera levantados, puertas corredizas, techos de tejas, muebles bajos, todos aquellos detalles que la hacían ser una enorme mansión japonesa. La parte nueva era todo lo contrario. Tenía una antigüedad menor a la parte vieja, pero aún así databa de un poco menos de cien años. Era una mansión de tres pisos, lo que cualquier persona en el Japón de cien años atrás hubiera llamado _"una casa estilo occidental"_, con puertas de roble, ventanas que se habrían hacia arriba, muebles altos y elegantes, una chimenea, camas altas, toda una mansión en el sentido convencional de la palabra.

Ambos edificios eran propiedad de la misma familia, ambos eran habitados, ambos eran rodeados por la misma barda, ambos eran partes de la misma residencia, pero eran dos sitios totalmente separados, como el mundo oriental y occidental, parte del mundo, pero separados por kilómetros de distancia e historia. Pero había un punto en común entre ambas, un punto que unía a la parte vieja y nueva: el Jardín. Entre ambos edificios existía un jardín, en el cual se combinaban ambos mundos. Un podía ver tanto árboles de cerezos y ciruelos en flor en la primavera, como el follaje colorido de los manzanos en el otoño. Uno podía admirar a la flor de sakura como a los girasoles, todo en el mismo sitio. En el centro de ese hermoso jardín, en donde el sol siempre se las arreglaba para entrar, se encontraba un pequeño claro, con sillas y mesas occidentales, muy elegantes, que rodeaban a un pequeño kiosco blanco, alto y con una gran variedad de detalles en su diseño. Y en el interior de éste, existía un objeto largo, de color gris, muy brillante, de cuatro patadas y teclas blancas y negras muy bien cuidadas: un piano, un hermoso piano gris.

Sentado frente a éste en un taburete, un niño, de no más de nueve años, se encontraba pasando sus dedos por las teclas, una detrás de la otra, hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Intentaba que sus dedos mantuvieran un cierto ritmo, y la mayoría del tiempo lo lograba, pero había un segundo de cada diez en donde sus dedos lo traicionaban y perdían el compás; normalmente esto se marcaba con un cambio realmente radical de la tonada. Cada vez que ocurría, el chico se mantenía quieto unos segundos, alzaba sus ojos azules hacia la partitura frente a él, releyéndola con cuidado, y volviendo a intentarlo. Lo intentó una, dos, cinco, tal vez hasta ocho veces, antes de que su paciencia se agotara. Con un poco de frustración, chocó sus dedos contra las teclas, provocando que del piano surgiera un sonido agudo y fuerte, mismo que no pasó inadvertido por una persona que pasaba justo frente al kiosco en ese momento.

- Oye, Nii-san. – Escuchó el muchacho que alguien pronunciaba detrás de él.

Viró sus ojos un poco por encima de su hombro. Una niña de vestido morado claro de una pieza hasta las rodillas, se encontraba parada en las escaleras del kiosco, con sus manos ocultas detrás de ella. El chico no le dio mucha importancia e intentó continuar con lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Murmuró en voz baja, mientras volvía a tocar una vez más.

- ¿Sigues practicando esa Rapsodia? – Preguntó con curiosidad la niña, subiendo al kiosco y parándose a su lado, asomándose para ver la partitura.

- Casi la consigo. – Fue su única respuesta, la cual apenas había surgido de sus labios, cuando de nuevo cometió el mismo error de antes, siempre en la parte más rápida.

En el rostro del chico se le notaba mucha frustración, e incluso cansancio. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo había estado practicando en ese lugar? La niña lo miró con un poco de pesar en sus ojos, también azules, y entonces colocó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándole su cabello con delicadeza.

- No te fuerces tanto. – Le susurró con un tono gentil. – Si sigues así te lastimaras los dedos.

- Lo sé, pero sólo practicando podré interpretarla sin errores. Si no te igualo, me atrasaré.

Pareció sorprenderse al escucharlo decir eso. Sí, en efecto era la misma Rapsodia que ella había logrado interpretar a la perfección el día anterior, claro, luego de mucho fallar también, pero él aún no lo lograba. ¿Por eso lo hacía?, ¿no quería quedarse atrás? Entonces, ¿ese sufrimiento en su rostro había surgido porque ella se había adelantado? ¿Acaso era su culpa? Guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando hacia otro lado con un poco de tristeza. De pronto, rápidamente se sentó en el taburete, empujándolo a él con su cadera hacia un lado para poder hacerse más espacio.

- ¡Ah!, ¡¿Qué haces? – Exclamó sorprendido el chico, casi cayéndose de su asiento.

- No te quejes, sólo déjame ayudarte. – Le contestó acompañada de una risita traviesa, mientras hojeaba un poco la partitura.

- Oye, se supone que tengo que hacerlo solo. – Reprochó él a su vez.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Mira, toquemos juntos, siempre tocamos mejor cuando hacemos un dúo, ¿o no?

Él no pudo negar tal afirmación. Simplemente guardó silencio, dirigiendo su vista hacia las hojas blancas, y en especial a las notas escritas en ellas. Luego, bajó sus ojos hacia las teclas, casi acariciándolas con cuidado. La chica comenzó a contar desde el tres… dos… uno, y entonces ambos comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a interpretar con fluidez las primeras notas. Comenzaba con cierta rapidez, con varios tonos fuertes y agudos. Los movimientos de los dedos tenían que ser muy precisos, pues con la velocidad era muy fácil cometer un error. Luego era seguido por una parte más lenta; esa no era tanto problema, era más tranquila y normalmente era para descansar antes de llegar a lo siguiente, pues luego de eso, poco a poco iba incrementando de nuevo, hasta el minuto cuatro aproximadamente, donde aceleraba de golpe, y luego llegar a un gran Crescendo más allá de la mitad. Esa parte era la más complicada, y se notaba como el chico parecía estresarse al llegar a ese punto; de seguro era la que le daba problemas.

- No pienses tanto. – Escuchó como ella le decía con un poco de fuerza mientras seguían tocando. – Ya la has ensayado mucho, cierra los ojos y no te estreses, sólo sígueme.

No opuso queja ni duda. Obedeció cerrando sus ojos, simplemente dejando que sus dedos se movieran por sí solos por las teclas. No sólo fue capaz de interpretar el crescendo a la perfección, sino que pudo continuar sin cometer errores por todo lo que le seguía, con una gran fluidez que no había tenido en todo ese rato que llevaba practicando solo. Era increíble, todo se había vuelto sencillo con un sólo cambio: la presencia de ella.

- ¿Ves? – Escuchó que le decía la niña, y en ese momento abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Ambos continuaron tocando, siguiendo con la misma melodía sin detenerse, ni siquiera al hablar. – Ya lo estás logrando, ¡te lo dije!

- Tenías razón, Nee-san. Contigo siempre es más fácil.

- Pues claro. – Comentó divertida, riendo un poco. – Sin mí estarías totalmente perdido, Mikki.

Ambos rieron divertidos a unisón, mientras seguían tocando, pausando por una fracción de segundo y luego entrando a una parte más tranquila.

- Creo que tienes razón. – Contestó el muchacho de cabellos azules, volteándola a ver con una amplia sonrisa. – Tú eres mi brillo, Kozue…

Ella lo volteó a ver también, sonriéndole con alegría, y ambos siguieron interpretando la misma notada mirándose mutuamente, con los mismos ojos azules, en el mismo rostro…

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 28:_ La Tonada Perdida_**

Para una escuela fundada en sus inicios con la idea de aceptar alumnos de todas partes del mundo, y ser una de las primeras en Japón en hacer esto, resultaría raro que un nuevo alumno proveniente de Inglaterra causara tanto alboroto y curiosidad por parte de los alumnos del salón 1 – B; pero así fue. Hirakizawa Eriol, la más reciente y tardía adquisición a Othori, se había presentado en el salón de Sakura de la manera más natural y común, como si fuera cualquier otro chico. Pero no lo era, y el actual Príncipe de Blanco lo sabía muy bien. La clase anterior al receso había terminado temprano, y el nuevo alumno se encontraba sentado en su lugar, aproximadamente en el centro del salón, rodeado por cinco chicas y dos chicos que lo miraban casi con admiración.

- ¡¿De verdad vienes desde Inglaterra? – Preguntó con emergía una de ellas, juntando sus manos delante.

- Así es. – Contestó el chico de anteojos, sonriéndoles a todos con tranquilidad.

- Pero hablas muy bien el japonés y tu apellido también es japonés. – Señaló uno de los chicos, colocando una mano en su barbilla. Él contestó de la misma forma que antes.

- La familia de mi padre es originaria de aquí, de Japón, pero emigraron a Inglaterra hace ya muchos años.

- Entonces eres de familia japonesa, eso lo explica. – Mencionó otras de las personas en la multitud.

En verdad tenía toda la apariencia de un chico europeo, piel blanca, ojos de color, porte, educación, casi como algún tipo de príncipe que resultaba muy curioso para el _"pueblo"_. Y en efecto, hablaba perfectamente el japonés, de manera fluida y sin ningún rastro de acento; lo que afirmaba de su familia tenía que ser la explicación.

- ¡Di algo con acento inglés! – Pidió rápidamente una de las chicas, colocando sus manos sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Con acento inglés? – Repitió él a su vez un poco extrañado, aunque luego sin problema comenzó a pensar en qué decir. Volteó a ver a la chica con una amplia sonrisa, tomando su mano delicadamente en la suya. – Nice to meet you, my lady. My name is Hirakizawa Eriol, how are you?

A continuación, le dio un pequeño beso en su mano de manera elegante, provocando que ella, al igual que el resto de las chicas a su alrededor, se sonrojaran de golpe.

- ¡Suena tan elegante! – Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo, con una expresión ida en el rostro.

Los dos chicos que las acompañaban rieron divertidos ante la escena. Les parecía singular ver como todas reaccionaban así con un chico, únicamente porque era extranjero; de seguro provocarían que su nuevo compañero se llevara una mala imagen de las mujeres japonesas.

- ¿Tienes novia, Hirakizawa-kun? – Le preguntó uno de ellos, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

- No por ahora. – Fue la respuesta sencilla del inglés.

- Pues parece que no tendrás problemas con solucionar eso, ¿no chicas? – Comentó en un tono burlesco el otro, y las cinco parecieron estar de acuerdo con tal afirmación.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, sentada no muy lejos de él, otra persona miraba toda la escena con curiosidad. Sakura no había quitado su mirada de Eriol desde el segundo en que éste penetró en el salón. Aún no podía creerlo, aunque estuviera viéndolo frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que realmente fuera él. ¿Cómo era posible? No es capaz de concebir dicha idea. Hirakizawa Eriol estaba ahí en Hooshi, y era una más de las Rosas Negras. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- ¿Ese chico es la Séptima Rosa Negra de la que hablaban usted y el joven Li? – Escuchó como Kotori le susurraba desde sus espaldas, mirando también en su misma dirección.

- Sí, él es. – Le contestó la ojos verdes con seriedad.

- Parece un chico simpático. – Agregó la Doncella de Blanco con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Un chico simpático? Sí, de hecho lo era. Era ese tipo de persona con carisma que llamaba la atención de todos, te llamaba y te inspiraba a acercársele y saludarlo. ¿Eso sería parte de su magia?, ¿o era otra cosa? No lo sabía, pero realmente Eriol era alguien muy especial.

Como si sintiera que estaban mirándolo, hablando o pensando en él, el chico de anteojos volteó de pronto por encima de su hombro, mirando directo hacia Sakura, la cual se sobresaltó un poco ante tal acto. El chico la miró fijamente por un rato, para luego sonreírle con gentileza, como en el pasado lo hizo varias veces. Sakura deseaba regresarle la sonrisa, pero no le era del todo posible… Algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía.

- ¿Despediste a Tsuwabuki? – Preguntó sorprendido el chico de cabello azul mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo de los salones de secundaria en dirección a las escaleras.

Mikki y Nanami salieron caminando tranquilamente de su salón justo cuando la campana del receso sonó. No estaba muy seguro como la conversación había llegado a ese punto, pero de la nada le soltó esa noticia. La chica de cabellos rubios había prescindido de Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, el chico de primaria que prácticamente había sido su sirviente desde antes de terminar la primaria. ¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso?

- Despedir no es la palabra adecuada, ya que realmente no trabajaba para mí. – Contestó con cierta indiferencia en su tono, luego de sorber su jugo de naranja por la pajilla. – Simplemente consideré que debido a las circunstancias, era mejor así.

- ¿Circunstancias? – Exclamó Mikki, parpadeando confundido. Se encontraban bajando hacia el primer piso. – ¿Lo dices porque Tsuwabuki es una Rosa Negra? No veo porque eso…

- Eres demasiado blando, Mikki. – Interrumpió rápidamente, alzando su mano frente al rostro del chico. – No quería tener problemas con mi hermano luego, y ya no creí adecuado tener a un niñito siguiéndome a todos lados.

- ¿Un niñito?

Nanami nunca se había referido a Tsuwabuki en buenos términos, de hecho, nunca lo había oído decir algo positivo con respecto a él que no fuera un _"bien hecho"_ o _"buen trabajo"_. Pero, nunca le había dicho _ "niñito"_. ¿No era el hecho de que era más maduro, inteligente y hábil para su edad la razón por la que lo tenía haciendo esas cosas por ella? Además, Tsuwabuki sólo era tres años menor que ellos, no era suficiente como para llamarlo _"niñito"_.

Sin razón alguna, Mikki comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por él. Nunca lo conoció muy bien, pero parecía un chico muy atento y amable. Y, luego de ver su obra, estaba convencido de que era más talentoso de lo que la propia Nanami sabía. Encima de todo eso, servirle a Nanami era casi su vida; de seguro se estaba sintiendo terrible luego de eso. Tal vez sí era demasiado blando; ella no era la primera persona que se lo decía.

- Bien, yo me voy por acá. – Comentó la menor de los Kiryuu, una vez que llegaron al primer piso y se dirigió caminando hacia la derecha. – Nos vemos luego, músico.

Mikki se quedó de pie, mirando cómo se alejaba con la mayor indiferencia y tranquilidad en cada paso. En verdad era difícil elegir entre la Nanami de antes, la Nanami deprimida luego de su Duelo, y la que era ahora. Muchos dirían que la de antes y la de ahora eran la misma, pero no. Mikki lo había detectado desde hace ya algún tiempo: Kiryuu Nanami no era la misma luego de su Duelo con Sakura. La pregunta era, sin embargo: ¿acaso todos ellos lo eran?

Un largo suspiro surgió de sus labios, mientras se giraba para caminar justo en la dirección contraria la que tomó su hasta ese momento acompañante. Se le notaba un poco cansado. No sólo el día de ayer había sido ligeramente agitado, también tenía sus propios trabajos y tareas que realizar al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con los Duelos. Algunos tal vez lo olvidaban, pero a pesar de ser Duelista, Rosa Blanca, mago, etc., seguía haciendo alumno de una escuela que intentaba mantener su excelente promedio. Además, también tenía que ayudar con aquellos que estaban en la optativa de música y tocaban el piano, y ni hablar de las prácticas de esgrima. Y si a todo eso le sumamos la aparición de las nuevas Rosas Negras, y esos roces que comenzaba a tener contra Li, tenemos como resultado una carga muy pesada que recaía en los hombros del chico, y ya lo comenzaba a resentir.

De pronto, al caminar por uno de los pasillos externos del edificio, divisó algo singular por el rabillo de su ojo. Había alguien en el kiosco ubicado en el jardín central, en donde se encontraba el piano blanco. Poca gente iba a ese sitio, quién sabe porque, por lo que esto le era curioso. Sin dejar de caminar, volteó a ver de quién se trataba, pero lo que vio lo dejó prácticamente pasmado. Detuvo su andar en ese instante, quedándose parado a medio pasillo. En el kiosco había tres personas, de las cuales él reconocía perfectamente sólo a dos. Parados en ese lugar, se encontraban Sakura y Kotori, acompañadas de una tercera persona: un chico de estatura mediana, cabello oscuro y anteojos, una persona que él nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó un poco sorprendido, y rápidamente se colocó detrás uno de los pilares, mirando discretamente hacia el kiosco. – "¿Quién es…?"

Los tres se encontraban frente a al piano, Sakura y Kotori cada una a un lado del chico de cabello oscuro y anteojos, y el cual miraba fijamente el piano, pasando su vista por la primera hasta la última tecla. Presionó una de ellas con cuidado con uno de sus dedos, moviéndose hacia la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta tocar cinco teclas y luego regresarse; el muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

- Es un lindo piano. – Comentó mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos hacia un lado y hacia al otro, y posiblemente por accidente haciendo resonar una rítmica melodía. – Pero debe necesitar mucho cuidado si siempre lo tienen aquí a la intemperie.

- ¿Sabe tocar, joven Eriol? – Preguntó con tranquilidad la joven de cabellos largos, mirando como muovía sus dedos por las teclas.

- Un poco. – Le contestó volteándola a ver con una sonrisa. Viró su atención de nuevo hacia su mano, presionando una tecla y manteniéndola de esa forma por algunos segundos, antes de soltarla. – Es en verdad un muy lindo piano.

A pesar de que Sakura se encontraba justo parada a su lado, no parecía poner mucha atención en lo que estaban diciendo o haciendo. La Card Captor parecía realmente confundida por todo eso. Un día se entera de voz de Shaoran que Eriol Hirakizawa no sólo se encontraba en Hooshi, sino que era una Rosa Negra, y al siguiente se aparecía sorpresivamente en su salón de ahí de Othori, como lo había hecho hace ya más de un año y medio en su salón de Tomoeada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- No me mires así, Sakura. – Comentó de pronto el chico sin voltear a verla, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Lentamente alzó sus ojos hacia ella, sonriéndole como tantas otras veces en el pasado lo había visto. – No soy un fantasma ni nada parecido. Soy el mismo que Eriol que tú conoces.

- Lo siento. – Exclamó nerviosa la ojos veces, agitando sus manos frente a ella. – Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo… Y vernos de nuevo así…

- ¿Piensas igual que Li y Kerberos? – Interrumpió rápidamente el chico. – ¿Crees que soy eso que llaman El Fin del Mundo?

Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero más que nada al escucharlo mencionar a la Bestia del Sello de esa forma.

- ¿Hablaste con Kero? – Preguntó confundida. Él simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

- Anoche. Él parece igual de confundido que ustedes.

Eso sí la había tomado por sorpresa. Luego de que se enteró de Eriol, se lo había contado a Kero, pero nunca creyó que iría a verlo en ese momento. No se lo esperaba, ¿de qué habrán hablado?

- La verdad es que yo no sé si tú seas El Fin del Mundo o no. – Le contestó luego de un rato, mirando hacia el piano. – Yo no entiendo bien muchas cosas con respecto a esto, y creo que nadie en esta Academia entiende a la perfección qué es realmente El Fin del Mundo. Pero el hecho de que Shaoran, Tomoyo, tú y yo estemos aquí como Duelistas, no puede ser una coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Eriol la miró con un poco de seriedad al escucharla decir eso. No dijo nada por algunos segundos, y luego se viró de nuevo a las teclas del piano, presionando una con cuidado, y luego otra. El sonido de la segundo resonó con fuerza, abarcando todo el aire alrededor del kiosco por unos instantes más.

- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable. – Fue la respuesta rápida del chico, esa frase que tanto significado tenía para ellos. – Sakura, tú eres el Príncipe de Blanco, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que en estos momentos estás a punto de enfrentarte a las Rosas Negras. Eso incluye al Superior Mikage, a Tsuwabuki-kun… Incluso a Daidouji… - Guardó silencio de nuevo, volteándola a ver de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. – y a mí.

Todo se sumió en un profundo silencio, mientras ambos Duelistas se miraban el uno al otro con total seriedad en sus ojos. Eso era lo que Shaoran y ella más temían. Eriol era una Rosa Negra, ella era el Príncipe de Blanco. Por lo tanto, era cuestión de tiempo en que ambos tuvieran un duelo, la reencarnación del Mago Clow, y la nueva dueña de las Cartas Sakura, y ambos sabían hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza.

- Eriol, tú… - Sakura intentó decir algo, pero su lengua pareció trabarse en un momento, pero luego fue directa a la pregunta que quería hacer. – ¿Tú me vas a retar?

Eriol sonrió ligeramente, sin apartar su mirada. Una brisa ligera pasó por el kiosco, moviendo los cabellos de ambos sutilmente. Había pasado ya un año desde la última vez que ambos hechiceros se vieron cara a cara. Aunque su apariencia en general era la misma de aquel entonces, ¿seguían siendo los mismos por dentro? Eso ni siquiera ellos mismos podían contestarlo.

De un momento a otro, el chico de anteojos desvió su mirada de Sakura hacia atrás de ella, más específicamente hacia el pasillo.

- Creo que hay un amigo tuyo preocupándose de eso también. – Comentó señalando hacia el pasillo, en donde se asomaba una cabellera azulosa desde atrás de un pilar. Sakura parpadeó confundida y se giró hacia donde él señalaba.

- ¿Mikki?

El mago de viento se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que lo estaban volteando a ver, y luego se escondió de nuevo asustado atrás del pilar, pero era obvio que ya era demasiado tarde. Resignado, salió de atrás del pilar, con una expresión totalmente apenada, y entonces comenzó a caminar con pasos dudosos hacia el kiosco.

- Ah… Ho… hola Sakura. – Saludó el chico, alzando una mano y sonriéndole de manera nerviosa. – Yo sólo estaba… bueno… - No estaba muy seguro de qué decir o como explicar porque se encontraba escondido espiándolos desde lejos, ¿cómo se explicaba algo así? Pero entonces su atención se centró en Eriol que lo miraba desde arriba del Kiosco con una notoria expresión de tranquilidad. La mirada de Mikki se endureció. – ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí. – Contestó rápidamente la castaña, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Déjame presentarte, él es…

- Sé quién es él. – Interrumpió rápidamente la Rosa Blanca.

Sakura notó en ese momento que Mikki se encontraba viendo fijamente a Eriol con desconfianza, incluso con molestia. Rara vez había visto esa expresión en sus ojos pero esa ocasión era extraña, ¿por qué miraba así a Eriol? La verdad era que, tal y como lo acababa de decir, él ya sabía quién era; un vistazo a la sortija en su mano izquierda era suficiente para saberlo.

El joven de Inglaterra también lo miraba fijamente, pero el sentimiento en ambas miradas era totalmente contrario. Con calma en sus actos, comenzó a bajar las escaleras del kiosco, hasta pararse delante del joven de cabellos azules, sonriéndole y extendiéndole su mano de manera gentil.

- Soy Hirakizawa Eriol, mucho gusto. – Exclamó teniendo aún su mano extendida hacia él. Sin embargo, Mikki simplemente la miró de reojo, y luego volvió a verlo de la misma forma. Era obvio que no le daría la mano, por lo que el chico de anteojos simplemente sonrió y la bajó. – Veo que Li ya habló de mí con todos. Incluso los que no me conocían desconfían de mí.

- No, no se trata de eso, Eriol. – Intentó decir rápidamente la castaña, bajando rápidamente del kiosco y parándose a su lado, pero en ese mismo instante él comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

- Será mejor que me retiré. – Murmuró en voz baja, justo en el momento en que pasaba a lado de Mikki. – Nos vemos luego, Sakura.

Los tres centraron su atención en él, mirando cómo se alejaba, saliendo del jardín central y luego perderse de su vista por el pasillo interno. Una mirada de ligero pesar surgió en Sakura. A pesar de que él no lo decía, ni siquiera lo demostraba, ella sintió en ese momento que toda esa situación no lo hacía muy feliz. Comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable, pues Eriol era su amigo, lo era desde hace mucho, y le había demostrado ser una persona en la que podía confiar. Sin embargo, al igual que todos los demás, le era difícil creer que él fuera sólo un duelista más como los otros.

- Si me permite decírselo, joven Mikki. – Escucharon que pronunciaba la Doncella de Blanco, bajando también del kiosco. – Creo que fue un poco descortés.

- Sí, lo sé… - Contestó él a su vez, volteándose hacia ellas. – No sé que me ocurrió, es sólo que la situación se está volviendo algo tensa desde lo ocurrido en el Parque Hooshi.

No tenía que decírselo. En primera instancia estaba ese gran combate en el cual apenas la había contado, la aparición tan rápida de las últimas tres Rosas Negras, de las cuales dos resultaron ser su amiga Tomoyo y Eriol. Y para Sakura también había sido recuperarse de sus heridas, la visita de su hermano y Yukito, el arreglar las cosas con Shaoran… Habían sido unos días realmente complicados. La ojos verdes suspiró un poco, y luego caminó hacia las escaleras del kiosco, sentándose en ellas.

- ¿Shaoran les contó de él? – Preguntó, alzando su mirada hacia Mikki. – Entonces, ¿saben que es…?

- ¿La Reencarnación del Mago Clow? – Contestó rápidamente él a su vez, asintiendo con su cabeza. Bajo un poco su mirada, pensando detenidamente en la imagen que se había quedado de ese chico en su cabeza. – A simple vista parece un chico muy normal. Sabe muy bien como ocultar su magia, si no fuera por su descripción y la sortija en su dedo, no lo hubiera identificado. – En ese momento calló por unos segundos, volteando por encima de su hombro, como esperando verlo aún parado detrás de él. – Pero sigue habiendo un aire muy extraño a su alrededor que es difícil de disfrazar.

- ¿Un aire?

Mikki se refería a algo que sólo él y los Magos de Viento podían comprender. Lo que para algunos era el aura o presencia de una persona, los Magos de Viento lo manejaban como un aire que se encontraba alrededor de cada uno. Para ellos, cada humano ejercía cierta influencia en el aire entorno a él, radiando cierta energía que provocaba que junto con ellos arrastraran un cierto _"viento"_ característico de cada uno, que era capaz de decir mucho de ellos. Sólo los magos más experimentados podían sentir e interpretar de mejor forma ello, y Mikki no era aún uno de ellos. Pero en efecto, tenía la suficiente experiencia para afirmar que el aire alrededor de Hirakizawa no era normal, pero eso era un poco complicado de explicar.

- No me hagas caso. – Agregó luego de un rato, volteándola a ver con cara aparentemente más tranquila. – Lo importante es, ¿tú estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. – Contestó sonriéndole levemente. – Eriol y yo somos amigos. No debes de temerle, no es una mala persona, y Tomoyo tampoco lo es.

- No discuto eso, pero…

El chico guardó silencio, intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de expresarse. En la reunión de la noche anterior, él fue el más convencido de que ese chico podía ser El Fin del Mundo, y aún lo creía, pero no quería decir algo que lo pusiera en problemas con Sakura. Alzó su mirada un poco hacia el kiosco, más específicamente hacia el mismo piano que ellos estaban admirando antes de _"descubrirlo"_. Pasando a lado de Sakura, subió hacia el kiosco, parándose frente al piano. Al igual que Eriol hace unos momentos, movió su mirada hacia un lado y hacia el otro, admirando las teclas en él, para luego pasar sus manos sobre ellas un poco, y luego presionándolas una a una, creando una pequeña melodía con una mano.

- Pero si las cosas son como dijo Li, no puedes confiarte mucho de él. Hasta donde sabemos, podría no sólo ser una Rosa Negra. – Comentó mientras miraba las teclas y no detenía su pequeña interpretación.

- Es cierto, olvidaba que tú también eras bueno con el piano. – Comentó más contenta la chica de cabello corto, parándose y acercándosele de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres aprender? – Dijo divertido el chico de cabellos azules.

- ¡No!, no, no te molestes. – Le contestó nerviosa, agitando sus manos rápidamente delante de ella. – Aún estoy teniendo problemas con la flauta.

- ¿Enserio? Si quieres puedo ayudarte de nuevo con eso.

- No, no debes de molestarte…

- No es ninguna molestia.

Mikki el sonrió ampliamente con gentileza, intentando trasmitirle confianza con ese acto, lo cual en cierta forma parecía funcionar. Cuando recién comenzaba a aprender a usar la flauta, al menos ahí en Othori pues ya había aprendido algo de ello en la primaria, Mikki se ofreció a ayudarla, y en verdad había sido de mucha ayuda para la chica, pero no deseaba quitarle más tiempo a él. Su problema más que nada no era que le fuera difícil la flauta, simplemente esos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas, cosas que de seguro repercutirían no sólo en la flauta, sino también en sus calificaciones si no hacía algo al respecto.

- Si continúas en esa asignatura, para el año que viene posiblemente te pidan componer tu propia melodía. – Comentó de pronto el muchacho de cabello azul. Sakura abrió sus ojos por completo al oírlo decir eso. ¿Componer una melodía? Con problema podía interpretar una ya existente. Mikki se sentó en el taburete frente al piano, comenzando ahora a tocar mejor con ambas manos, interpretando desde el principio ni más ni menos que su famosa pieza del Jardín Soleado, teniendo al Príncipe de Blanco y su Doncella al lado. – Suena complicado, pero no lo es tanto cuando ya has tocado mucho un instrumento. En ese momento, tu cabeza se llena de ideas y sentimientos que deseas plasmar en una canción como sea.

- Para usted, eso debe de ser muy fácil, Joven Mikki. – Agregó Kotori con un tono entusiasta.

- No tanto. El Jardín Soleado es la primera melodía que compuse, y no lo hice solo.

Eso pareció traerla un recuerdo a la mente a Sakura. La primera vez que escuchó esa canción de la que Mikki hablaba, fue cuando Kotori la tocó, y luego Mikki les contó un poco de ella. ¿Qué les había dicho? Si no recordaba mal, había mencionado que él la había hecho… ¿con su hermana? Sí, su hermana gemela, o eso recordaba. Eso había ocurrido un poco después que ella llegó a Hooshi, y por eso no recordaba por completo aquella conversación.

- ¿La hiciste con tu hermana? Es una melodía muy hermosa. – Lentamente colocó sus manos en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y escuchando por completo cada nota tocada por el chico. – Cuando la oigo siento una calidez en el corazón.

- ¿Enserio? Gracias. – Agradeció el chico sin detenerse. – Y eso que nunca has oído su verdadera versión.

- ¿Su verdadera versión? – Preguntó confundida la ojos verdes.

- Sí, ésta… - Antes de que pudiera explicar lo que quería decir, fueron interrumpidos de golpe por una cuarta persona que había aparecido de la nada en Jardín.

- Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí. – Pronunció con fuerza una voz burlona y sarcástica a lado de ellos

Mikki dejó de tocar, y los tres desviaron su atención hacia el mismo lado, cada uno aparentemente sorprendido. Mientras se encontraban concentrados en la apertura del Jardín Soleado, alguien se había escurrido discretamente al jardín, parándose al pie de las escaleras, mirándolos divertidos hasta que se digno a darse notar. Era una chica delgada, estatura mediana, cabello azul corto con un peinado hacia los lados, ojos azules con una expresión astuta en ellos, al igual que en sus labios, vestida con un saco largo de color azul oscuro, abierto revelando la blusa blanca de la escuela que usaba debajo de éste, unos pantalones blancos y botas negras. Colgando de su hombro derecho, traía una maleta deportiva de colores azules.

Mikki se puso de pie rápidamente, clavando su mirada incrédula en esa persona, que también parecía estarlo viendo justamente a él. Los ojos azules de ambos se entrecruzaron.

- Kozue… - Susurró en voz baja el chico. Sakura volteó a verlo al escucharla. Ese nombre, ¿acaso ella…?

- Sólo pasaba por aquí y entonces escuché esa sosa canción de nuevo, y pensé: otro idiota la está tocando como si fuera la gran cosa. – Comenzó a decir en un tono de lo más burlesco, que no era muy gracioso para Mikki. – Así que me acerque, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el idiota eras tú. Así que decidí decirte hola, Mikki; ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien luego del _"pequeño"_ golpe en la cabeza, gracias por preocuparte e ir a verme, hermanito.

Mikki se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla decir eso. Prácticamente se había olvidado de eso, pero obviamente se estaba refiriendo a lo que paso exactamente la última vez que se vieron, cuando estaban peleando en el Parque Hooshi…

_ Luego de que Kozue lanzara una estocada recta a la altura de su hombro, Mikki, se movió hacía un lado y hacía adelante, agachando un poco el cuerpo. Una vez esquivada esa estocada, dio un paso largo al frente, pegándosele a Kozue, la cual se le quedó viendo confundida al ver ese movimiento, y sintiéndose algo incómoda de tenerlo tan pegado a ella. De pronto, su confusión fue disuelta al sentir como Mikki la tomaba con fuerza de su brazo derecho con ambas manos, en el que sostenía su espada, intentando inmovilizarlo._

_ - ¡Oye! – Exclamó exaltada Kozue, intentando zafarse de su agarré. – ¡¿Qué haces?_

_ Mikki no le contestó, pero en lugar de eso la tomó con más fuerza, comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo que ella girar junto con él sin poder soltarse. Después de dar dos vueltas, se notó como Mikki saltaba de pronto, elevándose apoyado por el viento que había creado al girar, el cual hizo que ambos se elevarán en el aire a una altura considerable, teniendo Mikki aún sujeta a su hermana con fuerza. _

_ - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Mikki? – Gritó con fuerza, casi asustada mirando hacia abajo._

_ De nuevo no contestó. Una vez que llegaron a lo más alto que su impulso podía llevarlos, Mikki siguió sujetando su brazo con su mano derecha, pero giró su cuerpo en el aire para poder colocarse a sus espaldas. Dirigió en cuanto pudo su mano izquierda a la nuca de ella empujándola un poco hacía abajo, y colocó su rodillas izquierda contra su espalda, de tal manera que Mikki casi le estaba haciendo una llave en el aire. Kozue, confundida, no entendía que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a esperar a averiguarlo. Se disponía a zafarse, cuando de pronto…_

_ - ¡Dioses del Viento! – Gritó con exaltación Mikki de pronto, y una gran cantidad de viento, el mismo que lo había empujado, se acumuló a sus espadas, para luego prácticamente "explotar", haciendo que ambos fueran lanzados de golpe hacía abajo, y por la posición en la que estaban, Kozue tenía su cara hacía el suelo._

_ - ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES? – Gritó totalmente exaltada la chica mientras literalmente veía la tierra aproximarse hacía ella. – ¡AAAAHHHH!_

_ Kozue gritó a todo pulmón, unos segundos antes de que los dos chocaran con una fuerza devastadora contra el suelo, levantando una amplia cortina de polvo y expulsando un fuerte viento en todas direcciones. Kozue fue la que se llevó la peor parte, pues había sido la que recibió de frente el golpe, aunque Mikki no estaba del todo sano._

_ Después del impacto, el chico de cabellos azules hizo todo lo posible para reaccionar, impulsándose con un salto lejos del sitio del golpe, girando en el suelo con torpeza, y gimiendo con algo de dolor. El impacto de viento que había creado para empujarlos al suelo lo había golpeado directo en la espalda, y más la caída tan arriesgada habían dejado en él algunas secuelas. Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose un poco, tosiendo mientras se abría camino entre el polvo. Se acercó hacía donde había caído su arma, tomándola de nuevo y girándose de golpe a donde estaba su hermana, alzando la punta de su hoja en su dirección, y clavando su mirada con decisión, respirando agitadamente. Esperó unos segundos, listo para cualquier cosa. _

_ Sin embargo, pasó casi un minuto y nada pasó. El polvo se fue disipando lentamente, pero aún no había ninguna señal o sonido proveniente de Kozue. Eso extrañó un poco al muchacho, y al mismo tiempo preocupó._

_ - ¿Qué…? – Murmuró confundido, pero sin perder su posición. – ¿Kozue?_

_ El polvo se apartó por completo luego de un rato, dando paso a la imagen de un pequeño cráter que se había abierto en la tierra, con pedazos de madera y roca en todas direcciones, y en medio de todo eso el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana, tirada en el mismo sitio, casi como un cadáver…_

- Tenía… que hacerlo… - Contestó un poco apenado el chico peliazul al recordar dicha escenas. Ligeramente sonrojado, viró su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Sí claro, no intentes justificarte conmigo. – Agregó ella con molestia. En verdad no le había parecido muy divertida esa jugada de su parte.

Lentamente desvió su mirada de Mikki, hacia Sakura, a cual estaba un paso delante de él. Una sonrisa notablemente maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, lo que provocó que la ojos verdes se extrañara al ser el centro de atención de esa persona. Kozue dio unos pasos al frente, parándose en el primer escalón del kiosco, sin apartar su vista ni un segundo de ella.

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu nueva conquista, Mikki? – Preguntó acompañada de una risa divertida, provocando que el rostro del chico se ruborizara de golpe.

- ¡Kozue! – Exclamó él con fuerza, aparentemente enojado, y rápidamente se colocó delante de Sakura, de manera casi protectora.

- Ya, ya, yo sé bien quién es. – Comentó divertida, riéndose un poco por la actitud que había tomado su hermano.

De manera tranquila y despreocupada, comenzó a subir los escalones hasta subir al kiosco junto con los otros. Mikki siguió frente a Sakura, mirando fijamente a Kozue con dureza, casi como si se preparara para atacarla. Ella se paró frente a él, con su mano en su cintura, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa divertida, y entonces colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de Mikki, y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, Kozue lo jalón con fuerza hacia un lado, literalmente _"lanzándolo" _contra el barandal del kiosco, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Al hacer esto, la Rosa Negra quedó justamente frente a la castaña.

La estatura de ambas no era muy diferente; Kozue era sólo un par de centímetros más alta que ella. Sakura la miraba fijamente un poco confundida. Era increíble, pero sus facciones, sus ojos, incluso su cabello parecía el mismo de Mikki. Las diferencias más grandes entre ellos eran sus peinados, pues Kozue tenía un peinado hacia los lados, corto, y también la expresión que ella tenía en su mirada y labios era algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de Mikki.

- Soy Kaoru Kozue, mucho gusto en conocerte, Príncipe de Blanco. – Murmuró lentamente la chica de ojos azules, sonriéndole ampliamente. – He escuchado tanto de ti, dicen que eres buena.

- Gracias. – Contestó ella a su vez con duda. – ¿Tú eres…?

- ¡Exacto! – Interrumpió rápidamente, chasqueando los dedos y guiñándole el ojo. Al mismo tiempo, alzó su mano derecha hacia un lado, señalando hacia su hermano, que apenas y se iba recuperando de su empujón. – Soy la hermosa hermana mayor de este bobo… Por unos minutos. Sí, lo sé, es increíble que dos personas tengan el mismo lindo rostro, ¿verdad?

Al hacer el último comentario, sonrió ampliamente con felicidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado; todo lo que salía de su boca parecía una mala broma.

- ¡Basta Kozue! – Gritó Mikki molestó, acercándosele rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mikki? – Comentó con un todo jovial y burlesco, justo mientras con su dedo índice le picaba su costilla, haciendo que el chico retrocediera un poco. – ¿Te avergüenzo? ¿Tu hermana te avergüenza? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu linda, hermosa y sensual hermana?

Kozue continuó picándole y picándole sus costillas de manera divertida mientras le hacia todas esas preguntas de la misma forma. Mikki parecía incapaz de reaccionar, y simplemente retrocedía, hasta que Kozue literalmente lo tenía contra el barandal, picándolo una y otra vez. Cualquiera diría que eran solamente dos hermanos jugando: una hermana mayor molestando a su hermano menor, el cual era incapaz de imponérsele. Pero ellos no eran unos hermanos cualquiera, y Sakura lo sabía. Mikki ya se lo había mencionado con anterioridad, y ese atuendo que ella traía se lo aclaraba por completo: ella era una Rosa Negra.

- Ya… Ya… - Exclamaba cada vez más molesto el chico, hasta que ya no pudo más. – ¡Ya basta!

En ese momento el chico la tomó de las muñecas, apartando sus manos de él, gritándole con fuerza de golpe. Kozue lo miró con desgano sin oponer resistencia a su agarre.

- Eres tan fácil. Mikki. – Comentó en voz baja, girando un poco los ojos y luego soltándose rápidamente. De nuevo se giró hacia Sakura, sonriéndole con una sonrisa gentil, pero con cierto rastro de falsedad en ella. – Pero igual que bueno que te encuentro, a ti. Ésta es la primera vez que te veo en persona. Eres bonita… ¿Pero qué tan buena eres en la Arena?

Esa pregunta sorprendió no sólo a Sakura, sino a todos los presentes, incluso a la Doncella de Blanco. Kozue sonrió ampliamente con cinismo, y dando un paso al frente provocó que la ojos verdes retrocediera. La peli azul inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Ah, sí, eso me recuerda, quería decirte que… - Guardó silencio unos momentos, al tiempo que alzaba su mano izquierda, colocándola frente a su rostro, con la clara intención de mostrarle su sortija negra al actual campeón. – No debes de preocuparte de tu próximo Duelo, pues ya se decidió que la primera en retarte… Seré yo.

- Kozue. – Susurró Mikki en voz baja, atónito al ver tal acto; era claro lo que eso significaba.

Para Sakura también era muy claro. Al ver como Kozue se ponía en esa posición, el habla se le fue, y su cuerpo se paralizó. La joven de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción al ver la reacción que provocaba en el Príncipe de Blanco. ¿Era miedo lo que veía en ella? ¿Acaso tenía miedo…?

- Príncipe de Blanco, te reto a un Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco. – Pronunció con seriedad sin bajar su mano. – Y a cambio de ello, apuesto mi Derecho al Reto.

Estaba hecho: Sakura acababa de ser retada por primera vez por una Rosa Negra, y era ni más ni menos que la hermana gemela de Mikki. El silencio se apoderó del kiosco por varios segundos, tal vez minutos. Luego de un largo rato, Kozue bajó su mano lentamente, y se estiró un poco hacia arriba y luego hacia los lados.

- ¿Te parece bien que sea esta noche? – Preguntó mientras se estiraba. Sakura parpadeó confundida; nunca antes le habían hecho esa pregunta. – Pero luego de las siete, porque tengo práctica en la tarde, y quiero dormir un rato luego de eso, tú me entiendes.

- Ah, está bien, supongo. – Contestó la ojos verdes con un poco de duda.

- Perfecto. Entonces estate lista, y no llegues tarde. – Sin más, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de kiosco con pasos rápidos, seguida por las miradas incrédulas de Sakura, Kotori y Mikki. – ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Luego de eso, se alejó dando saltos por el jardín mientras tarareaba una canción, hasta luego irse caminando por el pasillo. Esa había sido una experiencia realmente extraña para la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, y considerando la vida que había tenido, eso era decir mucho.

- ¿Ella siempre es así de…? – Cuestionó la castaña, sin poder terminar su pregunta, aunque claramente la palabra que le seguía era _ "extraña"_.

- Te sorprenderías de que tanto. – Fue la respuesta directa de Mikki, seguido de un largo suspiro. Posó su atención ahora de nuevo a la ojos verdes, mirándola con algo de preocupación. – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. – Le contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, pero algo obligada. – Era cuestión de tiempo, supongo…

Era obvio para el mago de viento que la idea de tener un duelo no le agradaba del todo. Ese iba a ser su primer duelo luego de un largo tiempo, desde el duelo que tuvo con Touga, pero más importante aún, luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Mikage Souji. ¿Sería capaz de pelear como se debía? ¿Su cuerpo ya estará totalmente curado? Mikki no podía evitar preguntarse eso y muchas otras cosas más. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ese duelo en especial? ¿Por qué se trataba de su hermana Kozue? ¿O era realmente por Sakura? La discusión que tuvo con Shaoran le vino de golpe a su memoria en ese momento.

Quería decirle algo más, algún consejo, algunas palabras de aliento, algo para hacerla sentir más confiada. Sin embargo, apenas y pudo separar los labios cuando la campana que marcaba el final del receso sonó; habían pasado todo ese tiempo ahí en el kiosco.

- Señorita Sakura, es hora de volver a clases. – Señaló Kotori luego de escuchar la campana.

- Sí, será mejor que vayamos al salón de una vez. – Agregó la castaña, asintiendo. Luego se volvió hacia Mikki con una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia leve al frente. – Gracias por todo Mikki.

- ¿Gracias? – Preguntó confundido el chico. – ¿Por qué si no hice o dije algo importante?

- No sé, simplemente sentí que tenía que darte las gracias.

La ojos verdes le sonrió ampliamente con alegría, e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un lado con notoria inocencia. Sin haber tenido esa intención, su acto causó que el rostro del chico se ruborizara por completo, y lo obligara a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado; Sakura se veía realmente hermosa al hacer eso. Tal vez nunca había notado antes de ese momento lo realmente linda que era Sakura, definitivamente tanto como para ablandar el corazón de piedra de alguien como Li.

- Nos vemos luego. – Escuchó cómo se despedía en ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al voltearse hacia ella, ésta se alejaba caminando junto con Kotori.

De nuevo quiso decir algo, pero su boca no se lo permitió, al menos no antes de que ambas chicas se alejaran por completo, dejándolo solo en el kiosco. Suspiró una vez más, aunque ahora era por otros motivos, mientras se dejaba caer de sentón en el asiento del piano. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Qué significaba todo eso que sentía? ¿Acaso era cierto lo que Shaoran sospechaba? ¿Realmente se estaba enamorando de Sakura…?

El día siguió una clase tras otra para todos, sin ninguna novedad importante, excepto que la noticia del próximo Duelo por la Doncella de Blanco comenzó a expandirse entre los duelistas, hasta que para la tarde todas las Rosas Blancas y Negras sabían de ello. El duelo sería hasta la noche, luego de las siete como se había acordado con Kozue, por lo que había algo de tiempo para prepararse. Lo ideal hubiera sido que Mikki le diera algunos consejos a Sakura antes del enfrentamiento. Después de todo, su hermana y él utilizaban la misma magia, técnicas muy parecidas, e incluso un estilo de esgrima similar. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas no le fue posible hacerlo, pues para su mala suerte ese día tenía práctica del club de esgrima justo después de clases, y asesorías de piano luego de ello. En otras palabras, ese era un día con una agenda ocupada.

En la práctica de esgrima se había encontrado con Juri, y platicaron un poco del asunto. Juri había detectado que el tema del duelo afectaba a su compañero. Había supuesto que era porque se trataba de su hermana, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo sabía si era por eso. Luego de la práctica quedaron de verse en el Bosque Prohibido a las siete, y cada quien tomó su camino. Mikki se dirigió al salón de música, en donde ayudó a la maestra Sasaki a dar clases de piano a algunos de los chicos. Fue dando esas clases o asesorías por las que terminó enseñando el Jardín Soleado, aunque no precisamente por su deseo. Simplemente los maestros y alumnos les gustaban demasiado su interpretación y pedían que se las enseñara.

Cualquier compositor debería de ponerse contento de que su pieza fuera tan popular, y las personas quisieran aprenderla, casi como si fuera una melodía famosa. Pero, por alguna razón, a Mikki no le pasaba eso. Tal vez era por el hecho de que el Jardín Soleado no era sólo su pieza, ya que la había hecho en conjunto con su hermana Kozue. Lo correcto sería compartir la fama con ella, pero muy poca gente sabía que ella también era la autora. Encima de todo, ella parecía no darle mucha importancia, como esa misma mañana, que la había llamado _"esa sosa canción"_. Mikki nunca se lo había dicho directamente, pero el Jardín Soleado era demasiado significativa para él. No sólo era la primera y de seguro mejor pieza que había compuesto, era prácticamente el símbolo de todo lo que era su vida antes de que las Cartas del Fin del Mundo llegaran a su vida, antes de que perdiera su añorado brillo, en el momento en que Kozue se fue de Kyoto. Era también el símbolo de su niñez, de su relación prácticamente perdida con su hermana, y del tiempo en que todo era felicidad e inocencia. El Jardín Soleado era eso y más para él, y le dolía el hecho de que aquella persona que debería de compartir su mismo sentimiento no lo viera así; ni siquiera la había visto volver a tocar el piano desde que dejó Kyoto.

Luego de la asesoría, aproximadamente a las cinco, se quedó un rato más en el salón de música, tocando un poco de manera improvisada, mientras escribía algunas notas que se le ocurrían en su libreta verde. También borraba o corregía algunas ya escritas. Trabajaba en otra composición, una inspirada en todo lo que había vivido durante ese tiempo en Hooshi. Había trabajado en ella durante algunas semanas, pero aún no surgía algo que lo convenciera del todo. Y ahora, que sentía tanta confusión en su mente y corazón, le era todavía más difícil plasmar lo que sentía. Esa pieza definitivamente tardaría mucho en ver la luz.

- Buenas tardes, joven Mikki. – Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba desde la puerta del salón.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en su composición que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto. El peliazul se sobresaltó sorprendido, hasta casi caer de su asiento, aunque logró sostenerse de las teclas del piano para evitarlo, provocando con esto un sonido agudo que se expandió por toda la habitación. Aún algo aturdido, se viró como pudo a la entrada, reconociendo de inmediato la Doncella de Blanco, parada en el marco con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos juntas al frente.

- Ko… Kotori. – Exclamó en voz baja, enderezándose de nuevo en el taburete. – ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

La castaña rió ligeramente y entonces dio unos pasos hacia el interior del cuarto, y luego avanzó lentamente hacia él.

- El joven Li se fue con la señorita Sakura al dormitorio luego de clases. – Le contestó mientras se le acercaba. – Creo que le va a dar algunos consejos con la espada antes del duelo, así que quise dejarlos solos por un rato.

¿Sakura y Li solos? Mikki se quedó atónito al escuchar esto, y no pareció ponerse del todo feliz. Podía entender el porqué Kotori había hecho eso, después de todo, era más que obvio que entre ambos había algo, de seguro ya eran novios o algo similar. Pero, ¿por qué eso parecía molestarle? Había perdido los ánimos de seguir tocando. Con algo de desanimo, cerró su libreta y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a una de las sillas en donde había dejado su mochila.

Kotori lo siguió con la mirada en silencio, y mientras él guardaba su libreta, ella pasó a sentarse frente al piano en su lugar. Comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas al azar, al parecer para calentar, y luego pasó a interpretar una melodía lenta y sencilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que Mikki no escuchaba a Kotori tocar el piano, y sin embargo, en esa ocasión no parecía ponerle tanta atención como en otras ocasiones lo hubiera hecho. Realmente algo le estaba afectando.

- ¿Qué tocaba hace un momento? – Preguntó la Prometida de la Rosa sin detenerse. – ¿Es una nueva melodía?

- Algo así. – Contestó el chico de manera cortante sin voltear a verla. – Pero aún no terminó. Sonará mejor cuando esté concluida.

- De eso estoy segura. – Agregó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras subía un poco la intensidad de su interpretación.

Mikki volteó a verla de reojo, y esa imagen pareció tranquilizarlo notoriamente. El verla ahí, sentada en el piano, con sus ojos cafés en sus dedos, y esa hermosa sonrisa adornándole los labios, y especialmente con esa hermosa música a su alrededor… Sí, definitivamente eso relajó poco a poco el corazón el mago de viento. Se tranquilizó un poco más, y sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba en una silla, mirando desde lejos a la Doncella de Blanco, y escuchando atentamente su interpretación. Era una melodía realmente hermosa, y perfectamente interpretada.

- Sigo sin creer lo buena que eres para tocar el piano. – Comentó de pronto. – Creo que eres mejor que yo.

- Nada de eso, joven Li. – Contestó Kotori divertida, sin detenerse. – Sólo soy una aficionada. Nunca podría tocar como usted.

El joven de Kyoto no contestó a su comentario. Simplemente guardó silencio, cerró los ojos, y pasó a escuchar atentamente la canción. Intentó por ese simple instante olvidarse de todo. Se quiso olvidar de la escuela, de los trabajos, de las asesorías y tareas. Intentó olvidarse de los Duelos, del Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, de Li… y en parte también de Sakura. Intentó, por encima de todo, de olvidarse de su hermana Kozue. Kotori siguió tocando por unos tres minutos más aproximadamente, y ese tiempo ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Una vez que terminó, el chico peliazul le aplaudió ligeramente con sus palmas.

- Muy bien hecho. Deberías de acompañarme a las asesorías del club de música en alguna ocasión. ¿No te gustaría?

- Seguro. – Respondió, sonriéndole ampliamente. – Si la señorita Sakura está de acuerdo.

Había olvidado por completo esa actitud por parte de Kotori: no hacía nada que su _"amo"_ o _"ama"_ no quisiera. Pese a que Sakura era totalmente diferente a Sainoji, no cambiaba esa forma de actuar. Era difícil poder ver a la Doncella de Blanco como una persona, cuando ella se esforzaba en actuar como lo contrario.

- Por cierto joven Mikki. – Dijo la castaña de pronto, girándose en su asiento hacia él. – En la mañana le dijo a la señorita Sakura que nunca había oído la versión verdadera del Jardín Soleado, ¿a qué se refería? ¿La que toca es una variación?

Era cierto, se había olvidado de eso; estaba por contarles sobre eso justo antes de que Kozue llegara y lo interrumpiera. ¿Kotori se lo estaba preguntando? ¿Sentía curiosidad? Eso era algo muy humano para ella, por así decirlo. Tenía deseos de contárselo a Sakura también, pero si Kotori quería saberlo no tenía porque no decírselo.

- No es tanto que sea una variación. – Explicó. – Como les dije, el Jardín Soleado la compuse junto con mi hermana Kozue; ya la conociste también en la mañana. Y originalmente la escribimos como una melodía de dueto para interpretarla juntos. La canción que tocó, y que la demás gente de Othori sabe, es otra versión que escribimos después para tocarla individualmente.

Kotori asintió con su cabeza con expresión de asombro en su rostro. Ahora lo entendía; una interpretación de dúo del Jardín Soleado, debía de ser mucho más impresionante y hermosa. Mikki prosiguió.

- No te confundas, la versión para solo también me gusta mucho. Cuando mi hermana la tocaba también era perfecta. Pero si debo de elegir una, mi favorita era la primera, la que compusimos para dueto.

- ¿Y esa no se la ha enseñado a nadie más? – Le preguntó la Doncella de Blanco con curiosidad. Mikki negó con su cabeza.

- Nunca lo haría, aunque quisiera. La verdad es no me sé a la perfección la parte que Kozue compuso, y de seguro nadie la tocaría como ella… Ni siquiera yo.

Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con cierta tristeza. Así que ese era el motivo por el cual afirmaba que Sakura, ni nadie más en Othori había escuchado el verdadero Jardín Soleado. Ni Mikki ni su hermana habían vuelto a tocar juntos el piano luego de dejar Kyoto, y él no conocía a la perfección la parte que ella tocaba, y muy posiblemente era el mismo caso a la inversa: Kozue de seguro no conocía a la perfección la parte de él. Era triste que el mundo se privara de una hermosa pieza por la separación de dos hermanos, y se veía además que eso afectaba mucho al chico.

Kotori sentía un poco de lastima por Mikki. Un rato luego de que éste se quedara callado, la Doncella de Blanco rompió el silencio. Se acomodó bien en el taburete, haciéndose a un lado para hacerle espacio al chico, y tocando una nota para llamar su atención.

- ¿Porqué no me deja intentarlo? – Dijo la castaña mirando fijamente las teclas; Mikki no entendía a que se refería. – Intentemos tocar el verdadero Jardín Soleado, ¿qué le parece? La semana pasada el joven Touya, hermano de la señorita Sakura, fue al Dormitorio a visitarla, y tocamos el piano juntos. Tal vez podamos hacerlo nosotros también.

Mikki parpadeó confundido al escucharla. ¿Cómo le hacía esa propuesta de la nada? Especialmente considerando que le acababa de decir que no conocía bien la otra parte de la melodía; sólo intentar duplicarla significaría componerla toda de nuevo, y eso no sería nada fácil ni se lograría en un par de horas, tal vez ni siquiera en un par de días. Aparte, no le agradaba del todo la idea de volver a componer la pieza de Kozue y él de nuevo, en especial con otra persona.

- No te ofendas Kotori – Le contestó mientras se ponía de pie. – pero como te dije no conozco bien la parte de Kozue, y tampoco tengo la partitura. No sabría decirte como va.

La Prometida de la Rosa volteó a verla con una amplia sonrisa despreocupada y tranquila.

- No se preocupe por eso, usted sólo toque su parte. – Dijo de manera calmada, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó él a su vez sin entenderla. Estaba por decir algo más, pero notó como Kotori palpaba un poco el asiento a su lado, indicándole que se sentara.

- Sólo confíe en mí. – Le murmuró con cierta _"dulzura"_ en su voz que provocó que el rostro del muchacho se sonrojara ligeramente.

Aún no muy convencido, Mikki hizo caso se sentó en el taburete justo al lado de Kotori. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba así con alguien, y se sentía un poco incomodo, sobre todo porque estando tan cerca le era posible percibir el aroma a champú del cabello de la Doncella de Blanco, y sentir su hombro contra el suyo de vez en cuando. Kotori colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas, y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa cándida.

- Cuando guste, joven Mikki. – Le dijo con cierta seguridad en su voz, misma que dejaba muy confundido al Mago de Viento.

Kotori era buena tocando el piano, eso no lo dudaba. Pero, ¿adivinar o interpretar una pieza de la nada con tan sólo escuchar el acompañamiento y haber oído la versión para solo? Eso no era humanamente posible, o en todo caso a lo más lo que haría sería crear una nueva pieza improvisada, pero sería imposible que fuera exactamente la misma que Kozue había compuesto hace años. Igual, ya le estaba cumpliendo su deseo, así que no podía echarse para atrás.

Con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, comenzó a interpretar el Jardín Soleado, pero no era el Jardín Soleado ordinario. Había cierta diferencia en el ritmo, en las notas. Era ligeramente más lenta, y tenía un cierto efecto más profundo. La versión para solo era a dos manos, de tal forma que a los oídos de un inexperto, se podría decir que cada mano interpretaba dos partes de la canción: la melodía principal, y una de fondo que se interpretaba de forma paralela a la principal. Sin embargo, la melodía principal y la secundaria que Mikki interpretaban en ese momento, parecían ser casi una, y hacían parecer casi que la melodía principal de la versión para solo se volvía más grande, más atrayente, más hermosa. Era como si en lugar de dividir sus habilidades en la principal y en la secundaria, concentrara sus dos manos sólo en la principal, dando como resultado esa hermosa interpretación que mejoraba por mucho la que todos conocían. Sin embargo, le faltaba algo.

La canción principal que Mikki interpretaba era hermosa, pero sin el acompañamiento, sin el soporte de la melodía secundaria, perdía mucho de su efecto deseado. Después de todo, era una melodía de dúo, y tenía que interpretarse en dúo o no serviría de nada. De pronto, de la nada, sin que Mikki pudiera darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, Kotori comenzó a tocar a la par de él. En un principio no pareció sorprenderle mucho lo que tocaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, al escuchar claramente como se mezclaban su interpretación y la de ella, como encajaban perfectamente en cada tiempo, como su combinación producía una sensación de harmonía y paz que inundaba todo el salón de esquina es esquina, se fue dando cuenta de que Kotori no estaba improvisando: estaba tocando a la perfección el acompañamiento de su Jardín soleado, sin el menor rastro de error.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido, volteándola a ver casi atónito, aunque por simple reflejo sus dedos seguían moviéndose, casi por sí solos. – ¡¿Pero cómo…?

- Concéntrese joven Mikki. – Le contestó ella con tranquilidad, sin apartar su atención de sus dedos y las teclas. – Ahí viene la parte más complicada.

Mikki no podía creer que en verdad eso estuviera pasando; ¿era algún tipo de broma o sueño? En ese instante, por una escasa fracción de tiempo, pudo sentir vívidamente que Kozue, la Kozue de nueve años que tiempo atrás había compuesto esa canción con él, se encontraba sentada a su lado, en el kiosco de su jardín, en el kiosco de su Jardín Soleado. El chico de ojos azules se olvidó en ese momento de todo. Se olvidó de Shaoran, se olvidó de los Duelos, de la escuela, de todo eso que lo había estado teniendo presionado. Toda su mente, toda su atención, se sumió por completo en ese momento, en esa pieza, en esa hermosa melodía que estaba interpretando a lado de Kotori. Fue casi como caer en un sueño, en un trance profundo. Incluso cerró los ojos, para escuchar por completo esa hermosa melodía que hacia tanto tiempo no oía. Ese era el verdadero Jardín Soleado, sin su nota pérdida, completa en su totalidad.

El tiempo transcurrió lento para el chico de cabellos azules. Sentía que habían pasado horas, cuando sólo pasaron los dos minutos que duraba la canción. Una vez concluida, el mago de viento abrió sus ojos de golpe, reaccionando y regresando a la realidad totalmente aturdido. Su respiración se había agitado, su mirada estaba perdida al frente, y sentía que sus manos le temblaban un poco. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? Fueron los aplausos de Kotori los que parecieron despabilarlo por completo.

- Muy bien hecho joven Mikki. – Exclamó con alegría la castaña. – Creo que nos salió muy bien, ¿y a usted?

El chico volteó a verla muy lentamente, aún totalmente estupefacto.

- Es increíble… - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. – ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¡Tú! – Escucharon ambos como alguien literalmente gritaba con furia desde la puerta del salón.

Ambos se exaltaron al oír ese grito tan repentinamente y se voltearon al mismo tiempo en su dirección. Mikki se quedó estupefacto al ver a la persona parada en ese sitio, mirándolo a ambos con expresión irascible en los ojos, como la de un animal salvaje y furioso listo para lanzársele encima a su presa. Esa persona tenía el cabello azuloso, y lo traía húmedo y hacia abajo, y usaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza color verde oscuro como eran los trajes oficiales de la escuela, y sobre éste usaba abierto su saco azul marino largo del Círculo de la Rosa Negra. Era Kozue, la misma Kaoru Kozue que se suponía había compuesto la melodía que Kotori acababa de interpretar a la perfección, y a simple vista ésta lo había oído y no le había parecido del todo.

Mikki se quedó atónito y petrificado como piedra. Se sentía casi como un niño que había estado haciendo una travesura y lo habían atrapado, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Estaba por intentar decir algo, pero sin previo aviso Kozue avanzó con pasos largos y rápidos hacia Kotori, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia ella, haciendo que se parara mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza; sin duda la estaba lastimando, pero ésta solo permanecía pasmada, casi se podría decir que horrorizada.

- ¡¿Dónde aprendiste esa melodía? – Le gritó llena de enojo la Maga de Viento, sin soltarle su brazo y colocando su otra mano en su cuello. – ¡¿Cómo puedes tocarla? ¡¿Cómo la tocaste? ¡¿Cómo?

- ¡Kozue!, ¡Basta! – Le gritó Mikki de golpe, tomándola de las muñecas e intentando hacer que soltara a Kotori. En el forcejó, la Doncella de Blanco terminó cayendo al suelo por accidente.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó ella con fuerza zafándose sin problema del agarre de su hermano. – ¡¿Tú se la enseñaste traidor? Esa melodía era nuestra, ¡nadie debía saberla más que nosotros!

- ¡Yo no hice eso! – Le contestó el chico de cabello azul de la misma forma, defendiéndose.

- ¡¿Y por qué no? ¡Después de todo le enseñaste el Jardín Soleado para solo a medio Othori!

- ¡No lo hice por gusto!

Luego de intercambiar esos gritos, ambos callaron de golpe. Aún unos segundos después, el eco de sus palabras resonaba por ese cuarto, diseñado especialmente para lo que era, un salón de música. Los gemelos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro, ambos con una mirada dura, y la de Kozue llena de rabia al mismo tiempo. Luego de casi un minuto de no decir nada, todo cambió. Kozue relajó su expresión poco a poco, y luego, totalmente en contra de cómo se encontraba hace un momento, una amplia sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en sus labios de oreja a oreja, inspirando a cualquiera que la viera, más que felicidad, miedo.

- No importa. – Comentó divertida, y acto seguido rió un poco. Desvió en ese momento su mirada hacia Kotori, que aún seguía en el suelo sin moverse. – Cuando venza a tu Principito, ella será mi Doncella, y la haré tocar esa melodía para mí día y noche… ¡Día y noche hasta que le sangren los dedos! – Elevó de golpe el tono de su voz, asustando un poco a Kotori.

Mikki pareció también asustarse al escucharla, pero más que por elevar tan repentinamente su voz, por las cosas que había dicho. Él sabía muy bien que eso no era una broma: ella de seguro le haría eso e incluso cosas peores si se convirtiera en el Príncipe de Blanco, en especial luego de ver como Kotori tocó su melodía.

La joven con traje de baño volteó a ver su hermano de reojo sin cambiar su expresión.

- Nos vemos en la Arena, hermanito. – Exclamó con cinismo justo antes de darse media vuelta, caminar a la salida y dejar ese cuarto, no sin antes azotar con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella.

Mikki se quedó atónito, viendo a la puerta en silencio. Se encontraba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se le ocurrió ayudar a Kotori a pararse, por lo que ésta lo hizo por su parte. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que lo había sorprendido o afectado más de lo que acababa de ocurrir: la amenaza que le había hecho a Kotori, el hecho de que lo haya sorprendido tocando el Jardín Soleado con alguien más… O el que a ella le hubiera afectado tanto eso. ¿No había dicho esa misma mañana que era una melodía _"sosa"_?

Y la hora del Duelo al fin se acercó. Un poco antes de las siete, Sakura y Shaoran salieron del dormitorio D-3, dirigiéndose a pie hacia la escuela. Kotori no los acompañaba, pues ella se había quedado desde la tarde allá. Dijo que tenía algunos "pendientes" que arreglar, pero era obvio para ambos que quería dejarlos solos; claro, a excepción de Kero y Chu-Chu, así que realmente no estuvieron solos. Pasaron algunas horas practicando en el patio del dormitorio, dándole algunos consejos a Sakura sobre el uso de la espada. Los instructores fueron tanto Li como el Guardián del Sello, el cual insistía en intervenir y ayudar a su ama. Era de esperarse desde un principio que el tener a Shaoran y Kerberos juntos intentando hacer algo, al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar, terminaría por provocar ciertos conflictos y gritos no muy agradables, y a la vez no muy productivos para la causa.

No había mucho que hacer luego de eso, más que dirigirse a la Arena y dar lo mejor sí.

Sakura caminaba con la mirada baja, muy pensativa durante todo el trayecto a la Academia; parecía que la práctica no había tenido el efecto deseado de darle ánimos y energías para su Duelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Le preguntó el joven castaño luego de estar caminando algunos minutos sin cruzar palabra.

- ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? – Contestó divertida la ojos verdes, recordando que Mikki, e incluso Kero, se lo habían preguntado también en ese día. – Estoy bien, ¡enserio!

Sakura volteó a ver a su acompañante con una amplia sonrisa alegre, pero a éste le era un poco difícil creer que esa sonrisa fuera real. Ella siempre era así; parecía siempre querer ocultar todo lo que le molestaba o perturbaba, siempre haciéndose la fuerte. Pero no podía criticarla por eso; después de todo, él era de Li Shaoran Corazón de Hielo, uno de los pseudónimos más amables que la gente le había puesto en ese último año en Othori.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó el chico de Hong Kong. – Es sólo que es tu primer duelo luego de algún tiempo, y además es también el primero contra una Rosa Negra.

- Lo sé. – Susurró ella a su vez con algo de pesar, aunque de inmediato agitó su cabeza y volvió a recuperar sus energías. – Pero no te preocupes, estoy lista. Y siento que los consejos que me has dado en este tiempo me ayudaran mucho. Muchas gracias, Shaoran.

Al decir esto, Sakura le sonrió ampliamente al muchacho de ojos castaños, mirándolo fijamente con "ilusión" en los ojos. Era extraño, pero no podía evitar mirarlo y simplemente sonreír sin ninguna buena razón, aunque por dentro estuviera preocupada, triste o asustada. ¿Eso era realmente estar enamorada? ¿Enamorada?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo y su rostro se enrojeció un poco en cuanto esa idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Estaba "enamorada" de Shaoran? Que le gustaba era una cosa, pero… ¿amor? ¿Eso que sentía era amor? Definitivamente no era lo mismo que había sentido con Yukito, ni siquiera era lo mismo que sentía con el propio Shaoran un año atrás, era algo diferente. ¿Pero era amor? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? En todo caso, ¿era realmente tan diferente que le gustase un chico a estar enamorada de él? Era curioso que mientras marchaba a pasos cortos hacia un combate, comenzará a preguntarse esas cosas en lugar de qué era lo que haría una vez que estuviera en la Arena, frente a su oponente.

- No debes de agradecerme. – Escuchó como él le respondía, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco. – Aunque me gustaría haber sido un poco más de utilidad.

- No digas eso.

La verdad es que sólo habían podido practicar unas cuantas horas, utilizando la Carta Espada, y la presencia de Kerberos tampoco había sido muy productiva. Esperaba poder tener más tiempo para los siguientes duelos, en especial si sus oponentes serían Mikage Souji, el actual Príncipe de Negro y, principalmente, Hirakizawa Eriol…

- Hubiera sido buena idea contar con el apoyo de Kaoru antes del duelo. – Agregó el hechicero de China. – Él y su hermana provienen del mismo clan de magos, y se conocen desde niños. Sin lugar a duda podría haberte dado mejores consejos que yo para enfrentarla. Aunque… - Li volteó a verla, deteniéndose unos segundos; de igual forma, ella también se detuvo a su lado. – Tú ya tuviste un duelo con él. ¿Crees que eso te sirva?

Sakura se quedó pensando unos segundos. Su duelo con Mikki había sido ya hace mucho, de hecho había sido uno de los primeros que tuvo como Príncipe de Blanco.

_ En ese instante, Mikki, flexionando un poco sus piernas, rápidamente se impulsó hacía adelante con la estocada hacía el frente de la espada de esgrima. Su movimiento fue acompañado por un ligero grito de ataque. Sakura tomó su arma con ambas mano y desvió el ataque de Mikki hacía su lado izquierdo. De inmediato el chico retrocedió un paso hacía atrás con la intención de tomar la distancia adecuada para embestir de nuevo hacía el frente con sus estocadas. La joven castaña, como siempre, se limitaba a defenderse de los ataques._

_ Antes de que Sakura pudiera notar que era lo que ocurría, oyó como Mikki gritaba con fuerza, y de pronto sintió como algo la golpeaba con fuerza justo en el estomago, pero no era el puño de Mikki. No sabía que había sido, era casi como si el aire la hubiera golpeado, pero fuera lo que fuera la sacó volando con fuerza hacía atrás, prácticamente haciéndola arrastrar los pies en su camino. Luego de unos segundos, el impulso parece haberse acabado. De inmediato la chica pareció casi desplomarse en el suelo, al tiempo que llevaba su mano izquierda a su abdomen, y comenzaba a toser._

_ En ese momento el chico comenzó a tomar la misma posición que tenía antes de que diera inicio el enfrentamiento. Acercó su mano derecha hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho, cuidando que la punta señalara al castillo sobre ellos. De pronto, mientras Mikki mantenía su atención firme en la chica delante de él, se comenzó a sentir como empezaba a correr a su alrededor una ráfaga de viento que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar. Sakura comenzaba a sentir como ese viento parecía jalarla hacía el frente, aunque ella se resistía ante esta fuerza._

_ - ¡¿Qué es este viento que proviene de Mikki? – Se dijo así misma, mientras imponía resistencia ante ella._

_ Después de varios segundos sin hacer ningún movimiento, Mikki jaló con todas sus fuerzas su espada hacía la derecha. El movimiento fue tan fuerte que creó una brisa de viento con ella, tal que Sakura pudo sentir que la golpeaba en el rostro. De pronto, sin que ella se diera cuenta al principio, justo en su mejilla izquierda se comenzó a dibujar una línea roja, misma que culminó con una ligera mancha de sangre que brotaba de una herida._

_ - ¡Enserio lo siento Kinomoto! – Gritó con energía, aún rodeado por todas esas ráfagas. – ¡Pero necesito obtener a Kotori!, ¡Necesito obtener de nuevo mi cosa brillante!_

_ Dicho esto, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacía el frente, jalando consigo todo el aire que lo rodeaba. En menos de un segundo, ya estaba frente a su oponente. De inmediato comenzó a atacarla con su arma lo más rápido que podía, con diferentes movimientos de su hoja. Sakura no era capaz de alcanzar su misma velocidad. Se cubría lo más que podía usando la Espada Sagrada._

_ De repente, la joven nota como el chico desaparece por completo de su frente. Mikki se había impulsado hacía arriba con un sólo salto, girando en su propio eje mientras se elevaba. El salto lo había colocado por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante, la cual lo veía sorprendida. Una vez que el impulso del salto se esfumó y comenzó a caer de inmediato, el chico jaló su espada hacía atrás, para luego lanzarla en dirección a Sakura._

- No lo sé. – Contestó luego de un rato de estar recordando lo sucedido en aquella ocasión. – La verdad, no recuerdo muy claramente como Mikki peleó en aquella ocasión. Lo siento, creo que soy mala para esas cosas.

Una risa nerviosa surgió de los labios de Sakura en ese momento.

- No importa, no te preocupes. – Agregó Shaoran, sonriéndole levemente.

Él decía que no importaba, pero por alguna razón sintió que sus palabras escondían algo de decepción. De haber sabido que le tocaría pelear con su hermana, tal vez hubiera puesto más atención, aunque no estaba muy segura si eso hubiera servido de algo. No era como si fuera una experta combate como para recordar un estilo de pelea y relacionarlo con otro; cosa diferente si se trataba de algún postre dulce, ahí si era capaz de relacionar uno con otro, pero eso poco le iba a servir en la Arena.

Reanudaron la marcha una vez más; ya se encontraban muy cerca de su objetivo. De nuevo no dijeron nada por un largo rato. ¿A qué se debía esos silencios tan incómodos? ¿Serían los nervios del Duelo?, ¿no tenían nada en especial que decir?, ¿o simplemente Sakura no estaba muy segura de que decir en una situación así? Iba caminando a solas, acompañada del chico que le gustaba, en ese momento se podría decir que ambos eran novios o algo similar, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se pintaba hermosamente de anaranjado al horizonte. ¿Qué debería de decir o hacer alguien en su posición? ¿Debería tomarle la mano? Tal vez sería muy atrevido, ¿debía mejor esperar a que él se la tomara si quería? ¿Debía preguntarle cómo se sentía o cómo estaba? Aunque tal vez luego de horas de estar juntos, preguntarle esto ahora estaría fuera del lugar… De nuevo su situación con Shaoran parecía estarla preocupando más que el duelo que estaba por tener.

Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Sakura al darse cuenta de una cosa. No sólo sería su primer duelo luego de un largo rato, no sólo sería su primer duelo con una Rosa Negra; había algo más que lo hacía especial.

- Éste será también el primero duelo en el que te tengo como espectador. – Comentó de pronto la castaña, volteando a ver a Shaoran con alegría.

El chico pareció sorprenderse un poco por su comentario, aunque luego se le notó algo apenado, en especial en como desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Bueno, de hecho no es así. – Le contestó con algo de desganó. Sakura parpadeó confundida ante dicha aclaración.

- ¿No?

- La verdad es que vi tu duelo contra la hermana de Kiryuu, y estaba también en el que tuviste contra él, ¿recuerdas?

Había olvidado que Shaoran había aparecido en la Arena al término de su duelo contra Touga-senpai. ¿Significaría que lo había estado viendo? Lo que sí la tomó por sorpresa fue saber que había visto su duelo contra Nanami; de eso en verdad no tenía ni idea antes de eso. Al parecer, Shaoran la había estado vigilando a escondidas desde antes, muy antes… Sakura pareció no sentirse muy a gusto con eso; algo en eso no le agradaba del todo. Pero al final de cuentas, mínimo se lo había dicho.

- Bueno, en todo caso será el primero en que lo sepa. – Comentó la Card Captor con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Li no dijo nada más.

Luego de un rato más llegaron a la Academia, totalmente sola y en silencio como era de costumbre a esas horas; podría llamarse una escuela fantasma en esos momentos. Ambos duelistas se dirigieron sin espera al Bosque Prohibido, donde para su sorpresa ya los estaban esperando.

Una vez que llegaron a ese sitio, se sorprendieron a ver parados frente a la puerta del Bosque o sentados en las escaleras que llevaban a ella, a los cuatro miembros del Consejo Estudiantil de Othori que faltaban: Touga Kiryuu, Juri Arisugawa, Kaoru Mikki, e incluso el propio Kyoshi Sainoji estaba ahí. Además de ellos, sentada en las escaleras junto con Mikki, se encontraba Kotori Monou, esperando fielmente a que su ama llegara. Sakura se paró en seco al pie de las escaleras, volteándolos a ver sorprendida.

- Buenas noches. – Comentó Touga de pronto de manera jovial, bajando las escaleras hacia ellos. – Ya era hora de que aparecieran.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Preguntó igualmente confundido el joven de Hong Kong.

- Yo vengo por mera curiosidad. – Comentó con desgano Sainoji, estado recargado con los brazos cruzados contra la puerta.

- Aunque no lo creas, todos venimos a apoyarte, Príncipe de Blanco. – Contestó Touga por su lado, parándose justo frente a Sakura y sonriéndolo a su estilo muy distintivo.

Sakura se sobresaltó sorprendida al oír eso. ¿Estaban ahí para ver su Duelo y apoyarla? Volteó a ver a cada uno sin poder creer que eso fuera cierto; no era un secreto que su relación con las demás Rosas Blancas no era del todo amistosa.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

- Yo no diría apoyar exactamente. – Agregó Juri con algo de seriedad. – Sólo procura no perder.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza y pareció tranquilizarse. Por alguna razón, tenía una linda sensación en el pecho al escuchar todo eso. Al verlos ahí para ella, incluso al ver al capitán Sainoji, todo eso la hacía sentir que no estaba tan sola en todo eso. Con algo más de confianza, comenzó a subir las escaleras, ahora seguida por detrás por Shaoran y Touga.

Mikki y Kotori se pusieron de pie en cuanto ella se les acercó. Habían acordado, o al menos Mikki se lo había pedido a ella, no contarle nada a Sakura sobre lo ocurrido en el salón de música; no quería que eso afectara de alguna manera su despeño en el duelo.

- Bienvenida, señorita Sakura. – Le saludó la Doncella de Blanco, haciéndole una ligera reverencia. – ¿Tuvo un entrenamiento divertido?

- Sí, se podría decir eso. – Contestó la ojos verdes, volteando a ver a Shaoran de reojo.

En ese momento, Sakura notó algo singular en él; Li se encontraba viendo fijamente a Mikki con seriedad, y éste parecía estarle regresando la misma mirada.

La verdad era que Sakura ni se imaginaba la notoria tensión que existía entre ambos miembros del Consejo, y menos que ella era en parte la causante de ello. Mikki intentó no ponerle importancia a Shaoran y concentrarse en Sakura.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó con un tono de notoria preocupación.

La castaña pareció no agradarle del todo esa pregunta, y Mikki lo notó de inmediato; ¿de nuevo le estaban preguntando si estaba bien? ¿Acaso se veía enferma o algo así?; la cuarta vez ya se había vuelto un poco tedioso.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó rápidamente el Mago de Viento al notar el efecto que su pregunta había causado. Recuperó la compostura luego de un rato, e intentó hablar con serenidad. – Sólo quería decirte que debes de tener mucho cuidado. Kozue es bastante fuerte como inestable. No le des la espalda.

¿Bastante fuerte como inestable? No era precisamente la forma que esperaba que un hermano se refiriera a su hermana, pero podía entender porque lo decía. Después de todo, ella misma acababa de conocer a Kozue Kaoru esa mañana.

- No te preocupes Mikki. – Respondió Sakura asintiendo con su cabeza. – Te prometo que todo saldrá bien; tendré cuidado.

- Vaya, pero si son mis Rosas favoritas. – Escucharon los presentes que una voz pronunciaba justo sus espaldas.

Las seis Rosas Blancas se voltearon rápidamente al mismo tiempo, notando como tres personas más se acercaban hacia el pie de las escaleras, volteándolos a ver mientras avanzaban. Uno de ellos, quién que había hecho aquel comentario con ese tono burlón, era ni más ni menos que Himemiya Akio, con su habitual sonrisa cínica en los labios, y sus ojos verdes clavados en los Duelistas delante de él. Todos lo reconocieron de inmediato, a excepción de Sakura. No le parecía familiar ese chico alto y fornido de cabello claro, largo sujeto con una cola y piel morena. Sin embargo, su atuendo, y el hecho de que estuviera en esos momentos ahí, sólo podría significar una cosa: era una Rosa Negra.

A quienes sí reconoció de inmediato fueron a las dos personas que lo acompañaban, caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. Era imposible no reconocerlos, pues los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo: eran Tomoyo y Eriol. Todas las Rosas Blancas se pusieron de pie de inmediato, mirando con desconfianza a las personas que se acercaban, sobre todo al muchacho de lentes.

- Hirakizawa. – Murmuró Li en voz baja, mirando a Eriol con dureza.

El inglés se paró al pie de las escaleras, del lado izquierdo de Akio, volteando a ver todos con una amplia sonrisa tranquila.

- Buenas noches a todos. – Saludó con gentileza. – Soy Hirakizawa Eriol, un placer conocerlos. – El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando a cada uno con cuidado, y dándose cuenta de que ya conocía a casi todos, hasta que centró su atención en Juri. – Aunque a algunos ya los conocía. De hecho creo que sólo no te conocía a ti.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso. En un principio se había impresionado al verlo, pues de inmediato identificó que se trataba de la última Rosa, la reencarnación del Mago Clow como Li les había dicho. Y no sólo era el hecho de que no lo conocía, y por lo tanto tenía que ser él, sino también porque su descripción encajaba perfectamente en la que le Li les había compartido. Sin embargo, eso poco importó al enterarse de que era la única que aún no lo conocía, cuando según ella los únicos que deberían de haberlo visto con anterioridad eran Li y Kinomoto.

- ¿Ya lo habían visto todos ustedes? – Les preguntó confundida a Touga, Sainoji y Mikki.

- Bueno… - Murmuró Mikki a punto de explicar que él acababa apenas de conocerlo, pero Sainoji interrumpió de golpe sus palabras.

- No hagas preguntas, que eso no es importante. – Comentó con molestia el capitán.

Era obvio que esa respuesta no convenció a Juri, pero notó como ni Touga, ni tampoco Li decían nada al respecto. Juri y Mikki no sabían nada de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, en donde Sainoji y Touga habían puesto a "prueba" las habilidades de Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, sin obtener un gran resultado. En cambio, sí habían logrado conocer de primera mano a la última Rosa Negra, y Sainoji incluso pudo probar de frente una parte de sus poderes, algo que no lo tenía del todo feliz. Incluso en ese momento miraba a Hirakizawa con enojo, recordando como lo había humillado la noche anterior, y esto no pasaba del todo desapercibido por él, aunque no le molestaba del todo.

Sakura tampoco permanencia ignorante de la situación. También le era un poco raro ver a Hirakizawa en ese sitio, y también el hecho de que los otros ya lo hubieran conocido. Eriol no había mencionado nada esa mañana, ¿cuándo los había visto? En ese momento, el Príncipe de Blanco sintió como Tomoyo se le acercaba, parándose delante de ella, y sonriéndole con delicadeza.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Fue lo primero que surgió de su labios, otra vez la misma pregunta. Una gruesa gota de sudor surgió detrás de su cabeza, al tiempo que soltaba otro gran suspiro.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Le contestó en voz baja, rascándose un poco su mejilla. – ¿Vas a entrar, Tomoyo?

La ojos azules asintió con su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Después de todo, ahora era una Rosa Negra, y tenía el derecho de ver el duelo. Posó sus ojos en el Bosque Prohibido detrás de ellas, sobre todo en la puerta de éste.

- Es la primera vez que entraré al Bosque Prohibido. – Comentó. – Me siento un poco nerviosa.

- La primera vez es extraño, pero luego te acostumbras. – Agregó Sakura con un ligero tono de broma, y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír levemente.

Ninguna pareció percatarse en ese momento que varios de los presentes las volteaban a ver ligeramente confundidos. No era normal que una Rosa Blanca y una Rosa Negra se pusieran hablar tan amistosamente y rieran de esa forma. Incluso Shaoran no se sentía muy cómodo de ver eso, pese a que conocía a Daidouji de hace tiempo. En efecto, eso le confirmaba lo que ambas le habían dicho: no tenían pensado abandonar su amistad por ese asunto. Pese a que las intenciones eran buenas, Li no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que podría pasar si eso seguía así.

Akio también parecía sentir curiosidad por el asunto. Sabía que ambas eran amigas de antes, pero no sabía que esa relación aún continuaba. ¿Mikage sabía eso? No le parecía que fuera algo malo, pero igual que el resto, no sabía si era adecuado, y menos ahora que se encontraban en los Duelos por la Doncella de Blanco. En ese momento, el muchacho de rojo sintió como alguien se le acercaba y se paraba a su lado, apoyando su brazo en su hombro.

- No puedo creer que te hayas presentado después de todo. – Comentó esta persona con un tono burlón, con la suficiente fuerza como para evidentemente llamar la atención de todos los presentes, cosa que logró con facilidad.

La recién llegada era ni más ni menos que el Príncipe de Negro, Takatsuki Shiori, vestida con su traja marrón y recargada del hombro de Akio de manera relajada y despreocupada. Sakura se sobresaltó al verla. A ella también ya la conocía…

_ - ¿Acaso creías que podías escapar de mí Juri? – Escuchó que la voz de Shiori comenzaba a decir más adelante, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía donde ellas estaban. De entre todo el polvo, surgió la silueta delgada de la Rosa Negra, mostrando su ojos violetas cubiertos por completa malicia. – Sí apenas íbamos empezando…_

Era ella, la chica que había visto en el gimnasio, quien pintó aquel mural, y con quien se había encontrado en aquella ocasión en el parque Hooshi. Era ella, el Príncipe de Negro. Por mero reflejo, la castaña desvió sus ojos verdes hacia Juri, quién tenía su mirada totalmente puesta en ella. Shiori también parecía mirarla, pero ella lo hacía más con malevolencia que otra cosa. Desde la primera vez Sakura fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había algo entre ellas dos, aunque no estaba segura de qué exactamente. Muy posiblemente se conocían de tiempo antes a esos duelos… desde antes.

Sakura pensó en ese momento que Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol y ella no eran los únicos de los Duelistas que se conocían de antes. De seguro Juri y esa chica se conocían también de tiempo atrás, igual que Mikki y su hermana, y claro Touga y Nanami que también eran hermanos. Ella no lo sabía aún, pero igualmente Touga y Sainoji tenían su historia pasada. Entonces tal vez no era tan raro lo de ellos cuatro después de todo, aunque sus caminos se habían cruzado no por mero accidente o por lazo de sangre: todo había sido por culpa de las Cartas Clow.

El Príncipe de Blanco pareció sumirse en esas ideas por largo rato, e inconscientemente se separó por unos segundos del alrededor. De no haberlo hecho, de haber tenido su atención al frente, de no haber estado pensando en todo eso, tal vez se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que Shiori no iba sola, y detrás de ella venía una segunda persona…

- Creo que no la asustaste tanto como pensábamos, Mikage. – Escuchó que Shiori comentaba, pero en realidad no había percibido con claridad ninguna de esas palabras, a excepción de una: Mikage.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo como platos en ese momento, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba de golpe. Lentamente, casi temblando de miedo, giró su cuerpo con mucho cuidado hacia el frente, dirigiendo su vista pasmada hacia donde las Rosas Negras había llegando. Mientras giraba, divisó el rostro de Akio, mirando hacia atrás. Miró el rostro de Shiori, mirando hacia atrás también por encima de su hombro. Y entonces, alzando su mirada un poco más, logró ver con claridad como esa otra persona se acercaba. La tela azul de su abrigo se movía por el viento, al igual que sus cabellos rosados. Sus ojos púrpura y fríos miraban al frente con indiferencia, y sus pasos resonaban ligeramente contra el concreto. Ese hombre se paró justo al lado de Shiori, y luego alzó su mirada, echándole un vistazo a cada una de las Rosas, Blancas y Negras, que se encontraban en ese sitio, hasta posar su atención por completo en la más importante: Sakura.

Las pupilas de la castaña se dilataron, su respiración se agitó con fuerza, y comenzó a sentir que sus piernas le temblaban, y su cuerpo se le engarrotaba. Estaba totalmente en shock, no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era todo eso que le recorría el cuerpo en ese momento? ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir… miedo…? No, era más que miedo. Sakura se encontraba totalmente horrorizada, horrorizada de ver a esa persona, horrorizada de recordar lo que había ocurrido…

_ - Kinomoto Sakura… - Mormuró de pronto el chico de cabellos claros sin apartar su mirada ni un solo instante de ella. Su mano izquierda comenzó a alzarse lentamente, con mucho cuidado, abriendo por completo su palma hacía su oponente, mientras que su otra mano continuaba sosteniendo su armas. – Voy a darte una hermosa y eterna… Tumba de Cerezos… - Pronunció casi como las palabras de un conjuro, y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos aumentó de golpe._

_ Los dragones se le lanzaron encima como bestias hambrientas a su presa. La primera víctima fue la espada empuñada en las manos de la castaña, que recibió al primero de ellos de frente, como un intento de protección que terminó en fracaso, pues de inmediato la hoja se rompió en dos como un palillo, y el arma voló de la manos de una casi inconsciente de pie Sakura. Luego de ese, vino aquel que la golpeó primero en el abdomen, haciéndola sentir como si algo le atravesará todo el cuerpo y su carne se abría, soltando un chorro de sangre con fuerza. Otro más la golpeó en el brazo, en las piernas, en el rostro, y al final en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo, cortándola, golpeándola, empujándola y lanzándola hacia atrás como un simple muñeco de trapo siendo lanzando de un lado a otro por niños, separándola del suelo sin ningún problema._

_ - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojos verdes por todo el dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo el entero mientras era lanzada por los aires; eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer._

_ El cuerpo de Sakura fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra el tronco del enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro, elevada casi a la mitad de éste. Su espalda estrellándose fue lo último que la joven pudo sentir de manera consciente, notándose como sus ojos ya escasos de alguna fuerza de abrían por completo, y como la sangre saltó de golpe de todas las heridas de su cuerpo tras estrellarse. Luego de eso, la joven comenzó a descender sin oponer la mayor resistencia, no sin antes dejar la marca roja de su espalda en el tronco. Cayó como una roca a los pies de ese enorme árbol, quedándose ahí tirada mientras todos los cerezos que se habían desprendido de los ataques descendían lentamente sobre ella, cubriéndola un poco._

Sintió en ese momento que todas sus heridas ya curadas se le abrían de nuevo, que todo el dolor regresaba de golpe. Sentía la impotencia de esa vez, la horrible sensación de ser agredida, atacada, masacrada de esa forma, y no ser capaz siquiera de mover un dedo. La mente de Sakura se puso en blanco. Estaba tan aturdida que sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero no lo hizo, pues todo su cuerpo le dijo de pronto una cosa: huye.

Inconscientemente, la ojos verdes comenzó a retroceder, subiendo los escalones de espaldas, sin quitar sus ojos de Mikage. Todos voltearon a verla extrañados, en especial cuando comenzó a subirlas con más rapidez, con más desesperación, hasta llegar al final y luego retroceder rápidamente sin en el menor cuidado, prácticamente obligando a que Touga y los otros se apartaran de su camino, hasta que pegara su espalda a la puerta del Bosque Prohibido, casi aferrándose a ella mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza. Su rostro se encontraba totalmente pálido y lleno de miedo, con la mirada perdida al frente. Desde su perspectiva ya no era capaz de ver a Mikage, que seguía al pie de las escaleras, pero miraba hacia esa dirección con insistencia, como si esperara verlo en cualquier momento subirlas y acercársele, y esa idea la paralizaba por completo.

- ¡Sakrua! – Exclamó llena de preocupación Tomoyo, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, y luego corriendo hacia su amiga. Pareció exaltarse al verla en ese estado. – ¡¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo colocó sus manos en sus hombros, e intentó que volteara a verla a los ojos, pero Sakura parecía ida, como si no la escuchara.

Shaoran se quedó también muy sorprendido al ver esto. ¿Había reaccionado así al ver a Mikage? ¿Era eso posible? Su mirada se endureció y volteó a ver rápidamente con notable enojo a la Rosa Negra, quien no parecía haberse mutado del todo por lo ocurrido.

- Yo no hice nada. – Murmuró con tranquilidad la Rosa Negra, haciendo que el chico de Hong Kong se enfureciera más.

Rápidamente se giró y subió las escaleras de un solo salto largo, cayendo en el último escalón y luego correr hacia Sakura al igual que Tomoyo.

- Sakura, Sakura, ¿me escuchas? – Pronunció el chico castaño con suavidad, pero la ojos verdes no reaccionaba. – Sakura….

Tomó en ese momento la mano de la chica entre las de él, y esto pareció hacerla reaccionar. Su mirada se tranquilizó, y su respiración se normalizó un poco, pero aún se le veía aturdida. Lo que importaba era que ya había vuelto a la realidad.

- Tomoyo, Shaoran… - Pronunció en voz baja, volteando a ver a cada uno. Tomoyo suspiró con alivio al ver esto.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con cuidado Li, mirándola con preocupación. Sakura simplemente asintió. Por primera vez en ese día, se sentía bien de oír esa pregunta.

- Lo siento…. Yo… no sé que me pasó… - Murmuró en voz baja mientras se volteaba hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza. Jamás hubiera previsto que le pasaría eso al volver a ver a ese chico. ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido?

Mikki era otro de los sorprendidos, al igual que todos realmente. Él no había podido reaccionar antes que Shaoran, quien se le había adelantado en ir al "auxilio" de Sakura, mas él también había tenido el mismo impulso. Sin embargo, de haberlo hecho, de seguro eso no hubiera mejorado la situación con Li. ¿Qué era lo que realmente debía de hacer entonces?

En ese momento, sintió como las Rosas Negras se le acercaban. Mikage subía las escaleras al frente, seguido por detrás por Akio y Shiori, y más atrás subía Hirakizawa, aunque no parecía muy parte del grupo. Mikki, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de Shaoran al posar sus ojos del líder del Círculo de la Rosa Negra, pasó a hacerse a un lado al igual que Kotori para que pasaran.

- ¿Dónde está Kaoru? – Escuchó que Mikage le murmuraba en voz baja al pasar junto a él, sin siquiera voltear a verlo o detenerse.

- No ha llegado. – Le contestó de manera cortante, mirándolo de reojo.

Mikage pareció molestarse un poco por eso; normalmente no le gustaban los atrasos. Todos subieron hasta la cabeza de las escaleras, y en ese momento Li se colocó rápidamente frente a Sakura de manera protectora. Sakura volteaba a ver a Mikage por encima del hombro de Shaoran. Ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila, pero aún así le incomodaba el verlo, en especial tan cerca.

Una vez ahí, Mikage se giró a todos lados, mirando mejor a todos los presentes. Una vez que se dio cuenta de toda la gente que ahí estaba, notó de que Kozue no era la única ausente; faltaba alguien más.

- ¿Y Tsuwabuki-kun? – Le preguntó a Akio, girándose hacia él.

- No me pude contactar con él. – Respondió. – Parece que no vino a clases hoy.

Al escuchar eso, Li volteó a verlos de reojo algo sorprendido, y luego discretamente a Touga y Sainoji, que también intercambiaron miradas con él y entre ellos. Esto fue visible para Juri, al igual que para Tomoyo.

- ¿Un chico tan cumplido e inteligente como él? – Comentó Mikage con algo de sarcasmo, refiriéndose a la ausencia de Mitsuru en la escuela. Todos notaron como casi parecía que se estaba burlando. – Eso es extraño, no es el tipo de persona que falta a clases por nada, y cuando lo vimos ayer se veía bien. – En ese momento, se giró hacia Li, clavándole sus ojos como navajas. – Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada malo anoche… ¿no opinas lo mismo, Li-kun?

Shaoran guardó silencio; era más que obvio para él que Mikage sabía que había ocurrido esa noche, y en parte se lo estaba reprochando con esas palabras. Todos aquellos que no tenían ni idea de que estaban hablando, incluyendo a Sakura, viraron su atención hacia el mago de China, como queriendo ver alguna explicación en su rostro.

Mikage sacó en ese momento su reloj de bolsillo para revisar la hora. Ya eran más de la siete, y todos estaban ahí, a excepción de la retadora.

- Ya es algo tarde. – Señaló. – ¿Les parece bien si vamos pasando?

Shaoran asintió con su cabeza con aprobación; era mejor que fueran pasando todos al Bosque para acomodarse y no perder más tiempo.

- Sakura. – Murmuró el joven de blanco, volteándose hacia ella. Ésta pareció no entender qué le quería decir, hasta que notó como miraba ahora hacia la puerta.

- Ah, sí… ¡Está bien! – Exclamó rápidamente al entender que le pedía que abriera la puerta.

Sakura se preparó, y todos los demás se alejaron un poco a excepción de Kotori, que se le acercó para pararse a su lado. El Príncipe de Blanco permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente las perillas de la puerta, sin hacer ningún movimiento por largo rato. Volteó un poco hacia atrás, mirando de reojo a toda la gente que estaba a sus espaldas; un ligero rubor surgió en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con molestia el capitán de Kendo. – No tenemos toda la noche.

- Es que… Yo… - Balbuceó la castaña, volteándose de nuevo al frente con vergüenza. – Me da un poco de pena que todos me estén mirando así.

Casi todos parecieron parpadear confundidos al oírla decir eso; Tomoyo sólo rió ligeramente con gracia. Era algo común en Sakura. Siempre las grandes multitudes la ponían algo nerviosa, en especial si se le quedaban viendo fijamente esperando a ver lo que haría.

- ¿Quieres que nos volteemos para no incomodarte? – Murmuró sarcástica Shiori, cruzándose de brazos. – Anda, sólo hazlo.

Sakura asintió rápidamente con su cabeza y de nuevo volteó a ver a las perillas. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró lentamente, intentando calmarse y olvidarse de todo lo que tanto la perturba. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, volteó a ver a la perilla, y lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano izquierda a ella con más decisión.

- "Pase lo que pase… Todo estará bien…" – Pensaba para sí misma justo antes de colocar su mano, adornada con el Sello de la Rosa Blanca, en el lugar adecuado para que la puerta se abriera.

Y así, frente a Rosas Blancas y Rosas Negras por igual, el primer Duelo de Sakura contra una Rosa Negra estaba por empezar, anunciándose con aquella enorme puerta comenzando a abrirse.

**_ FIN DEL CAPITULO 28_**

**_Sakura:_**_ El Duelo contra Kozue, la hermana gemela de Mikki. ha comenzado. Pero es realmente un contrincante… extraño._

**_Mikki: _ **_Kozue no puede tomar nada enserio. ¡Sólo está jugando!_

**_Sakura:_**_ No, es algo más… ¿Qué es lo que esconde Kozue Kaoru en su interior?_

**_Kozue: _ **_Estas chicas nunca entenderán tu Brillo, hermanito. Jamás entenderán el secreto detrás de… Nuestro Jardín Soleado._

**_Sakura: _ **_No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

= **Capitulo 29: _Nuestro Jardín Soleado_** =

**Notas del Autor: **Un saludo a todos, hace algún tiempo que no dejaba una nota, pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba pues debo pedir una doble disculpa. La primera es por haber tardado siete meses en sacar este capítulo. Las razones fueron muy variadas, se atravesó mi graduación, un viaje, comencé a trabajar en agosto, etc. Pero espero poder regularizarme un poco. Por lo pronto, creo que el **Capitulo 29** no tardará tanto en salir, pero prefiero no adelantarme y ver como progresa la redacción.

La segunda disculpa va para cualquier persona que haya leído este capítulo y sepa tocar piano y se haya sentido ofendido o molesto por las cosas que puse en él. La verdad no sé mucho del tema, y tampoco tengo digamos un "asesor" cercano, por lo que de seguro cometí demasiados errores, y de seguro mucho de lo que se dijo no tenía sentido. Me disculpo enserio, e intentaré cuidar más esos detalles en el futuro.

Le agradezco a todo aquel que siga leyendo mi historia luego de tanto tiempo, y les recuerdo que ya no serán 80 capítulos como dije originalmente, serán muchos menos, pero eso no quiere decir que la historia terminara mal, de hecho terminara mejor desde mi punto de vista. Los invitó a compartirme sus opiniones y comentarios, sobre todo en el asunto del piano. Estamos en contacto. ¡Hasta la próxima entrega!

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This Revolution…"_  
azor_


	29. Cap 29 Nuestro Jardìn Soleado

Hace mucho tiempo, más específicamente en un día caluroso de su noveno verano de vida, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín, ubicadas cerca de la Parte Nueva. Estaba en aquel momento comiendo un delicioso helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate encima, en parte para combatir el calor, y en parte por el simple hecho de que le gustaba mucho. No hacía nada más en especial, sólo estar ahí sentada, comiendo, viendo hacia su querido Jardín Soleado, y disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano como cualquier niña de tercero de primaria. Fue en ese momento en el que su hermano gemelo se le acercó y se sentó en la silla contraria a la de ella, y colocó rápidamente en el centro de la mesa varias páginas de papel blancas con símbolos escritos en ellas con tinta negra a mano. Supo de inmediato qué eran, y no se tenía tampoco que ser un experto en el tema para saberlo: eran partituras de música.

Kozue Kaoru parpadeó confundida al ver esto, sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano. Sin embargo, éste comenzó de inmediato a explicarle una idea que le había surgido el día anterior, y que ahora venía a compartírsela a ella a forma de propuesta. La niña de ojos grandes y azules, no estaba muy segura de haber escuchado bien lo que su hermano le estaba proponiendo.

- ¿Componer una melodía? – Preguntó no muy convencida, mientras tomaba un bocado de su helado con su cuchara y se lo metía a la boca. – ¿No crees que aún nos falta mucho para eso, Mikki?

- No, no lo creo. – Contestó firme el muchacho de cabellos cortos; se le veía gran decisión en los ojos. – Yo creo que ya estamos más que listos. No es tan difícil como parece, mira. – Mikki tomó una de las partituras que había traído y se le enseñó. – Estuve escribiendo estas ayer, pero algo les falta, y yo sé que si lo hacemos juntos podemos hacer una gran pieza. ¿Qué dices?

Kozue suspiró un poco y comenzó a jugar con su cuchara, viendo hacia el cielo. No estaba tan convencida como su hermano. Aún eran muy jóvenes, y aunque ya eran capaces de tocar una gran variedad de piezas, componer era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Además, sonaba a mucho trabajo para sus vacaciones de verano.

- No lo sé, Mikki. – Respondió. – ¿Y si nos sale mal?

- Eso no pasará si lo hacemos juntos. – Repitió el chico mientras sonreía ampliamente. – Tú eres mi brillo, y contigo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Su brillo, así era como Mikki la llamaba. No estaba segura de cómo había surgido ese sobrenombre exactamente; tal vez algún comentario de su madre en alguna ocasión, no lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón, Mikki se lo tomaba muy enserio. Siempre decía que ella era lo que lo hacía brillar, que con ella podía hacer todo mejor, más rápido, más preciso. Era eso, o tal vez era su manera de siempre convencerla para hacer lo que él quisiera.

Kozue sonrió levemente, mirando fijamente su helado, notado como algo de chocolate se deslizaba lentamente por la parte que ella había quitado en su último bocado.

- Así que sigo siendo tu brillo. – Comentó en voz baja sin quitar sus ojos de su postre. – O al menos lo seré hasta que te consigas una novia, ¿no? Entonces ella será tu "brillo".

Mikki parpadeó confundido sin entender esas palabras. Pocos niños de nueve años piensan en novias, muy diferente a las niñas que parecen siempre estar diez años adelante de los niños, en especial una tan adelantada y prodiga como ella.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó sin entenderla.

- No, por nada. – Negó la joven de cabellos azules, y entonces tomó las partituras de su hermano, les dio una rápida revisada, y luego alzó de nuevo su rostro hacia él, sonriéndole ampliamente. – Está bien. Compongamos esta melodía juntos, hermanito...

**La Rosa Blanca**

**Capitulo 29:_ Nuestro Jardín Soleado_**

¿Por qué recordar ese momento ahora? En aquel entonces había accedido a eso sólo por complacer el capricho que le había entrado a Mikki. El Jardín Soleado nunca significó nada para ella, por lo menos no tanto como lo fue y es para él. Nunca se hubiera esperado crear una melodía que realmente le llegara a la gente, que gustara, ni siquiera esperaba hacer algo que sonara bien. Pero lo habían hecho; habían hecho una hermosa melodía teniendo nueve años de edad, y que si bien no era la más complicada del mundo, de hecho era relativamente sencilla, ni tampoco muy larga ni compleja, sí había sido una melodía "bonita" que de alguna manera, todo aquel que la escuchaba sentía una calidez en su pecho, la hacía recordar sus cosas más felices, y se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Todo aquel que la escuchaba, menos ella.

Kozue nunca había sentido lo mismo que los demás, jamás entendió que era lo que tenía de especial el Jardín Soleado. Era una melodía boba, sin la menor gracia, que cualquier idiota podría aprender y tocar sin problema, y la prueba más clara de ello era el hecho de que su hermano se la había enseñado a prácticamente cada persona en Othori que supiera tocar el piano, e incluso a algunos que no. Había sido compuesta por niños de nueve años, y aún así los adultos le aplaudían. No tenía partes rápidas, ni siquiera era muy larga, no se le podían hacer muchos arreglos, era simplemente una melodía para piano común y corriente, más corriente que común. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan especial? No tenía el menor sentido.

Recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que la tocaron: fue en una reunión familiar, a la que incluso fueron los líderes del Clan al que le servían. Mikki estaba muy emocionado y contento de al fin mostrar su composición, pero ella se sentía realmente incomoda. Estaba segura que a nadie le iba a gustar de lo sencilla, y hasta cursi que era. Cuando mucho les aplaudirían con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes: _"muy lindo para ser niños de nueve años"_. La vergüenza era demasiada, y no tenía nada que ver con los nervios; ya habían dado muchos recitales antes de ese, pero nunca uno en el que tocaran una melodía hecha por ellos. Pensó muchas veces en decirle a su hermano que desistieran de tocar el Jardín Soleado en esa ocasión, pero su rostro de alegría y emoción la hacían olvidar esa idea.

Tocaron el Jardín Soleado, su versión original a dueto, de una manera perfecta, ninguno cometió un sólo error. Y, en contra de cualquier pronóstico por parte de Kozue, la pieza terminó seguida de un fuerte estruendo de aplausos; incluso algunas personas se pusieron de pie en ese momento. Kozue estaba atónita, no podía creerlo. Veía sus rostros, y se veía claramente que no aplaudían sólo para hacerlos sentir bien: realmente les había gustado el Jardín Soleado. La gente se les acercó a felicitarlos durante toda esa noche, incluso la cabecilla actual de su clan superior los felicitó con entusiasmo. Las palabras de aliento los inundaron de ahí en adelante. Mikki se llenaba de orgullo, y Kozue sólo podía pensar: _"¿Por qué?"._

Kozue se obsesionó con el Jardín Soleado luego de aquel día, y no porque le haya gustado como su hermano y los otros lo pensaron: quería entender qué tenía de especial. La tocaba una y otra vez, la grabó, la escuchó mil veces, intentó hacerle algunas variantes, llegó a componer también una versión a solo, esperando que el efecto fuera menor o que a la gente no le gustara, pero era lo mismo: a la gente le encantaba cualquiera de la versiones. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Era acaso cosa de magia? ¿Esa canción era algún tipo de hechizo que a ella no le afectaba? ¿O tal vez realmente había un brillo involucrado? Tal vez, lo que Mikki le había dicho durante todo ese tiempo era cierto, tal vez realmente había algo especial en lo que ambos hacían juntos, tal vez en verdad había un brillo, un brillo especial que provocaba que cuando hicieran algo juntos, simplemente fuera perfecto. Entonces, ¿qué tal si todo lo que había hecho en su vida hasta ese momento era lo mismo? La música, la esgrima, la magia, ¿qué tal si todos esos logros y premios que había obtenido los había obtenido sólo porque estaba con Mikki? ¿Qué tal si realmente no era una prodigio como todo el mundo decía? Tal vez, sin su hermano, no era nada. ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando Mikki se consiguiera una novia o se fuera lejos? ¿No podría volver a hacer nada de eso? ¿Caería de ser una persona con un futuro prometedor a ser nada? ¿Ese era su destino?

Eso fue lo que el Jardín Soleado significo para ella: una especie de señal para indicarle que no era nada. Esos pensamientos inundaron la mente de Kozue en los años siguientes. Poco a poco toda su familia comenzó a notar como su actitud, su personalidad, su manera de tratar la gente y así misma cambiaron de golpe; Mikki fue el más consciente de ello. Frecuentemente Kozue prefería hacer las cosas ella sola, se presionaba de más, y se frustraba al no poder lograr algo. Se volvió malhumorada, sarcástica, parecía que siempre se estaba burlando de ti o provocarte para hacerte enojar; era casi como su forma de auto defenderse. Surgió una fuerte rivalidad entre ella y su hermano que Mikki nunca fue capaz de comprender. Su relación se fue fragmentando, hasta que al final, pasó de ser la chica dulce y amable que Mikki conocía, a ser quien era ahora.

Cuatro años después de haber tocado el Jardín Soleado por primera vez, ahí estaba ahora, sentada a oscuras en la sala del Conmemorativo Nemuro, frente al piano negro que ahí estaba, simplemente mirando las teclas blancas y negras de un lado a otro con la luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas del jardín. Ya estaba arreglada, bañada, con su traje limpio y planchado, e incluso su espada ropera la esperaba sobre el piano para ser tomada. Sin embargo, aún no se iba a su Duelo. Seguía pensando insistentemente en lo que acababa de ver unas horas atrás: Mikki tocando el Jardín Soleado original, junto con Kotori Monou, la Doncella de Blanco. Eso la había hecho explotar de rabia, hasta incluso estar cerca de matar a la castaña si Mikki no la hubiera detenido.

¿Qué le molestó realmente? ¿Qué esa tipa tocara su canción? ¿Celos de que su hermano la tocara con alguien más? Posiblemente el Jardín Soleado si se significaba algo para ella, o… lo que realmente le molestaba, era que el ver a Kotori y Mikki tocando de manera tan perfecta el Jardín Soleado, significaba que Mikki ya tenía otro brillo, un brillo que la podía remplazar… ¿Y ella?, ¿qué pasaría con ella? ¿Eso significaba que perdería para siempre su brillo? Ya no sabía si sentirse enojada o triste, y si iba con la mente en ese estado a un Duelo, no duraría ni cinco minutos. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero por más que lo intentaba su cabeza no se aclaraba.

Escuchó en ese momento que la puerta de la sala se abría, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco asustada. Pensaba que era la única en casa, pues todos de seguro ya se habían ido, pero tal parecía que no era así. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de Mamiya, pero se equivocó.

- ¿Joven Kozue? – Pronuncio la reconocible Doncella de Negro, mirándola confundida desde la puerta. En su hombro, iba acompañada por el pequeño ser de color marrón llamado Ko-Ko. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Ah, Hokuto. – Pronunció aparentemente algo nerviosa, mientras con delicadeza cerraba la tapa de las teclas del piano. – Sólo… No, no hacía nada en especial.

- Ko… Estaba tocando el piano… Ko… - Comentó con energía el pequeño ser en el hombro de Hokuto.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó con fuerza la peliazul, mirando a otro lado apenada. De hecho no había tocado ni una sola nota, aunque se había sentido tentada.

La chica de cabellos negros rió divertida y se le acercó con cuidado al piano, apoyándose en él con ambas manos y mirando fijamente a la maga de viento con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿No tenía un Duelo esta noche? – Comentó la Doncella de Negro. – La señorita Shiori y los otros se fueron hace más de una hora.

Kozue echó un vistazo rápido y discreto al reloj antiguo que Mikage tenía en la sala; eran un poco más de las ocho, y se suponía que el duelo era a las siete; todos deberían de seguro estar muy molestos para entonces. ¿Estaba lista para ir? No se encontraba del todo segura, pero no podía postergarlo por mucho más.

- ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste? – Preguntó luego de un rato sin quitar sus ojos del reloj.

- Me hubiera encantado ir. – Le contestó briosa, sonriendo ampliamente. – Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a ese sitio, que me pregunto si esa vieja arena seguirá de pie. Pero lamentablemente una Doncella sólo puede entrar al Bosque Prohibido si es para acompañar a su Príncipe a un Duelo. Como la señorita Shiori sólo iba de espectadora, me tuve que quedar.

Al decir el último comentario se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro con desgano.

- Ko… resignación… Ko… - Exclamó Ko-Ko con rapidez, revoloteando alrededor de Hokuto.

La maga de Kyoto no conocía esa regla, pero en cierta forma sonaba un poco lógica. Qué extraña era la vida de las Prometidas de la Rosa, ¿toda su vida era controlada por reglas? ¿Reglas de quién exactamente? Kozue se le quedó viendo fijamente por un rato de pronto, como si la estuviera analizando. Hokuto al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero luego pareció incomodarse un poco. Hokuto era la Doncella de Negro, así como esa otra chica era la Doncella de Blanco… ¿Qué tipo de relación existía entre ambas? ¿Qué eran realmente? ¿Eran humanas?, ¿seres mágicos? ¿o algo diferente?

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kozue-dono? – Le preguntó la chica de cabellos negros, sin entender porque la veía de esa forma.

- ¿Tocas el piano, Hokuto? – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Kozue.

Hokuto parpadeó confundida mientras se señalaba con su dedo índice.

- ¿Yo? ¡No!, no, claro que no. – Contestó apresurada, agitando sus manos frente a ella. – Definitivamente no es lo mío. Pero, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

¿Por qué lo preguntaba? No estaba segura, simplemente se le había ocurrido hacerlo. Posiblemente era porque acababa de ver a la Doncella de Blanco tocar el piano, y por ello se le había ocurrido. Había algo singular en Hokuto esa noche, o tal vez no específicamente esa noche, sino algo que no había visto antes. La miraba hacia arriba y hacia abajo con insistencia, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Era raro lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. ¿Sería la oscuridad de la habitación?, ¿el hecho de que estuviera pensando tanto en aquel asunto tal vez? Fuera lo que fuera, la tenía ciertamente fascinada.

- Por nada. – Murmuró luego de un largo rato de no decir nada, sólo observarla. – Es extraño, pero no había notado que con tu cabello corto con ese peinado, la forma de tu cara, y tu complexión delgada... te pareces un poco a…

Kozue guardó silencio de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y de inmediato rechazó dicha idea. Agitó su cabeza como señal de querer despabilarse de esas ideas, chocó sus manos contra sus mejillas y se puso de pie de un salto.

- No importa, olvida lo que dije. – Exclamó apresurada, tomando su espada de encima del piano y comenzando a colocársela, sujetando la cinta de cuero a su cinturón con fuerza. – Creo que ya es hora de irme. No puede haber duelo sin mí.

Más animada, al menos por afuera, y con su arma en posición, se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguida por las vistas tanto de la Doncella de Negro como de su ser mágico amigo.

- Buena suerte, Kozue-dono. – Exclamó Hokuto con alegría, alzando su puño izquierdo en señal de apoyo.

- Ko…. Péguele duro… Ko… - Agregó Ko-Ko, volando a espaldas de ella.

Kozue rió un poco al oírlos, pero no los volteó a ver. Se paró unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, mirando al frente de manera pensativa. Luego, sonrió levemente, más para sí misma que para ellos.

- Gracias… - Susurró en voz baja. – Mikki…

Hokuto le pareció escuchar claramente como pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano, justo antes de salir por completo de la sala y alejarse por el pasillo. Lo que Kozue había querido señalar unos segundos antes, era el parecido entre Hokuto, y su hermano gemelo, Mikki.

Y el tiempo pasó, muy lento para algunos, muy rápido para otros. Pasó más de una hora, una hora y media exactamente, y el esperado primer Duelo entre una Rosa Blanca y una Rosa Negra, el duelo entre Kinomoto Sakura y Kaoru Kozue… Aún no comenzaba. Y aún no comenzaba por el simple hecho de que uno de los dos duelistas no se había presentado todavía. El Príncipe de Blanco, vestida ya con su atuendo y su rosa, lista para la acción por así decirlo, se encontraba ya en esos momentos sentada en el suelo de la arena, viendo con aburrimiento hacia la puerta de la góndola, esperando a que su retadora se apareciera o al menos se confirmara que podía ganar pro ausencia o algo así. Un largo bostezo surgió de su boca mientras Kotori, de rodillas detrás de ella, parecía estarle peinando su cabello con singular alegría, aparentemente más para pasar el tiempo que otra cosa. Ella también ya vestía su vestido blanco y largo.

- Ya se tardó un poco, ¿no crees? – Comentó con aburrimiento la ojos verdes.

- Tal vez hay mucho tráfico a esta hora. – Contestó la Doncella de Blanco acompañada de una risita ligera.

El humor de los demás duelistas, todos ya reunidos en sus respectivos balcones de la Torre del campanario, no era mucho mejor que el de Sakura. Todos parecían igualmente impacientes, aburridos, y sobre todo molestos por la notoria tardanza de la Rosa Negra.

- Ya son las ocho y media. – Comentó Juri molesta, revisando su reloj de muñeca. – ¿No se supone que esto era a las siete?

- Lo lamento, Kozue no puede comportarse seria, ni siquiera para las cosas importantes. – Se disculpó Mikki con seriedad; siendo su hermana, la responsabilidad de disculparse tenía que recaer sobre él.

El ambiente en el balcón de las Rosas Blancas se sentía tenso. Sainoji estaba sentado hasta atrás, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados; no había dicho nada en un buen rato, por lo que era posible que se hubiera quedado dormido. Mikki estaba de pie frente a la barda del balcón, mirando fijamente hacia la Arena; había estado ahí desde que llegaron. Touga también estaba sentado en el piso, aparentemente cansado de estar esperando, con su cabeza apoyada en la barda y mirando al cielo, o al menos a lo que ahí dentro parecía ser el cielo; en esos momentos sólo pensaba en la buena idea que sería traerse unas sillas u una mesa para ese balcón. Li, por su parte, se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirando también a la Arena con insistencia; tampoco había dicho mucho en un buen rato.

Juri era aparentemente la más estresada, y se podría decir que estaba molesta. Se encontraba parada a lado de Mikki, mirando con insistencia en todas direcciones. Consideró varias veces el irse y no estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, pero en verdad tenía curiosidad de ver ese duelo. Luego de un rato el silencio pareció hartarse.

- Aprovechemos este tiempo muerto para ponernos al corriente. – Comentó con fuerza de pronto, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Sainoji; tal vez incluso podría haberlo despertado. – ¿Cómo es que todos ya conocieron a la Última Rosa menos yo? ¿Cuándo lo conocieron?, ¿y qué fue ese comentario que hizo Mikage del chico Tsuwabuki?

Li guardó silencio y miró a otro lado, aparentemente con algo de vergüenza; no le era del todo un orgullo lo que había hecho que Touga y Sainoji hicieran.

- Bueno, yo la verdad lo conocí apenas esta mañana en el kiosco del piano. – Le contestó Mikki, quien al igual que ella desconocía lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. – Pero no sé cuando Touga y Sainoji lo conocieron.

Tanto Mikki como Juri voltearon a ver a los dos chicos sentados esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Pero Touga no dijo nada, ni siquiera reaccionó. Seguía ahí sentado en la misma posición sin moverse siquiera; le daba un poco de gracia la situación.

- Fuimos juntos a cenar anoche y a jugar póker, ¿no te lo dije? – Escucharon como Sainoji comentaba con indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba su traje. Su respuesta no agradó a la Capitana del club de Esgrima.

- Muy gracioso. – Murmuró con molestia y luego se giró de golpe hacia Shaoran, clavándole su mirada dura y fría. – ¿Hablas de confianza y de que trabajemos como un equipo y nos ocultas cosas? Valiente líder.

Li se sobresaltó un poco al oírla decirle eso. Miró de reojo a otro lado sin saber cómo contestarle, pero justo antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en algo, Juri caminó hacia el lado contrario del balcón, alejándose de todos y sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas contra sí, con un notorio enojo, tanto en su rostro como en sus propios actos.

El castaño suspiró un poco y volteó a ver de nuevo a la Arena. Ella tenía razón, debía de decirle a Juri y Mikki y lo que hizo, pero de seguro ellos no lo verían para nada con buenos ojos, en especial el Mago de Viento. Pero luego se preocuparía de eso; había cosas más importantes de las cuales pensar, y no precisamente ese duelo que aún no comenzaba.

- Oye, ¿te ocurre algo? – Escuchó como Touga le hablaba mientras también se paraba. – No tomes enserio a Juri; ya conoces su temperamento.

Juri volteó a verlo de reojo con molestia al oír ese comentario.

- No es eso. – Respondió Li en voz baja a su vez. – Me preocupa un poco el efecto que Mikage tuvo en Sakura hace un rato…

_ Inconscientemente, la ojos verdes comenzó a retroceder, subiendo los escalones de espaldas, sin quitar sus ojos de Mikage, hasta llegar al final y luego retroceder rápidamente sin en el menor cuidado, prácticamente obligando a que Touga y los otros se apartaran de su camino, hasta que pegara su espalda a la puerta del Bosque Prohibido, casi aferrándose a ella mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza. Su rostro se encontraba totalmente pálido y lleno de miedo, con la mirada perdida al frente…_

- ¿Efecto? – Comentó divertido Sainoji, estirándose un poco. – Casi parecía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

El comentario de Sainoji era sin lugar a duda dicho como broma, pero pese a eso, no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura veía a Mikage luego de lo ocurrido…

_ - Sakura Haka Indou… ¡Ohm!_

_ Pronunciada la última parte de su conjuro, todo a su alrededor brilló de de color entre rojo y púrpura, y todos los cerezo a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de los pétalos, se convirtieron más que en puntos rojizos de pura energía, brillando con fuerza como estrellas. Esas energías se juntaron por completo en una enorme esfera que flotaba enfrente de ese enorme pentagrama, y ambas, la esfera y el pentagrama, se desintegraron de golpe, viéndose como de ellas surgían largas siluetas de energías que se alargaban al frente asemejando a serpientes o dragones, cientos de ellos, que volaban y rugían con fuerza, abriendo el suelo y el cielo a su paso, mientras todos y cada uno se dirigían en contra de Sakura._

_ - ¡Escudo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que invocaba lo más rápidamente posible su carta protectora, la cual de inmediato creó su confiable escudo protector en forma de esfera alrededor de su ama, sólo medio segundo antes de que el primero de esos seres creados de energía rojiza chocara contra él._

_ El choque del primero fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que aunque estaba siendo protegida, Sakura creyó percibir como le sacaban un poco el aire por un impacto en el abdomen, y a su vez su escudo y ella misma eran empujados hacia atrás. Cada choque era igual. A pesar del escudo, Sakura sentía una parte del impacto contra su cuerpo, o eso pensó sentir ella en esos momentos, sin poder saber porqué, y era empujada más y más hacía atrás. Y el efecto fue mayor cuando el número de ataques contra su escudo fue creciendo y creciendo, al igual que la frecuencia de estos, pudiendo verse como la chica era empujada hacía atrás, a un lado y hacia él otro, pues esas criaturas comenzaban a intentar golpearla por todas partes, impactándose contra su magia, que destellaba con fuerza en cada punto que era tocado. _

_ Sakura sintió algo, algo que nunca había sentido al usar esa carta. Era increíble, pero estaba pasando, y lo podía ver claramente, mientras era empujada hacía atrás: el escudo se estaba rompiendo. Y antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera procesar esto, sucedió… El escudo alrededor de Sakura se desmanteló en miles de pedazos ante sus ojos, volando en todas direcciones como miles de pedazos de cristal._

_ - "No puede ser…" – Pensó con simpleza la joven, quedándose totalmente paralizada, con sus ojos totalmente idos y su semblante similar al de un muerto. _

_ Los dragones se le lanzaron encima como bestias hambrientas a su presa. La primera víctima fue la espada empuñada en las manos de la castaña, que recibió al primero de ellos de frente, como un intento de protección que terminó en fracaso, pues de inmediato la hoja se rompió en dos como un palillo, y el arma voló de la manos de una casi inconsciente de pie Sakura. Luego de ese, vino aquel que la golpeó primero en el abdomen, haciéndola sentir como si algo le atravesará todo el cuerpo y su carne se abría, soltando un chorro de sangre con fuerza. Otro más la golpeó en el brazo, en las piernas, en el rostro, y al final en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo, cortándola, golpeándola, empujándola y lanzándola hacia atrás como un simple muñeco de trapo siendo lanzando de un lado a otro por niños, separándola del suelo sin ningún problema._

_ - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojos verdes por todo el dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo el entero mientras era lanzada por los aires; eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer._

_ El cuerpo de Sakura fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra el tronco del enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro, elevada casi a la mitad de éste. Su espalda estrellándose fue lo último que la joven pudo sentir de manera consciente, notándose como sus ojos ya escasos de alguna fuerza de abrían por completo, y como la sangre saltó de golpe de todas las heridas de su cuerpo tras estrellarse. Luego de eso, la joven comenzó a descender sin oponer la mayor resistencia, no sin antes dejar la marca roja de su espalda en el tronco. Cayó como una roca a los pies de ese enorme árbol, quedándose ahí tirada mientras todos los cerezos que se habían desprendido de los ataques descendían lentamente sobre ella, cubriéndola un poco._

Shaoran no era capaz de imaginar siquiera lo horrible de pasar por una experiencia así. Ni siquiera él había pasado por algo como eso. Estar tan cerca de la muerte hasta prácticamente morir por un instante, y terminar con tu cuerpo en ese doloroso estado, era algo que de seguro la había afectado, y sin lugar a duda la imagen de Mikage simbolizaba para ella todo eso que le ocurrió. Al verlo, ¿recordaba todo lo que sintió y pensó? ¿Sería posible que cada vez que se encontrara con él pasara lo mismo?

- Algunas personas reaccionan así o peor cuando sienten el frío aliento de la muerte tan cerca de sus cuellos. – Agregó Juri también de pronto, aún no del todo calmada. – La chica está traumatizada por lo ocurrido, eso es obvio; pero ya se le pasara.

- Eso espero. – Comentó con Li con algo de pesar. – Si no, eso puede ser muy perjudicial.

Y no tenía que decir porqué. Si Mikage seguía teniendo ese efecto tan negativo en ella, no sería capaz de hacerle frente de nuevo, ni en la Arena, ni fuera de ella. Por lo tanto, un Duelo contra él en esos momentos sería realmente desastroso, y no sólo por el hecho de que muy probablemente Sakura perdería, sino que de seguro enfrentarse a Mikage de nuevo la afectaría gravemente emocionalmente hablando. Era demasiado riesgoso. ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar eso?

Eso sucedía en el balcón de las Rosas Blancas, mientras del otro lado, sus contrapartes pasaban el tiempo a su modo. Shiori desde hace un poco menos de una hora se había hartado de esperar; ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la barda del balcón, moviendo algo en su celular, muy probablemente jugando algún juego para pasar el rato. Akio también usaba su teléfono móvil, mas no para jugar sino para hablar por él, más específicamente para hablar con su prometida, Kanae. Obviamente no le decía donde estaba, o con quien, o para qué. Para ella, Akio le estaba hablando desde el Conmemorativo Nemuro, y escuchar de vez en cuando las voces de Shiori y Mikage parecía confirmarle que no le estaba mintiendo. Hablando de Mikage, éste era tal vez el más molesto, no sólo en ese balcón, sino en todo ese lugar en general. Estaba parado mirando con insistencia a la Arena, revisando su reloj para ver cuanto tiempo había pasado, y cada segundo parecía molestarse más; era obvio para todos que Kozue iba a recibir un fuerte regaño luego de eso.

Las otras dos Rosas Negras, que visitaban el Bosque Prohibido por primera vez, no parecían del todo aburridos o molestos. Eriol estaba parado con tranquilidad frente a la barda, mirando a la arena con una sonrisa gentil y despreocupada en el rostro. No había dicho o hecho algo en especial desde que llegaron; de hecho, casi parecía una estatua inmóvil. Tomoyo, por su parte, miraba todo casi con admiración. Le impresionaba lo alto que estaban, al igual que la arena, y sin embargo desde afuera nada de eso era visible. La propia forma o estructura de la Arena era interesante, ¿cómo era posible que se sostuviera?, y en especial a esa altura. Le impresionaba que el cielo estuviera azul ahí adentro, cuando en el exterior era de noche. Y, sobre todas las cosas, le impresionaba el hermoso e imponente castillo sobre ellos, de cabeza, con sus torres señalando a la Arena en lugar del cielo, brillando y alumbrando ese sitio como si se tratara del propio sol. La ojos azules miraba esa imagen con una amplia sonrisa de alegría en el rostro que no podía desvanecer por alguna razón.

- Es increíble. – Exclamaba de vez en cuando. – Aún no puedo creer que literalmente es un Castillo flotando en el cielo. Es tan hermoso… ¡Quisiera grabarlo!

- No te emociones tanto. – Comentó con fastidio Shiori sin separar sus ojos de su teléfono. – Para la tercera vez que lo veas, ya no será tan impresionante. De hecho, hasta se te olvida que está ahí.

- ¿Y nadie ha intentado subir hasta él? – Preguntó volteando a ver al Príncipe de Negro.

- ¿Y cómo piensas que hagamos eso? – Le contestó ella volteándola a ver de reojo. – ¿Saltando muy alto o qué?

Tomoyo pareció extrañarse de esa respuesta y volteó a ver a todos confundida.

- ¿Ustedes no pueden volar? – Preguntó en voz baja con un poco de pena.

Shiori simplemente rodó los ojos como señal de molestia y volvió a su juego. Akio seguía concentrado en su llamada, y al parecer Mikage si la había escuchado, pero prefirió no dar respuesta.

- La magia de vuelo no es una magia que cualquiera domine. – Escuchó la ojos azules que Eriol le respondía de pronto.

- Pero Sakura puede hacerlo. – Comentó ella a su vez, girándose hacia el chico inglés.

Eriol rió ligeramente. Supuso que se refería al hecho de que Sakura era capaz de usar la Carta Vuelo para hacer tal acto. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo.

- Las Cartas Clow están hechas para realizar conjuros de cualquier tipo, de manera sencilla y rápida sin importar su complejidad; es ahí donde radica su poder. – Le explicó. – Así que de cierta forma, eso sería como una excepción. Además, recuerda que un principio esa carta no hacía volar directamente a Sakura, sino a su báculo.

Eso era cierto, al principio las alas le salían al báculo de Sakura, no a ella. De cierta forma, eso no era lo mismo que volar uno mismo, aunque luego ella fue capaz de hacer que la Carta Vuelo le diera las alas a ella. No entendía bien la diferencia, pero al parecer las Cartas Sakura eran más poderosas de lo que parecían a simple vista.

- Aunque pudiéramos volar a él, no creo que lo alcanzaríamos. – Comentó Mikage de la nada con seriedad. – Ni siquiera pienso que esté ahí realmente.

Tomoyo se giró rápidamente hacia él, extrañada de oírlo decir eso. ¿A qué se refería con que no creía que estuviera ahí? Si era obvio para todos que había un Castillo de cabeza flotando sobre ellos, todos podían verlo. O acaso, ¿no era real…?

- ¿Piensa que es una ilusión? – Le preguntó extrañada.

Ni Mikage, ni nadie más en ese balcón contestó a su pregunta. ¿Acaso todos pensaban que era una simple ilusión? Hechiceros de grandes poderes mágicos, capaces de hacer cosas que ella sólo puede imaginarse, ¿y ven eso como una ilusión? Ella no sentía que fuera así. Tomoyo volteaba a ver hacia ese Castillo, y realmente lo sentía tan cerca, casi le parecía que podía estirar su mano y tocar una de sus torres, o que saltando lo suficientemente alto, podría llegar a él. ¿Cómo podían decir que era una Ilusión?

Un sonido hizo que regresara su atención a la Arena; era el sonido de algo mecánico moviéndose y cada vez se hacía más notorio.

- Parece que al fin llegó. – Murmuró Shiori, guardando su teléfono.

El sonido que escuchaban era el de la góndola que servía como ascensor, acercándose cada vez más a la Arena; tenía que ser Kozue. Rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie, se acercaron a la barda y miraron atentos a la Arena. Akio se despidió rápidamente de Kanae y colgó, parándose a lado del resto para mirar mejor el duelo; luego de hora y media de espera, esperaban que al menos fuera un Duelo interesante.

Sakura también se puso de pie, se arregló su traje rápidamente y se paró con firmeza, viendo fijamente a las puertas. Ella también sabía muy buen que ese sonido significaba que su oponente estaba subiendo. La Góndola llegó al final, y la atención de todos se centró en ella.

- ¡Disculpen la tardanza! – Se escuchó que exclamaba con fuerza la reconocible voz de la retrasada Rosa Negra, al tiempo que las puertas de la Góndola se abrían y ésta salía con pasos alegres. – Pero ya llegó a quien esperaban con tantas ansias, querido público.

La joven de cabellos azules, vistiendo su traje de saco azul oscuro largo, pantalones blancos y, por supuesto, su espada ropera bien envainada en su cintura, más específicamente colgando de su costado izquierdo, acababa de dar unos pasos fuera de la Góndola, cuando se volteó de repente, intentando ver a lo lejos hacia la Torre del Campanario, comenzando a tirar besos al aire al puro estilo de una estrella de cine, y guiñándole el ojo a cualquiera que la estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio ante tal entrada por parte de la Maga de Viento, sobre todo el Príncipe de Blanco que la miraba desde el centro de la Arena con una expresión incrédula en los ojos; La Doncella de Blanco, sólo reía con educación detrás de ella.

- Kozue… - Murmuró Mikki en voz baja con ligero enojo, chocando su mano contra su frente; aparentemente parecía un poco avergonzada. – ¿Por qué no puede mantener la compostura en ninguna situación?

- No te lo tomes tan apecho, Mikki. – Comentó divertida Juri, cruzándose de brazos.

Del lado de las Rosas Negras, la reacción no era mucho mejor; Mikage, miraba prácticamente con molestia hacia la Arena. Un largo suspiro de resignación surgió de sus labios luego de que Kozue terminara, al tiempo que se frotaba un poco los ojos

- ¿Esa chica nunca se toma nada enserio? – Murmuró en voz baja con notoria seriedad. – ¿Pidió ser la primera sólo para llegar tarde?

- Le pides demasiado, Mikage. – Agregó divertida Shiori, sentándose en la barda del balcón de un salto. – Lo importante es que ya llegó.

En cierta forma eso era cierto; debía él ya haber predicho que haría algo como eso, conociendo de antemano su personalidad tan _"explosiva"_. Como fuera, algo más importante para él en esos momentos, era analizar que reacciones tendrían las dos Rosas Negras más nuevas al ver este Duelo. Eriol se mantenía calmado, igual como había estado desde que llegaron a ese sitio, aunque el líder del Círculo de la Rosa Negra pudo notar como constantemente miraba hacia el Castillo. Tomoyo no se veía tan calmada como Eriol, pero tampoco se podía decir que estuviera sorprendida. En realidad, lo que Mikage no era capaz de ver a simple vista era que su mente en esos momentos estaba en el hecho de que vería de nuevo a su amiga pelear, y posiblemente lastimarse ante ella, y aunque en esta ocasión no la veía alejada a través de un espejo, igualmente no podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

Una vez que terminó de jugar, por así decirlo, Kozue giró su mirada hacia Sakura, clavándole ambos ojos directo en los de ella, y sonriéndole con una marcada y notoria malicia en el rostro.

- Entonces Principito. – Murmuró divertida la joven de cabello azuloso, colocando su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su arma y sacándola de un sólo movimiento rápido con facilidad. – ¿Quieres comenzar?

En un parpadeo, ya se encontraba en posición de combate, con su pie derecho al frente, el izquierdo atrás, y su mano derecha al frente con la punta de su arma señalando hacia su oponente. Sakura permaneció inmóvil, admirando con algo de seriedad su posición, muy similar a la que había visto en Mikki. Si su estilo de combate era similar al de él como le había dicho Shaoran, entonces ya sabía al menos que esperar, o eso esperaba.

- ¿Señorita Sakura? – Escuchó que Kotori exclamaba a su lado, llamando su atención y sacándola de su cabeza.

La ojos verdes viró su cabeza hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron; era el momento de comenzar.

- Sí. – Exclamó volteando a ver de nuevo a Kozue y asintiendo con su cabeza. – Kotori…

Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de la Prometida de la Rosa al oírla. Esa única invocación a su nombre era más que suficiente para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Dio unos pasos cuidados al frente para pararse frente a su ama.

- Pongan mucho atención a lo que sigue. – Comentó Mikage en ese momento a los dos Duelistas. Tomoyo volteó verle poco confundidos al escucharlo, pero luego volvió su mirada a la Arena, centrándose especialmente en Kotori. ¿Qué deseaba que vieran?

- Rosa del Noble Castillo… - Murmuró la chica de cabellos castaños y largos, teniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Un brillo fuerte surgió de entre sus dedos, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz que se mantuvo suspendida frente a ella. – Poder de Dios que duermes en mí… ¡Atiende a mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu maestro!

La luz se incrementó de golpe. Parecía como si todo alrededor de la arena se hubiera oscurecido, y la única fuente de luz era esa brillante esfera en el pecho de la Doncella de Blanco, que radiaba en todas direcciones como un pequeño sol.

- ¿Qué es…? – Exclamó Tomoyo atónita al ver tal escena, mas la impresión no la dejó terminar su pregunta.

Algo surgió de esa esfera, como si saliera del propio pecho de la Doncella de Blanco. Sakura colocó su mano sobre ella, jalándola hacia afuera y con ello _desenvainado_ su arma: La Espada Sagrada del Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¡Dame el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo! – Gritó con fuerza la castaña, alzando la reluciente espada hacia el cielo, la cual parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras.

Las campanas resonaron en ese mismo instante desde la Torre, marcando así el inicio oficial del Duelo. La presencia de esa espada, el resonar de las campanas, todo el ambiente a su alrededor había realmente cambiado en ese instante. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

- ¿Realmente sacó una espada de su pecho? – Susurró en voz baja la ojos azules, aún mirado fijamente hacia la Arena; pese a todo, parecía mantener la calma.

Eso había sido parte de lo que Mikage les había explicado aquella tarde en la Conmemorativo Nemuro, y también la propia Sakura se lo había contado en alguna ocasión; pero no se comparaba en nada a verlo directamente, era algo realmente impactante; esa espada se veía increíble a su vez. Sus reacciones eran más visibles para Mikage, que la observaba desde atrás. Sin embargo, quien más le interesaba era Hirakizawa.

Eriol estaba parado derecho justo delante de Mikage, con su atención totalmente puesta al frente, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda recta, y sus hombros relajados. Era realmente una persona difícil de leer.

- ¿A ti qué te parece, Hirakizawa-kun? – Comentó Mikage, mirándolo fijamente. Él, por su parte, se mantuvo callado por unos instantes, sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

- Es una escena que no se ve todos los días. – Fue su sencilla respuesta, sin apartar su atención del duelo que estaba por comenzar.

Una vez que cada duelista tuvo su arma, Kotori pasó a hacerse a un lado, parándose a un extremo de la Arena para ver el combate de manera segura. Sakura y Kozue se encontraban una frente a la otra, cada una a un extremo del símbolo rojizo pintado en el suelo. El Príncipe de Blanco tomaba su espada con ambas manos y la sostenía frente a ella, mirando de manera profunda a la chica de Kyoto, preparándose para cualquier cosa que intentara inesperadamente. Kozue simplemente sonreía despreocupada.

- _En garde…_ - Pronunció de pronto, seguido de una pequeña risa, y entonces se le lanzó al frente con rapidez, jalando su brazo hacia atrás y luego extendiendo una estocada directo al frente.

Sakura reaccionó. Desvió su ataque hacia un lado, y con ese choque de las hojas comenzó su primer Duelo contra una Rosa Negra. Ese sólo fue el primer roce, pero luego vino otro y otro. La joven de cabellos cortos le lanzó más y más estocadas de su espada ropera al tiempo que avanzaba y la obligaba a retroceder, siempre cuidando como pisaba. No era que Kozue estuviera realmente intentando tocarla; parecía más bien que se encontraba jugando con ella. Sin embargo, era notorio que los movimientos de Sakura no eran como los de antes: sabía bien como defenderse y recuperar de nuevo su defensa para el siguiente ataque.

- No está mal. – Comentó Kozue, y entonces dio un paso más largo hacia ella, quedando ambas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y juntando sus armas, que era lo único que las separaba.

Mientras sus espadas forcejaban la una contra la otra, a muy corta distancia de sus pechos, los ojos azules y verdes de las dos Duelistas se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran igualmente peleando con sus miradas. Se mantuvieron en esa misma posición por largo rato, sin decir nada, y no hacer nada más que intentar empujarse entre ellas. De pronto, Kozue sonrió ampliamente de una manera muy extraña que confundió un poco a Sakura. Era una sonrisa que casi parecía darle a entender que tenía algo en mente. Un segundo después de que esa idea pasara por su mente, la Rosa Negra cerró sus ojos rápidamente, y acto seguido… le sacó la lengua a su oponente con el clásico sonido de burla que le acompaña a ese acto.

Kinomoto parpadeó confundida al ver esto, y ese instante fue el que Kozue utilizó para empujarla con su arma, obligándola a retroceder. Una vez que el espacio entre ellas era el adecuado, volvió a jalar su codo hacia atrás y entonces lanzó una nueva estocada, ahora si directo a la rosa blanca en el pecho de la Card Captor. Por suerte, era muy pronto para que ese duelo terminara. Sakura giró su cuerpo rápidamente hacia un lado, literalmente sacándole la vuelta a la Rosa Negra, ayudada en parte por el impulsó al frente que ésta había dado con su estocada. Justo cuando Kozue pudo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Sakura ya había concluido su movimiento, posándose justo detrás de ella, sujetando su espada de tal manera que la punta de la hoja casi le rozaba la espalda.

- Buen movimiento. – Comentó la peliazul, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro izquierdo. – Creo que te subestime.

Sakura no decía nada; se había mantenido en silencio prácticamente desde que el Duelo comenzó. Se mantenía calmada, callada, mirándola fijamente con seriedad, casi con dureza. No soltaba su espada en ningún instante, y sus manos casi parecían pegadas al mango.

- ¿Por qué tan seria? – Comentó estando quieta y con la Espada Sagrada señalando a su columna. – No has dicho ni pio en todo este rato.

La ojos verdes se sorprendió un poco al oírla; ella no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

- Supongo que no tengo mucho que decir. – Comentó entrecortadamente sin perder su posición. – "Shaoran dijo que no me dejara distraer y que me mantuviera concentrada… Debo de enfocarme…"

El Duelo apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos, y aún no pasaba nada interesante. Hasta donde se veía, el combate se encontraba parejo. Pero los espectadores aún no veían lo mejor de Kozue Kaoru.

- Oye Kinomoto, ¿te cuento algo interesante para quitarte esa cara de pocos amigos? – Preguntó divertida de pronto.

- ¿Algo interesante? – Contestó extrañada. – ¿De qué…?

En ese instante, apenas había parpadeado cuando la Rosa Negra prácticamente se esfumó frente a ella por arte de magia. Pero no había sido magia, o al menos no magia para desaparecer. Sakura no tardó en notar que su oponente se había elevado en el aire, al parecer por un largo salto, impulsada por una ráfaga de viento, y se encontraba girando sobre sí misma a más de tres metros de ella. Como si volara, impulso su cuerpo hacia el frente, y descendió rápidamente, ahora cayendo ella detrás de Sakura, pero ésta reaccionó dándose media vuelta desde antes incluso de que pusiera sus pies en el suelo.

Daba igual si estaba de frente o espadas; Kozue se le lanzó igual encima, volviéndola a atacar, pero ahora con mayor rapidez y fuerza, que presionaba a Sakura a reaccionar de igual manera.

- Nuestra familia es sólo una de las tal vez cientos de clanes de hechiceros que existen en Japón. – Comenzaba a decirle al tiempo que la atacaba. – Ni siquiera somos el único clan de Magos de Aire que existe. ¿Pero sabes que nos hace diferentes al resto de ellos?

La espada de Kozue y la de Sakura chocaron, uniéndose sólo en un punto entre sus filos. En ese momento, Kozue comenzó a girar su muñeca con rapidez, girando al mismo tiempo su espada y provocando que también la Espada Sagrada lo hiciera. En las manos del Príncipe de Blanco, ese movimiento la hizo perder el control, y con una gran maestría en esgrima, fue desarmada por su oponente, ya que su acción la hizo soltar la espada, provocando que ésta volara por el aire hasta caer en el suelo, a varios metros a su derecha. Sakura siguió con la vista la ruta parabólica que su arma recorrió hasta caer resonando en el piso. Lo próximo que supo luego de ello, es que la punta de la Espada Ropera de Kozue se posaba amenazantemente frente a su cuello; lo único que necesitaba era mover un poco su muñeca para apuñalarla.

Sakura miró inmóvil la hoja brillante ante ella, intentando mantener la serenidad. La chica peliazul la miraba fijamente divertida, y entonces comenzó a mover un poco su hoja hacia un lado y hacia el otro, como si jugara.

- Cuando Japón abrió por fin sus puertas a los extranjeros, y comenzaron a infiltrarse costumbres, inventos, y diferentes cosas de la cultura occidental, la mayoría de esos clanes de magos intentaron apegarse y continuar con sus costumbres antiguas y viejas… ¡Incluso al presente!

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron por completo y rápidamente jaló su brazo hacia atrás, dirigiendo de nuevo una estocada directa a su pecho. Para esquivarla, Sakura, prácticamente tuvo que arrojarse así misma hacia su derecha, tirarse al suelo y rodar con notable agilidad hacia donde su espada había caído, tomándola rápidamente, en el momento justo para bloquear un ataque más de su retadora cuando aún ni siquiera se levantaba. Kozue le arrojó un par de ataques consecutivos, mismos que ella bloqueó con precisión, para luego impulsarse hacia un lado para salir de su alcance y tener la oportunidad de poder pararse de nuevo y recuperar su posición.

Kozue giró su mirada lentamente hacia la castaña, riendo divertida mientras movía su arma hacia un lado y hacia el otro sin el menor aparente cuidado. La verdad parecía que estaba divirtiéndose con todo eso, como si todo fuera sólo un juego.

- Incluso nuestro Clan Superior, al que le hemos servido por casi quinientos años, sigue siendo un clan de hechiceros viejos llenos de ceremonias y procedimientos antiguos. – Agregó al tiempo que recuperaba su posición, por lo que Sakura hizo lo mismo. De nuevo se le lanzó sin el menor cuidado, comenzando a lanzarle estocada tras estocada sin la menor espera. – Pero nosotros los Kaoru somos diferentes. Nuestros antepasados fueron de los pocos que recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la cultura Occidental, tanto que diría que se fanatizaron.

Los movimientos de Kozue incrementaron su velocidad de golpe. Ahora eran más difíciles de bloquear para Sakura y la hacía retroceder con mayor velocidad sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡¿Será por eso que Mikki y yo nacimos como prodigios en todo? – Exclamó con fuerza sin detenerse ni un sólo segundo en su ataque; su expresión casi parecía la de una psicópata. – ¡Cuando otros chicos de los clanes amigos practicaban kendo, Mikki y yo éramos maestros en esgrima! ¡Cuando otros intentaban apenas sacar su primera melodía en el Shamisen, nosotros ya interpretábamos la Rapsodia Española de Franz Liszt!

El último ataque de Kozue iba acompañado de algo de magia de viento, que al momento de chocar contra la Espada Sagrada, creó una fuerte ráfaga que literalmente sacó volando a Kinomoto por el aire, hasta hacerla estrellarse contra la barda. Kozue respiraba con agitación y sonreía ampliamente.

- Y Mikki incluso ya hacia sus propias composiciones. – Comentó riendo divertida.

- ¿Por qué le dice todo eso? – Murmuró con molestia el chico de cabello azuloso desde el balcón, mirando y escuchando todo aquello con notorio enfado.

- Sólo está jugando con ella. – Contestó Touga, mirando todo a través de sus binoculares. – Me preguntó si realmente está interesada en ganar este Duelo o sólo se está divirtiendo.

- Eso poco importa. – Agregó Juri, quitándole de pronto los espejuelos al chico pelirrojo para poder ver mejor también. – Los movimientos de Kinomoto han mejorado bastante, al menos desde mi Duelo. ¿Qué tanto le enseñaste?

Al hacer esa pregunta, bajó los binoculares y volteó a ver a Li, que estaba recargado contra la pared, mirando hacia la Arena con los brazos cruzados.

- No malinterpretes Arisugawa, no se puede hacer mucho en unas cuantas horas en un par de días. – Contestó el castaño. – Esto que estamos viendo ya lo tenía desde antes de que yo la ayudara. Ha mejorado mucho en este corto tiempo por su cuenta.

Era difícil creer que de un Duelo a otro fuera mejorando tanto, pero era algo que ya había ocurrido antes para aquellos que conocían a Sakura; era una persona fuera de lo común.

- "Sakura se ve increíble…" – Pensaba para sí misma Tomoyo. Aunque ahora estaba en el suelo, había demostrado gran habilidad en todo el duelo.

- Kinomoto se ha vuelto más fuerte. – Escuchó que Eriol le comentaba a su lado. – Pero se ve que aún no se acostumbra a pelear de esta forma, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé. – Contestó en voz baja la ojos azules.

Kozue giraba su espada con rapidez con una mano, mientras miraba a Sakura que aún seguía en el suelo. Ni siquiera hacía el intento de pararse, simplemente la miraba fijamente, sin soltar su arma ni un instante. Sabía, o al menos presentía, que si hacía cualquier movimiento en falso ella la atacaría sin consideración. Necesitaba encontrar el momento justo.

- Pero incluso en lo no extranjero, también éramos hábiles. – Continuó diciendo la peliazul. – Cuando otros compañeros de nuestra familia intentaban hacer hechizos de nivel intermedio… Nosotros ya éramos Hechiceros Viento de alto nivel.

Como si sus palabras fueran un conjuro por sí solas, Sakura sintió una pequeña brisa soplar a su alrededor. Rápidamente se levantó como pudo, apoyando su mano izquierda en la barda; todo su cuerpo le decía que era lo que seguía.

- Dioses del Viento… - Susurró la joven de Kyoto y esa pequeña brisa incrementó a una fuerte ventisca que comenzó a girar alrededor de ella.

- "Es el mismo hechizo de Mikki." – Pensó la castaña al notar esto.

- ¡Denme su poder, y hagan que su furia sople por las cuatro direcciones!

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba la última parte de su conjuro, jaló con fuerza su brazo hacia atrás, y su arma y brazo se cubrió por un torbellino de viento que giraba con violencia. Luego, impulsó con todas sus fuerzas su espada al frente, y ese torbellino se extendió rápidamente, dirigiéndose como bala hacia El Príncipe de Blanco. De tan sólo ver esto, supo que si no lo esquivaba posiblemente terminaría hecha pedazos. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia un lado, rodando por el suelo con agilidad para salir del alcance de dicho ataque. El torbellino de viento chocó contra la barda, creando un agujero en ésta sin el menor cuidado. Los pedazos de piedra arrancados se desplomaron como si nada hacia el suelo, cayendo a los pies del soporte de la arena. Efectivamente Sakura tenía razón: de no haberse quitado, ¿qué le hubiera pasado a ella?

- ¡Deja de ser tan escurridiza! – Le gritó con fuerza la peliazul y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, jalando ahora su espada hacia donde ella había quedado. Ahora lo que creaba con tan sólo agitar su arma, eran cuchillas de viento que Sakura no era capaz de ver con sus ojos.

Por simple reflejo y con la gran agilidad que la distinguía, se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, corriendo alrededor de la Arena lo más rápido que podía. Lo único que era capaz de escuchar mientras hacía esto, era el sonido de dichas cuchillas chocando contra la barda o suelo de la arena, casi creando una pequeña explosión que alzaba una cortina de humo con cada golpe y dejaba su marca en el territorio de duelos. Sakura era muy rápida, y se movía de un lado a otro con el propósito de confundirla, y funcionaba; Kozue no era capaz de predecir a donde se movería.

Algo del viento y polvo que Kozue alzaba llegaba hasta Kotori, quien intentaba cubrirse la cara para impedir que éste le entrara a los ojos. Hasta ese momento el combate se había librado prácticamente en el extremo de la Arena opuesto al de ella, pero aún así era un espectador de primera fila para ese duelo, más que aquellos que lo miraban desde la Torre del Campanario. ¿Qué era lo que notaban sus ojos? Cómo era costumbre, Sakura parecía resistirse a tomar la ofensiva, y se concentraba en defenderse, bloquear y esquivar. Aunque sus movimientos eran más precisos, mejores, y más rápidos, su manera de actuar seguía siendo la misma. Pese a todo los Duelos que había pasado, y aunque fuera mejor con la espada, seguía siendo la misma, la misma Sakura Kinomoto que hace ya mucho tiempo se había presentado en esa Arena prácticamente engañada. ¿Cuándo tomaría la iniciativa? Si no lo hacía rápido, Kozue no le tendría más piedad.

Después de literalmente huir de cada uno de los ataques de Kozue, Sakura había quedado parada al extremo contrario de su oponente, estando ambas separadas por varios metros de distancia. La respiración de las dos se había vuelto agitada, y se miraban fijamente desde lo lejos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le dijo con fuerza la Peliazul desde lejos para que la oyera. – ¿Ya te cansaste de correr?

- ¿Ya te cansaste tú de arrojarme aire? – Contestó ella al mismo tiempo entre respiro y respiro.

- _Touche_. – Exclamó burlona la Rosa Negra. – Esto ha sido divertido, ¿pero has notado que no me has realmente atacado ni una sola vez en todo este duelo?

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al oír eso, pero siguió guardando silencio.

- No entiendo como piensas deshojar mi rosa si no lanzar siquiera una pequeña estocada. ¿Así venciste a Mikki?

- Yo sólo… - Casi por reflejo había reaccionado para defenderse, pero luego calló. ¿Tenía que darle explicaciones? – Yo sólo, intento ver el momento adecuado para no… Bueno…

- ¿Para no lastimarme? – Interrumpió rápidamente la Maga de Viento, e inmediatamente después comenzó a reír un poco. – ¿Estás buscando la forma de no lastimarme? ¿Es eso? No puede ser, ¿te preocupa lastimar a tu oponente? Qué tierna eres pedacito de azúcar.

Todas sus palabras iban acompañados de un marcado tono de burla, un tono que apenaba y ya en esos momentos enojaba a la ojos verdes. Era realmente una persona desesperante, incluso más que Nanami, y eso ya era decir mucho. ¿Cómo una chica como ella podía ser la hermana gemela de un chico tan amable como Mikki? Eran realmente opuestos en su forma de ser, por más, parecidos que fueran en el exterior.

- Ahora entiendo un poco, creo. – Siguió hablando sin importarle mucho si molestaba o no a su receptora. – Eres una bonita boba de corazón de oro y sonrisa angelical, al igual que ella. – Al hacer el último comentario, señaló con su pulgar hacia dónde se encontraba Kotori, la cual pareció extrañarse de ello. – ¿Es eso lo que Mikki ve en la chicas?, ¿es por eso que está tan interesado en las dos?

Sakura se sobresaltó sorprendida y a la vez confundida al escuchar esas palabras, abriendo sus ojos por completo.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó en voz baja sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Al mismo tiempo, en el balcón de la Torre del Campanario reservado para las Rosas Blancas, el rostro del joven de cabellos azules se ruborizaba por completo hasta quedar rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Kozue! – Gritó con fuerza, apoyándose contra la barda frente a él. – ¡¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?

La atención de sus tres acompañantes se centró en él, en especial por esa reacción tan singular. Juri parecía la más confundida, después de Mikki claro, pues esas palabras pronunciadas por Kozue la habían tomado por sorpresa. Li, por su lado, se encontraba aún recargado contra la pared, mirando de reojo con notoria molestia al chico de Kyoto. ¿Le molestaba tal insinuación?

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó la joven de rulos, volteando a ver a Mikki y luego a Touga.

- Más de lo que crees, Juri. – Contestó divertido el pelirrojo. – ¿Qué piensas Li? ¿Esto es algún tipo de guerra psicológica?

Shaoran guardó silencio unos momentos, y luego volvió su mirada de nuevo a la Arena.

- No sé si llamarlo así. – Contestó con seriedad. – Tal vez toda esa actitud que Kaoru ha tomado es sólo para distraer a Sakura y confundirla.

- No le den tanto crédito. – Interrumpió de pronto Mikki de golpe.

De nuevo el mago de viento fue el centro de atención de sus compañeros. Él tenía sus manos apoyadas en la barda, mirando fijamente hacia la arena con seriedad. Su semblante se tornaba molesto, hasta cierto punto parecía enojado.

- Yo la conozco, Kozue sólo está jugando, no más. – Agregó. – No tiene la capacidad de tomar nada enserio, mucho menos de tener la frialdad de tener un plan. Solamente se divierte… Siempre ha sido así.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, extrañados al verlo reaccionar así; nunca lo habían visto con una expresión en la cara como esa. Li notó incluso como apretó un poco sus manos sobre la barda, cerrando sus puños como señal de molestia.

Muy diferente a su gemelo, Kozue reía divertida, casi con cierto cinismo al ver la cara de sorpresa en Sakura. En verdad, le parecía que se veía demasiado tonta con esa cara, y eso le provocaba mucha gracia.

- ¿Entonces no te has dado cuenta? – Murmuró con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, mientras jugaba moviendo su arma de un lado a otro frente a ella. – Ya veo, eres ese tipo de chica distraída. Enserio que Mikki nunca cambia…

La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó poco a poco mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras. La expresión divertida y astuta en el rostro de Kozue se disipó como el fuego, dejando sólo cenizas en su lugar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se quedaron serios e inmóviles, cubriendo su semblante de una marcada frialdad. Lentamente volteó hacia un lado, no mirando a Sakura, ni a Kotori, sino mirando más allá, mirando hacia la Torre del Campanario. Ella no podía verlo desde ese lugar, pero sabía muy bien que él estaba ahí, mirándola y escuchándola…

- No importa cuántos cumpleaños pasen, sigues siendo el mismo, Mikki. – Exclamó con un poco de fuerza, pero a su vez con seriedad. Éste pareció sorprenderse al oírla. – Te falta madurar, te falta conocer y sentir los corazones de la gente que te rodea, no ver en ellos lo que tú quieras ver. ¿Es que acaso no puedes darte cuenta de que idiotas como estas dos no pueden entenderte? – Mientras hacia esa pregunta, alzó su Espada Ropera, señalando a Sakura y luego a Kotori con ella. – Estas chicas nunca entenderán tu Brillo, hermanito. Jamás entenderán el secreto detrás de… Nuestro Jardín Soleado.

El silencio se apoderó de todo el Bosque, tanto en la Arena como en los balcones de la Torre. Las Rosas Blancas miraban de reojo a Mikki, confundidos por oír esas palabras. Sin embargo, el más pasmado por todo eso era el propio Mikki, el cual se quedó como piedra al oírla. Esa actitud, ese tono de voz, esa manera de comportarse, esa no era la actitud típica de Kozue, al menos no de la Kozue que él conoció en esos últimos años. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Pero por qué? Y entonces, repasando en su mente todas las palabras que acababa de decir, pareció concentrarse precisamente en las últimas: _"Nuestro Jardín Soleado"_. ¿En verdad había dicho eso? ¿En verdad había dicho de esa forma tan abierta que el Jardín Soleado era suyo?

Kozue se quedó viendo fijamente hacia la Torre en silencio por un muy largo rato. Prácticamente se podría decir que esperaba una respuesta por parte de Mikki, pero era obvio para todos que eso no pasaría. El hechizo en el Bosque no era recíproco: las personas en los balcones podían escuchar a los Duelistas, pero estos no a ellos. Y aunque fuera posible, ¿qué le diría Mikki exactamente? ¿Qué respuesta podría tener a esas palabras? La mirada de Kozue se endureció más.

- En especial… - Lentamente bajó sus ojos, clavándolos como navajas directo en la Doncella de Blanco, la cual se sobresaltó un poco ante esto. – En especial… - Los ojos de Kozue se abrieron de golpe, pintándose un marcado semblante de maldad en ellos, combinado con un profundo odio. – ¡Ésta cara de babosa!

Sin el menor aviso y sin motivo aparente, se lanzó como fiera salvaje hacia donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos largos, jalando su espada hacia atrás y luego al frente, con la pura intención de que su arma apuntara directo como flecha al cuello de su meta. Ésta a su vez, no parecía comprender qué estaba pasando, y permaneció congelada en ese sitio, mirando incrédula como la Rosa Negra se le acercaba de esa forma. Era obvio para todos lo que estaba intentando hacer…

- ¡Kotori! – Gritó con fuerza Sakura al ver tal escena.

- ¡Kozue! – Exclamó sobresaltándose Mikki, atónito de ver esto.

Él no era el único que reaccionaba así por tal escena. Li, Touga y Juri, al igual que las Rosas Negras en el otro balcón, todos estaban pasmados, con sus ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creerlo. ¿Estaba atacando a la Doncella de Blanca? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo fue tan rápido, que de seguro ella terminaría por atravesarle el cuello a Kotori antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara e intentará ir hacia allá.

- ¡Dime Doncella de Blanco! – Exclamó con fuerza la peliazul estando ya a corta distancia, parándose de golpe frente a ella, colocando su rostro prácticamente frente al de ella, jalando su brazo hacia atrás. Kotori seguía estupefacta, paralizada en su lugar. – ¡¿Puedes morir princesita?, ¡Tú no mereces tocar mi Jardín Soleado!

En ese mismo instante comenzó a impulsar su arma hacia el frente, con la punta de su hoja en línea recta hacia su cuello. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta en ese instante. Kotori estaba de pie a un extremo de la arena, completamente quieta, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, y su expresión llena de confusión y miedo. Kozue parecía haber jalado algo de viento con su movimiento, pues la larga falda del vestido de Doncella de Blanco parecía haberse agitado en cuanto se le acercó. La maga de viento estaba parada frente a ella, con el cuerpo un poco agachado, con sus rodillas flexionadas y su pie uno delante del otro, y con su arma aproximándose más y más a su piel. Cada segundo parecía un minuto, y cada centímetro un metro. El filo se aproximó, hasta incluso llegar a rozarle su piel…

- ¡Espada Sagrada! – Se escuchó que gritaba con fuerza la voz del Príncipe de Blanco, y un instante después un fuerte destello dorado se le acercó como relámpago contra Kozue, la cual ni siquiera se pudo dar cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sólo pudo percibir una profunda sensación caliente en su costado derecho, y un golpe con más fuerza que si la hubieran atropellado, e inmediatamente después su cuerpo salió volando como muñeco de trapo, siendo arrastrada al mismo tiempo por la misma energía dorada.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Gritó con fuerza la Maga de Viento, mientras volaba por el aire, hasta que tanto ella como la energía que la empujaban chocaban contra el suelo y la barda, creando una fuerte explosión y alzando una densa nube de polvo.

Sakura había reaccionado por sí sola. Desde su posición, logró realizar una vez más ese hechizo con su espada, y alejar a Kozue de Kotori con ese ataque. La Hechicera se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar, respirando con profundidad y sujetando su espada con ambas manos hacia abajo. Rápidamente se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kotori, sin soltar su arma, parándose frente a ella de manera protectora.

- ¿Estás bien, Kotori? – Le preguntó con preocupación, y aún agitada, volteándola a ver por encima de su hombro.

- Sí, señorita Sakura… - Le contestó la Doncella, aparentemente aún afectada por el asombro. La ojos verdes pudo notar cómo se sujetaba su cuello un poco. La punta de la espada llegó a tocarla, y al ser Kozue empujada de esa forma, sí llegó a cortarla un poco en esa área, aunque había sido más un simple roce.

La mirada de Sakura se endureció al notar esto, y de inmediato volteó a ver con enojo hacia donde se encontraba la Rosa Negra.

Los espectadores en la Torre aún no salían del asombro. Lo que acababa de pasar no tenía sentido ni precedente, ni siquiera para sus compañeros de las Rosas Negras. ¿Qué motivo podría haber tenido para intentar algo como eso? Tomoyo sin embargo no se encontraba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que esa chica se le hubiera lanzado así a Kotori. Su mayor interés era en ese ataque que había hecho Sakura, sin usar ninguna Carta Clow, simplemente usando esa espada. Y, encima de todo, como se colocaba frente a Kotori de esa forma tan protectora, como en varias ocasiones se había puesto frente a ella…

- ¿Qué demonios estaba intentando hacer? – Preguntó Mikage aparentemente molesto.

- Esa chica siempre ha sido un poco impulsiva. – Comentó Akio, no en un tono burlón como de costumbre, pues se le notaba algo más serio en esa ocasión.

- Impulsiva no es la palabra que tengo en mente. – Agregó el chico de cabellos rosados, volteándolo a ver por encima de su hombro. – Si eso era una broma, fue de muy mal gusto.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa qué le pueda pasar a la Doncella de Blanco? – Escuchó como Shiori le preguntaba divertida; al parecer ella no se encontraba tan sorprendida como los otros.

- Te agradé o no, la Doncella de Blanco es una pieza clave en los Duelos de la Rosa. – Contestó. – Sin ella, no sabemos qué clase de represarías podría caer sobre nosotros, especialmente si no sabemos el alcance del Fin del Mundo.

Shiori sólo rió un poco y desvió de nuevo su atención a la arena; la nube de polvo casi se disipaba.

- No creo que Kozue haya querido matarla. – Agregó el Príncipe de Negro. – En mi opinión, deseaba ver de que era capaz ella o el Príncipe de Blanco en una situación así, casi como tú lo hiciste, Mikage. – La Rosa Negra no reaccionó ante el comentario. – Y la verdad me sorprendió que de no atacarla, esa chica pasara así como así a realizar ese ataque tan directo, y aún más que ya sepa utilizar de esa forma la Espada Sagrada.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó de pronto la voz de Eriol, llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos marrones. El inglés se encontraba parado mirando hacia la arena, con una expresión ligeramente seria en los ojos. – Ese ataque mágico que hizo Sakura, ¿qué fue?

- No te equivoques, no lo hizo ella exactamente. – Le contestó Shiori con tranquilidad. – Ese ataque lo hizo la espada. – Ese comentario pareció sorprender un poco a Tomoyo, aunque Eriol continuaba sin mutarse, pero la sonrisa de su rostro ya era inexistente desde hace un par de minutos. – Lo crean o no, la Espada Sagrada tiene vida y magia propia. Eso algo que sólo se puede entender si la has tenido en la mano. Te encantaría usar una, ¿verdad chico?

La pregunta iba directamente a Eriol, pero éste únicamente le contestó con una sonrisa ligera.

- ¿No es contra las reglas agredir a la Doncella de Blanco? – Preguntó Tomoyo en ese momento, volteando a ver a Mikage y los otros; tal vez intentaba cambiar el tema.

- No que nosotros sepamos. – Contestó Akio. – Pero las campanas no han sonado, por lo que eso debe significar que no.

- También debe significar que la rosa de Kaoru no se deshojó en ese ataque. – Agregó Mikage al mismo tiempo.

En efecto, el resonar de las campanas siempre marcaba el inicio y término de un duelo. Si no habían sonado luego de esas acciones, eso significaba que el Duelo aún debía continuar.

La silueta de Kozue surgió luego de un rato, tambaleándose de un lado a otro un poco, mientras agitaba su mano delante de su rostro y tocia ligeramente. Se le veía bien, al menos estaba entera, sólo con su ropa un poco sucia y rasgada de ciertos sitios, y también despeinada.

- Oye, pudiste haberme matado con eso, ¿sabes? – Comentó la Rosa Negra, aparentemente no muy feliz por el golpe. – Eres una salvaje.

- ¿Por qué atacaste a Kotori? – Contestó Sakura con fuerza, dando un paso hacia ella. – ¡Tu oponente soy yo!

El Príncipe de Blanco tomó su espada con fuerza, colocándolo frente a ella y separando los pies, lista para volver a defenderse de cualquier ataque. Kozue volteó a verla con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué la ataque? – Preguntó con gravedad, mientras caminaba hacia ellas lentamente, y entonces volteó su atención de nuevo hacia Kotori. – Ella sabe muy bien porque lo hice. ¿Crees que puedes tomar el lugar de los seres queridos de otros?

Kotori pareció sorprenderse al escuchar esa pregunta. Su rostro entristeció ligeramente en ese momento, y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. La ojos verdes volteó a verla confundida por encima de su hombro, extrañándose al notar la reacción que esas palabras había tenido en ella. ¿A qué se refería Kozue con tomar el lugar de los seres queridos de otros? Fuera lo que fuera, la prioridad de la hechicera en ese momento era otra.

- Retrocede Kotori. – Le dijo con rapidez, dando un par de pasos al frente de nuevo.

La Doncella asintió con su cabeza y obedeció a la indicación de su ama, alejándose con pasos lentos hacia el extremo contrario, manteniéndose al margen del inminente combate.

- No te hagas la valiente ahora conmigo, que ya me canse de jugar. – Pronunció la peliazul con un notorio tono de molestia en la voz. Se paró de golpe, separando los pies a la altura de los hombros, y colocando su mano izquierda frente a su pecho, alzando sólo su dedo índice y medio hacia arriba. – Hokufuu, Nanpuu, Nishikaze, Toufuu…

Un golpe de viento pareció formarse justo en el cuerpo de la maga, volando en todas direcciones, llegando a tocar también a Sakura. Un aura azulosa comenzó a aparecer alrededor de ella, girando lentamente, como si el propio viento fuera azul.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Murmuró confundida la ojos verdes; comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presencia mágica en ella que crecía poco a poco.

- Oh no. – Exclamó sorprendido Mikki desde el balcón. – Ese hechizo…

Lo reconoció de inmediato. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo?, ambos siempre lo practicaron juntos, pero ella fue la primera en dominarlo. Ese conjuro, era realmente peligroso, y él lo sabía.

- Invoco a los cuatro vientos sagrados que soplan en la orilla del mundo… - Continuó recitando la Rosa Negra al tiempo que cerraba lentamente sus ojos. El aura y la presencia mágica aumentaron de golpe. – Acudan a mi llamado y obedezcan todos mis deseos… Aoi no Shippuu…

En ese momento alzó su mano frente a su rostro y pareció tomar aire y luego soplar con fuerza en ella. Su aliento pareció convertirse en ventisca al pasar por su mano, combinándose por el viento que la rodeaba, formando en ese instante un fuerte tornado azuloso que se dirigió como proyectil hacia Sakura. La ojos verdes miró sorprendida esto. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse hacia un lado para esquivarlo. El tornado siguió derecho, rozando el suelo y partiéndolo a su paso, hasta chocar contra la barda.

Pero el ataque no iba a terminar con eso. Kozue movió su mano rápidamente hacia un lado y el tornado, casi como si tomara vida propia, dio un giro, elevándose por encima de la Arena para luego dirigirse en línea recta hacia abajo, más específicamente hacia donde Sakura estaba. Ésta volvió a reaccionar, lanzándose hacia un lado. El tornado azul golpeó contra el suelo, desquebrajándolo y aparentemente disipándose. Sin embargo, a otro movimiento de las manos de Kozue, el viento se convirtió ahora en varios tornados más pequeños, y dirigiéndose como flechas contra su objetivo.

- "Es muy rápido." – Pensó Sakura al ver esto, pero no perdió la calma. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse hacia un lado y hacia el otro con gran agilidad, esquivando ataque tras ataque. – "Parece un hechizo similar a la Carta Viento. Si dejó que me atrape…"

Sakura no necesitaba ser una experta en magia para adivinar de qué era capaz ese conjuro. Con sólo ver lo que le hacía a la Arena al chocar contra ella, y con la experiencia que tenía usando la Carta Viento, tenía suficiente. Si tan sólo tuviera las Cartas Sakura consigo, tal vez podría hacer algo para disipar ese conjuro. Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo contaba con la Espada Sagrada. De seguro ésta debía de tener algún tipo de poder especial que le ayudara exactamente a eso, un poder que lamentosamente aún no descubría al parecer. Sin eso, sólo le quedaba correr.

Sus notorias habilidades atléticas le dieron una ventaja. Gracias a eso, era capaz de correr con rapidez, esquivar y reaccionar. Los Torbellinos la seguían como animales hambrientos, chocando contra el suelo, contra la barda, causando desastres a sus espaldas.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre Príncipe de Blanco? – Le gritaba Kozue mientras movía sus manos con rapidez, indicándole a su conjuro hacia donde moverse. – ¡¿No eres capaz de hacer nada? ¡No me sorprende que casi murieras contra Mikage-senpai!

Sakura pareció sobresaltarse al oírla decir eso. En ese momento, sin ninguna razón aparente, detuvo su avance de golpe. Se giró rápidamente hacia atrás, viendo como esos torbellinos azulosos, alrededor de unos siete, se le acercaban rápidamente en su contra, como animales salvajes… Como Dragones Hambrientos. No lo había notado, pero eran casi parecidos, parecidos a esas cosas que Mikage le había lanzado, esos seres hechos de cerezos, esas criaturas que la masacraron hasta casi matarla. En ese momento, ante los ojos de Sakura, esos ya no eran torbellinos de viento azul… Se habían convertido en esos dragones de resplandor rojizo que había visto en aquella ocasión. El cuerpo de Sakura se paralizó y su voz se quebró. Para ella, se encontraba de nuevo en ese parque, rodeada de esos cerezos, con esas criaturas acercándosele, y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? – Exclamó sorprendido Shaoran desde el balcón al ver esto. – ¡No puede ser!

- ¡¿El comentario de esa chica provocó eso? – Agregó Juri del mismo modo.

- La tiene… - Exclamó en voz baja Shiori, sonriendo con satisfacción al hacer esto. – Anda Kozue, ¡acábala!

- Sakura… - Fue lo único que surgió de los labios de Tomoyo al ver tal escena. Ella también la había relacionado de inmediato a aquel momento, en el que igual tuvo que ver todo de lejos, sin poder hacer nada.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Kozue no reflejó felicidad al ver esto. Por el contrario, pareció ponerse más serio, hasta que incluso se veía algo sorprendida igual que el resto al ver como Sakura se quedaba petrificada, como esperando que su conjuro la acabara como lela. De la nada, Kozue, movió sus brazos hacia los lados, y luego juntó de golpe sus manos de nuevo frente a su pecho. Los siete torbellinos se fueron hacia los lados, unos a la derecha, otros a la izquierda, prácticamente sacándole la vuelta a su supuesto objetivo frente a los ojos de todos los incrédulos espectadores.

Sakura pareció reaccionar en ese momento, aunque un poco tarde. Luego de esto, los torbellinos se volvieron a unir, creando ahora sólo cuatro de ellos, y dirigiéndose cada uno a una de las extremidades, tomándola como cadenas de sus brazos y piernas, aprisionándola.

- Te tengo. – Susurró Kozue en voz baja con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su objetivo atrapado.

- No puedo… - Sakura intentaba liberarse, pero en verdad el viento alrededor de sus extremidades parecían cadenas de acero.

Su acción pareció sorprender al resto de los Duelistas. ¿Por qué no la había atacado directamente? O aún mejor, ¿por qué no había intentado atacar directamente a su rosa blanca? Hubiera ganado el duelo sin problema en ese mismo momento de haberlo hecho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

- ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo? – Exclamó molesto Mikage al ver esto. – Ya la tenía, ¡¿Por qué no deshojó su rosa?

- Evidentemente se quiere divertir un poco más. – Comentó divertido Akio, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Les advertí que no hicieran eso! – Le gritó con fuerza a Akio, aunque esas palabras iban dirigidas para todos los presentes. – Se los dije muy claro a todos: tengan cuidado al momento de enfrentarla, no la subestimen y no pierdan el tiempo jugando. Deben de acabarla rápido y sin rodeos.

Todos voltearon a verlo confundido al oír como vociferaba todo eso con un muy evidente enojo en su voz. Incluso Tomoyo volteó a verlo, aunque no había sido parte de la conversación a la que hacía referencia.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mikage? – Comentó confundida el actual Príncipe de Negro. – ¿No me digas que en verdad crees que esa chica puede ganar? En especial ahora, mírala, Kozue la tiene en su poder. ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?

Mikage guardó silencio y desvió su mirada a la Arena. Evidentemente todas sus posibilidades estaban en su contra, pero él sabía muy bien que eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento si Kozue no hacía algo rápido. Sakura Kinomoto era realmente impredecible, y él lo había visto por sus propios ojos.

- Estuvo cerca. – Murmuró Shaoran ligeramente aliviado. – La Rosa de Sakura sigue intacta.

- Hubiera sido mejor que la hubiera deshojado de una vez. – Escucharon todos que Mikki comentaba atónito.

Li y los otros centraron su atención en el muchacho de cabellos azules, notando como éste tenía una mirada de espanto en sus ojos mientras veía hacia la Arena.

- De haberlo hecho, el duelo hubiera terminado y ya. – Agregó sin salir de su asombro. – Pero ahora… Si Sakura no es capaz de liberarse, ella podría…

Mikki guardó silencio en ese momento; no se atrevía a decirlo, pero sus compañeros del Consejo Estudiantil parecieron comprender en ese momento lo que intentaba expresar. Ahora, Sakura estaba totalmente a la merced de Kozue.

- Ahora estás en mi poder, Principito. – Exclamó divertida la Rosa Negra mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella. En ese momento, comenzó a alzar su mano izquierda lentamente frente a ella. Al hacer esto, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a elevarse en el aire también, con sus brazos y piernas extendidas hacia los lados.

Un amplio gesto de maldad surgió en sus labios al verla en ese estado. Sakura la miraba desde arriba, aún intentando liberarse, pero por más que lo intentaba le era completamente imposible. Rápidamente, Kozue cerró su puño, y como reaccionando a este acto, el viento pareció apretar las extremidades de Sakura como correas.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con dolor la ojos verdes, al sentir como el viento la apretaba, le rasgaba las mangas blancas de sus brazos y las mallas negras de sus piernas, al tiempo que pequeñas heridas parecían abrirse en su piel. – ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Tomoyo se sobresaltó al ver esta escena, y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, en especial al escuchar ese grito de dolor proveniente de su mejor amiga. A diferencia de ella, el resto de las Rosas Negras no parecían del todo afectadas, a excepción de Mikage que seguía más que molesto por la actitud de su Duelista.

- Parece que lo que quería era jugar con ella un poco más, típico de Kozue. – Comentó divertida Shiori. – Como sea, esa chica está acabada.

- No del todo. – Escucharon que Hirakizawa decía de pronto, llamando su atención.

Eriol, a diferencia de Tomoyo, miraba hacia la Arena con una amplia sonrisa despreocupada. Aunque no era muy diferente a como había estado en todo lo que llevaba el Duelo, sí les llamaba la atención el hecho que ni siquiera la situación actual de Sakura lo hiciera mutarse.

- El propósito es deshojar la rosa del contrincante, ¿verdad? – Agregó inmediatamente, y entonces señaló hacia la Arena con su dedo índice. – Miren.

El resto de las Rosas Negras, incluida Tomoyo, viraron su vista hacia dónde Eriol señalaba. No había nada especial o diferente. Sakura seguía elevada en el aire, con ese viento girando con fuerza alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. ¿Qué quería que vieran exactamente? Fue hasta que recordaron el comentario que acababa de hacer que todos comprendieron; ninguno lo había notado: Sakura, pese a todo, seguía teniendo la Espada Sagrada sujeta en su mano derecha, y no sólo eso, la sujetaba hacia abajo, de tal forma que hacía que la hoja se colocara frente a su pecho de manera protectora, es decir, frente a su rosa blanca. Esto los sorprendió realmente.

- ¿Está protegiendo aún su rosa con su espada? – Comentó un poco incrédulo el Príncipe de Negro. – Eso es ser obstinada.

- Yo diría que eso es ser un verdadero Duelista. – Agregó Akio ligeramente divertido. – Creo que Mikage tiene razón, esa chica es más de lo que aparenta.

- Yo siempre tengo razón. – Agregó a su vez la Rosa Negra de traje azul en un tono no muy alegre.

Shiori no hizo ningún comentario. Sólo volvió a ver a cada uno, frunció su ceño con cierta molestia y se dirigió de nuevo a la Arena. Por alguna razón la hacían enojar un poco con lo que decían. ¿Cómo podían seguir insistiendo en que esa chica ganarìa el duelo pese a la situación en la que se encontraba? ¿Qué veían que ella no?

Kozue se paró frente a Sakura, mirándola de arriba debajo de manera divertida. Luego, comenzó a caminar a su alrededor con pasos lentos, mientras jugaba con su espada y de vez en cuando acercando peligrosamente su filo a Sakura de forma amenazante.

- Mikage-senpai dijo que eras impredecible, y que en situaciones de mucho estrés eras capaz de sacar enormes poderes. – Comentaba mientras la rodeaba. Sakura, por su parte, intentaba seguirla con la vista como podía. – Por eso, los duelos contra ti era mejor terminarlos rápido y no darte ninguna oportunidad. Pero eso no sería divertido, ¿o sí? De hecho, quiero que me muestres esos grandes poderes, ahora que ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte.

La ojos verdes no entendía de que estaba hablando. ¿Enserio aquel individuo les había advertido eso? Quitando el hecho de que su sola mención le causaba aún en esos momentos algo de ansiedad, le parecía raro que él hubiera dicho algo como eso, en especial considerando que la había llamado una _"maga ineficiente"_ y _ "con habilidades mediocres"_. ¿Había realmente notado algo en especial en su "experimento"?

Kozue se paró de nuevo frente a ella de un salto, casi como queriendo asustarla, pero Sakura la volteó a ver de manera firme y dura. Seguía con sus brazos y piernas aprisionadas, y seguía sujetando la hoja de su arma frente a su rosa como un escudo, pero intentaba no reflejar ningún tipo de miedo.

- No pareces muy divertida, mi estimado Príncipe de Blanco. – Balbuceó a tono de burla la Maga de Viento, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Muy mal, porqué… ¡Yo estoy de fiesta!

De pronto, la joven de cabellos azules dio un largo salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, y jaló con fuerza su brazo derecho al frente con todo y su espalda, creando una ráfaga de viento que se dirigió hacia Sakura. Pero no era sólo una ráfaga de viento, era más como una cuchilla, que terminó haciéndole una cortada en diagonal en su torso, rasgándole la ropa e hiriéndola ligeramente. Aunque era más una herida superficial, sí le causaba un fuerte dolor quemante. Por suerte, su espada había protegido su rosa, la cual no sufrió ni un daño.

- Así que por eso sostenías tu espada así. – Señaló Kozue al darse cuenta de que su ataque no había alcanzado su rosa. – Me parece bien, ¡Así puedo seguir haciendo esto!

Kozue comenzó a mover su espada hacia un lado y hacia el otro con rapidez y violencia, y con cada movimiento una cuchilla de viento se creaba y volaba hacia Sakura, rasgándole su atuendo de Príncipe e hiriéndola en diferentes partes del cuerpo, sin que ésta pudiera mover un dedo siquiera; sólo soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor y retorcerse levemente. Aún así, no soltaba su espada para nada.

- ¡¿Te duele? – Exclamaba con malicia la maga de viento. – ¡Pues no me detendré hasta que las campanas anuncien mi victoria o me ruegues que me detenga!

Y tenía pensado cumplir con su palabra, pues siguió y siguió atacándola sin detenerse ni un sólo momento, hiriéndole en su torso, en sus costados, en sus piernas y brazos, en su rostro. Su atuendo se había vuelto tiras en un parpadeo, y algo de sangre llegaba a escurrir por su cuerpo y caer al suelo de la arena en pequeñas gotas. La imagen era demasiado para algunos de los espectadoras, incluyendo a Kotori, y sobre todo para Tomoyo.

- Tu hermana está un poco loca. – Comentó Sainoji al ver todo lo que hacía. – Ni siquiera yo me pondría a hacer eso. ¿Por qué no deshoja su rosa y ya?

- Yo creo que intenta probar algo. – Contestó Juri con cierta seriedad. – La pregunta es qué, o, a quién.

Dicho eso, volteó a ver a Mikki de reojo, que tenía su atención totalmente fija en esa escena. Se sentía aturdido, pasmado, impotente, incluso un poco enfermo. Sentía que de alguna manera eso era su culpa, sentía que la persona a la qué deseaba probarle algo, como decía Juri, era a él, aunque no tenía idea de qué exactamente. No entendía lo que Kozue buscaba, pero de alguna forma estaba castigando a Sakura por su culpa. Intentaba entender que era, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entender que era lo que ocurría, qué era lo que quería que viera, pero no le era posible. Kozue se había vuelto una completa extraña para él.

Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza e intentaba no pronunciar sonido alguno por el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, mucho menos gritar. Le era difícil concentrarse y pensar en una manera de salir de esa situación. Aunque en realidad, ¿qué podría hacer realmente?

- "Tengo que hacer algo, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer." – Pensaba con desesperación la castaña, mientras el viento de Kozue seguía atacándola una y otra vez. La fuerza de su mano la abandonaba poco a poco, y temía que en cualquier momento fuera incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su espada, y entonces su rosa quedaría descubierta. – "Espada Sagrada, por favor… Ayúdame… Kamui…"

En ese momento, una lágrima se formó en su ojo derecho, y comenzó a resbalarse por su mejilla. ¿Era una lágrima producto del dolor?, ¿una lágrima de desesperación tal vez?, ¿de miedo?, ¿tristeza? Quién sabe. Una vez que llegó al final de su rostro, esa pequeña gota cayó en línea recta hasta tocar con delicadeza la hoja de su arma, desprendiéndose en varios pequeños puntos de luz. La joya de la Espada Sagrada resplandeció de golpe en ese momento, creando una fuerte luz verdosa.

Kozue detuvo su ataque en ese mismo instante, mirando confundida tal fenómeno, y no era la única. Los demás duelistas se quedaron mudos al ver esto, inclusive la Doncella de Blanco tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos como señal de asombro. El propio Príncipe de Blanco no parecía comprender lo que pasaba. Ese brillo provenía directo de la Espada Sagrada, ¿pero qué lo causaba?, ¿había hecho o dicho algo en especial para hacerla reaccionar así?

- ¿Qué es esto? – Exclamó sorprendida Kozue, quedándose de pie en su lugar. – ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Era una buena pregunta, pues realmente no estaba haciendo nada… ¿o sí? Una vez más, sintió esa extraña sensación: el latido de un corazón, un latido que provenía del arma en sus manos, casi como si fuera un ser vivo.

- "Ya veo." – Pensó la castaña, mirando fijamente su espada. – "Creo que comienzo a entender cómo funciona esta Espada…"

Una fuerte decisión se reflejó en sus ojos de pronto. Sujetó la Espada Sagrada con firmeza y el brillo verdoso de su gema se volvió dorado, y éste cubrió por completo toda su arma. Aplicó fuerza con su brazo derecho, intentando jalarlo hacia abajo, aunque la cadena de viento seguía sujetándola. Pero, frente a los ojos de una atónita Kozue, el torbellino de su brazo derecho pareció esfumarse de un movimiento rápido, disipándose por completo. Luego, teniendo su brazo derecho libre, lo jaló hacía un lado y luego hacia el otro en un movimiento rápido que creó por sí sólo un viento dorado que la cubrió por completo en una esfera que poco a poco fue desapareciendo el resto del viento mágico de la Rosa Negra, liberando su cuerpo de nuevo.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Profirió la maga de viento, dando un paso hacia atrás sorprendida. – ¿Disipó mi conjuro?, ¡¿pero cómo?

El viento que rodeo a Sakura hizo también que descendiera delicadamente hasta colocar sus pies a salvo en el piso, y luego disiparse hacia todas direcciones. Sakura tenía una expresión ligeramente seria, pero en el fondo parecía algo aturdida por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Miró con cuidado sus ropas, las cuales habían sido hechas pedazos gracias a Kozue. Normalmente ese no era problema, pues Kotori hacía aparecer ese traje cuando entraban a la Arena, y desaparecía al salir, y al próximo Duelo estaba como nuevo, justo igual que esa Arena en la que peleaban.

Volteó en ese momento su atención de nuevo a su arma. ¿Podría ayudarla en eso también? En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, su espada volvió a brillar, y eso pareció una afirmación para ella. Sakura cerró sus ojos, alzó su espada hasta colocarla sobre su pecho. Todo su cuerpo, aunque más específicamente sus ropas, comenzaron a brillar como oro. Luego de unos segundos, bajó de golpe su espada de nuevo y el brillo se esfumó: su atuendo de Príncipe de Blanco había vuelto a la normalidad, totalmente intacto y limpio. Por supuesto, sus heridas continuaban ahí, pero su uniforme se había reconstruido por arte de "magia".

- "Ahora lo entiendo." – Meditaba el Príncipe de Blanco, mirando con cuidado sus ropas. – "La Espada Sagrada reacciona a mis deseos y transforma estos en magia, así es como funciona. No es tan diferente a mi báculo o a las Cartas Sakura como lo había pensado…"

Todos los presentes, sin excepción, se quedaron estupefactos ante esto. La sorpresa de algunos se debía a que no entendían lo que acababan de vea, mientras que la sorpresa de otros se debía a todos lo contrario: por sí entender aunque sea en parte lo que había ocurrido. Mikage era uno de ellos.

- Eso era lo que me temía. – Murmuró Mikage, intentando recuperar su compostura, aunque no era algo sencillo. – Esa chica ya está aprendiendo a usar la Espada Sagrada.

Shiori y Akio no respondieron nada a su comentario. El actual Príncipe de Negro era el más incrédulo de ese balcón. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera usar la Espada Sagrada para hacer algo como eso? Ni siquiera ella conocía esos poderes, y eso que ella era el Príncipe de Negro, ella poseía la Espada Sagrada que guardaba la Doncella de Negro. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? La mirada de Shiori pareció cubrirse de furia en ese momento, o… ¿acaso eran celos?

- Sakura sorprendió a todos una vez más. – Comentó Eriol en voz baja, aunque su comentario obviamente dirigido a Tomoyo, la cual asintió con su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- Sakura siempre sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones. – Murmuró mientras sonreía ampliamente con felicidad. – Sabía que lo lograría, ella siempre lo logra…

- ¡Cállense ustedes! – Les gritó con fuerza Shiori, aparentemente furiosa. – ¡No festejen antes de tiempo! ¡Esa tonta aún no ha ganado!

Shiori se veía realmente enojada, pero poco importaba lo que dijera, todos en esos momentos sentían que el duelo ya estaba por terminar.

- ¿Así que aún tenías trucos bajo la manga? – Comentó Kozue aún pasmada; algo de sudor frío resbalaba por su frente.

- Eso parece, aunque ni siquiera yo lo sabía. – Contestó divertida la ojos verdes y dio un paso hacia ella. Kozue, por mero reflejo, retrocedió rápidamente, alzando su espalda hacia ella de manera defensiva. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso ella también sentía que ese duelo ya iba a terminar y no a su favor?

Sakura se quedó de pie en su lugar, mirándola fijamente en silencio por algunos segundos.

- No sé que tengas contra Kotori o contra mí exactamente – Le dijo de pronto. – Y tampoco sé que haya pasado entre ustedes en el pasado, pero no debes de expresarte de esa forma de Mikki como lo hiciste hace un momento: él es tu hermano.

Kozue se sobresaltó al escucharla decir eso, y Mikki a su vez desde el balcón reaccionó igual. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuera a decir eso. Acababa de ser atacada de forma violenta, prácticamente se podía decir que la estaba torturando y humillando, y lo primero que decía luego de eso no era algún tipo de ataque, algún tipo de insulto, algo para protestarle lo que le acababa de hacer. En lugar de eso, hacía un comentario sobre Kozue y Mikki, más específicamente sobre lo que ésta había dicho de él unos momentos atrás. ¿Por qué?

Sakura prosiguió, sin que ninguno de los gemelos saliera de su asombro.

- Como dije, la verdad no sé qué pasó hace años, ni sé qué es lo que tú pienses o sientas pues la verdad apenas y acabo de conocerte. Pero si hay algo que sí sé, es que Mikki te sigue queriendo, y mucho.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó apenado el chico de cabellos azules, al parecer un poco cohibido por esas palabras.

Kozue también llegó a sorprenderse un poco al escucharla, aunque no le había dicho gran cosa, ¿o sí? Mikki, ¿la quería?, ¿la seguía queriendo luego de todo eso? Por un lado era lógico, era su hermano, era su deber quererla, no era nada especial. Pero, ¿por qué oírlo de los labios de esa chica hacía el aire se le fuera?

- Lo sé muy bien, porque yo pude sentirlo claramente en aquella ocasión…

_- No es la gran cosa. La compuse junto con mi hermana cuando los dos éramos niños._

_- ¿Tienes una hermana? – Preguntó Sakura._

_- Sí, gemela de hecho, aunque ella es mayor que yo por un par de minutos creo. Ambos tocábamos juntos el piano desde niños en el jardín de nuestra casa. De hecho, por eso la titulamos "El Jardín Soleado", ya que fue en ese jardín donde la hicimos. – Una sonrisa adornó de pronto el rostro de Mikki al recordar de nuevo aquellos días. – Cuando la tocábamos, yo me sentía brillar… Esta canción últimamente se está haciendo algo famosa, y ya varias personas, sobre todo en esta escuela, la han comenzando a tocar. Pero no había encontrado a otra persona que pudiera transmitirme ese mismo sentimiento que lograba mi hermana…_

_- Como te dije esta mañana, yo tengo una hermana… su nombre es "Kozue". Desde el día de nuestro nacimiento, Kozue y yo siempre estuvimos juntos. Todo era perfecto si lo hacíamos juntos. Nuestros juegos, nuestras interpretaciones en el piano… todo. Como te dije, mi hermana es unos minutos mayor que yo. Yo siempre pensé que ese tiempo no podría significar que ella fuera más madura o algo parecido… Pero parecía que estaba equivocado. A los diez años, Kozue recibió una carta, una extraña carta con un perfume singular, con un mensaje que no entendimos ninguno… excepto ella. No sé que pasó en realidad, pero dos años después Kozue discutió con mi abuela por culpa de esa misma carta. Mi hermana se fue de la casa y de Kyoto, y vino a esta Academia… Cuando mi hermana se fue… lo perdí todo. Cuando estaba con ella, teníamos un brillo especial… Un brillo que podía afrontar cualquier problema, a cualquier rival. Pero cuando se fue… lo perdí por completo… _

- El que tú te fueras realmente lo afectó. – Continuó. – Él realmente te quiere, él lo único que ha deseado todo este tiempo es volver a tocar el Jardín Soleado contigo, y por eso ha buscado desesperadamente a alguien como Kotori que pudiera tocarla como tú. Pero nadie puede remplazar a su querida hermana gemela, ni siquiera Kotori…

- Cállate… - Interrumpió de golpe la maga de viento. Su mirada se había endurecido, y conforme proseguían las palabras de Sakura, su rostro reflejaba más y más enojo, más y más rabia, como si cada oración que surgía de sus labios fuera una provocación en su contra. – Cállate… ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!

Kozue jaló de golpe su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, extendiéndola por completo contra Sakura. De su mano, surgió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, tan fuerte como para arrancar un árbol de sus raíces, y además de todo cargado con la propia magia de la Rosa Negra, y se dirigía directo hacia el Príncipe de Blanco.

- ¡Espada Sagrada! – Gritó con fuerza la ojos verdes, moviendo su arma de un lado a otro con rapidez, literalmente cortando el viento con su filo. El sólo contacto de la hoja contra la ráfaga creada por Kozue, pareció disiparla hacia todas direcciones como una brisa ligera.

- ¿Lo repelió de nuevo? – Exclamó Touga sorprendido por todos sus compañeros.

Apenas y Sakura había realizado su movimiento cuando de la nada Kozue ya se le había lanzado encima como lobo salvaje. La castaña apenas y pudo reaccionar a tiempo, bloqueando una estocada de su espada Ropera que iba dirigida directa a su rostro; evidente ese ataque no tenía la intención de deshojar su rosa. El Príncipe de Blanco comenzó a retroceder con rapidez, bloqueando cada una de las violentas estocadas que Kozue le arrojaba una detrás de otra.

- ¡¿Tú qué sabes? – Le gritaba la maga de Kyoto sin detenerse; se veía sumida en su cólera. – ¡Ese tonto!, ¡ese inmaduro!, ¡ese bobo! Sólo le interesa recuperar su estúpido brillo… ¡Y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ese Brillo no tenía nada que ver conmigo o con su maldito piano!

Las armas de ambas se juntaron y comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente entre ellas. Sakura plantó sus pies en el suelo con firmeza para evitar que la moviera, al tiempo que sostenía su arma con ambas manos. Kozue aplicaba toda su fuerza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con rabia.

- ¡A él no le interesa otra cosa! ¡Sólo soy lo que lo hace brillar! ¡Y cuando encuentre a otra tonta como ustedes que lo haga brillar yo no seré nada!, ¡Nada!

- ¡No es así! – Exclamó con fuerza el Príncipe de Blanco de Golpe. – No importa que alguno de ustedes tenga un novio o novia, haga su vida, se case o incluso si viven lejos, ¡ustedes son hermanos! Mikki podrá tener miles de amigos, novias, tener una esposa, hijos, pero ninguna persona, nadie en este universo podría tomar el lugar de su hermana, ¡ese es un papel que sólo tú puedes desempeñar!

Kozue se sobresaltó al escucharla decir eso, y el propio Mikki a su vez pareció pasmarse también. ¿Nadie en ese mundo podía tomar su lugar? Sí, eso era cierto. No importaba cuantas personas se cruzaran en su camino a lo largo de los años. Las amistades terminaban, los noviazgos rompían, incluso los matrimonios se separaban. Pero, sin importar que pasara, uno no podía dejar de ser el hermano de alguien, no podía abandonar ese papel aunque lo quisieras. No importaba que pasara, no importaba si Mikki se consiguiera una novia, dos, tres… Ella era su hermana, ninguna otra chica en el mundo podía tener ese papel… Nadie más.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente al ver que sus palabras parecían haberle llegado a su oponente. Sus armas seguían totalmente pegadas.

- Y yo sé muy bien que entre hermanos existe un lazo muy fuerte que no se puede romper…

_- Tienes que ser más fuerte Sakura… - Le contestó su hermano, volteándose rápidamente hacía ella. Ahora que me voy, es necesario que te vuelvas más fuerte hermana. Debes de aprender a proteger a los que quieres y a ti misma. Ya no estaré aquí para protegerte de todo. Pero cunca estarás sola Sakura. Incluso si no estoy contigo, siempre te protegeré, ¿entiendes?, y también mi padre. Pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te dije que por alguna razón yo podía ver cosas que los demás no podían? Pues no necesito dicho don para ver en tu interior Sakura. Yo más que nadie sé de la gran fuerza que hay en tu corazón… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco hermana, y tienes que aprender a usar esa fuerza… nunca permitas que alguien trate de dañar dicha fuerza, ¿entiendes hermana…?_

_- Hermano… - Dijo de pronto Sakura. Su hermana lo estaba mirando fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que estés molesto por el hecho de que viniera para acá y no te diga bien las razones... me hace muy feliz verte después de tanto tiempo. Es sólo que desde que tengo menoría, tú siempre habías estado ahí en la casa conmigo, y el no tenerte… Lo creas o no te he extrañado mucho. Aún recuerdo vívidamente lo que dijiste esa ocasión antes de irte, y esas palabras han sido una de mis tantas inspiraciones desde que llegue a este sitio, en especial ahora que he decidido que es lo que deseo…_

- Y ese lazo debe de ser más fuerte en ustedes. No sólo comparten la misma sangre y el mismo apellido. Comparten el mismo cumpleaños, la misma apariencia, las mismas habilidades. Ustedes, son casi uno… Lo que hace brillar a uno, hace brillar al otro.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó a todo pulmón de golpe; de nuevo sus palabras la habían hecho enojar, pero era obvio el porqué: todo lo que decía era cierto.

De nuevo empujó su arma con fuerza al frente, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola retroceder varios pasos. Kozue reanudó su ataque, pero ahora con muchísima más fiereza y rapidez que antes. Sin embargo, sus movimientos ya no tenían ningún orden o sentido; simplemente se encontraba tirando ataques al azar.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Le gritaba con tanta desesperación que prácticamente las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos. – ¡No me conoces!, ¡No actúes como si me conocieras! ¡No lo conoces a él!, ¡Nadie lo conoce como yo! Nadie… Nadie… ¡Conoce el Brillo de Mikki!, ¡Nadie lo entiende como yo!, ¡Nadie entiende nuestro Jardín Soleado!

La rabia realmente la había cegado. ¿A quién estaba atacando realmente? Ya ni siquiera intentaba tocarla con su espada, simplemente lanzaba golpe tras golpe sin ningún cuidado, incluso chocaba su hoja contra la de ella repetidamente sin necesidad de que Sakura tuviera que intentar bloquear. Estaba fuera de sí.

Sakura supo que ese era el momento. Rápidamente se movió hacia un lado, sacándole la vuelta al duelista y pasando rápidamente por su costado izquierdo, dirigiendo su hoja hacia su rosa al mismo tiempo. Ambas se cruzaron, pues Kozue seguía avanzando al frente, y Sakura se había lanzando al lado contrario. El filo de su arma alcanzó la rosa de pétalos negros, haciendo que estos se dispersaran uno por uno, siguiendo el camino de su espada.

Este acto pareció ser lo único capaz de hacer reaccionar a Kozue, pero lamentablemente para ella cuando ya era demasiado tarde; su rosa había sido deshojada. Dio unos cuantos pasos más al frente con torpeza por el mismo impulso que llevaba. Una vez que se detuvo, volteó con cuidado hacia atrás, sólo para ver cómo había dejado detrás de sí un rastro de pétalos negros, como pequeñas gotas de sangre. La maga de viento se quedó atónita, mirando fijamente esa inverosímil imagen, volviendo a la realidad únicamente hasta que las campanas comenzaron a sonar para anunciar su derrota.

- Terminó. – Señaló Shaoran en voz baja mientras las campanas seguían sonando.

- ¿Soy el único que notó algo extraño en todo esto? – Comentó Sainoji rascándose la cabeza.

- Definitivamente fue un Duelo ligeramente fuera de lo común. – Agregó Touga al mismo tiempo.

Juri viró su atención de la Arena hacia Mikki, sólo para darse cuenta de que éste se veía pasmado, mirando a la Arena en silencio. El Duelo ya había terminado, pero él no parecía reaccionar. La verdad era que todo lo que Sakura acababa de decir, no le había llegado sólo a Kozue, también a él, y tal vez incluso más. Mikki, por medio de las palabras de Sakura, y todo lo que Kozue vociferó a lo largo del Duelo, sobre todo al final, le habían hecho darse cuenta de algunas cosas que posiblemente había pasado por alto, por todos esos años.

- Mikki. ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó como la voz de la capitana del club de esgrima lo llamaba. El chico siguió sin reaccionar por algunos segundos, guardando silencio, y no apartando sus ojos de la Arena, aunque más específicamente de su hermana.

- Sí… Por supuesto… - Susurró en voz baja, aunque no se veía del todo bien.

Las Rosas Negras eran una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento. Shiori se veía realmente impactada. Akio igual estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como su compañera. Aunque, extrañamente al mismo tiempo, pareció un poco divertido por todo lo ocurrido. Mikage era una combinación entre enojo, más directamente contra Kozue, y admiración por el Duelo que había visto, que en su punto de vista había sido relativamente interesante. Eriol era un enigma; era prácticamente imposible predecir qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Aparentemente se veía tranquilo, y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. ¿Estaba feliz?, ¿se había sorprendido por todo lo que había ocurrido o de alguna forma ya lo veía venir? Hirakizawa era realmente un enigma para cualquiera que lo viera.

Por último, Tomoyo se veía aliviada y a la vez muy contenta con el final de Duelo. Había tenido algunos momentos en los que llegó a pensar que Sakura no sólo perdería, sino que saldría gravemente herida, pero de nuevo le demostró a ella, y a todos los presentes, que no había nada que pudiera detenerla. El haber sido testigo de cómo su querida amiga Sakura peleaba de esa forma, le había parecido más emocionante que el ver ese bosque, esa arena, e incluso el castillo en el cielo.

- Eso… No es justo. – Murmuró Shiori, aún algo aturdida por la conmoción. – Kozue debió de haber ganado, ¡Kozue dominó todo el duelo! Ella tuvo muchísimas oportunidades de deshojar su rosa…

- Pero no lo hizo, y eso es lo que cuenta. – Le contestó Akio, riendo un poco. – Te agradé o no admitirlo, esa chica superó a Kozue por el simple hecho de que ella poseía una mejor claridad mental. Kozue intentó aplicarle algo de juego psicológico a su rival, pero al final ella le regresó su juego.

Takatsuki enmudeció. En efecto ella también se había dado cuenta de que Kozue no se encontraba del todo estable. Había algo que la estaba molestando desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en esa Arena, y de seguro por eso perdió. De seguro ahí radico que perdiera.

- No tenía por qué haber sido así. – Agregó de pronto Mikage con notoria molestia. – Eso pasa por no tomar enserio las cosas. Desde un inicio sólo estuvo jugando con ella, y yo se lo advertí desde un inicio. – El líder del Círculo de la Rosa Negra se dio media vuelta, caminando a la puerta para retirarse de ese lugar. – Que al menos les sirva de ejemplo.

Akio y Shiori lo siguieron luego de eso, y los tres entraron a la Torre para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron un poco más en ese lugar; parecían esperar a que la propia Sakura se fuera de la Arena para ellos también irse.

- ¿A ti qué te pareció, Daidouji? – Le preguntó el joven de anteojos, volteándola a ver.

- Es difícil explicarlo. – Le contestó ella, volteándolo a ver también con una sonrisa. – Este tipo de cosas no son tan comunes para mí como deben de serlo para ustedes. Pero me gustó poder ver a Sakura en acción otra vez, yo sabía que ganaría. ¡Ojala hubiera traído mi cámara!

La última frase la había pronunciado con un marcado entusiasmo y exaltación, con su sonrisa extendiéndose de oreja a oreja, y un brillo adornando sus ojos. Eriol simplemente sonrió ligeramente ante su respuesta.

- No tienes porque ocultar el hecho de que estuviste preocupada por Sakura todo el Duelo. – Murmuró el inglés de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a la ojos azules. – No fuiste muy capaz de disimularlo, y no tienes porque avergonzarte. Eso no significa que desconfíes de sus habilidades, simplemente aunque tú sepas que ganará, es imposible no preocuparte por alguien que realmente quieres.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio al escucharlo. La verdad, no había sido necesario tener magia para notar su preocupación, pues como él dijo no había sido capaz de disimularla del todo. Ella estaba segura de las habilidades de Sakura, estaba segura que ganaría, pero aún así se había preocupado, y había llegado a pensar que tal vez no confiaba tanto en su amiga como pensó. Pero, tal vez Eriol tenía razón; no siempre es posible fingir confianza cuando alguien que realmente quieres está en peligro.

El Príncipe de Blanco respiraba con agitación, dándole la espalda a su oponente, apoyándose en su espada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se sentía feliz de haber terminado, y en especial, poder haber usado de una mejor manera la Espada Sagrada. Todo había salido bien después de todo.

- Felicidades. – Escuchó que Kozue le decía a sus espaldas, obligándola a darse la media vuelta.

La maga de viento estaba parada a un par de metros de ella, mirándola fijamente con dureza. Ya se veía más calmada que antes, pero aún no por completo. Agitó un poco su espada hacia un lado, y luego la guardó de un movimiento lento en su vaina.

- Usaste mi propio juego en mi contra. – Continuó. – No sé como lo lograste, pero déjame advertirte algo. – La expresión de Kozue se endureció de golpe, incluso tomando un marcado tono de seriedad. – No sé qué tan fuertes sean las nuevas Rosas, pero sí te puedo asegurar, que con esa actitud de no querer atacar y preocuparte por lastimar a tu oponente, y con las habilidades que demostraste en el combate, será imposible que derrotes a Himemiya-senpai o a Shiori-chan.

Sakura se inquietó al oírla decir eso. Himemiya tenía que ser aquel chico de piel morena que acababa de ver esa misma noche, y Shiori era el actual Príncipe de Negro. ¿Era enserio lo que decía? Kozue continuó, pues aún no terminaba. Pero en esta ocasión, el tono de su voz se agravó.

- Y, principalmente, no podrás ni acercarte siquiera a la rosa de Mikage-senpai…

Esas palabras fueron como dagas para Sakura. Antes de ese momento, antes de escuchar cómo le decía esas palabras, no había pasado con claridad esa idea por su cabeza: iba a tener un duelo con esa persona, y eso no era capaz de evitarlo. Si él la retaba, iba a tener que aceptar… Pero, acaso, ¿sería capaz de hacerle frente de nuevo? Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, ¿podría ganarle? Sus heridas volvieron a dolerle, pero no eran las que Kozue le acababa de realizar, sino las ya cicatrizadas de su combate contra Mikage Souji…

- Estuviste a punto de morir aquel día, ¿o no? – Murmuró por último la chica de cabello azul, riendo ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar a la góndola. – ¿Crees que cometerá el mismo error dos veces? Será mejor que lo tengas en mente.

Dejando ese pensamiento para la mente de Sakura, Kozue pasó a retirarse de la Arena. El Príncipe de Blanco, sin embargo, se había quedado paralizado en su lugar, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Hace un momento estaba feliz por haber terminado de manera exitosa su primer Duelo contra una Rosa Negra. Ahora, sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que, efectivamente, apenas era el primero…

Con el Duelo terminado, ya no había nada más que hacer en la escuela. Unos minutos después de haber sonado las campanas, ya todos habían dejado el Bosque Prohibido y se dirigían por su cuenta a sus respectivos hogares; ya era hora de dormir. Los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil obviamente se irían juntos; los cinco vivían en la misma casa después de todo. Por lo tanto dirigían hacia el estacionamiento donde Touga tenía su auto. Mikki no había mejorado en nada en su estado; se encontraba caminando casi como zombi a lado de sus demás compañeros.

- Esa chica se está volviendo demasiado fuerte. – Señaló Touga mientras avanzaban por el camino que llevaba de la Torre de la Recetoría al estacionamiento. – Es posible que aprenda a usar a la perfección la Espada Sagrada dentro de poco, y si eso pasa…

- No saques conclusiones apresuradas. – Interrumpió de inmediato Sainoji. – Todos sabemos que este triunfo tuvo una gran parte de suerte, igual que todos los anteriores. Si la hermana de Kaoru la hubiera acabado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora tendríamos otro Príncipe de Blanco. No demostró nada, sólo su inutilidad para pelear que al parecer no ha cambiado pese a tantos duelos.

- ¿Enserio lo crees? – Preguntó Li, deteniéndose y girándose hacia el chico de cabellos verdosos. – Ninguno conoce el alcance de los Poderes de Sakura, ni yo… Ni ella misma.

- Si ese es el caso, tal vez todos queramos asistir a los siguientes Duelos para averiguarlo, ¿no es así? – Comentó Juri con cierta despreocupación. De nuevo, pudo notar lo anonadado que continuaba su compañero, Mikki Kaoru. – Oye Mikki, ¿seguro que estás bien?

La capitana colocó con cuidado su mano sobre su hombro, para llamar su atención. Mikki volteó a verla pero parecía que no la estuviera viendo a ella, sino simplemente al vacío.

- Ah, sí. – Murmuró en voz baja. Todos los otros reanudaron su marcha, pero Mikki se quedó en su lugar. – Yo… Váyanse sin mí, los alcanzo luego.

Las demás Rosas Blancas voltearon a verlo confundidos por su afirmación.

- ¿Te regresaras solo a casa? – Preguntó el Touga.

- Me sé cuidar solo, no te preocupes. – Contestó el mago de viento y entonces se dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo hacia la escuela.

- ¿Pero qué harás en la escuela a esta hora? – Agregó Sainoji mientras lo veía alejarse, pero Mikki no contestó.

El chico de cabellos azules se dirigió a los salones de la secundaria, caminando por los pasillos del primer piso hasta llegar al jardín interior, en donde se encontraba aquel kiosco con el piano blanco. Los salones, y todo el edificio en sí, se encontraban a oscuras, y por lo tanto, ese jardín también lo estaba. Pero, pese a las sombras, el piano y el propio kiosco aparecían brillar ligeramente al reflejar en ellos la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Mikki caminó con pasos lentos hacia el kiosco, subiendo por sus escalones con cuidado. Una vez arriba, comenzó a caminar alrededor del piano, pasando sus dedos por su cubierta. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Esa misma mañana acababa de estar en ese mismo lugar, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente. Se sentó luego de un rato en el asiento y abrió la tapa de las teclas. No tocó nada, sólo pasó sus dedos hacia un lado y hacia el otro, acariciando el marfil blanco.

- Es un bonito piano, ¿no? – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba.

Mikki se sobresaltó, girándose hacia un lado, en donde la persona que le habló estaba parada en el pie de las escaleras. Era ni más ni menos que su hermana Kozue, apareciendo de la nada como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, con su ropa desalineada, su espada en su costado, y su cabello algo despeinado por todo el ejercicio que acababa de tener. Pero, tal vez lo más importante era la expresión de su rostro. Ya no se veía enojada, ni furiosa, ni siquiera tenía esa mirada maliciosa que tanto la distinguía últimamente. Su expresión, sólo se podía ser descrita como el rostro de un perro herido.

- Kozue… - Murmuró en voz baja el joven, mirándola extrañado.

La hechicera de viento tomó su arma, retirándola de su cintura con todo y su funda. Acto seguido, comenzó a subir las escaleras, parándose a lado del piano y mirando éste fijamente mientras colocaba su arma enfundada sobre la tapa.

- Nunca te lo dije, pero este kiosco me recuerda un poco al que teníamos en nuestro Jardín, ¿lo recuerdas? – Comentó Kozue en voz baja, a lo que su hermano contestó asintiendo con su cabeza.

- En nuestro Jardín Soleado. – Agregó Mikki inmediatamente después, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Kozue asintió con su cabeza y entonces volteó a ver a su hermano. Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro sin decir nada, sólo mirarse. De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios de Kozue, misma que sorprendió un poco a Mikki, pero ese solo gesto le dijo más de mil palabras. Mikki le regresó su sonrisa y todo el aire en torno a ellos se calmó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El joven de Kyoto se giró de nuevo a las teclas, y una vez más colocó sus dedos sobre éstas, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión su comenzó a tocar. Con tan sólo escuchar la primera tonada, Kozue fue capaz de identificar que era lo que comenzaba a tocar. Era obvio, ella había compuesto esa melodía después de todo: El Jardín Soleado. Y no el Jardín Soleado para solo, sino el original: la versión a dueto. Sin esperar algún otro tipo de invitación, Kozue caminó hacia el asiento, sentándose a lado de su hermano, el lugar en el que debía estar. Justo cuando era su turno, la joven imitó a su hermano, comenzando a tocar luego de casi un año, el acompañamiento que ella mismo compuso. Ambas partes encajaron a la perfección una con la otra, formando de esa forma una única y hermosa pieza. Después de tanto tiempo, los gemelos Kaoru se vieron transportados de regreso a aquel kiosco, en aquel jardín entre la parte vieja y la parte nueva de su casa. Después de tanto tiempo, una vez más tocaban el piano juntos, dándole vida al verdadero Jardín Soleado, en ese recital a oscuras que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar…

* * *

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 29_**

**_Sakura:_**_ Tsuwabuki Mitsuru regresa a Othori, pero ya no es el mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Qué significa esa mirada? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es que…?_

**_Mikage:_**_ Esto no es normal… ¿Qué eres tú?_

**_Mitsuru_**_: ¿Yo? ¡Soy sólo un niño!_

**_Sakura: _**_ Mi próximo Duelo será contra él. Pero hay algo muy extraño en esto. ¿Qué es lo que significa ese cambio? ¿Quién es Tsuwabuki Mitsuru realmente? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca"… ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar! _

= **Capitulo 30: _Cosas de Niños_** =


End file.
